Umbral de los Recuerdos
by Geisterivain
Summary: Un mercenario Pokémon se obsesiona por una casa y la madre e hija que habitan en ella, sin saber que ellas dos tienen mucho que ver con aquel pasado que ha olvidado. Para recuperar ese pasado, tendrá que enfrentar muchos retos y situaciones de gran dificultad.
1. Instinto Memorial

Prólogo: Instinto Memorial

Otra vez me hallaba a mí mismo observando fijamente aquella edificación, una casa modesta de un color entre marrón claro y crema oscuro, con un gran ventanal que da vista a las gradas que llevan al segundo piso, y una puerta de roble en el medio, que sirve como entrada a aquel lugar. El jardín no es ni muy ostentoso ni muy simple, podría catalogarse como el indicado para el estilo minimalista que posee la casa, una pequeña fuente al costado izquierdo de éste, acompañado de unos árboles de baya Citrus en su costado derecho, y un camino de rocas colocadas de manera estratégica, creando un camino entre la entrada al jardín y la puerta de roble. Toda la propiedad está rodeada por un muro de piedra.

Realmente no sé qué es lo que me ha llevado a visitar dicho lugar, desde que lo vi por primera vez hace un año, cuando realizaba un encargo en ésta región. El trabajo fue bastante sencillo, y no requirió mucho esfuerzo de realizar, no necesité a nadie más que a mi Raichu para encargarme de los estúpidos que eran mi objetivo, y es que a leguas podía verse su incompetencia. Era una tarde bastante tranquila y despejada, con poco viento, aun así, bastante fresca, pude ver a los dos hombres que debía eliminar, a unos metros de distancia, conversando en la banca de un parque que tenía todas las vistas de ser un lugar abandonado.

Apenas me vieron reaccionaron agresivamente, cual Houndour rabiosos que no pueden controlar su instinto de dejarse a sí mismos en ridículo, no tardaron mucho en entender que no era un transeúnte cualquiera que se habían topado por casualidad. Apenas se percataron, era muy tarde para huir, ya que sus respectivos Liepard y Diggersby se encontraban debilitados, el Liepard cayó por un Atactrueno y el Diggersby después de recibir una Cola de Hierro. Luego le ordené a Raichu rostizar a ese par con otro Atactrueno; ambos quedaron completamente carbonizados, eliminado así todas las pruebas que pudieran perjudicarme a mí o mi empleador.

Fue después de terminar con ellos, que me hallé por primera vez observando fijamente aquella casa. Pero lo que me llamó la atención no fue la edificación como tal, sino una pequeña niña, de talvez unos tres años, de cabello negro, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules claro como el cielo de verano y piel blanca y fina como la arena de una playa virgen, y claro, lo que más me llamó la atención, unas marcas en forma de 'z' en sus mejillas.

La niña se encontraba jugando con un Sylveon, el cual le hacía cosquillas con sus listones, provocando que la niña riera y se revolcara en el suelo buscando la forma de "huir" de su juguetón amigo. Y ahí me encontraba yo, observando a la niña sin la más mínima intención de retirar la mirada, en el fondo preguntándome porque simplemente no me largaba del lugar. De todas formas, era mi deber volver a Unova para cobrar la otra mitad del trabajo, la que no pertenecía al adelanto que cobro por cualquier encargo, y de paso dirigirme a mi hogar en Alola.

Pero aún con todo aquello en mente, me resultaba imposible mover un solo músculo, mis nervios simplemente no obedecían, era como si mis pensamientos se hubieran desconectado de mi cuerpo, como si éste se hubiera vuelto en mi contra y por decisión propia, simplemente se dedicara a ignorar mis comandos y deseos. Así que ahí permanecí, por un tiempo indefinido, observando a aquella niña que tanto había llamado mi atención, oculto tras el muro de piedra que rodeaba la propiedad. Así fue, hasta que escuché el llamado de una mujer, al parecer estaba buscando a aquella niña dueña de mi atención en aquel momento, tras un par de segundos salió la dueña de la voz y le recriminó tanto a la niña como al pokémon por permanecer afuera hasta tales horas, señalando la posibilidad de pescar un resfriado.

Fue con este comentario que me percaté de la hora, y pude observar que el cielo ya se había oscurecido, tras esto volví a mirar a la escena que se llevaba a cabo en la entrada de aquel, ahora enigmático, lugar. Fue cuando mi vista volvió a las dos féminas que realmente enfoqué mi atención en quien a todas luces era la madre de la niña. Era una mujer joven, de talvez unos veinte años, ojos iguales a los de la niña y de misma forma su piel, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros, con un color castaño claro similar al color de la miel.

Lo debía admitir, esa chica era hermosa, pero algo de ella me llamó la atención más allá de su belleza, eso era un listón que adornaba su estilizado cuello, ese objeto, y ella entera, me dieron una sensación que cruzó por todo mi cuerpo, una sensación extraña, de calidez, similar a la atracción o al amor, pero era imposible, lo que esa mujer provocaba en mí no era normal basándonos en la premisa de que la veía por primera vez, era una total desconocida. Pero mi hilo de pensamientos se vio cortado cuando la mujer y la niña ingresaron de nuevo a aquella casa, que cabe mencionar, me daba un aire a hogar que ni mi propia morada en Alola me daba.

Mi película de recuerdos se vio fuertemente interrumpida cuando escuché ruidos venir de aquel lugar, trayéndome al presente. Por más que puse atención a estos, no pude descifrar más que murmullos, palabras inentendibles por el grosor de las paredes de concreto. Por lo tanto, me vuelvo a perder en el paisaje que aquel lugar me regala, y es que, desde aquella misión en ésta región, no he dejado de venir regularmente a observar tanto la casa como a la niña y la que, con total certeza se ahora, es su madre; en esta ocasión no me trajo ningún trabajo, fue el llamado casi magnético que tiene este lugar en mí. Ya van varias ocasiones que he venido a éste lugar, pero no he desvelado mucho del par de chicas que ocupan mis pensamientos últimamente, podría ser directo y hablarles, pero, así como hay algo que me llama a este lugar, hay algo que evita que me les acerque directamente, sobre todo a la madre.

Pero de mis jornadas de espionaje he logrado recolectar cierta información, como que la chica es madre soltera y posee veintiún años, pero no he logrado averiguar su nombre, la niña, de ahora cuatro años, se llama 'Ye', o al menos así es como la llama su madre. Y al parecer la abuela de la niña vive en este mismo pueblo, a unas cuantas calles de distancia.

Otra vez hallo mis pensamientos interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo que me obliga a buscar refugio detrás del tronco del árbol en el que me encontraba apoyado, observando el lugar. Veo a la chica salir diciéndole algo a la niña.

–Ye, voy a ir un momento donde la abuela, pórtate bien, voy a dejar a Sylveon para que juegues con ella, y a Pangoro para que las cuide. Puedes jugar un rato en el jardín si quieres, no tardaré en volver. –Tras decir esto, la chica sale de la propiedad y se dirige colina abajo, a la que, por lo que escuché, es la casa de su madre.

La niña responde algo que no entendí, que sonó como una aceptación a lo que dijo su madre. Después de unos minutos, la pequeña azabache sale al jardín, seguida del Sylveon y un Pangoro que se ve bastante poderoso, que se limita a observar a la niña a lo lejos. Ella se pone a jugar cerca de la fuente con la evolución de Eevee tipo hada, y yo me dedico a observar como todas las ocasiones anteriores. Pasado un rato, veo que el pokémon panda se ha quedado dormido, lo que me lleva a pensar en que es mi oportunidad para hablar por primera vez con aquella niña, y así talvez desvelar un poco de información antes de volver a Alola y me encarguen de nuevo para un trabajo.

Así que ignorando aquello que ha evitado que haga contacto con ellas, me empiezo a acercar sigilosamente a la propiedad, dirigiéndome a la puerta de metal que sirve como entrada al jardín, le doy un rápido vistazo y veo que no está asegurada, por lo que la abro e ingreso al lugar, al parecer ni la niña ni el Sylveon se han percatado a de mi presencia, por lo tanto, me acerco a la fuente donde están jugando. Estando a unos metros de ella, el tipo hada nota mi presencia, cesando el juego, para inmediatamente colocarse en pose de combate y enviarme una mirada de advertencia, pronto la niña se da cuenta de esto y cruza miradas conmigo. Pasan unos segundos de silencio hasta que la niña se anima a hablar.

–Hola, soy Yvonne. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién eres? – Con esto al fin sé el nombre completo de la niña. Ésta me mira de manera de manera curiosa. mientras el Sylveon me sigue viendo de modo desconfiado, preparándose para atacar en caso de que haga un movimiento brusco.

–Hola Yvonne. Yo solo quiero hablar contigo, no voy a hacerte daño. –Le dije de la manera más suave y amistosa posible. Con esto al parecer logré convencer al pokémon, pues muestra una actitud un poco más relajada. –Y mi nombre es…


	2. De Vuelta al Hogar

De Vuelta al Hogar

–Mi nombre es Jimmy Gold. –Aunque en primera instancia pensaba decirle mi nombre real, pues realmente solo es una niña, por lo tanto, mi identidad no debía correr ningún tipo de peligro, preferí evitar futuros problemas al revelar mi identidad. El único nombre falso que se me vino a la cabeza, es uno que he usado en varias ocasiones, está basado en un chico del mismo nombre que vino a mi encuentro cuando entrenaba en el Monte Plateado, el chico deseaba que le diera un buen susto a un tal Vincent Jackson, para posteriormente decirle que no se acercara a una tal Marina. Supongo que todo el asunto estaba relacionado a un tema de triángulo amoroso, de todas formas, no era la primera vez que me contrataban para hacer algo similar, después de eso, ese chico Vincent y su Meganium supieron lo que era el verdadero terror. Al parecer estuve bastante tiempo en mi nube de pensamientos, puesto que Yvonne me estaba haciendo señas para llamar mi atención.

–¿Que pasó señor Gold, se siente mal? –Al parecer si estuve perdido un buen rato en mi mente, ya que la niña se ve bastante consternada.

–No, no… Solo estaba recordando una cosa sin importancia. Por cierto, no hacen falta las formalidades, llámame Jimmy. –Como respuesta recibí un movimiento de su cabeza, por lo tanto, aprovecho que la situación se ha suavizado, para empezar a hacer mi interrogatorio.

–¿Niña, una pregunta, tú y tu madre viven solas? ¿Dónde está tu padre? –Entre tantas dudas que tenía en la cabeza, tantas preguntas que me ayudaran a desvelar porque este lugar me sigue llamando a contemplarlo, como un rompecabezas llama al deseo de encontrar una forma de armarlo; al final esa fue la única pregunta que pude decir, y no sé porque mi boca me ha traicionado de tal forma.

–Bueno, mi mami y yo vivimos solas, pero siempre recibimos las visitas de la abuela, y otras veces de mis tías y mis tíos, sobretodo mi tía Shauna y mi tía Dawn. Y según mi mami, mi papi era un héroe como el de las historias de princesas, que se fue porque tenía que cuidar el mundo desde el cielo. –Sonreí hacia mis adentros, contento con que la niña resultara tan confiada. Los nombres de las chicas no me suenan de nada, por lo tanto, no creo que eso me ayude en mucho para revelar nada del misterioso efecto que tiene este lugar en mí. Por otra parte, lo de la historia de su padre me produjo una sensación de empatía extraña en mí, por lo que iba a continuar preguntando respecto al tema, al menos para averiguar el nombre del tipo, pero una voz interrumpió mis intenciones.

–¡Yvonne, ya llegué! ¿Estás en el jardín? –Demonios, es la madre, si me llega a ver me terminaré metiendo en problemas. Le hice una señal con la mano a la niña para que guardara silencio y le dije que no le dijera nada a su madre, después de eso le ordené a mi Raichu que usara la técnica de camuflaje psíquico que habíamos estado practicando y saltamos el muro para después volver a mi punto de observación; desde donde pude ver que la madre le dijo algo a la niña, para luego ingresar con ésta a la casa; el panda parecía resultó regañado por la chica por dormirse, curiosamente, el Sylveon parecía bastante consternado y confundido. Ahora solo me queda esperar que Yvonne guarde silencio, o de lo contrario lo más seguro es que mis sesiones de espionaje se compliquen de acá al futuro.

Consiente de la hora, me retiré sin perder más tiempo. Me dirigí al aeropuerto más cercano de la región, donde sin ningún contratiempo compré el boleto del vuelo más próximo hacia la región de Alola. Tras pasar un par de horas esperando en dicho lugar, se realizó el llamado de ingreso a mi vuelo, por lo que me subí al avión respectivo para iniciar un largo y cansado viaje desde Kalos a Alola, lo que son alrededor de doce horas. Una vez listo todo lo referente a la seguridad, el avión despegó hacia nuestro destino. Durante el vuelo tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar al respecto de lo que me dijo esa niña, todo parece indicar que su padre murió haciendo de héroe, "pobre diablo". Por eso yo prefiero trabajar solo y mantenerme al margen del bien y el mal. Aun así, la sensación que me produjo escuchar aquello por parte de la niña me seguía dando cierta incomodidad, expresada en una sensación tintineante en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y cuello. Definitivamente ahí hay mucho más que no se al respecto, y sé que algo dentro de esa historia involucra el suceso que me afectó a mí y a mi hermano, lo siento en las venas.

Después de una larga siesta me encuentro con un paisaje al que ya estoy acostumbrado de ver, ya que, por las ventanas del vehículo aéreo basado en un Latios, se pueden apreciar las hermosas playas de la Isla Ula-Ula, playas de arena blanca y limpia bañadas por un mar del color de los zafiros, que brilla con el beso de los rayos del Sol. Después de sobrevolar las playas, pude apreciar al enorme Monte Lanakila, el único lugar de Alola bañado en nieve durante todo el año. Detrás de tan portentoso monumento natural, se asoma la ciudad donde vamos a aterrizar, la particular Ciudad Malíe, que, a diferencia de todas las ciudades y pueblos de la región, tiene una arquitectura y decoración que emula a la de las regiones de Kanto y Johto. No mucho tiempo después me hallé saliendo del aeropuerto sin ningún tipo de atraso, para posteriormente llamar a mi Charizard, y que, tras realizar su clásica exhibición con un gran rugido y un lanzallamas, pedirle que me lleve a Pueblo Po, donde se encuentra el lugar que llamo hogar.

Dada la rápida velocidad de vuelo de mi tipo Fuego/Volador, no tardé mucho en llegar al Pueblo Po, un pueblo bastante lujoso, que se encuentra rodeado por un amplio muro de concreto. Hubo una época en la que se encontraba completamente destruido, lleno de grafitis, basura y vagos de Team Skull en cada esquina, era un asco de lugar, donde era imposible vivir. Pero después de convivir un tiempo con Guzma, y formar parte del su equipo de matones, el pueblo resultó atacado por varios Ultraentes enviados por la Fundación Aether, en el ataque Guzma y la mayoría de miembros del Team Skull fueron asesinados. De alguna forma yo y mis pokémon, con la ayuda de Tapu Bulu, logramos salir adelante, podría decirse que los de Aether la pagaron muy caro por eso. En fin, después del suceso, Denio, el Kahuna de la isla, me agradeció, muy a su exageradamente fría manera, por salvar a Ula-Ula de la exterminación, por lo que me recompensó con una casa en el pueblo al finalizar su reconstrucción.

Ingresé por el portón principal que da entrada al pueblo, el guardia que se encarga de vigilar dicho lugar no tardó en reconocerme y devolverme el saludo que le había dado. Empecé a caminar directo a mi casa, no sin antes saludar a un par de vecinos que se encontraban afuera de sus casas. El tamaño reducido del lugar da paso a que no vivan muchas personas en él, lo que hace que exista una mejor conexión entre vecinos. Además, Pueblo Po es un lugar bastante lujoso, por lo tanto, pocas personas pueden darse el gusto de vivir aquí. Antes de continuar el camino hacia mi casa, me desvié al Centro Pokémon para dejar en revisión a mi equipo.

–Buenas, señor Red, en que puedo servirle. –La enfermera Joy encargada del lugar, me recibió con la amabilidad natural de todas las enfermeras familiares de ésta.

–¡Buenas! Claro, ¿quería ver si podía dejar mis Pokémon por esta noche bajo su cuidado? Lo más seguro es que mañana salga temprano y voy a necesitar a mis chicos con todas sus energías y salud. –Le entregué a la enfermera las Pokéballs y a Raichu, tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ésta, para posteriormente despedirme y continuar mi camino.

–Ahhhh… Ésta rutina de viajes casi cada día de por medio está pudiendo conmigo, definitivamente necesito un descanso. –Solté a nadie en particular, y es que los últimos meses realmente me he sentido muy cansado, sobre todo con mis constantes viajes a Kalos, con el fin de desvelar el secreto del magnetismo que posee aquella casa y sus dos habitantes.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la puerta de mi hogar, así sin pensarlo mucho saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, para sin más preámbulos ingresar al lugar. Pero apenas crucé la puerta, pude sentir una sensación de peligro y adrenalina cruzar por mi cuerpo, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Con paso sigiloso me fui moviendo de una instancia de mi casa a otra, hasta llegar a la sala, donde pude apreciar una silueta sentada en un sillón, dándome la espalda. Talvez no tenía a mis Pokémon, pero sí mi Colt 45, lista para acribillar al descerebrado capaz de meterse en mi territorio sin mi consentimiento. Me fui acercando poco a poco a la figura, que seguía sin mover un solo musculo; cuando me hallaba a tan solo unos metros de ésta, el sillón se volteó, mostrando a una persona que esperaba no volver a ver en mi vida.

–¡¿Que putas hace en mi casa, Giovanni?! –Le dije con el tono más intimidante que soy capaz de usar. Aunque no puedo evitar lamentarme por haber dejado a mis pokémon en el Centro Pokémon, contra un tipo como Giovanni me van a hacer mucha falta.

–¿Red, así es como recibes a tu querido padre...?


	3. La Vida es un Conflicto

La Vida es un Conflicto

–Querido no es el término con el que yo acompañaría a la palabra padre. –Al escuchar mi comentario, al odioso de mi padre se le formó una sonrisa torcida en la cara, disfrutando claramente el lograr sacarme de mis casillas. Consciente de que no la usaría, guardé el arma en su estuche, colocado al lado de mi pantalón.

–Y eso que yo hice de todo por ayudarte desde que te recuperé. ¿Así es como me lo pagas? ¿Sacándome de tu vida y renegando tu legado en mi compañía? –Él sabe perfectamente lo mucho que odio el tema de tomar su lugar al mando del Team Rocket. Sabe lo mucho que lo he despreciado desde que volvió a mi vida, como una cruenta maldición que no se aleja por más que te muevas de lugar, por más que intentes bendecir tu camino; Giovanni es esa maldición que sigue volviendo.

–No hiciste nada más que aprovecharte mi estado y lavarme el cerebro con ideas estúpidas y retrogradas de un mundo donde eres el rey y los demás tu servidumbre, los Pokémon simples objetos y la vida solo un juego. –Mi comentario en vez de molestarlo o sacarlo de balance, lo hizo sonreír más, de forma aún más malévola, si era posible. Realmente éste hombre no posee el más mínimo de los escrúpulos.

–Mira Red, realmente solo buscaba ayudarte a encontrar el camino correcto, a mi lado, padre e hijos obteniendo el poder absoluto. Apegarte a tales ideologías y valores solo da paso a que los otros te pisoteen y te rebasen en la búsqueda de tus sueños. Créeme, lo viví en mi infancia y otros colegas de profesión lo vivieron en sus propias carnes y en toda su potencia. –Ante lo dicho, realizó un ademán, como inquiriendo que con tal argumento yo debo caer a sus pies abrazando su idea de vida y aplicándola en mí mismo, cediendo así ante sus demandas.

–Mira… Como tú, o los psicópatas líderes de otras organizaciones terroristas, hayan lidiado con sus traumas, realmente no es mi problema. Yo solo sé que hay formas mejores y, al menos la mía, es seguir adelante con mis Pokémon, sin rendirnos ante nada. –Después de mi discurso motivacional de cuarta, nos miramos varios segundos, él aún con su sonrisa socarrona; por lo cual decidí romper tal silencio. –Aunque claro, no hay forma en que te haga cambiar de opinión y eso funciona de igual forma a la inversa. Por lo tanto, solo pido que dejes de inmiscuirte en mi vida y me dejes en paz.

Nuevamente se formó un silencio, uno bastante incómodo, donde la expresión de mi padre pasó a ser una más seria. Con el curso de varios minutos, el hombre en frente mío se levantó del sillón y salió de la sala sin mediar ninguna otra palabra. Otra visita sin sentido, o eso es lo parece indicar la situación. Realmente no veo que lo trajo a mi casa en primer lugar, él era consciente de que no me iba a convencer de volver al Team Rocket. Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, procedió a abrir a la puerta, para así cruzar el umbral de salida, una vez en el porche, se detuvo, para volver su mirada hacia mí.

–Realmente vine porque tu hermano ha estado deseoso de verte, o al menos hablarte. Sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, sobre todo por el choque de ideales, pero sabes perfectamente que tu hermano realmente te aprecia. En este momento debe de estar volviendo a la central de Kanto, tras una misión en Hoenn, deberías llamarlo más seguido, incluso invitarlo a que te haga compañía, de todas formas, ambos tienen bastante en común, ambos me odian. –Con lo dicho liberó una risa burlona y de suficiencia, como si disfrutara de ello. Él realmente no me engaña con está imprevista actitud de padre comprensivo, ni a mí ni a mi hermano, es un cabrón hipócrita y mentiroso. –Alola, Red, no pierdas la vista de tu objetivo, o podrían pasarte por encima y usarte como a un títere.

Sin añadir más a dicha conversación sin rumbo, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la calle, después de unos segundos se escuchó un constante sonido de hélices. Un minuto después, Giovanni se estaba subiendo en un helicóptero y partiendo a cualquier lugar lejos de Po, para mi alegría. Solté un fuerte suspiro, realmente su presencia me logró poner profundamente nervioso. Cerré la puerta, y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Al entrar en éste pude ver que todo seguía igual, la cama apenas ordenada y el mueble con una lámpara de lava que se encontraba apagada, las persianas que cubren las ventanas estaban cerradas permitiendo apenas el paso de la luz.

Me dejé caer en la cama, viendo hacia el techo de la habitación y sumiéndome en el mar de ideas y pensamientos que traía desde antes de encontrarme con la indeseada visita de mi padre. Tras el curso de algunos minutos cedí ante el cansancio físico y mental que venía acumulando, y me permití tomar una siesta, sabiendo que debía alistar mis cosas para partir en la mañana a Unova y así tomar una nueva misión de mi cliente insignia.

Cuando desperté de mi siesta me percaté de que el Sol ya se había ocultado, la escaza luz que entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas había desaparecido, dejando mi habitación en total penumbra. Saqué mi HoloCaster para ver la hora, eran las nueve de la noche pasadas, por lo tanto, sin más dilación procedí a preparar mis cosas para partir a Unova por la mañana. Tomé mi mochila para senderismo negra y metí las cosas esenciales, algunas posiciones, Revivir Máximos y mi arma, además varia ropa táctica y un pequeño botiquín de campo, no sería la primera vez que ocupara dichos objetos, estar bien preparado es algo que el pasado me ha enseñado, a las malas. Una vez terminé de alistar mi mochila, la dejé al lado de mi cama, y salí de mi cuarto, para así poder cenar y pasar el rato antes de volver a dormir. Ya satisfecho tras la cena, me senté en el sillón de la sala y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día que todo empezó, atacaron mi mente.

 _¡Ahhhh! –Exclamé al sentir un profundo dolor en el costado derecho de mi cara. Instintivamente llevé mi mano a dicho lugar, para sentir una especie de tela. Extendí el contacto en la zona, dándome cuenta que tenía una gaza cubriendo parcialmente la mitad derecha de mi rostro, esto sin llegar a cubrir mi ojo. "¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?" Me pregunté al notar mi situación. Dicho cuestionamiento me llevó a prestar atención al lugar en el que me encontraba; parecía ser una habitación bastante lujosa, con una cama elegante, cobijas de lino y adornos de alta clase. Pero aquello desentonaba con el gran desorden del lugar, la cama se encontraba torcida al medio de la habitación y había papeles en el piso, para terminar las paredes se encontraban grafiteadas con palabras como: "Nanay", "Skull"; además de varios dibujos de unos Golisopod y Salazzle. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde me encontraba, pero el lugar no me daba buena vibra._

– _Pero si el pequeño Growlithe pendejo se ha despertado, al jefe lo va a poner que se mea de la alegría. –Escuché a un individuo hablar en un lenguaje bastante soez, lo que explica la condición del lugar. A los varios minutos de haber escuchado aquello, un hombre bastante alto, de unos, metro noventa, con pelo teñido de blanco al medio, y a los lados de color negro, despeinado, con unos anteojos grandes y de forma extraña apoyados en su frente y ropas típicas de los raperos o maleantes, como se quiera interpretar. El hombre se me acerco con un caminado peculiar, que recuerda a aquellos que se esfuerzan por demostrar que son personas con las que no se debe meter._

– _Llegó la razón de sus pesadillas, la destrucción personificada, el amo de las rimas y todos los Pokémon de Alola, el gran Guzma. ¡Pero chaval, homie! Hasta que al fin has despertado, ¡carajo! ¿Sabes? Tenerte de mantenido cual Rockruff de la calle no sale nada barato hermano, debería desnucarte y ponerte a servirme, pero te salvas que eres hijo de alguien de importancia para el presi de Aether. –Realmente no sabía de qué hablaba aquel tipo tan extraño. "¿Hijo de alguien importante? ¿Yo?" Pero la cuestión anterior me llevó al núcleo del problema; realmente no sé quién soy, no recuerdo nada desde antes de despertar en este lugar, recuerdo a los Pokémon, recuerdo como hablar, como pensar, se cómo es la cultura y la sociedad, sé que creo en Arceus, pero no sé quién se supone que soy, no se mi nombre, no se mi apellido, no sé si tengo familia, amigos o incluso si poseo Pokémon._

– _¿Oye, chaval, te encuentras bien, loco? Ya te dije que no pienso hacerte daño porque el presi me ordenó que te mantuviera a salvo, incluso que te diera cabida en mi equipo, el Team Skull, somos los más malos, el mayor de los desastres, los amos del cotarro. Además, por lo que me dijeron, tienes pasado con eso, algo de que formabas parte de un Team Rock, Rocket o algo así. Y no tienes opción, así que desde hoy eres un hermano más de los Skull. –Al terminar de decir esto, dos tipos que se encontraban atrás de éste hicieron un movimiento extraño con las manos, simulando un candado o pinzas de un Pokémon bicho o algo similar. Realmente no entendía nada, ¿qué era eso del Team Skull, Team Rocket y Aether? ¿Por qué le interesaba a la presidenta de este último, y por qué me veía en la obligación de formar parte de esa gente tan desagradable? El tal Guzma me miró con expresión de loco, para, posteriormente, tirarme unas ropas similares a las de sus subordinados, para así salir de la habitación elogiando la grandeza de su ser. No me encontraba cómodo entre esa gentuza, pero realmente no tenía donde huir, y al parecer su líder es la única fuente de respuestas a la que dispongo. Por lo tanto, me veía en la necesidad de seguirles el juego y averiguar lo más posible de mi pasado._

Recordar aquello realmente me traía sentimientos encontrados. Aunque Guzma y yo no poseíamos una buena relación al principio, con el tiempo terminé aprendiendo mucho de él. El cómo se sentía dado de menos y poco valorado por otros adultos, mientras que su rival de la infancia durante el Recorrido Insular, se había vuelto el profesor de la región y una persona reconocida, siendo él, delegado a nada y rechazado como capitán de las pruebas. Con el paso del tiempo, se hartó de eso, huyó de su casa, formó el Team Skull y asedió el Pueblo Po, aprovechando que al Kahuna de Ula-Ula, realmente no le importaba hacer nada por las personas que vivían en aquel lugar. Con el tiempo, al conocer a Denio, me enteré que realmente no le caían bien los habitantes de Pueblo Po, los describía como ricachones con demasiado ego, además mencionó que apreciaba más tener su comisaria al lado del pueblo con los Skull en éste, que a aquella gente. Por lo que se limitó a evitar que las personas entraran al pueblo, por la seguridad de estas mismas, y dejo a los miembros del Team Skull a sus anchas detrás de los muros.

Al conocer a Guzma, también pude dilucidar cuanto realmente amaba a sus Pokémon y el cómo les daba un buen trato a aquellos que robaba. Al final los que salían mal parados eran los entrenadores de los mismos, la viva prueba de ello era su Golisopod, talvez el Pokémon más fiel que haya conocido, ya que murió protegiendo a su entrenador en el asedio de los Ultraentes. En dicho ataque, también murió la única chica con la que he estado desde que perdí la memoria. Plumeria, la segunda al mando del Team Skull, al principio, por alguna razón, me odiaba a muerte, pero con el tiempo me tomó confianza. No tardé mucho en enterarme que estaba enamorada de Guzma, pero la admiración, casi obsesión, que poseía por aquella presidenta de Aether, Lusamine, impidió que notara lo que Plumeria sentía por él. Por lo que al final ella y yo nos terminamos volviendo bastante cercanos, y después de amanecer en la misma cama en una ocasión, decidimos iniciar una relación que duró hasta su muerte. Realmente no la amaba, y sé que ella tampoco lo hacía de vuelta, pero disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro y eso nos bastaba, por esto mismo fue que me dolió en especial su muerte sobre la de los demás, y por ello fue que descargué todo mi odio en la Isla Aether y en todos los que se encontraban en ella.

Recordar todo aquello me llevaba al lado amargo de aquella época, el fin de mí, irónicamente alegre, tiempo como miembro del Team Skull. El dolor de perder a todos mis compañeros, a mi gran amigo, Guzma, y a la mujer que llenó temporalmente el vacío que no he dejado de sentir desde que desperté en la guarida del Team Skull.

Toda aquella mezcla de sentimientos me llevó a repetir el ritual que se me ha vuelto costumbre desde que empecé la vida solitaria que estoy llevando, y que se volvió más común desde que empecé a visitar Kalos de manera constante por aquel par de féminas. Beber, tomar whisky hasta desfallecer, hasta lavar todos los problemas que me persiguen, olvidar que me siento solo, olvidar que llevo más de tres años sin tener amigos y sin poder contar con mi familia, solo yo con mis Pokémon, olvidar que llevo un año acosando a una madre y a su hija sin razón, a riesgo de parecer un sátiro o violador en potencia y de meter a las dos en problemas con mi sola presencia, más ahora que me atreví a hablarle a la niña, ignorando a mis instintos. Y así cerré aquella noche, ahogándome en alcohol hasta lograr mi objetivo, perdiendo la conciencia.


	4. Misión en el Safari

La Misión en el Safari

Desperté con un dolor agudo en la cabeza, en una situación bastante similar a la de aquel día que desperté del coma, pero en cambio, ahora el dolor en mi cabeza se debía a la resaca, y la falta de memoria a al exceso de licor. Con dificultad me levanté de donde me encontraba, al aparecer volví a desmallarme en el piso de la sala, por suerte esta vez no fue encima de mi propio vomito. Caminé con dificultad a la cocina, para empezar el día atragantándome con la comida, apenas tenía tiempo para nada pues ya iba tarde para tomar mi vuelo. Después de desayunar, me bañé y vestí, para así salir a toda velocidad al Centro Pokémon para recoger a Raichu y los otros. Saludé a la enfermera y tomé las Pokéball que ya se encontraban postradas en el recibidor, Raichu se colocó al lado mío flotando sobre su cola; me despedí de la chica y salí del lugar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Malíe, le agradecí a Charizard por su ayuda y lo guardé en su Pokéball, para luego correr hacia la recepción y preguntar por el estatus de mi vuelo, por suerte aún faltaban cinco minutos para su salida. Me apresuré para llegar a tiempo al avión y así ingresar en éste, tras haber entregado mi boleto al encargado. Ya una vez estuve en mi asiento, pude respirar con tranquilidad, la mañana había resultado especialmente apurada, y no era para menos tomando en cuenta el pésimo día que resultó ser el anterior. Me enfoqué en lo que concernía respecto a la misión, y le envié un mensaje a mi cliente a través del HoloCaster, no tardé mucho en recibir la confirmación, me iba a estar esperando el lugar de siempre, un edificio en la parte norte de Pueblo Lacunosa. El avión despegó y yo me preparé para tomar una siesta, Raichu se acomodó en el asiento de al lado y se durmió apenas empezó el vuelo.

El viaje tardó unas seis horas en completarse, ahora me encontraba en el Centro de la capital de Unova, Ciudad Castelia. Hice lo mismo que en Alola y le pedí a Charizard que me llevara a Pueblo Lacunosa, el camino ya es costumbre para nosotros, por lo que obedeció sin dudar. En el camino pude apreciar la belleza natural de la región, si no estuviera acostumbrado a Alola, probablemente viviría acá. No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar, un pueblo con calles y edificios construidos a base de ladrillos, y es que es sabido que Unova destaca en construcciones, sobre las demás regiones. Le ordené a mi tipo Fuego/Volador descender a las afueras del pueblo para evitar atenciones innecesarias, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta la rareza de mi Pokémon en esta región.

Ingresé por el portón al este de la ciudad y cambié de rumbo al norte, caminando por un puente de ladrillo, varios guardias me lanzaron miradas de desconfianza, y es que el Pueblo Lacunosa no es precisamente un lugar que se visite mucho, y cualquier visitante acá provoca tensión en el ambiente. Yo suelo cambiar de atuendo, siempre buscando ocultar mi rostro con una capucha o gorra, igual por seguridad llevo tres años de haberme teñido el cabello y de usar lentes de contacto, todo esto para ocultar lo más posible mi identidad.

Y es que viví con bastante persecución por parte de la Policía Internacional después de mi ataque a la fundación Aether, por un año me oculté en el Team Rocket, pero no soporté las crueles técnicas de trato hacia los Pokémon que usan para hacer su trabajo, así que volví a Alola. Por suerte, Denio me apoyó, como paga por la ayuda que le brindé en el pasado, y con la colaboración de dos excompañeros de la Policía Internacional, cubrió mis huellas y me dio una identidad, ya que yo no poseía ninguna. Como yo, después del incidente donde caí en coma, desaparecí, y al parecer el criminal de mi padre no me registró, me di el lujo de usar mi nombre real, de todas formas, las autoridades solo me conocían por mi apodo en el Team Skull, "Dead Spark", en honor a lo peligrosos que éramos, y somos, Raichu y yo. Por lo tanto, tomé mi identidad como Red Sakaki, el apellido de mi padre, que es poco conocido, y teñí mi cabello a castaño, me puse lentes de contacto rojos y oculté las cicatrices de mi cara con una crema especial. Apariencia a la que me he acostumbrado al punto de casi olvidar como me veía antes.

Al llegar al extremo noroeste del pueblo, se puede ver una casa esquinada, de ladrillos grises igual que el resto del pueblo, aunque tiene cierto aire diferente, dando a notar que su habitante difiere del resto de personas del pueblo. Ni lento ni perezoso me dirigí a la entrada y toqué la puerta café, de pino barnizado, a los pocos segundos escuché pasos, el sonido de llaves y posteriormente el sonido de las bisagras moviéndose. Frente a mí se mostró la imponente figura de quien es mi cliente estrella, y personalmente favorito, ya que poseemos ideas similares respecto a los Pokémon. El hombre, de un metro ochenta de estatura, apariencia mayor, cabello blanco igual que su bello facial, barba de chivo a ras de piel y rasgos orientales, con un ropaje invernal imponente de color morado y una clase de sombrero o gorro en forma de torre que lo hace ver aún más alto. Al verme, se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro y me invitó a pasar a su casa.

–Sakaki, todo un placer volver a tenerlo frente a mi presencia, y es que no existe quien haga mejor el trabajo del Ex-Team Plasma que usted, ni el Trío Sombrío se le acerca a los talones. –Aclara el hombre, dando fin al silencio existente.

–El placer es reciproco Menek, para mí es fortuito ayudar a los grandes ideales del antiguo Team Pasma. Dígame, ¿qué debo hacer en esta ocasión? –Le dije, mientras me sentaba en una mecedora cercana a una chimenea, que se encontraba en el centro de la sala de estar.

–Siempre al punto, eso es lo que me gusta de usted, Sakaki. Pues en este caso la misión es bastante sencilla, resulta que hace unos días, varios Pokémon de Kanto fueron trasladados de la Zona Safari de dicha región, a la Zona Safari de Hoenn, ya que la primera se encuentra bajo reformas, por lo que varios habitad fueron cerrados, de hecho, el lugar entero fue cerrado al público…-Empezó a decir mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón frente a mí, aunque ya conozco lo que este hombre puede llegar a hablar si se le da cuerda, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de interrumpirlo.

–Con todo respeto, Menek, pero no estoy para escuchar el trasfondo entero del asunto, cual es la misión.

–Mil perdones, siempre que me emociono con un tema lo termino alargando de más. Como decía, varios Pokémon de Kanto fueron trasladados a Hoenn, y por lo que sé, varios tipos de baja calaña de los que he estado investigando, pertenecientes al Neo Team Plasma, han viajado hasta allá para robarlos y usarlos para varios experimentos relacionados con el control mental y el uso de la mega evolución. Según me han informado, planean usar una coartada relacionada con ir como reporteros, para que esté alerta a éste detalle. Considero que los Pokémon estarán fuera de peligro deshaciéndose de los tipejos esos, por lo tanto, no es necesario reubicarlos ni nada similar.

–Al parecer realmente es una misión fácil, por lo que no veo problema en empezarla ya mismo, más si tomamos en cuenta que es probable que actúen cuanto antes. Por lo que voy a partir hoy mismo a Hoenn y tomar cartas en el asunto. –Tras lo dicho me levanté de la mecedora y me dirigí a la salida, con Menek detrás.

–Antes de que se vaya, ¿alguna vez le conté como cayó el Team Plasma? –Me dijo mi imponente cliente, y si lo pienso, entre todo lo que me ha dicho sin valor alguno, eso nunca estuvo en el ojo de alguna conversación, y la verdad es un tema que me genera interés.

–Pues no, eso nunca ha estado dentro de nuestras conversaciones. –Afirmé, deteniéndome y girando sobre mi propio eje, para así encararlo.

–Todo empezó en la época de oro del Team Plasma, cuando Ghetsis estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, gracias al científico Colress, que había construido una maquina capaz de controlar las mentes de los Pokémon, la misma que los Neo Plasma buscan emular. El Team Plasma había logrado extraer a Reshiram del Orbe Claro, que encontramos gracias a la involuntaria ayuda de un profesor de la región y unos chiquillos que lo acompañaban. Pero N también estaba con ellos, y las musas, con las escapó del castillo meses antes, lo ayudaron cuando estuvo cerca de caer, gracias al control de dicha maquina sobre una gran cantidad de Pokémon. Ellas crearon una distracción, que uno de los chiquillos aprovechó para liberar a su Pikachu del control mental y finalmente destruir la máquina, con un poder eléctrico increíble, liberando así a Reshiram. Desde ese momento, los siete sabios nos dividimos, unos a favor de Ghetsis y otros de N, yo fui de los que siguió a Ghetsis, al final todos resultamos encarcelados, pero por falta de pruebas nos liberaron al poco tiempo. La gran mayoría de sabios huyó de la región para desaparecer, pero yo me quedé y ayudé a Ghetsis a fundar al Neo Team Plasma. Ruga fue el otro sabio que se quedó, pero ayudando a N; erigió un edificio en Ciudad Driftveil y se encargó de devolver los Pokémon robados por el Team Plasma, fundando así el Ex-Team Plasma. Ghetsis, Acromo y yo, nos encargamos de buscar a Kyurem, Acromo construyó una máquina para aprovechar su poder y yo comandé los ejércitos del Neo Plasma, pero Ghetsis perdió la cordura, decidió que lo mejor era destruir todo, congelando Unova entera. Acromo fue vencido por N y entendió que la fuerza se hallaba en el espíritu, y yo me vi paralizado por el terror de la situación, Ghetsis se disponía a congelar todo y yo no podía hacer nada, pero N lo enfrentó junto a Reshiram y Ghetsis le plantó cara junto a Kyurem. La batalla fue devastadora, pero Ghetsis venció, así Kyurem se fusionó con Reshiram gracias a la Punta ADN, creando a Kyurem Blanco, pero la fusión resultó inestable, algo salió mal y la criatura se volvió a separar, liberando una gran energía en el proceso, desintegrando a ambos hombres. Nada más se supo de ninguno del trío de dragones legendarios, y yo desde ese momento decidí seguir las ideas de N a mi manera, lastimosamente Ruga fue asesinado en una explosión que destruyó la base del Ex-Team Plasma, probablemente provocada por lo que quedó del Neo Plasma, por lo tanto, decidí plantarme aquí, cerca de donde sucedió todo lo relacionado con Kyurem, y empecé a utilizar al Trío Sombrío para eliminar a todo aquel que haga daño a los Pokémon. Pero los cuatro no bastamos, y para no llamar la atención debíamos tener bajo perfil, ahí entra un mercenario como usted, Sakaki, de alguna forma u otra, usted mantiene viva la idea de N de liberar a los Pokémon del yugo del humano egoísta.

Después de semejante discurso no cabía en asombro, la historia del Team Plasma es sorprendente, y el chico y su Pikachu que vencieron al Team Plasma, me gustaría conocer a alguien con tantas bolas. Menek no parecía cansado después de tremenda cantidad de palabras, así que evitando escuchar otra historia que no viene a cuento con mi misión, decidí despedirme de él y partir a Hoenn.

El viaje a Hoenn fue exageradamente similar a mi viaje a Unova, llegué al aeropuerto, compré el boleto del vuelo más temprano hacia dicha región y después de un par de horas volví a montar en un avión, ya en el asiento decidí volver a tomar una siesta, igualmente con Raichu al lado mío, que me imitó. Así repetimos la dosis de siesta en el mismo día, pero, de todas formas, a ambos nos ha hecho falta el sueño. Las cosas en Hoenn también fueron como en Unova, una vez fuera del aeropuerto, pedí a Charizard que me llevara a Ciudad Lilycove, esta vez no lo hizo con la amabilidad de la mañana, indicando que se encontraba molesto por ser usado como medio de trasporte y no como el guerrero que es. Tras una pequeña discusión, cedió a llevarnos a dicho lugar. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad en cuestión, ya era de noche, por lo que dejé a mis Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon y me instalé en una de las habitaciones del mismo, para dar inicio al día siguiente, a la vigilancia de la zona safari.

Ya me encontraba de camino a la zona safari, saliendo al oeste de Ciudad Lilycove, por la ruta Ciento Veinticuatro, a mi izquierda podía apreciar el magnífico Monte Pyre. A lo largo de la ruta pude ver varios Duskull y Shuppet, que curiosos me veían desde la sombra de los matorrales y árboles. Incluso llegué a combatir con un Dusclops, que son bastante raros de ver salvajes. Aun así, no lo atrapé, porque desde el momento que me enteré que tenía Pokémon acompañándome desde antes de perder la memoria, decidí que no cambiaría a ninguno de mi equipo, ni atraparía otro Pokémon, hasta dilucidar que ocurrió en el pasado, juntos, Esto, ya que aún no me trago del todo la historia de Giovanni, por más que mi hermano la haya corroborado, algo me dice que aún hay cosas que faltan por descubrir, y lo pienso hacer con aquellos Pokémon que estaban conmigo antes de que olvidara quien era.

Al llegar a la entrada de la Zona Safari, pude ver varias vallas de metal ordenadas en forma de laberinto, dando la sensación de que está hecho para la formación de filas, lo que no creo que suceda, ya que el lugar está muerto, casi literalmente, si tomamos en cuenta el cementerio que está básicamente al lado. Sin más dilación entré al lugar, y fui recibido por una amable recepcionista.

–Buenas joven, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –Me dijo, indicándome que me acercara a la ventanilla que cubría el cubículo donde estaba ubicada.

–Buenas señorita. Yo vengo en representación de la Policía Internacional, y quiero ver si puedo contar con su colaboración respecto a un caso. –Le dije mientras le entregaba unos papeles falsos facilitados por los ex-colegas de Denio. La mujer tardó unos segundos en analizar dichos papales, para después entregármelos de vuelta.

–Claro, no hay ningún tipo de problema, acá nos preocupamos por colaborar en cualquier cosa con la Policía Regional o Internacional, sobre todo si involucra a los Pokémon. ¿En qué le puedo ser de ayuda? –Me sonríe de forma cálida, instándome a seguir con lo mío, por lo que me decido a exponer el caso.

–Mire señorita, la cuestión es que recibimos la pista sobre unas personas involucradas en el tráfico y experimentación Pokémon, que planean robar varios Pokémon que han sido traídos desde Kanto recientemente, esto usando la coartada de venir como reporteros. Me gustaría que me permitiera colocar varias cámaras de vigilancia, y de paso, contar con su atención y colaboración para ubicarlos y arrestarlos. –A la mujer se le formó una cara de miedo, que me dio una muy mala espina.

–¡No creo que haga falta poner cámaras, porque hace más o menos media hora, pasaron dos hombres diciendo que deseaban hacer un reportaje relacionado con los Pokémon que llegaron de Kanto! Sígame, yo lo voy a llevar al lugar donde los tenemos, es un área donde está prohibido atrapar Pokémon, al noreste de las instalaciones. –La mujer salió de la cabina donde se encontraba y se dispuso a guiarme.

–¡No! Puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, es mejor que me deje esto a mí, mejor enfóquese en bloquear cada zona del safari para que les cueste escapar, sé que las zonas safari poseen vallas eléctricas para evitar problemas entre los Pokémon, actívelas todas. Cualquier cosa, voy a dejar a mi Raichu para que vigile por si viene alguien sospechoso. –La mujer asintió sin discutir nada de lo que le dije, y sin tan siquiera molestarse en preguntar como sabía lo de las vallas de seguridad, obedeció volviendo a la cabina, por lo que yo salí al campo abierto, dejando a Raichu en la entrada de la recepción.

Una vez afuera, pude apreciar como empezaban a salir varias vallas del suelo, dividiendo el lugar en partes cuadradas, para posteriormente verse como varias luces empezaban a salir de las de estas, indicando que estaban activas y funcionando. Satisfecho por ver que estaban activas las defensas, decidí sacar a Charizard para que me llevara al lugar de encuentro.

–Charizard necesito que me lleves a la zona noroeste de la zona safari. –Como respuesta, recibí un lanzallamas directo a mis pies, mi lagarto naranja me dirigió una mirada de molestia.

–¡Giratinas, Charizard! Mira, sé que no te gusta que te use tan seguido para solo viajar, pero esta ocasión es diferente, vamos a luchar contra un par de idiotas del Neo Team Plasma, y serás el primer Pokémon que use. –Al oír esto, la mirada de mi Pokémon cambió, y sonrió con bastante confianza. Me indicó que lo montara y partimos al lugar deseado. Tras sobrevolar toda la Zona Safari, llegamos al extremo noroeste, donde se encontraban una especie de habitad cerrados, donde pude apreciar un Aerodactyl, un Kangaskhan y un Venasaur, había más, pero no pude apreciar que Pokémon los habitaban. Frente al habitad del Aerodactyl, se encontraban dos hombres, uno con un micrófono y otro con una cámara. Le indiqué a Charizard que se detuviera frente a ellos y así lo hizo. Me bajé del lomo de mi tipo Fuego/Volador y me preparé para sacar a Sceptile, de todas formas, estamos en su región de origen. Ambos hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia mi Pokémon y a mí, primero con mirada asustada y luego seria.

–¿¡Quién es!? ¿Podría decirme por qué las defensas del lugar se han activado? ¿Y por qué su Pokémon está en posición de ataque y mirándonos amenazadoramente? –Me dijo el hombre de la cámara, yo me quedé callado, con solo verlos ya sé que son los objetivos que busco, son iguales a la mayoría de cerdos que he matado en el pasado.

–Aléjense de ese Aerodactyl, y prepárense, porque de aquí no salen con vida. –Al escuchar lo que les dije se mostraron aterrados, pero el de la cámara se calmó y se mostró serio, el del micrófono obviamente es un novato.

–¡Pues no pienso morir sin luchar! –Me extrañó su comentario, pero le resté importancia. –Vamos John, no es momento de acobardarse, sé que solo tenemos un Pokémon cada uno, pero al menos son los más fuertes. –Con el comentario de su compañero, el del micrófono se mostró un poco más seguro y tomó un Pokéball entre sus manos. –Dusknoir, tenemos que vencer. –Procedió de nuevo el del micrófono, su compañero lo imitó y sacó un Hariyama.

–Interesante par de Pokémon, aunque de nada les va servir, de hecho, los voy a eliminar en menos de dos movimientos de mis dos Pokémon. –Con mi comentario ambos se mostraron tensos, lo que me lleva a pensar que estos reclutas del Neo Plasma cada vez son peores. –Muy bien, Sceptile, ¡yo te elijo!

–¡Hariyama, utiliza Salmuera en ese Charizard! –El tipo del micrófono comandó a su Pokémon, diciendo algo por primera vez desde que llegué, sorprendiéndome. "Es raro ver Hariyama con ese movimiento".

–Sceptile cubre a Charizard usando Tijera X, y contraataca con Tormenta de Hojas en Dusknoir. Charizard utiliza Ataque Ala en ese Hariyama. –Ambos respondieron al pie de la letra, sorprendiendo con su gran velocidad a sus dos rivales, que no tuvieron chance de responder. El Hariyama quedó extremadamente herido tras recibir un movimiento súper eficaz, el Dusknoir quedó en igual o peor estado tras recibir el poderoso ataque de mi Sceptile.

–Rayos, realmente son poderosos, pero aun así no me voy a rendir, ¡Dusknoir, Dividir Dolor! –Su comentario me sacó de balance, como si hubiera algo familiar en éste, lo que me distrajo lo suficiente para que el Pokémon fantasma ejecutara su movimiento sobre Charizard, disminuyendo bastante la vida de este y amentando la de Dusknoir. –Perfecto, ahora todo ese daño que le hizo tu Sceptile a mi Dusknoir se volvió en contra de tu Charizard.

-Eso no significa nada. Sceptile, Rayo Solar, Charizard cúbrelo usando Onda Ígnea. –Mi inicial de Kanto liberó una enorme cantidad de fuego en el campo, golpeado a ambos Pokémon, el poder y la cantidad de fuego que liberó el movimiento logró debilitar a ambos Pokémon inmediatamente. Pero ambos hombres me vieron con terror al notar que Sceptile seguía cargando el Rayo Solar, dicho terror aumento al ver como mi tipo planta lanzó el ataque pasando de largo a ambos Pokémon para dirigirse a ellos, apenas les doy tiempo de cubrirse antes de recibir de lleno el golpe, levantando así una gran cantidad de polvo. Al disiparse el mismo, se pudo apreciar al hombre del micrófono, dígase John, acostado en un charco de sangre, sin signos de vida, su compañero se encontraba igual pero aun respirando forzosamente. Ante esto, me acerqué a ambos, les quite las Pokéball y devolví a sus compañeros a las mismas, luego precedí a ordenarle a Charizard que eliminara la evidencia. Pero antes de que Charizard los incinerara, el que se había mostrado como el más valiente y experimentado de los dos, que seguía con vida, habló.

–Talvez hoy mi compañero y yo muramos, talvez te lleves a nuestros Pokémon, pero nuestro objetivo va a seguir en pie, hay más como nosotros, ninguno de ustedes cerdos nos callará, el mundo sabrá lo que desea hacer A… ¡AHHHHH! –Con eso se apagó su vida, y los restos fueron reducidos a cenizas. Pero su discurso final me dejó con muchas dudas, ¿qué quería decir antes de ser quemado? Alguien que su nombre empieza con A, eso está claro. Sin pensar más en el tema, me dirigí a la recepción del lugar, a lomos de Charizard, al llegar me encontré con Raichu, que me recibió acariciando mi pierna con sus mejillas, para luego seguirme hacia la cabina donde se encontraba la mujer. Tergiversé los acontecimientos, contándole que había vencido a ambos hombres y que estos habían logrado huir despavoridos, pero que probablemente no volverían, ella aceptó la información satisfecha, por lo que me despedí y salí de aquel lugar, emprendiendo rumbo de vuelta a Ciudad Lilycove, para así pasar la noche ahí.

Una vez llegué a la ciudad, me dirigí al Centro Pokémon, ahí volví a dejar a mis Pokémon con la enfermera, excepto a Raichu que realmente no necesitaba ningún tipo de atención médica. Con él a mi lado, me dirigí a la zona de videófonos, donde llamé a Menek para informarle sobre el éxito de la misión y de paso enviarle a los Pokémon de los miembros del Neo Plasma, para que así los reacomodara. Al finalizar la llamada con Menek, me fui a mi habitación. Una vez en esta, me acosté en la cama, Raichu me imitó quedándose dormido inmediatamente, yo por mientras me quedé pensando; después de unos minutos decidí comprar un boleto del vuelo más tempranero del día siguiente hacia Kalos, mediante la Pokéweb de mi HoloCaster. Hecho esto, volví a descansar mi cabeza en la almohada, dando rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, de nuevo. Lo que me dijo aquel agente antes de morir me sembró bastantes dudas, claramente había algo que no sabía, y si Menek estaba involucrado, claramente él mismo no me lo iba a decir, y en un acto similar al del momento en que decidí unirme al Team Skull, decidí jugar a aquel peligroso y enredado juego, de todas formas, podía ser un truco sucio por parte de un hombre muerto, pero realmente no parecía ello. "Voy a llegar al fondo de esto". Dicho esto, finalmente el cansancio me ganó y caí vencido por el sueño.


	5. La Vida Sin Ti

La Vida Sin Ti

Solté un suspiro al abrir la puerta del lugar al que llamo hogar, venía de una larga jornada de trabajo en la oficina. Hoy debía entregar al menos cinco diseños nuevos y apenas llevaba 3 bocetos esta mañana, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a trabajar horas extra y a dar una lluvia de disculpas y excusas baratas, por entregar el fruto de horas de esfuerzo después del tiempo acordado, a Palermo, la que antaño fue mi consejera como performer y ahora es mi jefa. Por suerte para mí, la fama me precede, y mis trabajos suelen poseer alta calidad, por lo que la mujer se apiadó de mi alma y no me dio ningún tipo de sanción por la tardanza.

Dicha fama se debe a que ya hace casi cuatro años logré mi objetivo y me alcé como la Reina de Kalos, para bien o para mal, no pude mantener el título mucho tiempo, las labores de reina, que incluían visitar de manera bastante seguida galas, y hacer presentaciones a lo largo y ancho de la región, en giras que se podían alargar hasta semanas e incluso meses, chocaban con mis labores como madre. Madre soltera, a mi pesar, y no porque desee tener un hombre a mi lado cumpliendo la función de esposo y padre, sino porque la persona que necesito a mi lado ya no está conmigo, algo que me sigue doliendo al día de hoy, ya que el vacío que dejó no podrá ser llenado por nadie.

Dejé mi bolso de trabajo en la mesa de la sala de estar y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena, tendría el suficiente tiempo para cocinar algo especial para mi hija, ya que no volverá hasta dentro de un par de horas. Ella se encuentra con su abuela, mi madre, a lo que entendí, llevaría a mi pequeña al centro comercial para buscar un regalo que le llamara la atención, y es que mi hija cumple los cinco años en una semana, lo que me lleva a la necesidad de planear todo para que ese día sea perfecto, algo en lo que he estado trabajando los últimos días.

Debe ser perfecto porque el evento une a gran cantidad de personas de todas partes del mundo. La muerte de mi expareja provocó un hoyo emocional enorme en su… nuestro grupo de amigos, pero sobretodo en mí. Al mismo tiempo dicho hueco provocó la necesidad de ser llenado de alguna manera, y esa manera resultó ser mi hija. No mucho después del suceso, empecé a sentir náuseas y a padecer desmayos, preocupada fui a que me revisaran al médico, donde me llevé la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada de dos meses, dicha noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, ya que en esa época yo me encontraba profundamente deprimida por la muerte de mi novio, la persona que amé, y que aun al día de hoy amo, con locura.

El peso de aquello solo ayudó a que me sintiera peor, tenía miedo de criar a un niño sola, y peor aún, que dicho niño fuera un eterno recordatorio de aquello que perdí, en su momento pensé en abortar, pero la sola idea de dañar el legado de mi amado hizo todo más difícil. Eso me llevó a intentar suicidarme con pastillas, pero en el proceso, mi media naranja se me apareció en sueños, me recordó aquella frase que fue la base de nuestra relación y forma de vida, y me dijo que siempre me cuidaría en espíritu.

Después de eso, desperté en un hospital, donde fui básicamente tacleada por un abrazo de mi madre, que antes de mi intento de suicidio desconocía mi estado, los doctores le hablaron de la situación completa, lo que la descolocó bastante. Primero me regañó por lo ocurrido, el intento de suicido y el embarazo inesperado, me regañó por no cuidarme y por recurrir a tan tonta cosa para acabar con aquello, pero luego me bañó en el amor que solo una madre puede dar, lloramos juntas por horas hasta quedar dormidas en la camilla del hospital. Pronto mis dos queridos ex acompañantes de viaje se enteraron de la noticia, igual que mis dos mejores amigas, la noticia se extendió al grupo de amigos de mi difunto amado y ellos encontraron aquello que podría llenar el hueco que dejó su mejor amigo, en esa época aún no conocía a todos, pero ellos muy amables se presentaron y me felicitaron por la niña. Ella nos unió a todos, ella se volvió aquello que temía, la viva imagen de su padre, pero en vez de provocarme dolor, como pensaba al estar deprimida, resultó todo lo contrario, se volvió mi mundo, solo desearía poder compartir dicho mundo con mi amado Ash.

–Serena, ya te traje a tu retoño, ¿Dónde estás hija? –La voz de mi madre me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, y es que en vísperas del cumpleaños de mi hija suelo hallarme a mí misma pensando en Ash, y en el pasado, más seguido de lo normal.

–Sí, Madre, estoy en la cocina.

–¡Mamiii! –De pronto un cuerpecito se lanza mis pies sacándome de balance, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de apoyarme en el mueble de mármol que conforma la cocina. Al mirar hacia abajo, me encontré con la carita resplandeciente del amor de mi vida, la razón de mi vida misma.

–¡Ye! ¿Mi amor, como la pasaste con la abuela, te divertiste mucho? –Le pregunto a mi adorada hija, mientras la alzo y me dirijo con ella en brazos hacia la sala.

–Si mami, fue genial, fuimos a un montón de tiendas de juguetes y también de ropa, donde me probé un montón de ropa bonita, aunque la abuela solo elegía ropa fea. –El comentario, sumado a la cara de desagrado de la niña, logró provocarme una sonora carcajada.

–De tal palo, tal astilla. Ambas, madre e hija son iguales, nunca les quedo bien cuando se trata de moda. –Respondió mi madre que se encontraba sentada en un asiento de la sala, ambas, yo y mi hija, le respondimos sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona.

–¿Sabes, Yvonne? Cuando yo era más joven, y no sabía que ropa elegir, le preguntaba a tu abuela su opinión, lo contario a lo que ella eligiera era la opción correcta. –Le comenté a mi hija de manera burlona, provocando que mi madre soltara un suspiro y riera de manera sarcástica.

–En ese caso, supongo que tú, pequeña, tampoco deseas ser como tu abuela y convertirte en una corredora de Rhyhorn. –Dicho comentario provocó que Yvonne negara con fuerza moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, lo que sacó una gota de sudor en la frente a mi madre.

–No, Abue, yo quiero ser entrenadora aérea, para así surcar los cielos junto a un montón de Pokémon. Además, así talvez encuentre a mi papi. –El comentario inocente de mi niña logró que perdiera la alegría del momento, ya que me recordó que ella coexiste con la idea de que su padre es un héroe que vive en el cielo. De igual manera, que desee ser entrenadora aérea para buscar a su padre, no puede sino conmoverme en gran medida.

–Eso es genial Yvonne, me parece un excelente sueño, debes luchar mucho por él, así seremos el trío de grandes entrenadoras, la poderosa corredora de Rhyhorn, la hermosa performer y la espectacular entrenadora aérea que reúne la gracia, belleza y talento de su madre y la fuerza y rapidez de su abuela. –Dijo Grace, mi progenitora, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado. Ella sabe cuánto me sigue doliendo recordar a mi morenito amado.

–Sip, Abue, y no debes olvidar que seré, además, tan valiente como mi papito, nunca me rendiré, igual que él. –Completó mi bebé mostrándose sumamente emocionada y feliz por hablar de su padre. Esta vez no me sentí mal, la forma de ser de Yvonne es muy similar a la de Ash, lo que logra traerme recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos como novios, de cuando viajamos por Kalos con el par de hermanos rubios, y de aquel campamento donde nos conocimos, todo aquello me sumió en una burbuja de recuerdos, que mi madre terminó rompiendo.

–Serena… Otra vez en las nubes. Yo sé que esta época te pone nostálgica, pero debes enfocarte en el ahora. Sobre todo, si tienes a tu hija revoloteando por todo lado, no hay que olvidar que sacó la actitud enérgica del bueno de su padre. –Hace una pausa soltando un gran suspiro. – Quién lo diría, hasta a mí me llega a hacer falta en días como estos, y eso que si apenas tuve la oportunidad de verlo un par de veces en persona. –El comentario de mi madre me hace notar que Yvonne ya no estaba en mis brazos, sino que estaba jugando con Sylveon en el jardín, supongo que en algún momento se libró de mi agarre y tomó la Pokéball de mi tipo hada, creo que mi madre tiene razón, debo prestar más atención a mi entorno.

–Bueno hija, yo ya debo volver a casa, si Rhyhorn no tiene su cena a tiempo, suele ponerse de mal humor. Nos vemos en un par de días para empezar los arreglos de la fiesta de Ye. –Con lo dicho mi madre me abraza, para así despedirnos. Al verla cruzar el umbral de salida, decido volver a la cocina buscando terminar la comida, por la ventana veo como se despide de mi hija y sale por el portón del jardín. Por lo que me dispongo a seguir con la preparación de la cena, pero un segundo antes, logro captar lo que parecía un hombre con capucha, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol que se encuentra al costado izquierdo del jardín, al enfocar la vista, veo que no hay nada, "Mi madre tiene razón, debo dejar de dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación". Sin darle más importancia al asunto, seguí dándole los toques finales a lo que sería el alimento de mi hija y mío en un par de horas, además esperábamos vistas para esa misma noche.

Ya era tarde en la noche, y la hora de dormir de Yvonne, ya que ambas debemos levantarnos temprano al día siguiente; yo para dirigirme a la oficina y chequear los resultados de las encuestas sobre la moda actual, y ella para asistir a la Escuela Pokémon de Ciudad Santalune. Mi lugar de trabajo se encuentra en Pueblo Aquacorde, por lo que después de dejar a Ye en la escuela, me suelo ver en la necesidad de volver a cruzar el bosque Santalune de vuelta al pueblo. Hay días que desearía tener un Pokémon volador, o al menos uno que no sea el Fletchling de mi hija, que resulta ser el mismo que en su tiempo perteneció a mi madre y se dedicaba a arruinar mis horas de sueño; al día de hoy aún suele hacerlo.

Acosté a Yvonne en su cama y le conté un cuento para dormir, por suerte hoy no me pidió que le hablara de cómo era viajar con su padre, el peso emocional de su perdida ha vuelto a posarse sobre mis hombros con más fuerza que en años anteriores, es como si nada de lo que hiciera para superarlo sirviera, como si mi cuerpo se negara a la idea de nunca volver a sentir sus caricias, como si mis oídos sufrieran por no escuchar sus palabras, extraño todo de él, y días como hoy, no me siento con la fuerza emocional para hablar del pasado sin terminar cediendo al llanto.

Ya corroborado que la niña estaba dormida, salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para lavar los platos, guardar las sobras de comida y limpiar un poco la zona. Después de varios minutos de trabajo, la cocina se encontraba perfectamente bajo mis estándares de limpieza, así que me dirigí a la sala de estar, donde me dejé caer en el sillón totalmente agotada. Definitivamente había sido un día muy largo, lo que me lleva a plantearme nunca volver a acumular trabajo para un mismo día, igual no creo que sirva de nada, siempre termino olvidando todo, para así dejarlo para la fecha de entrega final. Solté un suspiro con solo pensar en ello. Abandonando esos pensamientos, encendí la pantalla de la televisión y me dispuse a pasar un buen rato, de todas formas, todo parece indicar que las visitas que supuestamente llegarían hoy, no iban a hacerlo. Pero como si el destino así lo deseara, me vi interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

–¡Ya voy! –Grité, para así dirigirme a la puerta para ver si quien llamaba, eran las visitas esperadas o cualquier otra persona.

–¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? –Apenas abrí la puesta fui recibida por una chica peliazul, que, sin esperar a mi respuesta, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Muy bien Dawn, por dicha, últimamente todo ha estado de maravilla. –Le dije sonriendo a la que es una de mis mejores amigas. Detrás de ella, pude ver una cabellera castaña perteneciente a otra de mis mejores amigas. Al librarme del abrazo de Dawn, saludé a mi otra gran amiga, para así repetir la dosis de abrazo de Bewear.

–Chicas, que bueno que al fin llegaron, por un momento pensé que no lo lograrían y que tendría que esperar a mañana para verlas. –Ambas chicas me dan una mirada arrepentida, para que luego la de la chica del gorrito blanco con una Pokéball rosada en el centro, cambiara a una de molestia.

–Bueno, todo es culpa de la glotona esta, que, por estar atragantándose con la comida del aeropuerto, nos hizo perder el vuelo. Por suerte, había otro programado para tres horas después de ese y no tuvimos que esperar hasta mañana. –Señala, mientras le dirige la mirada molestia a la castaña, ganándose un sonido de reclamo de parte de ella.

–Si me hubieras dado oportunidad de desayunar, no habría tenido tanta hambre, así que no es mi culpa. –Reclamó la castaña, sacándole la lengua y desviando la mirada.

–Pero yo no fui la que se levantó tarde, si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras dormido temprano como te pedí, no te habrías quedado dormida y habrías desayunado. Pero cierta chica tenía que pasársela mensajeando con su novio hasta tarde en la madrugada. –Recalcó Dawn, para molestia de su compañera, que se limitó a suspirar derrotada.

–Está bien, admito qué si fue mi culpa, pero hace meses que no veo a Drew por cuestión de trabajo, y quería ponerme al día con él. –Dijo de manera deprimida mi amiga comelona, lo que hizo que Dawn relajara la mirada y la abrazara.

–Lo se May, lo siento, sé que es difícil tener una relación a distancia, eso fue lo que se trajo abajo mi relación con Kenny. Pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien entre Drew y tú. Bueno, olvidemos el asunto, ya estamos aquí, que es lo que importa. –Ante esto no pude evitar sonreír, por ver como solucionaban los problemas mis dos amigas. Ambas me miraron, para después pedirme perdón por la escena, a lo que yo le resté importancia haciendo un ademán con la mano y las invité a pasar la sala, donde ambas se sentaron en el sillón amplio, una al lado de la otra.

–Bueno chicas, ya están acá, ¿desean algo de comer o beber? –Les pregunté al hallarnos ya acomodadas las tres, yo en el asiento frente a mis dos amigas. Ambas negaron alegando haber comido en el camino, bueno, al menos Dawn, May si me pidió algo para antes de dormir, por lo que le di unos macarons que tenía en la alacena.

–¿Y qué tienes planeado para la fiesta de Ye? ¿Ya tienes algo pensado para ese día? –Me preguntó May, a lo que asentí afirmando con la cabeza. Eso me lleva a la razón de su visita, desde el primer cumpleaños de mi hija, mis cuatro mejores amigas se han dispuesto a ayudarme con los preparativos de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Yvonne, ya que como había expuesto antes, es una fecha muy importante para todo el grupo. Desde todas las regiones, vienen todos aquellos que viajaron con Ash o mantuvieron una relación estrecha con él, para así pasar un rato con quien consideran el legado de una gran persona y amigo. Mis dos mejores amigas de Kalos no se quedan en mi casa por estar a poco tiempo de distancia, pero Dawn es de Sinnoh y May de Hoenn, por lo que acostumbran venir con una semana de antelación a la fiesta, para ayudarme con todo lo relacionado a este.

–Sí, el evento va a ser en la Torre Prisma. Ya los conversé con Clemont, y por supuesto con Bonnie; de todas formas, ella es la actual líder, y se ha mostrado bastante involucrada en todo lo referente al gimnasio de Lumiose. Así que ya poseo el lugar, también compré las decoraciones y encargué la comida, solo me falta encargar el pastel y comprarle el regalo a Ye. –Afirmé mientras enumeraba en mi cabeza todo lo necesario para realizar la fiesta.

–Perfecto, ambas podemos encargarnos de recoger la comida y llevar las decoraciones al gimnasio, ¿supongo que el pastel se lo encargarás a Miette? –Ante la pregunta de May, afirmé con un "Mhmm". Y es que la que antaño fue mi rival en la preparación de Poképuff, en los performances y en el amor, ahora es una de mis mejores amigas y una pastelera de renombre. Aunque lo de lo del amor no era en serio según me enteré, por lo que me contó Miette después, ella realmente nunca estuvo interesada en Ash, lo hallaba atractivo, sí, pero no para meterse entre nosotros. Me aclaró que apenas vio mi obvio enamoramiento por él, lo usó para molestarme y sacar ventaja en los concursos distrayéndome, pero que después de conocerme mejor y al empezarme a considerar su amiga, lo empezó a hacer solo para impulsarme a dar el primer paso, y vaya que funcionó.

–Con eso listo podemos pasar a temas más interesantes. ¿Serena, ya conociste a algún chico que te interese? –Lo que la pregunta de Dawn causó en mi preocupó a mis dos amigas. El tema de los chicos no me agrada, por lo que desvié la cara que ya tenía bañada en las lágrimas que había guardado durante ya varios días.

–Ay, amiga. ¿Aún no lo superas verdad? No puedes pretender vivir toda tu vida apegada al recuerdo de Ash, hace dos meses cumpliste los veintidós, eres demasiado joven para pasar el resto de tu vida como una madre soltera y solitaria. O peor, que cuando Yvonne crezca y se vaya de aventuras, evoluciones en una loca de los Meowstic. –Comentó May, tratando el tema de la forma más delicada que le era posible, diciendo la última parte con un tono que indicaba que lo decía medio en serio, medio en broma.

–Aunque May no sea la maestra de la sutileza, pienso que tiene razón, Serena. Deberías empezar a ver a futuro, no digo que no puedas con lo que te espera, pero pienso que Ye debería tener una clase de figura paterna. Y sigo pensando que dejaste pasar una gran oportunidad con Calem.

–Calem, no es, y no será nada más que un amigo, tienes que entender eso, Dawn. Además, sus intentos de conquistarme murieron al enterarse que tenía una hija, y lo prefiero así, es un buen amigo, y no me gustaría que eso se acabara por un inminente y seguro rechazo por mi parte. –Aclaré, recordando como aquel amigo de cuando era niña, volvió a Vaniville después de años viajando para convertirse en el mejor entrenador Pokémon, buscando así superar una depresión que vivió en la pre-adolescencia, muy similar a como la hacía mi Ash, sin contar lo de la depresión, claro. Apenas nos topamos tuvimos un agradable rencuentro, pero las cosas se pusieron incomodas para mí cuando sus intentos de conquista se volvieron demasiado claros, estuve a punto de rechazarlo y aclararle que no me interesaba, hasta que un día conoció a Yvonne. En ese entonces tendría un año y medio, al presentársela como mi hija pude ver como la sangre bajo de su cara y palideció casi como si fuera víctima de la presencia de un Litwick. Desde ese momento, dejó sus tristes intentos de conquista y nuestra amistad se vio reforzada, incluso pasó a ser casi mi guardaespaldas, alejando a cualquier tipo que se me intentara acercar con las mismas intenciones que él tuvo en el pasado. –Y, para terminar, Yvonne se negaría a ver a cualquiera como padre, solo tiene ojos y corazón para su verdadero padre, y ha visto bastantes fotos de él, así que sabe perfectamente como era en vida. –Concluí, limpiándome las lágrimas que logaron salir, ya me había calmado.

–Está bien, Serena, lo comprendemos. Es solo que ambas queremos que seas feliz. –Agregó May, mientras Dawn asentía dándole la razón.

–La única persona capaz de realmente hacerme feliz murió después de atravesar un Ultraumbral en Alola, hace más de cinco años. –Con lo dicho volví a romper en llanto, mis dos amigas se abalanzaron sobre mí en un abrazo grupal en el que estuvimos varios minutos.

–Gracias chicas, son las mejores. –Dije mientras volvía a secar las lágrimas de mis mejillas, ambas chicas asintieron separándose del abrazo. –¿Por cierto May, que es lo que pasa entre tú y Drew?

–Ah, eso. Pues, realmente nada, nuestra relación está perfectamente, pero desde que empezó el trabajo como juez de concursos se ve en la necesidad de viajar mucho, y yo como Reina Coordinadora de Hoenn no puedo darme el lujo de acompañarlo. Más bien, el que esté ahora acá, es porque tomé vacaciones de días de descanso que tenía acumulados del año pasado. –Respondió la castaña. Lo que me recordó que en Hoenn imitó lo coronación de la mejor performer como Reina de Kalos, pero nombrando al ganador como Rey o Reina Coordinadora de Hoenn. Se añadió una presentación de talento por parte del coordinador en la etapa de exhibición, y al reunir cinco listones se califica al Gran Concurso, donde se decide quien compite contra el rey o reina actual. May ganó el primero, y desde entonces nadie la ha destronado. En Sinnoh esto no se hizo, por lo que la metodología de los concursos allá sigue siendo la misma, aun así, Dawn figura como la última campeona del Gran Concurso. Pero ella no posee las mismas responsabilidades que May, y su título solo es vigente hasta el próximo Gran Concurso, donde debe validarlo, ella ya lleva tres campeonatos seguidos, la mejor de la región, definitivamente.

–Ya veo, bueno, yo sé que ustedes dos van a salir adelante, y que la experiencia los reforzará como pareja. –Dije sonriéndole a May, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

–Lamento interrumpir el momento chicas, pero hay algo que May y yo olvidamos preguntar, ¿Ye está acá, o se quedó con la señora Grace? –Preguntó Dawn, recordándome que las chicas no sabían que la razón por la que vinieron a Kalos, está en una habitación arriba de ellas.

–Está profundamente dormida en su cuarto, y es que mañana tiene escuela, por lo que debe levantarse temprano y yo también, así que debería también irme a mi cuarto. Ustedes pueden quedarse acá si lo desean, y mañana pueden contar con la casa, siéntanse como en su hogar.

–No, gracias. El viaje de Hoenn a Kalos resultó bastante cansado, así que haremos lo mismo. Y mañana seguro iremos a realizar compras a Ciudad Lumiose. De todas formas, no todo el tiempo se puede viajar a una de las mejores ciudades con respecto a la moda. –Contestó May, mientas sus ojos brillaban como zafiros, en el caso de Dawn no era muy diferente, los suyos brillaban con un azul platinado.

Bueno, chicas, en ese caso la habitación de huéspedes está lista desde hace bastante rato, ambas camas están preparadas para recibirlas. Buenas noches a las dos. –Les dije mientras empezaba a alejarme por las escaleras, ambas me respondieron con un "buenas noches" y me siguieron para así ingresar en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, en el segundo piso. Yo ingresé a la mía, que está al lado de la de Yvonne, justo después de las escaleras. Ya adentro, me acosté en la cama y me propuse a dormir, antes de hacerlo, pensé en lo que me dijeron las chicas. "Tienen razón, debo esforzarme más en superar a Ash, de todas formas, ya nada me lo devolverá." Una pequeña lagrima corrió la superficie de mi mejilla, al caer en la almohada, yo ya me encontraba dormida.


	6. Investigando a la Madre

Investigando a la Madre

Ya han pasado poco más de seis meses desde lo sucedido en la Zona Safari de Hoenn, y las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Menek no ha tendido ninguna clase de actitud sospechosa que me lleve a dudar de sus ambiciones y deseos, y eso hace todo más extraño. El perfil de las personas que han sido mi objetivo en misiones posteriores ha sido el mismo de siempre, por lo que he llegado a pensar en dejar el caso de los reporteros falsos, del safari, como una extrañeza y olvidar todo el asunto. Pero aún hay algo que me da mala espina de todo esto, por lo que he preferido no bajar la guardia respecto al tema. Ahora me encuentro de nuevo observando la casa de las mismas dos féminas de siempre, la costumbre no ha muerto, todo lo contrario, ahora es más frecuente que venga a Kalos entre tiempos libres, y cada vez paso menos tiempo en mi casa. Para mi suerte, Giovanni no ha vuelto a aparecer por ahí, y tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo, aun así, decidí tomar su concejo y hablar más seguido con mi hermano, Silver. De todas formas, tiene razón, ambos tenemos mucho en común, sobre todo nuestro odio hacia él, como él mismo lo recalcó.

Mis constantes visitas a Kalos, me han llevado a necesitar pasar varias noches acá, para mi fortuna, en un motel pequeño situado a las afueras de Pueblo Vaniville, lugar donde se ubica la casa de las dos chicas, me han llegado a considerar cliente frecuente, siendo que hasta me guardan la habitación que acostumbro a usar, algo que me ha llegado a ahorrar muchos problemas. Con respecto a averiguar más sobre mi pasado, las cosas no han avanzado como yo esperaría. He vuelto a hablar con la niña, incluso me he llegado a ganar su confianza y la del Sylveon, también fui capaz de convencerla de no decirle a su madre sobre mí, ya que eso podría traerse abajo mi investigación. Respecto a lo último, debo ser más cuidadoso, ayer, viendo como la madre de la joven salía y se despedía de su nieta, pude dilucidar a la chica viéndome desde la cocina de la casa, el vistazo apenas se dio, pero fue suficiente para que me notara, por lo que a toda velocidad me oculté detrás del tronco de árbol desde el que acostumbro montar vigilancia. La situación no pasó a más, lo que me permitió mantener la vigilancia de esta semana en pie.

La actividad dentro de la casa atrajo mi atención, ahí pude ver como salían por la puerta dos chicas, una de pelo azul que no me sonó de nada, y una castaña que me resultó familiar. Hice memoria hasta recordar que la vi en un cartel cuando estuve en Ciudad Lilycove, durante la misión del safari, al parecer es algo así como la mejor coordinadora de Hoenn o algo por el estilo, la verdad no le suelo poner mucha atención a eso. Tampoco lo hago con las batallas Pokémon a nivel deportivo, todo eso me parece una pérdida de tiempo, lo que me mantiene a ciegas de quien es el campeón de cada región o puestos de importancia similares. En Alola solo sé que un tal Tilo figura como el Campeón, después de eso no se mucho más, así que tampoco conozco quienes forman parte de la Elite Four actual de la región. Del resto de regiones desconozco la mayoría, ni siquiera sé quién es el campeón de Kalos, siendo que es la región que más visito actualmente.

Después de que ambas chicas se alejaran, perdiéndose de vista en el portón de entrada de Vaniville, en dirección al Pueblo Aquacorde, salieron tanto la madre, que ahora sé que se llama Serena gracias a mis conversaciones con Yvonne, como la niña. La última vez que vine a Kalos, me dispuse averiguar más de su rutina, por lo que las seguí hasta Ciudad Santalune, donde pude apreciar que Yvonne asiste a una escuela. Por lo que me contó ella, es una escuela Pokémon donde les enseñan todo para que se preparen para su viaje por el mundo, les enseñan cómo ser mejores entrenadores y el correcto trato de los Pokémon. Finalmente, les enseñan las varias ramas en las que se divide el entrenamiento Pokémon y los ayudan a elegir su favorita. La pequeña me habló de como ella desea ser una entrenadora aérea, algo común si se toma en cuenta que en Kalos se da mucho más fuerte ese estilo que en otras regiones, lo que me sorprendió fue que me dijera que lo deseaba hacer para así encontrar a su padre, que como me contó la primera vez que hablamos, era un héroe que se fue a vivir al cielo. "En otras palabras, está muerto".

Aproveché aquello para sacar el tema, ya que habían sido pocas la veces que pude hacerlo, y apenas poseía información de él. Ya sabía que su nombre era Ash Ketchum, y que fue un héroe por alguna razón, pero no sabía mucho más. La información que me dio ese día no ayudó mucho, la mayoría eran cuentos idealizados por una niña que quiere conocer a su padre. Según entendí, por lo que Yvonne me dijo, su madre le contaba aquello como historias para la hora de dormir.

Pero sí hubo algo que llamó mi atención, me mencionó que su padre viajó al cielo después de ingresar a un umbral brillante en el cielo, lo que me recordó a los Ultraumbrales, sucesos extraños dados en la región de Alola en la época que caí en coma. Esa nueva información reforzó mi idea de que ese tal Ketchum tuvo que estar relacionado con lo que sufrimos mi hermano y yo, y eso reforzó aún más la idea de que Giovanni me ocultó información de lo ocurrido ese día. Lastimosamente ya no podré sacar más información valiosa de la niña respecto al tema, más si se toma en cuenta que todo lo que me ha contado de su padre está extremadamente adulterado y englucosado, muy probablemente por la madre.

Dado que la primera vez que las seguí, me quedé en Ciudad Santalune vigilando a la niña, esta vez decidí ver que hacía la madre. Por lo que seguí a ambas de manera sigilosa hasta dicha Cuidad, para verme obligado a volver sobre mis pasos, siguiendo a la madre hasta caer de nuevo en Pueblo Aquacorde. Ya ahí, la chica se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una tienda de ropa, abrió la puerta del negocio e ingresó en él; a través del ventanal del comercio, donde estaban postrados varios maniquíes modelando prendas de todos tipos, pude apreciar cómo se fue al fondo del lugar, para cruzar otra puerta y así desparecer.

Aproveché el momento para averiguar más de ella, por lo que salí del pueblo en dirección al bosque. Una vez ahí, cambié mi ropa por una más casual, usé un gorro para tapar mi cabello y me coloqué unos lentes oscuros, aún en momentos como ese uso las lentillas rojas para mantener la apariencia. Una vez preparado para continuar con aquel espionaje, salí del bosque y volví a la tienda donde vi ingresar a Serena. A través del mismo ventanal, pude corroborar que ella no se encontraba en el vestíbulo, por lo que ingresé a la tienda y me puse a fingir que miraba la ropa de hombre. Tras varios minutos, una chica de cabello rojizo, suelto, que le llegaba hasta su espalda, ojos azules, y piel blanca, vestida con un sweater rosado y unos jeans rasgados, se me acerco sonriendo, estaba claro que era la encargada de tratar con los clientes.

–Buenos días, señor, mi nombre es Jolie. ¿En qué le puedo servir, busca algo en especial? –Me preguntó la joven con una sonrisa jovial.

–No gracias, por ahora solo estoy viendo, y no busco nada en especial. –Respondí devolviendo la sonrisa, la chica hizo un ademán dándome a entender que lo comprendía y se retiró a la caja del lugar.

Estuve varios minutos más en plan de fingir mi atención sobre aquella ropa, aun así, en una muestra de poca atención a lo que una misión requiere, no podía dejar de mirar la puerta por la que entró aquella chica peli miel, a la que estaba investigando. Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para la muchacha que me había atendido, que se alejó del escritorio donde se encontraba digitando en un ordenador, y se dirigió a mí nuevamente.

–¿Está seguro que no busca nada de especial, o espera a alguien? –Inmediatamente desvíe mi atención de aquella puerta y me enfoque en la prenda que tenía en la mano.

–La verdad es que la calidad de los productos me sorprende, el diseño es completamente esquicito, y tengo la sensación que eso tiene que ver con la chica de cabello pelimiel que ingresó hace un tiempo y entró por dicha puerta. –Comenté, primero mostrando la prenda y luego señalando la puerta en cuestión.

–Oh, ya veo, entonces le llamó la atención la señorita Serena. Pues ella es la diseñadora de la mayoría de prendas que están acá, ella le entrega sus diseños a la dueña del lugar que directamente los envía a la mejor fábrica de ropa de todo Kalos, ubicada en Ciudad Laverre. Es por eso que dichos productos poseen tanta calidad. –Me comentó la chica con un tono de orgullo. Pero al finalizar lo dicho se quedó callada unos segundos y me dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, algo que no me agradó en lo más mínimo, aun así, importándome poco el ser cuidadoso, seguí con mi cuestionario. Definitivamente todo lo relacionado con esa chica Serena, Yvonne y Ash Ketchum, me saca totalmente de base, me hace actuar totalmente irracional y descuidado, como si se tratara casi de una personalidad escondida bajo mi piel.

–Ya veo, eso explica mucho. Ehmm… Y sobre esa tal Serena, parece ser todo un personaje, puede hablarme un poco más de ella. –La mirada de desconfianza de la chica no hizo más que empeorar, una muy mala señal. Claramente metí la pata siendo tan directo, por lo que me dispuse a retirarme del lugar, para mi sorpresa la chica se limitó a suspirar e iniciar con el relato pedido.

–¿Sabe?, eso tampoco es mucho pedir, Serena es, o era, mejor dicho, una persona bastante conocida acá en Kalos. Lo que demuestra que usted, o no estaba atento a las noticias, o no es de la región. Serena fue la Reina de Kalos por un breve periodo de tiempo, sobre todo comparado al de la Reina anterior. Ella venció a la ex Reina Aria en un combate espléndido, ganó por amplia diferencia de hecho. Pero en esa época ella ya era madre de una niña, y las funciones de Reina le complicaron mantener su puesto, por lo que al vencer a la retadora del segundo Gran Tripokalon en el que compitió como reina, le cedió el puesto a la misma explicando lo que mencioné antes. Desde entonces se dedicó al diseño de ropa, aprovechando la experiencia obtenida por su carrera en los performer y modelaje, siendo que modeló en una época los diseños de la líder del gimnasio Laverre, Valerie. Una ex Reina de Kalos y además actual consejera de la Reina de Kalos, que también lo fue de Serena, llamada Palermo, la recompensó comprando esta Boutique hace un par de años, ella es la que se encarga de dar el visto bueno y enviar los diseños, y es la que nos entrega la ropa, así que se podría decir que es la jefa de la señorita Serena. –Con lo dicho, la chica libró un suspiro satisfecho y me miró, pero ahora con una sonrisa calmada. Ya con esa información empiezo a atar los cabos de lo que ya sabía, aun así, no sé nada del difunto padre de Yvonne.

–Y una pregunta, ¿no sabe nada sobre qué pasó con la pareja de Serena? –Mi comentario puso aún más tenso el ambiente que antes, y la sonrisa calmada de la dependienta cambió otra vez a la mirada desconfiada.

–Mire… Le conté lo que cualquier persona puede averiguar tras una búsqueda en la Pokéweb, por lo que no tuve problema en hacerlo. Pero eso ya es información de la vida privada de Serena y no pienso andar divulgándola. –Me di una reprimenda mental por no pensar en lo anterior, pero es que aun desconozco el apellido de soltera de Serena. Aun así, me vi en la necesidad de quedarme callado al no saber cómo declinar aquello, lo que dio oportunidad a la pelirroja de continuar con lo que iba diciendo. –Además, debo aclarar que ella mantiene una relación de amistad bastante estrecha con un miembro del Alto Mando, el cual es bastante sobreprotector con ella y no deja que ningún hombre se le acerque con dobles intenciones, así que lo mejor es que olvide el tema de Serena. Ella no desea que nadie la moleste. –Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, y un hombre entró a la tienda. "Hablando de Giratina" la escucho susurrar.

La persona en cuestión era un hombre más o menos de mi estatura, dígase un metro setenta y cinco, con cabello negro y ojos azulados, una gorra roja con unos anteojos oscuros apoyados en la visera, una jacket de manga larga y unos pantalones largos, ambas piezas de color azul oscuro; por último, usaba unas botas de cuero negras. La dependienta ojiazul se alejó de mí y se acercó al tipo, sin saber que suelo llevar un audífono amplificador en el oído, en este tipo de misiones, le empieza a hablar en tono bajo a dicho tipo. Le dice que parezco ser un acosador o algo por estilo, que llevaba más de media hora poniendo más atención a la puerta de la oficina de Serena que a la ropa que se supone estaba viendo, y que me puse a hacer preguntas sobre la vida personal de Serena. El tipo me mira por un momento y le hace un ademán para que vuelva a lo suyo en la caja. Mientras lo veo acercárseme, no puedo evitar maldecirme por no haber sido más cuidadoso y profesional, consiguiendo la información que buscaba. El tipo se detiene en frente mío y me empieza a analizar de arriba abajo, no puedo evitar agradecer a Arceus por haber usado la cabeza y haberme cambiado la ropa ocultando mi identidad.

–Buenos días, caballero. ¿Se puede saber quién es usted? –Me preguntó en un tono que indicaba, educación, sí, pero también soberbia, y mucha, este tipo se siente la mucha cosa.

–¿Yo? –Pregunté en un tono bastante neutro, cosa que molestó al tipejo ese.

–¿Acaso ve otra persona en la tienda además de la muchacha de la caja, usted y yo? Lo que es normal, si partimos del hecho que son las siete y media de la mañana. –Añadió bastante molesto, diluyéndose el tono educado que presentó a la hora de saludarme. Está claro que es un hombre con un enorme ego, que la fachada de culto jamás ocultará.

–Pues que sea temprano o no, no es mi problema, y tampoco debería ser el suyo.

–El problema no es la hora, el problema es que usted venga a la tienda de mi amiga a buscar quien sabe qué, lo que me queda claro es que no es más que un acosador y un pervertido de lo peor. –Su comentario me molestó bastante. Está bien que pueda parecer un acosador, y sin conocerse el contexto sería lo primero que se podría pensar, pero de ahí a que sea un pervertido, hay un enorme trecho.

 **–** Mire pedazo de no importa quién carajos sea, yo no soy ni un acosador, ni un pervertido. Si no conoce mis razones, y sé que no lo hace, es imposible que me entienda, así que mejor váyase al Mundo Distorsión y déjeme en paz, que no estoy haciendo nada malo ni ilegal. –Le respondí, ya con los nervios alterados, mi voz rozando casi el grito, lo que sorprendió a la persona en frente mío, también asustó a la chica pelirroja.

–Vea… –Dijo liberando lo que al parecer era un suspiro de cansancio, casi como si ya hubiera vivido aquello. –La verdad no me importa quien sea, no tiene que responder a eso, pero por favor, deje a mi amiga en paz, ella ya ha pasado por mucho para venga usted a molestarla. –Su comentario y el tono en que lo hizo me dejó figurativamente boquiabierto, fue casi como una súplica, estaba dispuesto a retirarme por las buenas, pero algo de mí no me dejó. Ese instinto extraño que solo aparece cuando se trata de Serena y su hija, eran casi como celos.

No pienso irme, así que, si así lo desea, usted puede hacerlo, Imbécil. –Mi comentario hasta a mí mismo me sorprendió, no sabía de donde había salido eso. El tipo cambio la expresión calmada que tenía por una de cólera, y se me acercó tomándome de la camisa, antes de que pudiera hacerme cualquier cosa o yo pudiera defenderme, Serena atravesó a puerta preguntando el porqué del alboroto. Al ver la situación en la que nos encontrábamos su amigo y yo, se quedó totalmente confundida y paralizada. El tipo soltó mi camisa y se fue adonde la chica. Otra vez se dio una sesión de susurros que también fui capaz de escuchar; "Calem, que supone que haces atacando a mis clientes". "Ese tipo tiene buen rato esperando a que salieras de la puerta, y desde antes entró porque te vio. Además, estuvo preguntando sobre tu vida personal, pregúntale Jolie que fue la que me lo dijo a mí". La chica nombrada se les acerco y confirmo lo que el tal Calem dijo, provocando que la razón de que estuviera ahí, ósea Serena, me dirigiera una mirada entre intimidada y consternada. Antes de que ninguno dijera nada, hablé.

–Por lo que me dijo la chica pelirroja, tú eres un entrenador poderoso de la región, ¿Alto Mando, no es así? –El pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza, lanzándome una mirada extrañada, por lo que yo seguí. –Hagamos una cosa, tengamos una batalla, sin importar el resultado yo me alejo de aquí. Pero el trato está en que tengamos la batalla.


	7. Batallar por el Orgullo

Batallar por el Orgullo

El tipo no lo dudó mucho y salió seguido de la chica pelimiel, la dependienta sé quedó en la tienda. Yo decidí seguir a la pareja, el tipo caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a lo que era una clase de planché para batallas Pokémon. Calem le dijo a Serena algo de que iba a terminar pronto y se dirigió a un extremo del lugar, me indicó con un gesto de manos que hiciera los mismo. Mientras me colocaba en posición para la batalla, pude ver como ella se sentó en unas bancas al costado del campo de batalla. La expresión en su rostro me resultó extraña, a pesar de la situación parecía interesada en la batalla, al contrario de la expresión que mostraba al salir de la tienda, que era una de tensión y cansancio. Por lo que escuché, parece que algún tipo la estuvo acosando antes, al punto de poner a todos en la tienda alerta con solo mi presencia. Sin más dilación, tomé la Pokéball de Infernape y me coloqué en posición para lanzarla. A Raichu no podía usarlo ya que lo dejé en la habitación del motel, una forma Alola en Kalos es algo que llamaría demasiado la atención para la sesión de espionaje que pretendía hacer, y al muy testarudo nunca le ha gustado estar en su Pokéball; por lo que me dijo Giovanni, siempre fue así.

–Será una batalla tres contra tres, creo que ambos conocemos las reglas de los combates, así que me las ahorro. ¡Garma, a luchar! –Asentí ante lo dicho, para luego ver como mi rival liberaba a un Pokémon morado, con ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa siniestra, era un Gengar.

–¡Infernape, yo te elijo! –Grité, dejando salir a mi Pokémon con forma de primate cubierto en llamas, con el pelaje simulando lo que parece ser un tipo de armadura ligera. Mi compañero se colocó en posición de batalla, preparado para recibir órdenes. Mientras, coloqué el Lizastal Z en mi Superpulsera Z, no suelo darles uso a los Movimientos Z porque los considero innecesarios. Pero contra alguien de la Elite Four, es mejor que no me contenga, sobretodo porque desconozco me nivel real. Tengo años luchando contra maleantes de bajísimo nivel, por lo que podría salir muy mal parado en esta batalla. "Maldito orgullo".

–Garma, ya sabes que hacer, utiliza Pulso Oscuro en la cara del Infernape y luego ataca con Puño Sombra. –Ante lo dicho, el Pokémon fantasma se desvaneció en el suelo y reapareció en la cara de mi tipo Fuego/Lucha, lanzando una enorme cantidad de anillos sombríos en su cara, cuando salí del asombro por su velocidad y me dispuse a ordenar un ataque a Infernape, el Gengar lanzó un poderoso puñetazo imbuido en un aura oscura en el estómago de mi Pokémon. Cuando vi que el ser sombrío se disponía a repetir el Puño Sombra, grité la primera orden que me pasó por la cabeza.

–Infernape, no te quedes ahí, pega un buen salto y contraataca con un poderoso Lanzallamas. –El Pokémon simio dio un veloz salto y logró conectar un torrente de fuego en su rival. Para nuestra mala suerte, no causó mucho daño. Calem ordenó una Bola Sombra, que mi simio de fuego fue capaz de esquivar, para luego conectar un poderoso Bombardeo que dejó agotado y un poco dañado a mi Pokémon, en vano, lastimosamente, ya que ese Gengar seguía en pie. Mi rival ordenó un Rayo Confuso a su tipo Fantasma, que ejecutó la orden a la perfección, para mi pesar porque mi Pokémon quedó confundido y empezó a golpearse contra el suelo del campo de batalla. Intenté ayudarlo a salir de dicho estado, pero fue muy tarde cuando recibió otra Bola Sombra y cayó debilitado. En esa batalla tenía bastante desventaja, no podía usar la mitad de movimientos de mi Pokémon y tampoco su Movimiento Z. Aun así, agradecí a Infernape por su esfuerzo y lo regresé a su Pokéball.

–Pues parece que tenía razón, esta batalla va a ser bastante corta. –Declaró de manera burlona el imbécil ese. Yo sin decir nada saqué la Pokéball de mi siguiente opción.

–¡Ve, Greninja, yo te elijo! –Mi Pokémon tipo Agua/Siniestro salió de su Pokéball realizando su típica pose ninja. Inmediatamente quité el cristal anterior y coloqué el Hidrostal Z en su lugar. El Pokémon con la forma de la combinación de una rana y un origami, se postró inquieto en el campo de batalla. Algo que ya me estaba esperando… Desde que desperté del coma, Greninja y yo no nos hemos llevado precisamente bien, y eso apenas ha cambiado, si me obedece en batalla, pero nos entendemos muy poco durante la misma y suele hacer cosas por su cuenta que nos ponen en riesgo de perder. Es por esto que él es el vivo recuerdo de lo que me dijo Giovanni el premier día que nos vimos, poco después del suceso con los Ultraentes enviados por la Fundación Aether. Yo venía de haber hecho estragos en la Isla Aether, y después de que Denio me agradeciera por salvar a Ula-Ula y me prometiera darme una casa en Po una vez reconstruido el pueblo, me encontraba sentado en lo que quedaba de la mansión principal del lugar, y la antigua base del destruido Team Skull. Vi como un hombre de pelo oscuro, coronado por un fedora, y vestido con un traje negro, se me acercó. Me prometió respuestas y un lugar donde vivir. Estaba solo y sin un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que accedí y me subí a un helicóptero con él…

 _Después de un largo viaje en helicóptero, en el que apenas obtuve información de que estaba pasando o donde estábamos, llegamos a una isla que poseía un enorme volcán y en su superficie se veía lo que parecía ser un pueblo destruido. Por lo que le entendí al tal Giovanni, ese era el pueblo de la Isla Cinnabar, que fue destruido por la erupción del volcán que ahora se alzaba imponente en medio de la isla en ruinas; en resumen, estábamos en Kanto. El helicóptero entró por una compuerta en el extremo de la isla más alejado del volcán, y pronto me vi en unas instalaciones bajo tierra increíbles, donde se veían bastantes tipos con trajes oscuros y algo parecido a unas boinas que cubrían su cabeza y parte de sus ojos, en la camisa llevaban una 'R' roja. El hombre del traje me llevó a lo que parecía ser su oficina y me explicó que él era aquel padre importante del que me habló Guzma, y que era el líder del Team Rocket, del que también me había hablado Guzma. Me dijo que él supo que yo había caído en manos del Team Skull, pero que convenció a la presidenta de la Fundación Aether de hablar con Guzma y hacerlo ceder para que no me hiciera daño y me "entrenara". En ese momento decidí interrumpir su historia._

 _–Déjeme ver si le entiendo. Usted es Giovanni Sakaki, mi padre, que poco le importó que yo estuviera herido y en coma en la base de una banda de maleantes, y se conformó con decirle a la Vulpix que maneja Aether, que convenciera a Guzma de no matarme, ¿para entrenarme? ¿Entrenarme en qué? –Le pregunté al ejemplo de padre del año, que no dejaba de darme muy mala espina._

 _–Simple, antes de pertenecer al Team Skull, y cuando eras miembro del Team Rocket, eras muy blando, y te costaba seguir nuestros métodos. Por lo que supuse que un tiempo con esos bandoleros te endurecería, lo que no esperé es que perdieras la memoria y que nuestras relaciones con Aether cayeran, impidiéndome ir por ti cuando pensaba hacerlo. Aunque viendo lo que hiciste con las instalaciones de la Fundación Aether, el día de ayer, debo decir que los resultados fueron mejores de lo esperado. –Ante lo dicho soltó una risa asquerosa, como si lo que viví este año hubiera sido un campamento de verano. Desde ya puedo decir que no me agrada ni un poco mi supuesto padre. –Entonces, ahora que eres más que apto para quedarte, ¿te unes de nuevo al Team Rocket?_

 _–Antes de responder a eso, me gustaría saber que pasó el día que perdí la memoria. –Pegunté generando un incómodo silencio, sucedido por una cara de molestia por parte de Giovanni._

 _–Es un día que prefería olvidar, pero está bien, te lo diré. –Tomó un poco de aire y se dispuso a contar lo que por más de un año he esperado escuchar. –Ese día, Silver, tu hermano, que tampoco salió ileso del suceso, tú y yo, estábamos a punto de lograr lo impensable, tener acceso y control total sobre el poderoso Mewtwo, un Pokémon creado por el Team Rocket a partir de legendario Mew, pero el doble de poderoso. Pero cuando ya lo teníamos debilitado y le lancé una Master Ball, Pokéball capaz de atrapar a cualquier Pokémon, y con la que no hubiéramos necesitado debilitarlo de no ser porque Mewtwo se movía contantemente y existía el peligro de que la destruyera con su poder psíquico, un Shuriken de Agua la golpeó, desviándola de su trayectoria y rompiéndola en el proceso. Resultó ser un chiquillo que se inmiscuyó un montón de veces en nuestros planes, en el pasado. Claro, además de ser un rival tuyo por años, ambos empezaron con un Pikachu, ambos Pokémon con actitudes muy similares, ninguno deseaba entrar en su Pokéball, pero el suyo era más calmado y el tuyo bastante violento, aun así, el tuyo no se estancó ya que en Alola decidiste evolucionarlo al conocer su forma regional. En fin… El mocoso se plantó con su Pikachu en el hombro y un poderoso Greninja, y nos ordenó dejar en paz a Mewtwo, pero tú lo retaste a una última batalla; si el ganaba te comprometías a liberarlo, como te digo, eras demasiado blando en esa época. La batalla consistía en un contra uno, dos rivales muy similares, pero extremadamente diferentes al mismo tiempo, dos caras de la misma moneda, tu Raichu contra su Greninja, por más que intenté aprovechar la situación a mi favor, el Pikachu del mocoso nos amenazó a mí y a tu hermano, por lo que no nos quedó de otra que ver el evento. La batalla fue espectacular, pero un Atactrueno de tu Raichu acabó con su Greninja, que cabe mencionar, poseía una extraña evolución similar a la mega-evolución, supuestamente solo posible con ese chiquillo. Al derrotarlo, en un momento de distracción usaste a Raichu para robar su cinturón de Pokéballs, donde iba su Greninja que ya había sido devuelto a su contenedor. Él y su Pikachu intentaron evitarlo, pero con el Psíquico de Raichu los controlaste, aun así, el Pikachu del mocoso liberó una gran corriente eléctrica que impactó en la maquina con la que pensábamos alterar a Mewtwo para aumentar su poder, el resultado fue una explosión que primeramente afectó al mocoso y a su Pikachu, que eran los que estaban más cerca del núcleo de la detonación, luego a ti, y por último a nosotros. Mewtwo intentó hacer algo por ellos, pero estaba muy débil para hacer nada, y ya era muy tarde. Así que al final él simplemente desapareció, dejándonos a Silver y mi a merced de los pedazos del edificio, que se empezó a derrumbar como efecto de la explosión. Apenas salimos con vida, pero a Silver le cayó una viga de metal en el brazo cuando estuvimos a punto de salir del edificio, en el hospital se dictaminó que lo mejor era amputar. No se supo nada de ti ni del mocoso, por lo que supusimos que moriste… Hasta que llegó a mis oídos por parte de Lusamine, que te tenía el Team Skull. El resto es historia… –Todo lo que me dijo mi supuesto padre calzaba perfectamente con el estado en que fui encontrado, y también explica porque los Pokémon no me obedecían en un principio, porque no me pertenecían. Aun no sé si creerle del todo, pero todo parece tener sentido. Giovanni me sacó de mis pensamientos al hablarme de nuevo. –Entonces, Red. ¿Estás dispuesto a unirte al Team Rocket?_

 _–Podré seguir haciendo miserable la vida de los empleados de las Fundación Aether. –Pregunté con mucho veneno en la voz_

 _–Claro, actualmente son nuestros enemigos. –Ante esto esbocé una sonrisa que se contagió al tipo enfrente mío, tal parece que por muy odioso que sea, no está mintiendo. Además, si tengo la oportunidad de traer abajo a Aether, lo haré._

 _–Estoy dentro, Padre…_

–Ese Greninja realmente se ve poderoso, pero mi Gengar, lo es más. Tanto así que la ventaja de tipos no importará. –Anunció en tono soberbio que demostraba lo confiado que se encontraba. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Serena movía la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria ante esto.

–Greninja y yo te vamos a demostrar porque jamás debes darnos por muertos. Greninja, Doble Equipo y luego Shuriken de Agua. –Mi Pokémon rana se movió a una velocidad de vértigo, para posteriormente dividirse en varias copias, mientras que el Gengar se dedicaba a lanzar Pulsos Oscuros a diestra y siniestra. Ya con la distracción puesta, los clones restantes empezaron a cargar y lanzar los Shuriken de Agua, ocultando de donde venía el verdadero, de esta forma, mientras Gengar no lograba acertar ningún ataque, Greninja se ubicó en su espalda. Cuando Calem se percató de ello, era muy tarde, así que ordené una Cuchillada Nocturna que debilitó al Pokémon de mi rival de inmediato.

–Regresa Garma, buen trabajo. Debo admitirlo, esa táctica con tu Greninja fue bastante impresionante. ¡Pero ahora caerá! Marisso, es hora de batallar. –Al decir aquello, un enorme Pokémon cubierto de espinas y con algo similar a un poncho, salió de su Pokéball gritando "¡Chesnaught!". Ahora sí que la batalla se me iba aponer difícil, es en estas peleas que lamento haber remplazado As Aéreo por Hidrobomba.

–No importa la desventaja Greninja, aun así, podremos continuar, yo confío en ti. –Digo buscando que mi Pokémon se sienta respaldado, podría cambiarlo, pero debo encontrar la forma de compenetrarme con él. –Muy bien Greninja, otra vez, Doble Equipo y luego Shuriken de Agua. –De nuevo mi Pokémon sacó fruto de su velocidad y empezó a atacar al Pokémon desde distintos ángulos, mientras Calem se limitaba a observar; y es que los ataques apenas y le hacían daño a la mole de Pokémon que tenía al frente. De igual manera, Greninja encontró la forma de rodear al Pokémon y se preparó para asestar una Hidrobomba. Pero para mi desgracia, Calem no volvió a caer en la trampa y ordenó un ataque de Látigo Cepa que dejó bastante dañado a mi Pokémon.

–No creas que voy a caer en ese truco una segunda vez. Marisso, utiliza Brazo Aguja, ¡ahora!

–Greninja, contraataca con Hidrobomba. –El ataque de mi tipo Agua/Siniestro logró dar en su objetivo, deteniendo al Chesnaught. Aun así, éste uso su fuerza para atravesar el potente chorro de agua y así conectar un golpe súper efectivo en mi la cabeza Greninja. El resultado fue el esperado, Greninja apenas si se podía poner en pie. Me vi en la necesidad de probar suerte e intentar el Movimiento Z, aunque con Greninja no resultara algo seguro, debido a que nuestra poca conexión en ocasiones influye para que el éste no funcione. Empecé a realizar la danza para otorgarle la energía a mi compañero, la expresión de Calem cambió a una asustada, seguramente ya había presenciado dicha danza en otra ocasión. De soslayo vi a Serena mostrar una cara sorprendida, lo que estaba haciendo es muy raro de ver fuera de Alola. Un halo de luz nos conectó a Greninja y a mí, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero para mí pena, el halo se extinguió, y la rana acuática no pudo hacer nada, pude ver como la expresión del patán se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona. Mi Pokémon me dio una mirada con pena y yo sabía que estábamos en problemas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Greninja fue agarrado por un par de látigos verdes que lo estamparon el piso. Aun así, éste se volvió a levantar, pero a muy duras penas, liberé un suspiro y me dispuse a hacer algo que no quería, debía cambiarlo o la derrota sería inminente

–Está bien Greninja, lo hiciste bien, es mejor que vuelvas. –Para mí no tanta sorpresa él decidió ignorarme y lanzarse realizando una Cuchillada Nocturna. Calem ni se inmutó y le ordenó otro Brazo Aguja a su Pokémon, el golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de mi Pokémon rana, que cayó debilitado.

–Deberías entrenar mejor a tus Pokémon, que te desobedezcan en batalla es un muy mal síntoma, pero que se puede esperar de un acosador y pervertido. –Yo permanecí callado ante su comentario y me limité a devolver a Greninja a su Pokéball. Volví puños ambas manos, en señal de frustración, antes de sacar a mi último Pokémon. Lancé la Pokéball de Charizard en el aire, para posteriormente verlo liberar una enorme cantidad de fuego al aire y dar un rugido, que provocó un sobresalto en la chica que seguía sentada en la banca, y una cara de sorpresa en mi rival. En seguida se puso serio y se limitó a permanecer en silencio, ese es el efecto que suele causar Charizard en sus rivales, casi como si intimidación fuera su segunda habilidad.

–Muy bien Charizard, es hora de ponerse serios, calienta el suelo con un Lanzallamas y luego sal de la vista de tu rival volando alto. –Mi Pokémon más poderoso obedeció sin chistar y puso las cosas calientes de manera muy rápida, luego desapareció de la vista de todos. Mientras Calem se enfocaba en buscar a mi lagarto naranja, su Chesnaught estaba ocupado saltando de un lado al otro evitando quemarse con el contacto ardiente del suelo, cosa que no logró, ya que pude ver como sus patas se tornaron de un color rojizo. Antes de que el miembro de la Elite Four pudiera reaccionar, Charizard descendió asestando un Ataque Ala en la cabeza de su rival, un movimiento súper eficaz por cuatro. Con el poder de mi tipo Fuego/Volador, cualquier resultado que no fuera debilitamiento, sería sorpresa. Y no fue el caso, el Chesnaught estaba en el suelo, totalmente noqueado.

–Marisso, es hora de que descanses, estuviste genial. Increíble, hace años no vencían a mi Chesnaught, debo aceptar que tu Charizard, no, todos tus Pokémon han sido geniales, gran batalla para un acosador. Pero ahora se acaba. Salamé, es hora de que acabemos esto. –Por su discurso, pude notar que estaba disfrutando la batalla, y la verdad es que yo también. Empiezo a notar porque a las batallas Pokémon deportivas se les da tanta importancia, y no puedo negar que se siente bien que mi vida no dependa del resultad, para variar. –Ya que es el combate entre nuestros últimos Pokémon, no pienso guardarme nada, te voy a enseñar lo que es el poder de la Elite Four de Kalos. ¡Salamé, es hora de mostrar todo tu poder, mega-evoluciona! –Fue ahí que note como el Charizard de mi rival poseía una clase de collar de cadenas con una megapiedra en el medio. Un brillo fucsia rodeó al Charizard y unas lianas de luz conectaron la mega-pulsera de mi rival con su Pokémon, luego pude observar cómo el color de dicho Pokémon cambió a la combinación del negro y el azul, con alas rasgadas y dos lenguas de fuego saliendo a cada lado de su boca, era un Mega-Charizard X.

–En ese caso nosotros haremos lo mismo, me agaché cubriendo con mi cuerpo lo que hacía, y saqué mi gorra favorita y una clase de brazalete con picos metálicos de mi mochila, que había estado a mi lado todo ese tiempo. Desprendí la piedra llave en forma de pin de la gorra y devolví la prenda a la mochila, lo que menos deseo es que alguien relacioné mi accesorio preferido con un acosador. El pin me lo coloqué en la camisa y el brazalete se lo lancé a Charizard, éste se lo colocó en seguida. –Siento todo eso, pero no acostumbro a usar la mega-evolución. –Calem solo asintió un poco desesperado, su Charizard se mostraba igual. –Muy bien Charizard, es hora que rompamos cualquier límite. Porque si nos tapamos con uno, ¡lo superamos! ¡Adelante, Mega-evoluciona! –Mi lagarto naranja fue cubierto por el mismo haz de luz que su rival, y las lianas de energía unieron al pin con su brazalete que poseía la mega piedra. Apenas se desvaneció la luz, se pudo apreciar a un Charizard más grande, con alas que mostraban su gran poder, y un tercer cuerno en su cabeza, era mi Mega-Charizard Y. Como efecto de su habilidad, el Sol ahora era mucho más brillante, provocando que empezara a hacer un gran calor.

–Okay, parece que ya podemos proseguir con la batalla. Salamé, utiliza Vuelo, apenas encuentres el momento, combina el ataque de caída con Erupción. –El Charizard de mi rival se elevó a una velocidad enorme, por lo que le ordené a Charizard estar atento. –Apenas baje, contraataca con Cuchillada. –Mi Pokémon asintió y se propuso a no perder detalle del cielo, pasaron varios segundos en total calma, hasta que pude notar un pequeño destello. Le advertí a Charizard, que apenas tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que su rival cayó en picada del cielo, envuelto en fuego. Su Cuchillada logró conectar en el estómago de su homónimo, pero él también recibió daño por el Vuelo y la Erupción, aunque este último movimiento también afectó a su perpetuador.

–Fue una combinación interesante, pero al parecer sufrió más tu Charizard que el mío. –Le dije con una sonrisa ladina, Calem se limitó a bufar molesto por ver que su estrategia resultó poco útil. Mientras mi Charizard se encontraba bastante bien, el suyo ya mostraba algunos raspones y síntomas de cansancio. Cosa que aproveché para ordenarle a Charizard una Onda Ígnea, que cubrió por completo al Pokémon rival. Cuando las llamas cesaron éste se veía básicamente igual, olvidé su resistencia por cuatro al fuego, "¡Giratinas!". Calem respondió con un Incinerar que logró dañar un poco a mi compañero. Antes de que pudiera repetir la acción, ordené a Charizard que utilizara Ataque Ala de manera repetida, el pelinegro decidió hacer lo mismo con el movimiento Lanzallamas. Así que durante varios minutos ambas formas mega-evolucionadas de Charizard se blandieron en una batalla sin fin, donde uno golpeaba repetidas veces el estómago y cabeza de su rival con sus alas, mientras que el otro se limitaba a responder con enormes chorros de fuego, que en ocasiones incomodaban la visión de mi Pokémon.

Al final, ambos se encontraban agotados, así que tanto Calem como yo conectamos miradas y asentimos, el siguiente sería el último ataque. "¡Cuchillada!" "¡Erupción!". Ambos ataques chocaron levantando gran cantidad de polvo, del bastante lastimado campo de batalla. Tras unos segundos de espera, pudimos vislumbrar a ambos Pokémon aún de pie, pero al final el tal Salamé terminó cayendo, dejándome como el campeón del combate. Calem se limitó a devolver a su compañero a la Pokéball, para así retribuirle con palabras su esfuerzo. Cuando me disponía a imitar su acción, Charizard lanzó un Lanzallamas en dirección al entrenador rival, que apenas tuve chance de detener gritándole. El lagarto naranja me vio de manera extrañada, pero terminó aceptando, por lo que perdió su mega-forma y volvió a la Pokéball, hecho eso, le agradecí por la gran batalla. Esa acción se debió, lo más seguro, a que pensó que era una misión, donde el entrenador de su rival en batalla, no suele sobrevivir, después me vería en la necesidad de hablar de aquello con él. Desvié mi mirada para ver como la chica pelimiel, que se había mantenido callada durante la batalla, estaba ayudando a su amigo a levantarse del suelo, con algunas marcas de polvo y ceniza. Este último le dijo a la chica que se quedara ahí y se dirigió a mí con paso lento, mirándome con bastante furia.

–Eres un maldito, sabía que no se podía confiar en un sucio acosador y pervertido como tú. ¡¿Que carajos pasa con ese puto Charizard, porqué mierda me atacó?! –Su comentario lleno de veneno y furia, acabó con el sentimiento de conformidad que había ganado durante la batalle; ahora me encontraba molesto con ese tipo, de nuevo.

–Es su costumbre, acabar con las basuras que hablan mucho y no pueden demostrar toda esa mierda que sale de sus bocas, en el campo. Ahora que lo pienso, debí haberlo dejado seguir, igual Kalos no hubiera perdido nada. –Mi comentario sacó varias venas en la frente del pelinegro, que se dirigió a mí con la intención de golpearme. Cosa que no logró, ya que le estampé un puñetazo en toda la nariz, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo con un sonido seco, con bastante sangre saliendo de sus orificios nasales. Sin añadir nada, me empecé a alejar del lugar, en dirección del Bosque Santalune, para así cambiarme y volver al motel. Antes de salir de aquel campo de batalla, di un último vistazo al lugar, Serena de nuevo estaba ayudando a Calem a levantarse; ésta me dirigió una mirada molesta. –Adiós Serena, fue un placer. –Con lo dicho, la chica me quitó la mirada y se enfocó en ayudar a su amigo a detener la hemorragia.

No tardé mucho en volver al bosque, ya ahí busqué un punto alejado de cualquier vía y me cambié la ropa, empezando con los anteojos oscuros que no me permitían ver bien. Ya una vez había terminado de vestirme, me dirigí a la salida del bosque, pero justo antes llegar a esta, un tipo con ropajes de vagabundo y una altura monstruosa de al menos tres metros se puso frente a mí, cortándome el paso. Tomé esto como una acción agresiva y me dispuse a sacar la Pokéball de Sceptile, pero el hombre me detuvo agarrando mi mano con la suya, que era del tamaño de ambas mías juntas. Forcejeé, pero fue inútil, por lo que me dispuse a hablarle.

–¡¿Qué desea viejo loco?! ¡¿Por qué me agarra así de la nada?! –Le grité de forma bastante histérica, el tipo ni se inmutó por ello, pero si decidió contestarme.

–Algo me dice que tú eres a quien he buscado por tres mil años, lo siento en mi cuerpo, tu aura me lo dice. Aun así, existe conflicto en esta, tienes serios problemas, porque no te sientes tú mismo. Necesitas resolver asuntos del pasado y yo estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte. –Antes de que siguiera, lo interrumpí. No me sentía cómodo con alguien hablando como si me conociera, recién viéndome por primera vez.

–Mire, no necesito ninguna clase de ayuda que usted me pueda ofrecer, así que váyase al carajo. –Dicho eso, logré zafarme de su agarre, para así rodear al tipo y empezar a alejarme en dirección a Vaniville, evitando Aquacorde por la escena que antes monté ahí, aún fuera que llevara otra ropa.

–En algún momento me tendrás que escuchar, joven. Lo que te atormenta no te dejará en paz, hasta que purifiques tu aura. –Lo volví a ver, y me limité a insultarlo nuevamente. Tras esto, seguí mi camino.

Después de media hora caminando, llegué al Motel Boceto, lugar donde me estaba hospedando. La anciana encargada del registro, me saludó con una sonrisa apenas me vio, y me dijo que el cuarto había sido limpiado, lo que me recordó porque nunca dejo mis cosas en la habitación. Aunque, de todas formas, Raichu se puede encargar de rostizar a quien él considere sospechoso. Una vez abrí la puerta, fui recibido por mi roedor, que flotó a mis brazos y frotó sus mejillas con las mías.

–Hola, amigo, ¿cómo la pasaste?

–Rai rai, raichu, chu rai. –Me recibió mi mejor a amigo, lo que interpreté como que la pasó muy aburrido. Le di una caricia en su cabeza y lo coloqué en el suelo mientras le pedía perdón por ello y le señalaba que era porque él, siendo lo único y genial que era, llamaba mucho la atención. Mi argumento pareció convencerlo, porque inmediatamente me respondió con un 'Rai' bastante alegre. Me fijé en la hora, y ya iba a ser el medio día, por lo que me dirigí a mi Pokémon.

–Ya es hora de almorzar Raichu. ¿Te parece si nos dirigimos a comer a algún lado? Ahí ando las malasadas maravisadas que tanto te gustan. –Al escuchar el nombre de su postre favorito, la cara de mi ratón eléctrico brilló con alegría.

–¡Rai rai, Chu! –Con eso dicho, salimos de la habitación en búsqueda de un lugar donde almorzar, y de paso aprovechar para buscar un Centro Pokémon donde curar a mis compañeros, que estaban agotados tras la batalla con Calem. En el camino, no podía de dejar de preguntarme quién era ese tipo gigante, y porqué carajos sabía tanto de mí. "Algo me dice que no será la última vez que lo vea".


	8. Festival de Recuerdos y un Pastel

Festival de Recuerdos y un Pastel

Ya había finalizado mi horario de trabajo, donde pude tomar varios apuntes, respecto a diseños para la próxima temporada de moda Kalosense. Me despedí de Jolie, que se quedó para hacer inventario, y salí en dirección al centro del pueblo. En el camino, no pude evitar pensar en lo que sucedió en la mañana. En un inicio, estaba muy molesta con Calem, por llevar su sobreprotección al punto de amenazar físicamente a un cliente. Pero cuando él y Jolie, me explicaron la situación por encima, no pude evitar asustarme… Pensar que todo lo que viví en mi época de reina, aquello que también influyó para que renunciara al puesto, podría repetirse. Aun así, decidí permitir que Calem peleara con el desconocido; inclusive, cuando íbamos en dirección al campo de batalla, dejé atrás aquellos sentimientos de incomodidad, al repasar la única frase que había escuchado por parte de aquel hombre, "Tengamos una batalla". La voz, el tono de la frase, todo me trajo recuerdos de cuando veía a Ash luchar con aquella intensidad y determinación, primero en Kalos y luego en Alola. Ese chico siempre fue extremadamente impulsivo y nunca rechazaba una batalla, y aquella frase me recordó todo aquello, lavando la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo, remplazándola con emoción y adrenalina.

La batalla estuvo a la altura de las expectativas, y los Pokémon del chico demostraron ser increíblemente hábiles. Por causalidades del destino, todos eran Pokémon que Ash poseyó en sus días como entrenador; de hecho, eran Pokémon que mi amado usaba en su equipo predilecto, los invencibles. El Infernape no mostró todo lo que poseía por la inmunidad del Gengar de Calem al tipo Lucha, o al menos eso le entendí al desconocido. Mientras, el Greninja del chico fue una total decepción, muy lejos de lo que fue el de mi novio. La sorpresa la dio su Charizard, esa bestia era tan o más poderoso que el homónimo de mi azabache, aquel que era su segundo mejor Pokémon. Fue capaz de eliminar al Charizard de mi amigo, que, por cierto, dio gala de su inmensurable ego, algo que siempre he hallado extremadamente molesto.

Después de ver tan excelente batalla, no me sorprendí al ver al lagarto mega-evolucionado del egocéntrico de Calem, perder dicho estado, para así caer debilitado. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar que al parecer ese tipo me había estado acosando, para así, acercármele y hablarle, preguntarle por sus Pokémon o cualquier cosa que me diera chance de comunicarme con quien me recordaba tanto a Ash. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando su Charizard liberó una enorme cantidad de fuego, en dirección de mi mejor amigo. Al chico apenas le dio tiempo de detenerlo, pero cuando dirigí mi mirada a Calem, lo vi en el suelo con quemaduras leves y cubierto de ceniza. Lo ayudé a levantarse y me dispuse a decirle que nos alejáramos, pero él me ignoró y me dijo que se encargaría de darle su merecido, que me quedara ahí.

Después de un corto intercambio de palabras, donde el hombre desconocido demostró ser un idiota, Calem terminó con la nariz rota y la ropa llena de sangre. El tipo se alejó después de decirme que había sido un placer verme, yo simplemente decidí ignorarlo, no valía la pena discutir con alguien como él, aunque me recordara a Ash. De todas maneras, él jamás hubiera hecho nada similar, era el honor hecho persona y un chico excepcional, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Ese tipo solo se le parecía en su emoción por las batallas, en lo demás era todo lo contrario a lo que me enamoró de mi héroe de la infancia.

Al volver a la tienda, Jolie me explicó la situación con bastante detalle, lo que me corroboró que sí, era un acosador. Aun así, me preguntaba de donde me conocía, si ni siquiera sabía lo que cualquiera en Kalos sabe sobre mí. En ese momento, recordé lo que vi en la cocina el día anterior, y me di cuenta que podría no haber sido mi imaginación; seguro era ese tipo.

Todo ello solo me hizo recordar a aquella persona, que inició la paranoia por los acosadores, no solo en mí, sino que en todos aquellos cercanos a mí. Fue un chico que se obsesionó por mi persona cuando aún ejercía como Reina de Kalos. En esa época muchas personas, chicos y chicas, llegaban a los extremos para acercárseme, u obtener algo de mí, fuera un autógrafo, una foto o incluso un beso. Aquello llegó a quitarme la paz, y a hacerme comprender el por qué Aria se disfrazaba para no ser reconocida. Buscando recuperar mi paz perdida, a la hora de caminar por la calle o realizar cualquier acción diaria, imité a la antigua reina y empecé a usar un disfraz.

Aquello funcionó perfectamente, hasta los últimos meses en que mantuve el título. Pero un día, cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa, me encontré con este chico de pelo verde oscuro y anteojos, de apariencia "nerd", que me regaló unas rosas y huyó sin decir nada; eso se repitió todos los días de esa semana. Y yo ya me estaba cansando de eso, por lo que lo confronté, él me dijo que conocía toda mi historia, que sabía de Ash y su muerte, que inclusive fueron rivales en la liga Sinnoh, lo que lo hacía mi pareja perfecta. Por haber roto la privacidad de mi hogar y esas palabras, lo rechacé de inmediato, sin dudarlo; al final le pedí que me dejara tranquila, y él se alejó sin alegar. Odiaba que la gente me hablara de Ash, y más que me recordaran su muerte. Pero el tipo no se rindió, más bien, insistió cada vez más.

Al pasó de un mes de la ocasión en que lo rechacé, fue capaz de incluso entrar en mi apartamento en Lumiose. Cuando lo encontré, me asusté de muerte; para mi suerte, Yvonne estaba con su abuela ese día. Me vi en la necesidad de echarlo casi a los golpes, pero no hizo falta, porque Calem me acompañaba, y él lo amenazó de darle una paliza si seguía molestándome. El prometió dejarme en paz y se largó, pero eso no me tranquilizaba, por lo que cancelé mi contrato de alquiler el mismo día de lo ocurrido, y volví a vivir con mi madre un tiempo. También tomé la decisión de definitivamente abandonar mi puesto de reina, por lo que al finalizar el Gran Tripokalon, el segundo en el cual competía poseyendo el título, un par de semanas tras lo sucedido, di un pequeño discurso explicando que me iba por la cantidad de responsabilidades que tenía y que mi hija ocupaba de mi tiempo; decidí evitar el tema del acoso.

Los meses siguientes, me vi en la necesidad de trabajar como modelo provisional ayudando a Valerie. Y fue ahí que volvió aquel demonio, con más fuerza aún. Otra vez lo veía casi diario, siguiéndome, aun cuando él sabía que yo no desconocía su presencia. A él simplemente no le importaba y seguía haciéndolo, nunca le dejé saber dónde vivía tras mudarme, pues ya me había mudado de casa de mi madre a mi casa actual, casi en la entrada al Pueblo Vaniville. Pero todo se salió de control, el día que dejó de conformarse con seguirme desde el lugar de la pasarela al hotel. Me persiguió hasta la habitación donde me hospedaba, y se las ingenió para entrar cuando yo estaba bañándome, ingresó al baño y me agarró del brazo y ahí se dispuso violarme. Él asqueroso hubiera cumplido su cometido, de no ser porque de nuevo apareció Calem, ya que le había hablado para que viniera, pues sospechaba que algo malo pasaría relacionado con el acosador. Mi amigo, al ver la puerta abierta, entró corriendo y lo detuvo antes de que empezara a manosear mi cuerpo.

En el momento, yo me hallaba forcejeando, inclusive conecté un golpe en su cara, aun así, su fuerza era superior y me respondió con un golpe en el estómago, que me sacó el aire. Cuando creí que sería violada, el cuerpo del tipo se separó de mí con brusquedad y me dejó libre, fue cuando enfoqué la vista, que vi a mi amigo propinarle una paliza hasta el punto de casi matarlo. Entonces, me vi en la necesidad de calmarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no pudo hacerme nada demasiado serio; no quería que Calem acabara en la cárcel por asesinato. Él lo amarró con las sabanas y llamamos a las autoridades, no mucho después de la llamada, la oficial Jenny se lo llevó esposado.

Fuimos a juicio, donde me enteré que ya tenía antecedentes de acoso e intento de violación, muchas chicas fueron a testiguar, valiéndose de que yo era conocida y por eso el caso se extendió bastante. Entre las chicas que declararon, estaba Dawn, que me contó que él, en la época que viajaba con Ash, solía hostigarla. No pude evitar sentirme asqueada, en ese momento deseé que una pena grande le cayera encima. Debido a que las cosas a nivel judicial solo se hacen cuando convienen, y el caso era muy reconocido por involucrar a una ex Reina de Kalos, el hombre recibió una condena de treinta años, al día de hoy todavía debe más de veintisiete años de cárcel.

Mis recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos, Aquacorde es bastante pequeña, por lo que en pocos minutos ya me encontraba en el lugar al que necesitaba asistir. Era una tienda, con un Meowstic macho sosteniendo un Poképuff. que servía como cartel, éste se encontraba encima de la entrada principal. Su dueña originalmente quería que fuera un Slurpuff, pero ya tenía copyright. Le di un rápido vistazo a la tienda, para en el fondo ver a la persona, fuera de mi familia, con la que suelo pasar más tiempo; mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Miette. Algo muy irónico, si tomas en cuenta la clase de relación que teníamos cuando viajaba por Kalos, a mi edad de quince años.

Empecé el viaje con catorce, pero a mitad del camino cumplí años. Cinco meses después de ello, nuestro grupo de viaje se separó, y yo besé a Ash antes de partir hacia Hoenn. Estuve medio año ahí, antes de volver a Kalos, pero inmediatamente realicé un viaje junto con mis amigas, Shauna y Miette, buscando descansar una semana en la región insular, Alola. Yo por mi éxito en Hoenn, donde gané el Gran Concurso, y ellas por los performances; ambas llegaron a la final, pero Miette fue la que se enfrentó a Aria, perdiendo.

En Alola me reencontré con Ash y, de forma totalmente inesperada para mí, se me declaró a la semana del reencuentro. Así que poco más de medio año después del beso, éste dio frutos, y empezamos a salir como pareja. Mis dos amigas volvieron a Kalos y yo decidí quedarme con él, para poder apoyarlo en la recién fundada liga de la región, programada para siete meses después de la fecha en la que empezamos a salir. Estuvimos un tiempo en la Escuela Pokémon de Melemele, donde conocí a sus amigos de Alola, y luego empezamos el Recurrido Insular, al que me terminé uniendo. Disfrutamos el uno del otro como pareja medio año, tiempo en que nos conocimos mejor, en el que descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que Ash era un excelente novio. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando quiso jugar de héroe e ingresó a aquel Ultraumbral en búsqueda de ayudar a un Pokémon, lo único que salió de dicho portal fue una ráfaga explosiva, que cerró la conexión entre ambos mundos y acabó con la vida de mi amado. Cuando sentí que lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos, despejé mi cabeza de aquel recuerdo, buscando no romperme emocionalmente, como la noche anterior frente a May y Dawn. Respiré hondo, calmándome, y me dispuse a ingresar a la tienda.

Lo primero que recibieron mis sentidos, al abrirme paso por la entrada del lugar, fue un aroma a pastel y glaseado que logró enamorarme. Pude sentir la frescura que emanaba el aire acondicionado, un cambio drástico tomado en cuenta que estamos en verano. También, escuchaba el sonido de la música de fondo, la que reconocí como la **Relic Song** de Meloetta. Caminé entre las mesas, que por la hora se hallaban vacías. Ya iban a dar las seis de la tarde, por lo que la mayoría de locales del pueblo estaban empezando a cerrar. Llegué a la recepción, que estaba conformada por un mueble de vidrio, donde se encontraban expuestos algunos pasteles, Poképuff, macarons y demás confituras. El olor que ahora llegó a mi nariz era el de pan recién horneado, pan al estilo Kalos, con toda seguridad. Levanté la vista, para así encontrarme con dos carteles que rezaban el menú, en ellos se podían ver varios dibujos de Swirlix y Slurpuff degustando cada producto que era ofrecido.

Desvíe la vista del objeto y me enfoqué en el resto de la tienda, paredes rosadas con bordes blancos resaltaban a la vista, adornadas por fotografías, en ellas se podían ver varios Pokémon tipo Hada en su ambiente natural. Además, resaltaban aquellas fotografías de la época de Miette como performer, en estas salía ella con sus Pokémon predilectos, Slurpuff y Meowstic. También había otras fotos en las que aparecían varias compañeras performers. Una foto llamó especialmente mi atención, en ella salíamos Shauna, Miette y yo, en mis brazos se encontraban una Yvonne bastante pequeña. Fue la primera vez que competí como Reina en el Gran Tripokalon. Las tres nos veíamos extremadamente alegres, para mí fue un sueño hecho realidad, además aquel día vencí, no, destruí, figurativamente hablando, a mí peor rival, una chica que antaño me hizo mucho daño. Esa fue la última vez que competimos todas juntas.

Esa ocasión, lastimosamente, fue la última que Miette pudo participar en una presentación. Poco antes de que iniciara la segunda temporada de performance de ese año, ella se cayó entrenando, dio un mal paso y se dobló el pie, cuando intentó volver a levantarse, el dolor en el tobillo no la dejó, se lo había fracturado. El doctor le dijo que nunca podría volver a bailar ni realizar piruetas, lo que se truncó su carrera de performer. Una chica que compitió en dos finales del Gran Tripokalon, se vio obligada a dejar su sueño. Aún tenía la oportunidad de participar en los concursos, pues en estos no era, ni es necesario, que el coordinador realice coreografías, al menos en esa época en Hoenn aún no se implementaba aquello; pero Miette no quiso. Su pasión eran los performers, no la coordinación, por lo tanto, decidió dedicarse a aquello que disfrutaba casi tanto como éstos, la pastelería. Por suerte, para todas, el negocio le resultó y salió adelante, ella era feliz, y nosotras, sus amigas, también lo éramos; los somos. Quité la mirada de aquella fotografía y volví al mostrador. Mi amiga peliazul aún no aparecía, por lo que me dirigí a éste, de nuevo, y le di unos toques al cristal. La respuesta vino tras varios segundos en forma de un "Ya voy", ante esto, me dirigí a una de las mesas y me senté, ahora, enfocándome en mi HoloCaster.

–¡Amie, cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! –Una voz, bastante conocida para mí gritó, llamando mi atención, la cual le quité al objeto tecnológico que tenía en las manos. Antes que pudiera replicar a su saludo, fui abrazada por mi amiga. Después de unos segundos, me liberó de aquel gesto y me miró, esperando mi respuesta.

–Miette, mon amie, he estado de maravilla, todo va genial. El trabajo no me falta y mi familia es perfecta. –Les respondí soltando una ligera risa, nuestro saludo en Kalosiano, el segundo idioma de la región, nunca puede hacer falta. Respecto a los idiomas, se supone que cada región tenía su idioma propio como el principal, pero después de la Gran Guerra ocurrida hace tres mil años, estos idiomas se relegaron a un segundo puesto, y se creó el idioma que todos hablamos, el Interregional.

–Pues igual, je suis super. Últimamente el negocio va mejor que nunca, y mis Poképuff ya pueden jactarse de ser los mejores de la región. –Dijo Miette, dándole un tono a su voz que me recordó nuestra época de rivalidad, cuando queríamos superarnos la una a la otra, en todo, a toda costa. –Creo que ya no tienes oportunidad contra mí en ese aspecto.

–Lo dudo, talvez no los venda, pero no significa que haya dejado de prepararlos, e Yvonne te puede asegurar que los míos son mejores. –Le aclaré, sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona. Mientras, ella se limitó a mirarme divertida.

–Pues a Ash le gustaban más los míos.

–…–Aunque sé que lo dijo molestando, su comentario me dolió, y no porque creyera aquello, sino porque aún con todo lo hablado con Dawn y May, el efecto que esta víspera provoca en mí, no va a cambiar, al menos no por ahora. Ese sentimiento me obligó a desviar la mirada, conteniendo el llanto.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡En verdad lo siento! Sabes que a veces yo y mi bocota hablamos de más. Olvidé por completo que la fecha cercana al cumpleaños de Ye, siempre te pone nostálgicamente melancólica. Perdóname, por favor. –Sin darme oportunidad de responder, la chica se lanzó a mis brazos para darme un abrazo. Esta ocasión logré suprimir el sentimiento de dolor, y así me evité otra escena depresiva, sobretodo porque si yo lloraba, Miette hubiera terminado haciendo lo mismo.

–Tranquila, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito, igual el abrazo sirvió. Pero ya puedes soltarme. –Ella obedeció sin chistar y volvió al lugar donde estaba sentada. Por un momento se formó un silencio un poco incómodo, por lo que me decidí a romperlo.

–Sabes, no vine aquí a discutir quien cocina mejores Poképuff. –"Porque los míos son mejores" susurré colocando mi mano sobre mi boca. Para mi alegría, aquello dio sus frutos, así logrando que Miette perdiera la mirada triste que tenía y liberara una ligera risa. –Vine porque ya he estado planeando la fiesta de Ye, y este año, como el anterior, quiero que me prepares el pastel.

–¡Genial, moría de ganas por escucharte decir eso! Esta ocasión, el pastel será mil veces, no, un millón de veces mejor que el de año pasado. En ese entonces apenas tenía unos meses con la tienda y no tenía algunas mañas que tengo ahora. Pienso hacer un pastel simulando una grandiosa batalla aérea con un Talonflame en el medio y… –La interrumpí antes de que siguiera, pues su nivel de emoción había ido en aumento por cada palabra que decía y ya se estaba descontrolando.

–¡Arceus, relájate chica! No creo que mi presupuesto alcance para aquello, esta… –Esta ocasión fue mi turno de ser interrumpida, la mano de mi amiga se encontraba tapando mi boca.

–No digas tonterías, eres mi mejor amiga, y es el cumpleaños de la niña que es casi mi sobrina, hija de un chico maravilloso, el mejor que he tenido oportunidad de conocer… –La ojirubí se detuvo al ver mi seño fruncirse, esta vez no me atacó la tristeza, sino aquellos celos característicos de nuestros primeros encuentros. Y es que a veces, solo a veces, pareciera que contario a lo que ella dice, si sentía algo por Ash, mi Ash. Mi amiga soltó una risa nerviosa. –No me mires así, sabes que no lo digo en ese sentido. Pero me alegra ver que al menos esta vez no te entristeciste. Pero dejando ese tema de lado y volviendo a lo importante. No pienso cobrarte por el pastel, quiero regalártelo, por todos estos años de amistad.

–Miette, es por eso mismo que no puedo permitir que me lo regales, me importas, y no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Ya que, conociéndote, me regalarás eso y le llevarías algo más a Yvonne, y te creo capaz de gastar una fortuna realizando el pastel. Y hasta donde yo me acuerdo, nunca me has dejado que te regale ropa de mi tienda. –La miré de forma preocupada, dejando salir aquello que sentía respecto a la situación, después de unos segundos ella soltó un suspiro. Somos muy amigas, por eso cuidamos de nuestros negocios entre ambas; aceptar gratis el pastel, sería generarle perdida a Miette.

–Está bien, pero te cobraré solo lo que cuesta un pastel genérico, quiero adornarlo en relación con los gustos de Ye. Y sé que ella ama las batallas aéreas y a los Talonflame. –Acepté el trato derrotada, al menos había conseguido ayudar con una parte a mi amiga, odio que sea tan flexible y me regale su trabajo. En mi caso, al menos yo no soy quien realiza mi ropa, solo me dedico a los diseños, pero ella como la testaruda que es, nunca me escucha. –Perfecto, ya acordado eso, ¿Qué falta para coordinar el día de la fiesta? Porque, aunque yo sea quien realice el pastel de cumpleaños, no pienso quedar fuera, como de la planeación como el año pasado, sabes perfectamente cuanto me molestó eso.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Sabes que solo quería ayudarte, en esa época estabas empezando a tener éxito con la tienda, parecía que, si apenas y podías manejar tu tiempo, y preferí no añadirte más carga. Pero ya entendí que te molestó, el mensaje me llegó a la milésima queja al respecto, el mismo día del cumpleaños. –Le dije moviendo mis manos en señal de disculpa, aquello dejó satisfecha a la chica. –Respecto al planeamiento de la fiesta, Dawn y May llegaron ayer, se están quedando en mi casa, como de costumbre, así que apenas necesitemos de tu ayuda, te doy una llamada.

–Eso espero. –Me dijo mirándome de manera bastante amenazadora, tanto que logró que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalada. Pero eso no duró mucho, al cambiar a una mirada emocionada ante la realización. –¡¿May y Dawn ya están aquí?!

–Eso mismo dije, en este momento deben estar volviendo a mi casa, después de su viaje de compras por toda Lumiose.

–¡Yay! Me debiste decir que venían desde antes, ya hubiéramos hecho mil cosas. –Su comentario logró que una gota de sudor se resbalara por mi frente. –Pero eso es lo de menos, esta semana debemos planear cada detalle del evento, ¡este debe ser el mejor cumpleaños de Yvonne! Aunque también debemos aprovechar el tiempo juntas y hacer muchas cosas de chicas. Por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con Shauna?

–No he tenido la oportunidad, pero sé que ella en este momento se encuentra en una gira por Unova, algo relacionado con la pasarela eléctrica de Elesa. Aun así, ella me prometió ayudarnos cuando vuelva, en un par de días tengo entendido; me dijo que ya pidió vacaciones para esa semana.

–Genial, seremos las cuatro hermosas mosqueteras, en ese caso. –Me dijo realizando una pose coqueta. –Aun así, me resulta increíble que ya vaya a cumplir los dos años y medio siendo la Reina de Kalos, año y medio más y alcanzará a Aria.

–Ella es increíble, la más joven de las tres y siempre se mostró como la que poseía más potencial. –Le dije con una sonrisa de orgullo, recordando el puesto de mi amiga morena. Shauna fue capaz de derrotar a la chica a la cual cedí el puesto, eso medio año después de mi renuncia, pobre chica, perdió la corona al siguiente Gran Tripokalon de haberla obtenido. Aun así, ella fue quien ganó la final, cuándo cedí mi puesto, venció a Shauna y otra performer bastante talentosa. En su momento, me sentí mal por no ceder el puesto a la morena, pero verla tan alegre por ganar por sus méritos el puesto, me enorgulleció como su amiga y rival, ya que juntas empezamos el camino de artistas, juntas crecimos y juntas logramos nuestros sueños.

–Serena, ambas sabemos que la más talentosa y con más potencial, siempre fuiste tú, incluso Shauna, Aria, Palermo, todo Kalos lo sabía. Aún con tu corto periodo de un año como Reina de Kalos, eres considerada una de las mejores de la historia, al lado de ex Reinas como las mismas Aria y Palermo. –Su comentario me hizo sonrojar, nunca me gustó que me dieran tanto merito, de todas formas, sin mis Pokémon, mis amigos y rivales, sin Ash y mi hija, hubiera sido incapaz de cumplir mi sueño. –Pero cambiando de tema, escuché que Calem se peleó con un cliente tuyo, ¿qué ocurrió? –La pregunta de Miette me sobresaltó, no esperé que aquello se difundiera tan rápido, quien sabe cuál de todos los vecinos metiches fue con el chisme a mi amiga. Suspiré con pereza pensando en ello, y me dispuse a contarle toda la historia. –Ya veo, ¿algo así como con el Conan, no, el Conway aquél?

–Por favor, ni siquiera menciones ese nombre. Y sí, algo así, obviamente en mucho menor medida. Y gracias a Arceus, no podría con algo similar otra vez. Igual pienso estar atenta a cualquier señal, a cualquier cosa que indique que sea algo parecido. En casos similares siempre ando con el Lycanrock de Ash acompañándome. Desde que el profesor Kukui decidió que era mejor para él estar conmigo, en vez de en la escuela Pokémon de Melemele, ha sido una genial compañía. –Miette asintió ante esto y cambio de tema, para evitar tocar así fibras sensibles, cosa que agradecí. Después de una hora hablando de muchos temas con mi amiga, decidí que era hora de volver a casa, debía pasar por Yvonne donde mi madre, que se encarga de ir por ella a Santalune, y ver si ya Dawn y May habían vuelto. Me despedí de la chica pastelera, y salí por las puertas de vidrio que sirven como entrada al local. Al cruzar por la puerta, no pude evitar notar que el cielo ya se había oscurecido. Inhalé hondo, inspirando el aire limpio de las zonas rurales de Kalos, y emprendí el relativamente corto camino hacía Vaniville, "Esta semana se irá volando, y la fiesta no debe ser nada menos que perfecta".


	9. La Fiesta de Y pt 1

La Fiesta de Y pt. 1

Al final los pensamientos de Serena se vieron materializados, pues la semana de tiempo que tenía para organizar lo que ella deseaba, fuera la mejor fiesta de su hija, ya se había acabado. Los días fueron como horas, y estas como minutos, y ahora se encontraba con un cepillo bucal en la boca, el cabello desordenado, y con Yvonne huyendo de ella, renegando el ser peinada, aludiendo que siempre que lo hacía le jalaba el pelo. Tras lo que parecieron horas interminables para la chica, logró dejar a la niña totalmente lista y presentable para el evento, y así pudo seguir con la tarea de arreglarse ella misma. Ya con el cabello acomodado, suelto, valiéndose de lo corto del mismo, decorado por un lazo azul, un vestido de encaje rojo, de un tono oscuro, que le llegaba a las rodillas, y unas zapatillas de tacón corto de color rojas, al igual que el vestido, pero en un tono más claro; tomó a su pequeña hija de la mano izquierda y se dispuso a salir de la casa. La niña tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta por un lazo de color rosado, un peinado poco ostentoso debido a su negativa de dejar a su madre peinarla, un vestido corto de color violeta con vuelo, y zapatillas sin tacón rosadas, similar al lazo que adornaba su pelo. Ambas, madre e hija, cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, para así dirigirse a la salida de la propiedad.

Al salir del jardín, cruzando el portón metálico que sirve de entrada, las dos féminas pudieron apreciar un vehículo deportivo rojo, compacto, dando la sensación de ser muy aerodinámico, en su capó se podía ver un Rapidash sobresaliendo, indicando que el auto era de la marca del mismo nombre que el Pokémon. Ambas, consientes de quien era el dueño de tan llamativo medio de transporte, se acercaron a la compuerta del copiloto, a la vez que la ventana de la misma se bajaba a un ritmo consistente. Al estar de frente al espacio que dejó el vidrio, que ya se había terminado de ocultar en la ranura de la puerta, Serena pudo ver a la persona que ya sabía que vería, ésta misma sonrió de manera divertida y se dispuso a hablar.

–Pero miren lo que me acabo de encontrar, dos hermosas chicas. ¿Desean que las lleve a algún lado? –Ambas rodaron los ojos ante esta actitud, Serena sonrió de manera cansada y procedió a contestar.

–¿Qué haces aquí Calem, se supone que tú te quedarías a vigilar el gimnasio, mientras que Miette vendría por nosotras? –Preguntó la chica mayor, con duda en su voz.

–Bueno, resulta que May y Dawn tuvieron un pequeño accidente con el pastel… –Al ver la mirada de su amiga procedió con rapidez. –No es lo que crees, no fue nada del otro mundo, la capa de más arriba se cayó cuando lo estaban trasportando. Por suerte, Miette tenía varios ingredientes a mano, previniendo una situación por el estilo, y en este momento ya debe haber terminado de arreglarlo. Por lo tanto, ya que Miette tenía que encargarse de eso, y May y Dawn tenían que recibir a las personas, me enviaron a mí.

–Está bien, lo comprendo, aunque también debemos pasar por mi madre, estás seguro que cabemos todos, el auto no parece precisamente muy amplio que digamos. –Respondió la pelimiel viendo el interior del vehículo, que su amigo había adquirido un par de semanas atrás, y no había tenido la oportunidad de ver por dentro.

–¡Nah! Aunque no lo parezca, este modelo de Rapidash es increíblemente espacioso. Entren, para que así lo compruebes. –Al ser un vehículo de solo dos puertas, el chico corrió el asiento del copiloto, de forma que Yvonne, de manera silenciosa, ingresó a la parte trasera, colocándose inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad. Serena imitó a la niña, al ver que su amigo ya había acomodado el asiento. Para su sorpresa, el auto realmente era espacioso, al mirar atrás pudo ver a su hija ya acomodada, también pudo apreciar que sobraba suficiente espacio para su madre entrara sin problema, lo que la tranquilizó. Desvió su mirada de la parte trasera del vehículo y la enfocó en Calem, al que le sonrió de manera cálida, para luego darle un "Gracias". Este respondió con un "De nada", para luego felicitar a la niña por la importante fecha que era para ella, ésta respondió de manera similar a su madre.

Sin nada más que decir, el hombre, que vestía un lujoso esmoquin negro con un moño, presionó un botón en la zona donde, en el modelo de un auto menos lujoso, se suele encontrar la ranura de la llave, así dándole ignición al vehículo. El camino hacia la casa de Grace, fue bastante corto, debido a la cercanía entre las casas de madre e hija, por lo que en pocos minutos el auto ya se encontraba frente a la vereda de la propiedad de la ex corredora de Rhyhorn. La chica bajó la ventana para asomar la cabeza y así ver la casa del Rhyhorn principal de su madre, el cual, al parecer, no se encontraba en esta, dio un rápido vistazo al jardín, pero aun así no pudo verlo. Le restó importancia a aquello, suponiendo que se encontraba en el establo con los demás Rhyhorn, como a veces es costumbre, y seguidamente le envió un mensaje a su madre indicándole que se encontraba afuera de su casa. La mujer le respondió de inmediato, alegando que se estaba terminando de alistar, pues estuvo practicando la montura de Rhyhorn en la mañana, con lo que Serena confirmó el paradero del Pokémon tipo Tierra/Roca más querido de su madre. Tras esto, dirigió la mirada a su hija, que se encontraba distraída viendo el paisaje, pero la voz de su amigo llamó su atención, la ambas, realmente.

–Te vez muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías? Desde la última vez que modelaste para Valerie, no te vestías tan elegante. Siempre he pensado que ese estilo te favorece. –El comentario del chico dejó un silencio incómodo en el vehículo, cuando Serena se dispuso a responder fue interrumpida por su hija.

–A mi mami no le gusta que otros hombres, que no sean mi papi, le digan cosas bonitas, así que mientras mi papi cuide el cielo, nadie puede hacerlo. Eso te incluye, aunque seas su amigo, a mí tampoco me gusta que digas esas cosas. –Serena quedó bastante sorprendida por el comentario de la niña, y aunque en parte era cierto lo que decía, ella pensaba limitarse a agradecer a su amigo por el cumplido, por lo que decidió regañarla por el comentario.

–Yvonne Ketchum Gabena, que hemos hablado de…

–Tranquila, Serena, es solo una niña, además, ambos sabemos que en parte tiene razón. Así que perdón por el comentario, a las dos. –Al escuchar esto la pelimiel no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

–No tienes que pedir perdón, a decir verdad, no me molestó, no lo vi como nada más que el cumplido de un amigo. –Respondió de manera calmada la chica, sacando una débil sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia. Pero antes de que el tema siguiera, fueron interrumpidos por la madre de la chica, que los llamó a través de la ventana que se encontraba abierta, del lado de la joven madre.

–¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó extrañada la mujer. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, para que así Serena se bajara del vehículo y abrazara a su madre, que devolvió el gesto de manera gustosa. De forma similar a como la niña y su madre ingresaron al auto, el chico corrió el asiento, permitiendo que la señora pudiera ingresar al Rapidash, luego lo volvió a su lugar y la pelimiel se sentó de nuevo. La chica pudo ver como su amigo ni lento ni perezoso dio ignición y tomó rumbo a Lumiose, luego pudo observar como su madre, que vestía un hermoso vestido beige, ahogaba en besos a su hija, felicitándola por cumplir los cinco años.

El resto del viaje fue bastante silencioso, y no tardó mucho tiempo para que pudieran ver los grandes edificios de Lumiose. Saliendo de los jardines de la Ruta Cuatro, la Senda del Parterre, pudieron ingresar en las grandes calles de la capital de Kalos. Ahí se podían ver montones de personas paseando o simplemente pasando el rato en una mesa frente a un café, algunos niños jugaban con sus Espurr o Litleo, y otra gente salía con su Furfrou de la peluquería, esto último le trajo recuerdos a Serena, de cuando ayudaron a una joven aprendiz de estilista llamada Jessica. "Con suerte y ahora ella es la encargada del lugar", pensó la chica con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Después de cruzar la mitad de Lumiose, lograron salir de la Avenida Primavera, para así, encontrarse de frente con una de las mejores imágenes de todo el mundo Pokémon, recientemente imitada por Hoenn, la grande e magnifica Torre Prisma, también sede del gimnasio de la familia Miare. Frente a la torre, se podían ver bastantes carros estacionados, indicio de que ya varios de los invitados habían arribado al lugar. Serena, dispuesta a verificar que todo lo relacionado con el evento estuviera sobre ruedas, se bajó del vehículo, indicándole a su madre que se encargara de Yvonne. Mientras, Calem se dedicó a buscar un lugar donde estacionarse, tarea que parecía imposible, debido a la gran cantidad de vehículos que ya habían tomado un lugar. El chico solo pudo soltar un profundo suspiro, entre ello y lo que pasó cuando esperaban a la madre de su amiga, se encontraba embotado. "Yo y mi bocota… Se supone que ya la superé, idiota", pensó, alejándose en busca de un paqueo, lejos de la Avenida Central.

Cuando la pelimiel ingresó a la sala principal, del gimnasio tipo eléctrico de Kalos, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, todo parecía perfecto. Primero dirigió su vista al centro de la sala, el cual estaba preparado con varias mesas y sillas para que la gente pudiera almorzar y charlar, también pudo ver un área donde se apreciaba una enorme piñata en forma de Yveltal, y a su lado una mesa donde la gente dejaba sus presentes para la cumpleañera. Luego miró a la zona de comidas, donde se podía apreciar un buffet con todo lo que ella había ordenado, todo perfectamente ordenado, empezando por las entradas, seguido por las comidas principales y por último los postres. Y ahí, en perfecto estado, se podía apreciar el magnífico pastel que preparó Miette, y fue en ese momento que una lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha, como deseaba que Ash estuviera ahí con ella, disfrutando del tiempo con su pequeña, que cada vez era menos pequeña.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se secó la lagrima y se preparó para pasar un excelente día, de todas formas, ese día se reencontraría con gente que no veía desde hace un año o más. La ex performer se dirigió rauda a la cocina, donde pudo ver a sus amigos rubios de tantos años, la primera en advertir su presencia fue la menor, que corrió hacia ella y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo, casi como si temiera que se desvaneciera en el aire en caso de aflojar el agarre.

–Vamos Bonnie, suelta a Serena. ¿No vez que la estas sofocando? –Interrumpió el hermano mayor, al notar que su hermana no disminuía la fuerza de su enganche.

–Lo siento, es que hace mucho no nos veíamos, me hacías tanta falta. –Dijo la joven rubia, un tanto apenada, mientras disminuía la fuerza de su abrazo.

–Yo también te extrañe, Bonnie. –Respondió entusiasmada la pelimiel, devolviendo el abrazo que en el momento no pudo responder. Provocando una risa en la joven de ahora dieciséis, y una sonrisa en su hermano mayor.

–A ti también, Clemont. –Dijo la chica del vestido rojo al abrazar ahora a su amigo rubio, éste no dudo en responder el gesto. Al separarse del gesto, la chica pudo apreciar mejor a los dos hermanos, Clemont vestía un atuendo elegante, pero no mucho, algo dentro de lo que se vería normal en un chico que nunca se llevó muy bien con lo ostentoso; llevaba un pantalón y camisa de vestir negros, sin corbata, y el cabello ligeramente peinado, acompañado de los lentes de siempre. Su hermana, por otro lado, estaba más formal, con un vestido amarillo, con boleros, ceñido a la piel, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de manera que no dejaba ver mucho su ahora hermosa figura.

Así, después de un corto periodo de silencio, tomaron su tiempo para ponerse al día, pues tenían casi medio año de no verse, limitándose a cortas conversaciones por teléfono, sobretodo relacionadas con el cumpleaños de Yvonne y el uso del gimnasio para este. Ya puestos al día, decidieron salir a hablar con los invitados. En el salón principal, pudieron ver gran cantidad de personas, muchos relacionados con las batallas Pokémon alrededor de todas las regiones. Sobresaliendo entre la gente, había líderes de gimnasio, miembros del alto mando e inclusive campeones, ese fue el alcance que, en su día, tuvo Ash Ketchum. Ahora en la entrada, pues Serena nos las vio al ingresar al lugar, se encontraban las dos chicas encargadas de recibir a la gente, la pelimiel y los hermanos decidieron ir con ellas.

–Hola chicas, ¿cómo le está yendo? No las vi al entrar. –Preguntó la joven madre, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, pues le estaban dando la espalda. Ambas poseían un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, de estilo similar al de Bonnie, cada uno de un color similar al de su respectivo cabello.

–¡Oh! Hola, Serena. Pues muy bien. Eso fue debido a que una chica no encontraba el baño, y yo decidí ayudarla. –Respondió la chica de Sinnoh con una sonrisa.

–Y yo estaba ayudando a Miette a terminar los Poképuff. ¿Por cierto, donde está Yvonne? –Pregunto ahora la castaña de Hoenn, buscando a la niña, su amiga peliazul imitó el gesto. Los rubios no hicieron ningún gesto ante la pregunta, pues ya Serena les había explicado aquello en la cocina.

–La dejé con mi Madre, no debe tardar de llegar, seguro Yvonne le pidió que la llevara a ver a algún Pokémon que vio en el camino o algo así. –Ante la respuesta, las dos amigas asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendían. –Hablando de la realeza de Kalos. –Las dos chicas y los hermanos desviaron su mirada a la entrada del edificio, donde pudieron ver a la madre de su amiga llegar, pero para su sorpresa, no venía con la niña.

–Hmm… ¿Mamá, donde está Yvonne? –El tono de intriga, se podía dilucidar claramente en la voz de la chica pelimiel.

–Pues ya debe llegar, se encontró con alguien que moría por verla. Ahí viene de hecho. –De manera similar a como sucedió anteriormente, miraron hacia la entrada de la torre, donde pudieron ver a la niña llegar de la mano con una señora. La pequeña al ver a su madre, soltó a la mujer y corrió en dirección a esta.

–¡Mami, Mami! ¡Mira a quien me encontré! –Dijo la pequeña jalando la mano de su madre y guiándola a donde estaba la mujer en cuestión. Serena la había reconocido apenas la vio, y ahora no podía hacer más que sonreír.

–Señora Delia, que gusto volver a verla. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ojalá nos visitara más seguido. –La mujer le sonrió y respondió con un fuerte abrazo, la niña se unió al gesto convirtiéndose en un abrazo grupal. Y es que la mujer que, en parte, era su suegra, se había vuelto como una segunda madre para ella, pues la apoyó cuando todo lo relacionado con Yvonne sucedió, lloraron juntas la muerte de Ash, y también la apoyó en todo lo relacionado a los performances, el modelaje y el diseño de moda. En resumen, la mujer fue un importante pilar emocional tras la muerte de su pareja, e Yvonne se encargó de hacer ese lazo aún más fuerte.

–Serena, sabes muy bien que puedes llamarme solo Delia, o suegrita, como lo prefieras. Y claro que me gustaría venir más seguido, pero a Mr. Mime nunca le ha gustado quedarse solo mucho tiempo, y menos le gusta salir de Pueblo Paleta. –Dijo soltando una risa, para luego explicarse ante lo dicho por la pelimiel. –Espero no haberte preocupado, me encontré a Yvonne cuando venía con Grace de la Plaza Azul, y se me hizo imposible no robármela.

–Tranquila, si es con usted, no importa donde vaya Yvonne. –Le respondió su nuera con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a su respectiva madre e hija. – ¿Que andaban haciendo en la Plaza Azul, por cierto?

–Yvonne vio unos Pidgey bañándose en la fuente de la plaza, y quiso que fuéramos a verlos. –Explicó la abuela materna de la niña, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Supuse que era algo relacionado con Pokémon, sobre todo si eran tipo volador.

–En eso es igual a como era su padre. –Comentó la castaña mayor con un tono nostálgico. Serena la miró con una mirada igual de nostálgica, para luego sonreír.

–Eso fue lo que hizo que nos encontráramos en el campamento. –Lo dicho por la chica provocó que a todos los reunidos en el lugar, incluidas las dos chicas y los dos hermanos, que tenían rato de estar callados, se les formara una sonrisa nostálgica, al recordar a aquel chico amante de los Pokémon y las batallas, con el que todos se relacionaron de alguna u otra forma. Lo cierto es que Serena, acompañada de toda esa gente, se sentía capaz de recordar a Ash, sin pasar un trago amargo. La joven pelimiel acabó con el cálido silencio al hablarle a su suegra. –Delia, me imagino que el viaje fue bastante cansado, supongo que acaba de llegar hoy.

–Pues sí, ese es el caso, el vuelo se atrasó y llegué al aeropuerto hace unas horas, por eso aun ando con el equipaje. –Ante esta respuesta, Serena puso atención a la mujer, que, aunque si se veía arreglada, con un vestido largo hasta los pies y su cabello acomodado en una coleta, aun llevaba una gran maleta de equipaje en la mano. Al notar esto, Clemont se ofreció a llevarlo adentro, a lo que la mujer aceptó gustosa. Ambos hermanos ingresaron al lugar y las dos chicas se colocaron de nuevo en su lugar en la puerta, para terminar de recibir a las últimas personas.

–Mi madre me comentó que se quedará a dormir en su casa. –La castaña asintió, confirmando lo anterior. –Genial, entonces todo arreglado, en ese caso volveremos en el auto de Clemont para que quepamos todos. –Ambas mujeres contestaron afirmativamente a lo dicho por la chica. –Además de cansada por el vuelo, me imagino que tendrá hambre, así que lo mejor es que vayamos adentro, de todas formas, hay muchas personas que debemos saludar. –De esta forma, las tres mujeres y la niña se adentraron en el gimnasio de la torre, después de que ambas mujeres adultas, saludaran respectivamente a las dos amigas de Sinnoh y Hoenn.


	10. La Fiesta de Y pt 2

La Fiesta de Y pt. 2

Apenas entraron en el salón principal de la torre, las cuatro mujeres pudieron ver la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Para sorpresa de Serena, la cantidad de gente que había, cuando había salido de la cocina, se había duplicado, y siguiendo la tendencia, era apreciable la multitud de figuras importantes de batallas, performance y coordinación Pokémon. Sus ojos escanearon cada parte del lugar, en busca de una persona en específico, pero para su decepción, no pudo encontrarla. La voz de sus amigas castaña y peliazul, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

–Ya terminamos, todos los invitados que confirmaron, ya llegaron. Por lo tanto, podemos empezar a disfrutar de la fiesta. –Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Por cierto, Serena, mira quien trajo la marea como última de la lista. –Continuó la castaña, señalando a una persona que se encontraba detrás de ambas.

La reacción de la pelimiel no fue para menos, primero se le formó una gran sonrisa de alivio, lo que indicaba que aquella persona que buscaba al fin había aparecido, luego se abalanzó rápidamente a dicha persona, que de manera similar respondió al saludo de la chica. Después de un largo abrazo, acompañado de un beso en cada mejilla, la joven madre al fin tomó su tiempo para apreciar a quien se hallaba frente a ella. La hermosa chica, de cabello castaño, peinado en dos coletas de forma peculiar, ojos verdes y piel morena, con un vestido de un de diseño similar al suyo, de un rosa oscuro con los bordes negros y diseños de flores por aquí y por allá. Ambas se sonrieron de nuevo, para así, hablarse de frente después de varios meses sin verse.

–Shauna, amie, pasan los meses y cada vez te vez mejor, estás deslumbrante. –Empezó la ojiazul de forma sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

–Pues tú no te quedas atrás, eres la viva imagen de que es falso que una mujer con hijos, pierde la figura. –Respondió la morena imitando el guiño. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está la cumpleañera?

La pequeña pelinegra, que se había mantenido en medio de sus dos abuelas en silencio, se acercó corriendo a la chica, para así ser alzada por la misma, y de manera similar que como hizo su abuela, fuera atacada por una horda de besos en su cara. La madre de la pequeña festejada, no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante a escena, siempre gustó de la clase de relación que poseían su otra mejor amiga y su hija. Ambas, pequeña y joven, llevaban una relación similar a la de sobrina y tía, y su amiga morena siempre terminaba siendo culpable de consentir a la niña, en cada visita que les daba. Definitivamente, ambas juntas era algo peligroso para la estabilidad de Kalos, algo que el mismo Zygarde debía ver como amenaza. La pelimiel rio ante sus pensamientos, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Ahora la niña se encontraba en el suelo y su amiga se había acercado a ella, tras saludar a ambas abuelas de la pequeña.

–Bueno, ahora que ya saludé a tu madre, a Dawn, May, Yvonne y la señora Ketchum, me gustaría ver dónde está la loca de los pasteles. –Preguntó la ojiverde, soltando una ligera risa al decir el apodo con el que llamaba a la peliazul de Kalos.

–La última vez que vi a Miette se dirigía a la cocina, para dejar unos Poképuff que acababa de terminar de decorar. –Respondió May, metiéndose en la conversación. –Ya debe estar por volver.

–Pues no la veo por ningún lado, supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla, merci. –Dijo Shauna, para de esta manera, alejarse en dirección a la cocina.

El grupo, conformado por la pequeña festejada, sus dos abuelas, su madre y las dos amigas de Hoenn y Sinnoh, se acercó a la gente y empezó a saludar invitados a diestra y siniestra. Algunos eran más conocidos que otros, había unos que Yvonne no conocía y otros que ya eran frecuentes en aquellos eventos. Primero se toparon a una rival y amiga de Dawn, Zoey, que venía acompañada de las líderes de gimnasio de Sinnoh, Maylene y Candice. De los conocidos de la peliazul también estaba Nando, un ex rival, tanto de la chica como de Ash. También estaba la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia, que se acercó a felicitar a la chica, acompañada de los miembros de la Elite Four Flint y Lucian, con ellos también venía Volkner, el líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico de la misma región, y mejor amigo de Flint.

Después de ellos se acercaron Mayla, Kaudan y su nieto, el campeón de Alola, Hau, que, aunque no conoció a Ash en persona, decidió acompañar esa ocasión a su abuelo, en búsqueda de encontrase y hablar con otros campeones regionales. Seguido de ellos, llegó el ex rival de Ash, y ahora cabeza de la Batalla de Frontera de Sinnoh, Paul, acompañado de Brandon, el líder de la misma competición, pero de Kanto. Además de ellos, también estaba el mismísimo dueño de la Batalla de Frontera y actual presidente de la Liga Pokémon, tras la muerte de Charles Goodshow, Scott. Otros dos ex rivales de Ash se acercaron, Trip y Todd, ambos fotógrafos profesionales de Pokémon. Tras ellos, su competencia de Kalos, Trevor, que estaba con su amigo Tierno y el ex-rival/admirador de Ash, Sawyer; el trío, después de saludar y felicitar a la pequeña, preguntaron a la madre de la niña por su amiga morena en común, para posteriormente, ir en búsqueda de ella.

De la Elite Four de Kanto, se encontraban Bruno y Koga, y el ex rival de Ash y actual campeón, Richie, con ellos la ex elite, y ahora líder del gimnasio tipo hielo, Lorelei. Macey y Sakura, ambas chicas de Johto y grandes amigas de Misty, hicieron aparición, aprovechando que andaban averiguando sobre los performances, en la región que los vio nacer, con la idea de llevarlos a su región natal; junto con ellas estaba Duplica, la chica imitadora. Stephan, Barry y Cameron, otro grupo de ex rivales del padre de la pequeña, también se acercaron a dar sus buenas nuevas, los tres siempre se mostraron muy agradecidos, pues el azabache fue quien influyó para que el trío se uniera.

Muy alegres, se encontraron con Johanna, la madre de Dawn, y los dos padres de May, Norman y Caroline, acompañados del hermano menor de la castaña, Max; los cuatro saludaron a Serena, su madre y Delia, y de nuevo a sus familiares, a las que ya habían visto al entrar al lugar. Y para cerrar le dieron una gran felicitación a Y, tras esto, los adultos se retiraron acompañados de Grace y su comadre, Max se quedó con el grupo, hablando con su hermana. Luego se acercó otro grupo de ex rivales, que ahora se hallaba unido, al igual que otros conocidos de Ash, Harrison, Morrison y Tyson, todos de Hoenn, y considerados los mejores de la región en relación a las conferencias de liga. Acompañándolos, estaban Steven y Drake, Campeón y líder de la Elite Four de Hoenn, respectivamente. Al alejarse éste grupo, Max decidió acompañarlos. Dejando un rastro de destrucción en su camino, se acercó a las chicas, la alocada y torpe ex rival y amiga de Ash en Unova, Bianca, que después de felicitar a la pequeña, se alejó en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban, reunidos, todos los ex acompañantes y mejores amigos del padre de la aludida, en búsqueda de sus dos amigos, con quienes compartía región.

De los personajes importantes de Johto, se encontraban la líder de gimnasio Jasmine y el Campeón Lance, ambos, que en el pasado recibieron ayuda del pelinegro con zetas en sus mejillas. También de Johto, y buenos amigos de Dawn, llegaron la pareja de Lyra y Khoury, ambos muy felices, relataron como en el trascurso de ese año, desde la última fiesta de Yvonne, habían vivido como matrimonio. Más que al evento, solo Dawn, del grupo de anfitriones, pudo asistir.

Entre los últimos que llegaron para festejar el cumpleaños de la pequeña Ketchum, estaban la amiga cercana y ex empleadora de Serena, Valerie, la líder del gimnasio tipo Hada de Kalos. Estaba acompañada por las hermanas fotógrafa/líder de gimnasio y reportera, Viola y Alexa; y completando el cuarteto, estaba la líder tipo lucha de la misma región, Korrina, la amiga, tanto de la pelimiel, como de ambos hermanos rubios. Seguido después de ellas, llegaron las dos personas más influyentes en la etapa de performer de la pelimiel, la ex Reina de Kalos, Aria, y su ex representante y actual jefa, Palermo. Junto con ellas, llegó la ex campeona de Kalos y actual líder de la Elite Four de la región, Diantha, que perdió el título un par de años atrás.

Las tres se mostraron muy contentas de volver a ver a madre e hija, y después de intercambiar un par de anécdotas, se alejaron en búsqueda de las chicas líderes de gimnasio que se acababan de alejar. Con igual emoción y alegría, las saludo Jolie, la amiga y ayudante de Serena en la boutique de moda, después de ella, llegó la ex rival de Serena y ex campeona de concursos en Hoenn, Lisia. La chica se había vuelto muy amiga de la pelimiel, después de cruzarse varias veces en los concursos, también era de aquel grupo de personas que no faltaban a las fiestas de Y.

El padre de los hermanos dueños del lugar, Meyer, que se encontraba manteniendo en orden a la gente, en lo que empezaba la fiesta, también sacó tiempo para acercarse y saludar al grupo, claro, no sin antes felicitar a la pequeña con zetas en la cara. Por último, llegaron a dar sus saludos y felicitaciones, el grupo de profesores que pudo llegar al evento. Entre ellos estaba el profesor Oak, que, por asuntos de importancia, se le había adelantado junto con su nieto, a Delia; con él estaba éste mismo, Gary Oak. Ambos se mostraron bastante emocionados por ver a la pequeña, quien para ellos era la viva imagen de aquel chico tan cercano a ambos. También los acompañaban ambos profesores Juniper, hija y padre, el profesor Kukui y la profesora Burnet, que también se emocionaron mucho al ver a madre e hija, pues en su estadía en Alola, se llegaron a conocer bastante, no hicieron falta los abrazos de Bewear en el reencuentro. Y claro, también estaba el profesor de la región donde se encontraban, Sycamore, que estaba acompañado de su ex ayudante y actual campeón de la región, Alain, y con él, su inseparable amiga, Mairin. Esta última, saludó efusivamente a la pelimiel y su hija, pues consideraba a la joven madre, su mejor amiga y ejemplo a seguir; su amigo, casi hermano, fue más acorde con su forma de ser, y se limitó a saludar de manera cortés.

Después de lo que para Serena fue como una interminable seguidilla de saludos, pudo ver como el grupo de profesores se alejaba, a lo que era la mesa donde los académicos habían sido acomodados. Todo ello de manera estratégica, pues cada mesa había sido ordenada de forma en que en cada una solo hubiera gente de la misma Región, o que compartieran grupo de amistad, o en dado caso, estuvieran ordenados por título, dígase profesores, campeones y elite, y líderes de gimnasio. Ya habiendo visto como los profesores tomaban sus lugares en la mesa, Serena decidió tomar a su hija y emprender rumbo a la mesa de los mejores amigos de su ex pareja. Solo quedaban ellas dos, pues su madre y suegra se habían retirado junto a los padres de sus amigas peliazul y castaña, y las susodichas ya estaban, junto a los rubios, en su respectiva mesa. La chica soltó el suspiro que tenía rato reteniendo, y niña en mano, se acercó al grupo de personas con las que mayores vínculos de amistad poseía.

A metros de la mesa, pudo ver quienes se hallaban en la misma, se sintió más tranquila y feliz al notar que no faltaba nadie. Estaban sus dos amigos de Kanto, el ex líder y doctor Pokémon, Brock, y la líder del gimnasio tipo agua, Misty; Dawn y May se hallaban hablando con ellos. Al lado estaban Shauna y Miette, hablando con Trevor, Tierno y Sawyer. De forma similar, estaban tanto, uno de los líderes del gimnasio tri-elemental de Unova y afamado conocedor de rango S, Cilan, como la ahora campeona de dicha región, Iris, hablando con su torpe amiga rubia, Bianca.

En el otro costado de la mesa, se encontraban los dos hermanos rubios, Bonnie y Clemont, conversando con los chicos de Alola, los ahora cuatro capitanes de las pruebas del Recorrido Insular, Chris, Lana, Mallow y Kiawe; y con ellos la actual encargada del departamento de Investigación Aether, Lillie. Un poco aparatado de ellos, se encontraba el hermano de la misma, el presidente de la Fundación Aether, Gladio, que mantenía su mirada seria mientras hacía, lo que parecía ser, una profunda meditación respecto a algo, algo que parecía incomodarlo.

Serena, conociendo al rubio de Alola, le restó importancia a lo último y se decidió a acercarse a la mesa, su hija, sin darle tiempo a nada, se soltó de su mano y corrió directamente a la rubia nívea de la región tropical, quien, al notarla, repitió el ritual que todas las amigas cercanas de la pelimiel habían practicado. Después de que Lillie la soltara, el resto de chicos hizo a su manera lo mismo, todos de acuerdo a su actitud y forma de ser, pero ninguno con menor efusividad y emoción, inclusive el cerrado y poco emocional Gladio, no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa al felicitar a la pequeña. Serena miró la escena al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lágrimas de dolor o de tristeza, sino de felicidad, felicidad por ver como aquellos que vivieron tanto, lado a lado con su amado pelinegro, demostraban tenerle tal aprecio y cariño a su hija, al resultado de su amor con Ash. Ese grupo de personas fue el verdadero premio, resultado de los viajes, del chico de la gorra, por todas las regiones; no las medallas, ni los trofeos o símbolos, sus amigos, ellos fueron el verdadero fruto de todo aquello, y ella eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Los chicos, al ver que Serena no se movía, le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, pero esta simplemente se secó las lágrimas traicioneras y se acercó, para tener recibimiento similar al de su hija. Definitivamente todos ellos veían en ellas dos, la imagen del que todos consideraron, en vida, su mejor amigo, aquel que los impulsó a alcanzar sus sueños; la chica, que en su momento sorprendió a muchos al enterarse de su relación, y sobre todo la niña, la descendencia de su amigo, casi un hermano para la mayoría.

Lillie, especialmente, recibió con más cariño a la pelimiel. La rubia, desde que la conoció, se vio relejada en ella, ambas siempre fueron muy similares, empezaron como chicas débiles, que se fortalecieron con sus vivencias al lado del Ketchum. Ambas terminaron logrando sus sueños, ambas superaron los errores del pasado y ambas siguieron adelante, y claro, las dos gustaban de casi las mismas cosas, sobre todo la moda y los Pokémon. Al finalizar su abrazo con la rubia, se dirigió al hermano de la misma, que la saludó con una ligera sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, Serena se contentó con esto y devolvió el gesto.

Ya terminadas las formalidades, todos se sentaron y dispusieron a ponerse al día, pero fue en ese momento que Serena se acordó que debía dar por inaugurado el evento. Así que, tras explicar esto a sus amigos, se levantó de su silla, en búsqueda de dirigirse a una tarima que estaba al fondo del salón. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpida por un sonido de jadeos y gritos ahogados, al desviar la mirada, se encontró con Calem, en un estado que reflejaba cansancio extremo.

–¿Calem? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te había estado buscando! –Mintió la chica, lo cierto es que entre toda la gente que tuvo que saludar y el evento en sí, se olvidó por completo del chico que la trajo al lugar.

–Resulta que no pude encontrar campo en la Plaza Central, por lo que tuve que buscar campo en otra zona de Lumiose, pero no logré encontrar campo sino hasta frente el Café Enfoque en el Boulevard Sur, y tuve que caminar desde ahí hasta acá. –Contestó entre varios jadeos. Sin esperar mucho más, se hizo campo en medio de Shauna y Miette, que lo saludaron entre risas, de misma forma, el resto de gente alrededor, no pudo evitar reír ante la anécdota. Serena, después de carcajear por unos segundos, continuó su camino a la tarima. Una vez arriba de esta, encendió un micrófono, interrumpiendo así la música de sonaba de fondo, llamando la atención de la gente. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, en el que solo se podían oír a algunas personas tosiendo o acomodándose en su silla, la pelimiel se mantuvo callada, mientras pensaba que decir. Cuando ya tuvo un monólogo preparado en su mente, se dispuso a soltarlo en forma de discurso.

–Buenos días a todos los presentes, me encuentro encantada de que todos ustedes hayan logrado asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, y les agradezco por eso. También agradezco a quienes no están, pero aun así llamaron o enviaron una carta, ejemplo rápido, mi amiga y ex rival en los performers, Nini, que se encuentra en la lejana región de Almia investigando sobre la moda local. En resumen, gracias por sacar tiempo de sus apretadas agendas, más si tomamos en cuenta los títulos de muchos acá, para venir. –Con lo dicho, el público soltó unas cuantas risas, la pelimiel continuó. –Saben, tal vez la persona por la que muchos estén acá, ya no se encuentre entre nosotros, pero como dice mi gran amigo Brock; tal vez ya Ash no esté acá, pero nos dejó a su hija para unirnos aún más, y recordarnos que la clave del éxito está en ayudar a los demás y amar a nuestros Pokémon, en no olvidar que como cuando niños, debemos disfrutar todo aquello que hacemos. Yo creo en eso, y espero que ustedes también. Gracias, y feliz cumpleaños número cinco mi pequeña azabachita. –Ante esto, el público empezó a aplaudir, algunos aun conmovidos por el recuerdo del padre de la niña. –Por cierto, no deben olvidar que después del almuerzo habrá un torneo amistoso. Puede participar él que lo desee y solo se utilizará a un Pokémon, ¡bon appétit!

La ojiazul se acercó de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban ubicados sus amigos, estos le dieron una sonrisa aprobatoria a la chica apenas la vieron acercarse, sobretodo Brock, que estaba orgulloso de que hubiera usado su frase en el discurso. La chica les devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en su asiento, con su hija a un lado y Shauna en el otro, Yvonne en medio de su madre y Lillie. Sin mediar más palabras, el grupo se dispuso a comer. La comida constaba de un ratatouille de entrada, Sopa a la Chansey con acompañamiento de arroz, y un arreglado de setas y mini setas con fresco de baya citrus como plato principal. Terminado este último, se repartieron los postres, donde destacaban los macarons y Poképuff preparados por Miette. Una vez todos se encontraban satisfechos, las conversaciones empezaron, y todos se empezaron a poner al día con los miembros de sus mesas y mesas aledañas, lo mismo para el grupo de ex compañeros del azabache, que tenían mucho que escuchar de cada uno.

–Siento que ni mis padres ni mis hermanos pudieran venir, Serena. Pero mis padres andan de viaje por Fiore y mis hermanos, bueno, ellos están redecorando el gimnasio para que se vea como lo que es, un gimnasio tipo roca, otra vez. –Dijo el moreno de ojos rasgados, entre apenado y cansado.

–Yo igual, mis hermanas están de viaje por Hoenn con algo relacionado a los concursos. –Complementó la pelinaranja, con cara de desapruebo ante lo dicho.

–Tranquilos chicos, realmente no es problema, que se molestaran en venir hasta acá es más que suficiente para mí. –Les respondió la pelimiel con una cálida sonrisa, capaz de derretir hasta un Avalugg.

–¡No es ninguna molestia! –Dijo el achinado de manera acelerada. –Siempre es un placer venir a Kalos a verlas, a verlos a todos ustedes, chicos. –Continuó de manera similar, primero viendo a la niña y su madre, y luego dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. Ante esto, todos sonrieron y agradecieron alegando poseer el mismo sentimiento. Después de la escena anterior, se formó un pequeño momento de silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino uno lleno de paz y armonía. Aun así, Serena decidió romperlo con tal seguir averiguando sobre lo vivido por sus amigos durante el tiempo que no se vieron.

–Entonces Brock, escuché por parte de May que te comprometiste con Lucy. –El moreno ante la pregunta de su amiga sonrió, para luego mostrar su mano derecha, donde relucía un anillo de plata.

–Es verdad, le pedí matrimonio hace un mes. Pensaba decírselo a todos hoy, pero al parecer Misty no se encargó de guardar bien el secreto. –Con esto, desvió su mirada a la pelinaranja que le sonrió de manera nerviosa. Al salir del asombro, el resto, que también desconocía la noticia, felicitó al mayor del grupo. –Gracias chicos. La idea era que lo dijéramos ambos, lastimosamente no se pudo, dado que desde que Anabel desapareció, Lucy se convirtió en la penúltima Cerebro de la Frontera de Kanto, detrás de Brandon. Y como Scott decidió venir con Brandon, Lucy se vio en la necesidad de quedarse para liderar en su ausencia. Pero no importa, igual podemos reunirnos y a celebrarlo durante el evento de Unova.

–¿Evento de Unova? –Preguntó Serena con curiosidad en la voz y la mirada.

–¿No te han avisado? –Respondió Brock con otra pregunta, totalmente atónito. La ojiazul negó con la cabeza, extrañada por la reacción de su amigo. –Eso es el colmo… Olvidan decirle a la primera persona a la que debían decirle. –Ante el comentario del moreno, la expresión de la chica solo reflejó aún más duda, al punto de impacientarse por la respuesta. El chico, al notar esto, se apuró a aclarar lo que decía. –Ese evento es una competencia de alto nivel entre entrenadores de gran renombre, todo con el fin de donar el dinero a la ONG de la Fundación Aether, el área encargada del cuidado de especies de Pokémon en peligro. Ese torneo se hará en el estadio PWT de Ciudad Driftveil, donde se realiza el torneo mundial de batallas Pokémon. Y el evento es en honor a Ash. –Serena no pudo evitar verse sorprendida al escuchar esto, y se vio envuelta por sentimientos encontrados ante todo el asunto. Cuando se dispuso a preguntar más respecto al torneo, una voz la interrumpió.

–La idea era que fuera sorpresa hasta el último momento, pero claramente fue mi error no aclarártelo, Brock. Al menos el resto de los invitados que se encuentra en el grupo fue más discreto al respecto. –Dicho esto, Brock desvió su mirada a sus demás amigos, a los cuales no les prestaba atención desde que empezó el tema con Serena, y pudo ver como los hermanos rubios de Alola, la morena de Unova y la peliazul de Sinnoh, lo miraban de manera desaprobatoria. El moreno les respondió alegando que lo mismo le pasó a él con el tema de su matrimonio, y luego se disculpó con el hombre, que aclaró que no era nada. Ahora Serena, acompañada de su hija, se hallaban mirando a éste mismo, en búsqueda de una explicación. –Ya que se desveló el secreto, supongo que les tendré que contar de que trata el evento, a las anfitrionas del día de hoy.

Tomó aire, y prosiguió con los detalles. –Desde lo sucedido con Ash, siempre tuve la espina de no haber hecho algo en su honor, algo que agradara a su recuerdo. Cuando obtuve el puesto de Presidente de la Liga Pokémon, que en paz descanse Charles, me llegó la idea de dedicarle una liga a Ash, luego se me ocurrió un evento amistoso. Pero la idea final me llegó hablando con el Señor Aether aquí presente, que me comentó que la ONG de su compañía estaba laqueando de recursos, que de alguna manera un par de proyectos terminaron saliendo más caros de lo esperado y que el dinero hacía falta. Fue cuando le propuse realizar un evento beneficiario con la idea de ayudar a la organización y de paso a los Pokémon necesitados. La idea cayó de maravilla, y decidí hacer un torneo con las figuras del mundo de las batallas Pokémon, y dedicárselo a Ash. De todas formas, es algo que él hubiera amado, un torneo de ese calibre, con el fin de ayudar a los Pokémon por los que arriesgo su vida contables veces; es algo casi poético. Tu padre fue una gran persona niña. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Y, dando por terminada su explicación.

–Gracias por hacer eso por mi papi, Señor Scott. Seguro él estará muy feliz de ver las batallas desde el cielo. –El hombre mayor sonrió nostálgicamente con lo dicho por la pequeña.

–¿Al final como definieron la lista de invitados al torneo? ¿Ya está completa? –Preguntó Calem, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, entre decepcionado e intrigado.

–Excelente pregunta, Chico. –Le respondió de manera animada Scott. –En un inicio pensaba hacer un recopilatorio solo de miembros de la Elite Four y Campeones regionales. Pero la idea central era homenajear al padre de la linda cumpleañera. –Aclaró mientras revolvía el cabello de Yvonne, provocando la risa de ésta. –Así que, para que fuera más acorde con eso, decidí hacer un conglomerado de actuales y antiguos Campeones Regionales, varios miembros y ex miembros de la Elite y campeones de liga y del Gran Festival de Coordinación. Además, algunos de los mejores puntuados de entre las últimas cinco ligas, líderes de gimnasio, Cerebros de la Frontera, capitanes del Recorrido Insular de Alola y de los Kahunas de la misma región. Y, para completar cupos, representantes de grupos importantes fuera de las batallas Pokémon, como el caso de los profesores y doctores Pokémon. A las performers decidí no incluirlas, pues su área de trabajo no se enfoca en las batallas, y siento sería un desperdicio, eso no significa que me olvidé de ellas, el acto de apertura será organizado por performers.

El grupo se hallaba bastante sorprendido ante la magnitud del evento, varias miradas de emoción y desafío podían ser vistas, pero la que trasmitía más emoción de todas, era la de la pequeña Ketchum. –Respecto a la segunda pregunta, aún no he terminado de enviar todas las invitaciones, me faltan algunos de Hoenn y todos los de Kalos y Alola, el único requisito es que hayan conocido en persona a Ash y al menos interactuado una vez con él. –Esto provocó que el miembro de la Elite Four de Kalos bajara la mirada en señal de pena. –No te desanimes, hice dos excepciones a esa regla, una eres tú, pues me costa que eres un amigo de mucho tiempo de Serena. El otro fue Hau, el Campeón de Alola, de lo contario hubiera sido el único campeón en quedar fuera; y de paso, lo conozco, y sé que no me hubiera dejado tranquilo por meses de no invitarlo. Eso me lleva a la cuestión. Chicos… Calem, May y Kiawe ¿Les interesaría participar? Y claro, Shauna, ¿Te interesaría hacer le show de apertura con Aria? –Ninguno de los cuatro dudó en aceptar la oferta de inmediato, lo que dejó satisfecho al hombre con sobrepeso. –Perfecto, la lista de líderes de gimnasio no la tengo terminada, así que no se desanimen los que creen que quedaron afuera. Pero el torneo está lejos de estar listo, todavía tengo que organizar bastantes cosas. El evento será en dos meses, en vísperas de la fecha que Ash nos dejó. Entonces, y si me permiten, debo aprovechar e invitar al resto de personas de la lista que tengo por ahora, adiós.


	11. La Fiesta de Y pt 3

La Fiesta de Y pt. 3

Serena vio como el hombre se alejaba, en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban los profesores, aun aturdida por la cantidad de información que acababa de absorber. Todo había sido muy rápido para ella, y no podía terminar de procesarlo. Por una parte, le alegraba que se hiciera un evento en honor a su amado moreno, sobre todo si era con el fin de ayudar a los Pokémon. Pero, por el otro lado, que fuera cerca de la fecha en que Ash desapareció, provocaba una carga de dolor con la que no estaba segura de poder, más con el nombre de su difunto novio siendo pronunciado y mostrado por doquier. O al menos así pensaba, hasta que vio la mirada de su hija, una mirada solo comparable a la de su padre cuando se disponía a batallar, una mirada llena de emoción, alegría y determinación. Serena sabía que debía asistir y disfrutar del evento a como diera lugar, por su hija, y por ella misma, para así darle un cierre a su herida, para de una vez por todas aceptar la situación y disponerse a seguir adelante, seguir con su vida sin su verdadero amor.

Ya cargada con coraje y determinación, levantó la mirada, que había mantenido baja tras ver como se alejaba Scott, para prestar atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos. Todos se encontraban hablando del evento, la emoción era palpable en el aire, y mientras Misty, Cilan y Bonnie hablaban de si logarían entrar, Miette y Shauna discutían de qué clase de presentación haría lo morena, y los que sabían que participarían se debatían quien ganaría el evento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena pudo ver como el miembro faltante del grupo se estaba acercando. Era el hermano de May, Max, que se había quedado en la mesa conformada por los ex rivales del pelinegro, habitantes de Hoenn, con los que ahora él también poseía una rivalidad. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue sacar el tema del evento de Unova, al parecer, que Scott se pusiera a repartir las invitaciones en medio de la fiesta, había generado bastante revuelo en el lugar, y ahora todos se encontraban discutiendo respecto al tema. Max no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al saber que su hermana estaba invitada, impórtale poco que la misma le explicara que todavía quedaban cupos por repartir.

Y aunque el tema del torneo en honor al Ketchum había dejado de lado cualquier otro tema dentro de la torre Prisma, el campeón peliverde de Alola parecía no olvidar que en el lugar se realizaría un pequeño torneo amistoso, como entretenimiento. Por lo que, en medio del revuelo relacionado con el evento programado para dos meses en adelante, aclaró con un grito que antes debían luchar ese mismo día, cosa que logró callar a la gente. Pero antes de que el moreno de Alola pudiera cantar victoria, Grace se subió en la tarima y sentenció que la batalla sería después de la apertura de los regalos. Así que, y ante la mirada de un aburrido Hau, la pequeña niña se tomó su tiempo para abrir los obsequios, entre los que había gran variedad de peluches, ropa, muñecas, un HoloCaster, que su madre decidió guardar hasta que tuviera la edad adecuada para usarlo, y otro montón de cosas relacionadas con los Pokémon tipo volador. Pero entre todo destacaba un Togepi, hijo del Togekiss de Dawn, que, para emoción de la niña, la peliazul prometió que evolucionaría algún día en un hermoso Hada/Volador, pero solo si eran amigos y conseguía la piedra Día, cosa que le trajo nostálgicos recuerdos a Misty.

Después de una emotiva y alegre apertura de los presentes, incluso para el Campeón de Alola, que, a pesar de estar desesperado por combatir, mantuvo su actitud positiva de siempre, los anfitriones decidieron proseguir con lo planeado. Para la emoción del moreno Aloliano, ahora si sería la realización del combate, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, para su decepción, solo participarían cuatro personas, sería rifado, y era obligatorio usar un tipo volador en la batalla; al menos cumplía dicha condición.

El sorteo fue realizado y salieron el profesor Gary Oak, Steven Stone, Korrina y Cynthia, todo esto para la tristeza de la persona que más deseaba participar. Pero cuando Hau ya daba como algo imposible el participar, resultó que Korrina no poseía ningún tipo Volador en el momento, y, tras lo que fue una escena vergonzosa, donde gritó en medio del salón a todo pulmón, ganándose la atención de todos, el chico fue elegido como el último participante. Al final se ordenó el combate a modo de sorteo, de nuevo, y quedó de manera que Hau se las vería con Gary y Cynthia con Steven. Las mesas y sillas se corrieron a los costados del salón, liberando el espacio que pertenecía al campo de batalla, la gente se acomodó en sus asientos de forma en que vieran el campo, y la cumpleañera se sentó emocionada en las piernas de su madre.

La primera batalla fue la del Skarmory del Campeón de Hoenn contra el Togekiss de la Campeona de Sinnoh. A pesar de ser una batalla de pesos pesados, la batalla duró poco, pues gracias a un crítico y a la habilidad Entusiasmo del Pokémon de Cynthia, una Aura Esfera logró bajar exageradamente los puntos de salud del ave metálica de Steven, al punto de activar su habilidad Robustez. El de Hoenn contraatacó con Ala de Acero, pero la agilidad del tipo Hada logró que evitara el ataque. La rubia respondió con Corte Aéreo, pero de igual forma que el hada, el buitre de acero evitó ágilmente el ataque volando debajo de la misma, para de esta forma asestar una súper efectiva Ala de Acero en su estómago, dañándola muchísimo. Y cuando la batalla se decantaba para Steven, su rival ordenó Velocidad Extrema a su Togekiss, alcanzado una velocidad ineludible para el Skarmory, que cayó debilitado tras recibir el ataque. Después del combate, ambos rivales de años, se dieron la mano y un abrazo amistoso intercambiando unas palabras.

–Me parece un poco injusto, sabes muy bien que Skarmory es mi Pokémon estratégico, no lo uso para derribar, si no para debilitar. Pero si no hay cambios, el uso de Púas habría sido inútil. –Dijo Steven con un tono jocoso, que iba medio en serio medio en broma.

–No existe excusa Steven, tenías ventaja de tipo y no la pudiste aprovechar. Pero si quieres probar lo contrario, tendrás que llegar a la final del torneo de Unova. –Le respondió Cynthia de forma retadora, encendiendo así, aún más, la llama de la rivalidad.

Los dos campeones volvieron a la mesa que compartían y se sentaron esperando ver la siguiente batalla. Con emoción, el chico de Alola le indicó a su abuelo que observara bien y se acercó al campo de batalla. Por otro lado, en la mesa de profesores, el nieto del profesor regional de Kanto se levantó un poco nervioso, aunque practicase cada día con sus Pokémon, no estaba seguro de dar la talla en una batalla de tan alto grado, sobre todo contra un campeón. Samuel, conociendo bien a su nieto, se percató de esto y lo a animó a disfrutar de la batalla, como en los viejos tiempos, con Ash. Gary sonrió de medio lado y agradeció el gesto, luego caminó al medio del campo, donde se encontraba su contrincante. En el camino no dejó de mostrar si actitud confiada, desbordando ese orgullo que lo caracteriza. Ya frente a frente, ambos se dieron la mano e intercambiaron palabras rápidas.

–No creas que por ser campeón me vencerás fácilmente, como profesor he logrado crear infinitas estrategias con cada uno de mis Pokémon, ahora son invencibles. –Habló el castaño desbordando aún más de su orgullo.

–Me gusta tu actitud, pero yo debo ganar, pues deseo luchar contra otro campeón regional. Aun así, espero que ambos disfrutemos. –Respondió Hau con su optimismo característico. Sin nada más que agregar, cada uno se dirigió a un extremo del campo, tomando la Pokéball designada para la ocasión. –Noivern, es hora de pelear. –Con esto dicho, salió un dragón en forma de murciélago gigante de color morado con celeste, que se plantó serio en el campo. Para Serena fue imposible no recordar cuando Ash peleaba con el suyo.

–Pues tengo la ventaja. Vamos Aerodactyl, tu puedes manejarlo. –Del brillo de la Pokéball salió el tipo Roca/Volador de color lila con todo su esplendor, pero una mega piedra llamó la atención del moreno de Alola "Rayos, puede mega evolucionar", pensó. Ambos Pokémon se observaron en silencio, hasta que el dueño del Pokémon fósil habló. –Aerodactyl, vuela en zigzag y piérdelo de vista un momento, luego usa Caída Libre.

–Eso no funcionará. Noivern, usa tu velocidad y alcánzalo, luego ataca con Pulso Dragón. –Contrario a lo que pensaba el Aloliano, la velocidad de Noivern solo sirvió para que los quiebres cerrados del fósil volador fueran más efectivos. En uno de estos giros cerrados, el dragón perdió de vista a su presa, fue en ese momento que el Pokémon lila arremetió contra él y lo hizo caer al suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente contra el mismo. Cuando el murciélago gigante se disponía a volver a alzar vuelo, fue sorprendido por un ataque sorpresa que ni él ni su entrenador vieron venir, una lluvia de rocas le cayó encima, generando gran cantidad de daño.

–Sigue así Aerodactyl, usa Avalancha todo lo que puedas, no lo dejes levantarse. –Para el chico de Alola se empezó a complicar la batalla, pero fue cuando notó que la Avalancha estaba provocando su efecto secundario, haciendo que el dragón retrocediera, incapaz de responder. Noivern estaba bajo una lluvia de rocas, si no era capaz de salir de ahí, las arremetidas súper eficaces del Aerodactyl lo dejarían fuera del torneo. Pero fue cuando lo vio.

–Noivern, usa Pulso Oscuro en las rocas, ahora. –Su Pokémon no dudó un segundo y realizó lo ordenado. Los anillos oscuros se encargaron de disminuir la vista del fósil sobre su objetivo, y fue en ese momento cuando el moreno aprovechó el poderoso oído de su compañero, para susúrrale que usara Pulso Dragón para distraer a su rival, y que, usando Corte Aéreo, se posicionara en su espalda y atacara con todo lo que tuviera. El dragón cumplió la acción al pie de la letra, y logró asestar un milagroso golpe critico en su rival, que por poco casi pierde la conciencia.

–Rayos, no queda de otra. Amigo, es hora que recuperes tu gloría de antaño, ¡mega-evoluciona! –El castaño tocó la piedra llave, que tenía guardada en el bolsillo, en la parte posterior de un lapicero. El Pokémon fósil se envolvió de una luz violeta muy brillante, ganando una forma más acorde a su tipo, rodeándose de piedras que salían de su piel. El castaño repitió la estrategia, pero se topó con un problema, ahora su Pokémon poseía mayor velocidad que el del Aloliano, por lo que era más difícil dar los giros cerrados; ahora la situación se había volcado.

Descartando esa estrategia, ordenó a su Pokémon que se detuviera en seco y usara Cabeza de Metal en el pecho de su contrincante. Con lo que no contaba, era que Hau pronosticaría ese estilo de ataque, ordenando un poderoso Pulso Oscuro seguido de un Pulso Dragón. Cuando la nube de polvo que se levantó, pues ambos Pokémon se hallaban volando cerca del suelo, se asentó, se pudo observar al tipo Dragón/Volador aun volando cansado y al tipo Roca/Volador sin su mega-evolución y fuera de combate. El castaño devolvió a su compañero de batalla a la Pokéball, con una expresión un tanto decepcionada en la cara, el de Alola hizo lo mismo y se le acercó con la mano en el aire, el joven profesor no lo pensó y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos. –Ya entiendo porque eres el Campeón, es una lástima que tardaran tanto en hacer una liga en Alola, se nota que ahí hay potencial.

–Puede ser, pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Gran batalla, por cierto, hace mucho no nos complicaban tanto una batalla a Noivern y a mí. Me encantaría que nos volviéramos a topar en Unova, así te invitaría a una malasada, tenlo por seguro. –La sonrisa perpetua del moreno contagió al de ojos cafés, que también sonrió, y asintió, aun así, no tuviera idea sobre que era una malasada.

El castaño volvió a su mesa, mientras que Hau se quedó en el campo, a los pocos segundos se acercó Cynthia dispuesta a empezar la batalla. Ambos se saludaron de manera cortés, a la vez que el de cabello verde oscuro moría de ansiedad, por poder combatir con una de las mejores entrenadoras del mundo. La batalla fue, si cabe, más corta que la anterior donde participó la rubia. La amplia ventaja del Togekiss ante el murciélago draconiano influyó mucho, y aunque Hau intentó valerse de Súper Colmillo, el que dos de sus ataques fueran inútiles le dificultó aquello aún más. Dos Brillo Mágico bastaron para que el dragón, recién curado con una poción, tocara la lona del campo de batalla. Y aunque la batalla fue rápida, la mirada entusiasmada de la niña, que abrazaba a su nuevo Togepi con esmero, esperando poder ver a su pequeña criatura sobrevolar los cielos con tal elegancia algún día, contagió a su madre, y ello, al verlo, alegró a un abatido Hau, que se encontraba decepcionado de la batalla que dio. Esa imagen borró aquel sentimiento, esa imagen le recordó que la razón para batallar al lado de un Pokémon es hacer el mundo mejor, sea defendiendo a los débiles, deteniendo a los malvados, o simplemente haciendo sonreír a un niño.

Después de las batallas, el campo de batalla volvió a su orden de salón, y la gente siguió aprovechando la ocasión para hablar con aquellos a los que rara vez tenían oportunidad de ver. Pasado un tiempo, se reventó la piñata entre los niños, algunos hijos de vecinos de Vaniville y Lumiose, también se hallaban Verity y Janine, las hijas de Cynthia y Koga, respectivamente. Los pequeños fueron al área destinada para ellos, donde desde el principio, la mayoría de ellos fue a parar; muchos ya estaban comiendo de los dulces obtenidos. Entre los niños, se oía como Yvonne hablaba de su sueño de ser entrenadora aérea, y le enseñaba el Togepi a sus amigas. Janine contaba su deseo de tomar algún día el puesto de Aya, su tía, que ahora ejercía como la actual entrenadora del gimnasio de la medalla Alma. Y Verity que les decía sus amigas, las dos pequeñas mencionadas anteriormente, que algún día quería estar a la altura de su madre.

Luego se organizó un pequeño baile, que empezó con la cumpleañera y su madre bailando en el medio del salón, después la gente se les unió. Serena dejó a la niña con sus amigas, en el lugar antes mencionado, y se sentó en su silla, desde ahí pudo ver tanto parejas románticas como amigos, disfrutar bailando. Ella se quedó ahí, dolida. Logró darle un buen giro a su historia con los bailes, pues, tras el triste caso de la fiesta de performers, cuando viajaba por Kalos, al final su pudo bailar con su amado; esto en la recepción de la boda de Kukui y Burnet. Lastimosamente, el suceso que llevó a la muerte del azabache, ocurrió solo un mes después de ese día, por lo que desde entonces no disfrutaba de la misma forma los bailes, sobre todo si se trataba de bailar con un hombre. Sus amigos lo sabían, por lo que simplemente la dejaban pasar el momento, con la esperanza de aquello cambiara para el próximo baile, pues sabían de lo mucho que la pelimiel adoraba hacerlo antes de aquello.

No mucho después, se sirvió la merienda de la tarde, y con esto, la gente se empezó a retirar. Los profesores se fueron a los hoteles donde alquilaron habitaciones; los Oak se hospedaban en el laboratorio de Sycamore, por lo que se quedaron con él. Las personas de ciudades y pueblos aledaños iniciaron su partida, mientras otros veían horarios de vuelos, para así salir de Kalos ese mismo día. Y así, la gente abandonó el recinto de a poco.

Al final solo quedaban algunos de los que más vivencias tuvieron al lado de Ash. Todd y Trip hablaron de su trabajo en Regional Geografic y como se dedicaban a reunir fotos de legendarios. Y Trevor, buscando no quedarse atrás, contó como la revista Le Poké lo contrató para viajar a otra región, lejana en el norte, para ayudar en la colecta de imágenes para la Pokédex. A Iris se le cuestionó sobre su nuevo título, ella habló de lo divertido que era luchar en su campo de batalla lleno de luces, aunque Grimsley le insistiera que las quitara; también se lamentó de que Alder decidiera no formar parte de la Elite Four y que se retirara de las batallas competitivas.

Cilan, Misty y Bonnie, hablaron de lo complicado que se hacía a veces mantener el gimnasio, con la Agencia de Inspección Pokémon encargándose de cerrar gimnasios que incumplieran ciertas normas. Cilan fue el que aclaró tener más problemas, pues su gimnasio era manejado por tres personas, y el exceso de gimnasios en Unova solo complicaba las cosas, pero alegó, contento, que su rango S como conocedor, y que tuviera un consultorio de vínculos Pokémon en el gimnasio, influía en que no los clausuraran.

La gran mayoría de ex rivales de Ash habló de sus viajes por el mundo, luchando en ligas de todas las regiones. Paul, con su típica seriedad, habló de cómo ser el último Cerebro de la Frontera en Sinnoh, arriba de Palmer, era su máximo logro, y que en parte se lo atribuía a su rivalidad con Ash. Mairin contó cómo se la pasaba muy bien como una de las ayudantes en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, y Alain habló de las grandes batallas que tenía contra mega-evoluciones, ahora que era el campeón. Los capitanes de Alola aclararon estar muy felices con sus puestos en la nueva liga de Alola, y los hermanos rubios hablaron del orgullo que les daba trabajar en Aether, ahora que su madre estaba en recuperación en Kanto, aunque claramente Gladio no estaba del todo convencido respecto a algo relacionado con la fundación.

Y así cada uno de los ex compañeros y ex rivales del protagonista de una gran historia, relacionada con Pokémon, batallas y un amor inesperado, contaron lo que su vida les había deparado. También hablaron de sus expectativas para el próximo torneo en honor a su fallecido amigo. Con el paso del tiempo más personas se fueron, algunos volvían a su región ese mismo día, mientras otros volvían a los hoteles donde pasaron la noche. Las horas pasaron y solo los que se encargaron de organizar el evento se quedaron hasta el final, varios lavaban la vajilla, otros ordenaban las mesas y sillas, y los últimos guardaban la comida sobrante. Después de un moderado periodo de tiempo, las amigas de Kalos se despedían con un abrazo grupal, para que así Calem se fuera con Miette y Shauna en búsqueda de su vehículo al extremo este de Kalos. La rubia encargada del lugar, acompañada de su padre, se despidió de todos mientras cerraba la torre, y May y Dawn se retiraron en compañía de sus familias al hotel donde se encontraban estas, después de pasar una semana en casa de Serena. Por último, el hermano rubio restante, salió del garaje de la torre en su vehículo eléctrico, para así llevar a Serena, Yvonne, Grace y Delia, al Pueblo Vaniville.

Después de dejar a las dos señoras en casa de la madre de la pelimiel, llegaron a la casa de esta misma. La pelimiel se despidió agradeciendo por todo a Clemont e ingresó, con su hija en brazos, a su casa. Esta ocasión Serena no revisó los alrededores de la propiedad, como estuvo haciendo durante la anterior semana, ya convencida de que lo que vio apoyado en el tronco del árbol el día que llegaron sus amigas a su casa, y el tipo de la tienda, no tenían relación, y que lo sucedido con Conway años atrás ya no se repetiría. Serena acostó a su hija, que se había dormido en el camino, en su respectiva cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Se dirigió a la suya y se dejó caer en la suya, rememorando lo vivido durante el día. La sonrisa que tuvo su hija la duración entera de la fiesta, definitivamente la hizo sentir que cumplió como madre. Fue entonces que recordó lo del torneo en memoria de su amado; respiró profundo, y recordó que lo haría por Yvonne, por ella misma y por Ash; por el bien de los tres, lo superaría. "Ya es hora de seguir adelante, mi amor. Algún día, cuando muera, nos volveremos a ver; por ahora, toca despedirnos".


	12. Mordiendo el Polvo de Kiloude

Mordiendo el Polvo de Kiloude

Me levanté del suelo totalmente cubierto de heridas, al mirar al frente, pude ver a un puñado de miembros del Team Neo Plasma. Miré a ambos lados y la situación era la misma, me encontraba completamente rodeado, sin una escapatoria posible. Pude escuchar dos de esos tipos murmurar a mis espaldas, aun así, gracias al amplificador de sonido que siempre llevo en el oído, pude entender por completo la conversación. Uno de los hombres es el líder, el otro le está preguntando qué deben hacer conmigo, algo completamente extraño, "¿Por qué no me matan y ya? ¿Qué tanto están esperando?".

El líder permanece en silencio unos segundos eternos, al parecer ya llegó a la única conclusión lógica, me van a ejecutar. A pesar de que ya esperaba dicha resolución, la forma de aclararlo me extrañó en demasía, es casi como si no deseara hacerlo. Este comportamiento es muy extraño, al menos por parte de quienes, se supone, son desalmados asesinos y ladrones de Pokémon. Es demasiado similar al de los dos tipos que maté en Hoenn hace más de medio año, todo esto me lleva a dudar más de veracidad de lo que Menek me ha contado. Mi tiempo de indagar se ve agotado, pues el líder saca de su Pokéball a un enorme Garchomp, cabe aclarar, un extraño Pokémon para alguien que, se supone, es de Unova. A este punto decido voltear mi cuerpo por completo, hacia aquel hombre dispuesto a acabar con mi vida, éste me mira con algo que identifico como remordimiento, este sentimiento dura poco, y su mirada cambia a una llena de odio. El dragón de tierra mira dudoso a su entrenador, como si no entendiera nada de lo que sucede ahí, ¿cómo es posible eso en un Pokémon asesino? El tipo mira de vuelta a su Pokémon y le trasmite todo lo que necesita decirle, solo con la mirada, el primero parece comprender, pues me mira completamente serio.

–Es una lástima, el mundo nunca sabrá quien se ocultaba detrás del disfraz y los nombres falsos. Garchomp, es hora de acabar con esto. ¡Pulso Dragón! –Ante la orden de su dueño, el Pokémon azul oscuro empieza a cargar una enorme cantidad de energía morada en su boca.

Mientras veo como el Garchomp de mi enemigo se prepara para arrojar su ataque fulminante en mi persona, empiezo a recordar como acabé en esa situación, en ese, que bien podría ser mi último momento vivo. Todo empezó hace un par de días, estaba en mi casa, tirado en el suelo después de otra noche de bebida, el sonido de mi HoloCaster me levantó de golpe. Cuando logré incorporarme, caminé a paso de zombie hacia la mesilla frente a mi televisor. Al tomar el dispositivo, pude ver el nombre de mi empleador frecuente, sobresalir en la pantalla, era una llamada de Menek.

 _–Alola, que se le ofrece. –Pregunté, aun medio desubicado por la resaca. Ya sabía para que era la llamada, pero necesitaba confirmarlo._

 _–Soy Menek, necesito que realices una misión. Esta es en especial difícil, sé que la disfrutaras. –El tono de su voz no me agradó en absoluto, desde un primer momento, ya sé que voy a odiarme por aceptar la misión._

 _–¿Que tengo que hacer? –Menek sabe que odio los detalles, así que simplemente fui al punto. De todas formas, con la resaca que me traigo, quiero terminar la llamada cuanto antes, para así intentar dormir un rato más._

 _–En grandes rasgos, la misión es ir a Ciudad Kiloude, y detener un robo masivo que ocurrirá en el Safari Amistad. –Demonios, realmente esperaba no volver aun a Kalos, ¿y que es el fetiche con las zonas safari? Desde que terminé llamando extremadamente la atención durante mi investigación sobre la madre de Yvonne, Serena, había decido alejarme de la región por unos meses, concretamente, uno, hasta el momento. Sabía que la chica se pondría paranoica por mi presencia al haber sufrido acoso anteriormente, y basándome en la reacción de sus allegados, un caso de acoso bastante grave. Era previsible que la chica empezara a tomar más cuidado a sus alrededores, y después del desliz que cometí el día anterior a mi batalla contra su amigo, donde me pudo ver desde su cocina, supuse que sería arriesgado seguir mis continuas vigilancias sobre su casa. Al parecer no me queda de otra, nunca he rechazado una misión de Menek, y no pienso empezar ahora._

 _–Estaré ahí para mañana al amanecer, envíeme la información importante de la misión por código, yo me encargaré que todo salga perfecto._

 _–¡Perfecto! Sabía que podría contar con usted, Sakaki. De todas formas, mi Triada de las Sombras está vetada de Kalos, así que sería muy arriesgado enviarlos, y me consta que usted conoce la región como la palma de su mano, así que nada puede salir mal. –El tono de Menek sonaba bastante convencido de lo que decía, pero sentía que algo estaba mal. Sin más dilación, el tipo colgó la llamada, y yo me fui a mi habitación para seguir durmiendo por un par de horas más._

 _Al despertar de mi pequeña siesta, pude ver que la luz de mi habitación había disminuido, algo común, la verdad. Dirigí mi mirada al reloj en la mesa de noche, daba las siete de la noche, eso solo significa que mandé a la basura un día entero, de nuevo. Me levanté emperezado de la cama y seguí la rutina que poseo cuando salgo para una misión. Comí, me bañé, me vestí, alisté las cosas necesarias y apliqué la típica capa de crema para cubrí las cicatrices de mi cara. Sin perder más tiempo, me dirigí al Centro Pokémon, donde, tras encontrarme con una adormilada enfermera Joy, recogí a Raichu y mis cinco Pokéball. Liberé a Charizard y le ordené llevarme al aeropuerto._

 _Después de un viaje al que estoy acostumbrado de sobra, llegué a mi habitación de siempre en el motel Boceto, Raichu no lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse entre las cobijas de la cama, para quedar dormido de inmediato. La verdad no puedo juzgarlo, en el vuelo casi no pudo descansar, pues el avión sufrió de bastante turbulencia, y un vuelo de seis horas, habiendo salido a las diez de la noche de Alola, es simplemente agotador. Sin perder mucho tiempo me cambié a mi ropa de dormir y me le uní a mi compañero en el mundo de Cresselia, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sea Darkrai el que me visite._

 _Las horas pasaron y volví a despertar de un pesado sueño, para mi satisfacción, esta vez la luz del Sol si iluminaba mi habitación. Me levanté, para así mirar la hora en mi HoloCaster, ya era pasado el mediodía, debía apurarme, debido a que el viaje a Ciudad Kiloude podría alargarse por unas cinco horas en tren, estaba la opción de usar a Charizard, pero me arriesgaba a sufrir la misma muerte que mis víctimas. Salí del motel tras pagarle a la señora encargada de la recepción y emprendí vuelo a Lumiose, realizar un viaje corto no ponía en riesgo mi vida, de todas formas. "Como desearía un tipo Volador más"._

 _Al llegar a la gran capital, Lumiose, otra vez, pues ahí se encuentra el aeropuerto principal de la región, emprendí rumbo a la estación de trenes. En el camino llamó mi atención la cantidad de gente que transitaba en las calles, dando de esa forma, la sensación de que la ciudad entera está viva, un gran contraste con Alola, donde la mayoría de ciudades y pueblos. se suelen encontrar relativamente vacíos. Las miradas de la gente empezaron a incomodarme, aunque fuera consciente de que era por el tipo Eléctrico/Psíquico que flotaba a mi lado, la sensación de perder mi anonimato no me dejaba tranquilo. Y es que ese es el problema de andar con una forma regional Aloliana fuera de dicha región, es casi como tener un letrero en la cabeza rezando "Préstenme su atención". Momentos como estos desearía meter a Raichu en su Pokéball, pero el muy hijo de Braixen, me electrocutaría hasta la muerte si lo hiciera. "Mierda, todos mis Pokémon representan gran peligro… ¿Qué pienso? Yo soy su entrenador, es obvio que sean así"._

 _Después de caminar varias cuadras por la metrópoli de Kalos, decidí que lo mejor era parar a almorzar a algún café del área. Para mi suerte había uno justo al frente de la estación, al acercarme pude leer que se llamaba Café Contienda, irónicamente, a diferencia de varios restaurantes en los que he llegado a comer, y es necesario pelear por tu comida, el lugar no le hacía honor a su nombre, y no había ninguna clase de contienda. Y aunque deseaba patearle el trasero a quien se interpusiera entre la comida y yo, o simplemente barrer el suelo con un chefsucho, me conformé con comer unos pastelillos acompañados de una taza de chocolate caliente. Ya habiendo terminado de comer, claro, no sin antes haberme visto en la necesidad de comprarle un pastelillo extra a mi amigo amarillo, me levanté de la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a moverme, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se me acercó lentamente, viéndome bastante extrañada._

 _–¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? –A pesar de mi pregunta, la chica permaneció estática, sin producir sonido alguno. En un inicio se me hizo raro, pero cuando los segundos amenazaban en convertirse a minutos, me empecé a molestar por aquello. –Mire, sea quien sea, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, si lo desea, puede mirar fijamente a cualquier otra persona del lugar._

 _Sin más que añadir, seguí mi camino a la entrada del café. Cuando estaba a nada de abrir la puerta e irme, fui tomado por el brazo y jalado de manera fuerte pero delicada, de forma que di un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre mí mismo, quedando así frente a frente, de nuevo, con aquella extraña. La morena permaneció callada de forma similar a la de hace unos momentos, ya era ridículo, si tanto me iba a estar mirando, que al menos me diera una razón, bien podría explicar a qué venía todo ello. Gire la mirada hacia Raichu, que se había mantenido a mi lado, y éste me también se encontraba viéndome, pero de manera burlona, aquella situación parecía estar divirtiendo a esa rata traidora._

 _–Estoy segura, te he visto antes, me recuerdas demasiado a alguien, todo en ti me trae recuerdos del pasado. –Devolví la mirada a la chica, completamente estupefacto, y no sabía que me había sorprendido más; que hablara, o que me dijera que le recordaba a alguien, Y de todo eso solo estaba seguro de una cosa, no podía recordarle a alguien común o de manera común, o de lo contario no estaría actuando de esa manera. Eso o está loca, seguro es lo segundo. La chica tragó saliva y volvió a hablar. –¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _–Jimmy Gold, ¿Ahora si me va a soltar, señorita? –Usé mi nombre falso, nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. Escuchar el nombre hizo que me soltara, al fin. Después de otro par de segundos en silencio, donde ella permaneció con la mirada baja, volvió a hablar, manteniéndose de la misma manera._

 _–Al menos podría decirme de que región es, está claro que de Kalos no es, pues nada en usted está relacionado con la región, además lleva un Raichu de Alola, ¿usted es de ahí? –Que chica tan insistente, prefiero usar de nuevo información falsa, pues soy originario de Kanto._

 _–Sí, soy de Alola, y antes de que pregunte lo que supongo me va a preguntar. Sí, he vivido ahí desde que tengo memoria con mi madre, padre y hermanos. Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro. –Sin prestarle más atención, giré en dirección a la puerta, para ahora sí, seguir mi camino a la ciudad donde sería la misión._

 _–Disculpe las molestias, es que en serio me recordaba a alguien. –Ni siquiera la miré, simplemente traspasé el umbral de la puerta y crucé la callé, para así ingresar a la estación de trenes._

 _Chiquilla maleducada, me entrevistó y me hizo perder tiempo, pero ni siquiera se dignó a decirme su nombre, igual no es como que me importara. Y aunque por un momento pensé en decir la verdad y probar suerte, realmente esperando que fuera verdad y me conociera de antes de perder la memoria, lo descarté de inmediato, mi pasado no se ha de encontrar detrás del umbral de una tienda. Dejé de lado lo relacionado con aquello y me acerqué a la caseta, donde compré dos boletos de tren, uno para persona y otro para Pokémon. Le indiqué a Raichu que no se alejara de mí, juzgando por las personas de mala pinta, que se ven al fondo del andén, no me sorprendería que sea una banda que se dedica a robarle los Pokémon a quien se extravía en la estación._

 _Sin perder más tiempo, ingresé al tren, que por suerte estaba programado para partir en pocos minutos, y me senté con Raichu a mi lado, esta vez le permití usar el lado de la ventana. El viaje no fue tan largo como pensé en un inicio, al paso de un par de horas ya me encontraba en Ciudad Kiloude. Al bajarme del tren, fui directo al hotel que me indicó Menek y me registré, al entrar en la habitación pude ver que era bastante lujosa, tenía una cama matrimonial con un edredón blanco, cortinas de lino negro y un mini bar sobre una mesa de mármol, en la pared posaba un enorme televisor de pantalla plana, probablemente de alta definición. Sin darme chance a disfrutar todo aquello, dejé lo que no era importante para la misión en un rincón y salí en búsqueda del Safari Amistad._

 _Al llegar al lugar, pude encontrarme con un enorme edificio blanco con azul, que rezaba en un letrero el estúpido nombre del safari. Ya había viajado a esa ciudad en una ocasión, pero para investigar la Mansión de Batalla, la misión fue sencilla, y no necesité conocer mucho la ciudad, pues me hospedaba en el complejo del lugar, así que era la primera vez que veía el safari. Esa ocasión también fue la vez que supe que no debía volver a usar a Charizard para volar hasta acá, la larga distancia, más que cansarlo, lo molestó. Al no existir la necesidad de entrar en el lugar, me senté en una banca cubriendo mi cara, y le ordené a mi compañero eléctrico estar atento a cualquier persona con el perfil de Neo Plasma. Pasaron las horas y no sucedió nada, y cuando vi que definitivamente se mantendría así, me retiré a mi hotel. Debido al cansancio de estar horas esperando frente al lugar, incluso bastante tiempo después de que este cerrara, dejé a Raichu dormir conmigo de nuevo. Pude cerrar mis ojos tranquilizándome, al parecer la misión no resultaría como yo esperaba._

 _A la mañana siguiente, me desperté bastante más descansado, después de varios días de mal sueño, eso me vaticinaba un buen día. Desayuné con mi amigo de ojos azules en el buffet del hotel y volví al safari, con la idea en mente de que sería otro día desperdiciado. Y así fue, al menos hasta que vi salir a un par de tipos del edificio, con un Espurr en manos, el pequeño Pokémon se encontraba desmayado, esa fue mi señal para ordenarle a Raichu que usara Psíquico en los dos hombres. Uno cayó completamente noqueado, pero el otro se logró reincorporar, y con Espurr en manos, emprendió la huida._

 _La persecución no duró mucho, ya que lo logré acorralar en un callejón sin salida, en el fondo de éste, había un muro de al menos tres metros, al parecer la misión sería aún más fácil de lo que había supuesto al inicio del día. El tipo, completamente desesperado, empezó a buscar formas de escabullirse, lo que fue inútil, pues le bloqué completamente el camino con la ayuda de Raichu, que empezó a lanzar descargas eléctricas por donde éste buscara escapar._

 _–Es mejor que te rindas, no existe forma en la cual puedas salir de esta, lo mejor es que me entregues al Pokémon, talvez así te deje con vida. –Le dije de manera siniestra, el tipo dejó de moverse, para mirarme con una combinación de temor y enfado._

 _–Eso no va a suceder, se lo que hacen ahí, y se lo que les haces a tus víctimas. Se perfectamente que has estado acabando con varios de mis compañeros en todas las regiones, así que no pienso rendirme, no ante Dead Spark. –Sonreí ante la mención de mi viejo apodo, cuando formaba parte del Team Skull. Al parecer alguien había hecho su tarea… y eso me disgustaba._

 _–Entonces, ustedes, bola de estúpidos, se ha encargado de investigarme… Claro, no saben mi nombre real, pero definitivamente hicieron buen trabajo, ese apodo estaba bastante enterrado bajo capas de denso tiempo. –Sonreí de manera perversa, disfrutaba ver como el tipo se cagaba en sus pantalones, del terror. –Pero su sucia boca jamás va a ser digna de pronunciarlo, así que me encargaré de que no vuelva a ser pronunciado por ninguno, jamás._

 _–Crobat, rápido, usa Bomba Lodo en ese entrenador. –De la nada, un Crobat salió desde detrás del muro que encerraba a mi presa, y me atacó con una bomba de fluidos tóxicos, que, por cuestión de milisegundos, apenas fui capaz de esquivar._

 _–Maldito, Raichu, usa Atactrueno seguido de Psíquico, acaba con esa basura. –A pesar de la velocidad del murciélago morado, mi Pokémon fue capaz de impactar ambos ataques, fulminándolo de inmediato._

 _–Mierda, regresa Crobat. Parece ser que lo dicho no era mentira, eres extremadamente fuerte, pero eso no significa que me voy a dar por vencido tan rápido. Tyranitar, necesito tu ayudar. –Al lanzar la Pokéball, un enorme Pokémon verde oscuro con negro salió, levantando una poderosa tormenta de arena._

 _–Ese si es un Pokémon peligroso, y además con ventaja de tipo. Le doy dos ataques para que caiga. –Mi confianza descolocó al hombre, pero eso no duró mucho, pues recuperó su mirada seria y le ordenó a su bestia, atacar con Triturar. Raichu lo esquivó con facilidad y utilizó Atactrueno seguido de Cola de Hierro. El movimiento eléctrico levantó una gruesa capa de polvo, lo que me impidió la vista, aun así, ya sabía el resultado. Pero para mi sorpresa, aunque golpeado, el Tyranitar seguía en píe._

 _–No creas que caeremos tan fácil. Tyranitar, usa Roca Afilada con toda tu fuerza. –El tumulto de rocas que salió del suelo, se dirigía de manera rauda a mi compañero, al cual, con una diferencia de centímetros, me alcanzó ordenarle que esquivara y contraatacara con Atactrueno. El monstro de roca volvió a aguantar sin casi recibir daños, y repitió su ataque de Roca Afilada. El clima estaba empezando a hacer mella en Raichu, así que, aprovechando la gran diferencia de velocidad, le dije que, al esquivar, usara Electrobola con todas sus fuerzas. El resultado, aunque menor que el deseado, fue suficiente para dejar al tipo Roca/Siniestro bastante dañado. Aprovechando ello, mi Pokémon atacó con Cola de Hierro apuntando a su cabeza. Pero antes de impactar, su rival lo estampó contra el suelo con Puño Hielo._

 _–¡Giratinas! Raichu, tienes que levantarte, usa Psíquico para elevarte sobre su cabeza y caer sobre él con Cola de Hierro. –Para nuestra mala suerte, el impacto logró congelar parte de su cuerpo. El tipejo aprovechó aquello para ordenarle a su Pokémon Triturar, el resultado fue trágico, mi Raichu estaba por caer. –Vamos amigo, tienes que salir de su mordida, usa Psíquico sobre ti mismo y libérate._

 _–Al parecer esa pequeña rata no podrá con mi mejor Pokémon. Tyranitar, acabalo con Hiperrayo. –No le di importancia al comentario del tipo y seguía apoyando a mi amigo. Cuando el monstruo ese empezó a cargar el ataque con mi Raichu en su hocico, no pude hacer más que plantearme sacar otro de mis Pokémon y enviarlo en su ayuda, pero, si bien no batallo deportivamente, si me gusta mantener mi honor y tener batallas justas. Pero nada de eso importa cuando la vida de un amigo, compañero, mi única compañía, está en peligro. Para mi alegría, antes de tener tiempo de hacer nada, mi Pokémon de mejillas amarillas logró hacer lo pedido, saliendo de la boca que lo tenía captivo justo antes de recibir el poderoso ataque. Aprovechando que su rival necesitaba descansar para recuperar energía tras el Hiperrayo, Raichu impactó una fulminante Cola de Hierro en la cabeza del monstro verde, dejándolo fuera de combate. Su dueño lo devolvió a la Pokéball y me miró temeroso._

 _–Esta vez no existe la más mínima clemencia, Raichu, usa Atactrueno en ese inútil. –Pero nada pasó, dirigí la mirada a mi Pokémon y lo vi totalmente derrotado en el suelo. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé en brazos. La ira recorría todas mis venas, hace años no veía a mi mejor amigo caer en combate, y esta ocasión, además, recibió un enorme daño. Ver a Raichu tan maltratado me tocó un nervio, así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, saqué a Charizard._ _–Amigo, mira lo que le hizo ese tipo a nuestro compañero, creo que ya sabes que hacer._

 _Mi lagarto naranja miró de manera preocupada al roedor, para después matar con los ojos a nuestro enemigo. Charizard no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse a preparar un Lanzallamas, uno que claramente sería devastador, no quedarían ni las cenizas. Cuando la bola de fuego ya no cabía en su boca, la lanzó contra el hombre con una fuerza enorme, el tipo por puro instinto se cubrió con las manos, pero eso no serviría de nada. Para mi sorpresa, el torrente de fuego no chocó contra él, sino contra un enorme Garchomp. "Al parecer es el día de las interrupciones molestas"._

 _–Dead Spark, ya te tenemos más que fichado, desde un inicio supusimos que vendrías a interrumpir esta misión, así que yo personalmente vine para hacerme cargo. Yo y un montón de nuestro equipo más, compañeros que están cansado de ver a sus hermanos ser masacrados. –La voz, proveniente de mi espalda, sonó claramente amenazadora. Sin dudarlo, me volví buscando saber quién era su dueño. Para mi sorpresa, era uno de los hombres que Menek me había mostrado como los cabecillas del Team Neo Plasma, su nombre era Jeit Phraser, uno de los líderes del equipo. El hombre destacaba por su altura, su cara de piel clara, acompañada de una frondosa barba sin bigote, ojos verdes y cabello negro, su vestidura, un uniforme militar bastante avanzado tecnológicamente, en su pecho se mostraba una medalla, la que reconocí como la del gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion. Pero lo último no me decía nada, ni siquiera sé quién es su líder._

 _–No me importa que sepan de mí, tener a uno de los líderes del equipo que busco ver destruido, frente a mis ojos, es algo que debo aprovechar. Charizard, encárgate del Garchomp, yo me haré cargo de ese tipo. –Dejé recostado en el piso a Raichu y me arremangué las mangas de la jacket negra que estaba usando para cubrir mi ropa táctica; un chaleco antibalas y una camisa de camuflaje._

 _Me acerqué al hombre, éste dijo algo por un Pokétch que tenía en la muñeca, para así quitárselo y guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Seguido de esto se puso en posición de pelea, yo lo imité. Él fue el primero en lanzar el golpe, pero rápidamente lo esquivé, y le propiné un golpe en la mandíbula, mi contrincante se agarró la zona, adolorido._

 _–Pensé que te limitabas a las batallas con Pokémon, al parecer me equivoqué. –Le sonreí de manera confiada y volví a tomar la posición de hace unos segundos, el hizo lo mismo._

 _Los golpes iban y venían, se notaba que el tipo tuvo alguna clase de entrenamiento militar, pues era bastante bueno peleando. Yo había aprendido a pelear en mi época en el Team Skull, por lo que escuché de Guzma, su estilo de pelea estaba relacionado con uno de ciertas tribus de la Isla Poni. Yo me limité a esquivar y atacar, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, y ya tenía la cara llena de cortes y golpes, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba adolorido. Otro golpe me tiró al suelo, boca abajo, vi en éste uno de los lentes de contacto, totalmente destruido. Mi rival no se encontraba en tan mal estado como yo, y eso me estaba empezando a cobrar factura, para empeorar las cosas, el Garchomp logró impactar una Roca Afilada en mi Charizard, derrotándolo._

 _No podía seguir así, por lo que decidí dar esa batalla terminada por ahora, saqué a Sceptile y le ordené usar Tormenta de Hojas en el suelo, para cubrirnos. Guardé a Charizard en su Pokéball y alcé a Raichu, me subí en la espada de Sceptile y le dije que escapara saltando a los techos. Mi lagarto verde obedeció y saltó al techo del edificio de al lado, y así empezó a brincar de edificio en edifico. Varias cuadras más adelante, cuando creí haber escapado, devolví a Sceptile y me adentré en el bosque, para así rodear la ciudad y volver al hotel._

 _Pero mi camino se vio obstaculizado nuevamente por el mismo Garchomp, que tenía señales de estar bastante cansado por la batalla contra mi lagarto naranja. De su espalda se bajó el tal Jeit, que analizó a su dragón de tierra, y basándose en el estado del mismo, decidió dejarlo descansar en su capsula color rojo y blanco. Me miró serio, sin hacer nada, como esperando a que ocurriera algo, de la nada un grupo de más de diez hombres apareció, rodeándome, todos sacaron a sus compañeros. Todos los Pokémon eran demasiado variados para un equipo de una misma región, aunque hicieran misiones fuera de ésta. Demonios, solo había un Pokémon de Unova, y era un Hydreigon, que puede llegar a encontrase en otras regiones. Los tipos se quedaron totalmente quietos, esperando cualquier señal, fue en ese momento que noté que todos los que me rodeaban tenían Pokémon de tipo dragón o con forma de uno. Yo decidí no esperar más y sacar a los cuatro restantes míos._

 _–¿Sabes? Generalmente no me gusta luchar en condiciones desiguales, pero eres demasiado peligroso para dejarte libre. –Dijo el líder de forma calmada. "¿Todo eso para qué? Igual son un grupo de desgraciados ladrones Pokémon._

 _–Mucho hablar y poco actuar. Greninja, cúbrenos con Shuriken de Agua, Sceptile usa Tormenta de Hojas para dañar la mayor cantidad de blancos posible, Infernape, usa Combate Cercano en ese Hydreigon, Krookodile usa Terremoto._

 _La batalla campal empezó con el Dragón/Siniestro cayendo debilitado tras recibir el Combate Cercano, el resto de mis Pokémon cumplió con su papel como lo pedí. Los movimientos empezaron a ser usados a diestra y siniestra, algunos Pulso Dragón impactaban con mis compañeros que eran cubiertos por los Shuriken de Agua de mi Greninja. Desgraciadamente y como es costumbre, rindió poco y cayó al recibir un Trueno por parte de un Dragonite. Para empeorar las cosas, aunque deseara mega-evolucionar a Sceptile, de nada me servía pues no tenía ningún movimiento con el que obtuviera STAB tras el cambio, y al ganar el tipo dragón, sería presa fácil ante tanto ataque de ese tipo en medio de la batalla. Sus Tormenta de Hojas perdieron potencia así que le ordené cambiar a una combinación de Tijera X y Gigadrenado, aunque el ultimo casi no hiciera daño por la pérdida de stats en ataque especial. Él fue el segundo en caer, con una Llamarada del mismo Dragonite que acabó con Greninja._

 _Ya cansado de ese dragón, le ordené a Krookodile usar Roca Afilada sobre él. El resultado fue complaciente, ya que el Pokémon amarillo cayó debilitado tras recibir el ataque. Infernape logró acabar con un Flygon usando un Ataque Centrado, pero eso fue aprovechado por un Goodra que lo derrotó usando Enfado. El mismo dragón intentó seguir con su ataque sobre mi último Pokémon, pero Krookodile lo esquivó usando Excavar, al salir del suelo, aprovechó la confusión del dragón baboso, y lo debilitó combinando el primer ataque con Terremoto. El panorama estaba mal, el líder ni siquiera había sacado otro Pokémon, pero yo no pensaba rendirme, debía seguir adelante y eliminar a esos ladrones de Pokémon. Porque si, aun con las dudas, para mi siguen siendo ladrones de Pokémon, si sobrevivo a esto, podré investigar más a fondo al respecto._

 _Mi cocodrilo de tierra, al notar que estaba solo, aprovechó que había eliminado dos enemigos, y usando la habilidad Autoestima, aumentó su ataque. Con un poderoso Terremoto eliminó dos Pokémon más, un Haxorus y un Kingdra, su habilidad se volvió a activar. Al notar esto, el líder, preocupado, sacó un Altaria y le ordenó que usara Fuerza Lunar. Krookodile la evitó excavando de nuevo, el silencio se adueñó del lugar. De nuevo, mi Pokémon sorprendió a su rival saliendo del suelo y pegando un brinco para usar Triturar._

 _El líder lo notó, y antes de que pudiera impactar su ataque, el dragón algodonado mega-evolucionó, al ganar el tipo Hada, soportó el movimiento tipo Siniestro, pero si le provocó bastante daño, al punto de sacarle sangre. Aprovechando que perdió el tipo Volador, y que ahora tenía más contacto con el suelo por su exceso de plumas algodonadas. Le ordené a mi lagarto rojo que usara Terremoto, el impacto tenía todo para ser fulminante, y con eso solo quedarían cinco Pokémon más con los cuales tratar, pero al Altaria le dio chance de usar Fuerza Lunar antes de caer debilitado, lo que también acabó con mi Krookodile. Me sabía completamente vencido, por lo que, a sabiendas de su probable molestia, regresé, tanto a Raichu como al que era mi último Pokémon en batalla, a sus Pokéballs._

 _Los demás sujetos se vieron satisfechos, y empezaron a devolver a sus Pokémon, los que todavía tenían uno en batalla, el líder hizo lo mismo con su derrotado Altaria. Al verme en esa situación, solo me quedaba algo que hacer, saqué mi arma y disparé en la cabeza a uno de los hombres del grupo; tuve la oportunidad de matar a dos más antes de que otro sacara a un Gabite y le ordenara que me atacara con Furia Dragón. Era de suponer que no todos tenían solo un Pokémon, aun así, me sorprendía que algunos si lo hicieran. El dolor que experimenté al recibir el impacto de la energía, fue suficiente para dejarme tendido; la Colt, que fue un regalo de Guzma, salió disparada a la espesura del bosque. Ninguno de los miembros del Neo Plasma movía un musculo, solo el dueño del Gabite para devolverlo, yo hice el intento de ponerme en pie, y con dificultad, lo logré._

Y fue así como terminé en esta situación, el Garchomp de Jeit Phraser estaba a punto de soltar su ataque sobre mi cuerpo. La energía del Pulso Dragón, a simple vista, era mucho más grande que la del Furia Dragón con la que me había atacado la pre-evolución de mi ejecutor. El ataque fue liberado y ya se dirigía con fuerza hacía mí, pensé en todo que he vivido estos años, y maldije mi situación. Nunca logré averiguar la relación del padre de Yvonne con lo que me pasó a mí y a Silver, nunca supe porque la casa de la niña tenía aquella fuerza emocionalmente magnética en mí, nunca supe por qué su madre me interesaba tanto.

Ya nada de eso tenía importancia, iba a morir y lo sabía. Me dolía por mis Pokémon, sabía que no tuve la oportunidad de quitarme el cinturón con sus Pokéballs, como quería hacer al guardar a Raichu; al menos maté a tres de esos cerdos. Cerré mis ojos, arrepintiéndome de haber robado tan maravillosos Pokémon a su dueño, si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo en el Mundo Distorsión, le agradecería por ello, nunca merecí a esas seis maravillosas criaturas. Sentí el ataque acercarse y me resigné, sabiendo que no vería a Arceus.

Pero cuando el aire provocado por el Pulso Dragón se seguía sintiendo, pero no llegaba el ataque, me extrañé, fue cuando noté una fuerza en mi abdomen. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba a varios metros de altura, ya no veía a aquel grupo de hombres, solo las copas de los árboles. Miré al lugar donde sentía la presión y vi dos enormes manos, eso me asustó en un inicio, pero al mirar por sobre mi hombro, pude ver que estaba siendo cargado por un enorme Golurk. Dudé de las acciones del Pokémon por una fracción de momento, pero al asimilar que me había salvado, me relajé y dejé que el tipo Tierra/Fantasma me llevara donde quisiera.

Al cabo de varios minutos, el Pokémon se detuvo y descendió usando la energía que liberaba sus pies, pasamos a través del frondoso bosque y llegamos a la entrada de una cueva. El Golurk se metió en ella y me hizo una señal para indicarme que lo siguiera. Al principio dudé, pero no me quedó de otra más que hacerlo, así que caminé detrás de él hasta llegar al fondo de la cueva, donde una luz sobresalía, era una lámpara. El autómata desapareció en un haz de luz roja, para mi sorpresa, pero mayor fue esta, al ver salir de las sombras de una esquina al dueño de aquel Pokémon… No era alguien desconocido. Era un hombre, un hombre de tres metros de alto, el mismo gigante que me topé en el Bosque Santalune cuando volví de vencer al miembro de la Elite Four, amigo de Serena. La sorpresa no me dejó hablar, no entendía porque me había salvado. ¿Cómo sabía que necesitaba ser salvado? En primer lugar.

–Ahora que lo salvé y demostré mi valía, ¿sí me va a dejar ayudarle con su problema de aura?


	13. Buscando al Umbral de los Recuerdos

Buscando al Umbral de los Recuerdos

Me hice campo en medio de unos matorrales, para de esa manera, poder sentarme en una roca. La luz de la lámpara tintineaba al ritmo de las ventiscas que venían de afuera, provocando un escalofrío en mi espalda. El gigante extendió su mano para entregarme algo, dudé por unos segundos, pero al final lo tomé. Era una especie de barra morada, la reconocí de mis varios viajes por Sinnoh, era un Gateau clásico, un dulce originario de esa región. Mi estómago me recordó cuanto necesitaba comer, así que tragué la barra de una sola mordida, no mucho tiempo después mi cuerpo se sintió relajado, las heridas me dejaron de doler y sentí como volvía toda mi energía. El efecto no me extrañó, no era la primera vez que consumía un Gateau clásico, por lo tanto, era consciente de su efecto tanto en humanos como Pokémon. Le agradecí a mi salvador con la cabeza y me acomodé en la piedra.

–Ya recuperó las fuerzas, ya no tiene excusas para no responder a mi pregunta. –El tono de su voz resultó más serio de lo que esperaba, es de suponer que el tema realmente es importante para él.

–Responderé a la pregunta cuando me explique un par de cosas. Primero, ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba y que estaba en peligro? Y segundo, ¿Por qué me salvó? –Ambos cuestionamientos me estaban inquietando bastante, y necesitaba saber qué relación tenía ese hombre conmigo, y si es que sabía algo de mi pasado en verdad.

–Me parece justo. –Me dijo, para seguidamente sentarse en una especie de cama bastante roída y desgastada. –La respuesta a ambas preguntas se encuentra en mis palabras del día que nos encontramos, pero como parece haber hecho oídos sordos a ellas, le refrescaré la memoria. Como ya le había dicho, soy capaz de sentir su aura, con ello puedo ubicarlo desde cualquier lugar de Kalos. Cuando sentí la alteración tan grande en su aura, supe que estaba en peligro, y envié a mi Golurk en su ayuda, pero claro, eso ya usted lo sabe. Y con respecto a lo segundo, como también le dije ese día, su aura es la indicada, una rápida lectura de esta, me aclaró que usted es aquel que me ayudará a redimirme.

–¿Control del aura? Pero eso es solo un mito, los humanos no podemos controlarla. Y que es eso de ayudarlo a redimirse. –Todo lo que me decía ese hombre solo lograba confundirme más.

–El control del aura es muy real, pero es un don dado a muy pocas personas, de hecho, usted puede controlarla. –Su afirmación me descolocó de sobremanera. "¿Yo, capaz de controlar el aura?" Cuando me disponía a preguntar más al respecto, el tipo se me adelantó. –Si se pregunta cómo se eso, pues yo también puedo hacerlo. No nací con el don, pero sufrí una exposición a grandes energías que me dieron esa capacidad. Como poseedor de aura puedo leer la esencia de los demás para saber si son capaces de usarla, y la suya me dice que usted tiene un potencial enorme. Y con respecto a ayudarme a redimirme, bueno, eso es una historia para otro día, solo necesita saber que por ahora no me sirve de nada, una fuerza extraña está bloqueando su aura y hace que sea imposible que le de uso.

–Y si ese es el caso, volvemos a lo mismo. ¿Por qué Giratinas me ayudó? –Todo el asunto de las auras y redenciones me estaba taladrando la cabeza, yo solo quería largarme de ese lugar en busca de un Centro Pokémon.

–La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy sencilla, puede que en este momento sea incapaz de ayudarme, su aura se encuentra contaminada e inutilizada. Pero yo conozco una forma de ayudarlo a eliminar esa impureza, yo sé cómo hacer que recupere la memoria. –Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar aquello, al punto de que me levantara de la roca en un brinco y me acercara a él.

–¿Cómo sabe lo de mi memoria?

–La lectura de aura también me ha ayudado a detectar ese problema, de hecho, eso es un efecto secundario de aquello que lo aprisiona.

–¿Que tenemos que hacer para curarme, como desbloqueo mi aura, como limpio mi alma? –A ese punto de la conversación, no podía detener el flujo de preguntas que salían de mi boca, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba totalmente descontrolado.

–Ohh… Ya dio en el punto. Le repito mi pregunta. ¿Me va a dejar ayudarlo? –El gigante extendió su enorme mano en dirección mía, con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

Esta vez no dudé un segundo en tomar su mano. Si existe la posibilidad de que recupere la memoria, y vea todas las dudas, que he tenido estos casi seis años, aclaradas, yo realmente soy capaz de hacer lo que sea. – Acepto, hagamos eso que me dijo que me ayudará a liberar mi aura.

–Perfecto, ahora debemos ir al lugar en cuestión.

–Pero mi equipo está completamente debilitado, no puedo ir así.

–Eso se soluciona rápido. Audino, sal. –De una Lujoball salió un Pokémon de color rosado con crema, de grandes orejas y ojos azules. –Audino, podrías ayudar a los Pokémon del joven. –La criatura se acercó a mí, y entendió sus manos, a lo que respondí entregándole mi cinturón de Pokéballs. El Pokémon emitió un aura verde que rodeó al objeto, tras unos segundos me lo entregó con una sonrisa, para después ser devuelto a su contenedor.

Saqué a todos mis Pokémon, menos uno, de sus Pokéball y les pregunté cómo se sentían, todos me contestaron que bien, a su manera. Los devolví, y con temor, saqué a Raichu, éste al verme me atacó con un Atactrueno que casi me manda al otro mundo, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, fui abrazado por el roedor moreno. Yo correspondí el gesto, sabiendo que todo eso fue porque estaba preocupado por mí, más que porque estuviera molesto porque lo hubiera metido en la Pokéball, bueno, seguro eso si influyó en su ataque. Mi ratita eléctrica empezó a frotar sus mejillas en mi cara con cariño, enviándome una ligera, pero reconfortante, descarga. Por sobre Raichu vi como el gigante me veía con satisfacción.

–Por cierto, ¿a qué lugar vamos? –Pregunté aun si saber a dónde me llevaría todo aquello.

–Vamos al Pueblo Geosenge.

Mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos agradables al entrar en el pueblo. La vez que estuve aquí fue después de una misión, la primera en Kalos de hecho, había acabado con la vida de un pedófilo, el trabajo me lo había dejado la madre de una chica afectada. Después de presenciar como Raichu esparció las vísceras del hombre, no, de la bestia, con un Cola de Hierro, me puse en busca de un lugar donde descansar, pues me vi enfrascado en una persecución que me terminó llevando a la Cueva de los Espejos. Me terminé topando con aquel pueblo, así que ingresé con la idea de hospedarme en un hotel. El trato fue espectacular, recibí unos masajes geniales que me quitaron años de estrés de encima, al día siguiente me fui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deseando volver algún día.

–Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué? –Pregunté a mi acompañante con un dejo de impaciencia. La idea de recuperar la memoria se me hacía irresistible.

–¿Viste los monolitos que estaban en el camino? –Yo asentí con mi cabeza ante su cuestionamiento. –Pues en su momento, ellos alimentaron a una maquina capaz de acabar con toda la vida en la faz de la tierra.

–¿Y eso cómo me va ayudar? –El gigante se mostró sorprendido ante mi falta de interés, claramente ignorando la cantidad de armas masivas que he visto en mis años como miembro de los Team Skull y Rocket, y como mercenario. –He visto muchas cosas… ¿Entonces, eso como va a desbloquear mi memoria?

–Simple, lo que nadie más que yo sabe, es que esa energía alimenta más cosas que solo un arma. Existe la leyenda de un hombre que sacrificó montones de vidas para salvar una sola, y que usó una máquina para hacer ello, se supone que esa máquina fue alterada para crear el arma, pero eso es falso, son dos mecanismos totalmente distintos.

–Debo suponer que el mecanismo capaz de revivir vidas, es capaz de regenerar mi aura.

–Exacto. –Me respondió con una mirada esperanzada. Eso me hace preguntarme más sobre que es aquello en lo que lo ayudaré a redimirse, al recuperar el estatus de mi alma.

–Y como haremos eso sin acabar con la vida de otros, yo no tengo problema en usar a los maleantes que me atacaron. –Mi acompañante me miró de manera molesta.

–¡No acabaremos con ninguna vida! De todas formas, la maquina solo funciona con el aura de los Pokémon, o incluso humanos capaces de usar el aura.

–¿¡El muy bastardo que hizo la máquina, mató inocentes Pokémon por un capricho!? –Esa revelación hizo hervir mi sangre. Yo tengo dos reglas; la primera es no matar a personas inocentes, y la segunda es nunca, pero nunca, dañar a un Pokémon más allá de las batallas.

–Lastimosamente sí. Pero eso no ya no es necesario, la energía residual es suficiente para hacer el trabajo. –Pude apreciar verdadera pena en su voz, al hablar del tema. Al menos nos comprendemos en ese aspecto.

–No me agrada usar la energía residual de Pokémon sacrificados, pero supongo que no queda de otra. –Realmente me disgustaba la idea, pero necesitaba recuperar la memoria. Igualmente, lo hecho respecto a esos sacrificios, ya no puede ser disuelto. –Por cierto, ¿cómo carajos sabe tanto de todo eso?

–Esa es una historia en exceso larga, tal vez luego de que recuperemos el estado original de su aura, se la cuente. –Acepté esa respuesta en silencio y lo seguí a través del pueblo.

El Pueblo Geosenge permanecía inalterable después de los casi tres años que tenía de haberlo visitado. Pero el hotel, de nombre Nievemarina, parecía haber sufrido remodelaciones, las cuales le sentaban bastante bien, a decir verdad. Ignorando las ganas de ir al lugar y pedir un mansaje, seguí al lado del enorme hombre. Pasamos junto a varias casas de madera, y para mi sorpresa cruzamos el pueblo y seguimos de largo. Pregunté por aquello, pero solo recibí silencio como respuesta, decidí callarme y dedicarme a seguir al guía. Después de ingresar en una especie de prado, cubierto por varios matorrales y rocas, llegamos frente a una especie de monolito enorme, lleno de símbolos.

–Dentro de esta roca se encuentra el santuario del arma, para nuestra desdicha, un grupo de malvivientes tomó el lugar hace unos siete años y construyó una especie de instalaciones en su interior. Yo fui apresado en ese lugar, así que más o menos sé cómo forzar la compuerta para que abra, pero necesito un poco de tiempo. –Me dijo mientras sacaba a su Golurk y Audino de sus Pokéball.

–Está bien, lo que sea necesario. –Le aclaré mientras me sentaba en una de las rocas. –Esos malvivientes ¿son el llamado Team Flare?

–Sí, pensaban usarme para darles acceso al arma, su plan era usarla después de que Zygarde, el encargado de mantener el equilibrio en la región, atacara Lumiose estando bajo su control. Pero al parecer un grupo de entrenadores se metió en su camino. Por lo que escuché, una especie de monolito traído de Hoenn, tomó la forma de éste Pokémon legendario, pues los dos núcleos de Zygarde que tenían bajo su poder, fueron liberados. El monolito, bajo el control del líder de la organización, intentó destruir Kalos atacando el Reloj Solar de Ciudad Anistar. Pero los líderes de gimnasio y la, en ese entonces, Campeona Regional, junto al campeón y subcampeón de liga, acabaron con esa amenaza también. Yo quedé encerrado en las instalaciones de ahí abajo, y todo parece indicar que ninguno de los miembros apresados habló de ellas, pues tuve que salir por mi cuenta, cuando el generador perdió energía y mi prisión se abrió. Salí por esta misma puerta, pero se activó el bloqueo de emergencia, sellando todo ahí abajo. Ahora tengo que forzar el mecanismo que bloquea la entrada.

–Interesante historia, al parecer siempre hay entrenadores Pokémon, cuando se trata de organizaciones malvadas o destructivas siendo desmanteladas. ¿De casualidad uno de los que me dices que influyó en la caída del Team Flare, poseía un Pikachu? –La historia de la caída del equipo que usó a Zygarde para destruir la región, era muy similar a como Ghetsis quería usar a Reshiram para dominar Unova, y fue detenido por un chico y su Pikachu. En Hoenn escuché que sucedió lo mismo con los Team Aqua y Magma. Y de pura casualidad, mi rival, antes de que perdiera la memoria en el accidente de Mewtwo, era un chico que se metió en el camino de Team Rocket y tenía un Pikachu. También Yvonne me comentó que su padre era un héroe y tenía un puto Pikachu. No puede ser coincidencia. Y si la historia se repitió acá en Kalos, podría asegurar con los ojos cerrados que el padre de Yvonne, y el chico que luchó contra todas esas organizaciones, es el mismo.

–Como dije, yo estaba en una celda cuando ocurrió aquello. Pero algo vi en un periódico, días después de que escapara, relacionado con que el subcampeón de liga tenía a ese Pokémon. ¿Pero no entiendo el porqué de la pregunta? –Sonreí de medio lado, esa respuesta ya me la esperaba. Ahora necesito saber más sobre Ash Ketchum. Cuando me disponía a responderle al gigantón, una voz me detuvo.

–¡Qué suerte la mía! Paso por Geosenge preguntando por ti y me dicen que vieron a alguien que calzaba con tu descripción entrar a la pradera. Y aquí estas, debo ser el hombre con más suerte del mundo, ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarte. –Mi quijada cayó al ver al dueño de la voz. Jeit Phraser, el líder del Team Neo Plasma, estaba frente a mí, por suerte, desde su perspectiva, no tenía visión ni de mi aliado ni el monolito, pues unos árboles los cubrían.

–¡Demonios! Gigantón, apúrale con eso, yo me encargo de él. –Vi como mi aliado ordenó algo a sus Pokémon, el Golurk agarró una parte sobresaliente de la roca y empezó a alar de ella mientras el Audino usaba una especie de aura rosa en la misma. Miré al maldito que me derrotó y vi como estaba volviendo a usar el Pokétch, así que sin demora le ordené a Raichu tostara el aparato. –Esta será una batalla entre tú y yo, malnacido.

–¡Argg! –Exclamó adolorido al recibir la descarga. Yo sonreí ante esto, lo que pareció molestarlo, sin perder más tiempo sacó a su Garchomp. –Como todo sucedió de improvisto, solo te tengo a ti amigo, pero sé que podrás con cualquier cosa que nos mande.

–Esta vez no perderé, malnacido. –Le dije, provocando que me mirara con enfado. Sabiendo que de lo contario moriría calcinado, decidí sacar a Charizard. Estaba más que claro que desearía vengarse de ese dragón de tierra por haberlo vencido. –¡Charizard, yo te elijo! Es hora de que te vengues amigo.

Mi lagarto naranja observó a su nuevo rival de manera fúrica, se notaba que deseaba hacerle pagar por vencerlo con un ataque al que era débil por cuatro. El dragón se limitó a observarlo seriamente, hasta que su entrenador le ordenó usar Roca Afilada, mi Pokémon lo esquivó de manera magistral, para así alzar vuelo y perderse en el cielo, que estaba ganando un color claro común de la hora temprana, en la mañana, que era. El Garchomp se mantuvo observando atento, pero eso no fue suficiente para que escapara del Ataque Ala que le impactó Charizard en el cuello, arrojándolo al piso. El efecto no duró, ya que el Sharpedo de tierra se reincorporó rápidamente.

–Eso no le hará nada a mi Garchomp. Vamos amigo, demuestra porque eres el mejor. Usa Roca Afilada de nuevo. –El resultado fue el mismo, Charizard esquivó su ataque y voló despareciendo en el cielo, para luego impactar un Ataque Ala que derribó a su rival. –Garchomp, mejor usemos una táctica más evasiva, está claro que ese Charizard es más rápido que tú.

–El tipo Dragón/Tierra se quedó inmóvil, segundos después empezó a realizar fuerza sobre sí mismo, para posteriormente liberar una enorme cantidad de arena en el aire. La Tormenta de Arena golpeó a mi Pokémon, y aunque el daño fuera poco, sabía que a largo plazo sería mortal. El Garchomp repitió la táctica que ya había usado dos veces, y yo hice lo mismo. Pero cuando Charizard intentó atacarlo con el Ataque Ala el dragón desapareció en la arena. "Demonios, tiene Velo Arena". A pesar del aumento de evasión del Pokémon de mi enemigo, me mantuve en la pelea. El Garchomp fue capaz golpear a mi compañero con dos Pulsos Dragón, pero éste hizo lo respectivo, dañándolo con una Cuchillada y un Lanzallamas. A pesar de lo anterior, la batalla se estaba alargando demasiado, y yo necesitaba seguir con la búsqueda de mi memoria perdida. Así que saqué la mega-piedra y la piedra llave de mi mochila, agradeciendo no haber dejado nada de importancia en el hotel de Kiloude.

–Estoy seguro que, si tiene un Garchomp, es capaz de sobrepasar los límites de la evolución convencional –Le dije a mi contrincante, mientras le lanzaba su brazalete a Charizard. El líder de los Neo Plasma me sonrió de manera retadora, al ver aquello.

–Pocos han atestiguado el máximo poder de mi Garchomp. Pero creo que ese Charizard suyo, es digno de verlo. –Con eso dicho, tocó un botón de la manga de su uniforme, y vi como al haz de luz, típico de la escena, se combinó con la mega-piedra que se encontraba en el pie del dragón, objeto que hasta el momento no había notado. La bestia azul sufrió un enorme cambio, ganando tamaño y picos de los que salían de su piel, la figura era una muy imponente, pero no desconocida para mí. Yo hice lo pertinente con mi lagarto, que cambió a su forma Y.

–Es una lástima, si hubiera sido un Mega-Charizard X, hubiera bastando un Terremoto para que cayera. –Me dijo de manera vanidosa y egocéntrica. Eso molestó mucho a mi Pokémon, que soltó un enorme torrente de fuego al aire.

–Ese comentario no le agradó a mi compañero. Creo que la situación merece que pruebe mi más reciente cambio en el Set de movimientos de mi equipo. Charizard, Rayo Solar. –Aprovechando su nueva habilidad y los mañaneros rayos del sol, mi lagarto naranja cargó un poderoso Rayo Solar en cuestión de segundos, y aunque lo intentó, el Garchomp no logró evitar el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno.

Sonreí, sabiendo que con la mega-evolución de mi compañero, había cambiado varios aspectos del campo; sobre todo el clima. Eliminé la molesta Tormenta de Arena, asegurándome que la habilidad de Mega-Garchomp no se activara, evitándome el morir de manera totalmente probable por una sola Roca Afilada, también aumenté la potencia del sol, haciendo que los ataques de fuego de mi Pokémon fueran más potentes y que su Rayo Solar no necesitara cargar.

La batalla prosiguió de manera similar a la primera parte de la misma, Charizard evitaba algunos ataques e impactaba otros. Los primeros minutos fueron bastante parejos, pero el balance se inclinó a mi favor tras una Cuchillada que desequilibró al Garchomp, fue cuando aproveché para ordenar un último y fulmínate Rayo Solar. Sabía que aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que el efecto de Sequía acabara, o al menos eso tenía en mente, hasta que vi como el adolorido dragón de tierra se reincorporó, para así volver a usar Tormenta de Arena, eso retrasó el efecto de carga del ataque tipo planta, que quedó a medias. Con mi Charizard totalmente incapaz de hacer nada, mientras el ataque cargaba en su boca, miré horrorizado como recibía una poderosa Roca Afilada en todo su abdomen.

Cerré los ojos y admití la derrota, totalmente consiente de que con Poder Arena como habilidad de la mega-evolución de Garchomp y siendo muy débil a los movimientos tipo Roca, Charizard no sobreviviría a aquello. Saqué su Pokéball dispuesto a sacarlo del campo de batalla, pero fue cuando lo vi en el suelo, totalmente ensangrentado, que ardí en cólera. Y totalmente fuera de lógica empecé a gritarle a mi amigo, le dije lo mucho que admiraba su orgullo, valor y fuerza, y que él no caería jamás ante aquello. Pero nada pasó, mi contrincante otra vez, para mi extrañeza, permaneció callado sin ordenar nada su Pokémon. Pero fue en ese momento que, para la sorpresa de todos los que estábamos involucrados en la batalla, Charizard se levantó, quedando de pie en el suelo, usando un ala derecha para poder apoyarse.

El pseudo-dragón naranja mantuvo baja su cabeza unos segundos, antes de levantarla mostrando una enorme bola de luz verde; mi enemigo, totalmente conmocionado, le ordenó a su Garchomp usar otra Roca Afilada. El tumulto de rocas salió del suelo en dirección a Charizard, pero éste logró liberar el Rayo Solar justo antes que estas le dieran, atravesándolas en el acto y volviéndolas polvo, el rayo siguió de lejos e impactó a un asustado Garchomp que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando la Tormenta de Arena se calmó, pude ver al Pokémon de Jeit completamente derrotado, y a éste devolverlo a su Pokéball con pesar. Antes de que el líder del Neo Plasma pudiera hacer nada, Raichu salió detrás de mí, lugar donde se mantuvo toda la batalla, y lo atacó con Psíquico, dejándolo inconsciente.

Me le acerqué a Charizard, que permanecía en la misma posición en la que se reincorporó, lo vi observar el cuerpo inconsciente del entrenador de su rival. Para mi sorpresa, su mirada no reflejaba odio o molestia, era algo que identifiqué como duda, como si mi inicial de Kanto sintiera que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Sabía eso no solo por la conexión que tengo con mis Pokémon, sino porque, además, yo sentía lo mismo. Le acaricié el lomo, a lo que él respondió pasando su ensangrentado rostro por mi mano. Antes de decir nada, el Audino se acercó a mi amigo y lo curó usando su fuerza vital, yo le agradecí a ambos por sus respectivas acciones y devolví a mi inicial de fuego a la Pokéball. "Definitivamente no los merezco… Su entrenador debió haber sido una gran persona".

Miré al que en menos de veinticuatro horas me había causado tanto problema. Al verlo yacer inconsciente en el suelo, y recordar todo aquello que me demostraba que quería a su Pokémon tanto como yo a los míos, al pensar en todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar con el supuesto Team Neo Plasma, llegué a pensar en dejarlo vivir. Pero todo llegó a su fin al recordar lo que había observado hacer a varios miembros de ese equipo, todas las barbaridades y crueldades que atestigüé eran capaces de hacerle a los Pokémon. Tal vez había algunos qué si querían a sus Pokémon, pero no quitaba que fueran ladrones y asesinos, y que aquellos Pokémon que no les pertenezcan estén en peligro, así como aquel Espurr que fallé en salvar el día anterior.

Tomé mi decisión y ordené a Raichu usar todo su poder en un Atactrueno que fuera capaz de aniquilar, sin dejar rastro, a aquel tipo. Mi amigo fiel se dispuso a hacerlo, primero cargó energía hasta que sus mejillas se vieron rodeadas de chispas, y luego desplegó el poderoso ataque. Aun así, el rayo fue detenido por una Protección usada por el Audino, que se había colocado entre el hombre y el ataque. Miré al Pokémon bastante molesto y me preparé para mandarlo al Mundo Distorsión, pero su dueño apareció detrás mío y me tocó el hombro, indicándome que me girara. Al verlo, pude notar que con sus expresiones me indicaba que desistiera de aquello, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle por eso, me habló.

–Cuando llegamos a Pueblo Geosenge, quedamos en que nadie moriría, y eso lo incluye a él. Para limpiar tu aura hace falta que dejes esas malas acciones, y no me importa cuántos hayan muerto bajo tu mano u órdenes, a partir de ahora dejaras de ejecutar a tus enemigos. O no recuperaras aquello que buscas.

El gigante se alejó de mí, en dirección a la piedra, que ahora se encontraba abierta; eso era señal de que seguiríamos con la búsqueda del artefacto. Refunfuñé ante la idea de dejar vivo a tal personaje, pero en búsqueda de hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para recuperar mi memoria, decidí hacer caso, no sin antes quitarle la Pokéball de su Garchomp. La guardé junto con el brazalete y las dos piedras, en mi mochila, y me la acomodé en un hombro. Le indiqué a Raichu que se mantuviera cerca mío y me encaminé al interior de las ex-facilidades del extinto Team Flare. El Pokémon amarillo miró desconfiado al cuerpo de Phraser y se colocó a lado mío, listo para cualquier sorpresa que nos deparara dentro del lugar.


	14. Cenizas de lo Perdido

Cenizas de lo Perdido

Al entrar al lugar, lo primero con lo que me topé fue con una pared metálica bloqueando mi camino, era el fondo de un ascensor. Mi aliado oprimió unos botones, y tras un fuerte respingo, la cabina de acero empezó a bajar, indicando que los generadores de emergencia aún tenían algo de energía, poca, juzgando por lo tenue de las luces dentro del elevador. Al terminar de descender, la cabina de acero golpeó con fuerza el piso, haciéndome caer. Raichu me ayudó a levantarme usando su poder psíquico, y pude ver como el gigantón aquel golpe ni lo había sentido. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta del ascensor y se adentró en las entrañas de las ruinas.

El concreto y el metal eran lo único visible bajo la delicada luz creada por el Destello de Audino, a ratos se veían algunas raíces que habían logrado atravesar las paredes, y acompañándolas, algunas goteras, que provocaban la presencia de corrosión en las vigas metálicas. El camino fue descendiendo cada vez más, al punto de empezar a sentir una ligera presión en mis oídos, al gigante esto, de igual forma que antes, no le afectó en lo más mínimo. En todo el trayecto no vi más que su espalda, era claro que se negaba a perder el ritmo, su determinación me daba a entender que todo aquel asunto era tan importante para él como lo era para mí. Llegamos a una especie de habitación donde un enorme domo, conectado con cables al techo, reinaba en el medio. Éste estaba sobre una especie de plataforma, presumiblemente diseñada para colocar algo.

–En ese lugar pensaban colocar el capullo de la destrucción o el tronco de la vida, tal vez ambos. Su idea era usarlos para darle forma a su retorcido mundo, donde solo ellos existirían. –Su respuesta a mis dudas internas llegó de manera perfectamente sincronizada a mis pensamientos. Estaba más que claro que algo terrible pudo haber llegado a ocurrir en este lugar, de no haberse detenido al Team Flare.

Pasamos de largo a aquel monstro de Acero y llegamos a una especie de puerta metálica reforzada. Esta ocasión me ofrecí para hacerme cargo de aquello, a lo que mi acompañante aceptó. Krookodile hizo acto de presencia, y con un poderoso Triturar volvió añicos la puerta, aquello me recordó lo poderoso que era mi Pokémon de Unova, no por nada aguantó contra los dragones, hace unas horas. Mi aliado me miró sorprendido, para luego hacer lo mismo con mi lagarto rojizo, mientras yo devolvía a éste a su Pokéball.

Le indiqué con una señal que me siguiera, y me adentré en la oscura habitación, acompañado de Raichu. Esta se vio iluminada con el ingreso de tipo Normal, que nos había alumbrado el camino durante todo el recorrido, de esta forma pude apreciar bien el lugar. Parecía una especie de almacén de tamaño mediano, sus dimensiones flaqueaban, comparadas con las del resto de las instalaciones. Tenía varios estantes donde figuraban varias rocas, mecanismos extraños, mega-piedras, y demás cosas de valor incalculable, decidí tomar algunas de las piedras mega-evolutivas, por si acaso. El hombre de grandes rasgos siguió directo, ignorando mi saqueo y se dirigió al fondo del lugar, yo decidí conformarme con lo que ya tenía en los bolsillos y volví a seguirlo.

–Este es el mecanismo, eso que vez te devolverá la memoria y purificará tu aura. –Tras sus palabras empecé a observar aquel objeto con minucioso detalle. Era una especie de roca con cables de cobre saliendo de este, algo simple a primera vista. –No te dejes engañar, puede parecer simple, aun así, tiene el poder de hacer grandes cosas, pero en ese estado es incapaz de nada.

–¿Incapaz? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué hace falta hacer para que pueda ayudarme? –Pregunté sintiendo una ola de estrés y tensión recorrer mi cuerpo.

–Tranquilidad, no creas que vine a este lugar sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que necesitaríamos hacer. –Su respuesta logró que me relajara un poco. –Ese mecanismo es solo una especie de conversor, te ayudará a purificar tu aura, es de aquellas cosas que te dije que casi nadie sabía de la leyenda. El líder del Team Flare lo sabía, pero creyó que su uso le sería inútil, y la verdad es que tenía razón. Esa máquina solo sirve para revitalizar auras, y fue creado por el mismo que construyó el arma definitiva, su idea era que eso lo ayudara a ganar el perdón de una amiga perdida, protegiendo a otros Pokémon con el uso de su aura.

–He de suponer que fue gracias al líder del Team Flare que obtuvo esa información. –Lo cuestioné, sabiendo que su respuesta sería negativa. Claramente ese hombre sabía demasiado de aquello relacionado con este lugar.

–No, de hecho, él obtuvo la información del mismo lugar que yo, investigando los monolitos, leyendas y ruinas esparcidos por Kalos. –Lo miré de manera desconfiada, y mis sospechas sobre su relación con todo esto, crecieron. Aun así, decidí no darle más importancia a aquello y dejar el tema de lado, dándole prioridad al cómo recuperar mi memora.

–Está bien. Pero cambiando de tema, si esa máquina solo es un conversor, ¿cuál es el mecanismo principal? –Mis ansias estaban a mil, su respuesta me llevaría directo al desvanecimiento de mis temores, al fin recordaría, y sabría la relación de todo aquello de lo que he estado dudando, sobre todo de aquello relacionado con Yvonne, su familia y su casa. Sabría si Ketchum tuvo algo que ver con mi estado, sabría si fue él mi rival, y sabría qué sería de mí de ahora en adelante. Dejaría de ser un simple mercenario sin pasado.

–Ese mecanismo central es el domo que vimos en la habitación contigua. La máquina de la vida, basada en el poder de dar vida de Xerneas y en la capacidad de quitarla de Yveltal, capaz de hacer tanto bien como mal. Posee tanto poder energético, que, sin el conversor, sería capaz de tostar todas tus neuronas y evaporizar tu cuerpo. Cabe resaltar que puede sacar de sus formas tronco y capullo, a los dos legendarios de la vida y la muerte, donde ambos están básicamente muertos… hibernando en realidad. –Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba a una habitación de distancia de la salida de mis problemas.

–Pues que esperamos, vamos allá. –Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, salí de la habitación e ingresé en donde estaba el domo. Me acerqué a éste admirándolo, viéndolo de manera distinta a como lo vi al ingresar. Para mis ojos ya no era una pieza metálica con tubos y cables, ahora era mi portal de salvación, mi cura, mi felicidad. Y es que no importaba la persona que fuera antes de perder la memoria, moría por dejar de ser el fantasma de alguien que dejó de existir hace casi seis años.

–¡Que cambio de actitud! Resulta impresionante ver como ahora que está al borde de recuperar aquello que perdió, dejó de ser un amargado. –Me comentó con tono bromista el gigantón. Esto lejos de hacerme gracia me molestó, más aun, cuando vi a Raichu carcajearse por el comentario. Ignoré a ambos y tomé el mecanismo de manos de mi aliado.

–¿Cómo se supone que se usa esto? –Pregunté señalando la roca con cables que tenía en la mano, mientras empezaba a buscar como trepar en la máquina de acero.

–Simple, colóquesela en el pecho y recuéstese en la plataforma bajo el domo, la maquina se hará cargo de tomar la energía residual.

Obedecí sin dudarlo y trepé hasta llegar a la sección plana de la máquina, donde me recosté boca arriba, viendo hacia el domo metálico que sobresalía del techo. El mecanismo en mis manos empezó a brillar y un rayo azul cayó de dicho domo. Sentí un dolor punzante recorrer todas mis extremidades, mis venas, mis huesos, era como si mi cuerpo fuera a estallar. Empecé a gritar adolorido, de fondo pude escuchar a mi aliado calmar a Raichu, diciéndole que era parte del proceso. Mi conciencia se empezó a desvanecer, y mi vista se oscureció, pensé que no sobreviviría… "Al menos habré muerto intentándolo".

Pero mi vista se recuperó, y empecé a ver escenas del pasado, mi pelea con el líder del Team Neo Plasma, el día que peleé con el amigo de Serena, la primera vez que vi la casa de Yvonne y su madre, cuando abandoné el Team Rocket, el ataque de los Ultraentes al Pueblo Po, cuando conocí a Raichu el día que desperté del coma. Después de eso solo vi blanco, y por unos segundos se mantuvo de esa manera, pero las imágenes empezaron a aparecer de nuevo, pero ahora eran desconocidas para mí, cosas vistas y vividas antes del coma; pude ver a un Pikachu, una luz intensa de color amarillo, escuché el rugido de un Pokémon, una chica de pelo color castaño claro, un beso, un circulo de luz en cielo y un túnel brillante, estrellas por todos lados… No entendía que estaba pasando. La imagen del túnel, el agujero de luz y la chica se empezaron a intercalar, empecé a escuchar una voz, una que no logré reconocer.

Las imágenes siguieron en secuencia, haciéndose más claras cada ciclo. La chica empezó a hacérseme conocida, estaba seguro de haberla visto en algún lado, claro, su parecido a Serena era enorme. Sus palabras se esclarecieron cada vez más, hasta que un "Ash" fue completamente claro en mi mente, ¿porque eso estaba en mis recuerdos? Eso me confirma que Ash Ketchum está relacionado con lo que me pasó, tal vez Serena sabe algo de ese día, tal vez en su cabeza está la respuesta que tanto he buscado. Las imagines fueron avanzando, ahora estaba en una cama, una cabellera, que por la oscuridad no llego a ver su color, está a mi lado, con la cara cubierta por las cobijas. La sabana se mueve y estoy cerca de desvelar la identidad de la chica, pero un dolor enorme invade mi cabeza, la película de recuerdos se quema y todo aquello desaparece.

Me vuelvo a hallar en el presente, la aun escaza luz de la habitación me genera un dolor indescriptible en los ojos, es como si se me hubieran freído el cerebro. Con dificultad, me reincorporo al sentir que el dolor disminuye, veo a mi Raichu usando su energía para sostener el domo metálico, el Golurk del gigante me toma en sus brazos y me saca justo antes que el objeto de acero cayera, justo donde me encontraba segundos antes. El autómata fantasma me deja en el suelo, y yo, aún con problemas, me pongo de pie para interrogar a su dueño.

–¿Qué carajo se supone que pasó? ¿Porque casi muero aplastado por esa máquina? –Cuestioné al que más sabía de aquello, aun alterado por mi anterior vivencia.

–No tengo la menor idea, no se supone que pasara eso. Hubo una explosión en la maquina central y parece haber afectado todo el mecanismo. –Me contestó bastante alterado, mirando al techo de manera desconfiada.

–Pudo haber sido el grupo del tipo que no me dejó matar, que bien pudo haber entrado. –Le dije de manera acusadora.

–Es imposible, volví a bloquear la entrada, además es imposible que sepa que existe esa entrada, él no me vio forzar la entrada. –Asentí ante lo dicho, Jeit nunca llegó a ver ni escuchar nada relacionado con la entrada, benditos árboles.

–Fuere lo que fuere, debemos salir de aquí. –El hombre aceptó y nos dispusimos a salir por donde vinimos. Al salir de la habitación, dimos de nuevo con las escaleras de concreto, pero antes de que pudiéramos empezar a subir por ellas, una explosión pisos abajo sacudió el lugar. Dirigí mi vista a mi acompañante, que se mantenía mirando en dirección a la explosión, me imitó y cruzamos miradas, sus ojos me indicaban decisión.

–El arma definitiva se encuentra abajo, tiene un reactivo, que, si se encuentra dentro de la máquina, es capaz de acabar con todo Kalos, y parte del mundo, debo ir a sacarlo. –Quedé paralizado al escucharlo, pero si lo que decía era cierto yo debía ayudar.

–Yo voy…

–¡No, es mi deber hacerlo, y solo mío!

–¡Pero!...

–Es hora que responda las preguntas que me hizo y no respondí en su momento. Yo se tanto de la maquina porque yo la creé. –Escuchar aquello me dejó de piedra, formulé varias teorías, pero ninguna como esa. –Mi nombre es Ambiorix Zaidane, mejor conocido como A.Z., y hace tres mil años fui el rey de esta región, una gran guerra puso en contra a todas las regiones, especialmente la muestra y Unova. En esa guerra perdí a mi amada Floette… Desarrollé la máquina de la vida originalmente para revivirla, pero ésta, al enterarse que acabé con la vida de otros Pokémon, me abandonó. Lleno de ira, y basándome en el diseño de mi primer mecanismo, creé el arma definitiva, y limpié la región. Pero la exposición a la energía me dio la maldición de no morir por vejez, desde entonces he buscado redimirme para recuperar a mi amado Floette, pero nada sirvió. Ahora, talvez si yo, junto a mis amados Pokémon, salvo a la región y demuestro el poder de nuestro lazo, ella me perdone. Y tú, tú debes seguir buscando eso que perdiste, debes purificar tu aura, ahora la siento más limpia, así que de algo sirvió todo lo hecho hoy. Por favor, redímete, así como yo no pude hacerlo en tres mil años de vida.

Totalmente anonadado por la información, no pude hacer más que verlo alejarse mientras sacaba a un Torkoal y un Sigilyph. Raichu me jaló con su mano, indicándome que debíamos salir del lugar, y yo, con mucha pena por todo aquello que salió mal, con remordimiento de que en la búsqueda egoísta de mi memoria un buen hombre se sacrificó, lo seguí. El ascensor estaba bloqueado, por lo que le pedí a Krookodile que excavara e hiciera un túnel, en el camino las mega-piedras que robé se filtraron del bolso de mi pantalón, cayendo en lo más profundo de las inestables instalaciones.

Saliendo del túnel creado por mi Pokémon, una enorme explosión se escuchó, y gran parte del terreno se hundió, tragándose la construcción entera. Un gran dolor emocional me cubrió, aunque lo llegué a conocer poco, el gigantón, no, A.Z. me llegó a caer bien. Tenía razón, debía redimir cualquier error que, como persona, como miembro del Team Rocket e hijo de Giovanni llegué a cometer, pero antes debía saber la versión de Serena, necesitaba saber más de Ash Ketchum y porque estaba en mis recuerdos, y tal vez averiguar quién era la chica con la que compartía cama antes del suceso. Aun con tristeza por no haber logrado recuperar mi memoria y haber perdido un aliado, me dirigí al pueblo que tantas veces he visitado. En el camino no vi rastros del Team Neo Plasma, lo que me tranquilizó bastante, no estaba de ganas para una pelea, y menos una persecución.

No tardé mucho en llegar a Vaniville, Charizard, con su renovado buen humor, no renegó llevarme, y dando un esfuerzo extra, llegamos al pueblo en menos de una hora. Con la luz del Sol dándome en la cara, y aun un poco adolorido, me acerqué a aquella propiedad que tenía poco más de un mes de no ver. Al acercarme, vi como Serena salía del lugar seguida de un Talonflame y un Lycanrock de aspecto extraño, conociendo el olfato del último, me escondí a contra viento, y por suerte mi aroma no le llegó, su aspecto indicaba que es una bestia poderosa y que podría darme problemas. Ver un Pokémon de Alola en manos de Serena reforzó toda mi idea de que todo está conectado, ahora solo necesitó confirmarlo.

Me acerqué al jardín al ver que la chica desaparecía al girar en una cuadra, la pequeña estaba donde siempre. Al verme, su carita brilló de emoción, había logrado una interesante amistad con esa niña, a la que le había tomado bastante cariño. Salté sobre el muro y me acerqué adonde ella se encontraba, acompañada por el Sylveon, que usando sus lazos tomó mi mano de forma cariñosa. El Pangoro me saludó desde su puesto de vigía, también me había logrado ganar su confianza. El día que despertó y me vio cerca de Yvonne, casi se abalanza encima de mí, pero el tipo Hada habló con él en su idioma, y el panda, después de verme de manera dudosa, se me acerco y olfateó para luego abrasarme. Fue bastante estrambótico, pero supongo que algo bueno de mí le dijo la eeveelución.

Saludé a la niña acariciando su cabeza, ésta me respondió con un abrazo. Eso me trajo el recuerdo del día que me dijo porque no iba junto a madre adonde su abuela. Ella me explicó que su abuela normalmente la recogía en la escuela y pasaba las tardes con ella, y que en esas ocasiones que su madre decidía ir a visitarle, dejaba a su madre hablar con su respectiva madre tranquila; mientras ella se quedaba jugando en el jardín con el Sylveon. El momento, las palabras, todo fue muy tierno, se nota que aprecia mucho a su madre. "Desearía poder decir lo mismo de mi padre".

La pequeña me preguntó porque desaparecí por más de un mes; yo, echando mano de mi trabajo ficticio como agente secreto de la Policía Internacional, lo que además servía de razón perfecta para que no le dijera su madre de mí, le dije que estaba en una misión en una región larguísima, como lo era Almia. Yvonne aceptó la excusa sin refutar ni hacer otra pregunta y me pidió que la acompañara en su juego, yo acepté.

Un tiempo después, me encontraba formulando en mi cabeza como preguntarle sobre su padre, ahora que sabía sobre que cuestionarle en específico. Fue cuando recordé al Lycanrock, eso era perfecto para romper el hielo. –Yvonne, ¿pudo hacerte una pregunta? –La niña asintió con su cabeza, mostrándome su tierna sonrisa. –¿Ese Lycanrock que estaba acompañando a tu madre, es de ella?

–No, Rocky era de mi papi, es muy especial por lo que me contaron, ya que no hay dos como él, es muy fuerte y valiente. Él y Flamy se vinieron del jardín del profesor Oak, que era amigo de mi papi. Bueno, Flamy, Rocky estaba con el profesor Kukui, pero él quería venirse con mi mami. –"Oak… Eso es interesante, necesito comprobar que su padre fuera de Kanto".

–¿Y tu padre era Alola, o de Kanto, o Kalos? –Pregunté, con el ritmo de mis latidos a mil por milisegundo.

–Mi papi era de Kanto, después salió de viaje con su Pikachu y venció a muchos malos, y luego se fue al cielo, mi papi es genial. –Sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago. Eso lo confirmaba, su padre fue el rival que mi padre me contó, claro, eso si su versión es la real. Y con todo lo que está fuera de lugar en mi vida, los últimos años, ya no sé qué creer. Es hora de meterme a fondo en el tema, necesito saber más información de los cercanos y contemporáneos a ese chico. –¡Vieras, vieras!

–¿Qué pasó? –Pregunté anonadado por la repentina emoción de la niña.

–El señor encargado de las ligas, hará un torneo dedicado a mi papi, eso en la región de Unova, lejísimos de aquí, y solo pelearan amigos o conocidos de mi papi. –Escuchar aquello fue como recibir un elixir para mis oídos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar más de Ketchum.

–Eso es genial Yvonne, tu papi estará muy contento, por lo que me has contado le encantaban las batallas.

–¡Ajá, ajá! Y yo quiero que tu participes. –Su afirmación me sorprendió, ¿ella quiere que yo compita en ese torneo? Eso ni siquiera es posible, yo no conocí a su padre. Y por lo que le entendí, eso es requisito para entrar.

–¿Y cómo lo haría? Yo no lo llegué a conocer… –Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sentaba en la orilla de la fuente.

–Eso es muy fácil, participan personas de varios grupos, incluidos los campeones, miembros de la Elite Four y líderes de gimnasio. Seguro que también se invitará a la Policía Internacional, ya que me contaron que mi papi los ayudó un par de veces. Y sobre lo de no conocerlo, se hizo una excepción con un amigo de mi mami y el campeón de Alola, seguro contigo será igual si digo que eres mi amigo.

–Tranquila pequeña, me sorprende cuanto sabes de las batallas Pokémon, pero acuérdate que nadie puede saber eso. Pero si lo de la Policía Internacional es cierto, ya encontraré una forma de entrar. –La niña me sonrió, primero por mi alago, y luego indicándome que estaba de acuerdo. Todo ello me resultaba de maravilla, ahora debía hablar con Denio y convencerlo de que, con ayuda de sus excompañeros de la Policía Internacional, me metiera en ese torneo. Eso me ayudaría a saber más de Ash Ketchum, en medio del campo de batalla, la gente puede llegar a hablar de muchas cosas. Al menos suele pasar cuando ven su vida a punto de apagarse. –Entonces te lo prometo, estaré en ese torneo.

–¡Yupi! ¿Pero me puedes prometer otra cosa? –Me preguntó haciéndome unos ojos a los que cuales es imposible negarle cualquier cosa.

–Claro.

–¿Puedes ganarlo? Me prometes que intentaras ganar el torneo en honor a mi papi. Yo sé que a él le encantaría ver como tú tienes grandes batalles en su memoria. –La madurez y esperanza encontrados en la voz de la niña me descolocó bastante. Y al pensarlo, no vi porque no podía hacer esa promesa, de todas formas, entre más lejos llegue, más oportunidad de sacar información de mi objetivo tendré. Inclusive creo que hablarle a Serena, como el campeón del Torneo en honor a su expareja, sería más efectivo para averiguar lo que necesito. En el fondo también lo hacía por culpa, si es cierto lo que me dijo mi padre, yo influí en su muerte, yo dejé huérfana de papá a Yvonne y viuda a su madre. Si quería cumplir lo que A.Z. me pidió, debía empezar por redimirme con Ash Ketchum y su familia.

–Claro, eso voy a hacer. –La reacción de la niña fue bastante emocional. Se me abalanzó encima y me abrazó con fuerza mientras me agradecía. El Sylveon se unió y nos enrolló con sus lazos. Yo temía que su madre apareciera en ese momento, pero al final me dejé llevar y respondí el gesto.

Al retirarme ya sabía que debía hacer. Yvonne me dijo que el torneo será en un mes, en el estadio PWT de Ciudad Driftveil. Primero necesito entrar en el torneo, y luego evitar ser descubierto. Pero ahora, mi objetivo principal, junto a adquirir información, es ganar ese torneo, por Yvonne. "Ganaré a quien se me ponga al frente. Porque para redimirme, debo ser el mejor, ¡mejor que nadie más!".


	15. Preparaciones para el Gran Torneo

Preparaciones para el Gran Torneo

–¡PIIIKKKAAA!

–¡Vamos amigo, tu puedes, no te rindas!

–CHUUUUUU…

–¡LIIIIEEE!

Una luz intensa cubrió mi visión, mis sentidos se agudizaron ante lo que sonaba como un poderoso lamento, uno capaz de erizar los pelos de un Snorlax. Sentí como mi piel ardía ante el contacto con la luz, luz de un poderoso ataque liberado en mi dirección. Pero toda sensación se desvaneció con el aumento de la fuerza del ataque lumínico, me estaba perdiendo en mis sentidos. Estaba muriendo, y no sabría ni cómo fue que llegué ahí, no sabía de quienes eran las voces apenas captables, pues ni yo mismo era capaz de dilucidar cuál era la mía, en aquel lugar que era incapaz de reconocer. El brillo llegó a su pico máximo, calcinando todo a mi alrededor, pero de alguna forma, yo seguía vivo.

–¡Rai!

Un brillo color rosado me estaba cubriendo de aquel destructivo torrente de luz, una pequeña figura sobresalía de en medio de éste. Aun así, la luminosidad del lugar me dificultaba el reconocer a mi salvador. Pero, de a poco, el rayo perdió su intensidad, hasta el punto de darme la oportunidad de identificar a aquel que había evitado mi muerte, estaba claro, mi Raichu, solo él se preocuparía por mí, mi único amigo. Mi roedor de toda la vida me miró serio, determinado, valentía y voluntad brotando de sus pupilas, estaba claro que seguía, lucharíamos lado a lado. Al apagarse aquel ataque de luz, una bestia irreconocible ante mí se postraba, era hora, debía darlo todo, sin importar que desconociera como había llegado ahí, ese era el momento.

Pero, así como era el momento de luchar, me llegó el momento de despertar, al sentir un poderoso choque eléctrico surcar mi cuerpo. Me incorporé y le lancé una molesta mirada a Raichu, que me respondió con una de suficiencia y burla. Me acaricié las sienes al recordar lo recién soñado, era la quinta vez que tenía ese sueño desde que volví de Kalos, y no era el único, ese y otros fragmentos aún más crípticos, habían estado rondando mi cabeza al dormir. Y ya tenía un culpable en mente, ningún otro que aquello que me hizo A.Z. en Ciudad Geosenge, estaba convencido de que esa máquina logró que mi cerebro empezara a liberar recuerdos de a cuenta gotas. Aun así, no es suficiente para considerar que he recuperado mi memoria, pues no son más que eso, fragmentos de aquello que ya murió, pero que debo encontrar, y de paso, redimir.

Con pesadumbre me levanté de mi cama y salí a la sala de mi hogar, Raichu se encontraba flotando justo a la entrada de la habitación, esperando que le dejara su alimento. Sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, terminaría recibiendo un Atactrueno, me dirigí arrastrando los pies hacia el comedor. Al entrar en el lugar, sufrí un ligero sobresalto, pues me encontré con alguien cocinando a sus anchas en mi plancha eléctrica. Antes de que reaccionara, la persona se volteó.

–¿Por qué esa cara? No me digas. Olvidaste que llegué ayer, después de que me llamaras hace un par de días, para que te ayudara a preparte para el torneo, Hermano. –Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi atormentado subconsciente, y cual sonar de alta resonancia, un zumbido de recuerdos llegó a mi cabeza. Ayer, Silver llegó en la noche, todo con la idea de ayudarme con la preparación de varias cosas que necesito para el Evento de Unova, el cual también había olvidado, es mañana. Aunque la respuesta al porque lo olvidé, no está en mi pasado remoto, sino en una hermosa botella de dos litros de vodka, mi gran tentación. –Supuse que con el estado en que te encontré, no recordarías nada. Quiero aclarar que ya alistamos, mejor dicho, alisté, los papeles e información necesaria, solo falta que tus contactos en la Policía Internacional te den su autentificación y el ID. Luego pasaremos la tarde entrenando, supongo que mañana te iras temprano, yo también tengo asuntos en Unova, así que me voy contigo.

–Perfecto, gracias hermano, eres el número uno. En cuanto a mis contactos, deben estar por venir, así que me voy a bañar de una vez. Por favor, alimenta a Raichu en lo que me alisto. –Le dije mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan y me lo mentía a la boca, para luego tomar camino al baño.

–¡Pero sabes que esa rata me odia! –Me gritó desde la cocina, soltando el sartén que estaba usando para cocinar unos huevos, y con su única mano, la derecha, enfatizar su molestia.

–Y te va odiar más si no lo alimentas. Así que yo siendo tú, me apuraría con eso. –Y sin darle tiempo a protestar, cerré la puerta del baño. Casi puedo jurar que escuché a Raichu reír al escuchar aquello, eso fue confirmado al llegarme un ligero olor a pelo quemado. Ese ratón nunca aprenderá, pero no puedo culparlo, poder electrocutar a quien te plazca, debe ser divertido.

Al salir del baño, ya me encontraba completamente listo, con disfraz incluido, pues debo decir, hasta en mi casa acostumbro a usarlo. Reponer el lente de contacto que perdí en la pelea a puños contra el líder del Team Neo Plasma, no fue difícil, suelo manejar bastantes repuestos. Lo que sí me dejó pensando unos segundos, fue recordar que A.Z. nunca me preguntó sobre eso, ese tipo seguro ya sabía lo del disfraz, realmente sabía mucho de mi vida, y no creo que fuera solo por el aura. Definitivamente era un hombre en extremo enigmático, pero bueno, de nada sirve pensar en eso ahora.

El espectral silencio que había en la casa, me llegó preocupar; la idea de que Raichu se excediera y matara a Silver me caló en el cerebro. Con paso marcado ingresé en la cocina, fue ahí que aquel silencio murió, siendo remplazado por un mar de risas, todas de mi persona. En el borde de la mesa, con una cara de muy pocos amigos, se encontraba mi pelirrojo hermano, ahora igual de pelinegro que yo, con un cabello que era imposible no comparar al de un Jolteon, pero solo si estos fueran negros. El amargado de mi pariente se limitó a mirar a otro lado, mientras seguía comiendo una tostada. Yo, aun carcajeándome, me senté a su lado, para así empezar a comer del huevo, de Chansey sin fertilizar, revuelto, junto con un par de tostadas, que el pelo de alambre me había preparado. Al poco tiempo de que terminara de comer, Raichu entró en la cocina, primero mirando amenazantemente a Silver, y luego acercándose a mí para acariciarme con sus mejillas.

–Odio esa actitud altanera que tiene conmigo… Con todos los Pokémon robados que tienes, tenías que quedarte con tu Raichu. –Se generó un silencio, uno muy incómodo. Mi hermano ya tenía bien en claro que ese tema no se tocaba frente a mis Pokémon, menos frente a Raichu. En el fondo, siempre supuse que mi amigo eléctrico odiaba a Silver, pues es capaz de recordarlo, y que tal vez su relación no fuera la mejor en el pasado. Y es que, sin él, mi equipo no sería lo que es, el convenció a mis Pokémon robados de hacerme caso, me defendió como entrenador frente a ellos. Lastimosamente, no existe nada que me haga entender al pie de la letra a los Pokémon, y nunca llegué a realmente entender que recordaban de su antiguo entrenador o respecto a su pasado. Ahora me encuentro a pies de la verdad, pero no estoy seguro de que sea tan simple como que Serena e Yvonne sean, respectivamente, viuda e hija huérfana de mi ex rival y ex dueño de mi actual equipo, sé que hay algo más en el fondo. Y todo aquello es reforzado por la mirada y tono de voz, poco comunes, que Silver ha usado siempre al referirse al tema, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Ese algo cubriría varios huecos en la historia, empezando por el por qué pareciera que Raichu también perdió la memoria, siendo que él no tenía golpes en la cabeza o señales que lo llevaran a pasar lo mismo que yo. Lo de la pérdida de memoria de mi compañero fue mi primera sospecha, pues su comportamiento conmigo, al inicio, fue de desconfianza, Giovanni no lo sabía, y eso se reflejó al decir que siempre fuimos muy unidos dentro y fuera de batalla. Si aquello fuera cierto, porque actuaba como si yo hubiera sido un pésimo entrenador en el pasado. Ese comportamiento era explicable en el resto de mi equipo, pero no en Raichu, el único Pokémon que sí me pertenecía antes del suceso. Luego está la rara desaparición del resto de mi equipo, ¿era tan descuidado para perder mi cinturón de Pokéballs en medio de la explosión, pero no el de mi rival? Luego la actitud de Silver… Todo es demasiado sospechoso.

Abandoné aquellos pensamientos, para poder planear una táctica para el torneo con mi hermano. Decidí dejar el tema de los Pokémon robados de lado, en otra ocasión le hubiera reclamado, incluso pegado por hablar así de Raichu, y la cara de sorpresa de ambos al notar que no le di importancia a eso, fue prueba de ello. Sé que mi moreno compañero entendió el porqué de aquello, pues con su mirada me lo decía. No quería que mi hermano se enterara de mis sospechas, así que le inventé que la resaca me tenía sin ganas de discutir, al parecer eso lo convenció. Y sin nada más que decir, hicimos una estrategia viable para las principales figuras del torneo, todo con el caso hipotético de que me toque combatir con alguno de ellos. Estuvimos una hora con ello, hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos cortó la inspiración. Molesto por la enorme tardanza, me encontré con Denio, acompañado de su ex compañero Looker, y su sexy, pero un poco molesta jefa, Ana. El detective de pelo negro me vio extrañado al cruzar miradas, yo, en mi afán de buscar respuesta a aquello le di una mirada de duda.

–Sin la barba que tenía aquella vez que nos encontramos, me resulta peligrosamente familiar, aun con todo ese maquillaje encima. –Su tono de voz logró que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. El comentario más allá de parecerme raro, me recordó el poco contacto que he llegado a tener con él. Tenía razón, la primer y última vez que interactuamos frente a frente, yo me estaba dejando el bello facial por una misión de infiltración, esa fue una de las varias misiones que he hecho para la Agencia Internacional, eso como paga por los servicios de ocultación que me proveen. A Ana si la he visto un par de veces más, al punto de llegar a intimar con ella, pero no quita que Plumeria haya sido mi única pareja "seria", desde que desperté del coma.

–No tienes que increpar de esa forma a Red, sabes muy bien que necesita ocultarse de Aether. Además, ha sido muy útil, especialmente para mí. –Al decir aquello, la peli violeta me guiñó un ojo. Sus insinuaciones siempre me han disgustado, ella sabe que lo nuestro es meramente carnal, y aun así es capaz de tratarme como si fuera su pareja. –Olvidando el asunto de tu parecido con personas del pasado de Looker, acá tenemos los papeles que pediste. Todo ocurrió como dijiste que lo haría. Scott, el presidente de la Liga Pokémon, llamó a la agencia para invitarnos al evento, y para tu suerte, el invitado fue Looker. Resulta que él conocía al chico que homenajearán en ese torneo, incluso llegó a luchar lado a lado con él en el campo de batalla.

Por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, sabía por parte de Yvonne que su padre había ayudado a la Policía Internacional, pero que conociera a uno de mis contactos en la agencia, escapaba a mis expectativas. Ahora debía averiguar de alguna forma que sabía del chico, y debía ser cuidadoso, pues Looker mantenía su mirada extrañada en mi persona. Si llegaba a levantar una amenaza dentro de su radar de paranoia, sería capaz de traerse abajo mi plan. Según lo que mi amante de ojos morados me dijo, su compañero pasó por mucho ejerciendo como agente de campo, perdió a su único Pokémon, y desde entonces decidió no tener ningún otro. También me contó que en Kalos conoció una chica a la cual quería adoptar, pero que esta murió en la crisis de Lumiose. Si no jugaba bien mis cartas, el juego se terminaría incluso antes de empezar.

–¿Y cómo hicieron para que aceptaran que yo fuera su remplazo? –Pregunté rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado. Looker permaneció quieto, mirándome en silencio, casi como si fuera a lograr desarmarme y volverme a armar solo con la mirada.

–Simple, nos amparamos al hecho de que Looker no posee un Pokémon, y te ofrecimos como opción, alegando que eres un agente de campo secreto con muchas habilidades, y que por eso no hablarías con la prensa y solo serías presentado como un agente más de la compañía. Preguntaron si aquello no pondría en peligro ninguna misión tuya, pero respondimos que estabas libre de momento, pero que igual usarías maquillaje para ocultar tu identidad, y que debían evitar que la seguridad se metiera contigo. Con eso te salió de perlas para lo que sea que necesites hacer ahí. –Sonreí ante la respuesta de Ana, definitivamente tenía la suerte a mi lado, ahora nadie me cuestionaría por mi pasado ni por mi presencia en ese lugar. –De hecho, para saltarnos la regla de que tenías que conocer a Ash Ketchum, Looker se inventó que, aunque encubierto, llegaste a interactuar con él cuando estuvo en Unova. Se lo tragaron todito, y como yo soy la jefa del departamento, soy la única capaz de contradecir esa información.

La sonrisa que surcaba por mi cara, ahora era mucho más grande. Sabía que acostarme con esa chica tan poderosa, tendría sus beneficios. Y no es que antes no los haya tenido, muchas misiones las pude realizar gracias a su ayuda y la de sus contactos, pero ahora simplemente resultaba más allá de mis sueños, todo resultaba perfecto. Pero mi sonrisa se convirtió en seriedad, al notar que Looker seguía viéndome de la misma forma de antes. Ana notó mi cambio de expresión, y siguiendo mi mirada pudo ver aquello que antes no era capaz, por tener a su compañero a sus espaldas. La chica lo cuestionó, pero él se limitó a ignorarla. Conociendo a mi amante, eso no la alteraría, pues suele ser de una actitud muy pasiva, pero para mi sorpresa, sí lo hizo. Ella repitió su pregunta un par de veces más, con un tono altamente autoritario, uno equivalente al puesto que ostenta. El hombre se limitó a guardar silencio, el ambiente se puso extremadamente tenso, y cuando dicha tensión alcanzó su clímax, el hombre decidió romper su ley del hielo.

–Disculpe, Jefa. Es solo que todo este asunto de repente me parece muy raro. ¿Por qué un mercenario, que sí, talvez uno amparado por la agencia debido a su apoyo en el pasado, pero un mercenario al fin, desearía ingresar a un evento caritativo en honor a un difunto chico con cualidades enormes? ¿Puede usted responder eso, Sakaki? –El tono usado por el detective me molestó bastante, sobre todo su forma de pronunciar mi apellido.

–Mire, señor Looker, no he tenido problema en ayudar a su organización en varias ocasiones, pero algo que dejé claro, a través de Denio aquí presente, desde el primer momento, fue que mi información y la de mis clientes es mía y solo mía, eso incluye la información sobre mis misiones. Y creo que la confianza, para no dudar de mi palabra al decir que no es nada que afecte alguien inocente, me la he ganado a pulso. –Miré al hombre en cuestión de manera seria, dejando más que claro mi punto. Denio, que se había mantenido cerca de la puerta, ingresó a mi casa y se dirigió a la sala, tal vez suponiendo que se avecinaba una discusión en la que no tenía interés de participar. Ana se mantuvo expectante, escuchando todo de manera atenta.

–Eso es algo que no pongo en duda. Pero va más allá de eso, para todos en esta casa está claro quién es su padre, el suyo y del joven que está apoyado en esa pared. –Dijo Looker señalándome primero a mí y luego a Silver, que igual que Denio, había preferido no meterse en la conversación, difiriendo en que él si se quedó en la habitación. –Giovanni Sakaki es un hombre fuera de los límites del marco que nuestra agencia posee. Pues nunca nadie ha sido capaz de probar nada en su contra, sumémosle las convenientes muertes de gente que pensaba hacerlo, o peor, aquellos que se metieron en sus asuntos.

Sudor frío empezó a correr por mi cuello, ya sabía por dónde iba aquello que me decía. Estaba claro que pensaba lo mismo que yo, la muerte de Ash Ketchum, fue la misma que la de aquel chico, mi ex rival; que fue provocada por la explosión en aquel lugar donde teníamos a Mewtwo. Miré a Silver, y su cara me lo dijo todo, algo ocultaba, y temía que saliera a la luz.

–¿Sabes que Ash Ketchum se metió, en incontables ocasiones, en el camino del Team Rocket, aquel que lidera su padre? –Todo era muy surreal, su mirada fija en mi hermano y en mí, nos estaba atravesando cual cuchillos al rojo vivo. –La muerte, que digo muerte, la desaparición de ese chico vino de la mano de hechos ridículamente extraños, hechos que, aunque quisiera decir aquí y ahora, están bajo el cartel de confidencialidad más importante de la Policía Internacional, solo pocas personas sabemos de ello, menos son las que conocen los más profundos detalles. Pero se claramente que ustedes dos no se llevan bien con su padre, y aunque ninguno lo ha delatado, si han ayudado enormemente a la agencia a seguir sus pasos, sin perderlos en la profunda nevada que son sus abogados. Por eso no voy a insinuar nada, no pienso decir nada, escuchar nada, ni ver nada relacionado con el tema, solo le pido, a usted, Red, que tenga el respeto de hacer lo que necesite, sin arruinar un evento en honor a una gran persona. Pues no todo lo que se pierde en el laberinto está destinado a ser encontrado, y eso causaría que llegara a evolucionar en Hydreigon. Aunque claro, la leyenda dice que Auriseo volvió a casa…

Ambos, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos con cara de tontos, y la quijada rozando el piso. Estuvimos a nada de ser inculpados de asesinato, y pasamos a escuchar una rara analogía la leyenda del laberinto y el Hydreigon; que hablaba de un laberinto custodiado por un malévolo Hydreigon, que le sacaba los ojos a todo aquel que ingresaba en su territorio. Sus víctimas, al quedar en igual estado que las preevoluciones del tipo Dragón/Siniestro, se convertían en un Deino, para posteriormente evolucionar en su etapa final y remplazar a la bestia que los cegó. La misma leyenda habla de Auriseo, un hombre que, al lado de un Gallade, defendió su región, Fiore, de las múltiples invasiones de las regiones más grandes. La historia dice que se perdió en océano y naufragó en la isla del laberinto, donde fue encontrado por el Hydreigon y perdió sus ojos. Pero el héroe Fioreno no se transformó en Deino, al contario, peleo ciego, usando el poder del Aura, al lado de su Gallade, para así recuperar sus ojos. Al volver a su región, fue recibido por su esposa e hijo; la mujer que se mantuvo fiel a su marido, a pesar de los múltiples pretendientes que tuvo. Según la leyenda, Auriseo fue el primer Ranger. Lo que yo era incapaz de dilucidar, era que tenía que ver aquello con lo que estaba diciendo, y eso lo externé.

–¿Y qué carajos se supone que significa eso?

–En esta ocasión, me refiero a que no porque estuvieran con su padre, significa que sean como él. Pero bueno, la verdad es que ya necesitamos irnos, debemos llevar a cabo una investigación en la Isla Melemele.

Antes de poder responder a aquello, Denio salió de la sala, y con un simple movimiento de manos, se despidió. Ana me besó en el cachete para luego salir detrás de éste. Por último, Looker se me acercó y me entregó los papeles necesarios para la competencia, un sobre de cartulina, con el nombre Jimmy Gold encima de éste. Al entregármelo, el agente susurró algo apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que lograra entenderlo "La última vez que se supo de Ketchum, estaba cruzando un Ultraumbral en el Altar del Sol en Isla Poni. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado…". Sin añadir nada más, el también salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Eso fue raro. Pero bueno, no es momento para pensar en eso, debemos prepararte para ese torneo, guarda los papeles en la maleta que dejé al lado de tu cama, yo voy a salir al campo de batalla. –Y de esa manera mi hermano también salió de mi casa, pero ahora por la puerta trasera, la que da al mini campo de entrenamiento que poseo en el patio.

Permanecí varios minutos en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de que todos salieran de la habitación. Mi mente divagaba entre todo lo que sabía, mis pensamientos saltaban de un recuerdo a otro, empecé a unir cabos, imágenes, todo. No tenía razón para dudar de las palabras del agente, dado su puesto, era claro como obtuvo la información, aun así, no podía esperar obtener más de su parte. Pero solo había algo seguro, ¡estaba claro! Giovanni y Silver me ocultan algo, la batalla contra Ketchum no fue en un almacén cualquiera de Alola, fue en algún lugar detrás de un Ultraumbral. Yo sabía que el circulo luminoso de mis sueños me sonaba de algo, aquellos umbrales que aparecieron en el cielo, en la época que estuve en coma, calzaban perfectamente, y ahora sé que Ketchum murió al atravesar uno. Pero nada de eso explica porque mi padre y hermano me mintieron, ¿con que necesidad? Estaba claro que esa información no la obtendría de boca de ellos, así que decidí seguir con el plan de obtener esa información en Unova. Ya tengo bastantes piezas del rompecabezas, unas cuentas más y estaré listo para darle forma.

El día se fue volando, me la pasé entrenando con Silver y planeando estrategias. El tema de Ash Ketchum y su muerte no se tocó en ningún momento, y estaba claro porque Silver no desearía hablar de ello. Aunque me dolía en el alma, ya no podía confiar en mi hermano, la única persona en la cual consideraba, podía dejar mi vida en sus manos. Ante mi ausencia de amistades o compañeros, mi hermano siempre fue una clase de apoyo, no hablábamos muy seguido, pero por lo general podíamos contar el uno con el otro. Pero eso ha muerto, y debo desconfiar tanto de él como lo hago de mi padre. Mantuve las apariencias, evitando hablar del porque deseaba ir a ese evento, lo único que le llegué a decir al respecto, era que se relacionaba con una misión de un cliente, y que mi objetivo participaría.

Apenas me di cuenta, ya me encontraba sentado en el avión, aún adormilado, pues eran las cuatro de la mañana y no acostumbro a madrugar. Raichu se encontraba en mis brazos, completamente dormido, de igual forma, se encontraba Silver en el asiento de al lado. Fue una pésima noche, tener a alguien en quien confiaste por años y ahora desconfías, durmiendo en tu sala, es una situación cuanto menos tensa y preocupante. Al final, el sueño me venció, pero solo alcancé a dormir un par de horas, antes de tener que salir en dirección al aeropuerto. Y aún en medio vuelo, era incapaz de dormir tranquilamente.

Necesitaba desvelar la verdad cuanto antes, y tomar decisiones definitivas en base a ella. El tiempo plazo es hasta el final del torneo, en las dos semanas que dura, debo descubrir todo lo necesario respecto a Ketchum, para luego dirigirme al Altar del Sol y ahí buscar las últimas pistas. Estoy completamente seguro que sus amigos más cercanos, y la misma Serena, me podrían dar lo que necesito; una conexión clara entre el difunto y mi pasado. Pues hasta ahora solo tengo niebla, sospechas claras de que él y yo estamos relacionados, pero aún nada realmente concreto. ¿Pistas muy sólidas? Sí… Pero no definitivas. Y ese instinto que me llevó vigilar a Serena y su hija, me dice que la respuesta está ahí, tiene que estarlo.

Al llegar a Ciudad Castelia, pude ver aquella conocida vista. Y de esa manera, respiré de nuevo el aire de Unova tras más de medio año, desde que fui para recibir la misión en Hoenn. La vista, el momento, todo me llenó de emoción. Esta vez no venía a ver a Menek, venía desvelar mi pasado, y en el fondo, debo admitir, muero de emoción por combatir con tan grandes figuras de las batallas Pokémon. Y no solo yo sentía aquello, todo mi equipo se mostraba impaciente por empezar el torneo.

Me despedí de mi hermano, que emprendió vuelo en su enorme Crobat, en dirección a Ciudad Humilau, al este de la región. Me despedí de él con un abrazo, sabiendo que nada sería igual cuando nos volviéramos a ver. Su único brazo se deslizó por mi espalda, y montándose en la espalda de su murciélago, se despidió de mí, para luego usar éste mismo para agarrarse del cuello de su Pokémon. "Definitivamente ya nada será igual, después de seis años, saldré de la oscuridad."

No tuve que pedirle dos veces a Charizard que me llevara a Ciudad Driftveil, mi lagarto estaba más que consiente de que hacíamos en esa región. Él en especial, se hallaba emocionado por participar, se notaban sus ganas por luchar contra poderosos Pokémon entrenados por los mejores del mundo. Raichu no se quedaba atrás, él también trasmitía la misma emoción por batallar y buscar la victoria. Eso me sorprendió un poco, ni mi equipo ni yo fuimos fanáticos de las batallas deportivas desde que desperté del coma, solo luchábamos para sobrevivir, o como trabajo, nunca como simple deporte. El resto de mis Pokémon también se notaba preparado y ansioso por demostrar su fuerza, y yo, aunque lo ocultara, me sentía igual. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas al ver el enorme estadio de metal y concreto que se extendía por todo el sur de la cuidad. Se podían ver puestos de todo tipo a sus alrededores, desde comida, hasta suplementos para Pokémon y objetos de batalla. Había llegado el momento, ese mismo día darían a conocer el emparejamiento, y en la noche empezarían las batallas, y yo haría lo mismo con la recolección de información. "Ya no hay vuelta atrás".


	16. El Evento de Unova

El Evento de Unova

El viento removió mi cabello al momento de bajar de Charizard, dirigí mi vista a los ojos de mi bestia naranja, todo lo que sentíamos fue trasmitido en cuestión de milisegundos, ambos siempre hemos tenido el mismo instinto de lucha, y estar frente a aquel imponente estadio aumentaba aún más ese sentimiento. Una luz roja cubrió al lagarto, que desapareció junto a la misma, Raichu atrajo mi atención con su típico llamado. Me indicó con su pata que debíamos avanzar, al que yo asentí y comencé a caminar a su lado.

Cada paso se sentía más pesado que el anterior, una ola de nervios y adrenalina empezó a surcar mi cuerpo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la emoción se estaba apoderando de mí. Una sensación que en nunca en mi vida sentí, estaba aflorando en mi pecho, algo comparable al instinto que tenía casi un par de años guiándome. Una sensación que trasciende el tiempo, estaba claro que antaño, antes de perder mi memoria, estuve bastante involucrado en las batallas, aunque eso nunca fue un secreto para mí. Pero saber aquello, no lo hacía menos extraño, era casi como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo poseído por un fantasma de antaño, distinto a mi yo de ahora.

Dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, avancé hasta la entrada del estadio. Un par de pilares metálicos decoraban el coloso gris y azul, de concreto y acero. El estadio, de unos sesenta metros de altura, se mostraba totalmente imponente, realmente es un lugar digno de las mejores batallas que puedan ser vistas. Mis ojos se desviaron a ambos lados del lugar, para de esa manera, ser capaz de reconocer algunas caras, entre ellas, la del campeón de la región donde vivo, acompañado del famoso Kahuna de la Isla Melemele.

Y es que tal vez desconociera de muchas de las figuras del mundo de las batallas deportivas, pero no era un completo ignorante; más ahora, que me asesoré en el asunto. Además, los Kahuna son figuras fuera de solo eso, son equivalentes a gobernantes elegidos por los guardianes. También reconocí a la campeona de Sinnoh y algunos miembros de las Elite Four, que llegué a ver en las revistas que leí el mes pasado. También vi a varios líderes de gimnasio, e incluso al profesor de Alola. Definitivamente Yvonne no bromeaba, al decir que invitaron figuras de muchos ámbitos del mundo Pokémon. Y hablando de la realeza de Kalos, la chiquilla en cuestión venía de la mano de su madre, junto a un grupo de personas que no me sonaba de nada. Solo una castaña y una peliazul que reconocí, pues las vi salir de la casa de la niña, el día que terminé en la boutique de Serena. Oculté mi cara con mi mano, pero fue inútil, la pequeña revoltosa me reconoció, y olvidando nuestro trato, se me acercó, llamándome por mi nombre falso.

–¡Jimmy, Jimmy! ¡Qué bueno que al final sí viniste, temía que no lo lograras! –La niña se me acercó con la intención de abrazarme, pero la esquivé, así evitándome un mayor problema del que ya sabía, me había metido.

–¿Hija, de donde conoces a este caballero? –El tono de voz de la hermosa joven fue demandante, pero aun así dulce, como un beso del Sol al atardecer. Callé mis pensamientos al notar la forma de referirme a la chica, eso fue más que inusual. Miré a Serena que estaba esperando una respuesta de su hija, y algo dentro de mí se movió, sentí un vacío formarse en mi estómago, algo totalmente surreal. Su rostro, su piel, su pelo, tenía desde aquella vez que me alejé al derrotar a su amigo, hace un par de meses, de no verla de frente, y podía jurar que se había vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. Estaba tan embelesado por su magnífica presencia, que no fui capaz de notar que Yvonne se hallaba en un aprieto. Al notar esto, sacudí aquellas ideas, e intentando remendar su error, me enfoqué en evitar que todo se saliera de control.

–Disculpe señorita, al parecer no me he presentado formalmente. Soy Jimmy Gold, participo en este torneo por parte de la Policía Internacional. Respecto a cómo conozco a su hija, estuve haciendo una pequeña investigación en la Escuela Pokémon de Santalune, y ahí tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, déjeme decirle, es una niña extraordinaria. –Después de aclarar aquello, mantuve silencio, esperando que la chica se tragara la mentira. Miré a Yvonne, que hizo lo mismo, mirándome de manera dudosa, pero con un gesto le aclaré que me siguiera la corriente, por suerte pareció entenderlo.

–Oh… ¿No sabía sobre eso, porque no me contaste Ye? –La niña me volvió a mirar nerviosa, y yo con la mirada le indiqué que se inventara algo.

–Pues, veras mami, resulta que el señor Jimmy es un agente secreto de la Policía Internacional, y por eso nadie en la escuela podía hablar de eso. De hecho, pocos niños supimos que era un agente, pues él nos preguntó si habíamos visto a alguien que se pareciera a la persona que buscaba. –Sonreí de manera ladina, admirado por la perspicacia de la chiquilla, realmente salió con algo muy bueno.

–Entiendo. ¿Pero que fue eso de "temía que no pudieras venir"? –La conversación podía salirse de control en cualquier momento, por lo que decidí zanjar eso de una vez.

–Si me permite responder, señorita Ketchum. –"Gabena", me corrigió la pelimiel. –Gabena, disculpe. Resulta que Yvonne me contó sobre el torneo en honor a su padre, y ella, siendo la niña inteligente que es, me dijo que seguro invitarían a alguien de mi agencia, y quería que yo participara, yo le dije que lo intentaría y acá estoy… Eso es todo.

–Eso significa que conoció a Ash… –Me dijo con una mirada sorprendida. –¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Dónde? –La emoción en su voz, denotaba lo mucho que le agradaba escuchar sobre quien fuere su pareja, ¿o era lo contrario?

–Lamento decir que, aunque si lo conocí, fue como agente en cubierto. Y yo suelo mantener un perfil bajo durante mis misiones… Ese fue el caso, por lo que nunca nos presentamos formalmente. Mi compañero, un agente llamado Looker, lo conoció mejor. Yo estaba en una misión vital en Unova, para traer abajo al Team Plasma, y crucé caminos con Ash en una ocasión, apenas pudimos intercambiar palabras la verdad. –Con esa respuesta, la chica cesó sus preguntas, para mi tranquilidad. Pero de su grupo de compañeros, que se había mantenido al margen, surgió una morena de pelo morado extravagante, detrás de ella salió un peliverde con pinta de afeminado.

–¿Unova? ¿Looker? Nosotros estábamos ahí y no te vimos. –Mi coartada se vio en peligro con lo afirmado por la morena. "¡Me lleva Giratina!". Esperaba escuchar algo de parte del peliverde, pero se limitó a mirarme de manera similar a como Looker lo hizo hace un día.

–Y no me sorprende. Como dije, estaba de encubierto, Looker y yo casi no permanecíamos juntos, él se dedicaba a las interrogaciones y persecuciones, y yo a la infiltración. Estaba vestido como miembro del Team Plasma cuando conocí a Ash, él y su Pikachu estaban luchando contra la malvada organización, y me confundió con uno de sus miembros. Yo le aclaré mis intenciones y le dije que conocía a Looker, después de eso, él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío. –Me di unas palmadas mentales en la espalda, orgulloso de lo que dije, estaba seguro que eso acallaría cualquier duda. Fue cuando noté las miradas de duda e inconformidad de varios del grupo, sobre todo un moreno de ojos achinados, que parecía no "comprar" lo que "vendía". ¡Mierda, y eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir!

–Es extraño, pues Ash nunca nos mencionó nada de aquello, más si tomamos en cuenta. que nunca nos separamos tanto durante ninguno de los encuentros que tuvimos con el Team Plasma. Aun así, sí nos separamos en pocas ocasiones, pero eso no explica por qué no habría hablado de tal anécdota. –Esta vez el que habló fue el afeminado con pelo de hierba. Apenas había llegado al torneo y ya mi coartada se estaba desmoronando.

–Lo mismo que sucedió con Yvonne, le pedí que no hablara de eso, era de vital importancia para traer abajo a los del Team Plasma. –Realmente odio repetir excusas o detalles en mis historias, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Y lo peor, no era la primera vez que me ocurre, igual en la boutique me ocurrió cuando hablé con la dependienta, es como si estar cerca de Serena e Yvonne, me hiciera más idiota… No sé, todo esto es muy raro.

–Ok, basta de preguntas, si ese es el caso, te deseamos suerte en el torneo. Ojalá des unas increíbles batallas, como a Ash le hubiera gustado. –Y así, sin nada más que agregar, Serena se alejó, jalando de la mano a su hija. Se notaba que no estaba del todo cómoda con mi presencia. "No me fio de ese tipo, tiene algo que siento demasiado familiar, y no sé si eso sea bueno". Escuché decir al moreno de pelo oscuro, realmente no salió del todo bien. Ye se despidió con su mano libre, antes de ser arrastrada estadio adentro por su madre. Varios del grupo si tuvieron la decencia de despedirse, otros solo me ignoraron, como si nunca hubiera estado fuente a ellos.

Liberé un suspiro de forma resignada. No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera, para saber que ese grupo estaba formado por varias personas bastante allegadas a Ketchum, ya con eso que ocurrió, me dificulté la misión. Al menos ese tal Calem no estaba en el grupo, eso hubiera sido lo menos indicado, tomando en cuenta su actitud sobreprotectora con Serena, no me sorprendería que hubiera sido igual con la niña. Raichu flotó hacía mi cara y se colocó cerca de mi hombro, para así frotar sus mejillas contra las mías, enviándome aquella sensación satisfactoria. Sonreí para luego acariciar su cabeza y agradecerle por animarme, definitivamente me tocó el mejor Pokémon del mundo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, me sorprendió no escuchar ningún comentario sobre él, está claro que con la variedad de entrenadores que hay en el lugar, una forma Alola no resalta. Eso, o con la tensión del momento, ni lo notaron, pues todo el tiempo se mantuvo detrás de mí.

–A todos los participantes del Pokémon World Tournament edición Ad Honórem Ketchum, se les solicita acercarse al salón principal, donde serán dados los resultados del sorteo de la fase de grupos. –Dijo una voz, que resonó por toda el área. Rápidamente la gente que se encontraba hablando en los alrededores o en los puestos de venta, se encaminó al interior del estadio; yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

El salón principal de la mega construcción era equivalente en majestuosidad y tamaño, por mi cabeza solo pasaron cifras gigantescas, al imaginar el costo de semejante lugar. En cada rincón y pilar que había, estaba una pantalla con el nombre del torneo, antes mencionado por el locutor. Al mirar a los alrededores, pude notar a al menos mil personas, lo que claramente indicaba que había varios fanáticos, también emocionados por conocer los agrupamientos resultantes. Como entré antes que la masa de personas se aglutinara en el lugar, estaba claro que la mayoría de gente que me rodeaba era, al igual que yo, participante del evento, eso daba una sensación de reto inigualable, estaba extasiado.

Pude notar como varios, de mis ahora contrincantes, se encontraba en extremo nerviosos, estaba claro que había mucho en juego. Tal vez no un premio monetario, pues lo recolectado sería donado, o un título oficial, pero si una copa, una que significaba vencer a los mejores entrenadores del mundo, para así demostrar tu valía… Aunque mi premio en mente, resultaba distinto. El aviso se dio nuevamente, aclarando que ya se darían los resultados, las pantallas se pusieron en negro, para luego mostrar una lista de dieciséis grupos, conformados por cuatro personas. Cada recuadro respectivo a un grupo, estaba conformado por solo un nombre. La voz a través del megáfono volvió a sonar, dando la información base de las cabezas de grupo, aunque ahora era distinta, era una voz femenina.

–Procederemos a anunciar a los participantes, solo serán dichos sus nombres o forma en que son conocidos, y credenciales, para así ahorrar tiempo. Primero los líderes de cada grupo, que respectivamente son: Grupo A, Brandon, Último Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto. Grupo B, Ritchie, Campeón de Kanto. Grupo C, Paul, Último Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera de Sinnoh. Grupo D, Lance, Campeón de Johto. Grupo E, Olivia, Líder de la Elite Four de Alola. Grupo F, Diantha, Líder de la Elite Four de Kalos. Grupo G, Iris, Campeona de Unova. Grupo H, Alain, Campeón de Kalos. Grupo I, Koga, Líder de la Elite Four de Kanto y Johto. Grupo J, Steven, Campeón de Hoenn. Grupo K, Drake, Líder de la Elite Four de Hoenn. Grupo L, Wallace, Ex-campeón de Hoenn. Grupo M, Hau, Campeón de Alola. Grupo N, Lucian, Líder de la Elite Four de Sinnoh. Grupo O, Alder, Ex-Campeón de Unova. Grupo P, Cynthia, Campeona de Sinnoh. Esas son las cabezas de serie, en unos instantes anunciaremos al resto.

La tensión en la sala era palpable, nadie decía nada aun, probablemente por la ausencia de sorpresas. Era obvio que los campeones, líderes del Alto Mando y últimos cerebros de la frontera, serían invitados. El nerviosismo aumentó cuando la pantalla mostró al segundo participante de cada grupo, se escucharon suspiros de alivio y celebraciones. Las reacciones se daban pues, hasta éste momento, no se habían dado a conocer los seleccionados finales de los participantes por parte de Altos Mandos, líderes de gimnasio y participantes de ligas. Los únicos participantes fijos, fuimos los llamados por invitación expresa del Presidente de la Liga, o eso escuché de un tipo que estaba cerca mío. La voz volvió a retumbar en la sala, enmudeciendo algunas celebraciones.

–Procederemos a anunciar a los segundos de serie, cabe aclarar que, a partir de aquí, los que no recibieron la invitación del presidente, clasifican por el ranking de resultados de la Liga Pokémon, sigamos. Grupo A, Sabrina, Líder de Gimnasio de Kanto. Grupo B, Palmer, Miembro de la Batalla de la Frontera de Sinnoh. Grupo C, Acerola, Miembro de la Elite Four de Alola. Grupo D, Molayne, Miembro de la Elite Four de Alola. Grupo E, Bruno, Miembro de la Elite Four de Kanto y Johto. Grupo F, Drayden, Líder de Gimnasio de Unova. Grupo G, Kaudan, Kahuna de Alola. Grupo H, Lucy, Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto. Grupo I, Noland, Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto. Grupo J, Flint, Miembro de la Elite Four de Sinnoh. Grupo K, Lorelei, Líder de Gimnasio de Kanto. Grupo L, Caitlin, Miembro de la Elite Four de Unova. Grupo M, Aaron, Miembro de la Elite Four de Sinnoh. Grupo N, Calem, Miembro de la Elite Four de Kalos. Grupo O, Clair, Líder de Gimnasio de Johto. Grupo P, Norman, Líder de Gimnasio de Hoenn. Esas son los segundos de serie, esperen unos minutos en lo que seguimos.

–Awww… Yo recuerdo el día que Ash… Bueno, nosotros, conocimos a Caitlin. –Volteé al escuchar una voz suspirante, era la peliazul, y con ella el resto del grupo de amigos de Serena. Estaba señalando al peliverde y a la morena tras decir eso.

–¿Dawn, viajaste con Ash en Unova? –Preguntó un tanto sorprendida Serena. Me dispuse a empezar aquello por lo que estoy aquí, así que me dispuse a escuchar la conversación disimuladamente.

–Sip. Pero fue durante menos de una semana. Me encontré a Cynthia en un concurso y ella me habló de un torneo donde participaban bastantes personas de varios ámbitos, me dijo que era en Unova y que era una oportunidad de crecer, también me dijo que podría encontrarme con Ash. Al oír lo último no lo dudé y me fui con ella a Unova, ahí me topé con Ash, Iris y Cilan. Para la apertura hubo una batalla de exhibición entre Cynthia y Caitlin que terminó en empate. Cynthia nos la presentó ese día, tiene una actitud rara, y se la pasa adormilada, pero es buena gente. –La pelimiel asintió un poco asombrada al escuchar, lo que parece ser algo que desconocía.

–Entiendo, debió ser muy emocionante todo aquello. De todas formas, siempre te mostraste bastante unida a Ash cuando estaban juntos. –Uuufff… Eso ultimo lo sentí como si Serena hubiera lanzado Tóxico a la peliazul, su tono de voz fue bastante agrio, se veían los celos a la distancia. Exactamente, los cinco metros a los que me encontraba; escuchaba sin problemas, gracias al dispositivo en mi oído, y su filtro de ruido.

–Ay, Serena… Cuando se trata de Ash es imposible que no aparezcan esos celitos del pasado, ¿verdad? Sabes muy bien que era mi mejor amigo, y claro que lo quería mucho, pero como tal, y con May era lo mismo, ambas lo apreciamos mucho por lo que nos enseñó, ayudó y apoyó. Y si hubiera sido el caso de que me hubiera interesado de esa forma, no hubiera pasado, ese denso nunca tuvo ojos para otra que no fueras tú. Esa semana que estuvimos todos en Alola se notó, y mucho.

–Tienes razón, lo siento. –Serena se notaba bastante arrepentida por lo dicho. Y creo que con razón, eso de lanzar celos en forma de veneno por tu ex pareja muerta está muy… Moralmente dudoso, se podría decir.

–Bueno, no hay problema. Cambiando de tema… ¿Lucy, qué opinas de que te tocara en el mismo grupo que a Alain? Es muy fuerte, ese Charizard en su forma mega-evolucionada es invencible, yo lo he visto de cerca y es una bestia. –Le dijo la peliazul, a una chica pelinegra que estaba al lado del mismo moreno de ojos de rasgos de hace rato.

–Siento que por ahora no puedo opinar mucho, lo mejor sería esperar a ver los grupos completos. Pero yo también conozco a Alain y he visto su forma de batallar, será difícil, pero sé que puedo planear una estrategia para que no me avasalle. –Me vi bastante sorprendido por la forma de hablar de la chica, se mostraba como una mujer muy recta, tenía esencia de Kanto o Johto por todo lado. –Pero basta de hablar, ya publicaron el tercer bloque de participantes.

Y así como dijo la pelinegra, que por lo que escuché y vi en la pantalla, es una Cerebro de la Frontera de Kanto, las pantallas mostraron los datos. De igual forma que antes, los festejos no se dieron a esperar, pero esta vez con más pasión y euforia, resultado de que empezaran a salir los nombres de personas que estaban más inseguras. El mío seguía sin aparecer, lo que significaba que estaría en el último bloque, y no resultaba sorpresa, sea lo que fuera que hice en el pasado, ya no soy esa persona, así que cualquier record murió con ello. Y como yo no batallo deportivamente, no creo tener ningún punto en nada relacionado con este evento, a menos que cuenten muertes, claro está. La voz se dejó oír por tercera vez.

–Disculpen la tardanza, ya tenemos los nombres de los terceros de serie, estos son: Grupo A, Gary, Profesor de Investigación en Fósiles Pokémon, de Kanto. Grupo B, Brock, Doctor Pokémon de Kanto. Grupo C, Bianca, Líder de Gimnasio de Johto. Grupo D, Juan, Líder de Gimnasio de Hoenn. Grupo E, Misty, Líder de Gimnasio de Kanto. Grupo F, Tobías, Actual Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh y el campeón ligero mejor rankeado de todas las regiones. Grupo G, Bonnie, Líder de Gimnasio de Kalos. Grupo H, Marlon, Líder de Gimnasio de Unova. Grupo I, May, Reina Coordinadora de Hoenn. Grupo J, Winona, Líder de Gimnasio de Hoenn. Grupo K, Jasmine, Líder de Gimnasio de Johto. Grupo L, Skyla, Líder de Gimnasio de Unova. Grupo M, Volkner, Líder de Gimnasio de Sinnoh. Grupo N, Kukui, Profesor Pokémon de Alola. Grupo O, Drake, Campeón de la Extra-Liga de las Islas Naranja. Grupo P, Harrison, Actual Campeón de la Liga de Hoenn. Con estos ya solo falta un último grupo por informar, estén atentos, y de antemano lo sentimos por los que se quedaron fuera, como verán, la cantidad de participantes es enorme.

Y con esto de nuevo reinó el silencio. Desvié mi mirada al grupo de mayor interés para mí. Pude ver como una joven rubia abrazaba a varios del grupo emocionada, al parecer su nombre es Bonnie y también es de Kalos. Queda claro que debo descargar la información de todos los participantes e intentar averiguar cual se relacionó más o menos con Ketchum, aun así, está claro, ese grupo es mi total prioridad. La joven dejó de celebrar y se acercó a la morena, para que así, ambas se vieran de manera competitiva, y finalizar aquel momento con un apretón de manos, es fácil deducir que les tocó en el mismo grupo. La voz sonó de nuevo, así que devolví mi atención a la pantalla más cercana a mis ojos. La pantalla mostró, después de unos tensos segundos, los últimos nombres, yo era consciente de que entraría, pero moría por saber contra quien lucharía, encontré mi nombre en el primer grupo… No conozco a ninguno de los contrincantes.

–Antes de decir el último grupo de nombres, cabe aclarar una duda que nos han realizado ya varios de ustedes. El ranking solo determina en qué posición del grupo entran, pero cada zona de serie es elegida de manera aleatoria, ósea, el tercero del grupo A no necesariamente es mejor que el mismo del grupo P. Aclarado eso, terminemos con esto: Grupo A, Jimmy, Agente de la Policía Internacional, de región no aclarada. Grupo B, Jack, Ranger Pokémon de Almia. Grupo C, Korrina, Líder de Gimnasio de Kalos, Grupo D, Morty, Líder de Gimnasio de Johto. Grupo E, Ilima, Capitán del Recorrido Insular de Alola. Grupo F, Surge, Líder de Gimnasio de Kanto. Grupo G, Trip, Fotógrafo Pokémon de Unova. Grupo H, Kiawe, Capitán del Recorrido Insular de Alola. Grupo I, Tyson, Actual Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Grupo J, Zoey, Top en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh. Grupo K, Candice, Líder de Gimnasio de Sinnoh. Grupo L, Olympia, Líder de Gimnasio de Kalos. Grupo M, Dawn, Actual Campeona del Gran Festival de Sinnoh. Grupo N, Cameron, Actual Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Johto. Grupo O, Sawyer, Actual Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Grupo P, Wulfric, Líder de Gimnasio de Kalos. Y con eso se da por terminado el sorteo de los grupos, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que aprecien necesario, mientras no se salga de las reglas que les hemos enviado por correo. En el salón de al lado hay un buffet para los participantes y sus acompañantes registrados, pueden pasar cuando gusten. El evento de apertura y la primera batalla serán esta noche a las veinte horas, será la señorita Sabrina Natsume contra el profesor Gary Oak, sean puntuales, por favor. Con eso me despido.

De esa manera, la voz se cortó y no sonó nada más que estática por unos cortos segundos. Miré arriba mío y ahora se mostraban los dieciséis grupos completos. Sonreí emocionado, el torneo estaba a punto de empezar, y como mostraba la pantalla, mi batalla sería la primera del día siguiente, contra el último Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera, Brandon. Me debo preparar bien. Miré por una última vez la imagen, antes de ir a comer.

Grupo A: Brandon, Sabrina, Gary, Jimmy.

Grupo B: Ritchie, Palmer, Brock, Jack.

Grupo C: Paul, Acerola, Bianca, Korrina.

Grupo D : Lance, Molayne, Juan, Morty.

Grupo E: Olivia, Bruno, Misty, Ilima.

Grupo F: Diantha, Drayden, Tobías, Surge.

Grupo G: Iris, Kaudan, Bonnie, Trip.

Grupo H: Alain, Lucy, Marlon, Kiawe.

Grupo I: Koga, Noland, May, Tyson.

Grupo J: Steven, Flint, Winona, Zoey.

Grupo K: Drake (Hoenn), Lorelei, Jasmine, Candice.

Grupo L: Wallace, Caitlin, Skyla, Olympia.

Grupo M: Hau, Aaron, Volkner, Dawn.

Grupo N: Lucian, Calem, Kukui, Cameron.

Grupo O: Alder, Clair, Drake (Islas Naranja), Sawyer.

Grupo P: Cynthia, Norman, Harrison, Wulfric.


	17. ¡Inicia! Pokémon World Tournament

¡Inicia! Pokémon World Tournament

Ver tanto personaje con título de un inalcanzable nivel y enorme prestigio, hizo que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas, esto es lo más alto a lo que cualquiera puede aspirar; extra oficialmente, este torneo decidirá al mejor entrenador del mundo. Debo admitir que sentía un poco de celos por Ketchum, conoció a los mejores, tenía una gran cantidad de amigos fieles, y tenía una novia hermosa como un ángel caído del cielo. Acallé mi exceso anormal de halagos a la chica, y emprendí camino al salón donde servían el almuerzo. Pude ver por última vez al grupo que debo vigilar durante el torneo, algunos se notaban emocionados, otros serios, seguro por estar en un grupo plagado de eminencias, y otros se mostraban decepcionados, inclusive un par hasta deprimidos. Era el caso de un joven de lentes, que estaba siendo consolado por la castaña que vi en Kalos, y el peliverde, que recibía un trato similar de la morena, que ahora se, es campeona de Unova. Dejé de lado todo eso, sabiendo que no obtendría información que me importara, y entré en el buffet, donde me di una gustosa atragantada de comida.

Tras el almuerzo y una dura sesión de entrenamiento, donde Greninja e Infernape incluso llegaron a debilitarse con un ataque cruzado, me fui al estadio. Al entrar a la zona del público, pude ver un mar de sillas, todas acomodadas de manera perfecta para permitir el cómodo tránsito. Como soy un participante, se me reservó un asiento en el área norte del complejo, justo debajo de la cabina VIP, donde para mi poca sorpresa, se encontraban Serena e Yvonne, acompañadas de varios del grupo de siempre. Ahora junto a Serena estaba el tal Calem, solo verlo hizo mi sangre hervir. Aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro si era por nuestro anterior encuentro, o por algo más.

Ignoré cualquier cosa que me llevara a sentimientos inadecuados y me senté en mi campo. Los minutos pasaron y el estadio se llenó hasta que no cupo ni un alma. La ansiedad se apoderó del ambiente, estaba claro que el público deseaba ver el espectáculo; yo solo quería conocer mejor a mis rivales. La voz femenina del megáfono volvió a sonar, dando inicio a lo que sería el evento, al Evento de Unova.

–Buenas noches a todos los presentes y a aquellos que nos ven a través de la televisión, el torneo dará inicio en unos minutos. Pero antes, denle un aplauso a dos de las mejores Performers del mundo, Aria Elle y Shauna Sana.

Inmediatamente después de lo dicho, salieron, a la tarima que se encontraba en medio del campo, dos chicas, una hermosa pelirroja y una morena de ojos verdes que reconocí del grupo de Serena. Aunque también me sonaba de otro lado… Ambas chicas se pararon una al lado de la otra, a una distancia media, las dos sacaron a un par de sus Pokémon. La pelirroja tenía un Delphox y un Aromatisse, la morena un Venasaur y un Florges, la verdad ver tanta hada me incomodaba, resultaba demasiado femenino para mi gusto. Y eso definió los siguientes minutos, ambas daban piruetas y sus Pokémon, usando, o, mejor dicho, desperdiciando sus movimientos, las acompañaban simulando una danza. Aunque debo admitir que la combinación de Llamarada con Tormenta de Hojas se vio genial. Tras una mezcla de movimientos capaces de resaltar la belleza de un Febas, ambas cerraron el show creando una enorme flor de fuego y hojas, que se abrió dejando salir el Viento de Hada, algo que fue capaz de sorprenderme enormemente; era hermoso…

Por un momento mi cabeza empezó a arder, el escenario cambió, ahora estaba en una clase de anfiteatro o algo similar, donde resaltaba el color dorado; en medio había un enorme capullo de fuego, que se abrió mostrando una enorme flor ígnea. La flor era similar a la vista en el evento, pero algo destacaba, me provocaba una fuerte sensación, una demasiado fuerte para ser explicada con palabras, era una combinación de sentimientos, me sentía orgulloso, feliz, muy feliz, ¿enamorado? Estaba claro, lo que sentía era amor, la sensación era demasiado abrumadora. Dos Pokémon salieron detrás de la flor, un Pancham y un Braixen, y la creadora del espectáculo venía detrás de ellos, su figura aún era opacada por el brillo de la flor; mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en ver a la chica. Pero como si fuera un mal chiste, volví a la realidad.

Al abrir los ojos me vi todavía en mi asiento, un hombre extraño estaba dándome unas palmadas en la cara, y Raichu estaba en mis rodillas, mirándome preocupado. Le pregunté qué había ocurrido, y me dijo que me había quedado en trance, después de que terminó el acto de inauguración. Le dije que estaba bien y el tipo siguió en lo suyo. Me sacudí la cabeza, aun bastante adolorido, conocía esa sensación, fue un recuerdo, como en mis sueños. Algo extraño, pues nunca me había ocurrido despierto. Recordé lo que sentí, y una sensación de opresión se apoderó de mi pecho, me sentía vacío… Algo está mal, muy mal… "Debo apresurarme a descubrir mi pasado, estoy seguro que dejé atrás más que solo a mis Pokémon". La voz volvió a dejarse escuchar, dando así paso al evento que me interesaba.

–Ese definitivamente fue un honorable y hermoso espectáculo, y sé que todos los fanáticos del performance reconocieron esa flor del final. Ahora, dando oficialmente inicio al Pokémon World Tournament, empezará la primera batalla. Sabrina Natsume vs. Gary Oak. Pero antes de eso, unas rápidas palabras del presidente de la Liga Pokémon, Scott Enishida. –"Ya estoy hasta la puta madre de tanta interrupción, justo lo que faltaba, un discurso", refunfuñé mentalmente. Del suelo surgió una plataforma, remplazando el escenario de antes, con un hombre regordete vestido con una camisa aloliana y lentes oscuros, en sus manos traía un micrófono.

–Gracias Kate. Como dijo ella, mi nombre es Scott y soy el actual presidente de la Liga Pokémon. Saben, antes de tomar el puesto, pude conocer a su anterior portador… Charlie siempre fue una gran persona, amaba a los Pokémon con todo su ser. Incluso, las últimas palabras que escuché de él fueron: "El día que las batallas Pokémon se conviertan en un mero negocio, los primeros en sufrir serán los Pokémon, y si ellos sufren, la indiferencia habrá ganado. El dinero podrá sonar bien, igual los lujos, pero sin amor y amistad, eso no sirve de nada." Yo he intentado mantener y seguir avanzando con el legado que nos dejó, espero realmente estar haciéndolo bien. –El regordete se tomó un descanso antes de seguir, momento que el público aprovechó para aplaudir. Yo no lo hice, de todas formas, las batallas Pokémon ya son un negocio, yo mismo vivo de él y quiero a mis Pokémon. –Como la mayoría sabrá, este evento está organizado en honor a Ash Ketchum, un alma pura, igual que la de Charles Goodshow. Ese chico me enseñó como se ve en persona la perseverancia y la pasión, el amor profundo a tus Pokémon y lo que ellos representan, es una pena que nos dejara tan joven, hace ya seis años. Pero espero que al menos lo que dure el evento, pueda estar entre nosotros en espíritu, y logre disfrutar de las batallas, como lo hacía en vida. También agradezco a Serena Gabena e Yvonne Ketchum, la hija del homenajeado, por asistir. Además, agradezco a la corporación Aether por haber ayudado con la organización, y espero les ayude la donación que saldrá de lo recaudado acá, todo por ayudar a los Pokémon necesitados. Para finalizar, gracias a todos los presentes por asistir, tanto público como participantes, ojalá disfruten estas dos semanas de grandes batallas.

El hombre se retiró de la misma forma que vino, y tras esto, un árbitro tomó el lugar donde se encontraba. Los aplausos inundaron el ambiente, la gente celebraba emocionada, el torneo estaba por comenzar. Y ahí me hallaba yo, totalmente lleno de rabia, sabiendo que los malditos de Aether habían metido sus sucias manos en el evento, claro, usando la fachada de Pokéboys. Ahora tengo otra misión, debo evitar que pongan sus manos en el dinero recaudado. No sé cómo lo haré, pero es fácil suponer que encima de mi cabeza se encuentra el presidente de la organización, ya que Scott al hablar de ellos miró la cabina VIP, con suerte y también tiene relación con Serena, sería matar dos Pidgey de un Trueno. Sé que uno de los hijos de la perra de Lusamine está ahora a cargo, no se los detalles ni como se ve, pero tengo mis sospechas, pues en el grupo de la pelimiel, vi dos rubios muy similares a la zorra que una vez dominó a ese grupo de Mightyena disfrazados de Mareep.

Un poco más relajado, vi como dos personas ingresaron en el campo de batalla, gracias a que había estudiado a mis contrincantes, sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Para suerte mía, existe una base de datos del torneo, que nos da acceso a bastante información de cada participante. Sabrina Natsume, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron, especialista en el tipo Psíquico, Ketchum luchó contra ella por la medalla pantano, no creo que me pueda dar mucha información. Y el otro, Gary Oak, profesor especialista en fósiles, estudiante para futuro profesor regional, nieto del gran Samuel Oak. Y lo más importante, rival de la infancia de Ash Ketchum, es él sobre quien debo poner mi atención durante la fase de grupos.

La batalla dio inicio, la chica sacó un Exeggutor mientras que Oak un Umbreon. Estaba más que claro quien llevaba la ventaja, pero la líder de gimnasio respondía de manera perfecta cada embate que intentaba el Pokémon oscuro. La pelea se alargó hasta el punto que ambos Pokémon se hallaban agotados, la combinación de Somnífero y Bola de Energía estaba haciendo mella en la salud de la eeveelución. Pero fue un segundo mal calculado, el que le dio la oportunidad al Umbreon de asestar un poderoso Pulso Oscuro en el tipo Planta/Psíquico, que lo dejó fuera de combate.

La siguiente parte de la batalla no fue menos emocionante, el tipo Siniestro aguantó bastante ante su contraparte, que resultó la segunda opción de la entrenadora de Kanto. El Espeon debilitó completamente al Umbreon con un Doble Rayo que, siendo súper eficaz, pasó fuerte su factura. Inmediatamente el profesor sacó un poderoso Arcanine, la fuerza del mismo era visible desde cualquier ángulo de lugar. La batalla prosiguió, con el Pokémon apodado como legendario atacando con Colmillo de Trueno a su rival, que se defendía usando Psíquico, combinado con Paz Mental cada vez que podía. El aumento de stats en ataque y defensa especial se notó en el transcurso de la batalla, y fue con un Choque Psíquico que logró vencer al perro de fuego, que cayó, no sin antes impactar a su rival con Velocidad Extrema.

El chico de Kanto sacó a su Gyarados para darle fin a la batalla. Y que forma de demostrarlo, pues usando Triturar no le dio ni un segundo de reacción al Espeon, que cayó sin poder defenderse. La experta en tipo Psíquico no dudó antes de sacar su ultimo Pokémon, y se notaba el porqué. De la Pokéball salió un imponente Alakazam, con su cuello adornado por un collar en el que figuraba una mega-piedra. La batalla prometía desde incluso antes de la primera orden.

–Alakazam, usa Psíquico antes de que mega-evolucione, debemos aprovechar la situación antes de que posea la ventaja de tipo en contra nuestra. –El poderoso tipo Psíquico impactó a la serpiente del agua varias veces contra el suelo, antes de enviarlo de golpe contra la pared.

–Con que te diste cuenta, realmente pensé que la piedra estaba bien disimulada. –Respondió el castaño, antes de mostrar una clase de lapicero, donde deduje está la piedra llave.

–En él si se disimula, pero tú, pensándolo, no lo haces muy bien. –Oak sonrió de manera retadora, seguro ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, y sin decir nada más, mega-evolucionó a su bestia marina. "¿Una telépata? Claramente el torneo se ha puesto aún más emocionante, tal vez logre engañarla para que desvele partes de mi pasado". Con el Mega-Gyarados en el campo, la chica hizo lo propio, y después de la típica luz violeta, apareció un Mega-Alakazam, con una colección de cucharas, que sabrá Arceus de dónde sacó.

–Alakazam, es hora de demostrar porque eres el mejor, usa Ataque Centrado. –Y en una demostración de táctica pura, un ataque que hace un minuto hubiera sido poco eficaz, resultó crítico y súper eficaz, dejando a su rival en la lona.

–Vamos Gyarados, no te puedes rendir, debemos demostrar que realmente lo valemos. –Sorprendentemente, el tipo Agua/Siniestro se levantó y se preparó para contraatacar, aun así, las heridas eran claras.

La serpiente marina usó Danza Dragón aumentando su ataque y velocidad, permitiéndole esquivar un Rayo Carga que iba en su dirección. Con Aqua Cola, fue capaz de ponerse en posición para conectar a su rival con Colmillo Hielo, dañando bastante al tipo Psíquico, que es conocido por sus bajas defensas físicas y puntos de salud. Pero éste no se dejó vencer y respondió con otro Rayo Carga, que esta ocasión sí dio en el blanco, aumentando de paso su ataque especial. Ambos, aun con stats elevadas, se veían completamente débiles, era claro que el movimiento siguiente definiría al ganador.

–¡Gyarados, Triturar!

–Alakazam, Ataque Centrado.

Los dos Pokémon obedecieron de inmediato, a tal velocidad que era imposible saber quién ganaría. Los dos lograron impactar a su oponente, tras lo que ambos permanecieron quietos, sin mover un músculo. Parecía que la batalla seguiría, hasta que ambos cayeron, golpeado el suelo casi al mismo tiempo. El árbitro levantó ambas banderas en su mano, indicando que era un empate.

–Como lo indicó el juez del partido, la batalla finaliza como empate. Así que como indica el reglamento, ambos entrenadores poseen un punto. –La voz resonó, dando realmente como finalizada la batalla. Recordé lo de las reglas, las había leído con Silver mientras hacíamos estrategias. Entre lo normal, como que no se puede atacar a los entrenadores, ni agredir Pokémon debilitados, resaltaba que el torneo, en fase de grupos, sería por puntos; tres por ganar, uno por empate y cero por derrota. Terminan pasando los dos con más puntos, y usando cantidad de Pokémon derrotados e índice de Pokémon sin perder en batalla, como desempate en caso que se diera.

Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus compañeros y se dieron las manos, para luego salir del campo de batalla. La gente empezó a hacer lo mismo, en lo que parecía ser un éxodo humano. Yo me limité a seguir el camino a mi habitación, que se encontraba dentro del mismo coloso donde se realizaba el torneo. Mientras iba pensando en estrategias para usar contra ambas personas que acababan de pelar, choqué con alguien.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Que acaso no puede ver por dónde va? –Dije a quien se metió en mi camino. Al poner atención me encontré con un chico de pelo castaño, gorra roja y un Pikachu, bastante similar a mí en varios aspectos.

–Disculpe, no era mi intención, no hace falta que me hable de esa forma. –Me respondió el joven, señalándome de manera reprobatoria. Me disgustó su forma lambiscona de hablar, así que decidí que no cedería ante él.

–Yo hablo como se me dé la gana a quien se me dé la gana, nadie me dice que hacer.

–Pues en un lugar como éste no puede andar con esa actitud, menos si es participante. Tenga más respeto por los demás… A algunos nos disgusta la actitud altanera, como la suya.

–No me interesa en lo más mínimo, si se vuelve a meter en mi camino, ese Raichu que está a mi lado, se encargará de sacarlo del camino.

–Ya lo veremos. Vámonos, Sparky.

Me encontraba con los humos completamente subidos, estaba furioso, realmente me disgusta la gente débil como él, se le nota en la mirada, es un niño a quien sus Pokémon le levantan el trasero. Mi opinión es que, si no entrenas como ellos, no tienes derecho a comandarlos, y tal vez ya no entrené tanto, pero cuando formé parte del Team Skull y Rocket, me maté entrenando, figurativamente, claro. Solté un suspiro, seguía molesto por lo de la Fundación Aether relacionada con el evento. "¿Por qué ellos? Hubiera preferido al Team Rocket o al Neo Plasma, cualquiera menos ellos".

"Sabía que ese tipo me daba mala espina", dijo una voz detrás de mí. Al mirar, me encontré con el tal Brock, el moreno del grupito de amigos de Ketchum. Lo miré con desagrado, la verdad ya me tenía cansado con esa hablada. La sangre me hirvió al ver a dos rubios a su lado, una mujer y un hombre, ambos hablando como si nada; "Ellos deben ser los hijos de Aether, lo sé". Los miré como su viera un Muk, el chico se dio cuenta y me devolvió una mirada igual de fría. Quería acabar con ellos, ordenarle a Raichu que los electrocutara hasta la muerte; aun así, no podía, me expulsarían del torneo y sería arrestado. Pero los humos se me vinieron abajo al mirar a Serena de la mano de Yvonne, la chica le dijo algo a la niña y siguió su camino con la morena del Performance, la peliazul y la castaña, y una segunda peliazul que no había visto antes.

La imagen de Serena caló en mi mente, otra vez perdí razón de mi entorno… Me hallaba en una costa, miraba directo al mar, después de un corto periodo de tiempo, escuché una voz, distorsionada por el tiempo, detrás de mí. "Planeas ir tras él, ¿verdad?". Me mantuve en silencio, aun mirando al mar, deseaba voltear, pero cual película, no podía hacerlo, era un simple espectador. "Si no lo hago, puede que no sobreviva. Si no voy, se perderán vidas. Y sabes muy bien que no puedo permitirlo". Reinó el silencio por unos segundos, pero el sonido de pasos en la arena lo destronó. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, luego un ligero beso. "Lo sé, por eso te amo, pero temo tanto perderte, perderte de nuevo, verte cual Sol desaparecer en el mar, para nunca más iluminar mis oscuras noches. Recuerda que la Luna no puede brillar sin su Sol". Reí un poco ante aquello, pero no una risa de burla, más bien una de ternura, de comprensión. "Preciosa, en eso te equivocas… ¿Cómo puedes ser la Luna? Si realmente eres el Sol de mi corazón." No escuché respuesta alguna, y no era necesario, unos húmedos labios se apoderaron de los míos, antes de poder notar quien era aquella chica. La escena perdió color y sentí mi cabeza sufrir de nuevo. "Te amaré por siempre… Mientras mi corazón palpite, no importa donde esté, él me guiará hacia ti". Con esas últimas palabras pronunciadas por mi boca, fui jalado de nuevo a la realidad.

Mi vista se mantuvo borrosa un par de segundos, antes de notar que seguía en el mismo lugar de antes, Raichu me estaba jalando el pantalón con su pata, mostrándose ahora más preocupado que como cuando me pasó lo mismo en el estadio. Le dije que no había pasado nada, que estuviera tranquilo. Me miró poco convencido, pero aceptó la mentira. Era incapaz de comprender todo lo llevaba viviendo ese día, desde mis extraños sentimientos por Serena, hasta los dos recuerdos, que, de manera extraña, sucedieron mientras estaba despierto. No sé qué está pasando, pero está claro que está relacionado con la chica pelimiel, su hija y el evento, siempre lo ha estado… De lo contario, no hubiera terminado en su jardín vigilando y aguantando, esperando a las respuestas.

Después de cenar y mirar algunas batallas de Brandon junto a mi roedor eléctrico, decidí que lo mejor era descansar. Debía estar en el campo de batalla temprano en la mañana, y temía quedarme dormido, como es la costumbre en mí. Raichu se acomodó en una esquina del cuarto, cerca de mis demás Pokéballs, como si presintiera que algo ocurriría, y la verdad yo tenía la misma sensación. Me acosté en la cama, pensando porque estaba ahí, sensaciones y presentimientos aparte, no había una verdadera razón por la que debiera quedarme ahí.

Está claro que Ketchum fue mi rival, uniendo fechas, sucesos y datos, no hay forma que no fuera el caso. Si ya lo sé, ¿qué más podría sacar de él? Su pasado tal vez se cruzó con el mío, ¿pero basta eso para responder lo que quiero escuchar? ¿Y qué es eso que quiero escuchar? ¿Cuánto realmente pueden cambiar las cosas si averiguó la verdad? Ya sabía, por parte de mi padre, el mismo día que me llevó a las instalaciones del Team Rocket en Isla Cinnabar, que para él resultó útil que perdiera la memoria, pues yo antes era "débil" según sus palabras. Habiendo dicho eso, ¿qué tanto necesitaría ocultar? Tal vez cosas que destruyeran "el avance" que tuve junto al Team Skull, destellos del pasado que me llevaran a volver a ser como antes, puede ser que por eso no me habló de Ash Ketchum, pues él serviría de pista para volver a aquello.

Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que esté equivocado, puede que me haya inmiscuido en sus planes, puede que al último momento me haya aliado a mi rival, tal vez quería usar a Mewtwo para hacer daño al mundo, para dañar a los Pokémon, y yo me negué a ayudarlo, y en el suceso terminé involucrado en la explosión que acabó con mi nuevo aliado y conmigo mismo. Peor, ya que existe la opción de que esa chica de mis recuerdos haya sido secuestrada, o incluso asesinada por mi padre, tal vez ella influía positivamente en mí y eso le molestó. Existe una teoría más, pero…

No, no me puedo quedar como estoy, es necesaria la verdad, sea que Silver y mi padre me mintieron en grande. Sea que mi hermano me protege de la verdad o está en mi contra. Es necesario que explane la verdad, necesito descubrir quien fui, y si es el caso… "Estoy dispuesto a detener a mi padre, a toda costa, a cualquier precio, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar de mí lo que haga falta, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados cual débil Dunsparce, yo saldré adelante y descubriré que sucedió el día del suceso, y quien formó parte del mismo."


	18. Mirando más allá del Archipiélago

Mirando más allá del Archipiélago

Los rugidos del publico hacían temblar los cimientos de aquel coloso, que se alzaba al sur de la ciudad minera. Los canticos y porras inundaban el ambiente, cual Hidrobomba en una piscina. De manera perpendicular al suelo, mis pies se mantenían firmes, cual Geodude con Robustez, solo flaqueados por los pequeños temblores que azotaban mi cuerpo, que luchaba por no caer doblegado ante la presión.

Esa era mi primera batalla oficial, nunca en mi vida, al menos desde que volví del coma, había luchado en una competencia, ni siquiera en un torneo amistoso. Y aunque suelo estar acostumbrado a manejarme bajo presión, ante la perpetua amenaza de muerte, lo que estaba viviendo era muy diferente. No sabría decir si la situación era más o menos difícil, que en mis misiones. Claro mi vida no estaba en peligro, pero el nivel de tensión se sentía muy similar, obvio, por razones distintas.

No sentía que le debiera nada a nadie, pero aun así un instinto profundo, desde las raíces de mi espíritu, me impulsaba a luchar en serio, a buscar la victoria ante cualquier escenario posible. Dirigí inconscientemente mi mirada a la cabina VIP del estadio, y aunque no estaba precisamente cerca del campo, alcancé ver a Yvonne con su cara pegada al vidrio, mirándome emocionada. Al notar que la estaba viendo, la pequeña empezó a saltar y a agitar su pequeña mano, aún más entusiasmada por todo aquello. Fue en ese momento que recordé la promesa que le había hecho, y aunque en un inicio solo acepté para que no me insistiera, ahora me resultaba imposible ignorar sus palabras, su mirada de confianza. Además, tengo mucho que redimir con ella y su familia.

Al pensar en su familia, mis ojos se posicionaron de manera automática en la hermosa madre de la niña. La pelimiel también se encontraba mirándome, pero su actitud era totalmente distinta, se notaba que no me apreciaba, que desconfiaba de mí, como si yo produjera sentimientos incómodos en ella. Y realmente no podía culparla; todo salió mal alrededor de ella, tanto antes, como después de que me presentara. Decidí no incordiarla más con mi mirada, así que volví a posarla en la niña, que seguía viéndome de manera alegre. Con el fin para aumentar dicho sentimiento, le hice una señal con las manos, indicando que ganaría, ella lo captó y me mostró su pulgar en forma de apoyo.

Ahora mi vista estaba enfocada en mi rival, un hombre de mediana edad, casi rozando con la lejana vejez, cabello castaño oscuro, decorado con algunas canas, su ropa era una que me recordaba a la que suelen usar los aventureros e investigadores de campo, toda estaba colorada en un verde militar. Su mirada era una capaz de trasmitir toda la experiencia que poseía, se notaba que es un hombre que ha pasado por mucho, y no creía equivocarme al pensar que sus Pokémon igual. Aunque en un inicio no sabía nada de él, gracias a la base de datos, no me costó mucho averiguar varias cosas sobre él; como que es el último Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto, que conoció a Ketchum, cuando se enfrentó por el reto de la Batalla de la Frontera. Y lo más importante, que posee cuatro legendarios de rango inferior; en otras palabras, no son deidades, pero eso no quita que sean muy poderosos.

–Sean bienvenidos a esta batalla, que es la primera del día, en donde lucharán Brandon Jindai, el líder de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto, contra Jimmy Gold, representante de la Policía Internacional. Recuerden, será una batalla tres contra tres, donde ganará el que venza todos los Pokémon de su rival, en caso de empate, el resultado se mantiene, y se dividen los puntos. Sin más dilación, ¡qué comience el combate! –La voz femenina a través parlante volvió a hacer eco en el estadio, y con esas palabras dio por iniciada la batalla.

El referí tomó aquellas palabras como señal para ondear sus banderas, oficializando el acto. Dirigí mi mano a mi cinturón y tomé la primera Pokéball en el **set** , todas estaban ordenadas de la forma en que predije podría necesitarlas. Al tenerla en mis manos, la acaricié con mi dedo índice, de manera que logré quitar el brillo característico del material, al sentir el botón del dispositivo, mantuve mi extremidad en ese lugar.

Mientras mi mano se encargaba de aquello, con la vista, tenía una batalla sin piedad alguna con los profundos y oscuros ojos de mi rival. Una ola de sentimientos recorrió mi tenso cuerpo, sabía que debía demostrarme que era capaz de ser algo más que un simple mercenario que vive escondido en una isla, algo más debí ser en el pasado, y quería demostrarlo. De esa manera, ese pensamiento se encargó de borrar la idea que tenía hace unos minutos, sobre que no ganaba nada con esa batalla, sobre que no tenía nada que demostrar... Claro, al público no, que se pudran.

–¡A mí mismo! Infernape, es hora de salir a luchar, ¡yo te elijo! –Dije, mientras con un rápido movimiento de mi temblorosa mano, lanzaba el objeto esférico, dando paso a la aparición de mi simio de fuego.

–Interesante, supongo que supuso quien sería mi primer Pokémon, buen trabajo. Y aunque bien podría cambiar mi estrategia, y cambiar de opción, siempre tendría la desventaja. Muy, muy interesante. Aun así, la ventaja de tipo no lo es todo. ¡Regigigas, sal! –Sonreí, sabiendo que las tres opciones que trajo eran Regis. Tendría la ventaja con Infernape en cualquier escenario.

–Tal vez no debió depender de sus legendarios. –Respondí con una sonrisa socarrona. Para mi sorpresa, eso le causo gracia, por alguna razón.

–Nunca hay que dar por perdida o ganada una batalla antes de que haya terminado. ¿Está seguro que conoció a Ash Ketchum? Esa fue su carta de presentación casi siempre. –Escuchar aquello logró que en parte perdiera la confianza que había obtenido, por acertar mi predicción. Aun así, no me dejaría amedrentar. –Además, no es que dependa de ellos, es por respeto a mis rivales, que usaré a mis mejores Pokémon desde el inicio.

–Me parece bien, pero basta de tanto hablar. Infernape, usa Combate Cercano mientras le dura el Inicio Lento. –Decidí no dar un segundo más al preámbulo de la batalla, era consciente de que, si no aprovechaba el Inicio Lento de Regigigas, mi tipo Fuego/Lucha sería vapuleado, pues la diferencia de stats era muy importante.

–Vamos campeón, solo debes aguantar un par de minutos antes de que cargues completamente. Por ahora, utiliza Cabezazo Zen.

Mi Pokémon se acercó a una gran velocidad al tipo Normal, y sin dar tregua alguna, molió a golpes al legendario de Sinnoh, y justo antes de recibir el contraataque, aprovechando el bajón de velocidad en su rival, fue capaz de esquivar con un gran salto. En medio del aire le ordené impactar con un Lanzallamas, que cubrió por completo al autómata blanco. Pero casi sin haber recibido un poco de daño, el legendario salió del torrente de llamas, para responder con Cuerpo Pesado; saltando y cayendo sobre mi Infernape, que liberó un alarido de dolor. Aun encima de mi mono ígneo, el titán color marfil fue capaz de asestar un par de Cabezazos Zen en su maltratado cuerpo, no podía olvidar que, a pesar de improductiva habilidad, seguía siendo un poderoso Pokémon legendario.

–Vamos Infernape, hemos practicado mucho para estar listos, no puedes ceder tan fácil. Sal de ahí usando Bombardeo.

–No lo permitas Regigigas, utiliza Fuerza Bruta con todo tu poder.

Aprovechando que su velocidad era superior, Infernape logró salir de debajo del gigantesco Pokémon, usando una erupción de poder y fuego que lo mandó a volar, evitando que realizara su ataque. Siendo consciente que en poco tiempo Regigigas sería capaz de usar todo su poder, le ordené a mi inicial de Sinnoh acabar la batalla usando Combate Cercano, seguido de Ataque Centrado. Y justamente ocurrió como deseaba, el aun aturdido legendario, fue incapaz de hacer nada antes de recibir otro mar de golpes que no cesó por unos segundos, y justo antes de que lograra reaccionar, Infernape golpeó su cabeza usando el poderoso ataque tipo lucha. Para pesar de mi compañero y mío, el legendario logró levantarse, aunque con dificultad. Pero todo se vino abajo, al ver que un brillo naranja cubrió ligeramente su cuerpo.

–Excelente, ya pasó el Inicio Lento. Regigigas, no perdamos más tiempo, usa Cabezazo Zen con todo tu poder.

–No podemos dejarlos, Infernape. Debes esquivar ese movimiento y responder con otro Ataque Centrado.

Crucé los dedos, esperando que la velocidad de mi Pokémon siguiera siendo lo bastante superior como para esquivar el ataque. Y fue así, a pesar de que sí se notaba el aumento enorme de velocidad en el Regigigas, su cuerpo seguía siendo muy grande, y eso lo hacía más fácil de evitar. Infernape pudo ponerse tras el ahora totalmente preparado líder de los Regis, y le golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, haciéndolo caer. Aun así, no estaba debilitado del todo.

–Debemos acabar esta pelea, ese Infernape es muy poderoso, usa Fuerza Bruta para finalizar esta batalla, rápido.

–Debemos hacer lo mismo amigo. Usa Bombardeo para dejarlo debilitado.

Ágilmente, Infernape saltó y golpeó con su cuerpo al poderoso rival que tenía al frente, el fuego cubrió el campo y todo indicaba haber acabado. Pero no fue así, ese muro blanco seguía de pie, mi primate ígneo, lastimado por el retroceso de su ataque, solo pudo ver cómo, con toda la fuerza de su puño, el Regigigas lo golpeaba en el estómago, enviándolo a un muro de la arena, totalmente debilitado.

–¡Giratinas! Y nunca se activó la habilidad Llamarada. No importa, diste una gran batalla viejo amigo.

–Ese Infernape se nota que está bastante bien entrenado, hace mucho ningún retador era capaz de hacerle tanto daño a mi Regigigas. Es increíble su poder, muchacho.

–No necesito sus halagos, y no pienso perder. Vamos Raichu, es hora de fulminar a ese gigantón.

Mi compañero, que había permanecido a mi lado, flotó hasta el campo de batalla, con chispas saliendo de sus mejillas. Yo no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal, al recordar que ese apodo lo usaba con A.Z., pero si deseo darle justicia a su muerte, necesito cumplir su deseo, y para eso debo ganar el torneo.

–Que actitud, muchacho, me recuerda a mi más joven. Pero yo tampoco pienso perder. Hará falta que pase por mis Regis, si desea ganar. Regigigas, usa Cuerpo Pesado en ese Raichu.

Había tanto una desventaja como una ventaja en ese momento de la pelea. Por un lado, el pequeño tamaño de Raichu, sobre todo en comparación con el de su rival, le daba la oportunidad de esquivar movimientos con facilidad. Por el otro lado, si Cuerpo Pesado era capaz de dar en el blanco, el daño sería enorme. Así que sabiendo eso, Raichu se dedicó a esquivar y contraatacar con Electrobola, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Al poco tiempo, mi rival se cansó del rumbo que tomó la batalla y ordenó a su legendario que atacara con Giga Impacto, y esa fue mi oportunidad. Raichu flotó sobre el Regigigas usando su cola, y se colocó sobre la estela que desprendía el ataque, para de esa manera usar esa energía en contra de su usuario, reenviándosela con un poderoso Psíquico. Y aprovechando el tiempo de descanso necesario tras aquel poderoso ataque, Raichu fulminó al tipo Normal con un Atactrueno, que por fin sacó de combate al legendario.

–Sorprendente, ese Raichu realmente está a la altura de su compañero. ¿Pero cómo le irá contra otro de mis Regis? Sal ahora Regirock, te necesito. –De la Pokéball salió otro Pokémon con aspecto de máquina, formado por unas luces haciendo de ojos y un montón de rocas apelmazadas.

–Vamos amigo, ambos sabemos que estás al nivel del reto. Necesito que te deslices sobre tu cola y esquives todo lo que te lance, y cuando veas un flanco descubierto, usa Cola de Hierro.

De esa manera empezó la primera fase del segundo combate. Que, para mi satisfacción, sucedió de la forma en que lo deseaba. Primero Raichu se dedicó a confundir a su rival, esquivando a gran velocidad cuanto Poder Pasado le enviaba. Y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, mi roedor moreno con orejas amarillas, tomaba ventaja, para de esa manera, golpear el área más sensible de su rival con Cola de Hierro. Eso duró unos tres turnos más, antes de que Brandon cambiara de estrategia.

–Claramente eso no está funcionando. Regirock, aléjate lo más que puedas de ese Raichu y empieza a usar Terremoto para mantenerlo a raya.

El tipo Roca hizo exactamente eso, y se colocó cerca de uno de los extremos del campo de batalla, y desde ahí empezó a usar Terremoto a diestra y siniestra. Por suerte, Raichu aprendió a manejar la levitación de excelente manera, evitando lo que sería una orquesta de ataques súper efectivos. O al menos eso es lo que creía, hasta que, aprovechando un descuido, el Regirock usó Poder Pasado para sacar de equilibrio a mi compañero, que recibió de lleno un Terremoto. El daño fue enorme, pero eso no detendría a mi Pokémon más confiable, que se levantó de inmediato, y con la velocidad de un rayo, impactó en un hombro a su rival con otra Cola de Hierro; aunque para sorpresa de ambos, recibió una Fuerza Bruta a cambio. Mi roedor, siendo resistente a los ataques tipo Lucha, aguantó el ataque para responder con otro Atactrueno, que paralizó al legendario de Hoenn. La batalla ya estaba al alcance de mi mano, pero no era momento de emocionarse.

–Giratina, ese pequeño eléctrico es muy poderoso. Solo me queda una estrategia para salir de esta situación. Regirock, usa Explosión.

Antes de que me diera chance a mí o Raichu de reaccionar, el tipo Roca se sacrificó provocando una enorme explosión en medio del campo, en la cual mi amigo se vio envuelto. Al asentarse el polvazal que levantó aquel movimiento, lo esperado había ocurrido. El Regirock se encontraba totalmente fuera de combate, y mi compañero igual. Mientras el legendario era devuelto a su contenedor, yo iba a hacer lo mismo con mi tipo Eléctrico/Psíquico, pero para mi enorme sorpresa, Raichu se puso de pie, muy dañado, pero aun listo para seguir.

–¡Es sorprendente, ese pequeño aguantó la Explosión de mi Regirock! Definitivamente usted y su equipo son de respetar, Gold. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dar por perdida la batalla, Regice, confió en ti. –De la última Pokéball de mi rival, salió el Regi de Hielo, amenazando con su poder.

Después de unas rápidas palabras de aliento a mi amigo, le ordené atacar con Cola de Hierro. Para mi aun mayor sorpresa, con un espíritu de lucha nunca antes visto, mi roedor pudo cumplir con la orden y esquivar un Rayo Hielo, todo en una fracción de segundo. Sonreí, sabiendo que siempre podría confiar en mi compañero eléctrico. La batalla se mantuvo así unos segundos, pero de un momento a otro, Brandon ordenó alternar el Rayo Hielo con Amnesia. Yo indiqué a Raichu dejar la evasión y atacar directamente, con Psíquico primero y luego Atactrueno, seguido de una fulminante Cola de Hierro.

Pero el plan falló, pues recibió un Rayo Hielo, que tomando en cuenta el daño y cansancio de las batallas anteriores y el aumento de ataque especial gracias a la Amnesia, logró sacar de la batalla a mi luchador amigo. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé en brazos, para luego acariciarle la cabeza y dejarlo a mi lado. Miré la Pokéball de mi última opción, realmente deseaba no necesitarlo, pero ya había preparado mi equipo de manera que no sufrieran el cansancio excesivo de batallar dos veces seguidas, los necesito plenamente en caso de avanzar a puestos más altos. No confiaba del todo en esa elección, y sabía qué hacía mal al no hacerlo, pero lo que ese Pokémon me ha demostrado durante tantos años, es simplemente decepcionante.

–Rayos, desearía no haber llegado a este momento. Greninja, yo te elijo…

La rana acuática salió de su Pokéball, haciendo una pose ninja. Inmediatamente me vio confundido por verse en batalla, a lo que respondí con una orden. La rana decidió hacerme caso y empezar a lanzar Shuriken de Agua a su rival, probablemente comprendiendo la situación. La batalla se desarrolló de manera similar que las anteriores. En algunas ocasiones mi tipo Agua impactaba a su rival con Shuriken de Agua, mientras en otras él recibía un Rayo Hielo.

–Extraño, se nota mucho la diferencia entre ese Greninja y sus compañeros. ¿Es un Pokémon nuevo?

–Eso no le importa. Greninja, acércate y usa Cuchillada Nocturna en ese tempano de hielo andante.

El tipo Agua/Siniestro hizo lo ordenado, y se acercó al tipo Hielo usando Doble Equipo. Para mi pesar, siendo algo típico en él, falló justo antes de realizar el ataque, y en consecuencia recibió un poderoso Trueno. Temí haber perdido la batalla, pero Greninja se levantó sin mucho problema y golpeó con Cuchillada Nocturna a su rival, y dando buen uso al momento, ordené que usara Hidrobomba, cosa que hizo a la perfección. Sentí la adrenalina y la emoción al ver que el Regice caía agotado, pero me duró poco, pues Brandon le ordenó usar Descanso.

Cuando me disponía a usar eso como ventaja para atacar, el legendario de hielo se levantó como si nada, resultado de haber comido una baya Atania. Maldije en mis adentros, y le ordené a Greninja atacar usando Hidrobomba. Pero ese terminó siendo mi mayor error. Aprovechando el momento, Regice dirigió un poderoso Trueno directo a mi Pokémon, obviando que el agua pura no conduce la electricidad. Y ese fue el fin de la batalla, ya que segundos después de recibir el ataque, Greninja cayó al suelo derrotado. La cólera, decepción y ofuscación se apoderaron de mí, al punto de decirle "inútil" a su Pokéball, al ingresarlo. Brandon notó aquello, pero decidió no decirme nada, al acercárseme para dar su agradecimiento, lo ignoré y me retiré, desconociendo los murmureos que mí accionar provocó en el estadio.

Me sentía derrotado, humillado, todo el esfuerzo de la batalla se fue al caño por un error. Un error que sabía que fue mío, fue mi culpa, pues leí mal la batalla y desconfié de mi Pokémon. Miré la Pokéball de Greninja con pena, me sentía terrible por mi forma de tratarlo. Aun así, el orgullo me ganó, y seguí mi camino a las habitaciones, donde me encerré hasta la noche, hasta después de que terminaran las batallas. En ese tiempo, no pude evitar sentir el amargo sabor de la decepción y la derrota. Sabía que tenía que cambiar varias cosas de mi estilo de batalla, debía mejorar, ya no solo es cuestión de buscar información, también debo demostrarme cuanto valgo como entrenador.


	19. Aether en Pueblo Po

Aether en Pueblo Po

Salí de mi habitación, aún más decidido que nunca, estaba convencido de que estaba más que preparado para ganarle a quien fuera. No me pasé seis años de mi vida entrenando al límite, haciendo misiones extremadamente difíciles, luchando contra toda clase de escoria, para que un torneo deportivo me detenga. Tres objetivos figuran mi lista para el resto del torneo, primero debo obtener información de mis rivales sobre Ketchum, y si es posible, del grupo de personas que andan con Serena e Yvonne, después debo llegar a la final, y ganarla. Por último, y esto es una carga personal, necesito acabar con los vástagos de Lusamine Aether, y vengar de una vez por todas la vida de mis compañeros del Team Skull, y el hecho de que mi forma de vida sea como lo es.

Como si fuera ya algo normal, en mi camino al salón principal, volví a chocar con una persona. Ambos caímos por el impacto, lo que en inicio evitó que viera su cara. Pero mis facciones se desfiguraron al ver la persona con la que había chocado. Frente a mí se hallaba el actual presidente de Aether, no había duda. Cuando estuve investigando sobre mis contrincantes, aproveché para investigar más sobre los hijos de Aether, así confirmé que aquellos que acompañaban a Serena sí eran ellos. Gladio Aether, actual presidente de la fundación, y Lillie Aether, la líder del Departamento de Investigación Pokémon, sabrá Arceus cuántos Pokémon han sufrido en sus manos.

El tipo me reconoció, y me dirigió lo que considero la mirada más fría que he sido capaz de ver. Pero poco me importó, yo no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo, y no había un alma, y, dicho sea de paso, no llegué a ver ninguna clase de cámara o artefacto de seguridad que pudiera delatarme. Era arriesgado, pero la sed de venganza llevaba muchos años siendo soportada, realmente necesitaba saciarla.

–Raichu, Atactrueno a ese sujeto. Él es el actual presidente de la Fundación Aether, y sé que deseas vengarte tanto como yo.

Mi Pokémon me miró sorprendido, se notaba que estaba en shock por escuchar aquello. Él también perdió compañeros en la batalla de Pueblo Po, él también me ayudó, junto a Charizard, a sepultar parte de Aether. La sonrisa que se formó en la boca de mi roedor eléctrico era capaz de asustar hasta un Darkrai, rápidamente empezó a mandar ligeras pero dolorosas descargas al rubio, que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Ese movimiento lo habíamos ideado solo para tortura, jamás lo usaríamos contra otro Pokémon, pues está diseñado para hacer sufrir sin matar, y su efecto es paralizar de inmediato y provocar un inmenso dolor punzante. Le ordené a Raichu que se detuviera cuando lo consideré necesario, tampoco teníamos mucho tiempo. Me acerqué a Aether sonriendo, lo tomé la camisa y lo alcé, para confrontarlo cara a cara.

–¿Eres tan marica qué no puedes hacer nada sin tu Pokémon? –Escupió el Growlithe, a lo que, como respuesta, liberé una carcajada.

–No. Podría haberlo hecho solo, pero mi compañero tenía asuntos pendientes contigo. Ahora es mi turno. –Le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cara, rajando su ceja, que empezó a sangrar.

–¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Qué clase de asuntos pendientes tendría un agente de la Policía Internacional conmigo? –Preguntó mientras se intentaba estabilizar. Yo lo miré molesto, la verdad no perdía nada si le contaba brevemente lo que sucedió aquella vez. Así que lo hice, y mientras sostenía al tipo de su camisa, le decía que había hecho su organización en la época en que su madre era presidenta, tal vez así comprendería mi odio. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar recordar aquel día, el día que me quedé sin nada… Pero paradójicamente, gané un equipo.

 _–Vamos amigo, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero algún día será necesario que me ayudes, que todos ustedes me ayuden, no puedo depender solo de Raichu._

 _–Rai. –Dijo mi roedor, que intentaba a toda costa convencer a mi Charizard de que me obedeciera, así habían sido los últimos meses, desde que obtuve la confianza de Raichu. Al lagarto naranja poco le importó el monologo, demostrándolo al girarse y tumbarse en el suelo sin indicios de que fuera a hacer nada más._

 _Suspiré. –No importa Raichu, déjalo así, ya convenciste a Infernape y a Krookodile, con el tiempo los demás se nos unirán, ya verás._

 _–¡D.S., D.S.!_

 _–¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunté a mi compañero del Team Skull, que llegó al área de entrenamiento corriendo, y permanecía a mi lado intentando recuperar el aliento._

 _–Es el jefe. Me dijo que te llamara, parece que tendremos bronca._

 _–¿Bronca, con quién?_

 _–Son los tipos esos de Aether, al parecer nos van a atacar._

 _–¿Y cómo sabe eso Guzma?_

 _–No lo sé, el jefe nada más me ordenó que te buscara y te dijera que debes ir con él._

 _–Giratinas, está bien. Ya voy._

 _Mi compañero de banda hizo la típica pose con movimiento de manos, y se retiró del lugar. Yo hice lo mismo, dirigiéndome a la mansión principal de Pueblo Po. En el camino vi como varios miembros de la banda empezaban a colocar barricadas en la calle y a sacar multitud de Pokémon, desde varios Golbat hasta un Salazzle, pasando por Garbodor y Raticate de Alola. Al notar la magnitud del asunto, me preocupé por la situación, por lo que aumenté el ritmo de mis pasos. Al entrar en la habitación de Guzma, lo encontré sentado en su típico trono rojo. Al percatarse de mi presencia, me dirigió la mirada, y lo que vi no me gustó._

 _–¿Guzma, qué está pasando? ¿Por qué parece que nos vamos a enfrentar a un ejército? –Le pregunté totalmente preocupado. El peliblanco se limitó a mantenerse en silencio. –¿Qué demonios ocurre? Es hora de que hables, llevas varios días con esa actitud tan extraña, hasta Plum me ha dicho que sospecha que algo malo te está pasando._

 _–¿Sabes, chico? De esta no vamos a salir, ni el gran Guzma será capaz de sobrevivir. Lo mejor es que escapes de esta habitación ahora mismo, tomes a Plumeria contigo, y huyan de aquí lo antes posible. Sé que el resto de la banda está dispuesta a retenerlos por un tiempo._

 _–¿De qué hablas, estúpido? Sabes muy bien que jamás huiría de una pelea, y menos si se trata de dejarte acá. No me importa que cuando nos conocimos no nos lleváramos bien, la mayoría de amigos no lo hace, pero puedo asegurarte que con el tiempo te he llegado a considerar mi único amigo. No importa que pueda pasar, el Team Skull me alojó después del coma, y me dio todo lo que necesité, no pienso darle la espalda en este momento._

 _–Chico, eso es lo que lamento, te dimos todo menos la verdad, pero ahora que él se encargó… ¡Mierda! Lo siento…_

 _Sin ninguna clase de advertencia, me empujó por la ventana que estaba al lado mío, provocando que cayera sobre unos arbustos que estaban al lado de la mansión. Desde el suelo, pude ver como el Golisopod del peliblanco cubría a su entrenador. Cuando me dispuse a reclamarle, una explosión se encargó de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra el edificio entero. Encima de sus restos, se encontraba un Pokémon que fui incapaz de reconocer, era similar a un cohete, y tenía brazos semejantes al bambú. Totalmente sorprendido, empecé a correr a mi habitación donde, Raichu se había dirigido tras el entrenamiento. En el camino no podía salir de la impresión de haber visto morir a Guzma, ¿y que significaban sus palabras? ¿La verdad? ¿Qué es lo que no sé? Al llegar a donde se suponía se encontraba mi habitación, solo había un montón de escombros._

 _–¡Oh, Giratina! Raichu, responde amigo. ¿Dónde estás? –Como no recibía respuesta, me empecé a ofuscar, con la idea de haber perdido a mi más leal Pokémon._

 _Empecé a mover pedazos de concreto, deseando encontrármelo en buen estado, pero al no ocurrir, el miedo se apoderó de mí. Eso fue hasta que escuché su característico grito, el cual empecé a buscar. Detrás de unas palmeras, me encontré a mi amigo luchando contra un Gumshoos, para mi poca sorpresa, estaba siendo comandado por un empleado de Aether._

 _–Sabía que ustedes, montón de Slowpokes, terminarían por venir a meter sus narices a nuestro pueblo. –Le dije al tipo, cuando salí de detrás de las palmeras, para así colocarme detrás de mi amigo._

 _–¡Ja! Atacarlos ha sido de lo más sencillo, debimos haber empezado por esto desde un inicio, de todas formas, ustedes no son más que un estorbo._

 _–¿Estorbo? Pero si nosotros les hicimos el trabajo sucio por años, solamente nos cansamos de sus terrible trato y pésima paga, y desde entonces ustedes solo han sabido meterse en nuestros asuntos. Pero eso no lo voy a discutir con un simple empleaducho. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con su jefa, por lo que le hicieron al Jefe, bola de malditos._

 _Sin darle el más mínimo chance de responder, le ordené a Raichu que usara Psíquico en el Gumshoos y luego Atactrueno en el empleado. El roedor de Alola fue incapaz de aguantar el golpe y cayó fulminado, y de misma forma cayó su dueño, con la boca cubierta en espuma. Me alejé del lugar en dirección de donde vi, estaba el resto de la banda. Al llegar al lugar, me encontré con una imagen desoladora, un montón de cuerpos de mis compañeros estaba tapizando el suelo de la calle principal del pueblo, los habían masacrado._

 _Pensé en lo peor al no ver a mi novia, por suerte me la encontré escondida detrás de una barricada. Inmediatamente corrí en dirección a ella, y sin importarme que no fuera el momento, la abracé para luego besarla desesperadamente. Mi accionar al principio tomó por sorpresa a la chica, pero al notar que era yo, correspondió sin dudarlo. Dada la situación, el beso no duró mucho antes de que nos separamos. Al hacerlo, miré en sus hermosos ojos ámbar, que había aprendido a querer, acaricié su cabello color rosa y amarillo, y su semi desmaquillada cara, que demostraba la intensa batalla a la que se había enfrentado. Por suerte, al parecer la mayoría de empleados de Aether también había caído._

 _–¿Plum, se puede saber porque, en nombre de Arceus, la Fundación Aether nos atacó de esta manera? –Le pregunté a la chica, un par de años mayor que yo, con la que tenía varios meses de relación. Ella me miró de manera, en que comprendí que tenía las mismas dudas que yo._

 _–No tengo idea, Dis. Solo sé que Guzma ha estado ocultándonos cosas, y la verdad no sabría decir por cuanto tiempo. El único capaz de respondernos es él. Debemos confrontarlo, juntos. –Giré la cabeza al escuchar aquello, para mí estaba claro que su verdadero amor siempre fue Guzma, sabía que ella sufriría al escucharlo, pero debía decirle lo que había ocurrido. Ella notó mi gesto y se llevó las manos a la boca. –No, no, no, no… Dime que no pasó lo que creo que pasó._

 _–Lo siento Plum, sé que lo amabas. Lo siento. –Inmediatamente la chica se abalanzó sobre mí._

 _Conociendo su temperamento, creí que me golpearía hasta sentirse satisfecha. Y hubiera preferido aquello, pues me quebró el corazón verla destruida encima de mí, llorando desconsolada. En el fondo, sabía que no la amaba, al menos no como ambos aparentábamos hacerlo. Pero eso era insignificante, ante el hecho de que ella se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón; así que me limité a responder el gesto. En ese momento, varias lagrimas también empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Siempre sospeché que Guzma sabía más de lo que me decía, pero nunca se lo tomé en cuenta, él me ayudó en tanto, que era imposible no sentirme mal por su perdida._

 _Unos empleados de Aether nos encontraron a mi chica y a mí, y sin separarme del abrazo, ordené a Raichu acabar con todos ellos, saqué a mis otros dos Pokémon obedientes, y les dije lo mismo. La masacre empezó, y el trío mostró porque me había ganado el apodo de Dead Spark. La masacre, fue equivalente a la que ocasionaron esos malditos en mi banda. Y mientras escuchaba alaridos tanto de Pokémon y humanos, yo me dediqué a abrazar y consolar a mi novia, dejándola llorar un tiempo más. Los Pokémon estaban debilitados, los humanos despedazados._

 _Al poco tiempo no quedó nadie. O al menos eso pensé, pues un rayo de luz se dirigió a mi novia y a mí. Apenas pude reaccionar, pero logré ponernos a salvo detrás de otra barricada. Miré a mi chica y vi cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido. Me hizo un gesto, asegurándome que se encontraba bien, y sacó a los Pokémon de su equipo que no se encontraban debilitados. Eran Toxapex, Gengar y Salazzle, ellos se unieron a Raichu, Krookodile e Infernape._

 _Ambos, Plumeria y yo, asomamos la cara por la barricada para ver a los atacantes. La chica los miró sorprendida y yo aterrado, ya que era el mismo Pokémon que acabó con la mansión de Guzma, acompañado por dos más. Uno era una especie de bicho elegante y blanco, y el otro, también similar a un tipo bicho, pero rojo y musculoso. Sabía que la pelea no sería fácil, pero no pensaba rendirme._

 _–¡Vamos amigos, luchen con todo! Infernape, usa Supergolpe en el bicho blanco. Krookodile, usa Garra Dragón en el bicho rojo. Raichu, usa Atactrueno en esa cosa voladora. Ataquen juntos y de manera coordinada._

 _Plum hizo lo mismo con sus tres Pokémon, y de esa manera los seis se lanzaron a la batalla. Y aunque empezó pareja, el enorme poder de los extraños sobrepasó a nuestros Pokémon. Y poco a poco la pelea empezó a salirse de nuestras manos. El primero en caer fue el Gengar de Plumeria, no mucho después cayeron sus otros dos Pokémon. Los míos apenas eran capaces de resistir, era claro que no lograríamos nada._

 _Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando vi que el Pokémon rojo se lanzó en mi dirección, pico en alto, preparado para atacarme. No reconocí el movimiento, pero era claro que estaba relacionado con el uso del agujón. Su velocidad era tal, que no me daría chance de huir, así que me sabía vencido, cerré los ojos con la idea de que moriría sin saber nada de mi pasado. Pero el dolor no se hizo presente, abrí los ojos y sonreí, Infernape le estaba dando una paliza usando Bombardeo. Pero… Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a mi novia tomarse el estómago, y caer al suelo. Pude notar, al acercarme a ella, que mucha sangre salía de su abdomen, ahí comprendí lo que había pasado._

 _–¿Por qué? ¿Plum, porqué lo hiciste? ¡Me hubieras dejado morir! –Le grité mientras tomaba su ensangrentado cuerpo en mis brazos. Las lágrimas corrían como ríos por mis mejillas, estaba muy dolido._

 _–¿Sabes? Siempre supe que Guzma sabía más de lo que decía saber. Esa Lusamine lo usaba para algo más que solo una fachada, y estoy segura que algo conocía de tu pasado. Siempre usó a un trío especifico de incompetentes para tratar tu tema, para tratar con la Fundación Aether, ellos murieron en el primer ataque de la Fundación, pero sé que ellos fueron los que te reconocieron el día que te encontramos. –No entendía porque me decía eso justo ahora. Solo podía pensar en llevarla a algún lado, necesitaba salvarla._

 _–Plum, hablamos de eso luego, necesito sacarte de aquí..._

 _–Está claro que ese Pokémon me empaló bien. No creo que sobreviva, y si eres realista, tu tampoco lo crees. ¿Sabes? La razón por la que lo hice, es porque te amo. Ya perdí a Guzma, no podía vivir habiéndote perdido a ti, que me enseñaste a amar. Pero quiero que mi muerte no sea en vano, debes vencer a esos monstros, debes sobrevivir, y después vengarte de Aether, de Lusamine... Porfa Des, quiero que busques tu pasado, descubre quien eras, y encuentra a esa chica que nunca me dejó tomar tu corazón._

 _–Plum... ¿Plumeria? ¿¡Plumeria!? –Y así, en cuestión de minutos, me había quedado solo. Perdí a mi único amigo humano, a mis compañeros, y a mi preciosa novia, que sé que de alguna forma amaba, yo amaba a esa chica loca y seria, que conmigo también era celosa y divertida. Las lágrimas se adueñaron de mis ojos, ya nada me importaba más que abrazar al difunto cuerpo de la única chica que me comprendió, la única que llenó el vació en mí. –Arceus... ¿Por qué?_

 _Dejé el cuerpo de mi amada en el suelo, de manera delicada, y miré la batalla. Mis Pokémon seguían luchando, pero sabía que ellos no bastarían, y ahora más que nunca deseaba deshacerme de esos bastardos. Tomé las tres Pokéballs restantes y las solté en el aire, sacando a los tres Pokémon que se negaban a obedecerme. Los vi de manera seria, aún con lágrimas, y me dispuse a hablar._

 _–Miren, estoy cansado de esto. Vean lo que ocurrió, lo que pasó porque no pude contar con su apoyo. Sé que no me quieren, sé que no me aprecian. ¿Y saben qué? Ya me harté. Estoy dispuesto a dejarlos irse. Pero si lo hacen, no vuelvan, ¿entendieron? Ya no quiero perder nada más. –Les dije mientras señalaba todo, finalizando con mi amada. Ellos comprendieron. –Pero si deciden quedarse, me harán caso, y respetarán mi palabra, seremos un equipo; juntos desvelaremos nuestro pasado. –Sceptile y Greninja se quedaron, pero Charizard decidió emprender vuelo, ni siquiera intenté detenerlo. –Muy bien chicos, agradezco el voto de confianza, ahora es momento de acabar con esos malditos bastardos._

 _Mis dos Pokémon se unieron a la batalla con resultados inesperados; estábamos ganando. Infernape mantenía a raya al rojo, mientras Sceptile atacaba junto a Krookodile al blanco, Raichu junto a Greninja se encargaban del volador. Para mi sorpresa, el odio, la adrenalina, toda la mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de mi ser, y mi equipo lo percibió. Pero eso se notó más en la rana acuática, que, solo se encargó de fulminar en un ataque cruzado al bicho blanco usando un Shuriken de Agua. Pero uno enorme, mucho más grande de lo normal, y de un color azul rojizo. Su poder bastó para que, junto a Infernape, acabaran con el rojo. Solo quedaba el volador._

 _Pero su poder era tal, que debilitó a Infernape de un golpe, luego hizo lo mismo con Krookodile y Sceptile. Raichu y Greninja hacían lo que podían, pero era inútil. Pensé que perderíamos, y así iba a ocurrir, vi que el Pokémon extraño estaba cargando un poderoso ataque, así que haciendo lo mismo que mi novia, cubrí a mis casi debilitados Pokémon, ya que ambos se encontraban tirados en el piso. El ataque se dirigió a mí, y ahora si estaba convencido de mi muerte. Pero de nuevo no ocurrió. Al alzar la vista, me encontré con un Pokémon verde con forma de tótem, lo reconocí por la leyenda local, era Tapu Bulu, el guardián de Ula-Ula, y estaba protegiéndome del ataque._

 _Y para aumentar mi sorpresa, Charizard salió de la nada y se colocó al lado del legendario de Alola. Respiré tranquilo al ver esto, otra vez me habían salvado, podría dar vida a los deseos de Plum. La batalla no duró mucho más, la deidad protectora utilizó un extraño ataque golpeado el suelo, dejando bastante débil al Pokémon extraño, y Charizard acabó con él usando Lanzallamas. Ver por primera vez el gran poder de mi tipo Fuego/Volador fue impresionante._

 _Sin decir nada, el legendario se retiró del lugar de la misma forma que llegó. Yo devolví a mi Pokémon a sus Pokéball y tomé en brazos a Raichu. Luego confronté a Charizard, una mirada bastó para entendernos. El bajó su cabeza y yo me subí en su espalda, y de esa manera emprendimos vuelo a la Fundación Aether. En mi cabeza solo estaba la idea de vengarme por lo que nos hicieron, lo iban a pagar caro._

 _–¿Dónde está Lusamine Aether? –Dije al volar el puente de entrada con un Lanzallamas de mi nuevo amigo. Raichu ya se encontraba mejor, listo para saborear la venganza._

 _Después de unos minutos electrocutando e incinerando empleados, comprobé que no se encontraba ahí, de hecho, no había nadie de los altos puestos, que coincidencia. Eso no me importó, y usando el poder de mis dos Pokémon en condiciones de luchar, exploté el muelle de carga y el resto de la zona sur del complejo, acabé con la zona de laboratorios, pero evité tocar el santuario donde tenían Pokémon lastimados._

 _Quería acabar con todo el lugar, pero sabía que no podía, aun había personas y Pokémon inocentes en ese lugar, y no podía darme el lujo de tener enfrentamientos abiertos, con más de la mitad de mi equipo debilitado. Así que, habiendo ocasionado el suficiente daño, me retiré de ese lugar en dirección a Pueblo Po, donde incineré todos los cuerpos, y enterré a Plumeria. Hablé con Denio y el me agradeció y prometió darme una casa cuando reconstruyeran el lugar. Con mucho dolor, le entregué los Pokémon de Plumeria, al preguntarme por la razón, solo le respondí "Ahora solo somos mi equipo y yo, no puedo tener más Pokémon, pues necesito estarme moviendo, y no pienso cambiar a un solo miembro de mi equipo, hasta que juntos encontremos aquello que anhelamos". Ese día conocí a mi padre, y empezó mi huida de la Fundación Aether, ocultándome bajo sus narices después de un año con el Team Rocket. En esa batalla fue la única vez que Greninja demostró su poder, como si lo fortaleciera el que nos uniera el mismo objetivo… Y después de todo, había olvidado las palabras de Guzma; pero tras mucho tiempo, todo empezó a calzar…_

–¿Sabe?, poco tiempo después estuve en una organización donde me explicaron que esos Pokémon extraños eran Ultraentes, bestias de otras dimensiones. Eso usaron para masacrarnos, para eliminar a toda la banda, sin la más mínima clemencia. Y por eso estoy dispuesto a vengarme de cualquiera con el linaje Aether.

–Ya veo… A nosotros nos dijeron que la explosión fue una caldera. Pues usted no sabe nada, mi madre ese tiempo se encontraba muy enferma, y la estábamos tratando en Kanto, así que ella no ordenó eso. Y siendo sincero, no sabía nada del involucramiento entre la Fundación Aether y el Team Skull, pero de ser cierto, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

–No voy a caer en sus mentiras de Seviper, pienso acabar con ustedes. Y planeo usar mi poder de la Policía Internacional para hacerlo, pero antes… –Sin darle oportunidad de responder, lo volví a golpear un par de veces en la cara, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo. Pensaba seguir castigándolo, pero un ataque de hielo congeló mis pies, pegándolos al piso.

–¡Gladio! Oh, Arceus. ¿Qué te hizo éste hombre? –Dijo una chica que reconocí como su hermana, Lillie Aether, una mujer, que de no ser hija de Lusamine, me encantaría poder conocer. A su lado se encontraba un hermoso Ninetales de Alola, estaba claro que fue él quien me atacó. –¡Usted! ¡Es el representante de la Policía Internacional! No crea que no pienso hacer que pague por lo que le hizo a mi hermano, lo sacarán del torneo, además, perderá el trabajo.

–Hermana, no hace falta, en este caso puede que me lo haya ganado. Ya sabes como soy… –Le dijo el rubio, riendo de manera nerviosa. La chica lo miró dudosa, pero no tardó en aceptar.

–Está bien. Pero no quiero que se nos acerque más a mi hermano ni a mí. Y tampoco a Serena, Yvonne o cualquiera de nuestro grupo, o le juro que haré que caiga, y no se levante nunca más... Quedará en la calle.

Y sin más que añadir, ambos hermanos se retiraron, con el tipo Hielo/Hada acompañándolos. Pero a último momento, antes de doblar en una esquina, el chico Aether me dirigió una mirada, una que no supe descifrar. ¿Por qué evitó que su hermana me delatara? Ahora todo es aún más raro, y si lo que dijo el rubio es cierto, los Aether fueron tan traicionados como el Team Skull. Todo esto solo hace más necesario que desvele mi pasado, lo más probable es que ese ataque estuviera dirigido a mí, no es coincidencia que mi padre apareciera poco después.

–Pudiste haberme defendido de ese Ninetales, ¿no crees? –Le dije a mi Raichu, que solo elevó sus hombros en respuesta. Pensaba recriminarlo, pero luego me habló en su idioma, no le entendí por obvias razones, pero fui capaz de captar que tenía las mismas dudas que yo sobre todo el asunto. Lo único concreto de todo esto, es que ya no podré acercarme a mis objetivos principales, de la misión de obtención de información, al menos de manera directa. "¡Qué mierda…!".


	20. Lucha Psicológica

Lucha Psicológica

Seguí mi camino hacia el salón principal, con Raichu tras mis pasos. A ratos miraba atrás mío, buscando dilucidar que tenía en la cabeza mi compañero. Estaba claro que lo que escuchamos de Gladio, fue capaz de provocar conflicto en nuestras mentes. Bien podría ser mentira lo que su filosa lengua escupió en nuestras caras, pero algo me decía que no era el caso, que había verdad en el gargajo de palabras que nos tiró. Ese instinto estaba haciendo mella de mi conciencia de a poco, y estaba seguro que eso me llevaría a la locura. Liberé un estruendoso suspiro, que incluso provocó que varias personas me miraran, yo simplemente las ignoré.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al salón, al momento de hacerlo, lo primero que hice fue ver la pantalla más cercana a mí, en esta no estaba la tabla de grupos que era lo que me interesaba, así que me fijé en las otras. Pero fue inútil, algunas estaban apagadas y otras mostraban resúmenes de las batallas de ese día, y dado que por ahora solo me enfocaría en las batallas de mi grupo, decidí dejarlo para el día siguiente, así que continué mi camino al comedor.

Después de comer, salí del estadio, como ya eran pasadas las doce no había mucha gente en la zona. Los puestos estaban vacíos y las tiendas se encontraban cerradas. Decidí que necesitaba tomar aire, así que caminé paralelo al muelle por unos minutos, hasta que me topé con un pequeño parque que, para mi alegría, poseía una zona de práctica. Bien habría podido entrenar en el mismo complejo de estadio, como el día anterior, pero necesitaba ese espacio a solas que siempre he tenido en mi vida cotidiana.

Saqué a Greninja, él, al verme, giró su cabeza. En un principio pensé que se debía a que estaba enojado conmigo, pero al leer su lenguaje corporal, lo entendí. Greninja estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, él se culpaba por nuestra derrota.

–Mira amigo, primero necesito que sepas que no fue tu culpa, fue mía. –Lo que dije llamó su atención, logrando de esa manera que me mirara de nuevo.

–Hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso fue una gran batalla. Lo que nos hace falta es compenetración, sin eso, seguirá ocurriendo lo de siempre. ¿Has notado como Charizard, Raichu, o cualquiera del equipo es capaz de entenderme con solo mirarnos? –La rana acuática asintió con la cabeza.

–Eso es debido a que nos comprendemos entre nosotros, estamos compenetrados. Mira, yo sé que hemos vivido casi lo mismo que el resto, aun así, no hemos logrado entendernos, amigo. –El anfibio ninja bajó su cabeza de nuevo, apenado.

–No hace falta que te sientas mal, no es tu culpa, y en parte tampoco mía, solo hace falta que no nos rindamos, es necesario que luchemos por entendernos. Y yo, yo debo tenerte más confianza. No importa cuántos fallos tengamos a partir de ahora, seguiremos adelante, juntos. –Estiré me puño, y aunque le costó un poco captar la idea, al final el Pokémon hizo lo mismo, ambos chocamos los puños en señal de acuerdo.

–¿Sabes?, la razón por la que nunca he cambiado a ninguno del equipo, fue por una promesa que me hice a mí mismo, desde el día que los recibí por parte de Guzma. El día que me dieron un cinturón con seis Pokéball, y un Raichu muy molesto por haber estado encerrado. Desde entonces, tomé la decisión de no alterar mi equipo hasta haber descubierto como terminé en coma, en una isla de Alola, junto a seis Pokémon que no podía reconocer. Y aunque ya hemos escuchado la historia por parte de Giovanni, sé que falta cosas por saber, estoy seguro.

Greninja me miró serio, para luego asentir de forma agitada, estaba claro que él me ayudaría a recuperar el pasado. Sonreí y lo abracé, provocando que se pusiera rígido, aun así, no tardó mucho en corresponder. Para mí estaba claro que eso era necesario para mejorar nuestra relación. Al separarnos le dije que entrenaríamos, solo él y yo, por lo que le indiqué a Raichu que se mantuviera al margen, él aceptó y se acurrucó en donde antes me hallaba sentado. Así, después de un tiempo sin entrenar junto a mis Pokémon, me puse a practicar con él. El atacaba y yo recibía los ataques, a veces esquivaba y golpeaba, o usaba tierra para dificultar su visión. Tras eso, pasamos otro rato entrenando por separado, el saltaba de rama en rama de los pocos árboles del parque, y yo realizaba flexiones, o trotaba de un punto a otro.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que termináramos de entrenar. Los dos nos sentamos en una banca del parque, cansados. Al mirar a mi compañero, vi que en sus ojos estaba aquella llama de lucha. En búsqueda de mejorar nuestra relación, procedí a acariciar su cabeza. Mi forma de actuar sorprendió a la rana, pero al poco tiempo le empezó a gustar. Todo eso hacía falta para que le demostrara que ya no estaba decepcionado de él, que lamentaba haberlo hecho sentir menos sobre sus compañeros, y haberlo presionado sin entender que él poseía su propio ritmo para acatar las cosas.

Lo miré una última vez, reafirmándole con ello todo lo que sentía, y por primera vez desde el ataque a Pueblo Po, sentí aquella conexión con él. Era casi como si yo fuera él, y podía jurar que él se sentía igual. "Eres especial, amigo mío", le dije antes de devolverlo a su Pokéball. Totalmente agotado, me levanté de la banca, y emprendí la vuelta al estadio, y, por lo tanto, a mi habitación. Para suerte mía, no pelearía ese día, ya que las batallas de la segunda ronda de la fase de grupos empezarían hasta el día siguiente. Y lo mejor sería que de nuevo estaría en la segunda batalla de mi grupo, empezando en la mañana con la batalla de Brandon contra Oak, luego seguiría yo contra Sabrina, eso me daría más tiempo de sueño, genial.

Por ahora son dieciséis batallas por día, programadas para durar hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos, y en caso de verse alargadas, se usarán campos de batalla secundarios, de los varios que posee el edificio. Al entrar al estadio me tuve que identificar con un guardia, que al comprobar quien era, cesó cualquier pregunta o queja; luego tendría que agradecer a Ana por ello. Al ingresar en la zona de los cuartos, el silencio era increíble, todo estaba desolado, hasta que una voz destruyó aquel ambiente de paz.

–Pero si es el señor engreído, quien piensa que es débil el que no entrena junto a sus Pokémon. Pero es incapaz de aceptar una derrota. –De las sombras salió el chico con el choqué por primera vez estando en el torneo. Ritchie, el campeón de Kanto, claro que ya lo había investigado. –¡Ja! Vi tu batalla contra Brandon. Debo admitir que peleas bien, pero está claro que eres un pésimo entrenador. Se vio en como trataste al Greninja, no creas que no se notó en cámaras como le dijiste al regresarlo a su Pokéball. Y la forma de rechazar el agradecimiento de Brandon, antideportivo, toda una vergüenza para el evento. Además, ya se corrió el rumor de que eres conflictivo, que joyita llegó a arruinar el torneo en honor a Ash.

Para mi estaba claro que tenía en parte razón sobre lo que hablaba, pero jamás lo admitiría, no frente a ese pusilánime.

–Yo hago lo que me plazca. En ningún lado de las reglas, dice que esté prohibida mi forma de actuar. Además, que sabe alguien tan débil como tú de Ketchum. –Por dentro sonreí. Ritchie Hiroshi, rival y amigo de Ash Ketchum, y aquel que eliminó a mi supuesto ex-rival de su primer Liga Pokémon.

–¿Qué que se yo de Ash? Ja, no me hagas reír con ese comentario. Está claro que no has sacado el tiempo para investigar a los participantes del torneo. Resulta que él fue un buen amigo mío cuando aún viajaba de región en región, mi primer rival realmente. De hecho, le gané en nuestra primera Liga, pero los detalles son innecesarios.

–¿Innecesarios? Sabes, yo investigué, solo que a aquellos por los que valía la pena hacerlo. No campeones debiluchos como tú. Campeones que no han perdido su puesto tres veces, o entrenadores que no ganaron su primera batalla porque el Pokémon más fuerte de su contrincante, decidió no obedecerlo. –Vi al chico morder con fuerza, su mandíbula se tensó, lo había provocado como todo un profesional. Ya había leído eso en la página. Lastimosamente no se hablaba mucho de los detalles, me hubiera servido para comprobar si mi equipo es realmente el mismo que el de Ketchum, tampoco había videos de ninguna de sus batallas en liga, al parecer desaparecieron de la base de datos, algo demasiado conveniente, diría yo. –¿Pero con cuál Pokémon fue que te hubiera humillado? Por cierto, ¿su rival no era un tal Red Sakaki?

–¿Red Sakaki? No me suena ese nombre. Y lo voy a decir solo porque no me avergüenza. Era un Charizard, muy poderoso, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no era más que un niño. Y puede ser que haya perdido el puesto de campeón en repetidas ocasiones, pero lo he recuperado justamente. Igual no necesito demostrarle nada a un soquete que es pésimo entrenador y tiene terrible actitud. Solo espero que nos veamos en el campo, para cerrar esa mal hablada boca.

Y tras decir eso, el chico se fue a una de las puertas del pasillo, por la que entró; presumiblemente era su cuarto. Yo me quedé ahí, pensando en lo que escuché. Que no supiera o hubiera escuchado de mí, siendo de Kanto, me resulta extraño. Pero tal vez se deba a que no participé en esa Liga, o incluso puede deberse a que mi rivalidad con Ketchum empezó después. Igual esa información no sirve para corroborar que fuera mi rival, pero lo del Charizard sí, el relato del Pokémon poderoso que no escuchó a su entrenador se me hace familiar a como era, y es, mi inicial de Kanto. "Un punto a favor y otro en contra, de esa teoría; debo seguir investigando, eso está claro". Entré a mi habitación y me di un baño, para después partir al comedor.

Tras un día en que solo dormí, entrené y comí, salí del comedor, donde acababa de tomar la cena. Me dirigí de nuevo al salón, con todas las batallas de la primera ronda de la fase de grupos ya terminadas, para ver cómo iban mis posibles futuros contrincantes. En el camino, por suerte, no me encontré con nadie de importancia. Irónicamente, ahora a quienes menos deseaba ver era a los hermanos Aether, tenía mucho que pensar respecto a lo que ahora sabía. Al llegar pude apreciar que las pantallas ahora sí mostraban las tablas de puntos, sonreí por mi suerte.

Grupo A: Brandon 3 pts., Sabrina 1 pts., Gary 1 pts., Jimmy 0 pts.

Grupo B: Ritchie 3 pts., Palmer 0 pts., Brock 1 pts., Jack 1 pts.

Grupo C: Paul 3 pts., Acerola 3 pts., Bianca 0 pts., Korrina 0 pts.

Grupo D : Lance 1 pts., Molayne 1 pts., Juan 3 pts., Morty 0 pts.

Grupo E: Olivia 3 pts., Bruno 0 pts., Misty 3 pts., Ilima 0 pts.

Grupo F: Diantha 3 pts., Drayden 0 pts., Tobías 3 pts., Surge 0 pts.

Grupo G: Iris 0 pts., Kaudan 1 pts., Bonnie 3 pts., Trip 1 pts.

Grupo H: Alain 3 pts., Lucy 3 pts., Marlon 0 pts., Kiawe 0 pts.

Grupo I: Koga 3 pts., Noland 0 pts., May 3 pts., Tyson 0 pts.

Grupo J: Steven 3 pts., Flint 3 pts., Winona 0 pts., Zoey 0 pts.

Grupo K: Drake (Hoenn) 3 pts., Lorelei 3 pts., Jasmine 0 pts., Candice 0 pts.

Grupo L: Wallace 3 pts., Caitlin 3 pts., Skyla 0 pts., Olympia 0 pts.

Grupo M: Hau 1 pts., Aaron 3 pts., Volkner 1 pts., Dawn 0 pts.

Grupo N: Lucian 0 pts., Calem 3 pts., Kukui 3 pts., Cameron 0 pts.

Grupo O: Alder 3 pts., Clair 3 pts., Drake (Islas Naranja) 0 pts., Sawyer 0 pts.

Grupo P: Cynthia 3 pts., Norman 0 pts., Harrison 0 pts., Wulfric 3 pts.

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer mi cuello, la presión de mi flujo sanguíneo aumentó, me sentía realmente estresado. Si perdía la siguiente batalla y Brandon ganaba, estaría fuera del torneo, obvio era demasiado temprano para preocuparme por eso, aun así, debía ser cuidadoso, debía ganar la batalla contra Sabrina Natsume.

–Al parecer tu destino en este torneo depende de mí. –De pronto, una voz de detrás de mí me hizo sobresaltarme, aumentando mí ya acelerado pulso. Al mirar a la persona dueña de la voz, me encontré con una chica de pelo violeta muy oscuro y hermosa figura, la reconocí por su imagen en la base de datos, era Sabrina.

–Hmm… Que extraño, siento que ocultas muchas cosas, incluso de ti mismo. –Me dijo la chica mientras acercaba su cara a la mía, algo que me resultó muy incómodo, a pesar de ser una bonita chica.

–¿Y a qué viene eso? –Pregunté, mientras me alejaba de ella un poco.

–Nada en especial, esa es mi forma de analizar a mis rivales, "leyéndolos". Hay rivales que son como revistas, otros como enciclopedias, incluso algunos son como mangas. Pero tú, tú eres como un cuaderno lleno de garabatos y con páginas en blanco en medio. –Me sentía bastante incómodo por saber estaba siendo "leído". Pero eso no era todo, me sentía mal, pues deseaba que ella pudiera ayudarme a desvelar un poco de mi pasado, siendo difícil de "leer", eso dejaría de ser posible.

–¡Qué lástima que no pueda ayudarte a encontrar aquellas ventanas hacia el pasado, que puedo percibir, Red! –Quedé en blanco, pensé que sería capaz de evitar que descubriera mi nombre, pero no pude. –Tranquilo, no diré nada al respecto, tampoco hablaré de cómo no eres miembro de la Policía Internacional.

–No se supone que no podías leer nada de mí.

–Yo no dije eso, dije que tenías una mente desordenada y difícil de leer, llena de secretos. Obvio no puedo llegar a todo, pero ya conseguí varias cosas que te podrían interesar, otras que, por el bien de todos, sobre todo el tuyo, es mejor que descubras solo. –La miré extrañado, al parecer logró averiguar más de lo que yo esperaba, pero no entendía porque me decía aquello, antes de preguntar ella respondió. –Pienso ayudarte un poco, darte algunas pistas que te ayuden en la búsqueda, pero debes seguir tomando información de tus rivales, ellos te darán algo que antaño tenías, y perdiste. Pero para que yo te ayude, hace falta que me venzas, y no creas que te lo haré fácil, a mí también me interesa seguir en el torneo.

La chica se volvió a acercar a mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla que logró dejarme congelado. Realmente no esperaba que hiciera eso, y aún no entendía porque lo hizo, ¿qué razón tenía? La mujer se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección de las habitaciones, se detuvo una última vez y me miró fijamente.

–Haber venido acá fue una buena idea, pero solo es una parte de un camino más largo que necesitarás recorrer. Yo podré ayudarte, pero yo jamás te serviré para llegar al final, y solo tampoco lo harás. Por ahora, enfócate en cumplir tu deber en el torneo, no olvides que es para complacer al espíritu de Ash.

Después de eso se retiró definitivamente, y yo me quedé pensando, como ya se me ha estado haciendo costumbre. En general muchas cosas se me han hecho costumbre, y beber ya no es una de ellas. Lastimosamente, el ingreso o consumo de bebidas alcohólicas está prohibido en el evento, así que no me quedaba más opción que dejarlo, por ahora. Al terminar de pensar un poco en la información que he reunido hasta el momento, decidí ir a dormir, tendría la batalla bastante temprano, a pesar de no ser la primera del día, así que lo mejor sería no hacerlo muy tarde…

Tras el desayuno, me dirigí al campo de batalla, donde me encontré con Brandon, él estaba recogiendo sus cosas del camerino. No cruzamos palabra alguna, así que yo rápidamente preparé a mi equipo y salí al campo. En la gran pantalla del estadio, se indicaba que la batalla había concluido con un imponente tres a cero a favor de Brandon. Tragué grueso al leer eso, si perdía contra Sabrina, no solo no obtendría la información, sino que quedaría fuera del torneo.

Pocos minutos después de que salí al campo de batalla, mi contrincante hizo lo mismo, pero desde el costado opuesto. De nuevo la voz del parlante hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, y al terminar, el árbitro dio por iniciado el encuentro. La tensión que sentía era similar a la de mi primer encuentro, pero de nuevo las razones eran distintas, esa victoria era esencial en mi plan, si perdía, lo perdería todo. Tomé la primer Pokéball del cinturón, la miré, confiando al máximo en mi decisión. Resulta que había cambiado mis planes originales un poco, en vez de usar a Sceptile esta batalla, usaría a Greninja, necesitaba hacerlo para demostrarle mi renovada confianza en él.

–Amigo, ya no hay mucho que pueda decirte. Solo que ambos nos preparamos muy bien para este momento, y que confío en ti. –Lancé la Pokéball, y de ella salió la rana ninja, realizando su típica pose. La psíquica sonrió al verlo.

–Interesante, el Pokémon problemático será tu primera opción. Espero no se quien destruya por completo su relación. –La manera de hablar de la chica era muy distinta a la que usó la noche anterior, se notaba que deseaba jugar conmigo, con mi mente, ser cuidadoso resultaría primordial. –Muy bien, Gengar, te tengo una nueva víctima. –De su Pokéball salió el tipo Fantasma por excelencia, pero este era un poco diferente, su sonrisa era más notoria, y al parecer, verme solo hizo que esta aumentara.

–¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? –Le dije, incómodo por la reacción del Pokémon ante mi presencia.

–Hmm… Tengo mi teoría, pero no sería justo que hablara de ello en medio de la batalla. –Creí entender a qué se refería, así que me callé y me enfoqué en el combate.

–Greninja, usa Doble Equipo, luego Cuchillada Nocturna a mi señal.

–Gengar, mantente alerta, no podremos usar ataques Psíquicos, eso es desventajoso para nosotros. Así que enfócate en usar Hipnosis, que por ser un movimiento de estado si será efectivo, y como no podremos usar Come Sueños, ataca con Bomba Lodo.

Sin más dilación, la batalla comenzó. Greninja reaccionó con la velocidad esperada, aquella que hace a dicha especie como una de las más rápidas del mundo. La gran cantidad de copias que mi Pokémon fue capaz de crear, me dejó sin aliento por la impresión, era algo increíble, casi como si dentro de sí siempre hubiera existido un potencial inimaginable. "¿Qué digo? Dentro de él siempre ha existido un potencial inimaginable, eso es seguro". A paso veloz se acercó, cubierto de decenas de clones, al fantasma, que se mantenía atento a cualquier señal de ataque. Pero esa atención poco le valió, cuando Greninja apareció detrás suyo con un kunai oscuro, con el que lo apuñaló, para luego desaparecer detrás de sus múltiples copias, que imitaron sus movimientos.

Sonreí al ver la reacción de la entrenadora, estaba claro que por mucho que leyera mi mente, jamás se esperaría tal poder, personalmente tampoco me lo esperaba del todo. La chica, sabiendo que no podría seguir con su plan, le ordenó al Gengar acabar con todos los clones. Una a una, desaparecieron las copias, para sorpresa de mis rivales, Greninja no se hallaba en ningún lado. De la nada mi compañero apareció encima del tipo Fantasma/Veneno, que nada pudo hacer para evitar otra Cuchillada Nocturna.

–Rayos, Gengar, vuelve. Sigilyph, te necesito. –El Pokémon sombra volvió a su Pokéball, para dar paso al Pokémon Pseudopájaro, que se mantuvo flotando frente a su dueña.

–Con que no pudiste mantenerte al nivel de mi Greninja. Creo que te estoy venciendo. –Le dije de manera burlona.

–No es eso. Necesitaré a ese chico más adelante. Sigilyph, usa Corte Aéreo.

La batalla siguió, con la diferencia de que la capacidad de vuelo le daba ventaja a mi rival. Pero poco importaba eso ante la velocidad de Greninja, y su habilidad de saltar a enormes alturas. La rana recibió un Rayo Hielo antes de impactar al extraño Pokémon volador con Shuriken de Agua. Esto desequilibró al Sigilyph, que se precipitó al suelo, abajo Greninja lo recibió golpeándolo con Cuchillada Nocturna, seguida de una Hidrobomba.

–Esto no se quedará así. Sigilyph, usa Rayo Hielo para congelar sus patas.

El tipo Psíquico/Volador logró cumplir su cometido, congelando las patas de Greninja al suelo, haciéndolo incapaz de moverse; al igual que el Ninetales de Lillie Aether hizo conmigo. Mientras intentaba huir, Sigilyph empezó a usar Corte Aéreo para golpearlo en la cabeza. Varios ataques después, la rana cayó tendida.

–Giratina, vamos amigo, no es momento para rendirse. Yo sé que nuestra conexión ha mejorado, lo siento en el pecho, somos capaces de sentir lo mismo durante la batalla. Si eres capaz de hacerlo, usa Shuriken de Agua para romper el hielo y luego Hidrobomba para derribarlo. –Nada ocurrió, a pesar de mis palabras.

–Eso es inútil. Puedo sentir como ustedes han sido incapaces de comprenderse por años, son ajenos el uno al otro, como si Greninja no fuera tuyo. Y ese enlace roto, nadie con vida lo reparará. –Ignoré lo que me decía, enfocado en trasmitir mis sentimientos a la rana, aun así, me resultaba extraño los que sus labios profesaban.

La rana acuática al final recuperó la conciencia, y fue capaz de realizar lo que le había pedido. Sonreí satisfecho, pero fue raro ver que la chica hacía lo mismo. ¿No debería estar nerviosa en una situación así? Volví a ignorar aquello, evitando dejarme llevar por lo que bien podría ser un truco, y me enfoqué en dar órdenes.

Al recibir la Hidrobomba, el Sigilyph cayó con un sonoro golpe al piso. Ese momento Greninja lo aprovechó para sacarlo de combate con un par de Cuchilladas Nocturnas. La adrenalina y emoción inundaron mi cuerpo al ver el resultado deseado. La chica regresó a su Pokémon y llamó a un Alakazam.

–Interesante opción. Necesito que descanses, amigo. Gran trabajo, estoy orgulloso. Krookodile, yo te elijo, compañero. –El cocodrilo rojo salió imponente de su Pokéball, acomodándose las gafas oscuras que suele usar.

–Te preparaste bien para mi batalla, ¿eh? No importa, Alakazam sabe cómo derrotar a los tipo Siniestro sin problema. –No pude evitar reír al escucharla, Krookodile no es Pokémon al cual se deba subestimar. –Alakazam, empieza usando Golpe Centrado.

–Krookodile, usa Excavar para esquivar el ataque, y cuando consideres necesario, ataca con Triturar.

El poderoso tipo Psíquico lanzó su ataque con una velocidad estridente, hacia mi Pokémon. Pero cuando la esfera de luz estuvo cerca de impactar, el lagarto de tierra ya había desaparecido. El Pokémon amarillo empezó a buscarlo usando alguna especie de sensor psíquico, algo que en realidad no me esperaba. El Alakazam se quedó inmóvil, en posición de meditación, y cuando mi cocodrilo salió de la tierra dispuesto a atacar, solo pudo morder una capa de polvo que dejó su rival.

Desorientado se puso a buscarle, pero el Pokémon Psi lo sorprendió dándole con un Ataque Centrado en su hocico, uno capaz de derribarlo de un solo golpe. Aun así, Krookodile se ha entrenado a fondo para soportar ataques de tipo Lucha. Así que después de escupir un poco de arena ensangrentada, mordió el brazo del anonadado tipo Psíquico, que claramente esperaba ser vencedor para ese punto.

–¡Qué poder el de ese Krookodile! ¿Sabes?, hasta ahora lo que he visto ha servido para reforzar mi teoría, y de ser el caso, sería una locura total. Lástima que no pueda decírtela, pues se te freiría el cerebro. –Gruñí molesto al escuchar su comentario, estaba seguro que solo intentaba jugar con mi mente. –Podría estar engañándote, o no, si no me ganas nunca escucharás la respuesta.

Seguí ignorando cada palabra que me lanzaba, con la fe de no perder la concertación en lo que era una batalla por mi futuro, y mi pasado. Ver lo complicado que resultaba el combate, para mi Pokémon mejor preparado para luchar contra los tipo Psíquico, me hizo preocuparme. Sabía que ese Alakazam poseía la capacidad de mega-evolucionar, y no tenía la menor idea sobre si podría ganarle de esa forma. Aún tenía a Charizard, pero sería una batalla muy compleja.

Ver como a puro Golpe Centrado mi Krookodile se veía reducido, me empezó a ofuscar, me sentía impotente al no poder dar una buena orden. Sentirme superado en estrategia, me demostró la enorme diferencia entre luchar por la vida y una batalla deportiva.

–Si sientes que se te está haciendo muy difícil, aún puedes renunciar, no es como que exista una regla que lo evite.

–¡Jamás! Krookodile, necesito que vuelvas a usar Excavar.

–¿Otra vez eso? Creí que ya había quedado claro que eso es inútil, tal vez me equivoqué con mi lectura y solo seas un simple entrenador sin estrategia. –Me sentía furioso, necesitaba hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras o caería en su juego. –Crees saber cómo reaccionar bajo presión, pero eso no parece ser cierto, eres más fácil de romper que el delicado vidrio.

Escuchar aquello me dio una idea. Solo hacía falta que Krookodile supiera interpretarme como era debido. Le ordené empezar a romper cuanta roca se encontrara en el suelo, por el sonido que se liberaba de este, supe que estaba haciéndolo. Luego empecé a ver las reacciones del Alakazam, fue entonces que noté que esperaba que el ataque saliera de donde detectaba estaba mi Pokémon. Le grité a mi compañero que usara las rocas, lo que él comprendió al dedillo.

Una lluvia de rocas salió del suelo, dando forma a un movimiento de Roca Afilada, que, siendo ya casi escombros afilados, logaron cegar y romper la concentración del Alakazam. Y mientras éste sufría los cortes de las rocas, Krookodile ejecutó el ataque de Excavar, para luego usar Triturar en la cabeza de su rival. Y aunque intentó liberase, el daño recibido se acumuló, así que no aguantó más y cayó debilitado.

–Interesante estrategia, digna de la teoría que me formulo. Bueno, igual solo queda Gengar, así que puede ser que si escuches lo que necesitas de mí. Pero no creas que significa que voy a dejártelo fácil.

Negué con la cabeza siendo consciente de ello. Para posteriormente ver como salía el mismo tipo Fantasma/Veneno de la primera ocasión. Yo regresé a Krookodile agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo y volví a sacar a Greninja, no sin antes disculparme con Charizard desde su Pokéball. Escuché a Raichu reír atrás de mí, lugar donde se suele mantener durante las batallas, era de suponerse que lo hacía burlándose de su compañero adicto a las batallas. Al ver el combate justo como al inicio, suspiré relajado, sabiendo que me ahorré luchar contra una mega-evolución.

–Yo no estaría tan relajada si fuera tú. ¿En serio crees que habiendo dicho que pelearía seriamente, no usaría la mega-evolución? Si es el caso, estás equivocado, solo estaba guardándola para este momento, el momento de la verdad. De ser cierta mi teoría, liberar el poder oculto, de Gengar específicamente, es algo muy simbólico, pues él llegó a mí de manos de alguien especial, fue entonces que yo fui liberada. Claro, eso ocurrió hace bastante atrás en el pasado, ¿pero no es de eso que se trata todo esto?

Otra vez me encontraba perdido en sus palabras, aun así, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, pues una mega-piedra apareció en el pecho del fantasma, que junto a la luz violeta que suele unir tanto al entrenador como al Pokémon, llegó a su poderosa etapa final, su forma liberada. Tragué grueso al verlo, temía que mi Greninja, solo teniendo acceso a los Movimientos Z, se viera ampliamente superado. Esto él lo detectó, pero, para mi sorpresa, me dirigió una mirada llena de confianza, para luego levantar su pulgar. Yo comprendí su mensaje y le dije que debíamos dar todo de nosotros, él asintió y se colocó frente al Mega-Gengar.

La batalla dio inicio a su segunda fase, el aumento de stats en el fantasma era notorio, ahora sobrepasaba en fuerza a mi compañero, y su velocidad era similar, por lo que los ataques sorpresa eran inútiles. A pesar de su poca eficacia, dos Bola Sombra bastaron para dejar en jaque a mi tipo Agua/Siniestro, que vio su defensa especial disminuida.

–No podemos seguir así. Greninja, usa Doble Equipo y escapa de cada ataque, a mi señal usaras Shuriken de Agua en la parte posterior del Gengar.

–Gengar, apenas veas la oportunidad, usa Hipnosis.

Las cosas ahora eran muy similares a como en un inicio estaba la batalla, yo atacando y Sabrina esperando, estaba claro que estudió mi forma de luchar contra Brandon. Al momento de lanzar una Bomba Lodo, vi el momento para indicarle a Greninja que atacara, él captó mi señal con la cabeza, y usó Shuriken de Agua en donde comenzaba la sombra de Gengar. Luego le ordené acercarse y usar Hidrobomba, pero eso fue aprovechado por Sabrina, que ordenó a su Pokémon usar la Hipnosis. El resultado fue el peor para mí, Greninja cayó dormido, y Gengar empezó a atacar usando Bomba Lodo de manera repetida.

Por más que suplicaba, Greninja no despertaba, y estaba recibiendo una paliza, que empeoraba por su baja defensa especial. Seguí insistiendo, pero no sucedía nada.

–Al parecer ganaré yo. –De nuevo la chica uso el tono bromista, que bien sabía me afectaba bastante. "Maldito orgullo", pensé. Aunque luego lo recapacité y me di cuenta que, si estaba ahí, era en parte por mi orgullo, por mis ganas de seguir, por no desear rendirme, y Greninja sentía lo mismo, yo lo sabía.

–Vamos amigo, debes despertar. No podemos rendirnos estando tan cerca, necesitamos este resultado para seguir luchando, nuestra meta no es menos que la victoria.

Sonreí de nuevo al ver que mis palabras habían tenido efecto. Greninja despertó, y, aunque muy tenue, detecté un brillo acuoso rodeando la espalda de mi amigo. Y resultó ser más que un simple brillo, la fuerza en general de mi rana acuática se veía bastante aumentada. Y con una Hidrobomba fue capaz de dejar en la lona al fantasma, que ahora luchaba por no caer debilitado. Pero la alegría me duró poco, pues una poderosa Bola Sombra volvió a poner de rodillas a mi Pokémon, bajándole aún más su defensa especial, luego siguió con una Bomba Lodo que lo envenenó, estábamos a nada de quedar fuera del juego.

–Mierda, no queda de otra, lo que hagamos a partir de acá, puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de seguir en el torneo. –Busqué rápidamente en mi bolsa, saqué una pulsera y un cristal azul. Específicamente mi Súperpulsera Z y un Hidrostal Z. Me coloqué la pulsera en la muñeca y el cristal en esta.

–Todavía tenías un as bajo la manga, ¿eh? Gengar, necesito que lances la Bomba Lodo más cargada de toxinas que puedas.

–Greninja, sé que nuestros lazos no son los mejores, pero necesito que escuches mi voz y mi corazón, y logres usar el poder de los mares de Alola. ¡Hidrovórtice Abisal!

Mientras que el Gengar cargaba el veneno en su boca, yo y Greninja realizábamos los pasos que aprendí, o, mejor dicho, recordé gracias a Plum. Ella me ayudó a recuperar mis conocimientos en batalla, sin ella no sería nada, por eso cada victoria se la dedico a ella, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Al ver como la energía de mi cuerpo se trasladaba hasta mi rana, sentí correr la adrenalina, la emoción en estado puro. Aun así, no dejé de estar atento a todo el proceso, la última vez que usé un movimiento Z, fue contra Calem, y también fue usando a Greninja, y esa ocasión fallamos estrepitosamente.

Eliminé cualquier pensamiento de derrota de mi cabeza, mi compañero necesitaba sentir mi apoyo en ese momento más que nunca. Greninja levantó sus manos y creó un poderoso vórtice de agua que, apenas, logró engullir la Bomba Lodo que había lanzado el Mega-Gengar. Después de eso, hizo lo mismo con él mismo, golpeándolo contra cada parte del remolino, que de a poco lo dejaba sin aire. Al final, el fantasma se encontraba derrotado, la fuerza de un Movimiento Z es legendaria, y al parecer, en esta ocasión, venció a la mega-evolución.

La chica regresó a su compañero a su Pokéball y le agradeció como es debido. La miré y pude apreciar tristeza, estaba claro que no estaba contenta con la idea de estar a poco de ser eliminada del torneo. Esta vez, siendo más respetuoso, me acerqué a ella y le extendí la mano, ella sonrió, y a diferencia mía en mi batalla anterior, aceptó el gesto con una genuina sonrisa. Luego me acercó a ella y me susurró al oído.

–Me venciste, y ahora estoy bastante segura de que mi teoría es acertada. A pesar de eso, no miento cuando digo que lo mejor es que descubras por ti mismo, eso que deseas encontrar. Pero como prometí, pienso ayudarte, aunque claro, solo podré a partir de cómo se den los resultados de las últimas batallas del grupo. Adiós, Red. –Tras decirme aquello se alejó de mí, dejando una estela de dudas en mi cabeza.

Al terminar de darme un baño en la ducha del camerino, salí en dirección a mi cuarto. En el camino no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, estaba feliz, satisfecho por los resultados del día. Claro que agradecí montones su esfuerzo a Greninja, él fue capaz de usar su movimiento Z después de seis años sin lógralo, y ahora realmente somos entrenador y Pokémon, un verdadero equipo. Y junto con la ayuda de mi nueva aliada, al fin veo la luz al fondo del túnel, mis esperanzas se ven reforzadas, y mis oportunidades de recuperar lo que el coma me robó, ahora son considerables. "Finalmente está completo mi equipo, ahora es cuando podremos encontrar juntos la verdad".


	21. Rival de mi Rival, Aliado del Pasado

Rival de mi Rival; Aliado del Pasado

Desperté sobresaltado, bañado en sudor y con el pulso a mil palpitaciones por minuto. Desde que asistí al torneo no había vuelto a recordar en sueños, esta ocasión fue el del Ultraumbral en el Cielo y yo atravesándolo. Miré el reloj de mi habitación, marcaba las siete de la mañana. Me volví a acostar, sabiendo que tendría una hora más antes de que empezara mi batalla. Sería la primera de la última etapa de la fase de grupos, y con el resultado de hoy sabré si puedo seguir en torneo, o quedo fuera y pierdo cualquier oportunidad de seguir averiguando sobre mi pasado.

Claro que existe la opción de la ayuda de Sabrina, pero solo puedo contar con ello mientras esté en el torneo, acabando acá debo volver a Alola. Si lo hago sin la información, no debo levantar ninguna clase de alarma, sea de Aether, mi padre, o el Team Neo Plasma, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta que tengo en mi poder al Garchomp de uno de sus líderes. Eso me obliga a no perder mucho tiempo en el torneo, solo estando acá me arriesgo a ser descubierto.

Sin poder darme el lujo de perder más tiempo, me levanté de mi cama para así ducharme y alistarme velozmente. Al salir del baño, Raichu seguía dormido, por lo que decidí dejarlo ahí, en la habitación, lo que dura la batalla; eso es lo justo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que él, especialmente, entrenó bastante duro anoche.

Después de comer me dirigí al estadio, donde, tras preparar a mi equipo en el camerino, salí listo para cualquier cosa que me deparara la batalla. Ya había estudiado bastante a Gary Oak, y tenía más o menos una idea de que Pokémon podía esperar. Lo que no sabía era que mega-evolución podría usar. Hasta el momento lo ha hecho con un Aerodactyl y un Gyarados, pero es bien sabido que de unos años acá se ha normalizado bastante el uso de mega-piedras, y es común ver a profesores e investigadores Pokémon con bastantes de estas.

Con todo eso en mente, salí al campo con la idea clara de salir victorioso, y al menos pasar como segundo de mi grupo. Al llegar a la plataforma donde permanecen los entrenadores, pude ver a Oak en donde le correspondía. Se notaba bastante nervioso, era algo muy claro, algo con lo que me puedo sentir identificado, la verdad.

Recordé que ese chico fue el primer rival de Ketchum, y me mentalicé en alguna manera de obtener información de él. No me veía capaz de hacerlo durante la batalla, pues sería una forma de distracción, no solo para mi contrincante, sino que también para mí, y eso me llevaría a cometer errores. Ya luego de la batalla pensaría en cómo hablarle y sacar el tema. Al posicionarme en mi lugar, pude escuchar que el chico me empezó a hablar.

–Pero si es el agente de la Policía Internacional engreído, te has tardado... He escuchado mucho de ti, ¿sabías? Y no son cosas buenas. Pero la verdad no te puedo criticar, yo era igual…de niño. –Me dijo el muy cabrón, estaba claro que deseaba molestarme con esos comentarios, pero solo logró que tuviera una extraña sensación de déjàvu.

–Yo actúo como me plazca. Así que enfóquese en dar una batalla decente. –Decidí dejar salir mi peor actitud para darle uso al aspecto psicológico, en un momento como ese era necesario jugar todas las cartas.

–Como sea. –Respondió, para luego desviar su mirada al público.

–Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a esta que es la última etapa de la fase de grupos. A partir de aquí se decidirá quienes pasarán a dieciseisavos de final, y quienes no podrán participar más. Dicho esto, denle un gran aplauso a Gary Oak y Jimmy Gold. –El público reaccionó ante lo escuchado, con una orquesta de aplausos. Además, se podían escuchar ovaciones para ambos lados, al parecer me había ganado una porción de fanáticos en las gradas. –Sin más tiempo que perder, que empiece la batalla.

El árbitro hizo lo que suele hacer, y yo tomé la Pokéball de Sceptile. La lancé mostrando por primera vez en el evento a mi tipo Planta. Él se plantó serio, con su típica ramilla en la boca, la cual escupió rápidamente… Ya le había dicho a él y a Krookodile, que lo mejor era no andar mostrando señales con las que nos pudieran reconocer; lo mejor sería que de vieran como cualquier otro Pokémon de su especie. En el caso del cocodrilo, no me quedó otra opción que aceptarlo, además, no es tan extraño ver tipos Siniestro con anteojos oscuros, es un objeto que ayuda a mejorar la potencia de los ataques de ese tipo.

Miré a la pantalla del estadio, al parecer ni las cámaras pudieron captar la rama en su boca, eso es bueno. Mi rival hizo lo propio y sacó un Arcanine. Maldije en mis adentros. Una de las reglas que venían en el correo que nos enviaron, indicaba que el primer Pokémon a utilizar debe ser registrado con un día de antelación, y que este solo puede ser cambiado una vez esté en el campo de batalla. Claro que podría cambiarlo, pero desordenaría la estrategia que tenía en mente. Al final me decidí en dejarlo, mi Sceptile no es un Pokémon que puedas derrotar solo con la ventaja de tipo, al fin y al cabo.

–Al parecer en papel tengo la ventaja. Veamos como resulta en la práctica. –Me dijo el castaño, mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello de la frente. –Arcanine usa Velocidad Extrema para acorralarlo, apenas lo impactes, añade Terratemblor para desestabilizarlo.

–Sceptile, mantente atento, y prepárate para recibir la Velocidad Extrema. –Mi orden al parecer sorprendió a mi rival, o al menos eso me indicaba su cara. Supongo que, de poder escuchar mi voz, el estadio hubiera reaccionado de manera similar. En general las ordenes se suelen dar con un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para evitar que el contrincante escuche, pero en este caso, tenía algo en mente.

La Intimidación del tipo Fuego hizo efecto, bajando el ataque de Sceptile, mientras, el perro de fuego se acercó a una velocidad inverosímil a mi tipo Planta. Y fue cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, que sucedió lo que tenía en mente. Su entrenador le ordenó no impactar, y utilizar Terratemblor a la distancia para así evitar cualquier respuesta de mi Sceptile. Pero ya esperaba eso, así que le ordené a mi lagarto verde que usara Tormenta de Hojas justo cuando el Arcanine golpeara el suelo. Fue en ese momento que le limitó la visión, a cambio de un bajón considerable del ataque especial. Aun así, por ser un poderoso ataque, logró dañar de forma importante al perro ígneo. Dándole uso al recurso creado por la Tormenta de Hojas, Sceptile atacó repetidamente a su rival con Pulso Dragón. Como era de esperar, no fue suficiente para derribar al Arcanine, que bastante lastimado salió del rango de ataque y se colocó frente a su entrenador.

–Debo admitir que esa estrategia fue fenomenal, y claro, yo como si fuera un novato caí en tu trampa. Pero no sucederá de nuevo. Arcanine, usa Velocidad Extrema.

–No era mi intención repetirlo. Sceptile, esta vez debes contraatacar, usa Tijera X.

Ambos Pokémon se envistieron, sin sorpresas, el golpe de Velocidad Extrema llegó antes, pero Sceptile rápidamente golpeó con sus brazos cruzados al perro de fuego. Como era de esperarse, el daño del ataque tipo Bicho fue poco, pero no inútil. El impacto fue aprovechado por el lagarto, para usar Pulso Dragón en la cara de su competencia.

El Arcanine se separó de mi Pokémon y reutilizando Velocidad Extrema, empezó a correr alrededor de mi compañero. La velocidad del perro era tal que rápidamente fue perdido de vista, eso lo aprovechó para combinar el ataque inicial junto con Bombardeo, el impacto fue tal que el fuego se propagó por todo el campo, haciéndome necesario cubrirme. Los gritos de dolor de Sceptile eran una muy mala señal, en ese momento saqué la mega-piedra de mi compañero, estaba considerando usarla.

Pero la devolví al ver que la habilidad de mi tipo Planta, Súpercrecimiento, se activó. Sceptile se puso de pie, pero inmediatamente recibió un Terratemblor que lo desestabilizó, para así recibir otro Bombardeo.

–Mierda, Sceptile, necesito que salgas de ahí. Salta y usa Pulso Dragón, al caer, responde a cualquier cosa que te mande con Tormenta de Hojas, la más fuerte.

Y así lo hizo el inicial de Hoenn, que antes de recibir otro Terratemblor, logró saltar y golpear en la cara con Pulso Dragón al perro, mal llamado legendario. Al caer, preparó la Tormenta de Hojas, Oak no esperó sentado, y ordenó un último Bombardeo a su agotado Pokémon. A pocos metros de recibir el golpe, Sceptile liberó una enorme cantidad de hojas sobre su rival, pero eso no bastó para detener el impulso que éste traía, golpeando al tipo Planta con una erupción de fuego que quemó todas las hojas que habían quedado alrededor. Al bajar las amplias llamaradas que se habían levantado, se mostró a mi inicial tipo Planta completamente fuera de combate. El Arcanine estaba de pie, pero no aguantó el daño de retroceso, por lo tanto, cayó al suelo de misma forma que mi Pokémon.

–Rayos, ¿y esos son nuestros primeros Pokémon? Esta pinta para una batalla como pocas he vivido, había olvidado la sensación de una batalla igualada. Un combate capaz de llegar a las últimas consecuencias. ¡Genial! –Escuchar a mi rival fue un poco extraño, no habría pensado que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto, pero debía admitir que era la misma sensación que yo sentía, pero existía otra, una forma de sentirme, que mi cuerpo parecía recordar. Era la rivalidad, pero no cualquiera, ese tipo de rivalidad eterna que te lleva a querer esforzarte hasta dar todo de ti. –Muy bien, esta vez yo saldré victorioso. Electivire, es hora de manejar esta batalla.

–Podría decir que me siento similar… Pero basta de eso, ¡yo te elijo, Infernape! –El primate salió para toparse con el portentoso Pokémon Rayo. Ambos se vieron, manteniendo una porfía con sus pupilas, antes de empezar de nuevo el enfrentamiento. –Infernape, usa Lanzallamas.

–Electivire, no te esperes a recibir el ataque, usa Puño Trueno.

Infernape impactó a su rival con un enorme torrente de fuego, el tipo Eléctrico lo soportó, para así intentar golpearlo con su puño electrificado. Pero el primate respondería cambiando a Combate Cercano, empezando una especie de boxeo Pokémon. Cada golpe de Infernape provocaba ligeros cortos circuitos en el Electivire; cada golpe de éste provocaba que chispas de fuego saltaran, era una batalla encarnizada de dos luchadores natos. Pero algo parecía diferente en Infernape, era como si aquello fuera personal, algo extraño, tomando que nunca lo había usado contra un Electivire. Tampoco había reaccionado así contra otros Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, sin mencionar que era mi primera batalla con Gary Oak, y ese Pokémon en concreto.

Pero fue en ese momento, en medio de la batalla, que me vi transportado por un recuerdo, a un estadio desconocido, uno donde se llevaba a cabo una intensa batalla, Infernape estaba perdiendo contra un Electivire, éste tapaba a su entrenador, pero al escuchar su voz, por mi cuerpo corrían millones de emociones, desde enojo hasta rivalidad, pasando por adrenalina y tensión. Infernape cayó y pude ver un chico de pelo morado, tenía una mirada fría, y podría jurar que lo he visto en algún lado. Infernape estaba casi derrotado, pero logró activar si habilidad y volver a la batalla, en ese momento, yo volví a la realidad.

Al volver, vi como, por suerte, la situación no había cambiado. Todo indicaba que estuve "fuera" muy poco tiempo, pues Oak seguía analizando la batalla, en búsqueda del momento para cambiar el curso de esta a su favor. Pero al final, yo logré verlo antes, así que le ordené a mi compañero agacharse y usar Bombardeo combinándolo con el Combate Cercano, el resultado fue que el tipo Eléctrico salió volando, para luego caer en el suelo.

–Demonios, lograste ver la apertura antes. Pero éste no es el fin… Electivire, usa Cola de Hierro en el suelo. –El suelo se rajó, desestabilizando a Infernape que fue víctima de un poderoso Puño Trueno, seguido de un Trueno y finalizado con otra Cola de Hierro en la cara. Mi primate cayó bastante lastimado. –Ese movimiento lo aprendí viendo a Ash luchar.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar aquello, yo ya había pensado que me sonaba familiar ese movimiento; además, ya en el pasado lo había usado con Raichu. Era indudable, Ketchum fue mi rival, lo que no soy capaz de entender, es porque nadie parece haber escuchado mi nombre, como si jamás hubiera existido. Tal vez usé un nombre falso para evitar problemas, de todas formas, como miembro del Team Rocket, habría sido necesario.

Volví a la batalla, donde mi dañado Infernape intentaba volver a la altura del combate, y como en la batalla anterior con Sceptile, y en el combate de mi recuerdo, la habilidad Llamarada se activó. Normalmente, como con Sceptile, se aumentaría el poder de sus ataques de tipo principal, dígase Planta y Fuego; pero Infernape es especial, su habilidad lo lleva a extremos sin imaginar, algo que lo hace único en ese sentido

–Rayos, se activó la habilidad. Electivire, no nos podemos quedar atrás, usa Trueno en ti. –Fue en ese momento que pude presenciar una genialidad, solo visible entre los mejores entrenadores del mundo. Usar un ataque propio para activar el efecto de una habilidad, en este caso, Motor Fuerte, que es capaz de aumentar la velocidad al recibir ataques de tipo Eléctrico. –Eso lo aprendí de mi bien amigo Paul, el mejor entrenador en uso de habilidades que existe.

El nombre me sonaba. Claro, el tipo que es líder de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto, el semejante de Brandon… Debe ser un gran contrincante. Me vi en la necesidad de enfocarme en la batalla, para ordenarle a Infernape que atacara, con el aumento de velocidad sería inútil intentar esquivar. Ataque Centrado fue la elección, ambos movimientos impactaron, Puño Trueno dañó a mi compañero, que por suerte no había sido afectado por parálisis. Ese momento fue crucial, pues chispas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de mi primate, en el mejor ejemplo de un gafe.

Debía acabar con la batalla, y eso hice, un Lanzallamas seguido de un Bombardeo bastaron para acabar con el Electivire, aunque un Trueno al final logró alcanzar a Infernape, que a pesar de eso se mantuvo de pie, agotado, pero aun listo para seguir.

–Ya solo quedas tú, compañero de toda la vida. De ti depende nuestro futuro en la competencia. Te confío lo que queda de batalla, Blastoise. –Al lanzar su Pokéball, salió el inicial tipo Agua de Kanto, justamente lo que me temía. Al caer en el campo, liberó un poderoso rugido equivalente al de mi lagarto naranja. –Empezaremos a la defensiva, usa Refugio.

La tortuga se metió en su caparazón, obligándome a realizar un ataque, algo muy arriesgado por el estado de mi Pokémon. Aun así, tenía algo planeado. Lo ordené a Infernape acercase en zigzag al Pokémon Marisco y usar Combate Cercano en la base de su caparazón, para luego usar Lanzallamas y repetir la secuencia. Al paso de unos tres turnos estaba claro que la tortuga no aguantaría mucho más, solo era cuestión de esperar.

–Giratina, no podremos seguir mucho más tiempo así. Usa Pulso Dragón al salir.

La tortuga empezó a cargar el ataque en sus cañones, esa era la señal. Le ordené a mi primate prestar atención al agujero de la cabeza. Justo antes de liberar el ataque, el Blastoise salió de su forma defensiva, fue en ese momento que le ordené un Bombardeo final a Infernape. El impacto imbuido en fuego dio de lleno en la cabeza de la tortuga, que aun así logró darle a mi tipo Fuego/Lucha con el Pulso Dragón.

–Gran trabajo Infernape, te ganaste un merecido descanso. –Le dije al devolverlo, estaba claro que con su estado era inevitable que perdiera. Pero a pesar de eso, sonreí viendo que ahora la tortuga sufría una quemadura, con eso resultaría más sencillo aguantar sus ataques físicos y duraría menos en batalla, en pocas palabras, Oak no podría ir a la defensiva.

–Mierda, excelente jugada. Ahora no podremos defendernos como antes, debo decir que ese Infernape es increíble, me recuerda al de mi viejo amigo Ash. –Le agradecí con la cabeza, incómodo por sus palabras. Había bastantes probabilidades de que fuera el mismo Infernape.

–Muy bien, ahora solo somos nosotros, sé que esta batalla la has estado esperando bastante, conozco lo mucho que te gusta jugar en desventaja. Yo te elijo para acabar con la batalla, Charizard. –Como es típico en él, salió dando un espectáculo digno de una lucha a muerte, las llamas que escupió alcanzaron el techo, que por suerte se encontraba abierto. Tal acto de poder enmudeció al público, en claro silencio de admiración. El falso dragón me miró con orgullo y me mostró el pulgar, indicándome que todo estaba bajo su control. Yo suspiré derrotado por su actitud, y me dispuse a continuar con la batalla, que, de ganar, me aseguraría un puesto en la siguiente fase del torneo.

Charizard, continuando con su acto de despliegue de poder, se posó frente al Blastoise, y al hacerlo, una extraña atmosfera de tensión se adueñó del aire. Ambos se miraron cara a cara, y la misma sensación de déjà vu emergió, pero estaba seguro que no solo yo podía sentirla, tanto los dos Pokémon, como mi rival, daban muestras de sentirlo. Pensé que sufriría de otro recuerdo, pero no fue el caso. Pasado un rato, el árbitro indicó que debíamos continuar, y sin desperdiciar un segundo más, eso hicimos.

–¡Pulso Dragón!

–¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard alzó vuelo, mientras esquivaba los rayos de energía morada que le lanzaba el Blastoise. Entre disparo y disparo, mi Pokémon se acercaba lanzando su propio ataque, torrentes de fuego que hacían hervir el agua en la superficie de la tortuga. En medio del fuego cruzado, un Pulso Dragón logró derribar a mi tipo Fuego/Volador.

–¡Aprovecha el momento, Blastoise! ¡Usa Hidrocañón!

El poderoso ataque de tipo Agua logró dar de lleno en todo el abdomen de mi semidragón, que liberó un aullido de dolor. Ese ataque posee un nivel de poder enorme, con solo uno bastaba para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero mi Charizard, fiel a su orgullo, se levantó. Fue cuando vi la oportunidad.

–Charizard, ese ataque necesita tiempo de descanso. ¡Usa Rayo Solar!

La energía de los rayos del Sol se empezó a acumular en la boca de mi inicial de Kanto, que, con la mirada fija en su rival, se enfocaba en acabar antes que su periodo de descanso. Justo cuando parecía que Blastoise sería capaz de volver a moverse, Charizard lo impactó con un rayo de color verde, que siendo súper eficaz, lo dejó en la lona. Era el momento de aprovechar la debilidad de su degenerado cuerpo, causada por la quemadura, así que le ordené a mi compañero atacar sin descanso usando Cuchillada.

Pero Gary no vería a su Pokémon ser vapuleado, así que le indicó que usara de nuevo Refugio. Mi orgulloso amigo se dispuso a sacarlo a cuenta de Cuchillada, y a pesar de su mejorado estado de defensa, el daño se estaba notando. Los ataques cesaron cuando, de sorpresa, la tortuga usó Cabezazo en el pecho de mi pseudo dragón, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cosa que el tipo Agua aprovecho para atacar de nuevo con Pulso Dragón. Charizard recibió el poderoso ataque en la cara, pero aun con fuerzas de sobra, voló alejándose en mi dirección, para así replantear la estrategia.

–Giratinas, esta batalla resultó más complicada de lo esperado. –Dije al ver el estado de mi lagarto, que ya empezaba a notarse un poco cansado.

–Y que lo digas. –Respondió el profesor. –Esta batalla me está recordando mucho aquella vez que me enfrenté a Ash en una liga por última vez, fue esa ocasión que, al caer ante él, decidí que mi camino no eran las batallas.

–Eso fue muy cobarde.

–Puede ser. Pero esa ocasión, me había vuelto a ver superado en una competencia importante por mi rival. La primera vez que participé en una liga, a pesar de haber superado los gimnasios casi a la perfección, a pesar de haber sido mejor que Ash durante todo el viaje, yo quedé entre los treinta y dos mejores, y el avanzó hasta los dieciséis mejores. En esa época me seguían unas porristas, claro, solo eran una fachada para inflar mi ego; después de esa derrota me abandonaron, y yo seguí mi viaje solo, sintiéndome extraño, vacío. Perder contra Ash en Johto me enseñó muchas cosas, y una de ellas fue jamás rendirme, ser perseverante, y amar lo que haces. No me sentía lleno con las batallas, no me sentía pleno, y siguiendo los pasos de mi abuelo, encontré mi vocación. Podrás estarte preguntando a que viene todo esto. Y la respuesta es simple, esta extraña sensación de haber vivido esto solo es un recuerdo de esa crucial batalla, pero esta ocasión no perderé, pues la llama de la rivalidad vuelve a brillar en mí como nunca antes. ¡Blastoise, mega-evoluciona, rompe los límites de la naturaleza!

Y así, tras aquel discurso que generó en mí sensaciones, que no pensé que las palabras pudieran darme, la conocida luz provocada por el vínculo entre mega-piedra y piedra llave, cubrió mi línea de vista. Al mitigarse, Mega-Blastoise se mostraba poderoso e imponente, ahora con un cuerpo más robusto, acompañado por tres cañones.

–Debo admitir que esta batalla también ha avivado la llama de la rivalidad en mí, que no sabía, poseía. Así que tampoco permitiré que cobres una victoria sobre tu ex-rival, conmigo. Charizard, es hora de llevar tu poder al extremo. ¡Mega-evoluciona!

De nuevo la luz violeta hizo su aparición, uniendo mis sentimientos, deseos y sensaciones con mi querido Pokémon. El ardor de la victoria se plasmó en nuestro pecho, al sentir como el poder de Charizard aumentaba de manera estrepitosa. Al final del proceso, Charizard se alzó como una bestia de las leyendas, su tercer cuerno y alas rasgadas eran muestra de ello. El torrente de fuego que se elevó al cielo desde su boca, fue lanzado buscando demostrar la diferencia en comparación al primero. Al cesar la llamarada, el Sol empezó a quemar como si ese mismísimo chorro de poder lo hubiera sobrecalentado. Con la habilidad de Mega-Charizard Y, estaba claro que la batalla se me facilitaría enormemente.

Las quemaduras en Blastoise eran bastante notorias, resultado de un excelente trabajo de Infernape; era imposible que aguantara mucho más. La tortuga mega-evolucionada atacó con un Cabezazo, que sorprendentemente Charizard casi no logra esquivar, pero era una trampa. Ahora alineado con los cañones, mi pseudo dragón fue víctima de un poderoso Pulso Dragón, uno que logró dañar bastante a mi Pokémon, efecto de la habilidad de Mega-Blastoise, Megalanzador. Aunque eso jamás bastaría para vencer a mi orgulloso inicial de fuego, que soltó un Lanzallamas en la cara de su rival, por la cólera.

Con el efecto de la quemadura volviendo a afectarlo, Blastoise estaba en sus últimas, y Gary Oak lo sabía. Así que, en un movimiento desesperado, le ordenó que usara su más poderoso Hidrocañón, uno con todo su poder restante. Yo, sabiendo que ese ataque, en parte por el efecto de la Sequía, no acabaría jamás con Charizard, lo dejé dar su muestra de poder.

–¡Blassstooooiiissee!

–¿Dejaras que tu Charizard reciba el ataque sin responder? Eso es muy arriesgado.

–Mi compañero sabe lo que hace.

Un rugido inundó el estadio, cuando el poderoso ataque Tipo Agua golpeó a mi lagarto volador. El silencio se hizo presente, a la expectativa de ver que ocultaba la nube de vapor que se levantó al momento del impacto. Sonreí al ver a mi tipo Fuego/Volador ileso. La reacción del público no se hizo esperar.

–¡Es sorprendente, presentes y televidentes! Ese Charizard aguantó dos Hidrocañones, y varios ataques, y sigue como si la batalla hubiera recién empezado. –Dijo la voz femenina de la narradora, a la cual suelo ignorar durante las batallas por parecerme molesta.

–Charizard, la batalla estuvo intensa, pero es hora de acabar con esto. ¡Rayo Solar!

Gary intentó responder ordenando un Pulso Dragón, pero la falta de la necesidad de carga hizo todo más fácil. El rayo verde atravesó al pulso morado, que se desvaneció en el aire, y siguió recto, hasta golpear al Mega-Blastoise en todo su abdomen. La táctica especial contra los Pokémon de tipo Agua volvió a dar resultado, ahora con una mega-evolución como víctima. La tortuga cayó al suelo desmayada, perdiendo así su estado. Charizard volvió a rugir dejando claro su liderato, para luego acercárseme. Como es un Pokémon en extremo orgulloso, se limitó a aceptar un pulgar en alto, para luego perder su mega estado y volver a la Pokéball.

–Tienes todo un caso de Pokémon ahí. –Me dijo el castaño de Kanto, al acercárseme tras haber guardado a su inicial de agua.

–Y que lo digas…

–Sé que perdí, y eso significa que quedé eliminado de la competencia sin importar los demás resultados. Pero igual quiero agradecerte la batalla, fue increíble, y realmente volví a sentirme como aquel chiquillo que viajaba por las regiones peleando en los gimnasios. Después de tantos años encerrado en laboratorios llenos de huesos, o en invernaderos llenos de Pokémon fósiles, debo decir que éste respiro me ha ayudado, y ahora podré retomar mi trabajo recargado. ¡Gracias! –Me dijo mientras me acercaba su mano.

–No creo haber hecho nada. Pero… de nada.

–No tienes que ser tan modesto. A partir de ahora, todos hablarán de la gran revelación, el agente de la Policía Internacional del que nadie esperaba nada, que avanza con grandes batallas como exhibición de su estatus. Además, ese Charizard es cosa seria, su poder es enorme, algo anormal, estoy seguro. Me recuerda tanto al Charizard de Ash, tenía la misma actitud y capacidad de despliegue de energía. Pobre Blastoise, ya no querrá volver a ver a uno en su vida.

Reí, nervioso al escuchar aquello. Pensar en que fuera el mismo Charizard, el mismo Infernape, el mismo Sceptile, el mismo equipo, resulta en algo bastante probable. Así que decidí cambiar de tema, ojalá así, lograr sacarle algo de información.

–Es gracioso, porque tu equipo posee, curiosamente, a todos los que fueron en el pasado los mejores Pokémon de Ash. Un Krookodile que fue su mejor Pokémon de Unova, con la misma costumbre de usar anteojos inclusive, un Greninja, aunque hasta donde escuché, el de Ash tenía una trasformación rara que solo el de él lograba, un Charizard de actitud similar, un Infernape, aunque diría que el tuyo es bastante más poderoso, un Sceptile, aunque el suyo nunca andaba sin una rama en la boca. Y la única diferencia, un Pikachu, tú tienes un Raichu, y de no ser por eso hasta pensaría que tienes sus Pokémon, Ash jamás habría evolucionado al suyo.

El castaño se quedó pensativo. Para ese punto ambos ya habíamos empezado a salir del campo de batalla, yo decidí acompañarlo pues no había dejado nada en mi camerino, y necesitaba sacarle algo más de información, lo que fuera. A pesar de que deseaba evitar ese tema, escuchar al ex-rival de Ketchum decir ello, logró confirmarme que mis Pokémon sí fueron los suyos, y que el día que perdí la memoria, también estuve con Ash Ketchum. Con ello resuelto, ahora necesitaba saber que pasó el día del suceso, tal vez algo importante sucedió, y me uní al él, puede ser que incluso recibiera sus Pokémon en vez de haberlos robado, necesito saber qué lugar en la historia de Ketchum tenía yo, para así desvelar a través de él mi propio pasado.

Al llegar al camerino, el rival de mi rival empezó a alistar varias cosas, mientras, yo me quedé sentado en una banca del lugar. Ya le había mencionado que deseaba hablar con él de Ketchum. Al poco tiempo, el castaño salió de la bañera totalmente listo, momento que aproveché para empezar el interrogatorio.

–¿Entonces me dices que viniste, no solo para participar en torneo, sino que estás investigando la muerte de Ash?

–El caso se sigue manejando como desaparición. Y sí, eso mismo. Lo que ocurre es que lo estoy manejando de manera cuidadosa, por envolver a una niña y una joven. –Le dije mientras le daba campo para que sentara en la banca.

–Entiendo a la perfección, y sí, es lo mejor. No tengo la menor idea de cuánto daño podría provocarle a Serena remover el pasado. Por cierto, antes de seguir con eso, escuché por parte de Brock, un amigo en común con Ash, que eres un agente problemático, y que desconfía de ti. Además, corre el rumor de que atacaste a Gladio Aether, y no hay que olvidar que no le agradas a Serena. –Solté un suspiro de resignación al escuchar al castaño, era momento de jugar bien mis cartas.

–Eso es fácil de explicar, lo de problemático es por mi actitud. No es un secreto que puedo ser un poco orgulloso y un gran hijo de Vulpix, pero así nací, es a lo que uno se acostumbra al lidiar con basura todo el tiempo, al trabajar en cubierto. Además, eso en parte fue porque la morena de Unova no me creyó que conocí a Ketchum en esa región, ¿qué culpa tengo yo que él no les contara sobre nuestro encuentro? Respecto a ello, sucedió porque ya tuve problemas con los Aether en el pasado, nada de mucha importancia, la verdad; se podría decir que ya lo arreglamos... Y lo de Serena empezó con la desconfianza de esos chicos de Unova, yo le conté que conocí a su hija en una investigación en la escuela de Santalune. Esa investigación de la que hablo, trataba sobre Ketchum, pero como ya quedó claro, no puedo hablar de ello, así que le di mi cuartada, pero salió mal, supongo.

–Comprendo, es bueno escuchar ambos lados de una historia, como profesor es algo que uno aprende con los años. Y sí, es normal que Iris se comporte de esa forma… Bueno, ya aclarado eso. ¿Qué necesita saber? –Sonreí satisfecho, estaba claro que sin Serena de por medio, mentir se me hace mil veces más fácil.

–Simple, necesito información de Red Sakaki, según mis fuentes puede tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Ketchum. Y, en caso de poseerlos, detalles de cómo desapareció. Por último, información del Team Rocket, y si alguno de los rivales del chico tenía relación con esa organización.

–Sinceramente nunca he escuchado nada sobre un Red Sakaki, menos que se relacionara con Ash. Se dé un tal Red que fue Campeón de Kanto por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero pasó hace más de década y media. Sobre su desaparición no se mucho, solo Serena y un par de chicos de Alola, estaban con él ese día. Creo que eran Gladio, Lillie y Serena, ahora que recuerdo. Salieron a hacer una misión de rescate, según se, habían tomado un Pokémon de Ash y se lo llevaron a través de un Ultraumbral. Ash decidió ir solo, así que fue con la poca gente que sabía del robo, atravesó el portal del Altar del Sol en Ula-Ula, y tras una explosión que cerró el umbral, no volvió. Eso es todo lo que sé y como tiene mala relación con los que estuvieron presentes, dudo que sea fácil que obtenga algo más, sobre todo porque ni siquiera a amigos cercanos les han dado los detalles. Y sobre el Team Rocket, no hay mucho que decir, Ash tuvo conflicto con ellos desde que empezó su viaje, pero solo era con unos agentes inútiles que a nadie en la organización les importaban. De vez en cuando, aparecía una pareja que parecía ser más preparada, pero la diferencia tampoco era la gran cosa, intentaron asaltar el Rancho de mi abuelo un par de veces, y deshacerse de ellos no fue tan difícil. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Le agradecí al profesor por su visita, y en completo silencio, me quedé en la misma banca. Por más que analizaba la información, no la amoldaba a lo que sabía. Lo único que podía afirmar, es que lo que mi padre me dijo, era en parte mentira. Tal vez Mewtwo era de Ketchum, y por eso fue por él. No sé, todo resulta muy confuso, enredado y extraño.

Mientras pensaba en ello, un hilo de recuerdos me empezó a alejar de la realidad, pero no eran los típicos flash-back, era una mescla de imágenes, todas sin sonido, casi como ver una película muda. Primero estaba recibiendo a Pikachu, me electrocutó, no podía apreciar quien me lo daba, luego estaba batallando contra un hombre, una mujer y un Meowth, no podía apreciar los Pokémon que los acompañaban, era casi como si no fueran algo estable. Ahora estaba peleando contra miles de entrenadores, la secuencia acabó llevándome frente a un Mega-Charizard X.

Estoy en un aeropuerto, siento mi corazón acelerarse, siento dolor, nostalgia, un beso me causa taquicardia. De nuevo estoy en la playa, siento la arena, el aliento de mi amada, cambia la escena, estoy comiendo un postre, lo recuerdo por las visitas a Kalos, es un macaron. Por último, tengo el Ultraumbral frente a mí, recibo un beso, no logro ver a nadie más en el lugar, es muy extraño, la voz de la chica vuelve a sonar, ahora es más clara que la última vez que la oí; "Vuelve a mí, por favor. No lo olvides, no te rindas hasta el final… ¡Te amo!"

Me siento vacío de nuevo, igual que como me sentía tras despertar del coma, como me sentía al perder a Plumeria, como me sentí al encontrar aquella casa en Pueblo Vaniville, como me siento todos los días desde entonces. Una voz me saca del ensimismamiento, es Sabrina.

–Parece que encontraste el camino a lo que buscas, ahora solo falta recórrelo. –Intenté responder, pero no me dejó. –Hablamos luego, tengo que ir a mi última batalla. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar… De todas formas, ya quedé fuera matemáticamente del torneo, no importa los resultados de la batalla.

–Lo siento… –Le dije apenado, yo la dejé sin oportunidad de luchar por su continuidad en el torneo.

–No hace falta. Lo primero que se aprende en las batallas, es que los resultados, aunque son importantes, no son lo más importante. Y este evento tenía como objetivo mostrar eso, ya que está hecho en honor a alguien que nunca ganó una liga, pero que se esforzó hasta final y nunca se rindió. Bueno, ya no tengo tiempo, adiós.

Sin dame oportunidad de decir nada, la chica desapareció de mi vista, al cruzar la puerta que lleva al campo de batalla. "Esas palabras", pensé al recordar lo que me dijo la psíquica. "¿No te rindas hasta el final? No lo haré, y aunque no te recuerde, te encontraré".

–Gracias, Gary. –Dije a la nada, mientras salía del camerino en dirección al comedor. Después de comer, tendría muchas estrategias que planear, entrenamientos que cumplir y cosas por recordar.


	22. Intentando Olvidarte, Anhelando Hallarte

Intentando Olvidarte, Anhelando Hallarte

Mi sonrisa creció aún más al sentir como la joven rubia me abrazaba, su risa inundando el ambiente, creaba una atmosfera de felicidad que hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba. Era imposible que el grupo entero no se deshiciera en halagos y felicitaciones, a la que, aun siendo menor de edad, había logrado superar la fase de grupos de un torneo conformado por los mejores entrenadores del mundo, y más sorprendente y meritorio todavía, como la primera de su grupo.

Claro, Iris y Bonnie finalizaron la fase de grupos con la misma cantidad de puntos, pero resulta que la victoria de la rubia sobre la morena, le daba una mejor diferencia de Pokémon vencidos y perdidos, cruzando así, como la mejor de su respectivo grupo. La pelimorada, mostrando porque se ha convertido en la mejor entrenadora de su región, demostró que saber ganar no lo es todo, que también se debe aceptar la derrota de manera madura. La forma de actuar de la unoviana me recordó a Ash, ya que no se molestó porque Bonnie le ganara, más bien la felicitó y la motivó a seguir esforzándose de igual manera.

Me reprendí por volver a asociar cualquier comportamiento, actitud o suceso, con Ash. Ya hace un par de meses tomé la decisión de seguir adelante con mi vida, dejar atrás todo aquel pasado opresor que me impedía avanzar como persona. El primer mes fue una tortura, ya que obtuve el efecto contrario al deseado, y me hallaba a mí misma pensando en el azabache aún más seguido que antes. Pero a paso lento empecé a dejar el tema fuera de mi mente, a olvidar que todo en mi vida, en parte, estaba ligado a él, dejé de lado la idea de Ye como hija de Ash, y me enfoqué en ella como solo mi hija. El segundo mes avanzó, exitosamente, con mi conciencia lejos de quien fuera el amor de mi vida.

Pero desde que llegué a Unova, la imagen de Ash no ha dejado de aparecer en mi mente de forma constante. Por suerte no ha sido de manera literal, pues fui clara con Scott respecto a eso, y las fotografías del chico de Pueblo Paleta, se limitaron a un momento después de la presentación del performance de Shauna y Aria.

Desde entonces no fue necesario que se empleara su imagen, para mi alivio. Y no es que no posea fotos de él en mi casa, es solo que están colocadas de manera estratégica, para que no aparezcan en mi rango de visión cada cinco minutos. Estoy consciente de que mi actitud es exagerada, y que no es la solución, pero deseo que sea de esa manera durante el tiempo que me esfuerce por superar definitivamente su dolorosa muerte. Al menos no viéndolo a cada rato en fotografías o imágenes, me facilitaré el proceso.

Suspiré agotada, por ser de alguna manera una especie de anfitriona u honorada del evento, he procurado ir a cuanta batalla fuera capaz de asistir. Por obvias razones no asistí a todas las que formaron parte de la fase de grupos, pero sí a las suficientes para sentirme cansada hasta decir basta. Después de la primera etapa de dicha fase, decidí ver solo los combates de la mañana hasta pasadas las diez, para volver después del almuerzo y terminar antes de que anocheciera. Claro que hice excepciones con las batallas de mis amigos, como el caso de Bonnie, Iris, Calem y Kiawe, todos ellos batallaban en la noche, debido a la posición de sus grupos en el horario.

La parte negativa de ver las batallas de la mañana, era ver a ese agente de la Policía Internacional; Jimmy Gold, era su nombre. Desde un inicio me daba un incómoda vibra, casi como si me llamara sin hacerlo, como si su presencia me sacara de base y me hiciera sentir perdida. Dado eso, lo primero que hice fue desconfiar de él. Y sabía que iba por buen camino, cuando Iris y Cilan lo confrontaron respecto a cómo pudo llegar a conocer a Ash en Unova, habiendo ellos estado con él casi todo ese tiempo.

Luego estaba el factor relacionado con que ese extraño conociera a mi hija, verla saludarlo me hizo sentir desconfiada de primeras cuentas. Luego escuché su excusa sobre que hacía en la escuela de mi hija; yo confronté a Yvonne preguntándole como lo conocía, ella inmediatamente se vio acorralada, y el tipo salió con la primera estupidez que se le pasó por la cabeza. En serio es tan idiota para pensar que, si llegara la Policía Internacional a investigar, llegando al punto de interrogar a los alumnos, la directora o algún profesor no informaría nada a los padres. Más tomando en cuenta la política severa, en ese sentido, de la Escuela Pokémon de Santalune.

Brock y los demás apoyaron mis sospechas con sus palabras, la mayoría desconfiaba de su presencia, y lo expresaron de manera muy clara. Interesantemente, Lillie y Gladio tenían sus dudas sobre él, afirmaban no sentirse incómodos o intimidados por su presencia, incluso, el rubio afirmó que investigaría sobre él para dar un justo veredicto. Claro, eso se vino abajo el día que mi amiga de Alola llegó a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos las chicas reunidas, con su hermano ensangrentado. Le colocamos unas vendas que tenía en mi botiquín, pero aun en contra de las palabras del chico, nos vimos en la necesidad de llevarlo a la enfermería del edificio.

El rubio necesitó una sutura en su cabeza y vendaje en partes de su cuerpo, en su abdomen se podía apreciar un gran moretón. Así que después de lo que fue una tensa noche, al fin pudimos cuestionar a la rubia. Lillie nos contó como Gladio salió para pedir algo de comer, pero no volvió. Como ella pensaba venir a acompañarnos, salió para buscar a su hermano y así decirle que no dormiría en la habitación suya. Siendo que ambos comparten una suite, con dos habitaciones, deseaba que su hermano, que suele pecar de sobreprotector, no se preocupara por su ausencia. Lo que se encontró, según sus palabras, fue una escena de terror. Su hermano, Gladio Aether, un hombre reconocido por su actitud fuerte y orgullosa, que jamás se deja mancillar, estaba siendo amedrentado por otro sujeto, que después de darle un puñetazo en la cara, parecía disponerse a seguir pateándolo en el estómago. Lillie aclaró que para ese punto debía hacer algo, así que sacó a Shiron, su Ninetales de Alola, y le ordenó congelar los pies del agresor.

Para sorpresa de todas las que escuchábamos el relato, la aloliana nos contó que quien estaba agrediendo al chico, no era nadie más que Jimmy Gold, el agente de quien desconfiábamos; gruñí, sabiendo que mi instinto estaba en lo correcto. Aún más sorprendente fue escuchar a nuestra amiga decir que Gladio no quería que reportaran el hecho, alegando que tenía sus razones. Dawn casi se hace zambullida en la habitación donde lo tenían, para convencerlo de que cambiara de opinión, pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

Al día siguiente, con todos reunidos, conversamos él tema con el presidente de Aether, pero se negó a dar explicaciones, e insistió que el tiempo le daría o negaría la razón, que tenía una corazonada, y estaba dispuesto a seguirla. Brock, Kiawe y Mallow intentaron persuadirlo, pero de nuevo fue inútil. En el fondo pienso que es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se equivocó al defenderlo.

Volví a suspirar, "regresando" al comedor privado del evento donde nos encontrábamos, ahora Bonnie estaba sentada hablando con Max, que parecía haberse convertido en su más nuevo fanático. Reí un poco, al pensar en la idea de verlos juntos como algo más. Desvié la mirada a una de las pantallas del lugar, al hacerlo, mi sonrisa volvió a desaparecer.

En esta se estaba mostrando un resumen de las batallas de Jimmy Gold, en la primera batalla su actitud era pésima, pero conforme empezó a ganar se veía la felicidad en su cara. El mejor ejemplo de un mal perdedor, increíble la falta de respeto que tuvo con Brandon, recuerdo haber aprovechado ese momento para, no solo decirle a Yvonne que así no se comportan los grandes entrenadores, sino que, además, aclárale que por cosas como esa no quería que se acercara más a él.

Después del primer encuentro con ese sujeto, le ordené a mi hija no volver a hablar con él. Ella se molestó y reaccionó como una malcriada, estaba dispuesta a castigarla, pero ella me alegó que no tenía verdaderas razones para decirle que se alejara de su amigo el agente. En el momento no me quedó de otra que morderme los labios y alegar que lo hacía por el simple hecho de ser su madre, un clásico. Pero basándome en la actitud mostrada por el agente, y en la mala fama que se ganó entre los participantes, y claro, la golpiza a Gladio, a Yvonne no le quedó de otra que aceptar que a quien llamaba amigo, era una persona a desconfiar.

Aunque, a pesar de lograr que ella dejara de ver a ese hombre como su amigo, también cayó la admiración que ella sentía por él. Eso no habría sido nada a tener en cuenta, de no ser porque ahora ella ha perdido en parte el interés en las batallas, y desde entonces solo se sienta a mi lado sin mirar al campo cuando asistimos a los combates. Sé que en el fondo hay algo que no sé, y necesito que mi hija me lo diga, pero nunca había tenido esa clase de problema con ella, y eso me hace más difícil saber cómo tratar la situación.

Eso me hizo desviar la mirada, ahora a mi niña, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón del lugar, jugando con sus pies, aburrida. En mente, tengo lo que le dijo al agente el día que nos lo encontramos, "Que suerte que lograste venir". Mi instinto de madre me dice que, de alguna forma, Yvonne se encariñó con ese sujeto, y lo hizo prometer algo, no sería la primera vez que hace algo similar, y si sigo con lo que es normal en mi hija, podría apostar que la promesa está relacionada con Ash. Entonces, que aquel entrenador que admira, y lleva una promesa relacionada con su padre, resulte ser un terrible sujeto, debió haberla destruido. Aunque no del todo, sé que cuando él pelea, ella si pone atención, aunque lo disimule creyendo que no me voy a dar cuenta.

Volví a mirar a la pantalla, es el resumen de la batalla del agente contra Gary. Mi sangre corre a un ritmo desenfrenado, me siento muy molesta, pensar que su equipo esté conformado por Pokémon que Ash tuvo, me resulta indignante. Es casi como si deseara ensuciar su imagen, para empeorarlo tiene un Krookodile con anteojos oscuros como objeto, y sé que no es coincidencia. Supuestamente ese sujeto conoció a Ash en Unova, justo donde el tipo Siniestro/Tierra era su Pokémon más poderoso, estoy segura que es un homenaje, uno muy desagradable.

Su sola imagen tiene cierto aire al chico de Paleta, claro, su actitud es muy distinta, y sus características bastantes diferentes. Aun así, cada vez que lo veo, algo en él sigue trayéndome el recuerdo de Ash. Entonces todo el esfuerzo que reúno para superar a mi amado, se va al Mundo Distorsión.

La sola idea de que, habiendo llegado incluso a considerar devolver a Lycanrock y Talonflame con los profesores Kukui y Oak, lo que me siga recordando al padre de mi hija sea él, me resulta repugnante, molesto, desesperante… y a la vez emocionante. ¿Cómo? Pues, aunque odie admitirlo, su estilo de batalla sí se parece al de Ash, es casi como volverlo a ver peleando. Y a pesar de que eso no ayuda a mi intenso trabajo por superarlo, la sola idea de ver a mi chico de pelo negro luchar hasta que él y sus Pokémon lleguen a sus propios límites, me parece encantadora. ¡Pero Serena, ¿qué estás pensando?! No es más que un entrenador de pésima actitud, mala fama y agresivo sin razón aparente, no vale la pena compararlo con Ash, por más que en lo profundo de corazón lo desee.

Mi conciencia regresó a la habitación, al parecer ninguno de mis amigos notó mi ausencia mental, o al menos eso creía. Al mirar a mi lado, la rubia de Alola me estaba viendo de manera interrogativa, casi como esperando encontrar una respuesta en los poros de mi piel. Le hice un gesto de duda, a lo que ella respondió sonriéndome nerviosa.

–Lo siento. –Me dijo soltando una risilla tímida. –Es que, desde lo que le ocurrió a Gladio, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, y a ratos me pierdo en mis divagaciones. –Suspiré aliviada, al menos no me miraba así porque notara mi estado.

–Te entiendo, ¿y en qué pensabas? ¿Tiene qué ver con el agente ese? –Le pregunté, mientras me acomodaba en la silla donde me encontraba sentada.

–No precisamente, es solo que no entiendo por qué Gladio insiste en no querer contarme sobre porque lo atacó. Puede que el sujeto tenga mala fama, y posea mal carácter, pero no creo que de la nada decidiera dañar a mi hermano. Hay algo detrás de todo esto, y creo que tiene que ver con… –La chica se calló y desvió la mirada.

–¿Con qué? –Le pregunté sintiéndome nerviosa. Ya tenía una idea en mente sobre que me diría, yo misma estaba pensando en lo mismo de ser así, pero quería comprobar que no era la única. Que la ausencia de Ash no me está volviendo loca y paranoica.

–Nada, nada. Ideas de una mujer desesperada por respuestas, es todo, lo mejor es dejar el tema de lado. ¿Ya pudiste hablar con Yvonne sobre su actitud? –La miré seria, sin responder a su pregunta, no era necesario que hablara, mi amiga de Alola recibiría el memorándum, ¡basta de evadir el tema! –Está bien… –Respondió después de unos segundos, con un ligero tono de derrota. –Tengo la teoría de que existe relación entre Jimmy Gold y la desaparición de Ash, Gladio lo sabe, pero no quiere decir nada hasta haber corroborado la veracidad de su idea. Para hacerlo más notorio, justo antes de ser atacado, él me dejaba ayudarlo con su investigación, pero desde entonces se ha encerrado en su mundo, sabe algo, y es muy importante.

La adrenalina se hizo paso por mi sistema, me empecé a sentir mareada, emocionada, aterrorizada. La sola idea de que existiera dicha conexión entre el agente y Ash, me generaba un mar de sentimientos. Bien podría haber sucedido algo terrible, o en el difícil, por no decir imposible, de los casos, mi Ash podría estar vivo, en algún lado, solo esa idea me hizo sonreír.

–No te emociones todavía. No sabemos que sabe Gladio, y si lo oculta es porque debe tener sus razones. En ese caso lo mejor es mantenernos al margen, yo voy a intentar averiguar más, sea de la boca de mi hermano, o de otro lado, ser líder de la facción de investigación en Aether tiene sus beneficios. Pero hace falta que tú te mantengas lo más al margen posible, sobre cualquier otro en esta habitación, tienes el mayor sentimentalismo por lo sucedido, y en caso de llegar a un punto de inflexión, eso podría nublar tu mente, tu razonamiento, podrías terminar cometiendo una locura.

Gruñí molesta, sabiendo que tenía razón, no me veo capaz de mantener la calma en caso de llegar a un descubrimiento importante, por lo tanto, me veré obligada a mantenerme a un lado de la investigación, pero eso no significa que me quedaré de brazos cruzados. A partir de ahora tendré un ojo encima de Jimmy Gold, sé que tiene algo entre manos. Sigo sin creerme que viniera por puro gusto, en la Policía Internacional había bastantes opciones, y sé que Ash colaboró con otros agentes, lo sé porque yo lo ayudé en esa época, fue durante el ataque en Kalos, solo los cuatro del grupo de viaje lo sabemos, y el agente con el que tratamos prometió no involúcranos en la etapa de investigación, para evitar todos los problemas relacionados.

Claro que solo ese departamento lo sabría, y por lo mismo, el silencio habría provocado la necesidad de acceder a alguien que lo "hubiera conocido"; entre comillas, pues confío en las palabras de Cilan e Iris al dudar de la veracidad de su coartada. O eso sería así de no ser porque el sujeto que lideraba en ese entonces el departamento, es el mismo que conoció a Ash desde su viaje por Sinnoh, también en Unova y Kalos, el agente Looker.

Recuerdo que durante los sucesos del ataque sobre Lumiose, Looker perdió a un ser querido, una chica que lo había estado ayudando en la búsqueda de información sobre Xerosic, el encargado del área de ciencias del Team Flare. Al parecer murió en un ataque del segundo Zygarde, y él agente no pudo hacer nada. Cuando él se reunió con nosotros, estaba acompañado de varios agentes, todos hombres. Se por palabras de Scott que Looker fue la primera opción, pero que declinó por no poseer Pokémon, algo de esperar si se trata de una invitación a un torneo de batallas Pokémon. Lo que me genera dudas es que recomendara a Jimmy Gold, en vez de cualquiera de los agentes que conocimos ese día, ¿por qué recomendó a básicamente un extraño?

Así que aquí viene lo que creo: O bien, Looker realmente recomendó a Jimmy como su remplazo, sabiendo algo de importancia. O Gold usó cualquier contacto dentro de la compañía, para influir en la decisión y venir acá. ¿Con que fin? Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

Terminada la reunión de amigos, le conté mis pensamientos y preocupaciones a mi amiga rubia de la región isleña, que escuchó intrigada todo lo que se me había ocurrido durante el tiempo restante que duró la cena. Me alegré al escuchar que ella estaba orgullosa de mis deducciones, es bueno saber que no estoy sola en esto, y mejor aún, ver que no me consideró una loca obsesionada. Empezaba a temer que la idea de superar a Ash, me quebrara del todo.

En el camino vi como mi hija se encontraba aislada, de la misma forma que estuvo durante el tiempo que tardó la pequeña reunión de amigos. Le agradecí a Lillie el haberme escuchado, y me dispuse a realizar mi labor de madre. Me acerqué a mi pequeña de pelo negro, ella al verme me ignoró mirando al lado contrario de mi presencia. Como si ya fuera una costumbre de ese día, suspiré agobiada por ello.

–Hija, no puedes seguir molesta conmigo todo el evento, todavía queda una semana más. ¿Al menos no puedes tratar de disfrutar las batallas que quedan? –La niña insistió en hacer oídos sordos. –Vamos, no tienes por qué actuar así, todavía faltan los combates más emocionantes. ¿Me vas a decir que no deseas ver más Pokémon de tipo Volador? –Me alegré al ver un ligero brillo en los ojos de mi niña.

–Solo si son tan increíbles como el Charizard del señor Gold. –Rayos, otra vez ese odioso sujeto, no sé cómo hizo para lavarle el cerebro a mi hija.

–Sí, ese Charizard es fuerte, pero hay otros Pokémon voladores igual de sorprendentes en el torneo. Está el Dragonite de Iris, el Skarmory de Steven, el Togekiss de Cynthia. Y si lo que te llama la atención es que sea un Charizard, están los de Calem y Alain.

–No, esos Pokémon están bien, pero Charizard es más genial. Y no puedes comparar esos Charizard con el de Jimmy, el de él es increíble, único, y es asombroso verlo demostrar su poder. Con solo verlo volar me emocioné en su batalla con el señor Oak, fue emocionante verlo recibir un ataque de un tipo súper eficaz, ¡apropósito! Y, aun así, estaba ileso. ¡Fue asombroso! Pero tú no me dejas apoyar al señor Gold. –Me señaló Yvonne, primero con la emoción a flor de piel, y luego mirándome triste, decepcionada. Ver sus ojitos dulces, motivados por las batallas de un mal entrenador, solo me hacía tener sentimientos confusos. Por un lado, me agrada verla emocionada y contenta, por el otro, odio que sea con tan mala imagen de un adulto.

–Pero hija, ya te expliqué que él es un mal entrenador y una pésima figura a seguir, es mala influencia para ti. –Ella me miró entristecida, estaba claro que por alguna razón admiraba tanto a ese hombre. –Mira, voy a pensar en tal vez, solo tal vez, dejarte apoyarlo en sus batallas. Pero primero, me dirás porque te agrada él, que te hace apoyarlo. Y segundo, quiero que comprendas que hace bien a la hora de luchar, pero mal a la hora de tratar a otra gente y a sus Pokémon. –Mi hija me sonrió, después de varios días sin hacerlo, y me empezó a decir lo que necesitaba. No solo para entenderla a ella, sino que, además, intentar comprender al agente.

–Bueno, es que él siempre se ha preocupado por nosotras, cuando llegaba a nuestro jardín… –La niña se calló, tapándose su boca con ambas manos. Y yo entré en shock al comprender lo que había escuchado.


	23. El Agente Problemático

El Agente Problemático

Estaba a punto de hacer una escena, tomar a mi hija en brazos y sermonearla por no haberme contado semejante detalle antes, peor, haberme mentido en la cara. Para después de eso, buscar al supuesto agente y mandarlo con Giratina un par de veces, antes de denunciarlo por cuanto se me ocurriera. En el momento solo podía pensar en la imagen de un acosador investigando a mi familia, ganándose la amistad de mi hija, para luego inventarse que conoció a Ash para poder venir acá y seguir acosándonos. Pensé en el hombre de la tienda de hace unos meses, el que venció y atacó a Calem. Tal vez no sean idénticos, pero sí me daba el mismo aire que el agente, no tengo pruebas de ello, pero podría apostar lo que sea a que son la misma persona. Y todo eso, además, calza con lo que vi a través de la ventana de mi cocina, hace unos meses. "No puede ser que esté pasando por esto otra vez…".

–Eh… ¿Serena, estás bien? –Observé a la persona que me hablaba, era Mallow, que había permanecido cerca de mí, charlando con May. Yo le aseguré que sí, que necesitaba tratar un asunto con Yvonne, por lo que me alejaría del grupo un momento.

Ella, y el resto que me escuchó, un poco dudosos, aceptaron, así que me separé de ellos, con mi hija agarrada de la mano. Afortunadamente estábamos ya cerca de las habitaciones, así que aproveché para irnos directo a la nuestra. En el camino, Ye se mantuvo callada, sabiendo que lo que hablaríamos sería importante.

Pero de igual manera, en ese efímero periodo de tiempo, tuve tiempo para analizar mejor todo el panorama. Basándome en que realmente Jimmy Gold tuviera algo que ver con Ash, tendría bastante sentido que él nos hubiera estado investigado. Y dependiendo de cuánto tiempo lo hiciera, y en qué momentos, podría descartar malas intenciones de su parte. Claro, no podría fiarme completamente de él jamás, no con mi intuición volviéndose loca en su presencia.

Al entrar en el cuarto, le indiqué a Ye que se sentara en la cama. Yo me mantuve de pie unos segundos, colectado todo lo que pensaba decirle; debía ser muy cuidadosa para lograr sacarle toda la verdad a la niña. Ya lista para el dialogo de importancia estratégica que se pondría en escena, empecé a hablar.

–Hija, necesito que me digas como conociste a ese sujeto.

–Pero mami…

–Nada de, "pero mami", quiero que me digas la verdad, y puedo asegurarte que tengo mis maneras de saber si me mientes, así que olvídate de la excusa de que fue en la escuela. Necesito que me cuentes con qué fin ese hombre se te acercaba, y cuantas veces lo hizo. –A pesar de tener una teoría que cuadraba con lo que sabía, como madre no podía dejar de temer que ese hombre le hubiera hecho cualquier cosa a mi hija, y de ser el caso, Pangoro se encargaría de desmembrarlo vivo.

–Bueno… Fue hace mucho, más de un año, creo. Él apareció de la nada en el jardín, con su Raichu a su lado. A mí me dio curiosidad, y como Veevee no parecía molesta con que él estuviera ahí, yo pensé que no sería una mala persona. –Mi hija hizo una pequeña pausa, en lo que parecía un intento por recordar más detalles.

–Ajá, ¿qué más? –Su silencio estaba logrando romper la falsa calma que yo intentaba mostrar.

–Bueno, ese día solo me dijo su nombre, pero estuvo bastante tiempo callado, mirando a la nada, como si hubiera algo que lo preocupaba. Después me preguntó sobre nosotras y papá, y como parecía buena gente, yo le conté la verdad. Al poco rato llegaste tú y él se fue, pero antes me dijo que no dijera nada, que era un agente secreto de la Policía Internacional, y que por eso no podía decirte nada. Perdón, Mami.

–Ay, Ye, cuántas veces te dije que no hablaras con extraños, y es lo primero que haces. –Escuchar su relato me puso los pelos de punta, ¿cómo un hombre fue capaz de meterse en mi casa y hablar con mi hija así de fácil? Cuando estemos en casa de nuevo, tendré que dejar las cosas más que claras con mis Pokémon. Especialmente con Pangoro, sus siestas hacen de él un inútil a la hora de hacer de vigía.

–Lo sé, pero él en verdad parecía ser buena gente, Veevee incluso le agarró cariño rápido, hasta a Pangpang le agradaba. –La sorpresa me invadió nuevamente, pensé que se salvó porque Pangoro no despertó y Sylveon es un Pokémon a veces demasiado confiado, al menos desde que dejó de ser un temeroso Eevee. Eso tendría que ser prueba de que el agente tiene algo especial, no recuerdo a Pangoro haber sido amable con un hombre desde que, como Pancham, la pasaba jugando con Ash. Sobre todo, ya que cuándo nos hicimos novios, él le agarró un especial cariño al moreno.

–¿Y eso sucedió la primera vez que apareció el agente? –Le pregunté, ya no molesta, sino más bien intrigada.

–Nop, ese día recuerdo que regañaste a Pangpang por estar holgazaneando. –Me contestó mi pequeña pelinegra, con una risilla. Y ahora me saltaba la duda, ¿cuántas veces fue ese hombre a mi casa? Casi como si leyera mi mente, Ye me contestó.

–Esa solo fue la primera vez, después llegaba una vez al mes, o dos días seguidos, otras veces dejaba de venir por meses, para volver de un día a otro. La última vez que fue, pasó hace más o menos un mes, y yo aproveché para contarle del evento y pedirle que viniera.

–¿Y se puede saber que hizo en todas esas visitas? –La cuestioné otra vez irritada, ese hombre no tiene el más mínimo escrúpulo.

–Sip, algunas veces iba para preguntar sobre ti, o sobre papi, sobre todo de él. Al parecer él también admiraba a papi, o eso fue lo que me dijo. En sus visitas me contó sobre su trabajo, y de cómo se encargaba de los malos que le hacen daño a los Pokémon, me dijo que también investigaba algo relacionado con papi, así que por eso me preguntaba todo eso. Lo más divertido es que otras veces solo jugaba conmigo, con la bola o con mis muñecas, incluso con Veevee, hasta Pangpang, después de que se hicieron amigos. Y desde entonces era emocionante esperar a que llegara, solo aparecía cuando tú te ibas y me dejabas en el jardín, así que cuando me quedaba en casa, salía para que así apareciera para jugar conmigo; fue así que dejé de sentirme sola y aburrida. Lo mejor era cuando me contaba de sus batallas, hasta me explicó un poco de lo que sabía de los combates aéreos y sobre las técnicas para ser muy bueno en ellos. Pero como ahora lo sabes, y él te desagrada, estoy segura que no dejaras que vaya más.

Y eso era más que seguro, no dejaría que alguien como él se le aproximara a ella, no siendo capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo, desde ir a mi jardín e interrogar a mi hija, mentirme al respecto, y convencer a Ye de hacer lo mismo, tener una pésima actitud y ser un mal ejemplo a seguir, y lo peor, hasta ser tan agresivo como para golpear a Gladio. Poco me importa si es o no un agente de la Policía Internacional, y si tiene relación con Ash será lo mismo, intentaré obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible de él, pero evitaré a toda costa que se acerque a mi hija. Por otra parte, escucharla decirme que se sentía sola, me mostró que he estado cometiendo muchos errores con ella, definitivamente será tema de otra conversación, una de carácter obligatorio.

–Tenlo por seguro, pequeña. Aun así, puede ser que si te deje apoyarlo en las batallas, solo falta que me digas porque es tan importante que él gane.

–Simple, es que es como papi. –¿¡Qué!? Está bien qué tenga una pequeña similitud a Ash, y sus Pokémon sean básicamente los mismos con ligeros cambios, pero comparar a un hombre como él, con el alma pura de Ash Ketchum, eso sí es llegar demasiado lejos.

–¿Parecido, hija? Ese hombre no tiene ni la mitad de los valores de tu padre.

–Eso dices porque no lo conoces. Debiste ver como Pangpang y Veevee se hicieron amigos de él, y su Raichu es lindísimo, de lejos se nota que quiere un montón a sus Pokémon, así como me contaste que lo hacía papi. Además, él lucha por la justicia, es casi un héroe, como papi. Y, por último, no puede perder porque me prometió que iba a ganar en honor a él, así mi papi será feliz viendo ganar a alguien parecido a él, que aprecia a los Pokémon como él lo hace desde el cielo. Y antes de que me digas que trató mal a su Greninja, no podemos estar seguras de que le dijo, por más que los comentaristas "leyeran" sus labios. Él me contó que nunca participó en torneos, que toda su vida luchó solo para liberar Pokémon, así que tal vez se sentía mal por perder su primera batalla y reaccionó mal, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado. ¿O no, mami? Recuerdo que tía Aria me contó que cuando se conocieron, tú te habías peleado con Delphy antes de que evolucionara a Braixen, y fue porque estabas triste por perder, ¿no es así?

Quedé boquiabierta al escuchar su argumento, y era inhabitable no imaginarse como la frase "Jaque Mate", aparecía con letras rojas marcando su frente. No quería darle la razón, pero la tenía, lo único que me quedaba era quejarme con Aria por contarle esa historia. Con un aura victoriosa, la niña pelinegra se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama. "Tengo una hija demasiado zagas e inteligente, sobre todo para su edad".

A mí no me quedó de otra que aceptar eso como una derrota, así que, necesitando tomar un poco de aire, le dije a mi hija que iría con el grupo un rato y volvería en menos de una hora, ella aceptó. Saqué a Sylveon, que inmediatamente se acostó con ella en la cama y yo salí del cuarto, dejando solo una luz de mesa encendida.

Al salir de la habitación, ubicada en un área distinta a la de las demás habitaciones de los participantes del torneo, empecé a caminar en dirección a éstas. Pasé frente a la habitación de los hermanos Aether, localizada en la misma zona que la mía, y al parecer estaba vacía, por lo que mantuve la dirección. En el camino casi no había gente, ya que era subjetivamente tarde en la noche, pasadas las diez. Tomando en cuenta los horarios pesados del torneo, era normal que poca gente estuviera caminando por ahí sin hacer nada, la mayoría, si bien no suele estar descansando, seguramente estará entrenando o comiendo.

Al llegar al área de las habitaciones de los entrenadores participantes, pude darme cuenta que el silencio ya no reinaba, en algunas habitaciones se podían apreciar lamentos o incluyo llantos, en otras era lo contario, era apreciable un ambiente de fiesta y celebración, era fácil suponer que se debía a que los calificados ya estaban asegurados. Llegué a la puerta correspondiente a la del cuarto de Iris, al tocar, ella misma me abrió. Entré, y al hacerlo me di cuenta que solo estábamos las chicas. Eran May, Dawn, Bonnie, Misty, Mallow, Mairin, Aria, Shauna, Miette, Korrina, Valerie, Lana y claro, la ocupante de la habitación y la persona que me abrió la puerta.

Todas me preguntaron cómo me fue con Yvonne, a lo que respondí que bien, que ya habíamos arreglado el problema, ellas mostraron alegría. Y en parte era cierto, ya que, a pesar de que abiertamente no le dije que podría apoyar a Jimmy Gold, después de haberme vencido con su argumento de que realmente no es malo, estaba claro que por ahora no podría prohibírselo. Definitivamente eso solucionará el mal humor de la pequeña.

Me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de cama, con Miette como la persona más cercana en distancia a mí. Fue en ese momento que empecé a analizar a cada chica, la mayoría estaba ahí porque participaba en el evento del alguna u otra forma. May, Dawn, Bonnie, Misty, Korrina e Iris lo hacían por las batallas; Aria y Shauna inauguraron el evento con un performance. Por otro lado, Valerie me ayudó a confeccionar el vestido que diseñé para el show de mis dos amigas performers. Mairin vino para apoyar a Alain, que, según sus palabras, es el favorito para campeón, claro que el corazón apoya lo que quiere. Y, por último, Lana, Mallow y Miette eran compañía y afición, al menos la peliverde y la peliazul de Kalos resultan buenas cocinando dulces, Lana sirve para contar chistes.

–¿Y los chicos, a dónde fueron? –Pregunté, al ver que terminaba el tema sobre el que estaban conversando antes de mi llegada.

–Dijeron algo de ayudar a Calem y Alain con las estrategias. –Me respondió Mairin con su tono risueño, ella se encontraba sentada en un asiento en diagonal al mío.

–Es bueno ver que están ocupados en algo, yo pensé que Gary se deprimiría por quedar fuera del torneo. –Dije, mientras hacia un gesto de estar pensando con mi dedo en mi barbilla.

–Resulta que no es su caso, de hecho, estaba bastante contento de como resultó su batalla con el agente de la Policía Internacional, según él, se sintió como hace mucho no lo hacía. –Esta vez la que habló fue Misty, que estaba sentada en la cama, justo al lado de Miette.

–Es interesante como algunos simplemente lo odian y otros parecieran amarlo. –Comentó Shauna, que también ocupaba un campo en la cama, acostada detrás de la pelirroja y mi otra mejor amiga, además de May, que también se encontraba sentada ahí, pero en el costado opuesto a Miette.

–¿Amarlo, no creo que sea el caso? ¿O sí? –Preguntó Korrina, que estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en los pies de Miette.

–Pues ya hay buena parte del público que lo apoya. Gary parece respetarlo mucho, y escuché que Sabrina pareciera estar interesada en él, más allá de las batallas Pokémon. Y claro, Yvonne lo tiene como su ídolo. Algo raro la verdad, tomando en cuenta su mala fama. –Habló de nuevo la líder del gimnasio de tipo Agua de Kanto. Pero por alguna razón desconocida para mí, escuchar que una chica se interesaba por Jimmy Gold, me estaba generando molestia, casi como tener una roncha en un lugar incómodo; simplemente decidí ignorarlo, por el bien de todos.

–Sí, la verdad se notó bastante en cómo se despidieron después de su batalla, estaban casi abrazados. ¿Creen que suceda algo ahí? –Comentó la castaña de Hoenn, con su tipa actitud románica. Provocando otra vez la sensación desagradable en mí, y con tal de dejar de sentirla, decidí que lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

–Lo dudo, seguro Sabrina solo jugaba con él, ya saben cómo es. –Dije mientras ideaba algo con que cerrar del todo aquello. Fue entonces que me percaté que mi mejor amiga de Alola, no estaba por ningún lado. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lillie?

–Ella y Gladio se fueron a investigar algo relacionado con el torneo, no sé, creo recordar que querían averiguar algo de los competidores. –Respondió la morena cocinera de Alola. La miré esperando más detalles, pero al parecer no los tenía.

–Escuché que irían con Scott, así que debe ser importante. –Completó Lana, dándome la información que precisaba. Pero ahora me preguntaba como Lillie convenció a Gladio para que la dejara ayudarlo, o al revés, para que la ayudara. Habría deseado ir con ellos, pero la rubia tiene razón, si me involucro, terminaría dando paso a ver mi juicio obnubilado por las emociones; ni el mejor doctor, trata a su familia.

–Por cierto, chicas. ¿Ustedes no deberían hacer lo mismo que los chicos, acompañarlos incluso? –Escuchar la pregunta de Aria, me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, así que decidí prestar atención a la respuesta de mis amigas que seguían en el torneo.

–¡Nah! Ellos se lo toman demasiado en serio, éste es un torneo amistoso para disfrutar. –Contestó la campeona de Unova, con un tono excesivamente despreocupado.

–Lo dices solo porque eres Campeona Regional. Yo sigo pensando que pude haber hecho más en el torneo. –Afirmó Dawn, con un aura depresiva cubriéndola.

–No tienes que sentirte mal. Como dijo Iris, este evento es para disfrutar y aprender. Además, no puedes olvidar que tu Batalla contra Volkner fue increíble, ¡Remontaste un tres a uno con Mamoswine! –La animó Bonnie, recordándole el espectacular suceso que presenciamos ese mismo día.

–Pero solo fue suerte, tenía los tipos a favor, eso fue todo. –Continuó la peliazul de Sinnoh, aún más depresiva.

–Si fuera tan sencillo, el mismo agente problemático no hubiera vencido a Gary, ¿no crees? Yo también me sentía un poco mal por haber quedado fuera, sobre todo porque empecé con una victoria. Pero luego recordé que éste es un torneo en el que participan los mejores entrenadores del mundo, con una victoria ya sé que me esforcé por dar todo de mí. Y las que no participaron, pudieron venir acá a apoyar, así que también forman parte de esto. No hay que olvidar que todo esto es honor a esa persona que, en mayor o menor medida, fue importante para nosotras. Como solo Ash sabía hacerlo, y aunque sé, todas lo sabemos, que él si sentía mal; siempre recibió cada derrota con una sonrisa, y seguía adelante sin importar qué, sin rendirse. –Dijo Misty cambiando el ambiente de la habitación. Pronto Korrina, May y el resto de chicas nos unimos a un abrazo grupal con Dawn, que terminó en una pelea de almohadas y un montón de risas.

Después de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, en los que hablamos de muchos temas, y yo regañé a la pelirosa por contarle como nos conocimos a Yvonne, Mairin fue la primera en retirarse. Alegó que se sentía cansada, por lo que se retiró al cuarto que comparte con Cossette y Sophie, las otras dos ayudantes del profesor Sycamore, que vinieron con él para apoyar a Alain, y claro, aprovechar e investigar la mega-evolución en su máximo estado.

El espacio para invitados estaba limitado según la importancia de los participantes, con los campeones regionales teniendo permitido hasta cinco personas, y los campeones de liga una. Los miembros de las Elite Four y Últimos Cerebros de la Batalla de la Frontera podían invitar a tres, y por ultimo líderes de gimnasio, Cerebros de la Batalla de la Frontera y combatientes invitados, que podían traer a dos acompañantes. Claro, la mayoría no necesitó llegar a su límite, por lo que sobraba el espacio.

Detrás de Mairin empezaron a salir el resto, yo me quedé un rato más hablando con Iris, pero sabiendo que Yvonne estaba sola, decidí hacer lo mismo que mis demás amigas. Al dejar la habitación de la morena, el pasillo estaba exactamente igual que como cuando llegué, desolado. Para mi sorpresa, de una de las habitaciones estaba saliendo un hombre, precisamente el chico que ha estado haciendo mi vida más complicada. Tomando una decisión apresurada, decidí seguirlo para ver si conseguía averiguar algo.

Caminé tras sus pasos hasta los límites del complejo del Estadio Pokémon World Tournament, y al verlo cruzar la salida, recapacité si era correcto, y seguro, seguirlo fuera del edificio. Al final decidí ignorar la lógica, haciéndole caso a mi intuición, que me aseguraba que continuar con aquello era lo correcto.

El sujeto siguió de lejos la zona de alrededor del estadio, donde los carritos de ventas y los puestos estaban completamente abandonados, a contraposición de cómo se suelen ver durante el día. El concreto se fue rodeando de agua, y ahora caminábamos por un muelle, yo hacía lo posible por evitar que me descubriera, y la idea de eso me preocupaba, no deseaba que me ocurriera lo que a Gladio.

Justo al final del recorrido, llegamos a un pequeño parque, nada ostentoso. Pero al contrario de lo que se podría concluir viendo sus dimensiones, el lugar si poseía un campo de batalla, equivalente en tamaño al parque. El agente se sentó en una banca, frente al que parecía ser su punto de entrenamiento durante las noches, y empezó a hablar con su Pokémon, un Raichu de Alola que siempre suele andar a su lado. La distancia a la que estaba me impedía escuchar nada, así que, yendo de arbusto en arbusto, me acerqué a su ubicación. Para mala suerte mía, cuando lo hice, él se levantó y sacó a su Greninja.

Viendo de cerca al Pokémon, me resultaba imposible no relacionarlo con aquel que perteneció a Ash. Pensar que él día que lo perdí, tenía casi el mismo equipo, me hacía sentir enferma, entre todos los entrenadores del mundo, las pocas probabilidades de que ocurriera, se dieron sobre él. Dejé esos pensamientos de lado, estaba claro que de coincidencia no tenía nada, por mucho que me disgustara, ese hombre tenía alguna clase de relación con Ash, y eso lo llevó a espiarme a mi hija y a mí.

En un inicio todo parecía bastante normal, una práctica con nada fuera de lo común. O eso pensaba, hasta que un Shuriken de Agua cayó frente a mí, al principio pensé que había sido un caso aislado, pero cuando dos, tres y cuatro más hicieron lo mismo, me asusté en serio. Intenté huir del lugar, pero un ataque eléctrico impactó justo en el camino por donde pensaba hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y cambiar de rumbo, una mano me agarró del brazo, no había que ser un genio para saber a quién pertenecía.

–Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. La mamá de Yvonne, la señorita Serena Gabena en persona. ¿Sabe?, había escuchado que me odiaba… ¿Qué la impulsó a seguirme hasta aquí? –Me preguntó el sujeto, con un tono de voz que no me indicaba nada, era totalmente neutro, tanto que no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

–Mi hija ya fue sincera conmigo, me contó que es falso que usted la conoció en la escuela de Santalune. –De todo lo que podría haberle dicho al supuesto agente, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero al menos bastaba por el momento.

–Hmm… Pues me atrapó. Y tal vez parezca que no tengo como explicar eso, puede ser que sea cierto. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, por el bien de su esposo. –"¿El bien de Ash? ¿A qué se referirá?", pensé. Todo parecía indicar que obtendría la información más rápido y fácil de lo que pensaba.

–Nunca llegamos a casarnos, así que no lo llame de esa manera. ¿Y a que se refiere con su bien? Ash tiene seis años de haberse considerado muerto, no creo que nada pueda hacerle daño. –Le dije intentando sonar lo más segura posible.

–Bueno, eso es simple. Tal vez mentí sobre la investigación en la escuela de su hija, pero no sobre que soy agente. Llevo más de dos años investigando la desaparición de su esposo, y sí, así manejamos su estatus en mi departamento. –¿En su departamento? ¿Será real que está investigando el caso de Ash? ¿Habrá esperanza?

–Mire, deje de decirle así. Fue mi pareja, mi mejor amigo, y padre de mi hija, pero no mi esposo. Y sobre la investigación, ¿podría saber por qué trató solo con mi hija, a mis espaldas, y la persuadió para mentirme? Eso no me suena a algo que haría un verdadero agente de la Policía Internacional. Y si no me equivoco, fue usted la persona que llegó a generar problemas en mi tienda unos meses atrás. Para luego enfrentar a Calem y atacarlo tras ganarle. ¿Así trabajan ahora los agentes que supuestamente nos protegen y viven de los impuestos de todas las regiones?

–Eso fue debido a que no deseábamos que se involucrara emocionalmente, y que por eso la investigación estuviera en peligro. Y déjeme decirle, que solo era parte de mi investigación, el tipo ese, su amigo, me retó. Tal vez actué mal al atacarlo, pero él empezó a increparme por las acciones de Charizard, mi Pokémon solo hizo aquello para lo que está entrenado.

–Eso no tiene sentido. No querían involucrarme a mí, pero sí a mi hija, que hace dos años tenía tres años. Por donde sea que lo veo no le hallo…

–Cuatro.

–¿Qué?

–Al principio solo investigaba los datos del caso, fue hace un año que di con ustedes y empecé a hablar con la niña.

–Da igual, un año más, un año menos. Simplemente no tiene sentido que fuera mejor y más útil, hablar con una niña que apenas y sabe algo sobre lo relacionado con su padre. Sobre el ataque hacia Calem, realmente no existe excusa, si su Pokémon está entrenado para dañar a inocentes, pues eso habla pésimo de usted como entrenador. Además, y lo necesito saber ya. ¿Por qué tiene un equipo igual al que Ash usó solo cuando las cosas se complicaron en Alola, sus mejores Pokémon? ¿Es una burla o imitación? –Pregunté ya desesperada, si esa era la verdadera coartada del agente, era pésima.

Escucharlo excusar sus acciones solo me hacía confiar menos en él. Y si le añadimos la sensación extraña y perturbadora que genera su presencia en mí, simplemente lo quería lejos de mi vida en ese instante. Deseaba que fuera cierto que existe esperanza, que existe la posibilidad de que Ash esté vivo. Pero no podía seguir esperando que un extraño, como ese supuesto agente, llegara mágicamente con buenas noticias, debía ser realista. Y en todo caso, de tener alguna historia de fondo que involucrara a mi moreno, estaba claro que no me la diría así porque sí, por lo que dejar el resto en manos de Lillie y Gladio es lo mejor, es cierto que desenterrar mi pasado con Ash no me ayuda a pensar claramente.

–No, claro que no eso. Es solo que, como agente, me sirve mucho el meterme en la piel de aquellos a quienes investigo, lo hace todo más fácil. Por cierto, ya que está acá, hablándome, podría darme información del día que Ash Ketchum desapareció, la verdad es que el caso se ha estancado por falta de la misma. Usted y los Aether son los únicos capaces de dar luz al caso, y no cuento con el favor de ellos precisamente. –Casi podía jurar que me estaba suplicando por esa información, como si la necesitara.

Pero con todo lo que escuché, ya no me importaba. Ya había entendido porque sus Pokémon parecían ser los mismos, y porque me daba esa sensación incómoda. El sujeto, agente o no, era un simple imitador de Ash, por eso las similitudes, ahora estaba más convencida que nunca, de alejarlo de mi hija… y de mí. Más tomando en cuenta, que en ese momento se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera un loco, un raro fanático de Ash, que, usando su puesto en la Policía Internacional, aprovechara para imitar mejor a su ídolo, metiéndose con la gente que conocía. Y habiendo sufrido acoso, lo que menos deseaba era una persona así invadiendo mi vida, debía se clara con él.

–Y tampoco cuenta con mi favor. Vea, sea agente de la Policía Internacional o no, le pido que se aleje de nosotras. No quiero tener cerca un desconocido que se ha metido al jardín de mi casa, para hablar con mi pequeña de cinco años. Solo le voy a pedir una cosa, es asunto suyo si lo hace o no, ya que no pienso darle nada a cambio. Mi hija, por su fachada de agente heroico, le agarró una especie de admiración a su persona. La actitud que ha mostrado durante el evento ha sido pésima, lo que quiero es que intente actuar como un entrenador de verdad, al menos lo que dure en el torneo, eso es todo.

–Pero, señorita…

Y sin darle oportunidad a decirme nada más, me alejé del parque a toda prisa. En el camino de vuelta, mantuve la Pokéball de Pangoro lista, en caso de que ocurriera algo, felizmente nada pasó. Poco tiempo después, ya me hallaba en la puerta de mi habitación. Al entrar, pude ver a mi hija acurrucada con Sylveon, totalmente dormida. Mi corazón se sintió cálido ante tal escena. Agradecí a Arceus el que se durmiera rápido, ya que terminé durando una hora más de lo prometido. Me alisté y me acosté en la misma cama que mi hija, mi tipo Hada lo supo interpretar y se movió al espacio entre los pies y el borde de la cama. Abracé a mi pequeña, protectoramente, pensando en lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Temía al hecho de que semejante sujeto interactuó con ella por un año. Pero en él fondo me sentía mal, porque resultara no ser una conexión con Ash. Eso solo significaba una cosa... "Mi amor, volvimos al principio. Y eso solo significa que debo dejar de meterme ideas en la mente para evitar superarte". Acepté la realidad, haciendo trizas mi corazón. Con un ligero llanto, entré al mundo de Cresselia.


	24. La Chica Electrizante

La Chica Electrizante

Volví a mi habitación, aun sintiéndome fuera de mí mismo. "¿Cómo fue que erré de manera tan descomunal, en tan corto intercambio de palabras?". Desde que salí del estadio, sabía que alguien me perseguía, así que, entrenando, le ordené Greninja atacar justo detrás del arbusto, que me percaté, era donde estaba el perseguidor. Al verlo intentar huir, le dije a Raichu que lo detuviera lanzando un Atactrueno justo por su camino de escape. Al tomarlo de brazo, me di cuenta, para mi sorpresa, que era una chica, específicamente, la chica que llevaba dos años vigilando, espiando, cuidando.

Sabiendo lo mal que suelo mentir estando cerca de ella, me esforcé por hablar de la manera más neutral y ligera posible. Todo eso se vino al piso, cuando escuché que Yvonne le había contado la verdad. No se cómo la convenció de hacerlo, pero debo admitir que la niña duró más de lo que imaginé en un inicio. Con cada frase expulsada por sus labios, yo era más inútil para defenderme, al punto de que simplemente se negó a darme información sobre Ketchum, me pidió un favor, y se alejó sin dejarme replicar nada de lo que salió de su boca.

Al verla irse, me sentí impotente, estúpido. "¿Cómo fue posible, que mi mejor oportunidad de conseguir información del pasado, se escapó entre mis dedos?". Por mis argumentos de mierda, claro. Ahora dependo totalmente de lo que pueda sacar de mis rivales y de la ayuda de Sabrina, ya de Gary no podré sacar nada, aunque el deseara ayudarme. Con los Aether sería otro callejón sin salida, incluso en caso de sacarles información, no podría confiar en su palabra. Estoy como al principio, o peor, inclusive.

Sobre el favor que Serena me pidió: después de pensarlo un rato, creo que tiene razón. Con mi actitud egocéntrica y violenta no he seguido ni de cerca el camino, que según A.Z., podrá limpiar mi aura. Así que me esforzaré por cumplir mi palabra con el enorme tipo difunto, y claro, de paso, de esa manera podré seguir el camino de redención con Ash Ketchum y su familia, más ahora, que confirmé que tengo los Pokémon que le pertenecieron en vida. Lo que Serena me dijo, sobre que copiaba el equipo de su difunto novio, solo reconfirmó lo que ya sabía desde mi batalla con Oak.

Lo que resta del torneo, tendré que asegurar mi salida de Unova con la información suficiente, no pienso volver a Alola para continuar con mi miserable vida de mercenario. Por ahora, solo me queda esperar chocar en batalla con personas que fueran cercanas a Ketchum, y rezar a Arceus que Sabrina logre algo con mi cerebro.

Recordando que temprano en la mañana empiezan los dieciseisavos de final, me acosté, aun con mi conciencia revoloteando en mil ideas. Después de un rato, logré dormirme, con Raichu de nuevo a mi lado, tras varias noches durmiendo cerca de las Pokéball; tal vez sabía que ahora era yo el conflictuado.

Al despertar, me apuré para estar temprano en el salón principal. A mi favor, desde que empezó el torneo, la necesidad de despertarme por las mañanas influyó en que tuviera horarios más acordes al de una persona normal, haciéndome más llevadera la labor de madrugar. Al salir de mi cuarto, me topé con bastantes personas haciendo lo mismo, seguramente, también deseosos de ver el sorteo de dieciseisavos de final.

Siguiendo a la multitud, me vi dentro del salón en poco tiempo, la gente ahora estaba aglomerándose frente a un proyector, donde al parecer se mostraría el sorteo en vivo. Yo, por otro lado, estaba más interesado en ver cómo quedaron los grupos, dada la falta de tiempo, no había vuelto a ver la tabla desde antes de mi batalla con Sabrina.

Afortunadamente, era justo lo que estaban mostrando en la pantalla más cercana a mí. Al mirarla, pude apreciar tanto sorpresas como resultados esperados, pero basándome en que me tocaría solo con alguien que pasó como primero de grupo, tendría una batalla difícil asegurada. La voz femenina del parlante volvió a hacer su esperada aparición, indicando a los participantes que se acercaran al proyector. Yo miré la tabla de la fase de grupos por última vez, antes de hacer lo indicado por la mujer.

Grupo A: Brandon 9 pts., Jimmy 6 pts., Sabrina 1 pt., Gary 1 pt.

Grupo B: Ritchie 9 pts., Palmer 4 pts., Brock 2 pts., Jack 1 pt.

Grupo C: Paul 7 pts., Acerola 7 pts., Korrina 3 pts., Bianca 0 pts.

Grupo D : Lance 7 pts., Juan 6 pts., Molayne 4 pts., Morty 0 pts.

Grupo E: Olivia 6 pts., Bruno 6 pts., Misty 3 pts., Ilima 3 pts.

Grupo F: Diantha 9 pts., Tobías 6 pts., Drayden 3 pts., Surge 0 pts.

Grupo G: Bonnie 6 pts., Iris 6 pts., Kaudan 4 pts., Trip 1 pt.

Grupo H: Alain 7 pts., Lucy 6 pts., Kiawe 4 pts., Marlon 0 pts.

Grupo I: Koga 9 pts., Noland 6 pts., May 3 pts., Tyson 0 pts.

Grupo J: Steven 9 pts., Flint 4 pts., Winona 2 pts., Zoey 1 pt.

Grupo K: Drake (Hoenn) 6 pts., Lorelei 6 pts., Jasmine 3 pts., Candice 3 pts.

Grupo L: Caitlin 9 pts., Wallace 6 pts., Olympia 3 pts., Skyla 0 pts.

Grupo M: Hau 7 pts., Volkner 4 pts., Aaron 3 pts., Dawn 3 pts.

Grupo N: Calem 6 pts., Kukui 6 pts., Lucian 6 pts., Cameron 0 pts.

Grupo O: Alder 9 pts., Clair 6 pts., Sawyer 3 pts., Drake (Islas Naranja) 0 pts.

Grupo P: Cynthia 9 pts., Norman 6 pts., Wulfric 3 pts., Harrison 0 pts.

–Muy bien, como pueden ver, con el proyector mostraremos los resultados del sorteo en el momento que ocurre. Así que empecemos. Cabe aclarar que, a partir de aquí hasta las semifinales, todos los cruces serán sorteados, para de esa manera, asegurar una distribución justa. También debo recordarles que, como las reglas del torneo indican, no se permiten cruces entre entrenadores del mismo grupo hasta cuartos de final, y en éste caso específico, solo se enfrentaran los primeros de grupo con los segundos de grupo. Después de los octavos de final, podrán ser colocados con cualquier contrincante, sin importar estatus, **regionalidad** , puesto o grupo, será completamente aleatorio.

Al escuchar cómo sería el torneo, realmente no hubo muchas reacciones, eso se sabía desde hace un par de semanas, cuando enviaron el correo con la información pertinente al evento. Igual no hizo falta el inconsciente que solo leyó las primeras páginas, y desconocía el protocolo post fase de grupos. Dada la falta revuelo y una, aunque tensa, quieta atmosfera, la mujer continuó sin ninguna demora.

La luz reflejada en la pantalla mural, mostró una especie de estanque, donde podían ser apreciados varios Froakie, Dewott, Krabby y Alomomola; estos se encontraban nadando o descansando, en general lo que haría cualquier Pokémon salvaje. Pero demostrando que no eran Pokémon sin entrenar, reaccionaron relajados al ver que una persona, con una camisa marcada con el logo del Pokémon World Tournament, se acercó al estanque y tiró varias Pokéball, o eso parecían.

El tipo hizo una especie de señal mediante un silbido, y todos los Pokémon de lugar se acomodaron frente a una Pokéball, alineándose ante a la mirada del entrenador. En total eran treinta y dos Pokéballs; sí, las conté. Conforme silbaba el hombre, los Pokémon parecían decidirse entre ellos, de manera que solo dos devolvían al tipo su Pokéball. Al recibirlas de vuelta, las abrió, mostrando dos papeles, marcados con un nombre, a la cámara, al mismo tiempo, el sistema colocaba los nombres en una tabla computada. El proceso se repitió hasta que todas las Pokéball salieron del estanque, y los Pokémon se retiraron, volviendo a lo suyo.

En retrospectiva, el espectáculo fue entretenido, y dado que pareciera que los mismos Pokémon elegían entre ellos, quienes usarían un movimiento tipo agua para sacar el objeto, lo hicieron parecer bastante legal. Además, la combinación de Chorro de Agua, Burbuja, Hidrochorro y Rayo Burbuja, fue bastante vistosa, regalando una escena bastante peculiar, acompañada de un arcoíris miniatura, producto de la salpicadura. Mi nombre salió más o menos al medio, por lo tanto, mi horario sería bastante normal, y mi contrincante no pareciera ser un verdadero reto.

Respecto a quien enfrentaré, la reconocí como la chica rubia del mismo grupo de Serena, lo cual sería útil para obtener información; de no ser porque lo más probable es que Serena les haya contado lo sucedido anoche, y seguramente apenas me dirigirá la palabra. En ese caso, solo me quedará limitarme a ganarle, en teoría no es algo tan difícil, pero en el pasado he subestimado a mis oponentes y caído de manera vergonzosa, así que no puedo ir a medias, debo sacarla sin la más mínima delicadeza.

–Perfecto, eso es todo por hoy. Diré los calificados rápidamente, mientras mostramos como queda la tabla junto con los horarios de cada batalla. Para los que competirán hoy, los horarios inician dentro de seis horas, a las dos de la tarde, así tendrán oportunidad de realizar su estrategia; no olviden que se utilizarán solo cuatro Pokémon. Los dieciseisavos de final empezarán con Brandon Jindai contra Lorelei Prima, luego serán Ritchie Hiroshi contra Noland Datsura, Paul Shinji contra Iris Airisu, Lance Wataru contra Norman Balance, Olivia Lychee contra Palmer Kurotsugu, Diantha Carnet vs Flint Ōba, Bonnie Miare vs Jimmy Gold, Alain Tsuyomaru vs Clair Ibuki. Esos son todos los entrenadores que competirán el día de hoy.

Bonnie, el nombre de la chica que será mi rival dentro de un par de horas. A partir de esta etapa, se le dará un periodo normal de tiempo aumentado a cada fase, en dieciseisavos me consta que es de una hora estimada por batalla; de todas formas, están los campos secundarios en caso de retrasos. Para alegría mía, podré dormir el día de mañana, ya que mi batalla será hoy a las nueve de la noche, o las veintiuna horas, como sea.

Por lo que investigué, la chica contra quien pelearé es la actual líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, se especializa en Pokémon tipo Eléctrico, pero eso no significa que no utilice de otros tipos. Su estilo de batalla es bastante enérgico y tiende a atacar sin demora. La impulsividad es su mayor pecado, eso podré usarlo a mi favor. Ahora es mi turno de jugar un poco con mis rivales, ya me siento en confianza. Al parecer la chiquilla viajó con Ketchum por Kalos, una amiga cercana sin duda; una lástima que no pueda contar con su información, aun así, ya veré que puedo sacarle.

La relativa calma permanecía como lo dominante en el salón, por lo tanto, no existía un alma realmente desconforme con los resultados. Y ya que el silencio otorga, la presentadora del evento continuó con el sorteo.

–Dado que no parece haber ninguna clase de molestia, diré los resultados de mañana para así permitirles continuar con su día. A las nueve de la mañana se abrirá la segunda etapa de la fase de los dieciseisavos; a diferencia de hoy, existirá una pausa de una hora entre cada batalla, en caso de que no sea utilizada por extensión de una batalla, claro. Empezaran compitiendo Koga Kyō contra Kukui Kauka, seguidos por Steven Stone contra Lucy Azami, Drake Genji contra Acerola Uhane, Caitlin Katorea contra Volkner Denzi, Hau Elenek contra Bruno Shiba, Calem Xavier contra Juan Adan, Alder Adeku contra Tobías Takuto, y, por último, Cynthia Shirona contra Wallace Mikuri. Eso es todo, suerte en los combates.

Inmediatamente la transmisión se cortó, proyectándose una luz azul brillante en la pantalla. Ni cortos ni perezosos, varios encargados empezaron a desarmar la tarima, la pantalla y el proyector; en lo que canta un Dodrio, ya no había nada en aquel salón. Yo aproveché para desayunar y así disponerme a descansar el resto de la tarde; ya dediqué bastante tiempo a entrenar, y tengo una ligera idea de cómo será el equipo de esa Miare. Sé que no debo confiarme, pero aun así tampoco hace falta que me sobre esfuerce…

–Sean bienvenidos a la penúltima batalla del día. En este momento podrán apreciar el enfrentamiento entre Bonnie Miare, la primera del grupo G, contra Jimmy Gold, el segundo del grupo A.

Miré tranquilo sobre mi hombro; Raichu, que como siempre se encontraba detrás de mí, me devolvió el gesto. "Rai rai, rai chu rai", conociéndolo, me dijo que me dejara de tonterías y me enfocara en la batalla. Le hice caso, al frente mío se encontraba la joven de Kalos, a simple vista aparentaba unos quince o dieciséis años, increíble que, teniendo solo un par de años como líder de gimnasio, esté acá mismo, frente a mí. Aunque cabe decir que yo también soy otro caso extraño dentro del torneo, dos sorpresas, una frente a otra.

Le sonreí confiado, pero sin rebasarme, ella se limitó a mantenerse seria, lo más probable es que sea debido a Serena. Esa mujer definitivamente se trajo al suelo mi investigación, tan guapa y tan conflictiva. Claro, yo cargo gran parte de la culpa de eso, mis malas mentiras ocasionaron todo desde el principio, pero que mienta mal también es causado por la pelimiel.

Me sacudí esas ideas de la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en ello. Tomé la primera Pokéball de mi cinturón, listo para lanzarla.

–…Sin nada más que añadir. Que empiece la batalla. –Por andar dilucidando en mi cabeza, fui incapaz de escuchar que dijo la presentadora, aunque realmente no es que me importara.

–Vamos amiguito, es hora de batallar, ¡yo te elijo, Dedenne! –Rayos, me copió la forma de llamar a mis Pokémon; ¡ya qué, no importa! El pequeño Pokémon Antenas apareció saliendo de su bolsa, algo que la verdad no me esperaba, he de suponer que es igual a Raichu.

–Muy bien, intenta no acabar tan rápido con él, amigo. Krookodile, destrózalo. –Sonreí de manera maquiavélica, saboreando la forma en que llamé a mi lagarto rojo. Puede parecer poca cosa, pero la imagen y palabras usadas en él combate, suelen tener su papel en el desarrollo de la misma. El Pokémon Amenazador se plantó frente a la ratita, viéndolo de manera que con solo la mirada podría debilitarlo. Claro, después de eso se acomodó sus anteojos oscuros, arruinando su imagen de Pokémon malvado.

–Que esa cosa no te asuste, acuérdate que lo hacemos por Ash; él jamás se dejó intimidar... Empecemos con estrategia, usa Encanto.

–No dejes que te bajen el ataque Krookodile, usa Excavar.

Fue inútil, por más que le ordenaba, mi Pokémon solo se mantenía viendo al minúsculo ratoncillo, y como era de esperar, la carita tierna del mismo provocó que un aura azul cubriera a mi cocodrilo, bajando mucho su ataque. Ya no pudiendo hacer nada respecto a eso, Krookodile realizó su movimiento, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. La chica le ordenó a su Pokémon mantenerse atento, pero ante la experiencia de mi lagarto, fue inútil. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, recibió todo el impacto cuando salió de la tierra. Sorprendentemente, seguía en batalla.

–Increíble que esa cosa aguantara un ataque directo de Krookodile, eso tiene que ser debido al Encanto. ¡Krookodile, evita a toda costa recibir otra vez ese movimiento!

Como era de esperarse, la rubia ordenó a su tipo Eléctrico/Hada usar de nuevo ese maldito Encanto. Pero no caeríamos dos veces en la misma trampa, así que mi lagarto rojo hizo lo suyo, enterrándose en el campo de batalla. El silencio conquistó el ambiente nuevamente.

–No creas que nos vencerás. Yo de niña siempre deseé poseer la misma pasión por las batallas que Ash, y la gracia de Serena. Deseaba poder batallar con ambos algún día, pero Arceus decidió que eso no pasaría. Ahora solo me queda ganar el torneo que vanagloria a mi amigo, y para hacerlo, debo derrotar al sujeto que ha estado molestando a mi amiga, se metió en la vida de su hija y golpeó a otro de mis amigos, estoy más que dispuesta a mandarte de vuelta a donde sea que vivas. ¡Es ahora o nunca, Dedenne usa Juego Rudo!

Para mi sorpresa, justo en ese momento Krookodile salió del suelo, buscando impactar al maldito Raichu en miniatura. Pero al hacerlo no pudo golpear nada, al mirar hacia arriba, se llevó la sorpresa, ya que no estaba por ningún lado. O eso parecía, el ratoncillo se encontraba agarrado a su espalda, y antes de que tan siquiera pudiera formularme la teoría de cómo llegó ahí, la minúscula creatura empezó a golpear a mi cocodrilo carmesí. La escena era en extremo mórbida, ya que el pequeño Pokémon estaba moliendo a golpes a mi compañero, era casi como ver a Infernape usando Combate Cercano, excepto porque un aura de polvos rosa y estrellas salía tras cada impacto.

Al alejarse de mi Pokémon, pude ver que se encontraba golpeado, pero relativamente bien, al menos considerando el poder y la eficacia de tal ataque. Pero lo increíble ocurrió, aún con su bajísimo porcentaje de probabilidad de ocurrir, el ataque de mi Pokémon se vio disminuido aún más. Por suerte no pueden usar los movimientos tipo Eléctrico, si le añadiéramos a eso una parálisis, tendríamos montones de problemas.

–Gran trabajo, Dedenne. Solo falta que lo dejemos como un enorme cocodrilo inservible, vuelve a usar Encanto.

–¡Excavar!

Aterrado vi como de nuevo el Encanto fue más rápido, bajándole aún más el ataque físico a mi Pokémon, a ese punto no podríamos hacer nada, ya que todos los ataques de Krookodile son físicos. Como la vez anterior, el cocodrilo carmesí se ocultó bajo suelo. Al salir, logró impactar en el roedor, pero de nuevo, lo pudo aguantar; el daño provocado por mi Pokémon, resultaba mínimo. Ya no podía confiarme más, a pura estrategia, la chiquilla me logró superar, era el momento en que debía demostrar mi valor como luchador.

–De nuevo Dedenne, usa Encanto, y luego Juego Rudo.

–Nada de eso. Krookodile, tapate los ojos con tus patas y usa Terremoto con todas tus fuerzas.

Mi compañero, usando ambas patas, se cubrió la vista por sobre los lentes. Ahora, siendo incapaz de ver la "belleza" del roedor, pudo usar Terremoto sin verse afectado. Pero esto provocó otro problema, la ratilla ahora esquivaba fácilmente las ondas saltando y corriendo de punto en punto, aprovechándose de la ausencia de precisión.

–¡Giratinas!, amigo, no está dando resultado, necesito que uses todas tus fuerzas para hacer temblar el campo en todas las direcciones.

Siguiendo mis órdenes, el cocodrilo soltó un poderoso y estruendoso rugido, que, de alguna manera, lo ayudó a lograr aquello que le pedía. La magnitud del ataque fue tal, que los asientos del estadio se empezaron a mover, los cimientos empezaron a resquebrajarse y el sonido de las lámparas daba la sensación de que caerían sobre el campo. Todo ello impulsó a que varias personas intentaran retirarse, pero la presentadora aseguró que nada sucedería, que el estadio estaba construido para evitar que ningún movimiento lo destruyera; aunque su voz no sonaba del todo segura.

Miré con confianza a mi amigo originario de Unova, convencido de que su poder bastaría. Finalmente, la rata no pudo esquivar más y calló presa del ataque, al recibir todo el poder tierra, una fisura logró hacerle más daño, estaba a punto de ser eliminado, pero no estaba bastando para lograrlo.

–Ya no más Terremoto, está desequilibrado, míralo y lánzale una Roca Afilada.

–Rayos, eso no. Dedenne, sé que puedes hacer más, usa Juego Rudo.

Con la suerte de mi lado, el ratón no pudo hacer nada al seguir resintiendo el daño del Terremoto; la pequeña montaña de rocas filosas impactó desde abajo al tipo Eléctrico/Hada, dejándolo fuera de combate. Verlo ser engullido por la luz roja de la Pokéball, me permitió respirar de nuevo, estaba claro que no empezar con todo, con la chica que venció a la campeona de Unova y pasó por encima del Kahuna de Melemele, fue una estupidez, era hora de luchar en serio desde el inicio de cada combate individual. Gracias a Arceus, la habilidad de Krookodile se activó, aumentando su ataque, estabilizando un poco la balanza.

–Gracias amiguito, estuviste fenomenal. Si Ash te hubiera visto estaría orgulloso, estoy segura. –La chica dejó de mirar su Pokéball, y se enfocó en mí. –Debo admitirlo, por mucho que me duela, eres realmente un digno poseedor de un equipo similar al de Ash. Y no solo por la fuerza, claro que no, eso nunca fue su fuerte; tu estilo de batalla se parece mucho, es el mismo estilo espontaneo que el poseía. Y de paso me alegra y sorprende, ver que eres tan apegado a tus Pokémon como él. Claro, para ti debe valer poco mi opinión, pero creo que uno siempre debe decir lo que piensa. Aunque por algo te esforzarás tanto en imitarlo…

Me sorprendió bastante su comentario, ya Serena me había hablado de que imitaba a su pareja más allá de solo el equipo; pero ahora la niña directamente me dijo que yo me esforzaba en parecerme a él. ¿Que se supone que signifique eso? Irónicamente, en mi vida lo he visto, no tengo idea de cómo se veía, y poco me ha importado la verdad… Tampoco sé cómo luchaba. La única respuesta sería, que inconscientemente, recuerdo como batallaba, y lo imité por una razón que excede a mi conocimiento; no le veo otra explicación, o tal vez… No, eso ni de broma.

–Mira niña, no sé de qué me hablas. Yo me dedico a investigarlo, no a imitarlo, así que como soy es como siempre he sido; no he estado, ni estoy, imitando a Ash Ketchum. Como ya expliqué, uso Pokémon similares a los de él para meterme en su papel, pero no significa que me vista como él lo hacía, ni que haya cambiado mi forma de ser.

–Hmm… Pues que extraño. Lo hagas a propósito o no, imitas muy bien a Ash. Tal vez te metiste mucho en el papel.

–Lo dudo. Mira, estamos en medio de una batalla, si no vas a darme información valiosa para mi caso, me gustaría que siguiéramos.

–Tienes toda la razón. Y no puedo, hasta donde tengo entendido, necesitas información que no poseo, y de hacerlo, no te la daría. A Serena no le agradas, y sí es el caso, yo respeto que ella te quiera lejos de ella, de Yvonne y de Ash.

–Eh… La batalla debe continuar o se catalogará como deserción en favor de Jimmy Gold. –Habló el árbitro, diciendo lo mismo que yo deseaba escuchar por parte de él.

–No hace falta. –Le respondió la chica al árbitro. Después de eso, me miró de nuevo. –Tengo a éste pequeñín desde que es un Pichu, y juntos decidimos que a pesar de que Ash mantuvo a su Pikachu sin evolucionar, para estar al nivel del gimnasio que mi hermano nos legó, necesitaríamos dar un paso adelante. Así que sal ahora, Raipi. –Gire los ojos en señal de pereza, ¿acaso es necesario que me cuente su vida, y mencione a Ketchum cada vez que tiene la oportunidad? Si al menos fuera información útil…

Tras el discursillo, apareció la contraparte continental de Raichu, la forma de Kanto y el resto de regiones. Aprovechando que mi amigo tiene una extraña y curiosa rivalidad con otros Raichu, decidí darle la oportunidad. Devolviendo a Krookodile, me giré para indicarle que entrara; mi roedor eléctrico no permitió que me pudiera girar del todo, pues antes de hacerlo ya estaba tomando su lugar en el campo. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por mi frente, al presenciar tal actitud.

–Bien amigo, sé muy bien que odias a los otros Raichu, así que usa eso como combustible.

–¡Rai!

–¡Que lindo! Entonces ese Raichu tan **kawaii,** es la forma Alola, interesante… Bien Raipi, parece ser que será algo personal. ¡Usa Trueno!

–Raichu, Atactrueno.

La pelea entre el Raichu con apodo y el Raichu sin apodo, dio inicio. Ambos lanzaron dos corrientes eléctricas, la de mi amigo fue un poderoso ataque eléctrico que impactó de manera directa, la de su rival impactó desde arriba segundos después, con un poder que parecía superior. Pero estaba claro que el nivel era distinto, mi Raichu con años de peleas en su cuerpo, estaba mejor preparado para la batalla. Así que, enviando una descarga aún más fuerte, logró empujar a su objetivo, de manera que el Raichu continental chocó contra la barrera entre el escenario y la gradería.

–Que mal, parece que nos superan en poder bruto. Pero eso no lo es todo en un combate. Raipi, usa Ataque Rápido.

El Raichu convencional se empezó a acercar a toda velocidad hacia mi compañero, conociendo su actitud, decidí dejarlo recibir el ataque. Y así sucedió, cubierto en aura blanca, el Pokémon de mi rival logró dar de lleno en el abdomen de mi primer Pokémon. Para sorpresa de la entrenadora y su tipo Eléctrico, el ataque no logró ni siquiera mover a mi amigo, que le sonrió de manera victoriosa a su confundido rival, para luego usar Psíquico en él, y tras golpearlo un par de veces contra el piso, mandarlo de nuevo contra el muro.

–Genial, ahora es momento de acabarlo. Usa…

–¡Raipi, Voltiocambio!

Sin oportunidad de darle fin a esa batalla, la chica logró lanzar su orden con anticipación, logrando su objetivo. El Raichu contario, con varios golpes y heridas, cubrió su cuerpo de energía eléctrica, y golpeó a mi roedor de Alola, que aguantó el golpe sin problemas. Inmediatamente después del golpe, el Pokémon de la rubia fue absorbido por su Pokéball y reemplazado por un enorme Pokémon fósil.

–Genial, que bueno que te había colocado justo después de la Pokéball de Raipi. Muy bien, Tyrantrum, es momento de luchar, no perdamos el tiempo, usa Triturar.

–No tan rápido. Raichu, vuelve. Krookodile sal ahora.

Mi Pokémon tipo Eléctrico/Psíquico volvió justo a tiempo, lastimosamente, mi lagarto de tierra apareció justo para recibir el ataque que iba dirigido hacia Raichu. Al menos era poco eficaz. Krookodile pudo zafarse sin problemas de las mandíbulas del dragón, así que le ordené que usara Terremoto; al haber recuperado su estado natural en la stat de ataque, el impacto resultó ser bastante eficiente, logrando un crítico súper eficaz. La cara de la chica lo decía todo, estaba en bastantes problemas.


	25. El Poder del Equilibrio

El Poder del Equilibrio

–Esto es malo, Tyrantrum. Ya no podemos guardarnos nada, usa Testarazo.

A pesar de estar un poco desorientado por el gran movimiento de tierra, el tipo Roca/Dragón fue capaz de correr a toda velocidad hacía mi cocodrilo carmesí, que, aunque intentó esquivarlo, falló, recibiendo el movimiento de tipo Roca. Mi mandíbula se desencajó al ver a mi compañero recibir tremendo ataque con toda su cara, la fuerza del impacto fue tal, que empezó a sangrar justo donde recibió el golpe. Peor fue mi sensación, al ver que el Tyrantrum seguía en su mismo estado de antes. "Cabeza Roca", pensé, al ver que no había recibido daño de retroceso.

–¡Perfecto! Lo tienes donde lo deseamos, es hora de usar otro Testarazo para acabar con él.

–¡Mierda! Krookodile, no te quedes ahí, usa Excavar cuanto antes.

Todavía atontado por semejante golpe, mi cocodrilo carmesí era incapaz de hacer nada, y si recibía de nuevo ese ataque, sería el fin. El dragón de la antigüedad se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia, podía cambiar de Pokémon, pero empezar la batalla recibiendo tal ataque sería más que perjudicial para cualquiera de mi equipo. Al ver que el fósil iniciaba su carrera, entrecerré los ojos esperando lo peor, al escuchar el golpe sabía que ya habría acabado todo.

–¡Por Arceus! ¿Estás bien, Tyrantrum?

Al escuchar a la chica, miré el lugar donde sucedió todo lo anterior. Para mi alegría y enorme sorpresa, Krookodile no estaba a la vista desde ningún ángulo del estadio. Al parecer el cocodrilo de tierra pudo escapar justo antes de recibir el golpe, provocando que el dragón de roca quedara con su cabeza clavada en el muro de la barrera, literalmente.

–Muy bien amigo, eso fue genial. Ahora es momento de contraatacar, usa Roca Afilada desde la tierra, y al salir sigue con Triturar.

Sin saber en qué parte del campo se hallaba mi lagarto de arena, esperé a que él decidiera atacar. No tuve que esperar por mucho tiempo, ya que, a los pocos segundos de haberme callado, un tumulto de rocas afiladas golpeo al tipo Roca/Dragón en su estómago, haciéndolo rugir de dolor. Luego de eso, Krookodile salió del suelo, con sus mandíbulas preparadas para morder. Penosamente, en ese momento el fósil logró zafar su cabeza del muro y responder a las suplicas de su entrenadora, usando Garra Dragón. Después de un corto intercambio de rasguños y mordiscos, ambos Pokémon se separaron, regresando con su respectivo entrenador.

–Ese Tyrantrum es increíble, debo decirlo, me sorprende que sea capaz de aguantar tantos golpes de Krookodile.

–Lo mismo puedo decir de tu Krookodile, Tyrantrum es mi segundo Pokémon más poderoso.

–Pues ya deseo conocer al más poderoso. Krookodile, usa Roca Afilada.

–Pues no permitiré que lo hagas. ¡Tyrantrum, Poder Pasado!

Varias rocas, imbuidas en poder antiguo, se precipitaron hacia mi Pokémon, algo que ya tenía más o menos previsto, así que le ordené que usara Roca Afilada para destruir los ataques. Mientras eso ocurría, aproveché la distracción para ordenarle que atacara con Terremoto. El resultado fue el mejor posible, aun distraído por la colisión de rocas, el tipo Roca/Dragón se descuidó, recibiendo el poder del ataque tipo Tierra. A pesar de ser súper efectivo, no fue suficiente para dejar fuera al dinosaurio, que ya se encontraba respirando de manera forzada, con un poco de sangre saliendo de su hocico.

–¿Puedes continuar, Tyrantrum? Te ves bastante herido. –El Pokémon gruñó mirando al frente. El mensaje era claro, no se rendiría. Al verlo hacer eso, el dragón de roca se ganó mi respeto. –Entonces sigamos, ataca con Garra Dragón.

Yo me mantuve callado, viendo como mi tipo Siniestro/Tierra hacía su esfuerzo por recuperarse un poco del cansancio; su salud parecía estar bien, pero el sobre esfuerzo estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Sabiendo que si seguía así perdería, necesitaba acabar con el dinosaurio rojo en ese momento. Y justo cuando las garras del dragón fósil brillaban con un color verde, le ordené a mi compañero que usara Roca Afilada en sí mismo. El tumulto de piedras apareció debajo de Krookodile, que se elevó evitando el ataque; el Pokémon rival no pudo hacer nada y pegó en las rocas. Sin darle más tiempo de reacción, ordené Terremoto de nuevo, el tipo Roca/Dragón no pudo hacer nada para salvarse del ataque, que destruyó el tumulto sobre el que estaba Krookodile. Mi Pokémon cayó al suelo, preparado en caso de no haber sido suficiente para noquear al Tyrantrum.

El fósil dragón se mantuvo en pie unos segundos, respirando pesadamente y mirando con rivalidad al tipo Siniestro/Tierra. Tras el momento tenso, el Pokémon no pudo más y calló noqueado. La chica lo devolvió agradeciendo su esfuerzo, pero yo seguía con la mirada del dragón en mi retina. Me hallaba admirado por tal muestra de perseverancia, rememorando ese momento en mi cabeza. Un fuego empezó a arder con fuerza en mi interior, un fuego que permanecía dormido y necesitaba oxígeno para despertar. Esa llama tenía, desde la llegada al estadio, de haberse encendido, y de a poco había crecido, y aunque le hace falta más para llegar a alumbrar aquello que he perdido, ya está más cerca de lograrlo. Mi pasión por las batallas va en aumento al ver tales escenas de fuerza, perseverancia y estrategia.

–Te necesito de nuevo Raipi, tenemos que acabar lo que empezamos.

Aun en silencio, le indiqué a Krookodile que volviera, Raichu lo supo interpretar, para salir de nuevo al campo de batalla. La rubia me miró extrañada por mi súbito cambio de actitud, pero no dijo nada.

–Raipi, está claro que no nos servirá de nada seguir usando ataques de tipo Eléctrico, así que por ahora usa Ataque Rápido.

–Raichu, ya sabes que hacer.

–¡Raichu, rai rai chu!

Mientras se acercaba el roedor contrario, Raichu se estaba preparando para el contraataque, sin importar con que nos respondieran. Cual rayo de luz blanca, el tipo Eléctrico apareció al frente de mi tipo Eléctrico/Psíquico, y con aquello que suponíamos sería parte de la estrategia, tenía su puño iluminado, preparando un Karatazo. Raichu ya esperaba eso, así que antes de ser golpeado, saltó para luego golpear la cara de su rival con Cola de Hierro.

–¡Raipi!

El golpe fue tal, que la marca roja que dejó en la cara del Raichu convencional, empezó a sangrar de a poco, convirtiéndose en un derrame nasal. Algo estaba claro de esa pelea, y era la diferencia de poder; en el fondo sabía, que de no ser porque Raichu se sabe controlar con los Pokémon, esa Cola de Hierro podría haber roto el cráneo de su equivalente continental.

–Raichu, lo mejor es que no alargues la pelea. Acabalo con Psíquico.

–¡No! Yo soy consciente de la diferencia de poder… Raipi, ven.

–¡Chu, Raichu!

–Pero Raipi, podrías resultar lastimado.

–Raiiii…

–¡Está bien, usa Karatazo! –Otra vez me hallaba asombrado, los Pokémon de esa chiquilla tienen que ser noventa y nueve por ciento gónadas para poseer semejante gallardía. Definitivamente mi respeto sería para ellos, y por eso no podía dejarlos sin presenciar todo mi poder.

–Raichu, usa la combinación que practicamos con Psíquico y Cola de Hierro. Pero antes, recibe el ataque.

–Ya veo lo que haces... Raipi, combina el Karatazo con Ataque Rápido, y al impactar, usa Trueno.

El Raichu de Kanto se lanzó a la carga, mientras mi compañero se colocó en posición para recibirlo de frente. El ataque de velocidad cambió de blanco a rojo, mientras el puño del tipo Eléctrico sobresalía del brillo perteneciente a su cuerpo. Al impactar, el sonido sordo que generó fue sorprendente, el viento que levantó fue capaz de moverme tanto a mi como a la rubia. Pero eso no bastó para derrotar a mi Raichu, que se estaba preparando para usar su combinación. Y mientras eso pasaba, la cara de decepción en la entrenadora lo dijo todo, el Trueno, conocido por su tendencia a fallar en caso de no haber lluvia, lo hizo en esa ocasión en especial.

–Es una lástima, pero Raichu no es tan paciente como para darles otra oportunidad. Hazlo, amigo mío.

Y sin más demora, el brillo rosa se apoderó del color azul de los ojos de mi Raichu, que empezó a golpear salvajemente a su rival contra el suelo, luego lo arrojó contra los muros del estadio y cuando parecía que terminaría ahí, lo atrajo de vuelta, para recibirlo con otra Cola de Hierro en la cara, dejándolo fuera de combate. El protocolo de la chica fue el mismo que con sus otros dos Pokémon. Lo que me aturdió un poco, fue ver que estaba mirando de manera perdida la Pokéball que tenía en su mano, su último Pokémon.

–¿No piensas usarlo o qué?

–La verdad no pensé que lo necesitaría antes de las semifinales. –Escucharla me descolocó. ¿En serio se tenía tanta confianza la niña? Fuera lo que fuera que tenía, no podría ser tan poderoso, aunque es cierto que solo ha mostrado cinco Pokémon en el torneo; los tres que ha usado hasta ahora, un Florges y un Heliolisk. Supongo que podré ver al último.

–Déjate de tonterías. Vamos tres sobre cero y solo te queda un Pokémon. Lo mejor es que tomes la decisión rápido, a mí me da igual que Pokémon uses al final. –La chica me miró conflictuada, para devolver su vista a la Pokéball una vez más.

–Está bien. Pero te vas a arrepentir por haberme impulsado a usarlo. ¡Yo te elijo, Puni-chan!

–¿Puni-chan? –Pregunté, intrigado por la identidad del Pokémon misterioso.

Al verlo, una ligera risa empezó a salir de entre mis labios, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, se veía muy débil. A simple vista era como ver un Goomy, pero de color verde con una especie de círculo rojo en su abdomen. Simplemente era imposible tomarse en serio la escena; como pretendía la chica rubia, pasar por encima de mis cuatro Pokémon con esa cosa babosa.

–¿Arbitro, es legal usar a lo que sea eso? Estoy bastante seguro de conocerme la Pokédex Nacional completa, y eso no figura en ningún lado. –Cuestioné al árbitro del combate, viendo si me conseguía un Pokémon de verdad cómo último obstáculo, antes de avanzar a octavos de final; lo cual ya tenía asegurado.

–Completamente, eso solo es la forma núcleo de un Zygarde. Número setecientos dieciocho de la Pokédex nacional, según el profesor Augustine Sycamore, de Kalos. Así que, si no hay más dudas, pueden continuar. –Me respondió el tipo, usando una especie de Pokédex bastante avanzada, similar al HoloCaster, pero con detalles distintos; como su tamaño más amplio y el ser completamente trasparente.

–Vas a lamentar haberte burlado de Puni-chan. ¡Fuerza Telúrica!

Y aun si poder reaccionar, desde que escuché que me encontraba frente a uno de los Pokémon del trío legendario del Equilibrio Natural, vi como el Goomy verde pasaba a ser una especie de can Pokémon verde con negro. Completamente en shock, no pude hacer nada para advertir a mi Raichu, que recibió un poderoso ataque, que destruyó el suelo de la plataforma de batalla, y golpeó con toda la fuerza del terreno a mi compañero, que cayó bastante dañado.

Raichu se puso de pie con dificultad y tras gritarme un par de veces, volví en mí, para seguir con la batalla. A pesar de tener a uno de los legendarios más poderosos del mundo al frente mío, era consciente de que, sin al menos otro núcleo, no superaría su forma del cincuenta por ciento. "Yo sé cómo funciona la naturaleza de Zygarde, solo que no reconocí al núcleo... Y eso es toda la ventaja con la que cuento por lo que queda de la batalla, porque, aun así, Zygarde es extremadamente poderoso." Dejando de lado la idea de aquella desventaja, miré a Raichu decidido, él, aun respirando dificultosamente, me miró igual, ambos éramos conscientes en ese momento, de que estábamos frente una prueba para demostrar nuestro valor y coraje. Nos sonreímos, y nos dispusimos a proseguir con la batalla.

–Mierda, nos voltearon la batalla, Raichu. A partir de ahora no podremos darnos el lujo de cometer un solo error, o mañana mismo estaremos en Alola. Empieza usando Psíquico.

Usando su poder telequinético, intentó elevar en el aire al perro dragón, pero la velocidad de éste bastó para esquivar el ataque y, usando Velocidad Extrema, volver a golpear a mi bastante debilitado Pokémon.

–¡Giratina! Si seguimos así no podremos provocarle ninguna clase de daño. –Estaba con las manos atadas, bien podía usar el movimiento Z de Raichu, pero mi cuerpo no es capaz de aguantar usar los movimientos Z y la mega-evolución en un mismo combate, podría perder la conciencia en medio de la batalla y eso sería contraproducente. Contra un legendario como ese, la mega-evolución resultaría muy necesaria, así que eso descarta el uso los movimientos característicos de Alola.

–Al parecer no sabes cómo atacar a Puni, así que yo haré el siguiente movimiento. Puni-chan, usa Velocidad Extrema de nuevo, creo que bastará esta vez.

La velocidad de movimiento del tipo Dragón/Tierra se elevó al punto de no ser visible, solo las ráfagas de viento que dejaba a su paso permitían calcular donde podría hallarse. Y eso era mi única salida, por lo tanto, le ordené a Raichu usar Psíquico tras de sí, al sentir una ráfaga pasar cerca de él. Los músculos de mi boca se tensaron ante la expectativa, de realizar un mal cálculo, Raichu estaría fuera de combate.

–¡Raiiiiii Chu! –Para mi grata sorpresa, el plan se ejecutó de manera correcta, por lo que ahora el perro de tierra se encontraba bajo el efecto del Psíquico.

–Perfecto, es ahora o nunca. ¡Cola de Hierro!

Y de manera similar a como ejecutó la combinación con el Raichu de la rubia, mi roedor empezó a intercalar varios golpes con su cola revestida de metal en diversas partes del cuerpo del legendario. Entre cada golpe reforzaba su poder psíquico, golpeándolo contra el suelo; con toda su fuerza, a diferencia del combate anterior. Pero aquello jamás bastaría para doblegar al poderoso Pokémon, que, habiendo sufrido varios golpes, logró liberarse del amarre de la telequinesis, para inmediatamente responder con Pulso Dragón; la luz morada golpeó a mi Raichu en su abdomen, debilitándolo finalmente.

–Lograste dañarlo, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, gracias. Muy bien, es tu turno de participar, Charizard. –Probablemente ya consciente de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, mi lagarto de fuego no hizo la típica presentación que suele hacer; se conformó con un rugido que hizo temblar la estructura del lugar, y se plantó serio, frente al amenazante rival.

–Al fin usaste a ese poderoso Charizard. Puni, él no será un rival fácil en ningún aspecto, así que empecemos usando Mil Flechas.

Aun incapaz de reconocer que ataque era ese, vi aterrado como miles de rayos verdes empezaron a salir del suelo alrededor del Zygarde, intentando acertar en mi pseudo dragón.

–Parece ser un ataque tipo Tierra, no tiene sentido que afecte a Charizard. Amigo, vuela lejos de esas flechas verdes y no dejes que te dé ninguna.

Mi inicial de fuego empezó a volar por el campo, esquivando cada flecha que intentaba impactar en su cuerpo. Al principio parecía estar dando resultado, pero uno de esos rayos verdes logró golpear un ala de mi tipo Fuego/Volador, que empezó a quejarse del dolor, además de perder altura y capacidad de vuelo. Aprovechando el momento, el legendario usó el mismo ataque de nuevo, y en honor a su nombre, mil flechas verdes golpearon el cuerpo de mi Pokémon.

Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, presencié como Charizard perdió elevación hasta caer al suelo, alzando una nube de polvo y tierra. Mientras se difuminaba la nube, me encontraba inhabilitado de usar mi respiración, la idea de perder a mi más poderoso Pokémon con solo un ataque, significaría una derrota asegurada. Al fin pude volver a respirar, al advertir que mi lagarto de fuego se encontraba de pie y sin daños mayores.

–Estuvo cerca amigo… Ahora, vuela y ataca con Cuchillada. –De nuevo la tensión se adueñó de mi cuerpo, al ver que mi tipo Fuego/Volador, era incapaz de usar sus alas. Por más que saltaba y se esforzaba por tomar vuelo, no lograba despegarse del suelo.

–Ese es el efecto secundario de Mil Flechas. No solo afecta al tipo Volador siendo un ataque tipo Tierra, además inhabilita su capacidad de vuelo; ahora Charizard está a merced de cualquier ataque al que antes era inmune.

–¡Mierda! Esto será un enorme problema. Bueno, no importa amigo, aun así, los golpes no serán súper eficaces, así que no es tan terrible. Nosotros demostraremos porque somos los mejores, aun si no puedes volar. Corre en zigzag y usa Cuchillada el tenerlo cerca, altérnalo con Ataque Ala.

Notándose un poco incómodo por no poder volar, Charizard empezó a correr a zancadas torpes en dirección al perro dragón, que se limitó a esperar. O eso es lo que cualquiera vería, de no ser porque ya había entrenado a todo mis Pokémon, para luchar sin poder usar varias de sus técnicas más comunes. Como vuelo, en caso de Charizard, poderes psíquicos con Raichu, Excavar con Krookodile. También entré previendo luchar en paisajes que limitan el movimiento, y por lo tanto la velocidad, con Sceptile, y en caso de no poder usar sus brazos con Infernape, todo previniendo situaciones de peligro mortal durante misiones. Me di un par de palmadas imaginarias en la espalda, alagándome por mi ingenio estratégico.

Justo como lo habíamos planeado, Charizard estaba fingiendo torpeza, con el fin engañar a su rival. La rubia, dejándose llevar por la trampa, le ordenó Velocidad Extrema a su Pokémon, que desapareció del campo. La ráfaga de aire se dirigía directo a mi lagarto de fuego, y ambos éramos conscientes de ello. Antes de recibir el golpe, Charizard saltó sobre el legendario, para así lanzar un Lanzallamas directo a su cara, cegándolo momentáneamente. Dándole uso a tal recurso, empezó a golpear al legendario con la combinación que anteriormente le ordené.

El inhabilitado legendario no pudo hacer nada ante la lluvia de golpes, tanto con las garras como con las alas, que Charizard le estaba dando. Cuando percibí que la rubia encontró el flanco para ordenarle a su Pokémon escarpar, o caso contario, contraatacar, le indiqué a mi lagarto que usara Cuchillada en la cara del perro, para así volver a usar Lanzallamas; eso lo volvió a desorientar.

–Es el momento Charizard, salta atrás y usa Rayo Solar.

Sabiendo que de noche es más complejo cargar energía solar, era necesario una estrategia para responder, y esa fue que cargara la energía de a poco entre golpe y golpe. Al alejarse del legendario, mi lagarto terminó de cargar la energía, dando uso a los valiosos segundos que la desorientación de su rival le entregó. La energía solar ahora brillaba refulgente en su hocico.

–¡Ahora, Charizard!

El rayo de luz verde se proyectó desde la boca de mi lagarto, hasta al cuerpo lastimado del legendario de Kalos, que, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar recibir tremendo ataque. El Rayo Solar dejó increíblemente dañado al Pokémon, que empezó a perder varias células, lo que hizo que su estado del diez por ciento empezara a flaquear. Mi amigo me miró sonriendo orgulloso, y yo le agradecí levantando mi pulgar. Estaba claro que ni un legendario, estaría al nivel de mi monstruo de Kanto.

–¿Estás bien, Puni-chan? –Preguntó la rubia a su dañado amigo, a lo que él respondió con un ladrido. –Supongo que no queda de otra, debemos usar todo el poder que puedes alcanzar sin la necesidad de Sonato. ¡Es hora de usar tu forma del cincuenta por ciento!

Y al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, murió toda la calma que estaba sintiendo; al fin empezaría la verdadera batalla. Un montón de luces verdes se empezaron a aglomerar alrededor del perro, que empezó a brillar. Al cesar el brillo verdoso que el legendario desprendía, la figura canina fue reemplazada por la forma más conocida de Zygarde, la serpiente de la tierra, el Pokémon Equilibrio.

–Genial, ahora si daremos todo de nosotros. Puni, usa Pulso Dragón.

–Charizard, es bien conocido que con esa forma pierde velocidad, pero gana poder, es primordial que evites cualquier ataque y aproveches para atacar con Ataque Ala.

El dragón empezó a usar Pulso Dragón sin detenerse, cada rayo de energía purpura estaba más cerca de golpear a mi cansado pseudo dragón. Pero fue en un momento de dilucides, que pude ver un hueco en su defensa, así que le ordené al lagarto aprovecharlo. Al acercarse, pudo golpear con sus alas el celuloso cuerpo del legendario que, a pesar de haber recibido el daño, pudo girarse e impactar con un Pulso Dragón a mi amigo.

–Es hora del sacrificio Charizard. Usa Rayo Solar.

–Puni, no debes dejarlo cargar ese Rayo Solar, usa Fuerza Telúrica.

El legendario volvió a generar un terremoto de rango limitado, pero de enorme poder destructivo, que impactó a mi inicial de Kanto. Fiel a su fuerza de voluntad y orgullo, Charizard aguantó el transcurso de todo el ataque tipo Tierra, y casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie, pudo escupir el rayo de luz verde, que volvió a impactar en la cara del legendario, provocando que varios núcleos se desprendieran. Aunque recibió el Rayo Solar, el legendario seguía listo para combatir, a diferencia de mi Pokémon, que ya se encontraba debilitado.

–Gracias por el esfuerzo Charizard. ¡Krookodile, yo te elijo!

Sin afán de perder un solo segundo, saqué de nuevo al cocodrilo carmesí, que notándose completamente agotado, se esforzó para encarar como es debido al tipo Dragón/Tierra.

–Ese Krookodile se encuentra muy débil, no podrá aguantar un solo golpe más. Usa Pulso Dragón para que pueda descansar.

Era consciente de que Krookodile no haría mucho, pero lo poco que pudiera hacer sería útil, así que le ordené usar Triturar, confiando que eso haría la cantidad de daño necesaria. El dragón legendario volvió a la carga con otro surtido de Pulsos Dragón, y entre todos los rayos morados, Krookodile escapó usando Excavar, y a una velocidad increíble, apareció detrás de su contrincante. Mi lagarto atacó, ejerciendo el daño base por el impacto de Excavar, al que le añadió un poderoso Triturar en la cola del legendario. La mordida fue de tal magnitud, que el Pokémon de la rubia rugió adolorido, pero para inmediatamente responder con un último Pulso Dragón, que logró su objetivo, dejando fuera a mi penúltimo Pokémon.

–Mierda, ya solo me queda un Pokémon. Chiquilla, debo admitir que sí lamento no haberme tomado en serio al Goomy verde ese, pero eso no significa que me hayas vencido, no aún.

–Te dije que lo lamentarías, y lo lamentaras aún más.

–Eso está por ponerse a prueba. Sceptile, es hora de acabar con éste combate. –Mi inicial tipo Planta hizo su aparición en medio del campo; sin su rama, como habíamos acordado después de la batalla contra Gary Oak. La seriedad era perceptible en el aire. –Sceptile, no tenemos nada más que perder, así que vamos a empezar con todo, mega-evoluciona.

Pasada la conocida luz de la mega-evolución, una forma más amenazadora y poderosa de mi Pokémon de Hoenn hizo aparición. Con el tipo dragón como su nuevo segundo tipo elemental, sabía que estaba ante un arma de doble filo. Ahora tendría stab con Pulso Dragón, pero el mismo ataque del Pokémon de mi rival sería súper eficaz; así que solo con estrategia saldríamos adelante.

–Usa Pulso Dragón, Sceptile.

–Has lo mismo, Puni-chan.

Una batalla de intercambio de movimientos se dio a lugar, pero el estado óptimo y la gran velocidad de mi Pokémon lo estaban dejando como el ganador temporal. Viendo que al fin la batalla se inclinaba a mi favor, lo ordené a mi tipo Planta/Dragón acercarse y empezar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, usando Tijera X. Así lo hizo mi compañero, que también de cerca empezó a destacar.

–¡Usa Fuerza Telúrica!

Ni siquiera uno de los ataques insignia de Zygarde era suficiente para doblegar a mi Pokémon, que usando su agilidad esquivó cada grieta, fisura y temblor que provocaba el legendario. Viendo la oportunidad, le ordené que usara Tormenta de Hojas, y aprovechando la situación, Gigadrenado. Las hojas limitaron la vista del tipo Dragón/Tierra, y en ese momento se acercó Sceptile y absorbió parte de su vitalidad. Haber luchado contra cuatro Pokémon, le pasó factura, así que la serpiente cayó casi debilitada. O eso parecía, ya que volvió a ponerse en pie, para que una luz verde muy potente apareciera en su boca.

–¿Eso es? Puni, lograste reemplazar Pulso Dragón por Núcleo Castigo. Perfecto, ese ataque será más que suficiente, úsalo con todo lo que te quede de poder.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron al comprender el dilema en el que me encontraba. Un ataque como Núcleo Castigo no solo es súper eficaz en Mega-Sceptile, también tiene un poder muy alto y cubre un enorme rango, eso haría muy difícil el poder esquivarlo. Si Sceptile no lograba vencer a Zygarde antes de que atacara, sería el fin de nuestra participación en el torneo, y el desenlace prematuro a mi búsqueda de respuestas.

–Sceptile, necesito que te acerques lo más que puedas, y ataques directo a donde está cargando el ataque, usando con Pulso Dragón. Si eso no es suficiente, nada servirá.

Sceptile asintió con su cabeza, dándome a entender que había captado la idea. Usando su enorme velocidad, se acercó hasta una distancia prudente, y se detuvo, cargando toda la energía draconiana que era capaz de reunir en su boca. La energía se liberó en dirección al hocico del Zygarde, que se tambaleó al recibir el ataque. La colisión de energías impidió que pudiera seguir mirando hacia mi Pokémon. Por lo tanto, no me quedó de otra que desviar la vista y rezar a Arceus que todo saliera bien.

–Scceeep, ¡Tile!

El grito de mi Pokémon se intercaló con el gruñido del Zygarde. La luz se hizo más intensa aún, y pocos segundos después, una explosión ocurrió, empujándome hasta el muro, del que me sostuve, usándolo como apoyo. Cuando la onda expansiva se disipó, vi como la rubia también había sido empujada a un costado del campo de batalla. Ambos miramos el lugar donde ocurrió la explosión de energía, a la expectativa de ver el resultado.

–Scep… Tile…

Para mi éxtasis, el tipo Planta salió de entre los escombros polvorientos del campo, sin su mega-evolución, pero capaz de caminar. En donde se supone que estaba Zygarde, solo quedaba el núcleo verdoso. Bonnie corrió en dirección de su Pokémon, para así poder alzarlo y llenarlo de mimos, agradeciendo su gran trabajo en la batalla. Verla, me hizo darme cuenta que, comportándome como un engreído y confiándome, jamás ganaría ese torneo, debía aprender humildad de entrenadores como ella. Me acerqué a la chica, con Raichu en brazos, dormido, y Sceptile caminando a mis espaldas.

–Es increíble ver a una chica tan joven, capaz de controlar a un legendario y de paso, ayudarlo a liberar tal poder. Puedo apostar a que en unos años no solo serás una de los mejores líderes de gimnasio del mundo, sino que probablemente, Campeona de alguna región. Ash Ketchum realmente estaría muy orgulloso.

–Gracias. –Me respondió la rubia sonriéndome de manera cálida. –Creo que Serena se equivocó un poco contigo; realmente no eres tan malo. Sea lo que sea que busques en el torneo, y con Ash en general, te deseo suerte.

Dicho aquello, la chica se despidió de mí con un apretón de manos, y con paso cansado, se encaminó a su camerino, Puni-chan en brazos. Yo hice lo mismo, pero en dirección al mío.

–Tengo mucho que aprender, pero me emociona saber que lo haré al lado de ustedes, chicos. –Dije mirando mi cinturón, a Raichu y a Sceptile, que seguidamente devolví a su Pokéball. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mi cara, al rememorar la batalla que acababa de tener. –Supongo que sí será necesario seguir tus pasos, Ketchum…

 **Notas de Autor**

Bueno, no suelo escribir notas de autor ni nada por el estilo, pero la ocasión lo amerita. Como algunos sabrán, esta fue el primer Fanfic que empecé a escribir formalmente; un día se me ocurrió la idea y simplemente me dejé llevar. La cuestión es, que éste capítulo lo tengo terminado desde mayo, y fue en pro de La Cruda Realidad, mi otro fic, que dejé de escribir esta historia. Pero ahora que le di una segunda revisada y corregida a todos los capítulos, sería un desperdicio no continuarla de una vez. Entonces, a partir de ahora voy a actualizar mínimo una vez por semana, puede ser un miércoles/jueves, o un viernes/sábado. Si alguna semana me inspiro, puede que publique más de un capítulo, pero claro, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer además de esto, así que también depende de mi tiempo.

Bien, ahora dejando eso de lado, a éste "arco", si es que se le puede llamar así, le queda bastante… Faltan las mejores batallas, y más secretos por desvelarse. Así que espero que les agrade lo que está por venir.

Para finalizar, quiero agradecer las muestras de apoyo que ha recibido la historia, desde favs y follows hasta los comentarios; quiero añadir que, ante cualquier duda, siempre pueden preguntar, no tengo el más mínimo problema en responder, claro, mientras no sea un spoiler. Y eso es todo lo que quería decir… ¡Así que muchas gracias por leer y apoyar!


	26. Tratamiento Psíquico

Tratamiento Psíquico

Miré detenidamente el objeto en mi mano, era una Amigo Ball, una Pokéball de diseño rustico, originaria de Johto. Fue hace más de un mes que obtuve dicho objeto, del inconsciente cuerpo de uno de los comandantes del Team Neo Plasma. La sensación que su material poroso me trasmitía, era cuanto menos extraña. El porqué estaba mirándola justo en ese preciso momento, la verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Recuerdo haber despertado, y tras alimentar a mis Pokémon, me encontré con una nota que fue deslizada bajo la puerta de la habitación. "Búscame en la habitación UR-65".

UR, es la terminación usada para determinar el área donde están ubicadas las habitaciones de los líderes de gimnasio. Lo sabía, ya que en el documento que se nos envió, se destacaban todas las zonas habitacionales, desde aquellas para los invitados, hasta la sección exclusiva para miembros de Alto Mando y personas VIP. No se me dificultó el saber quién me envió la nota, solo Sabrina sería tan perspicaz para deducir cual era específicamente mi habitación; o al menos eso deseaba pensar. Lo cierto es, que estaba nervioso por ello mismo. La idea de que ella sea la llave para abrir la puerta que ha estado cerrada por seis años, me resulta abrumadora.

Así que, con el fin de matar tiempo mientras alargo mi visita a la psíquica, terminé por procrastinar de mil y una formas. Agoté cada opción que tuviera a mano, desde analizar a todos los participantes restantes del torneo, aunque no muy bien, pues no podía concentrarme en ello, hasta ponerme a jugar videojuegos en el HoloCaster. Lo ideal era buscar cualquier excusa para no salir de mi cuarto, y eso eventualmente me llevó a donde me hallaba; mirando esa Pokéball, que robé de manos de mi enemigo. Entre más la ojeaba, más incómodo me sentía con la idea de tenerla en mi poder. "¿Por qué me hace sentir tan culpable el haberla tomado?". Era esa maldita sensación intuitiva, que cada vez que se hacía notar, taladraba hasta lo más profundo de mi consciencia.

Finalmente devolví el objeto a mi mochila, despejando mi mente de dudas como: "¿Y sí me equivoqué? ¿Qué pensará en éste momento ese Garchomp? ¿Qué pensará su entrenador?". Sé que tener a ese Pokémon me hace una presa prioritaria del Neo Plasma, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás ante la decisión que tomé.

Suspiré y llamé a Raichu, el cual se hallaba recostado al lado mío; ambos salimos de la habitación. Noté como el roedor se estiró sobre su cola flotante un par de veces, y luego se me adelantó, como si fuera llamado por algo.

–¡Raichu! –El tipo Eléctrico/Psíquico me ignoró y siguió su camino, a una velocidad bastante considerable.

Cuando Raichu se detuvo, pude recuperar todo el aire que perdí durante la carrera por todo el piso habitacional. Levanté mi acalorado rostro con el fin de reclamarle, pero me encontré con unos delicados pies con uñas pintadas de morado, ambos calzaban unas sandalias del mismo color. Al buscar a la que, suponía, era su dueña, me topé con el sonriente rostro de Sabrina.

–Siento haber hecho que Raichu viniera de esa manera, pero como te estabas tardando, no estaba segura de sí vendrías por ti mismo. –La miré interrogativamente, a lo que ella respondió, probablemente "leyendo" que le preguntaría. –Se me hace muy fácil comunicarme con los Pokémon con habilidades psíquicas, lo que hice fue decirle que viniera rápidamente, que era por el bien de su entrenador. Y hete aquí… Bueno, no creo que desees quedarte todo el día ahí parado. Sé que tienes una batalla en menos de una hora, así que entra de una vez.

Sin responder nada, pues no lo hallaba necesario, ingresé a su habitación. En esencia era lo mismo que la mía; estaba amueblada por una cama individual con sábanas blancas, al igual que las cortinas, y una mesa de noche; contaba con espacio suficiente para dejar salir a todos sus Pokémon, al menos aquellos que no fueran demasiado grandes. Lo cierto es que sus palabras eran más que verdaderas… Por perder todo el tiempo con el que contaba, ahora estaba en contratiempo para hacer lo que fuéramos a hacer.

Fue ayer que terminó la etapa de dieciseisavos de final, y un par de horas después del último combate, se trasmitió el segundo sorteo. A mí me tocó en la tarde, casualmente con un entrenador nada desconocido. Resulta que mi rival será Ritchie, el Campeón de Kanto y mi "rival de ideales". Cuando vimos nuestros nombres cruzarse, nuestras miradas hicieron lo mismo; hubo un choque de egos, y las chispas saltaron. Pero al final ninguno dijo nada, sobre todo yo, ahora que pienso comportarme como "un digno entrenador Pokémon". Como ya sé todo lo que necesito saber de ese chico, ya no pienso discutir nada más con él, lo que queda por hacer es demostrar mi punto de vista en el campo de batalla, ganándole.

Un extraño movimiento me trajo de vuelta de mi viaje mental, era la fina mano de Sabrina, que estaba siendo agitada cerca de mis ojos. Suavemente tomé su brazo, deteniendo su accionar; ella me miró seriamente, indicándome que me sentara en su cama. Obedecí en silencio, colocándome sobre el suave colchón.

–Por lo que puedo ver en lo profundo de tus recuerdos, fue una especie de extraña máquina la cual engatilló el súbito resurgimiento de tus recuerdos. Aunque, lo que alcancé a averiguar es insuficiente, así que necesito que me expliques con detalles lo ocurrido, para que así sepa cómo podría ayudarte. –Sin demora, le expliqué lo ocurrido con A.Z. y su máquina de aura. –Ya veo… Conque esa máquina se encargaría de purificar tu aura… Hmm, creo que ya sé porque tus recuerdos están regresando por lapsos, y también creo saber cómo ayudarte optimizando ese proceso.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es eso de optimizar? –Cuestioné, con la ansiedad apoderándose de mí.

–Tranquilo… Mira, el cerebro no es muy diferente a las PC´s o sistemas computacionales. Lo que sea que te ocurrió al cruzar ese umbral... –La miré interrogativamente, a lo que ella respondió que eso sí lo pudo averiguar de mis enigmáticos recuerdos. –Bien, como decía… Al cruzar el umbral, algo, probablemente alguna energía desconocida, afectó el área de tu cerebro donde se almacena la memoria, dígase, los lóbulos temporales. No sé el cómo, pero lo que sí sé, es que es muy similar a los casos de pérdida de memoria por alguna especie de golpe…

–Recuerdo que cuando desperté del coma, tenía parte de la cara y la cabeza vendada, puede que ese fuera el caso. –Comenté.

–Lo dudo, si se tratara de amnesia por un traumatismo craneal, no estaría tan relacionado con todo esto de tu aura. –Ella se quedó mirándome, pensativa. –El solo hecho de puedas controlar el aura ya es un hecho peculiar, pero dejemos eso de lado por ahora… Entonces, como ya mencioné, el cerebro es similar a las computadoras, y como tal, estoy segura que puedo "recuperar tu memoria" haciendo algo similar a lo que hizo esa máquina purificadora de aura. –La miré emocionado, depositando toda mi esperanza en sus brazos. –Pero no quiero que te emociones…

–Pero dijiste que puedes recuperar… –Respondí apresuradamente; ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar la frase.

–Dije que creo poder, no puedo asegurarte nada respecto a algo tan complejo. ¿Recuerdas qué me mencionaste que sufriste de un gran dolor de cabeza, durante el proceso de alteración de aura? –Yo asentí en mutismo. –Pues estoy bastante convencida de que habrías sufrido de un irreparable daño cerebral, de haber estado un poco más bajo el efecto de esa máquina. La inmensa concentración de energía a la que estabas expuesto, pudo haber quemado tus neuronas. Además, el cerebro no puede ser forzado de esa forma, eso solo provocaría todo lo contrario a lo que deseamos. Y me temo que lo que pienso hacerte será muy similar, así que solo haremos rápidas sesiones de cinco minutos.

–¿Y crees que de esa manera pueda recuperar toda mi memoria? –Cuestioné, mucho menos esperanzado que antes.

–No. –La sequedad de sus palabras me llevó a bajar la mirada. –Ya te lo había dicho antes… Éste es un camino que tendrás que recorrer solo, y no es de mí ayuda que dependes, alguien más será tu faro dentro de la penumbra de tus recuerdos. –Su manera metafórica de hablar me recordó lo que Looker me dijo… "Ellos han descubierto algo que yo no, y al parecer no pueden, o no deben, decírmelo… ¿Pero por qué?". –Porque eso sería contraproducente. –Devolví la mirada a la chica, no del todo asombrado porque respondiera a mis pensamientos. –Yo tengo mi teoría, y ese agente de la Policía Internacional probablemente también tenga la suya, pero decírtelo abiertamente podría alterar negativamente lo que ya sabes, o piensas. Recuperar los recuerdos de toda una vida no es algo sencillo, y debe hacerse con delicadeza, por eso mismo te ayudaré a hacer más sencillo el proceso, pero eso no significa que vaya a interferir directamente. Con suerte, con la ayuda de lo que te haré, una vez recuperes eso que perdiste, empezarás a recuperar fragmentos enteros de tu memoria. Claro, eso solo sería el primer paso, pero ahí entra esa "luz" de la que hablo. Mi objetivo es ayudarte a acelerar ese proceso para antes de que éste torneo termine, así que haremos cortas sesiones todos los días, hasta el final de semana. ¿Te parece bien?

–No hace falta preguntarlo… –Contesté, aludiendo a su capacidad de leer mentes.

–Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero pecar de mal educada. –La miré de reojo, ignorando su "gracioso" comentario.

–¿Podemos empezar ya?

–Sí, tú quédate ahí. –Ella tomó una Pokéball que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, y la abrió, apareciendo su Alakazam. –Esto es lo que haré: Usaré lo que he averiguado del aura, basándome en lo que me dijiste y los varios libros que he leído al respecto, y junto a Alakazam, abriremos paso a la zona "bloqueada" de tu memoria. –Yo asentí, por lo tanto, ella comenzó.

La chica primero le indicó a su Pokémon que usara Hipnosis en mí. El Pokémon se colocó al frente mío, y extendiendo ambas cucharas en sus manos, me miró a los ojos; un brillo apareció en sus pupilas y pronto me sentí como si flotara. No estaba del todo dormido, como suele ocurrir en los combates al usarse dicho movimiento, ya que aún era semi consiente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Tras ello, el Pokémon Psi se colocó tras de mí sobre la cama, sentí las dos cucharas metálicas acercarse a mis oídos. Sabrina, por otro lado, se posicionó frente a mí, con cada una de sus manos sobre mis sienes.

– **Wasurenaide** … –La frase, dicha en antiguo idioma kantoniano, resonó en mis oídos. Lo que al principio se escuchó como una voz en tono de normal, se fue distorsionando, hasta que las últimas letras las capté como su hubieran sido pronunciadas a varios metros de mí.

La sensación de levitación se empezó a hacer más notoria, al punto en que comencé a sentir vértigo; pero ese efecto se acabó cuando, ante mis ojos, otro recuerdo empezó a tomar vida. Estaba en la misma playa que en uno de los últimos recuerdos que tuve, podía sentir más claro que nunca la humedad del agua de mar que bañaba mis pies; además, la arena en mis manos era perfectamente palpable. Al respirar, el aire marino se introdujo en mis pulmones, y por primera vez desde que empecé a recuperar mis memorias, sentí un sentimiento perfectamente claro y conciso… Era miedo. Tenía mucho miedo, y ello me estaba sofocando; también podía sentir la ansiedad reptando en mi interior, intoxicándome. Pero al sentir una presencia acercárseme, ese sentimiento se esfumó, siendo reemplazado por paz y tranquilidad. Aquel sentimiento que percibí en aquel performance que recordé durante la ceremonia de apertura, el de la flor de fuego, se sentía intensamente en mi pecho, era una abrumadora sensación de… ¿amor? Estoy seguro que sí.

Cuando pensaba que escucharía _su_ voz, con la esperanza de finalmente captarla sin la más mínima distorsión atemporal, cambié bruscamente de escenario. Volví a aquel lugar con el extraño Pokémon de Luz, la bestia batía sus extrañas alas, listo para embestir con su cabeza a mis Pokémon. Las palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca, ordenándole a Raichu que esquivara el ataque y contraatacara con Psíquico. Pero fue inútil, el Pokémon cayó debilitado tras recibir un poderoso ataque, que consistió en el monstruo fijando su vista en Raichu, y luego impactándolo con sus extraños cuernos de luz; por el brillo plateado que despendía, aparentaba ser de tipo Acero. Con la frustración apoderándose de mi raciocinio, tomé al redor en brazos, y me enfoqué en mi último Pokémon.

–Greninja, atácalo con Corte. –"¿Greninja? ¿Qué hace él ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?", cada vez entendía menos, nada estaba calzando con lo que mi padre me relató. Sabía que él me había mentido, pero con eso, surgían otro par de preguntas; "¿Cuánto me ha ocultado? ¿Cuánto de mi vida es una mentira?".

El batracio azul y blanco emprendió carga contra el imponente enemigo, con un kunai blanquecino en cada mano. Usando ese inútil ataque, que cambié apenas tuve oportunidad, el Pokémon infligió daño en la espalda de la bestia; como era de esperarse, más que dañarla, esto la enfureció más. Un ataqué de luz fue lanzado hacia el anfibio, y ante eso, pensé que sería el fin… Para mi sorpresa, no fue así. El torrente luminoso se difuminó al contacto con la azulada piel de mi Pokémon, convirtiéndose en motas de luz. "Es un ataque de tipo Psíquico", deduje.

–Parece que ese ataque no puede hacerte daño, así que tomaremos eso a nuestro favor… Usa Doble Equipo, seguido por Shuriken de Agua. –Ya que yo no controlaba lo que decía, solo podía poner toda mi atención a mis palabras, con la esperanza de dilucidar algo de importancia. Greninja saltó esquivando otro ataque, ahora era lo que reconocí como Joya de Luz. "¿Usa movimientos convencionales? Entonces definitivamente es un Pokémon… Eso implica que el ataque que derrotó a Raichu, debió ser Cuerno Certero… ¿Tipo Acero, Psíquico y Roca? ¿Cuál se supone que sea el tipo, o tipos, de éste Pokémon?".

Greninja, tras esquivar el ataque de tipo Roca, se multiplicó en una enorme cantidad de clones, una que jamás lo he visto alcanzar. Tras esto, empezó a lanzar múltiples estrellas acuáticas, cada una terminó golpeando al Pokémon. Pero era claro que no le hicieron casi nada de daño… "O es resistente al agua o tiene mucha defensa especial". Los cristalinos ojos del Pokémon, ambos similares a vitrales de colores, brillaron con intensidad; tras esto se lanzó con la frente en alto, golpeando directamente el pecho de mi compañero, nuevamente con sus cuernos de luz palpitante brillando metálicamente. El ataque provocó que saliera expulsado contra un suelo de asfalto.

Fue en ese momento que finalmente me percaté de donde estaba. Era una ciudad llena de edificios metálicos y de arquitectura muy avanzada; me sentía como en una ciudad del futuro. Pero en ese lugar no había ni una sola persona, de hecho, la mayoría de lo que me era visible, presentaba señales de haber recibido mucho daño estructural, incluso era fácil distinguir varias columnas de humo a lo lejos. "El lugar entero fue demolido, y creo saber quién lo ocasionó", inmediatamente miré con furia al extraño Pokémon de luz.

–Vamos Greninja, yo sé que tú puedes, no podemos perder, ¡no ahora! Le prometí que volvería... –Asocié inmediatamente esa frase a lo ocurrido en el recuerdo de la playa. Fue en ese momento que mi Pokémon acuático se colocó frente a mí, sosteniéndose uno de sus brazos, que al parecer se hallaba dislocado. –Al parecer los dos la estamos pasando mal, no es así. –Greninja me respondió con un ligero "Ninja". –Prometimos no rendirnos, así que cumpliremos… Creo que es hora… ¡Seremos más y más fuertes!

Algo extraño pasó, pues esa frase no fue dicha por mí mismo, no era mi voz, no era mi cuerpo, no era yo… ¿Se parecía a mí?, sí, pero no era yo. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso, y ya no estaba en el que antes pensaba que era mi cuerpo. Miré hacia abajo, y pude notar algo de color azulado, pero era como si viera las cosas estando bajo el agua. Pronto me vi abrumado por el dolor, estaba sufriendo como nunca antes en mi vida… Cada vez todo era más borroso, más doloroso… Mi cuerpo no dejaba de ser golpeado por múltiples ataques que no podía reconocer.

–Lo siento, ahora sí estoy seguro de que no podré cumplir mi promesa, … –Me sentía ofuscado, pues no llegué a escuchar el nombre dicho por quién estaba frente a mí, agachado sobre algo; parecía ser Raichu, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

–¡Lieeeeee! –El lamento se escuchó nuevamente, pero esta vez mi fiel roedor no estaba en condiciones para ayudarme… Sentí nuevamente mi cuerpo ser golpeado, y todo quedó negro.

–¿Red? ¡Red! –La voz de Sabrina me recibió de regreso a la realidad. Gruñí, llevando inmediatamente mis manos a mi cabeza. Cuando las yemas de mis dedos tuvieron contacto con mi cráneo, inmediatamente tuve que alejarlas; el dolor que sentía era comparable a recibir Cola de Hierro directamente en la cabeza. –Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré, pero tienes que quedarte quieto. –Solo escuchar a la chica provocaba la sensación de que mis tímpanos sangraban, pero seguí su orden a como pude. Capté la presencia de las dos manos de Sabrina a cada lado de mi rostro, y con ello, una sensación de relajación inundó mi cuerpo. De a poco, todo rastro de dolor fue desapareciendo, hasta que nuevamente pude abrir mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fueron los dos hermosos ojos color violeta de la chica.

–Gracias, eso definitivamente ayudó… –Mencioné apartándola ligeramente, para así poder ponerme en pie.

–¡Qué bueno! Realmente me asustaste, no estaba segura de sí sobrevivirías. Intenté terminar la sesión antes, pero era como si tu sistema nervioso no me lo permitiera, como si tu aura por sí sola me lo impidiera. –Volteé hacia ella tras haberme estirado, relajando cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

–Pues mi aura debe de odiarme, porque ahí adentro me estaban dando una paliza… –Sabrina me miró sorprendida ante lo dicho, así que le conté lo que vi en el recuerdo.

–Entiendo, al menos fue algo que nunca antes habías recordado, eso implica que ya con la sesión de hoy hemos avanzado. Para la próxima internaré estar más atenta para que no pase lo mismo. –La agradecí sonriendo ligeramente, aun con la cabeza palpitándome rítmicamente. –¡Red, ya es tarde, deberías ir de una vez al estadio!

Miré el reloj colocado en la mesa de noche, ya solo faltaba media hora para el inicio de mi combate. Me despedí de la psíquica, que nuevamente me besó en la mejilla, y salí de la habitación. Camino al área de combate, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que vi en ese recuerdo. Cada vez tengo más claro que Giovanni me llenó la cabeza de mentiras, y eso me genera aún más urgencia por desvelar la verdad. Entré en el camerino y preparé a mi equipo, una vez todo listo, salí al campo de batalla.

–Por un momento pensé que otra vez te habías metido en un pleito, y que por fin te habían vetado de la competencia. Al parecer hará falta que sea yo quien lo haga. –Ignoré el comentario del Campeón de Kanto y me enfoqué en el campo de batalla. El chico de cabello castaño estaba usando su típica gorra azul, similar a la mía, pero que es roja. En su hombro estaba el Pikachu con el que suele andar siempre, bien sería un Pokémon sin nada a resaltar, de no ser por el mechón que sobresale de su cabeza.

–Éste es el combate de octavos de final del Pokémon World Tournament, entre Ritchie Hiroshi y Jimmy Gold. Será un cuatro contra cuatro, con cambios permitidos. Gana el que logre vencer a todos los Pokémon de su rival. Sin más dilación, ¡empiecen!

–Vamos, Sparky. –Una vez el árbitro terminó de decir las típicas reglas de combate, tomé la primer Pokéball de mi cinturón. Escuché a Raichu quejarse tras de mí, pero él era consciente de que pensaba guardarlo para cuando el combate estuviera más avanzado. Pude apreciar la chispa de rivalidad en los ojos de Ritchie, sabía que él esperaba mi típica agresividad, pero jamás la recibiría, al menos ya no… Tras el combate contra Bonnie, comprendí que debía seguir el camino que siguió Ketchum, púes solo así cumpliría mi promesa hacia A.Z., Serena e Yvonne.

–¡Infernape! –Mi primate de fuego se colocó frente al roedor eléctrico, preparado para empezar la batalla. Aunque Ritchie creyera que me comportaría como el patán que he sido durante la mayoría del torneo, ya me mentalicé en que, para redimirme, y obtener más información útil para armar el rompecabezas que es mi pasado, necesito comportarme como un verdadero entrenador Pokémon. "Éste será el primer combate oficial del Entrenador Red". –Embístelo y usa Lanzallamas desde cerca…


	27. Enfrentamiento de Ideales

Enfrentamiento de Ideales

–Sparky no puede continuar, el ganador es Krookodile. –El castaño, claramente frustrado, tomó a su Pikachu en brazos y lo colocó en la plataforma de entrenador, cerca de sus pies.

El combate empezó a mi favor de manera muy desequilibrada, la velocidad de mi simio de fuego le permitió esquivar cada ataque eléctrico que el roedor utilizó. Entonces el castaño se vio en la necesidad de cambiar el rumbo de la batalla, llamó de regreso a su Pokémon y sacó al campo de batalla a Rose, su Swellow. Probablemente creyera que la ventaja de tipo lo salvaría, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el nivel de Infernape sobrepasaba por mucho el de su ave.

Utilizando la combinación de Doble Equipo y Respiro, logró mantener en el campo un poco más a su tipo Volador, pero en otra estrategia cobarde, utilizó Remolino para forzar el cambio de Infernape por otro Pokémon de mi equipo. Deseaba gritarle en la cara cuanto tuve razón en llamarlo un cobarde pusilánime, pero me lo guardé; sonreí de soslayo al ver cual Pokémon salió al campo…

Mi cocodrilo de tierra fue la materialización de una pesadilla para el triste Campeón de Kanto, con el simple uso de un Roca Afilada, el ave finalmente cayó derrotada. El castaño pareció tomárselo ligeramente personal, así que permitió que su roedor eléctrico volviera al combate; grave error. El Pikachu con mechón, de inicio ya se hallaba en gran desventaja, no podía usar la mitad de sus movimientos, pues eran Trueno y Atactrueno, así que, mezclando el aumento de velocidad a mano de Agilidad y la infalible Rapidez, aguantó un par de turnos sin problemas.

Pero Sparky no podría escapar por siempre… Los cobardes nunca prosperan, eso es una dura realidad. Con un Roca Afilada que lo tomó en el aire, el pequeño roedor cayó al suelo falto de aire. Podría haber esperado a que la rata se recuperara, pero no soy ningún monje como para mostrar tal bondad; más bien es mucho el que mantenga mi boca cerrada y me ahorre cuanto veneno deseaba lanzarle a mi "rival", si es que puede considerase eso. Terremoto fue el movimiento que elegí para terminar esa batalla. El resultado no fue ninguna sorpresa.

Puedo decir con tranquilidad de no equivocarme, que Ritchie se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, y debe ser más que consiente de que si no cambia su estilo de lucha cobarde, no podrá darme tan siquiera una buena batalla. Al notar como miraba con pena a su Pikachu, solo se me pasó una cosa por la cabeza, "¿Quién usa un Pokémon que no está en su última etapa evolutiva en un torneo tan grande como éste? Peor, un Pikachu, un Pokémon con estadísticas de combate terribles, al menos debió haberlo evolucionado… Solo un genio, o alguien muy suertudo, sería Campeón usando algo tan ínfimo; estoy seguro que fue lo segundo". Me mordí con fuerza el labio, conteniendo las ganas de decirle lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

–¡Cruise, te necesito! –El chico miró atentamente la Pokéball que giraba en el aire, de ella salió un rayo de luz rojiza, del cual se materializó un poderoso Pokémon de roca. El Tyranitar rugió en altos decibeles, ante lo cual empezó a emerger arena de su cuerpo, causando una Tormenta de Arena. Levanté una ceja ante la aparición de tal bestia… "Parece ser que sí tiene Pokémon adecuados para el combate, espero que con él deje de escapar al enfrentamiento directo". –Empieza con Chirrido.

–Usa Escavar para esquivar eso.

El Pokémon tipo Roca/Siniestro abrió su boca, liberando un sonido agudo muy molesto. Por suerte, mi cocodrilo lo evitó justo a tiempo, desapareciendo en la seguridad del suelo. Debo admitir que temí que el Tyranitar supiera Terremoto, pero al ver como Ritchie miraba cuidadosamente la superficie del campo de batalla, supuse que no era el caso.

–Roca Afilada a tu derecha, ¡ahora! –Para mi sorpresa, el castaño pudo pronosticar con gran presión donde aparecería Krookodile. Al mirar directo a sus ojos, vi una imagen de él que desconocía, como si con la entrada del Pokémon físico, él mismo hubiera cambiado. "¿Eso es ser un entrenador polivalente?". No hubo más tiempo para que pensara en ello, pues el chico dio la siguiente orden. –¡Acua Cola!

"¡Mierda!", no tuve cómo reaccionar, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Las rocas forzaron la salida de Krookodile del hoyo por el cual pensaba atacar, así que pronto mi cocodrilo se halló a él mismo en el aire. No esperaba que el Tyranitar supiera ese ataque y al ser súper eficaz, claramente sería un problema. El gran Pokémon de roca rodeó su cola de agua filtrada por su cuerpo rocoso y giró ciento ochenta grados, impactando el abdomen de Krookodile en el aire. Mi tipo Siniestro fue propulsado hacia mi lado del campo, y terminó estrellándose contra el polvoriento suelo del estadio, a pocos metros de mí. Con dificultad, Krookodile se puso en pie nuevamente, y mirándome de lado, me indicó que le indicara como continuar.

–Usa Roca Afilada para sacarlo de su zona de confort. –Ordené, aún incapaz de salir del estado de asombro en que me hallaba. El cambio repentino del estilo de combate de Ritchie, me tomó demasiado por sorpresa. Al ver como el castaño ordenó el mismo movimiento que yo, para contrarrestar mi idea, sonreí finalmente, sintiendo la emoción reemplazar el momentáneo asombro, y la apatía que hasta hace un momento había estado sintiendo. "Finalmente podré ponerme serio, al fin esta batalla se convertirá en un reto".

–Ritchie, muéstrame todo lo que tienes, estoy ansioso por ver nuestros estilos de combate chocar el uno con el otro. –El castaño se mostró extrañado ante mis palabras, las cuales fueron las primeras que le dirigí en todo el día. Pero tras lo que pareció una "digestión" de lo que dije, finalmente el entrenador me miró retadoramente.

–¡Eso haré! Cruise, acércate y usa Triturar.

–Imítalo.

Ambos Pokémon se enfrentaron en medio del campo de batalla, primero tomándose los brazos mutuamente y luego buscando como ocasionar el mayor daño con sus mandíbulas. Fue Krookodile quien encontró el punto débil en su contrincante, así que, lanzándole tierra con la cola, le infringió una poderosa mordida en el cuello. Claro, el Pokémon de Johto no caería sin luchar, así que usando Acua Cola, golpeó la espalda de su atacante. Ante el impacto del ataque tipo Agua, Krookodile lo soltó, liberando un rugido de dolor. Ahora fue el turno de Tyranitar de prensar sus mandíbulas en el cuello de mi cocodrilo.

–¡Terremoto!

Mi orden llegó justo a tiempo, Krookodile golpeó el suelo con su cola, causando un poderoso movimiento de tierra. El Terremoto hizo estragos en el estado de Tyranitar, el cual tuvo que liberar a mi Pokémon, retrocediendo un par de metros. Finalmente pude notar claros jadeos en el Pokémon rocoso, lastimosamente era lo mismo con mi Pokémon.

–¡Roca Afilada, Cruise!

–¡Responde de igual manera!

Los dos montículos de roca chocaron en la pequeña distancia que separaba a ambos Pokémon, plegando parte del campo de batalla. Yo no esperé un segundo más y ordené Terremoto. Pero fue una sorpresa ver al Pokémon tipo Roca/Siniestro saltar por sobre la montaña miniatura, producto de los ataques tipo Roca. Con una agilidad sorprendente para su tamaño, el Pokémon aprovechó que Krookodile se hallaba ocupado causando el Terremoto, para, con un giro, golpear su cabeza. Vi los sucesos como si el tiempo fuera a cámara lenta, la cola rodeada de agua impactó de lleno por sobre los ojos de mi Pokémon, mandando a volar sus anteojos oscuros. Todo el peso del Tyranitar fue a parar al pecho de Krookodile, que se fue de espaldas contra el suelo, que seguía en movimiento.

Como era de esperarse, cuando la bestia de roca se levantó, mi Pokémon no lo hizo. Solté un suspiro y me acerqué al campo de batalla, tomé los anteojos negros y los guardé en la bolsa de mi jacket, agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo, regresé a Krookodile a su Pokéball. Volví a mi plataforma de entrenador, teniendo una idea en mente sobre Ritchie muy diferente a la de antes. "Tal vez no haya sido suerte el que se volviera Campeón Regional…".

Me acomodé nuevamente en mi lugar y miré a Raichu, pude ver la llama de la pasión brillar en sus ojos, lastimosamente, no pensaba usarlo de momento. Tomé nuevamente la Pokéball de Infernape y lo liberé en medio del campo. Mi simio cruzó miradas con la bestia de Johto, y entonces las llamas de su cabeza ardieron con ímpetu. Tomé en cuenta que la batalla que estaba por ocurrir, sería épica.

–Acércate y usa Ataque Centrado. –Infernape no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer, lanzándose rápidamente en dirección de su contrincante.

–Usa Roca Afilada para detenerlo, no podemos permitir que te golpee con un movimiento de tipo Lucha.

Un montículo de rocas apareció frente a Infernape, pero éste lo usó a su favor para impulsarse en el aire. Otro grupo de rocas más apareció al lado suyo, pero él lo esquivó sin problemas; estaba por formar la esfera de energía en sus manos. Los últimos atisbos de lo que era la Tormenta de Arena, que no había influido en la batalla anterior, afectaron ligeramente a mi Pokémon. Ello influyó en que finalmente un Roca Afilada fuera los suficientemente preciso para golpearlo en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, causando que no pudiera completar el Ataque Centrado. Pero no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que ordené que usara Lanzallamas en el rostro de su rival y tras ello lo fulminara con Combate Cercano.

La gran diferencia de velocidad le permitió a Infernape, dado que ahora se encontraba cerca de Tyranitar, bañar su cara con un buen chorro de ardientes llamas naranjas. El calor aturdió momentáneamente al Tyranitar, así que Infernape, sin dudarlo, se lanzó contra él… Pero Ritchie sirvió de ojos para su Pokémon, indicándole precisamente donde atacar con Acua Cola. El poderoso ataque tipo Agua golpeó en el rostro a Infernape, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Pero él no se dio por vencido, y negándose a permitir que el aturdimiento causado por la quemadura finalizara, se levantó forzadamente y embistió al Tyranitar, repartiendo una sarta de puños y patadas en todo el abdomen de su rival. Al alejarse, y ver sus defensas reducidas, el Pokémon de roca cayó al suelo, finalmente derrotado. "Ya solo queda uno más, si el Pokémon restante es como los dos anteriores, no habrá problema".

–Lo hiciste muy bien, Cruise. ¡Gracias! –El castaño guardó la Pokéball del que parecía ser su Pokémon más poderoso, y tomó la que contenía a su última elección. –Te dejo el resto a ti, Zippo.

No sabía decir si el Pokémon que reemplazó al Tyranitar era más o menos poderoso, pero podía asegurar que no sería fácil de derrotar. El Charizard de Ritchie rugió, mostrando un espectáculo bastante más reservado de lo que él mío acostumbra. No esperé a que el Charizard tuviera tiempo de asentarse, así que comencé ordenando Lanzallamas. Ritchie reaccionó rápido e hizo lo mismo, los torrentes de fuego chocaron y por un momento estuvieron igualados, pero finalmente el de Infernape sobresalió. El lanzallamas golpeó al Charizard y éste retrocedió en el aire, ligeramente.

–Zippo, usa Pulso Dragón.

–Contrarréstalo nuevamente con Lanzallamas.

El choque de energía ocurrió de nuevo, y la ventaja otra vez parecía estar a favor de mi Pokémon, pero Ritchie rápidamente cambió su estrategia, indicándole que dejara de atacar y volara en dirección a Infernape. Yo vi ello como una oportunidad de usar un ataque más poderoso, así que le indiqué a mi simio que contraatacara con Bombardeo. Infernape usó toda su energía para cubrir su cuerpo de llamas, para de esa manera lanzarse hacía el Charizard. Pero su ataque se desvaneció al chocar con una barrera de luz…

Ritchie me engañó y en vez de ir directo por un ataque frontal, optó por usar Protección. Y eso no fue todo, pues tras ello, Infernape recibió de lleno varias sierras de aire que causaron que retrocediera, evitándole el poder defenderse de un Pulso Dragón que impactó en su pecho.

–¡Sal de ahí! Usa Ataque Centrado una vez estés en un lugar seguro.

–No se lo permitas, Corte Aéreo una vez más.

Infernape usó su movilidad sobre la tierra para brincar entre los escombros de la batalla anterior, y una vez esquivó los ataques tipo Volador, preparó nuevamente la esfera de energía. Se ocultó tras un cumulo de rocas, y una vez tuvo listo el Ataque Centrado, saltó al aire y le lanzó la esfera a Charizard, la cual impactó directamente en su rostro.

–¡Bombardeo! –Charizard se desplomó al piso, así que aproveché para darle fin a la batalla. Infernape volvió a cubrir su cuerpo en llamas y embistió al pseudo dragón. Éste estaba por retomar vuelo, cuando el cuerpo de mi Pokémon se estrelló contra él, ambos iniciales de fuego fueron separados de golpe por el efecto de acción/reacción que se generó. El daño de retroceso dejó a Infernape al borde del colapso, y eso fue nuestra perdición, pues Charizard se logró mantener en el aire, y batiendo sus alas, generó varias sierras de viento que lo fulminaron. Infernape se negaba a caer, permanecía usando sus rodillas como soporte, pero finalmente sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles… Yo reaccioné a tiempo, regresándolo a la Pokeball antes que se golpeara el rostro contra el suelo.

–Debo admitirlo, esta batalla ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba… Tal vez no debí haber prejuzgado tu capacidad como entrenador; claramente ese día que chocamos, hablé de más. –Dije, indicándole con la cabeza a Raichu, que entrara al terreno de combate.

–Yo también me dejé llevar, así que es algo en lo que ambos fuimos culpables. Solo quiero decir que me alegra haber podido luchar contra ti… Lástima que sea yo quien tenga que acabar el combate. –Pude sentir la llama de la rivalidad arder como nunca, así que, tras reír genuinamente, lo miré desafiantemente.

–¡Digo lo mismo! –Hice una pausa, dejando fluir la tensión, y lancé la orden que acabaría con el combate. –¡Bola Voltio!

–¡Protección! –Mi idea se desmoronó ante la rápida reacción del castaño. La esfera eléctrica se estrelló contra la barrera de luz, permitiendo que el combate siguiera por un tiempo más.

–Vuela alto y usa Pulso Dragón.

–Fulmínalo con Trueno.

Raichu lanzó una gran cantidad de electricidad al cielo y poco después fue golpeado por el pulso de energía morada. El Trueno falló por unos metros, lo que probablemente no habría pasado si Charizard se hubiera hallado a más altura. Mirando la situación, le indiqué que usara Psíquico para protegerse, así que el roedor desvió con su mente el pulso de energía que lo dañaba, tras ello, usó sus poderes mentales para causar que el Charizard se estrellara contra el piso. Al ver la dificultad del dragón para reincorporarse, supe que era el verdadero momento de darle fin a la batalla.

–¡Raichu, acabalo con Bola Voltio!

–Vamos amigo, vuela y esquiva eso, luego ataca con Corte Aéreo… –Las suplicas de Ritchie fueron inútiles, Raichu cargó rápidamente la electricidad sobre la punta de su cola, y con un rápido giro, lanzó la Bola Voltio al falso dragón. Cuando el movimiento del tipo Electico hizo contacto con el tipo Fuego/Volador, la electricidad recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, y tras lo que pareció una ligera parálisis, el Charizard de Ritchie se desplomó en el suelo. Su entrenador, con el Pikachu recuperado, se acercó a él y delicadamente tocó su cabeza.

Miré con cuidado como Ritchie abrazaba a su Charizard y a su Pikachu, y entendí que no es un entrenador malo, más bien todo lo contario, es capaz de poseer un puesto como Campeón y de participar en un torneo como éste, dándole oportunidad a todos aquellos Pokémon que han viajado con él. Lo que importa no es el poder, sino los lazos que tienes con tus Pokémon… Ello me hace pensar; "¿Habrá Pokémon allá afuera que abandoné por mi ideal de perseguir la fuerza?". Espero que no.

Entre más miraba la escena, menos podía apartar mi atención del Pikachu, era como si un efecto magnético me lo impidiera… La cabeza me empezó a doler y creí que un recuerdo se activaría, pero al final no pasó nada. Sentí un jalón en mi pantalón, al mirar, me encontré con la mirada preocupada de mi roedor. Acaricié la cabeza de Raichu, que flotó hasta que ambos quedamos cara a cara. Tras agradecerle a él y el resto de mi equipo, fui hasta donde estaba el castaño, que finalmente regresaba al Charizard a su contenedor rojiblanco.

–Escuché que estás investigando el caso de Ash… Quiero saber algo, ¿realmente crees posible que siga con vida? –Me sobresalté un poco ante la inesperada pregunta, pero al ver la necesidad de una respuesta en la mirada del Campeón de mi región natal, decidí decirle lo primero que pensé.

–A decir verdad, no estoy seguro… Pero esa es la fe, si todo sale bien, espero llegar al fondo de su desaparición. –El castaño me miró seriamente unos segundos, pero finalmente su boca se curvó, formando una sonrisa.

–¡Me alegra saber eso! ¿Sabes?, yo nunca fui muy cercano a Ash, ya que nos vimos poco tiempo, pero siempre lo he considerado mi gran rival, aquel que me impulsó a ser mejor… Nada me gustaría más que poder volver a luchar con él. Pero claramente eso es lo de menos… Su regreso haría felices a muchas personas, sobre todo a su familia. –Al finalizar lo dicho, miró al suelo de manera pensativa.

–Haré lo posible por lograrlo. –Me sentía un poco incómodo mintiendo de esa manera, pero para ese punto, era como si me naciera el hacerlo; como si algo me impulsara a difundir la esperanza del regreso de mi difunto rival. Ritchie levantó su cabeza, y tras suspirar, la sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

–Me alegra haber luchado hoy contra ti, me he dado cuenta que yo también te prejuzgué mal. –El castaño estiró su mano, y aunque dudé un momento, decidí hacer lo mismo, de manera que nos dimos un buen apretón de manos. –Te recomiendo que cuando andes de mal humor, intentes controlarte un poco… Realmente te has forjado una mala imagen entre los participantes y el público. Eso puede causar que la gente ignore la clase de persona que realmente eres…

–No prometo nada. –Respondí soltando su mano y riendo ligeramente. El castaño también rió, y tras ello, se despidió para luego dirigirse a su camerino… Yo hice lo mismo.

En el camino al camerino, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que vi, lo que conversé… "Tal vez gané el combate Pokémon, pero no la batalla de ideales… Puede que me haya equivocado todo este tiempo en mi manera de emplear la fuerza, en mi forma de tratar a otras personas… Pero, ¿cómo actuar diferente? Lo único que conozco es lo que aprendí en el Team Skull y el Team Rocket… ¿Quién Giratinas es Red Sakaki realmente?". Con ese dilema en mente, salí del campo de batalla, traspasando la entrada en dirección al camerino. Una vez entré en él, sentí que algo no estaba del todo bien…

–Esa fue una batalla impresionante… Dead Spark. –Al buscar a la fuente de esas palabras, me encontré con aquella persona que había estado evitando durante gran parte del torneo.

–Aether… ¿Qué hace aquí? Si bien recuerdo, su hermana me indicó que no me le acercara a usted ni a nadie de su "grupo social" … ¡¿Y cómo carajos sabe ese nombre?! –Si bien hace no mucho me hubiera lanzado sobre él con la idea de asfixiarlo, ahora me sentía realmente incómodo con su presencia.

–Mire, si usted no ha sido expulsado del torneo por agresión a mi persona, es porque antes de tomar una decisión apresurada, quiero saber con quién estoy tratando. Y sobre esa pregunta: Como presidente de la Fundación Aether tengo mis contactos… Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué lo único que está relacionado con su descripción, es un mercenario miembro del Team Skull, apodado Dead Spark? No hay ni un nombre, ni vivienda, menos aún, un pasado… ¿Quién es usted, "Jimmy Gold"?

–Jamás le diría nada a alguien relacionado con Aether, menos información privada. –Me alejé del camerino, con Raichu a mi lado, que no dejaba de vigilar al rubio, y me acerqué a la puerta de salida. –Si va a provocar que me expulsen del torneo, hágalo… Le puedo asegurar que no va a averiguar nada de mí. –Tomé la manija de la puerta y volteé a verlo una última vez. –Yo no soy más que un fantasma del pasado, soy el espíritu perenne de mis colegas del Team Skull asesinados por la Fundación Aether.

–¡Gold, sé que oculta algo…! ¡Y voy a averiguar que es!

–Lo mismo va para usted… –Sin más, dejé que la puerta fuera cerrada por la fuerza de los resortes del mecanismo interno, y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos revueltos, me alejé en dirección a mi habitación. "Ya estoy en la recta final, a partir de aquí la verdad no solo es un ideal, es una realidad casi palpable; ahora no solo mi pasado está en juego, también mi presente, la persona que soy. Dudo que pueda seguir siendo del todo yo mismo, cuando termine este evento…".


	28. Combatiendo la Localía

Combatiendo la Localía

Una vez más, los combates ocurrirán de manera consecutiva, sin un día de descanso entre batallas: aunque como yo combatí el primer día de los octavos de final, se podría decir sí conté con un día libre. Ahora mismo se está por terminar el sorteo nocturno de los combates de cuartos de final, y es básicamente los mismo que los dos sorteos anteriores, pero con Pokémon tipo Volador y varias canastas, que es donde cae la pareja de Pokéballs con el nombre de los competidores que se enfrentaran. El anterior fue con Pokémon tipo Planta, y la verdad no fue tan vistoso como el primero, pero éste definidamente ha estado a la altura.

–¡Atención, queridos competidores! –Todos nos enfocamos en la tarima, ante la voz de la presentadora. –Ya tenemos listos los resultados del sorteo, y dado que sabemos que están cansados, seremos breves. A diferencia de las etapas anteriores, todos los combates serán en un solo día… –Varias quejas se empezaron a escuchar ante lo mencionado. –Pero tranquilos, los horarios empezarán desde las once de la mañana, así que tendrán tiempo de sobra para lo que necesiten. Este sistema está ideado de manera que exista un día libre entre las semifinales y la final, eso dará espacio para que los finalistas lleguen con todo por ofrecer. Con eso aclarado, diré los cruces de cuartos de final, aclaro que lucharan en el orden dado. Empezando a las once de la mañana, Tobías Takuto contra Hau Elenek, seguidos por: Cynthia Shirona contra Steven Stone, Calem Xavier contra Alain Tsuyomaru y Jimmy Gold contra Iris Airisu. No olviden que serán combates cinco contra cinco… Eso es todo, pueden volver a lo suyo.

Reconocí el nombre de inmediato, con la vista busqué a su portadora, y fue entonces que ubiqué a Serena y su hija. Desde que entré al torneo no volví a saber de la niña, y desde aquella ocasión en el parque donde suelo entrenar, no me encontré con la madre… Ellas no parecieron percatarse que las miraba, y lo cierto es que yo preferí que fuera de esa manera. No me costó demasiado encontrar a quien originalmente buscaba, y era de esperar, pues ella es parte del famoso grupo de amigos al que pertenece Serena. La morena estaba hablando orgullosamente con la castaña y la peliazul que vi en Kalos, y el chico peliverde al que no le agradé aquel día a las afueras del estadio. Con solo ver su actitud, supe que sería una feroz combatiente…

"Ella será el primer campeón al que me enfrente", no importa que tan difícil se oiga, si no soy capaz de lidiar con ella, no podré desvelar la verdad de mi pasado. Al percatarme, la gente ya había empezado a abandonar el salón, al final, en el lugar solo quedamos yo y el grupo de Serena. Pensaba hacer lo mismo que los demás, así que emprendí rumbo a mi habitación; pero entonces una mano detuvo mi avance, al voltear, me encontré con la morena.

–Gold, ¿verdad? –No me dio tiempo de asentir, pues ella continuó, importándole poco mi respuesta. –Mira, puede que esa farsa del buen entrenador algunos se la estén creyendo, pero tomando en cuenta la clase de mentiroso que eres, yo solo lo veo como un mal intento de limpiar tu nombre. –Estaba por defenderme, pero ella prosiguió. –Acostumbro a decirle a mis retadores que los combates son para disfrutarlos, ese es el slogan de la Liga Unova desde que gané el puesto de campeona. Pero mañana haré una excepción; para ti, nuestra batalla será como perderte en el Mundo Distorsión. Nos vemos…

Me quedé como una estatua, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. "¿Desde cuándo yo soy al que amenazan y no al revés?", pude apreciar como Serena e Yvonne le reclamaban a la chica, probablemente por razones distintas, tras ellas, se les unió Bonnie, aunque ella solo añadió que estaba juzgándome mal. "Al menos ya no me odian todos… Aunque debo admitir que me lo he ganado". Previendo otro caso similar, me alejé inmediatamente del lugar.

Los resortes del colchón rechinaron al momento que me lancé en él, a pesar de que no pensaba dormir inmediatamente, esperaba poder descansar un rato; antes de retomar la sesión de entrenamiento. Dejando de lado las palabras de Iris, es fácil pensar que con el nivel que posee, y hallándose en casa, será una batalla muy difícil de sobrellevar. Tomé mi cinturón de Pokéballs, y apretando los cinco botones, aparecieron los Pokémon de mi equipo; Raichu rápidamente se colocó a su lado. Di un vistazo a mis compañeros, los cuales apenas cabían en mi habitación, y llevándome la mano a la barbilla, pensé en una estrategia viable para vencer a la Campeona de la región.

–Chicos… –Dije finalmente tras unos segundos, llamando la atención de ellos; tenía algo en mente. –Creo que es momento de hacer algunos cambios a sus **Move Set** , ¿qué opinan? –Ellos no tardaron en aceptar la ofertar, creando un ligero alboroto. Una vez volvieron a su estado de calma, los regresé a sus dispositivos de contención, y con Raichu a mi lado, me retiré al parque donde he entrenado durante mi estancia en Ciudad Driftveil.

Fue una larga noche, pero finalmente logré ultimar todos los detalles; realmente no fue de gran dificultad, ya que mi equipo, debido a mi profesión, se ha visto en la necesidad de aligerar el cambio de estilos de combate. Fue en la época que formé parte del Team Rocket, que me gané totalmente la confianza de todo mi equipo, y tomé la decisión de cambiar los movimientos que sabían desde antes del accidente. Usé como guía unos discos de información llamados Máquinas Técnicas, que se introducen en una PC, mientras colocas la Pokéball del Pokémon que deseas que aprenda un movimiento, y así de fácil sucedió.

Claro que no todos los movimientos se aprenden de esa manera, pero tomando en cuenta que ese era el mayor avance del laboratorio de la organización, decidí aprovecharlo. Después de eso, no hizo falta volver a usar esa máquina, para decidir en qué movimientos se enfoca un Pokémon, es solo cuestión de mucha práctica, y dada la costumbre, mis Pokémon son muy eficientes en ese sistema. Habiendo estudiado el estilo de batalla de los entrenadores restantes, y tras haber ideado un par de estrategias convincentes, los **Move Set** terminaron por completarse.

Una vez satisfecho, volví a mi habitación totalmente agotado; pero no me pude dar el lujo de dormir demasiado. Desperté a las diez de la mañana, con solo cinco horas de sueño encima. Utilicé el resto mañana para practicar las estrategias y los nuevos movimientos, para ello tuve que cancelar la sesión mística de Sabrina. Mi prioridad es recuperar la memoria, pero de momento lo dejo en segundo plano, sobretodo porque la segunda sesión resultó ser igual que la primera; es como si mi mente estuviera estancada en ese recuerdo en concreto…

Cuando finalmente escuché al árbitro dar las indicaciones, pude sentirme realmente en mi elemento. Es algo irónico, tomando en cuenta que hace no mucho me desagradaban los combates deportivos; pero me es imposible, en este momento, el no disfrutar de todas las emociones que me envuelven durante cada dificultosa batalla. Miré directo a los ojos avellana de la morena, no dejándome intimidar por la expresión con la que me había observado desde que ambos entramos al campo de batalla.

Su actitud no me extraña, tomando en cuenta que ella y su amigo de pelo verde fueron los que se trajeron mi coartada abajo; está claro que jamás creerá mi historia de que conocí a Ketchum en Unova, y probablemente su objetivo final es sacarme del evento que rememora a su amigo. "Es una chica testaruda, pero la respeto…", porque, para ser sincero, no me desagrada. Lo que noté de su manera de luchar y su manera de ser, es una persona que protege a quienes aprecia, y está dispuesta a acabar con todo aquel que se meta con ella, o quien o que le importa. "Yo pienso igual, es por eso que descubriré la verdad, y de paso, averiguaré porque Aether nos asesinó cuando no había necesidad… Desvelaré toda la corrupción que me rodea, y para ello debo permanecer en el torneo… Para lograrlo debo…".

–Te venceré, no importa como… Ahora más que nunca tengo los ojos puestos en mi objetivo. –Dije una vez el árbitro y la presentadora terminaron sus discursos. Acompañado a eso, tomé la Pokéball de Krookodile y la lancé al aire, liberándolo.

–Tu objetivo… He escuchado muchos rumores respecto a eso, cada uno más increíble que el otro. Es una lástima que nadie pueda llegar a conocer porque viniste en realidad, porque yo acabaré con cualquier expectativa que poseas. Te enseñaré que nadie se mete con mis amigos, te mostraré lo que pasa con aquellos que mancillan la imagen de mi inmaduro, pero muy querido amigo. Finalmente, ante todo este público, exhibiré todo el poder de mis dragones; porque es imposible que pierda en mi región, la que me vio nacer como entrenadora, y de la cual soy Campeona.

Las pantallas que se hallan en lo alto del estadio, se encendieron en múltiples de luces ante el discurso exhibitorio de la chica. El público, probablemente mayoritario de la región, rugió en aprobación hacia sus palabras. Cuando un Pokémon color café con manchas rojas, con sus patas y cabeza recubiertas por taladros metálicos, apareció en el campo, las pantallas mostraron una imagen de Iris y otra mía a cada lado, debajo de cada fotografía había cinco Pokéballs brillantes, y en medio se mostraban nuestros Pokémon.

–Ehmm… Hasta donde sé Excadrill no es de tipo Dragón. –Comenté sarcásticamente, mirando al Pokémon topo.

–Eso ya lo sé… –Dijo ella volteando a mirar el suelo, perdiendo la imagen ruda que antes había mostrado. –Solo cuatro de mis Pokémon son del tipo Dragón… ¡Pero eso no quita que Excadrill es tan fuerte como ellos! –De momento ya no sabía que pensar de ella, sobre todo porque a pesar de cómo se quiso mostrar hace un momento, parecía bastante aniñada e infantil.

–Como sea, empecemos esto… ¡Usa Afilagarras, Krookodile! –Mi Pokémon empezó a golpear sus garras entre sí, utilizando su más nuevo movimiento.

–¡Rayos, aprovechaste que estaba distraída! –Se quejó ella. –Pero ya verás... Excadrill, aprovecha tu velocidad por tierra y usa Excavar. –"¿De verdad ella es la Campeona?", pensé al notar el estúpido movimiento que usó.

–Terremoto, acabalo de un golpe… –Mencioné, sintiéndome defraudado por la manera de combatir de la gran Campeona Regional. Pero eso solo mostró que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren… En mi caso: el exceso de confianza.

–Taladradora, ¡ahora! –Ante la rápida orden de la morena, el topo salió de la tierra, girando a una velocidad sorprendente, y como un taladro, se lanzó contra el pecho de mi Pokémon. Krookodile retrocedió sufriendo un daño considerable por el impacto. Ante la rapidez de lo sucedido, aún no podía salir del asombro…

–Puede que yo misma sea un poco inmadura, pero eso no es razón para subestimarme… Sí lo vuelves a hacer, no podrás conocer a ninguno de mis dragones. –Ante lo comentado, la morena sonrió de medio lado, retándome a seguir con el combate. "¡Definitivamente tendré el combate que esperaba!", pensé, recuperando la emoción.

–Krookodile, sé que eso no fue nada para ti. –Dije, ganándome la atención de mi cocodrilo. –Ahora que mejoramos tu precisión y ataque, creo que podremos ir con un estilo más directo. ¡Triturar!

–Responde igual, contraataca con Garra Metal.

Ambos Pokémon de tierra se encontraron en el medio del campo, generando una onda de aire por el choque de fuerzas. Garras y dientes buscaban la manera de dañar a su contrincante. Fue el topo quien, ante una ligera distracción de Krookodile, puedo clavar profundamente sus metálicas extensiones. Ante el aullido de dolor que salió de mi Pokémon, grité lo que bien podría ser mi escape en situaciones de emergencia.

–Aléjalo con Terremoto y retrocede. –El lagarto estaba por llevar a cabo la orden, pero la morena no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

–¡Taladradora! Aprovecha la distancia para dar un golpe crítico. –"Si Krookodile recibe ese movimiento, estaremos en problemas", comprendí inmediatamente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, cambié la anterior orden a lo primero que se me ocurrió.

–¡Defiéndete usando Roca Afilada! Luego remátalo con Terremoto.

El Excadrill sacó sus garras de la profunda piel terrosa de mi lagarto, y sin demorar un solo segundo, unió sus manos con su cabeza, transformándose en un taladro viviente. Al momento que empezó a girar, apuntando directamente a la cara de mi cocodrilo, saltó impulsándose en el suelo. Cuando el impacto estuvo a centímetros de ocurrir, una montaña de rocas salió del suelo, golpeando justo en medio de su cuerpo; el Pokémon de la morena perdió el equilibrio, golpeándose contra el suelo y dejando inmediatamente de girar. Soy consciente que de no haber sido por Afilagarras, dicho Roca Afilada jamás habría sido tan preciso. "Gracias a Arceus que modifiqué el Move Set de todo el equipo", pensé casi en voz alta.

A pesar de que el golpe inicial no fue precisamente efectivo, si fue crítico debido a la corta distancia; irónicamente, lo mismo que Iris quería explotar. El topo aún luchaba por salir de su estado de ataque, cuando Krookodile ejecutó la segunda indicación. Golpeando el suelo con su cola, causó que la zona entera empezara a temblar, generando gran cantidad de grietas en él. Las ondas terrestres fueron a dar directamente al lastimado cuerpo metálico del topo, aumentando por mucho el daño ya recibido. "Con ese golpe súper eficaz, este combate ya no debería resultar tan complejo… O eso espero", pero como era de esperarse, Iris tenía un as bajo la manga.

–Juguemos al juego de golpes eficaces… Excadrill, usa Excavar. –A pesar de que el daño y el dolor que sentía se estaba volviendo claro, el topo no dudó al volver a su posición de ataque, para luego zambullirse en la tierra.

–¡Otra vez Terremoto, rápido! –Grité, suponiendo que Iris se basaría en la velocidad, para ver quien daría el primer golpe.

–Ataque Centrado… –La morena ni siquiera parecía nerviosa al dar la orden. Pronto entendí el porqué de ello.

Krookodile no tuvo problemas en repetir su accionar de antes, golpeó el suelo, causando que este temblara; pero el Excadrill simplemente reaccionó antes. Saliendo del suelo justo cuando las primeras grietas se empezaron a formar, el topo giró sobre el aire, y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, lanzó la esfera de luz que ya tenía preparada. Pero ahora era yo quien estaba listo para contraordenar.

–¡Roca Afilada para cubrirte, seguido de Afilagarras!

Mi Pokémon, manteniéndose a la altura de las expectativas, utilizó las rocas para cubrir la embestida del ataque tipo Lucha, y una vez se vio seguro, empezó a afilar sus garras. La esfera de luz azulada golpeó la cobertura, demoliendo las rocas, pero la energía no pudo mantenerse ante ello, así que simplemente se desvaneció. El Pokémon Subterráneo cayó grácilmente al suelo, listo para proseguir; por la cara que mostraba su entrenadora, era obvio que comprendía el problema que significaría el que Krookodile hubiera aumentado su ataque y precisión dos veces.

–Garra Metal.

–Triturar.

Volvió a ocurrir como antes, los dos Pokémon se encontraron en medio del campo, y usando dientes y garras, empezaron sus respectivos ataques. El brillo desprendido en cada choque era enceguecedor, al punto en que me vi en la necesidad de desviar ligeramente la mirada. Pero el combate pronto dejó de ser tan equilibrado, yéndose directamente al lado de mi Pokémon. Cuando las mandíbulas de mi Pokémon prensaron uno de los brazos del topo, vi la oportunidad de acabar con el primer Pokémon de la Campeona local.

–Sujétalo fuerte y fulmínalo con Terremoto. –Krookodile no tardó en ejecutar lo pedido, y mordiendo aún más fuerte el brazo del Excadrill, se preparó para usar Terremoto.

–¡No! Usa tu garra libre para golpearlo con Garra Metal y carga un Ataque Centrado en tu otra mano.

Era consciente de que cambiar la estrategia, de momento no era lo óptimo; pero eso no hacía más fácil el ver como las garras brillantes del topo, golpeaban incesantemente el rosto de mi Pokémon. Fue cuando noté como un ligero brillo salía de entre las mandíbulas de Krookodile, que empecé a preocuparme. Pero finalmente Krookodile pudo recuperar lo suficiente la compostura, como para golpear el suelo y causar otro de sus poderosos Terremotos.

El momento fue increíble, pues justo cuando el suelo empezó a temblar, la boca de mi tipo Tierra/Siniestro brilló como un Sol. Una ligera explosión se dejó escuchar, y Krookodile salió expulsado contra el suelo, con una ligera capa de humo saliendo de su hocico. Pero, aunque lo intentó, el Excadrill no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar del ataque tipo Tierra, así que se vio envuelto por el poderoso movimiento del terreno, producto de la fuerza de mi Pokémon. Incapaz de soportar más el dolor, su cuerpo cedió, cayendo al suelo poco antes que este terminara de temblar.

–Ni Excadrill ni Krookodile pueden… –El árbitro estaba por declarar el combate un empate, pero yo me adelanté a sus palabras.

–¡Espere! Estoy seguro que… –No terminé de formular la frase, cuando Krookodile, usando sus rodillas como apoyo, se reincorporó, a pesar de haber recibido ese ataque súper eficaz directamente en el hocico. Tras escupir un poco de polvo ensangrentado y acomodarse los lentes, el lagarto carmesí liberó un rugido comparable al de Charizard.

–Ya veo… En ese caso: Excadrill no puede continuar, Krookodile es el ganador. Campeona, llame a su siguiente Pokémon. –La morena regresó a su Pokémon, y tras el protocolo normal, lanzó otra Pokéball al aire, de ella salió un ave fósil de cuerpo colorido. El Pokémon, que reconocí como un Archeops, se colocó frente a su entrenadora, batiendo sus alas de manera que su pesado cuerpo no perdiera capacidad de vuelo.

–Tengo al oponente ideal… Raichu, es tu turno. –Al notar el agotamiento de Krookodile, decidí dejarlo descansar. Mi roedor, que se había mantenido expectante, flotó hacia el campo; una vez el árbitro dio la señal, aproveché para dar la primera orden. –¡Atactrueno!

–Usa Acróbata primero para esquivar el ataque y luego para atacarlo.

A pesar de que el torrente eléctrico, que emergió de las mejillas de Raichu, tenía como objetivo el cuerpo del tipo Volador, él, con sus agiles movimientos de vuelo inesperados para su contextura, lo esquivó. Tras ello, el cuerpo del Archeops se cubrió por un brillo celeste y embistió a mi descubierto Pokémon. El impacto se dio con tal fuerza, que Raichu revotó contra el suelo antes de caer plasmado en su dureza.

–Vamos amigo, no es momento para descansar. Levántate y ataca con Cola de Hierro. –Pero mis suplicas fueron en vano, Raichu no parecía capaz de volver a luchar. Ante un ligero movimiento del roedor, el árbitro detuvo lo que sería la declaración de mi derrota, así que Iris procedió a dar por finalizado el combate.

–Parece que se niega a darse por vencido… Es algo que admiro, pero no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar una victoria. Archeops, Garra Dragón. –El ave fósil retrajo las garras en sus alas, y envolviéndolas en energía verdusca, se lanzó hacia mi lastimado Pokémon.

–Raichu, tienes que levantarte. Tu puedes, salta y usa Cola de Hierro, acaba con ese pajarraco. –Una vez más, mis palabras fueron inútiles, Raichu era incapaz de hacer algo más que intentar volver a ponerse en pie. –No puedes perder así, amigo… ¡Vamos, tu puedes, Pikachu!

"¿Qué?", fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Miré fijamente a mi Pokémon, al cual nunca llegué a ver como su forma pre-evolucionada… "¿Porqué?". La cabeza me empezó a doler, sentía como si las sienes me fueran a estallar… Mi vista se nubló, y no estaba seguro de si podía terminar el combate. Creí que estaba por ingresar a otro recuerdo, pero no fue el caso; más bien, mis oídos captaron perfectamente lo que deseaba escuchar fervientemente.

–Raiiiiii… ¡Chu! –Un fuerte sonido seco se dejó oír en medio del campo de batalla, y ante lo que pareció un ligero ataque de pánico, mi cuerpo volvió a su estado de normalidad. Una vez recuperé medianamente mi vista, pude vislumbrar que había ocurrido… En suelo, justo donde antes se hallaba Raichu, ahora estaba el Archeops, sobre su cuerpo se posaba en una pose triunfal mi roedor.

–Rai, raichu, churai… ¡Raichu! –Y ante un ligero movimiento de codos, mi tipo Psíquico se colocó en una pose de victoria.

–Gracias… Amigo. Acabalo con Atactrueno.

Ahora la situación se volcó a mi favor, mientras, Iris suplicaba a su debilitado Pokémon que se defendiera. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro, una vez vi el torrente de electricidad golpear directamente el tórax del ave, haciéndola chillar. El ataque eléctrico tuvo el tiempo suficiente para acabar al Pokémon de Unova, pero el Archeops no estaba dispuesto a caer derrotado tan rápidamente, así que, usando Roca Afilada, logró sacarse de encima a Raichu. Una vez ambos contrincantes se miraron cara a cara, pude captar gestos de cansancio muy prematuros. "Gran ataque, mala defensa…".

–Raichu, Psíquico.

–Acróbata.

A pesar de todo el daño directo que causó Raichu, la velocidad del fósil bastó para liberarlo una vez más del poder de mi roedor. Esquivando el ataque psíquico de mi Pokémon, el Archeops volvió a recubrirse en energía celestina, golpeándolo directamente en el abdomen. Pero esta vez el daño provocado fue mucho menor. "Ya Raichu pudo dañar a Archeops lo suficiente como para activar Flaqueza".

–¡Maldición, esperaba durar un poco más sin que esa habilidad se activara! Bueno, no importa, igualmente eres muy poderoso con la mitad de tu poder, usa Roca Afilada y prepárate para asestar un segundo golpe. –Lo dicho por la morena me lo confirmo, así que decidí tomarlo directamente a mi favor.

–¡No esta vez! Raichu, no permitas que tome espacio y usa Psíquico una vez más. –Aprovechando la posición del ave, mi roedor usó toda su capacidad Psíquica para detener sus acciones, evitando de esa forma que atacara. Con sus ojos inundados en magenta, Raichu estrelló contra el suelo un par de veces al Archeops, para luego proseguir con mi siguiente orden. –Cola de Hierro.

La acostumbrada combinación de ataques funcionó de maravilla, el Pokémon de Iris fue incapaz de protegerse de la Cola de Hierro, que fue a dar directo a su rocoso rostro. Después de liberar un grotesco chillido de dolor, el ave pudo escapar del influjo psíquico, retomando el vuelo de manera más forzada que nunca, por su frágil estado, era deducible su cercana derrota.

–Bien, ahora es el momento de acabarlo, Atactrueno.

–¡Esfuerzo, seguido por una veloz Garra Dragón!

Ante lo indicado por la morena, me fue imposible reaccionar con antelación. El ave, aun portadora de mayor velocidad, cargó contra Raichu, golpeándolo con todo su cuerpo. Un aura brillante los cubrió a ambos, y pude captar como mi Pokémon se notaba igual de cansado que el fósil. Raichu finalmente liberó la electricidad contra su rival, pero eso no evitó que, en un último esfuerzo, éste lo impactara con una de sus garras directamente en el rostro.

No fue el típico final de batalla épico, no hubo humo producto de alguna combustión, ni polvo levantado por las ondas de choque, simplemente ambos Pokémon dejaron de moverse. Raichu, quedó con Archeops sobre él, así que tuve que esperar a que la morena lo regresara a la Pokéball, para yo hacer lo mismo. Ya para este punto, mi roedor comprendió que, en tal estado, lo mejor es que lo sitúe temporalmente en su Pokéball, en vez de dejarlo a mi lado. Una vez me enfoqué nuevamente en la batalla, y coloqué mi mirada sobre la seria chica, dispuesta a despacharme del evento, sentí un acelerado pulso de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo. "Éste es… Éste es el combate igualado que he estado buscando. Krookodile, contaré contigo más adelante. Gracias Raichu, esta batalla la ganaré por ti".


	29. Maestría Draconiana

Maestría Draconiana

–¡Infernape, yo te elijo! –Grité, una vez el árbitro indicó que podíamos retomar el combate. Inhalé y exhalé lentamente, oxigenando mis ideas. No podía dejar de pensar en la manera en como llamé a Raichu; sobre todo porque nunca antes lo había hecho. "Fue solo un error, eso es todo...", me dije a mi mismo, dejando el tema de lado, al menos hasta la siguiente sesión con Sabrina. Por suerte, al parecer nadie se percató de mi desliz, así que no me vi en la incómoda necesidad de explicarme al respecto.

–Has peleado bien, pero me aseguraré de que no pases de aquí. Ahora verás al Pokémon que acabará con el resto de tu equipo. ¡Garchomp, sal ahora! –De la Pokéball de Iris apareció el afamado Pokémon pseudo legendario de Sinnoh, una creatura que con su sola presencia trasmite todo el poder de su interior.

–Bien, a partir de ahora solo falta que derrote a los dragones. –Comenté ligeramente, desprestigiando las palabras de la chica. Al notar su gesto de molestia, sonreí internamente, sabiendo que mi juego mental resultó, de momento, exitoso. "¡Descontrol ha sido eficaz! Al parecer no solo mis Pokémon aprendieron nuevos movimientos…", al percatarme de mi tonto pensamiento, agradecí no haberlo dicho en voz alta. Tosí roncamente, despejando cualquier línea de pensamiento, y me enfoqué en la batalla ante mí. –Infernape, empieza con un ataque directo usando Combate Cercano.

–¡No dejes que se te acerque! Detenlo con Terremoto. –Ante la orden de la morena, le indiqué a Infernape que saltara, esquivando el ataque tipo Tierra; la acrobacia resultó muy eficaz. Aun en el aire, le indiqué el siguiente curso de acción.

–Impúlsate y usa Bombardeo. –Aprovechando la gran cantidad de llamas que cubrieron su cuerpo, Infernape logró recortar la distancia con el dragón.

–¡Defiéndete con Roca Afilada! –Indicó desesperada la entrenadora, pero el dragón fue incapaz de responder, aún estaba recuperándose del gasto de energía causado por Terremoto.

–¡Combate de Fuego! –Grité cuando Infernape estaba cerca de impactar contra el Garchomp. El simio ejecutó a la perfección la combinación de movimientos, que ideamos durante la práctica. Estirando ambos puños, con su cuerpo infernal ardiendo con pasión, golpeó tanto cara como cuerpo del dragón de tierra, cada golpe dejaba multitud de cenizas a su paso. Una vez terminó el envite, el Pokémon de Iris retrocedió, bastante dañado por el ataque. Mi Pokémon se notaba cansado y con la guardia baja, pero al menos al usar los puños, disminuyó el daño de retroceso causado por el Bombardeo. Aun así, rápidamente noté que sus nudillos estaban llenos de raspones, probablemente causados por la dura piel del Garchomp.

–Golpe Doble…

–¡Esquívalo!

Infernape pudo saltar y, por unos cuantos centímetros, evitar el ataque del Garchomp. O al menos al inicio, pues usando su cabeza, el dragón impactó un segundo golpe en la espalda de mi simio, elevándolo aún más en el aire.

–¡Ahora Roca Afilada!

Mi Pokémon de fuego se hallaba en una posición poco cómoda, sobre todo para responder cualquier ataque. Fue así que un puñado de rocas emergió del suelo, formando una montaña, estas se elevaron hasta impactar de lleno contra Infernape. El golpe fue de tal magnitud, que el inicial de Sinnoh gimió del dolor, escupiendo una gran cantidad de saliva en el proceso. Pero no todo era malo, pues el golpe se dio de manera que pudo mantenerse en la cima de las rocas.

–Infernape, mantente ahí… –Mi Pokémon asintió, concentrándose en recuperarse… Una vez se reincorporó, se postró en la zona más alta de la montaña, como si fuera el rey del campo de batalla.

–¿Crees que eso bastará para alejarlo de Garchomp? Si es así, estás muy equivocado… Garchomp, usa Terremoto para demoler esa cosa y luego golpea al Infernape con Golpe Venenoso. –Sabía que eso sería lo primero que intentaría la chica, tras todo el estudio que hice de mis posibles rivales, entendí sus estilos de batalla casi a la perfección… ¿Iris?, ella es una empedernida atacante, siempre a la ofensiva, eso la hace peligrosa… pero vulnerable.

–¡Aguanta ahí, Infernape! ¡Prepárate usando Corpulencia! –Garchomp se acercó a las rocas, y con un rápido movimiento de cola, causó que el terreno entero empezara a sacudirse. Infernape flexionó sus músculos, aumentando su defensa y ataque. Justo a tiempo, además, pues las rocas poco a poco empezaron a fragmentarse, hasta que fueron incapaces de soportar su propio peso y cayeron, Infernape con ellas. –¡Listo, amigo! ¡Ataca con Combate Cercano!

Aun cayendo, Infernape ya estaba listo para emplear un contraataque; pero Garchomp no estaba desprotegido. Los puños de mi simio impactaron contra las guadañas del dragón, que tenía un aura morada cubriéndolas. Apoyando su patas en el suelo, mi tipo Fuego encontró el punto descubierto de su rival, el abdomen. Dos golpes fuertes dejaron a Garchomp sin aire, que por poco y cae de espalda, rendido ante la potencia de Infernape… Pero fue en el momento que parecía que podríamos vencer, que uno de sus brazos guadaña golpeó el cuello de Infernape, envenenándolo en el proceso.

Ambos Pokémon retrocedieron, acercándose a sus respectivos entrenadores. Garchomp parecía estar en mejor forma, pero era obvio que estaba muy cansado por el intercambio de ataques que se había dado. Infernape… por su palidez era obvio que el veneno estaba afectándolo enormemente, y si no nos apresurábamos, perderíamos irremediablemente.

–Vamos, Garchomp, tenemos la ventaja. Acércate y usa Golpe Doble. –El dragón pareció sacudirse el cansancio de encima, y con una potencia inimaginable, corrió por el campo con sus guadañas listas.

–Amigo, sé que no estás en tu mejor forma, pero debes ignorar el malestar causado por ese maldito veneno, yo sé que puedes. –Infernape me miró una décima de segundo, y luego asintió convencido de mis palabras.

–¡Fernape! –rugió, listo para seguir luchando.

–¡Perfecto! Acércate a él y usa Combate Cercano, ten cuidado con las defensas… –Mi simio de fuego respiró profundamente y se acercó al veloz dragón. Una vez más, hubo otra competencia de golpes, primero las dos guadañas de la bestia impactaron el rostro de Infernape, pero él lo aguantó, y respondió con una decena de golpes, dirigidos a la zona baja del Garchomp. Pero el daño causado por el movimiento tipo Lucha, venía con una enorme desventaja, una que Iris aprovechó.

–¡Terremoto! –El dragón salió muy dañado del Combate Cercano, pero no bastó para acabarlo. Una vez más, Garchomp causó un poderoso Terremoto, pero esta vez tomó por sorpresa a Infernape, que terminó recibiéndolo a quemarropa.

Dada la corta distancia y el bajón en las defensas de mi tipo Lucha, el resultado era más que esperable. Pero milagrosamente, no sucedió exactamente como imaginaba, pues, probablemente gracias al aumento de defensa de la Corpulencia, Infernape aún luchaba por seguir en el combate. Con gran dificultad, mi simio se apoyó en las rodillas, una vez el campo de batalla dejó de temblar; su cabello de fuego se agitaba ante la brisa. Pero cuando mi inicial de Sinnoh rugió, callando al expectante público, su pelaje se convirtió en una llamarada que podría haber quemado a un Magcargo; su cabello llameante aumentó varias veces de tamaño y sus ojos se pusieron rojos… Era el efecto de la Llamarada especial de Infernape.

–¡Bien, atácalo con un último y poderoso Bombardeo!

–¡Usa Roca Afilada para cubrirte y luego prosigue con Golpe Doble!

Garchomp no tardó en levantar una muralla de rocas frente a sí mismo, protegiéndose de la embestida de mi Pokémon. Pero las rocas no fueron rivales para el terrorífico aumento de poder, que poseía de momento mi simio. Con un puñetazo, demolió la cobertura, y usando todo el calor de su cuerpo, impactó contra el dragón, que no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar con su movimiento tipo Dragón. Cuando Infernape chocó contra Garchomp, las llamas de su cuerpo explotaron, levantando una nube de fuego que cubrió todo el medio del campo de batalla.

Cuando el fuego y el humo se dispersaron, se pudo apreciar el cuerpo tendido de Garchomp, completamente inmóvil. Infernape se mantenía en pie, ahora con la llama de su cabeza bastante encogida. Mi simio de fuego volteó el rostro, y pude apreciar que sus ojos ya no eran rojos; levantando su pulgar y sonriéndome orgullosamente, se desplomó en el suelo, claramente satisfecho de su trabajo.

–Tanto Infernape como Garchomp no pueden continuar, esto es un empate. Ambos competidores deben llamar a su siguiente Pokémon…

Cuando el rayo rojo de la Pokéball absorbió a Infernape, una sensación agridulce me recorrió. Por un lado, derrotamos a un potente Pokémon de una poderosa rival; pero por el otro, estoy seguro que él habría podido combatir un rato más de no haber sido por el veneno y la disminución de sus defensas… Dejando eso de lado, asumiendo que igualmente hubiera sido muy difícil vencer al Garchomp sin usar Combate Cercano tantas veces, tomé la siguiente Pokéball de mi cinturón.

–¡Sceptile, yo te elijo!

–¡Dragonite, sal ahora!

Ambos llamamos a nuestros Pokémon al mismo tiempo, y fue cuando mi tipo Planta y el tipo Dragón/ Volador se colocaron frente a frente, que supe que sería otra batalla muy difícil. Inmediatamente eliminé la opción de mega-evolucionar a Sceptile, consciente de que eso no sería muy ventajoso. En ese momento, antes de dar la primera indicación, sentí la Pokeball de Charizard estremecerse; pero al tanto de que no podía concentrarme en eso de momento, ordené rápidamente el primer ataque.

–Sceptile, Pulso Dragón.

–¡Carga Dragón!

El dragón de Kanto se lanzó desde el aire en una potente embestida, con su cuerpo rodeado por una energía con forma draconiana, pero Sceptile no estaba dispuesto a huir. Abriendo su boca similar a un pico, el tipo Planta liberó un pulso de energía morada que impactó de lleno en el rostro de su atacante; era claro que el Dragonite estaba sufriendo de mucho dolor, pero era claro que él estaba preparado para cumplir la orden de su entrenadora. Aunque el Pulso Dragón lo frenó ligeramente, eso no bastó para evitar que el choque entre el Pokémon Monte y el pokémon Dragón se diera. El Dragonite pudo aplicar la fuerza suficiente para romper el equilibrio de mi inicial de Hoenn, lanzándolo lejos, contra la barrera del estadio.

El Pokémon de Iris se sacudió la cara, "limpiando" la energía residual del Pulso Dragón; mientras Sceptile volvía a ponerse en pie, notándose ligeramente mareado, pero sin ningún daño realmente grave. Iris no tardó en continuar la batalla, indicándole a su Pokémon que usara una Llamarada a la distancia. Consciente de lo peligroso de dicho movimiento, le indiqué a mi veloz tipo Planta que usara agilidad y esquivara el ataque.

Sceptile cerró sus ojos y un aura magenta lo rodeó… Las llamas en forma de kanji kantoniano salieron del hocico de Dragonite, quemando todo a su paso. Fue a menos de un par de metros de distancia, cuando el ataque estaba por entrar en contacto con mi Pokémon, que él desapareció del rango del ataque, permitiendo que las llamas golpearan la barrera de concreto.

–Sceptile, aprovecha el aumento de velocidad y ataca con Avalancha. –Casi como si se hubiera usado Teletrasportación, el reptil apareció justo detrás del dragón de Kanto. Con un rugido, causó que múltiples rocas aparecieran en el cielo, lapidando al sorprendido Pokémon de Iris. "Sabía que darle un ataque que cubre la mayoría de sus debilidades a Sceptile, sería muy provechoso", pensé orgullosamente.

–¡Rayos! Dragonite, será imposible igualarlo en velocidad, así que a partir de ahora nos dedicaremos a contraatacar, así que permanece atento.

–Te puedo asegurar que no daremos la más mínima posibilidad de contraataque… ¡Corre en zigzag y utiliza Pulso Dragón!

Sceptile, que se había acercado a mi ubicación, desapareció de la vista de todos, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso. En ese momento agradecí que el estadio estuviera dedicado a combates sin ventaja, usando solo campos de batalla convencionales; en otro tipo de terreno, Sceptile podría no tener la capacidad de maniobrar cómodamente, por ejemplo, un campo acuático… "¡Odio los entornos acuáticos, cuando se trata de combatir!". El lagarto recorrió en poco tiempo la mitad del campo de batalla, y con un saltó, liberó el poder de la energía draconiana sobre Dragonite; éste chilló adolorido, pero no dudó en ejecutar la orden que escupió su entrenadora.

–¡Ahora, Llamarada! –Al hallarse en una posición desventajosa, por más que le dije que ejecutara una acrobacia y escapara del ataque, Sceptile fue incapaz de evitar las llamas que envolvieron su cuerpo. Sceptile cayó en suelo, en lo que fue un sonoro impacto. Pronto las llamas se extinguieron, pero era claro que mi Pokémon no se hallaba en buen estado, sobre todo, porque ese fue un poderoso ataque súper eficaz lanzado a corta distancia. Ante mi llamado, el reptil se alejó del dragón, y volvió frente a mí. Fue entonces que noté que tenía varias quemaduras muy graves en su cuerpo… "Malditos problemas de estado, hoy no he tenido suerte con ellos", maldije internamente.

–¿Decías? Parece que tu estilo de combate está más abierto a contraataques de lo que pensabas… –Gruñí ante el comentario, molesto por ser incapaz de ayudar a Sceptile a evitar un ataque tan obvio. Finalmente ignoré lo escuchado y me enfoqué en seguir atacando.

–Acércate y usa Tormenta de Hojas. –Iris pareció no escuchar del todo bien mi comando, así que tomé ventaja directa de ello.

–Prepárate, cuando lo tengas suficientemente cerca, intenta contraatacar con Rayo Hielo.

Sceptile despareció una vez más, dejando una sombra verdusca y polvo a su paso. Esta ocasión Dragonite parecía más atento que antes, e Iris se notaba dispuesta a calcular de donde podría venir el ataque.

–Amigo, usa Pulso Dragón y luego el otro ataque. –Sceptile saltó de nuevo, escupiendo el pulso de energía morada.

–¡Ahora! –Indicó la morena.

–¡Listo, Sceptile! –El flujo de energía se cortó, justo cuando el dragón lanzó con sus antenas un rayo congelante directo a mi Pokémon. Era de esperarse que lo haría de esa manera, así que fue entonces cuando las poco efectivas hojas jugaron su papel… La Tormenta de Hojas no solo absorbió la energía del rayo hielo, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en peligrosas navajas heladas, sino que, además, dificultaron la visión del dragón. –¡Avalancha, ahora!

El dragón seguía intentando escapar del tumulto de hojas que estaban abrumándolo, fue en ese momento que Sceptile aterrizó en suelo y convocó una avalancha de rocas sobre su cabeza. Parecía que todo saldría como esperaba, pero en un instante la Tormenta de Hojas ardió ante el contacto de una Llamarada, que fue a parar directo a donde se hallaba Sceptile. Por la sonrisa de la chica, supe que nunca se dejó confundir por el movimiento de tipo Planta, y que ya estaba preparada para atacar a Sceptile a través de las hojas.

–Rayo Hielo una vez más…

–Aléjate y usa otra Avalancha.

El cuerpo de mi tipo Planta seguía sufriendo el daño constante de la quemadura, y ello me estaba frustrando en demasía. Al menos, a diferencia de como ocurre con la parálisis, Sceptile no tuvo problema en alejarse de la zona, evitando el rayo de energía helada. Pero entonces, no hubo tiempo de esquivar el siguiente ataque que fue rápidamente ordenado por Iris… Antes de que pudiéramos percatarnos, una Carga Dragón estrelló a Sceptile contra el piso, causando que revotara por el efecto de la fuerza aplicada.

–¡Es el momento, acabalo con Rayo Hielo! –Gritó en éxtasis la morena.

–¡Sceptile, usa Avalancha una última vez, aprovecha la velocidad para atacar primero!

Aun a pesar de su incómoda ubicación, el tipo Planta no tuvo muchos problemas para completar el movimiento que antes no pudo; en ese momento comprendí que probablemente el tipo Dragón/Volador poseyera la habilidad Foco Interno, por lo tanto, jamás retrocedería ante un ataque. Las rocas aparecieron en el cielo, imbuidas en energía morada, y pronto empezaron a llover sobre el dragón, pero al no existir la probabilidad de causar retroceso, ello no bastó para evitar que el Rayo Hielo impactara a Sceptile en el aire. Finalmente, mi Pokémon se estrelló duro contra el suelo, levantando una ligera capa de polvo, que no evitó que su estado fuera visible; estaba fuera de combate. Dragonite ni siquiera perdió la compostura, simplemente retomó el vuelo, volviendo directo a su entrenadora, ambos se mostraban muy orgullosos de su demostración de fuerza.

–Sceptile no puede continuar, Dragonite es el ganador. Concursante Gold, llamé a su siguiente Pokémon.

No tardé en regresar a Sceptile, alabando su esfuerzo en la batalla. Coloqué la Pokéball en el cinturón y tomé una que ya había utilizado. Al lanzarla al aire, salió mi cocodrilo carmesí, listo para dar una feroz batalla. Sentí la Pokéball de Charizard sacudirse una vez más, de manera mucho más violenta que antes, algo que me pareció extremadamente extraño, al punto en que fue imposible que lo ignorara del todo, pero nuevamente decidí dejar ello de lado.

–El concursante Jimmy Gold ha llamado a su tipo Tierra, a pesar de saber que el Dragonite de la señorita Iris posee Rayo Hielo e inmunidad. ¿Qué tendrá planeado? –Escucharla, me hizo recordar de inmediato porque suelo ignorar los comentarios de la presentadora y comentadora… "Esa estúpida olvida que Krookodile cuenta con Roca Afilada… Bueno, mejor para mí".

–Krookodile, usa Terremoto en un punto en específico del campo de batalla.

–¿Qué buscas con eso? No importa… Dragonite, Rayo Hielo, ¡rápido! –El dragón amarillento apuntó con sus antenas a Krookodile, mientras este se enfocaba en resquebrajar una zona del concreto. La energía gélida fue expulsada, cruzando rápidamente gran parte del campo.

–¡Ahora improvisa Excavar a través de la tierra suelta!

Sabía desde un inicio que el eliminar Excavar del **Move Set** de mi Pokémon de tipo Tierra, sería una desventaja para mi estilo de combate, así que al final decidí que bien podría simular el uso de dicho movimiento. Primero suavizando la tierra con Terremoto, y luego permitiendo que las duras garras de Krookodile hicieran el resto. Está claro que, a diferencia del movimiento original, Krookodile no podrá tener la misma movilidad bajo el suelo, por lo tanto, eso deja fuera la opción de atacar directamente desde abajo, pero, por otro lado, sí le permite esquivar y evitar ataques.

–¡Rayos, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba! Bueno, da igual, eventualmente deberá salir, ahí es cuando volverás a atacar con Rayo Hielo, Dragonite.

–Ya tengo algo pensado para evitar eso, así que no deberías confiarte. –Inmediatamente la chica se puso nerviosa ante mi advertencia, poniéndose más atenta al campo de batalla. El que le dijera ello podría verse como un error de mí parte, pero no fue el caso, pues sabía que Iris no podría prever mi estrategia; solo buscaba ponerla en estado de tensión, aumentando la posibilidad de que se equivocara. Tomando en cuenta que Krookodile no podría impulsarse desde bajo tierra, sabía que debería hacerlo de otra forma. Podría fallar, casi tanto como la probabilidad de que Roca Afilada lo haga, pero la emoción de la batalla está en ese riesgo.

–¡Usa Roca Afilada para propulsarte fuera del suelo y ataca en el aire con Triturar! –Todo ese tiempo, Krookodile se había dedicado a asegurar la ubicación de su rival, así que la respuesta a mi comando fue inmediata.

El suelo tembló, y en ese momento el atento Dragonite disparó el Rayo Hielo. Pero la energía gélida chocó contra un montículo de rocas que salió de las profundidades, congelando su base. En la cima del montículo se hallaba Krookodile, que una vez las rocas dejaron de avanzar hacia arriba, se lanzó con todo el impulso ganado, en dirección al aterrorizado dragón. Con sus mandíbulas bien abiertas, clavó sus dientes en el cuello del Pokémon de Iris, derribándolo del cielo. Ambas criaturas se estrellaron contra el suelo en un sonoro estruendo, pero por ser quien iba arriba, Krookodile no recibió daño alguno.

–¡Lo tienes en tu territorio, es hora de usar Terremoto!

–¡Quítatelo de encima con Carga Dragón! –La voz de Iris sonaba realmente ansiosa y temerosa por primera vez en toda la batalla.

Aun sobre su adversario, Krookodile goleó el suelo con su cola, causando nuevamente un poderoso sismo. El ataque que normalmente sería inútil contra un tipo Volador, causó que el lastimado dragón se quejara de dolor, mientras el filo de las grietas y el material expulsado del suelo, efecto del movimiento, lo afectaban, quizás por primera vez en toda su vida.

Pero el pseudo legendario de mi región natal no estaba dispuesto a caer por un movimiento al que suele ser inmune, claro que no. Rodeándose de una poderosa energía morada, se alejó del suelo levantando a mi Pokémon; ambos se elevaron en el aire un par de metros, pero Dragonite, con el mismo impulso, lanzó a mi tipo Sierra/Siniestro nuevamente contra el campo de batalla. Krookodile se recuperó sin mucho problema y cruzó miradas con su contrincante… Las chispas de rivalidad brincaron, estaba claro que, de momento, se odiaban; simplemente dos grandes egos como los suyos, no caben en el mismo lugar.

–¡Dragonite, usa esa furia que muestras en la mirada para acabar el combate! ¡Rayo Hielo!

–¡Roca Afilada para cubrirte y luego atacar!

Una queja de frustración salió de la boca de la morena, cuando las rocas escudaron el cuerpo de Krookodile justo en el momento que Dragonite atacó. El tipo Dragón/Volador también sonaba ofuscado y muy molesto, tanto que parece ser que olvidó que las rocas no solo funcionaban como barrera protectora. En un ligero descuido, las mismas rocas, aun cubiertas de hielo, golpearon la zona baja de su cuerpo; el ataque de Roca Afilada siguió creciendo hacia arriba, impactando sus alas y dañándolas en el proceso. Incapaz de mantener el vuelo, Dragonite se estrelló contra el piso, desde antes de desplomarse, estaba claro quién era el ganador de la batalla.

Al ver al dragón de Kanto caer por la Roca Afilada, sentí una extraña sensación de déjà vu. "¿Tendrá algo que ver con mis recuerdos, o con la actitud de Charizard dentro de su Pokéball?"; con eso en mente, no me di cuenta cuando el árbitro dio la indicación reglamentaria y la Campeona Regional llamó a su último Pokémon; pero un rugido finalmente llamó mi atención. Esperaba que su último Pokémon fuera el poderoso Hydreigon que usó en varias ocasiones, pero finalmente resultó ser el que menos ha usado, su Haxorus, el que probablemente sea su más poderoso tipo Dragón.

–Fue él, de entre todo mis Pokémon, quien me ayudo a obtener oficialmente el título de Maestra Dragón, tras un ritual en mi aldea natal. Te lo digo, para que no te sorprendas cuando arrase con todo el resto de tu equipo. –Reforzando lo dicho por Iris, el Haxorus rugió nuevamente, causando que el estadio entero temblara. A pesar de verse segura de lo que decía, para mi estaba claro que era su manera de mantener la compostura ante un combate que se desenvolvió de manera distinta a la que esperaba.

–Eso no nos intimida, ¿o sí, amigo mío? –Mi Pokémon rugió de manera similar, causando que varios vidrios del estadio estuvieran a punto de resquebrajarse. Un aura brillante cubrió su cuerpo, aumentando el tamaño de sus músculos; era el efecto de Autoestima. Sonreí satisfecho, consciente de que ese aumento de ataque me vendría fenomenal.

–No perdamos tiempo, Triturar.

–Déjalo venir, por mientras usa Danza Dragón.

La velocidad de Krookodile no bastó para evitar que el dragón se cubierta de un torbellino de energía azul y roja, que aumentó tanto su ataque como velocidad, pero sí lo hizo para llegar a él antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ejecutar otro movimiento. Con su ya alto ataque, más el aumento del mismo, sus dientes se enterraron fácilmente en la dura piel del Haxorus, que rugió en sufrimiento.

En ese momento la frustración de iris era clara, pues no tomó la mejor decisión al indicar un movimiento de aumento de estadistas en el momento que lo hizo; ahora su Pokémon estaba lidiando con un gran daño. Ante las órdenes de la morena, el dragón unovense hacía lo posible para zafarse de la mordida de mi Pokémon, pero él simplemente se negaba a disminuir la fuerza aplicada en su hocico. Fue hasta que un aura oscura cubrió al Haxorus, indicando la disminución de su defensa, que la chica optó por una medida desesperada.

–No queda de otra… ¡Enfado!

Antes de que pudiera decirle a Krookodile que lo liberara, el dragón se vio envuelto por una energía roja, sus ojos se pigmentaron también de esa manera. Usando su cola y garras, el Haxorus se zafó violentamente de la mordida, y estrelló con fuerza al Krookodile contra el piso, con un coletazo más, lo lanzó arrastrado hasta nuestro lado del campo de batalla. Esta ocasión, cuando mi cocodrilo se reincorporó, se le vio perder momentáneamente el equilibrio; era claro que había recibido demasiado daño a lo largo de todo el combate. Un golpe más de ese Enfado, bastaría para vencerlo, pero el dragón se hallaba demasiado ocupado rabiando, de momento, como para seguir prestándole atención.

–Aprovecha ahora para usar Afilagarras.

Ante el sonido del choque de garras, Haxorus volvió a enfocarse en su adversario, y liberando un gruñido sediento de sangre, embistió a mi Pokémon. Sí Krookodile no lograba librarse de ese ataque, estaríamos en problemas, así que era momento de aprovechar la distancia a nuestro favor. El Enfado hacía al Haxorus descuidado, y probablemente por eso Iris se mostraba reacia a usar ese movimiento; así que tomé eso en cuenta para indicar el uso de Terremoto.

Una vez causado el Terremoto, el pobre dragón no tenía a donde huir; escombros saltaron a su cuerpo, dejando profundos rasguños bañados en sangre. A pesar de su resistencia y poco tiempo de haber ingresado al campo de batalla, el aumento del ataque de mi Pokémon, más su pérdida de defensa, causaron que Haxorus se estampara contra el piso. Con mucha dificultad se puso en pie, pero como obviamente sucedería tras el uso de Enfado, se hallaba completamente confundido.

–Usa Terremoto una vez más, lo mejor será acabarlo desde la distancia. –Sentía que era un final anticlimático, pero no por eso desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ganar.

–¡Vamos Haxorus! Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que eso jamás sería suficiente para derrotarte, eres mi mejor amigo, y confío en tu capacidad de seguir adelante. Sí me escuchas, responde al ataque con tu propio Terremoto. –A pesar de la clara tensión en su voz, era fácil darse cuenta que Iris realmente tenía fe en su Pokémon.

El dragón, que antes parecía ido, sacudió su cabeza tras escuchar las palabras de su entrenadora, e ignorando la confusión, fue capaz de igualar la fuerza del Terremoto de mi Pokémon. El estadio tembló como no lo hizo durante toda la batalla, haciendo que el resto de ataques parecieran simples Terratemblores. A pesar de que ambos Pokémon recibieron daño, la determinación aún ardía en sus miradas.

–Haxorus, me dejé llevar por la frustración de verme bajo el marcador, y cometí errores tontos que nos pusieron en una situación de desventaja, te pido que me perdones. –El dragón dejó de mirar a Krookodile y se enfocó en su entrenadora, con un movimiento de cabeza, pareció indicarle que no estaba molesto con ella y que confiaba en su criterio; o al menos eso me pareció a mí. –Gracias… Usaremos el ataque que nos ha ayudado en tantas ocasiones, ¡Guillotina!

Aun tomando en cuenta la gran dificultad de ejecutar correctamente semejante ataque, el tipo Dragón se manifestaba completamente seguro de sí mismo. Elevando los filos de su cabeza, similares a los de un hacha, emprendió una feroz embestida en dirección a mi cocodrilo carmesí. Pensando en lo fácil que sería causar que lo fallara, le ordené a Krookodile que usara Roca Afilada… Pero Haxorus se hizo a un lado, aprovechado el aumento de velocidad dado por la Danza Dragón, y esquivó sin problemas el tumulto de rocas. Pensé en reintentar la estrategia, pero pronto me percaté que mi Pokémon no se hallaba en condiciones para utilizar Roca Afilada una vez más, y era lo mismo con Terremoto. "Me tendré que arriesgar", asimilada esa realidad, grité la única opción restante.

–¡Atácalo con Triturar antes que él te conecte a ti!

Por un lado, el Haxorus se acercaba velozmente, con los filos de sus mandíbulas en forma de hacha listos para impactar, y por el otro, Krookodile expandía lo más que podía su hocico, listo para dar el golpe final. La escena sucedió casi como si fuera vista en la salvaje naturaleza, Krookodile se impulsó con sus patas cuando el dragón se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca, clavando sus afilados colmillos, imbuidos de energía, en el abdomen de su presa. Haxorus, dejando de lado el dolor de la mordida, golpeó la cabeza de mi lagarto con ambos filos de su cabeza de manera alternada; un brillo intenso fue liberado ante la ejecución de la Guillotina.

Cuando la escena fue visible una vez más, mi Pokémon, como era de esperarse, se hallaba recostado sobre el suelo, incapaz de seguir luchando. Haxorus seguía en pie, pero por la mirada de su entrenadora, pude suponer que no lo haría por mucho tiempo más. Aquel, que hasta donde investigué, fue el uno de los primeros Pokémon de la chica, uno de aquellos con los que acompañó a mi ex-rival, Ketchum, se acercó a ella con su cabeza gacha. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levantó la mirada y la contempló, para finalmente desplomarse, incapaz de darle más soporte a su peso; Iris rápidamente corrió hacia él, abrazando su cuello en el acto y soltándole inspiradoras palabras dignas de una entrenadora de alto calibre como ella.

–Tanto Haxorus, como Krookodile, no pueden continuar. Eso implica que la señorita Iris se ha quedado sin Pokémon y el competidor Jimmy Gold es el ganador del combate. –Afirmó en tono neutral, el encargado de dar los veredictos.

Ante la indicación del árbitro, me acerqué a mi lagarto carmesí y acaricié su hocico, éste a pesar de no poder moverse, me miró con sus ojos cargados de orgullo, así que no dudé en reafirmar sus sensaciones con una ovación a su esfuerzo durante toda la batalla. Tras ello, lo regresé a la Pokéball. Aproveché que Iris seguía en el campo de batalla, para así acercarme a ella y continuar con mi búsqueda de redención. Una vez estuve cerca suyo, ella dejó de saludar a los fanáticos, cosa que había estado haciendo desde que encapsuló a su Haxorus; lo cual era algo esperable, dado su puesto en esta misma región. Antes de poder decir nada, ella habló primero.

–Eres buen entrenador, de eso no hay duda… Pero eso no quita que seas un mentiroso, por lo tanto, una persona muy poco confiable. Insisto, haré cualquier cosa para proteger a mis amigos, así que investiga lo que necesites, lejos de ellos. –La chica se dio media vuelta y, tras despedirse de la gente, salió en dirección a su camerino. Suspiré, aceptando en silencio que no todos aceptarían mis actitudes tan fácilmente como Bonnie.

Salí del estadio, nuevamente satisfecho por mi rendimiento en el campo de batalla. Internamente agradecí el haber mejorado los movimientos de mis Pokémon, porque en caso contrario, puede que no hubiera ganado el combate. Una vez me di una ducha y me cambié la ropa, recordé aquella sensación de déjà vu ante la caída del Dragonite, la extraña actitud de Charizard y el cómo le dije Pikachu, a Raichu. Es probable que tenga relación con los recuerdos, así que lo primero que haré antes que cualquier cosa, será ir donde Sabrina para realizar la sesión de hoy; estando tan cerca de mi objetivo, no me puedo echar atrás, y ahora, eso incluye ganar este evento.


	30. Con Alola en el Corazón

Con Alola en el Corazón

 **Nota de escritor:** Bien, como ya había dicho, no suelo hacer esto, pero creo que hace falta que lo haga. El capítulo pasado, misteriosamente la identidad del protagonista cambió, y fue obra de… "La Magia Pokémon". No, poniéndome serio, lo que pasó fue que me confundí con el nombre del protagonista de la otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Estuve actualizando las dos historias el mismo día y… bueno, el resto es historia. Entonces, quiero aclarar para esas personas que leyeron el capítulo con el error, que el protagonista de esta historia sigue siendo Red Sakaki, alias Jimmy Gold; está claro que esa identidad está en "peligro", pero eso es un asunto que zanjaré en un poco más de capítulos. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, gracias por leer y apoyar, sobre todo al lector que me indicó la existencia de dicho error, ¡espero que este capítulo les agrade!

–Damas y caballeros, hoy presenciaremos una batalla impresionante. El entrenador sorpresa, contra el primer y único Campeón de la Liga Alola. Esperamos un espectáculo sin precedentes, pues ambos entrenadores poseen un estilo de combate agresivo, enfocado en ataques rápidos y precisos…

Mi mente filtró hasta el último sonido dentro del estadio, ahora solo me enfocaba en cuál sería el primer Pokémon de mi rival, y en las posibles estrategias para lidiar con él. En un inicio, cuando me enteré que lucharía contra el Campeón de la región donde vivo, me sorprendí bastante. Creía que sería algo anecdótico, pero cuando lo estudié a fondo y me di cuenta de su elevadísimo nivel como entrenador, me empecé a preocupar.

Hasta el momento, parece ser la batalla más irrelevante, en relación a mi objetivo principal dentro del torneo, ya que el chico nunca llegó a conocer a Ketchum; parece ser que andaba de viaje fuera de Alola cuando mi ex rival estuvo ahí, y cuando volvió, ya el suceso había ocurrido. Pero a pesar de eso, sigue siendo una batalla profundamente simbólica… "El mejor entrenador de la región que llamo hogar, es el muro que debo sortear para finalmente dejar atrás la vida que he llevado durante tantos años en Alola… Es casi poético".

–¡Atención! Éste es el combate correspondiente a las semifinales, entre Hau Elenek y Jimmy Gold. Será una batalla de equipo completo, los cambios solo son permitidos entre cada batalla individual. Gana aquel entrenador que venza a todos los Pokémon de su contrincante. Preparados… ¡Ahora! –Ante las palabras del árbitro, miré tras de mí, donde se hallaba mi roedor eléctrico.

–Raichu, empiezo contigo. –Ver a mi Raichu listo para combatir, me recordó la manera en que lo llamé el combate anterior.

Al finalizar mi batalla contra Iris, fui inmediatamente con la chica psíquica y le pregunté al respecto, también le comenté sobre la actitud de Charizard y mi sensación de déjà vu; pero Sabrina no pudo darme una respuesta concreta. Tras ello, empezamos la sesión de rememoración, pero nuevamente mi mente me envió al recuerdo de la batalla contra el extraño Pokémon Psíquico; es como si mi cerebro estuviera bloqueado en esa memoria en específico.

Dado que finalmente Sabrina no pudo ayudarme con nada más, me retiré a entrenar, pero en el camino llegué a una conclusión; la llave para recordar mi pasado se halla en ese recuerdo. Y eso puedo asegurarlo, porque tras analizarlo mucho, me percaté que cada vez que vuelvo a esa memoria en específico, cada vez puedo ver todo más claro, más nítido y realista. Es probable que cuando sea capaz de revivir la secuencia de manera completa, obtenga las respuestas que he buscado por tanto tiempo. La voz de mi contrincante inmediatamente me regresó a la batalla, y de manera extraña, su tono era ridículamente jovial.

–¡Qué bien, un Raichu de Alola! En ese caso, yo también usaré al mío. –Ante la extraña emoción del chico moreno de pelo verde oscuro, no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente incómodo. Con una sonrisa perenne en su rostro, lanzó su primer Pokéball al aire, liberando a su propio Raichu de Alola.

–Amigo, esta será una dura batalla, no lo dudes… Aun así, ¡es hora de demostrar que eres el mejor Raichu de todos! ¡Psíquico! –Ordené, sintiendo el pulso de mi sangre aumentar drásticamente.

–¡Me gusta esa actitud! ¡Raichu, responde de igual manera! No podemos quedarnos atrás en cuanto a actitud… –Rápidamente al dar su orden, su expresión se volvió ligeramente más seria, y no porque perdiera su eterna sonrisa, sino más bien porque el fuego del determinismo ardió dentro de sus ojos.

Ambos roedores eléctricos fijaron su vista en el otro, y buscando superar a su rival, usaron sus poderes telequinéticos para atacar. Los ojos de los Raichu brillaron con un intenso color magenta, trasmitiendo hondas de poder psíquico del mismo tono cromático. El par de ataques impactó el uno contra el otro, iniciando una apenas visible contienda de poderes; pasados unos segundos, me percaté que seguir así solo sería un gasto de energía inútil, así que decidí cambiar las cosas.

–¡Raichu, intercambia Psíquico por Atactrueno! –Con los ataques de tipo Psíquico contrarrestados, mi Pokémon no tuvo problema alguno para lanzar, desde sus mejillas, un potente torrente de electricidad directamente a su contrincante. Tanto el Raichu contrario, como su entrenador, tardaron mucho en reaccionar, así que el movimiento eléctrico le dio de lleno. A pesar de ser un ataque poco eficaz, estaba claro que el poder eléctrico de mi Raichu no puede darse de menos ni bajo esa circunstancia.

–¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? –Ante la muestra de preocupación de su entrenador, el Raichu dejó de fruncir su rostro por el dolor y asintió. –¡Bien, en ese caso, usa Ataque Rápido!

–No dejes que te toque, detenlo golpeando el suelo con Cola de Hierro. –Esa técnica no era nueva, pero aun así su gran utilidad para emular ataques del tipo Tierra es innegable. Pero a diferencia de cómo pensé que sucedería, mi Raichu no tuvo tiempo de impactar su cola brillante contra el suelo, pues fue embestido en el aire por el terroríficamente rápido ataque del Raichu contrario. Mi fiel Pokémon se estrelló contra el piso, fragmentando el concreto a su alrededor; por el contrario, el roedor del moreno aterrizó sin problema, a su lado.

–¡Lo hiciste genial, Raichu! Ahora espera, si se intenta levantar otra vez lo atacas con Atactrueno. –Me sorprendió bastante lo que el Campeón de mi región indicó, sobre todo porque la mayoría de entrenadores habría aprovechado la oportunidad para dar el golpe final. Fuera porque realmente es una gran persona, un tonto inocente, o un confiado, no dejaría pasar tal oportunidad.

–¡Raichu, ataque sorpresa! –Mi Pokémon se reincorporó como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno, y tras esquivar el ataque eléctrico de su contrincante, lo golpeó con su cola metalizada justo en el rostro.

–¡Rayos, eso sí que no me lo esperaba! ¡Buena reacción por cierto! –Al percatarme que lo último que dijo iba dirigido hacía mí, no pude evitar mirarlo con genuina extrañeza. –Lo que decían de ti no era mentira, eres todo un reto como combatiente. Y me agradan los retos, me recuerdan a la época que luchaba por superar a mi abuelo. Pero eso solo significa una cosa… Es momento de ponerme serio. –Busqué auxilio en el árbitro, que me levantó ambos hombros, como si nada de lo que sucedía fuera bastante raro. "¿Por qué Giratinas me habla con tanta calma en medio de un combate?". –Raichu, levántate y usa Onda Certera.

–Ehmm… Esquiva y usa Cola de Hierro. –Mi fiel amigo, que se había mantenido atento a los movimientos de su contrincante, retrocedió cuando éste se reincorporó y empezó a cargar su ataque tipo Lucha. Cuando la esfera de energía azulada fue completada en manos del roedor, éste la lanzó directo a mi Pokémon, el cual no tuvo muchos problemas para esquivarla saltando. Aun en el aire, Raichu preparó su cola y, dando un giro, se impulsó contra el otro Raichu, usando como contrapeso su ahora metálica extremidad.

–¡Ahora! –El siempre alegre Campeón sonrió de medio lado, mostrándose confiado en su propia… ¿estrategia? Y sí fue de esa manera, pues al parecer su Pokémon ya estaba preparado para actuar en caso de que su ataque tipo Lucha, el cual posee baja precisión, fallara.

Dándole uso a la velocidad de Ataque Rápido, el roedor rival esquivó, sin complicarse, la Cola de Hierro; ante la potencia obtenida, mi Raichu se vio en la incómoda situación de hallar su extremidad clavada en el concreto. Usando el desventajoso estado de mi Pokémon a su favor, el entrenador con el que comparto región ordenó otro Ataque Centrado. Aprovechado el impulso del ataque de tipo Normal, el Raichu Aloliano cargó la esfera de energía en sus manos, y la estampó con fuerza en la espalda de mi roedor, el cual fue arrancado del suelo y enviado contra la barrera del campo de batalla.

Alterné la mirada entre mi lastimado compañero y el entrenador con quien combatía, y al notar que la sonrisa seguía en su bronceado rostro, empecé a detestarla, pero al mismo tiempo, temerle. Raichu se acercó a mí, con un clarísimo moretón en medio de sus orejas; por sus facciones, era obvio que no estaba nada contento por ello. Era consciente del muy probable estado de furia por el que podría estar pasando, pues, no solo estaba siendo derrotado, sino que, además, por un maldito Raichu. La rivalidad de mi Pokémon por los de su especie ha estado ahí desde que volví del coma, y puedo asegurar que él ha vencido a cada uno de los Raichu que nos hemos encontrado a lo largo de estos seis años; sean de Alola, o continentales.

–Tu Raichu no parece nada contento con el trascurso de la batalla… –Decidí ignóralas palabras del moreno, enfocándome en mi Pokémon.

–Amigo, sé cómo te debes estar sintiendo; canaliza esa ira y ejecuta un poderoso Atactrueno. –Raichu volteó hacia mí y asintió decidido.

–Hmm… Ya veo. ¡Raichu, es hora de otra comparación de fuerzas! ¡Atactrueno! –Una vez más hubo una batalla por demostrar el poder de los ataques. Ambos torrentes de electricidad impactaron, liberando chispas rojas y azules. Aunque parecía que nuevamente habría un inminente empate, supe que Raichu no me perdonaría si lo obligaba a cambiar de movimiento.

–¡Vamos Raichu, más fuerza! –Noté que el Campeón empezó a mirar su muñeca, donde al prestar más atención, pude observar una Súper Pulsera Z. Al parecer mi roedor también lo notó, y ello no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo.

–Raiiiiii… ¡Chuuuuuuuu! –Con tal grito de guerra, mi primer Pokémon aumentó la tensión estática de sus mejillas, las cuales empezaron a chispear violentamente. El torrente eléctrico, originalmente amarillo, tomó un tono azulado, aumentando bastante de tamaño, posiblemente debido a una sobrecarga de iones. Para el Pokémon de Hau, el Campeón de Alola, fue imposible aguantar más, y perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de producir electricidad. Fue en ese momento que toda la energía acumulada por mi Pokémon, se estrelló contra su cuerpo. Por la fuerza del golpe, parecía que impactaría contra la barrera del fondo, pero no fue así.

–¡Psíquico! –Ante mi orden, Raichu usó sus poderes mentales para evitar que se golpeara contra el muro del concreto, pero no porque realizara una buena acción, pues inmediatamente lo golpeó contra el campo de batalla, implementando una fuerza bestial. Solo hizo falta un golpe para que el resultado fuera seguro.

El moreno se acercó a su Pokémon y lo regresó a la Pokéball, por su expresión era obvio que se hallaba disgustado por ese último ataque psíquico. "Lo siento, pero no todos somos tan buenas personas como para esperar a que un rival se recupere"; él parecía haber entendido, con ello, mi estilo violento de combate, pues su sonrisa ya no estaba plasmada en su rostro. Ante las indicaciones del árbitro, le dije a Raichu que volviera, con la intención de darle descanso, y lancé la Pokéball de Sceptile.

–¡Tauros, es hora de combatir amigo mío! –Cuando el Pokémon de color café, con dos colas, un par de cuernos en su cabeza, y una melena en su cuello, apreció en el campo de batalla, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, en ese momento supe que su espíritu era inquebrantable; "Pero eso solo puede ser malo para mí, y seguramente signifique que, a partir de ahora, el combate será más difícil". –¡Empieza usando Doble Poder!

–¡Sceptile, no dejes que te golpee con eso! ¡Ataca directo a sus patas con Pulso Dragón! –Sceptile abrió ampliamente su boca, dejando salir el pulso de energía draconiana. El Pokémon Toro Bravo esquivó ágilmente los ataques, causando que con su sola presencia Sceptile perdiera poder de ataque físico. El choque finalmente fue inevitable, y bajando sus cuernos, estampó su cráneo contra el pecho de mi lagarto verde. A pesar del poderoso impacto, Sceptile logró impactar con un Pulso Dragón la espalda del toro, causando que éste frenara su estampida.

–¡Tauros, no le des un solo segundo para recuperarse! ¡Cabezazo Zen! –Ignorando el daño de retroceso causado por el Doble Poder, el toro embistió una vez más a Sceptile, que intentaba recuperar el equilibrio tras el anterior impacto. "¡Pum!", el sonido seco del cuerpo de mi tipo Planta siendo golpeado por la cabeza del Tauros, imbuida por energía psíquica, causó que las bulliciosas graderías enmudecieran. Inmediatamente miré a Hau, quien, a pesar de mantener su sonrisa, no parecía ser el mismo luchador de hace un momento. "Se adaptó a mi estilo violento de combate, no hay duda de ello".

–¡Sceptile, levántate y ataca con Tormenta de Hojas! –Sabía que era un movimiento riesgoso de usar, pero no tenía alternativa.

–¡Cabeza de Metal! –La tensión se apoderó de mi cuerpo al notar como Sceptile era incapaz de atacar, aún no estaba recuperado del efecto de retroceso del ataque anterior. Tomando en cuenta que permanecían a poca distancia, para el toro no fue problema recortar el trayecto en solo unos segundos.

–¡Sceptile, maldita sea, ataca ahora! –Ante mi llamado, mi orgulloso lagarto alzó sus brazos, y gastando gran cantidad de energía, convocó una lluvia de hojas que abrumaron al Tauros, evitando que siguiera con su ataque. Pronto los quejidos del tipo Normal se hicieron audibles; ante el contacto de su piel contra las hojas filosas como cuchillas, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que el movimiento acabara. –¡Usa Agilidad y sigue atacando con Pulso Dragón!

–¡Vamos amigo mío, sal de esa Tormenta de Hojas y ataca con Doble Poder! –Pero aun con las suplicas de su entrenador, el toro seguía momentáneamente paralizado por el tornado de hojas que lo rodeaba. Ese tiempo sirvió para que Sceptile pudiera concentrar su mente y aumentara su velocidad, imbuyendo su cuerpo con un aura magenta. Finalmente, la Tormenta de Hojas acabó, pero el Tauros permanecía en pie, estaba lleno de cortadas, y a penas aguantaba su propio peso, pero seguía dentro de la lucha.

El Pokémon Toro Bravo ejecutó la anterior orden del moreno, así que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, embistió una vez más a Sceptile. Pero para ese momento el solo comparar sus velocidades sería una estupidez; mi lagarto verde esquivó sin problema el ataque y atacó los pies del tipo Normal, causando que se estrellará de cabeza contra el concreto del campo de batalla. Ese habría sido un ataque suficiente para vencerlo, pero con ambos tipos de ataque disminuidos, sobre todo el especial, Sceptile apenas y podía producir movimientos medianamente poderosos. Consideré el mega-evolucionarlo para solventar ese problema, pero decidí que lo mejor sería guardarlo para más adelante.

–¡Usa Avalancha!

–¡No se lo permitas! ¡Terremoto seguido por Doble Poder!

Justo cuando Sceptile estaba por ejecutar su movimiento, el toro golpeó el suelo con sus patas, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y fallara el ataque. Inmediatamente me sentí frustrado, pues era consciente de que la fuerza de Doble Poder lo dejaría fuera de combate.

–¡Tormenta de Hojas! –Usar ese ataque otra vez sería una idiotez en cualquier otro escenario, pero era preferible dejar a mi Pokémon sin ataque especial, que permitirle el perder otra batalla, sobre todo tras su combate contra el Dragonite de Iris. El Tauros simplemente no tuvo oportunidad una vez se vio rodeado por las hojas afiladas. Sus bufidos y alaridos impacientaron a su entrenador, que parecía listo para interrumpir la batalla con tal de ayudar a su compañero, pero al final no hizo falta…

–Tauros no puede continuar; Sceptile es el ganador. Competidor Hau, escoja a su siguiente Pokémon. –Esas duras palabras le afectaron, para mi fue fácil deducirlo por su expresión. "Como Campeón Regional, habrá olvidado la sensación de lo que es perder dos Pokémon nada más empezar el combate… Lo que él no sabe, es que eso es mil veces mejor que cualquiera de los duros momentos que he vivido como mercenario. Un solo día en mi piel, y Hau Elenek habrá perdido su sonrisa."

 _–Debes escapar y avisarle al… ¡Aghh! –Mi compañero del Team Skull, un chico de mi edad con el cual me había llevado muy bien durante el mes que he estado en la banda, fue impactado por un ataque de Roca Afilada, que atravesó su abdomen de lado a lado…_

 _Nos hallábamos en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la Isla Ula-Ula, lugar donde se suponía que nos veríamos con un par de empleados de la Fundación Aether, la organización que emplea al Team Skull. Teóricamente solo sería una simple entrega, les dábamos los Pokémon robados durante el periodo de un mes, y ellos hacían de cuenta que los rescataron de nuestras "sucias manos"._

 _Como en toda entrega rutinaria, no se suponía que fueran muchos miembros de la banda, así que decidieron darme esta como mi primera misión oficial. Como aun no me sentía cómodo con la idea de ser un pandillero, menos aun cuando desconozco quien soy y mi pasado, me pareció que sería un buen inicio, una misión fácil. Pero fue todo lo contrario, ya que resultó ser una trampa… Aether ya no requiere de nuestros servicios, según las palabras de uno de los empleados de la fundación._

 _El veterano que nos acompañó a Jake, el chico con el que tenía buena relación, y a mí, supo reaccionar a tiempo, cubriendo nuestro escape. Claramente la Fundación Aether nos subestimó, pues solo envió a tres agentes, y uno de ellos sucumbió junto a nuestro compañero. Jake y yo escapamos adentrándonos en el edificio abandonado, pero fuimos emboscados entrando a uno de los corredores. Uno de los empleados llevaba un Lycanrock nocturno con el que nos atacó, pero al final pudimos escapar, o así era hasta que llegamos a una habitación con solo una entrada y salida._

 _Jake me dijo que me ocultara tras uno de los muros, dado que ningún Pokémon de mi equipo obedece mis órdenes; pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la puerta para enfrentar a los empleados de Aether, fue atravesado por la Roca Afilada. Ver su mirada apagarse, ver como su estómago se abría, dejando salir litros de sangre, me impactó profundamente._

 _–Hu… ye… –Habló, vomitando el líquido rojo en el proceso. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, escuché la voz de uno de los empleados._

 _–Sé que ese chico no estaba solo… Lo mejor es que salgas, o nos veremos en la necesidad de volar la habitación entera. –Los bellos de mi cuello se crisparon ante lo escuchado. "No… no puedo morir, necesito saber quién soy". Esculqué en mi bolsillo y saqué la Pokéball con un símbolo de rayo, la de mi Raichu. A pesar de que él odia entrar en ella, me he visto en la necesidad de obligarlo a hacerlo, pues su actitud y comportamiento simplemente son terribles. Cuando apareció frente a mí, parecía dispuesto a atacarme con su poder eléctrico, pero se detuvo al notar que nos hallábamos en un lugar extraño._

 _–_ _Raichu… Necesito tu ayuda, unos sujetos desean matarme, necesito que te encargues de ellos._ _–Cuando noté que el roedor me comprendió, me regresó la esperanza, pero rápidamente se esfumó al verlo voltear la cara._

 _–¡Deja de jugar! Hypno, búscalo y atrápalo con Psíquico. –Escuché decir al otro empelado de Aether. La habitación se llenó de ruidos, así que miré con suplica a mi Pokémon una vez más, pero él me dio la espalda y se alejó, escapando tras un mueble oxidado. Estaba por seguirlo, pero pronto sentí toda fuerza de mi cuerpo desaparecer. Me elevé en el aire, y pasé por encima del cuerpo de Jake, para así terminar quedando cara a cara con un tétrico Hypno y su entrenador._

 _–Al fin te encontramos, Ratata escurridizo. Tu compañero de atrás nos dio muchos problemas, incluso asesinó a uno de los nuestros, así que creo que lo justo es que nos divirtamos un poco contigo antes de matarte. –El sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros como obsidiana, sonrió macabramente, su Pokémon le emuló, empezando a mover de lado a lado el péndulo en su mano. Pronto sentí un terrible dolor en mi cabeza, era como se estuviera por explotarme el cerebro…_

 _–¡No te quedes con toda la diversión! Yo quiero desahogarme un poco también, el jefe últimamente ha sido un dolor en el trasero con toda su actitud de "yo debería ser el presidente". –Escuché quejarse a su compañero._

 _–Como sea, tampoco podemos tardar tanto en volver. Golpéalo un poco, pero aun así debe parecer que fueron asesinados por Pokémon salvajes. Recuerda que Guzma y su banda de inadaptados aun no deben saber que ya no nos son de utilidad._

 _–Está bien... –Escuché pasos acercárseme, y finalmente el dolor cesó. Al abrir los ojos, me topé con el compañero del entrenador del Hypno, un sujeto regordete y calvo, con mirada depravada. –Jejeje. Nuestro jefe ya no necesita de ustedes, hizo alianza con un extranjero que ostenta un gran poder, ahora ustedes no son más que Garbodor inútiles. –El sujeto parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando, pero su compañero lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, silenciándolo._

 _–¡Te dije que te apuraras! Además, no es bueno hablar de más. –Reclamó el castaño._

 _–Eso no importa, de todas formas, los muertos no hablan. –Antes de que terminara la frase, su puño golpeó mi estómago, sacándome el aire en el proceso. –¿Qué, eso es todo? ¿Tan rápido estás por desmayarte? –Sentí mi vista volverse borrosa, y mi consciencia empezó a diluirse._

 _–¿Hypno, podrías hacerme el favor? –El Pokémon de su compañero asintió y volvió a causar un tremendo dolor en mí cabeza, evitando que perdiera la consciencia. –Con eso será suficiente. –El dolor volvió a desaparecer, dejándome con una sensación de profundo mareo. –Bien, parece ser que ya estás más despierto. –Un puñetazo más en mi abdomen fue suficiente para que vomitara todo lo que comí en el almuerzo, junto a los restos de comida, había rastros de sangre. –¡Maldito seas! –Al prestar atención, noté que todo lo que salió de mi boca, fue a parar al uniforme blanco del sujeto. Ver eso dibujó una adolorida sonrisa en mi rostro. –¿Te parece divertido? Bien... Lycanrock, Triturar._

 _El canino de roca salió desde detrás de su entrenador, y con sus colmillos recubiertos por energía oscura, mordió mi pierna. El dolor fue indescriptible, pues inmediatamente sentí como sus dientes rozaron uno de mis nervios. Mis ojos se cargaron de lágrimas de agonía, cosa que causó la risa de los ahí presentes._

 _–Raichu… Ayúdame, por favor. –Pero mi suplica agónica fue nuevamente ignorada._

 _–Já, parece que ni tus Pokémon te aprecian. ¿Pero quién lo haría? Solo eres un ladronzuelo de poca monta. Lycanrock, extermínalo. –La sonrisa siniestra del canino se amplió cuando este liberó mi pie, causando que soltara un gemido de dolor, y se enfocó en mi abdomen; fue entonces que me rendí ante mi propia muerte. Al percatarme que el tipo Roca pensaba ejecutarme de la misma forma que a Jake, cerré los ojos, totalmente desesperanzado._

 _Escuché un ruido y pensé que sería mi cuerpo siendo atravesado, pero cuando me golpeé contra el suelo, busqué con la mirada a mis atacantes, hallándome, para mi grata sorpresa, al Hypno inconsciente, y al Lycanrock recibido una Cola de Hierro directo en el rostro. Cuando ambos Pokémon cayeron derrotados, los dos hombres retrocedieron asustados, pero mi roedor evitó que pudieran escapar, lanzado un Atactrueno a la entrada._

 _Bastó un intercambio de miradas con Raichu, para saber que a partir de entonces escucharía mi palabra. "No sé qué te hizo recapacitar, pero gracias"; el roedor asintió, como si me hubiera leído la mente, y encaró a los dos desagradables sujetos. Me puse en pie, tomando mi abdomen con ambas manos; mi cuerpo me dolía hasta la médula, y deseaba salir de ahí de inmediato. Pero al recordar al chico que fue mi compañero mi primer mes en el Team Skull, al recordar el dolor de la tortura recientemente recibida, al rememorar sus palabras… El odio llenó mi cabeza, lo cual, sumado a la confusión provocada por la falta de memoria, nubló por completo mi capacidad de raciocinio, bloqueando así mi consciencia._

 _–Lo siento… Pero si no son ustedes, seré yo… No puedo anteponer mi vida a la de ustedes. –Les dije fríamente, intentado no estallar en cólera._

 _–¡Espera, chico! Piénsalo mejor, no parece ser que seas un asesino, y no creo que quieras tener las manos manchadas en sangre. Dejémoslo así, nosotros no diremos nada. –Dijo el regordete, suplicando por su vida. El compañero asintió, pero no tardé en notar las verdaderas intenciones del hombre. Antes de que pudiera llevar su mano al bolso trasero de su pantalón, le di la indicación a mi Pokémon._

 _–Raichu, extermínalos. –Un poderoso Atactrueno cayó primero en el sujeto regordete y luego en el castaño, que no tuvo tiempo de escapar. Escucharlos gritar en sufrimiento, causó una extraña, pero agradable sensación en mi pecho. Fue hasta que empezó a salir humo de los hombres, que le ordené a Raichu que parara. No hizo falta que corroborara sus muertes, así que con mi Pokémon siguiéndome de cerca, me acerqué a la salida. Me detuve en la puerta, y entonces sentí la cabeza de mi tipo Eléctrico/Psíquico acariciar mi mano. Aun extrañado por su actitud, decidí seguirle la corriente y devolver la caricia. Dos pasos más y salí de la habitación, como una persona totalmente diferente a aquella que cursó el umbral de entrada._

 _–El Team Skull se encargará de hacer que Aether pague por su traición… –Aseguré con rencor, emprendiendo rumbo al Pueblo Po._

Ese día, me convertí en Dead Spark, y los que comenzaron como mis primeros asesinatos, solo fueron el principio de una larga lista de víctimas. Porque mi vida está dominada por una simple elección: O son ellos, o soy yo; así de sencillo. Por ello me he manchado las manos, esperando encontrar aquello que perdí, deseando llenar el hoyo dentro de mi ser, sin importar a quien deba quitar de mi camino…

–¡Corte Aéreo! –Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que sucedía, miré a un Noivern agitar sus alas, formando un conjunto de sierras que fueron lanzadas hacia Sceptile. Éste dio usó a su velocidad aumentada y las esquivó, pero tras ello, volteó a mi dirección y me llamó la atención.

–¡Scep, Sceptile! –"Mierda, me perdí en mis pensamientos y no me percaté que el combate ya había dado inicio"; mi idea era cambiar a Sceptile para darle descanso y deshacernos de los cambios negativos de estadísticas, pero dado mi error, tendría que seguir con el inicial de Hoenn hasta vencer al dragón de Kalos. Disimulé lo ocurrido, y me enfoqué en indicarle a mi Pokémon como contraatacar el Pulso Oscuro que ordenó el moreno.

–¡Sceptile, no tienes poder suficiente para un choque de movimientos, así que esquiva y usa Avalancha! –Una vez más la velocidad de Sceptile fue clave. A pesar de la enorme rapidez del dragón a la hora de atacar, mi lagarto no tuvo problemas para evitar los pulsos de energía oscura, y rodeándolo desde el suelo, convocó una avalancha de rocas pesadas sobre él.

–¡Corte Aéreo otra vez! –La reacción del dragón fue inmediata, justo antes de recibir el golpe de las rocas, usó sus alas para lanzar las sierras de aire directo a Sceptile, que permanecía estático mientras llevaba a cabo el ataque tipo Roca. Ambos Pokémon fueron golpeados por los movimientos, pero el daño anteriormente recibido fue demasiado para que mi tipo Planta aguantara un ataque súper eficaz. Con molestia, encapsulé al inicial de Hoenn una vez cayó al suelo derrotado. Aun así, a pesar de que Sceptile solo pudo aterrizar un ataque en el dragón, bastó para dejarlo lo suficientemente dañado, eso gracias a la baja defensa del mismo. "Ese Noivern es muy poderoso, su ataque especial y velocidad serán un prob…"; sonreí de medio lado cuando concluí quien seguiría.

–Sceptile no puede continuar, Noivern es el ganador. Competidor Gold, elija a su siguiente Pokémon… –Asentí ante las palabras del árbitro, y lancé la Pokéball al aire.

–Charizard… ¡Yo te elijo! –Sonreí satisfecho cuando, al salir, el pseudo dragón mostró su hambre por combatir. El torrente que salió de su boca durante la típica demostración, fue el más caliente que ha creado en todo el torneo. "Hau, no importa que tan fuerte seas, ni importa que vayamos empatados, porque yo ganaré. Nunca me he rendido, y no lo haré ahora, menos cuando estoy tan cerca de saber la verdad del porqué desperté de mi coma en Pueblo Po… ¡Mi sufrimiento todos estos años no puede haber sido en vano!".


	31. Alola También Significa Adiós

Alola También Significa Adiós

El impacto sordo de las alas no se detenía, causando potentes corrientes de aire, capaces de levantar mi cuerpo ligeramente del suelo. Cubriendo mis ojos del polvo con mi brazo, ordené a Charizard usar la combinación de Corte Aéreo y Lanzallamas que ideamos durante la práctica del día anterior. El dragón, que se hallaba aturdido tras recibir el impacto de una de las sierras de aire directamente en el pecho, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Similares a tornados de fuego en minutaría, el Viento Ígneo, nombré que le otorgué al movimiento mixto, sobrevoló el campo de batalla antes de golpear el hocico, pecho y alas del Noivern.

–¡Noivern, sal de ahí y contraataca con tu propio Corte Aéreo! –Y así como indicó el entrenador de Alola, ocurrió. El dragón aerodinámico onduló sus alas rápidamente, permitiendo que el viento lo elevará hasta salir del rango de ataque de mi Pokémon.

–Charizard, deja de atacar con Viento Ígneo, síguelo y usa Lanzallamas para cubrirte! –Mientras Noivern planeaba con sus alas abiertas, buscando la manera de atacar a mi tipo Fuego/Volador, él dejó de lanzar la combinación de movimientos y empezó a seguirlo. Una carrera de vuelo se empezó a llevar a cabo en medio de la zona aérea del estadio; la gente, lejos de molestarse por el abandono parcial del combate, empezó a vitorear con más fuerza.

Las sierras hechas de viento se alejaron de las alas de su creador, dirigiéndose a Charizard como objetivo. Pero mi Pokémon estaba listo para evitarlo, así que, abriendo su hocico en un ángulo de casi noventa grados, dejó salir una gran torre de fuego, que consumió el oxígeno de los ataques, disminuyéndolos a simples brisas. Pero el movimiento de tipo Fuego no solo tenía como objetivo la defensa, pues también fue lanzado con la intención de dañar al escurridizo dragón. Las llamas no se vieron limitadas por el tamaño de la cavidad bucal de Charizard, pues una vez en al aire libre, alcanzaron un área de unos cinco metros de ancho, y unos terroríficos veinte metros de largo.

–¡Noivern! –El grito asustado del entrenador de Alola tenía mucha razón de ser, pues una vez las llamas consumieron todos los ataques de tipo Volador, inevitablemente alcanzaron al dragón. Como si la resistencia elemental al fuego no existiera, el ataque causó quemaduras de alto grado, especialmente en las alas del tipo Volador/Dragón. Cualquiera pensaría que eso fue demasiada suerte, pero basándonos en que ya era el quinto Lanzallamas que recibía, más bien diría que ya era hora que el efecto secundario tuviera efecto. –¡Rayos! ¡Noivern, abre tus alas y planea, yo sé que puedes! ¡Tú eres el amo del aire!

Tras unos tensos segundos, el Pokémon originario de Kalos pudo detener su descenso; como la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en lo más alto de estadio, el cual es todo un coloso, realmente no hubo tal dramatismo como su hubiera estado a punto de impactarse contra el concreto. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues Charizard ya estaba preparado para atacar una vez más.

–¡Corte Aéreo!

–¡Supercolmillo!

Charizard batió sus alas, creando un grupo de sierras bajo estas, y luego la impulsó hacia el frente, liberando el ataque. Pero el dragón no tuvo problemas a la hora esquivar acrobáticamente cada una de ellas. Una vez estuvo frente a mi pseudo dragón, el genuino dragón calvó sus portentosos colmillos en su cuello, causando que liberara un rugido de dolor; no tardé en indicar una salida. Charizard, cargado en ira, liberó un caluroso Lanzallamas directo en la espalda del Pokémon de Hau, logrando así que lo soltara. Cuando el entrenador de Alola le indicó a su Pokémon que respondiera con Pulso Dragón, yo le ordené al mío repetir el movimiento de fuego.

Hubo un igualado choque de poderes al momento del impacto, pero eventualmente, el Lanzallamas resultó ser más poderoso, sobrepasando al Pulso Dragón. El Noivern se vio cubierto de llamas, pero eso no bastaría para acabar el combate, lo tenía bien claro. Charizard no esperó cuando le dije que añadiera un Corte Aéreo para rematar; el dragón fue incapaz de llevar a cabo ninguna de las indicaciones defensivas del moreno, pues inmediatamente se precipitó desde lo alto del estadio hasta el suelo.

Los gritos del público hacían difícil el dar las órdenes, y seguramente sería algo imposible, de no ser porque los Pokémon se acostumbran a filtrar la voz de su entrenador. Fue por eso que, cuando le dije a Charizard que evitara que el Noivern se estrellara, Hau no me escuchó. Generalmente, uno puede oír las indicaciones del entrenador rival si pone atención, pero eso es algo muy complejo de conseguir en medio de batallas dificultosas. Por eso el entrenador de Alola estaba por lanzar otra Pokéball al aire, con el obvio objetivo de ayudar a su desprotegido Pokémon; eso sería problemático para él, pues tendría que seguir con ese Pokémon durante la siguiente batalla, o incluso podrían expulsarlo del torneo por liberar un segundo Pokémon en medio del combate. A causa de ello, la mirada asombrada del Campeón de Alola, al ver a mi Pokémon ayudando al suyo, no tenía igual.

Charizard voló por debajo del debilitado dragón, y con sus garras, tomó su acrobático cuerpo, luego, con la fuerza de sus alas, frenó completamente la caída, colocándolo, de una manera ligeramente brusca, a decir verdad, frente a su entrenador. Al notar que Hau me miraba extrañado, decidí hablar.

–Que no esté dispuesto a dejar una victoria al aire, no significa que sea una bestia despiadada. –"Al menos trato de serlo menos", me dije internamente antes de continuar. –Simplemente no podía dejar que tu Pokémon se estrellara contra el suelo…

–Ya veo… Es bueno saberlo. –Respondió, ampliando su sonrisa perenne. Luego, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, que reconocí como el saludo de Alola, me agradeció. –Al ver la altura de la caída, realmente me preocupé… Incluso estuve por sacar al Pokémon que quiero dejar para el final. Así que te lo agradezco, en verdad.

–No es nada, en serio… Lo mejor será que sigamos con el combate. –La mirada de tranquilidad y paz que poseía cuando hablamos, fue reemplazada por aquella de determinación, y con asentimiento, dejó salir a su siguiente Pokémon. Como el árbitro ya había indicado al ganador de la batalla anterior, no hizo falta que esperáramos a nada para continuar. –¡Sal ahora, Vaporeon! –La eeveelución de tipo Agua se colocó frente a su entrenador, ampliando las aletas al lado de su cabeza, dando así inicio a la siguiente batalla.

El combate entre Charizard y Vaporeon estuvo lejos de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad. Hau me demostró el porqué es considerado el mejor entrenador de la región en la cual habito, y yo, habiendo decidido no cambiar a mi inicial de fuego, me vi en una enorme desventaja. El principio del fin vino de la mano de Atracción, el movimiento con el que Hau inauguró la batalla.

Tomándonos por sorpresa completamente, no pude indicarle a mi Pokémon que lo evitara, así que tuve que lidiar con el enamoramiento de mi pseudo dragón el resto del combate. Claro que el enamoramiento no es como uno suele pensarlo, es más una sobrecarga de hormonas del sexo contrario, que pueden romper hasta la barrera del especismo, que algo sentimental; para mi mala suerte, el Vaporeon era hembra…

Seguido de la Atracción, dos Hidrobombas dejaron a mi Pokémon en una situación muy comprometida, pero éste también fue capaz de impactar a su femenina rival con un par de Corte Aéreos, en un momento de lucidez. Una vez más consideré usar la mega-evolución, pero para ese punto del combate ya había decidido guardar la energía para el Movimiento Z; claro, contra el Campeón de Alola simplemente no podía ser de otra manera. "¡Pam!", fue el sonido del impacto del Ataque Rápido usado por el Vaporeon, para de esa manera elevarse en aire, chocando contra el abdomen de mi pseudo dragón, el cual se quedó paralizado, embelesado por su atacante. Ambos se precipitaron contra el suelo, ese fue el momento de actuar.

–¡Rayo Solar! –Sabía que, sin el efecto de la Sequía, la carga del movimiento tardaría mucho, pero era el último recurso que me quedaba. Aun así, Charizard aguantó los envites del Vaporeon, que insistía en usar Ataque Rápido. Cuando Hau supo que eso no bastaría para frenar a carga del Rayo Solar, le indicó que utilizara Hidrobomba otra vez. Pero la orden llegó muy tarde, pues Charizard ya había cargado la energía verdosa en su hocico. Como el Vaporeon estaba por usar su movimiento tipo Agua, fue incapaz de esquivar el rayo de energía.

Pero eso no bastó… El tipo Agua soportó el Rayo Solar, manteniéndose apoyado sobre su cuatro patas, así que fue el turno de Charizard de recibir el impacto de un ataque súper eficaz. Pero a diferencia de su rival, este simplemente perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de medio lado, totalmente derrotado. Una vez más sentí la frustración superarme, así que, de mala gana, regresé a mi Pokémon, no sin agradecerle antes, claro.

Cuando el árbitro terminó su discurso, mi rana acuática se colocó frente a su contrincante. La razón de porque elegí a Greninja es simple, no podía arriesgarme a usar a un Pokémon con desventaja directa de tipo, como el caso de Infernape o Krookodile, y aun necesitaba darle descanso a Raichu, así que por descarte solo podía usar a mi inicial de Kalos.

–¡Atracción! –Indicó el moreno, ganándose una mirada de odio por mi parte.

–¡No esta puta vez! ¡Greninja, Doble Equipo! –Grité, dejándome llevar por las emociones; algo que el entrenador de Alola parecía comprender, aunque en su caso, solo exista positivismo en su jodido interior. Greninja se dividió en múltiples clones de sombra, haciéndole imposible al tipo Agua detectarlo y usar el movimiento enamorador. –¡Bien, ahora Shuriken de Agua! –Cuando di esa orden, el moreno sonrió de soslayo, ante ello, supe que había cometido un terrible error.

Cuando los Shuriken de Agua sobrevolaron el campo, saliendo justo tras una de las copias, e impactaron el cuerpo de la eeveelución, su cuerpo absorbió el ataque, empezando a brillar. Me maldije internamente por cometer tal error, pues no solo olvidé la habilidad principal de Vaporeon, sino que además creí que poseería la oculta; que ingenio fui. Tras el efecto de Hidratación, el tipo Agua recuperó un poco de la vitalidad perdida durante su combate contra Charizard, aumentando la furia que sentía.

–¡Cuchillada Nocturna con todo tu poder! ¡No hay que olvidar que sus defensas físicas son una mierda! –No quería que ese combate sacara lo peor de mí, pero tras la estrategia del enamoramiento, mi frustración se desbordó, figurativamente hablando, poniéndome en un estado de alta tensión. Pero no soy estúpido, para mí estaba claro que Hau aprovechaba eso, buscando la manera de descolocarme aún más, para así hacerme más fácil de derrotar; o eso creía.

–¡No dejes que te golpee, encuéntralo atacando a todas las copias con Ataque Rápido! –El Pokémon azulado se rodeó de energía blanca y comenzó a atacar a todos los clones; estaba claro que no se detendría hasta dañar al que no fuera etéreo.

Como piezas de domino, cada copia empezó a desvanecerse al mínimo contacto con el Vaporeon, dejando de a poco a Greninja desprotegido. Pero mi Pokémon no esperaría hasta que el efecto de Doble Equipo desapareciera, así que, seguido por las copias restantes, empezó a cargar el kunai negro en una de sus manos. Creí que el Vaporeon fallaría en su búsqueda por mi rana ninja, pero cuando vi al siguiente objetivo del tipo Agua puro apresurarse a atacar, supe que lo había encontrado.

La cabeza del Vaporeon impactó contra el abdomen de Greninja, pero este usó la Cuchillada Nocturna para golpearlo en la parte alta de sus muslos, causando que perdiera el impulso de su ataque. Ordené que usara Cuchillada Nocturna una vez más, cuando el tipo Agua puro cayó al suelo incapaz de seguir moviéndose, y casi como su lo apuñalara hasta la muerte, el kunai negro succionó el resto de vitalidad que poseía la criatura. La señal del árbitro no tardó en ser dada, y un nuevo Pokémon apareció en el campo.

Pensé en cambiar a Greninja, pero él aún se encontraba en buen estado, y además de eso, estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte conexión entre nosotros, una que identifiqué por el recuerdo que he revivido continuamente gracias a Sabrina. Convencido de que, batallando, ese vínculo crecería aún más, decidí confiar una vez más en mi tipo Agua/Siniestro. Otra vez jugaría en contra de la desventaja de tipo, pero a medias, pues el Pokémon que usaría el chico de Alola, era un tipo Lucha/Hielo; por un lado, sus ataques tipo Lucha serían efectivos, pero por el otro, sus ataques tipo Hielo no.

–¡Crabominable, confío en ti! –El cangrejo ermitaño de las montañas se golpeó el pecho con sus puños, como asegurando que la confianza sería retribuida. Y no dudaba de ello, pues, a través del análisis que realicé, me di cuenta que ese probablemente sea el segundo mejor Pokémon del Campeón de Alola; pero Greninja puede con eso, confiaba en ello. –¡Puño Incremento!

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en mi rostro al escucharlo: Puño Incremento es un ataque de poco poder, pero siempre aumenta el ataque si conecta con el rival, a ello hay que aumentarle el poder que otorga Puño Férreo, la habilidad de Crabominable. Con solo dos Puños Incremento, vencerlo será una tortura; mí única opción es aprovechar al máximo la velocidad de Greninja, para así acabar con el cangrejo, antes de que un solo golpe sea suficiente para vencer a todo mi equipo.

–¡Doble Equipo y Shuriken de Agua! –Una vez renovada la presencia de los clones, Greninja empezó a lanzar las estrellas de agua, que, sin causar mucho daño, golpearon al paciente cangrejo. Cuando mi Pokémon se vio en la necesidad de descansar, el tipo Lucha/Hielo recibió una nueva orden; Martillo de Hielo. El brazo del Pokémon de Hau se cubrió de hielo, creciendo hasta alcanzar un par de metros de largo, y con un rápido martillazo, golpeó un grupo de copias.

El impacto levantó una gruesa capa de escarcha, acabando con todas las copias en un diámetro de varios metros. Pensé que eso sería todo, pero esa idea cambió al escuchar un crujido, seguido por un agónico quejido; inmediatamente todas las copias desaparecieron, dejando al original, el cual se hallaba debajo del puño del cangrejo. Una vez pudo salir bajó el baño de escarcha, se colocó frente al cangrejo, mirándolo de manera desafiante.

–¡Doble Equipo otra vez y Shuriken de Agua! –Grité, temiendo un combate frente a frente; que irónico, o hipócrita, de mi parte… critiqué a Ritchie exactamente por lo mismo.

–¡No lo permitas, usa Puño Mareo seguido de Puño Incremento! –El cangrejo, que estaba muy cerca de mi rana, se preparó para atacar con su puño, pero su velocidad no bastaría para golpear a Greninja. Y eso habría sido así, de no ser porque, además de la distancia, a causa de la escarcha del Martillo de Hielo, mi Pokémon había perdido velocidad. El primero golpe fue en la quijada, causando de inmediato que Greninja quedara confundido, y el segundo, en el abdomen. Mi rana ninja cayó al suelo, incapaz de discernir donde se hallaba, y el cangrejo se rodeó de un aura roja, efecto del aumento de poder.

–Mierda… ¡Amigo, sé que es difícil, pero debes concentrarte! ¡Atácalo con Rayo Hielo y luego Cuchillada Nocturna! –Era consciente de la inefectividad de ambos ataques, pero en esa situación, de nada me serviría manejar las cosas de otra forma.

–¡Puño Incremento! –El sudor empezó a concentrarse en mi frente, así que no tardó en deslizarse a través de mis sienes, empapando por completo el cuello de mi camisa. "¡Si Greninja recibe ese golpe, estaré en problemas!", pensé, aplicando fuerza en mis puños, a causa de la altísima tensión.

Pero no era el momento para que el combate acabara… Mi Pokémon acuático pareció escucharme, pues dejó de mirar perdidamente el cielo, y con un rápido salto, esquivó el ataque del cangrejo. Aun en el aire, escupió un rayo de energía gélida directo en la cara de su rival; aprovechando el momento, estiró su mano con el kunai negro y le rebanó la espalda.

Cuando la rana aterrizó acrobáticamente en el suelo, sentí una extraña energía atravesar mi cuerpo; lo miré, y parecía que él también lo sentía. El vínculo con Greninja estaba causando una reacción extraña, y una sensación ya conocida… Lo que pasó en mi recuerdo, la parte borrosa, estaba por repetirse en el presente. Pero la vida no es un racimo de flores, al menos no la mía. Justo antes de que la conexión empezará a expresarse físicamente, o al menos eso pensaba que pasaría, sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza, que se distribuyó a todo mi cuerpo.

–Greninja no puede continuar, el ganador es Crabominable. Competidor Jimmy Gold, llamé a su siguiente Pokémon. –Aún estaba hiperventilando cuando escuché eso, y no tardé en comprender lo ocurrido.

En medio de la conexión, Greninja y yo perdimos conciencia del entorno, y Hau aprovechó eso para atacarlo; por el aura roja que cubría al cangrejo, supe que su indicación fue Puño Incremento. Estaba por explotar en cólera, quería insultar hasta sus muertos, pero sabía que no valía la pena. Además, ¿cómo reclamarle por hacer lo mismo que yo? Está claro que él no pensó en ese momento como una conexión a mi pasado, para él, Greninja y yo nos distrajimos, y él no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Habiendo recuperado el aliento, lo cual nadie pareció interpretar como tal, llamé al único Pokémon capaz de lidiar con ese maldito Crabominable.

–Infernape, ¡yo te elijo! ¡No perdamos el tiempo y sal usando Corpulencia! –El simio no tuvo problema en escuchar mi orden aun desde la Pokéball, pues cuando salió de ella, ya estaba empezando a flexionar sus músculos. "Un aumento de ataque y defensa es todo lo que necesito", pensé, buscando calmar mi ser interno. Entre el estilo de combate de Hau, y el que impidiera que pudiera presenciar el efecto completo de mi conexión con Greninja, me encontraba de muy mal humor; pero estaba comprometido en cumplir mi palabra hacia A.Z. y Serena.

–¡Infernape, Combate Cercano!

–¡Roca Afilada para cubrirte! –"¿Qué acaso todos usan esta maldita estrategia?", pensé, completamente exasperado.

–¡Esquiva las jodidas rocas y luego ataca! –Infernape asintió, y empezó a correr en dirección del cangrejo. Éste, enfocando su vista en mi Pokémon, empezó a golpear el campo de batalla, causando que varios grupos de rocas emergieran del suelo. Mi Pokémon pudo esquivar el primero y el segundo, pero el tercero lo golpeó justo por debajo de su cuerpo, lanzándolo al aire. Pero eso, lejos de ser una desventaja, terminó siéndome de ayuda. –¡Gira y cae sobre él usando Bombardeo!

Claro que había que tomar en cuenta el daño causado por la Roca Afilada, pero con el aumento de defensa dado por Corpulencia, no habría sido demasiado. Dejando de lado Combate Cercano, mi Pokémon se rodeó de llamas y se impulsó usando las corrientes de viento. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el del cangrejo, pero este lo recibió con un Puño Mareo; aunque esta vez no causó confusión, gracias a Arceus.

–¡Puño Trueno!

–¡Puño Incremento! –Los nudillos de Infernape se encontraron con el borde externo de la tenaza del Crabominable, y aunque las fuerzas de ambos estuvieron igualadas, el ataque del cangrejo volvió a elevarse; pero no sin antes recibir una descarga por el contacto con el puño de mi simio.

–¡Aléjate y usa Martillo de Hielo!

–¡No dejes que se aleje! ¡Atácalo con Combate Cercano!

Infernape dio uso a su velocidad superior y, antes de que el cangrejo ermitaño pudiera escapar, empezó a golpearlo y patearlo con violencia, comprometiendo sus defensas en el proceso. Una vez terminó su ataque, el simio retrocedió, buscando recuperar aire; pero Hau no permitiría eso. La orden de Martillo de Hielo fue repetida, y la tenaza de la criatura abominable se recubrió de hielo, antes de estampar a Infernape contra el suelo, bañándolo en escarcha.

Mi Pokémon no habría podido resistir ese ataque, de no ser por su resistencia al hielo, pero ahora sus defensas y velocidad habían disminuido, y se hallaba en pésimo estado. En otra ocasión ver eso, hubiera sido como lanzarle más leña a mi metafórica chimenea de ira, pero ya me lo esperaba. Con su ataque ampliamente aumentado, el Crabominable bien podría vencer a cualquier Pokémon de mi equipo con solo un golpe; Raichu por su pobre defensa, y Krookodile por su debilidad al tipo Hielo y al tipo Lucha. Por eso elegí a Infernape, ya que sabía que podría lidiar con su poder, sin verse ampliamente superado; aun así, nunca dudé que sería una batalla muy corta.

–¡Puño Trueno! –Grité, evitando comprometer una vez más las defensas o vitalidad de mi simio.

–¡Puño Mareo! –Por la mirada de Hau, sabía que deseaba usar Roca Afilada, era fácil de predecir. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Simple; ambos Pokémon se hallaban muy cerca como arriesgarse a que el ataque fallara.

Dos ataques sin el poder del **Stab** , dos movimientos que no se hallan entre aquellos considerados los más potentes… pero, aun así, era fácil predecir que el que golpeara primero sería el ganador. Es por eso que, cuando los dos puños impactaron el uno contra el otro, era fácil el deducir un posible empate. Infernape salió despedido contra el suelo, siendo incapaz de resistir el choque de fuerzas; mientras que el Crabominable fue cubierto por electricidad, paralizando hasta el último de sus músculos.

Mi Pokémon cayó golpeándose fuertemente su cabeza, asegurando que no podría volver a levantarse por un buen rato. El cangrejo simplemente no volvió a moverse, el poder eléctrico del ataque de Infernape lo dejó inconsciente, incluso desde antes que él cayera sobre el concreto del campo de batalla.

–Ambos Pokémon no pueden continuar; por lo tanto, esto es un empate. Competidor Jimmy Gold, elija a su siguiente Pokémon. Competidor Hau Elenek, llamé a su último Pokémon. –Habiendo escuchado al árbitro, tomé la Pokéball de Krookodile, pero tras verla un momento, la regresé a su lugar en mi cinturón. Sabía que mi cocodrilo carmesí podría ganar por mí la batalla que nos llevaría a la final, pero tras su grandioso combate del día anterior, sería injusto no esforzarme por darle tiempo de descanso. Finalmente volteé hacia donde se hallaba Raichu, atento al momento en el cual volvería a combatir; no hizo falta que dijera nada, el simplemente flotó hasta colocarse en medio del campo de batalla. "Amigo mío, así como representaste el comenzó de nuestra búsqueda, tu nos llevarás al final de ella".

–Solo podía suceder de esta manera, Decidueye… ¡Es el momento de dar todo de nosotros mismos! –El búho fantasma apareció en el campo de batalla, batiendo sus alas para amenizar su aterrizaje. Roedor y ave se miraron un par de tensos segundos, hasta que el Campeón de Alola lanzó la primera orden al aire.

–¡Empieza con Puntada Sombría!

–¡Esquiva eso y usa Psíquico!

Raichu hizo exactamente como le indiqué. El búho alzó su ala izquierda, como si se tratara de un arco, y estiró su mano derecha hacia atrás, simulando que poseía una flecha; ese acto pronto dejó de serlo, pues una flecha sombría aprecio en las articulaciones de su ala derecha. Dando el efecto de soltar la cuerda, la flecha fantasma salió disparada en dirección a mi Pokémon, pero este surfeó en su cola, alejándose rápidamente de su camino. No tan sorpresivamente, la flecha cambió su rumbo, comenzando una persecución.

Raichu dio un par de giros rápidos, pero el arma fantasmagórica parecía que nunca se rendiría; así que mi Pokémon decidió ignorarla, para así enfocarse en su dueño. Usando el poder de su mente, controló al confiado búho, que miraba quietamente el curso de su ataque; con un par de rápidos movimientos de cabeza, logró estrellarlo contra el concreto hasta que este se resquebrajó. Lastimosamente, ello no detuvo la fecha, que terminó clavándose en el suelo justo al lado de Raichu. Pensé que eso se debía a que el ataque falló, pero antes de poder indicar nada más, la flecha estalló, liberando un humo fantasmal que cubrió a mi Pokémon, dañándolo en demasía.

–¡No es necesario que Flecha Sombría siempre dé directamente en el blanco! –Comentó satisfecho Hau, a la vez que su Pokémon se reincorporaba. –Bien Decidueye, ahora usa Antiaéreo.

–¡Atactrueno!

Ambos ataques fueron usados simultáneamente, mientras que las mejillas de Raichu se cargaban de electricidad, una esfera de energía naranja era creada en la base de las alas del Decidueye. Cuando el Atactrueno tuvo contacto con el cuerpo del ave, la esfera de energía fue lanzada directo contra mi Pokémon.

El tipo Planta/Fantasma quedó ligeramente aturdido por el ataque de Raichu, pero no parecía paralizado, mientras que mi roedor recibió de lleno el ataque, que explotó liberando una gran cantidad de guijarros. Una vez el polvo levantado por la explosión se asentó, pude notar que mi Pokémon tenía problemas para surfear sobre su cola; dicha característica no funciona exactamente como la levitación, pero parece que sí se ve afectada por Antiaéreo. Si realmente su movilidad fue afectada, debía actuar rápido y acabar el combate en un corto periodo de tiempo.

–¡Raichu, Psíquico más Cola de Hierro! –Pude notar que una sonrisa retorcida apreció en el rostro de mi Pokémon al escucharme, por la expresión incomoda de Hau, probablemente él también la notó; esa es la estrategia preferida de Raichu, sobre todo a la hora de matar.

–¡Usa Ave Brava para esquivar y atacar!

No estaba seguro de si mi Pokémon podría lidiar con ello, pero al parecer una vez más la velocidad me favorecía. A pesar de que el ave saltó al aire, cubriéndose de energía azulada, Raichu no tuvo problemas para usar Psíquico en él, deteniendo su embestida aérea. Como miles de veces ha ocurrido, el Pokémon atrapado no pudo hacer nada más que mirar, mientras que mi sádico roedor se deleitaba estrellándolo contra el suelo y las barreras del estadio; tras ello, el búho fue atraído por la fuerza psíquica hasta Raichu, que saltó al aire listo para golpearlo con Cola de Hierro.

En esencia, la combinación de movimientos dio resultado, pero el poder del inicial de Alola fue mayor de lo esperado, logrando liberarse del efecto psíquico de mi Pokémon justo al último momento. La cola de Raichu impactó contra el rostro del ave, pero fue entonces que esta continuó su ataque de Ave Brava, causando que ambos se estrellaran contra el suelo. Mientras que mi Pokémon, aun cansado por el primer combate, se recuperaba del ataque, era obvio que el Decidueye no estaba lidiando muy bien con el daño combinado de la Cola de Hierro con el retroceso del Ave Brava.

–¡Vamos Decidueye, ataca con Hoja Navaja! –A pesar de que la sonrisa seguía ahí, estaba claro por su tono de voz, que el Campeón de la región donde vivo estaba viendo cercana su derrota.

–¡Atactrueno!

Raichu liberó la energía eléctrica justo cuando fue golpeado por las filosas alas del ave; el corte fue un poco profundo, causando que pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaran a manchar el pelaje blanco de su abdomen. Cola de Hierro fue mi siguiente opción, y eso llevó a un combate de ala contra cola. Mi roedor contrarrestó hábilmente los cortes de la Hoja Navaja, pero fue en un descuido cuando el búho pudo rasgar su espalda, obligándolo a retroceder.

–¡Es el momento, Puntada Sombría! –Hau no parecía dispuesto a disminuir la presión; su Pokémon lanzó la flecha fantasma, la cual Raichu no pudo tan siquiera intentar esquivar, pues seguía afectado por el Antiaéreo. La flecha se clavó en su pie, liberando nuevamente el gas fantasmal. Tras el remonte de Hau, Raichu no se veía nada bien, pero el Decidueye no estaba en mejor forma… "Click", reconocí el sonido de inmediato, y dirigí la mirada a mi muñeca.

–Decidueye, esto no lo solemos usar antes de enfrentar al último Pokémon, pero no queda de otra. ¡Libera todo el poder de la arquería extinta! ¡Aluvión de Flechas Sombrías! –No tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo responder, así que, sin perder un segundo, saqué el cristal Z que menos he utilizado, el Alo-Raistal Z; el cristal que tenía cuando desperté, pero que extrañamente siempre sentí fuera de lugar, me transmitía una sensación de no pertenencia. Tras colocarlo en la Súper Pulsera Z, comencé el baile ritualístico.

–¡Raichu, amigo mío, es hora de liberar el océano de electricidad almacenado en tu interior! ¡Surfeo Galvánico!

Hau realizó el baile equivalente a los Movimientos Z de tipo Fantasma, que consta de bajar tus manos y luego elevarlas onduladamente, para finalizar colocándolas a los lados con la boca abierta; se veía un poco ridículo, pero eso era lo de menos en el momento. Yo hice lo mismo, por suerte, el baile para usar el Alo-Raistal Z es el mismo de los demás Movimientos Z de tipo Eléctrico; hice un rápido movimiento de manos, cruzándolas y formando la forma de un rayo.

Una vez terminada la parte extraña para todo aquel que desconozca la cultura de Alola, grandes cantidades de energía fueron traspasadas a los Pokémon combatientes. El primero en atacar fue el Decidueye, que, elevándose en el aire, comenzó a planear, formando una exagerada cantidad de flechas bajo sus alas. Cuando todas las flechas sombrías empezaron a volar en dirección a mi Pokémon, éste terminó de cargar su cola de energía eléctrica.

Fue magnifico, pues mientras las múltiples flechas intentaban golpearlo, Raichu surfeaba los cielos como si fueran el mar de Alola mismo. Su cola cada vez ganaba más brillo, llegando al punto de parecer un trueno; Raichu estaba surfeando sobre una tabla eléctrica. Cuando Decidueye fue incapaz de mantener el Movimiento Z, y la cadencia de flechas disminuyó a cero, entonces Raichu cambió de rumbo, embistiéndolo.

–¡Decidueye! –El ave estaba muy cansada como para intentar nada, así que no pudo hacer más que mirar como Raichu saltaba del trueno que cubría su cola, permitiendo que el ataque eléctrico se estrellara contra el cuerpo del tipo Planta/Fantasma. La explosión fue sorprendente, tanto que agradecí que fuera el último combate del día, pues necesitarían bastante tiempo para arreglar el campo de batalla. Se levantó una nube electrificada donde antes estaba el inicial de Alola, y eso bastó para que el árbitro decidiera acabar la batalla, pero Hau se lo impidió.

–¡Espere, yo confió en mi Pokémon, sé que existe la posibilidad de que siga en pie! –El sujeto con los banderines le dio el beneficio de la duda, pero una vez que el resultado fue visible, todo prosiguió como lo esperado. Aun cuando estaba regresando a su Pokémon derrotado a la Pokéball, la sonrisa de ese chico nunca despareció del todo; ese espíritu tenía que respetarlo.

–… El competidor Hau Elenek se ha quedado sin Pokémon, por lo tanto, el ganador es Jimmy Gold, que avanzará hasta la final del torneo. –Tras escuchar eso, sentí toda le tensión y molestia abandonar mi cuerpo, así que finalmente me di el lujo de felicitar a mi Pokémon por su gran desempeño. Para mi estaba claro que Raichu estaba agotado, pero no llegué a pensar en devolverlo a su Pokéball, no hoy… Tomándolo en brazos, me empecé a acercar a Hau, que miraba admirado la estructura del estadio, como si fuera la primera vez que combatía a en él.

–… Y eso es todo por hoy, damas y caballeros. Tomando en cuenta este resultado y el de más temprano, la final queda entre la sorpresa, el agente de la Policía Internacional, Jimmy Gold, y la grandiosa Campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia Shirona. –Escuchar ello de palabras de la presentadora, aunque ya lo sabía, plantó la semilla del nerviosismo en mi mente. Estaba disperso pensando en ello, cuando escuché la voz de Hau.

–Por tu estilo, por tus Pokémon, por el Movimiento Z, sé que eres de Alola, y puedo asegurar que eso me alegra, pues nos estarás representando en la final… –El peliverde estiró su mano, ante lo cual no dudé en aceptar el gesto. –A pesar de que es un poco violento, me gusta tu estilo de combate; espero verte algún día en la Liga Pokémon, me agradaría una revancha.

No sabía cómo responder, sobre todo porque no tengo idea de que sucederá con mi futuro, pero eventualmente terminé aceptando, emulando la sonrisa en su rostro. Igual de alegre a como ingresó al estadio, lo vi salir de él, tras despedirse de mí con un típico "¡Alola!", y saludar a un grupo de fanáticos ubicados cerca de la barrera entre la gradería y el campo de batalla, que vestían varias camisas coloridas, en las que se leía "I love Alola". Yo decidí retirarme de igual manera, e incluso saludé a varias personas del público, que parecían ser parte de mi reciente grupo de fanáticos.

Fue cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de salida del campo de batalla, cuando lo vi: Yvonne, con su carita pegada al vidrio del balcón VIP, saltando y sonriendo en mi dirección, y para mi sorpresa, Serena a su lado, sonriendo de igual manera. Saludé a las chicas, pero solo la pequeña regresó el gesto… aun así, que su madre no me mirara mal, era todo un logro para mí. Después de eso, entré al camerino, me duché y me cambié, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba en mi cómoda cama…

Ya casi completé mi camino a lo largo de la competencia, aun a pesar de mi bajo perfil, vencí a multitud de grandes entrenadores; al lado de eso, pude conversar con varios de los más cercanos a mi antiguo rival. Pero nada de eso ha bastado para conseguir una pista concreta hacia mi pasado; eso debido principalmente a que mis acciones alejaron a los mejores testigos del caso. "Solo me quedan dos días en Unova, un combate más y habrá acabado el torneo; dudo que pueda conseguir más información en el proceso… pero, aun así, algo me dice que descubriré la verdad, mi… mi aura me lo dice…".


	32. A un Paso de la Verdad

A un Paso de la Verdad

Ahí estaba, sentado en la gradería del estadio PWT, mi pecho se ampliaba y encogía con cada inhalación y exhalación; mi pulso poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Sí de algo estaba convencido en ese momento, es de que mi vida está plagada de coincidencias… "¿O no?", moví mi mano frenéticamente ante la aparición de ese pensamiento, casi como si lo que pasaba por mi mente fuera un molesto Pokémon Bicho sobrevolando cerca de mí.

–… Con esto, ha finalizado todo lo concerniente al acto de clausura del Pokémon World Tournament conmemorativo de este año. Ahora tendremos un descanso de media hora, en el cual tendrán tiempo para acceder al área de comidas y preparase para la emocionante batalla final. Dicho eso, requerimos que los finalistas se presenten en la zona de acceso en el tiempo estipulado, o serán descalificados del torneo… –La presentadora siguió hablando por un rato más, pero yo simplemente dejé de prestarle atención apenas escuché el llamado a mí persona.

Ansiosamente, e ignorando las múltiples caras de sorpresa de varios fanáticos de las batallas, por verme cruzar los pasillos de la estructura arquitectónica, emprendí el recorrido hasta el camerino; un par de personas me indicaron que deseaban tomarse una foto para el álbum de recuerdos, pero me vi en la necesidad de ignorarlos, para así seguir de lejos. De todas maneras, no me hallaba de humor para esas sandeces.

Mi mente era un remolino de ideas, chocando unas con otras, y eso me dificultaba enormemente el concentrarme en mi objetivo. ¿Por qué no me largaba del lugar y terminaba con eso de una vez?, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerme esa pregunta. Claro, he disfrutado como nunca las batallas del torneo, pero nunca fueron mi verdadera prioridad, o al menos no lo fueron la mayoría del tiempo. La adrenalina no me dejaba pensar bien, me dejé llevar, y terminé permitiendo que mi emoción por los combates, eclipsara mi objetivo real: La verdad, ni más, ni menos. ¿Por qué me sentía tan fuera de lugar, y al mismo tiempo tan en mi propio territorio?

Porque eso soy yo… Es una respuesta ambigua, lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de plantearle una solución a mi predicamento. ¿Qué quiero decir con ello? Pues es muy simple, no… eso me gustaría poder decir, pero no lo es. Sabrina no pudo confirmar mis sospechas, pero eso no significa que vaya a cambiar de idea… ¿Qué idea? ¡¿Qué idea?! Una estupidez, a decir verdad… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué por qué estoy divagando? Simple, sí, esta vez sí lo es… Porque tengo tantas cosas en mente, que me cuesta concentrarme en solo una de ellas…

¿Primero debería revelar que ha ocurrido? ¿O debería explicar porque creo en un dualismo existente dentro de mí?, aquel que me hace sentir fuera de lugar, pero como en casa, ambos al mismo tiempo. Creo que empezaré por el segundo, es más sencillo… no, pero su elucidación es, por mucho, más breve.

¿Dualismo? No, creo que me quedé corto con ese significado, yo le diría dicotomía, eso es, yo soy una dicotomía viviente. ¿Cómo? Pues como mencioné antes, soy capaz de albergar dos ideas o sentimientos contrarios al mismo tiempo, no creo que sea necesario exponer el mismo ejemplo de antes... En fin. Mi idea, la que no cambiará, aunque Sabrina una vez más me dejara con una respuesta incompleta, es que mi personalidad actual, la persona que soy desde que desperté del coma, y mi personalidad del pasado, la que "murió" en ese combate contra el Pokémon de luz, se están traspapelando.

¿Cómo traspapelando?, pues es solo cuestión de imaginarse mi yo actual como un conjunto de páginas de un libro, un capítulo solitario de éste, que está perdido en la inmensidad del libro mismo, el cual es mi vida. Antes yo solo tenía acceso a ese conjunto de páginas, el resto del contenido del texto, estaba fuera de mi alcance; pero tras lo ocurrido con A.Z. y la ayuda de Sabrina, he ido obteniendo, de a poco, acceso a otras páginas. No afirmaría que he accedido a capítulos enteros, pues mis recuerdos son solo visiones efímeras, nada más.

Pero entonces, ocurre un conflicto, pues mi vida, el capítulo solitario del extenso libro que desconozco, no tiene coherencia argumental con el contenido de las paginas que ahora puedo leer. Mi vida es un gran hoyo argumental, pues ya no soy esa persona que fui, ahora soy yo, Red Sakaki tras el coma, no Red Sakaki antes de éste. Es cómico, podríamos decir que manejar la identidad de Jimmy Gold y la mía propia, ha devenido en un verdadero conflicto de personalidad. El capítulo que es mi vida, lo que sé y conozco, Post-Coma, por llamarlo de una manera, sé está traspapelando con los capítulos Pre-Coma, y eso me está causando un severo dolor de cabeza.

–¿Señor, se encuentra bien? –Miré a quien me hablaba, era uno de los encargados de mantener control de los participantes del evento, un chico de unos quince años. Carajo, me llama señor cuando solo le llevo poco más de media década, que poco considerado de su parte. ¿O podría considerarse todo lo contrario? Al fin y al cabo, solo está siendo educado, mostrando respeto a mi persona.

Noté que el chico me mirada extrañado, y fue hasta en ese momento que me percaté que me hallaba frente a la entrada del camerino. Volteé a mi lado, donde estaba Raichu, y le dirigí una mirada de reclamo. Éste pareció captar mi mensaje, y con mirada tosca, me señaló repetidas veces… Claro, yo le dije que necesitaba pensar y que no me molestara, probablemente se lo tomó muy en serio, y consideró que eso aplicaba para una situación bochornosa como el haber estado, Arceus sabrá cuanto tiempo, petrificado frente a la entrada de mi camero.

Le indiqué al chico que no era nada, y con paso rápido, entré en ese lugar que me he acostumbrado a habitar. ¿Cuántas veces he estado en ese camerino? Todas las posibles durante este torneo específico, pues he combatido en todas las batallas en las que un participante podía, desde la fase de grupos, hasta la final. Pensar en eso, me regresaba a la misma pregunta de antes; ¿Qué hacía ahí? No considero que las "páginas" de mi vida previa a las que accedí, sean suficientes para influir tanto en mí como para obligarme a actuar de una manera distinta a la que yo deseo.

Por lo tanto, la porción de mi espíritu pasado, destilada a través de las memorias, no es suficiente para zombificarme y manejar mi vida en contra de mi ciega voluntad. Pero si eso es así, entonces insisto, ¿Por qué simplemente no escapo del Estadio PWT, de Unova? Probablemente porque me he compaginado tanto conmigo mismo, con quien solía ser, que simplemente me parece un desperdicio el renunciar a la posibilidad de probarme como entrenador. Tal vez siempre pensé así, pero nunca tuve forma de expresarlo, pues combatía para vivir, y vivía para recordar.

Suspiré, tomando asiento en una de las bancas del camerino. Saqué mi HoloCaster, y comprobé que aún contaba con diez minutos para dejar volar mi desquiciada imaginación. No hacía falta que ultimara ninguna clase de detalle, desde el día anterior me hallaba listo para enfrentar a la Campeona de Sinnoh, la Campeona del pasado PWT, el oficial; no importaba que estuviera por combatir contra la mejor entrenadora del mundo, pues podría descubrir aún más cosas de mi mismo de las que hasta el momento había descubierto.

Pensar así me resultaba contradictorio, pues ya habiendo comprobado que mi yo actual se estaba diluyendo junto a los fragmentos del pasado, cabía pensar que lo mejor sería dejar el pasado donde pertenece. Pero mi curiosidad era mayor que esa lógica egoísta, deseaba saber más de mí mismo, de esa persona que fui. Además, no solo estaba en juego mi jodida personalidad, pues también estaba la chica extraña de mis recuerdos y su paradero desconocido, y claro, las mentiras de Giovanni, Silver, Guzma, y quien sabe cuántos más. Si aferrarme a la persona que soy, implica dejar pasar todo ello, estoy dispuesto a perderme en el vacío del Mundo Distorsión con tal de, finalmente, desvelar completamente la verdad.

Sería fácil decir que esa idea en general es innecesaria, pues mi vida en sí ha sido una tortura desde que me hallé más solo que un Mimikyu; la desconfianza, el miedo, la falta de memoria. Cualquiera simplemente abrazaría el pasado y dejaría morir el desgraciado presente, más aún, recordando que Giovanni disgustaba de quien era su hijo antes del coma, y la posterior "crianza" traumática a la que me expuso. Pero la idea de desaparecer aún me parecía aterradora, y aún más solitaria que mi vida misma. ¿Y si al recordar, el yo del pasado volvía, y el yo actual simplemente moría? Era esa idea la que me impulsaba a escapar, a usar el conocimiento que poseía para buscar la respuesta de otra manera; bien podría enfrentar a los mentirosos con la verdad que yace entre mis dedos.

Pero estoy convencido de que descubriré mucho si combato contra Cynthia, mi instinto y mi aura, me lo indican. Probablemente, de no ser por lo ocurrido el día de ayer, durante mi entrenamiento previo a la final, la idea de escapar habría sido una ridiculez. Antes de ello, a pesar de todas las personas que había conocido, a pesar del tratamiento de Sabrina, a pesar de los datos que obtuve a lo largo del evento, sentía que seguía con las manos vacías, no poseía información de valor, estaba casi como al principio, antes de comenzar el torneo. Pero entonces pasó… Cierto, había dejado eso del lado para enfocarme en mi dicotomía existencial, ahora sí podré revelar que sucedió, que causó que mi cerebro se convirtiera en el hogar de un huracán mental. Todo comenzó tras la sesión final con Sabrina, en la mañana del día de descanso entre las semifinales y la final…

 _–… Como te digo, he llegado a sentirme de una manera respecto a algo, y al mismo tiempo, de otra manera respecto a la misma cosa. –La chica de pelo violeta me miró consternada, estaba claro que no me estaba explicando bien. Sentía como si yo mismo, no fuera del todo yo, y tenía una teoría al respecto, simplemente no quería vociferarla hasta estar seguro. Contaba con la alta probabilidad de que la chica viera en mí, y descubriera lo que estaba pensando, si eso pasaba, me ahorraría explicaciones que no deseo dar._

 _–Me suena como a algo normal que puede suceder al revivir las memorias; cabe mencionar que lo que hacemos acá es, por mucho, más profundo que el simple acto de recordar. Pero tranquilo, se te pasará en un par de horas. –"¡No! ¡No lo hace! Necesito que comprendas que esa sensación se ha infiltrado en lo más profundo de mi ser", a pesar de que lo pensaba, es como si ella se negara a verlo. Tal vez estaba respetando mi privacidad… lo dudo. Puede que mi mente ahora sea más compleja de leer que antes… es posible. O tal vez lo vea, pero prefiera dejarme la solución de este problema a mí; de todas formas, ella dijo que no podría ayudarme con todo lo relacionado a mi memoria, mencionó que necesito de alguien que no era ella… Verla sonreír y voltear hacia su Alakazam, me dio la idea de que iba por el camino correcto con esa teoría._

 _Sin nada más que conversar, salí de la habitación de la chica, y empecé el recorrido hacia el parque a las afueras de Ciudad Driftveil. Esa no sería la despedida, tampoco la última sesión, ya que acordamos dejarla para después de la final; lo que sea que obtenga durante el combate, será la última pieza para completar el rompecabezas, o al menos de eso estoy seguro. El cómo estoy tan seguro, es algo que yo mismo no comprendo, así que, por extensión, decidí atribuirlo al misterioso poder del aura._

 _Al hallarme en medio de tal conversación mental, no tardé en descubrirme frente al parque; ¿Cómo supe que ya había llegado a mi destino? Porque mi apresurado amigo roedor, me dio una amistosa descarga eléctrica, que por poco y me mata de un ataque cardiaco. Una vez lo hube regañado por ello, señalándole que debía dejarme pensar, sobre todo por el momento crítico en que nos encontrábamos, a solo un día de la final y de la verdad, me dispuse a ingresar a mi zona personal de entrenamiento. Raichu miró al suelo, disculpándose y, por lo que pude entenderle, comprometiéndose a permitirme deliberar libremente._

 _Satisfecho por ello, entré al parque, y tras recorrer un angosto camino, rodeado por arbustos de todas clases, me hallé en el pequeño campo de batalla. Sus dimensiones me impedían sacar a todo el equipo al mismo tiempo, así que decidí empezar un corto combate de calentamiento entre Greninja y Raichu._

 _Las estrellas de agua impactaban contra los rayos, la cola metálica de mi roedor se estrellaba contra la lengua de mi rana, el kunai negro cortaba las ondas mentales… Ambos Pokémon no tardaron en dejar atrás el calentamiento, convirtiéndolo en un combate en toda regla._

 _–Raichu, Psíquico es inútil contra los tipo Siniestro, así que úsalo como barrera protectora provisional. Greninja, esta vez no usarás Cuchillada Nocturna para avanzar a través del ataque, busca una manera distinta. –El kunai se desvaneció en la mano de mi rana, señalando que ahora buscaría otra vía para atacar a Raichu. Antes de que mi Pokémon actuara, a mi se me ocurrió una idea. –Shuriken de Agua y Rayo Hielo, congélalos._

 _Mi Pokémon Agua/Sinestro hizo como le indiqué, así que una vez creó las estrellas de agua en sus manos, las lanzó, disparando un rayo de hielo desde su boca. Los shuriken se congelaron, convirtiéndose en afiladas armas de muerte. "Eso me vendrá genial en futuras misiones… ¿Qué digo? Ni si quiera sé si seguiré trabajando como mercenario, y realmente lo dudo, el mismo Menek es protagonista de varias de mis sospechas". Con ello en mente, observé como los Shuriken de Hielo atravesaban la barrera de energía psíquica, e impactaban contra la piel de Raichu, liberando escarcha brillante, que bajó la precisión de mi roedor._

 _–¡Genial, un efecto secundario personalizado! ¡Eso nos vendrá muy bien! –Mi rana asintió, mostrándose alegre por mi felicitación. Raichu no parecía contento con ello, pues rápidamente continuó el combate, atacando al batracio con Atactrueno; Greninja saltó y contratacó con otro Rayo de energía gélida._

 _El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido, cuando me percaté de ello, ya estaban por ser la seis de la tarde. El entrenamiento acababa de terminar, y todos mis Pokémon estaban en un lado u otro del parque, descansando o entrenado individualmente. Después de la batalla entre Greninja y Raichu, enfrenté a Infernape y Krookodile, aprovechando su paralelismo respecto a ventajas y desventajas de tipos. Tras ellos, fue el turno de Sceptile y Charizard, mega-evolucioné a mi tipo Planta y el combate comenzó; no hubo un ganador definitivo, pues detuve la práctica cuando noté que apenas y podían continuar en pie, pero de haber permitido que siguiera, era probable que la mega hubiera vencido._

 _Analizando cada combate en mi mente, bostecé de manera sonora, mientras estiraba mis manos y pies. Había sido un día cansado, y el torneo en general resultó ser bastante trabajoso, para ese punto, me sentía física y mentalmente agotado, pero de una manera positiva; no me sentía de esa forma desde que quedé completamente solo. Esa sensación me recordaba al tiempo que pasé entrenando con Plum durante mi época en el Team Skull, ella nunca fue permisiva conmigo, y me presionaba hasta el final con tal de sacar lo mejor de mí. Muchas veces llegué a mi habitación completamente molido, incapaz de mover un músculo, mi cuerpo y el de mis Pokémon siempre era llevado hasta el extremo, pues, según ella, solo así superaríamos nuestros límites. Esa ideología de vida siguió conmigo tras su muerte; por eso mi pequeño conflicto con el Campeón de Kanto._

 _El día que le dije a Plumeria que deseaba entrenar con ella, fue una semana después de ser atacado por los empleados de la Fundación Aether. Solo Raichu me obedecía entonces, pero para mí eso era suficiente para ir por esos Grumpigs y degollarlos vivos. El deseo de venganza me impulsó entonces, y lo hizo aún más tras la muerte de ella. Venganza, deseo de saber la verdad y recuperar mis recuerdos, la búsqueda de mi identidad, la defensa de la ideología de Plum y mía, todo ello me mantuvo vivo, trabajando para lo que creí correcto. En el Team Rocket estaba bien, podría haber obtenido un puesto ejecutivo en poco tiempo, así como lo hizo mi hermano, Silver. Pero la manera en la que trataban a los Pokémon siempre me pareció desagradable, casi como si fueran sus esclavos; al menos en el Team Skull los robábamos para mantener la fachada de Aether, pero nunca los lastimamos._

 _Fue tras un año de tortura psicológica, que me cansé de mi padre y su maldita organización. Empecé como mercenario tras establecerme en Pueblo Po, una vez fue reconstruido. Fue Denio quien me recomendó hacerlo, y fue él quien me contactó con Menek, de no ser por ese Kahuna mi situación nunca habría mejorado… ¿Pero que tan correcto es el haber confiado en él? Confiar es un lujo que no ya no puedo darme, así que incluso alguien como él, debe ser colocado en mi lista de sospechosos… Sospechosos, ¿pero de qué? Mentirme… pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?_

 _Aún estaba divagando e inquiriendo, cuando una voz causó que me sobresaltara. Al mirar en la dirección de donde provino, me encontré con una cara conocida; una cara que no pensé que volvería a ver a tan corta distancia._

 _–Como lo supuse, se hallaba aquí. –Dijo la pelimiel con la que tantos problemas he llegado a tener._

 _–Señorita Serena, no esperaba volver a tener la oportunidad de tenerla cara otra vez. –Saludé extrañado, recordando nuestro último encuentro, aquel en el cual me dejó claro cuanto le disgustaba. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le restara importancia a lo que decía, y se sentó a mi lado. Raichu no tardó en aparecer al lado contrario, mirando atento a la chica, mis demás Pokémon se mantuvieron alerta, en caso de que fuera alguna clase de trampa._

 _–Puede decirle a sus Pokémon que pueden estar tranquilos, solo vengo a hablar. –Les indiqué con la cabeza que siguieran en lo suyo, y ellos no tardaron en obedecer, mostrando plena confianza en mi criterio. Raichu se colocó en mi regazo, y se permitió el descansar un rato. –Que adorable Pokémon, los Raichu de Alola siempre me han parecido una variante muy hermosa; casi tanto como la de Vulpix y Ninetales. –La chica estiró su mano, y sin consultármelo, acarició la cabeza de mi roedor; el muy traidor no pareció incómodo por ello._

 _–He de suponer que no vino solo para hablar de lo adorable que es mi Pokémon. ¿Puedo saber que la trajo hasta acá? –Cuestioné, mirándola directo en sus ojos celestes._

 _–Supone bien, agente Gold… ¿O debería decir Sakaki? ¿No es ese su verdadero nombre, Red Sakaki? –Por unos instantes fui incapaz de responder, me hallaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo averiguó mi nombre? Soy básicamente un fantasma, nadie debería saber nada de mí. –Se debe de estar preguntando como lo sé… Lo único que le diré es que poseo amigos con muchos recursos. –"Gladio Aether", fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Probablemente accediera a información de la Policía Internacional, información estrictamente confidencial… Mi nombre solo es conocido en el bajo mundo, y nadie podría relacionarlo conmigo, pues solo llevo a cabo mis negocios usando seudónimos, como lo es Jimmy Gold. Menek, Denio, mi hermano y mi padre, son los nombres que se me vienen a la mente; ellos son los únicos que saben de mi identidad. Claro, también están Ana y Looker; y es probable que fuera mediante ellos que obtuvieron mi nombre. Estoy seguro de eso, pues de otra manera, ya estaría en la cárcel por mis conexiones con el bajo mundo. No toda la P.I. sabe de mí, yo solo colaboro con el departamento de Ana, así que ella se encarga de mantener mi identidad como un secreto, pero para alguien con tantos recursos como los Aether, acceder a los servidores principales de la compañía no habrá sido muy difícil…_

 _–Jimmy Gold es mi nombre encubierto, no puedo andar por ahí ganándome enemigos peligrosos con mi identidad real en juego. –Me defendí, sabía que esa excusa bastaría para apaciguar cualquier clase de hostilidad por parte de la chica. Sorpresivamente, a ella no parecía importancia eso._

 _–Solo quería que habláramos siendo nosotros mismos… Por eso le dije que sé quién es; no hace falta que actúe como un agente encubierto conmigo. Además, la confianza es necesaria, pues estoy dispuesta a contarle lo que sucedió el día que Ash mu… desapareció; voy a aferrarme a la esperanza y confiar en su capacidad como investigador como para darle buen uso a la información. Con suerte, eso me lo devuelva… –Una vez más me hallaba completamente sorprendido. ¿Ella me entregaría esa preciada información? –No pensaba hacerlo, usted eso lo sabe muy bien. Pero mi opinión sobre usted ha cambiado tenuemente desde la última vez que hablamos; y también la de los demás. Cumplió con su palabra, realmente se esforzó por dar una buena imagen, y eso me facilitó las cosas con mi hija, a menos ahora no admira a un entrenador desagradable y sin moral. –No sabía cómo tomar eso, así que me limité a asentir. –Le daré la información, pero seré breve y poco detallista, pues odio recordar ese día. Ojalá eso le sirva._

 _–Lo que sea, servirá… –Aun incrédulo por lo que pasaba, escuché el relato de la pelimiel._

 _La conversación no se alargó a más de los diez minutos; tras ello, la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó de la banca, y así como llegó, se fue. La información que me dio resultó confusa pero concisa. Mi rival, Ketchum, se enfrentó a un ser de otra dimensión, un Ultraente, en ese combate, murió gente y Pokémon, y dos preciados Pokémon del chico fueron raptados; uno por el ente, y el otro por… el líder del Team Rocket. Parece ser que la organización de mi padre apareció cuando ellos se enfrentaban al Ultraente, y cuando el ser desconocido escapó, aprovechó para raptar a uno de los Pokémon del chico, curiosamente, otro Ultraente._

 _Las personas a quienes acudieron por ayuda, los adultos y expertos, les indicaron que lo mejor era esperar, pues no se sabía la magnitud del problema, pero el chico era obstinado, y convenció a Serena y a los hermanos Aether de ayudarlo a viajar a la dimensión a la que escapó el Ultra-ente. Habiendo reunido a su mejor equipo Pokémon, Ketchum, con la ayuda de una máquina de Aether, reabrió el portal que cruzó el Ultraente, y, tras convencer a los hermanos y la chica de que lo mejor era ir solo, partió a través de él. Serena, con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos, me dijo que una explosión desde dentro del portal causó que este se cerrara, sellando ambos mundos, dejándola a ella y sus amigos desconsolados._

 _La falta de detalles y los constantes sollozos hicieron difícil procesar tal información, pero era más que suficiente para volver a Alola. Uniendo eso con lo que ya sabía, deduje que el portal hacia la dimensión del Ultraente fue abierto en el Altar del Sol; Looker mencionó que ese fue el último lugar donde Ash Ketchum fue visto. Mis recuerdos y ese lugar parecen estar conectados, así que posiblemente ambos estuvimos en el mundo tras el portal. Con ello confirmo que mi padre me mintió, y eso debería poder bastar para poder enfrentarlo, pero antes debería regresar a Alola y realizar un viaje hasta el Altar del Sol… No, antes debo combatir en la final, tengo que darle cierre a la conexión que abrí hacia el pasado al entrar el este torneo…_

 _Noche y día avanzaron rápidamente, y aun uniendo todo lo que sabía, asistí al evento de clausura del torneo. Fue bastante similar al acto de apertura, así que rápidamente dejé de prestar atención y volví a indagar respecto a lo que sabía. Así fue hasta que el performance final acabó, por suerte, esta vez no activó ningún recuerdo, probablemente porque fue muy distinto a aquel en la apertura. Pensé que eso sería todo, pero estaba equivocado, pues empezaron a correr un video con las hazañas de Ketchum. Ya antes había intentado averiguar algo de él, pero la red estaba limpia de su presencia… apenas pude hallar algunos videos de batallas en los que no se le enfocaba a él. Pero el evento está organizado por la Liga Pokémon, así que probablemente tengan videos de todos sus combates oficiales, almacenados en algún lado, así que no necesitan dar uso a la red._

 _Intrigado, observé como multitud de Pokémon, entre los que se hallaban mi equipo, batallaban en emocionantes batallas por el orgullo y la gloria. De vez en cuando, pude ver como la cara del chico era enfocada, pero era por pocos segundos, así que no tenía tiempo de analizarlo; aun así, cada vez salía en pantalla, me sentía extrañamente incómodo. Fue cuando el recopilado de mejores momentos llegó a Kalos, que mi mente se volvió un tornado de ideas, pues observé como el Greninja de mi rival sufrió un extraño cambio físico; no pude verlo con detalles, pues una vez trasformado, la rana, mi rana, se movía demasiado rápido hasta para la cámara. "Puedo lograr eso yo también, o es algo que solo Ketchum podía catalizar", pensé… Pero entonces recordé lo sucedido en la memoria que incesantemente reviví con ayuda de Sabrina… ¿Acaso, yo logré lo mismo en el pasado?_

 _El shock causó que dejará de pensar en ello, pues ahora una imagen del chico era mostrada en la pantalla del estadio. No solo era una, era un recopilado de imágenes con todos sus compañeros de viaje… Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Serena… Estaba ella y los demás de su grupo, como era de esperar, pero eso no era lo que me tenía en tal estado de asombro. Ash Ketchum, mi rival, según palabras de mi padre, era espantosamente parecido a mí, sobre todo en aquella imagen de Alola… ¿A mí? No, no como me veo ahora. Se parecía a mi apariencia antes de que abandonara al Team Rocket. Claro que las cicatrices, las quemaduras, la mirada, eran diferentes, pero era innegablemente similar._

 _Fue Silver, el que, cuando salí de la organización de nuestro padre, que me exhortó a cambiar mi apariencia para mantener oculta mi identidad… Me recomendó teñirme el cabello castaño, usar los lentes de contacto rojos y el maquillaje para ocultar las cicatrices. ¿Pero porque nos parecíamos tanto? No… Era una coincidencia, eso era… ¿Lo era?_

 _¿Qué descubriré durante mi combate con la Campeona? ¿Seguiré siendo yo cuando acabe? ¿Será mejor que salga de Unova? Podría hacerlo, ¿cierto? Con lo que sé tengo suficiente para reclamar las mentiras de mi padre, él se verá acorralado y me revelará la verdad, ¿cierto? No…_

–… El combate entre Jimmy Gold… –¿Jimmy Gold? ¿Red Sakaki? –… y Cynthia Shirona, por la final del Pokémon World Tournament edición Ad Honórem Ketchum está por comenzar… –Escuchar eso me regresó bruscamente a la realidad, realmente no sé cómo pasé del camerino al campo de batalla, pero ahí me encontraba, ante la mayor multitud que he tenido oportunidad de ver, frente a la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo; la actual campeona del PWT. Escuché que nos indicaron que sacáramos nuestros Pokémon, así que yo, casi de manera automática, lo hice.

–¡Spiritomb, a batallar! –La chica de largo pelo rubio lanzó la Pokéball, liberando al Pokémon de las ciento ocho almas malditas. Desde hace más de veinticuatro horas, tenía en mente a mi Pokémon para enfrentar a ese tipo Fantasma/Siniestro. Aún conflictuado, lo liberé…

–Krookodile… –Red contra Cynthia, eso es todo, ¿verdad? Aún estoy inseguro de que sucederá en el transcurso de la batalla, pero si de algo estoy totalmente convencido, es de que hay mucho más que un simple resultado en juego…

 **Nota de Autor:** Listo, la última batalla… Mentiría si negara que tuve en mente este momento desde hace varios meses. De no ser por la pausa en pro de LCR, habría sucedido mucho antes, pero debo señalar que el descanso me resultaba necesario en aquel tiempo. Ahora será cuando todo lo sucedido con Red se acerque a su necesaria conclusión. Este combate consta de cuatro partes, así que no será para nada corto, y, pequeño spoiler, la narración desde el punto de vista de Serena volverá el próximo capítulo, es necesario para explicar un poco lo sucedido en su lado de la historia. Bien eso era lo que quería comentar, ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer y apoyar!


	33. La Gran Final: ¿Red? vs Cynthia

La Gran Final: ¿Red? vs Cynthia

El árbitro agitó las banderas en sus manos, y así, oficialmente dio inicio a la gran final del Pokémon World Tournament. Ambos finalistas se miraron cara a cara, la tensión bien podría ser cortada con una Hoja Navaja. La primera en llamar a su Pokémon fue Cynthia, la flamante Campeona de Sinnoh y cofundadora del PWT; una extraña roca salió de la Pokéball que lanzó al aire, justo cuando el objeto rojiblanco volvió a su mano, de la roca salió un humo morado, que pronto se transformó en un rostro siniestro. La aparición del Pokémon Prohibido causó que un viento ominoso recorriera el estadio, ondulando el largo cabello rubio de la poderosa mujer.

Aún a pesar de lo imponente que se mostró la Campeona, su contrincante no parecía verse cohibido por su presencia. Serio como un Snubbull, el chico de rostro blanquecino repitió las acciones de su rival, en esta ocasión, un lagarto carmesí hizo aparición, liberando un ostentoso rugido. Ninguno de los Pokémon ahí presentes parecía intimidado por el otro, sus miradas decididas y contemplativas solo añadían más tensión al ambiente, que se sentía denso como el platino, cuanto menos.

–¡Fuego Fatuo! –Ordenó severa la mujer, que, con su ceño fruncido, parecía analizar cada movimiento de su contrincante.

–Esquiva y contraataca con Terremoto. –El chico tardó en dar la orden, pero ello no le conllevó negativas consecuencias; el cocodrilo esquivó las llamas fantasmales, y dando giro sobre sí mismo, continuo la seguidilla de movimientos golpeando el suelo con su cola. El terreno se movió y resquebrajó, dañando ligeramente al resistente fantasma.

¿Y que pensaba yo de todo eso? Pues debo admitirlo, me hallaba increíblemente emocionada… ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, era la batalla ideal: El entrenador sorpresa contra la mejor entrenadora del torneo. Todos los ahí presentes ardían en pasión por el combate, era casi como si el hecho de que ningún título estuviera en juego, hubiera sido olvidado por completo. Cada golpe, cada ataque, la gente se enardecía aún más, aumentando el volumen de los vitoreos; fanáticos de la mujer y el muchacho por igual, todos apoyaban con emoción y pasión.

Claro, yo no me comportaba de igual manera que todas esas personas, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería demostrar abiertamente quien deseaba que resultara ganador del torneo. ¿Y cómo no sentirme así? Apoyaba a ese sujeto que nos acosó a mi hija y a mí, no importa que fuera por el bien de su investigación, él actuó mal… Pero eso no evitaba que, en ese momento específico, desde mi interior, aclamara con energía cuanto deseaba que su Krookodile derrotara al Spiritomb de Cynthia. De todas maneras, mi apoyo físico no era necesario, pues ahí estaba Yvonne, dejándose la garganta con tal de que, con suerte, su ídolo escuchara sus aclamaciones.

¿Cómo pasé de odiarlo a… ¿soportarlo? Sencillo, él, de alguna extraña forma, terminó ganándoselo; suena extraño de esa manera, pero es el término más acertado para definir lo ocurrido. Todo empezó el día que lo confronté en aquel parque a las afueras de Driftveil; ese día me desahogué, lo encaré y fui muy directa al trasmitirle mis deseos, no quería que se volviera a acercar a Yvonne, mis amigos o a mí.

¿Y cómo no reaccionar de esa forma? Ese mismo día me enteré de boca de mi hija de cinco años, por error suyo, cabe aclarar, que ese sujeto que saludó el día que llegamos a Unova, aquel que supuesto agente de Policía Internacional que me daba mal espina, había estado encontrándose con ella en nuestro jardín, cuando yo la dejaba sola en casa. Al escuchar semejante afirmación, casi perdí la cordura… ¿Y que madre no lo haría? Puede que sea primeriza, joven y soltera, pero no estúpida, y lo que hizo ese sujeto, fuera como agente de la P.I. o como civil, estuvo totalmente fuera del marco legal; y lo afirmo con experiencia, nadie mejor que yo para reconocer a un acosador.

Con todo eso en mente, se me hizo imposible escuchar cualquier alegato que él pudiera darme; ya no importaba, el error había sido cometido. Pero antes de dejarlo con las palabras en la boca, le pedí como favor personal, alegando a su humanidad, aunque pareciera no tenerla por su actitud previa dentro del torneo, que intentara mostrar una actitud más acorde con la de un buen entrenador Pokémon… Seré sincera, no pensé que fuera a cumplir, y menos pensé que él podría avanzar por el torneo mostrándose cada vez mejor, hasta el punto de haber corregido la mala imagen que se había generado. Varias personas de mi entorno personal empezaron a hablar bien de él, sobre todo aquellas que lo enfrentaron cara a cara en el campo de batalla, y eso me impulsó a prestarle más atención.

Conforme pasaron los combates, pude notar que realmente se esforzaba por dar una buena imagen; incluso pude ver en un par de ocasiones como pareció tragarse la cólera o la frustración, con tal de no mostrar esa desagradable faceta suya. ¿Por qué trabajó tanto para cumplir esa promesa con la que nunca aceptó comprometerse? Porque ese es un detalle importante a tener en cuenta, yo nunca le di tiempo a que él pudiera responder mi solicitud; claro, porque, como ya señalé, no esperaba que él lo hiciera. Pero me equivoqué, y ese entrenador que estaba en boca de todos por su mala actitud, terminó convirtiéndose en uno de los favoritos del público, en la gran sorpresa de torneo.

–… Parece que el Krookodile de Jimmy Gold se halla en problemas, esa combinación de Dividir Dolor y Fuego Fatuo acabó con su ventaja inicial. ¿Ahora que su Pokémon se halla quemado, como hará para lidiar con el Spiritomb de Cynthia? –Ante lo dicho por la comentarista, me enfoqué en la expresión del chico, realmente parecía contrariado… El hizo todo lo que pudo para acabar con el Spiritomb rápidamente, pero los primeros dos Terremotos consecutivos fueron inútiles ante el uso de Dividir Dolor, seguido por las llamas fantasmales, y ahora que su Krookodile perdió capacidad de ataque, claramente está en gran desventaja…

Desventaja; interesante pensar que él, en la gran mayoría de los combates hasta ahora, ha dominado de principio a fin. Claro, hubo algunos donde estuvo muy parejo con su rival, como el caso de su combate en contra de mi amiga Iris, o el nieto de Hala, el Campeón de Alola, Hau, pero al final ninguno de ellos pudo ver su equipo completo. Pensándolo bien, solo dos combates representaron un verdadero riesgo para él; el único que perdió, aquel contra los Regis de Brandon, y contra Bonnie y Puni-chan. Pero, ¿realmente cuentan? Esos eran legendarios, y bien podría considerarse injusto enfrentar Pokémon normales contra ellos, pero él lo hizo, y pudo dar pelea hasta el final. Solo entrenadores del calibre de Hau Elenek y Steven Stone pudieron igualar su hazaña, contra Tobías y Brandon, respectivamente. Y ambos fueron derrotados por los finalistas, Cynthia repitió el resultado dado en la fiesta de Yvonne, y volvió a derrotar a Steven.

Recuerdo esos combates sobre otros, pues fueron especialmente increíbles de presenciar. Pero debo admitir que internamente agradezco que estas dos semanas hayan llegado a su clímax, pues anhelo volver a mi tranquilo pueblo villero al sur de Kalos. Claro que no todo ha sido contemplar batallas todo este tiempo, también pude pasar bastante tiempo de calidad con mis amigos, e incluso finalmente celebramos el compromiso entre Lucy y Brock, tras la derrota de la chica en dieciseisavos de final contra el gran Steven Stone. Fue un día bastante especial, a pesar de que Misty ya había revelado el secreto a todos antes de tiempo…

–… Y ahora el Krookodile de Jimmy Gold impacta un poderoso Triturar en el Spiritomb de Cynthia; parece que el Fantasma/Siniestro intenta escapar volviéndose etéreo, pero la energía oscura que rodea los colmillos del Krookodile se lo evita. –Lo que afirmaba la chica comentarista era cierto, a pesar de la quemadura, el Pokémon de Red insistía oprimiendo sus mandíbulas, no parecía dispuesto a liberar a su presa.

Eso me recuerda… Jimmy Gold, Red Sakaki… ambos son la misma persona. Aún recuerdo vívidamente la sorpresa por la que pasé, cuando Lillie me reveló la verdad. Según mi amiga de Alola, conseguir esa información fue especialmente un reto; algo tan simple como obtener un nombre, requirió de toda una odisea… Al parecer Gladio tuvo que cobrar un par de favores con gente importante dentro de las oficinas de la P.I., y fue cuando el correo con la información disponible le llegó, que el verdadero enigma comenzó.

Jimmy Gold solo era uno de los tantos seudónimos de Red, también estaban clasificados otros nombres, como: Brendan Ruby, Lucas Diamond, Hilbert Black, Elio Sun, entre otros. El que tuviera tantos nombres falsos registrados no eran extraño en sí, en un agente encubierto eso es de esperarse; lo extraño es que no había mucha más información que eso… Ni siquiera una vivienda oficial, en el documento solo se señalaba que existían nexos con él en Sinnoh, Unova y Alola, pero no se aseguraba que viviera en alguna de esas regiones. Y deducir eso en base a su equipo tampoco es muy viable, el hombre básicamente posee un Pokémon de cada región principal. Y, aun así, eso no dice nada… Sí mal no recuerdo, él me afirmó que gustaba de usar un equipo igual o similar al de aquellos a quienes investiga, así que eso abre la puerta a que cuente con muchos Pokémon más que pudo haber atrapado durante sus misiones…

En fin, Red Sakaki, su nombre real, fue el único dato concluyente del documento, el resto es todo un misterio. Y eso me inquieta aún más; ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado en averiguar el paradero de Ash? ¿Qué tiene que ver con él? Claro, si fuera cierto lo que dijo el primer día que nos encontramos, aquello que Iris asegura que es falso, entonces Red conoció a Ash en Unova… Pero eso no es razón suficiente para su aparente obsesión, ¿un rápido encuentro sería suficiente para llevarlo a extremos como acosar a mi hija? No lo creo; debe haber algo más que no sabemos, algo que está oculto en el interior de la mente de Red.

Claro que esa afirmación nos lleva a una conclusión lógica: Sabrina debe tener la respuesta. Ella y Red parecieron llevarse bastante… bien, durante su encuentro; no es algo que me agrade pensar, por eso prefería ignorarlo. Además de eso, escuché que ella y él estuvieron viéndose en contadas ocasiones, así que la chica algo debía saber de él. Recuerdo haberle dicho eso a Lillie después de una larga sesión de análisis mental; estábamos tomando café en el comedor del estadio, y la chica rubia me miró extrañada, pero una vez le expliqué mi razonamiento, ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Esa noche esperamos por tres horas sentadas en una mesa de comedor, hasta que la psíquica apreció. No tuvimos tiempo de levantarnos de nuestras sillas, cuando la chica se nos acercó, y nos dijo con voz severa que no sabía nada que pudiera servirnos, y sin más, se alejó en dirección del recibidor.

Sabrina es una mujer con una presencia muy densa, una persona ciertamente intimidante, así que preferimos atenernos a sus palabras y así evitarnos seguir incordiándola. Pero todo eso no hizo más que avivar mi curiosidad, y era obvio que sería así, pues tenía relación con mi amado Ash… Lastimosamente, ni Gladio ni Lillie, con todos sus contactos y amistades importantes, pudieron averiguar más de Red, o al menos eso es lo que ellos aseguran… Es como si Red fuera un nombre sin cuerpo, un fantasma oculto en la neblina, que solo se muestra cuando él lo desea.

Por lo tanto, tras toda esa investigación emocional, me quedé con las manos vacías, ya nada podría hacer para descubrir la relación entre Red Sakaki y Ash. Fue entonces cuando lo decidí… Iba a hacer una apuesta riesgosa, confiaría en esa nueva imagen positiva mostrada por el agente, y me abriría a los recuerdos, después de tantos años sin tocar el tema… Le daría al agente Red Sakaki la información que tanto necesitaba.

Ese día fue especialmente difícil de tragar, estaba agotada tras días seguidos mostrando mi cara en cada batalla, sentía que era mi obligación como expareja de Ash; él es el homenajeado, al fin y al cabo. Tras horas preparándome psicológicamente, horas en las cuales dejé a Ye al cuidado de Miette y Shauna, partí al lugar donde suponía se hallaría Red. Y supuse bien, él se encontraba en ese parque que fue testigo de como me cerré a él, y ahora lo seria de cómo me abría, metafóricamente hablando. Él no habló mucho, se limitó a escuchar, aun cuando los sollozos me hicieron difícil el relatarle los hechos de aquel fatídico día. No pude ahondar demasiado, me ahorré detalles y fui al grano, aun así, Red parecía satisfecho con la información que le di. Esa noche me sentí extrañamente más ligera que nunca, sentí que di un gran paso emocional, y eso me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

Por ello, cuando desperté hoy en la mañana, pude estar en perfecta armonía con la agitación de Yvonne. Como era de esperarse, la niña estaba que desbordaba en alegría porque finalmente vería a su ídolo combatir en la final… Ella estaba, y está, convencida de que, de ganar Red, Ash estará feliz y satisfecho. Eso me provoca sentimientos encontrados, pero no por ello le cortaré las alas, dejaré que ella disfrute de la final como le plazca. Ahora, en medio de la batalla entre el Spiritomb y el Krookodile, ella parece más agitada de lo que nunca he llegado a verla. Ye, con el Togepi que le regaló Dawn en brazos, saltaba y brincaba, gritando el nombre falso de Red… Y como su madre, me es imposible no agradecerle a ese misterioso sujeto por traerle tanta alegría

–¡Vamos Jimmy! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Krookodile, no te rindas! –Gritó mi pequeña, mientras saltaba, agitando al Togepi, que no paraba de chillar de felicidad. Casi como si la hubiera escuchado, el lagarto se alejó del rango de ataques directos, y usó Roca Afilada en el fantasma, dañando bástate su roca ritual. Luego el tipo Tierra/Siniestro corrió sobre el campo de concreto, preparándose para clavar sus dientes en el Pokémon de la rubia. Pero éste, justo antes de recibir el ataque, contraatacó con un golpe salido de las sombras, que tomó por sorpresa a su rival una vez más, pues no era la primera vez que era usado; el movimiento era Golpe Bajo. El Krookodile ignoró el dolor causado por el ataque siniestro, y clavó una vez más sus colmillos ennegrecidos en el Pokémon Prohibido.

–¡Dividir Dolor! –Aunque la mayoría de los comandos son imposibles de escuchar, de vez en cuando pueden llegar a ser captados los gritos de los entrenadores; por eso fue que pude oír las palabras de la Campeona de Sinnoh…

El Fantasma/Siniestro rodeó su cuerpo de energía blanquecina, y luego niveló su estado de salud, tomando parte de la vitalidad del cocodrilo carmesí. Una vez más, Red se hallaba en problemas. Volteé a mi lado derecho, y pude ver al fondo del salón VIP a Lillie y Gladio, ambos estaban mirando el combate con expresiones serias; estoy segura que han conseguido más datos sobre Red, pero ellos insisten en negármelo, sus rostros son prueba de ello. A mi lado izquierdo, también al fondo, se hallaban Calem y Clemont, los dos miraban atentos el combate, intercambiando comentarios de vez en cuando.

En general todo mi grupo de amigos se encuentra en el salón, el cual es bastante amplio, por cierto, pero yo y mi hija estamos un poco aisladas del resto, pues el asiento que solemos tomar, está en la parte más cercana al mirador y solo tiene espacio para dos personas. Normalmente Shauna me acompañaría, pues Yvonne difícilmente se sienta durante los combates de Red, pero ella se quedó con Aria en otra zona del estadio, tras el evento de clausura, y Miette está en la zona trasera junto a Dawn y May; así que de momento solo somos madre e hija.

–… Parece que Krookodile no podrá soportar más el daño, ¿será que el primer combate lo ganará la Campeona actual del Pokémon World Tournament? –Miré a Red tras el cuestionamiento de la comentarista, parecía bastante ofuscado por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

–¡Krookodile, Afilagarras y luego Terremoto! –El alarido de red fue perfectamente audible, en su voz se podía escuchar la determinación pura que lo movía. El lagarto jadeante se reincorporó tras recibir otro Golpe Bajo, e ignorando la dolorosa quemadura, empezó a afilar sus garras golpeándolas entre sí. Mientras tanto, la mujer rubia analizó estática a su contrincante. Una vez listo el aumento de estadísticas, el Krookodile golpeó el suelo con su cola, comenzando un poderoso temblor que movió el estadio entero.

–¡Protección! –La estrategia de la Campeona estaba clara, dejaría que la quemadura terminara el trabajo por ella. Pero la cara confiada de la mujer se desfiguró en una de terror, al notar que su Pokémon se hallaba muy cansado para usar ese movimiento. Durante el combate entero, el Spiritomb usó en determinadas ocasiones Protección, y eso causó que esta vez la ejecución del movimiento fallara. Incapaz de protegerse del ataque, el Pokémon fantasmal recibió de lleno el daño del Terremoto; la tierra aún se movía cuando el cuerpo gaseoso del Spiritomb fue reabsorbido por la roca ritual. La entrenadora, con cara de decepción, lo regresó a la Pokéball.

–El Spiritomb de la Campeona no puede continuar, por lo tanto… –Antes de que el resultado fuera dictado por el árbitro, el Krookodile fue incapaz de soportar más el daño de la quemadura, desplomándose en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Red, no del todo sorprendido por ello, lo regresó a la Pokéball. –Rectifico, ambos Pokémon no pueden continuar, por lo tanto, es un empate. Ambos entrenadores deben llamar a sus siguientes Pokémon.

Observé como el chico decía algo a la Pokéball, y con la cabeza, le indicaba al Raichu que descansaba detrás de él, que entrara al campo de batalla. El Pokémon eléctrico actuó obedientemente y se colocó en la parte central del estadio. Por el otro lado, casi al mismo tiempo, la única entrenadora invicta del torneo llamó a su Roserade. Tanto Pokémon Ratón como Pokémon Ramillete se miraron fugazmente, antes de que las primeras ordenes fueran dadas.

El primero fue Red, para alegría de Ye, que volvió a la carga con más vitoreos. Como era de esperarse, el agente empezó con un ataque del tipo Psíquico. El movimiento del mismo nombre fue ejecutado a la perfección, pero ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, no contaban con la rápida reacción del tipo Planta/Veneno. Usando el viento a favor, el Roserade primero esquivó el ataque con una rápida maroma, y luego escupió una fuerte carga de Somnífero en el aire. Inevitablemente, el Raichu cayó víctima de las esporas adormecedoras. El pobre roedor cayó al suelo completamente dormido, quedando a merced de lo que el Pokémon de la Campeona pudiera hacer con él.

Mientras que Red suplicaba inútilmente por su reacción, el rosal viviente se acercó a él, y generando una esfera de oscuridad en sus manos con forma de ramillete, la lanzó directamente a quemarropa contra el desprotegido Pokémon. De haber sido la variante continental, la originaria de Kanto, ese ataque hubiera sido neutral, pero al ser la forma Alola, su tipo Psíquico le jugó en contra. La explosión de la Bola Sombra causó que Raichu saliera expulsado al aire, y fue entonces que el Pokémon de Cynthia aprovechó para lanzarle una bomba de lodo morado, el ataque venenoso golpeó su cuerpo, dañándolo aún más que antes.

–¡Vamos amigo, despierta de una vez! ¡Tienes que despertar ahora, no puedes andar descansando en medio de un combate! –La insistente suplica del chico fue nuevamente audible, esta vez a través del micrófono del árbitro. Pero su Pokémon seguía en el mismo estado de antes… –¡Despierta y usa Cola de Hierro, Pikachu!

¿Pikachu? Miré a todos en el salón, pero nadie pareció reaccionar ante lo dicho por Red. ¿Acaso fui la única que lo escuchó? No creo que fuera el caso, fue demasiado claro como para que sea un producto de mi imaginación. Puede que nadie se haya sorprendido, debido a que es normal que algunos entrenadores llamen a sus Pokémon como sus preevoluciones en casos aislados, pero solo suele suceder pocos días después de la evolución; y no parece que este sea el caso. Dejé de pensar en ello cuando, finalmente, el Raichu volvió en sí.

Esquivando una segunda Bola Sombra, el roedor "surfeó" sobre su cola hasta colocarse cerca del tipo Planta/Veneno, y con un giro en el aire, le estampó su ahora metalizada extremidad en la cabeza. El Pokémon de la rubia cayó al suelo, rodeándose de un aura oscura; al parecer su defensa bajó tras impacto del ataque de tipo Acero. Eso habría significado un gran movimiento por parte de Red, de no ser porque la habilidad del Pokémon de Cynthia, según palabras de la comentarista, resultó ser Punto Tóxico.

Raichu estaba muy lastimado y envenenado, y eso estaba frustrando mucho a su entrenador… Probablemente sintiera que fue su culpa, por haber ordenado un ataque de contacto. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de confortarlo; pero sacudí rápido esa idea de mi cabeza.

–… Ese ataque súper eficaz parece haber emparejado las cosas. –La afirmación de la comentarista me obligó a mirar de nuevo el campo de batalla. Con dificultad, el Roserade se reincorporaba tras haber sido golpeado contra todo el estadio con Psíquico. Aun así, Cynthia parecía segura de lo que haría ahora…

La orden de la Campeona fue inaudible, pero no tuve que esperar para saber cuál fue. Un conjunto de Bolas Sombra fue lanzado contra el Raichu, este esquivó algunas, pero no pudo evitar que un par lo impactaran indirectamente. Fue en ese momento que mi hija, que se hallaba de pie frente al vidrio del morador, que apenas y cubría su altura, empezó a saltar y gritar más fuerte. Cuando el Raichu contraatacó con Psíquico una vez más, no pude evitar ponerme en pie y colocarme a su lado.

–¡Agilidad y Atactrueno!

–¡Somnífero y Bomba Lodo!

Las órdenes de los entrenadores fueron perceptibles una vez más. Esta ocasión la táctica de Red fue más efectiva, pues el roedor logró aumentar su velocidad justo a tiempo para esquivar el Somnífero y atacar con un poderoso ataque eléctrico. Al mirar la cara de decepción del chico, supe que deseaba paralizar, pero la planta, sin mucho problema, soportó el paso de la electricidad por su cuerpo. Psíquico fue la siguiente opción, pero entonces el daño causado por el veneno fue muy claro… Cynthia vio su oportunidad. El ataque psíquico fue ejecutado ligeramente tarde, y eso bastó para que el rosal pudiera responder usando Tormenta de Hojas. El Psíquico fue contrarrestado, y múltiples hojas filosas dañaron gravemente al roedor. Cuando parecía que el ataque se detendría, una esfera sombría salió entre la mancha verdosa, y golpeó al Raichu directo en el abdomen, lanzándolo al suelo completamente derrotado.

Me dejé caer en mi silla una vez el árbitro declaró al Roserade como el ganador del combate, sentí mis esperanzas fluir fuera de mi cuerpo. No importaba como lo viera, ese resultado es devastador para Red, pues perdió a uno de sus mejores Pokémon sin tener la oportunidad de derrotar a al menos uno de su contrincante. Miré el rostro de Red, su pelo castaño, ojos rojos y piel blanquecina, eran fáciles de apreciar aún a varios metros de altura, a pesar de cómo me sentía yo, él parecía albergar confianza dentro de sí.

Esa mirada determinada que poseía, estaba causando que una extraña sensación naciera dentro de mí… No podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro, era como si una fuerza magnética me estuviera atrayendo hacia los suyos. "Verlo luchar… Realmente verlo luchar, es como ver a Ash luchar…"; no era la primera vez que pensaba en eso, pero esta vez, aunado al trance en el que me hallaba, en serio me estaba sintiendo trasportada a esos días en los que podía ver a mi amado combatir.

–Mami, sé que el señor Jimmy ganará, estoy segura. –Escuchar a mi hija me liberó de estado en el que me hallaba; de sobresaltó, me enfoqué en mi pequeña pelinegra, que me miraba como su determinado padre lo hacía… Cómo él, Red, lo hace. Asentí, abrumada por las ideas locas que pasaban por mi mente.

–¡Infernape, yo te elijo! –El grito de Red fue nuevamente audible, y esa negación a la idea de rendirse estaba implícita en el tono de su voz. Sin alejar los ojos de mi sonriente hija, que nuevamente se hallaba pegada al vidrio del mirador, me enfoqué en disfrutar de una batalla como no lo he hecho desde hace más de seis años.


	34. Situación de Quiebre

Situación de Quiebre

Cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo izquierdo ante el despliegue de poder realizado, mientras que mi simio flamígero insistía en incinerar a su contrincante con un poderoso Bombardeo, el Roserade de mi rival daba todo de sí, usando Tormenta de Hojas para detener la arremetida calcinante. Estaba seguro de que, en caso de que ese golpe diera en el blanco, mi Pokémon saldría victorioso, pero con una entrenadora como Cynthia como mi rival, no podía dar nada por hecho.

Las hojas calcinadas ante el contacto con Infernape estaban cayendo cerca de mí, obligándome a retroceder dentro de los límites de la plataforma para entrenadores. Hasta el momento, el combate resultó como prometía, ampliamente intenso y lleno de momentos de quiebre difíciles de evadir; Cynthia es, de lejos, la entrenadora más hábil a la que me enfrentado, y con ello incluyo tanto hombres como mujeres, es una estadística general. Claro, sus Pokémon no destilan poder bruto como los de Iris, o no son tan veloces y eficaces como los de Hau, pero son sumamente tácticos, y eso, personalmente, me parece más difícil de alcanzar.

Porque, ¿de qué sirve tener un Pokémon sumamente veloz y fuerte, sino posee defensas? ¿O de qué sirve un Pokémon defensivo, si no hay forma de explotar esa característica, más allá de convertirlo en un consumidor de energía y tiempo? Pues probablemente la mujer rubia se preguntó eso mismo en algún momento de su carrera como entrenadora, y decidió crear un equipo sumamente equilibrado, con sus puntos de esfuerzo bien distribuidos, de manera que ninguno de sus Pokémon sea inútil en una situación aleatoria.

Por ello mismo, cada vez que ordenaba a Infernape quemar las esporas del Somnífero que indicaba a su Roserade, ella encontraba la manera de convertir eso en una oportunidad de ataque sorpresivo. O como cuando le indicaba a Infernape que esquivara los ataques venenosos, y ella cambiaba la orden por Bola Sombra, un ataque más directo, con probabilidad de disminuir nuestra defensa especial. Realmente no importaba si ella estaba en desventaja sobre el papel, para Cynthia, es como si la tabla de tipos fuera un mito fácil de ignorar. Habría pensado que esa manera de manejar un combate es sumamente estúpida, de no ser porque su Roserade estuvo por vencer a Infernape en un par de ocasiones; nos hemos salvado de los efectos de estado, y eso nos ha mantenido dentro del combate más tiempo del que ella misma calculó.

Igualmente, no es como si no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad dentro de la batalla, de hecho, también ha habido momentos en los cuales la suerte estuvo de su lado; si el Atactrueno de Raichu hubiera paralizado al Roserade, la historia habría sido muy distinta. Claro, en estas situaciones no hay espacio para los "hubieras y habrías", pero no por ello, es fácil dejar de pensar en las posibilidades extintas. No importa como lo veas, me he estado desenvolviendo bastante bien a lo largo del combate, y aunque estoy en desventaja numérica, me hallo lejos de estar derrotado.

Eso como tal, es bastante irónico, ya que, cuando entré al campo de batalla, no me sentía en condiciones mentales como para combatir; tenía demasiados conflictos mentales, que me impedían pensar claramente. Pero cuando estuve frente a frente con la imponte mujer, mis dudas desaparecieron, dejándome solo con la pasión por las batallas… ¿Cuánto de esa sensación me pertenece a mí, Red Sakaki post-coma? La verdad no lo sé, pero de momento no he tenido la impresión de que mi personalidad actual esté en riesgo de desaparecer, así que, dejando esa amenaza de lado, puedo abandonar temporalmente mis preocupaciones existenciales.

Claro que la derrota de Raichu me vino mal, esperaba más de él, pero Cynthia trabajó perfectamente con su Roserade, y con su cobertura hacia el tipo Psíquico, gracias a Bola Sombra, me fue imposible encontrar la manera correcta para derrotarla. Interesante mencionar, que, en medio de momentos difíciles, sentí una extraña energía positiva elevando mi moral levemente… No soy un experto en ello del aura, pero puedo asegurar que eso está relacionado a ella, y tomando en cuenta que la sensación es similar a la que sentía cuando era "atraído" a aquella casa en Vaniville, Kalos, intuyo que algo tiene que ver con Serena y mi pequeña amiga. Pensándolo bien, esa extraña energía no era nueva, la percibí durante los demás combates del torneo, pero entonces fue tan tenue, que no llamó mi atención como lo hizo hasta ahora.

Tengo una explicación para ello, ya que es fácil de relacionar. Antes esa señal enérgica era minúscula, pues no solo era trasmitida exclusivamente por Yvonne, sino que, además, es probable que su madre le prohibiera apoyarme tras la mala imagen que obtuve al comienzo del torneo. Pero, tras lo sucedido ayer, en aquel parque donde suelo entrenar, estoy convencido de que la niña recuperó su libertad para animarme durante los combates, y a ello hay que sumarle la posibilidad de que la misma Serena me esté dando su apoyo… Esa idea me hubiera parecido ridícula hace unos días, pero tras escuchar de su boca la historia que nadie más supo, no me parece tan alocado pensar que ahora ella también pueda desear mi victoria, aunque sea por ver a su hija contenta porque cumplí la promesa de obtener el "título" en honor a su padre.

–¡Resiste, Roserade!

La elevada voz de Cynthia, que intentaba atravesar la turbulencia causada por la colisión de ataques, y las fuertes corrientes de aire, me hicieron imposible el permanecer dentro del mismo hilo de pensamientos. Apenas estaba regresando al mundo de los conscientes, cuando una violenta ráfaga de viento me empujó contra la puerta de acceso del estadio, al ser de acero puro, el golpe me hizo fruncir el ceño por el dolor. Pero tal dolencia fue ampliamente recompensada, pues el viento que me causó el golpe, fue provocado por el impacto del cuerpo ardiente de Infernape contra la agotado Pokémon Ramillete.

El choque fue más salvaje de lo que pude haber pensado, y no tardé en notar que se debía a que la habilidad Llamarada había sido activada en medio del ataque, debido al daño causado por la Tormenta de Hojas. Las llamas que cubrían el cuerpo de mi simio alcanzaron una altura sorprendente, que originó gritos de asombro entre los espectadores del público, la misma comentarista parecía enmudecida por el despliegue de poder de mi inicial de Sinnoh. Con sus ojos como un par de rubís, y una imponente corona de fuego, Infernape retrocedió, dejando atrás al debilitado Roserade.

El árbitro no esperó para dar la señal, declarando así mi dificultosa victoria; poco me importaba que hubiera tenido la ventaja de tipos, tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo realizado por él, me fue imposible no agradecerle a Infernape desde la distancia. Una vez recibí una sonrisa orgullosa por parte del simio, que se había enfrascado en una incómoda racha de empates los combates anteriores, escuché como la mujer rubia liberó a su tercer Pokémon… Un ave de color blanco como las nubes, con plumas de contextura similar, y marcas de color azul y rojo a lo largo de su cuerpo, voló sobre las graderías, incitando a que el público vitoreara el nombre de su entrenadora. El Togekiss volvió frente a Cynthia, una vez recorrió el estadio entero, y se preparó para combatir.

Con Llamarada activa, tenía una pequeña ventaja de poder, pero aun así sería difícil que los ataques fiscos de Infernape dieran en el blanco con un objetivo tan escurridizo como el tipo Hada/Volador. Y aunque mi Pokémon no sufrió ningún problema de estado por parte del tipo Planta/Veneno, su vitalidad estaba muy reducida, prueba de ello era que su habilidad fuera activada. Casi como si sintiera mis preocupaciones, el simio se volteó ligeramente, de manera que me miraba de soslayo; levantando su puño, me dio a entender que podía confiar en él. Sacudí mi cabeza y le mostré mi pulgar, dejándolo satisfecho; no importaba si ganábamos o no ese combate individual, lo realmente importante era dar todo de nosotros como los luchadores que siempre hemos sido.

–Togekiss, mantente elevado y ataca con Corte Aéreo.

–¡Cúbrete y espera a que no pueda seguir atacando! –Mi simio cruzo sus brazos, creando una pequeña defensa en contra de las sierras de aire. Desde el cielo, el hada empezó a acribillarlo sin mostrar piedad, agitando violentamente sus alas, creó múltiples corrientes de viento que cortaban los brazos de Infernape. Ya habíamos usado Corpulencia un par de veces durante el combate contra el Roserade, pero contra ataques especiales, ello era inútil. Una de las tantas sierras nacidas en las plumas del ave impactó contra su pecho, rompiendo del todo la pose defensiva; producto del retroceso, Infernape cayó al suelo, quedando a la merced de otro ataque.

–¡Bien! ¡Togekiss, acércate y atácalo con Bola Sombra! –Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mí, a pesar de que me hallaba nervioso, eso era lo que estaba esperando. No estaba seguro de si Infernape podría contratacar, o tan siquiera volver a levantarse, pero debía confiar en él. Esperé hasta que el ave estuviera en posición de ataque, abierta a una respuesta agresiva, y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

–¡Ahora, Puño Trueno! –Infernape reaccionó rápidamente, él sabía cómo pensaba proceder desde que le indiqué que aguantara, y al parecer había fingido hallarse en peor estado del que realmente se encontraba. Esquivando la esfera sombría, Infernape se impulsó con sus talones y se elevó en el aire, acercándose rápidamente al hada. El Togekiss fue incapaz de sortearlo a tiempo, y el potente puño del simio lo golpeó en el abdomen, trasmitiéndole una peligrosa cantidad de energía eléctrica. El simio ígneo aterrizó flexionando sus rodillas, y a su lado, el Pokémon de la rubia se estrelló sonoramente contra el campo de concreto. –¡Bombardeo! –No estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo de planificación a la Campeona, debía ser agresivo, y contaba con causar daño importante con ese ataque a corta distancia.

–¡Hierva Lazo! –Hice una mueca de sorpresa al escuchar el comando de Cynthia… ¿Qué esperaba obtener con un ataque del tipo Planta? La respuesta me llegó en forma del quejido de Infernape; una asquerosa cantidad de hiervas se enredó en sus pies, apenas cuando su embestida comenzaba y las llamas bañaban su cuerpo. Claro que el fuego del Bombardeo quemó hasta las cenizas el Hierva Lazo, pero fue suficiente para que mi Pokémon cayera y perdiera la oportunidad de atacar. –Lánzale un Aura Esfera y aléjate volando. –No era estúpido, sabía que Infernape no estaba en condiciones de recibir más ataques… Sí no le hacíamos un poco de daño más, peligraría todo nuestro esfuerzo a lo largo del torneo… ¿Por qué me importaba? No gano nada con un título sin valor entre mis manos… Yo no necesito la gloria, solo la verdad… Ganar no me dará la verdad… Pero… quiero ganar… En verdad quiero hacerlo… por ella… por Yvonne. –¡Infernape, no te rindas! ¡Levántate y evita que se aleje atacándolo con Puño Trueno!

–¡Lanza la Aura Esfera ya, Togekiss! –La desesperación en la voz de la Campeona me emocionó, me sentía capaz de ser el mejor… Yo, Red Sakaki, un simple mercenario, ¿poniendo nerviosa en combate a la Campeona del PWT y Sinnoh? Las vueltas de la vida… pensar que yo odiaba las batallas deportivas.

El ave movió sus alas, y la esfera de energía azulada apareció en medio de ellas, Infernape, cojeando, elevó su puño derecho, recubierto por chispas rojas. "¡PUM!", el sonido del Aura Esfera estrellándose contra el rostro del simio, trajo silencio a las masas frenéticas… La sonrisa de confianza regresó al rostro de Cynthia y el desganó se apoderó de mi ser… Pero ante el extraño silencio del árbitro, levante la cara, para, sorpresivamente, observar como el puño de Infernape impactaba en la boca del hada, ésta salió expulsada hacia atrás, cayendo una vez más al suelo, y él meramente siguió el mismo impulso inicial, estrellándose contra el campo de batalla, debilitado.

Infernape ya estaba inconsciente al momento que la Aura Esfera lo golpeó, no había duda de ello, pues su corona de fuego se había extinguido… Aun así, el impulso de la arremetida bastó para que su puño, aún ardiente por las chispas del poder eléctrico, golpeara al impactado y sorprendido Togekiss. La mirada de Cynthia lo decía todo, estaba sumamente asombrada, al igual que yo. Orgulloso y agradecido, regresé a Infernape a su Pokéball. Ya que el hada logró volver a alzar vuelo, claramente debilitada por los dos golpes súper efectivos, con su poder de ataque aumentado por la corpulencia, decidí que era momento de sacar a mi Pokémon más competitivo.

Noté como Cynthia le daba algunas instrucciones a su Togekiss, estaba claro que ella dependía tanto de los próximos resultados como yo. Por ello mismo, no dudé a la hora de tomar la Pokeball ubicada en el último espacio de mi cinturón. Lancé el objeto rojiblanco al aire, y una figura flamígera apareció frente al hada, sus alas se expandieron, dando paso a un poderoso torrente de fuego; Charizard aterrizó en el campo de batalla y se volteó para mirarme seriamente, él ya sabía cómo procederíamos.

Una vez el árbitro declaró la reapertura del combate, elevé mi mano hasta la parte alta de mi gorra y toqué la roca ubicada en uno de los orificios. Los haces de luz conectaron la piedra llave, que servía de adorno, y la megapiedra colocada en el collar metálico, que Charizard llevaba de ante mano. Mi pseudo dragón se vio recubierto por la energía magenta y el proceso metamórfico comenzó. A decir verdad, no acostumbro a comenzar batallas usando la mega-evolución, ni siquiera en aquellas misiones donde me encontraba acorralado, pero en este caso, no importaba el estado del Togekiss, cualquier Pokémon de la Campeona era una amenaza latente…

El proceso finalizó, revelando a mi poderoso Mega-Charizard Y; su sola presencia causó que el Sol aumentara notoriamente de intensidad. Habiendo hecho ello, debía descartar el uso de cualquier Movimiento Z. ¿Por qué opté por la mega-evolución y no los Movimientos Z? Sencillamente porque confiaba en la posibilidad real de que Charizard venciera a al menos tres Pokémon de Cynthia, regresándome de esa manera la ventaja dentro del combate. No creía que me estuviera confiando; pocos pueden igualar el poder del estado mega-evolucionado de mis Pokémon. Después de analizar los pros y contras, elegí a mi tipo Fuego sobre Sceptile, tras ello, le expliqué la situación al dragón falso, y le aclaré que una vez entrara al campo, activaría la piedra llave… Considero que solo de esta manera podré superar a Cynthia.

–¡Togekiss! –Gritó la mujer, viendo como su hada era consumida por el torrente de fuego que salía del hocico de Charizard. Tras haberle indicado que se acercara a su Pokémon, ella le ordenó que se alejara, pero el Pokémon no contó con la velocidad suficiente para escapar; se hallaba en mucha desventaja. –¡Vamos amiga, contrataca con Corte Aéreo!

–¡Lanzallamas una vez más, pero como cobertura! –Con el poder de mi lado, me sentía más seguro de mí mismo, estaba seguro de la pronta derrota del tipo Hada/Volador. Las sierras de viento cortaron el aire, dirigiéndose hacia mi poderoso falso dragón. El fuego extinguió la mayoría, pero un par logró golpear el pecho de Charizard, enfureciéndolo en el acto. –¡Usa tu propio Corte Aéreo!

–¡Evade y usa Bola Sombra! –El Togekiss empezó a realizar movimientos acrobáticos en el aire, esquivando parte de las sierras que nacieron en las alas de mi lagarto volador. La esfera sombría apareció en su pecho y fue expulsada hacia Charizard; éste la evadió sin problemas y embistió al hada. Simultáneamente al arremetimiento, un par de sierras impactaron las alas de Togekiss, dejándola incapaz de mantener el vuelo; varias plumas se desprendieron, cayendo al campo de batalla, quince metros más abajo. Tras ello, mi tipo Fuego/Volador se colocó a su lado y le dio el golpe de gracia, las llamas la debilitaron del todo y mi obediente pero orgulloso Pokémon la ayudó a caer cerca de su entrenadora, de manera un poco más delicada de lo que habría sido sin su ayuda.

Noté la mirada agradecida en la entrenadora, y por ello realicé un gesto de aprehensión con mi mano. Una vez el árbitro dio su veredicto, me percaté de como la chica rubia metía su mano en la jacket negra que llevaba sobre su blusa azulada, tardó unos segundos, pero entonces la sacó con una Amigo Ball en ella. Estaba a la expectativa de quien sería su siguiente opción… Si bien podía ser su Garchomp, dudaba que usara su "mejor carta" tan temprano, me pasó por la cabeza su Milotic, pero no me preocupaba, un par de Rayos Solares serían suficientes, lo mismo para su Gastrodon. Luego pensé en la posibilidad de otro combate aéreo contra su Braviary, o lo que más me preocupaba, que decidiera usar a su Eelektross. Una vez capté el brillo de la Pokéball, me enfoqué en vencer a quien fuera su opción, aunque estuviera en desventaja de tipos.

Para mi sorpresa, no fue ninguno de los Pokémon de Unova, tampoco el de Hoenn o el tipo Agua/Tierra, era su poderoso Lucario. El chacal de acero se paró silenciosamente en el campo de batalla, y con sus ojos cerrados, liberó una poderosa cantidad de energía… no, aura. El Lucario estaba liberando tanta aura, que mis sentidos internos se estaban volviendo locos. Otra vez elevé mi brazo para cubrirme los ojos, ahora por las corrientes de aire que salían desde los pies del chacal. Una vez terminó su "presentación", hasta Charizard parecía estar boquiabierto por semejante despliegue de poder.

La paz reinó por escasos segundos, y entonces noté como los sujetadores de cabello ubicados a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia, se asemejaban a los órganos que poseía el Lucario en su cabeza… Concluí que ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, llevaban excelente relación, así tenía que ser, pues Riolu evoluciona por amistad. ¿Por qué eso era importante? Porque temía que su experiencia aplastara los seis años que pasé junto a mi equipo. La paz continuó, y entonces entendí que ella no pensaba realizar el primer movimiento… Antes de que el árbitro nos descalificara por ello, decidí empezar yo. "Lamentarás haberte confiado", pensé, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

–¡Lanzallamas desde lejos, Charizard! –Indiqué. Mi pseudo dragón abrió ampliamente su hocico y permitió que el chorro de fuego abandonara su cuerpo. Cynthia seguía parada sin decir nada, con su Lucario frente a ella, parecía que el fuego lo alcanzaría, pero no soy ningún ingenuo, sabía que ella planeaba algo.

–Usa tu aura para cubrirte y luego ataca con Velocidad Extrema… –Su voz casi inaudible paralizó mi cuerpo… ¿Aura? Mi cabeza me dolió cuando una barrera de energía azulada frenó el avance de las llamas; en un solo movimiento, Lucario despejó el Lanzallamas y embistió velozmente a Charizard, saltando al aire y estampando su puño en su pecho, causando que mi Pokémon se encogiera de dolor. –Ahora Roca Afilada…

Seguía incapaz de reaccionar, el aura que liberaba el chacal me estaba abrumando, y con Charizard encontrándose incapaz de evadir el ataque, la montaña de rocas dio justo en el blanco, trayéndose al suelo todas mis esperanzas, junto a su anaranjado cuerpo. Ante la necesidad de ello, respiré profundamente y me concentré en ignorar el aura del Pokémon tipo Lucha/Acero; al escuchar el quejido de mi Pokémon, logré dejar de lado la incomodad por la que pasaba, y regresé mentalmente al combate. De milagro, Charizard aún podía seguir combatiendo, pero era obvio que aun en su estado mega-evolucionado, esa Roca Afilada había hecho una cantidad angustiosa de daño.

–¡Lanzallamas! –Los roles habían vuelto a cambiar, ahora, mientras yo pensaba en cómo salir de la complicada situación, Cynthia presentaba una expresión confiada. Pero con el poder del Sol de nuestro lado, y una velocidad superior, Lucario fue incapaz de usar su aura como escudo y fue engullido dentro del ataque de fuego.

–¡Escapa con Velocidad Extrema y vuelve a atacar con Roca Afilada! –Puede que Charizard fuera más rápido, pero la velocidad extra conferida por el ataque de tipo Normal, definitivamente era mayor que la propia de mi mega. Con partes de su pelaje aun cubiertas por las llamas, el chacal se alejó de Charizard, y colocándose detrás suyo, se preparó para ejecutar el ataque de tipo Roca.

–¡Usa Rayo Solar! –El montículo de rocas fue atravesado por el rayo de energía verde, que, cruzando medio campo de batalla, se estrelló contra el Lucario. Fue entonces cuando, casi cronométricamente, el efecto de Sequía desapareció…

Por poco y el Rayo Solar habría surgido demasiado tarde. El Lucario aún no se recuperaba, así que aproveché para indicarle a mi Pokémon que lo atacara con Corte Aéreo. Las sierras de viento dejaron atrás las alas de su creador y se estamparon contra el cuerpo del aturdido chacal… Parecía mi día de suerte, pues el efecto de retroceso dejó expuesto al tipo Lucha.

–¡Lucario, defiéndete con Roca Afilada! –El grito de Cynthia fue inútil, pues las llamas consumieron su cuerpo, y aunque no bastaría para derrotarle, al ser súper efectivo, nos acercaría mucho a ese objetivo. Pero esa confianza se extinguió cuando un montículo de rocas apareció rápidamente bajo Charizard, a una velocidad anormal… Charizard estaba lejos de encontrarse en su mejor estado de salud, pero, aun con un rostro de agonía, sus alas lo mantenían en el aire; era el momento de usar Respiro… Pero no fue posible. –¡Velocidad Extrema!

No comprendía el porqué, hasta que lo entendí, la habilidad del Lucario era Impasible, por lo tanto, al retroceder, efecto del Corte Aéreo, su velocidad aumentó. Ese dato era inútil para mi inicial de Kanto, pues el chacal se elevó en el aire, y con una rapidez sin igual, le estrelló el puño en su cara. Charizard perdió su estado mega-evolucionado y se desplomó en el suelo… Fue reabsorbido por la Pokéball antes de que tocara el concreto, y aunque le di palabras de aliento, supuse que su orgullo estaba roto. Me encontraba muy intranquilo… pensaba usar a Charizard contra al menos cuatro Pokémon, y nos quedamos a la mitad; tan siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de recuperar su salud con Respiro. Las palabras del árbitro fueron como navajas, pero, aun así, tomé la Pokéball de Sceptile y presioné el botón de en medio.

–Agilidad seguida de Pulso Dragón… –Dejé que la frialdad tomara posesión de mí, y me encargué de dirigir a mi tipo Planta de la manera más inteligente posible. Ambos Pokémon eran sumamente rápidos, pero la combinación de Pulso Oscuro con Velocidad Extrema y la cobertura de aura, le estaba dando la ventaja una vez más a Cynthia; los ataques de Sceptile daban en el blanco más seguido, pero eran poco efectivos, y no podía arriesgarme a usar Tormenta de Hojas de momento.

–¡Pulso Umbrío! –Ante la orden de la rubia, indiqué otro Pulso Dragón. Los aros negros y el pulso de energía draconiana dieron en el blanco, dañando aún más a nuestros Pokémon.

Con respecto a la vitalidad, tras haber recibido considerablemente más daño que su adversario, Sceptile se encontraba equilibrado con el Lucario; ninguno podría aguantar mucho más. Sabiendo eso, le indiqué al lagarto que usara Avalancha… Las rocas aparecieron sobre el chacal, lastimándolo moderadamente; una vez más retrocedió, así que su velocidad aumentaría de nuevo, pero eso era lo de menos.

¡Acércate y usa Pulso Dragón! –El veloz tipo Planta desapareció dejando un borrón verde y reapareció al lado del aturdido Pokémon Aura. Abriendo su pico, dejó salir un potente pulso morado que derribó al Lucario… Una nube de polvo se elevó en el aire, pero sabía que no estaba derrotado, ya que aún captaba su molesta aura. Ese era el momento de dar el golpe definitivo.

–¡Tormenta de Hojas, da todo de ti en este último ataque! –Sceptile se alejó de la nube de polvo, y se preparó para ejecutar su más poderoso movimiento.

–¡En ese caso haremos lo mismo! ¡Lucario, usa Velocidad Extrema combinada con Combate Cercano, ya no importa si tu defensa se ve comprometida! –Ambos entrenadores obtendríamos mucho de esta victoria, si ella ganaba, estaría cerca de ganar el combate entero, y si yo lo hacía, emparejaría las cosas… Por ello los dos estábamos dispuestos a todo.

Sceptile no esperó a que el Lucario apareciera de entre el polvo, y liberando un regido, movió sus brazos, provocando que un huracán de hojas fuera lanzado contra el Pokémon Aura. El chacal apreció justo a tiempo, viéndose rodeado de una combinación de energías naranja y albina; usando la velocidad del ataque de tipo Normal, se dispuso a rodear el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, Sceptile creó un tornado de hojas a su alrededor. El tipo Lucha/Acero, notando que no podría liberarse del cada vez más amplio ataque de tipo Planta, arremetió contra Sceptile, tomando directamente el daño de la Tormenta de Hojas. Parecía que lograría alcanzar a mi Pokémon, pero éste rugió una vez más, y aumentó la densidad del ataque, dañando gravemente una de las patas del Lucario. Incapaz de moverse, el Pokémon de Cynthia soportó el daño de las filosas hojas, hasta que Sceptile fue incapaz de mantenerse atacando.

La cadencia de hojas disminuyó a cero, así que el Lucario tuvo la vía libre para atacar; aún con una pata casi inutilizada, se lanzó contra Sceptile y estrelló sus dos puños contra el pico de éste. Mi tipo Planta se desplomó al suelo, y, con el espíritu adolorido, lo regresé a su cápsula de contención. Al parecer, mi último Pokémon se tendría que enfrentar a tres de los de Cynthia, mientras que el Lucario venció a dos de mis queridos compañeros, haciendo inútil su esfuerzo. Esa idea pesimista se esfumó, al sentir el aura del Lucario desvanecerse de a poco. Levanté la vista, para observar como el chacal flaqueaba; con su pata derecha lastimada, le era imposible seguir en pie, y con su cuerpo lleno de cortes, su condición pasó de consciente a inconsciente en solo segundos. Charizard y Sceptile lo lograron, vencieron al poderoso Lucario de Cynthia…

–Tanto Lucario como Sceptile son incapaces de continuar combatiendo, por lo tanto, es un empate. Ambos finalistas llamen a sus Pokémon; en el caso del competidor Jimmy Gold, será su último Pokémon. –Ante las palabras del árbitro, tomé del cinturón la última Pokéball disponible; tragué grueso, y me enfoqué en trasmitir la mejor de las auras… "Ahora todo depende de ti… Greninja; creo que ambos siempre lo supimos".


	35. La Última Batalla

La Última Batalla

Mi rana ninja salió de su Pokéball, realizando su típica pose, y, tras ello, sus ojos se enfocaron en el Pokémon que recientemente había liberado la rubia, un elegante Glaceon. Me sorprendió que Cynthia usara la eeveelución, pues considero más poderoso su Milotic, aun así, es un pokémon que no puede subestimarse; si Cynthia lo eligió, debe ser debido a que encaja perfectamente en su plan para derrotarme.

Buenas defensas y ataque especial, esa es la mejor manera de describir a la eeveelución de tipo Hielo; por lo tanto, debía concentrarme en aprovechar la velocidad de Greninja. "Sé que no será fácil, pero debo vencer al Glaceon sin que Greninja salga muy lastimado, pues lo más seguro es que su último contrincante resulte ser el poderoso Garchomp de Cynthia", con ello en mente, estaba listo para empezar la batalla. El combate comenzó con la orden de Cynthia: Bola Sombra. Inmediatamente supe que la Campeona buscaba debilitar la defensa especial de Greninja, para de esa forma, derrotarlo fácilmente; lástima por ella, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

–¡Doble Equipo seguido por Shuriken de Agua, amigo mío! –La rana asintió, y tras cerrar sus ojos por un momento, su cuerpo se dividió en múltiples copias etéreas, que reflejaban los movimientos de su creador. La Bola Sombra golpeó a una de las copias y esta se desvaneció en el aire; justo en ese instante, las demás sombras realizaron el gesto de lanzar las estrellas de agua. El Glaceon, incapaz de adivinar a tiempo de donde provendría el ataque real, cayó víctima de múltiples golpes producidos por los shuriken.

–¡Glaceon, usa Hidropulso para eliminar a las copias! –No esperé a que la pequeña zorra de piel celeste llevara a cabo dicha acción, pues rápidamente le indiqué a mi rana que insistiera atacando con Shuriken de Agua. El tipo Hielo esquivó ágilmente dos de las estrellas de agua que fueron lanzadas en su dirección, pero no pudo repetir con la tercera, que la hizo girar y caer de costado. Ante la insistencia de su entrenadora, el Glaceon se reincorporó, y tras un agudo chillido, ondas de agua empezaron a brotar del suelo, ampliándose a lo largo de campo de batalla, de manera similar a como sucede cuando algo golpea la superficie de un lago. Los pulsos de agua eliminaron a todas las copias y causaron que Greninja quedara en un trace momentáneo, efecto de la confusión. –¡Ahora sí, Doble Rayo!

–¡Mierda! ¡Greninja, usa Doble Equipo una vez más y ataca con Cuchillada Nocturna! –La rana ignoró mi orden y saltó contra el piso, golpeándose pecho y abdomen. El Glaceon, aprovechando que la situación se hallaba en su favor, reunió la suficiente energía en su hocico y disparó el súper efectivo ataque tipo Bicho. El rayo de energía fluctuante multicolor, aunque el turquesa era predominante, sobrevoló el campo de batalla y golpeó de lleno a la rana confundida, lanzándola una vez más contra el duro concreto.

El daño recibido pareció traer de vuelta a la realidad a mi Pokémon, y aunque estaba claro que aún no se había sacudido del todo la confusión, al menos sí podría llevar a cabo lo que le indicara. Sabiendo eso, repetí la orden de antes… Greninja volvió a multiplicarse, evadiendo fácilmente otro Doble Rayo. Puede que el Glaceon de Cynthia sea poderoso y resistente, pero en contra tiene su mala velocidad. Por ello no pudo defenderse del par de cortes profundos, infligidos por el kunai negro que Greninja invocó en cada una de sus palmas, que le dañaron sus patas traseras. Le indiqué a Greninja que usara Shuriken de Agua, pero la confusión volvió a afectarlo y éste atacó a la nada; por suerte, en ese momento el efecto se desvaneció por completo.

No podía permitir que Greninja se cansara antes de enfrentar al último Pokémon de la Campeona, así que le indiqué que empezara a intercalar rápidos ataques de Cuchillada Nocturna con Shuriken de Agua. Tras un par de minutos, en los cuales el tipo Hielo de la rubia no pudo aterrizar uno solo de sus ataques, la balanza del combate estaba totalmente de mi lado. No importaba que tan altas fueran las defensas del Glaceon, después de los constantes ataques, se encontraba bastante desgastado. Tras una Cuchillada Nocturna que produjo un golpe crítico, la eeveelución flaqueó y cayó apoyada con sus patas delanteras, sus extremidades traseras estaban muy lastimadas, y apenas y podía moverse.

–¡Glaceon, vamos, sé que puedes soportar un poco más! ¡Usa Hidropulso mesclado con Rayo Hielo para lidiar con las copias restantes! –Había aprovechado para usar Doble Equipo un par de veces más, durante nuestros predominantes dos minutos, y por ello ahora podía haber hasta unos cincuenta Greninjas rodeando a la zorra nívea. Tras realizar el movimiento de tipo Agua, las ondas empezaron a golpear inmisericordemente a los clones, desvaneciéndolos en el acto; el ataque no había terminado, cuando el Pokémon de Hielo ejecutó el movimiento de su mismo tipo, congelando el agua y formando anillos de hielo en el campo de batalla. Al principio pensé que sería una estrategia defensiva, pero supe que me había equivocado, cuando me percaté de que Greninja estaba atrapado en medio de uno de esos pulsos congelados.

–¡Greninja, escapa de ahí cuanto antes! –La rana comenzó a forcejear violentamente, causando que el hielo se resquebrajara.

–¡Ahora, Rayo Sombrío con todo tu poder! –No había que ser un genio para saber que ese era un ataque personalizado… Temiendo que ese movimiento pudiera acabar con mi Pokémon, le supliqué a éste con mayor insistencia que se zafara del hielo y atacara con Cuchillada Nocturna. El Glaceon hizo fuerza sobre sus patas delanteras y formó una Bola Sombra, pero antes de lanzar el ataque, escupió el rayo arcoíris. El Doble Rayo atravesó la Bola Sombra, absorbiéndola en el acto, y se tiñó de un color oscuro. Ganando velocidad cada centímetro que avanzaba, el movimiento personalizado se acercaba peligrosamente al batracio ninja.

Finalmente, el Rayo Sombrío tuvo contacto con su objetivo, estallando en el proceso y resquebrajando todos los anillos de hielo a su alrededor. Cuando la combinación de escarcha y energía oscura se asentó, no había señal alguna de Greninja… Al menos no de manera física, pues la señal llegó en forma del quejido del Pokémon de Cynthia, que no pudo seguir apoyándose sobre sus patas y quedó arrodillado sobre el concreto; dos cortes en cada pata delantera eran fácilmente apreciables.  
–¡Glaceon! –La rubia estaba tan o más sorprendida que yo, ahora su Pokémon estaba a la merced de lo que el mío pudiera hacer. A pesar de ese ataque dirigido al Glaceon, Greninja seguía sin estar a la vista. Yo tampoco podía verlo, pero no por eso desconocía del todo su ubicación, pues lo sentía movilizándose a los lados del campo de batalla, donde las sombras predominaban; estaba seguro de que tal hazaña se debía a nuestra extraña conexión.

–¡Acabalo de una vez, Cuchillada Nocturna! –Grité, seguro de que el siguiente sería el golpe de gracia… La rana ninja reapareció casi como si se hubiera teletransportado, y sin mostrar la más mínima piedad, dio un tajo largo con su kunai negro, en el abdomen del Glaceon; éste liberó un quejido agónico y perdió su consciencia.

–Glaceon… –La voz de Cynthia sonaba melancólica, posiblemente debido a la forma en que su Pokémon fue derrotado. Por primera vez en todo el torneo, la Campeona dependía de su último Pokémon, y el entrenador que logró semejante proeza, era el mismo que nadie tomaba en cuenta al comienzo de este evento… Mentiría si lo negara, pensar en eso me hacía sentir muy bien.

–Glaceon no puede continuar, el ganador es Greninja. Campeona, debe llamar a su último Pokémon… –Tras esas palabras, el tipo Hielo fue reabsorbido por la Pokéball, y eso nos dio tiempo a Greninja y a mí para intercambiar miradas decididas. El árbitro hizo una pequeña pausa, y tras ella, continuó con su mensaje. –Eso significa que el entrenador del Pokémon que se mantenga en pie al final de la siguiente batalla, será el ganador del torneo. Quiero recordar que ningún título regional o interregional está en juego; por lo tanto, la Campeona mantendrá su título hasta el torneo oficial del próximo año. Dicho eso, el combate debe continuar…

–¡Garchomp, te necesito! –Al momento que la Pokéball del que, según se dice, fue el primer Pokémon de Cynthia, se elevó en el aire, una fuerte ventisca asoló el campo de batalla, y puedo jurar que escuché un cántico ceremonial acompañar la aparición del vigoroso dragón de tierra. El Garchomp abrió sus alas como guadañas, y cortó el aire con un rápido giro de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo y liberando y un serio gruñido; al igual que su entrenadora, el dragón no se pavoneó, simplemente dejó que su presencia hiciera el trabajo. Percatarme de eso me llevó a considerar el intentar corregir la actitud de mi tipo Fuego/Volador, pero apenas la idea llegó a mi mente, la descarté de inmediato, a sabiendas de que sería una misión imposible. –Tú decidiste empezar con todo con tu poderoso Charizard… Sería injusto si no hiciera lo mismo con mi Garchomp… ¡Expulsa todo tu poder oculto, Garchomp!

El estadio entero tembló, al momento que la mujer tocó la pulsera colocada en su muñeca derecha y esta se conectó con la camuflada tobillera que llevaba su dragón, los haces de luz típicos de la mega-evolución aparecieron, y el Garchomp fue rodeado por una intensa luz. La adrenalina inundó mi cuerpo, pues era consciente de lo que venía… No dispuesto a perder tiempo, le ordené a Greninja que usara Doble Equipo y se preparara para atacar con Shuriken de Agua. Fue por un breve momento, pero pude captarlo, mi rana no estaba del todo concentrada en su adversario, y aunque si hizo lo que le dije, comprendí que el Hidropuslo congelado consiguió volver a confundirlo… La intensidad de la luz disminuyó hasta extinguirse, y entonces un atemorizante Mega-Garchomp hizo aparición; su cabeza era chata y tosca, sus brazos como aletas con función de alas se convirtieron en filosas guadañas, la aleta dorsal en su espalda aumentó de tamaño y su cuerpo se llenó de aún más protuberancias filosas de las que ya tenía antes.

–¡Garchomp, Terremoto! –Greninja aún era un poco más rápido, así que esa seguía siendo nuestra ventaja… O así pensaba, hasta que noté que la confusión estaba haciendo estragos con la cordura de mi rana. Totalmente desorientado, Greninja volteó hacia mí, y formando un par de estrellas de agua en cada mano, las lanzó hacia mí; en ese momento el estadio comenzó a temblar. Incapaz de esquivar el veloz ataque, recibí de lleno el impacto de los cuatro Shuriken de Agua, dos directamente en la cara y las restantes en el abdomen; debía admitirlo, la puntería de Greninja era perfecta.

El ataque de mi propio Pokémon me lanzó hacia atrás, causando que me golpeara contra el muro tras de mí, justo al lado de la puerta de acceso. La gorra roja, aquella que me regaló Silver, se elevó en el aire y cayó lejos de mi alcance, dejando libre mi ahora empapado cabello. Tras ello, el Terremoto llegó a un nivel de fuerza impresionante, y hallándome aturdido, no pude hacer como Cynthia y apoyarme en algo… Mientras escuchaba como mi Pokémon se quejaba por el daño que recibía del movimiento de tipo Tierra, me estrellé de cara contra el suelo, siendo bañado por una capa de polvo que el Terremoto levantó. Una vez terminó el ataque, y el suelo se estabilizó, pude comenzar a poner en pie; todo me dolía, por el polvo me costaba respirar y tenía suciedad en los ojos.

–¿Se encuentra bien, competidor Gold? –Tras toser un poco, sacudí mi cabeza de abajo hacia arriba. Usando mi brazo derecho, limpié el barro que se había formado en mi cara, y después de ello, me intenté limpiar los ojos, pero entonces observé que los lentes de contacto se habían ensuciado, causando que me ardiera la retina; habiéndole perdido importancia a seguir protegiendo mi identidad, me quité los molestos lentes de pupila roja que cubrían mis ojos. Una vez recuperé la visión, noté el tono gris que ahora tenía mi brazo, señal de que también había limpiado el maquillaje, junto al polvo y el agua.

–No todos son quienes muestran ser… ¿Verdad, señor Gold? –Escuché a la Campeona comentar, cuestionándome; ahora con mi piel morena, las cicatrices y mis ojos castaños, revelados, no había nada más que ocultar… bueno, una cosa.

–Puede llamarme Red Sakaki… ¡Jimmy Gold solo es mi tapadera como agente encubierto, pero que más da, ya de nada me sirve! –Lo decía sinceramente, pues para el final del día, estaría muy lejos de Unova.

–Lo entiendo… Supongo que el encubriendo de tu identidad real, era parte de lo que la Policía Internacional pedía como requisito para tu participación. –Asentí ante lo afirmado por la mujer; de no ser porque el público fue silenciado por la caída de mi disfraz, dicha conversación habría sido imposible. El árbitro, consiente de ese privilegio que Ana pudo conseguir para mí, no parecía asombrado por lo que sucedía; pero si estaba claro que no se sentía a gusto con la pausa no oficial del combate. Cynthia notó la expresión del árbitro y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su Pokémon para que se preparara. –Un placer entonces, señor Sakaki… ¿Le parece si continuamos con el combate? –Tras haberla escuchado, miré a Greninja, él se había acercado a mí durante la pausa, que deportivamente decidió hacer la rubia; podía apreciar la culpa en su cara, también pude escuchar como me susurraba un "Gren…".

"No fue tu culpa… Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito", pensé, trasmitiéndole a mi compañero ese mensaje. Sabía que él lo captaría, fuera por el aura, o por nuestra conexión, simplemente sabía que lo haría.

–¡Sí! –Respondí determinado a la Campeona. –¡Greninja, usa Shuriken de Hielo! –El batracio entendió a la perfección mis sentimientos, ahora sabía que no lo culpaba por lo sucedido, y que confiaba en él para finalizar el grandioso combate. Al parecer haberme atacado bastó para que la rana saliera de la confusión, así que eso ya no era un problema, lo que sí lo era, era el hecho de que el Terremoto que realizó el Garchomp, fue lo suficientemente poderoso para derribar todas las copias del Doble Equipo. Con su velocidad superior, la rana formó los Shuriken de Agua en sus palmas y los lanzó contundentemente hacia el dragón, y esquivando la Roca Afilada con la que respondió éste, congeló los shuriken con su Rayo Hielo.

El ataque super efectivo dio de lleno, y otro pulso de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando escuché al dragón quejarse agónicamente. Greninja volvió a usar Doble Equipo y comenzó a atacar usando Cuchillada Nocturna; la velocidad de la rana le impedía al Garchomp usar Terremoto o Roca Afilada, por lo tanto, Cynthia decidió ordenar Danza Espada. El dragón se rodeó de energía roja, al realizar un rápido movimiento de cuerpo, y su ataque se elevó hasta las nubes. Consciente del peligro de recibir un ataque físico a partir de ese momento, le indiqué a Greninja que usara toda su velocidad para atacar con Rayo Hielo. Dando otro brinco para esquivar el ataque que la rubia indicó, Greninja impactó con su rayo de energía gélida al dragón, que apenas alcanzó a mitigar el daño cubriéndose con sus alas filosas; no podía creerlo, estaba ganando.

Pero cuando todo parece demasiado bueno, lo mejor es ser precavido; yo fallé ahí. No me percaté hasta que fue muy tarde, pero de manera proporcional a lo bien que se movía Greninja, mi cuerpo perdía su fuerza a cada segundo. Incapaz de dar una orden a tiempo, por mi repentino estado de decaimiento, Greninja cayó presa de un inoportuna Roca Afilada, que lo impactó desde el suelo, cuando se hallaba esquivando otro Terremoto. A penas y me mantenía en pie, la cabeza me dolía, y sentía una fuerza opresora en mi pecho… Me estaba sincronzando con mi Pokémon, estaba seguro. Sentí un terrible dolor en los pies, justo donde Greninja fue golpeado por el ataque de tipo Roca.

–¡Garchomp, acabalo con Enfado! –Mi rana se hallaba muy debilitada, al igual que yo, que no encontraba la manera de decirle que esquivara o atacara. Los ojos del tipo Dragón/Tierra se volvieron rojos y un aura densa rodeó su cuerpo. Con la violencia a flor de piel, el dragón se lanzó contra mi debilitado Pokémon, elevándolo en el aire con una patada y comenzando a rasgar su cuerpo con numerosos golpes de guadaña.

Al ver como Greninja recibía los múltiples golpes del Enfado de Mega-Garchomp, sentí cualquier atisbo de esperanza abandonar mi cuerpo. No solo mi Pokémon estaba siendo golpeado por uno de los ataques físicos más fuertes que existen, sino que, además, el dragón había usado Danza Espada para potenciarlo aún más. Lo inevitable sucedió, Greninja cayó al suelo generando un sonido seco, mientras, Garchomp se alejaba de él, mostrándose bastante desorientado. Me enfoqué directamente en mi caído compañero, ver su cuerpo carente de movimiento, causó una sensación de vacío en mi abdomen. Con mi cuerpo adolorido y lastimado, solo pude observar a mi compañero, a mi amigo, yacer sobre el concreto. Entre más lo miraba, más sentía que mi consciencia se disipaba, era como si estuviera teniendo una realización… Era… Era el recuerdo… La pieza faltante del rompecabezas…

Todo era luz, no podía ver nada más que la refulgencia de aquel Pokémon… ¿desconocido? No, su nombre ahora estaba más que claro para mí. UB-Black, el Ultraente que arruinó mi vida; también conocido por los locales de esa ciudad, como Necrozma. Aun no recuerdo del todo los detalles, pero un Pokémon que me perteneció fue secuestrado por alguien para poder llegar a esta ciudad, ese Pokémon era el tiquete de ida, el pasaporte para entrar a esta dimensión. Abandoné todo para salvarlo, para evitar que un mundo entero desapareciera, pero llegué demasiado tarde… ¿Pero porque esa historia me sonaba tan familiar?

–Todo… Todo está destruido. UB-Black acabó con la Ultropolis… Sí no lo detengo, Alola… No, el mundo entero, estará en peligro. –Cada vez entendía más mi propósito en dicho lugar, mi razón de ser antes de volverme un mercenario. –Si Giovanni no hubiera escapado con Poipole, probablemente… ¡Argh! Es inútil, antes de pensar en eso debo detener al Ultraente.

¿Mi padre?... No, ya no estoy seguro de que él y yo no estemos emparentados de esa forma. Pero entonces si Giovanni tomó a ese Pokémon, entonces esta historia que creo recordar, calza con lo que Serena me relató… Todo lo que me dijo mi supuesto padre fue una mentira, desde que desperté del coma, tal vez incluso desde antes, no he sido más que un títere de ese hombre. "Alola, Red, no pierdas la vista de tu objetivo, o podrían pasarte por encima y usarte como a un títere.", ese maldito solo sé estaba burlando de mí al decirme eso. Pensar en lo que pudo haberles hecho a mis posibles padres, a mi familia, en caso de haber tenido alguna al momento que quede en coma, o a esa chica de mis recuerdos, aumentaba mi urgencia por recordar todo, para así poder enfrentarlo finalmente con toda la verdad de mi lado.

–¡Lieee…. Light! –El eco del lamento se desplazó por la ciudad demolida, casi como si estuviera maldita. La luz de Ultraente despareció por un segundo, y pasó de estar en la cima de una enorme torre, a bajar a donde yo me hallaba. El ente de luz se detuvo justo en frente de mí, en medio de lo que parecía una carretera principal, sobre el asfalto eran apreciables varios vehículos, de diseño futurista, en llamas. La criatura volvió a rugir, como si me estuviera retando. Dentro de mí creció una profunda sensación de furia, de desesperación. "Ese monstruo me quitó algo, o alguien… ¿Quién es Nebby?", mis recuerdos se estaban entremezclando. Prestando más atención al entorno, lo vi, y me surgió una duda más; "¿Porque tengo un Pikachu?".

–Haré que liberes a Ne… Solgaleo. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Rotom, incluso por lo que le hiciste al trío Rocket… ¡Ellos no merecían morir así! Yo, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, te venceré. ¡Krookodile, Roca Afilada! ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

"No… No puede ser… Ese no puedo ser yo…", no voy a negar que ya lo había sospechado, pues de esa forma, las piezas del rompecabezas calzaban a la perfección, pero la idea aun así me parecía surrealista. Cuando miré la imagen de Ketchum durante el acto de clausura, la realización me golpeó con mucha fuerza, y por ello estaba sumido en la negación; no quería luchar en la final porque temía que yo desapareciera… Temía que él recuperara su cuerpo, y yo quedara en el limbo…

Después del coma, había cambiado ligeramente de aspecto, y claro, en parte ya había olvidado como me vía originalmente. Quería pensar que solo era una maldita coincidencia, pero estaba claro que la verdad siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos. Giovanni jugó conmigo e hizo mi vida entera una enorme mentira. ¿Mis amigos? ¿Mi familia, mis posibles verdaderos padres? Me parecía imposible pensar que Giovanni fuera padre de Ash Ketchum, y, por lo tanto, que fuera mi padre… ¿Serena e Yvonne? A todos los abandoné a su suerte… A, ¿a mi hija?

Aunque ello explicaba mucho, desde porque en un principio me vi atraído a su casa en Vaniville, hasta porque me sentía de la forma en que lo hacía hacia Serena, la sola idea me revolvió el estómago, así que dejé ese tema de lado, de momento, por mi propio bien. Asesiné multitud de personas en nombre del Team Skull y Rocket, colaboré con Menek en lo que probablemente sea otro fraude... "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué mierda he hecho?". En ese momento, aunque decidí ignorarlo, un pensamiento empezó a contraer mi consciencia… Sabía que mi pasado, y mi presente, empezarían a perseguirme con aún más fuerza que nunca.

–¡Rayos! Krookodile, regresa… Infernape, Charizard… Ataquen ambos usando Bombardeo y Lanzallamas, combinen sus ataques. –Ahí "afuera" estaba ocurriendo una masacre, y aunque Pikachu aún seguía consciente, estaba muy dañado. El tipo Eléctrico recibió de lleno una Joya de Luz, mientras que Krookodile cayó con solo un impacto de Pulso Dragón. Pero no estaba en condiciones para prestar atención a la batalla, por el momento era lo de menos.

"Tal vez sea un error, tal vez yo no sea él…", comprendía la verdad, pero aún me negaba a aceptarla. Tras lo ocurrido antes del combate final, quería escapar, usar lo que ya sabía para encontrar lo que buscaba por una ruta alterna. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro a quien o que le temía, ahora que tenía la respuesta, solo me quedaba aceptarla, o seguir escapando de la verdad que busqué por años. Charizard cayó tras recibir una Joya de Luz, e Infernape fue fulminado con el rayo de luz de tipo Psíquico. Esta ocasión aparecieron Greninja y Sceptile, Pikachu rápidamente se alejó de mis brazos para unírseles. Otro rayo de luz acabó con Sceptile, y aunque no afectó a Greninja, éste si recibió un poderoso Pulso Dragón que lo sacó del improvisado campo de batalla. Pikachu también estaba muy dañado tras recibir parte del rayo de luz, y ni yo me había librado de salir afectado.

–Pikachu, sé que no te gusta entrar en tu Pokéball, pero en esta ocasión debes hacerlo amigo, es por tu propio bien. –A como podía, arrestaba mi adolorido cuerpo, estirando mi mano con la Pokéball del roedor en ella, esperando a que él mismo entrara en ésta.

–¡Pika! –Pero claramente él se estaba negando escucharme. Un impacto de Cuerno Certero se efectuó en medio de la carretera, y por la onda expansiva, salí despedido hasta pegar contra el muro de uno de los edificios. De reojo, noté como una roca brillante salía despedida del bolso de mi chaqueta, pero dada la situación, le resté importancia a ello. Sentía que me estaba desvaneciendo, me dolía cada musculo y hueso de mi cuerpo…

–Serena… Lo siento, parece que no podré cumplir mi promesa. –Sentí la resignación apoderarse de mi cabeza, estaba dándome por vencido…

–¡PIIIKKKAAA! –Pero el grito desesperado de Pikachu se escuchó fuerte y claro, mi roedor, que se había colocado frente a mí, hacía lo posible para que su Atactrueno tuviera efecto.

–¡Vamos amigo, tu puedes, no te rindas! –Para ese punto, solo podía suplicar por un milagro… No importaba que ya supiera que sobreviviría a ese momento, o de lo contrario, la memoria no calzaría con el recuerdo que Sabrina me ayudó a desbloquear, aun así, se sentía demasiado real como para no temerle a la muerte.

–CHUUUUUU…

–¡LIIIIEEE!

Fue inútil… El rayo de luz apartó a mi roedor del camino, probablemente dejándolo fuera del combate. Pero el ataque luminoso no se detuvo ahí, y más pronto que tarde, me percaté que también se dirigía hacia mí. "Yo reconozco este momento… Es el sueño que tuve tantas veces… Aquella pesadilla que me atormentó por semanas…". Ahora sería el momento de que Raichu apareciera; pero, ¿cuál Raichu? Ya no tenía más Pokémon, estaba derrotado. A diferencia de las demás ocasiones, en ese momento se engatilló un recuerdo, era como si mi memoria se hubiera visto influenciada a actuar de esa manera… Era un recuerdo dentro de otro recuerdo; la diferencia es que esta vez el que recordaba no era Red, era Ash…

 _–¡Yo iré contigo, Ash! –Serena, la chica que terminó adueñándose de mi corazón, se negaba a permitirme cometer la locura que acababa de mencionar._

 _–Ya lo dije claramente, esto es algo que debo resolver yo solo, no quiero que ustedes también se pongan en peligro… –Intenté razonar con ella y los dos hermanos rubios que se encontraban con nosotros. –Además, sin la ayuda de la señora Lusamine, Wicke, Faba o la Profesora Burnet, manejar la máquina que mantiene el Ultraumbral abierto, sería imposible sin ustedes. Esta es una misión de la que yo debo hacerme caso, y ya es más que suficiente con que los demás se pusieran en contra de ello._

 _–¡Pero es porque el peligro que representa ir a ese lugar es demasiado alto! Ash, ya murieron dos personas y dos Pokémon, Rotom y Meowth fueron desintegrados, y no sabemos que tenga pensado hacer ese tal Giovanni con Poipole. –El rubio estaba convencido de no dejarme partir._

 _–Es por eso mismo que debo ir, Rotom y Poipole eran mi responsabilidad… Además, Nebby, es decir, Solgaleo… fue poseído por UB-Black. Así que debo salvarlo, y si es cierto que una ciudad entera está en peligro, con más razón debo partir de inmediato para detenerlo._

 _–Pero Ash, no debes cargar con toda la responsabilidad de ello, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. –La voz de súplica de Serena, resultaba cada vez más difícil de ignorar. "Es por su bien… ¡Es por su bien!", pero estaba convencido a no permitir que nadie más se pusiera en peligro, yo debo salvarlos a todos. Ver morir al trío del Team Rocket, fue suficiente para que comprendiera que esto ya no es un juego, y ver a Serena en peligro tras el ataque del Team Flare hace un año, fue más que suficiente para mí… Y eso que esa ocasión, ella no estuvo en el núcleo del conflicto._

 _–Serena tiene razón, todos estuvimos ahí, así que no solo fue tu error, fue el de todos. –Lillie, que había permanecido inusualmente callada, habló finalmente._

 _–Lo sé, pero eso no quita que ellos eran y son mi responsabilidad. Miren, no pienso discutir más esto, el tiempo apremia y debo cruzar ese umbral antes de que se cierre... Serena, te prometo que regresaré sano y salvo. Recuerda, no me rendiré hasta el final._

 _–Pero Ash… –La chica suspiró pesadamente, antes de sonreírme melancólicamente. –Está bien, lo entiendo… Supongo que temer por la vida de tu novio, es parte de lo que significa ser pareja de Ash Ketchum… ¡Eso sí, si no vuelves en veinte minutos, iré por ti, no me importa lo que digas! –Asentí, convencido de que no haría falta, y tras despedirme de los hermanos, llamé a Charizard para que me ayudara a cruzar el umbral. Serena se me acercó una última vez, y me plantó un cálido y pasional beso en los labios, tras unos segundos, nos separamos, y pude notar caras de incomodidad en ambos rubios. –¡Nunca te rindas!_

 _–No lo haré. –Miré un momento a Gladio. –Cualquier cosa, cuento contigo para proteger Alola desde aquí. No permitas que más Ultraentes crucen el portal._

 _–¡Entendido! Pero no dudes que también iré con Serena, en caso de que te tardes demasiado… –Asentí ante su afirmación, aun convencido de que eso no sería necesario._ _Por último, miré a Lillie, pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó un momento y se retiró, para así llevar control de la máquina que mantenía el umbral estable. Una vez sobre Charizard, me despedí de todos, una última vez, y crucé el Ultraumbral sobre su lomo._

Volvía a la realidad, justo cuando la luz del ataque luminoso tocaba mi piel; sentía que estaba por arder en vida. Entonces ocurrió lo que esperaba, ¿o era todo lo contario? La cuestión es que el brillo rosa me cubrió, y tras la difuminación del ataque Psíquico, la silueta de Raichu se volvió visible. Fue en ese momento que comprendí; "Esa roca brillante que salió de la bolsa de mi pantaloneta, era una Piedra Trueno de Alola, Pikachu evolucionó para protegernos… El sacrificó su estado por nuestro bienestar… Dejó atrás su pasado, en pos de nuestro futuro". Todo fue una mentira… Ya no hay vuelta atrás, yo soy Ash Ketchum y no queda atisbo de duda. Red Sakaki no existe, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta…

"¿Red Sakaki no existe?", ¿en verdad creía eso? Mi conflicto existencial fue interrumpido por el avance incesante de la memoria vivida.

Me reincorporé dificultosamente, sacudiendo el polvo que estaba cubriendo mi camiseta y mi pantaloneta. Mi ahora Raichu se colocó frente a mí, y al verlo, la sensación de culpabilidad me empezó a consumir… Pero no era el momento para sentirse mal por ello, así que notando que el antes Pikachu ahora sabía Psíquico, le pedí que lo usara. Justo en ese momento, Greninja regresó, se le veía cansado, pero estaba claro que podría continuar. En un inicio ambos Pokémon estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, pero Necrozma no parecía estar recibiendo ningún daño considerable. Fue cuando el recuerdo se traslapó con aquello que tantas veces "reviví" durante las sesiones con Sabrina, para ese momento, casi todas las memorias que había recuperado tras usar la maquia de A.Z., se habían fusionado en una sola. Raichu fue derrotado por el Cuerno Certero, y Greninja apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

–Greninja, atácalo con Corte. –Esa frase engatilló aquello que ya sabía cómo ocurría, el Pokémon de tipo Psíquico/Dragón, como he llegado a suponer que ha de ser su combinación de tipos, barrió el piso con mi Pokémon. Todo estaba saliendo como ya sabía que ocurriría… Pero entonces llegó el momento que estaba esperando, vería de primera mano la trasformación de mi inicial de agua. –Prometimos no rendirnos, así que cumpliremos… Éste es el momento… ¡Seremos más y más fuertes!

Y entonces sucedió, al fin pude observar con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que siempre había sido una secuencia confusa, ahora estaba clara como el cristal. Greninja fue recubierto por un torbellino de agua, el cual terminó transformándose en una especie de estrella ninja sobre su espalda; era idéntico a lo que observé en la recopilación mostrada en el acto de clausura. Y ya estaba entendiendo porque la imagen del recuerdo cambiaba y se corrompía; mi mente, mi consciencia, estaba completamente fusionada con la de mi Pokémon, era como si nuestra aura y alma se hubieran vuelto la misma. Era algo similar a lo que ya había experimentado antes, durante los últimos combates del torneo, pero en un nivel completamente distinto. Y eso trajo el fatídico resultado… Cada golpe que Greninja recibía, todo el daño que éste recibiera y todo el dolor que sintiera, yo también lo estaba viviendo en mi propia carne, y eso se estaba volviendo una tortura.

El poder de Necrozma era abrumador, casi podría asegurar que hacía que la mayoría de legendarios se vieran como Pokémon comunes y corrientes. Lo que pasé durante el combate, fue peor que todo lo que viví en mis seis años como mercenario, incluso minimizó lo que sufrí físicamente durante el ataque de los Ultraentes en el Pueblo Po. Lo que estaba sintiendo era tan real, que llegué a pensar que ese momento estaba suplantando toda mi vida como Red Sakaki. No pude dar más órdenes, me sentía roto por dentro y por fuera. Fue al tercer impacto, que la rana finalmente cayó derrotada.

–Lo siento, ahora sí estoy seguro de que no podré cumplir mi promesa, Serena. –Esta frase fue pronunciada por mi boca, ya no por un sujeto desconocido; Ash Ketchum y Red Sakaki eran uno solo, al menos en ese momento en específico. Al parecer los recuerdos estaba tan difuminados, pues la conexión con Greninja llegaba a tal nivel, que yo era capaz no solo de sentir lo que él, sino que, además, "ver" a través de sus ojos.

Me arrodillé sobre el cuerpo de Raichu, mientras pensaba con desesperación en alguna forma de salir con vida de ahí; estaba sucediendo lo que tanto temía, pues ya no estaba pensando como Red…

–¡Lieeeeee! –El lamento fue la sentencia que deseaba no escuchar. Con toda la fuerza de mi ser, regresé a Greninja a su Pokéball, y ultimadamente, tras mirar el irreconocible cuerpo de quien al parecer fue mi fiel Pikachu, decidí encapsularlo a él también… "Lo siento amigo, hoy te fallé", tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras, un rayo de luz aún más refulgente que cualquier otro, rodeó mi desmoronado cuerpo. Todo se volvió negro… O así fue unos infinitos segundos, pues tras abrir los ojos una vez más, pude apreciar como cruzaba lo que parecía ser un extraño Ultraumbral: un residuo inesperado de aquel ataque psíquico… Puede vislumbrar un vasto espacio interminable, lleno de color, luces, portales, asteroides… Finalmente, tras un momento, perdí totalmente la conciencia. Pero entonces, todo se iluminó de nuevo, y ahora me hallaba en el cuarto de una mansión; ese era el nacimiento de Red Sakaki, y la muerte de Ash Ketchum.

Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, regresé a la realidad poco después de que el recuerdo finalizó, Greninja seguía en el suelo, y el árbitro ya estaba por indicar que se hallaba derrotado. Por un instante, llegué a pensar que ese sería el fin de todas las batallas, una secuencia de derrotas clave simultaneas. Pero entonces lo comprendí… "Esta no es la última batalla, no es el final… Es el principio". Una fuerza aural revitalizó mi agitado y debilitado cuerpo, y puede apreciar la misma sensación profunda de conexión con Greninja, que sentí cuando estaba reviviendo aquel recuerdo, empezar a inundar mi cuerpo. Fue entonces que mi cuerpo empezó a actuar casi de manera automática, y las palabras empezaron a salir de mi boca casi por si solas.

–¡Greninja, no puedes rendirte, no hasta el final! Levántate una vez más, ¡seremos más y más fuertes! –No estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla contra Cynthia. Una sensación de adrenalina, energía pura, recorrió mi cuerpo, y pronto sentí como mi conexión con Greninja alcanzó su límite. Para asombro de todos, incluido yo mismo, mi Pokémon acuático se levantó justo cuando el árbitro estaba por darme como el perdedor. Por la mirada aturdida de la rubia y su dragón, estaba seguro de que llevaba a cabo algo malditamente genial. Y como sucedió en el recuerdo, la trasformación de Greninja dio inicio.

La rana ninja se rodeó de un torbellino de agua, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, hasta convertirse en un enorme Shuriken de Agua que se colocó sobre su espalda. Su posicionamiento cambió, y ahora se notaba más erguido, una especie de cuerno rojo apareció sobre su cabeza, y un par de mechones negros se formaron cerca de sus orejas. "Eso es una representación de Ash Ketchum… Es mi representación". No podía negar que me hallaba conmocionado por lo que estaba viendo, era incluso más increíble que antes; ahora realmente estaba ocurriendo en el presente, mi presente. Era extraño decirlo, pues nuevamente me sentía como Red Sakaki; al no estar seguro de si ese sentimiento perduraría, de si yo permanecería, decidí convertir ese combate final en el legado de quien fui por seis años, el legado de Red Sakaki…

Todavía tenía mucho que procesar, desde que haría con respecto a la pelimiel y su… nuestra, hija, hasta como lidiaría con la realidad misma. Pero por el momento, decidí enfocarme en la batalla en la que me hallaba enfrascado; luego pensaría en todos los cambios que mi antigua identidad me traería. Miré directo a la rubia, que no alejaba su vista de mí, sus pupilas dilatabas eran prueba del asombro e incredulidad que habitaban en ella, probablemente me hubiera conocido en el pasado y ahora me estuviera reconociendo, aunque no podía asegurarlo. Más convencido que nunca de la posibilidad de mi éxito, postré mi vista sobre mi Pokémon, y las palabras abandonaron mis labios.

–¡Bien, creo que es momento del último round! ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Hielo!


	36. El Regreso del Elegido

El Regreso del Elegido

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ni un alma dentro de aquel estadio se atrevía a vociferar la más corta de las frases. Una vez que el asombro fue reemplazado por la excitación, la gran mayoría de espectadores empezó una ronda de aplausos y alaridos de emoción. Pero ese solo era el caso de aquellos que eran ignorantes a cada paso que Ash Ketchum dio en vida, eran personas que no sabían que lo que estaban presenciando, en realidad, era técnicamente imposible… ¿O es que existía alguien más que pudiera acceder a una etapa de liberación de poder como esa? Para hacerlo aún más complejo de procesar, estaba sucediendo con el mismo Pokémon con el que el azabache lograba tal estado. Y aún más increíble resultaba que Red Sakaki, alias Jimmy Gold, era idéntico a Ash Ketchum… Con toda esa capa de engaño que había sido desvanecida; la posibilidad de que fuera una coincidencia, simplemente ya no existía.

Todos aquellos que se relacionaron con Red, estaban pasando por una especie de realización, como si siempre lo hubieran sospechado; aunque afirmar esto, sería una mentira en la mayoría de los casos. "¿Ash…?", de todas las personas que se hallaban conmocionadas por lo que ocurría, la pelimiel era la que sobresalía sobre todos, y por mucho. La pobre chica sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón no podría más, su consciencia iba y venía en cortos lapsos, como si se encontrara sobre una montaña rusa de emociones. Sus amigos, aquellos que la acompañaban dentro de la cabina VIP, terminaron por notar esto. Fue Calem el primero en acercársele y ofrecerle un vaso de agua, pensando que le ayudaría a estabilizarse; pero Serena le empujó la mano bruscamente, en un arrebato de alteración.

Serena rechazaba a todo el que se le intentaba acercar, así que los demás simplemente se sentaron cerca de ella, esperando a que salieran del estado de shock. A su lado, Yvonne permanecía como si hubiera sido víctima de un Cofagrigus, era comparable a una momia. Primero tuvo que lidiar con la realidad de que aquel que a quien creyó su amigo, resultó estar cubierto por un manto de mentiras, algo que una niña como ella no podía entender. Y tras ello, su pequeño corazón tuvo que conllevar la sorpresa de escuchar a su madre susurrar el nombre de su padre, mientras miraba fijamente a aquel hombre que había creído su amigo. Fue tras escuchar esto, que su elevada inteligencia, para alguien de su edad, empezó a procesar lo que escuchaba y veía; ella sabía de Ash-Greninja, y era consciente de cómo se había visto su padre en vida, así que pronto, hasta ella se dio cuenta que la palabra coincidencia no podría calzar en esta situación.

Calem intentó llamar la atención de la niña, para que se alejara de su, por el momento, inestable madre, pero fue inútil, la niña se negaba rotundamente a separase de su progenitora. Ambas féminas mantenían toda su atención en él, el chico que recién estaba recuperando terreno dentro del campo de batalla, sus ahora ennegrecidos cabellos, ojos avellana y aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, eran más fáciles de captar que hace un momento; sobre todo, gracias a que la cámara en alta definición del estadio, se enfocaba persistentemente en su rostro.

Casi paralelamente, tanto madre como hija empezaron a compartir un pensamiento, una idea… algo que ambas tuvieron en mente por más de cinco años; ese hombre que estaba parado a un costado del campo de batalla, era la misma persona que estuvieron buscando, anhelando, todo ese tiempo. Madre e hija estaban viendo su mayor sueño cumplido; recuperar a esa persona. Pero si era así, ¿por qué era tan difícil procesarlo? ¿Por qué la verdad parecía tan difícil de creer? ¿Por qué no se sentía como si él fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias?

–¿Crees que sea él? –Se escuchó al pelinegro de Kalos preguntar. Su amigo rubio, ex-líder de gimnasio, lo miró de soslayo, sin apartar su atención completamente de lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla.

–No lo creo… Lo sé. Serena también lo sabe, probablemente por eso está en tal estado, su mente debe de estar intentando procesarlo. No existe nadie que haya visto más de cerca a Ash-Greninja, que Serena, Bonnie y yo; sobretodo Serena. Los tres tenemos más que claro que solo el Greninja de Ash puede llegar a verse de esa forma, y solo Ash pude verse de esa forma… ¡Finalmente ha regresado! –Tras una pausa, el rubio pareció celebrar. Pero su semblante serio no tardó en regresar. –Pero me temo que algo no está del todo bien, no creo que todo lo ha hecho en éste torneo haya sido actuación, así que pienso que algo lo ha hecho cambiar. Mi conclusión apresurada al respecto, es que algo en ese mundo al que viajó, lo traumatizó, llevándolo a como se encuentra ahora, pero no podremos estar seguros hasta hablar con él. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa. –Al decir lo último, el rubio miró a Serena y su hija, estaba claro que le alarmaba lo que pudiera implicar todo ello en ambas.

–Entiendo… –Calem también miró a madre e hija, y luego al azabache combatiente. –Solo espero que su regreso no las afecte negativamente, o yo mismo me aseguraré de que él lo page. También quiero escuchar sus razones para desaparecer de esa manera, ¿cómo es que el Ash Ketchum del que tanto escuché, abandonó de esa manera a su pareja embarazada? –Por el tono de voz del chico, se notaba la frustración, el enojo y la molestia que sentía.

–¡No! Lo peor que podrías hacer es actuar de manera precipitada… Culpar a Ash en éste momento sería algo muy injusto, así que ahórrate los cometarios y espera a que termine la batalla. –El chico de Kalos suspiró pesadamente, comprendiendo que lo que Clemont decía era cierto. Una vez se sintió medianamente calmado, se enfocó en la emocionante final del Pokémon World Tournament...

–Lo, lo… lo sospeché. –Por otro lado, los dos hermanos Aether finalmente volvían a hablar, tras haber presenciado la trasformación de Ash-Greninja. Ellos fueron los primeros en ver algo extraño en el falso agente, así que movieron cielo y tierra para conseguir información sobre él. Después de más de una semana investigando, lo más que obtuvieron fue el nombre real de Jimmy Gold y varios de sus alias, nada más. Habían perdido la esperanza, hasta que al rubio le llegó un extraño correo por parte de la Policía Internacional, a nombre de un tal Looker… En éste se relataba un poco el pasado de Red Sakaki, alias Dead Spark, ex-miembro del Team Skull y habitante de Alola. Aun así, esa información solo les generó más preguntas; ¿Por qué una persona así terminó ayudando a la P.I.? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con Ash? Al menos ya saben la respuesta de la última pregunta.

–Eso explica porque casi no pudimos averiguar nada de él, simplemente, ni Dead Spark, ni Jimmy Gold, ni Red Sakaki, existían. Pero el que fuera Ash en realidad, es… –La chica nívea apenas y podía encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Estaba eufórica, molesta, asustada, triste, contenta…

Volver a ver a aquel chico que fue su amor oculto, estaba haciendo mella en su yo interno. Ella había renunciado a estar con él, de manera romántica, una vez conoció a fondo a Serena, y pudo ver qué tan feliz hacía a Ash. Pero cuando ese Ultraumbral estalló, liberando una enorme onda expansiva, ella se vio en la obligación de renunciar del todo a él, ya no como amante, sino que, además, como amigo… Ese día ella perdió a la persona más influyente de su vida, solo comparable en ese aspecto a su hermano. Probablemente, si no fuera porque recuperó su relación con el rubio, y formó una irrompible amistad con Serena, ella misma habría dado fin a su entonces solitaria vida.

–Lo sé… Es sorprendente, intrigante, apabullante. A decir verdad, no sabría cómo describirlo del todo. A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán mucho, solo espero que no sea en el mal sentido… –Un golpe en su mejilla le provocó liberar un adolorido quejido, antes de llevarse la mano a su enrojecido rostro. Al mirar a su hermana en forma de reclamo, se encontró con una expresión extraña en ella; estaba molesta, y mucho.

–¡Jamás…! –La chica se calló, dándose cuenta que había elevado demasiado la voz. Todos en el balcón, excepto Serena e Yvonne, voltearon a verlos, con expresiones de lo más variadas. Estaba claro, por sus rostros, que todos tenían las mismas dudas y conflictos emocionales, no había una sola persona dentro de ese lugar, que no tuviera sentimientos encontrados por lo que estaba pasando. La chica les indicó que no era nada, y todos regresaron su atención a la batalla. –… Jamás, nunca, nunca… el regreso de Ash sería algo malo. Es Ash de quien hablamos, su sola presencia ya hace mejor cualquier lugar… Es el chico más bueno del mundo es… es… –Se detuvo, esforzándose por no provocar otra escena. Ahora sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, y lo que antes era mármol blanco rodeando por un par de esmeraldas en estado pulcro, ahora se hallaba teñido en sangre. Finalmente, no pudo soportar más, y los ahogados sollozos se volvieron audibles.

–Tienes razón, lo siento… es solo que… Ash está muy cambiado; el solo pensar que trabajó con el Team Skull… Me preocupa que no sea la persona que conocimos. Lo que sea que le haya ocurrido, causó un enorme cambio en su forma de ser. –Gladio, presenciando con dolor como su hermana se quebraba frente a él, la abrazó con un aire protector, buscando la manera de expresar su punto de vista, de la manera más delicada que le fuera posible. Puede que fuera un chico conocido por su actitud fría, pero jamás nadie podría negar que él amaba a su hermana, y, ante todo, deseaba lo mejor para ella.

Cuando Ash desapareció tras ese maldito umbral, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Él siempre había sido una persona muy solitaria e independiente, pero eso se tuvo que acabar. Todo empezó por Lillie, ella se notaba cada vez más decaída, en ese entonces ya casi nunca salía de su cuarto, en la mansión de Melemele. Y tras esto, su madre cayó enferma, se determinó que estaba siendo afectada por una toxina implantada por el Ultraente UB-Parasite, que la poseyó meses antes de que los síntomas se presentaran. Pronto se vio en la necesidad de hacerse cargo de la Fundación Aether, y al mismo tiempo, tenía que lidiar con la cada vez más deteriorada Lillie.

Al poco tiempo, se descubrió un posible tratamiento para el estado de su madre, en Kanto; devenido de que un científico de la región había estado experimentado la fusión Pokémon-Humanos. Lusamine fue trasladada hasta donde se hallaba el investigador, acompañada de su amiga y compañera, Wicke, y mientas, él se quedó con Faba. No sabía nada de manejo de empresas, así que mientras llevó un curso intensivo, el adulto fue quien se hizo cargo de la Fundación; aunque basándose en las anteriores acciones del corporativo, nunca llegó a confiar del todo en él. Más ahora que nunca, sospechaba que el rubio estuvo manejando operaciones ilícitas, a oscuras del resto de encargados de la compañía; meses de investigación lo estaban llevando a esa conclusión.

Fue cuando James lo llamó despertado, mencionándole que Lillie estaba padeciendo anorexia, que no soportó más la situación. Terminó forzosamente el curso que estaba llevando en el Paraíso Aether, y se enfocó en recuperar su relación con Lillie. De a poco recobró a su típica hermana; pero fue con ayuda de Serena, que las cosas por fin se llegaron a solucionar. No había nadie mejor que la pelimiel para ello, ya que ella misma había sufrido de depresión. Para sorpresa de nadie, Yvonne se trasformó en un pilar de la vida, no solo de Lillie, sino que además de él mismo. Esa niña fue como si el mismo Kagayaki-sama hubiera llegado a iluminar sus vidas; y cuando al fin su hermana volvió a sonreír, se juró a sí mismo nunca permitir que nada ni nadie la volviera a dañar de esa manera.

–Puede ser que Ash haya cambiado, puede que no, lo que importa es que volvió… Lo demás no es relevante de momento; en todo caso, luego podremos tratarlo con más calma. –La rubia, que finalmente se había calmado, se separó de su hermano y le regaló una tranquilizante sonrisa; él se la devolvió, a su manera. Una vez conversado lo que necesitaban expresar, se enfocaron en lo que quedaba de batalla, convencidos de que ahora el campeonato había pasado a segundo plano.

No importaba donde miraras dentro de los confines del Estadio PWT, todas las personas que sabían de lo conseguido por Ash en la Conferencia de Lumiose, estaban que no daban crédito a sus ojos. Claro que el balcón VIP, donde se encontraban los amigos más cercanos del azabache, era el lugar donde más se sentía le tensión; otro buen ejemplo eran los más jóvenes del lugar, sin tomar en cuenta a la niña, claro. Bonnie y Max, que hasta el momento habían estado discutido quien era mejor, si Cynthia o Jimmy, ahora luchaban por no mostrar la debilidad que yacía en sus corazones, ambos se negaban a mostrar, a través del llanto, que tan afectados se hallaban. Pero en las bancas también había multitud de individuos que pasaban por algo similar, también fuera del estadio, detrás de las pantallas que trasmitían el evento. Incluso en el campo, ya que la misma Cynthia era incapaz de reaccionar, debido al asombro…

–¡Greninja, Rayo Hielo! –La rubia vio casi en cámara lenta como, aquel chico que siguió con tanta curiosidad desde que lo conoció en Sinnoh, se presentaba como el posible vencedor del combate.

Ella, como coorganizadora del Pokémon World Tournament, fue de las primeras en aceptar de brazos abiertos la idea de homenajear a Ash con un torneo. Sobre todos los campeones, fueron Diantha y ella quienes más lamentaron la pérdida de ese entrenador tan talentoso; probablemente debido a que fueron ellas las que presenciaron su mejor estado de forma. Incluso ambas lo llegaron a considerar un amigo, un posible futuro rival. Ver las ligas tras su desaparición, cada vez era menos interesante, y por eso mismo había perdido en parte la pasión por las batallas. El PWT surgió de la idea de unir la Liga de Campeones de cada región en un solo punto, un combate entre los mejores, pero hasta el momento, no había salido como esperaba, pues al final siempre avanzaban los mismos entrenadores de siempre, y así fue hasta el torneo en cuestión.

"¿Jimmy Gold, o, mejor dicho, Red Sakaki, siempre fue Ash? Pero, ¿cómo?... Aunque, al menos eso explica muchas cosas", la rubia decidió dejar de lado las ideas confusas, para así enfocarse en lo que ya consideraba como una de las mejores batallas que había tenido en toda su vida.

Tras haber visto la trasformación del Pokémon de Kalos, su mente perdió la capacidad de concentrase en el combate, y por ello, varios de esos efectivos Shuriken de Hielo golpearon a su dragón. Seguidamente, el chico de identidad confusa, pues durante el mismo combate cambió hasta dos veces de nombre, ordenó una seguidilla de ataques directos, como Shuriken de Agua a quema ropa y Cuchillada Nocturna. La rubia nunca se había visto tan cercana a la derrota desde hace años, y debía admitirlo, ello le emocionaba. Una vez sacudió el asombro, decidió darle un digno final al combate, y luego preocuparse por el entrenador al que enfrentaba.

–¡Garchomp, esquiva el Rayo Hielo y contraataca con Roca Afilada!

–¡Greninja, usa Doble Equipo y ataca con Cuchillada Gélida! –"¿Cuchillada Gélida?", se peguntó la mujer. Hasta el momento nunca había escuchado nada de ella, y aunque sabía que el Shuriken de Hielo era un ataque personalizado, no podía decir lo mismo de este ataque homónimo. Cuando la rana esquivó una vez más la montaña de rocas que surgió del suelo, ésta giró en el aire y, con el típico kunai sombrío en cada palma, se lanzó contra el Garchomp. A pocos metros de golpear al dragón, el tipo Agua/Siniestro, para sorpresa de todos, escupió el Rayo Hielo directamente en sus manos, congelando el ataque de tipo Siniestro; dos tajos certeros causaron que el Pokémon de la Campeona rugiera en agonía, para luego hacer como ésta le pidió y golpear el suelo con su cola.

Cynthia estaba convencida de que el moviendo con el cual fue atacado su Pokémon, no era del todo personalizado, más bien era improvisado. Podría pensarse que es básicamente lo mismo, pero no… Mientras que un movimiento personalizado lleva planeamiento posterior y práctica, el improvisado se usa en un momento de genialidad engendrada durante el combate. Por esto, es que ella no podía evitar estar sorprendida por la conexión existente entre ese chico, que conoció en Sinnoh, y sus Pokémon.

Ese chico que en el pasado era un entrenador con experiencia y potencial, pero aún con un largo camino por recorrer. Por ello, verlo llegar hasta las semifinales del Torneo de la Liga de su región, para que fuera derrotado por legendarios, le pareció tan injusto; y, aun así, el no protestó, el luchó, e hizo lo que nadie pudo, derrotó a dos de los Pokémon de ese misterioso entrenador de legendarios. Recordar a ese sujeto entrar al estadio, tras haber derrotado a su Elite Four, aún le traía sentimientos encontrados; pero rememorar su aplastante victoria de seis a cero, aún le devolvía la sonrisa a su rostro, él fue el primero con quien uso a su Mega-Garchomp apenas inició el combate.

Pero eso era el pasado, y con este misterioso entrenador que la enfrentaba, esto parecía tener no tener validez. ¿Por qué ingresar al torneo que conmemoraba su vida y muerte, con una identidad falsa? ¿Por qué dejar que todos vieran su verdadero rostro, y aun así mantener la mentira de quien era en realidad? Ella sabía que él era Ash Ketchum, ¿pero él estaba consciente de ello? Todas esas dudas asaltaban la mente de la Campeona, mientras el combate era llevado a cabo. Ello le hacía imposible no mirar al castaño, con su pelo ligeramente ennegrecido por la suciedad, cada vez que había una pausa entre ataque y ataque; sus ojos, antes rojos como rubíes, y ahora del color de una avellana, trasmitían muchos sentimientos. Para ella era fácil deducir que, aunque estaba confuso, el realmente creía ser quien decía ser, o al menos así lo recordaba de cuando éste reveló no ser Jimmy Gold.

"¿Qué te sucedió en todos estos años, Ash?", esa duda sobresalió al final entre todas las demás, y era algo que por más que lo intentaba, Cynthia no podía expulsar de su mente. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Ella estuvo en la primera fiesta de Yvonne, la del primer año de vida de la bebé, y presenció el hoyo emocional que ese chico dejó atrás; al día de hoy, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de la recién coronada Reina de Kalos… La chica se esforzaba por mostrar una sonrisa a todos, y lo hacía bien, no por nada venció a Aria, pero, aun así, era fácil ver que había estado llorando, sus ojos cubiertos por maquillaje de más, eran la mejor prueba de ello. Al menos, su hija Verity forjó una tierna amistad con la pequeña pelinegra; Yvonne, pensar en ella provocaba que más dudas respecto a Ash la asaltaran. "Sí estabas vivo, ¿por qué no volviste?".

Ash era un entrenador de alto nivel cuando enfrentó al actual Campeón de Kalos, Alain, en la final de la Conferencia Lumiose, y por ello, cuando se supo de su viaje a Alola, muchos de los Altos Mandos comenzaron a pronosticar su ascenso como el primer Campeón de la región. Pocos lo sabían, pues aún los tramites estaba siendo llevados a cabo, pero el profesor regional de Alola, Kukui Kauka, ya había negociado con el presidente de la Liga Pokémon de ese entonces, Charles Goodshow, la inauguración del torneo de liga de dicha región. El rumor se esparció como la pólvora entre los entrenadores de elite, y la presencia de Ash en la región, encendió aún más las expectativas puestas sobre dicho torneo que estaba por nacer. Pero toda esa expectativa murió, cuando se enteraron de la trágica noticia… Ash Ketchum había muerto intentando rescatar al legendario del Sol.

Lo último que se supo del chico, fue que éste cruzó un Ultraumbral, un concepto regional de Alola, y una explosión desconocida selló su destino; pasados unos meses, se declaró muerto y su caso fue cerrado. Por eso mismo, cuando apareció el rumor de que un agente de la Policía Internacional quería reabrir el caso, los ojos de muchos se posaron en esa persona. Jimmy Gold resultó ser un entrenador con pésima actitud, Cynthia misma dejó de prestarle atención, tras ver su reacción ante la derrota que sufrió por parte de Brandon. Poco después, dicho rumor apareció, pero ella aun así decidió que no valdría la pena, y esa idea se vio reforzada por el rumor que precedió al anterior, el cual relataba que él había atacado a Gladio Aether, el presidente de la organización que pretendida ser apoyada con los fondos recaudados durante el evento, un viejo amigo de Ash.

Jimmy Gold era de todo, menos un entrenador modelo, aún menos un agente digno de poseer su puesto, y, aun así, avanzó sin problemas a lo largo del torneo, derrotando nombres importantes y haciéndose él mismo de un nombre. Fue durante la segunda semifinal, ocurrida tras la suya, en la cual venció a su eterno rival y Campeón de Hoenn, que volvió a prestar atención a dicho personaje, y para sorpresa suya, estaba lejos de ser ese agente de mala actitud del principio del evento. Después de eso, decidió investigar un poco acerca de él, sería su contrincante en la final, de todas formas… Nada, no había nada sobre él. Tras horas de extensa búsqueda, estuvo segura de que no encontraría nada de manera legal, y ya que no estaba dispuesta a ser descalificada, decidió conformarse con ver su estilo de combate a lo largo del torneo… Pronto notó algo…

Jimmy Gold y Ash Ketchum, combatían de manera muy similar, y aunque existían ciertas diferencias, estaba claro que su estilo era el mismo. Al igual que con ese chico vivaz que conoció en el pasado, Jimmy Gold resultó ser un combatiente difícil de definir, capaz de cambiar su método de combate rápidamente, haciéndole alguien extremadamente impredecible. Que usara muchas técnicas y movimientos, personalizados y combinados, no ayudaba, y por ello, cada batalla contra él fue muy complicada de llevar a cabo. Ella misma estaba asombrada, cuando ambos quedaron a merced de su último Pokémon… Ahora, si de algo estaba segura, era que de no ser porque la mayoría de los ataques de Hielo que usaba el Greninja, tenían poca potencia, habría perdido hace mucho tiempo.

–¡Usa tus alas para cubrirte y tras ello ataca con Terremoto! –El grito de la rubia llegó al dragón, que justo a tiempo pudo evitar que un grupo de estrellas de agua congelada le dieran de lleno.

–¡Rayo Hielo! –Ahora que estaba segura de que ese entrenador al que enfrentaba era Ash, no podía evitar notar las diferencias entre el pasado y el presente. Su cuerpo ganó musculatura, también era más alto, y aunque su altura no resaltaba, tampoco podía ser considerado alguien bajo; pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía una preocupante marca de quemadura en el costado derecho de su cara, que iba desde el cuello hasta la mejilla, en general su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, haciendo casi invisibles las típicas marcas similares a zetas que lo distinguían. Su cabello, aunque ahora era castaño, estaba ligeramente más largo, y podía apreciarse que había sido cortado a mano; por las raíces negras, era fácil deducir que estaba teñido. Pero lo más importante era su actitud, pues, aunque algo desconocido para la rubia lo hizo cambiar a lo largo del torneo, estaba claro que seguía siendo muy distinto al Ash del pasado. Se le notaba serio, con un dejo de melancolía, en general, era como ver a otra persona; solo quedaba su pasión por las batallas, y ni de eso estaba del todo segura… Entonces volvía a preguntarse: "¿Qué te pasó, Ash?".

Estaba claro que su capacidad de combate había mejorado, pero eso no significaba nada por si solo; en seis años de entrenamiento, cualquiera puede mejorar su nivel, y con el potencial que poseía Ash, no era de extrañar lo buen entrenador que era ahora. Lo que perturbaba a la Campeona era el panorama entero: sus Pokémon del más alto nivel, las cicatrices, el pasado desconocido, los seis años de ausencia. "¿Con cuál fin viniste al torneo? ¿Será que finalmente volverás a la vida de tus amigos y seres queridos?", con esas últimas preguntas en mente, la Campeona se enfocó en finalizar el combate, con tal de poder buscarles respuesta.

–¡Shuriken Hielo una vez más! –El chico no cedía, y no dejándose abrumar por el cansancio que sentía, ordenó otro ataque gélido más; el Rayo Hielo anterior falló, debido a que el Garchomp se defendió causando un poderoso Terremoto, que afectó bastante a Greninja.

–¡Garchomp, usa otra vez tus alas para cubrirte! –La mujer volteó a mirar a Ash tras dar la orden, para ver que él y su Pokémon se encontraban extremadamente agotados; ella era consciente de lo que causaba la poderosa conexión entre ambos. El Terremoto con el que liquidó una vez más a todas las copias, producto de Doble Equipo, restantes, afectó poderosamente a Greninja, y era de esperar, pocos Pokémon tan siquiera aguantaban un ataque de su Mega-Garchomp tras usar Danza Espada. Aunque ella había buscado la forma de repetir el uso de dicho moviendo, contra el veloz Pokémon de agua resultó ser imposible; no existía momento en que la rana no estuviera al acecho, lista para dar un fulminante golpe directo con sus ataques gélidos.

La rubia esperaba que el ataque llegara directamente del Pokémon acuático, por ello, cuando los Shuriken de Agua congelados golpearon a su Pokémon en la espalda, ésta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa. La rubia miró alrededor del campo, pero no vislumbró nada, mientras, el Greninja seguía frente a su Pokémon; la mujer presentía algo, así que le señaló a su dragón que atacara con Roca Afilada. La rana intentó esquivar, pero finalmente el movimiento de tipo Roca dio en el blanco; la Campeona no se sorprendió, a diferencia del público, cuando el tipo Agua/Siniestro se desvaneció en al aire. "Probablemente fuera un clon del Doble Equipo que no desapareció con el último Terremoto", la mujer miró donde se hallaba su Pokémon y luego empezó la búsqueda por el Greninja real, indicándole al dragón que estuviera atento.

–¡Rayo Hielo, con toda tu fuerza! –La rubia escuchó a su contrincante gritar, y tras ello notó movimiento en la zona este del campo de batalla. Segura de que el ataque vendía desde arriba, le indicó a su Pokémon volviera a usar sus alas como protección.

Pero la Campeona cometió un grave error, pues el rayo gélido no fue apuntando hacia ninguna de las zonas delicadas, como el torso o la cabeza, todo lo contrario, pues fue directo a los pies del dragón, así que para éste fue imposible cubrirse a tiempo. Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en la cara de Ash, una que Cynthia solo había visto en entrenadores asesinos, aquellos que usan a sus Pokémon como armas; esa idea causó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Cuando el Rayo Hielo golpeó las patas de su Garchomp, una densa capa de hielo recubrió estas, haciéndole imposible al dragón de tierra el poder movilizarse. La mujer pensó que Ash ordenaría otro Rayo Hielo, pero esa idea murió cuando lo vio sacar algo de su bolsillo y colocarlo sobre la pulsera blanca que llevaba en la muñeca derecha; era un Cristal Z.

–Greninja, lo hemos dado todo durante el torneo… –La rubia, y otras personas más, ambicionaban detenerlo, pues sabían que usar la mega-evolución y los Movimientos Z, en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, sería comparable a un intento de suicidio, el cuerpo del entrenador no podría soportarlo. Y aunque el estadio se llenó de jadeos nerviosos y gritos de emoción, ambos por igual, Cynthia se sentía como la única capaz de hacer algo; el árbitro no podía inmiscuirse, pues no existe una regla que evite que se usen ambas técnicas durante el mismo combate. Y aunque realmente quería decirle algo a su contrincante, no encontró la manera de hacerlo; "¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Ash, por favor, no uses tu ataque más poderoso contra mi Garchomp? ¿O debo llamarle Red?". –Sé que esta es la única forma en que ganaremos, ¡así que no me importan las consecuencias! ¡Yvonne, Serena, A.Z., cumpliré mi promesa! ¡Ganaré a toda costa! ¡Greninja, despliega todo el poder del mar de Alola que vive en tu interior! ¡Hidrovórtice Abisal!

–¡Garchomp, escapa usando Enfado! –Al final, Cynthia no tuvo de otra que seguir con el combate, con la fe puesta en que nada malo sucediera al final.

Jimmy, Red, Ash; todos, el mismo entrenador, un chico que despertó de un coma de dos meses en medio de un lugar desconocido, lleno de personas del mal vivir. Aunque al principio su conciencia le suplicaba que se alejara de ellos, el no tener a donde ir y su instinto de auto-preservación bastaron para que al final se quedara con ellos. Pasado un tiempo, se acostumbró a sus maneras, y empezó a compartir ideales, enemigos y amigos, con ese grupo de maleantes llamado Team Skull.

Influenciado por lo que ellos creían correcto, Ash dejó atrás su personalidad tranquila, y dejó salir su personalidad oscura, aquella que todos poseemos, pero suprimimos por el moralismo impuesto por la sociedad y la religión. Red era su nombre, como le hizo creer su malvado aparente padre, y Dead Spark su apodo. Tras años en búsqueda de aquella verdad que desconocía, su instinto lo llevó hasta el lugar en que se hallaba, el campo de batalla del estadio PWT. Después todo lo que vivió, después de todo lo que sufrió, después todo lo que batalló, no estaba dispuesto a perder; no importaba que para ganar tuviera que poner su vida en peligro, de todas formas, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. Él quería ganar, y quería hacerlo en grande… ¿Y qué más grande que invocar un jodido remolino de agua?

Mientras que la poca energía restante en su cuerpo era trasportada hacia su rana transformada, el dragón de la Campeona usaba desesperadamente sus guadañas para resquebrajar el hielo que aprisionaba sus patas. Un brillo naranja conectó tanto entrenador como Pokémon, cuando el Hidrostal Z fue girado noventa grados sobre su propio eje. El público demostró su emoción efervescente, aumentando el volumen de sus vitoreos, y aunque algunos sabían los riesgos que corría el azabache, se dejaron llevar por el éxtasis del momento; entre ellos, algunos de los amigos del falsamente difunto Ash Ketchum.

Red-Greninja, apodo que le dio momentáneamente la entrenadora rubia, absorbió toda la energía, apenas ignorando el estado en el que quedó su entrenador y amigo, y se preparó para lanzar el colosal ataque. Claro, la rana había tenido problemas con Red, pues desde que despertó sin memoria dentro de una extraña Pokéball, desconfió de la persona que estaba frente a él cuando fue liberado. Era como si su instinto le indicara que algo andaba mal, y eso prosiguió, aun cuando él y sus compañeros Pokémon decidieron obedecerlo.

El tiempo pasó, y todos los demás generaron fuertes vínculos con Red, excepto él, era como si algo se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Ello terminó por frustrarlo, llevándolo a actuar por su cuenta, ignorando las indicaciones de su entrenador en varias ocasiones. Se ganó el título del Pokémon poco confiable, y casi no era utilizado por Red; pero las cosas cambiaron tras aquel combate contra Brandon, el entrenador de Regis, en el cual Greninja fue derrotado sin pena ni gloria, una vez más.

El tipo Agua/Siniestro no tenía un buen lazo emocional con Red, y eso le abrumaba durante los combates, pero fue cuando su entrenador lo llevó al aquel parque, le otorgó su confianza y lo entrenó aparte de sus compañeros, que finalmente pudo sentir el lazo formarse. Greninja sabía que esa no era la única razón de ello, pues fue desde que Red empezó a recordar, gracias a aquella máquina extraña, que el lazo empezó a hacerse presente. Ahora, durante el combate contra la Campeona, Greninja sabía que ambos habían recuperado un lazo del pasado, y al compartir conciencia con él, sabía que su conexión provenía de un tiempo lejano, antes de que se volviesen un grupo solitario de seis Pokémon y su entrenador.

Greninja podía sentir como suyas, esa pasión y adrenalina que recorrían las venas de su entrenador, también podía captar la confusión en éste, y su casi obsesiva necesidad de ganar el torneo para dejar un legado. Como Pokémon de Red Sakaki, Greninja daría todo de sí, no importaba que tuviera que sacrificar en el proceso. Se sentía cansado, había recibido mucho daño por parte de ese monstruoso Pokémon dragón, pero eso no le imposibilitó el tomar el Shuriken de su espalda, y, elevándolo en el aire, fusionarlo con el Movimiento Z de tipo Agua.

El Shuriken de Agua comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, al punto en que se volvió colosal… El ataque tomó un tono naranja muy intenso, y tras ello, Greninja lo lanzó hacia el Garchomp, que seguía luchando por librarse del hielo. El público jadeó con violencia, en el salón VIP, los que no estaban en pie, se levantaron. Serena e Yvonne, aún abrumadas por la situación, se acercaron lo más que podían a Ash, casi deseando poder traspasar la baranda de cristal frente a ambas. Tanto ellas, como sus amigos, temían lo que pudiera pasarle al azabache tras tal desgaste de energía, pero igual que como pasaba con la rubia, solo podían permanecer ahí, observando cómo se desarrollaba el final del combate. Todos los que alguna vez se llamaron amigos o conocidos cercanos de Ash Ketchum, estaban pendientes al desenlace de la batalla, para, hasta entonces, comenzar la búsqueda de respuestas, de la verdad; al final del día, todos deseaban la verdad.

El sonido de hielo craqueando fue inaudible para el público, pero no para Cynthia, Ash, y su Pokémon. El Garchomp aplicó fuerza en sus patas, y finalmente se halló a si mismo libre de aquel gélido material que lo aprisionaba; pero era demasiado tarde, pues cuando se preparó para encarar a su rival, cayó víctima del Shuriken de Agua de tamaño anormal. El ataque de agua golpeó al dragón, derribándolo, y se deshizo… Pero no hubo tiempo para pensar si eso había sido todo, pues el agua que bañaba al dragón, se multiplicó hasta el punto de formar un remolino de unos diez metros de alto. Garchomp, incapaz de escapar, se vio nuevamente apresado por un movimiento de la rana…

Dentro del remolino, el tipo Dragón/Tierra fue víctima de las crueles corrientes acuáticas, que lo hacían girar sin parar, arrebatándole hasta la última molécula de oxígeno. Como si eso no fuera castigo suficiente, varias sierras, similares a los Shuriken de Agua, se formaron dentro del remolino de agua. El dragón liberó un grito de dolor ahogado, pues mientras que era dañado por el remolino, también era torturado por las sierras de agua, que ahora infestaban todo el Movimiento Z. Ante un público expectante y ansioso, el Hidrovórtice Abisal empezó a desaparecer, siendo absorbido por las grietas del concreto; al final, lo único que quedó fue el dragón… Éste, seguía en pie.

No hubo una sola persona dentro del estadio, o que mirara la trasmisión en vivo del combate, que no se asombrara por la persistencia del Garchomp de la Campeona. Para los ojos de todos, el dragón podría seguir combatiendo, pero para los de su entrenadora, era obvio que eso no sucedería. La hermosa mujer imponente le lanzó una sonrisa triste a su Pokémon, que se había volteado para encararla, y con un rugido de orgullo, éste perdió su estado mega-evolucionado y se desplomó en el suelo; Cynthia no esperó a que el árbitro declarara el final de combate, y se lanzó sobre su dragón, abrazando con cariño su cabeza. El silencio mortal, que se había adueñado del estadio, murió cuando una ola humana comenzó a festejar el asombroso resultado…

Dentro de la cabina VIP, todos liberaron un profundo respiro, agradeciendo que todo saliera de esa manera. Mientras que la mayoría miraba al agotado Greninja y al derrotado Garchomp, que seguía siendo abrazado por Cynthia, cuatro pares de ojos miraban al casi no tan castaño; dos eran verdes, y los otros dos eran celestes. Una extraña calma descendió en la habitación, y varios de los ahí presentes comenzó a comentar el combate, ya habían comprobado que Ash estaba bien, ¿así que por qué preocuparse? Todos callaron cuando la niña habló…

–Mami… –Dijo la pequeña, causando que su madre, que hasta ahora parecía volver a la realidad, volteara a verla, junto con el resto de personas que las acompañaban. –Papi…

Algunos se paralizaron, otros comenzaron a ahogarse en la bebida que tomaban o el bocadillo que ingerían; el sabio Brock parecía listo para calmar los ánimos, con el argumento en mente de que llamar a Red, o Ash, de esa forma, en tal momento, era apresurarse. Pero Misty, que estaba a su lado izquierdo, pues en el derecho se hallaba su prometida, pareció comprender más rápido que él lo que deseaba señalar la pequeña; dándole un manotazo en la cabeza al moreno, lo sacó de su trance, y le señaló hacia al frente. Ahí, en el balcón, madre e hija miraban preocupadas como Greninja se acercaba a un jadeante Ash.

–Garchomp es incapaz de seguir combatiendo, y dado que por ello la Campeona Cynthia Shirona se ha quedado sin Pokémon, el ganador es Greninja y su entrenador, el competidor Jimmy… –El árbitro hizo una pausa y miró al agotado castaño–… ¡Red Sakaki! ¡El Campeón del Pokémon World Tournament, edición Ad Honórem Ketchum!

Ante lo dicho por el hombre que arbitró la final, la presentadora reforzó sus palabras, causando que el público irrumpiera en gritos de emoción; pero en varias partes especificas del estadio, varias personas no podían emular dicho sentimiento. Los atónitos conocidos de Ash Ketchum, miraron como éste permanecía estático en la plataforma de entrenador, jadeando con fuerza, con la Pokéball de su Greninja en la mano. La rana, que se movilizaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas, se terminó de acercar a su entrenador, y le puso su palma derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo; el chico miró a su Pokémon a los ojos, y agradecido, se dispuso a regresarlo a la esfera rojiblanca. Eso no tendría nada de extraño, de no ser porque Greninja seguía trasformado. La Pokéball lo absorbió, y justo en ese momento, tanto Pokémon como entrenador, perdieron su estado de sincronización. Serena tomó de la mano a Yvonne y se preparó a salir de la habitación, pero entonces, fue cuando vio como aquel que anhelaba recuperar, flaqueaba, y, sin resultados aparentes, intentaba regresar el aire a sus pulmones.

La premiación y el festejo estaban por comenzar, pero ello dejó de ser posible, cuando el campeón del torneo se desplomó sobre el suelo, inconsciente. Las autoridades médicas no tardaron en aparecer en el campo de batalla para sacar al chico, dejando una sensación de preocupación en todos los presentes; esas personas que nunca pudieron celebrar, fueron las primeras en alejarse rápidamente, en búsqueda de esa persona que por seis años habían creído muerta. Para ese momento, ni madre ni hija estaban a la vista. Nadie estaba realmente seguro de que sucedería tras todo lo recientemente ocurrido… "¿Realmente habrá llegado a su fin la historia de Red Sakaki?", se cuestionó nadie en especial.

 **Nota de Autor:** Bien, finalmente llegamos al final de este "sub-arco" argumental. Sé que muchos ya se esperaban que Red fuera Ash, pero la verdad es que nunca lo fue… ¿Cómo? Pues Red Sakaki es la persona que nació tras el coma, y está muy lejos de ser igual que Ash. ¿Qué va a pasar con él? Pues en el siguiente capítulo ya se verá cual será el rumbo que tomará la historia. En fin, quiero agradecer a aquellos que leyeron el fic hasta acá, fue difícil, pero finalmente pude terminar el torneo PWT… Como siempre, agradezco de sobremanera cualquier clase de apoyo, por más pequeña que sea. Bueno, ya dejo de explayarme, hasta la otra semana que suba el inicio de la segunda mitad de esta historia. ¡Adieu!


	37. La Dolorosa Verdad

La Dolorosa Verdad

 _–… ¡Red Sakaki! ¡El campeón del Pokémon World Tournament, edición Ad Honórem Ketchum!_

Me desperté de sobresalto, respirando con dificultad, de manera atropellada, asegurándome de que la mayor cantidad de aire entrara a mis pulmones; la última vez que estuve consciente, me ahogaba debido a un extraño ataque de asma. Aun con aquellas palabras del árbitro grabadas en la base de mi mente, empecé a golpear levemente mi pecho, para así alejar la sensación de molestia presente en mis bronquios. "¿Gané la final?", me cuestioné dudoso, no es como si lo hubiera olvidado, pero parecía un recuerdo tan lejano, como si perteneciera a aquel pasado…

"¿Aquel pasado?", esa pregunta me llevo a cerrar los ojos una vez más, y comenzar un veloz escaneo de mi mente. Hice un rápido análisis de mi consciencia, y pude concluir de inmediato que aún era la persona que despertó de aquel coma, Red Sakaki seguía vivo, yo sigo vivo… Esa idea me alegró momentáneamente, pero solo se quedó ahí, pues mi mente se volvió a trasformar en un desastroso torbellino de ideas, una vez más me encontraba abrumado, justo como antes de la final del torneo. Antes de continuar con los múltiples hilos de pensamiento, como lo haría el kernel de un computador con los procesos, miré a mi alrededor, para finalmente darme cuenta de donde me hallaba. Era una habitación blanca y simple, con un ventanal que apuntaba directo al muelle; yo me encontraba sobre una cama de enfermería, casi tan blanca como las paredes. Estaba totalmente solo.

–Sigo siendo yo… –Vociferé, con un susurro ahogado, al mirar las palmas de mis manos. Aun poseía los recuerdos que recuperé durante la final, seguía al tanto de que mi identidad real era la de Ash Ketchum, pero, aun así, seguía siendo la persona que vivió los seis años tras el coma. A decir verdad, no podía identificarme como Ash, pues aún no recordaba nada de mí mismo, solo ese combate contra Necrozma y mi último encuentro con Serena y los hermanos Aether… Serena; ¿qué se supone que debía hacer respecto a eso? La gran mayoría de los recuerdos de Ash seguían sepultados, así que no sabía cómo hablarles a las personas que lo conocieron. En un todo, no sabía quién debía ser… Y si debía ser Ash Ketchum, no sabía cómo hacerlo…

–¡Oh! Veo que al fin despertase. –Sufrí un respingo ante la repentina voz que inundó la habitación, y al buscar su origen, pude observar a la chica de pelo violeta, parada bajo el marco de la puerta. –Por un momento pensé que mi tratamiento no estaba dando resultado.

–¿Tratamiento? –Cuestioné, viendo como ella se hacía paso en el blanquecino cuarto, y se sentaba lentamente en el colchón de mi cama, con cuidado de no sacudirlo mucho.

–Sí… –Respondió ella, con un susurro. –Perdiste mucha energía durante el combate de la final; temía que pudieras caer en un coma profundo, así que me aseguré de mantener tu mente lo más activa que podía, procurando lograr que despertaras lo más antes posible y que no volvieras a perder la memoria. Fue un poco difícil que la enfermera encargada me lo permitiera, pero pude hacerlo sin que nadie se enterara de ello. –Ella dejó de mirar sus piernas, que era donde había mantenido sus ojos posados desde que sentó, y se enfocó en mí. –Has provocado todo un revuelo, y me temo que tanto gente de tu pasado, como periodistas y paparazzis, han insistido estos días en acceder a esta habitación… –Ella parecía dispuesta a seguir relatando los hechos, algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que suele ser bastante callada, cuando me vi en la necesidad de hacerle una señal para que se detuviera. Sabrina me observó expectante.

–¿Días? –Fue lo único que pude preguntar, en el instante que abrí la boca. Ella pareció comprender que esa pregunta cargaba más dudas de lo que parecía, o simplemente leyó mis pensamientos, la cuestión es que se mostraba dispuesta a explicarme lo que pudiera.

–Antes que nada, me alegra saber que estás bien, aunque no hayas recuperado todos los recuerdos. –Le regresé una sonrisa, ya acostumbrado a sus lecturas mentales. –Y sí, días, estuviste tres días en coma; estaban por enviarte al hospital de Ciudad Driftveil, pero supuse que eso no te agradaría, por todo eso de exponer tu imagen, así que me aseguré de que te dejaran quedarte en la enfermería del estadio una semana, por suerte no hizo falta. –Volvió a hacer una ligera pausa. –De momento no hay nadie afuera, pero aquellos que solo vienen por la noticia suelen aglomerarse a ello de las tres de la tarde, y se alejan hasta el comienzo de la noche. –Miré el reloj, y pude comprobar que eran las diez de la mañana, regresé la mirada a la chica. –Pero supongo que ellos no te interesan. –Hizo una pausa, como esperando una respuesta, pero supuse que no la necesitaría. –En fin, Serena y los demás suelen venir en la noche…

–Serena… –Susurré, carente de aliento.

–Sí… No pareció tomarse muy bien todo esto. –La miré confundido, y Sabrina se vio en la necesidad de rectificar. –Ella y su hija han pasado por mucho, no soy una amiga cercana, pero las conozco, y he escuchado historias… Tu regreso tuvo que haberles caído como una Ventisca a un Dragonite sin Compensación… Escuché que se desmayó cuando entró por primera vez a esta habitación, para visitarte. Tuvieron que llevarla a la habitación de al lado, hasta que se recuperó. Sé que suele quedarse sola hasta la media noche, para luego volver con la niña… En definitiva, ellas dos han sido la más afectadas por todo esto, y con razón. Ash… –Se detuvo, para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. –Red, tu regreso ha venido a cambiar muchas vidas. No soy quien para opinar, pero debes entender que debes manejar todo esto con extrema delicadeza. –Ella dejó de hablar, volteó a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba su cartera, y tras rebuscar un momento, me extendió mi gorra roja. –Toma, la lavé porque estaba llena de barro.

–Gracias… –Respondí en un resoplido, tomando el objeto. Luego buscó un rato más en su cartera, y me entregó la llave de mi habitación y mi cinturón con Pokéballs; tras tomarlos, me fijé por primera vez en lo que vestía, era una bata blanca, algo lejano a lo que deseaba encontrar. Convencido de que todo ello era inevitable, tomando en cuenta los días que estuve en la enfermería, me enfoqué una vez más en la psíquica. –¿Cómo los convenciste de que te entregaran mis pertenencias?

–Fue fácil "persuadirlos". –Respondió ella, resaltando la última palabra con el movimiento de sus dedos; no necesité más información para comprender lo sucedido.

–¿Entonces no te has encontrado en ninguno de mis… conocidos? –Pregunté, incómodo. Ella negó tranquilamente, aclarándome que solo estuvo en la habitación durante las madrugadas y las mañanas. Tras un silencio ligeramente perdurable, otra duda anidó en mi mente; no titubeé a la hora de formular la pregunta a la chica. –Sabrina… ¿Por qué me ayudas? –Ella mantuvo su mirada posada en el ventanal un momento, antes voltearse y responder.

–Porque tú, tú yo del pasado, me devolvió la sonrisa. –Hubo otro silencio, uno muy cálido y familiar. –Por ello, espero que el camino que elijas, sea capaz de hacer por ti, lo que tú hiciste por mí, Ash. –No pude evitar perder la sonrisa, ella pareció pensar que se debió a que mencionara ese nombre, pero pronto comprendió que no era el caso... –¿No sabes que hacer ahora? –Negué con la cabeza.

–Tenía pensado enfrentar a mi… –Dejé de hablar y miré mis manos, ambas se convirtieron en rígidos puños. –… padre, con la verdad que obtuviera durante el torneo. Pero nunca pensé que la verdad resultara tan… distinta a lo que creía real, a la vida que he estado llevando. –Sabrina estaba por decirme algo, pero entonces escuchamos un ligero golpeteo en la puerta.

–¿Señorita Hope, se encuentra ahí? –Inquirió una voz masculina que me sonó familiar. Miré a la peli-violeta, ella mi susurró que se referían a la enfermera.

–Queríamos ver si podíamos visitar a… Red. –Añadió otra voz femenina, de manera un tanto tímida; era Serena, no había duda.

–Sabrina, no estoy preparado para verlos… Yo… –La chica pareció comprender, pues, sin decir nada, se acercó a puerta, y abriéndola con cuidado, se deslizó fuera de la habitación, sin dar espacio a las miradas indiscretas de quienes pertenecieron activamente a mi pasado.

–¡¿Sabrina?! ¡¿Qué hacías ahí?! –Escuché a Serena cuestionar, entre sorprendida y molesta.

–¿Yo? Pues me he estado haciendo cargo de que la sanidad mental de Red, eso es todo. –Afirmó Sabrina, de manera melosa, pero con tintes de ironía. –¿La enfermera no te informó? –Preguntó en el mismo tono.

–Hmm… No, la verdad es que no… –Serena se escuchaba muy insegura.

–¡Claro, no tendría por qué! Que tonta que fui al preguntarlo… –Era obvio que Sabrina solo estaba jugando, pero ya no estaba seguro si era para alejarlos, o por el placer de molestar; para una chica tan seria como ella, podía ser bastante bromista, y en el mal sentido de la palabra, un tanto sádica, si cabe.

–¡Sabrina, deja de hacerte la tonta! –Gritó una voz estridente, creo recordar que le pertenecía a la líder de gimnasio pelinaranja que forma parte del grupo. –Has sabido la verdad desde hace bastante y nunca dijiste nada, ¿por qué?

–Yo no sabía nada. –Respondió ella, perdiendo el tono de falsa inocencia que había estado usando anteriormente. A decir verdad, ya no estaba seguro de si lo que decía era verdad o mentira, por lo tanto, me comprometí a preguntarle apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

–¡Claro, y yo soy un Vanilluxe! –Respondió sarcásticamente otra voz, una que pude reconocer de inmediato, la de la Campeona local, Iris. –Déjate de juegos, chica psíquica, y déjanos pasar. –Demandó ésta, firmemente.

–Él no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, lo mejor será que vuelvan más tarde. –No esperé a descubrir el desenlace, así que me levanté de la camilla, con los músculos aun entumecidos, tomé mis pertenencias, y empecé a buscar una manera de escapar.

–Sabrina, no sé si es cierto que no sabías la verdad desde antes, y tampoco es algo que de momento me importe, pero estoy segura que ahora lo sabes, y como tal, eres consciente de que nadie más que yo debe estar a su lado en este momento. –Mi corazón se estrujó, las palabras de Serena fueron tan sinceras que me detuve en seco, anonadado; ya no me sentía capaz de escapar, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de mirar de frente tantos fragmentos del pasado reunidos. No me sorprendió que Sabrina no supiera como rebatir a su afirmación.

–¡Quítate! –La voz de la pelinaranja asesinó el silencio que había reinado por un momento, un estruendo se dejó escuchar, y la puerta se abrió de par en par, conmigo casi al frente de ésta. El tumulto, de al menos unas diez personas, se detuvo ante la imagen que sus ojos captaron; yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo. Pude reconocer en primera fila a Serena, la pelinaranja, el chico moreno e Iris, Sabrina no estaba a la vista.

–¿Ash…? –Serena se puso blanca de la impresión, al ser la primera que ingresó, nos hallábamos a solo unos pocos centímetros. Sus piernas flaquearon y su equilibrio menguó, me moví casi por instinto, y antes de cayera al suelo, pude atraparla en el aire. Con ella en brazos, levanté la vista hacia el grupo. Sabrina estaba ingresando nuevamente a la habitación, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude notar como me susurraba un "Hice todo lo que pude, lo siento…". Los demás miembros del grupo estaban tan paralizados como yo, nadie sabía cómo dar el primer paso.

–¿Ash, en verdad eres tú? –Se animó a preguntar la pelinaranja, pude captar que no tenía dudas reales, pues solo deseaba una confirmación de mi parte. ¿En verdad estaba preparado para aceptar mi verdadera identidad? La respuesta a esa pregunta, es no. Mi silenció provocó que ambiente se volviera tenso.

–¿Por qué no volviste si habías sobrevivido? –El moreno se animó a preguntar, nuevamente solo obtuvieron silencio como respuesta.

–¿Por qué ocultaste tu identidad? –Ahora fue turno de la morena.

–¿Por qué golpeaste a Gladio? –Ahora la que preguntó fue la rubia, Bonnie, que se adelantó atravesando a la gente que abarrotaba la entrada; cada pregunta se volvía más específica, y ello me estaba incomodando cada vez más.

–Parece ser que mis dudas nunca estuvieron mal infundadas. Ash Ketchum no es el héroe que todos pensamos que era. –La voz que escupió esas palabras salió de un chico que estaba cruzando el umbral de la entrada, justo al lado de la psíquica. –¿Qué querías? ¿Demostrar lo buen entrenador que te volviste, acostarte con esta chica, –Señaló a Sabrina. – y luego irte tan campante, tras tu salida triunfal?

–Calem, creo que estas malinterpretando la situación. –Respondió Iris, ante mi silencio.

–Sí ese es el caso, me gustaría que él empezara a hablar. –Me señaló con desdeño, algo que me molestó; esa simple acción, encendió la llama del odio que había estado una semana dormida en mi interior.

–Yo… –Dije, con un hilo de voz, llamando la atención de todos. –Yo no tengo porque responderte nada, no te debo explicaciones. –Crucé la mirada con el pelinegro, que no se tomó para nada bien mis palabras.

–¡Puede que tengas razón, pero se la debes a ellos, a ella! –Con su mano señaló a las personas amontonadas en la puerta, y luego a Serena. –A mí me parece que estabas por escapar, sin tener la hombría de hablar las cosas que deben ser habladas, ¿no es así? –Callé una vez más; Calem dio en el blanco. Iris me escudriñó con la mirada.

–Ash… –Dijo con duda. –¿En verdad pensabas irte de acá sin hablar con nosotros? –Suspiré pesadamente, y le hice una señal a Sabrina con la cabeza.

–Yo no tengo nada de que hablar… –En ese momento, me acerqué a Calem rápidamente, y coloqué a la pelimiel desmallada en sus brazos, de una forma un tanto brusca.

–¡¿Qué vas a…?! –Un brillo extraño me cubrió, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar de hablar, y mi estancia cambió instantáneamente. Miré a los alrededores, y no tardé en reconocer mi propia habitación. A mi lado estaba Sabrina, con su Alakazam acompañándonos.

–Gracias… –Le dije, mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

–No hay problema, pero creo que la próxima reunión de líderes de gimnasio será muy incómoda. –Reí desganado, ante su comentario, y le regresé la mirada, en ese momento estaba regresando a su Pokémon a la Pokéball. –¿Sabes que eventualmente tendrás que enfrentarlos, no es así? No podrás escapar por siempre. –Bajé la mirada, sintiéndome abrumado. Ella se acercó a mí, y tomándome por sorpresa, me besó en la mejilla una vez más; tras ello, se alejó en dirección a la puerta y la abrió. –Lo que dije fue en serio, lo de que deseaba que fueras feliz. Ojalá encuentres lo que te hace falta en tu siguiente viaje. –La encaré con una sonrisa, pero entonces la puerta ya estaba cerrada y abandonada.

"Nunca pude preguntarle si ya sabía la verdad desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, pero es obvio que al menos lo sospechaba", con eso en mente, me cambié de ropa y empaqué todas mis cosas, listo para partir de Ciudad Driftveil. Una vez todo estuvo guardado en la maleta, me coloqué frente al espejo, en las manos tenía un repuesto de mis lentes de contacto rojos. El reflejo que me saludó, fue una versión de mí mismo que oculté por muchos años: mi cabello estaba ennegrecido, pues estaba ligeramente desteñido, las cicatrices de mi rostro no estaban ocultas y mis ojos castaños eran profundos como mis dudas.

Tras meditarlo un momento, boté los lentes en la basura, y decidí abrazar esa imagen de mí mismo, convencido de que ya de nada servía ocultar mi identidad. "Probablemente todos mis enemigos estén al tanto de mi verdadera imagen, por lo ocurrido en la final". Di un rápido vistazo a la habitación, y pude corroborar que todo estaba en orden, tras ello, tomé todas mis Pokéballs y liberé a los seres que contenían, revelando a todo mi equipo; ellos me miraron atentos, claramente alegres por ver qué estaba en buen estado.

–Chicos, parece que llegamos a un punto muerto… Ahora sé quiénes éramos antes del coma. –Todos ellos me miraron sorprendidos, menos Greninja, Raichu superó su malhumor y se me acercó a mí, colocándose cerca de mi hombro. Les relaté lo que sabía, y tras ello les hice una pregunta que tenía en mente desde que empecé a hablar. –… Por eso necesito saber; ¿ustedes recuerdan algo nuevo de nuestro pasado? –Todos negaron, incluido Greninja. Suspiré y dirigí la mirada al suelo. –¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué debo hacer…? –Inquirí, más para mí mismo, que para ellos. –Tengo que descartar la idea de volver a mi vida anterior, al menos de momento; no puedo ser alguien que no conozco. Tampoco puedo seguir con mi antigua vida, no ahora que sé la verdad; aunque siempre supuse que sería así fuera como fuera que sucedieran las cosas… ¡Mierda, todo esto es culpa de mi padre…! ¿Mi padre…?

Esas palabras resultaron como echarle más leña al fuego del odio que ardía en mí. Giovanni, ese hombre que dice ser mi padre, que me engañó y me hizo creer ser alguien que no era… Él fue quien distorsionó mi realidad, y manejando los hilos que ató a mi destino, hizo lo que le plació conmigo. Entre más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba, iría donde Giovanni, le sacaría toda la verdad, y me vengaría… "No permitiré que un monstruo como él permanezca con vida", la llama del odio ardió con fiereza, quemando mi interior. Estaba tan enfocado en mi recientemente adquirido objetivo, que fallé en notar que Raichu estaba generando multitud de chispas con sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente lo noté, le cuestioné al respecto. "Raichu, rai", respondió, señalando la puerta; en ese momento, alguien la golpeó con calma.

–¿Quién es? –Cuestioné cautelosamente. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que escapamos de la enfermería, así que sería imposible que los agentes del pasado, en tan poco tiempo descubrieran mi ubicación, sobre todo porque no noté ninguno de los hermanos Aether con ellos. Aun así, no quería arriesgarme; pero al no obtener respuesta, miré seriamente a Raichu, y luego a los demás, todos se colocaron en posición de ataque. Me acerqué a la puerta, y la entreabrí, en ese momento un flash de color naranja atravesó la puerta, empujándome hacia atrás.

–Al parecer no recuerdas que Dedenne puede comunicarse con Pika… Raichu, a través de la electricidad estática de sus mejillas. –Miré a quien me habló, como era de esperarse, era Bonnie, que se encontraba justo frente a la puerta. A su lado estaba una cohibida Serena; aún no había rastro de los demás. Una vez más, me hallé incapaz de reaccionar, así fue hasta que escuché la tímida voz de Serena; esta vez no aparentaba que fuera a desmayarse.

–¿Po-podemos hablar? –Suspiré profundamente; no me sentía listo para afrontar un pasado de tal magnitud. A pesar de ello, me hice a un lado, y le indiqué que pasara; la rubia se quedó afuera, así que cerré la puerta tras ella, de momento su Pokémon se encontraba jugueteando con Raichu, la imagen me hizo sonreír. La sonrisa murió cuando volteé hacia la cama y miré la cara de Serena, la pobre chica estaba tan blanca como un Mega-Gengar Shiny. En silencio, me senté a su lado…

–¿De que deseas hablar? –Casi de inmediato me recriminé por la estúpida pregunta. Serena se frotó los ojos, que parecían a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, reuniendo valor.

–¿Tú… me recuerdas? –Su pregunta fue directo al grano; noté como tocó el lazo azul con el que tenía su pelo amarrado, al momento de preguntar aquello. Trastabillé a la hora de encontrar una respuesta a su duda. –Veo que estás igual de nervioso que yo… –Ella suspiró profundamente, tomándose sus rodillas. –Pensar que después de todo lo que pasamos, resultaste ser… bueno, tú. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no volviste? –La miré directamente a los ojos, y reuní el valor para decirle la verdad; sabía que sus últimas preguntas, no iban dirigidas a mí, sino más bien a Ash.

–Me gustaría decir que te recuerdo, pero sería mentir en gran parte. –Ella no pareció comprender. –Solo recuerdo el día que crucé el maldito Ultraumbral, recuerdo nuestra despedida… Pero antes de eso, todo está en blanco. Y eso lo recordé hasta hace poco, durante la final… –Ella se agitó un poco, pero se calmó tras un par de respiraciones pausadas.

–¿Podrías decirme lo que sabes? –Me ahorré los detalles de lo ocurrido con Necrozma, y de lo que fue de mi vida tras despertar del coma, pero al final le relaté lo mejor que pude todo lo sucedido, incluida la verdad de porque visitaba su hogar.

–Tú me dijiste que tu corazón siempre te guiaría a mí mientras palpitara, parece ser que era cierto… –Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, se lanzó hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero al final terminé correspondiendo el abrazo. Pasados unos segundos, se separó de mí súbitamente. –Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así… –Negué con la cabeza.

–No importa, a mí no me molesta. –El silenció volvió a reinar, hasta que los ojos de Serena se posaron en los siete Pokémon, que apenas y cabían en la habitación.

–Me alegra saber que todos estén bien; es una lástima que Pikachu se viera obligado a evolucionar. –Su voz se volvió a quebrar.

–Todos hemos tenido que hacer sacrificios, así es nuestra vida… –No había terminado de hablar, cuando sus manos tomaron las mías.

–¡No tienes que seguir haciéndolo, puedes venir con nosotros! En mi casa tengo espacio, puedo darte la habitación de huéspedes, y ayudarte a recordar, tal vez con el tiempo… –Me vi en la necesidad de detenerla.

–No puedo… No creo que pueda recordar si no ato varios cabos sueltos de la vida que formé durante estos seis años. –Ella abrió ampliamente sus ojos y su cuerpo se sacudió.

–¿Cabos sueltos? ¿Ya… ya tienes alguien? –Volvió a tocar su lazo azul. Al principio no comprendí, pero al ver como la chica parecía estrujarse sobre sí misma, terminé comprendiendo a que se refería.

–No, no… Estoy solo. En el fondo siempre sentí que había algo que no se podría llenar, no importa quien internara hacerlo. –Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y pude notar un claro sonrojo. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está Yvonne? –Era un tema complicado de tratar, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la lógica. Serena me miró fijamente, un poco incómoda.

–Con Miette, Shauna y…–Comenzó a relatar, pero claramente no estaba entendiéndole. –… unas amigas. –Rectificó. Tras otro silencio, capté como una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios. –Al menos ahora entiendo porque Pangoro y Sylveon se llevaban bien contigo. –Le regresé la sonrisa. –Ash… –No me sentía cómodo siendo llamado así, y ella pareció comprenderlo de inmediato. –... Red… Hmm. –Se aclaró la garganta, con pena. –Tengo dos de tus Pokémon contigo, ¿no te gustaría verlos? –Negué casi por reflejo.

–Lo siento, pero aún no me siento listo para los reencuentros del pasado… Por hoy, tú serás un caso especial. –Ella asintió, sonriéndome melancólicamente. Me levanté de la cama, y regresé a mis Pokémon, excepto a Raichu. –Por ello mismo debo irme ahora, antes de que aparezca el resto de ellos. –Le dije, refiriéndome al grupo de amigos de mi pasado.

–Entiendo… –Ella también se reincorporó. –Si necesitas donde quedarte, mi casa siempre estará disponible. A… a Yvonne le encantará, estoy segura. –Asentí, agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento.

–Serena… –Dije cuando estaba por salir, llamando su atención, que estaba enfocada en el tipo Eléctrico/Hada. –Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

Tras ello, salí de la habitación donde dormí por dos semanas, y me encontré con Bonnie, ella parecía dispuesta a hablarme, pero entonces Serena la llamó. Seguí el camino a paso rápido, en dirección del salón; en el camino, me topé con los demás del grupo, y con ellos, estaba Yvonne. Ignoré los llamados, ignoré a la pequeña, que no se decidía si llamarme Jimmy o Red, ignoré el pasado y empecé a correr. Cada metro que recorrí, corrí más rápido que antes, haciendo oídos sordos a sus llamados, ignorando el dolor que invadía a mi ser. Aunque le había dicho a Serena que no sería un adiós, algo volvió para atormentar mi mente, la realidad, mi realidad.

"¿Cómo los veré a la cara después de todo lo que hice? ¿Cómo podré mirar directamente a los ojos a quienes fueron mis amigos, mi familia desconocida, mi pareja y mi… mi hija?", mi corazón me suplicaba que me quedara. Pero sabía que no podía, y ello tenía un solo culpable. "Te asesinaré de manera lenta y dolorosa, Giovanni…", apliqué fuerza en mis puños, y me enfoqué en dejar de lado a aquellas personas que alguna vez pertenecieron a mi presente.

Con el odio y el enojo creciendo exponencialmente, salí de la ciudad a lomos de Charizard, y tomé el primer avión en dirección a Alola. Primero recolectaría todas mis cosas y realizaría un plan de acción, y después de ello, viajaría a Kanto para encontrar a mi supuesto padre. Durante todo el vuelo, pensé en múltiples maneras de vengarme de él, también pensé en que haría con Silver, pero antes necesitaba escuchar la verdad de sus bocas, no estaría satisfecho hasta exprimirles sus razones a golpes. El avión aterrizó y volví al lomo de mi tipo Fuego/Volador; la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro cuando divisé el Pueblo Po, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría.

–… No puedo regresar a una vida que desconozco, menos cuando solo puedo pensar en la venganza. –"Padre…", pensé en modo despectivo, "espero que estés listo, porque no descansaré hasta verte muerto".


	38. Venganza Sexenal

Venganza Sexenal

–Detente aquí, recuerda que no queremos llamar la atención. –Mi bestia alada batió con fuerza sus extremidades escamosas, creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire que limpió de hojas la superficie del suelo. No esperé a que aterrizáramos por completo, salté sobre su lomo y caí sin perder el equilibrio. –No tardaré demasiado, quédate por aquí vigilando. –Dije, volteando a mi falso dragón, que rugió en asentimiento.

Troné mis dedos, liberando la presión a la que los estuve exponiendo a lo largo del viaje; de no hacerlo, sentía que podría explotar. ¿Y como no sentirse de esa manera? Había sido engañado, usado, se me privó de mi vida e identidad, fui alejado de mis seres queridos; y todo fue llevado a cabo por un solo hombre, Giovanni Sakaki. Tenía razones para pensar que no era mi padre real, pero por falta pruebas, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la idea contradictoria a dicha afirmación. "¿Y si de verdad es mi padre?", escupí al suelo al momento que ese pensamiento cruzó mi por mi cerebro. "No cambiaría nada… Seguiría siendo el sujeto que me usó y alejó de mis seres queridos". Mi odio hacia Giovanni no era cosa nueva, cargué con él por años, pero ahora tenía aún más razones para hacerlo.

Miré hacia los lados y atrás, al momento que coloqué mi mano en lector de huellas, que da paso a la entrada a Pueblo Po; como es el asentamiento más rico de toda Alola, la gente del pueblo puede darse el lujo de adoptar cualquier medida de seguridad. Tras lo ocurrido con el Team Skull, la gente regresó deseosa de que nadie más les arrebatara sus hogares; le pagaron dinero extra a Denio y adquirieron cuanto dispositivo de seguridad se les pasó por su ostentosa cabeza. Su regreso nunca sentó bien a Denio, el Kahuna de Ula-Ula y policía de la zona. El hombre, de avanzada edad, siempre prefirió la presencia del Team Skull sobre la de los riquillos que habitan el pueblo. Personalmente nunca tomé partido, pues rara vez interactúo con mis vecinos.

Tras el rápido chequeo de mi identidad, el seguro de la puerta de acero se liberó, dándome la oportunidad de ingresar; podría haber entrado directamente desde el aire, pero temía que cualquiera de mis enemigos ya me tuviera alguna trampa preparada. Le indiqué a Raichu que estuviera atento, y con paso sigiloso, pero decidido, empecé a moverme en dirección a mi casa. Me arrinconé cerca de una zona plantada con palmeras, y recorrí todo el extremo derecho del pueblo, con cuidado. Pareciera que solo estaba siendo paranoico, pero el silencio que percibía en la zona, no era más tranquilizador; no es que los vecinos sean ruidosos, pero para este punto, lo normal sería haber escuchado alguna voz o el grito de los niños jugando.

Finalmente llegué a la entrada trasera de mi propiedad; asegurándome que nadie me viera, me salté la cerca que la separa del área pública. Caí en medio de mi campo de batalla, seguido por Raichu; le hice señales a éste, preguntándole si detectaba alguien en la casa. Negó con su cabeza. Saqué las llaves de mi mochila y desbloqué la puerta trasera, todo parecía relativamente normal, no había señales de que hubiera nada saboteado. Crucé el umbral de la puerta sigilosamente, mirando a cada rincón del corredor que conectaba directamente con la sala de estar; en un periodo de tiempo de alrededor de quince minutos, avancé desde la entrada hasta mi cuarto, una vez ahí, liberé un tenso suspiro.

–Al parecer estamos solos… –Le susurré a Raichu. Rápidamente empecé a tomar mi ropa táctica y demás objetos, que consideré, serían necesarios. Busqué estúpidamente mi arma de fuego durante varios minutos, antes de recordar que la perdí en Ciudad Kiloude.

Con todo preparado para el viaje, miré hacia el reloj de mi habitación, marcaba las seis de la tarde pasadas. Volví a echar un vistazo a todo aquello que atesoré por años, y así me despedí de mi pasado como mercenario; aún no estaba seguro de que haría tras llevar a cabo mi venganza, pero si lo estaba de que no volvería a la misma rutina que mantuve todo este tiempo tras el coma. Me hallaba profundamente inmerso en mis pensamientos, tanto, que por un momento casi ignoro el hecho de que alguien estaba llamando a mi puerta a través del timbre. Le señalé a Raichu que me siguiera y se escondiera tras el muro, y me acerqué a la puerta; al observar a través de la mirilla, pude respirar tranquilo…

–Denio, no esperaba verte por aquí, pasa, pasa… –El policía de pelo canoso y ojos del color sangre, ingresó saludándome con un gesto de cabeza desdeñoso. A través del tiempo he conocido multitud de personas, pero ninguna es tan fiel representación del nihilismo, como lo es Denio. Su vida constaría de alimentar a sus Meowth Alola y dormir, de no ser porque Tapu Bulu lo eligió como el Kahuna de la isla; algo que no me extraña, tomando en cuenta que el Tapu de Ula-Ula es famoso por rehuirle al trabajo. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esa idea, pues fue el mismo Tapu Bulu quien me ayudó a sobrevivir el ataque de los Ultraentes hace cinco años.

–Necesitaba venir, es bastante urgente. –Detecté temor en la voz del hombre, algo muy poco habitual, tanto, que me puse en estado de alerta. Raichu salió del escondite y se colocó a mi lado, deseoso de saber que buscaba nuestro siempre útil aliado.

–¿Qué sucede? –Cuestioné, intentando descifrar si tal problema estaba relacionado directamente con él, o conmigo. –¿Tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido con durante la final del Pokémon World Tournament? –Aunque era una pregunta, sonó más a una afirmación; el canoso hombre asintió con desgano.

–No pensaste que pasarías desapercibido después de aquello, ¿no es así? –Bufé con molestia, indicándole que lo sabía, pero que contaba con tener más tiempo para escapar de Unova y luego Alola.

–Con tiempo es con lo que menos cuentas, lo mejor será que escapes de la región, en este momento. –Asentí, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, con él detrás, para tomar mi mochila. Tras ello, volvimos a la puerta de entrada principal. Pude haberle preguntado quien estaba ahora tras de mí, pero preferí dejar ello de lado, lo que menos necesitaba era un incentivo para pelear en ese preciso instante.

–Parece que esta será la despedida. –Afirmé con un poco de melancolía; no sería una escena emocional, pero no por ello me dejaba de sentir dolido por dejar atrás tanto, todo, a decir verdad. Abrí la puerta y salí al pórtico, esperaba que Denio me siguiera, pero no lo hizo. Estaba por voltear, cuando…

–No te lo tomes como algo personal… –No tuve oportunidad de reaccionar, pues entonces el hombre de cara ojerosa ya había realizado su movimiento. –Persian, Sorpresa. Malamar, doble Hipnosis.

Habría desconfiado de cualquier persona, pero no de él; de no ser por Denio, no habría escapado de Aether, no habría conseguido un hogar, no habría conseguido trabajo como mercenario y no habría conseguido el apoyo de la Policía Internacional. Pero una vez más, fui víctima del engaño… El Pokémon calamar apareció frente a Denio, mientras que desde atrás saltó el Persian, golpeando a Raichu con sus patas y evitando que pudiera defenderse; tanto mi Pokémon como yo fuimos envueltos por energía magenta y caímos en un mundo de oscuridad eterna.

Cuando desperté, la cabeza me dolía como si hubiera bebido toda la noche, lastimosamente, no era el caso. Intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, tenía cuerdas alrededor de mis manos y pies, pero no solo ello me impedía movilizar mi cuerpo, pues sentía que cada articulación, cada musculo, me resultaba tan pesado como un Wailord. Hice el esfuerzo de sacudirme, pero fue inútil, estaba literalmente paralizado. Observé con dificultad el entorno que me rodeaba; me encontraba en una habitación con paredes grises desgastadas, había varios estantes metálicos al fondo y el lugar estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de gas. A simple vista, parecía ser el frigorífico del algún lugar abandonado. "Debo encontrar la manera de salir de aquí…", no tuve la oportunidad de comenzar a plantearle una solución a mi problema, ya que en ese momento la puerta metálica, que daba paso hacia mi "celda", fue abierta.

–¡Oh, ya estás despierto! Bueno, creo que eso le ahorrará tiempo a Giovanni… –"¿Giovanni, que tiene que ver él con todo esto?", la respuesta era obvia, pero aun así insistí en cuestionarme aquello. Denio camino parsimoniosamente hacia mí, con cara de cansancio. –Lamento que todo vaya a terminar así, pero no hallé otra manera…

–¿Es necesario que me des tus razones? –Pregunté molesto, apenas abriendo mi boca debido a la parálisis. No quería saber porque Denio me había puesto en semejante situación, como una presa a punto de ser devorada, fueran cuales fueran sus razones, no serían lo suficientemente válidas.

–Probablemente no, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que llegue Giovanni… ¿Tú sí? –Su pregunta, cargada de sarcasmo, no hizo más que echarle más leña al fuego, estaba furioso. –Como sea… Las cosas nunca debieron llegar tan lejos, pero lo hicieron, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Pero al menos me gustaría dejar en claro que no tengo nada en contra tuya; por eso quiero que sepas toda la verdad…

–Pues eso no es lo que dice la situación que nos rodea… –Denio rió con cansancio. –Mira, no quiero saber todo el trasfondo trágico que te llevó a ayudar a ese hombre; sí vas a decir algo, que sea rápido. –El sujeto volvió a reír.

–Siempre tan directo; no negaré que extrañaré tu actitud… Bien, te lo diré. –Denio hizo una pausa, para así reunir sus ideas. –Todo comenzó el día que me enteré que los idiotas del Team Skull, encargados de manejar Melemele, llegaron al pueblo con una persona inconsciente, específicamente un chico. Cuestioné al respecto a Guzma, pero se negó a decirme nada; como ya sospecharás, esa persona eras tú. Al parecer esos tres inútiles ya habían lidiado contigo en el pasado, y aseguraron que de algo les servirías; entonces Guzma se comunicó con el encargado de manejar la relación del Team Skull con la Fundación Aether, un sujeto llamado Faba Sauboh. Al parecer éste te reconoció, y tras unas llamadas, Giovanni ya era consciente de tu paradero. A Guzma se le ordenó cuidarte y a mi vigilarte; esos idiotas jamás te habrían mantenido con vida de no ser por mis consejos. De no ser porque le dije que usaran un Audino para evitar que te desnutrieras durante el coma, seguro habrías muerto hace mucho…

–Sí, ya capté la idea, sin ti no habría vivido lo suficiente para morir hoy a manos de Giovanni; ¿se supone que debo agradecerte por eso?

–No, no es lo que pretendo… La cuestión es que hice lo que hice, porque Giovanni mismo me dio la orden; lo conocí cuando fui a Kanto a entrenar, en ese entonces, era el líder de una pequeña banda que se dedicaba a robar Pokémon. Yo había sido rechazado para formar parte de la academia de Policía, así que, por despecho, lo ayudé a eludir la ley en multitud de ocasiones. Pensé que eso había quedado en el pasado, por lo mismo me sorprendió oír de nuevo su voz después de tantas décadas. Primero me pidió información sobre una leyenda de Alola, y, meses después, me indicó que debía mantenerte vigilado. No sé cómo lo averiguó, pero él ya sabía que los Ultraumbrales suelen provocar amnesia…

–¿Entonces él lo sabía todo de mí? –No quería aparentarlo, pero estaba deseoso de escuchar más.

–Sí. –Hizo otra pausa. –No hace falta que te diga que no es tu padre, ¿cierto? –Negué, pues mis sospechas al fin habían sido disipadas. –Claro, ahora que, de alguna forma u otra, trabajo para la ley, negué formar parte de su plan; pero él supo cómo llegar a mí… Estoy seguro que no lo recuerdas, a menos que hayas recuperado toda la memoria… –Volví a negar. –Tú la conociste… a Acerola, eran amigos; también me conociste a mí, me retaste por el Recorrido Insular… Giovanni amenazó con asesinarla, me dio pruebas suficientes para demostrar que no era solo palabrería. –Un dejo de dolor se filtró en sus palabras. –No estamos emparentados por sangre, pero es como mi sobrina, desde pequeña ha sido mi única compañía. –Rápidamente se recompuso, recuperando su mirada tétrica. –Por eso tuve que hacerlo, acepté vigilarte. Desde entonces mantuve alejados a todos aquellos que Giovanni me señaló, todos familiares o conocidos tuyos, hice lo propio con Acerola. Seguramente, de no ser por mí, la verdad habría salido a la luz muchos años atrás; ahora mismo, no estoy seguro de que hubiera sido mejor.

–¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste también fue una orden de Giovanni, toda tu ayuda? –Empezaba a comprender que la mentira era más masiva de lo que creía en un principio. –¿Menek y mis demás clientes…?

–Por años me aseguré de que, quisieras o no, trabajaras para él… –La realidad volvió a golpearme con fuerza. –No todos para los que trabajaste como mercenario eran emisarios de Giovanni, pero sí una gran parte; Menek los encabeza a todos, pues él trabaja directamente para Giovanni. –No podía parar de maldecirme… Pensar en aquellas personas que maté creyendo que eran el Team Neo Plasma… –¿Entonces, el Team Neo Plasma…?

–Sí, una farsa, todo el tiempo has estado eliminando enemigos del Team Rocket, desde mafias rivales, hasta testigos y reporteros, todo aquel que alguna vez incordió a la mafia de Giovanni desde fuera de Kanto, cayó por tu propia mano. –El estómago se me revolvió, tenía que salir de ahí.

–¿Dónde están mis Pokémon? –Cuestioné de manera reclamante.

–Debajo del uno de los estantes del fondo, Giovanni cree que los eliminé… –Lo miré con extrañeza. –Aún recuerdo cuando Guzma me entregó todos tus Cristales Z, solo te dejamos aquellos que correspondían con los Pokémon que tenías, y añadimos el Alo-Raistal Z; para que, de esa forma, todo cuadrara. El resto los vendió Guzma; fue con el dinero recaudado, que obtuvo el cristal para tu Raichu. Él nunca entendió del todo la verdad, y lo cierto es que yo tampoco, pero Giovanni pensaba usarte lo mejor que pudiera, así que todo debía calzar con la fábula que pensaba meterte en la cabeza. Pero entonces comenzó la guerra entre el Team Skull y la Fundación Aether. Guzma quiso hablar, revelarte la verdad, pero su fidelidad hacia Lusamine Aether lo traicionó; si el pobre hubiera sabido que era Sauboh quien controlaba los hilos de Aether para ese momento… Al final, el ataque de los Ultraentes fue ordenado, y Giovanni procedió con el siguiente paso de su plan; pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y te pusiste en contra de él a pesar de que creías ser su hijo. Cuando regresaste, mi tarea lo hizo contigo, debía mantenerte controlado sin que lo supieras…

–¡Mierda, todo, todo fue una maldita mentira! –Grité, buscando liberar un poco del enojo que me sofocaba.

–Lastimosamente estás en lo cierto… –Denio miró un momento hacia la puerta antes de volver a hablar. –Mira, no pienso ayudarte directamente, pero no veo porque no hacerlo de manera indirecta… –Eso llamó mi atención. –Te rocié con un paralizador concentrado de Morelull, pero es probable que su efecto pase en unos minutos, tendrás que ser rápido… –Se escucharon pasos de fondo, por lo tanto, comenzó a susurrar. –¡Mierda! ¡Necesito salir a recibirlo! Lo último que necesitas saber, es que tu Charizard ha estado rondando cerca de la jungla al sur del edificio, debe de estar buscándote… –Tras decir eso, se acercó a la puerta. –Espero que este no sea el adiós definitivo… –Al decir esto, desapareció tras la puerta de metal. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta volviera a ser abierta, pero esta ocasión entraron dos personas distintas.

–¡Pero si es mi hijo favorito! Imagino que tienes muchas cosas que preguntarme. –Giovanni entró con arrogancia, vistiendo un traje de blanco pulcro, llevaba una corbata negra y su pelo, ya canoso, peinado hacia atrás. Silver estaba a su lado, ligeramente cohibido.

–No tengo nada que preguntar, ¡lo recuerdo todo! –Mentí.

–Genial, eso nos ahorrará mucho tiempo. –Entonces noté que Silver llevaba una especie de taburete en sus manos; Giovanni lo tomó y me colocó sobre él, aflojando el amarre de mis muñecas. –Llevo años deseando poder hacer esto. –Hice lo posible por ahogar un grito, pero me fue imposible… El demonio, al que llamé padre por cinco años, había sacado una herramienta similar a un alicate, con mucho filo, y sin dudar, arrancó el dedo meñique de mi mano izquierda; al principio los huesos dieron pelea, pero con un "crack" cedieron, entonces sentí mi dedo ser separado del resto de mi mano. –¿Entonces, realmente no quieres saber nada más antes de morir? –Para él, la situación no era más que un juego, así que debía intentar averiguar todo lo posible, para así retrasar mi destino y esperar a que el efecto del paralizador se desvaneciera.

–¿Por qué me robaste aquel Ultraente…? –Pregunté, escarbando entre los recuerdos que había recuperado. Quería reunir lo que él sabía y lo que yo recordaba, para ver si de esa manera lograba recordar más cosas de mi pasado aun sin desvelar.

–Que pregunta tan inútil… Realmente pensaba que ya lo habrías descifrado… Ese Poipole fue la llave para poder abrir el Ultraumbral que nos llevaría a la Ultropolis. Claro que su cuerpo fue desintegrarlo a la hora de absorber la energía necesaria para poder seguir el rastro, pero era algo necesario… Espero que no te importe. –Comprendí entonces porque quería que lo cuestionara; de esa manera, el me relataría sus actos en contra de todo lo que amé. –Claro, eso no fue todo… Ya que cuando llegamos a la ciudad, nos topamos con un panorama terrible: Necrozma, en la plenitud de su poder, y la ciudad desolada. Estábamos planeando la manera de lidiar con él, cuando apareciste y comenzaste a luchar contra él. Nos facilitaste el trabajo, solo teníamos que esperar y actuar cuando estuviera débil y cansado. Pero sucedió algo inesperado, ya que se abrieron múltiples umbrales producto del último ataque de Necrozma. Fuimos absorbidos por uno y expulsados de esa dimensión.

–¿Por qué no perdiste la memoria? –Inquirí, mirándolo fijamente; fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza.

–Simple; ya estábamos preparados para una situación similar. No pudimos regresar a la Ultropolis, pero si pudimos asegurar un aterrizaje seguro al otro lado del Ultraumbral… Nos salvamos de la amnesia, pero sí hubo un efecto secundario, uno muy curioso. –En ese momento, lo vi tomar algo de su cinturón; un brillo rojizo iluminó el lugar, y entonces comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo estaba siendo estrujado por una fuerza invisible. –Te presento a Mewtwo; ya te había hablado de él, pero ahora que recuerdas, creo que podrás reconocerlo. –Frente a mí se hallaba un ser extraño, de ojos grandes, piel violácea y una mezcla de rasgos entre felinos y humanoides. –Había olvidado que lo perdí en el pasado, pero, por cosa de la suerte, la energía del Ultraumbral causó el efecto contrario a lo esperado… Mewtwo bloqueó mis recuerdos respecto a él, y por eso bajó la guardia. Tú pasaste lo mismo, ¿no es así? ¿Los sueños vividos? –Me negué a responder; Giovanni le restó importancia a ello. –… Volví a Johto por él, y lo atrapé con relativa facilidad. Con él, apoderarme de Ultropolis y Necrozma, fue pan comido.

–¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Para que deseas tanto poder? –La voz me salió quebrada, estaba empezando a temer no solo por mi vida, sino que por la de todos los habitantes del mundo.

–Tú, que careces de ambición, nunca lo entenderías. Pero una vez que yo consiga mi objetivo, logaré imponer mis reglas en todas las dimensiones existentes, sin excepción… Ahora, si mal no recuerdo, tú te llevabas muy bien con el legendario del Sol, Solgaleo, ¿no es así? –Nuevamente, no le respondí, pero aun así prosiguió su monologo. –No fue fácil, pero logramos unificar a Necrozma con Solgaleo y Lunala al mismo tiempo, eso aumentó su poder exponencialmente. Aunque ahora parece que es imposible sepáralos. –Y entonces Giovanni comenzó a reír, a la vez que Mewtwo aumentaba la presión que ejercía en mí. Al dejar de reír, Giovanni miró su muñeca. –Esperamos visitas, así que creo que solo queda tiempo para responder una pregunta más. –Sí tenía una.

–¿Por qué me mantuviste con vida? ¡¿Por qué fingiste ser mi padre?! –Cuestioné, estallando en cólera.

–Simple, solo seguí el ejemplo de un colega… "Cría a un Mareep en una jauría de Mightyenas, y éste creerá que también es uno de ellos". Quería demostrar que, hasta el mejor héroe, podía ser la mejor herramienta del "mal". Te alejé de tus seres queridos, te oculté de ellos y te hice pagar por todos los problemas que me causaste en el pasado. –Tras decir eso, se volteó hacia la salida. –Hijo, habla lo que quieras, saldré para recibir a los invitados. –Silver se quedó estático unos segundos después de que Giovanni salió del frigorífico, seguido por Mewtwo, lo que causó que el cuerpo dejara de dolerme, hasta que, de pronto, se abalanzó hacia mí.

–¡Mierda, esto salió peor de lo que esperaba! –Susurró fuertemente Silver, mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la mano con un pañuelo. "No eres el primero en decírmelo", pensé irónicamente.

–¿Así que todo fue una mentira…? –Le pregunté retóricamente, mirándolo cansado; me dolía todo y apenas podía moverme; estaba claro que la parálisis no estaba cerca de desaparecer.

–Sí… Aunque siempre pensé que era una locura; aun así, no hay forma de llevarle la contraria a mi padre. –Una vez terminó de limpiarme la sangre, se alejó de mí, para verme a la cara. –No dejaré que te mate…

–Creo que fuiste muy claro al momento de decir que no hay forma de llevarle la contraria… –No es que deseara no ser liberado, pero entre que no confiaba en su palabra, y no veía la forma de burlar a Mewtwo, me parecía inútil el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Silver me ayudara.

–Así ha sido demasiado tiempo… Ya no puedo seguir soportándolo. Siendo sincero, todo lo que te dije del odio que siento hacia él, fue real, al igual que nuestra relación similar a la de hermanos. –Lo miré con desconfianza. –Digo la verdad; no podría volver a… –Se detuvo. –Mira, hay una razón por la que te recomendé disfrazarte de la forma en que lo hiciste por tanto tiempo. Se debe a que siempre me recordaste a mi hermano… Red. –Ahora sí que estaba perdido. –No hay tiempo para contarte toda la historia… Pero, en resumen, yo lo traicioné. Él estaba en contra de nuestro padre, y al conseguir el puesto de Campeón de Kanto, hace unos quince años, cuando yo tenía diez, estaba seguro de tener el poder suficiente para entregarlo a la policía. Pero Giovanni me convenció de guiarlo a una trampa; ese día, él y un amigo suyo, murieron por mi culpa. Y no pienso repetir ese error, por eso… –¡Bam!, un sonido de proyectil se dejó escuchar en medio de la habitación, y Silver se desplomó sobre mí.

–Siempre fuiste una decepción; tú y tu desagradecido hermano. –Era Giovanni, que entró justo en el peor momento, y disparó a su propio hijo con un arma de fuego similar a la que tuve. –Me pareció justo dejar que murieras igual que esa chica del Team Skull a la que eras tan apegado; ¿Plumosa, se llamaba? –Dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a mí. –Fuiste una útil marioneta por un tiempo, Ketchum, pero ya has excedido tu periodo de utilidad… –Tras decir eso, salió otra vez del frigorífico. En ese instante, sentí mis pies ser liberados y mi cuerpo recuperó parte de su fuerza. Miré hacia abajo, a un moribundo Silver que sostenía una jeringa en su mano.

–Espero que eso baste para pagar mis pecados. Ash… lamento haberte mentido, fue bueno haber fingido ser tu hermano todos estos años. –Recitó sin fuerzas, escupiendo sangre. Intenté decir algo, pero no pude, estaba en un profundo estado de shock. –Espero… que hagas… pagar a… mi padre. –No cerró los ojos, no se movió, simplemente dejó de vivir. A diferencia de como creí que haría, no tuve la oportunidad de sacarle ninguna verdad a golpes; fue la vida la que me golpeó con la verdad. Aunque lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, era consciente de que aún no estaba libre.

Una vez cerré sus parpados y acomodé su cuerpo para que "descansara", ignorando el hueco de bala que sobresalía de su espalda, me moví hasta la zona donde estaban los estantes con dificultad, debajo, oculto, estaba mi cinturón. Tras recuperar a mi equipo, salí de la cámara frigorífica, después de haberme despedido mentalmente de Silver, al hacerlo, reconocí el lugar donde me hallaba; era el mismo edificio abandonado donde me enfrenté a los agentes de Aether por primera vez. Recorrí los pasillos en silencio, atento a señales enemigas; no tardó hasta que escuché un fuerte rugido.

Me asomé por una ventana, pues estaba en el segundo piso, y ahí, en el suelo, apenas iluminado por la Luna, estaba un Pokémon abominable, negro, con partes de color amarillo, con ojos carentes de alma. El ser abrió su inconmensurable boca y comenzó a tragar pedazos enteros de concreto. A su lado, se hallaba un ser delgado, colorido, aunque el blanco predominaba, y cabezón; el ser separó su cabeza de globo de su cuerpo y la lanzó contra el edificio, hacia la ventana donde me encontraba. Escuché un estallido y caí al suelo, al final, todo se volvió del color del fuego, como la venganza que al parecer nunca podré llevar a cabo…


	39. Caminando tras sus Huellas

Caminando tras sus Huellas

–Gracias, Jolie. –Agradecí a mi empleada y amiga pelirroja, a través de la imagen holográfica del HoloCaster. Ella acababa de darme los detalles de algunos diseños nuevos recomendados para las fechas venideras, también me indicó las ventas logradas y el dinero recaudado a lo largo de la semana; fue Jolie quien se hizo cargo de mi boutique de moda las dos semanas que duró el P.W.T., y debido a las circunstancias ocurridas durante el evento, se hizo cargo de la tienda a lo largo de esta tercera semana.

–No hay de que, nos vemos la próxima semana. ¡Au revoir! –Tras la despedida, liberé un suspiro de cansancio; miré hacia las paredes de mi habitación, como si deseara perderme en su superficie, y, completamente agotada, me dejé caer en la cama.

Tras lo sucedido hace dos días, concretamente el miércoles, han pasado multitud de cosas; en concreto, desde el domingo pasado sucedieron multitud de cosas… Primero la final entre "Red" y Cynthia, luego la revelación que me dejó atónita y con los nervios de punta, tres días esperando a que Ash, mi amado resurgido de la muerte, despertara de un coma, y claro, su anticlimática despedida. No es que me queje, pues pude entender en plano porque desapareció por seis años, tuve el reencuentro deseado e incluso logré estar entre sus brazos; pero, aun así, me resultó insuficiente.

Puede que pueda leerse irónico, tomando en cuenta que hace no mucho luchaba contra la dolorosa realidad de que lo había perdido para siempre; si me hallaba carente de esperanzas, debería haber disfrutado esos retazos de lo que una vez fuimos. Pero creo que realmente nunca dejé de esperar que él volviera, y toda mi vida recobrara el sentido que tenía antes de que él cruzara ese maldito umbral de Giratina. Aun a pesar del desaliento, la situación no iba a ser cerrada con un broche y terminar guardada en un baúl de los recuerdos; nadie se quedaría de brazos cruzados tras saber la verdad, eso era obvio.

Pasados unos minutos tras nuestro, en parte reencuentro, en parte despedida, Ash ya se encontraba lejos de mí una vez más; pero, a diferencia del sentimiento que empezó a embargarme horas más tarde, entonces me sentía extasiada y muy emocional. Tenía ganas de llorar, y no sabía si era de alegría o de tristeza. Bonnie se quedó a mi lado, sobre la cama en la que durmió él, a lo largo de las dos semanas que duró el torneo que era en su honor. El silenció que inundaba la habitación fue roto por la aparición del resto de mis amigos, antaño amigos de Ash; "¿y ahora?". Esa es una pregunta que aún no puedo responderme, Ash dejó muy claro que no deseaba reencuentros, pero eso no significa que no quiera que, en algún momento, sucedan.

En fin, tras la llegada de los demás del grupo, el silencio fue derrocado por el bullicio cargado de tensión y dudas; desde Brock preguntándome sobre el paradero de Ash, hasta Iris cuestionándose por qué no se quedó a hablar… y todas eran preguntas que me sentía incapaz de responder. Me habría encantado que Sabrina se hubiera quedado a relatar su versión de los hechos, pero tras desparecer, junto con Ash, de la enfermería, no se le volvió a ver.

Al final hizo falta la presencia de los dos hermanos rubios, Lillie y Gladio, que desde la mañana decidieron no acompañarnos a visitar a Ash, para poder así reunir un poco más de información sobre lo sucedido con él durante esos años que estuvo desaparecido y sin memoria. Aquello fue algo que agradecí, pues Calem había alcanzado un nivel desconocido de sobreprotección, y no paraba de recriminarme por haber estado con alguien "como él", refiriéndose a Ash; claro, él no sabía de lo que hablaba, pues nunca llegó a conocerlo, pero no por eso estaba dispuesta a aceptar que hablara mal de él un segundo más.

"No sabemos mucho, así que no podemos decirles mucho; en un par de días les daremos más información, lo prometemos", esas fueron las desalentadoras palabras de Lillie. Claro, desalentadoras para todos menos para mí, pues yo, al menos, ya había escuchado de boca de Ash parte de su historia, y ello me tranquilizaba. Pero como ya puntualicé, ese sentimiento mutó hasta convertirse en desasosiego y disgusto, al percatarme de que tan poco en realidad sabía del paradero de Ash y que le sucedió durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos.

Entonces, como no me sentía capaz de revelarles lo que Ash me relató en confidencia, me limité a escuchar lo que los hermanos tenían que decir. Sabía que Ash se sintió atraído por un "instinto" a mi hogar, sabía que era una especie de mercenario, y sabía que durante mucho tiempo se halló en soledad; por eso, cuando me enteré de que formó parte del desagradable Team Skull, supe que él había endulzado y censurado su versión de la historia, con tal de no dejarme ver que tanto se había "ensuciado" durante su tiempo como un errante sin memoria.

Dead Spark, Looker, la Policía Internacional, y demás nombres sobresalieron del informe que presentaron los hermanos, y digo informe porque eso parecía, tenía fechas y nombres muy bien estructurados, y no había un reglón de información colocado al azar. Apenas y nos dieron algunos datos al azar, pero nos aseguraron que apenas supieran todo con más detalle, nos revelarían todo lo que sabían. La verdad apenas y se asomaba a la luz, por lo tanto, tendríamos mucho trabajo por delante; o así pensé, antes de que Lillie me dejara en claro que yo quedaría por fuera. Estaba tan indignada, que no le hablé hasta que volvimos a quedar solas; fue hasta entonces que pude percatarme de cuan afectada se encontraba. Habiendo visto de primera mano cuan dañada resultó Lillie por la falsa muerte de Ash, fue mi error nunca haber previsto que algo como ello sucedería.

Lloró amargamente sobre mi hombro, gimoteando que nunca se esforzó los suficiente por encontrarlo… "Si hubiéramos investigado correctamente toda Alola, Ash jamás habría pasado todo lo que pasó", comentó ella entre sollozos. Claro que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba convencida de que de nada me serviría llorar por ello; ya había llorado demasiado. "Mírame, debería ser yo quien te abrase y consuele, no al revés", añadió con una triste sonrisa. Fue en ese momento que el ambiente se suavizó, y hallé la fuerza para contarle todo lo que Ash me dijo; al final, Lillie decidió que me permitiría formar parte del grupo de investigación, para satisfacción mía.

Esa misma noche me despedí de todos, desde May y sus padres, hasta Brock y su prometida, pasando por Dawn, Misty, Iris, y demás personas; Cilan no fue uno de ellos, pues él fue el primero en retirarse. Al parecer sus hermanos le necesitaban y tuvo que volver desde el domingo, el día de la final. En el aeropuerto solo quedamos los de Kalos y los de Alola; me despedí del grupo de capitanes con un abrazo, y, con melancolía, me separé de Lillie, mi gran amiga. Gladio se limitó a darme unas palmadas en la espalda, y era extraño, pues estaba acostumbrado a recibir un beso en la mejilla como despedida o saludo, pero ahora se mostraba renuente, probablemente se debía al regreso de Ash. Pero ello no cambió que él le diera un fuerte abrazo de despedida a Yvonne, que lo regresó con un poco de indiferencia.

Indiferencia que, erróneamente como madre, tardé en percibir. "Ha estado así desde que supo lo de Ash, el día de la final… Y creo que empeoró en la mañana, ya que lo vio antes de que partiera."; esas palabras fueron como un pesado yunque. Había estado tan preocupada por el estado de inconsciencia de Ash, su regreso, nuestro posterior reencuentro y la falta de información de su pasado, que dejé de lado el cuanto pudo haber afectado todo aquello a mi hija.

Le insistí a Shauna que siguiera contándome lo que pudo ver, aprovechando que Miette e Yvonne dormían acurrucadas en los asientos de al lado del avión. Al parecer Ye ya se había mostrado más callada de lo normal, incluso aislada, debido a lo ocurrido durante la final del P.W.T., se limitaba a estar a mi lado, en silencio, mirando de soslayo a su inconsciente padre. Claro que ella no tenía permitido estar mucho tiempo metida en la enfermería, por ello estaba al cuidado de mis mejores amigas: Miette y Shauna. Al parecer ellas se encontraron con el resto del grupo el miércoles por la mañana, tras el escape de la enfermería perpetrado por Ash y Sabrina; y, a su vez, él se los encontró tras dejarme en su habitación del estadio. Las chicas comprendieron que ocurriría una vez todos llegaran a donde me hallaba yo, así que se volvieron a llevar a Yvonne a otro lado…

"No nos volvió a dirigir la palabra, parecía un fantasma", añadió Shauna con tristeza, una vez se aseguró que mi hija seguía dormida. Le aseguré que haría lo posible para elevar su ánimo y dejamos el tema de lado. Luego, para mi sorpresa, Shauna me mencionó que ella se encontró con Ash, siendo Red, en un café de Lumiose hace unos meses, pero que entonces no pude reconocerlo del todo; tras asegurarle que no estaba molesta, decidimos unirnos al sueño de Miette y Ye. Cuando regresamos a nuestro hogar, supe que no sería nada fácil, sería incluso más difícil de lo que pensaba. "Iré a mi cuarto…", dijo Ye, una vez entramos a la casa. Pasaron dos días y nada mejoró; ni ella me dirigió palabra, ni yo pude alejar de mi cabeza los pensamientos sobre Ash y su oscuro pasado y presente, además, ni Lillie y Gladio obtuvieron más información de valor.

Y para hacer aún más difíciles las cosas, no supe que decirle a Delia cuando me llamó desesperada el jueves por la mañana; la había mantenido al tanto del estado de su hijo tras la final, pues ella llegó a verla a través de la transición en vivo. No solo ella estaba en vilo respecto a que sucedía con Ash, mi madre y el profesor Oak estaban igual. Gary se había quedado hasta el martes, pero no pudo faltar más a sus deberes, así que volvió a Kanto. Por lo tanto, cuando contesté a quien fuera mi suegra, supe que se había enterado de la fuga de su hijo; y entonces no supe que decirle, y eso la dejó más nerviosa. Con la promesa de que pronto tendría respuestas, me despedí de ella, colocando sobre mí otra carga emocional que hubiera deseado no llevar. "Arceus, te lo pido, ilumina un poco nuestro camino", recé antes de caer dormida, dominada por el agotamiento mental.

No estaba disfrutando de un sueño agradable, no podía dejar de moverme de un lado al otro de la cama, en mi búsqueda de escapar de todo aquello que me acechaba. Corría a lo largo de un extenso pasillo, totalmente vacío, mientras era perseguida por una ola de un líquido oscuro y denso; tropecé y caí, quedando a merced de lo inevitable. Pero en vez de ahogarme bajo el torrente de pensamientos, empecé a sentir varios golpecitos bastante dolorosos en la frente. Entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, llevé mi mano a la zona que estaba siendo atacada, para entonces sentir una brisa; supe de inmediato que estaba siendo producida por el aleteo de algo. "Fletch, Fletchling", canturreó el desgraciado pajarito.

–Déjame dormir… –Demandé, abrazando las cobijas. Debido a la desagradable pesadilla, apenas y había descansado, por lo tanto, no concebía la idea de despertar sintiéndome tan agotada, menos aún, un sábado por la mañana. Pero como siempre ha sido, el pequeño Fletchling, que antes perteneció a mi madre y ahora es parte de los Pokémon que algún día usará Yvonne, ignoró mis demandas y continuó picoteando mi frente y canturreando. –Ya soy una adulta; yo decido cuando es hora de despertar… –Insistí, cerrando con fuerza mis parpados. Pero toda suplica fue inútil, por lo tanto, al final me vi en la necesidad de quitarme la cobija de encima, para así incorporarme sobre la cama. Miré con desdén a la avecilla, que seguía revoloteando alrededor mío. –¿Qué quieres? ¿A caso Yvonne no te alimentó o…?

El Pokémon hizo oídos sordos a lo que le decía y salió velozmente de mi habitación, por la pequeña abertura que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco. "Desgraciado Fletchling, solo molestarme sabe…", rabié internamente, cobijándome una vez más; no permitiría que ese pequeño hijo de Giratina arruinara aún más la semana. Pero cuando pensé finalmente podría conciliar el sueño, escuché al eterno verdugo de mis horas de dormir canturrear cerca de mis oídos. Harta, me quité de un arrebato las cobijas y salté en dirección al mueble donde estaba guardada su Pokéball. El Petirrojo comprendió mis intenciones y salió una vez más de mi cuarto, pero esta vez yo empecé a seguirlo, decidida a encerrarlo en la Pokéball hasta que Yvonne cumpliera los diez años.

Bajé casi saltando las gradas y me interné en la sala de estar, estaba a punto de atraparlo, hasta que me percaté de que no era la única, sin incluir a Fletchling, o Fletchly, como lo llama mi hija, ahí. Y es que, precisamente, era ella quien se encontraba acostada sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, con cara de cansancio. Esa escena no habría sido rara en otra ocasión, pues lo normal es que ella despierte alrededor de una hora antes que yo y, tras alimentar a sus Pokémon, se ponga a jugar con ellos; pero al verla tan ojerosa, recostada sobre el sillón, mirando algo, supe que algo estaba mal. Comprendí entonces que eso era lo que Fletchling me quería mostrar; abandonando la idea de encarcelarlo en su Pokéball, me acerqué a mi hija y la llamé por su apodo…

–Ye… –Pero ella no alejó sus ojos de aquello que miraba con detenimiento. Era un objeto cuadrado, de color blanco; lo tenía entre sus dos manos y lo miraba acostada boca arriba. Al prestarle atención, pude identificar que era una fotografía. No tardé en comprender que fotografía, específicamente, era. –Yvonne. –Insistí, elevando la voz. Pensé que no obtendría reacción, así que me dispuse a llamarla de nuevo, pero entonces empezó a hablar, con un tono muy bajo y carente de sentimientos.

–Mami, si papi no fue al cielo, ¿entonces significa que nos abandonó? –Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, así que, en el momento, no supe que responder; Yvonne se acomodó, sentándose en el sillón y colocó la foto sobre la mesa, que estaba frente a ella. Pude comprobar que era aquella que se nos tomó a Ash y a mí durante la boda del Profesor Kukui y la Profesora Burnet. –¿… Significa eso que él no nos quería? ¿Qué nunca te amó? –Odiaba admitirlo, pero sus preguntas no eran muy distintas a las que me llegué a hacer durante los días que Ash estuvo en coma. Ahora que entendía que tan afligida se hallaba, comprendí que no hice ningún bien al ocultarle la verdad: la verdad cura.

–No cielo, papi no nos abandonó. –Afirmé, segura de lo que decía, a la vez que me sentaba a su lado.

–¿Entonces porque me mintió? ¿Por qué estuvo conmigo y no me dijo la verdad? –La niña se hallaba contrariada, y era de esperar que se sintiera así; convivió con su padre por mucho tiempo, y éste nunca le reveló la verdad. Me vi en la necesidad de ser franca, así que le dije lo mismo que me reveló "Red", al final, su versión ya estaba lo suficientemente censurada para que la niña pudiera escucharla.

–… Y eso es lo que pasó. Así que no es que él te mintiera, simplemente no sabía la verdad. –Al terminar el relato, pude ver que una sonrisa triste se vislumbraba en sus labios. Era de esperar que aún cargara gran cantidad de dudas, pero al menos sentía que la pequeña ya no estaba tan contrariada como lo estuvo a lo largo de la semana. Yvonne, estirando sus bracitos, recuperó la foto de la mesa y la miró con ojos de renovada confianza; su padre volvía a ser un héroe.

–Mami, nunca me contaste como se volvieron novios tú y papi… Me gustaría saberlo. –Al parecer Ye había tomado confianza, y ahora que sabía que el tema no sería tan difícil de tratar como cuando pensaba que Ash estaba muerto, era obvio que no desaprovecharía la ocasión. Suspiré y miré el reloj, aún era temprano como para comenzar a cocinar el desayuno; me volteé hacia ella y comencé el relato.

–Tu padre era lo que podíamos llamar un denso, una persona que sabe poco o nada del amor… –Comencé; ante la atenta mirada azulada de la niña. –… Durante nuestro viaje alrededor de Kalos, pude comprobar que estaba enamorada de él. –No hacía falta que relatara la historia del campamento y mi posterior admiración hacia el Ash chico, pues Yvonne se sabía esa parte de memoria; incluido todo el viaje alrededor de Kalos y el beso que nos separó. Aun así, necesitaba retomar desde ahí. –Pero estaba convencida de que nunca hallaría el valor para confesármele. Yo era un poco obvia, pero eso no bastaba, él era muy denso para darse cuenta… Temía que, si me confesaba, él no lo entendiera, y por eso pospuse todo ello hasta el final del viaje…

–¡Pero entonces lo besaste en el aeropuerto! –Añadió Ye, emocionada, causándome gracia.

–Sí… Tomé el valor que nunca pensé que albergaba en mi interior, y lo besé al momento de nuestra despedida. ¡Creo que nunca me sonrojado tanto en mi vida! No sabía que pensaría él… Primero noté las caras sorprendidas de todos, desde Bonnie hasta Pikachu; pero entonces, aunque duró una milésima de segundo, pude notar una mirada que nunca esperé ver en él… Estaba ido y embelesado. –Añadí con una risilla. –Al final se recuperó y se despidió como esperaba que lo hiciera antes del beso; una vez más no sabía que pensar. Pero no parecía molesto, así que cuando llegué a Hoenn, comencé mi viaje con optimismo, dispuesta a cumplir nuestra promesa y reencontrarnos en el fututo.

–¡Ahí conociste a las tías May y Dawn! –Celebró Ye.

–Claro, fue después de un concurso donde, por suerte, resulté yo ganadora; desde entonces empezamos a hablar e intercambiarnos consejos. Ellas estaban interesadas en el performance, y yo en aprender más de los concursos… De no haber sido por ellas, nunca habría ganado el Gran Concurso, ya que se me hacían muy difíciles las batallas… –Afirmé, observando una vez más la foto, que Yvonne me había pasado.

–Y después de eso te encontraste con papi en Alola, ¿verdad? –Inquirió ella.

–Es cierto. Salí de Kalos con Miette y Shauna y viajamos hasta Alola para vacacionar. Pasamos una semana sin percances, pero entonces Ash y yo nos encontramos en la escuela de Melemele, donde él había estado estudiando; esa era una de sus últimas semanas ahí. Para mi desagradable sorpresa, el tema del beso no surgió a lo largo de una semana, y empecé a perder la esperanza de que a Ash tan siquiera lo recordara. Pero entones pasó… Al parecer Ash nunca superó del todo ese beso, según palabras de él, cada vez que pensaba en ello, su estómago se revolvía y sentía que podía vomitar. Lleno de sentimientos confusos, él me abordó un viernes en la mañana, cuando quedaban dos días para mi regreso a Kalos…

 _–Serena, quería saber si… si querías ir a… salir._ _–Esa mañana fue muy extraña, pues estaba acostada, durmiendo cómodamente en la cama de mi habitación en un hotel de Ciudad Hau'oli, cuando recibí un mensaje de Ash pidiéndome que lo viera en la casa del profesor Kukui, con quien se ha hospedado desde que llegó a Alola. Una vez estuve lista, partí hacia allá, pero una vez llegué, noté que Ash se comportaba muy extraño; evitaba mi mirada y tartamudeaba de vez en cuando._

 _–Hmm… Claro, le diré a Shauna y Miette y… –No quería incomodar aún más las cosas, así que, a mi pesar, pensaba decirle que invitaría a mis amigas, pero él me interrumpió._

 _–¡Tú y yo!... –Gritó, causando que me sobresaltara. Pero entonces se recompuso y siguió hablando. –Quiero decir, que quería salir contigo… No sé, podemos ir al cine o a la playa… –Ash parecía atropellarse con sus palabras, estaba muy ansioso. Terminé aceptando, curiosa por como se desenvolvería el resto del día…_

 _Fuimos al mall de la ciudad, y para mi sorpresa, Ash me preguntó si no deseaba mirar tiendas; me negué, asegurando que no lo deseaba, aunque en realidad lo hice porque temía que terminara aburriéndolo. Fuimos al cine, donde pasaban una película famosa de los Estudios Pokéstar, pero fue un desastre; Ash regó su refresco sobre Pikachu, el cual lo electrocutó, afectándome a mí, y las palomitas se cayeron al piso; al final nos echaron del mall debido a ello. Yo no estaba molesta, solo desilusionada, pero Ash se encontraba muy acongojado, por lo que le pregunté si deseaba ir a la playa a entrenar un rato; sabía que eso lo animaría. Aceptó ir a la playa, pero, para mi sorpresa, aseguró que no deseaba entrenar, afirmando que por ello no andaba su extraña Pokédex viviente con él._

 _–Serena, necesito decirte algo… –Dijo él, pasados unos minutos de silencio contemplando el atardecer. Yo lo miré directo a los ojos, y pude captar que Ash estaba que se moría de nervios, y ello se me contagio, por lo que también me puse nerviosa._

 _–Di-Dime… –Lo insté a continuar, tartamudeando. Él se mantuvo en silencio un rato, hasta que reunió el valor para hablar._

 _–Serena… no quiero que te vayas, de Alola, digo… –Estaba muy nervioso. –Sé que sueno egoísta, pero, no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, te necesito a mi lado. Te necesito, Serena. –Abrí los ojos como dos lunas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado._

 _–¿Me necesitas? ¿Pero a que te refieres, Ash? No estás solo, haz hecho muchos amigos aquí. –No es que no entendiera, es simplemente que temía que mi corazón me estuviera engañando con fantasías de adolecente._

 _–¡No! No es lo mismo… Durante meses me he sentido mal, pues dejé que todos mis amigos se alejaran en busca de sus sueños, pero sentía que no podía hacer lo mismo contigo, y eso me molestaba. Pero ahora que volviste, no puedo evitar volver a sentirme egoísta: Yo te necesito a ti, solo a ti… A decir verdad, si hubiera sabido cuanta falta me harías, jamás hubiera permitido que esas escaleras eléctricas te alejaran de mí… Sentía estas emociones extrañas, que me hacían sentirme extraño junto a ti, no sabía que significaban, pero el beso solo hizo que aumentaran. Antes no estaba seguro, pero estos meses bastaron para eliminar hasta el último rastro de duda… Me gustas, Serena… No, es más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti… Te amo. –Y tras decir eso, alejó la mirada, como si se avergonzara de lo que decía; estaba segura de que escaparía, así como hizo tras perder contra Wilfric en Snowbelle, así que lo tomé de la mano y lo obligué a verme._

 _–Entonces, finalmente sabes cómo me he sentido hacia ti desde hace mucho tiempo. –Y al decir eso, me atreví a besarlo una vez más; pero esta vez él correspondió pasados unos segundos… Al final no resultó ser solo una fantasía de adolescente._

–Después de eso comenzamos a salir; no hizo falta una propuesta formal, simplemente éramos lo que debimos haber sido desde que nos separamos en Kalos…Acordamos que lo acompañaría durante su renovado Recorrido Insular, donde retaría a sus amigos que se convertirían en capitanes y luego lo apoyaría durante el campeonato de liga. Tras ello, volveríamos juntos, pasara lo que pasara, y él me acamparía durante mi reintento por conseguir el título de Reina de Kalos. –Sentí que lloraría, así que decidí finalizar el tema, por más que Ye estuviera absorta escuchando la historia. –En fin, lo mejor es no pensar en aquello que nunca sucedió. Ahora, ¿deseas para desayunar?

El resto de la mañana resultó muy tranquila, tras el desayuno, Ye se fue con su abuela, y yo me puse a apuntar algunas ideas de diseños en los que pensé a lo largo del torneo de Unova. Estaba terminando unos trazos, cuando el HoloCaster empezó a sonar; estirando la mano izquierda, alcancé a oprimir la opción de aceptar y entonces fui sorprendida por una gran cantidad de diferentes voces. Dejé de lado lo que hacía y me enfoqué en la llamada; era aquella que tanto había esperado: Gladio y Lillie finalmente revelarían todo lo que sabían a los demás, después de ellos, haría lo mismo… Finalmente empezaría a comprender más sobre lo ocurrido con Ash y por qué aun es incapaz de volver con Yvonne y conmigo; con suerte, entendería a que se refería con "cabos sueltos".

–… Bien, si todos hacen el favor de callarse, comenzaremos a decirles lo que sabemos. –Aclaró Gladio, poniéndose de mal humor, debido a la multitud de voces que no paraban de interrumpirlo. En la llamada grupal estaban incluidos todos los del círculo central, incluidas mis amigas Miette y Shauna. Calem también formaba parte, aunque nunca llegara a conocer a Ash en el pasado; era necesario, con tal de que dejara de mal interpretar todo lo sucedido con "Red y Ash".

–Gracias. –Agradeció Lillie, cuando todos obedecieron. –Verán, nosotros empezamos a sospechar que algo resultaba extraño con "Jimmy Gold", o sea, Ash, después de que atacó a Gladio. Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que empleamos en ello, apenas y averiguamos un par de cosas de él; solo sus alias y una posible vivienda.

–Dado que ya habíamos empleado todos nuestros contactos, no subíamos por donde seguir, estábamos en un callejón sin salida. –Continuó relatando Gladio. –Yo sospechaba, y sigo sospechando, de Faba, el vice-presidente de Aether…

–¿Por qué el? ¿No se supone que ya se reformó? –Cuestionó Mallow, interrumpiéndolo.

–A eso iba… No puedo hablar mucho del asunto, pues puedo incurrir en una falla legal al tratarse de la compañía, pero tengo razones para creer que Faba a estado desviando recursos de la Fundación Aether… Y antes de que me pregunten sobre que tiene que ver con Ash, debo aclarar que, al momento de golpearme, él aseguró que lo hizo por vengarse de me mi madre, que, según sus palabras, atacó y mató a sus antiguos compañeros… del Team Skull. –Reinó el silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Kiawe habló.

–El Team Skull… ¿Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Ash con esos inútiles? ¿Cómo termino uniéndoseles?

–Yo no sé los detalles, pero Serena ya escuchó de Ash un poco respecto a lo sucedido... –Ante dicha afirmación, me vi en la necesidad de explicar lo que yo sabía. Una vez terminé, el rubio me agradeció. –Bien, ahora que ya saben que no fue del todo una decisión consciente de Ash, seguiré contándoles lo que sé. Entonces, entenderán que, por involucrar a la Fundación Aether y mis sospechas sobre Faba, preferí no decirles la verdad sobre el ataque de Ash… –Escucharlo, fue como haber encontrado otra pieza del rompecabezas; y no solo en relación a Ash, ya que ahora entendía porque Gladio parecía tan serio durante la fiesta de Yvonne. –Pero como dije antes, de nada me sirvió investigar, pues ninguno de mis contactos pude darme un dato concreto. Y así fue hasta que recibí un correo de un agente de la Policía Internacional. Ahí es donde entra Looker, el agente con el que algunos se han topado en el pasado, como les mencioné el miércoles... –Hubo un murmuro de asentimiento. –Ahora él trabaja para el Departamento de Ultraentes, y desde hace un tiempo ya sospechaba de la real identidad de Red.

–¿Departamento de Ultraentes? –Se escuchó decir a Brock entre los murmullos.

–Correcto. –Contestó Gladio. –Ellos investigan la repercusión de los Ultraentes y predicen su aparición. Pueden hacerlo gracias a que entre ellos se encuentra un Ultranseunte, que viene siendo alguien que cruzó un Ultraumbral de un punto "y" a un punto "x" y absorbió mucha de su energía. Los que somos de Alola somos también Ultranseuntes, pero la diferencia es que no pasamos demasiado tiempo en el Ultraumbral, que es lo que causa la adhesión de energía y… la pérdida de memoria. Lo sé, porque mi padre es uno de esos Ultranseuntes. –Hubo otro silencio de estupor. –No es algo que a Lillie y a mí nos guste hablar, pero nuestro padre no desapareció del todo tras ser absorbido por un Ultraumbral, vive en unas islas al sur de Alola, administrando un Resort Pokémon. Mi madre supo de él, pero decidió dejarlo ahí, pues, según ella, era más feliz así que con la vida que tenía antes. Tal vez se pregunten porque no intentamos hacer que recuperara la memoria, y eso se debe a que es imposible que un Ultranseunte recupere la memoria una vez que sufre de amnesia debido al Ultraumbral. Pero el caso de Ash es distinto, al parecer es debido a que posee contacto con el aura, poco entrenado, sí, pero lo tiene. De hecho, me enteré que Ash nunca descansó de su búsqueda de su pasado, y por eso era llamado Dead Spark, como ya les había dicho, cabe aclarar que es Dead, no Death. Y eso se debía, supuestamente, a que él parecía estar muerto por dentro… No vivía, hacía cualquier cosa para recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado… –El rumbo del relato no estaba siendo de mi agrado, y menos ahora que afuera había comenzado una fuerte tormenta; miré a los alrededores, y observé que el Talonflame y Lycanrock de Ash, que estaban conmigo, se movían de un lado al otro, nerviosos.

–¿Y cómo es qué el Team Skull y Aether tienen relación? –Preguntó Lana, nerviosa. Lillie suspiró muy fuerte al escucharla.

–Odio admitirlo, pero el Team Skull fue una creación de mi madre. Su líder la idolatraba, así que ella, inicialmente con buenas intenciones, le pidió que robara Pokémon a entrenadores criminales y luego ella pretendía rescatarlos con los empleados de Aether. De esa forma se ahorraba cualquier problema legal que traería decomisarle Pokémon a los entrenadores sin moral, y claro, también mejoraba la imagen de la Fundación Aether. Pero con el tiempo esa idea se corrompió, el Team Skull se llenó de personas desagradables, y comenzaron a hacer cosas como las que hacían los tres que rondaban Melemele. Supuestamente, después de eso Aether intentó disolverlos, pero fue inútil, así que simplemente se desligaron de ellos; tanto, que no había información al respecto en los archivos de la fundación, fue mi madre, que últimamente ha mejorado mucho de salud, quien nos habló de eso. Aun así, mi hermano cree que alguien de la Fundación Aether siguió dándole uso al Team Skull a espaldas de nuestra madre, y todo eso nos lleva a Faba. Lastimosamente no hay nada que podamos probar… –La conversión estaba por continuar, pero entonces comencé a escuchar golpes en la puerta, y Lycanrock se volvió loco, corrió hasta la puerta y empezó a ladrar.

–Discúlpenme, ya vuelvo, es que alguien está llamando a la puerta. –Comenté, dejando el HoloCaster en la mesa, al lado de mi libreta de diseños. Me acerqué a Lycanrock y, con cuidado, entreabrí la puerta; al hacerlo, Lycanrock, se echó al suelo, liberando un extraño lamento. Al mirar a través de la hendija, me llevé ambas manos a la boca, con tal de ahogar un grito. La puerta se abrió del todo debido a una fuerte brisa, revelando la imagen completa de Ash, lleno de sangre y barro, empampado hasta la médula, lleno de cortes, con una mano carente del dedo meñique y con varias quemaduras a lo largo de su cuello y brazos. Apenas y se mantenía en pie, y cuando me vio, enarboló una sonrisa conciliadora.

–No sabía en quien confiar, más bien, no tenía en quien confiar; pero la respuesta me llegó en forma de un viejo conocido instinto… Serena, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí… –Y tras decir eso, se desmayó…


	40. Restauración Emocional

Restauración Emocional

"Plaf", sonó el cuerpo de Ash al estrellarse contra el duro suelo de cerámica bajo el porche. Se hallaba tan débil, que fue incapaz de hacer nada para aminorar el daño de su caída; ahora habría que sumarle una nariz fracturada a la larga lista de lesiones. En un principio no pude reaccionar, estaba paralizada por el peso de mis propios sentimientos. A decir verdad, esperaba no volver a ver a Ash por unos meses, pero ahí se hallaba él, tras solo tres días desde nuestro reencuentro.

Finalmente, la razón le ganó al corazón, acorté la corta distancia que nos separaba y me lancé a su lado. Lo primero que hice fue voltearlo, de manera que pudiera ver su rostro; al hacerlo, noté que su nariz sangraba sin parar. "Hemorragia nasal a la lista; tendré que decirle a mamá que cuide de Yvonne por esta noche", admití, a sabiendas de la larga noche que me esperaba. Con ayuda de Lycanrock, que tardó un poco más que yo en salir del shock, moví a Ash hasta un sillón de la sala, donde aún podía oír las voces que salían del HoloCaster.

–… Lillie y yo nos haremos cargo de eso, mientras... –Entonces Gladio se calló al momento que pasé el cuerpo de Ash de la espalda del can rocoso al sillón. –¿Serena, ya volviste? –Cuestionó él, tras un tenso silencio. Existía la posibilidad de que temieran que estuviera en peligro de acoso nuevamente; no había razones concretas para que pensaran eso, pero las cicatrices de aquel trauma no han desaparecido. Con suerte, el regreso de Ash pueda cambiar eso; ya que estoy cansada, no solo de temer, sino que además ser vista como la princesa indefensa que no soy.

–Sí, sí, no hace falta ese tono de alarma. –Reclamé. –Miren, era Jolie, que me trajo unas ideas muy buenas para los diseños de la temporada de invierno, así que lo mejor será que me ponga con eso; me pondré al día la próxima llamada. –Mentí, ante la necesidad de atender al herido.

No deseaba hacerlo, pero Ash pidió por confidencialidad, y yo pensaba cumplir, sobre todo ahora que sabía que poseía confianza en mí, a pesar de realmente no conocerme. Se hizo otro silencio al escucharme, posiblemente se debiera a que les resultaba extraño que tomara esa decisión, tomando en cuenta cuanto luché por no ser excluida del grupo de investigación; Lillie cortó el silencio, afirmando que ella me actualizaría respecto a cualquier aspecto importante que surgiera, y se despidió junto con los demás.

Tendría que ser estúpida para pensar que había engañado a Lillie Aether, una chica inteligente como no lo hay; por ello mismo estaba agradecida con Lillie, pues ella era consciente de que necesitaba ser salvada de un apuro. Existe la posibilidad de que Dawn, May, Shauna y Miette también sospecharan, debido a que me conocen demasiado bien, pero afrontaría sus reclamos después de encargarme de lo que realmente me urgía en el momento.

Llamé a Talonflame, que volaba por alguna parte de la casa, y éste apareció casi de inmediato en la sala. Él especialmente fue entrenado para atender a Ye, pues por años ella desconfió de cualquier Pokémon menos él; el por qué, dudo que alguna vez lo descubra, y mi única teoría es que se debía a una aversión desde el nacimiento. La cuestión es que, debido a que en un momento de mi vida decidí que no podía vivir encerrada en la casa de mi madre de por vida, deprimida por ser mamá antes de los dieciocho y por haber perdido a mi novio, emprendí de nuevo mi viaje alrededor de Kalos, en búsqueda de las llaves de princesa. No hacía falta, pues ya las tenía, y me valdrían por al menos diez ediciones de Performance de la Clase Maestra, aun así, lo hice para probarme a mí misma. El resto de la historia me llevó a vivir en un apartamento de Lumiose, como Reina de Kalos…

Bueno, ya me dejo de ir por las ramas. Entonces, deseaba comenzar el viaje nuevamente, pero no podía dejar a mi madre encargada de mi hija. "¿Qué clase de madre e hija sería yo si lo hiciera?", pensé en varias ocasiones. Pero la solución a mi problema llegó gracias a un comentario de mi madre: "Ese Fletchling entraba y salía de casa, solo nos visitaba para comer, pero una vez descubrí que era excelente encargándose de ti, por eso no me pude resistir a atraparlo, aunque sabía que nunca le daría uso en ninguna actividad Pokémon", al escucharla, se me ocurrió usar a Talonflame. No fue difícil, una vez le indiqué su tarea y como empeñarla, él se hizo cargo sin problema; y una vez Ye se acostumbró a los demás tipos de Pokémon, los demás se le unieron.

Claro, al final, en un soleado día de verano, Ye convenció a mi madre, con sollozos tan falsos como los de un Bonsly, de que ella necesitaba un Fletchling debido a que Talonflame era muy grande para jugar. Pero no por eso él perdió su labor, que ha sido ejecutada cada vez que Ye queda sola en casa. Que Ash no se reencontrara con él, durante sus vistitas furtivas en búsqueda de respuestas respecto a su pasado, muy probablemente se debió a que rara vez Talonflame sale de la casa o me acompaña fuera de ella.

Y es exactamente por ello, que cuando el ave se posó cerca del sillón, no dudé en pedirle el botiquín de primeros auxilios; por ello Talonflame se quedaba dentro de la casa cuando cuidaba de Yvonne, pues siempre debía estar preparado para prestarle ayuda en caso de emergencia, de vigilarla se encargan Sylveon y Pancham. El Pokémon volador pareció reconocer a su entrenador original, pues, como hizo Lycanrock, se paralizó un momento y empezó a volar con torpeza. Pero el efecto se le pasó rápidamente y éste ejecutó mi pedido en un parpadeo. Con el botiquín en mis manos, comencé a tratar lo mejor que podía las heridas de Ash; deseaba poder llevarlo a un hospital, o al menos a una enfermería, pero temía que quien lo atacó, pues estaba claro que así fue como se hizo las heridas, volviera.

Ahora entendía porque él no deseaba que dijera nada sobre que se hallaba en mi casa; debía ser en extremo discreta. Mientras me hacía cargo de acomodar el tabique de su nariz, sus dos Pokémon me contemplaban en silencio. Les di una mirada tranquilizadora sobre el hombro y ellos, que se hallaban muy tensos, finalmente pudieron buscar descanso. Admiraba cuan fieles eran; aunque sería imposible hablar de la fidelidad de los Pokémon de Ash, sin recalcar la habilidad de éste para entablar relaciones de verdadera amistad con ellos.

Verlos me recordaba cómo llegaron a mí: por un lado, el Profesor Kukui determinó que sería mejor permitirle a Lycanrock el cambiar de ambiente, y por el otro, el Profesor Oak, el abuelo, me llamó un día, señalándome que Talonflame parecía no estar adaptándose bien a Kanto, y que se encontraba aislado de sus dos compañeros, que poseían una relación como de hermanos o padre e hijo. Noivern y Hawlucha no tuvieron problemas para unirse al resto de Pokémon de Ash, que resultaron ser bastantes, pero Talonflame terminó por ser enviado de vuelta a mí. Esos eran todos los Pokémon de Kalos que Ash tenía, pues Greninja, que recientemente había vuelto al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore tras terminar su trabajo al lado de Zygarde, estaba con él el día de su desaparición, y Goodra se quedó viviendo en su pantano.

Aún inmersa en los recuerdos, terminé de tratar los cortes y la herida en su dedo, de cubrir las quemaduras y de limpiar los restos de sangre de la nariz. Una vez hube terminado, contemplé mi trabajo con un dejo de melancolía; apenas había regresado a mi vida y ya estaba corriendo peligros de muerte una vez más. Decidí dejar de lado esa idea pesimista, pues tomando en cuenta que pensaba en Ash, sabía que eso no cambiaría nunca. Le indiqué a Talonflame que regresara el botiquín y me hice espacio en el sillón; tomé su cabeza y la coloqué sobre mis piernas,

Su cuerpo seguía frío, pues aun poseía parte de la ropa empapada, que no me atreví a remover del todo. Casi como si me leyera la mente, Talonflame apareció de nuevo y se colocó sobre ambos, moviendo sus alas de manera que creaba una brisa cálida. El momento me conmovió, me sentía como en un extraño sueño, similar a los que tenía los primeros años tras la desaparición de Ash ; esos en los que despertaba y él estaba a mi lado, vivo.

Me dejé llevar por el ambiente y comencé a acariciar su alborotado cabello castaño descolorido, sentí fibras duras, lo que me obligó a desviar la mirada de la nada hacia su rostro, y luego su pelo. Se volvió claro que era lo que sentía, era cabello quemado en las puntas, al parecer había estado cerca de fuego, o en medio de una explosión. La idea me desagradó en demasía, así que opté por perderme en sus facciones; entre más lo miraba, más obvio era que se trataba de Ash. No entendía como fui tan ciega, tal vez la mala impresión que me dio "Jimmy", me hizo tan difícil el reconocerlo.

Estaba por caer dormida, pero entonces recordé que debía llamar a mi madre. A regañadientes, levanté su cabeza y la regresé al almohadón donde originalmente se hallaba. Miré por la ventana en lo que tardaba mi madre en responder, y entones, cuando al fin lo hizo, le solté la excusa de que, por la lluvia, sería mejor no exponer a Yvonne a un resfriado; a veces suelo ser muy sobreprotectora, así que esta ocasión nadie sospechó de mí. Colgué, y mis ojos volvieron a posarse sobre mi amado; estaba dormido, pero parecía sufrir entre sueños. Pensé en volver a la posición de antes y permitirme "quedarme dormida" junto a él en el sillón, pero descarté la idea casi de inmediato. "No es momento para pensar en eso…", convine, mientras regresaba a mi habitación. Estaba tan casada, que caí dormida apenas toqué el colchón.

Desperté al escuchar un aleteo, por suerte, esta ocasión no fue acompañado de ningún picotazo. Me incorporé, desperezándome, y fijé la mirada en Talonflame, que volaba de manera acompasada frente a la puerta; supe interpretar el gesto como una señal de que Ash estaba despertando. Por un momento había tenido la desagradable sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, pero la presencia del ave me permitió descartar del todo esa idea. ¿Por qué? Porque Talonflame y Lycanrock duermen en sus Pokéballs, y esta fue una excepción, pues querían servir de compañía a su entrenador.

Con ello en mente, salí de mi habitación y regresé a la sala, donde Ash se encontraba escrudiñando cada esquina con la mirada. Éste se percató de mi presencia rápidamente, y se volteó ligeramente alarmado, pero se calmó una vez me reconoció. En silencio, me acerqué hasta sentarme a su lado; él estaba acariciando la melena rocosa de su, antaño, Pokémon. Lycanrock parecía muy satisfecho por el cariño que recibía, y Talonflame, posado en una percha al fondo de sala, tenía un gesto de envidia.

–Gracias… –Murmuró él, rompiendo el silencio.

–No hace falta que agradezcas, yo fui quien te invitó a venir cuando lo desearas. Aun así, fue un placer. –Sonreí, demostrándole que hablaba en serio; él no se inmutó.

–No debí haber venido. Pero no tenía donde… –Se mostraba contrariado, por lo tanto, le coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre su rodilla y busqué su mirada.

–Si no lo hubieras hecho, temo lo que hubiera ocurrido... Venir fue lo mejor que podías haber hecho. –Él negó, moviendo su cabeza con ímpetu.

–Si Giovanni se llegase a enterar que sigo con vida… Yo temo lo que pueda sucederte a ti e Yvonne.

–¿Giovanni, el líder del Team Rocket? Ash… –Me corregí. –¿Red, que sucedió? – El chico de identidad confusa desvió la mirada, huyéndole a la mía. –Sé que te gusta guardar secretos, pero, por favor, ¿podrías al menos decirme la verdad esta vez, necesito saber qué te sucedió? –Suspiró, posando su mirada en Talonflame, que gorgoteó alegre por la atención.

–Lamento no haberte dicho esto cuando hablamos hace unos días, pero aún no me sentía cómodo hablando de ello… A decir verdad, aun no lo hago, pero esto se ha vuelto una situación de vida o muerte, así que te lo diré. –Ash me relató cómo fue engañado y manipulado para hacérsele creer que era hijo de Giovanni; casi con demasiados detalles, me habló de cómo vivió odiando al hombre que buscaba que lo reemplazara como cabecilla de la gran mafia de Kanto, y como eso lo llevó a convertirse en Mercenario Pokémon. Luego de escuchar lo sucedido tras su regreso de Unova, sentí que mi corazón no podía palpitar más rápido.

–¿Que pasó después de que él se fue? –Cuestioné, a pesar de que temía escuchar el resto de la historia.

–Me despedí mentalmente de Silver y salí del lugar después de recuperar a mis Pokémon. Fue cuando el edificio fue atacado por dos Ultraentes, uno de ellos se estaba comiendo la estructura y el otro lanzaba ataques explosivos. Quedé en medio de una de las explosiones y fue así que me hice estas. –Afirmó, señalando las quemaduras en sus brazos. –Me vi en la necesidad de hacerles frente, pero eran demasiado poderosos, y una vez más me vi incapaz de enfrentarlos de tú a tú…

–¿Enfrentarlos? –Cuestioné.

–A los Ultraentes, luché con ellos años atrás, cuando formaba parte del Team Skull… –Entonces se detuvo de repente, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía; al mirarlo, comprendí de que se trataba.

–Tranquilo, ya lo sabía, lo del Team Skull, Gladio nos lo dijo. –Una expresión que denotaba comprensión apareció en su rostro. –No te juzgaré por lo que hayas hecho entonces, pero me gustaría saber toda la historia. –Él asintió.

–En otro momento, lo haré sin problema… En fin, logré derrotar al grande que se comía el edificio, pero el otro resultaba muy esquivo, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder al dolor y el cansancio. Por suerte, Charizard apareció y pude escapar sobre su lomo, esquivando los ataques del Ultraente explosivo. Pero el verdadero problema comenzó entonces, pues necesitaba salir cuanto antes de Alola, y no confiaba en entrar a cualquier lugar demasiado concurrido, y eso incluía aeropuertos. Mega-evolucioné a Charizard y le pedí volar hasta Kalos; fue duro, necesitábamos descansar al menos cada ocho horas de vuelo, y era difícil encontrar donde hacerlo. Volamos durante dos días, sin nada que comer o tomar, pero gracias a su esfuerzo, logramos llegar a salvo. –Entonces sonrió con melancolía.

–Tus Pokémon harían cualquier cosa por ti, supongo que eso nunca cambiará. –Él comprendió mis palabras, y pude captar señales de dolor muy intensas en lo profundo de sus ojos. Incapaz de resistirme, me lancé sobre él y lo aprisioné contra mi pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. Al principio intentó librarse, pero no tardó en aceptar el gesto y comenzar a corresponderlo. –Que yo te ame tampoco cambiará. –Susurré en su oído. –Sin importar cuánto recuerdes… –No me creía capaz de decirle algo como eso hace solo unos momentos, pero el corazón probó ser más perseverante que la lógica. Pasados unos minutos, lo solté; él se reincorporó con embarazo.

–… Ya veo porque me fue tan difícil olvidarte, aun cuando no recordaba nada. Realmente eres una chica espectacular, Serena. –Estaba abochornaba, no esperaba esa reacción, al menos no tan poco tiempo después de nuestro reencuentro. Dicho eso, escrudiñó la sala una vez más. –Hmm… ¿Yvonne no está en la casa? –Parecía apenado por preguntar eso. Negué con la cabeza.

–Está en casa de mi madre, no muy lejos de aquí… ¿Te quedarás hasta su regreso, o debes volver a irte? –No quería sonar tan lastimada por lo sucedido hace tres días, pero me fue imposible.

–No me iré aún. –Respondió meneando su cabeza. –No puedo partir sin tener un plan; las cosas han cambiado, y ahora debo ser más cuidadoso que nunca. Si es cierto lo que Giovanni dijo, y no lo dudo, pues posee el poder necesario para llevarlo a cabo, ésta y las demás dimensiones corren peligro, debo detenerlo, pues yo contribuí para que él pudiera conseguirlo. –Conformé más hablaba, parecía que una llama de determinación agresiva afloraba en su interior; si antes Ash odiaba a Giovanni, ahora lo aborrecía con todo su ser; y ahora que sabía la historia entre ambos, yo también compartía dicho sentimiento.

–Si ese es el caso, yo puedo ayudarte, Lillie y Gladio cuentan con… –Pero él me interrumpió.

–Pensé que lo entenderías… Esto es algo de lo que YO debo hacerme a cargo.

–¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Ash, no! Eso mismo me dijiste el día que te metiste solo a ese maldito Ultraumbral y desapareciste por seis años. No… Esta vez haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, y no me detendré hasta que aceptes mi ayuda. –Él parecía dispuesto a negarse, pero tras mirarnos fijamente durante varios minutos, terminó por ceder con un suspiro.

–Está bien, aceptaré tu ayuda, pero yo soy el único que se enfrentará directamente contra Giovanni. –Deseaba replicar, pero sabía que él no cedería dos veces, así que acepté a regañadientes. –Para empezar… –Dijo, mirándose la palma de sus manos. –… debería cambiar mi aspecto una vez más, para hacerle difícil el reconocerme a cualquiera que ande tras de mí. –Entonces se pasó la mano por su pelo. –Un buen comienzo sería cortarme el pelo hasta que la sección castaña desaparezca; ya no pienso volver a teñírmelo, no ahora que quien me instó a hacerlo está muerto.

–Yo podría hacerlo. –Me ofrecí.

–Lo he hecho yo mismo durante cinco años, pero supongo que está bien. –Me extrañó que dijera que fue durante cinco años en lugar de seis, pero no comenté nada. Le indiqué que me acompañara y tomé uno de los bancos que estaban en la cocina; él se ofreció a llevarlo, pero le señalé que en su estado eso no era recomendable. Lo guíe hasta el baño, ahí le indiqué que colocara el banco frente al espejo y se sentara en él; entonces comencé a cortar las puntas de su pelo con una tijera. Al terminar, su cabello estaba lejos del largo y desordenado pelo de antes; las zonas de color castaño habían desaparecido, y solo unos cuantos mechones negros azabache cubrían su cabeza. Lo tenía más corto de lo que jamás le había visto, pero no podía negar que se veía bien, incluso las cicatrices, que decoraban su cuello y parte de su rostro, le daban un aire de chico rudo que me estaba empezando a gustar.

–¿Cómo quedé? –Cuestionó él, a pesar de estar frente al espejo, causando que me sobresaltara, pues seguía pensando en su apariencia.

–Me pa… parece que bien. Me gusta. –Respondí al fin, abochornada. Él sonrió y se sacudió el pelo que quedaba sobre sus hombros. Después de ayudarme a recogerlo, aunque le dije que no necesitaba de su ayuda, me pidió prestada la ducha, así que salí del baño con una bolsa llena del cabello sobrante.

Lo que tardé en botar la bolsa, pensé en que haría a continuación, así que decidí que era el momento de que padre e hija se conocieran como tal. Por lo tanto, tomé mi HoloCaster y llamé a mi madre, cuando contestó, le expliqué que pasaría por Yvonne en un momento. Una vez Ash hubo terminado, bajó como un hombre nuevo, le presté una ropa que tenía tienda, así que se veía bastante bien, a pesar de que estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo vendada. Le expliqué que haría y él, aunque nervioso, aceptó sin problemas.

Cuando llegué a casa de mi madre, fui recibida por una emocionada Yvonne, que era acompañada por Fletchling y llevaba a su Togepi en brazos. No tardé demasiado hablando con mi madre, que se limitó a preguntarme sobre que sabía de Ash, cuando Ye no estaba cerca como para escuchar. Le mentí, diciéndole que no sabía nada nuevo, y partí de vuelta a mi casa. Escuché como la niña entraba corriendo cuando abrí la puerta, impidiéndome explicarle lo que vería adentro; supe que se había dado cuenta, cuando un tenso silencio se apoderó de la casa.

–Hola Yvonne, tiempo de no vernos, ¿cómo has estado? –Escuché decir a Ash, cuando entraba a la sala. Él estaba sentado en el mismo sillón de siempre, y ella lo miraba a varios metros de distancia, en silencio. Ash se notaba muy tenso, y era obvio que no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Parecía que ninguno de los dos diría nada más, hasta que la niña dijo con un tono muy bajo:

–¿En verdad eres mi papi? –Si creía que el ambiente no podía ponerse más tenso, estaba equivocada. Ahora era Ash quien sufría por la tendencia de Ye de ser muy directa en ocasiones.

–Supongo que sí, niña… –Respondió, tras otro momento de silencio, suspirando con pesadez.

–¿Olvidaste todo…? –Preguntó ella una vez más, mirando a su padre con curiosidad y acercándose a él lentamente.

–Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió… Pero puedo asegurar que, aún sin recordar, estoy orgulloso de ser padre de una niña como tú. Me alegró mucho el conocerte, aunque entonces no supiera que yo era tu padre. –Al decir eso, pareció que Ash se había quitado un peso de encima. Ahora solo quedaba ver como reaccionaba la niña ante tal confesión. Ye puede llegar a ser muy impredecible, por lo mismo no sabía que esperar de ella en ese instante.

Asesinando cualquier atisbo de tensión, la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, estrujando con los pequeños suyos la cabeza de éste. Ambos empezaron a llorar casi como si hubiera sido el resultado de una fuerte reacción química. Red se había roto, mostrando su vulnerable interior; Yvonne finalmente tenía aquello que añoró desde que se enteró de que le hacía falta un padre; y yo, yo no podía estar más feliz, aunque lo deseara.

El resto del día decidí mantenerme al margen; llevaron a cabo todas las actividades que hacían cuando Ash la visitaba en secreto, pero ahora como familia, y no como una niña y un falso agente de la Policía Internacional. Para la noche, después de que Ash le diera una breve y censurada explicación de porqué se hallaba herido, Ye le suplicó a su recuperado padre que le leyera un libro que ella misma escogió, el del Hydreigon del laberinto; y él se lo leyó. Cuando la niña finalmente se durmió, Ash bajó a la sala, donde me encontraba dibujando variopintos diseños. Al mirarlo, pude notar que se veía muy cansado, aunque desprendía una bondadosa calidez que resultaba muy agradable. Se sentó en silenció a mi lado, y por un tiempo ninguno dijo nada, simplemente nos limitamos a disfrutar de aquella extraña paz.

–Esos Pokémon no han parado de mirarme desde que desperté; ¿de casualidad no serán aquellos que mencionaste que me pertenecían? –Preguntó él, después de un rato, mirando a Lycanrock y a Talonflame, que habían sido miembros activos del club de juego durante el día, junto a Sylveon, Delphox y Raichu, que, junto con sus demás compañeros, ya había sido llevado al Centro Pokémon más cercano por mí. Asentí, preguntándome si tras lo ocurrido con Yvonne, finalmente estaría abierto a los reencuentros. –Chicos, lo siento, mi equipo está lleno, pero les aseguro que algún día volveré a ser su entrenador. De momento, les pido que cuiden a Serena cuando yo no pueda estar a su lado.

Ellos parecieron conformes con eso, así que se colocaron cerca de ambos y se echaron, bueno, Lycanrock lo hizo, Talonflame se posó en el perchero donde suele descansar cuando cuida de Ye. A pesar de que nada puramente romántico había ocurrido entre él y yo, me sentía a gusto con lo sucedido; de cualquier forma, desde nuestro reencuentro había decidido no apresurar demasiado las cosas.

Una semana pasó antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que lo había hecho, había estado muy ocupada trabajando en la tienda, sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba por partir de nuevo. No hubo necesidad de que Ye fuera cuidada por mi madre, pues de momento estaba de vacaciones y le había dicho a su abuela que la estaba llevando conmigo a la tienda. Sabía que esa mentira sería descubierta tarde o temprano, pero no importaba, pues ya Ash había decidido que haríamos; me lo dijo hace no mucho, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas del cuarto de huéspedes, donde había estado durmiendo.

Él cuidó de Yvonne cuando yo salía a trabajar, y por lo mismo ella no podía estar más alegre. Curiosamente, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Ash era muy bueno con los niños, al menos lo era con Ye. Finalmente había escuchado toda la verdad sobre su estadía junto al Team Skull, y aunque no me agradó saber de la existencia de otra, al final terminé aceptando que no había forma que Ash supiera nada sobre su verdadero pasado entonces. Y aunque al principio él insistía que lo mejor era que nadie supiera que estaba conmigo, lo convencí de que Lillie y Gladio eran de confianza; fue con ayuda de ellos que llegamos a plantear como procederíamos, luego de que entre Ash y yo les explicáramos todo. De momento, ambos discutíamos respecto a su identidad, en su habitación temporal.

–No usaré Ash Ketchum como nombre, no solo porque no me sentiría cómodo, sino que, además, atraería mucho la atención. Pero tampoco tengo deseos de seguir usando Red Sakaki como nombre. Estoy acostumbrado a ese nombre, pero llevar el apellido de Giovanni me parece un insulto. Creo que usaré un poco de ambos, ahora que mis dos vidas se han mezclado; seré Red Ketchum de momento, así que llámame Red, por favor. –Gruñí por lo bajo; deseaba poder seguir llamándolo Ash, pero estaba claro que a él no le agradaba, así que acepté desganada.

–Entonces ya tenemos listo todo lo referente a tu identidad, con la ropa que te confeccioné, será un poco más difícil distinguirte. Dicho eso; ¿cómo haremos al salir de aquí?

–Gracias a la ayuda de Denio, puedo cambiar la identificación almacenada en el HoloCaster, así que saldremos por aeropuerto hacia Alola; lo primero que haré será buscarlo a él para interrogarlo. –Yo asentí sin añadir nada, pues él ya me había hablado sobre todo lo que necesitaba hacer en Alola. –También cabe recordar que una vez Giovanni descubra que no estoy muerto, nadie cercano a mí, sea del pasado o del presente, estará seguro. Como ya había dicho, lo mejor será llevar a la niña con nosotros y dejarla con alguien de confianza, esos Aether son una buena opción. También deberías convencer a tu madre de mudarse por un tiempo, en lo que Giovanni determina que aquí no encontrará nada que lo pueda ayudar a encontrarme. –Al escuchar respecto a mi madre, pensé en la suya. Ya le había hablado de Delia, pero él aún se mostraba reacio a saber sobre su madre, y era de esperarse, luego de lo ocurrido con Giovanni.

Le mencioné lo que pensaba y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que ambas salieran de su casa. Recalqué que la mejor opción sería reunirlas en el mismo punto, y entonces pensé que podría pedirle a Dawn que convenciera a su madre de organizar una reunión con nuestras madres; luego de darle una rápida llamada y explicarle que era cuestión de vida o muerte, ella aceptó. Una vez me aseguré de que todas las partes hubieran aceptado, estaba por dar finalizado el día, pero entonces algo me pasó por la cabeza.

–¿Es tan malo como dices? Me refiero a Giovanni… La única vez que estuvo cerca de mí, fue cuando usó a sus agentes para robar a Poipole. –Ash, o debería decir, Red, me había contado como se enteró de la muerte de Poipole durante su tortura, por lo que mencionar su nombre me incomodaba. Él guardó silencio por un momento, pero entonces me respondió.

–Peor... –Ash miró su dedo cercenado, que estaba sanando bastante bien. –Pero lo que le haré no será nada comparado con lo que me hizo. –Esa noche me acosté con muchas ideas en la cabeza, y una sobresalía entre todas: "No importa cuanto haya cambiado, Red sigue siendo Ash... Por eso, aunque signifique ser cómplice de asesinato, lo ayudaré a cobrarse todo el mal que le han hecho".


	41. Verdad Enterrada

Verdad Enterrada

 **Nota de Autor: No quiero incordiarlos, así que seré breve. Como un lector me advirtió, y le vuelvo a agradecer por ello, el capítulo anterior fue publicado sin el último párrafo; no fue mucho, pero si tiene importancia; así que lo recomendable sería regresar para leerlo. Me disculpo por ese error; la semana pasada regresé de un viaje con la familia y me sentía enfermo de todo, además de cansado, así que no le puse el cuidado necesario… En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Como siempre, agradezco que lean y apoyen; ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

Una semana de ensueño, una semana de alegría, una semana cargada de emoción; pero al final, una semana desperdiciada en una ilusión. Mentiría si dijera que no me arrepentía, pero eso jamás bastaría para acallar las voces de reproche que me asaltaban cada noche y cada mañana. "No debería estar aquí… Las estoy exponiendo al peligro… Escapa, huye, como siempre lo has hecho, ¿qué tendría de diferente esta ocasión de las otras?"; así es como generalmente comenzaba el asalto, y a partir de ahí era difícil detenerlo.

"Escapaste de Aether, de Giovanni, del pasado y del futuro, de la mentira y la verdad, de la realidad y la ficción; eres como un niño, incapaz de aceptar los cambios… Dejarlas ahora no haría la diferencia después de todo…". Cada mañana, cada noche, cada segundo que estaba solo, no podía evitar ser abordado por esas desgraciadas ideas, que me atormentaban desde el interior. Pero si sigo aquí, si aún no me he apartado de su lado, es porque tenía como replicar: "A ellas no, no podría volver a abandonarlas…".

Si sigo aquí, con ellas, es porque el pasado y el presente ya están demasiado entremezclados como para ignorar su eterna relación. La verdad se halla al descubierto, después de haber dado "palazos" descoordinados por años, al final la he desenterrado. Claro que intenté escapar, el día de la final le temí a la verdad como nunca le había temido; ¿entonces porque no me fui? Simplemente porque, por más que temiera a lo que encontrara allá "afuera", no podía seguir con los ojos vendados; la verdad cura, y yo estaba muy enfermo de engaños.

Después de haber sobrevivido por poco al ataque de los Ultraentes, me hallé a mí mismo sobre el lomo de Charizard, completamente debilitado por las quemaduras, los cortes y las contusiones; no habría manera de que continuara sobreviviendo por mí mismo demasiado tiempo. Entonces, cuando pensaba que no había un alma en quien confiar, recordé a esa hermosa chica, la coprotagonista de mi pasado; sabía que existían muchos riesgos, y aunque ella me lo había propuesto, no estaba seguro de que a ella le sentara bien que apareciera en el portal de su casa. Al final tomé la decisión y, tras dos largos días de tortura física y psicológica, Charizard dio su último aleteo, frente a la entrada a Vaniville, y se desplomó víctima del agotamiento. Con paso decidido pero inestable, logré llegar hasta la puerta de su casa, antes de sufrir el mismo destino que mi Pokémon.

No hace falta que lo repita, pero lo haré, la semana que estuve con ellas, sentí una alegría que no creía que una persona pudiera sentir. Gané una hija; siempre me había llevado bien con Yvonne, pero los lazos de sangre solo hicieron el vínculo más fuerte y real. Y mi tiempo con Serena fue igual de maravilloso; ella es una chica sin igual. No tratamos abiertamente el tema de nuestra relación; de cualquier forma, en teoría nunca terminamos, pues yo desaparecí cuando éramos novios, así que eso nos hace pareja. Claro, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionarlo, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a demostrarlo, pero eso no afectó al hecho de que pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía.

La única mancha que puedo relacionar con este tiempo trascurrido, es el abrumador acoso que me ha propiciado el pasado que sigo sin recuperar. Me ha perseguido en cada conversación, sin importar con quien sea llevada a cabo, desde que estoy en la casa; esto, en forma de Ash Ketchum. Tan lejos llegó mi molestia, que tuve que adoptar una identidad definitiva: Red Ketchum, el limbo entre Red Sakaki y Ash Ketchum. Y es que ya estaba harto de esa tediosa comparación entre Ash y yo; casi como si esperaran que, escuchándolo, me metamorfoseara de yo a él a través de sus palabras.

Pero a pesar de ello, no fue más que una pequeña mancha, incapaz de evitarme el disfrutar de la familia que habría tenido, de no haber sido víctima de un destino muy cruel y siniestro. Claro, no todo fue ocio, también esclarecí mis ideas y convine un plan para lidiar con Giovanni; pero antes de poder enfrentarlo, es imprescindible desentrañar donde se encuentra y cuanto poder real posee, y para ello no existe mejor testigo que Denio…

La decisión de mi prematuro regreso a Alola vino acompañada de la insistencia de Serena de acudir a sus amigos, los hermanos Aether. Sabiendo que ni ellos ni su madre estaban detrás de lo sucedido en Pueblo Po, no tuve las dificultades que antes habría tendido para relacionarme con ellos. Yo pude confirmar unas sospechas de Gladio Aether con respecto a su compañía, y éste me habló de los ardides que empleó Denio para mantener a todos alejados de mí; que fueron desde enviar a su sobrina a la Elite Four en su lugar, para así alejarla de Ula-Ula, hasta atacar turistas con sus Pokémon, haciendo de Pokémon salvajes, con el fin de darle mala fama a la zona. Al parecer nadie sospechó de él, hasta que yo aparecí y Gladio pudo comprender el panorama completo.

Gracias a los hermanos, pude completar la estructura de mi plan en menos de una semana, lo suficiente para empezar a movilizarme, y por ello estoy en deuda con ellos. También gracias a ambos, me enteré de que Looker era un viejo conocido de Ash y de varios de su grupo de amigos, y que, además, él le había trasmitido información vital sobre mí a Gladio; entonces recordé lo que Looker me dijo el dio que llegó a mi casa con Ana, para entregarme el tiquete de acceso al Pokémon World Tournament, y comprendí que él, sino sabía ya mi identidad, al menos lo sospechaba bastante.

Al enterarme de ello, no estaba seguro de que pensar, y sigo sin estarlo; por un lado, podría ser útil, pues eso demuestra que puede ser una gran fuente de información, pero por el otro, puede que él esté aliado con Denio, o peor, con Giovanni. Ahora sé que no solo debo reunirme con el Kahuna traidor, pues ahora también lo debo hacer con mis dos aliados de la Policía Internacional de dudosa lealtad. Ello también planta el problema de mi reunión con Ana, sobre todo ahora que tengo que dejar en claro que nuestro "amorío" debe acabar de una vez y para siempre, por más que eso me cierre todas las puertas que me abrí a punta de sexo; ella lo entenderá, o eso espero… Aún estaba divagando, poniendo mi mente en claro respecto al porvenir, cuando una vocecita aguda llamó mi atención; era Yvonne.

–¡Papi, ya estamos listas! –Mecánicamente dejé de mirar la repisa cargada de fotos y recuerdos, en la que tenía perdida la mirada desde que una foto de Serena con los hermanos rubios me sumió en un torbellino de ideas, y me enfoqué en mi hija. La pequeña de cinco años, increíblemente similar a su madre, poseía una faldita roja con una blusita negra y su pelo azabache peinado en dos coletas; su ropa era idéntica a la que Serena llevaba en una de las fotografías más antiguas.

–¡Estás preciosa, Ye! –Alagué, abrazándola con ternura; otra cosa que nunca pensé que viviría, pero de la que ahora no podría imaginarme volviendo a carecer. La niña correspondió el abrazo con entusiasmo y, al sepáranos, cruzamos miradas; pude ver que me sonreía picaronamente. Considerando que Yvonne, a diferencia de su madre que es de carácter tranquilo, es una niña con un temperamento fuerte y muy energética, y que no duda en hacer algo cuando se lo propone, temía que pudiera estar pasando por su cabecita. Sus ojos celestes, idénticos a los de su madre, estaban adheridos a los míos como por magnetismo, adornados por su pelo negro, una de las pocas características que obtuvo de mí, junto a las "z" en sus mejillas.

–Mami, también lo está, no puedo esperar para ver tu reacción al verla. –Y como si no hubiera dicho nada, inocente y pura, se sentó a mi lado, meciendo sus piecitos de arriba a abajo.

–Red, Yvonne, es hora de que nos vayamos. –Entonces la voz de la pelimiel retumbó en el salón, y aunque intenté disimular, mi mirada se lanzó hacia su figura como un Zangoose a un Seviper. Serena llevaba su cabello corto suelto, decorado por el lazo azul que suele llevar de arriba abajo, una falda similar a la de Yvonne, pero de color negro y una blusa de un tono celeste oscuro, tirando a azul; no sé mucho de moda, así que me resulta difícil de describir, pero si puedo afirmar que se veía deslumbrante. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándola, pero dejé de hacerlo, abruptamente, cuando escuché a Yvonne reír a mis espaldas. La chica, un tanto nerviosa, se llevó su mano al lazo casi por instinto.

–¿Acaso nunca te separas de ese listón? –Cuestioné, buscando evitar que alguien mencionara nada respecto al incómodo momento; no me sentí con la valentía de alagarla como hice con Ye. Serena alejó su mano con un respingo, pero entonces mi miró a los ojos y tocó el objeto azulado con el dedo índice, demarcándolo.

–No, es un objeto muy especial… –Al escucharla, miré el objeto con detenimiento, buscando que tenía de especial; ella se dio cuenta, así que añadió. –Porque me lo regalaste tú, hace muchos años. –Le sonreí, admirado y sorprendido de cuan leal había sido a mí… a Ash, durante todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecido. "En verdad lo ama… en verdad me ama"; esa idea se sintió como si el licor más fuerte del mundo me hubiera calentado cada articulación del cuerpo, pero era una calidez apacible. –Bueno, aunque me encantaría que nos quedáramos conversando un rato más, debemos partir de inmediato, o perderemos el avión.

Asentí sin decir nada y, tomando a la niña por la mano, salí con Serena a mí lado. Yvonne sabía que iría a pasar tiempo con los Aether, pero claramente ignoraba la mayoría de detalles del porqué; aunque es una niña inteligente, y no dudo que sepa más de lo que aparenta. Saqué a mi leal Charizard de su Pokéball, y con Yvonne por delante y Serena apoyándose en mí por detrás, partimos hacia el aeropuerto. Después de que Ye dejara muy en claro que lamentaba el final del viaje, entramos al edificio blanco y nos colocamos en la zona de espera para el abordaje de nuestro vuelo, sentados en unas de las sillas desperdigadas por el lugar; faltaba hora y media, así que nos sobraba el tiempo.

–Yvonne ingresará el año que viene a la Academia de Entrenadores Aéreos; así tendrá todas las bases antes de empezar su viaje. –Comentó Serena, observando como Yvonne jugueteaba con su Togepi. Yo, que tenía la mirada perdida en mi piedra llave, volteé hacia ella lentamente.

–En otra ocasión habría dicho que es una niña demasiado pequeña, como para correr el riesgo de que cambie de opinión sobre lo que le gusta, pero creo que es una buena idea; está claro que la pasión de Yvonne son los combates aéreos y los Pokémon Voladores, y dudo que eso cambie… –Dicho eso, miré de soslayo a la niña, que intentaba atrapar a su juguetón Pokémon. –Acabaré con los cavos sueltos que me atan a estos seis años, descubriré como recuperar el resto de mi memoria y entonces estaré ahí para apoyarla. He estado fuera de la vida de ella, y de ti, demasiado tiempo… –Serena suspiró con melancolía, por lo tanto, callé; ella puede llegar a sentir tanta aversión a escuchar del pasado como yo, aunque por razones ligeramente distintas.

–Si mal no recuerdo, solías colocar tu piedra llave sobre tu gorra, ¿la perdiste durante el viaje? –Acepté el cambio de tema, agradecido de que mi comentario no tuviera repercusiones más graves que solo un suspiro.

–Estaba junto con el resto de mi equipaje, el cual perdí cuando Denio me atacó por sorpresa. Aunque pienso volver a mi casa para recuperar mis cosas, estoy seguro de que siguen donde cayeron. –Serena no pareció cómoda con mi comentario.

–Pensé que solo irías a hablar con él… ¿No crees que sería muy arriesgado…? –Pero Serena no pudo terminar, pues su nombre fue pronunciado por un agitado grito. Ambos buscamos con la mirada su fuente, y entonces dimos con su amigo, aquel con quien peleé hace unos meses: Calem, si mal no recuerdo. –¿Calem, que estás haciendo aquí?

–Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, pero cuando fui a tu casa a buscarte no estabas… Tu madre tampoco estaba en su casa, así que me preocupé. Entonces escuché de uno de tus vecinos que te había visto salir con un sujeto extraño… ¡Por suerte mi instinto no me falló! ¡Aquí estás! –Serena parecía un tanto conmocionada, y mentiría si negara que yo estaba igual; no entendía la actitud sobreprotectora de ese sujeto, o simplemente me desagradaba demasiado como para lograr digerirla.

–Creo que no te corresponde comportarte de esa forma. –Comenté, antes de que Serena pudiera responder; por ello, me gané sus miradas; una nerviosa por parte de ella y una de molestia por parte de él.

–Eso debería decirte yo a ti. Desapareces por seis años y ahora vuelves pretendiendo que Serena olvide que… –Pero entonces ella lo detuvo; y suerte que lo hizo, pues estaba a nada de perder mi paciencia, que no ha sido mucha después de todo lo sucedido estas últimas semanas.

–¡Calem! ¡Él no tuene la culpa de haber perdido la memoria! –El sujeto bufó con molestia.

–Como sea… Lo que necesitaba saber era si estabas bien, me preocupé al no encontrarte en casa, rara vez sales los fines de semana hoy en día…

–Estoy bien, como puedes ver. –Respondió ella, con un toque de frialdad. –Y ya te he dicho múltiples veces que dejes de tratarme como a una niña.

–Lo sé, lo sé… Pero son tiempos complicados. Todo esto de la Fundación Aether y su regreso. –Se excusó, señalándome. –Lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí con Yvonne; ¿van a despedirlo? ¿Se irá nuevamente? –Y entonces me lanzó una mirada de aprensión, que le devolví con una que bien podría haberlo asesinado, que causó que él volviera a mirar a Serena.

–No, tenemos asuntos que tratar, así que vamos hacia Alola. –Inmediatamente me sentí orgulloso por ella; temía que por ser su amigo le diera más detalles, pero se apegó a lo que acordamos: "Nadie debe saber los detalles de nuestra misión, al menos no por ahora". No es que dudemos de sus amigos, que es lo mismo que decir los de Ash, pero temo que mi estado llegue a oídos de Giovanni antes de que pueda tan siquiera hablar con Denio.

–¿Qué asuntos? –Insistió él.

–Asuntos, Calem. Ahora no puedo darte los detalles, luego, cuando nos volvamos a ver, con gusto te los daré. –Esto desconcertó al tipo.

–¿Y cuándo será eso?

–Cuando lo tenga que ser. Ahora déjala en paz, yo me encargaré de protegerla, así que no necesitas actuar más como su guardaespaldas. –Zanjé yo, cansado de su insistencia.

–¿Cómo se supone que confíe en ti? Aun no me creo del todo tu historia de la pérdida de memoria, y, además, no creerás que ignoro que tú fuiste aquel que me atacó con su Charizard en Pueblo Aquacorde. Así que tengo razones suficientes para dudar de tu "bondad y heroísmo". –Respondió, claramente molesto.

–Mira, ese día estabas insultándome y llamándome cosas, y eso no se lo permito a nadie. Me consta que Serena les dijo a todos ustedes porque la seguía a ella e Yvonne, así que claramente no las abandoné por gusto. Mi recomendación es que te retires, porque odio que se metan en mi camino, y justo ahora lo estás haciendo.

–Hmm… Qué extraño, porque eso no suena nada como lo que he escuchado de ti… Eso demuestra que era mentira todo eso del héroe, ¿así que qué me asegura a mí que lo demás no lo es? –Insistió él, impertinente. Para ese punto Serena solo nos miraba con congoja, buscando la forma de que dejáramos de discutir.

–Puede que sea cierto, de hecho, lo es. Yo ya que ya no soy esa persona, soy Red, no Ash, y te lo vuelvo a advertir, no soy del tipo de personas que permite que se metan en su camino. –Escucharlo compararme una vez más con Ash, acabó con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

–Sí, me doy cuenta… Serena, sé que no estás siguiendo la lógica al confiar en él; de corazón espero que no estés cometiendo un error. –Y sin voltearse, salió de la zona de abordaje. Yo, que me encontraba de muy mal humor, le pedí a Raichu que usara Psíquico para hacerlo tropezar; y así sucedió, salió tan bien, que sucumbí a la tentación de repetirlo, pero Serena se percató.

–¡Red! ¡Basta! –Ella tomó mi muñeca y me obligó a desistir; tenía un claro gesto de decepción, pero eso no bastó para ablandarme. Cuando Calem salió del todo, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de odio, exploté finalmente.

–¡Aghh! ¡Odio ser comparado con él, con Ash! Él no pasó por nada de lo que yo pasé, él era débil, usaba Pokémon débiles… Por eso tuve que nacer yo, aunque no lo pidiera. –Cuando terminé de expulsar todo, miré a Yvonne, que me observaba en silencio, turbada; hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación de los adultos. Tras ello, regresé la mirada a Serena; parecía indispuesta por mi comentario, pero, aun así, cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, sacudió su molestia y me observó ligeramente cohibida.

–Yo… yo no sabía que mis comentarios al respecto te molestaran tanto, perdón… –En su tono de voz detecté un poco de recelo, era como si intentara oprimir sus ganas de reprenderme por haber hablado mal de Ash; claro, al fin y al cabo, somos distintas personas. A pesar de ello, detecté verdadera pena en su disculpa, lo que terminó por calmarme; no es culpa de ella, ni de nadie, percibir los retazos que cargo de mi vida olvidada y desear aferrarse a ellos.

–No hace falta, solo limítate a hacerlo lo menos posible, ¿sí? Entiendo cómo te sientes y todo, pero para mí no es fácil que constantemente me recuerden qué tan alejado estoy de la vida que perdí.

Dicho eso, no volvimos a hablar hasta que estuvimos en el avión, y no tratamos ningún tema de importancia, sobre todo porque no podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos escuchara. Yvonne se durmió a mitad del vuelo, con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, y entonces yo también la acompañe al mundo de Cresselia. Llegando a nuestro destino, desperté casi como si estuviera cronometrado para ello, lo cual no es de extrañar, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de veces que realicé ese mismo vuelo; lo hice agitado y nervioso, pues había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Éstas ya no son recuerdos del pasado; ahora siempre me veo en medio de una sala oscura, rodeado de Ultraentes listos para asesinarme, todos comandados por Giovanni, que está junto a Mewtwo y Necrozma.

Después de asegurarle a Serena que estaba bien, pues ella se percató de mi agitación, me puse a rememorar lo que tenía pensado hacer. Pronto, la teoría pasó a ser práctica, debido a que el avión ya había aterrizado en Ciudad Malíe. Al salir del aeropuerto, Serena e Yvonne partieron junto con Lillie Aether a su mansión en Melemele, mediante helicóptero, y yo lo hice hacia a las afueras del Pueblo Po, donde se ubica la estación de policía de Denio. No tuve las consideraciones que había tenido la última vez que llegué a esa zona; le dije a Charizard que aterrizara fuera de la comisaría, y luego le indiqué a Raichu que inmovilizara a Denio con Psíquico.

–Te has vuelto confiado, Denio. –Sentencié, al cruzar la puerta del edificio blanco y azul; aunque el blanco se desteñía en un gris dado su mal estado. El sujeto canoso estaba unido a la fuerza a su silla, donde, al parecer, había estado tomando una siesta. Los Meowth de Alola, que atestaban el lugar, estaban tensos, con su pelo crispado, listos para atacar; Raichu los fulminó a todos con Atactrueno, sin dejar de mantener a Denio apresado.

–Dead Spark, siempre es un placer tenerte de vuelta cada vez que te damos por muerto. –Ironizó Denio. A pesar de que solo había sido una semana, él parecía estar mucho más cansado y desnutrido que antes; sus ojeras le daban la sensación de haber sido atacado a puñetazos.

–Ya no uso ese apodo. –Puntualicé, con la muerte de Red Sakaki y mi vida como mercenario, ese apodo, junto con mis demás alias, también había dejado de existir.

–Claro, supongo que, tras descubrir la verdad, lo mismo pasó con tu nombre. –No le respondí.

–Necesito saber dónde está Giovanni, quienes son todos sus aliados y como controla a los Ultraentes. –No tenía tiempo que perder, pues debía reunirme con Serena, Yvonne y los Aether en menos de cinco horas; por lo tanto, debía ser contúndete.

–Oh, jeje… Siempre haces las preguntas indicadas, ¿no, Ash? –Me crispé al escuchar ese nombre. –Mira, yo no sé nada, así que…

–Raichu, tortura. –Los frágiles huesos del policía corrupto comenzaron a crujir, cediendo ante la presión provocada por el Psíquico; a pesar de la traición de Denio, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente cuanto me ayudó durante los seis años, y por lo mismo, torturarlo no me producía ningún placer. –Denio, ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, así que mejor ahórranos horas de tortura innecesaria y escupe lo que sabes. –Raichu disminuyó el poder de su ataque.

–Está bien, está bien… Te diré lo que sé. –Se acomodó en la silla como pudo, escupiendo un poco de sangre. –El cómo controla a esos monstruos es simple; sus amigos de la Fundación Aether crearon hace años unas Pokéballs que son capaces de atraparlos y hacerlos fáciles de manejar, son llamadas Ente Balls, así que ellos lo abastecen. Sobre sus aliados sé lo mismo que tú: parte de la Fundación Aether, Menek en Unova, y claro, el Team Rocket de Kanto. Y, por último, su ubicación… pues en verdad no lo sé. –Lo miré con recelo, pero parecía hablar con la verdad. –¿Sabes?, me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, pero eso habrá sido inútil si no te vas ahora; Giovanni jamás deja cabos sueltos, y yo sé demasiado. –"¿Él también?", pensé, pero entonces recordé que fue de Giovanni que aprendí a eliminar los cabos sueltos.

–¿Por eso estás tan demacrado? –Denio se limitó a asentir, estaba muy pálido. –¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Por qué no escapas? –Ante la pregunta, el policía río amargamente.

–Sería inútil. Con eso solo conseguiría poner en peligro la vida de Acerola. Además, su verdugo nunca falla a la hora de cazar. –Ante la mirada de duda que le trasmitía, él añadió. –Ya lo conoces; es su Pokémon mascota, Mewtwo. Él te siente, te encuentra y te mata. Solo lo usa en casos extraños, pero estoy seguro de que conmigo se asegurará de que realmente muera. Hasta donde sé, nadie ha sobrevivido al ataque de Mewtwo Claro, nadie, excepto tú mismo, cuando él usó sus poderes para volar en mil pedazos la antigua base del Team Flare. –La revelación causó que el estómago se me revolviera.

–¿Cómo…?

–¿Cómo sabía que estabas ahí? No creerás que tus constantes viajes a Kalos eran secreto, ¿o sí? Te tenía muy bien monitoreado, ya te lo había dicho. Sí tu noviecita y tu hija siguen vivas, es porque supe como ocultarle esa verdad a Giovanni; pero ese día tuve que hablar con Giovanni finalmente, ya que estabas muy cerca descubrir de la verdad, y ya sabes, no podía dejar que Acerola muriera por traicionarlo. –Ahora que entendía aún más, más odio sentía hacia Giovanni y sus aliados; A.Z., y la probabilidad de recuperar todos mus recuerdos, murieron por el desgraciado plan de Giovanni. –Por eso, lo mejor será que él no sepa que estás vivo, o pude que sea el final de tu suerte; el mío ya llegó…

No mentía, lo sentía en cada fibra de mi ser, era una presión impresionante. Raichu reaccionó justo a tiempo; cubrió nuestros cuerpos con energía psíquica justo antes de que el techo se derrumbara sobre nuestras cabezas. Denio, habiendo recuperado su movilidad, usó a su Krookodile para salvarse. Aún me hallaba bajo los escombros, cuando empezó el clamor de la batalla; deseaba salir a ayudarlo a pesar de todo, pero sabía que solo me condenaría a mí, además de las personas que juré proteger.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que todo se volviera silencioso, tanto como un cementerio a la media noche. Salí hasta que consideré seguro hacerlo, entonces me encontré con la desagradable escena; todo lo que quedaba de Denio y sus Pokémon, no era más que un charco de sangre y pedazos descuartizados. Estaba convencido de que, de no estar acostumbrado a escenas vagamente similares, habría vomitado. Hubo muchas preguntas que no pude formularle, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que me fue imposible; insatisfecho con el resultado de la interrogación, me encaminé hasta mi casa con el fin de recuperar mis cosas.

No tuve el menor decoro a la hora de cruzar el pueblo; nuevamente no había nadie en la calle, lo que esta vez trabajó a mi favor. Mi mochila estaba en el suelo, justo en frente a la puerta de entrada, donde la había dejado tirada. Decidí no perder el tiempo en ese lugar, así que me dispuse a partir hacia Melemele de inmediato, pero entonces aparecieron frente a mí dos figuras, teletrasportadas por el poder de un Alakazam como el de Sabrina; eran Ana y Looker. No estaba seguro del todo de poder confiar en ellos, así que le indiqué a Raichu que estuviera atento.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –Cuestioné de manera directa.

–El señor Aether nos dijo que pensabas hablar con Denio, así que fuimos en tu búsqueda a ver si podíamos ser de ayuda, pero nos encontramos con una escena… poco prometedora. Así que nos apresuramos en buscarte aquí. Han surgido problemas con el mandato de la Fundación Aether, entonces es un asunto urgente. –Respondió Looker, serio. –Dicho eso, ¿se podría saber que pasó allá?

–Su amigo Denio fue eliminado por Mewtwo, la monstruosa creación de Giovanni; aunque supongo que eso pasa cuando haces amistades tan peligrosas como el líder de la mafia de Kanto. –Un silencio peligroso se cernió sobre nosotros. –¿Lo sabían? ¿Lo sabían y me lo ocultaron?

–No. –Respondió Ana secamente, que hasta el momento se limitaba a escudriñarme con la mirada. –Como el ex-agente de la Policía Internacional que era, sabía cómo ocultar sus secretos hasta de nosotros. –Su respuesta me convenció lo suficiente como para indicarle a Raichu que bajara la guardia.

–Claro, eso ya lo sé… Al parecer sabían muchas cosas sobre mí que decidieron ocultarme. –Dije con resentimiento.

–Originalmente solo sabíamos que eras un Ultranseunte, nada más, y era algo que no podíamos revelarte sin más; mi subordinado es quien ocultó muchas de sus sospechas respecto a tu pasado olvidado. –Se defendió ella, mirando de mala manera a Looker.

–Es que solo eran eso, jefa, sospechas… –Comentó éste, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él silencio volvió a reinar por un momento, y entonces capté como Ana se disponía a darme su saludo normalmente demasiado afectuoso, al parecer no le importaba que Looker la viera; me quité, logrando esquivarla al último momento. Ambos nos miramos por un rato y al principio Ana parecía resentida, pero entonces una mirada de compresión apareció en ella, aunque pronto transmutó en una de melancolía.

–Entonces, al fin la encontraste, ¿no es así? –La pregunta era retórica, ya sabía que me había reencontrado con la chica de mi pasado, Serena, y claramente solo quería asegurarse. Por eso, no hubo falta que asintiera. –¡Rayos! Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Al menos fue bueno mientras duró. –Entonces la abracé, consciente de que ya no habría confusiones románticas innecesarias.

Looker, que no parecía cómodo con la situación, carraspeó un par de veces antes de añadir: "Lo mejor será que partamos ahora hacia la mansión de la señorita Aether"; gracias al poder del Pokémon de Ana, el tiempo que pasó entre esa afirmación, hasta que estuvimos frente a la puerta de la mansión de color blanco, fue menor a un minuto. Ambos me comentaron brevemente que Faba había tomado por la fuerza el cargo de presidente de la Fundación Aether.

Crucé la puerta empujando a un mayordomo y me planté en el vestíbulo, que era gigantesco y estaba plagado de cosas lujosas, y llamé a Gladio con un par de gritos desesperados. Sabiendo sobre la completa traición por parte la Fundación Aether y su alianza a Giovanni, además de su control sobre legendarios muy poderosos y los Ultraentes, consideraba pertinente salir de Alola de inmediato, sobre todo ahora que no tenía pendientes en la región. El rubio al que ataqué en el estadio de Ciudad Driftveil no tardó en aparecer, venía de una de las habitaciones aledañas.

–¡Gladio, lo mejor será escapar de esta región hoy mismo! No creo que haga falta que te lo diga, pero ya no es segura… –Recomendé, casi demandando. Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, una voz lo hizo por él desde su espalda.

–¿A quién le teme el campeón del Pokémon World Tournament? –La pregunta estaba cargada de desdén. No pude reconocer a su emisor, hasta que éste entró al vestíbulo; llevaba un traje militar y poseía como insignia la medalla de Ciudad Vermilion, era Jeit Phraser. Hasta hace unas semanas, lo habría tomado como uno de los líderes del Team Neo Plasma, pero ahora no estaba seguro de que creer, de lo único que podía estarlo, era de que él era el testigo de mis peores errores. –Tienes cinco segundos para devolverme a mi Garchomp, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias, Dead Spark.


	42. La Milicia de la Verdad: MOA

La Milicia de la Verdad: M.O.A.

–¿Lo conoces? –Cuestionó Gladio al militar, observando atónito el tenso intercambio de miradas entre él y yo.

–No diría que lo conozco, pero tenemos pasado. Un viejo enemigo, se podría decir… Y también alguien con quien tengo cuentas pendientes. –Phraser, que se había volteado para responderle al rubio, apretó sus puños y me señaló con asco. –No importa que ya no estés oculto por ese disfraz tuyo, sé que eres tú. Tu voz y tu… ojo. –Señaló el mismo ojo del cual se desprendió mi lente de contacto durante nuestra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. –Un soldado nunca olvida los detalles de su enemigo… –Dicho eso, se calló, respirando profundamente, antes de volver a hablar; más calmado, pero con el mismo odio implícito en su voz. –Aquí no soy más que un invitado, por eso me restrinjo a pedirlo con calma, pero espero no tener que repetirlo más de una vez. Quiero-mi-Garchomp-devuelta. ¡Y lo quiero ahora!

–Espera, espera. Como ya dijiste, solo eres un invitado aquí, así que me gustaría que te abstuvieras de amenazar a mis demás invitados. –Interrumpió el rubio, diplomáticamente. Phraser se cayó, manteniendo su ceño fruncido, y entonces Gladio empezó a escudriñarnos a ambos con la mirada; los tres éramos los únicos en el salón, pues el rubio ya le había demandado a su mayordomo, usando señas, que se retirara junto con ambos agentes de la P.I.

–As… ¡Red! Red… ¿qué tienes que decir con respecto a esto? –Inquirió el anfitrión, enfocando su vista en uno y otro cada cierto tiempo.

A decir verdad, no tenía idea sobre qué replicar; estaba a oscuras respecto a la verdadera identidad de Jeit Phraser, y aún no sabía que tanto había sido engañado por Menek y Giovanni. Denio fue muy claro al afirmar que había sido usado para acabar con enemigos políticos, mafias contrarias y testigos de delitos cometidos por el Team Rocket; el rango era muy amplio, por lo tanto, aún era incapaz de discernir la verdadera relación de Phraser con el Team Rocket y por qué me enviaron a cazarlo.

–No dirá nada… Es culpable, y él lo sabe. Es un asesino frío y despiadado al que no le importa nadie más que sí mismo. Un mercenario que trabaja para el mal, las mafias y los corruptos. Sus Pokémon y su arma acabaron como muchos de mis compañeros, y sus sucias manos tomaron a mi amigo de toda la vida, mi Pokémon inicial. Insisto, si no estuviera en su hogar, señor Aether, él no estaría tan tranquilo ahí de pie. –Por las palabras del militar, Gladio parecía aún más aturdido, era como si se intentara decidir si lo que escuchaba era real o no; escuchar que "Ash Ketchum", su amigo leal al ideal del heroísmo altruista, se convirtió en un asqueroso asesino, debió ser muy duro para él.

–¿Red, es eso cierto? –Volvió a preguntar él, intentando ignorar a su primer invitado. A pesar de que su voz se apreciaba fría y serena, como un río gélido imperturbable, pude detectar como le tembló al final de la frase. Aún me resultaba imposible responder, me sentía perdido entre lo que creía saber, lo que sabía y lo que ignoraba; por ello mismo, el militar volvió a responder por mí.

–¡Claro que lo es! ¡¿Acaso me viste cara de mentiroso?! Ahora te hablé de todo lo que ha sucedido con tu querida compañía a tus espaldas, y creo que después de que tu segundo al mando se apoderara de tu puesto, habrás comprobado que todo calza sin problemas. No mentí al respecto de los actos criminales que mi organización y yo luchamos por detener por años, y tampoco mentí sobre lo que éste detestable hombre hizo en favor del "lado oscuro de la Fundación Aether".

–Eso… ¿eso significa que es imposible que trabajes juntó a él? –Cuestionó el rubio tras unos largos segundos en silencio, en los que pareció analizar la situación que lo rodeaba. Mientras que Phraser reaccionó ante la pregunta de Gladio con gran indignación, yo no pude evitar mostrarme ampliamente sorprendido. O él tenía demasiada confianza en su argumento a favor de esa idea, o se estaba sintiendo con demasiada suerte.

–Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que ese criminal nos hizo sufrir a mí compañeros y a mí? Antes preferiría enviar mi curriculum a la Fundación Aether, sin ofender, que a colaborar con ese asesino. –Phraser rabiaba con furia, mientras apretujaba la medalla en su pecho y se alborotaba el cabello con desagrado. –Para empeorar las cosas, ¡ni siquiera se ha dignado a hablar como el hombre que se supone que es! Podría apostar a que ya vendió a mi Garchomp al mercado negro, gente como él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, como si no… –Pero entonces tuvo que dejar de rabiar como un desquiciado, pues mientras llevaba a cabo su berrinche, urgí entre mi vieja mochila y saqué la Pokéball que no me atreví a abrir durante todo el tiempo que la tuve. En silencio, y sin cambiar mi expresión carente de sentimientos, estiré mi brazo y lo ofrecí la esfera.

El sujeto, que era una decena de centímetros más alto que yo, se atragantó con sus propias palabras. Con ojos fríos como los de un Malamar, escudriñó el objeto con cuidado, como si pudiera tratarse de una bomba trampa o algo por el estilo. Manteniendo esa línea de pensamiento, estiró su brazo de igual manera, acercándose a mí de manera cuidadosa, y tomó la Pokéball entre sus propias manos, apreciando el material que la recubría. Por un momento temí que la abriera y liberara a su dragón en medio del salón, y por la expresión que poseía Gladio, al parecer él pensaba lo mismo, pero no sucedió. El sujeto se conformó con acercar la esfera a su oído, manteniéndola ahí un par de segundo, para finalmente guardarla en su bolsillo.

–Bueno, al parecer ya comenzamos a entendernos… –Susurró Gladio, no del todo convencido de sus propias palabras.

–¿Por qué? –Inquirió Phraser, ignorando por completo al anfitrión de la incómoda reunión. –¿Por qué lo robaste para después devolvérmelo? Ibas a matarnos, estoy seguro. ¡Nos ibas a pagar con la misma moneada! ¡Pensabas asesinarnos, así como nosotros hacíamos cuando te rodeamos en Ciudad Kiloude! Garchomp está bien, estoy seguro de ello… ¿Así qué por qué? ¡Dímelo, lo demando! –Phraser estaba tan sulfurado que las venas de su cuello sobresalían tanto como las lianas de un Tangrowth. Ésta vez nadie respondió la pregunta en mi lugar; Gladio me miraba casi con la misma expectativa que aquel que formuló la pregunta, al parecer luchaba por encontrar una respuesta que justificara las acciones que realicé cuando fui mercenario.

–Si lo que quieres es escuchar una historia fantasiosa en la cual aseguro que fui controlado por las ondas de una máquina o el poder psíquico de un Pokémon, lamento decepcionarte, pero no es el caso. –Respondí, dirigiéndome principalmente a Phraser, pero también a Gladio. –Hice todo porque era mi trabajo, y no solo eso, también resultaba algo personal. Acabar con todos ustedes era la misión de mi vida, y la llevé a cabo con mucho gusto. –Al escucharme, Phraser frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas se volvieron una y su sien se hinchó hasta amenazar con estallar.

–Eres un hijo de puta desgraciado, ¡tu madre debió ser un Ditto! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera dudado a la hora de matarte! –Mientras que el alto pelinegro se deshacía en insultos, Gladio miró hacia otro lado, como si la conversación hubiera dejado de ser de su interés.

–Sí, tal vez lo sea… –Expresé ante los insultos, causando que su emisor se callara y volviera a ponerme atención. –Lo que dije es cierto, pero no es toda la historia. –Con ello recuperé la atención del rubio. –No entraré en detalles, pero fui engañado para hacérseme creer que era hijo de Giovanni Sakaki, el líder de la mayor mafia de Kanto, el Team Rocket.

–O sea, ¿tú eres…? –Phraser se volteó hacia Gladio, y éste le asintió. Supuse que el rubio ya le había mencionado algo sobre mí, así que me sentí en la libertad de ahorrarme más secciones del relato.

–Entonces supongo que algo sabes sobre mí, por lo que iré directo al grano. Después de pasar un año bajo la tutela de mi supuesto padre, formando parte de su organización, me terminé hartando de su ideología y de la forma de hacer su trabajo. Me alejé de él y regresé a Alola, donde decidí empezar a ejercer como mercenario, pues sentía que era lo único en lo que podría emplear lo aprendido desde que perdí la memoria. Fue así como me llegó el contacto de una persona en Unova que compartía mis ideales: los Pokémon y los inocentes deben ser protegidos de la escoria. Esa persona resultó ser todo lo que yo buscaba en un empleador, así que me resultó muy sencillo adaptarme a cada trabajo que me pedía realizar. Nunca sospeché de él por alrededor de tres años, pero entonces tuve que asesinar a unas extrañas personas en el Safari de Hoenn…

–¿Safari de Hoenn…? ¿Eran dos reporteros? –Asentí con la cabeza, previendo hacia donde iba. –¡Mierda! ¡Eran John e Iván! ¡Tú, desgraciado! –Phraser se estaba conteniendo para atacarme, pero no pacería que fuera a durar mucho.

–¡Jeit, tranquilízate! –Ante la gélida y demandante voz de Gladio, éste comenzó a ceder. –Escucha todo lo que tiene que decir, y luego podrás tomar la decisión que te parezca conveniente. –Tras unos segundos, el militar terminó por calmarse y yo pude continuar con la historia.

–En fin, antes de… hacer mi trabajo… pude percatarme de que se comportaban de manera extraña, menos hostil de lo esperado, como si no fueran culpables de nada. Uno de ellos dijo algo que me resultó extraño; afirmó que el mundo debía saber lo que deseaba saber algo que empezaba con "A", pero no pudo terminar de decirlo. –Phraser se sacudió sobre sí mismo, tensando su barbilla, pero no dijo nada. –Esa fue la semilla que plantó la duda respecto a mi trabajo con aquel contacto de Unova. Yo, antes de descubrir que todo era mentira, creí, por lo dicho por esa persona, que ustedes eran parte del Team Neo Plasma, aquellos que eran fieles a los oscuros ideales de Ghetsis Harmonia, el antiguo verdadero líder detrás de las sombras del extinto Team Plasma. Supuestamente ustedes eran ladrones de Pokémon, participantes activos del mercado negro y socios del Team Rocket, por lo tanto, deseaba acabar con ustedes con todas mis fuerzas… Pero después de que fui vencido por tú y tus compañeros en Kiloude, y observé sus dudas a la hora de ejecutarme, estuve completamente seguro de que algo andaba muy mal. Nunca pude confirmar por mí mismo las sospechas, pues poco después recordé mi verdadera identidad y me enteré de todas las mentiras detrás de mis seis años como Red Sakaki, Jimmy Gold y Dead Spark. Ahora soy consciente del peso de mis errores, y entiendo que tan lejos llegué por no buscar la verdad con más esmero; esa persona, Dead Spark, ya no existe… Pero claro, no puedo decirte eso, ¿verdad? No puedo simplemente decir que mis crímenes del pasado dejaron de existir junto con esa identidad. Así que esas es mi razón, creí, al igual que tú lo haces, que hacía lo correcto… Como odio haber estado tan equivocado.

–Yo… –Phraser parecía incapaz de dar su veredicto respecto a lo que yo había revelado. Gladio, por el otro lado, finalmente parecía haber comprendido todo, así que ya no tenía la expresión sombría que mantuvo antes de escuchar mi parte de la historia. –A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de si creer o no en tu historia. Puede que sea verdad, puede que no, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que asesinaste a muchos de mis compañeros, como tú mismo le planteaste… –Dijo al fin, ya habiendo superado la conmoción. –Pero… pero me regresaste a Garchomp, él está bien… Y si lo que el señor Aether dice es cierto, tenemos el mismo enemigo, ¿no es así? –Para entonces ya se había calmado del todo, y parecía analizar detenidamente cada punto que señalaba en voz alta, así que respondí a su pregunta con un asentimiento silencioso; Phraser volvió a permanecer en silencio, así que decidí añadir algo a dicho asentimiento.

–Antes preguntaste que a quién le temo yo, el campeón del Pokémon World Tournament; pues ya lo sabes. A Giovanni Sakaki, el hombre que arruinó mi vida. –Ni Phraser ni Gladio respondieron nada, ambos permanecían estáticos, a la vez que procesaban lo que había dicho. –Puede que yo haya ejecutado a tus compañeros, pero, y aunque odio admitirlo, debo aceptar que no fui más que una simple marioneta usada por tu verdadero enemigo. Fue él, Giovanni Sakaki, el que me engañó y manipuló, quien controló a la Fundación Aether desde las sombras, y se encargó de ordenar la desaparición de tu organización. Así que eso responde tu pregunta; sí, ambos compartimos un enemigo en común… Claro, no soy ningún ingenuo, y sé que eso no aplacará el odio que sientes hacia mí.

–… Parece que eres sincero, no detecto el más mínimo ápice de mentira en tu voz. Claro, eso podría ser producto de tu entrenamiento como mercenario, pero… ese día, en Kiloude, tu parecías tan confundido por nuestra duda a la hora de matarte como nosotros ante tu perseverancia. –Phraser ya no hablaba frenéticamente, ahora poseía un hablado calmo y pausado, pero firme, que revelaba su entrenamiento como militar. –No aceptaré tu ayuda como un aliado. –Ante tal afirmación, Gladio se mostró bastante decepcionado. –Pero sí lo haré como pago por lo que has hecho. –Y entonces, tanto el rubio como yo, abrimos los ojos, de manera casi desorbitada, ante la sorpresa. –La información que puedas darnos, y la ayuda que puedas otorgarnos, formarán parte de tu redención, que no estará completa hasta que Giovanni y su organización hayan caído. Dicho eso, estarás bajo vigilancia, y no podrás moverte de zona en zona sin nuestro consentimiento, y solo podrás actuar con nosotros cerca para mantenerte a raya.

–Espera, eso no es muy distinto a un arresto domiciliario o algo por el estilo. –Alegué yo, elevando la voz y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Sí, es algo así. Tú mismo lo dijiste, simplemente no puedo confiar en el asesino de mis compañeros. –A pesar de que no estaba a gusto escuchando eso, decidí mantener la cabeza fría.

–Mira, yo… ¡yo en verdad lo siento! En verdad creía trabajar para el lado correcto, pensaba que estaba eliminando al enemigo jurado de la humanidad y los Pokémon… Insisto, nunca fui más que una herramienta de aquello a lo que deseaba eliminar. Sé que no puedo hacerme el estúpido y negar que fue mi mano la que ejecutó a tus colegas, tampoco puedo decir que no sabía lo que hacía, porque mi intensión siempre fue asesinarlos; me dejé manipular, pero comprendo que eso no es una excusa valida. Aun así, habiendo dejado del todo claro eso, no pienso cumplir con tus requisitos. Lo único que haré será corregir todos esos errores encargándome de la mente maestra que planeó que sucedieran, no solo será mi venganza, también será mi redención. Pero lo haré en solitario; yo trabajo solo, eso siempre ha sido así. Además, jamás aceptaré el terminar en una celda o bajo ninguna clase de arresto. Tengo una vida que recuperar y memorias que recordar, tengo esos errores que corregir y personas que proteger. Por ello, no importa que tan culpable sea, nunca permitiré que me encierren, y no me importa luchar para evitarlo.

–En verdad eres testarudo, ¿no es así? El señor Aether contaba con que uniéramos fuerzas para enfrentar a este enemigo, pero insistes en arriesgarte y hacer todo por ti mismo. ¡Incluso amenazas con enfrentarme en caso de que insista con mis condiciones! –Era extraño, pero a diferencia de Gladio, Phraser no parecía molesto con lo que yo había sentenciado. –Supuse que no aceptarías mis condiciones, pero me mantengo inflexible, y eso va para usted, señor Aether. MOA no les prestará su ayuda si éste delincuente anda con la rienda suelta.

–Gladio, déjalo, no necesito ayuda para… –Pero antes de que pudiera terminara de hablar, el rubio estalló en cólera reprimida.

–¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¡Pensé que habías perdido la memoria, no el sentido común! ¿Qué digo?, ¡siempre fuiste igual de imprudente! ¡Pero nunca tan impertinente como ahora! ¿No lo entiendes? No puedes vencerlo sin ayuda, necesitas los recursos para lidiar con todo lo que Giovanni tiene, ¿o es que crees que será una batalla entre ustedes y listo? Tú mismo lo dijiste, tienes personas que proteger… Seré más claro, pues parece que lo has olvidado; tienes una hija y una… ¡lo que Giratinas sea Serena para ti!, que proteger… –Nadie dijo nada cuando se hizo el silencio, solo se oían los jadeos agresivos del rubio. –Necesitas ayuda, al menos para tratar con los ejércitos que ha armado Giovanni fusionando al Team Rocket con lo que quedó de Aether. Debes dejar ese orgullo extrañamente similar al que antaño poseí, y entender que no puedes hacerlo todo tú solo… –Un poco más tranquilo, el rubio terminó de dar su sermón.

–Ahhhh… –Exhalé, mirando detenidamente a Phraser, que se mantenía lejano a la discusión. –Mira, no pienso aceptar tus condiciones. Realmente han llegado personas a mí vida que debo proteger, como lo dejó en claro Gladio, tengo que cuidar de una niña que había olvidado que era mi hija… ¿Puedes creer la clase de mal padre que soy…? Como sea, me mantengo firme con lo que dije, pero tengo una propuesta que puede que sirva para ambos. –Habiendo recuperado toda la atención del militar, proseguí. –Les otorgaré toda la información que poseo del enemigo, les daré ubicaciones importantes y todos los nombres que conozco de los más altos funcionarios del Team Rocket, administradores y demás. No me meteré en su camino, pues haré las cosas a mi manera, ustedes pueden usar la información libremente, y si llega a ser necesario, colaboré con ustedes en el campo de batalla, prestándoles mi fuerza.

–Sigue sin agradarme la idea, pero sería estúpido de mi parte negarme a la información. –Aceptó el militar finalmente, de manera sorpresivamente veloz.

–¡Perfecto! –Afirmé, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegué a la mansión. Gladio parecía bastante satisfecho, pero debido a su fachada fría, era difícil asegurarlo. –Con eso claro, me gustaría saber más sobre tu organización… ¿Quiero saber que es Moa?

–MOA, o eme, o, a, son las siglas de Milicia de Oposición a Aether, un grupo que en el pasado estaba concentrado en detener a la Fundación Aether, la corrupta compañía que se ocultaba bajo una fachada de bondad. Éramos desde antiguos militares hasta reporteros y científicos. Como formé parte del ejercito de Kanto en el pasado, aunque soy originario de Unova, no tuve dificultades para reunir gente a favor de la causa. Todo empezó después de que un amigo, un reportero de aquí, Alola, me informó sobre su reportaje primicia por el que amenazaban con despedirlo. Había descubierto la relación entre el Team Skull y la Fundación Aether, además de un paraíso fiscal de lavado de dinero dentro de la compañía, además de su pertenencia al mercado negro de Pokémon. Él fue asesinado al poco tiempo después de eso, y su caso dejó de ser investigado tras un ridículo periodo de búsqueda. Por ello me comprometí a revelar la verdad por la que él perdió la vida y creé a MOA.

–¿Entonces ustedes buscaban detener a la Fundación Aether luchando contra ellos o cómo…? –Cuestioné, aun sin tener del todo claro su objetivo final.

–No, nunca buscamos enfrentarlos de manera directa, sabíamos que eran, y son, demasiado poderosos. Esos reporteros que asesinaste en Hoenn, investigaban el caso de robo de Pokémon de una reserva de protección colindante a Ciudad Pewter. Si ellos confirmaban lo que temíamos: que una compañía subsidiaria de Aether era la nueva dueña de todas las zonas safari de cada región; entonces habríamos allanado el lugar. Murieron intentándolo, pero al menos eso confirmó nuestras sospechas, y por ello ya sabíamos que aparecerías en la Zona Safari de Kiloude, cuando intentábamos salvar a varios Pokémon en los que esa gente había estado experimentando ilegalmente.

–¿Experimentando ilegalmente? Yo… creía… Me contrataron para defender el lugar del Team Neo Plasma, de los desagradables ladrones de Pokémon. Si hubiera sabido… –A pesar de que ya comprendía la magnitud de la mentira, no por ello escuchar la verdad era más sencillo.

–Sí, ya comprendí, evitar que los salváramos no era realmente tu intención… Igual, nuestro objetivo principal era vencerte finalmente a ti, el aliado más peligroso de nuestro enemigo, para así apresarte. Pero aun siendo la elite de MOA, pudiste lidiar bastante bien con todos nosotros, y por eso dudábamos de si debíamos mantenerte con vida. Claro, al final escapaste con ayuda de ese Golurk…

–Sí, y poco después Giovanni asesinó a su entrenador… –Con esas palabras, al parecer logré ablandar un poco más al rudo Jeit Phraser.

–Claramente lidiamos con un ser despreciable, pero eso ya lo sabíamos… Como decía, después de tu escape y de que me vencieras en Geosenge y te robaras a mi Garchomp, supe que no teníamos lo que hacía falta para tratar con el poder de nuestro enemigo. Inclusive llegué a considerar el disolver MOA. "De todas formas somos una milicia clandestina", pensaba; y así fue, hasta que el señor Gladio me contactó. En un inicio mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, pero luego lo comprendí… Gracias a varios de mis colegas reporteros, sabíamos lo suficiente sobre como Faba Sauboh pretendía el poder la organización por años, aunque nunca logramos confirmar del todo la inocencia de la familia Aether, pues la señora Lusamine tenía antecedentes dudosos. Por eso mismo la conversación con el señor Aether fue fundamental para comprender del todo al enemigo que siempre ignoramos: el Team Rocket. Fue así que se me ofreció tu ayuda, ¿quién mejor que un antiguo miembro importante de la organización, para revelar todos sus secretos? Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme contigo… Pude comprender todo el panorama real, aunque respecto a la Fundación Aether ya no hay mucho que hacer, debido a que nuestras sospechas por los Aether fueron desvanecidas demasiado tarde como para evitar la caída de la compañía.

–Cierto, eso me recuerda, ¿cómo fue que Sauboh tomó el control? –Cuestioné yo, aun procesando todo lo que había escuchado.

–Asesinaron a los empleados fieles a mi familia y usaron sus conexiones para poner la compañía a nombre de Faba Sauboh. Tengo entendido que varios soldados del Team Rocket fueron vistos en el Paraíso Aether; así que ahora el acceso a la plataforma marítima está completamente bloqueado. –Contestó Gladio, una vez había terminado de conversar algo con su mayordomo, al que había llamado mientras Phraser relataba lo que solo yo desconocía. –Por suerte, mi secretaria no estaba en la plataforma, lo mismo con Lillie, pero no pude hacer nada por todos esos los empleados asesinados. Es una mierda aceptarlo, pero Sauboh supo jugar muy bien sus cartas durante todo este tiempo. Así que puedo confirmar que no fuiste el único engañado y manipulado, Red. ¡Oh, ya llegaron!

Phraser y yo volteamos hacia donde Gladio miraba, para de esa manera encontrarnos con los dos agentes de la Policía Internacional. Ana y Looker se presentaron con el militar, y así todos ingresamos a la habitación donde antes Gladio se hallaba reunido con Phraser. El resto de la noche estuve escuchando cuanto dato habían reunido MOA y la Policía Internacional; aunque el departamento de Ana no se encargaba de ello, ella se las arregló para obtener la información. Una vez fue mi turno, revelé todo lo que recordaba sobre el Team Rocket, y al final de reunión, Jeit Phraser se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, incluso fue capaz de despedirse de mí con un fuerte apretón de manos, aunque no fue demasiado amistoso, a decir verdad.

–Me sorprendió que tu hermana no estuviera durante la reunión, siento a ella se le da muy bien eso de la oratoria, al menos mejor que a ti. –Comenté a Gladio burlonamente.

–Puede que ella parezca estar bien cuando hablamos durante los chats de videollamada, pero tu regreso la ha conmocionado casi tanto como a Serena; la diferencia es que ella no ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar nada al respecto directamente de ti. –Ante la respuesta totalmente seria e inesperada de Gladio, no pude evitar sentirme mal, sobre todo porque las pocas veces que hablé con él y Lillie, pude comprobar que ella es una gran persona.

–Yo… la verdad lo siento…

–No hace falta. Estoy seguro de que, aunque no lo demuestre, nada le alegra más que el que hayas regresado. Solo espero que puedas conversar con ella eventualmente… Sé que suena extraño, por lo que tienes con Serena y todo eso, pero a ella le haría muy bien escucharte y tenerte cerca. –Ante su mirada de súplica, normalmente fría, me fue imposible no asentir con convicción. Antes de que pudiéramos decir nada más, la puerta principal se abrió y entraron tres chicas sonrientes comiendo un helado. Yvonne, que fue la primera en hacerlo, corrió hacia mí con un cono en cada mano.

–¡Papi, papi! ¡Te compramos este helado a ti! Está un poco derretido, pero me aseguré que llegara a salvo. –Tomé el helado con una sonrisa y acaricié el cabello de la niña. Ésta no dejaba de mirarme, y no estuvo satisfecha hasta que lamí el postre y volví a sonreírle.

–Papi seguramente tiene más cosas que hablar con los Policías y el tío Gladio, le mejor será que subamos a tu habitación. –Y ante lo dicho por su madre, la pequeña comenzó su recorrido hasta su destino, renegando entre dientes. Después de intercambiar miradas con Serena, esta se me acercó y me abrazó con fuerza diciendo: "Me alegro de que regresaras bien"; antes de volver a reunirse con Yvonne. "Yo quería quedarme un rato más con él, no lo vi desde que llegamos a Alola", escuché reclamar a la niña, una vez su madre se colocó a su lado.

–Lillie, vamos, te diré todo lo que hablamos. –Dijo Gladio a su hermana. La rubia, que había estado como congelada, mirándome sin pestañar y sin moverse, a varios metros de distancia de mí, asintió y comenzó a seguirlo hacia las habitaciones, sin saludarme. Una vez me creí solo, escuché una voz a mis espaldas, era Ana.

–Tu regreso a sido como si un huracán hubiera pasado por sus vidas, ¿no es así?

–Sí, eso parece… Claramente me enfocado tanto en Serena e Yvonne, que olvidé que el resto de personas que me conocieron podían estar tan afectadas como ellas antes de que dejáramos todo en claro. Mierda, esto de regresar de la "muerte" no es fácil.

–Ya te acostumbrarás. –Contestó la peli violeta, sonriéndome confiada. –Looker, puedes salir, yo te alcanzo en un momento. –Looker, que había estado a las espaldas de Ana a todo el momento, completamente callado, aceptó sin renegar, diciendo: "Entendido, jefa"; y salió de la mansión. –Me gustaría saber por qué mentiste. –Dijo ella yendo al grano, una vez nos hallamos completamente solos. Temía que tuviera algo que ver con nuestro romance por conveniencia, y solo por no ser así, me sentí cómodo a la hora de renegar con total confianza.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Claro que lo sabes. Hasta donde yo sé, no te guardaste nada allá dentro, revelaste todo lo que sabías… Excepto una cosa, la identidad y ubicación de Menek. Dijiste que nunca hablaste directamente con tu contacto de Unova y que éste usaba un nombre falso, pero ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, él fue tu mejor cliente por años y lo conociste casi tanto como a Giovanni o Denio.

–En ese caso, ustedes también me mintieron. –Contraataqué yo. –Recuerdo que ustedes una vez me dijeron que Looker investigó a los Siete Sabios del Team Plasma. Si es el caso, ¿cómo fue que jamás supieron que Menek nunca se arrepintió de sus actos…?

–No te mentimos, no podíamos advertirte sobre él porque nunca te ocultó su pasado. El aseguraba haber sido parte del Team Neo Plasma, pero que se arrepintió al entender el verdadero plan de Ghetsis, ¿verdad? –Afirmé enseguida. –Pues eso… No teníamos como asegurar que eso era falso. Y el problema es que no teníamos como saber que atacaba a MOA, pues no sabíamos nada de ella debido a su anonimato, empleado para protegerse de la Fundación Aether. Él siempre supo cómo ocultar sus intenciones, y nunca demostró poseer relación con Giovanni. Así que siempre fuimos sinceros, al menos no te afirmamos nada de lo que no estuviéramos completamente seguros… Ahora, quiero saber por qué ocultaste todo sobre él.

–Te lo diré, pero no quiero que intentes detenerme. –Ella aceptó sin problemas. –No lo hice, porque no quiero que nadie se meta en mi camino cuando vaya a por él. Fue directamente debido a Menek que asesiné a múltiples inocentes. Me hizo ver como un idiota y jugó con mis ideales; su traición es equivalente a la de Denio o mi maldito falso padre. Por eso, él tendrá un trato similar al de Giovanni: lo asesinaré hasta haberlo torturado lo suficiente. Pero antes, lo obligaré a decirme la ubicación actual de Giovanni.

–Interesante… Bueno, suerte con eso. –La chica se acercó a mi mejilla, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera apartarla. –Cierto, esa chica parece quererte mucho. Adiós… Red.

Una vez ella también abandonó el salón, me hallé completamente solo. Ello me dio la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que escuché a lo largo del día, desde lo revelado por Denio y Phraser, hasta lo dicho por Ana y Gladio. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo para actuar antes de que Menek terminara como Denio o se uniera del todo a Giovanni, así que no podía esperar mucho más. Con eso en mente, subí hasta la segunda planta de la mansión, mientras terminaba el casi derretido helado, y ahí el mayordomo me indicó cual sería mi habitación; ingresé en ella después de darle las buenas noches a Yvonne, que dormiría junto a su madre en el cuarto de al lado al mío. Antes de acostarme, revisé que tuviera todo listo, pues partiría hacia Unova en la mañana, antes de que todos abandonaran Alola debido al peligro que representa quedarse; ya nadie está seguro, ni yo, ni ellas, ni mi enemigo.


	43. Tríada del Engaño

Tríada del Engaño

A la mañana siguiente me resultó imposible partir sin que nadie se enterara, así que después de encontrarme con Lillie por accidente, ella terminó por obligarme a hablarlo con Serena e Yvonne, alegando que si no lo hacía les causaría mucho daño; aunque irónicamente ella era la que parecía más dolida. Esa fue mi primera conversación frente a frente con la rubia, la cual se negó a decir nada más una vez acepté hablar con madre e hija. Les expliqué hasta donde pude el porqué de mis razones, viéndome forzado a calmar a la niña, que no dejaba de llorar, pues temía que volviera a abandonarla a ella y su madre. Fue complejo, pero al final logré hacer que entendieran que necesitaba hacerlo.

Después de ello, también me vi en la necesidad de participar en la reunión para planear como saldrían los demás de Alola y hacia donde, debido al peligro que corrían por la caída total de la Fundación Aether. Al igual que como con la madre de Serena y la de… Ash, se decidió que partirían a Sinnoh, y me encontraría con todos ellos una vez terminara mis asuntos en Unova. La despedida fue igual de tensa que la discusión, pues en contraste a como suele ser, Yvonne estaba llorosa y temerosa; después de un largo rato, finalmente pude hallarme sobre un avión hacia la región que visité casi tanto como Kalos.

El vuelo se me hizo especialmente largo, entre todo lo que pudo haber influido en ello, claramente sobresalía mi temor a que Menek hubiera abandonado su antiguo hogar. Realmente no sentía que existiera razón alguna lo verdaderamente determinante para que él llevara a cabo tal cosa, pero las dudas aún permanecían a pesar de ello. Mi desconfianza radicaba en la situación en concreto; estaba claro, por todo lo sucedido en el relativamente corto periodo de tiempo que ha pasado desde mi "muerte, que Giovanni está empezando a llevar a cabo sus planes, sean cuales sean. Sí, sé que piensa tomar control sobre varias dimensiones usando su poder, pero eso en sí mismo no explica nada…

¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cuánto poder emplearía? ¿Desde dónde lo haría? Todas esas preguntas asaltaron mi mente durante lo que duró el vuelo. En retrospectiva, no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que mi falso padre planeaba para el destino de este y otros mundos, y ello me molestaba en demasía, porque no importaba como lo viera, fui la perfecta marioneta de Giovanni. Al no aceptar permanecer en el Team Rocket, al aceptar a ciegas la falsa ideología de Menek, solo hice lo que, estoy seguro, Giovanni esperaba que hiciera. Al alejarme de él, al contrario de como pensaba, solo me volví una víctima más fácil de manejar, y, además de ello, también le hice más fácil el ocultarme sus verdaderos planes. Alejarme de Silver en consecuencia, solo colaboró más a su causa; debí haber permanecido a su lado, no debí haberme conformado con verlo un día perdido al año, fue mi culpa que todo saliera como nuestro "padre" lo deseaba.

Yo y mis Pokémon fuimos armas invaluables para Giovanni, y servimos a su causa a ciegas, siendo uno de sus mejores activos, a pesar de no formar parte de su organización conscientemente. Es exactamente por ello que me veo en la obligación de ser quien lo frene, no solo por un tema moral, diría incluso que eso es lo de menos, es, además, por sobre todo, debido a un tema personal. Fui usado y privado de mi vida por un maldito que me humilló fingiendo ser mi padre, realmente no puedo imaginarme sintiéndome más humillado, aunque lo intentara. Él me arrebató a mis amigos, mi familia, mi pareja, mi hija, e incluso mi vida, o eso es lo que creé él; y ahora es mi turno de desquitarme cobrándole con la misma moneda.

Es por eso mismo que no tengo tiempo que perder, pues ahora que Giovanni ha empezado a movilizarse, está claro que cree haber eliminado todas las barreras que se le interponían y los cabos sueltos que lo amenazaban. Ello plantea un gran problema desde ahí, y es una de las principales razones de mi prisa por ir a por Menek, y es que exista la probabilidad de que él fuera otro de esos cabos sueltos. Sin Menek, perdería cualquier contacto que alguna vez poseí con el Team Rocket o Giovanni, y quedaría totalmente a ciegas; claro, aun me quedaría la opción de buscar pistas en Isla Cinnabar, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo sucedido, es imposible que Giovanni no hubiera cambiado de establecimiento y hubiera destruido el anterior. Como Isla Cinnabar pereció por un volcán, no sería muy difícil disfrazar una explosión como actividad del volcán. Por ello, al final todo me lleva a la necesidad de hacer hablar a Menek.

Claro, en el panorama más pesimista, ya está muerto, y éste viaje no es más que una gran pérdida de tiempo. Por otro lado, puede que Giovanni aún no lo haya matado, pero piense hacerlo, aunque tomando en cuenta todo, eso es poco probable; ¿por qué habría de esperarse? También puede que Menek haya escapado o se le haya unido, y en ambos casos el problema es el mismo: ya no tendría con que trabajar para buscarlo. Al final, el panorama más optimista posible es que siga en su casa en Pueblo Lacunosa, pero esa posibilidad estaba descartada casi desde el momento en que me bajé del avión.

"Ni él es tan estúpido como para hacerlo, ni Giovanni se lo habría permitido, así que por ahora lo único que me queda es ir en búsqueda de alguna pista que me sirva para averiguar su paradero". Salí del aeropuerto con ello en mente, y no tardé en volver a los cielos, solo que esta vez a lomos de mi fiel pseudo-dragón. El vuelo no tomó más de una hora, ya que tenía especial prisa, y tomando en cuenta el cambio de zona horaria y el largo tiempo que toma el viaje entre Alola y Unova, me encontré a las puertas del pueblo hecho de solo ladrillos por ahí de las tres de la tarde, hora local.

Recorrí el pueblo en silencio, acompañado por las eternas miradas de desconfianza de los habitantes y guardias. Subí las escaleras que llevaban a una especie de terraza y me moví a lo largo de un puente, igualmente construido a base de ladrillos. Con el pulso completamente elevado, me acerqué a la solitaria casa y, con sigilo, me asomé a la ventana; no había señales de vida. Toqué la puerta un par de ocasiones, preparado para un ataque sorpresa, pero nada pasó. Perdiendo un poco la cautela, probé intentando girar el cierre, y para mi sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta.

Ingresé cautelosamente a la edificación, pero no encontré nada que me indicara que alguien viviera ahí. Solo quedaba una silla en medio de la sala de estar, lo demás había desaparecido, la cocina estaba vacía y el cuarto desolado, con varios papales tirados en el suelo, carentes de algún valor informativo. Estaba por abandonar el lugar con las manos vacías, cuando noté que había carbón en la chimenea, no estaba al rojo vivo, pero se mantenía caliente. "Tiene poco tiempo de haberse ido"; deduje de inmediato. Al salir de la casa, eché un vistazo a los alrededores, y no muy lejos de allí, en uno de los bordes de la muralla, se encontraba un guardia; decidí tomar suerte e ir a preguntarle sí sabía al respecto del paradero de Menek.

–¿El señor Vio Menek…? Yo te conozco, eres amigo suyo, sueles venir aquí a menudo a visitarlo, ¿no es así? –Asentí inmediatamente ante la pregunta del guardia. Aunque al principio pareció sospechar de mí, al reconocerme bajó su guardia.

–La última vez que nos hablamos, me dijo que se mudaría, pero desde entonces perdí contacto con él y estoy preocupado. ¿Acaso usted no tendrá alguna idea de que le ha sucedido? –Cuestioné, fingiendo verdadera preocupación.

–Claro, se fue esta mañana. Ayer lo vi sacar muchas de sus cosas para llevarlas en dirección del bosque de ese lado, el Boquete Gigante. –Señaló el bosque que se extendía al norte. –No mucha gente suele ir en esa dirección, pues la leyenda local dice que está habitado por un monstruo de hielo, pero hacerlo no es ilegal, así que no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Hoy se fue en la misma dirección, así que supongo que ya se habrá asentado. –No respondí inmediatamente, pues me mantuve observando al bosque que se extendía hacia el norte de Unova. Pasado un momento, me volteé hacia el desconcertado guardia.

–Gracias, ha sido de mucha ayuda. –"No hay de qué…", escuché al sujeto murmurar, mientras me alejaba sobre Charizard, al cual había liberado fuera del pueblo, antes de saltar sobre su espalda.

Le indiqué sobrevolara las copas de los árboles, lo suficientemente cerca del suelo como para lograr vislumbrar alguna pista. No vi nada más que un océano de árboles, hasta que algo negro llamó me atención; le pedí a mi Pokémon que aterrizara cerca de ello, y al acercármele, pude comprobar que era un gran tumulto de cosas quemadas, aún salía un poco de humo de su interior. "Ese bastardo quemó todas sus cosas", comprendí rápidamente. Mientras aún veía con cuidado la montaña de objetos carbonizados, pude captar de soslayo que un camino antinatural de hojas corridas y arbustos rotos se alejaba del claro adentrándose en el bosque, justamente en dirección norte. Determinando que no obtendría nada de la montaña de carbón, decidí seguir el camino.

Conforme avancé por la vereda, cada vez se hizo más obvio que quien hubiera pasado por ahí había tratado de ocultar el rastro. Pronto las marcas en la tierra se volvieron erráticas y desaparecieron en el césped, y los arbustos dañados dieron paso a unos en perfecto estado. Me vi tentado a pedirle a Charizard que quemara los molestos arbustos espinosos que continuamente me rasgaban la piel, pero eventualmente decidí conformarme con pedirle a Raichu que los apartara usando su poder psíquico.

No fue precisamente sencillo, pero pude abrirme paso entre lo que parecía bosque virgen sin perder de vista el ligero rastro dejado atrás por quien esperaba fuera Menek. Entre más avanzaba, más denso se volvía el boscaje, hasta el punto en que la única luz provenía del aura psíquica de mi roedor, que avanzaba silenciosamente unos pasos al frente mío. Pasado un tiempo más largo del que mis nervios eran capaces de soportar, finalmente observé una luz al final del camino; llamé a Raichu, indicándole que dejara de usar su poder, y me escabullí abriéndome paso entre las ramas de árboles y arbustos.

Boquete Gigante es un genial nombre, pues es uno que encaja perfectamente con la zona en cuestión; una vez llegué a la fuente de luz, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro. Ahora me hallaba en medio de un gigantesco claro, al que apenas le llegaba la luz, pues las ramas más altas cubrían la mayoría de su área. Pero el claro en sí no era lo que daba sentido a mis esfuerzos por llegar hasta ahí, lo que lo hacía era la entrada a una cueva, ubicada en el extremo contrario de la entrada al claro; el rastro, unas apenas perceptibles huellas, desaparecía en la oscuridad de la misma.

–¡Vamos allá! Sí tenemos suerte, podremos arrinconarlo. –Con una sonrisa de malicia remplazando a la de satisfacción, me adentré en la oscura cueva junto a Raichu. Una vez más, el brillo de su aura, una combinación de elementos psíquicos y eléctricos, me sirvió de guía.

Caminar a través del terreno húmedo, evitando resbalar y caer en uno de los arroyos subterráneos, hizo que pronto olvidara lo molesto que había sido lidiar con los arbustos allá afuera. El barro y las rocas sueltas reavivaron el casi moribundo rastro, haciendo mi trabajo aún más sencillo que antes. Pero eso no era todo lo que aportaba el nuevo terreno, pues pude determinar algo que hasta el momento había ignorado: aquel que estuviera en las entrañas de la cueva, no se encontraba solo, pues, al menos un par de huellas más lo acompañan a cada lado. "¿Menek y su Tríada Sombría? Puede ser…", reflexioné. Aunque las huellas no lo demostraran, existía la posibilidad que la cuarta persona caminara detrás de la que llevara el liderato.

Ante la idea de finalmente acercarme a mi objetivo, la sangre me hirvió, distribuyendo adrenalina a cada zona de mi cuerpo. A la vez, desde que ingresé por primera vez al cuartel oculto de Team Rocket, en Isla Cinnabar, no me sentía tan nervioso. "Si algo sale mal, éste será el final de la ruta, y me encontraré frente a un callejón sin salida". Al final, lo que menos me preocupaba era la obvia desventaja numérica en la que me hallaría, incluso descartaba la idea de haber estado siguiendo a alguien que no fuera Menek, lo único que tenía en mente, era sacar la mayor cantidad posible de información de su boca; después de eso, no dudaba que fuera a matarlo, a él y su trío de lacayos.

A penas conteniendo la excitación por alcanzar a mi presa, avancé sigilosamente hasta que la cueva comenzó a hacer más y más angosta, llegando al punto en el cual apenas era humanamente posible cruzar entre las paredes de roca; por un momento temí estar llegando al callejón sin salida al cual temía, pero antes de que la gruta se encogiera aún más, ésta se abrió como una flor en primavera, permitiendo que el positivismo regresara. "Como fue que Menek alcanzó a cruzar por aquí?", me cuestioné, pensando en el típico estilo de ropaje invernal que acostumbra a usar. La cueva siguió hundiéndose en la tierra y el aire se comenzó a volver cada vez más frío, era como me estuviera adentrando en un congelador gigante. Tiritando, me hice espacio en otra angostura, donde las huellas continuaban, y fue entonces que escuché voces a lo lejos; eran inentendibles, pero eso era lo de menos, pues eran prueba de que finalmente los había alcanzado.

–Jefe, le dije que no encontraríamos a Kyurem. Después de que el Gran Ghetsis fuera enfrentado por ese inútil de N, no quedó duda de que el dragón desapareció por completo, fuera en pedazos o entero, y lo hizo junto al gran líder y su hijo traidor. –Escuché murmurar a una persona desconocida, cuando finalmente me hallé lo suficientemente cerca del origen de la conversación. Ya casi había llegado al final de la gruta, y me estaba esforzando por ocultar mi presencia el mayor tiempo posible; con suerte, revelarían algún dato de valor tarde o temprano.

–Llevas razón; pero no por eso iba a dejar de internarlo. Haber llevado a Kyurem como un presente de valor a Sakaki, habría hecho todo más fácil. –Respondió una voz que esta vez sí pude reconocer: la de Menek.

–Jefe, aun no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué carajos estamos trabajando para un sujeto como él? Durante todo este tiempo no hemos sido más que sus sirvientes. Nos ha usado para eliminar a sus enemigos y para hacer de simples mensajeros; no importa como lo vea, nos ha infravalorado desde el momento en que se presentó ante usted. –Se quejó un segundo desconocido.

–Sí, también tienes razón. Pero es por eso mismo que deseaba llevarle a Kyurem como una muestra de nuestra valía. Como sea, al final nuestro objetivo realmente no es obedecerlo ciegamente el resto de nuestras vidas. La razón por la que nos unimos a él, y lamento habérselos ocultado durante tanto tiempo, pero así debía ser, es porque el traería de vuelta al Gran Ghetsis. –Ante la atronadora revelación de Menek, todos callaron por lo que se sintió una eternidad; incluso me vi tentado en comprobar si aún seguían ahí, pero entonces una tercera voz desconocida finalmente habló.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Es que acaso ha descubierto como revivir personas? ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haría? Tras la separación de Kyurem Blanco, no quedó nada del cuerpo del Gran Ghetsis.

–Como tú lo dices, eso es simplemente imposible. Ni siquiera el legendario de la vida, Xerneas, es capaz de regresar a la vida algo que ya no existe. El cuerpo de Ghetsis fue desintegrado a nivel molecular, así como el de N, así que no hay vuelta atrás a sus muertes. –Confirmó el sujeto de avanzada edad, con un tono serio como de ultratumba.

–¿Entonces cómo…? –El antiguo sabio del Team Plasma no permitió que su subordinado terminara su pregunta.

–Sakaki no me ha dado todos los detalles, pero me demostró que es capaz de traer seres de otras dimensiones, y aseguró que eventualmente podría hacerlo con aquellas paralelas a la nuestra. El planea armar un equipo de ganadores, de mentes maestras retorcidas, capaces de comulgar con su deseo de poder. En este mundo carecemos de algo así, por eso es necesario acudir a otros mundos para así completar el nuestro. –Una vez finalizado su discurso cargado de avaricia, Menek se silenció, acompañado por sus subordinados. Habiendo escuchado eso, pude comenzar a finalmente comprender el como Giovanni alcanzaría sus aspiraciones; aun así, saber eso no me servía de nada sin una ubicación que me llevara a él.

–Ya entiendo… Aun así, como se supone que logre eso. –Inquirió aquel que había sido el primero en hablar.

–Cómo ya dije, no conozco los detalles. Se supone que antes usaba una máquina para abrir portales a dichas dimensiones, pero era necesaria una marca residual de energía, que sirviera como llave para ingresar a la dimensión deseada. Pero ahora posee total control sobre algo más fuerte, algo que no supo usar por años; con ello, está seguro de cumplir sus planes. Pero no está tomando en cuenta la ambición del Gran Ghetsis, y estoy seguro que él no se subyugará, así que nosotros lo ayudaremos a derrocar a Sakaki y tomar el control que en este mundo no pudo tomar. –Los tres subordinados alabaron la inteligencia de su líder, convencidos de que estaba en lo cierto. –Bueno, tenemos que partir ahora, debemos ir al punto de reunión designado para que así Sakaki nos lleve a su base en una dimensión desconocida. Se los digo, para que no los tome por sorpresa lo que están por ver… Así que ya saben, deben ser cautelosos, o todos nuestros planes se vendrán abajo.

El sonido de pasos sobre el hielo se volvió audible y entonces supe que era el momento de actuar; ahora solo debía vencerlos para después poder sonsacarle el punto de reunión a Menek. Agachándome, volteé hacia Raichu, que desde que escuchamos las voces por primera vez había dejado de brillar, y le indiqué que se preparara para atacar. Con seis años de experiencia como delincuente, miembro de una mafia y mercenario, soy lo que se podría llamar un experto en el arte del combate "sucio". Así que esperé en silencio hasta que las cuatro personas se acercaran a la entrada de la angostura, y en ese instante liberé a Krookodile, que con un rápido intercambio de miradas supo que debía hacer. Tanto como yo, mis Pokémon aprendieron a entender cuando debían matar y cuando debían inutilizar, y por ello el Terremoto que causó que el hielo se resquebrajara apenas bastó para noquear a uno de los miembros de la Tríada Sombría.

–¡¿Pero qué…?! –Para sorpresa de Menek, que se hallaba en el suelo, salí de mi escondite y me asomé a la cámara en la cual se hallaba él y su gente, estaba cubierta de hielo y había varias estalactitas de roca y hielo amenazando con caer. –¡¿Tú?! ¡Se supone que estás muerto, Giovanni te mató!

–Lamento decepcionante, pero vine a hacer lo que se supone que hice durante todos estos años, ¡acabar con el Team Neo Plasma, maldito! –Antes de que sus dos subordinados restantes pudieran reaccionar, le indiqué a Raichu que atacara con Atactrueno. Pero, fieles a su fama, los dos sujetos, que se hallaban vestidos con un traje de ninja negro, con su cara cubierta por una mascarilla y con su largo pelo blanco acomodado hacia atrás por una banda, ambos objetos también negros, lograron liberar a sus Pokémon antes de que recibieran el ataque.

–Accelgor, ataca al Krookodile con Zumbido. –Gritó el de la izquierda, levantándose del suelo con un ágil salto.

–Bisharp, tú enfócate en el Raichu, usa Cuchillada Nocturna. –Añadió el segundo, también reincorporándose como su compañero.

–Raichu, haremos esto rápido. Esquiva y usa Psíquico para lanzar al Accelgor contra el Bisharp. Krookodile, usa Afilagarras y prepárate para atacar con Terremoto.

A pesar de poseer Pokémon versátiles, complementarios y veloces, su nivel era considerablemente inferior a lo que me había enfrentado antes, y jamás podrían compararse con enfrentar a un Campeón o cualquier otro miembro del Alto Mando. Raichu esquivó el ataque del Bisharp sin problemas, y desde el aire usó su poder para hacer chocar a sus dos enemigos. Ante el impacto, los dos Pokémon cayeron al suelo, y entonces Krookodile causó un Terremoto con tanto poder que la lluvia de estalactitas fue inevitable.

–¡Patada Baja! –El Bisharp, sorprendentemente, se levantó del suelo, cubierto de abolladuras, y usó su velocidad para propinar un potente golpe en los pies del lagarto, que cayó al suelo tras el impacto. Le indiqué a Raichu que lanzara un Atactrueno al Pokémon metálico, pero cayó víctima del Yo Primero del Accelgor; resistiendo su propio ataque, Raichu pudo lanzar el torrente eléctrico hacia el tipo Siniestro/Acero, que resultó completamente paralizado.

–Accelgor, usa Zumbido, ¡rápido! –Dado que el Pokémon de su compañero no podía moverse, el entrenador del tipo Bicho decidió tomar la iniciativa. El ataque estaba dirigido hacia Raichu, pero Krookodile se interfirió a tiempo, recibiendo el impacto. El roedor aprovechó para alzarse sobre la espalda de su compañero, para luego estampar su cola metálica en el cuerpo del Pokémon siniestro, a la vez que Krookodile fulminaba al Accelgor con Roca Afilada, apenas siendo afectado por las ondas lanzadas hacia él. La Cola de Hierro no fue suficiente para derrotar al Bisharp, que contraatacó con Cabeza de Hierro, pero Raichu logró esquivarla levitando; ese fue el momento…

–¡Krookodile, Terremoto! ¡Raichu, asesina!

Krookodile golpeó el suelo con su larga cola, venciendo finalmente al Bisharp, que aún no recuperaba el equilibrio tras haber fallado su movimiento de tipo Acero. La tierra tembló una vez más y las estalactitas restantes se precipitaron al suelo, golpeando al ya derrotado Bisharp, y dañando a uno de los miembros de la Tríada Sombría, que, junto a su otro compañero consciente, había caído al suelo debido al Terremoto. Aunque el menor de sus problemas era la estalactita, pues mientras aún se encontraba en el aire, Raichu lanzó dos potentes Atactruenos que rápidamente acabaron con la vida de los dos sujetos; la Tríada Sombría había sido reducida a solo uno. Sin demora, me acerqué a Menek, que permanecía en el suelo.

–¡Habla! –Le ordené, majando con mi pie su rodilla; el sujeto gruñó de dolor, tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil, pues se hallaba debilitado tras recibir parte de los ataques de Krookodile.

–No pienso hablar, chico… –Murmuró, cuando ya no era capaz de aguantar el dolor; su hueso estaba comenzado a craquear en señal de una posible rotura. –No eres nada, no te temo, no importa cuanto intentes amenazarme, jamás me harás hablar. Nadie… nadie se atrevería a traicionar a Giovanni Sakaki, ese hombre se ha vuelto invencible.

–En ese caso… Krookodile, usa Triturar en sus piernas, pero no hace falta que rebanes, solo quiebra. –El lagarto no tardó en obedecer, y, metiendo las extremidades inferiores de su víctima dentro de sus fauces, oprimió con toda su fuerza, causando que Menek aullara en agonía, al borde del colapso. –Raichu, de nada nos serviría que se desmaye, así que mantenlo despierto. –El roedor, acostumbrado a ordenes como esa durante nuestro tiempo como miembros del Team Rocket, usó el poder eléctrico necesario para mantenerlo despierto.

–¿Dónde se reunirían? Y no me vengas con eso de la traición, pues acabo de escucharte hablar de eso mismo… –Menek, que apenas y podía respirar, frunció el ceño y escupió a mis pies.

–¡No te diré nada! No eres más que una marioneta desvalorizada, una muy molesta… Es cierto que eras mejor que la Tríada Sombría, pero también indispensable al final, como cualquier clase de granada… Me aseguraré de que no interfieras, no arruinarás años de planeamiento, no harás que el haber asesinado a Ruga y haber fingido apoyar sus ideales y los de N fuera en vano. El Gran Ghetsis sabrá lidiar con Sakaki, y también contigo. ¡Espero que mueras sufriendo! –El odio en su voz era palpable, tanto hacia mí como hacia Giovanni.

–Este no es momento para pensar en la muerte de los demás, Menek… Raichu, asesina. –Lo sabía, Menek no diría nada, así que decidí acabar con eso de una vez. Raichu cargó un último ataque, y una vez Krookodile liberó sus piernas, él fulminó al antiguo sabio con un solo torrente eléctrico.

Dejé de mirar el cuerpo tieso de aquel al que consideré mi aliado, y me enfoqué en el último miembro de la Tríada Sombría, aquel que había quedado inconsciente tras el primer ataque de Krookodile. Pensé en pedirle a Raichu que lo despertara, pero entonces algo llamó mi atención, algo verde bajo la banda negra sobre su cabeza. Me acerqué a él y tiré de la banda, revelando un corto pelo verde bajo una peluca blanca; era muy familiar. Confirmé mis sospechas al bajar la mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz. "Yo lo conozco, él estaba junto a la chica morena, Iris, cuando el grupo de Serena comenzó a dudar de mí…".

–Despiértalo. –Ordené a Raichu, que, lanzando una pequeña descarga al cuerpo del traidor, causó el efecto deseado. –Seré rápido. Quiero que me digas todo lo que tus ahora muertos compañeros no me dijeron, Cilan. –Aun aturdido, el chico se llevó la mano a cabeza, confirmando que su identidad había sido revelada, y luego miró a sus lados, con una expresión de terror al percatarse del estado de sus aliados.

–¿Qué pasó…? ¿Quién eres tú? Espera… ¿Ash? –A pesar de que era obvio que estaba confundido, escucharlo decir ese nombre me molestó aún más de lo normal.

–Soy Red… –Corregí secamente.

–Entonces es verdad, perdiste tus recuerdos… El señor Menek me lo había comentado, pero…

–Deja de hablar de cosas carentes de sentido, quiero que me digas donde se reunirían con Giovanni. –Insistí, interrumpiéndolo.

–Cierto, eres Dead Spark, el mercenario del Team Rocket… Se supone que habías muerto, pero nunca dudé que hubieras sobrevivido, al final siempre lo… –Habiendo colmado mi paciencia, miré de soslayo a Krookodile, que no tardó en acatar la orden silenciosa. Ahora los gritos de agonía de Cilan fueron los que colmaron la cámara, mientras el lagarto trituraba desde debajo de sus rodillas.

–¡Que mierda! ¿Porqué, se supone que éramos amigos? ¡Yo no sabía nada sobre como el Team Rocket te usaba, no es mi culpa que nadie te reconociera!

–Eso no me importa, quiero saber dónde se reunirían con Giovanni, nada más. Si no empiezas a escupir información que me sirva, terminarás muerto, como todos los que te rodean. –Habiendo descubierto la relación de uno de los amigos de Serena con el Team Rocket y Plasma, ya nada podía importarme respecto a su salud. Así que estaba dispuesto a tratarlo como lo que era, el enemigo… Aunque sí tenía curiosidad.

–No sé nada, lo juro; Menek nunca habló al respecto, hasta hoy supimos un poco de la verdad y entonces… ¡Mierda, dijiste que estaban todos muertos…! Mis hermanos… –Las lágrimas atestaron su rostro; al parecer estaba tan confundido, que no había comprendido que sus compañeros no estaban simplemente derrotados. Al escucharlo decirles hermanos, até cabos sobre lo que sabía y supuse que eran el resto de líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton.

–En verdad eres un bueno para nada, con razón una marioneta sin pasado era más útil que ustedes… –Me burlé, aunque el comentario me molestó a mí mismo más de lo que lo hizo a él, así que me insulté mentalmente por ello; "¡Demasiado pronto!". –Quiero saber… ¿Cómo un trío de líderes de gimnasio se unió al lado del mal? –Cilan seguía sollozando, así que pensé que no me respondería, pero tras levantar la vista, mostrando sus enrojecidos ojos, comenzó a hablar.

–Unova tiene más gimnasios que cualquier otra región, y por eso rápidamente todos empezamos a ser juzgados por la Liga Pokémon. Estuvimos al borde de cerrar durante el tiempo que viajé juntó a ti, aunque no lo recuerdas, y nos salvamos apenas… Pero con el tiempo eso empeoró. Iris, a pesar de ser Campeona, a penas y se dejaba ver, y nunca pude pedirle ayuda… Nos revisaron una segunda vez, pero fallamos, y decidieron cerrar nuestro gimnasio… No teníamos nadie en quien contar excepto nosotros mismos, estábamos solos… De no ser por la ayuda de Ghetsis, nunca habríamos mantenido nuestro puesto, y, por lo tanto, nuestro estatus como chefs. Con el tiempo nos endeudamos con él, y terminamos trabajando como sus guardaespaldas, eso nos dejó conocerlo y nos permitió entender sus ideales… Le debemos mucho, por eso nos quedamos a lado de Menek para cumplir sus metas…

–Eso es pura mierda. –Comenté, viéndolo con desagrado. –Si eran tan débiles que ni tres de ustedes servían como líderes de gimnasio, entonces debieron haber perecido. En fin… sí no sabes nada. –Y mi mirada debió de haber sido especialmente tétrica, pues su piel se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

–Éramos amigos, no puedes…

–Corrección, eras amigo de Ash; para tu mala suerte, ahora eres enemigo de Red.

–Por favor, yo en verdad no sabía… –Había perdido mi última fuente de información, por lo que estaba de muy mal humor, así que lo usaría para desquitarme y descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre lo que Menek hacía a mis espaldas.

Tras diez minutos en los que lo obligué a escupir todo lo que sabía, finalmente me di por satisfecho. "Tal vez no sepa por dónde empezar, pero al menos sé que su base no está en ninguna región en específico… Definitivamente necesito encontrar la manera de abrir un Ultraumbral"; pensé, mientras salía de la cueva. Raichu iba a mi lado, mientras arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Cilan con sus poderes psíquicos. Al salir de la cueva, supe que lo mejor sería volver con Serena y los demás, por lo tanto, mi destino sería Sinnoh; pero antes tomé mi HoloCaster y busqué el número de Phraser, que Gladio me había dado en la mañana, antes de partir. Una vez escuché su voz, fui directo al grano.

–Tengo a alguien que podría interesarte, pero debes venir por él a las afueras de Pueblo Lacunosa, podrás encontrarlo en un claro abierto en medio del Boquete Gigante. –"Eso es lejos, ¿vale la pena?", cuestionó Phraser a través del dispositivo. –Si un miembro de la Tríada Sombría del antiguo Team Plasma no llama tu atención, entonces no sé qué lo hará. –Tras un corto silencio, finalmente respondió; "Está bien, estaré ahí dentro de una hora". –Para entonces ya me habré ido, pero no te preocupes, no se moverá. –"¿No vigilarás al prisionero?", inquirió un poco indignado. –No, debo partir a Sinnoh, y lo debo hacer cuanto antes, a partir de ahora estamos en la recta de inicio de los planes de Giovanni…


	44. Regresando al Comienzo como un Nuevo Ser

Regresando al Comienzo como un Nuevo Ser

–… Bienvenido a Sinnoh, señor. –El joven recepcionista estiró su mano y me entregó el HoloCaster, que había servido como pasaporte, devuelta. A pesar de haber sido un trabajo de calidad, la identidad falsa que estaba usando cada vez era más voluble, y en esta ocasión el chico de aduana tardó más de lo esperado para finalmente permitirme ingresar en la región.

Aún paranoico ante la idea de ser atrapado, zigzagueé a través de los pulcros pasillos del lujoso aeropuerto, evitando a toda costa acercarme a los guardias y utilizando las multitudes reunidas en cada zona de abordaje como cubierta. Después de andar en círculos a lo largo del edificio por algo más de media hora, finalmente logré alcanzar la salida; no pude respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo hasta que me hallé sobre los lomos de mi fiel Pokémon volador. Conformé me alejé del punto de inicio, volteé para ver la Ciudad Hearthome desaparecer tras las faldas del Monte Coronet. Fue entonces que sentí un golpe de nostalgia golpearme, y por un momento mi mente se llenó de abrumadores recuerdos del pasado, que apenas y tuve tiempo de vislumbrar.

–¿Qué fue eso? Pensé que los recuerdos se habían detenido después de lo ocurrido durante mi final contra Cynthia. –Murmuré para mí mismo. Aun así, tanto Raichu como Charizard se percataron de que algo andaba mal y comenzaron a llamarme a su manera.

–Raichu rai… –Insistió el roedor, jalando mi manga con su pata.

–No fue nada… –Afirmé, masajeándome las sienes, debido a la dolorosa jaqueca que me estaba dando. –Recuperé algunas piezas de mi memoria, eso es todo… Pero el problema persiste; aún no recuerdo lo suficiente como para identificarme con mi yo del pasado. –Mi roedor, que me estaba escuchado atento, liberó un gemido afligido. –Lo sé, todo esto es una mierda… Pero no hay que verlo desde el lado negativo, al menos sé que Brock, Dawn y yo la pasamos bien en este lugar. Inclusive recordé algo del viejo Paul, en verdad tenía muy mala actitud en ese entonces. –Bromeé, intentando alivianar la pesada atmosfera.

No había vuelto a entrar en contacto con aquellos que fueron parte de mi pasado desde lo ocurrido en Unova, pero Serena me mencionó lo suficiente como para tener presentes sus identidades, al menos las de aquellos que vi durante lo que duró el torneo. Siendo el grupo de amigos al que pertenece Serena aquellos a los que puse más énfasis, por haber pertenecido a una parte sustancial de mi pasado. Pensar en ellos, en Brock, Misty, May y su hermano Max, Dawn, Iris, Clemont y su hermana Bonnie, me hizo recordar lo sucedido con el único faltante de ese grupo: Cilan. Después de haberlo abandonado en la entrada a la cueva helada, había decido no pensar más en él y su traición, pero era estúpido pretender que la verdad no saldría a luz eventualmente.

"Odio tener que admitirlo, pero lo mejor sería que yo les dijera lo que pasó con ese idiota. Al menos así tendrán en cuenta que se encuentra en custodia de Phraser, y no se preocuparán por su paradero."; al plantearme eso, comprendí que lo obvio sería que hablara con Serena y los hermanos Aether, y que ellos le revelaran la verdad a los demás. "Esa chica, Iris… ¿Sé sentirá culpable? Seguro que sí. Al final, Cilan y yo no somos muy distintos; ambos fuimos abandonados por aquellos a los que necesitábamos, y caímos en manos de aquellos que sabían que necesitábamos de alguien. Nunca fuimos más que marionetas"; no es que estuviera justificándolo a él y sus hermanos, al fin y al cabo, lo torturé y los maté a ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir un dejo de simpatía.

–Este mundo está lleno de gente de mierda, dispuesta a aprovecharse de la más mínima debilidad que uno muestre… –Murmuré una vez más para mí mismo. Curiosamente, Raichu me respondió con asentimiento, casi como sí el mismo lo comprendiera. "Claro que lo hace, tanto él, como mis demás Pokémon, están en el mismo barco que yo. Todos fuimos manipulados gracias a la ignorancia que nos impuso la amnesia". –Maldita sea, ya quiero atrapar a ese maldito de Giovanni, necesito ver sus ojos cargados de terror…

Aun rabiando, tomé el HoloCaster y encendí la aplicación de GPS, donde estaba marcada la ubicación que Gladio me envió hace unas horas, antes de que tomara el avión a Sinnoh; antes de salir de Unova, le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que ya venía para la región que usaríamos de escondite temporal. Al confirmar y reconfirmar la ubicación mostrada en la pantalla del dispositivo, me fui imposible no fruncir el ceño. La marca roja estaba puesta justamente sobre un pequeño pueblo al sur de la región, no demasiado lejos de donde me hallaba, llamado Pueblo Twinleaf.

–No… no lo hicieron… –Volví a murmurar, pero esta vez con un claro tono de enfado. Insistí; miré de nuevo la pantalla y luego hacía el horizonte, donde se vislumbraba un pequeño pueblo con escazas casitas de color blanco. Ahora sí estaba enojado. –¡Maldita sea, sí lo hicieron! Esos malditos Aether, los dos son unos hijos de… ¡Mierda, como los odio!

A pesar de que estaba claro, no quería aceptar la verdad, pero no había manera de ignorar la pistas más que claras. ¿Qué por qué estaba tan enojado? Simple, porque no soy ningún estúpido. "En el pasado habré sido muy ingenuo, si pensaron que no lo notaría"; especulé. Para llegar al fondo de la razón de porque me hallaba tan enfadado, habría que recapitular un poco. Primero, yo y mis tres únicas personas de confianza decidimos adonde enviar a la madre de Serena y la de Ash; entonces la pelimiel recomendó enviarlas con la madre de Dawn, que casualmente vive en Sinnoh, y así sucedió. Recuerdo que en algún momento Serena me mencionó que Dawn era originaría de Twinleaf; y claro, ahora resulta que entre todas la ciudades y pueblos de Sinnoh, este fue el único que se les ocurrió. No habría que ser muy listo para armar el rompecabezas…

–No sé si estoy listo para verla… para ver a mi… a mi… madre… –Suspiré con pesadez, fijando la vista de nuevo en el horizonte, a la vez que regresaba el HoloCaster a mi bolsillo. Lo que antes eran casas vistas a lo lejos, ahora cada vez se volvían más cercanas, haciendo que la sensación de inevitabilidad aumentara. Deseaba ordenar a Charizard que volteara y regresáramos por donde vinimos, pero sabía que eso no tendría sentido; ¿Adónde iría? ¿Dejaría solas a Serena e Yvonne? ¡Claro que no! De cualquier forma, ya lo hice por demasiado tiempo. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, decidí afrontar el pasado del que tanto huía.

Vería a mi madre… ese era un hecho, uno que me molestaba, pero resultaba inevitable a corto o largo plazo. Y teniendo eso cuenta, no se hacía difícil concebir la primera opción como la más lógica. Entonces, ¿por qué se me hacía tan dificultoso aceptarlo? No es como si la mujer que me parió fuera tan mala como Giovanni… Estaba consciente de eso, pero aun así no me sentía cómodo con la idea. La lógica me indicaba que nada como lo sucedido con Giovanni se repetiría, pero aun así mi corazón temblaba ante la sola contemplación de ver a mi verdadera familia. ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y sí me odiaba por todo lo que hice?

"Serena me aceptó con sus brazos abiertos, Yvonne ya me tenía un lugar guardado en su corazón, Gladio y Lillie no dudaron en poner su confianza sobre mí. ¿Por qué ella no habría de hacer lo mismo?"; no importaba cuanto pensara en ello, la idea de una familia me seguía aterrorizando, y lo más probable es que tuviera que ver con mi anterior ejemplo de "familia". Silver y Giovanni no me dejaron una buena impresión, eso es un hecho; y el que todo fuera una mentira, lo único que hizo fue minar aún más mi confianza. Finalmente, mi monologo interno llegó a su fin, pues Charizard aterrizó frente a nuestro destino, gruñendo para que me apurara y me bajara de su espalda. Haciéndole caso, con tal de evitar que me calcinara, lo regresé a su Pokéball y me acerqué a la casa blanca, con un buzón que rezaba "Familia Berlitz". No había llegado al pórtico, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y una mujer castaña, de unos aparentes cuarenta años, salió de la casa, con sus ojos cobrizos anegados en lágrimas.

–¿Ash, eres tú? –Cuestionó la mujer, con un dejo de esperanza oculta detrás de su melancolía. Tras ella se asomó Serena, que poseía una expresión apenada pero conciliadora; definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Sí… madre. –Podría haber negado que era Ash, deseaba hacerlo, pero algo desde dentro me lo impidió; ante ella no podría pretender ser solo Red.

La mujer permaneció quieta por unos eternos segundos, la tensión del ambiente era tal que ni siquiera la brisa se atrevía a irrumpir entre nosotros; si ella no daba el primer paso, no creía poder hacerlo yo mismo. Finalmente, el impulso tomó control de la castaña, que salió disparada del porche y de un salto se halló frente a mí; estirando ambos brazos, me aprisionó en un abrazo del que jamás podría escapar, aunque internamente no deseaba hacerlo. Las riveras salinas comenzaron a empapar mi camisa, mientras ella desesperada sollozaba, aferrándose a mi camisa, como si al no hacerlo pudiera llegar a desvanecerme en el aire, como la ilusión que era.

Y es que Ash Ketchum no era más que una ilusión, ella lo sabía, y por ello mismo insistía en aferrarse a mis últimas palabras, a la mentira que había salido de mi boca con tal de darle esperanza. "No soy él, él no es yo…"; cavilé. Sí, eso era cierto, ella no estaba abrazando a su hijo, y por ello me sentía incapaz de regresar el gesto. Paralizado ante la dolorosa verdad, me sentía imposibilitado de hacer lo moralmente correcto. La mujer, descorazonada por lo que sucedía, comenzó aflojar su agarre a manera equivalente que las lágrimas disminuían, pues ella estaba aceptando la verdad oculta tras la ilusión. Yo no era su hijo y ella no era mi madre…

–Lo siento… –Murmuré, cuando estábamos por separarnos, ella intentó ahogar un desgarrador sollozo, pero le fue imposible. Ella no era mi madre, así como Giovanni no era mi padre… Pero, y si eso era cierto, ¿por qué yo también estaba llorando? ¿Por qué las saladas lágrimas de desesperación estaban traicionándome? –… Lo siento por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos.

Así como había sido incapaz de regresar el gesto, me fue imposible ahora no regresarlo. Con la fuerza atrayente de un gran imán hacia un simple clip, la tomé por los hombros y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, revirtiendo los papeles. Ahora era yo quien lloraba en agonía por una madre pérdida, ahora era yo quien era incapaz de aceptar que todo era una ilusión. "Tal vez no sea Ash Ketchum, pero soy Red Ketchum, y esta mujer es mi madre"; recapacité, aferrándome al delicado cuerpo de Delia Ketchum, mi verdadera madre. La lógica y lo que poseía de memoria me decían lo contrario, pero muy dentro de mí lo sabía; aquel instinto había regresado con más fuerza que nunca, y me decía que no soltara a esa mujer, así como antes me suplicó que no me alejara de esa casa en Pueblo Vaniville. Nada de eso era una ilusión, pues esta se había esfumado desde que descubrí la verdad; la dolorosa verdad nos había salvado.

–Ash… –Sollozó ella, volviendo a abrazarme, ahora con más fuerza que antes; ya no importaba quien fuera ni que tanto recordara, lo que importaba era que ambos estábamos ahí. El llanto se extendió por unos minutos, hasta que escuché una vocecita llamarme desde dentro de la casa.

–¿Papi? ¡Papi! –Gritó la pequeña, saltando como antes lo había hecho la mujer entre mis brazos. Serena entonces intentó impedirle que interrumpiera.

–Yvonne, espera, tu padre está… –Pero fue inútil, la niña no la escuchó; ella, también anegada en lágrimas, se unió al abrazo, metiéndose entre ambos. La mentira que separó a las tres generaciones de una familia, finalmente se había desvanecido.

Eso finalmente nos regresó a ambos completamente a la realidad; la castaña miró abajo suyo, donde la niña suplicaba por atención, y liberó una ligera risa cargada de melancolía. Yo, derritiéndome ante sus encantos de hija de papá, la tomé entre brazos y la abracé con fuerza, permitiendo que ese momento de debilidad se expandiera por un poco más de tiempo. La madre y abuela nos rodeó a ambos con sus brazos, con nuevas lágrimas, pero ahora de alegría, cubriéndonos con un amor que solo ella podía trasmitirnos.

–Te lo dije abuelita Delia, mi papi finalmente regresó. –Afirmó la niña con tono de reclamo. Ahora podía entender cómo fue que mi madre ya estaba al tanto de mi llegada; probablemente Yvonne metió en un gran aprieto a Serena y los dos hermanos rubios.

–Sí pequeña, tenías razón. –Respondió la mujer, enjugándose los ojos antes de levantar la mirada y enfocarse en mis ojos. –Hay tantas cosas que quiero hablar contigo… Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero me gustaría hacerlo cuando tengas la oportunidad. –Incapaz de negarme, asentí en silencio. –Bueno, entonces es momento de entrar a la casa, hay más personas que desean verte. –Fue en ese momento que la parálisis regresó a mi cuerpo.

–¿Más personas? ¿Cuántas? –Cuestioné nervioso. Delia soltó un suspiro y me miró con una sonrisa triste.

–Serena me habló de lo que te pasó… Sé que no te agradan los rencuentros, pero en este caso no puede evitarse. Además, siempre fuiste muy valiente, ¿no me dirás que ya no lo eres? –Bromeó ella, aún un poco tensa. Una minúscula sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, antes de tomar la mano de Yvonne y comenzar a seguir a mi madre.

–¡Yay! ¡Vamos papi, todos están muy emocionados por verte! –A pesar de que esas palabras no me ayudaron en lo más mínimo, decidí no aparentarlo; al final, era como si la enérgica y alegre Yvonne tomara toda la presión que recaía en mis hombros y la eliminara con su hermosa sonrisa. "¿Cómo pude vivir sin ella durante todos estos años? Ahora siento que ella y su madre son toda la razón por la cual ya no puedo darme por vencido"; la niña me miró con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, así que yo le regresé el gesto. –¡Te amo, papi! –Dijo ella de repente, con un tono tan sincero que sentí que mi corazón se había derretido.

–Yo también, pequeña… yo también. –Nuevamente las lágrimas se empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas; por suerte la niña no estaba prestando atención, pues no quería preocuparla. Me sequé las marcas de llanto con la manga de la camisa y entré en la casita.

Si en algún momento me llegué a preguntar dónde había ido Serena después de que Yvonne salió de la casa, o porque ésta estaba tan silenciosa, la respuesta ahora se hallaba frente a mis ojos. La sala de estar de la casa no era precisamente amplia, todo lo contrario, diría yo, pero aun así daba abasto para que varios de mis conocidos cupieran sin problema. Estaban todos aquellos con los que alguna vez viajé, las madres de Dawn y Serena, e incluso el castaño que había sido mi primer rival, Gary; al único del grupo que no veía, además de Cilan, por obvias razones, era a Calem, pero era entendible, después de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto de Lumiose. Todos, excepto aquellos que ya habían estado en contacto conmigo, se hallaban al borde del colapso emocional, se podía ver en sus ojos; para ellos estaba siendo tan difícil lidiar con la situación, como lo era para mí.

–Hola… a todos. –Alcancé a decir con un dejo de voz, más similar a un suspiro que a otra cosa. Me sentía tan tenso que comencé a apretujar débilmente la manita de mi hija, como un niño que suplica a un adulto por apoyo moral. Me sentía abrumado y no sabía cómo actuar; había demasiados rompecabezas de mi pasado, todos los ahí presentes sabían más de mí que yo mismo.

Las reacciones no se tardaron en llegar, antes de poder reaccionar ya me hallaba rodeado por varias de las chicas con las que viajé. May, Dawn y Bonnie me abrazaron, llorosas, y aunque renuentes al principio, Iris y Misty terminaron uniéndoseles; y aunque no me sentía del todo cómodo con ello, fui incapaz de negarles el momento. Después de ellas, fui abrazado por Brock, que también había sido vencido por lo emotivo del momento, y tras darle unas palmadas en la espalda, tuve que soportar lo mismo por parte de Clemont, que, a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos, no había comenzado a llorar. Después fue el turno de otro de los menores…

–Aún me debes una batalla… –Murmuró, suprimiendo un sollozo, el chico de anteojos, abrazándome con fuerza; era el hermano de May, Max. Tras él apareció mi primer rival, que por un momento no hizo más que mirarme en silencio.

–Parece que aún después de todos estos años, me sigues venciendo… Ahora que sé que eras tú, debo decirlo; gracias por tan genial combate. –Y antes de que pudiera responderle, Gary también me dio un fuerte abrazo amistoso, uno que ni siquiera podría comparar a los "abrazos de hermano" que me daba Silver; para él en verdad era como una especie de hermano perdido.

–Ash… ¿qué puedo decir? Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto. –Me dijo una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, que gracias a las fotos que había en casa de Serena, reconocí como su madre. Ella, como todos los demás, me abrazó con ojos llorosos. Después de ella fue el turno de la mujer de pelo azul, Johanna Berlitz, la madre de Dawn. A todas esas personas que me estaban saludando, apenas y las conocía por fotos o por que las vi durante el torneo del PWT, y aun así sentía una abrumadora sensación de nostalgia al intercambiar saludos o palabras.

–Ash, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó, nunca perdimos la esperanza de volverte a ver, en verdad nos alegra que regresaras, amigo. –Informó Brock, hablando por todos, sobre todo aquellos que aún no era capaces de articular palabra alguna.

–Red… –Susurré, causando caras de extrañeza en todos los presentes, claro, exceptuando una vez más a Serena, Yvonne y lo hermanos rubios. –Ahora me llamo Red… por favor, díganme así. –No lo dije de mal modo, fue más una súplica que otra cosa. Sabía que no era el momento para reclamar por ello, pero es que en verdad cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho. –… Ese nombre solo me hace recordar lo que perdí, todo lo que me fue robado... Así que, por favor, llámenme Red.

Aunque no era mi objetivo, el dolor que sentía había sido transmitido a todos los ahí presentes. Serena, Yvonne y mi madre no tardaron en darme cobertura bajo sus brazos, como si fuera algo delicado que debía ser aislado de la crudeza del mundo exterior. Y es que, aunque ya había aprendido a vivir con ese dolor, el de cargar con una vida pérdida a mis espaldas, el de cargar con miles de recuerdos cadavéricos, el tener a todas esas personas ahí, todas y cada una de ellas una parte de ese pasado, solo hacían más duro y real lo que había perdido.

Ya no era una familia desconocida, una chica misteriosa y unos amigos anónimos, lo que se me había extraído; ahora era una madre que me extrañaba, una hija que anhelaba conocerme, una chica que lloraba por mi perdida, y multitud de personas con cara y corazón que añoraban mi presencia. Todo eso hacía más real la cruda realidad; Giovanni no solo me había robado mis recuerdos y mi vida, también me los había robado a ellos. Comprenderlo era más duro de lo que jamás hubiera esperado, y en verdad me dolía; ahora más que nunca, deseaba recuperar el resto de las memorias, para finalmente tener el verdadero recuentro que les debía a todas esas personas.

–Red… –Murmuró Serena, tan dolida como yo.

–Papi, no llores… –Suplicó la pequeña, y fue entonces que me percaté que otra vez había sido traicionado por mis emociones.

–En verdad lo siento, siento que no sea el reencuentro que deseaban. Siento ser yo, y no Ash… Estoy seguro de que en el fondo todos están decepcionados, y por eso lo lamento… –Manifesté, con el tono lo suficientemente elevado como para que todos me escucharan.

–En verdad eres un tonto. –Insultó Misty, mirándome con rabia adolorida.

–Lo que Misty quiere es que estás equivocado; no tienes que pedir perdón. –Añadió May, haciendo aún lado a Misty, que volvía a sollozar.

–… No importa que no nos recuerdes, y no importa que no te sientas Ash, que estés aquí, vivo, ya es más que suficiente, no podríamos pedir por nada más. –Y aunque no pensaba que fuera posible, las palabras de Dawn, en conjunto con las anteriores de Misty y May, bastaron para derretir la capa de roca que me cubrió por tantos años; realmente sentía que yo, Red Ketchum, había recuperado a todos aquellos que perdí al caer en el Ultraumbral. Después de tantos años, finalmente sentía que estaba alcanzado al umbral de los recuerdos, y eso me hizo sonreír.

Después de lo dicho por las tres chicas, el resto también me dedicó sus propias palabras de apoyo; incluso Lillie se atrevió a acercárseme para apoyarme, y fue en ese momento aproveché para abrazarla, tomándola por sorpresa. La chica rubia, que había gimoteado en silencio, escondida en una esquina, finalmente se abrió al llanto. "En verdad he regresado"; susurré tanto para mí mismo como para ella. La chica finalmente regresó el abrazo, y por sobre su hombro, pude notar como Gladio me lanzaba una profunda expresión de agradecimiento a través de solo su mirada.

Después de todo eso, sentí que alguien tocaba ligeramente mi hombro, y al volverme para ver quien era, me encontré cara a cara con mi madre. Con solo su mirada, así como Gladio, me trasmitió lo que deseaba decirme: ella deseaba escuchar toda la historia, que ya conocía a medias, de mi boca. Asentí, aceptando su suplica silenciosa, y nos excusamos, dirigiéndonos al patio, atravesando la cocina y la puerta trasera de la casa. Una vez ahí, decidí ser lo más sincero posible; no solo le relaté lo ocurrido durante mi tiempo desaparecido, también hablé de mis temores y la razón por la que no quería pasar por los reencuentros. Ella esperó en silencio, hasta que yo finalmente sentí que había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

–No importa que tuvieras que hacer durante estos años, siempre serás mi hijo y yo no podría dejar de amarte. Además, lo que hiciste fue porque gente malvada te manipuló, así que jamás te culparía por ello… –La mujer estiró su mano y la colocó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar. Esa fue la primera vez que yo, Red Ketchum, sentí y comprendí el verdadero calor de una madre. –Ya no estás solo, hijo… –Dicho eso, me tomó de los hombros y me guío de nuevo adentro de la casa, donde los demás nos esperaban impacientes, listos para cenar. Al sentarme en la mesa, finalmente sentía que mis años de soledad se estaban acabando.

Con todas las barreras rotas, con todas las lágrimas lloradas, finalmente la melancolía dio paso al regocijo; y fue entonces que comencé a relacionar lo acompañado que me encontraba, en contraste con los cuatro dolorosos años de soledad por los que pasé. Después de años amaneciendo con resaca y lleno de vómito, y con solo traidores con los que conversar, finalmente veía la luz al final del túnel.

"Recuperaré la memoria y me vengaré de Giovanni, y entonces definitivamente lo habré recuperado todo"; al darme cuenta que mi misión personal volvía a ponerse de frente en mi mente, decidí que debía aprovechar el raro momento para relajarme. Y así lo hice, después de comer, aproveché el resto de la noche para ponerme al día con toda esa gente; les relaté las historias que consideraba no traería de vuelta la pesadez al ambiente. Pero como todo lo bueno, en algún momento tenía que acabar…

–Qué extraño, he intentado contactar con Cilan desde antes de que Dawn decidiera reunirnos a todos aquí, pero de eso ya pasó más de un día y aun así no aparece. Me estoy comenzando a preocupar. –Comentó la chica, mirando su Xtransceiver. Entonces supe que debía decirles la verdad.

–Yvonne, creo que es momento de que te vayas a dormir, dile a la abuela Delia que te lleve. –Ordené a la niña, buscando evitar que ella escuchara lo sucedido. Mi madre, que estaba cerca de mí, comprendió rápidamente y se la llevó. No hablé hasta que los quejidos de Yvonne dejaron de ser audibles, y entonces les dije lo que sabía.

–¿Qué Cilan qué? –Cuestionó Iris, tan anonadada como molesta.

–Lo que dije… Al parecer su gimnasio estaba cerca de ser cerrado y el Team Neo Plasma se aprovechó de eso para ayudarlos moviendo sus influencias, para después manipularlos y usarlos. –Quería ahorrarme la parte de la tortura y la muerte de los hermanos de Cilan, así que eludí ese tema lo más posible.

–Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué no acudió a mí? –Sabía que la lastimaría, pero tuve que decirle lo que Cilan me dijo al respecto. –Mierda… Si lo hubiera sabido… Pero estaba tan ocupada que...

–Iris, no es tu culpa… Los únicos culpables fueron esos que manipularon a Cilan y sus hermanos, así como hicieron con Red. –La consoló Serena, abrazándola.

–¿Y qué pasó con ellos? –Inquirió Gary.

–Después de vencer a Menek los entregué a Phraser, el líder de una milicia que contactó con Gladio. Ellos sabrán lidiar con los Cilan y sus hermanos. –Respondí, recibiendo un bienvenido apoyo por parte del rubio en cuestión. Por suerte, al parecer nadie parecía desear hablar más del tema, así que pude respirar tranquilo, al menos de momento. No pasó más de media hora y el ambiente festivo había sido diezmado por el cansancio y la mala noticia. La mitad del grupo se encontraba viendo una película que no me interesaba, así que me levanté del sillón, que compartía con Serena, y me acerqué a la peliazul menor.

–¿Dawn, dónde puedo acostarme? Apenas y pude y dormir durante el vuelo de venida, me siento muerto del cansancio. –La chica estaba por responderme, cuando algo en el televisor llamó nuestra atención.

–… Noticia de último momento; se ha reportado que la alcaldía de Ciudad Hearthome ha sido asediada por un grupo terrorista. Aún no se conocen todos los detalles, pero al parecer han usado varios Pokémon de tipo Fuego y Dragón para destruir el gimnasio de la ciudad y han secuestrado a todos los trabajadores de la alcaldía, incluido el alcalde. La Campeona, junto con la policía regional, ha intentado discutir las demandas de los secuestradores, pero aún no han recibido respuesta alguna. Actualmente la región se encuentra en el estado más alto de alerta, se les recomienda que no salgan de la casa y… –Pero yo dejé de escuchar lo que la reportera decía, pues se mostró una toma donde se enfocaba a uno de los asaltantes entrando al ayuntamiento. Éste llevaba un uniforme negro con una "R" multicolor en el pecho que, a pesar de no ser roja, reconocí de inmediato, causando que el estómago se revolviera debido al odio que me inundó.

–¡Mierda, se acabó el tiempo! ¡Ese maldito de Giovanni ya comenzó a realizar su plan!


	45. Un Universo en Riesgo

Un Universo en Riesgo

–As-Red tiene razón, llevan la "R" característica del Team Rocket. –Después de mí, Dawn fue la siguiente en percatarse de ello. La realización golpeó a todos fuertemente, pues nadie se hallaba en condiciones de decir nada más; por casi un minuto, estuvimos observando como se desenvolvía la noticia. La mujer rubia que enfrenté hace no mucho tiempo, Cynthia, se encontraba frente a la puerta del ayuntamiento, oculta tras una barricada montada por la policía.

–… Tienen cinco minutos para aclarar sus condiciones o tomaremos medidas drásticas. –Sentenció la Campeona regional, hablando tras un megáfono que llevaba en su mano.

–Como pueden ver, la Campeona está sirviendo de mediadora. Aun a pesar de ello, los secuestradores no se han pronunciado, lo que ha elevado aún más el nivel de alarma ante un posible atentado. –La reportera añadió, mientras de fondo se mostraba lo que sucedía en vivo. Entonces las imágenes de fondo cambiaron y volvieron a mostrar varias imágenes borrosas donde se mostraba a los sujetos del Team Rocket irrumpiendo en el edificio; las mismas gracias a las que reconocí el trabajo de Giovanni. –Aún no se ha determinado el objetivo final de los secuestradores, y se teme que sea un atentado terrorista que pueda llevar a una masacre. Por ello mismo, la Campeona misma ha sido convocada, como ya se sabe, ella solo participa de redadas que expongan a la región entera al peligro…

–Esto en verdad es malo, si en verdad es el Team Rocket, entonces Ash… –Volteé instintivamente hacia Gary, que era quien estaba hablando en el momento; éste retrocedió maquinalmente ante mi mirada. –… Perdón… entonces Red debe tener razón.

–Pero no entiendo, si son el Team Rocket, ¿por qué el cambio de diseño? No le encuentro sentido alguno. –Comentó Misty mirando la pantalla, intrigada.

–Bueno, a menos que ahora apoyen la causa LGBT, tampoco le hallo sentido al asunto. –Max y Bonnie se rieron, pero los mayores no hicimos caso a la broma de Gary. –Aunque creo que con todo lo que está sucediendo, su cambio de diseño es lo menos importante. –Añadió, buscando corregirse a sí mismo.

–Gary tiene razón… Pero pensándolo bien, en una situación como esta no podemos hacer demasiado. Y, además, tampoco es como que debiéramos. Cynthia y la policía ya están ahí, así que no es un asunto que nos incumba. Pienso que, si fuéramos, solo seríamos un estorbo. –Las palabras de Gladio sembraron la duda en todos los demás; nadie podía negar que tuviera razón. Nadie menos yo.

–Habla por ti mismo... –Todos voltearon hacia mí al escucharme. –No creo que haga falta que les recuerde que esto me incumbe más a mí que ha cualquier otro en todo Sinnoh. Yo fui parte del Team Rocket, trabajé para su causa por más de un año…

–Pero después los abandonaste. Además, eso fue hace más de cuatro años, así que no deberías sentirte responsable por lo que hagan. –Argumentó Serena, tomando mi mano.

–Serena, sabes que no es tan simple. Giovanni me manipuló, me rodeó de espías suyos y me engañó para hacerme trabajar bajo su servicio. Todo lo que el Team Rocket haga o consiga a partir de ahora, tendrá mucho que ver conmigo; esto es personal, así que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y no hacer nada. –Por las miradas de varios, podía determinar que los había convencido. –También cabe recalcar que no seríamos del todo un estorbo. –Al decir eso, miré directamente al rubio de Alola. –Aquí hay varios entrenadores muy competentes, y eso quedó demostrado durante el Pokémon World Tournament… Y no quiero sonar muy engreído, pero si mal no recuerdo, yo vencí a Cynthia y gané el torneo. –Al decir eso, usé un fuerte tono de vanidad en son de broma. Mis palabras causaron que unos torcieran los ojos y otros suspiraran derrotados, pero al final todos terminaron liberando una pequeña risotada.

–Sí, puede que tengas razón. –Apoyó Clemont tras dejar de reír, recuperando su seriedad. –Pero aun así siento que no somos suficientes. ¿Dónde están Chris, Mallow, Lana y Kiawe? Tomando en cuenta que esta era una reunión de los amigos y compañeros de viaje de Ash, me sorprende no verlos por aquí. –Al mencionar "ese nombre", el rubio de Kalos evitó mirarme a la cara.

–Ellos dijeron que definitivamente no podrían llegar. –Contestó Dawn.

–Como capitanes, tienen un fuerte compromiso con sus islas, y ahora que Alola está pasando por un momento de tensión tras lo sucedido en el Paraíso Aether, no tenían permitido alejarse de sus respectivas islas. –Explicó Lillie, con una expresión de preocupación que no logró ocultar.

Yo ya sabía eso; de hecho, aunque no había estado muy a gusto, ya les había hablado. Fue justo antes de que partiera hacia Unova. Lillie y Gladio querían dejar en claro las cosas con ellos antes de escapar de le región, y entonces me vi en la necesidad de decirles lo que sabía, además de darles la noticia sobre lo sucedido con Denio. Tomando en cuenta la forma de ser solitaria del fallecido Kahuna, no era sorpresa que aún nadie se enterara de su muerte. En ese momento tuvimos nuestro "rencuentro", pero, así como lo fue con Gladio y Lillie la primera vez que les hablé junto a Serena a través del HoloCaster, no se comparó con lo pesadamente emocional que es un recuentro cara a cara.

–Igualmente eso no cambia nada. –Insistí. –Yo no pienso ir con todos ustedes allá. De hecho, mi idea era ir solo y encontrar la manera de infiltrarme en el ayuntamiento; siempre he sido mejor trabajando solo de todas formas.

–¡Ash, no voy a aceptar eso! –Señaló Serena, colocándose frente a mí. –Puedes llamar al agente Looker o su jefa; tú los conoces, ¿no es así? Solo tendríamos que esperar a que enviaran ayuda. –Recomendó, casi suplicando.

–No creo que esa sea una opción. –Negué, cerrando los ojos para no verla. –Si no han enviado a nadie aún, debe ser por algo. La Policía Internacional tiene su base central en Unova, y eso no es tan largo de aquí, al menos no comparado con la distancia entre otras regiones. Probablemente tengan las manos llenas; no me sorprendería que este ataque fuera planeado paralelamente en todas las regiones. –Fue entonces que escuché algo similar a un chillido de terror; provenía de Iris.

–¡¿Crees que esté sucediendo los mismo en Unova?! ¡Mierda se supone que yo esté allá para apoyar! ¡Por Arceus, se supone que soy la Campeona! –Como un relámpago, el inventor tomó su HoloCaster, que parecía haber sido alterado por sí mismo, y comenzó a cliquear velozmente. Al terminar, le mostró la pantalla a la morena; al asomarme, pude ver que se mostraba un reporte, similar al que estaba ahora mismo en el televisor, pero de Unova.

–Al parecer la Policía Internacional se encargó de resolver el problema. –La confortó él. –Allá atacaron la sede de la Liga Pokémon, lo cual es extraño. ¿Por qué molestarse en intentar hacer un atentado en el edificio donde habitan los entrenadores más poderosos de la región? –A pesar de que Iris parecía haber recuperado el aliento, escuchar la indagación de Clemont me puso a pensar.

–Clemont, podrías revisar el estado de las demás regiones. –Pedí, frunciendo el ceño. El científico asintió y comenzó a cliquear rápidamente una vez más. Al cabo de unos segundos me reveló lo descubierto.

–Red, tenías razón; ha habido ataques en todas las regiones excepto Alola. En Kanto atacaron el edificio principal de la Corporación Silph, ubicado en la Ciudad Saffron. En Johto atacaron la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Goldenrod. En Hoenn atacaron el edifico principal de la Corporación Devon. Y en Kalos… ¡Mierda! ¡Atacaron la Torre Prisma! –Ahora todos murmuraban nerviosos por lo ocurrido. Si tomábamos la toma de la Fundación Aether como un ataque anticipado, entonces bien podíamos afirmar que ninguna región se había salvado. Pero, de entre todos, los dos más preocupados eran los hermanos rubios de Kalos.

–Hermano, ¿qué pasó con el gimnasio? –Cuestionó Bonnie, comenzando a temblar.

–Por suerte, nada. Al parecer la seguridad novedosa que instalé hace unos días bastó para detenerlos hasta que la policía llegó. Además, Blaziken Mask también fue de gran ayuda. –Serena, Bonnie y Clemont intercambiaron miradas extrañas, pero yo, y al parecer también los demás, no entendimos a que se debía, y en mi caso no estaba de humor para averiguarlo. La adolecente rubia liberó un suspiro similar al de Iris, ella también parecía más tranquila a pesar de todo. –Hasta el momento han detenido los ataques en todas las regiones excepto el de acá y el de Hoenn. Al parecer en Kanto y Johto ya tenían medidas para situaciones similares.

–Clemont. –Él y todos los demás voltearon hacia mí, probablemente debido al tono de ultratumba que utilicé. –Necesito que averigües porque en Hoenn no han suprimido el asalto, además quiero saber los datos específicos de lo que buscaban en cada lugar que asaltaron. Este es un movimiento grande por parte de Giovanni, y sé que no lo habrá hecho en vano. Dicho eso, necesito irme ahora. –Todos me miraron asombrados, pero parecía que nadie intentaría detenerme, no hasta que sentí un peso en mi pierna derecha.

–¡Papi, no quiero que vayas solo! ¡Tengo miedo que te pase algo! –Al parecer Yvonne había escuchado el revuelo y había bajado a curiosear. Ahora ella estaba aferrada a mi pierna, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Conmovido, me detuve y la tomé e brazos; ésta me abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su pequeño rostro en mi pecho. Miré a mi alrededor, todos tenían expresiones de temor y desconcierto. Suspirando, bajé la mirada, encontrándome con la cabellera negra de Yvonne.

–Ye… –Ella levantó su carita, descubriendo sus llorosos ojos celestes. Las lágrimas habían empapado sus mejillas, haciendo relucir las marcas que le heredé; las mismas marcas en forma de "Z", que en mi caso apenas son visibles debido a las cicatrices que me causó Necrozma. –Si prometo no ir solo, ¿me dejarás ir? –Ella me observó con melancolía, parpadeando a un ritmo acelerado; cuando pensé que se negaría, asintió, volviendo a ocultar su carita en mi pecho. –Ella manda… –Respondí con otro suspiro, mirando de nuevo a los demás; juro que nunca antes había recibido tanta atención por parte las mujeres, y eso que nunca fue algo que se me hubiera dado mal.

–Yo iré. Tampoco pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando puedo hacer algo. –Afirmó Gary, asomándose entre las chicas que no dejaban de mirarnos a Yvonne y a mí con ternura. Los demás chicos, que parecían un tanto incómodos por la situación, reaccionaron por fin y comenzaron a opinar.

–En mi caso creo que seré más útil si me quedo aquí haciendo lo que me pediste. –Volteé hacia Clemont, asintiendo.

–Perfecto. Quiero que busques bien si fue robado algún dispositivo o información. No creo que el que hayan atacado tres empresas importantes de la zona Oriental sea casualidad. –Clemont movió ligeramente su cabeza, antes de volver a lo suyo.

–Yo y Gladio ayudaremos a Clemont, tal vez encontremos alguna similitud con lo sucedido en la Fundación Aether. –Añadió Lillie, colocándose al lado de Clemont. Gladio me miró sin decir nada.

–Cuídalas. –Él me sonrió antes de asentir lentamente, pero su expresión de neutralidad no tardó en volver. Rápidamente se colocó al lado de su hermana y el científico.

–Espera, ¿cómo que cuídalas? –Se quejó Serena, frunciendo el ceño. –Yo también quiero… –Antes de que pudiera continuar, la detuve levantando la mano con la que no sostenía a mi hija.

–No irás, te quiero segura junto con Yvonne. –Estaba por volver a reclamar, pero no se lo permití. –Al menos la mitad de ustedes se debe quedar con ellas. Además, no quiero que ninguno de los menores venga, esto puede llegar a ser demasiado peligroso… Serena, no quiero sonar grosero, pero aquello a lo que te dedicaste como entrenadora, y posterior a ello, nunca tuvo mucho que ver con las batallas. –Serena se calmó, pero no dejó de observarme con enfado. Detrás de ella observé la decepción de las coordinadoras, Bonnie y, sobre todos, Max. –Siento que todos ustedes están subestimando al Team Rocket. Quiero aclarar que esto no tiene nada que ver con esos estúpidos de los que me habló Serena; si creen que esos tres que me seguían a todo lado se pueden comparar a uno solo de los sujetos que nos encontraremos allá afuera, están muy equivocados. Así que, si me van a acompañar, necesito que sean solo entrenadores de muy alto nivel; y me consta quienes son. –Al parecer nunca me habían visto tan serio y firme, pues todos parecían muy atónitos.

–Que aburrido… ¿Es idea mía o se ha vuelto demasiado sobreprotector? –Murmuró Bonnie a Max, éste asintió refunfuñando.

–No dirías lo mismo si conocieras a Giovanni tan bien como yo. He visto mucha mierda que haría que te cagaras encima, y he hecho cosas aún peores, pero Giovanni no conoce ningún límite que le impida hacer lo que quiera. –Levanté mi mano carente del dedo meñique. –Que este "regalo" sea prueba de que no exagero. –Las caras pálidas de los presentes fueron la respuesta que necesitaba. Con eso zanjé el asunto y nadie más siguió discutiendo. Después de Gary, se unieron Iris, Brock y Misty; éramos pocos, pero estaba convencido de que bastaríamos. Sacudiéndome el sueño, dejé a Yvonne, que se había quedado dormida, en brazos de su madre, y procedí a despedirme dándoles un abrazo.

–Red, puedes darle a Serena todos los besos que quieras cuando volvamos. –Bromeó Gary; ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

–¡Tch! Quiero que ustedes dos se cuiden. No sé qué tanto sabe Giovanni, y con todo esto de los ataques simultáneos, no puedo evitar sentirme inseguro. –Pedí a Serena, acariciando la cabeza de Yvonne. La chica me sonrió, intentando ocultar su temor.

–Estaremos bien… Sé que no hace falta que lo diga, pero… cuídate. –Ante el impulso que sus palabras endulzadas causaron en mí, me acerqué a su frente y la besé. No estaba seguro de que rumbo tomaría mi relación romántica con la chica, pero definitivamente la quería con todo mi ser; y estaba seguro de que eso no se debía solo a los sentimientos de Ash enterrados en mi corazón.

Me separé de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida y me dirigí a la salida. El resto ya estaba afuera, así que tomé la Pokéball de Charizard sin decir nada y lo liberé. El dragón falso, al percatarse de la situación, gruñó molesto; parecía estar preparándose para escupir un torrente de fuego encolerizado, pero se detuvo al mirar mi expresión. Bajando su lomo, sumiso, me hice espacio en su espalda y le indiqué que volara hacia el norte. Iris compartió su Dragonite con Misty, Brock se colocó sobre su Crobat y Gary usó a su Aerodactyl. No tardamos más de media hora en llegar al borde del Monte Coronet, desde donde se veía la Ciudad Hearthome cubierta por varias columnas de humo.

–¡Acaba de llamarme Dawn, dice que el Team Rocket ha comenzado a atacar la ciudad! –"Eso explica el humo", pensé, mirando hacia la ciudad bajo ataque. Cuando estuvimos casi sobre el límite donde comenzaba ésta, les hice una señal con la mano a mis compañeros, para que se detuvieran; al hallarme al frente, no hubo problema para que me vieran.

–Lo mejor será que bajemos aquí, así evitaremos que nos descubran al llegar. Allá abajo debemos separarnos para abarcar el área más amplia posible.

–Pero se supone que… –Interrumpí a Brock antes de que terminara de recriminarme.

–No mentí cuando dije que trabajo mejor solo. Si los tuviera majándome los talones solo me retrasarían. –Los tres bufaron molestos ante mi comentario, pero se abstuvieron de replicar. –En caso de que alguno necesite ayuda o en caso de que yo la necesite, enviaré a uno de mis Pokémon. Si estoy cerca y puedo darles una mano, lo haré.

–Pero aun no entiendo que se supone que haremos… –Miré a Misty, que parecía molesta con la situación en general.

–Ustedes se encargarán de derrotar a todos esos bastardos del Team Rocket. Yo los interrogaré y les sacaré lo que necesito saber, y luego iré por el líder. Estoy seguro que, quien sea que lidere el asalto, sabe lo suficiente como para aclararme los planes de Giovanni.

–¿Cómo se supone que harás para que te digan lo que…? –Mi mirada fue suficiente respuesta para Iris, pues no terminó su pregunta. Haciendo nuevamente señales con las manos, les indiqué que era momento de avanzar.

Cuando Charizard tocó tierra firme, lo regresé de inmediato, prometiéndole algo de acción a futuro. Volteé hacia mi roedor, que ya estaba en "modo asalto", y tomé la Pokéball de Greninja. Lancé el objeto al aire, y al atraparlo, la rana ya se encontraba a mi lado. Con un intercambio rápido de miradas, bastó para que la situación le quedara los suficientemente clara. Sin decir una sola palabra, me acerqué a uno de los muros que cubría el ingreso a la ciudad y salté sobre él sin problemas.

Una vez dentro, comencé a analizar la situación. Lo primero que alcancé a ver fue el gimnasio en llamas, una clara señal de guerra por parte del Team Rocket. Un poco más lejos pude notar el núcleo del asedio; una multitud de agentes de Giovanni estaba combatiendo contra Cynthia y la fuerza policial, y estaba aguantando sin problemas. "Habrá de haber enviado a sus mejores agentes… Este definitivamente es un golpe importante". Busqué más señales del Team Rock, pero la mayoría estaba aglomerado cerca de ayuntamiento.

Considerando que el área era segura, comencé a avanzar hacia el centro de la acción, ocultándome tras los edificios. Fue cuando estaba por cruzar una de las callejuelas secundarias, que una explosión llamó mi atención; de una de las tiendas aledañas estaban saliendo tres sujetos vestidos de negro, con una "R" multicolor grabada en el pecho. Por un momento pensé en ocultarme, pero de reojo noté la entrada a un callejón, y se me ocurrió una idea; señalé el callejón a mis Pokémon y estos se escabulleron en él. Sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento, me quedé esperando a que alguno de los tres se percatara de mi presencia.

–Con lo que robamos ahí ya son cien mil Pokédolares, nada mal… –Celebró el que iba en el centro, un sujeto de piel blanca y pelo verduzco. –Creo que con esto bastará. Deberíamos volver y… ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Quién eres tú?

–Parece que está paralizado del miedo. –Se burló quien iba a su derecha, una mujer de pelo violáceo.

–Deberíamos enseñarle porque nadie se debe meter en el camino del Team Rainbow Rocket. –Sugirió el de izquierda, mostrando su dentadura carente de varios dientes.

–Team… ¿Rainbow? Rocket. ¿Acaso no se les ocurrió nada mejor? –Cuestioné al ver que ya se me estaban acercando.

–¡La pagarás, idiota! ¡Nadie hace de menos al Team Rainbow Rocket y sale airoso! –Rabioso, el que parecía el más fuerte de los tres comenzó a correr en mi dirección; entonces giré a un lado y con mi mano lo empujé, lanzándolo contra el suelo con su propia fuerza.

Sin esperar a que sus dos compañeros reaccionaran, me zabullí en la oscuridad del callejón. No dejé de correr hasta que llegué al muro que finalizaba mi recorrido; aunque no los veía, sabía que mis Pokémon estaba acechando en la negrura. A los pocos segundos se escucharon varios pasos golpeando en el concreto, esa fue la señal de que finalmente me habían alcanzado. Los tres agentes se detuvieron a varios metros de mí, liberando a sus Pokémon. Ahora me hallaba frente a un Seviper, un Arbok y Weezing. Y aún a pesar de que no tenía Pokémon con los que luchar, o eso creían los tres, sonreí con confianza.

–¡Este sujeto no sabe con quién se está metiendo! –Comentó ese al que le faltaban varios dientes.

–Eso es lo que debería decir yo… –Y, sonriendo aún más, observé como un Shuriken de Agua y un Atactrueno fulminaban al Seviper y el Arbok; ambos Pokémon cayeron inconscientes.

–¡¿Pero qué…?! –La mujer no pudo terminar de gritar, pues Raichu cayó sobre ella usando Cola de Hierro, el sonido de su cráneo fracturándose inundó el callejón. El sujeto desdentado intentó escapar, pero Greninja apareció atrás suyo, realizándole un tajo a lo largo de la espalda con Cuchillada Nocturna.

–¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –El sujeto de pelo verdoso parecía estar al borde del colapso. –¡Weezing, usa Bomba Lodo en ese extraño!

–¿Eso es todo? Y yo que pensaba que Giovanni había enviado a lo mejor de su equipo, que decepción… –Antes de que la aglomeración de químicos impactara contra mí, fue desviada por el poder psíquico de mi roedor. –Raichu, usa Atactrueno.

–¡Mierda! ¡Weezing usa Pantalla de Humo! –Antes de que el ataque eléctrico diera en el blanco, el tipo Veneno fue cubierto por una densa de humo que lo ocultó tanto a él como su entrenador. Después de eso escuché el sonido de pisadas comenzando alejarse.

–¡Bien pensado! Pero eso no será suficiente… Raichu, usa Psíquico para evitar que escapen. –Con sus ojos brillando en medio de la oscuridad, el roedor se encargó de "sentir" y "atrapar" a ambos escapistas. Rápidamente surgieron dos figuras de entre el humo, ambas cubiertas por un aura magenta. Con un veloz movimiento de sus retinas, Raichu estampó al Pokémon contra el suelo, derrotándolo. A su vez, el agente del Team Rocket cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente contra éste.

–Bien, parece que finalmente podremos hablar tranquilamente. –Me acerqué al sujeto, que tenía dificultades para reincorporarse. Usando sus brazos como apoyo, levanto un poco su cabeza, ladeándola de manera que podía ver mi silueta. –Dime, ¿me reconoces? –El sujeto perdió fuerza en sus brazos y se golpeó la cara contra el concreto. Como no parecía hallar la respuesta, le indiqué a Raichu que iluminara mi cara.

–¿Acaso debería hacerlo? –Cuestionó él, tras analizar detenidamente mis facciones. Por su expresión, deduje que realmente no sabía quién era.

–Supongo que entonces no me serás de utilidad… Greninja, asesina.

–¡Espera! Espe… ¡Aghh! –Una Shuriken de Hielo salió desde la oscuridad de los tejados, atravesando la caja torácica del inútil agente de Giovanni. Puede que me hubiera equivocado, pero mi lógica consistía en que, si no sabía de mi trabajo para el Team Rocket, entonces no sabría nada de importancia sobre la operación de Giovanni.

Desilusionado por la pérdida de tiempo, retomé mi camino hacia el ayuntamiento. Al salir del callejón, pude notar que la batalla encarnizada se mantenía en su punto álgido, así que tendría un poco más de tiempo para escabullirme en el edificio asediado. Evitando encontrarme con más escuadrones de subordinados de baja clase, logré escurrirme entre el humo y la oscuridad hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera, del edificio principal, donde varios policías luchaban contra un tumulto de agentes del Team Rocket colorido. Sabía que sería básicamente imposible entrar por ahí, así que inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada a las ventanas. Un ventanal grande en medio del costado del edificio llamó mi atención, sobre todo porque no había nadie en la zona a su alrededor.

Realizando un gesto con la mano, en segundos tuve a mi lado a mis dos Pokémon. Miré de soslayo a Greninja y le señalé el ventanal. Éste comprendió de inmediato, así que asintió y se alejó en dirección del ayuntamiento. Una vez frente a la zona donde se hallaba el ventanal, lanzó varios Shuriken de Agua que rompieron el vitral; el sonido fue cubierto por el ruido de los múltiples combates. Con un gran salto, la rana se escabulló entre los restos de vidrio, y no volvió a asomarse hasta pasados treinta segundos; entonces hizo un gesto con su cabeza y supe que el área había sido despejada.

Asegurándome de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera verme, me arrastré hasta colocarme justo debajo del ventanal roto. Entonces le indiqué a Raichu que me ayudara; éste, usando su poder psíquico, me elevó en el aire hasta que pude cruzar el hoyo que servía de entrada al ayuntamiento. Poco después el roedor se deslizó en el aire, colocándose a mi lado. Al mirar en donde me encontraba, pude darme cuenta que era un salón que conectaba con varios caminos. En el suelo había múltiples victimas de mi tipo Agua/Siniestro; no había señales de los rehenes. Como debía ser, Greninja tenía atrapado con su lengua a uno de los agentes. Todos mis Pokémon fueron entrenados para distinguir al líder, esto con el fin de que no lo maten y yo pueda interrogarlo; eso lo aprendí de Plumeria y Guzma.

–¿A quién tenemos aquí? –Pregunté cínicamente, mientras me acercaba al sujeto ensangrentado que tenía Greninja. Éste levantó su mirada, y fue cuando el brillo de mi roedor me cubrió, que supe que mi batracio había dado en el blanco.

–De-Dead Spark… ¡Se supone que estabas muerto! –El sujeto estaba temblando, era obvio que estaba aterrado. Que me reconociera dibujó una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro.

–Siempre lo he estado, de ahí viene el nombre, así que no veo porque alarmarse… Ahora, quiero que me digas quién es el líder de esta operación. ¿Cuál es su objetivo en este lugar? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Giovanni? ¿Qué quiere atacando a todas las regiones simultáneamente menos Alola?

–¡No te diré nada! –Escuchar esa típica frase me hizo reír.

–Eventualmente todos se rompen. –Murmuré. No era cierto, pero contaba con que eso minara la confianza de mi víctima. Ante la mirada aterrada del agente, tomé algo que estaba adherido a mi cinturón de Pokéballs. –Hace poco me di cuenta que necesitaba de algo que me ayudara con la tortura… ¿Sabes?, los golpes y las patadas no son suficientes para doblegar a los más fieles o adoctrinados; y tampoco puedo pretender que mis Pokémon hagan todo el trabajo, de lo contrario no seríamos un equipo. –Coloqué el cuchillo de combate, que compré antes de salir de Unova, frente a sus ojos. –De Giovanni aprendí que tendones y articulaciones cortar, así que yo te recomendaría que empezaras a hablar, porque si sabes de mi antiguo apodo, entonces seguramente también sabes sobre la fama que me precede.

–Cla-claro que lo sé. Eras la marioneta del jefe, a ti nadie nunca te ha respetado, solo eres basura dispensable que sirvió a nuestra causa en el pasado.

–Oh, entonces conoces la historia real… Bueno, eso solo me hará más fácil el torturarte. –No quería pretenderlo, pero escucharlo me puso de muy mal humor. Con la mirada le señalé a Greninja que lo liberara, y como de esperarse, en el momento que lo hizo el sujeto saltó hacia mí para atacarme. No me molesté en esquivarlo, recibí el golpe en el mentón sin retorcer, y entonces clavé el cuchillo en su abdomen. Perdiendo el equilibrio, el agente cayó al suelo, empezando a derramar una gran cantidad de sangre.

–Sé que eres un peligro para nuestra causa, así que no me importa sacrificar mi vida para evitar que nos detengas. –El fiel agente de Giovanni estaba perdiendo el aliento de manera paralela que sangre, así que con dificultad podía hablar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, me acerqué a él y le clavé el cuchillo en los tendones el brazo izquierdo. Aun con el pobre estúpido gritando de agonía, giré el mango del arma, desgarrando carne y hueso a su paso. Volví a hacer la pregunta, y al no encontrar respuesta, repetí el proceso en su otro brazo. Por mucho que me esforzaba en hacerlo sufrir, él simplemente no cedía; "Estos malditos Growlithes son más fieles de lo que esperaba".

–… Y con eso va la médula… –Murmuré, sacando el cuchillo de su espalda. Realmente no estaba seguro de que permaneciera con vida, pero al menos ya me había desquitado. Al levantarme y limpiar la sangre de mis manos, noté que aún se retorcía.

–Raichu, asesina. Greninja, no quiero que a ninguna de estas escorias le quede una sola extremidad cuando salgamos de aquí. Mi "padre" debe recibir el mensaje fuerte y claro. –Antes de que Greninja empezara a rebanar los brazos y pies de los cadáveres, y Raichu asestara el golpe final en el sujeto de mi tortura, lo escuché susurrar algo al borde de su chaqueta.

–… Líder, me encontré con un enemigo que debería estar muerto, Dead Spark. Debe avisar al Gran Jefe de inmediato o… –En ese momento su cuerpo dejó de responder, pues había recibido la poderosa descarga eléctrica de Raichu. Me acerqué al cuerpo tieso del maldito y lo agarré del cuello de su camisa, donde pude notar un micrófono que chisporroteaba.

–Mierda, ahora debo encontrar a ese tal líder y… –Un gran estallido me hizo reaccionar; volteé hacia uno de los pasillos que conectaba con el salón, y pude notar que el techo y la mitad de la estructura habían desaparecido; justo en donde debía estar ello, había un ser de gran tamaño, cuadrúpedo, con una figura imponente de color azul oscuro, tenía una estructura metálica en su espalda y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por diamantes.

No entendía como, pero estaba frente a Dialga, el Pokémon del Tiempo. Debajo del Pokémon legendario se encontraba un sujeto de mirada fría, con pelo azul y carente de cejas; vestía un traje táctico gris y negro, con una "G" deformada de color amarillo, a su lado estaba el logo del Team Rainbow Rocket. Abriendo apenas su boca, el extraño hombre habló con una voz carente de emoción.

–Así que tú eres de quien Giovanni tanto hablaba… Bueno, no creo que esté tomando muy bien la noticia de tu regreso; pero eso ahora no nos concierne. ¿Ahora? Ahora quiero probar el poder del entrenador que forjó al Team Rainbow Rocket. Mi nombre es Cyrus, y yo soy el creador del universo perfecto.


	46. Vendetta de Doble Filo

Vendetta de Doble Filo

 **Buenas, como verán estuve un tiempo fuera, y se debe a que estuve enyesado porque me quebré el brazo, pero ya todo está bien y finalmente puedo volver a hacer lo que tanto me gusta. Ahora, tengo un aviso que hacer, a partir de ahora publicaré el nombre del próximo capítulo al final de cada uno, se me hace interesante, así que eso... Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar y/o apoyar.**

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Gary, Brock, Iris y Misty se fueron junto con Red a intentar ayudar a la policía de Sinnoh con el ataque del Team Rocket, pero el ambiente ya había alcanzado el punto de tensión más alto. Por un lado, estaban los que temían en silencio por lo que podía llegar a suceder, y por el otro, los que se encontraban disgustados con la estricta decisión que tomó Red respecto a quienes lo acompañarían. Uno pensaría que solo los menores se encontrarían en la última situación, pero era obvio que Dawn y May rompían el paradigma.

–Ese estúpido de Ash… ¿Quién se cree? –Murmuró la castaña, fúrica.

–No creo que a él le agrade saber que estás usando ese nombre a sus espaldas. –Comentó entre dientes Gladio, mientras analizaba datos junto con Lillie y Clemont a unos metros de distancia.

–¡Esa es otra cosa que me tiene molesta! ¿Ahora resulta que debemos llamarlo de otra forma? ¡Es tan egoísta! ¿Acaso no piensa en lo que sentimos los demás respecto a su súbito regreso? –Añadió Dawn, mirando de mala forma al rubio; May se limitó a asentir, dándole la razón.

–Pienso que en parte tienes razón, pero creo que deberíamos ser más empáticos. Él dejó en claro que ese nombre no le gusta porque le recuerda el pasado y todo eso. Además, si él ya no se siente Ash Ketchum, ¿no está en su derecho de poder decidir quién es? –Las dos coordinadoras miraron sorprendidas a Max, que se habían unido a la conversación junto con Bonnie.

–Vaya, ese fue un comentario muy maduro, hermanito. –Dijo May, un tanto perpleja.

–Alguno de los dos tenía que serlo. –Se burló el chico de lentes, ocasionando que May intentara golpearlo. Por suerte, Dawn la detuvo antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

–Volviendo al asunto de Ash y Red. La verdad es que yo tampoco estoy muy cómoda con la nueva personalidad de él. Pero no es por las razones que creen… –Bonnie, que acababa de asegurarse de que Max no saliera huyendo de May, añadió. Ante la expectativa, todos la observamos atentos, impulsándola a explayar. –Bueno, obviamente me molesta que sea tan sobreprotector, pero tampoco es que eso sea algo tan alejado de lo que Ash hubiera hecho. Si nuestro Ash hubiera sido consciente del peligro que representa el actual Team Rocket, es posible que también hubiera actuado de una manera similar. Así que no, eso no es lo que me molesta. Lo que lo hace, es su actitud fría y extrañamente distante, su seriedad y la carencia de la actitud relajada y alegre de Ash. Ustedes lo escucharon, él nos dijo que nos quedáramos, pues por experiencia propia sabe hasta dónde puede llegar el Team Rocket. Ya sabemos que durante los seis años que estuvo lejos pasaron muchas cosas, y sabemos que Red hizo cosas que Ash nunca hubiera hecho, pero, aun así, apenas conocemos la punta del Avalugg… Me resulta espeluznante el solo pensar en todo lo que Ash sufrió para terminar convertido en Red.

Lo dicho por la adolescente de Kalos causó que nuevamente reinara el silencio. Dawn y May parecían estar pérdidas en un mar de pensamientos, Max se mostraba consternado y Bonnie tenía la mirada baja, ocultando su rostro; el resto estaba muy ocupado en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a nuestra conversación. Clemont y los Aether estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían, así que probablemente habían perdido el hilo de la conversación, y las mujeres mayores ya llevaban un rato monitoreando lo que decían en las noticias.

Aunque yo ya sabía la mayoría de lo que vivió Red, tanto lo malo como lo terrible, era consciente de que desconocía mucho; él mismo me lo dijo, que había muchas cosas que por mi bien prefería no revelar. Y no saberlas no me disgustaba porque me lo ocultara; no, eso sería inmaduro de mi parte. Lo que me disgustaba era no poder ayudarlo a superarlas.

–Quiero que papi vuelva ya… –Inmediatamente salí de mi reflexión y me enfoqué en la niña acurrucada entre mis brazos. Con todo lo sucedido, no había tenido la oportunidad de regresar a Yvonne a la habitación que Dawn nos prestó, así que ella ahora se hallaba entre el mundo de Cresselia y la realidad. Dejando de lado todo el conflicto provocado por la aparición del Team Rocket, decidí concentrarme en mi labor como madre.

–Pequeña, ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que subamos y te acuestes en la cama. Papi estará bien; de hecho, estoy segura que estará feliz de verte dormida cuando vuelva. –Consciente de la testarudez de la niña, decidí que lo mejor para convencerla sería usar a su padre como recurso.

–¡No quiero! Voy a esperar a Papi aquí hasta que llegué. –Soltando un suspiro, miré a los demás, que me lanzaron miradas de clemencia; convencerla no sería fácil. A pesar de que sus parpados apenas y se mantenían abiertos, ella se rehusaba a permitir que yo me levantara del sillón, aferrándose a la tela de los almohadones con toda su fuerza.

–Serena, no creo que vaya a ceder. Tal vez por hoy podríamos hacer una excepción y dejarla que se quede con nosotros. –Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos castaños de Delia Ketchum; sin replicar, asentí levemente. "Si ella pudo con Ash, estoy segura que sabe lo que dice", pensé, convencida de la calidad del consejo de la experimentada mujer.

–¡Gracias, abuelita! –Respondió la pequeña, finalmente dejando que sus ojos se cerraran y liberando el agarre del sillón.

–Ahhhh… A veces me sorprende lo mucho que se parece a su padre. –Suspiró la abuela paterna de la niña, sentándose a mi lado. Miré hacia el costado de la sala, y noté que mi madre y la madre de Dawn seguían monitoreando lo que ocurría en Ciudad Hearthome. Los demás ahora estaban hablando un tanto separados de nosotras.

–Siempre me ha agradado escuchar eso. –Murmuré, mirando la carita relajada de mi hija. –Eso me hacía sentir que Ash estaba cerca de mí… pero ahora… –De pronto sentí la garganta seca y se me hizo imposible seguir hablando. Para ser sincera conmigo misma, no estaba segura si era por angustia, melancolía o nostalgia.

–No es lo mismo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó la mujer, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. La miré directamente a sus ojos, esos ojos que son un símil de los de Ash. Ante la calidez de su presencia, me fue imposible no romperme; necesitaba decir lo que había estado ocultando en mi interior.

–Siento como si estuviera tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… –Sollocé. –Tratar con él ha sido muy difícil, y no porque me moleste… Es que… es tan difícil aceptar que es él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Red y Ash son la misma persona, pero no la misma personalidad. Y lo peor es que no puedo negar que él me hace sentir tantas cosas como lo hacía Ash. ¿Acaso eso sería infidelidad? ¿Acaso me estoy engañando a mí misma? No es justo que él se esfuerce en ser quien no es solo por mí… –Incapaz de contener el llanto, comencé a llorar con fuerza. La cálida mujer me cubrió con sus brazos, atrayéndome a su pecho, donde encontré el consuelo que necesitaba.

–No digas tonterías… Puede que Ash se llame a sí mismo Red, y entiendo que lo haga porque no se sienta como su yo del pasado. Pero como tú misma lo dijiste, no por eso es otra persona. Además, por mucho que tenga una personalidad distinta, es obvio que guarda los mismos sentimientos de Ash; está claro que él está tan interesado en protegerte a ti como a Yvonne. Personalmente pienso que por ahora deberíamos enfocarnos en aceptarlo como es, eso es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Estoy segura que él encontrará la manera de recuperar su memoria, y cuando lo haga, todo nuestro esfuerzo por apoyarlo rendirá frutos. Estoy segura de que él las necesita tanto a ustedes, como ustedes a él, y eso quedó claro con la despedida de hace un rato. No importa que no recuerde su pasado, él las ama tanto como Ash lo haría.

¿Eso bastó para deshacer todas mis inseguridades y temores? No, pero definitivamente me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Delia tenía razón; Red, por mucho que no fuera igual a Ash, había demostrado tener lo suficiente de él como para seguir tratándolo como tal. Y sí en el peor de los casos él no pudiera recuperar su memoria, estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo en mi vida con los brazos abiertos. "Tal vez Red no sea lo que esperé por años, pero el simple hecho de haberlo recuperado, es más que suficiente". Ya antes había tomado la decisión de dejar mis dudas de lado y ayudarlo, pero ahora sentía que esas dudas carecían de la importancia como para seguirlas tomando tan siquiera en cuenta.

–Gracias, Delia. –Susurré, separándome de ella.

–De nada, a mí también me hacía falta decir lo que sentía. Estoy segura que para ninguno de nosotros ha sido fácil, pero debemos ser más empáticos y entender que el que más ha sufrido es Red. Después de tantos años solo, para él ha sido muy difícil volver a abrirse ante todos; por eso estoy muy agradecida contigo. Aún después de tantos años, sigues estando a su lado, dispuesta a darle una mano. –Conmovida por sus palabras, le sonreí, con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de una dormida Ye.

–¡Hey, la policía finalmente ha comenzado a moverse, pero parece que el Team Rocket ahora está atacando toda la ciudad! –Ante el llamado de la madre de Dawn, todos nos acercamos de nuevo a la pantalla; yo coloqué el cuerpo de Yvonne en el sillón y seguí de cerca a Delia. En la televisión se mostraba como los agentes de policía luchaban contra los miembros del Team Rocket, que respondían con igual fuerza. Antes de que el reportero pudiera comenzar a explicar la situación, fue atacado por un Toxicroak del enemigo, y de esa manera la trasmisión se cortó. –Dawn, llama a Ash, quiero decir, Red… Llámalo y dile lo que ocurrió. –La peliazul no dudó en hacer caso a su madre, y rápidamente contactó al padre de mi hija con su Pokéwatch.

–Ya están llegando a Ciudad Hearthome, a partir de ahora solo podemos esperar. –Informó la chica, causando que todos la miráramos en silencio. Esa sería una larga noche…

Pasó el tiempo y aún no sabíamos nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en Ciudad Hearthome. Tampoco habíamos recibido noticias de Red y los demás, pero tomando en cuenta que según Dawn ellos ya habían llegado a la ciudad, eso no era una sorpresa. Aun así, eso no hacía nada por calmar nuestros corazones, sobre todo el mío. Mientras Johanna Berlitz, la madre de Dawn, registraba canal por canal, en búsqueda de alguna noticia relacionada con los atentados, Clemont hacía lo propio en su ordenador portátil. Yo estaba absorta, consumida por el pasivo rostro de Yvonne, cuando la voz de Clemont me regresó a la realidad.

–¡Al fin encontré algo! –Separando cuidadosamente de mis piernas la cabeza de mi hija, cuyo cuerpo se hallaba recostado sobre el resto del sillón, me levanté y me coloqué tras el científico, justo en medio de Lillie y Gladio.

–¿Es sobre lo sucedido en Ciudad Hearthome? –Cuestioné, esperanzada.

–Lastimosamente no… –Respondió Clemont, apenado. –Pero tampoco es inútil; es sobre el atentado en Hoenn. –Añadió, señalando la pantalla de su ordenador. Al prestarle atención a ésta, noté que aparecía la imagen de una Ciudad con baldosas por todo el suelo, con un edificio grande que mostraba señales de batalla; abajo había una breve nota que resumía los hechos ocurridos en la sede de la Corporación Devon. –Según este portal web, el atentado en Hoenn fue liderado por dos personas, no una. Eso explicaría porque les costó más a las autoridades lidiar con los atacantes. Lo curioso aquí es que, según esto, hubo un conflicto interno entre los dos líderes, y eso fue lo que permitió que el Campeón y la policía finalmente pudieran liberar a los rehenes y acabar con la mayoría de atacantes.

–Eso me parece muy poco profesional. Según Red, Giovanni enviaría a sus mejores hombres para encargarse de los detalles más importantes; y en las demás regiones eso parece calzar. –Comentó Dawn, mirando extrañada la pantalla del ordenador.

–Por lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, ninguno de los líderes de misión ha sido atrapados, pero tampoco parece que hayan hecho nada más que atacar y amenazar; no se robaron nada, o al menos eso parece. Sí no querían información o algún objeto en específico, ¿cuál era el fin de los atentados? –Inquirió Gladio, mirándonos. El resto del grupo ya se encontraba junto a nosotros, así que entre todos intercambiamos miradas de intriga. Como era de esperarse, nadie poseía la respuesta a tal pregunta.

–Tal vez sea solo una exhibición de poder, una forma de demostrar la fuerza que han ganado a lo largo de tantos años en las sombras. –Propuso May, mirando seriamente la imagen de la Corporación Devon semi-destruida. Habiendo acabado el silencio inicial, el debate comenzó.

–Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué huyeron tan rápidamente del combate? En Kalos siquiera se mostraron públicamente. –Señaló Max, acomodando sus anteojos a pesar de que no estaba desacomodados; eso claramente era un tic nervioso.

–Además, tampoco es que hicieran mucho, en la mayoría de regiones fueron derrotados con relativa facilidad. Uno pensaría que, si tienen la confianza como para mostrarse ante el mundo de una manera tan obvia, entonces tendrían la manera de respaldarla. –Con ello, Lillie resaltó lo más importante del asunto. ¿Por qué si solo deseaban demostrar poder, quedaron tan cortos? ¿Por qué si deseaban robar, no había señales de robo? ¿Por qué parecía que fracasaron? Pero… ¿Y si esa era su idea?

–¿Y no es posible que hayan robado algo, pero no hayan dejado señal alguna? –Cuestioné, colocando mi atención en los tres rubios. Clemont fue quien se mostró dispuesto a responderme; pero antes de que lo hiciera, la señora Johanna salió de la sala en dirección a la cocina, declarando que volvería pronto.

–Es imposible que robaran algo físico, como un invento o algún objeto peligroso, así que eso solo nos deja con la posibilidad de que fuera un robo de información. Pero estamos hablando de que atacaron lugares con un alto nivel de seguridad digital. Solo haber intentado hackear uno de los servidores habría enviado miles de alarmas a los administradores. Para no ir tan largo, yo habría sido el primero en enterarme en caso de que hubieran intentado ingresar en el sistema de la Torre Prisma. –La afirmación de Clemont pareció convencer a la mayoría, pero yo aún sentía que había algo que él estaba dejando de lado.

–¿Y no existe una manera de evitar activar esas alarmas? –Insistí. Pero el rubio negó con su cabeza, descartando cualquier posibilidad.

–Entrar en un sistema no es lo mismo que hacerlo en una edificación humana. Un buen administrador de seguridad digital se encargará de colocar muchas medidas para hacer el ingreso virtualmente imposible, y hablamos de lugares con los recursos necesarios para acceder a los mejores programadores. En el caso de la Torre Prisma, sería necesario un virus en extremo complicado, y hasta inteligente, para sortear las Firewall. Así que no creo que el robo de información sea una posibilidad.

–¿Y quien habló de robar la información? –Todos volteamos hacia la entrada, donde se hallaba estática la madre de Dawn. Tomando en cuenta que en todo lo que llevamos de noche, apenas y había mencionado palabra, resultaba extraño que de la nada hiciera un comentario como ese. Pero, además de eso, había algo mal; la mujer frente a nosotros se veía como la madre de Dawn, pero algo se sentía fuera de lugar.

–¿Por qué lo dices, Mamá? ¿Se te ocurre que pudo haber pasado? –Por el tono de voz empleado por Dawn, estaba claro que ella también sentía que algo andaba mal.

–No, no se me ocurre nada… Es solo que… el Jefe estará muy feliz de que los haya encontrado tan rápidamente. Nunca pensé que ese estúpido de Red hubiera escogido un lugar tan obvio para ocultarse. –Lo que se suponía sería la dulce voz de la mujer peliazul, se fue difuminando en el aterrador tono chillón de un hombre degenerado.

–¿Mamá… qué? –Dawn estaba boquiabierta, al parecer el shock le impedía reaccionar. El primero en moverse fue Gladio, que se colocó a solo un par de metros de la, claramente, falsa señora Johanna.

–¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hizo con la señora Johanna? –Demandó Gladio, firmemente. A pesar de que temíamos lo que pudiera haber pasado, los demás también queríamos respuestas.

–¿La señora Johanna? Jejeje… ¿Conque temes que le haya pasado algo? Bueno, no hace falta. –Respondió la copia, de manera burlona. –¿Protón, me harías los honores? –Desde detrás de la figura engañosa surgió un sujeto extraño, llevaba botas y guantes largos, de color blanco ambos, además de una camisa y un pantalón negros, con franjas amarillas en el cuello y la cintura. Cuando se volteó, me fue imposible contener el gemido de terror; en sus brazos tenía a la madre de Dawn, inconsciente, o al menos eso esperaba. El hombre que la llevaba sonrió desde debajo de la boina negra que llevaba sobre su pelo de color turquesa, apenas mostrando unos gélidos ojos cargados de hostilidad.

–Parece que realmente los tomamos por sorpresa, ¿no es así, Petrel? –La figura que imitaba a la señora Johanna asintió, sonriendo macabramente. Desencajándose en una risa tétrica, la ropa y la piel de la mujer comenzaron a desvanecerse, revelando a un hombre cuya edad podía rondar los cuarentas; poseía pelo violeta, peinado en un copete, acompañado por una barba puntiaguda del mismo color. Su traje, similar al de su compañero, pero más ajustado, apenas y estaba sucio, producto del maquillaje. Ahora que finalmente teníamos a ambos hombres de frente, pude notar que una "R" multicolor adornaba el centro de sus uniformes. Con una molesta sonrisa de suficiencia, el sujeto de nombre Petrel volvió a hablar.

–Pues sí. Esta ocasión mi disfraz bastó para distraerlos lo suficiente.

–¿Distraernos? –Preguntó Gladio, preparándose para tomar una de sus Pokéballs. Probablemente la de Silvally.

–¡Claro que sí, chico! No teníamos ni idea de cuantos de ustedes se hallaban aquí. A lo sumo sabíamos que Red no estaba, pero no podíamos más que suponer con los demás. De hecho, que estemos aquí no fue más que un tiro a la diana, uno que dio justo en el blanco. Ahora están rodeados por nuestros agentes, así que, yo que ustedes, me comportaría. –Respondió el sujeto peli-violeta, manteniendo su tono burlón. Con tensión, miré a través de la ventana, pero la negrura me impidió ver nada; podía tratarse de una mentira, pero lo mejor era no presionar nuestra suerte. Al parecer los demás pensaban igual, pues nadie intentó moverse.

–¡¿Red, que pasó con él?! –Reaccioné, percatándome de que el tétrico hombre había dicho su nombre; me fue imposible seguir conteniéndome, necesitaba asegurarme de que él estuviera bien.

–Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… –El sujeto de pelo turquesa se acomodó la boina, dejando a la señora Johanna en el suelo; Dawn hizo el intento de acercarse, pero Petrel sacó un arma y la apuntó con ella, negando con su cabeza. Protón caminó lentamente hacía mí, ignorando mi pregunta, y yo instintivamente miré hacia el sillón que se hallaba a pocos metros de mí; Yvonne no era visible desde ese ángulo, pero si el hombre seguía acercándose, temía que pudiera llegar a verla. Siguiendo mi instinto, decidí avanzar un par de pasos, acercándome a él.

–Una chica valiente, por lo que veo… –Dijo éste, levantando una ceja.

–¿Qué pasó con Red? –Insistí con la pregunta.

–En un momento como éste no deberías preocuparte por él, tú estás en peor situación… Pero si tanto deseas saberlo, él debe estar justamente ahora luchando contra uno de los líderes de escuadrón del Team Rainbow Rocket; fue debido a su negligencia que supimos que no solo no estaba muerto, sino que además se hallaba aquí, en Sinnoh. Así que no deberías pensar tanto en su bienestar, fue por él que estamos aquí. Sí hubiera sido más cuidadoso, nunca hubiéramos considerado venir aquí. Pero bueno, ustedes también son culpables… ¿Acaso nunca esperaron que ya supiéramos donde vivían todos los asociados de Red? Esta fue nuestra primera opción, y dimos en el blanco, así como expuso Petrel. Así que todos ustedes son los únicos culpables de lo que está por sucederles… Que irónico. –Protón se acomodó la boina, sonriendo con satisfacción. –Ahora Red entenderá que la venganza es un arma de doble filo…

Apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula; por mucho que lo odiara, debía admitir que él tenía razón. Todos fuimos descuidados y nos expusimos al peligro. Red y yo éramos más que conscientes de los riesgos de mostrar su imagen públicamente; por semanas nos esforzamos por ocultarlo, pero al final todo fue un desperdicio. ¿Pero que podíamos hacer? El atentado a Ciudad Hearthome fue completamente imprevisto, y así como fue de repentino el ataque, fue repentina la decisión de Red de intervenir. ¿Cómo saber que el Team Rocket tenía más agentes en Sinnoh, preparados para una operación como ésta?

Bajamos la guardia, y por eso estábamos en una situación muy desventajosa. Ignorando el extraño nuevo nombre del Team… Rainbow Rocket, decidí darnos más tiempo para pensar, manteniendo conversación con el sujeto. No tenía duda de que Red logaría vencer a ese tal líder de escuadrón, pero estaba segura de que no le daría tiempo de regresar antes de que pasara algo, así que estábamos por nuestra cuenta; debíamos salir de tal situación por nosotros mismos…

–¿Qué harán con nosotros? –Quería aparentar que no tenía miedo, pero aun así mi voz tembló un poco al final, causando que Protón sonriera sádicamente.

–Hmm… A la mayoría no le haremos nada mientras se mantengan al margen, no nos interesa que pase con ustedes. –Respondió con frialdad. –Pero a ti…

–Jojojo… Chiquilla, no querrás saber lo que te pasará a ti… –Añadió su compañero, riéndose como un desquiciado. Gladio intentó tomar su Pokéball, pero el peli-violeta disparó al techo, causando que él se detuviera y los demás se pusieran más pálidos de lo que ya estaban. –Por cierto, ¿se supone que también debíamos llevarnos a la chiquilla? ¿Dónde está? –Fue entonces que la sangré se me heló completamente.

–No te preocupes, Petrel. Tiene un rato de estar asomada detrás del sillón que está al fondo. Que dolorosa es la inocencia, ¿no crees? –Casi como si me hubieran desgarrado cada articulación, sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse, y mi corazón comenzó a dolor con locura. Apenas pude mirar el sillón de reojo; lo que el sujeto dijo era cierto, Yvonne estaba asomando sus ojitos por sobre el respaldar. Su mirada aterrada causó que lágrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos.

–¡No! ¡Por favor, no les hagan nada! –Suplicó Delia, saliendo de la falsa seguridad del grupo. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, un fuerte sonido inundó la habitación y la mujer cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

–El próximo no será en el hombro, así que mejor manténgase callada, señora. –Petrel se acercó a mí, mirándome con satisfacción desenfrenada. Mientras, mi madre se arrodilló al lado de Delia, buscando la forma de detener el sangrado. Para ese punto, la mayoría ya tenía sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. "¿Realmente somos tan débiles que no podemos hacer nada…? No… Red tenía razón, todo esto nos supera por demasiado. Tanta crudeza rompe cualquier límite que alguna vez creímos que este mundo albergaba". –Esto será divertido…

Pensé que ese sujeto estaba caminando en mi dirección, pero estaba equivocada. Petrel caminó al lado mío y siguió de largo. Entonces mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aún más desenfrenado que antes; no quería que las sucias manos de ese hombre se posaron sobre la piel de mi amada hija. Luchando contra el temor que sentía, intenté detenerlo, pero entonces sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho; era Protón, que me estada sosteniendo con una fuerza desmedida.

–Tch, tch, tch… Yo que tú me quedaría quedita. Tenemos que llevarlas con vida, pero eso no significa que deban estar intactas. –Incapaz de luchar contra la fuerza del hombre, finalmente sentí que perdía la esperanza. Con agonía, escuché como Yvonne luchaba por escapar del desagradable hombre, pero como era de esperarse, este finalmente pudo atraparla.

–¡Mami, ayuda! ¡Mami! ¡PAPI! ¡AYUDA! –Escucharla suplicar me estaba volviendo loca, pero aun así me sentía incapaz de mirar; no quería ver como ella era tratada como simple mercancía. –¡Déjeme! ¡Mami, por favor! –El caliente líquido de la desolación se deslizó por mi cara, cegándome; finalmente había perdido la esperanza. Pero fue en ese momento que, entre lágrimas, noté que Protón no me estaba prestando atención; éste mantenía su arma apuntada en dirección de Gladio, asegurándose de que no intentara nada. Reuniendo todo el valor que había perdido, lo golpeé en el cuello con toda mi fuerza, logrando que me liberara.

–¡Gladio, ahora! –Incapaz de alcanzar el arma del sujeto, le grité al rubio, esperando que éste estuviera listo para actuar; no me equivoqué. Gladio tomó la Honor Ball y liberó a su Pokémon quimera. Lastimosamente, Protón reaccionó a tiempo, logrando dispararle en el abdomen. El rubio cayó al suelo y Silvally se lanzó al ataque, chocando contra el Raticate de Alola que Petrel acaba de liberar. –¡Yvonne! ¡Maldito, suéltala ya!

Me giré hacia el peli-violeta, que mantenía a mi hija sobre su hombro. Pero cuando pensé que las cosas finalmente se voltearían a nuestro favor, observé con terror como el muy Grumpig apuntaba a mi pequeña con su arma. Los demás aún estaban demasiado conmocionados como para hacer algo, y yo me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Sin decir nada, Petrel señaló la puerta principal con el cañón de su arma, y caminando con Yvonne en brazos, me indicó que lo siguiera. Protón, que estaba concentrado en la batalla, comenzó a caminar a nuestro costado, aun dando indicaciones al Pokémon de su compañero, que entre ataque y ataque estaba devastando la habitación. Antes de abandonar la casa, miré como Lillie corría hacia su hermano, que seguía en el piso; Dawn hizo lo propio con su madre.

Una vez afuera, Petrel llamó a su Pokémon, que seguía lidiando con Silvally; estaba claro que no aguantaría mucho más. La obvia desventaja los estaba obligando a salir a terreno amplio. Muy desorientada, observé que alrededor de la casa, entre la oscuridad, moraban múltiples agentes del Team Rocket, con varios Pokémon listos para el ataque. Cuando el Pokémon de Gladio salió de la casa, Protón llamó a su propio Pokémon, un enorme Honchkrow. Ahora, entre la forma regional de Alola y el ave siniestra, comenzaron a lidiar una vez más con el solitario Pokémon, que hacía lo que podía sin las ordenes de su entrenador.

–¡Alguno de ustedes, ayúdeme con esta niña, que no me deja concéntrame en el combate! –La solitaria casita en medio de Twinleaf ahora estaba abarrotada de peligrosos miembros del Team Rocket, y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarnos. Con horror, vi como el peli-violeta le entregaba mi hija a una de sus subordinadas, que rápidamente la sedó con alguna especie de polvo. Yvonne no quedó completamente inconsciente, pues aún podía escucharla gemir ahogadamente. Probablemente ese polvo fuera el paralizador de algún Pokémon.

–¿Jefe, que hacemos con ella? –Preguntó otro de los subordinados al hombre de pelo turquesa, acercándose a mí.

–También llévensela. Por ahora quiero enseñarles a esos estúpidos porque no deben meterse con los Ejecutivos del Team Rainbow Rocket. –Con ira, Protón comenzó a ordenar cada vez más ataques a su ave, asegurándose de acabar rápidamente con el Pokémon creado por la Fundación Aether. Pero antes de que su objetivo fuera cumplido, en la puerta de la casa apreció Gladio, siendo sostenido por su hermana. Lillie, que claramente no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con solo ver, liberó a su Ninetales de Alola.

Ahora eran dos Pokémon aliados los que estaban enfrentándose a los Pokémon del enemigo. Aprovechando la situación, Lillie ordenó a Shiron, su Ninetales, que atacara con Brillo Mágico, lo que causó que ambos Pokémon enemigos salieron muy lastimados. Utilizando Garra Brutal, Silvally remató al roedor siniestro. Ahora que la balanza volvía a estar en su contra, se empezó a notar que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de los dos Ejecutivos. El agente que estaba a mi lado le pidió a su Pokémon, un Ekans, que se uniera al combate, y fue cuando finalmente reaccioné y comencé a correr en dirección de mi hija.

–¡Ye, ya voy a ayudarte! –Metí la mano en la bolsa de mi jacket y saqué una Pokéball, la única que podía usar en un momento como ese. –¡Delphox, debes salvar a Ye, no importa lo que haga falta!

La zorra ígnea se materializó en frente mío, y sin dudarlo, comenzó a rostizar a cuanto Pokémon contrario se metiera en nuestro camino. Con Fuego Místico para eliminar a los tipo Siniestro, y Psíquico para tratar con sus entrenadores, nos abrimos paso hasta donde estaba Yvonne. Pero antes de llegar, me di cuenta que una vez más las cosas se habían complicado, pues la mujer que la había tomado se estaba dirigiendo a una especie de aeronave de color negro.

En esa zona había una gran multitud de agentes de Team Rocket, muchos más de los que esperaba. Pero antes de que tuviera que entrar en combate con todos ellos, aparecieron un Blaziken y un Mamoswine para auxiliarme; May y Dawn me estaban ayudando a llegar a Yvonne. No tuve tiempo de agradecerle a las chicas que, junto con los demás, ahora se estaban encargando de lidiar con la gran cantidad de enemigos. "¡Ellos son los que lamentarán haberse metido con nosotros!", pensé con determinación. Delphox atacó sin piedad a un Arbok que nos estaba bloqueando el paso y finalmente estuve por alcanzar a la subordinada y mi hija.

–¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Gritó la niña forzadamente, cuando se percató de mi presencia, aún incapaz de mover un músculo. Al vislumbrar las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojitos, sentí la furia reemplazar cualquier otro sentimiento.

–¡Delphox, usa Psíquico, salva a Yvonne! –Ante mi orden, los ojos de la zorra comenzaron a brillar.

–¡Jefa! ¡Jefa! ¡Necesito ayuda! –Suplicó la agente, a pocos metros de la rampa de acceso a la nave. Para mi sorpresa, una mujer de cuerpo voluminoso, con un vestido blanco y pelo rojo, se asomó por la entrada, mirando con molestia toda la situación. Antes de que Delphox y yo pudiéramos darnos cuenta, el ataque psíquico fue bloqueado por un veloz Weavile, que clavó sus garras ennegrecidas en el pelaje de mi Pokémon.

–Todos ustedes son una molestia, claramente no pueden resolver nada por sí mismos. ¡Weavile, encárgate rápidamente de esas dos! –No pude hacer nada, fui completamente superada. El tipo Siniestro/Hielo usó Garra Sombría para derrotar a mi preciada Pokémon, y sin que pudiera tan siquiera notarlo, saltó hacia mí, atacándome directamente en la cabeza. "Yvonne…"; después de eso, todo se volvió completamente negro…

–… No pude ser, todos esos malditos lograron escapar, todo esto es una maldita desgracia…

Cuando comencé a recuperar la consciencia, sentí como si me hubieran clavado mil agujas en el cráneo, era un dolor insoportable. Sacudiendo la cabeza, comencé a abrir los ojos; al principio todo parecía estar cubierto por un velo, pero lentamente la nitidez volvió a mi visión. Desorientada, comencé a escudriñar los alrededores, al parecer me hallaba en la sala de la casa de Dawn. Por alguna razón, Gladio estaba rabiando incesantemente, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras Clemont lo escuchaba en silencio, con mirada de melancolía. Finalmente, alguien se dio cuenta de que estaba despertando, y varias personas se acercaron bruscamente a mí. Me vi inundada por preguntas por mi estado, pero, por alguna razón que no podía recordar del todo, solo tenía una pregunta en mente.

–¿Chicos, donde está Yvonne? –Su reacción fue completamente inesperada, incluso mi madre, que se hallaba a mi costado, rompió en llanto. Todos se veían pálidos, y tenían una profunda mirada de melancolía. Su silencio comenzó a desesperarme, sobre todo porque, segundo a segundo, mi mente estaba recuperando los recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes de perder la consciencia. –¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

–Serena… –Se atrevió a decir Lillie, finalmente. Mi corazón latía con una velocidad dolorosa; ahora conocía la respuesta, pero no quería escucharla. –… se llevaron a Yvonne.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Tiempo y Espacio para el Mal.


	47. Tiempo y Espacio para el Mal

Tiempo y Espacio para el Mal

¿Cyrus? Estaba seguro de que el nombre me sonaba de algún lado, probablemente de mi tiempo en el Team Rocket. Y aunque deseaba seguir indagando al respecto, definitivamente no era el momento para ello. Además, estaba seguro de que el tal Cyrus había insinuado que ya le había avisado a Giovanni sobre mi "regreso de la muerte", y eso sería increíblemente problemático. Temía lo que pudiera pasar si era cierto, pero por mucho que deseara volver con Yvonne y Serena, antes debía lidiar con él, y estaba seguro de que no sería fácil.

Por un lado, estaba el sujeto mismo, poseedor de una presencia poderosa como ninguna otra; si tuviera que compararlo con alguien, sería con Giovanni mismo. Y por el otro, estaba su Pokémon principal, un legendario de poder desconocido. Por donde fuera que se viera, la situación estaba completamente en mi contra, y, aun así, no podía evitar sentirme ligeramente emocionado. Eso, como tal, habría sido imposible hace unos meses, cuando las batallas para mí solo eran una forma de subsistir. Pero desde que mi "espíritu de entrenador" despertó durante el Pokémon World Tournament, no he dejado de anhelar otra batalla como mi final contra Cynthia…

Y ahora es cuando podría volver a revivir tal sensación; la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas, el sudor brotando de mis poros, la sangre hirviendo en mi interior, el viento chocando contra mi rostro. Cada emoción y sensación aumentadas por el vigor del momento; eso es lo que moría por volver a vivir. Y con ese tren de pensamiento recorriendo mi ser, permanecí quieto, mirando de frente a quien estaba por ser mi siguiente retador. El hombre, manteniendo su expresión firme, dio un paso al frente, finalmente entrando del todo en la ahora semi-destrozada habitación.

–Debo decirlo… Me sorprende que, a pesar de todo, mantenga esa sonrisa de confianza. ¿Es que acaso me está subestimando? –Fue al escucharlo decir ello, que supe que estaba dejando que mis emociones permearan mi piel. Respirando hondo, sepulté cualquier expresión que revelara lo que pensaba; debía mantener mi espíritu y mente fríos, no podía dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

–¿Qué pasó con los rehenes? –Cuestioné, desviando el tema. Ahora era cuando debía concentrarme en mi razón de estar ahí; la batalla no podía estar al frente de mis prioridades en ese momento. "Estar tanto tiempo con Serena e Yvonne me ha emblandecido…"; pensé amargamente. Y no es que me disgustara pasar tiempo con ellas, es solo que sentía que de a poco finalmente estaba dejando de ser yo. Realmente Dead Spark había muerto.

–¿Esos políticos corruptos? Me deshice de ellos hace rato. Una vez cumplieron su misión de servir como amenaza, no hacía falta mantenerlos con vida. Bastó con que la policía dudara al actuar, para que nosotros realizáramos nuestro trabajo. Ahora podemos dedicarnos solo a nuestra batalla. –Una parte de mí se congeló ante las gélidas palabras del hombre; pensar que alguien pudiera carecer de sentimientos a tal nivel. Pero, aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que eso trabajaba a mí favor, pues no tendría que contenerme a la hora de la verdad.

–Si ese es el caso, ¿cuál era su misión acá? Porque a primera vista no parece que hayan logrado nada. –Ahora, si descubría sus razones, ya no haría falta que me abstuviera de atacar.

–Ese es el problema con las apariencias, que son engañosas. Y yo puedo ser igual… –Lo miré con interés, incitándolo a que se explicara. –Es muy simple. De nada sirve que yo le diga cuál era mi objetivo, porque usted nunca podrá confiar del todo en mí. Yo podría mentir o decir la verdad, y usted nunca se fiaría de ninguna de las dos. Así que lo mejor será que olvidemos ese tema y nos enfoquemos en lo que nos concierne. ¿Qué dice, le interesa demostrar su valía? –Incapaz de negar su lógica, sobre todo porque en sí ya él resultaba una persona casi imposible de leer, decidí seguirle el juego.

–Como sea… Al final la única conclusión de todo esto será un combate, así que entre menos tiempo perdamos en estupideces, mejor. –El sujeto sonrió con una expresión gélida, carente de toda emoción genuina, y se volteó hacia su Pokémon, que no se había movido un centímetro desde que demolió gran parte del techo del ayuntamiento. Inmediatamente le hice una señal a Greninja para que se preparara; Raichu se colocó a mi lado, preparado para cualquier situación que ameritara su intervención.

–Estaba pensando que podíamos llevar a cabo nuestra batalla en otra parte, ¿pero que mejor lugar que éste? Aquí, en el "corazón" de Sinnoh, donde todos podrán presenciar el verdadero poder de la organización a la que pertenezco. –Cyrus dejó finalmente de "sonreír", y, con su expresión carente de sentimientos, señaló a Greninja. –Dialga, empieza usando Lanzallamas.

–¡Greninja, no te confíes y esquiva todo lo que te lance! –Sabía que Cyrus había ordenado ese ataque primero a propósito, lo más seguro es que deseaba empezar con desventaja para así probar la resistencia de mi Pokémon.

Acatando mi indicación, mi rana comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro a la habitación, preparándose para esquivar el ataque. El legendario, tomándose su tiempo, abrió su boca y expulsó una cantidad ridícula de llamas, las cuales comenzaron a engullir partes del techo resquebrajado. Aún con su agilidad y habilidad, estaba claro que Greninja estaba pasando un mal rato, sobre todo porque el calor cada vez era más sofocante. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, buscando eludir las acechadoras llamas. Viendo esto, el peli-celeste sonrió con sorna por un instante; él, por su parte, aparentaba no estar siendo afectado por el drástico aumento de temperatura.

–¿Espero que eso no sea demasiado? Tenía esperanzas de haber encontrado en usted un entrenador Pokémon que valiera la pena enfrentar… –No estaba seguro de si Cyrus estaba hablando en serio, pero decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

–¡Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua para apagar las llamas! –El anfibio se detuvo en una de las zonas aún libres de fuego y comenzó a lanzar múltiples shuriken, logrando frenar el incendio. El legendario, que seguía lanzando fuego por su boca, parecía no estar interesado en esto. –¡Ahora ataca la raíz del problema! –Y antes de que Cyrus pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, unos cinco Shuriken de Agua se incrustaron en la boca del dragón metálico, impidiéndole seguir atacando y dañándolo en el proceso.

–Bien pensado… –Murmuró el hombre sin emociones. –¡Dialga, ataca con Foco Resplandor!

El legendario, que sin problemas se había recuperado del daño recibido, rugió tétricamente, haciendo que el ayuntamiento entero temblara, para después volver a abrir su hocico y escupir un rayo de luz plateada que Greninja apenas logró esquivar. El ataque de tipo Acero atravesó el suelo y el primer piso, hundiéndose varios metros bajo tierra. Tras ello, pude determinar que, aunque la diferencia de poder si era más que clara, al menos Greninja era más rápido que Dialga.

–¡Greninja, acércate aprovechando tu velocidad y ataca con Cuchillada Gélida! –El batracio comenzó a correr en dirección de Dialga, que una vez más se preparaba para usar Foco Resplandor. El legendario, notando que la distancia entre su objetivo y él se había reducido considerablemente, escupió la gran cantidad de energía metálica, que una vez más atravesó cuanto había a su paso; todo, excepto a quien debía dañar. Greninja, aprovechando el lapsus de momento, saltó hacia la espalda de Dialga, lanzándose Rayo Hielo en las palmas de sus manos, donde tenía dos kunai negros.

Las dos cuchillas congeladas dieron en blanco, causando que Dialga rigiera de dolor. Greninja no había usado este ataque personalizado desde la batalla contra el Garchomp de Cynthia, pero no por eso había perdido la práctica. Aprovechando que el hielo reforzaba los kunai oscuros, Greninja siguió apuñalando la espalda del dragón del tiempo, infligiendo un daño considerable. Pero, aun a pesar de eso, Cyrus seguía sin inmutarse, como si nada de lo que ocurría lo sorprendiera.

–Dialga, quítate de encima esa molestia usando tu mejor ataque; Rugido Temporal. –Hasta entonces, Greninja estaba gozando de lo que parecía una ligera ventaja, pero todo eso se derrumbó como un castillo de cristal. El legendario abrió ampliamente su boca, liberando un rugido tan terrible que me vi en la necesidad de cubrir mis oídos; pero eso no fue todo. Ondas de sonido se distribuyeron por el espacio, causando que el tiempo empezara a deformarse. Una de estas ondas golpeó a Greninja, que seguía sobre su espalda. En un momento mi Pokémon se encontraba atacando sin dar tregua, y al otro éste se hallaba frente a mí, totalmente golpeado.

–¿Pero que carajos? ¿Cómo…? –No tenía palabras para describir lo confuso que estaba.

–Eso es el Rugido Temporal, también conocido como Distorsión. Es el ataque particular de Dialga, y le permite, como dice su nombre, distorsionar el tiempo que trascurre por donde cruzan las ondas de sonido de su rugido. Y no solo hace eso; también causa un severo daño en los seres vivos. En el caso de tu Pokémon, su tiempo fue adelantado hasta después de haber recibido el daño. Agradece que Dialga controla a la perfección su ataque, o ya habrías abandonado este universo… Es por eso que alguien de corazón débil jamás podría controlarlo.

–En ese caso no creo que lo controles del todo, así que aprovecharé eso a mi favor. ¡Greninja, ataca desde lejos con Shuriken de Hielo y prepárate para sincronizarnos! –Como era de esperarse de alguien firme como Cyrus, mi comentario no le afectó en lo más mínimo; lo que si lo hizo fue lo que dije sobre la sincronización, al parecer había despertado un poco de su curiosidad. Si realmente deseaba contar con la posibilidad de la victoria, debía utilizar de una vez mi as bajo la manga.

–Eso suena interesante… Aun así, no esperaré de brazos cruzados a que lo hagas, sea lo que sea. Dialga, has que el suelo se vuelva inestable, usa Tierra Viva.

Mientras que Greninja se concentraba en esquivar las explosiones de concreto que derrumbaban pedazo a pedazo el suelo, Dialga parecía no estar realizando esfuerzo alguno. No solo era que aparentemente el utilizar Tierra Viva sin cesar no lo estaba agotando, tampoco parecía verse dañado por los pocos Shuriken de Hielo que mi Pokémon lograba crear. Greninja, que prácticamente solo podía utilizar las paredes como apoyo, estaba muy cerca de su límite; y no había que ser un genio para entender que eso era debido a la habilidad del legendario, Presión.

Viéndose en la necesidad de utilizar el doble de energía para realizar un ataque, Greninja apenas y podía concentrarse en el combate, lo que hacía imposible que pudiéramos llevar a cabo la sincronización. Y no solo estaba ese problema, también había que sumar lo dificultoso que suele resultarnos el repetir el proceso, ya que, después de la final contra Cynthia, apenas y tuvimos tiempo de practicarlo un par de ocasiones, y en ambas los dos quedamos completamente exhaustos tras unos minutos.

–Hmm… Al parecer, aún en esta dimensión los sentimientos son completamente inútiles… –Miré por un momento al frío sujeto, intrigado por su comentario.

–¿A que se refiere? –Pregunté, manteniendo mi atención en el destrozado campo de batalla.

–Es sobre la razón de todo mi trabajo… En mi dimensión, las personas permitían que sus emociones les nublaran el juicio, provocando que la sociedad se mantuviera en la decadencia. Yo deseaba corregir eso, yo deseaba que la humanidad dejara eso de lado y se enfocara en el avance, pero nadie me escuchó. Las creencias y deseos siguieron interponiéndose… Y por ello, el conflicto nunca cesó, pues nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder por el bien común; todo eso porque las emociones los cegaban. Por ello, yo, junto con mi Team Galactic, cree un universo nuevo, desde cero, uno donde los sentimientos no existieran. Pero surgió un problema, y es que estaba vacío; solo unos cuantos elegidos lo habitábamos… Fue por eso que no me resistí cuando Giovanni me habló de esta dimensión, debía ver con mis propios ojos un universo distinto al mío, distinto al que yo creé. Pero los mismos problemas persisten… El poder siempre superará a los sentimientos, la fe y la esperanza no tienen nada que hacer contra esa dolorosa realidad.

–Habría pensado lo mismo hace no mucho tiempo… –El gélido hombre dejó su monologo para enfocarse en lo que yo tenía que decir. –Pero hace no mucho descubrí que la calidez de la amistad y el amor, por mucho que no sean todo por sí mismos, sí son excelentes complementos. Con ellos, alguien fuerte puede serlo aún más… Con ellos, un Pokémon poderoso puede llegar a cotejarse con los legendarios.

–Lo que dices suena muy conmovedor, por no dejan de ser simples palabras. En mi antiguo universo nadie pudo demostrar lo contrario, y estoy seguro de que aquí tampoco. –El hombre parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, demasiado… Y eso traería su destrucción.

–Tal vez porque tu antiguo universo carecía de alguien con las cualidades para hacerlo, pero aquí ese no es el caso. –En ese momento observé a Greninja, que desde hace unos momentos había comenzado a preparar un colosal Shuriken de Hielo, uno como el que utilizó durante la final del PWT. –¿Sabes?, la diferencia entre un Pokémon que solo sirve para servir, y uno que es tanto un compañero como un amigo, es que el primero solo sabe acatar órdenes, mientras que el segundo siempre estará listo para actuar fuera de lo establecido, con tal de asegurar la victoria. Todo está en como trates a tus Pokémon… Y a simple vista puedo deducir que a ese Dialga se le ha sustraído cualquier ápice de voluntad, con tal de poder controlarlo sin problemas. Y eso lo hace inútil cuando su entrenador no está concentrado… ¡Greninja, ahora! ¡Alcancemos nuestro límite y superémoslo!

Cyrus, completamente descolocado, finalmente volvió a prestar atención al combate, para entonces darse cuenta que mis palabras eran ciertas. Su Dialga no había parado de usar Tierra Viva desde que se le dio tal orden, y, por lo tanto, apenas quedaba espacio donde moverse; pero Greninja ya no se hallaba en el suelo. Desde la pared más alejada al legendario, Greninja ahora estaba listo para lanzar un enorme shuriken congelado.

Saltando al aire, el batracio usó sus patas para impulsarse sobre cada escombro de las paredes, manteniendo el Shuriken de Hielo sobre la palma de su mano izquierda. Fue cuando se colocó frente a mí, que sentí una gran cantidad de energía surcar mis venas. Imitando los movimientos de la rana, levanté mi brazo izquierdo y "lancé" el ataque hacia el legendario, que mantenía la mirada pérdida en el espacio.

El simple movimiento de extremidades sincronizado bastó para catalizar la transformación; el cuerpo de Greninja se irguió, un par de mechones negros aparecieron a los lados de su cabeza y sus ojos rojos se avivaron. Para finalizar, un gran Shuriken se formó sobre su espalda, cubriéndola casi por completo. Ahora sí podía afirmar que había visto a Cyrus perder su expresión, pues su máscara de frialdad se había demolido; en su rostro podía leer el temor, la sorpresa y, extrañamente, la excitación.

El ataque se estrelló contra el pecho del legendario, justo en la formación de diamante que lo cubría. El sonido de metal resquebrajándose inundó la habitación, para luego ser acompañado por el rugido de dolor del Pokémon Temporal. Incapaz de resistir ante la gigantesca fuerza del Shuriken Colosal, Dialga fue impulsado contra la pared que se sostenía tras de él, derribándola por completo. Junto con la pared, un importante pilar también cayó, provocando que finalmente el segundo piso del ayuntamiento cediera por completo.

Con un fuerte "crack", la mitad de la edificación se derrumbó completamente, causando que una nube de polvo cubriera por completo la zona. Por suerte, Raichu había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para cubrirme con su poder psíquico, evitando así que cayera junto con el concreto. Greninja, que ahora poseía una velocidad inigualable, había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser afectado por la caída de escombros.

Una vez mi roedor me colocó sobre una gran sección de pared derrumbada, pude comenzar a analizar la situación. El lugar estaba aparentemente desolado, pero sabía que nuestra victoria no sería tan sencilla; silabando, llamé a Greninja, que volvió a colocarse frente a mí, listo para lo que viniera. Pero nada pasó. El tenso silencio no se terminaba, y eso solo lograba ponerme aún más alerta. A tal punto de tensión llegué, que cuando escuché un quejido a varios metros de distancia, reaccioné tomando la Pokéball de Charizard.

Pero una vez más nada pasó, así que regresé el objeto a mi cinturón. Tenía curiosidad respecto a que pudo haber ocurrido, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar mi posición ventajosa solo para saciarla. Fue hasta que el polvo se asentó y la luz filtrada, proveniente de las patrullas que rodeaban el destruido ayuntamiento, iluminó el área, que obtuve la respuesta que buscaba. Ahí, entre los escombros, se encontraba el poderoso Dialga, completamente derrotado. Al principio no podía creerlo, pero tras mirarlo con detenimiento por un rato, comprendí que lo que veía era real.

Entonces me permití bajar la guardia un poco, y caminando con cuidado, comencé a acercarme a la bestia. Cuando estaba a solo un par de metros del, aparentemente, derrotado Pokémon, escuché una vez más el quejido de antes, y esta vez no tuve problemas en encontrar la fuente. Ahí, enterrado del pecho para abajo por escombros, se hallaba el líder de escuadrón del Team Rainbow Rocket. El hombre estaba luchando por librarse del concreto que lo aprisionaba, pero estaba claro, por la sangre que chorreaba de su rostro, que eso no sería posible en tal estado.

–Esto no puede acabar así… –Se dijo así mismo, aún no consciente de que podía escucharlo. –¡Dialga! ¡Dialga! ¡Sácame de aquí! –Estaba por reírme y revelar mi ubicación, para después burlarme de su estado y llamar la atención de los oficiales de policía, pero un instante antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el legendario comenzó a moverse. El enorme ser apoyó sus patas delanteras en el tumulto de concreto, haciendo fuerza para reincorporase por completo. Yo caí al suelo, pues éste comenzó a temblar cuando Dialga se hubo recuperado nuevamente.

–Mierda… –Susurré, mirando al Pokémon. Y no porque estuviera asustado, todo lo contrario. Desde antes ya me sorprendía el haberlo derrotado tan fácilmente, así que era de esperarse que siguiera consciente; lo que me sorprendía era que realmente se veía muy dañado.

Muchas partes de su cuerpo estaban resquebrajadas, y varios fluidos similares a sangre salían de su boca y demás partes del cuerpo. El legendario, a paso lento, se acercó a su controlador, doblando sus rodillas y usando su cabeza para alejar el concreto que lo enterraba. Cyrus finalmente pudo escapar, pero estaba claro que tenía al menos un par de costillas fracturadas. Él, a como pudo, se agarró del cuello del legendario y se subió en su espalda, volviendo a quejarse en voz alta. Una vez acomodado, éste dio un vistazo a las heridas de su Pokémon, frunciendo el ceño.

–Mis conjeturas eran correctas, al parecer el cambio de dimensión ha causado que Dialga perdiera parte de su poder… ¡Maldición, esto me pasa por confiarme! Lo mejor será ir al origen, donde tiempo y espacio convergen… –Cyrus parecía dispuesto a escapar del combate, y yo no pensaba permitírselo.

–No irás a ningún lado… Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte respecto a como planea Giovanni controlar las demás dimensiones. Y después de eso, estoy seguro que a la policía de Sinnoh también le interesará hablar contigo. –Cyrus miró hacia abajo, donde yo me encontraba.

–Mire… Red. Fue un placer haber luchado contra usted, pero me temo que la batalla tendrá que continuar después. Además, no pienso quedarme aquí, tengo un universo entero que desarrollar. –Yo, notando que no cedería, le pedí a Greninja que lo detuviera. –¡Dialga, usa Rugido Temporal y luego escapa!

Greninja saltó hacia la espalda del legendario, pero fue recibido por una poderosa onda de sonido que lo derrumbó, causando que ambos gimiéramos de dolor. Dialga aprovechó ese lapsus de tiempo y se alzó en vuelo, comenzando a alejarse en dirección al Monte Coronet. Mientras, yo reuní toda la fuerza que pude para tomar la Pokéball de Charizard y abrirla. Los dos nos entendimos con una rápida mirada; regresé a Greninja y Raichu a sus Pokéballs y me monté en su lomo. Fue cuando estábamos a punto de despegar que apareció Gary, seguido de cerca por Iris.

–¡¿Red, que Giratinas pasó aquí?! ¡¿Qué te pasó a ti, adónde vas?! –Ante las preguntas del castaño, solo me quedó responder lo más brevemente posible.

–¡El líder está escapando, yo me haré cargo! Ustedes ayuden a la policía con lo que puedan y vuelan a la casa de Dawn; el líder avisó a Giovanni de mi regreso y temo que algo malo pueda pasar. –Gary parecía bastante conmocionado, pero por su mirada estaba claro que deseaba acompañarme; por suerte Iris se encargó de evitarlo.

–¡Nos haremos cargo de eso, puedes irte tranquilo! –Sonriéndole a la chica, palmeé el cuello de mi falso dragón, indicándole que alzara vuelo.

–¡Vamos amigo mío, es hora de atrapar al Legendario del Tiempo! ¡Superemos nuestro límite y vayamos más allá, mega-evoluciona! –Consiente de que sería imposible alcanzar a Cyrus por medios normales, decidí que no valía la pena a esperar por utilizar tal recurso. Mi Mega-Charizard Y hizo aparición, dándole uso a su renovada velocidad para comenzar una tensa persecución a por el enemigo que poseía todas las respuestas que buscaba.

Sobrevolando Hearthome a gran velocidad, mi mega surcó los cielos como una bala, dispersando las nubes que nos rodeaban. A lo lejos, a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, podía ver a Dialga alejarse. Al parecer el legendario era más veloz en aire que en tierra, y eso explicaba porque no lo alcanzamos enseguida, pero eso jamás bastaría para superar a Charizard en su estado de mega-evolución.

La situación era de alguna forma similar a como cuando escapé de la muerte y me vi en la necesidad de abandonar Alola. Entonces solo podía pensar en alguien en quien podría confiar, así que surqué los océanos a lomos de Mega-Charizard Y; fue entonces cuando descubrí la verdadera velocidad de mi Pokémon tipo Volador. Con sus alas más aerodinámicas, el pseudo-dragón recortó distancias en muy poco tiempo. Apenas estábamos sobre las faldas del Monte Coronet, pero ahora solo nos separaban unos míseros cincuenta metros.

–¡Debo admitirlo, posees un espíritu como no he visto en nadie más! –Escuché a Cyrus gritar desde la espalda de su Pokémon. –¡Pero eso no bastará! ¡Dialga, usa Lanzallamas para cubrirnos!

–Charizard, eso no será todo, así que debes estar preparado para esquivar… –Como deduje, tras la columna de fuego que cubrió el legendario, varios rayos metálicos comenzaron a surgir. –Aprovecha para acércanos…

Mientras que el tipo Dragón/Acero lanzaba Foco Resplandor tras sus Lanzallamas, Charizard evitaba ágilmente cada uno de éstos ataques, acercándose cada vez más al atacante. Fue cuando creímos que lo teníamos, que un Foco Resplandor nos tomó por sorpresa, golpeando a mi Pokémon en el una de sus alas. Por un momento comenzamos a caer, pero Charizard se sobrepuso rápidamente y regresó a la persecución; ésta vez no tardamos en alcanzarlos de nuevo.

–¡Charizard, utiliza tu propio Lanzallamas! –El falso dragón atacó al genuino con una gigantesca torre de fuego, superior a la del poderoso legendario. A pesar de ser de noche, aún un extraño brillo otorgado por su habilidad le permitía aumentar el poder sus ataques de fuego. El Lanzallamas cubrió el abdomen y patas de Dialga, causando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y rugiera agónicamente; Cyrus hacía lo que podía por no caer, mientras su Pokémon apenas y se mantenía en el combate.

–¡Dialga, un poco más y obtendremos el Orbe Adamant! ¡Después de eso los vencernos con facilidad! –Por lo dicho por Cyrus, al fin comprendí su plan; él contaba con hallar el objeto capaz de potenciar a Dialga en el Monte Coronet. Y si es que aún éste estuviera allí, la idea me parecía descabellada por la falta de tiempo para buscar. Aun así, no quería cometer el mismo error que Cyrus y confiarme, así que debía vencerlo antes de que alcanzáramos la cima del Monte Coronet.

El Dialga se recuperó entonces, lanzando un poderoso Foco Resplandor que sacó el aire de los pulmones de Charizard. Rápidamente tomé la Pokéball de Raichu y lo saqué, indicándole que lo ayudara con su poder psíquico. Mientras que el roedor usaba su poder para evitar que nos precipitáramos al suelo, Dialga y Cyrus volvieron a adelantársenos. Una vez recuperado, Charizard comenzó a lanzar Cortes Aéreos las patas del legendario, impidiéndole ganar más velocidad.

¡Pulso Dragón! –Charizard abrió su hocico, permitiendo que un enorme rayo de energía draconiana saliera de éste. Pero el ataque nunca dio en el blanco, pues Dialga rugió potentemente, contrarrestando el ataque y dañando a mi Pokémon de fuego en el proceso. Yo, aunque no sufrí daño por el ataque, si noté como tiempo se distorsionaba extrañamente. Charizard apenas y había recibido algunos golpes, pero estaba claro que no podría seguir igual por mucho tiempo o sería derrotado. –¡Corte Aéreo a discreción, necesitamos causar daño crítico!

Una vez más se dio un intercambio de ataques; Lanzallamas y Focos Resplandor chocando contra las sierras de aire. Un Foco Resplandor me golpeó en el brazo, causando que me comenzara a sangrar, pero, por suerte, en ese momento un Corte Aéreo dio justo en la espalda de Dialga, causando que éste perdiera una vez más el equilibrio. Convencido de que fue un golpe crítico, le indiqué a Charizard que usara su nuevo ataque combinado: Fuego del Dragón. Un rayo violeta rodeado de fuego salió de su boca, engullendo a Dialga.

Una vez el ataque conectó, supe que habíamos ganado. El gran legendario comenzó a descender, estrellándose contra una de las laderas del gran monte de Sinnoh. Charizard lo siguió de cerca, aterrizando a pocos metros de donde sucedió el impacto. Sin dudarlo, tomé la Pokéball de Greninja y lo liberé, indicándole que se preparara para atacar. A pesar de haber estado encapsulado, éste aún mantenía su estado de sincronización. Tanto Charizard como Greninja estaban visiblemente agotados, pero aún necesitaba un último esfuerzo por parte de ellos.

–¡Rugido Temporal! –De entre la nieve surgió la voz de Cyrus. El legendario, que al parecer había recibido la mayoría de daño por parte de la caída, se reincorporó con dificultad y rugió portentosamente. Charizard recibió el ataque, apenas disminuyéndolo con su Lanzallamas, pero Greninja dio uso a su velocidad y golpeó al legendario en la cabeza con Cuchilla Nocturna. Tras el golpe, Dialga se derrumbó agotado; sorprendentemente, aún seguía consciente.

–Se acabó, Cyrus… Has sido derrotado. –El hombre surgió de entre la nieve, arrastrándose cubierto en sangre. Con su gélida y profunda mirada en alto, se detuvo a solo unos metros de mí, en silencio.

–No puedes vencerme… No aquí, no donde creé mi universo. –Susurró, rompiendo el silencio. –Se suponía que aquí Dialga recuperaría su esplendor, aquí donde el tiempo y el espacio comenzaron. Creí que al menos aquí encontraría condiciones similares a las de nuestra dimensión, pero al parecer me equivoqué. De no ser porque el tiempo entre dimensiones varia… ¡Maldición, estoy seguro que Palkia no habría tenido este problema! Ahora… –Estaba por interrumpirlo y decir que ahora era su fin, pero entonces mi cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás por una fuerza inconcebible, y una voz conocida emergió de la oscuridad de la noche.

–Ahora es momento de que volvamos… Cyrus, de entre todos, era de ti de quien esperaba más profesionalidad… Es decepcionante, a decir verdad. –Antes de que pudiera responder, el peli-celeste fue absorbido por un Ultraumbral, acompañado por su legendario semi-consciente. Al alzar la vista, descubrí a Giovanni parado sobre la entrada a una cueva, con Mewtwo a su lado, resguardándolo. –Y sigues causándome problemas, Red. Después de haber sobrevivido a mis Ultraentes, habría esperado más raciocinio de tu parte. Pero al parecer no puedes dejar de exponerte sin razón alguna… Ahora es cuando comprenderás que tu imprudencia tiene sus consecuencias. Saluda a Serena de mi parte.

Y sin añadir nada más, él también desapareció tras un Ultraumbral. Una vez me encontré solo acompañado de mis Pokémon, me puse en pie gracias a la ayuda de Raichu, que había regresado a mi lado. Fue al mirar a mis alrededores, que me di cuenta que Mewtwo había terminado el trabajo de Dialga, pues tanto Charizard como Greninja estaban desmayados sobre la nieve. Molesto, regresé a mis dos compañeros a sus Pokéballs, para luego comenzar a pensar en como volver a Twinleaf.

Y mientras lo hacía, mi mente comenzó a repasar en segundo plano todo lo dicho por mi gran némesis. Su tono empleado en lo que dijo antes de irse me había dejado mala espina, pero ahora simplemente no podía ignorar las posibles implicaciones del mismo. Fue entonces que las últimas palabras de Giovanni empezaron a preocuparme, y, desesperado, comencé a descender la montaña a lomos de Krookodile. "¡Mierda! ¡Espero que no hayas puesto un dedo sobre ellas, maldito!".

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Personificación del Dolor.


	48. Personificación del Dolor

Personificación del Dolor

Sentía como si una espina se estuviera enterrando en mi corazón, cada segundo más profundo, amenazando con detener todo mi mundo, amenazando con destruir mi vida. Llámale instinto, corazonada, ilusión, o, incluso, un efecto de mi dormida aura; la cuestión es que estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal, algo que involucraba a Serena e Yvonne. "Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda! ¡Me lleva Giratina! ¿Acaso no podía terminar en un lugar más alejado de Twinleaf?"; exasperado, golpeé el lomo de Krookodile con toda mi fuerza, ganándome un gruñido de respuesta.

–Lo siento, amigo. Todo esto me tiene muy tenso, desearía que llegáramos ya a Pueblo Twinleaf. –Krookodile asintió, comprensivamente, y se enfocó en mantener un ritmo decente el resto del camino. En poco tiempo llegaríamos a Pueblo Undella, y a partir de ahí estaríamos en nuestro destino en menos de una hora.

Insistente, metí mi mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón y saqué mi HoloCaster; verlo causó que la ansiedad aumentara. El objeto, que por años me sirvió como lugar de almacenamiento de contactos, como medio de comunicación, y hasta como símbolo de libertad e independencia, ahora se hallaba destruido, con una quebradura que abarcaba desde el inició de la pantalla hasta el proyector de hologramas. Por mucho que lo viera, éste no dejaría de ser inservible.

Fue poco después de que comencé el descenso por la ladera del Monte Coronet, Krookodile hacía lo que podía por que no cayéramos a una muerte segura, usando garras y dientes para aferrarse a la roca. En ese momento podía sentir como la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cordura, causando que hiperventilara y sudara sin parar, incapaz de sacar imágenes de masacres de mi cabeza. Podía ver los cuerpos de Serena e Yvonne entre mis brazos, bañados en sangre, carentes de cualquier señal de vida; carentes de esperanza.

En un momento como ese me habría venido de maravilla el apoyo de Raichu, pero Krookodile no se prestaba para cargar a más de un pasajero; entre que su lomo era de menor tamaño que el del lagarto aéreo, y que viajábamos por tierra y no por aire, que el roedor se hallara fuera de su Pokéball simplemente no era una opción. Por eso no hubo nada que evitara que entrara en estado de pánico, imaginándome los peores escenarios posibles una vez regresara a la casa de Dawn.

Y fue entonces que recordé que había llevado el HoloCaster conmigo. Al principio había dado por hecho que, debido a las prisas, lo había dejado al salir de Twinleaf, pero recordé que antes de aterrizar en Hearthome había hablado a la peliazul, y eso solo significaba una cosa; que sí llevaba el HoloCaster. Recuperando un poco de calma, saqué el dispositivo de una de las bolsas de mi pantalón. Fue en ese momento que el estrés me colocó al borde de una grave taquicardia. Mi antiguo HoloCaster, aquel que compré con el dinero que reuní durante mis primeros días como mafioso del Team Rocket, ahora se encontraba destruido.

No estaba completamente seguro del cómo y cuándo, pero si tenía que apostar, probablemente habría dicho que fue cuando recibí el impulso de energía de Mewtwo. En sí, perder el dispositivo no era lo que me dolía, era el haber perdido la oportunidad de apaciguar mis inquietudes. De haber llamado, habría tenido una idea de que me encontraría al llegar a la casa de Dawn. Pero ese no era el caso, y ahora me hallaba más que nunca a la merced de mi cruel imaginación. Ahora, después de años de tortura y asesinatos realizados por mis propias manos y boca, yo era quien caía a merced de las consecuencias de mis actos.

Como ex-miembro de los Team Skull y Rocket, y como ex-mercenario, era consciente de que podía haber pasado con todos aquellos que se quedaron en Twinleaf, y eso era lo que me estaba matando por dentro. Yo, que en carne propia he visto de lo que es capaz Giovanni Sakaki, temía por Serena e Yvonne; la chica con la que me hallo conectado emocionalmente de más de una forma, y la hija que ambos engendramos cuando aún era Ash Ketchum. Ambas chicas, la única razón que me ha movido las últimas semanas. Ambas, mi punto débil. Por eso, las palabras de Giovanni habían calado en mí más de lo que yo mismo podía sospechar.

–Mierda, Krookodile, en verdad tengo miedo… Tengo tanto miedo, que no sé si seré capaz de lidiar con lo que nos encontremos allá. Me siento débil, más débil de lo que nunca me he sentido. Mierda… Guzma y Plum estarían decepcionados de mí, soy tan patético. –El lagarto no respondió, limitándose a escuchar mis negativas vociferaciones, mientras que mantenía el rumbo fijo hacia nuestro destino.

Un poco de tierra me golpeó en la cara, sacándome del trance en que había terminado cayendo. Al fijarme, pude notar que estábamos escalando una escarpada montaña, y que, con sus garras, Krookodile estaba trepando con un ritmo constante. Como todo buen Pokémon del tipo Tierra, su maniobrabilidad en ésta era más que óptima. Con los ojos bien abiertos, comencé a analizar las oscuras arboledas que nos rodeaban; rápidamente me di cuenta que no estábamos siguiendo la ruta predeterminada. Estaba por reclamar por esto al cocodrilo, pero entonces alcanzamos la cima, y pude vislumbrar el valle donde se hallaba Twinleaf. Tras comprobar la hora en mi reloj, estaba por ser media noche, pude determinar que el tipo Tierra/Siniestro había descubierto un efectivo atajo.

Una gran gratitud se formó en mi pecho, y estaba por dejarla salir, cuando Krookodile se dejó caer sin reparo en dirección a nuestro destino. Apenas manteniendo el aire dentro de mis pulmones, observé como todo a nuestro alrededor se volvía borroso, fusionándose entre sí. Ahora estaba surfeando la tierra a lomos del lagarto arenero. Pero eso no hizo nada por calmar mi ansiedad, todo lo contrario, solo contribuyó a aumentarla.

"Tengo miedo, me siento vulnerable, y eso no me gusta"; pasar de ser el mercenario sin pasado y sin nada que perder, a un hombre que lucha por algo y teme por su familia, estaba siendo un duro cambio para mí. Yo, que era un frío asesino, protector de mis ideales, capaz de matar sin preguntar; alguien fácil de manejar sin saberlo. Ahora, una persona con un objetivo, con seres queridos y un sentimiento de anhelo a recuperar mis recuerdos, más fuerte que nunca; consciente de lo fácil de manejar que era. Lo único que nunca cambiaría, es que seguía siendo la marioneta de un hombre que hacía todo por su propio beneficio.

"Mierda… Apenas tenga la oportunidad, te voy a matar; te voy a demostrar que no soy la débil marioneta que crees que soy"; luchando contra mi propia debilidad, permití que la ira hacia Giovanni alimentara mi odio, al menos de esa forma ocultaría el dolor que afligía a mi ser. "Pase lo que pase, lo solucionaré, y después de eso, te asesinaré con mis propias manos". Permitiendo que un poco de falsa fortaleza se estableciera en mí, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y me preparé para lidiar con el resultado de mis errores.

En poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada al pueblo, y fue cuando decidí que necesitaba caminar el resto del camino. Agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo, regresé al exhausto Krookodile a su Pokéball. A partir de ahí estaría completamente solo, y no quería nada que fuera distinto a ello, pues así lo necesitaba; así que Raichu debía soportar un rato más en su Pokéball. Con el pulso por las nubes, caminé paso a paso los metros de lastre que me separaban de la realidad, de aquello que necesitaba saber, pero anhelaba ignorar.

–Tengo miedo… Me siento débil… ¿Qué pensaría Red Sakaki de esto? ¿Qué pensaría Dead Spark? ¿Qué pensaría Ash? –Perdiendo la fuerza que había acumulado, como si se tratara de una máscara, sentí el valor caer de mi rostro, dejando una distorsionada imagen de mí mismo; la de un cobarde. –¡Mierda! ¡No puedo seguir así! Yo soy Red, no importa si ya no soy esas personas, no importa si sí lo soy, pero me niego a aceptarlo, lo que importa es que no puedo dejar que el miedo me venza. Debo ser fuerte para proteger a Serena e Yvonne, debo se fuerte para poder recuperar mis recuerdos, debo ser fuerte para poder vengarme de Giovanni. No importa que tan difícil sea, debo aferrarme a Dead Spark hasta que ya no sea necesario; su muerte debe ser pospuesta hasta que su frialdad ya no haga falta. –"Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", pensé con amargura, dando los últimos pasos hacia mi temido destino.

Cerré con fuerza mis puños, logrando que mis manos dejaran de temblar, planteé con decisión mis pies, impidiendo que siguieran tambaleándose, respiré profundamente por unos segundos, estabilizando mi cuerpo. Enmascarando mis emociones internas, volví a ser el Red que tenía que ser, dispuesto a aceptar lo que el mundo estuviera listo para lanzarme. Tomé la manija de la puerta y la giré, pero nada pasó. Repetí el movimiento de muñeca, pero la manija simplemente no cedía. Respiré molesto.

"Es tarde, tal vez se cansaron de esperar"; pensé, intentando alejar los pensamientos de negatividad dispuestos a degollarme. Por suerte, no tuve que luchar una vez más con la puerta, pues esta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndome. Lo que vi volvió a encender todas mis alarmas. Era Dawn, pero su semblante relajado y alegre había desaparecido; ahora parecía un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue. Estaba pálida, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas oscurecidas por el maquillaje corrido, su ropa estaba arrugada y parecía haberse roto en varias partes; era como su hubiera peleado con alguien.

–¡Serena, ya llegó! –Exclamó la chica, recuperando un poco de su antigua expresión. Ella, esforzándose por sonreírme, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome el paso.

Al entrar, pude notar que me estaba escudriñando con la mirada, claramente estaba buscando cualquier señal de una herida. Al asegurarse que me hallaba bien, la chica se mostró un tanto satisfecha y cerró la puerta, comenzando a seguirme. Fue al entrar a la sala, que supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas, pues esta se encontraba hecha un desastre. Las paredes estaban llenas de huecos, los sillones estaban un tanto chamuscados, y faltaban varias personas, entre ellas Gladio, su hermana, y las tres mujeres mayores.

De uno de los sillones noté como Serena se levantaba, viéndose como si hubiera llorado por horas, y la entonces la chica se lanzó a mis brazos desesperada, rompiendo en llanto inmediatamente. La abracé con fuerza, buscando la manera de tranquilizarla, por mucho que yo no estuviera bien por dentro. Sabía que algo malo había pasado, algo que podía involucrar a los desaparecidos, o peor. Busqué desesperadamente a Yvonne, pero entonces me vi en la necesidad de aceptar que no estaba en el mismo sillón que Serena; no querían aceptar que lo sucedido la involucraba, pero habría sido estúpido de mi parte negarlo.

–Red… –Escuché a Serena sollozar. Nervioso, bajé la mirada, para entonces sentir que mi corazón era perforado aún más por aquella espina asesina. Los llorosos ojos de Serena transmitían todo lo que sentía, y eso estaba provocando que mi máscara comenzara a flaquear. Sus labios, secos y fragmentados, lograron ser capaces de volver a producir sonido, y fue así que finalmente supe que había sucedido. –Red… Se la llevaron… Se llevaron a mi bebé… Se llevaron a Yvonne… Ash, se llevaron a nuestra hija.

Estaba preparado para una noticia como esa, mucho peor inclusive, y aun así sentí mi sangre helarse y mi estómago revolverse. La ansiedad volvió como nunca antes, logrando que sintiera una presión aplastante sobre mi pecho; pero no me permitiría mostrar debilidad, no en ese momento. Por Serena aplacaría mi miedo, aplacaría mi odio, ignoraría que me hubiera llamado como tanto detesto. Por Serena, debía ser fuerte, debía ser frío y debía ser efectivo. "Debo encontrar una forma de recuperar a mi hija para más tardar pasado mañana"; pensé, mientras oprimía gentilmente a la chica que lloraba en mis brazos.

–La traeré de vuelta lo antes posible. Estoy seguro de que se la llevaron para atormentarme, para volver a manipularme, pero no dejaré que Giovanni usé a nuestra hija para chantajearme. Ella volverá sana y salva, me aseguraré de ello. –Esa fue la primera vez tanto Serena como yo usamos tal expresión, "nuestra hija", pero el momento no daba para profundizar al respecto del significado de esto y como influiría en nuestra relación. Serena se limitó a asentir entre sollozos, susurrando "Lo sé, sé que lo harás".

Comencé a notar que sus párpados le pensaban, así que la alcé, tomándola de sus piernas y espalda, y la coloqué de vuelta en el sillón, con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. La chica nunca intentó evitar mis acciones, todo lo contrario, terminó dejándose llevar por éstas. Tras un rato acariciando su cabello, finalmente confirmé que el sueño la había vencido; entonces me di la oportunidad de suspirar, revolviendo con violencia mi cabello. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de cómo resolver la situación, y eso me ofuscaba.

–Una maldita noche muy larga, ¿no es así? –Levanté la mirada del bello rostro de Serena dormida, encontrándome con Clemont. El rubio se notaba muy cansado y su ropa, al igual que la de Dawn, se hallaba completamente desaliñada.

–No hace falta que me lo digas… –Susurré, aun acariciando el cabello color miel de la chica. –Clemont, ¿qué carajos pasó aquí? –El rubio se masajeó la sien ante mi pregunta, antes de volver a mirarme con aún más cansancio reflejado por sus ojos que antes.

–Bueno, supongo que ahora que Serena finalmente se pudo dormir es un buen momento para ello. –Razonó él, tomando lugar en el sillón más cercano. –Por cierto, gracias por eso… –Yo lo miré extrañado, no entendiendo a que se refería. Clemont me sonrió con tristeza, señalando a la chica entre mis brazos. –Estuvo inconsolable por horas después de que se enteró de la noticia, nadie podía tan siquiera acercársele. Lloró hasta que hace poco, y aun después de que se detuvo, nadie pudo hacer nada por ella; fue hasta que regresaste y le diste lo que tanto necesitaba, algo que ninguno de nosotros podía darle, que ella pudo darse el lujo de descansar.

–Yo… No es nada, Clemont… Yvonne también es mi hija y ella… yo… –Con todo lo que tenía en mente en ese momento, no encontraba las palabras para expresarme.

–No solo me refiero a lo de hoy… Serena se había encontrado en una profunda espiral depresiva desde que desapareciste, o bueno, Ash lo hizo. Como un amigo cercano de ella, siempre me molestó ser incapaz de hacer nada. En momentos de debilidad ella siempre había acudido a ti, y tú siempre habías sido una gran fuente de fuerza de voluntad para ella. Cuando desapareciste, ella perdió un pilar de su vida. Y no importó que Bonnie y yo formáramos parte del mismo grupo de amigos, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada por ella. De no haber sido por Yvonne, ella… –El chico se masajeó la nariz, conteniendo las lágrimas. –No es justo que se la hayan llevado, no es justo que se la hayan quitado. Yvonne vino a iluminar muchas vidas, sobre todo la de Serena, y ahora que ella es quien necesita de nosotros, no podemos hacer nada… No pude ayudar a Serena, y no puedo ayudar a Yvonne; me siento tan inútil por eso.

–No debes culparte. –El rubio me miró, buscando más palabras de mi parte. –Que te interesara hacer algo ya es suficiente. Tienes que entender que no puedes hacerlo todo; no siempre podrás ayudar. En muchas ocasiones solo serás un espectador frustrado, incapaz de hacer nada; y sé bien de lo que habló. Pero es lo que hagas cuando vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de ayudar, lo que realmente vale. Tal vez nunca hubieras servido para consolar a Serena, y es entendible. A ella no podía ayudarla cualquiera; superar lo sucedido a Ash era algo que debía hacer por sí sola. Ahora que he regresado, como sea que lo haya hecho, me aseguraré de que ella no esté sola. Así que no tienes que atormentarte más al respecto… Yo creo que esta vez serás más que un simple espectador de la desgracia.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Un atisbo de esperanza se filtró a través de los agotados ojos del chico.

–Te lo diré. Pero antes quiero saber con detalle lo que pasó aquí. Dijiste que Serena reaccionó mal cuando se enteró de la noticia del secuestro de Yvonne, eso implica que ella no estuvo cuando sucedió, o no lo vio. Quiero saberlo, ¿qué vivieron mientras estuve afuera? –Entonces el rubio me relató con detalle lo que pasó, evitando dejar nada importante de lado.

–Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar. Como te dije, la situación nos puso a todos bajo demasiada presión, y yo personalmente me encontré a mí mismo completamente paralizado. Por suerte, Gladio, Lillie, Dawn y May reaccionaron rápidamente, o Serena también habría sido secuestrada. –Le lancé una mirada consolatoria a Clemont, dándole a entender que no lo culpaba de nada, y entonces comencé analizar parte por parte de lo que había escuchado.

–¿Entonces Gladio fue llevado al hospital de Jubilife, junto con mi madre, y ambos fueron acompañados por Lillie, Johanna y Grace? –El científico asintió. –Y estás seguro que ambos se encuentran bien.

–Dawn habló con su madre hace poco. Tu madre está bien, probablemente le den el alta en la mañana. Gladio ya se encuentra estable, pero la bala rosó un par de órganos importantes, así que tardará un poco más en obtener el alta. Pero en general ambos se encuentran fuera de cualquier peligro.

–Entiendo. –Contesté aliviado. –Ahora, sobre esos Ejecutivos del Team Rocket que mencionaste, pues los conozco a ambos. –El rubio me miró con ambos ojos bien abiertos. –Ambos son realmente buenos en lo que hacen, y se especializan en trabajo puramente mafioso; tortura, negocios, asesinato. Personalmente nunca me llevé bien con Protón, quien lo único que sabía hacer era presumir sobre su posición. Sí ellos ya se encontraban en Sinnoh, es posible que Giovanni tuviera contramedidas en caso de que algo saliera mal con los atentados, no me sorprendería que hubiera sido igual con las demás regiones.

–Pero en ninguna de las regiones parece que hayan logrado nada en concreto. –Refutó Clemont.

–De eso no estaría seguro, por lo que escuché de Cyrus, y por lo que dices que escuchaste de Petrel, es probable que supieran encubrir perfectamente sus huellas. Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene algo que ver con el robo de información… Pero puede que también fuera otra cosa.

–Hmm… Es una posibilidad. –Comentó el rubio, llevándose la mano a su barbilla. Yo estaba por seguir hablando, cuando Dawn se acercó a nosotros, mirándome extrañada.

–Red, ¿acaso dijiste algo de algún Cyrus? –Preguntó ella, alargando el nombre del aquel con quien luché hace poco más de un par de horas.

–Sí, él era el líder del escuadrón de ataque que realizó el atentado en Hearthome. –Respondí, mirándola tanto a ella como a Clemont, pues a éste último aún no le había hablado de ello.

–He escuchado ese nombre. –Añadió Gary, uniéndose a la conversación. La mayoría de los presentes, o estaban dormidos, o miraban el televisor en busca de más noticias, así que me intrigó ver que la mención de Cyrus llamara tanto la atención.

–Yo hice más que escuchar de él… Tal vez no lo recuerdas porque no estuviste por mucho tiempo en Sinnoh cuanto él y el Team Galactic atacaron, pero sus planes eran más que peligrosos. –Ante lo dicho por Dawn, quedé bastante descolocado.

–No creo que estemos hablando del mismo Cyrus… –Si él era de una dimensión diferente, era imposible que ellos supieran nada al respecto suyo. "Aunque creo recordar que Cyrus mencionó algo de un Team Galactic…".

–¿Era un hombre frío, de cabello color celeste, que hablaba del daño que causaban los sentimientos a la humanidad? –"O tal vez sí"; ahora era innegable, estábamos hablando del mismo hombre. Aturdido por la situación, afirmé con la cabeza.

–Esto es muy raro, porque se supone que había muerto… Escuché que fue raptado por el mismo Giratina después de que escapó de la cárcel y volvió a intentar controlar a los Legendarios del Tiempo y el Espacio. –Indagó la chica, rascándose con desesperación la cabeza. Haciendo memoria recordé haber visto algo al respecto en la oficina de Giovanni, probablemente por eso me parecía familiar la primar vez que lo vi.

–Mencionó que venía de otra dimensión. –Respondí secamente, volviendo a enfocarme en el rostro de Serena; la chica claramente no estaba teniendo un sueño apacible, y no podía culparla por ello.

–¿Otra dimensión? ¿Acaso es posible que existan dos personas exactamente iguales en dimensiones diferentes? –Inquirió la peliazul, realizando su pregunta a nadie en específico.

–De hecho, cuando Serena, Bonnie y yo viajamos con Ash, estuvimos en un lugar llamado la Cueva de los Espejos. Era una caverna compuesta por formaciones cristalinas que le daban su nombre, y estas rozaban la perfección; realmente eran como espejos incrustados en las rocas. Ahí, al parecer debido a la resonancia de energía, se es capaz de cruzar a dimensiones paralelas a través de los espejos. Y no es una simple teoría, Ash lo hizo y se encontró con versiones alternas de Bonnie, Serena, él mismo y yo. La historia es larga, pero nosotros vimos con nuestros propios ojos nuestras versiones alternas y tuvimos que ayudarlo a regresar, pues había un límite de tiempo para que la conexión fuera efectiva. Sobre el cómo funciona y ese tipo de detalles, la verdad no sé mucho.

Escuchar la historia del rubio, me puso a reflexionar sobre el como ya antes había corrido peligro debido al viaje interdimensional. "Tal vez era una señal", pensé amargamente, volviendo a acariciar el cabello de la chica que me fue arrebatada al perder mi identidad. Dawn parecía bastante intrigada por todo el asunto de la Cueva de los Espejos, así que comenzó a preguntarle más detalles al respecto a Clemont; mientras, Gary parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

–Eso me recuerda a un estudio de la profesora Burnet, uno donde explicaba que el espacio estaba fragmentado tanto en dimensiones paralelas como vecinas. –Mencionó el castaño finalmente, interrumpiendo a Clemont, que hacia lo que podía por explayar lo sucedido en la cueva, antes mencionada, a Dawn.

–No sabía que estabas interesado en sus estudios. –Comentó Dawn, un tanto confusa.

–Después de hablar con ella durante su boda con el profesor Kukui, me nació el interés por ello. Poco después compré uno de sus libros. Fue hace mucho que lo leí, así que no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero, por lo que recuerdo, las dimensiones paralelas son espejos de una dimensión en específico y se hallan en planos de existencia aparte, mientras que las vecinas suelen variar y se encuentran en el mismo plano físico. La dimensión a la que fue Ash, antes de perder la memoria, era una vecina.

–Interesante. ¿Eso significa que viajar a una dimensión paralela es similar que a una vecina? ¿También se llega mediante los Ultraumbrales? –Al parecer Dawn en verdad estaba muy interesada en el tema.

–Ojalá fuera así, pero no es el caso. –Respondió Gary, llevándose la mano izquierda al cuello. –La diferencia es que, viajar entre las paralelas, es considerablemente más difícil que simplemente visitar una dimensión vecina. Se necesitaría una cantidad de energía inconmensurable, además de un material muy resistente que pueda soportarla… ¿No sé cómo habría logrado obtener tal cantidad de poder?

–Necrozma… Él absorbió a los legendarios del Sol y la Luna, ¿no es así? Probablemente Giovanni ahora es capaz de abrir umbrales a donde sea, incluidas las dimensiones paralelas. Es posible que Giovanni armara un ejército de gente peligrosa de otras dimensiones paralelas. Él solo tuvo que investigar quienes en nuestra dimensión poseían potencial, e ir a otra dimensión a investigar si lo habían desarrollado. Suena descabellado, pero si pasó con Cyrus… –Tal vez fueron muy frías palabras para mi regreso a la conversación, pero lo que había dicho era la dolorosa verdad; Giovanni y el Team Rainbow Rocket ahora tenían demasiado poder…

–… Y, en conclusión, el saldo de muertos queda en quince, contando al gobernador de Ciudad Hearthome. Eso fue todo por esta dolorosa noche, soy Felicity Lindemann de Jubilife TV, y le deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes. –La televisión finalmente fue apagada, y May, seguida por Bonnie y Max, se acercaron a nosotros.

Todos se notaba muy desganados, así que decidimos dejar el tema para el día siguiente y la mayoría subió hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones. Los últimos en subir fuimos Clemont y yo, el primero porque se quedó un rato más en su ordenador portátil, y yo porque no quería mover a Serena. Por un tema de seguridad, había decidido dormir en la misma habitación que ella, en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama; así que subí con ella en brazos y le pedí al rubio que me diera una mano con la puerta. Antes de entrar, escuché al rubio susurrar con melancolía.

–Yo pensé que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar, pero parece que es todo lo contrario… y la situación no para de complicarse… Insisto, desearía poder ser de ayuda. –El chico estaba por voltearse e ir al cuarto donde dormiría, cuando lo llamé mediante un fuerte susurro. Cuando él se volteó, decidí decirle brevemente lo que antes yo había pospuesto.

–Eso es sobre lo que te iba a hablar antes, Clemont. Tal vez no pudiste ayudar en el pasado, pero esta vez será diferente. Porque estoy seguro de que me serás de ayuda para acceder a donde se encuentra Giovanni; pues estoy convencido de que no se encuentra en esta dimensión.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Arcoíris de Conflictos.


	49. Arcoíris de Conflictos

Arcoíris de Conflictos

–¡Vamos Red, tenemos que irnos! –Levantándome del sillón en el cual estaba sentado, me encaminé a la puerta donde se hallaban reunidas la madre de Serena, la de Dawn y la mía; esta última tenía su brazo vendado y sostenido por una gaza. Me acerqué a Delia y me coloqué a su lado, mirando hacia afuera.

–¿Me puedes recordar a dónde es que vamos? –La mujer, que parecía estar comenzando a exasperarse, respondió sin demora.

–Arceus mío… ¿Quién diría que ni con todos estos años dejarías de ser el mismo chico disperso de siempre? –Quería negar esto, quería decirle que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera disperso. Pero hacerlo involucraría aceptar la verdad que estaba ocultando; que aún no sabía cómo detener a Giovanni y su Team Rainbow Rocket. Por mucho que deseara desligarme de Ash, al menos momentáneamente, no podía. Tendría que aceptar su pasado, fuere como fuere. No le diría a Delia que estaba disperso porque tenía miedo, porque había pasado horas y horas pensando en como rescatar a Yvonne, y que aún no tenía ni idea del como hacerlo –… ¿Te quedó claro?

Asentí, a pesar de que nuevamente había perdido la noción de la realidad, y por ello había fallado en escuchar lo que la mujer decía. Habían pasado dos días y aún no tenía nada… Dos días en los que planeé con Clemont como llegar a una dimensión de la que no sabía ni su ubicación. Al final no nos quedó de otra que rendirnos, y concentrarnos en el cómo y no en el dónde. Al menos en ese aspecto, algo habíamos avanzado, pero sin una confirmación por parte de Gladio, aún no podíamos dar nada por sentado.

El chico Aether aún estaba hospitalizado, y aunque lo visitamos un par de veces, nunca pudimos sacar el tema a la luz. No queríamos levantar falsas esperanzas, así que lo mejor era ser lo más discretos posible. Así que al final tuvimos que esperar hasta ahora, el momento en que todos finalmente nos reuniríamos. Pero que ese momento sea un éxodo, no hace las cosas más fáciles. Aun así, mi prioridad seguiría siendo encontrar la forma de salvar a mi hija, sin el importar el cómo o el que tan intenso debiera ser.

La idea de escapar de Sinnoh había sido barajada desde antes de que yo volviera a la casa de Dawn, la misma noche del ataque, pero no fue hasta ahora que finalmente se puso en ejecución. Lo principal era no dejar a nadie atrás, y como el estado de Gladio no lo permitía, tuvimos que esperar hasta que le dieran el alta. Delia solo estuvo la primera noche en el hospital, así que ella nunca influyó demasiado en esa condición. De primeras le di una grata bienvenida a la espera, pues así tendría más tiempo para pensar en la solución de la que, con mi actitud, tanto me jactaba de ya haber conseguido. Pero era una máscara, solo eso…

El tiempo pasó de ser una bendición a una maldición, y entre más de éste pasaba pensando en cómo dar con Giovanni, mayor era el peso sobre mis hombros. Al principio estaba tenso y preocupado, pero ahora bien podría morir de una taquicardia en cualquier momento; ya había tenido un par de ataques de ansiedad, y no me sorprendería tener otro par más. Tenía miedo y estaba tenso, sentimientos que creía haber dejado en el pasado. El hombre vacío no tiene nada por lo que temer, el hombre pleno tiene mucho que llorar.

–… Red… ¡Red! –Regresando de mis pensamientos, miré el molesto rostro de Delia, que me miraba con clara desaprobación. –Mira, sé que, por mucho que te esfuerces en ocultarlo, todo esto también te está afectando. Pero necesito que, al menos por ahora, te enfoques en el presente, en lo que sucede frente a ti. No podemos darnos el lujo de que algo pase y tú ni siquiera seas consciente de lo que te rodea.

–Como sea… ¿Qué necesitas? –La mujer señaló hacia las escaleras. Yo miré hacia ahí, y pude ver que Serena estaba sentada sobre el último escalón; la chica tenía postrada su mirada melancólica sobre dos Pokéballs, una en cada mano.

–Habiendo dicho lo que dije, los demás podemos arreglárnosla por nosotros mismos; pero ella necesita de ti. –Suspirando, asentí y me alejé de ella, caminando hacia la chica pelimiel. Antes de llegar a donde ella estaba, volteé hacia la puerta, como buscando alguna señal de como actuar. Pero lo único que obtuve fue una expresión de gratitud por parte de Grace, que durante esos días poco pudo hacer por su hija, y una firme por parte de Delia. Sabiendo que estaba solo, decidí sentarme a su lado y esperar a que las cosas no se fueran por el mal camino.

Por mucho que intenté jugar la carta de hombre frío durante los pasados dos días, por mucho que pretendí estar confiado y seguro de un positivo desenlace para todo lo ocurrido, los demás al final comenzaron a ver a través de las grietas de mi fachada. No estaba seguro de si se debía a cuanto me habían conocido en el pasado, o a que realmente era demasiado obvio a pesar de mucho que me esforzara por ocultarlo. Por eso mismo ya no tenía idea de que decirle a Serena, la cual se había hartado de escuchar promesas vacías de que como salvaría a Yvonne cuanto antes. Ella no se había expresado al respecto más allá de los sollozos y los débiles asentimientos, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ella ya no podía creer en mis palabras carentes de fuerza. Realmente no sabía que decirle…

–Todo esto es mi culpa… Si no fuera tan débil… –Si bien esas pudieron haber sido mis palabras, no lo fueron; Serena fue quien las pronunció, y esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

–Serena, nada de esto es tu culpa. –Me era difícil hablar de manera determinada, pues yo también estaba al borde de quebrarme, pero debía mantener la máscara un tiempo más; por ella, por ellas.

–¿No te cansas de repetir eso? –Su voz era monótona, y eso hacia la situación más enervante.

–No, no lo hago. Esa es la verdad, así que no voy a dejar de decirla, no hasta que lo entiendas. –La chica no contestó, pues se limitó a oprimir con fuerza las Pokéballs en sus manos. Esa tampoco era la primera vez que la veía con ellas; eran las Pokéballs de los futuros Pokémon de Yvonne, un Togepi y un Fletchling. –Serena, te juro que encontraré la forma de…

–¡¿Y qué si ya está muerta?! –Y fue entonces que mi máscara se rompió, porque nunca esperé escucharla decir eso… Oprimí con fuerza mis puños y me levanté de la grada como si fuera un resorte.

–¡No digas eso! –Me acerqué ella, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. –No puedes perder la esperanza, Serena… –Le susurré con voz quebrada, en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar. "Tengo miedo, en verdad tengo mucho miedo… Si algo le pasara, yo… ¡Mierda! Nunca debí haber descubierto la verdad. Si yo me hubiera quedado como Red Sakaki, tal vez ellas no tendrían que estar pasado por nada de esto."; mi mente me estaba traicionando, y si no me mantenía fuerte, terminaría cediendo a la presión. Tenía que ser racional. –No habrían pasado por tanto para secuestrarla, si fueran solo a matarla… Está viva, lo sé.

–Pero si yo hubiera hecho más, no la habrían secuestrado… –Lo que había dicho pareció calmarla mínimamente, pero no sería suficiente, y eso quedó claro cuando volvió a romper en llanto.

–Ya te lo dije… –Insistí, abrazándola. –Esto no fue culpa de nadie más que de Giovanni, él fue quien movió los hilos… Además, si tú eres culpable por haber sucumbido ante el poder del Team Rocket, entonces yo lo soy aún más por haber sido tan estúpido y descuidado. –Serena comenzó a negar con la cabeza, apretándome con fuerza.

–No quiero que te culpes… Ellos te hicieron sufrir, no es justo que te culpes por eso. –Suplicó ella, susurrando a mi oído.

–Yo pienso lo mismo, así que, por favor, deja de culparte… –La chica finalmente asintió, abrazándome con aún más fuerza.

–Red, tengo miedo… –Declaró ella, con un sollozo que me penetró hasta el núcleo.

–Yo también… ¡Carajo, yo también tengo mucho miedo! ¡Pero no por eso puedo quedarme sentado lamentándome! Serena, no importa que parezca que no podemos hacer nada; yo sé que encontraremos una forma. –Recuperando un poco de mi apagada fuerza, me levanté, soltándola. Señalando la puerta, le estiré mi otra mano indicándole que saliéramos. Ella aceptó, sonriéndome; una imagen agridulce debido a las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas…

–Listo, con ustedes aquí, parece que finalmente podremos partir. –Afirmó Johanna, sonriéndonos. Ambos comenzamos a seguirla hasta una especie de furgoneta, donde ya se encontraban los demás. El vehículo fue un préstamo por parte de uno de los vecinos de la peliazul.

Con Gary al volante y Clemont como su copiloto, el viaje comenzó, silencioso, en dirección al hospital, donde recogimos a los dos hermanos Aether. Después de ahí el aeropuerto era el destino. Y, de no ser por mi falta de atención, habría sabido adonde iríamos a partir de ahí. Por suerte, la primera conversación que aconteció dentro del furgoneta fue al respecto. Todo comenzó cuando Max le preguntó a Lillie sobre a que parte de Kanto iríamos, y eso llamó mi atención.

Quise preguntarle a Serena al respecto de la decisión de ir hasta la región natal del Team Rocket, pero la chica estaba completamente dormida, con su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Con la opción de preguntarle a ella al respeto completamente descartada, decidí que lo mejor sería escuchar de lo que hablaba la rubia con el chico de anteojos. No estaba de ganas como para conversar con ellos, así que simplemente me limitaría a escucharlos en silencio.

–… A Ciudad Celeste, en el norte de Kanto. –Ante lo dicho por Lillie, Misty se mostró más que satisfecha.

–Es bueno saber que estaremos cerca de casa, con suerte y puedo pasar por más ropa, ya que la que traje no creo que alcance por muchos días. Además, tengo que asegurarme que mis hermanas no estén regalando las medallas otra vez.

–Hmm… A decir verdad, lo mejor sería no salir del complejo a donde nos dirigimos. Todo por razones de seguridad, claro. –Aclaró Lillie, mirando con pena a Misty. Ésta última aceptó sin discutir, asegurándole a la rubia que realmente no había problema.

–Y ese complejo del que hablas, ¿qué es? –Preguntó esta vez la hermana del científico.

–Un laboratorio financiado por la Fundación Aether. Ahí es donde han estado tratando la enfermedad de nuestra madre desde hace varios años. Su ubicación era confidencial para todos en Aether menos para nosotros y Wicke, la antigua Subdirectora del Paraíso Aether y amiga cercana de nuestra madre. –Contestó Gladio, adelantándosele a su hermana.

–Entiendo… –Respondió Bonnie, contemplativa. Tras un momento de silencio, volvió a formular otra pregunta. –Hmm… ¿Y su padre? ¿Acaso él no corre peligro? –Por la forma de decirlo, estaba claro que ella entendía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Lillie fue quien respondió esta vez, sonriendo melancólicamente.

–Desde que nuestra madre se enteró de su estado, decidió que lo mejor para él sería que se quedara donde estaba. El maneja un Resort Pokémon ubicado en una isla cercana a Melemele. Cualquier relación entre él y nosotros es básicamente inexistente, así que nadie, además de nuestra madre, nosotros y pocas personas de mucha confianza, sabe de su paradero. –La chica suspiró, para posteriormente mirar por la ventana de la furgoneta, en búsqueda de algo desconocido para el resto de nosotros. –Al menos madre asegura que él es feliz como nunca lo había sido antes, así que por mí está bien que se quedé ahí…

Después de esto, el resto del viaje se realizó en casi completo silencio; la atmosfera había quedado lo suficientemente turbada como para lograr dicho efecto. Ya antes había escuchado sobre lo ocurrido con el padre de los dos hermanos Aether; fue después de que Serena lo mencionara, que mi curiosidad me llevó a querer saber más al respecto. Mi historia y la Mohn Aether son bastantes similares entre sí, pues ambos sufrimos de un destino similar…

El hombre, científico y Presidente de la Fundación Aether, cayó en un Ultraumbral después de que uno de sus experimentos fallara y se saliera de control. Se le dio muerto por años, hasta que Gladio y Lillie determinaron que debía estar vivo gracias a un suceso ocurrido cuando aún yo era buscado. Tapu Fini, el guardián de Isla Poni, les dio tal pista; con ello pudieron concluir que Mohn estaba vivo, pero el resultado fue infructífero en relación a mi paradero. Esto último posiblemente debido a que aún estaba en coma.

Parecía que las cosas mejorarían para los Aether, pero entonces la verdad fue descubierta. Fue por casualidad, Kiawe, el Capitán de la prueba de Fuego en Akala, llevó a su Charizard para recibir un tratamiento que redujera el estrés acumulado en sus alas; no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, un Resort Pokémon, la primera fue cuando Ash aún estaba con ellos. Lo que sí ocurrió por primera vez, fue que él tuvo la extraña oportunidad de conocer al hombre a cargo del resort; y solo verlo bastó para hacer la relación.

Las cosas no salieron como se esperaba. De la manera más sutil posible, los tres Aether fueron en búsqueda del hombre mencionado por Kiawe, y para alegría de estos, la persona que el moreno sospechaba era quien buscaban, sí lo era. Pero pronto se demostró que algo andaba mal; ¿por qué nunca intentó volver con ellos? Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando el hombre actuó con ellos como con cualquier cliente nuevo; para él, no eran más que desconocidos. Poco tiempo bastó para que Lusamine determinara la verdad, y tras extensas investigaciones, que fueron lo menos intrusivas posible, determinaron que recuperar la memoria de Mohn era imposible.

Mohn no fue un precedente, eso fue algo que la Presidenta de Aether determinó tras una intensa búsqueda, que la llevó a tratar hasta con la Policía Internacional. Los Ultranseuntes, como la P.I. los llamaba, estaban básicamente destinados a ser personas completamente distintas a lo que una vez fueron antes de cruzar un Ultraumbral. Puede que fuera el impacto producido por ello, o el tiempo mismo, pero poco después Lusamine cayó enferma debido al veneno residual de un Ultraente que la poseyó tiempo atrás. Después de eso, los dos hermanos básicamente perdieron a sus padres, y mucho tiempo pasó para que ambos pudieran recuperarse del duro golpe.

Aún recuerdo que cuando Serena me relató esa historia, llegué a sentir como la preocupación hacía que mis entrañas se revolvieran. No quise demostrarlo, pero entonces fue que comencé a realmente temer por mi futuro. "Yo no quiero ser como Mohn Aether, yo no quiero perder mi pasado…"; pensé en más de una ocasión. Ya antes había sufrido lo que es perder mi pasado, y tras recuperar la esperanza y parte de mis recuerdos, me niego a aceptar que no hay forma de recuperar el resto de lo que me fue arrebatado. Porque puede que Mohn encontrara una vida feliz después de convertirse en Ultranseunte, pero yo no, todo lo contrario. Además, yo tengo algo que Mohn no, algo que promete ser mi salvación algún día; mi aura dormida.

"Yo no seré como los demás Ultranseuntes, recuperaré mi memoria, mi pasado y a mi hija"; determinado, cubrí el cuerpo de Serena, que permanecía dormida. No importaba que tan mal me tratara Arceus, yo encontraría la forma de sobreponerme, como siempre. Tras varias horas de viaje, finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, donde no tardamos en abordar el avión que iba dirigido a Kanto. Y no fue hasta que llegamos que comencé a dudar realmente de tal decisión. Que cada rincón de esa región no lo recordara como un niño alegre, sino como un mafioso del Team Rocket, hacía que el peso de mis acciones amenazara con aplastarme. Serena debió percatarse de ello, pues ella tomó mi mano con fuerza, guiándome hacia las afueras del aeropuerto de Ciudad Saffron.

Allí fuimos recibidos por un sujeto de pelo castaño y mirada gentil, su nombre era Bill, y era quien se había encargado de llevar a cabo la rehabilitación de Lusamine. Aparentemente, debido a la confidencialidad de las instalaciones a las que nos dirigíamos, el lugar tenía poco personal, así que al final fue en Bill en quien recayó la tarea de ir por nosotros. El viaje hacia Ciudad Celeste no fue tan largo, y en menos de lo que nos dimos cuenta, nos encontrábamos atravesando un camino lastrado en medio de una zona boscosa al norte del hogar de la pelinaranja.

Al final del camino dimos con una pequeña cabaña de madera, ubicada frente a un lago; el lugar definitivamente no aparentaba ser nada relacionado con una instalación científica. Todos bajamos del vehículo en el que viajamos, y entonces varios aprovecharon para estirarse y desperezarse. En ese momento aproveché para mirarlos a todos; ello me llevó a preguntarme si había una razón por la cual todos estuviéramos ahí. "Lo entiendo por Serena o Delia… Pero, ¿por qué los demás?"; tal vez era el miedo, o el sentimiento de fraternidad que unía al grupo, lo que fuera, no era el momento indicado para cuestionarlo.

Bill nos indicó que lo siguiéramos hacia la cabaña, y eso hicimos. Dentro, esta no parecía resaltar en lo más mínimo, era una cabaña de madera común y corriente. O así lo fue hasta que Bill activó un interruptor y una plataforma en el suelo dio acceso a un ascensor de metal. Todos nos colocamos sobre éste, y rápidamente nos hallamos descendiendo hacia el interior de la tierra. El ascensor era básicamente una plataforma de metal contenida en un gran tubo de cristal, así que no era difícil ver que había tras éste. Claro, al principio solo se podía ver el concreto, pero tras descender un rato un amplio laboratorio, casi abandonado, se dio a relucir.

Al fondo nos estaba esperando una mujer de pelo morado, con grandes lentes y una sonrisa inocente. Ésta, al ver a los dos hermanos Aether, no tardó en abrazarlos con fuerza, murmurando lo mucho que los había extrañado. Después de esto nos saludó a los demás, pero cuando llegó mi turno, su asombro era más que evidente, tanto, que Lillie se vio en la necesidad de explicarle la situación en ese instante. Un tanto cohibida, la mujer me dio un abrazo tímido, susurrando algo relacionado con Mohn que la verdad no llegué a entender. Al parecer todos ahí habían estado aislados por un buen tiempo, pues apenas y sabían sobre lo sucedido afuera los últimos meses.

–… ¡Ese Sauboh! Apenas supe que Aether había caído sospeché que algo tenía que ver con él, sobre todo por la cautela mostrada por ambos; ante lo cual debo decir, me enorgullecen. –Exclamó la mujer, que ahora sabía se apellidaba Wicke.

–Y eso no es lo peor, ya que al parecer se alió con una organización Criminal llamada Team Rainbow Rocket… –La conversación prosiguió de mano de los dos Aether y la mujer, la cual escuchaba las últimas noticias bastante indignada. Pero cuando el tema de Yvonne llegó, fue imposible no entrar en zona peligrosa, al menos emocionalmente hablando.

–… Ya veo. Es una pena que una nenita como ella tenga que estar pasando por algo como eso. Me imagino que ustedes dos deben de estar preocupados a muerte. –Wicke nos miró a Serena y a mí, y un amargó silencio bastó como respuesta. –Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden contar con nosotros.

–Yo tengo algo en mente, pero me gustaría que lo tratáramos más adelante. –La mujer asintió, sonriendo, y supe que Serena me estaba mirando por la fuerte sensación que se postró sobre mi hombro derecho. Aún no había tratado mi plan con nadie más que Clemont, así que la presencia de dudas no era sorpresiva. –Ya lo verás… –Susurré, oprimiendo suavemente su mano a modo de confort. Ya no quería darle esperanzas vacías, no más…

Recorrimos varios pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a las puertas de una habitación, y entonces Wicke utilizó una especie de tarjeta metálica para abrirla. Dentro había varias máquinas extrañas que bombeaban sin parar, y al fondo de la habitación, sobre una cama de textura extraña, estaba una mujer de pelo rubio corto, cubierta por una manta y con varios electrodos conectados en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Su identidad estaba clara, pues la similitud con sus hijos era enorme.

La mujer movió su rostro, para entonces sonreír genuinamente al ver a los dos hermanos de Alola. Estos se acercaron a ella, tratándola como si fuera de cristal, pero ella, como si esto no fuera importante, se reincorporó y abrazó con fuerza al par. Tras esto, a la mujer también se le explicó la situación, y no hicieron falta las típicas expresiones de sorpresa o indignación. Al terminar el relato, Lusamine me miró a mí, sonriéndome con simpatía.

–Es bueno ver que estás devuelta… Me alegra saber que existe la posibilidad de que rehagas tu vida. –Lusamine fue breve, pero no me fue difícil comprender que se refería a su marido al decir que podría rehacer mi vida.

–Gracias, señora…

–Dime Lusamine, no somos desconocidos después de todo.

–Está bien. –Acepté, asintiendo. –Hmm… Lusamine, le agradezco sus palabras, pero creo que no podré comenzar a pensar en rehacer mi vida mientras mi hija esté en manos del jefe del Team Rainbow Rocket.

–Lo entiendo… –Respondió, bajando la mirada, para rápidamente volver a subirla hasta la altura de mis ojos. –Por eso, en caso de que necesites algo de este laboratorio, te daré completa libertad sobre él.

–Muchas gracias, Lusamine. –Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, me despedí de la mujer, haciéndole una señal a Clemont e indicándole a Gladio que viniera apenas tuviera oportunidad. Serena, a pesar de que no la llamé, decidió seguirnos; pensé en pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero no me sentía en potestad de hacer tal cosa. Aún estábamos esperando a Gladio fuera de la habitación, cuando Clemont me llamó bastante agitado; al mirarlo, me señaló su ordenador portátil.

–Tienes que ver esto… –Me acerqué a él, con Serena detrás de mí, y miré curioso la pantalla del dispositivo; lo que vi me heló la sangre. Era un reportaje realizado en Ciudad Mauville, la capital de Hoenn.

Al parecer la gran ciudad novedosa se hallaba en ruinas, había edificios en llamas y secciones completamente inundadas; al borde de la pantalla se leía "Atentado en Mauville, ¿Groudon y Kyogre son los culpables?". Al leer eso, supe que lo que había sucedido era obra del Team Rainbow Rocket. Eso me molestó, pero no tanto como lo que vi a continuación. La cámara se enfocó en una calle completamente fragmentada, donde se encontraban varios cuerpos humanos y Pokémon apilados de forma en que se podía leer un mensaje. "Te espero donde comenzó todo…".

–¡Está en la dimensión a la que viajé antes de perder la memoria! –Dije, casi de sobresalto. No quería esperar, necesitaba comenzar a moverme; por eso me impactó ver que Clemont y Serena me miraban poco convencidos.

–Red… sabes que es una trampa, ¿no? –Cuestionó Clemont, acomodándose los lentes.

–¡No me importa! Encontraré la forma de vencerlo, ¡solo necesito la forma de encontrar como llegar a él y a Yvonne! –No quería escuchar ninguna negativa, no ahora que finalmente tenía una pista en concreto. Serena parecía que iba a decir algo, pero entonces alguien habló antes que ella.

–Disculpen que me meta de esta forma, ¿pero acaso su discusión tiene algo que ver con el Team Rainbow Rocket? –Sorprendidos, los tres miramos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Frente a nosotros se encontraba un hombre de pelo rubio con un mechón azul, con lentes colocados sobre sus ojos dorados; éste vestía una larga bata de laboratorio. Al notar que ninguno de nosotros respondería, el sujeto precedió a presentase. –Claro, no pueden hablar con alguien de quien no saben ni su nombre… Soy Colress, un científico de estas instalaciones, y mi trabajo sobre la fusión entre Pokémon ha sido de gran ayuda para determinar como curar completamente a la señora Aether.

–Colress... ese nombre me suena. –Comentó Clemont, mirando detenidamente al nuevo individuo.

–Claro que sí, soy un renombrado científico, después de todo… –Antes de que el hombre pudiera explayar, Gladio se unió a nosotros, y éste al parecer tampoco tenía idea sobre quien era Colress.

–¡Ya lo recuerdo! Usted trabajó con el Team Plasma, la policía lo buscó por años, pero siempre supo como darse a la fuga. –La voz de Clemont daba a entender que no le agradaba lo más mínimo estar cerca de tal persona.

–¡Tch! Lo que importa no es con quien se trabaje, sino los avances que se obtengan. –Se excusó el científico, moviendo su muñeca. –Además, eso está en el pasado… O lo estaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que antiguos miembros del Team Plasma trabajan con el Team Rainbow Rocket. Tengo interés en esta misteriosa organización, así que estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos a llegar a donde están. –Clemont iba a decir algo en contra de esto, así que lo detuve alzando uno de mis brazos frente a él.

–¿Cómo se supone que lo haría? –Pregunté, manteniendo la cautela.

–Solo necesito saber si es cierto que sabe dónde están, el resto puedo prepararlo con la ayuda debida. –A pesar de que yo era el único dispuesto a confiar en su palabra, el resto no se opuso a mí cuando le di el voto de confianza; al final, ese era el único camino que se estaba abriendo ante mí, y no permitiría que me lo arrebataran.

Una vez acordado ayudarlo, decidí hacerle saber a Lusamine mis nuevos planes. Y tras lo que fue un extraño reencuentro entre Iris y Colress, el cual no fue muy ameno e implicó una larga explicación, finalmente las cosas comenzaron a encarrilarse. Habiéndole explicado, con ayuda de Gladio, lo que sabía de la extraña dimensión donde perdí la memoria, Colress señaló que solo necesitaríamos replicar la máquina capaz de abrir portales.

Necrozma… Ese nombre le interesaba a Colress, eso estaba claro, y aunque no me molestaba, sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que él estaba interesado en ayudarme, la otra era el Team Plasma, pero no entendía del todo bien el porqué de esto. Y aunque al principio todo no era más que un conflicto, con la ayuda de Wicke, varios planos que se hallaban en la base de datos del laboratorio, y la asistencia a través de video llamada de la antigua asociada de Lusamine, la profesora Burnet, la máquina finalmente comenzó a tomar forma.

El tiempo con el que trabajábamos era estrecho por decir poco, y nadie que no estuviera emocionalmente invertido en ello hubiera puesto de sí para ayudar. Por suerte, todos lo estábamos, así que cada quien hacía lo que podía. La profesora Burnet había sido muy cercana a Ash, así que ésta no dudó en dar todo de sí misma para que lográramos finalizar cuanto antes la máquina. Clemont no parecía llevarse bien con Colress, sobre todo por las claras dobles intenciones de éste con todo el asunto; aun así, de no haber sido por él, jamás hubiéramos terminado la máquina en menos de dos días.

Con el dispositivo listo, solo quedaba ir a un lugar que tuviera conexión con la dimensión a la que deseábamos ir. Ya que no teníamos ni coordenadas que seguir, ni un rastro de energía que nos guiara, eso solo nos dejaba un lugar al que ir. Serena se opuso apenas barajé la idea, pero eventualmente logré hacer que cediera. Ella quería acompañarme, Gladio también, incluso Clemont, todos, a decir verdad; pero esa no era una opción.

"¿Acaso quieres repetir tus errores del pasado?", recuerdo que, al escucharla, no supe como responder a eso inmediatamente. Serena me insistió en que llamara a Phraser y pidiera ayuda, y eventualmente lo hice, pero la respuesta no me dejó satisfecho. "En cinco días estaremos en Alola, por ahora la MOA está intentando lidiar con los atentados del Team Rainbow Rocket"; no quería esperar tanto, así que por mucho que Serena me insistió que esperara, decidí hacerlo por mí mismo. Al final a los demás no les quedó de otra que aceptarlo.

Mi idea era ir solo con los dos científicos al Altar del Sol, pero los demás no desistieron con que también querían ir. Me negué, obviamente. Lo que menos necesitaba era más gente en peligro. Ese argumento bastó para la mayoría; de todas formas, ya habíamos viajado todos hasta Kanto, y no desperdiciarnos el viaje. Pero Gladio insistió, a pesar de aún no estar totalmente recuperado de su herida en el abdomen, así que al final tuve que aceptar. Lo mismo fue para Serena, a la que no le pude hacer esperar por ver a su pequeña.

El vuelo a la Isla Poni no fue tan largo; entre Kanto y Alola hay menos distancia que la mayoría de regiones. Usando el único avión de la Fundación restante, que se encontraba en el laboratorio, logramos que el tiempo entre el secuestro y el intento de rescate fuera menor a una semana; no era una cantidad de tiempo con la que me sintiera cómodo, pero tampoco podía quejarme tras todo lo sucedido. El problema que persistía, era que en realidad no estaba seguro de que hacer una vez estuviera en tal dimensión; ahí estaría a la merced de Geovanni, que sin lugar a dudas me estaría esperando.

Por mucho que había hablado de estrategias de combate complejas ante todo aquel que me preguntó, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de poder hacerle frente al gran poder de quien alguna vez llamé padre. Pero ya frente al Altar del Sol, pensar en retractarme sería estúpido, así que montado sobre Charizard, le indiqué a Clemont que encendiera la máquina; tras unos segundos, un portal de luz se abrió en el aire. Respirando hondo, me despedí de todos con un gesto de la mano, y le señalé a mi lagarto que atravesara el portal… "Solo espero no estar repitiendo aquel error de hace tantos años… ¡Ash, necesito que esta vez salga bien!".

–Bien, finalmente es tiempo de darle fin a este arcoíris de conflictos.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Un Mundo Carente de Colores.


	50. Un Mundo Carente de Colores

Un Mundo Carente de Colores

El vórtice de luz nos succionó, haciendo que nos adentráramos en una especie de túnel interdimensional. Al principio me sentí mareado, las sienes me dolían y estaba completamente desorientado. El abajo era arriba, y el arriba era abajo, la izquierda era la derecha y el norte era el sur. Mis sentidos, completamente abrumados, apenas eran capaces de hacerme saber que permanecía con vida, todo lo demás me resultaba un misterio.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la consciencia del ambiente, primero fue la escamosa espalda de Charizard, luego fue su débil aleteo, tras ello pude sentir la extraña sensación que trasmitía la energía que nos rodeaba. Después recuperé la audición, y aunque la mayoría era silencio, aun podía apreciar una extraña frecuencia que danzaba por el espacio. Mis sentidos regresaron uno tras otro, y al final solo quedaba la visión. Lo que era negrura fue tomando color, y entonces pude discernir mejor lo que antes me había parecido una especie de túnel entre dimensiones.

El lugar, aunque si poseía cierta similitud con un túnel, más bien parecía un hoyo de gusano. El espacio donde nos hallábamos era como un prisma circular que se quebraba y doblaba; no era recto, todo lo contrario. Subía, bajaba, se enroscaba y giraba; al menos ahora entendía porque antes no podía diferenciar una dirección de otra. El lugar en sí no era nuevo para mí, pero el recuerdo que de Ash del mismo lugar apenas y resultaba comprensible, así que comparar ambas experiencias sería una pérdida de tiempo; en sí, lo más correcto era afirmar que estaba viviendo por primera vez el viaje entre dimensiones.

Decir que Charizard y yo éramos los únicos ahí, habría sido una falacia. Tal vez sí éramos los únicos seres vivos, pero el lugar en sí estaba lleno de actividad. Desde diversos umbrales multicolores por ahí y por allá, hasta asteroides, cúmulos de energía eléctrica y aros de luz. Todo eso estaba distribuido en el espacio que contemplaba el agujero de gusano, todo menos los asteroides, que se hallaban fuera de éste. Personalmente, de no haber tenido prisa y sentido una extraña aversión nostálgica a ese lugar, me habría gustado poder apreciarlo con más detalle. Igual no es que fuera una opción, pues Charizard y yo éramos víctimas de una fuerza tractiva invisible que nos jalaba sin descanso.

Pensar que seres como Solgaleo, Lunala, o el mismo Necrozma, cruzaran el Ultraumbral recorriéndolo a voluntad, no sería una locura en lo más mínimo, de hecho, la leyenda dice que son capaces de viajar a cualquier dimensión que lo deseen. Y visto lo ocurrido con Cyrus, es correcto afirmar que la leyenda es cierta. Claro, esos son Pokémon de gigantesco poder, con habilidades que los demás Pokémon jamás podrían igualar; por ello no era de extrañar que Charizard se encontrara a la deriva, incapaz de hacer más que mover sus alas torpemente. Debe ser exactamente por ello que los Ultranseuntes terminan extraviados, viajando a la deriva...

Entonces surge un cuestionamiento; ¿por qué los Ultranseuntes vuelven a su dimensión natal, habiendo tantas dimensiones alternativas? Y creo poseer la respuesta; la energía. Sí, la energía, pues es por ésta que logramos el viaje entre dimensiones en primer lugar. Sin una firma de energía de la dimensión destinada, o coordenadas energéticas de ésta, es imposible realizar el viaje en primer lugar.

Por eso mismo hizo falta la ayuda de hasta tres científicos solo para regresar a la dimensión de Necrozma, ya que carecimos de la huella energética en primer lugar. Entonces, si la energía sirve para ser guiado a un destino, como justo ahora, es probable que lo mismo suceda a la inversa. Todo dentro del Ultraumbral funciona debido a la energía, así que, si algo con energía foránea cae dentro de éste, es probable que éste lo "escupa" a su lugar de origen. Dicho eso, es probable que Burnet o Lusamine ya hubieran deducido eso, pero no es lo mismo que vivirlo en persona.

Si bien la huella energética, correspondiente a cada dimensión, hace que un cuerpo extraño sea expulsado del Ultraumbral, en un caso como éste, donde el Ultraumbral fue abierto con un destino fijo, entonces el cuerpo es, primero tragado, y luego expulsado a la inversa, no a su dimensión de origen, sino a su dimensión de destino. Lo curioso es que el proceso no es precisamente rápido, es por ello mismo que me di el lujo de indagar en primer lugar. Eso explicaría otro suceso relacionado con la pérdida de memoria.

Por lo que entendí a Lusamine, cuando ésta me explicó lo relacionado a los Ultranseuntes un par de días atrás, es que la energía del Ultraumbral cala en el cuerpo de estos. La energía del túnel mismo se adhiere al cuerpo de aquel que cayó en éste, y como el proceso de expulsión es relativamente lento, esto da tiempo a que más energía sea absorbida por el Ultranseunte. Esta energía es la que distingue a alguien que cruzó un Ultraumbral de una que no lo hizo. En bajas cantidades no es problemática, pero como toda energía radiactiva, a gran escala puede ser mortal. Por ello, para prevenir la exposición a dicha energía, se me entregó una especie de traje blanco similar al usado por los exploradores espaciales.

Claro, el Ultraumbral suele expulsar al cuerpo extraño antes de matarlo, pero eso solo sería especulación; porque no se tenga constancia de ninguna muerte, no significa que no las haya. Al final poca gente puede cruzar un Ultraumbral, así que tampoco es que existan muchos casos que estudiar. Entonces, aunque hipotéticamente la energía de umbral no mata, sí que deja profundas secuelas. Nadie ha estudiado estas secuelas mejor que la Policía Internacional, así que la información que Lusamine me dio provino completamente de esta organización.

La primera secuela es el estado de coma, seguida por la pérdida de memoria; estas son las que todo Ultranseunte sufrirá. Hay una tercera secuela que ha sido menos estudiada, y esta es que los Ultranseuntes pueden atraer a cualquier Ultraente que esté cerca en un radio de varios kilómetros. Claro, que un Ultraente y un Ultranseunte se hallen cerca, en sí es un suceso extraño, pero no por eso no se ha estudiado. Al parecer la razón de esto es la energía misma; el Ultraente reconoce la energía del Ultranseunte como la del Ultraumbral, y éste se ve atraído por el prospecto de regresar a su dimensión.

Uno podría pensar que, para terminar en cualquier situación descrita anteriormente, se debe trabajar en un laboratorio que experimente con el viaje entre dimensiones, y además se debe contar con muy mala suerte. Pero no es el caso. Los Ultraumbrales se pueden abrir de manera natural en cualquier parte de cualquier dimensión. En la nuestra, Alola es la región donde es más se da este suceso, y por eso muchos científicos interesados en el tema viajan hacia allí. La razón de esto parecer estar relacionada con la presencia histórica de Solgaleo, Lunala y Necrozma en el Altar del Sol, en la Isla Poni, y el Lago Coroluna, en Ula-Ula.

Aún estaba repasando lo que sabía al respecto del viaje interdimensional, cuando una luz blanca comenzó a cegarme. Mirando al frente, noté que la fuerza de arrastre provenía de un umbral blanco que se encontraba en medio del túnel de energía. Sabía que una vez cruzara el umbral, estaría a la merced de lo que Giovanni tuviera planeado. En sí, no había logrado planear nada en concreto, y a fin de no presionarme aún más, había decidido que durante el viaje a través del umbral me enfocaría en otra cosa que no fuera ello. No quería caer en otro ataque de pánico, así que lo mejor sería apegarme a lo único que me quedaba; la improvisación. Por años mi instinto bastó para salir de los peores conflictos, así que había tomado la decisión de apegarme a eso una vez más.

El umbral albino finalmente nos absorbió, y una vez más la desagradable sensación de antes inundó muy cuerpo. Tras un proceso similar a aquel por el que pasé al entrar al agujero de gusano, finalmente comencé a vislumbrar lo que había sido de aquella ciudad de mis recuerdos. Curiosamente, lo que antes ya era un mundo carente de luz, ahora era uno completamente carente de colores, de vida. La mitad de los edificios negros, que antes sobresalían sobre la penumbra, ahora se hallaban derribados, convertidos en ruinas negras sobre un mundo gótico. Lo que antes había sido la única fuente de luz, ahora era una torre partida a la mitad; de ésta solo quedaba el soporte y parte de la estructura. El lugar parecía abandonado, pero yo sabía que no era así.

–Ahí abajo. –Susurré a mi dragón, señalando una zona limpia de escombros. Hasta ahora, lo único que servía de guía entre la oscuridad era la luz de la cola de mi Pokémon y escasos cristales luminiscentes regados por doquier. El brillo azul verdoso de los cristales le daba al lugar la sensación de estarse pudriendo.

Aún aturdido, el falso dragón hizo lo que pudo para aterrizar donde le había indicado. Aunque turbulentamente, finalmente Charizard pudo colocar ambos pies en el suelo, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie. Temiendo que éste se desmayara, me bajé de su lomo lo más rápidamente posible; al voltear a hacia él, pude ver como perdía su estado de mega debido al agotamiento. Evidentemente, el viaje entre dimensiones no es algo que un Pokémon normal pueda realizar a la ligera. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería permitirle descansar un rato, lo regresé a su Pokéball, reemplazándolo por el roedor psíquico, que inmediatamente se colocó a mi lado.

Con señas, le indiqué a Raichu que me siguiera en silencio, y entonces comencé a caminar entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue una imponente ciudad. Cada paso era especialmente complicado de llevar a cabo debido al traje; este me cubría de pies a cabeza, y aunque el visor no era precisamente incómodo, las botas sí lo eran. Además de eso, respirar dentro del traje era un tanto más difícil que sin éste, y aunque a lomos de Charizard no había apreciado la diferencia, apenas comencé a moverme por las ruinas noté la falta de aliento.

Luchar contra las adversidades provocadas por el traje y con las adversidades del entorno, mientras trataba de ser sigiloso, se estaba comenzado a volver considerablemente difícil. Fue en un área especialmente oscura que no alcancé a ver dónde colocaba el pie y terminé tropezando. Eso en sí no habría sido tan problemático, de no ser porque un poco más abajo de donde caí, había una especie de agujero que tardé demasiado en notar. La gravedad hizo de las suyas, por lo que me desplomé varios metros dentro del agujero, hasta que un denso panel de cristal detuvo la caída, de manera especialmente dolorosa, debo aclarar.

Había caído boca arriba, así que, vociferando insultos al aire, me giré, para entonces reincorporarme con la fuerza de mis brazos. Miré hacia arriba, donde vislumbré a Raichu deslizándose por el agujero en mi dirección. Haciendo un rápido cálculo, determiné que la distancia entre éste y el cristal sobre el que caí era de al menos unos cinco metros. Que no tuviera nada quebrado era un milagro, aunque tal vez podía atribuir esto a la protección conferida por la resistencia del traje.

Fue pensando en eso, que me percaté de que el visor de éste, que era un tanto azulado, estaba completamente rajado. Un patrón de cristal roto similar a una telaraña cubría todo el visor, haciendo la visión aún más escasa que antes. Dado que no recordaba haber usado nada sobre la cabeza cuando estuve ahí como Ash, decidí que no habría ningún peligro por quitarme el objeto. Así lo hice, y tras esto, tiré el casco a lo lejos. Ahora la visión era ligeramente más clara que antes, lo suficiente para causar que me molestara conmigo mismo por no haberme quitado el visor antes.

–Rai… –Volteé hacia el lado, donde Raichu me miraba expectante.

–Sí, sigamos moviéndonos… –Miré los alrededores, y al ver algo similar a un sendero entre los escombros, decidí que valía la pena ir en esa dirección. Ambos retomamos el camino, y fue ese momento que aproveché para quejarme con mi roedor por mi anterior caída.

–Pudiste haberme atrapado con Psíquico.

–Rai, raichu rai, raichu chu. –Lo que fuera que dijo, lo interpreté como: "Fue tu culpa por no prestar atención al camino, deja de actuar como si yo tuviera algo que ver"; o algo así. Decidiendo dejar ahí la discusión, me enfoqué en seguir buscando señales de vida.

Que en un principio todo estuviera tan solo, era más que extraño. Estaba claro que Giovanni sabía que yo llegaría, o de lo contrario no habría dejado aquel mensaje en Ciudad Mauville; ¿entonces por qué no parecía que estuvieran esperándome? Para entonces ya había caminado por más de media hora, y que no hubiera señal del Team Rainbow Rocket me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Preguntas como: ¿Habré malinterpretado el mensaje? ¿Habré llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Me habré equivocado de lugar? Estaban abarrotando mi mente, haciéndome el recorrido aún más agobiante de lo que ya era. Estaba necesitado de una señal de que estaba donde debía, la que fuera.

–¡Aggghhhh! –Debo admitir que casi sonrío al escuchar como ese grito inundaba toda la ciudad demolida. No me importaba lo que pudiera significar, desde alguien siendo asesinado hasta alguien pidiendo por ayuda, lo que me importaba era que ya tenía una señal de la cual aferrarme.

Los más sigilosamente que pude, comencé a moverme en la dirección en la que me pareció haber escuchado el grito. Caminé a través de ruinas cada vez más masivas, y por lo que noté, me estaba dirigiendo a donde estaba la torre partida al medio. Tras varios minutos, en los cuales no se escuchó nada más, finalmente llegué a la zona donde se hallaba la parte superior de la antigua torre luminosa, la cual poseía una extraña especie de cúpula. Estaba por rodearla, cuando comencé a escuchar varias voces, acompañadas de lamentos.

–Al jefe no le agradará saber que intentaste escapar de nuevo, Dulse. Personalmente creí que la muerte del estúpido de su capitán había servido de ejemplo. Pero aquí estamos… ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que ahora su pueblo nos pertenece? Ustedes son nuestros, y, por lo tanto, deben hacer lo que les decimos, así de simple. –Al escuchar esas frías palabras, inmediatamente supe que conocía a su emisor; no podía recordar específicamente quien era, pero con verlo bastaría. Manteniendo mi cuerpo lo más pegado a la cúpula de la torre posible, fui acercándome de a poco al lugar donde estaban los que hablaban.

–¡El capitán Phyco no fue ningún estúpido! Su único error fue querer demasiado a su pueblo como para soportar ver como unos malhechores lo aplastaban. Nosotros no les pertenecemos, y se lo digo ahora, ¡nunca me arrodillaré ante Giovanni!

Finalmente alcancé a asomarme por el extremo de la cúpula. Desde ahí observé como un hombre de pelo morado y piel azulada, con un traje ligeramente similar al mío, pero completamente avejentado y andrajoso, se encontraba acostado sobre el frío suelo de cristal, sangrando desde distintas partes de su cuerpo. Al lado de quien parecía ser el hombre llamado Dulse, se encontraba un sujeto vestido de negro, con una boina sobre su cabello de color turquesa. Inmediatamente reconocí a Protón, y el solo verlo causó que la ira se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

–Dulse, Dulse… Nunca aprenderás que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener esa sucia boca cerrada. Ni tú ni tu pueblo tienen voz en este mundo, ya no… Por eso, que pronuncies el nombre del jefe causa que me sienta asqueado, pues no tienes derecho alguno a hacerlo, y menos aún tienes derecho de desafiarlo. Nosotros, el Team Rainbow Rocket, gobernaremos éste y mil mundos más, éste solo fue el comienzo, y el proceso para dominar otros ya ha comenzado. A tu pueblo lo único que le queda es aceptar nuestra superioridad en silencio… ¿Pero sabes qué? Te ahorraré ver ese doloroso desenlace, así que nos ahorraré los problemas a todos, y te mataré en este instante. ¿Qué dices?

–¡Váyanse a la mierda, tú y el maldito Team Rainbow Rocket! –Al decir esto, el hombre de piel azulada escupió el pantalón de Protón.

–¡Eres una basura asquerosa! –Exclamó el Ejecutivo del Team Rocket, pateando al hombre en la cara. Inmediatamente tras esto, el hombre sacó un arma de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y apuntó al sujeto a sus pies. –¡Quería usarte como ejemplo, Dulse! Pero a decir verdad no puedo aguantar tanto para matarte. –El gatillo sonó, pero la bala nunca salió. Protón tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar despavorido.

Recordar que fue él quien secuestró a mi hija, disparó a Delia y atacó a Serena, había hecho que soportar en silencio la escena fuera especialmente difícil. Moría por atacarlo, pero debía esperar el momento… ¿Cuál momento? Sinceramente no lo sabía. Pero ver que un posible testigo estaba por ser asesinado, resultó ser la señal que necesitaba. Rápidamente liberé a Greninja y le indiqué con la mirada que hacer; éste comprendió sin problemas. Usando un Shuriken de Hielo a modo de navaja, Greninja le cortó la muñeca a Protón, dejando un muñón sangrante en su lugar. Lentamente salí de mi escondite y comencé a acercarme al mafioso, que no paraba de pegar alaridos. En ese momento ya no sentía miedo, solo odio.

–¿Sabes, Protón? Durante el tiempo que estuve en Team Rocket, en muchas ocasiones deseé poder hacer algo como esto. –El peli-turquesa miró sobre su hombro al escucharme, y sus dos ojos se abrieron como una lente al percatarse de mi presencia. Antes de que éste pudiera decir nada, oprimí su muñón sangrante con la bota del traje, haciendo que éste gritara aún más. –Dime, ¿dónde está Giovanni?

–Ja, ja, ja… Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido para venir. ¿Y todo por esa chiquilla? El jefe te está esperando, y cuando llegues…

–Raichu… –Decidí interrumpirlo, pues no tenía ganas de escucharlo balbucear estupideces. –… asesina. –Los ojos de Protón se abrieron aún más; en ellos podía observar el terror puro. Todos en el Team Rocket sabían lo que esas palabras significaban. Alejando mi pie del muñón, observé como el roedor lanzaba una cantidad mortal de electricidad al hombre, matándolo en el instante. Después de eso, como si la muerte de Protón no hiciera sido nada, me acerqué al hombre que éste estaba por matar. El sujeto de piel azulada estaba paralizado. –¿Dónde están los demás? Tengo prisa, así que dímelo rápido.

–¿Quién eres? Tienes la piel como ellos, ¿eres parte del Team Rainbow Rocket? –El hombre parecía confundido por lo que acababa de ver.

–Soy de la misma dimensión de ellos, pero ni de cerca formo parte del Team Rainbow Rocket. Y sobre quien soy… Solo te diré que soy alguien que desea la destrucción de Giovanni tanto como tú. Así que dime, ¿dónde está? –Al principio Dulse parecía renuente, pero eventualmente llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido que estuviera mintiendo. Con su mano me señaló la dirección en la que estaba la torre, y sin decirle nada más, comencé a caminar hacia allí. Lo que pasara con él realmente ya no me importaba.

No tuve que caminar por mucho tiempo para ver el lugar al que me dirigía. Detrás de los restos de la torre, erigida en cristal negro, se encontraba una mansión similar a un castillo. El lugar entero desprendía un aura rojiza, y además había múltiples banderas con el logo del Team Rainbow Rocket postradas sobre éste. A primera vista no parecía haber nadie a su alrededor, pero no podía estar completamente seguro sin comprobarlo. Greninja no necesitó que le pidiera nada para ponerse manos a la obra; poco tiempo después regresó frente a mí, negando. Al parecer sí estábamos solos.

Antes el miedo y la incertidumbre me habían nublado la vista, por ello, no tenía ni idea de que haría una vez me encontrara frente la fortaleza donde se encontrara Giovanni. Pero ahora nada de eso estaba en mi mente, y como antes de que mi consciencia y la de Ash se mezclaran, solo el odio y el deseo de obtener algo me movían. Hace un momento pensar en irrumpir en la mansión sin un plan me hubiera parecido una estupidez, pero ahora solo podía pensar en eso… El odio, así como antes el miedo, me estaba nublando la razón.

En ese momento creía sentirme como Dead Spark, pero no era el caso. Dead Spark era frío, calculador e inteligente, no se dejaba llevar por sentimentalismos. Yo sí, y por eso me estaba adentrando en la boca del Mightyena sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias. Antes de pensarlo demasiado, ya me encontraba frente a la entrada del castillo de cristal umbrío, con Sceptile frente a mí, listo para cumplir mis órdenes. Raichu, que aparentemente entendía lo conflictivo de la situación, se hallaba a mi lado, completamente alerta. Greninja había vuelto a las sombras, así que era de esperarse que también estuviera alerta.

–¡Destrúyelo todo, Sceptile! ¡Deja que la ira del dragón se apodere de tu cuerpo y te de poder! –Tocando la piedra llave que llevaba en la bolsa del traje, el inicial del tipo Planta mega-evolucionó, adquiriendo el tipo Dragón. –¡Pulso Dragón!

Un enorme rayo de poder morado abandonó la boca de mi Pokémon, destruyendo todo el cristal a su paso y abriendo una gran brecha entre la mansión y el exterior. Como Protón había dicho, todos allí dentro ya estaban preparados para un ataque, pero aparentemente no para uno de la forma en que lo había hecho. Había hasta cincuenta miembros del Team Rocket esperando en la sala principal, pero ninguno reaccionó a tiempo. Sceptile asesinó a diez con su Pulso Dragón inicial, Raichu utilizó Psíquico para acabar con otros diez, y Greninja derribó otra decena gracias a su velocidad.

–¡Pensé que Giovanni me estaba esperando! ¡¿Es que acaso no pensó que mi ira sería lo suficientemente grande como para entrar con todo desde el inicio?! –Grité, llamando la atención de los nuevos agentes que estaban llegando a través de una puerta al fondo del recibidor. –¡Tráiganme a mi hija! ¡Mataré a todo el que se ponga enfrente mío hasta que la vea! ¡Greninja, Cuchillada Nocturna! ¡Raichu, Atactrueno! ¡Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas!

Finalmente empezaron a unirse Pokémon al combate, pero comparados con los Pokémon de los Campeones o los legendarios de los líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket, esos no eran nada. Sceptile saltó al aire, convocando una lluvia de hojas que fulminaron hasta un Arbok que creyó que su resistencia le bastaría. Greninja rebanó a Pokémon y entrenadores por igual con su kunai sombrío, y el poder eléctrico de Raichu chamuscó a todo aquel que osó acercárseme.

–¡Raticate, Triturar! –Gritó uno de los agentes a su Pokémon forma Alola, antes de volverse a sus demás compañeros. –¿Dónde Giratinas está el jefe? ¡Dead Spark nos está arrasando!

–¡No lo sé! La última vez que lo vi estaba con los líderes Maxie y Archie… –Contestó otro, a la vez que comandaba a su Weezing usar Bomba Lodo.

–¡Mierda, si no recibimos apoyo pronto no creo que la contemos! Dead Spark es una bestia, y después de todo lo que le hizo el jefe, no me sorprende que… –El cuello del agente que estaba hablando fue rebanado. Greninja cayó a su lado, limpiando la sangre de su kunai, antes de volverse a sus compañeros.

–¡Shuriken de Agua! –Todos quedaron cubiertos de cortes letales antes de poder reaccionar. –¡Maldita sea, Giovanni! ¡Aparece de una buena vez! –Desesperado, tomé las Pokéballs de Krookodile e Infernape. –¡Infernape, destruye todo con Combate Cercano! ¡Krookodile, derriba todo con Terremoto!

Ambos estaban a punto de hacer lo que les indiqué, cuando notaron que yo caí al suelo. Hasta hace solo un momento estaba decidido a traerme la dimensión entera abajo, pero ahora todo eso había quedado en segundo plano. Esa sensación ya la había sentido, era el poder de Mewtwo. Quería pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de mis tipos Siniestro, pero me resultaba imposible mover uno solo de mis dedos. Mi esperanza iba en picada, y por ello empecé a notar los fallos en mis acciones… Si hubiera sido un poco más frío.

–¡Alguien detenga a ese Greninja! –Pero no todo estaba perdido. El batracio había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo, y con ayuda de Raichu, logró encontrar al legendario producto de la clonación. No pude ver nada, pero sí pude sentirlo. Mewtwo reaccionó tarde, y uno de los Shuriken de Hielo golpeó su espalda con gran fuerza, causando que me liberara de su agarre psíquico. Tras eso, solo bastó un intercambio de miradas entre el tipo Siniestro y yo.

"¡Más y más fuertes, amigo mío!", pensé, aun incapaz de hablar. Greninja se sincronizó conmigo e inmediatamente atacó a Mewtwo con su kunai negro. Mientras, abajo, Mega-Sceptile y Raichu seguían luchando contra los múltiples Pokémon, e Infernape ya estaba goleando todo a su paso. A Krookodile lo llamé y le pedí que ayudara a Greninja, pues era consciente de que solo él no bastaría para vencer al legendario.

–El jefe te está esperando, pero antes nos pidió que te "suavizáramos" un poco. Ya conoces el procedimiento, ¿no es así, Dead Spark? –Reincorporándome, noté como de las puertas del primer piso salía otro grupo personas, eran los ejecutivos, y al frente se hallaba el de rango más alto; Archer. Él fue quien me había hablado.

–Para tu suerte sí, Archer. Porque te verías demasiado estúpido tratando de explicármelo. –Le respondí, sonriendo adolorido. Éste gruñó, liberando un Honchkrow que se unió al combate; la dificultad estaba comenzando a elevarse exponencialmente. Después del ataque de Greninja, Mewtwo parecía más que listo para contraatacar, pues rápidamente comenzó a cargar un Ataque Centrado en las palmas de sus manos. Aun así, el ataque de poca precisión nunca fue lanzado, pues Krookodile usó Roca Afilada aprovechando el momento.

El montículo de rocas golpeó por la espalda a Mewtwo, distrayéndolo, cosa que Greninja aprovechó para clavar su kunai en el hombro de éste. El tipo Psíquico rugió de dolor, y usando su poder mental, comenzó a crear múltiples ondas psíquicas. Él también se dejó llevar por la ira, pues éstas lo único que hicieron fue dañar a varios de los Pokémon aliados que tenía a su alrededor. Krookodile, inafectado por el ataque psíquico, saltó al aire y mordió la cola de Mewtwo usando Triturar, obligándolo a bajar del segundo piso en el que se encontraba. El tipo Psíquico reaccionó velozmente y utilizó Rapidez para quitarse de encima al cocodrilo, y luego usó Ataque Centrado en Greninja, que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

La rana cayó al suelo, y con ella yo volví a caer, sintiendo como el dolor que nos conectaba me intentaba ahogar. Yo apenas y podía pensar en esa situación, pero no fue lo mismo con Krookodile, que usando Terremoto desestabilizó a Mewtwo, haciendo que también cayera al suelo. Greninja, que se recuperó más rápido que yo, se lanzó hacia el legendario y lo apuñaló con Cuchillada Nocturna… Estábamos venciendo a Giovanni. No, eso no es así…

–¡Deténganse! –La firme voz del líder del Team Rocket causó que todos sus subordinados dejaran de moverse, sus Pokémon incluidos. Mi equipo también se detuvo, pero debido a lo confuso que resultaba que sus enemigos dejaran de atacar. Yo, que me estaba volviendo a levantar, miré hacia el segundo piso del que había venido Mewtwo, y por un momento sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. –Red, creo que lo mejor será que regreses a todos tus Pokémon y te rindas… ¿Tú que dices, pequeña?

Al lado de Giovanni estaba un hombre de pelo verde muy largo, con un visor rojo sobre su ojo y una túnica muy extraña con dos ojos de distintos colores impresos en ella. Lo reconocí de inmediato, pues Menek me habló múltiples veces de él; era Ghetsis. Lo que hizo que mi sangre se helara era lo que Ghetsis señalaba con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro. Un enorme Hydreigon que tenía bajo sus tres cabezas a mi hija. Con el miedo regresando a mi cuerpo, obedecí de inmediato. Todos mis Pokémon regresaron a sus Pokéballs y Mewtwo volvió al lado de su creador.

–Ya lo hice, ahora suéltala… –Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía mirar a los ojos a Giovanni, pues estos estaban postrados sobre la débil figura de Yvonne. Ella tenía su cuerpo lleno de raspones, tenía la cara sucia, el pelo enmarañado, y por el rojo de sus ojos, estaba claro que había llorado sin parar. Su mirada aterrada y suplicante, carente de esperanza, hacía que el odio y el miedo se entremezclaran dentro de mí, paralizándome.

–Antes me gustaría hablar unas cosas… Mewtwo, ¿me harías el favor? –El legendario, empleando su poder, tomó control de mi cuerpo y comenzó a arrastrarme.

Todos nos dirigimos a una especie de oficina minimalista en medio del piso en el que nos hallábamos. Ésta estaba en una estancia muy abierta, casi vacía, con solo una escritorio y múltiples estantes con Pokéballs. En una esquina estaba lo que reconocí como un teletrasportador; típico de las instalaciones del Team Rocket. Una vez en el centro de la oficina, Mewtwo me liberó, obligándome a caer de rodillas. Ghetsis se colocó en silencio en una esquina, con su Pokémon custodiando a mi hija a su lado.

–Papi… Tengo miedo… –Escuché a la pequeña atreverse a susurrar, completamente aterrorizada. "Yo también"; me vi tentado a responder, pero debía ser fuerte.

–Espera un poco, ya nos sacaré de esta. –A pesar de que ambos susurramos, habría sido estúpido pensar que los dos hombres no nos escucharían; así que no me sorprendió oír como Giovanni reía burlonamente.

–Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás, querido Red? ¿Es que acaso no te ha quedado claro que no puedes hacer nada en contra mía? Siempre has estado debajo de mí, siempre… –Quería responderle, pero no tuve las agallas de hacerlo. –Sé que no te interesa escucharlo, pero una vez yo estuve en la misma posición que tú… Mi padre era miembro de una mafia de Ciudad Saffron; la precursora del Team Rocket, debo decir. Él murió asesinado en un bar sin haber saldado una importante deuda, y desde entonces, yo, como su único hijo, me vi obligado a saldarla por él. Pero ahí todos me veían como menos que nada, era basura, y cada día los pandilleros de la zona se encargaban de recordármelo; hasta que un día me cansé, asesiné a todos y trepé por la pirámide de poder de la mafia de Saffron. Desde ese día juré que nunca permitiría que nada más se colocara sobre mí. Y es por eso que tus absurdos intentos de hacerlo, incluso desde antes de convertirte en Red, me tienen tan molesto. –Al callarse, Giovanni me miró con desagrado. Pero tras un tenso momento de silencio, éste sonrió de nuevo con maldad y siguió hablando. –¿Sabes?, Red fue el nombre de mi primer hijo. No me sorprendería que el fracasado de Silver te lo hubiera dicho, pero te lo digo por si acaso. De todas formas, lo curioso no es eso… ¡Oh no! No lo es… Red fue poco más que mi primer gran fracaso tras mi asenso como líder del Team Rocket. Como Campeón de Kanto, su necesidad de ir en contra de mis ideas y planes se volvió una molestia. Por eso convencí a Silver de engañarlo y hacerle creer que había encontrado pruebas definitivas para hacerme caer… Ese día esperé solo a mis dos hijos, con mi Rhydon listo para matar. Lo que no esperaba era que Red llegara con un aliado, un molesto usuario del aura. Ese día casi fui vencido, pero por suerte la experiencia superó al talento al final. Pero eso tampoco te importa, ¿verdad…? Lo que podría importarte es saber que el nombre de ese usuario del aura era Satoshi Ketchum, tu padre.

Escucharlo decir eso fue impactante por decir poco. Tal vez de haberlo escuchado hace un tiempo no me habría importado, pero ahora que Ash se ha vuelto gran parte de mí una vez más, me resultó imposible no sentir de nuevo la ira fluir. En verdad Giovanni se había encargado de arruinar mi vida en todo aspecto posible…

–¿Qué esperabas lograr con los ataques? ¿Acaso obtuviste algo? –Quería desviar el tema, quería fingir que no me importaba, y de paso, ver si lograba sacarle algo. Giovanni volvió a reír, pero no respondió, así que insistí. –Querías que hablemos, así que eso haremos. Yo ya te escuché, así que es mi turno, y quiero respuestas. ¿Acaso tu plan era controlar en secreto las empresas que atacaste o algo similar?

–Red, me das demasiado crédito, yo solo quería demostrar el poder de mi mejorado Team Rocket. –Respondió éste, restándole importancia a mi insinuación con un movimiento de muñeca.

–Sé que hay más, a mí no puedes engañarme, te conozco más de lo que crees. –Insistí, haciendo uso del blofeo.

–Supongo que es cierto… Hay más. Pero realmente solo deseaba eliminar información importante de gobiernos y empresas, como prevención en caso de que intenten plantarse en contra del Team Rainbow Rocket en el futuro; nada de conspiraciones raras. Necesitaba una distracción para usar el poder de varios Porygon Z que robamos a Silph Co.; ellos se encargarían de limpiar las bases de datos de los lugares que atacamos. Los Porygon no podían pasar los firewalls, así tenían que entrar físicamente a los ordenadores. Eliminar la información era mejor que robarla porque llamaría menos la atención, y creo poder afirmar que eso funcionó… Lo demás sí tenía que ver con una demostración de poder, pero a decir verdad no salía tan bien como esperaba. Y es que cuesta controlar a sujetos con el ego tan alto como el de mis nuevos aliados. –Se quejó, mirando a Ghetsis. –La mayoría no siguió mi plan y las cosas se complicaron, pero el resultado fue decente, así que no importa tanto el como lo consiguieron.

–¿Ahora qué? –Inquirí, notando que ya había acabado de hablar.

–Buena pregunta… Déjame decirte una última cosa. Ese… –Señaló a Ghetsis, sonriendo de manera cruel. –Es uno de los locos más grandes que me he encontrado. Su sed de poder es casi tan grande como la mía, y sabe cuando debe bajar la cabeza y aceptar una buena oferta. Yo conocí a su versión de nuestra dimensión, y fue éste quien me dio la idea de usarte en vez de matarte. ¡Y mira que útil que fue ese consejo! Anda Ghetsis, dile lo que le sucedió al N de tu mundo. Sabes quién es N, ¿no es así, Red? –No le respondí, simplemente me enfoqué a mirar al peliverde por sobre mi hombro. Éste me sonría con locura.

–Claro, Giovanni… –Respondió Ghetsis al fin. –Una vez N cumplió su propósito y convenció al pueblo de Unova de liberar a sus Pokémon, le enseñé la cruda verdad y después lo maté. –Giovanni comenzó a reír al escuchar la afirmación de su camarada, y éste no tardó en acompañarlo. –Ja, ja, ja… El castigo por tu insolencia será caro, aún más caro… Solo espero que la niña supere los abusos de nuestros enfermos subordinados. –En ese momento reaccioné, levantándome y embistiendo a Ghetsis, pero éste simplemente siguió riendo.

Antes de poder entender que pasaba, una luz cegadora inundó la habitación. Era Necrozma, que brillaba incluso más de lo que recordaba por las memorias de Ash. Paralizado, no puede hacer más que observar como Giovanni le daba una orden al poderoso legendario. Ultra-Necrozma, que fue como el líder del Team Rocket lo llamó, rugió portentosamente, causando que un Ultraumbral se abriera en medio de la habitación. Apenas pude reaccionar cuando noté que el dragón siniestro que había custodiado a mi hija, la lanzaba al interior del umbral; instintivamente salté tras ella.

–Espero que esta sea una lección que nunca olvides… –Sentenció Giovanni, riendo victoriosamente, antes de que el umbral se volviera a cerrar.

Una vez más en el agujero de gusano, hice lo que pude para moverme en dirección de mi hija. Sabía que ahí de nada me serviría liberar a Charizard, así que debía hacerlo por mí mismo. Gracias al impulso inicial, logré llegar a ella tras varios cientos de metros recorriendo el túnel de luz. Al tenerla cerca, pude notar que estaba desmallada; o eso esperaba. Estirando los brazos hasta el límite, logré tomarla. Rápidamente la cubrí con mi cuerpo, aun cubriendo por el traje, con la esperanza de que eso sirviera de algo. Aunque, a decir verdad, yo ya estaba en mi límite. Todo estaba volviendo a lo negro, mi visión se estaba nublando, y solo alcancé a ver una especie de nave acercarse a nuestra dirección antes de perder la consciencia al igual que Yvonne.

Cuando desperté, para mi tranquilidad, seguía siendo yo, Red Ketchum. Tras comprobar eso, sin pensar en nada más, me levanté de la camilla en la que estaba y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de metal, ignorando todo lo demás a mi alrededor. Al parecer me hallaba de nuevo en el laboratorio de Bill, y el cómo la verdad no me importaba. Con mi instinto más activo que nunca guiándome, así como una vez encontré a Serena e Yvonne sin recordarlas, di con el lugar donde la niña se encontraba. Serena estaba junto a ella. La pequeña estaba dormida, pero cuando entré a la habitación despertó. Dile aura, instinto, o conexión de padre, pero yo sabía que eso pasaría… Serena, aún sin percatarse de mi presencia, abrazó a la niña con fuerza. Lentamente me acerqué a ambas, con una sonrisa en mi rostro… Una sonrisa que murió cuando escuché a Yvonne hablar…

–… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién soy yo? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Umbral de los Recuerdos.


	51. Umbral de los Recuerdos

Umbral de los Recuerdos

–… Por lo que veo, no hay señal alguna de abuso sexual. Hay señales de abuso físico leve, como pequeños hematomas y raspones, pero nada que pueda haber comprometido su vida. Ella también presenta señales de inanición y deshidratación, así que es probable que la mantuvieran aislada. En cuanto a su salud física, pueden estar tranquilos, ahora que ya fue rescatada, lo peor ya pasó. –Dictaminó el doctor, un hombre de poco más de medio siglo de edad, tras analizar por un momento su ordenador. Al escucharlo, Serena se dejó caer sobre la silla del consultorio; en sus ojos aún eran apreciables las lágrimas que forzaron su salida durante la tensa espera. Yo, entonces, finalmente me di el lujo de liberar el aire que mantenía retenido en mis pulmones, aliviado. Pero, ¿acaso era momento de sentirme así?

Tal vez alguien más optimista habría dicho que sí, al fin y al cabo, era la primera buena noticia que teníamos en varios días. Yo quería ser un poco más optimista a pesar de lo acontecido desde que recuperé parte de mi memoria, así que me permití al menos disfrutar de la falsa calma que nos traía el diagnóstico del doctor. Claro, como todo momento de paz en mi vida, éste solo duró una fracción de segundo, antes de que el doctor matara el ambiente de alivio y lo reemplazara con uno de melancolía.

–… ¿Entonces no hay forma de curar su amnesia? –Cuestionó, afligida, la chica a mi lado. Como era de esperarse, el diagnóstico referente a la memoria de Yvonne no era bueno.

–Me temo que no. No veo como la medicina tradicional pueda hacer nada por ella. Aparentemente, su pérdida de memoria no devino de ningún factor físico, ni interno ni externo. Como ya les dije, los secuestradores no la agredieron con fuerza letal, y su cabeza tampoco fue expuesta a ningún daño. Realmente es probable que la amnesia provenga de un factor psicológico, y esos casos suelen ser lo más complejos de tratar… Les puedo recomendar a un buen psiquiatra, pero nada más. –La pelimiel aceptó la oferta con desamparo y agradeció al pediatra por el servicio tras recibir un par de consejos médicos. Como carente de alma, la chica volvió a levantarse del asiento y salió del consultorio, escoltada por mí.

El día, hasta el momento relatado, ya estaba postulado para ser uno de los más difíciles de mi vida. Todo comenzó cuando Yvonne realizó esas fatídicas preguntas; eso catalizó el dolor y la desesperación. Serena no supo que responder, así que tuve que ser yo quien dio la cara por ambos; ver a la niña tan confundida fue doloroso de conllevar. Por suerte, si es que puede considerarse eso, Lusamine y Bill ya estaban preparados para un caso similar, así que rápidamente nos sacaron de la habitación donde estaba y aislaron a la niña. Serena aún estaba en shock, por lo que la llevaron a la habitación donde antes había estado yo.

En ese momento, inseguro de como actuar, decidí que lo mejor sería informarme. Al parecer Yvonne y yo estuvimos en el coma del Ultranseunte por un par de días; poco tiempo, probablemente debido a una relativamente baja exposición al Ultraumbral. El cómo fuimos rescatados fue lo segundo que pregunté. Fue gracias a que Jeit Phraser se enteró de mi misión suicida, que él decidió que lo mejor sería intentar acabar con el Team Rainbow Rocket aprovechando mi desesperada acción.

La Milicia de Oposición a Aether partió poco después de que Gladio los contactara, minutos antes de que nosotros partiéramos de Kanto a Alola. Yo no sabía nada, tampoco Serena, pero los científicos y los Aether sí; MOA sería el plan de contingencia. Jeit Phraser salió de Unova en una de sus aeronaves, y relativamente pronto se encontró sobre el Altar del Sol. Tras una rápida evaluación, en la que Clemont determinó que la nave soportaría la energía del umbral, Phraser y sus agentes se adentraron en éste.

Para ellos fue más sencillo navegar dentro, gracias a la tecnología de propulsión que desarrolló el área científica de la milicia, así que llegaron mucho más rápido a su destino de lo que yo lo había hecho a lomos de mi Pokémon. Pero, para sorpresa suya, lo que encontraron al final del umbral fue a Yvonne y a mí, vagando a la deriva del coloso de luz y oscuridad. Una vez nos ingresaron en la aeronave y determinaron que ambos habíamos estado expuestos al umbral, decidieron que salvar nuestras vidas sería prioridad, así que regresaron al punto de entrada; Clemont aún tenía el umbral abierto, así que no hubo problemas para ello.

Afuera, Phraser les relató a los demás lo ocurrido y los ayudó a regresar rápidamente al laboratorio de Bill. La MOA no sé quedó a esperar información sobre nuestro estado, pues ese mismo día el Team Rainbow Rocket atacó la capital de Johto. Decididos a contener el daño provocado por la energía del umbral los más posible, Bill y Wicke nos colocaron en cámaras de purificación similares a las usadas en Lusamine, y fue hasta pasadas veinticuatro horas que nos instalaron en las camillas para monitorear nuestro estado. Fue un día después de eso que despertamos.

Claro que Lusamine me regañó, señalando que de no haber perdido el visor que cubría mi rostro, yo no habría sido afectado. Pero a decir verdad eso no me importaba, el traje bastó para protegerme de una nueva pérdida de memoria, pero no para proteger a Yvonne. "La acabo de recuperar, ¡y ahora la vuelvo a perder!", recuerdo haber gritado mientras descargaba mi ira en una de las paredes del complejo. Una vez más debía ser fuerte, pero no me creía capaz de lograrlo. "El umbral de los recuerdos vuelva a alejarse una vez más… Tal vez estoy destinado a nunca recordar"; pensé esa noche, al acostarme en una solitaria camilla en medio de una fría habitación.

Al día siguiente fui a ver a Serena, y ella no parecía estar mejor que Yvonne misma; era como si hubiera perdido su alma. No quería comer, no quería moverse, no quería vivir. En ese estado, el único capaz de estar al lado de Yvonne era yo, y eso hice. Tras estar un rato con la niña, decidí pedirle a Lusamine que me permitiera llevarla con un doctor, a falta de un pediatra en las instalaciones, pues necesitaba averiguar algo, algo que necesitaba que fuera mentira. Ese día me vi en la necesidad de contarle a Serena lo ocurrido en la fortaleza de Giovanni, e irónicamente, eso funcionó para que ella recuperara parte de su espíritu. Obviamente, ella necesitaba escuchar la verdad tanto como yo.

Pasó otra noche, pero bien temprano en la mañana partimos a un consultorio que nos recomendó Misty, ubicado en la zona norte de Ciudad Cerulean, saliendo de la jungla donde está ubicado el laboratorio de Bill. Una vez le explicamos a la niña que debía ir al doctor debido a las heridas en su cuerpo, obviamente omitiendo las razones más oscuras, salimos del complejo, acompañados de Gladio, quien manejó el vehículo en el que íbamos. En poco tiempo llegamos al consultorio, y Serena, Yvonne y yo entramos en éste.

Serena y yo no mentimos a la hora de explicar la razón del estado de Yvonne, y tampoco mentimos al decir porque temíamos sobre la posibilidad de un abuso. Hablamos del secuestro y el rescate, pero omitimos los detalles, como el viaje interdimensional o la presencia del Team Rainbow Rocket. El doctor, y la enfermera que trababa para él, resultaron ser personas muy discretas, así que no hubo problemas relacionados con el aspecto legal de los sucesos. A Yvonne le hicieron los test menos invasivos posibles, sobre todo cuando se trató de averiguar si hubo violación; y una vez los datos estuvieron almacenados en el ordenador del doctor, éste nos llamó para dar su diagnóstico…

Quería decirle algo a Serena, pero no encontraba las palabras… Claro, ya habíamos rechazado la posibilidad de una violación, pero todo volvía como al principio; Yvonne seguía "perdida" a su manera. Existiendo la posibilidad de que nunca recuperara la memoria, era fácil entender su desanimo. "Recuérdalo, la amnesia del Ultranseunte no tiene cura"; aún tenía esas duras palabras de Lusamine grabadas en mi cabeza. "… Pero es tu hija, tal vez también heredó algo de tu aura. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que te hace el único que ha recuperado parte de su memoria"; pero al menos estaban acompañadas de una pequeña esperanza.

Aferrarse a esa esperanza bien podría ser un error… Del aura casi no se sabe nada, y por lo que se sabe, ésta solo se manifiesta en casos muy específicos. Por lo que me contaron, el mío fue durante el encuentro con un viejo Lucario, perteneciente a un antiguo Aura Guardián, y solo pude usarla debido a que utilicé guantes que canalizaban su poder. Si hizo falta todo eso para poder despertar mi aura, ¿qué nos asegura que Yvonne, en caso de haberla heredado, pudiera haber bloqueado la energía del Ultraumbral con su aura dormida? Nada. Es poco probable, incluso.

Por eso me resultaba difícil aceptar esa mínima esperanza, pues para mí se veía como una triste ilusión más, de esas que plagaron mi vida. Yo lo que deseo es algo firme a lo que aferrarme, no más sueños sin fundamento. Por eso me resultaba tan difícil encontrar que decirle a Serena, pues yo mismo me hallaba desesperanzado…

–¿Por qué…? –Sobresaltado, miré hacia el frente, donde Serena se había detenido a pocos metros de la habitación donde estaba esperando Yvonne. –¿Por qué le hicieron esto a nuestra pequeña?

Al escucharla decir eso, sentí como mi garganta se secó de golpe. Lo cierto es que ya había pensado en ello, y la respuesta no era un misterio ni un secreto. Giovanni quería darme una lección por mis acciones en contra suya. Por eso secuestraron a Ye, por eso Ghetsis insinuó la violación y por eso la lanzaron al Ultraumbral; para hacerme sufrir. "… Espero que esta sea una lección que nunca olvides"; esas fueron las palabras de Giovanni. Él sabía que ella, y posiblemente yo, perderíamos la memoria.

Si solo Yvonne la perdía, él me haría a mí ver a mi hija pasar por lo mismo que yo; sería una especia de burla. Y si los dos lo hacíamos, me habría condenado a perderme completamente, a perder mi vida, a morir en vida. En ambos casos, Giovanni dejaría en claro su punto; nadie debería meterse con él…

–Fue por mi culpa… Serena. Yo era a quien querían castigar, a ellos no les importaba Yvonne. Su objetivo era demostrarme que es inútil que intente oponérmeles.

–Red… –Susurró ella, apenas levantando la mirada. Por su expresión, estaba claro que, aunque lo deseara, esta vez no tenía palabras de apoyo para mí. Por un lado, ella misma se encontraba demasiado desganada, y por el otro, realmente no había como refutar mi afirmación, pues era un hecho doloroso. Por eso era mi responsabilidad encontrar la manera de solucionarlo, aunque careciera de la fe y la confianza para ello.

–Sé que suena estúpidamente iluso de mi parte decirlo, pero haré lo posible por encontrar una forma de que ella recupere su memoria, de que ambos lo hagamos… No te mereces menos que todo mi esfuerzo por lograrlo. –Serena, visiblemente conmovida por mis palabras, se lanzó a mis brazos, tomándome por sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, sus labios se conectaron con los míos. Puede que fuera por la pasión del momento, o por años de secreto deseo, pero cuando el beso comenzó, me fue físicamente imposible separarme de ella.

Aún sin memoria, Serena siempre estuvo en lo más profundo de mi consciencia. Por ella siempre me sentí incompleto, por su ausencia siempre me sentí infeliz. Por ella, mi relación con Plum nunca se pudo desarrollar más allá del sexo, por ella, Ana estuvo siempre condenada a ser solo una amante por conveniencia. No recordaba nada de ella, y aun así su presencia me hacía falta.

Fue ese deseo que trascendió el tiempo y el espacio, que me llevó a su casa hace más de dos años, fue el instinto arraigado a mi ser que me obligó a nunca olvidar su morada… La obsesión de un mercenario Pokémon: una casa en Pueblo Vaniville y las dos féminas que la habitaban. La niña y la madre, que, sin saberlo, fueron observadas durante un año… La niña que se volvió una especia de informante y confidente… La hermosa mujer de pelo del color de la miel a la cual nunca me sentí capaz de acercarme. Las chicas que ya formaban parte de mí aun cuando no las recordaba.

Mi vida no empezó a tener sentido hasta el día que pasé frente a su casa, y entonces me volví adicto a observarlas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Cuando comencé a sospechar que existía una conexión entre Ash Ketchum y yo, mi necesidad de acercármeles aumentó, y eso me llevó a participar en el Pokémon World Tournament en honor a quien, en ese entonces pensaba, era mi antiguo rival. Ahí tuve mi primer acercamiento a la madre, pero éste no salió bien debido a las circunstancias; claro, a ninguna madre le agrada saber que su hija ha estado hablando con un desconocido.

Irónico que este desconocido terminara siendo Ash Ketchum… Claro, descubrir la verdad me salió caro, pero al menos así pude finalmente comprender el porqué de mi conexión con esas dos féminas. Al final del evento, la máscara que usaba para cubrirme se desmoronó… Claro, Silver no era tonto, él sabía que si alguien me veía me reconocería, por eso me recomendó disfrazarme; el tinte, el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto me acompañaron por muchos años. Al principio era una protección contra quien entonces era mi enemigo, la Fundación Aether, pero éste se degradó hasta convertirse en la máscara que cubría mis cicatrices externas e internas.

Estuve vacío por años, y no fue hasta que pasé por la dolorosa revelación de que toda mi vida había sido una mentira, que esto comenzó a cambiar. Perdido en la traición, fui salvado por las dos personas que una vez fueron la luz al final del túnel. Con el apoyo de Serena y el cariño inocente de Yvonne, finalmente sentí que no estaba solo en este mundo, finalmente sentí que valía la pena vivir. ¿Y cómo les pagué? Haciendo más difícil sus vidas.

Ese pensamiento me golpeó en lo bajo de mis entrañas, haciéndome reaccionar. La realidad se volvió más real de lo nunca lo fue, los labios de Serena se convirtieron en lo único que podía sentir, mi única realidad. La hermosa chica estaba a aferrada a mí, como si pudiera desvanecerme en el aire. Esa realidad prometía sincera alegría; lastimosamente, esa no era mi realidad… Sentí como las sagradas lágrimas de Serena empapaban nuestros labios, y entonces me separé de ella bruscamente. Fue entonces que la chica comprendió lo que había hecho, y la pena se apoderó de su mirada; estaba muy avergonzada por su forma de reaccionar ante mis palabras.

–Yo… Red… Lo siento. –"No soy él"; pensé al verla en ese estado. "No soy digno de tocarla, no como Ash. Esta es su realidad, no mía…".

–No tienes porqué… Yo también cedí ante la pasión del momento, así que fue culpa de ambos. –Aseguré, rascando bajo mi nariz debido a la incomodidad. Extraño, pues yo nunca fui de tener ese tipo de tics.

–Es que lo que dijiste… Yo… Me sentí como… –Entonces se detuvo, comprendiendo lo que estuvo a punto de decir. "No soy él, lo nuestro nunca funcionará… No mientras Red viva y Ash duerma".

–Lo siento, siento no ser él. Yo solo he venido a arruinarles su vida con mi pasado y presente conflictivos. Además de eso, soy un doloroso recordatorio en vida de quien perdieron. Por eso tengo que corregir mis errores; tengo que devolverte a Yvonne y Ash sanos y salvos. Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer. –La chica se llevó la mano a la boca, visiblemente afectada por lo que dije.

–Red… No, eso no… –La interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

–No lo digas, ambos sabemos que sería mentira si negaras que lo quieres de regreso. Yo no soy él, y no puedo reemplazarlo… –Suspirando, me recosté contra la pared del pasillo. –Esos malditos del Team Geyser solo querían atormentarme a mí… Giovanni me ha subestimado desde siempre, por eso sigo vivo, porque cree que soy incapaz de detenerlo. Soy una simple molestia para él, una molestia con la que es divertido jugar… Por eso secuestró a Yvonne, pues solo quería hacerme sufrir a través de ella… Quería que yo fuera a su fortaleza solo para que viera como la lanzaba por un Ultraumbral… Él quería que yo viera a mi hija vivir lo mismo que yo, a modo de burla. Para él solo soy un juguete… –Serena me estaba observando atenta y visiblemente conflictuada, así que decidí concluir. –Él nos hizo sufrir a todos nosotros… A Yvonne, a Ash, a ti y a mí. Así que encontraré la forma de que Yvonne y yo recuperemos la memoria… pero también le enseñaré a Giovanni que está equivocado… ¡Me aseguraré de hacer que lamente no haberme matado cuando pudo! –Descargué otro poco de ira contenida golpeando la pared. Tras esto, más calmado, decidí terminar lo que estaba diciendo. –… Después de eso, espero poder regresarte la vida que él te arrebató; espero concluir esta tragedia y permitirte ser feliz.

–Red… –Con aún más lágrimas que antes inundando sus hermosos ojos, Serena volvió a acercarse a mí, esta vez límitandose a envolverme con un casto abrazo. –Red, yo quiero que tú también seas feliz. –Susurró en mi oído, causando que los vellos del cuello se me pusieran de punta.

–Yo lo seré si cumplo mi objetivo… –Respondí regresándole el abrazo y colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "Realmente no importa que desaparezca en el proceso, ya no tengo miedo de dejar de ser yo mismo en caso de recordar. Si puedo devolverte un poco de la luz que me has dado, podré soportarlo"; profundicé en mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Estuvimos abrazados por un poco más de un minuto, pero eso bastó para que mi convicción se viera completamente renovada. Ya no temía al resultado, tampoco a las probabilidades, sin importar el costo, cumpliría lo que prometí a Serena. Habiendo dejado atrás la inseguridad que comenzó todo, mi temor a desaparecer tras recuperar la memoria, el resto de miedos simplemente se vino abajo. Así que, si ya no podía ser Dead Spark, entonces sería algo mejor, alguien mejor; Red Ketchum, el exmercenario con un propósito. Tras ese liberador momento, ambos entramos a la habitación donde se hallaba Yvonne; ésta al vernos sonrió y se acercó a nosotros.

–¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó mostrándose un tanto impaciente. –Aquí estoy un poco aburrida. –La niña señaló una pila de juguetes al fondo de la habitación; al parecer ya había terminado de usar todos y cada uno. Serena asintió, devolviéndole una genuina sonrisa.

–Claro, querida, ya terminamos con lo que teníamos que hacer, ya podemos volver. –La niña dio un pequeño salto de emoción y tomó la mano de su madre, tras esto, los tres nos encaminamos a la salida del consultorio. Era sorprendente ver como Yvonne mantenía su actitud energética a pesar de todo.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo por todo lo ocurrido… Así que gracias por cumplir y traer de vuelta a nuestra hija"; susurró Serena a mi oído, cuando estábamos entrando a la cabaña que servía de fachada para el laboratorio. El sonido de sus palabras se quedó conmigo hasta el final de ese día; fueron solo eso, palabras, pero aun así la satisfacción que me causaron fue inconmensurable, y bastaron para reafirmar aún más mi convicción. Esa noche apenas dormí, pues en mi mente ya se estaban formulando múltiples planes para cumplir mi promesa…

–… Si Ash hubiera entrenado su aura es probable que para ahora Red ya hubiera… –De pronto quien estaba hablando se detuvo. ¿La razón? Pues yo acababa de entrar a la habitación. –Red, es bueno ver que te nos unes.

El emisor de esas palabras no era nadie más que Looker, quien, gracias a Bill, pudimos contactar en búsqueda de ayuda. Él fue mi primer intento de encontrar el camino a seguir para solucionar las cosas, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabe más de los Ultranseuntes que la PI. Pero contactarlo no fue tan sencillo. Como las señales cerca del laboratorio se encontraban bloqueadas, y salir de éste para utilizar dispositivos, como un HoloCaster, resultaba riesgoso, no nos quedó de otra que hacerlo desde adentro del complejo y sin un dispositivo móvil. Al final Bill encontró la forma de comunicarse con el agente de la PI mediante la línea encriptada de sus instalaciones. Yo no tenía el contacto debido a que lo perdí junto a mi HoloCaster, pero por suerte Gladio sí.

El agente no tardó demasiado en venir al complejo al norte de Ciudad Celeste, pero para mi sorpresa, Ana no venía con él. Al parecer la Policía Internacional se hallaba ocupada con los atentados del Team Rocket a varios puntos de valor político, así que ella, como jefa de departamento, no tenía permitido abandonar las instalaciones de la PI. Lo primero que hizo el agente al llegar, fue preguntar por cuanto sabía Yvonne…

No había pasado mucho tiempo, así que la niña apenas comprendía lo que sucedía, pero aun así habíamos decidido no dejarla en blanco. Serena y yo le explicamos que éramos sus padres, le presentamos a sus dos abuelas y a las personas que habitaban el laboratorio, todo con su lento proceso de adaptación. También le dijimos que perdió la memoria en una caída y le explicamos que de momento debíamos quedarnos en el complejo de Bill.

La niña aceptó todo sin quejarse, e incluso después de que volvimos del doctor se le vio más abierta a hablar con más personas que no fuéramos su madre y yo. Además de eso, Serena le pidió a su Sylveon que la acompañara a donde fuera dentro del complejo; según el psiquiatra, los Pokémon resultan ser excelentes para la rehabilitación de niños, así que le tomamos el consejo.

Looker escuchó todo en silencio, y al finalizar, pidió ver a la niña. Estuvo con ella varios minutos, y al salir de su habitación confirmó que era un caso de amnesia de Ultranseunte en toda la regla. Tras esto, mencionó que a su edad era imposible determinar si había heredado el uso del aura, así que solo quedaba esperar y ver como se desenvolvía su amnesia. Claro que esa respuesta no nos bastó a Serena y a mí, así que complementó ésta con recomendaciones para tratar con un Ultranseunte; no fue mucho, pero al menos haría un poco más llevadero lidiar con todo ello. Al fin y al cabo, mi idea es acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

–Sí… Realmente no hace falta desviar el tema, tras tantos años ya terminé aceptando las circunstancias de mi falta de memoria. Que se deba a un Ultraumbral no cambia casi nada… –Esa era una media verdad, pero tendría que bastar, pues no quería profundizar en temas que hasta ahora solo había tratado con Serena. Como Looker aún no se iba, pues éste se comprometió a sernos de ayuda, en pro de los viejos tiempos, los demás aprovecharon para ponerse al día con él o averiguar información útil sobre lo que sabía la PI… Al parecer, cuando entré en la habitación estaban tratando una vez más el tema de los Ultranseuntes.

–Bueno, eres un caso particular en bastantes sentidos, así que no me sorprende… En ese aspecto me recuerdas a Ana. –Al decir eso, Looker se ganó varias miradas de curiosidad, sobre todo la mía. Yo nunca logré averiguar demasiado del pasado de la chica, pues, así como yo era discreto en ese aspecto, ella era igual. Apenas y sabía que ella fue víctima antes de unirse a la Policía Internacional, pero nunca averigüé de que fue víctima…

–Habla, Looker. –Demandé, dejándome llevar por la curiosidad. –¿Acaso te refieres a que ella también es un Ultranseunte? –El agente miró a todos en la habitación, la mayoría eran excompañeros de aventura de Ash, y tras un suspiro respondió.

–Pocos lo saben, así que me gustaría que guarden el secreto… –Que el agente cediera tan fácilmente avivó aún más mi curiosidad. –No todos aquí saben quién es Ana, así que lo explicaré brevemente. Ella es mi jefa y la líder del departamento para el que trabajo, y la primera Ultranseunte en unirse a la Policía Internacional. –De los ahí presentes, solo Serena, Gladio, Lillie y yo conocíamos a Ana, unos más que otros; el resto se mostró aún más interesado al escuchar esto. Descubrir la verdad del pasado de Ana era cuanto menos sorprenderme… Voleando a mí, Looker añadió. –Ella pensaba decírtelo cuando se enteró que tú también lo eras, pero no encontró el cómo… En otras circunstancias no diría nada, pero creo que entender su caso podría servirles de algo, además, pienso que algunos aquí merecen saber la verdad… Una verdad que yo y pocos de la Policía Internacional manejamos; la verdadera identidad de Ana. –Tras una pausa, en la que volvió a mirar a todos, reveló lo que sabía. –Su nombre era Anabel Lila, y fue Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto.

–¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Brock, levantándose de golpe del asiento en el que estaba. Curiosamente, Max y May también parecían muy conmocionados por esto; a mí el nombre no me sonaba de nada, pero probablemente era debido a mi falta de memoria.

–Ya me esperaba esa reacción. –Comentó el agente, calmadamente. –Por lo que vi en el expediente de Anabel, ella se enfrentó a Ash por su símbolo del Frente de Batalla. –"Otro recuerdo perdido en el umbral…". –Cuando la encontramos yo y mi excompañero en una costa de Unova, no sabíamos que pensar… La llevamos a un hospital, donde la trataron; pensamos que al despertar podríamos determinar su identidad, pero eso nunca pasó... Entonces ya teníamos información de los Ultranseuntes, así que inmediatamente le informamos a nuestros superiores. La chica fue colocada en un programa experimental relacionado con el estudio de los Ultraumbrales, los Ultraentes y los Ultranseuntes, y desde ahí fue subiendo posiciones en la organización con el paso del tiempo… Para muchos ella es la agente sin pasado, pero pocos sabemos que en verdad ella tiene un pasado al que no puede volver. Sospechamos que ella intentó suicidarse antes de caer en un Ultraumbral, pues su cuerpo estaba lleno de claras autolesiones. Esa teoría me llevó a investigar más que ningún otro su pasado, por eso yo soy su compañero… Esa chica es un caso más de una persona que dejó de ser quien fue debido a un Ultraumbral; en este caso, creo que para mejor… Lastimosamente, con ella se determinó la imposibilidad de recuperar la memoria de un Ultranseunte; con ella, se determinó que el protocolo a manejar en estos casos, es mantener a éstos lo más alejados de su pasado… Así que en verdad espero que Yvonne sea otro caso extraño como el de Ash, pues un Ultranseunte es una persona completamente distinta a la que cayó en el Ultraumbral.

El tema no se volvió a tocar, pero el ambiente quedó completamente manchado. Al parecer, Brock, May y Max habían conocido a Anabel en el pasado, ellos estaban al tanto de su desaparición, así que descubrir la verdad probablemente era difícil de procesar. Para nadie es fácil entender que una persona despareció por completo, sobre todo si su cuerpo queda como recuerdo de esto. Yo soy un caso similar… Pero mi hija no pasará por eso; no permitiré que el Ultraumbral le arrebate su pasado. "Esta vez no dejaré que el umbral de los recuerdos se aleje de mí una vez más".

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Umbral de la Venganza.


	52. Umbral de la Venganza

Umbral de la Venganza

–¡Infernape, usa Bombardeo!

–¡Toxicroak, Golpe Venenoso!

El simio embistió a su contrincante sin dudarlo, cubriendo cada vez más su cuerpo de fuego a cada paso que daba. Por su parte, el batracio venenoso dio un gran salto, presionando sus patas contra el suelo, y con su puño tóxico al frente, se dispuso a golpear el rostro del tipo Fuego/Lucha. En lo que dura un parpadeo, ambos colisionaron en medio de un campo de hierba. Las llamas se extendieron, calcinando todo a su paso, tras esto, hubo una especie de explosión, y ambos Pokémon fueron lanzados hacia atrás.

En medio del campo de batalla, las llamas comenzaron a avanzar sin deparo, consumiendo todo lo vivo que estuviera en su camino. A los costados, ambos Pokémon del tipo Lucha se encontraban desparramados, cubiertos de heridas de batalla. El batracio estaba en una posición extraña, pues parte de su cuerpo había sido enterrado en la tierra; dado que con el paso de los segundos no hubo señal alguna de movimiento, un rayo rojo lo engulló, dejando solo tierra removida en su lugar.

Al otro lado, el simio aún permanecía consciente. En su mandíbula tenía un gran hematoma, con venas resaltando en sus extremos. El Pokémon Inicial de Sinnoh utilizó la fuerza de sus grandes brazos para impulsar a al frente su cuerpo. Una vez reincorporado, el Pokémon dejó sus dos brazos colgando, señal de que ya no tenía más fuerza en ellos. Éste síntoma y otros, como la palidez de su piel y sus ojos desorbitados, eran clara señal de que había sido envenenado.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Infernape? ¿Te podrás mantener en pie? –Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, el simio elevó su brazo hasta que superara la altura de su cabeza, dejando sobresalir su pulgar. La respuesta era clara: ¡no se rendiría por nada! –¡Ahí está! Creo que es momento de que saques a otro de tus Pokémon.

–¡¿Otro?! Pero si Toxicroak era mi único Pokémon. En la agencia nos enseñan a que nos acostumbremos a tener un solo compañero, ¡uno que esté especialmente entrenado! ¡Y tú lo venciste con solo un Pokémon!

–Bueno, tampoco es tan sorprendente, sin ofender… Pero Infernape fue parte importante de mi victoria frente a varios de los mejores entrenadores que he enfrentado. Desde Campeones hasta cazadores furtivos y mercenarios rivales. Además, no por nada la Policía Internacional pidió mi ayuda en varias ocasiones.

–Ya lo sé, pero a decir verdad no pensé que la brecha fuera tan grande. Es un tanto deprimente, me hace sentir que he desperdiciado muchos años de mi vida esforzándome por entrenar a Toxicroak, para que al final el resultado sea éste.

–No digas eso… Cada quien entrena a su ritmo. Además, estoy seguro de que lo entrenaste en más aspectos que solo las batallas, ¿no es así? –El entrenador del Toxicroak, que parecía un tanto desganado, sonrió de lado al escuchar las palabras de apoyo de su rival.

–Sí, en eso estás en lo correcto.

–Además, todos los recuerdos que han formado juntos son prueba de que no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Las memorias que formas con quienes aprecias, sean Pokémon o personas, son lo más valioso que puedes llegar a tener.

–Hmm… Es irónico, se supone que sería yo quien vendría a ayudar y dar consejos, no al revés.

–Nada más sé de lo que hablo… –Ambos entrenadores permanecieron en silencio, uno con la Pokéball de Pokémon en su mano, y el otro con su Pokémon al frente suyo. En entrenador del Infernape miraba como el fuego consumía la hierba, con sus ojos cargados de melancolía. El otro hombre era consciente de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su rival. Hablar de recuerdos queridos, pero carecer de ellos, no debe ser nada fácil.

–Red… Sí quieres hablar de… –Antes de que el entrenador del Toxicroak pudiera terminar de hablar, su acompañante sacó una especie de spray del bolso que se encontraba a su lado, en el suelo.

–Ten Infernape, el Antídoto aliviará los síntomas del envenenamiento. –Hecho eso, el entrenador de nombre Red reemplazó el spray por una Pokéball, a la cual regresó al simio. Rápidamente, el hombre guardó la Pokéball y sacó otra; al oprimir el botón de en medio, una especie de rana origami salió de ella. –Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua en el fuego. No queremos llamar la atención con el humo.

La rana, sin necesidad de responder, lanzó velozmente cinco estrellas de agua al calcinador fuego que crecía en medio del campo de batalla. Las llamas disminuyeron tras cada impacto, y al quinto, lo único que quedaban eran las ardientes brasas residuales. Apagadas, pero no muertas, como el espíritu de alguien que espera en silencio la señal indicada. Así era el espíritu de Red Ketchum, el nombre auto-otorgado de quien una vez fue un despreocupado chico en busca de aventuras. Claro, haber perdido la memoria y haber despertado de un coma estando en la senda del mal camino, puede doblegar hasta al de espíritu más recto.

Se dice que el espíritu queda intacto en caso de perderse la memoria, se dice que esa persona seguirá siendo siempre la misma, aunque sea muy adentro de su ser. Y eso puede ser verdad, pero también es verdad que las vivencias del día a día son aquellas quienes nos forman. El carácter y los valores dependen de nuestro entorno, y hasta el tronco más duro puede doblegarse con la cantidad correcta de peso. Por muy buena que sea una persona, si ésta está rodeada solo de mala influencia, es probable que terminé mal influenciada. Exactamente eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Red.

Tras entrar en un profundo coma, debido a que quedó a la deriva en el Ultraumbral, él terminó del lado incorrecto de la sociedad. Y todo producto de un caso de muy mala suerte. Porque ese día, el día que finalmente fue expulsado del Ultraumbral, él cayó cerca de un lugar llamado Pueblo Po, lugar que antaño estaba dominado por un grupo de criminales, conocido como el Team Skull. Tal fue su mala suerte, que fue encontrado por los únicos tres miembros que operaban en Melemele, la isla en la que Red, antes conocido como Ash, estaba llevando a cabo sus estudios complementarios. Fue de esa forma que fue reconocido y llevado a los cuarteles del Team Skull…

Ash Ketchum era un chico con un sueño, el de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. ¿Pero qué es un Maestro Pokémon? Algunos dirán que es alguien capaz de enfrentarse al Alto Mando, otros que alguien capaz de entender a los Pokémon; al final, el concepto es voluble. Por ello, cuando Ash Ketchum veía una oportunidad que lo llevaría a vivir nuevas experiencias y aprender más de los Pokémon, nunca dudaba en tomarla. Eso llevó a Ash a viajar hasta por seis regiones distintas, comenzando por Kanto, su región natal, y terminando por Kalos.

Durante ese tiempo, Ash aprendió a entrenar de manera correcta con sus Pokémon, aprendió a como debía tratarlos, aprendió a verlos como sus amigos y compañeros. También conoció multitud de personas e hizo muchos amigos, unos más cercanos que otros. Durante ese tiempo, Ash se dedicó a enfrentar líderes de gimnasio, para posteriormente enfrentar la Liga Pokémon. Eso en las seis regiones que recorrió; lastimosamente, con extrañas excepciones, como las de la liga no oficial de las Islas Naranja y el Frente Batalla de Kanto, lo único que logró cosechar fueron ligas perdidas. Derrota tras derrota, unas épicas, otras por torpeza, al final Ash Ketchum se encontró en medio de un bucle sin fin. Su última derrota, en la final misma de la Liga Kalos, era prueba de ello.

Ash sabía que necesitaba un cambio de aires, y éste vino en forma de un golpe de suerte. Cuando se hallaba de regreso en su pueblo natal, el Pueblo Paleta, el Mr. Mime de su madre ganó un viaje a la región tropical de Alola, un destino nuevo para el chico. Y el viaje le vendría bien para despejar la mente, sobre todo por lo ocurrido en Kalos; la derrota ante el chico al que nunca venció, Alain, y el beso de despedida de Serena, ¿su amiga?

Todo era muy confuso para él, por un lado, necesitaba enfocarse en alcanzar su meta, y por el otro sentía que no podía simplemente dejar a Serena de lado. Y ello conllevaba dos problemas distintos. El primero: ¿Cuál era su meta? Ash al principio estaba seguro de que combatiendo en las ligas encontraría la respuesta a lo que era ser un Maestro Pokémon, así como Cynthia, Steven y Lance; pero ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Y su segundo problema: ¿Por qué Serena lo había besado? Obvio no era estúpido, él sabía el porqué, lo que no entendía era por qué. ¿Acaso Serena quería que fueran más que amigos? ¿O el beso solo había sido un gesto de cariño aislado? ¿Acaso él quería a Serena?

Con todo eso en mente, le era difícil concentrarse, así que el viaje era la perfecta excusa para despejar su mente de todo eso. Pero el viaje fue como una pieza de domino que cayó, empujando a otro montón de ellas. Allí, en Alola, le surgió la oportunidad de quedarse estudiando en una escuela Pokémon local. En otra ocasión la idea no le hubiera parecido atractiva, pero que el director fuera primo del profesor Oak, y que el profesor que impartiría las clases fuera el profesor Pokémon regional, hizo todo mucho más interesante.

No le hacía falta aprender teoría Pokémon, o eso había pensado en un inicio. Pero, ¿entonces por qué seguía perdiendo liga tras liga? Desesperado por entenderlo, Ash se quedó en Alola bajo el amparo del profesor Kukui, así que una vez más comenzó una nueva aventura. Y como todas sus aventuras, ésta involucró desde luchar contra organizaciones malvadas hasta encontrarse con legendarios. Conoció nuevas personas, hizo amigos y atrapó nuevos Pokémon. Lo típico para Ash Ketchum; hasta que algo varió. Algo que no estaba previsto; Serena también visitó Alola.

Que se encontraran fue coincidencia, pero eso bastó para volver a encender las dudas dentro de sí. ¿Había olvidado a Serena? Claro que no, ¡no podía dormirse sin haber pensado en ella! Pero el sentimiento lo había enterrado dentro de sí y no lo había dejado salir… Hasta que la vio. ¿Cómo fue que en dos semanas comenzaron un noviazgo? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro, pero al menos era feliz. Las cosas parecían mejorar día a día; su tutor y profesor, Kukui, se casó con una colega, Burnet, y entonces Serena le recomendó a Ash pedir permiso para invitar a sus antiguos compañeros de aventura.

Serena se había quedado con él; lo discutieron, y decidieron que ella lo acompañaría hasta que él terminara oficialmente su Recorrido Insular y Kukui inaugurara su deseada Liga Pokémon. Después volverían a Kalos para que Serena luchara por su sueño. Fue entonces que Serena pudo saber más de los antiguos amigos de Ash y le recomendó reunirse con ellos; la boda era la perfecta excusa. A la pareja de profesores le agradó la idea, y entonces la ansiada reunión se dio. Un recuerdo que Ash juró nunca olvidaría, sobre todo cuando cerró con la primera vez que hizo el amor con Serena.

Pero la vida no es un lecho de rosas. Transcurrido un mes de la boda, un ser negro llamado Necrozma apareció de un umbral junto con Solgaleo y Lunala; siendo que ese Solgaleo era el mismo Cosmog que una vez cuidó con esmero. Todo sucedió de manera rápida y caótica. Una nave comandada por una mujer del Team Rocket se unió al combate, murió el trío de villanos que siempre lo había perseguido junto con su Rotomdex, Necrozma absorbió a Nebby y el Team Rocket, el de verdad malvado, no como el trío, secuestro a Poipole.

Sin apenas apoyo, Ash decidió emprender solo hacia la dimensión donde todo convergía, solo para encontrar ahí su destino. De no haber sido porque el último ataque de Necrozma abrió un Ultraumbral, Ash Ketchum habría muerto. Pero esa fue la última vez que tuvo suerte por muchos años, pues él cayó al Ultraumbral y desde ahí todo empeoró. Ese día comenzó la historia de Red Sakaki, alias Dead Spark.

Su mala suerte no acabó después de que el trío del Team Skull lo llevara con su líder, Guzma, pues esté informó del hallazgo a su superior, el exdirector de la Sucursal de Alola de la Fundación Aether, Faba. Faba le había ocultado a Lusamine Aether, la presidenta y su jefa, que el Team Skull seguía trabajando para la fundación. Su trabajo era desmantelar ese proyecto, pero después de que la Presidenta fuera raptada por un Ultraente y él perdiera su puesto poco después, el asunto quedó en el olvido; bueno, para todos menos para él. Guzma no lo sabía, pero él ya no trabajaba para la mujer que tanto respetaba.

Faba se había hecho de contactos peligrosos, muy peligrosos, y fue así que se enteró de cuanto Giovanni Sakaki, el líder de la organización a la que se había aliado en secreto, odiaba a Ash Ketchum. Él también lo odiaba, así que aprovechó la situación… Lo que no esperaba, era que las ordenes de Giovanni fueran que Ketchum fuera tratado como un miembro más del Team Skull. ¿Con qué fin? No lo sabía, y lo mejor era no preguntar. Sí deseaba recuperar su puesto y prestigio, debía acatar en silencio.

Fue así que Ash Ketchum se convirtió en Red Sakaki tras seis años bajo las mentiras del líder del Team Rocket, fue así que su pasado fue eliminado y reemplazado por un engaño. Así fue como su espíritu noble fue corrompido por el entorno en el que despertó del coma, y fue así que dejó de ser él mismo… Hasta que empezó a recordar una vez más gracias al antiguo rey de Kalos, A.Z. Eso catalizó un nuevo cambio… Un cambio que seguía en proceso aún. La mezcla de Red y Ash; la mezcla de sus vivencias y, por lo tanto, sus personalidades.

Lastimosamente, pese a eso, la mayoría de los recuerdos de Ash permanecían sellados, haciendo de su pasado un anhelo aún más deseado que antes. Por eso él entendía lo que era perder aquellos recuerdos apreciados, pues la gente a su alrededor constantemente le recordaba eso que había pedido. Las conversaciones del pasado parecían tan vacías, a pesar de que se suponía que él formaba parte de ellas. Eso era lo que le hacía tan difícil lidiar con el pasado mismo; sentirse aislado de ése. Y era exactamente el dolor que le causaba el arrebato de su pasado, la mayor parte del combustible que mantenía ardiendo su deseo de venganza.

Venganza sobre todos aquellos que osaron aprovecharse de él y sus debilidades. Y es que Giovanni Sakaki y su Team Rocket no solo destruyeron su pasado, también su presente. Para empeorar las cosas, luego de haberlo usado por cinco años, decidieron deshacerse de él como si de un objeto desechable se tratara. Obviamente, Red no se quedaría sentado observando como Giovanni alcanzaba su objetivo apoyándose en sus acciones como mercenario; él mismo se encargaría de detenerlo.

Pero Giovanni había sabido jugar sus cartas, y además de eso había contado con buena suerte. De no haber sido por Ash, Giovanni nunca habría recuperado a Mewtwo y atrapado a Necrozma. Sin Ash, bajo el nombre de Red Sakaki, Giovanni no habría eliminado a multitud de enemigos suyos ocultos en las sombras, y sin él, el Team Rainbow Rocket nunca habría nacido. Red sabía que él no era el único culpable, pero sentía que la carga que él llevaba era mayor que la de cualquier otro. Por eso, hizo todo lo posible por encontrar una forma de evitar que aquel, al que un día consideró su padre, obtuviera la victoria.

Aun así, la venganza es un arma de doble filo. Red olvidó que ya no era un mercenario solitario con problemas de alcoholismo, y por eso secuestraron a Yvonne Ketchum, su hija. Al final, de nada sirvió todo el esfuerzo que requirió volver a aquella dimensión donde luchó contra Necrozma, ya que su hija fue lanzada al interior del Ultraumbral; que él saltara a salvarla no cambió nada, la niña perdió la memoria, así como él.

La venganza es un arma de doble filo, porque puedes hacer que tu enemigo lo pierda todo, pero tú también puedes acabar perdiéndolo todo en el proceso. Red ahora lo sabía, pero, aun así, el deseo de venganza ardía en su interior. Detenerlo habría sido el camino correcto a seguir, de no ser porque el Team Rainbow Rocket era una amenaza real para el mundo entero; mientras alguien estuviera dispuesto a enfrentárseles, aún habría un poco de esperanza.

Pero la esperanza tiene un límite, y la gente lo estaba alcanzando. Todo empezó con el atentado a un punto de importancia en cada una de las regiones principales; las personas empezaron a temer. Las cosas no acabaron ahí. Días después, la capital de Hoenn fue atacada, dejando una enorme suma de muertos y heridos. Cuando parecía que las cosas no podían empeorar, la capital de Johto, Ciudad Goldenrod, también fue atacada; el lugar quedó completamente devastado.

Lo particular de ambos ataques, es que la gente rumoreaba que fueron realizados por personas con Pokémon particulares. En Mauville, todo parecía indicar que el atentado fue realizado por un Groudon y un Kyogre; los legendarios de la zona. En Goldenrod, el rumor era más extravagante, pues se decía que fue efectuado por seres extraños, no por Pokémon. El silencio de los gobiernos fue roto, cuando un oficial de la Policía Internacional reveló que la identidad de tales seres, era la de Pokémon extradimensionales conocidos como Ultraentes.

El pánico no tardó en elevarse cuando sucedió el tercer ataque a una ciudad capital, Castelia de Unova. El saldo de muertos fue gigantesco, y que el líder del grupo de terroristas se revelara como Ghetsis, un criminal presuntamente muerto, causó que el caos reinara como nunca. La gente comenzó a abandonar las capitales de todas regiones que aún no habían sido atacadas, provocando un éxodo sin comparación.

El siguiente objetivo de la organización criminal, ascendida a organización terrorista, el Team Rainbow Rocket, fue la capital de Kanto. Lo que nadie en Saffron esperaba, era ver ahora la cara de uno de los más temidos mafiosos de la zona liderando al grupo de terroristas. Menos esperado aún, fue que el Team Rainbow Rocket declarara abiertamente que deseaba obtener el control de la región entera. Tras amenazar al gobernador regional, y que éste se negara a cooperar con ellos, Giovanni asesinó a sangre fría al hombre, comenzando una guerra con la armada de Kanto.

Red y varios amigos suyos, líderes de gimnasio de la región, partieron para apoyar a la armada de su región. Pero al llegar, lo único con lo que dieron fueron escombros. Entre los muertos más sobresalientes, estaba el gobernador de Kanto, el alcalde de Saffron y la líder del gimnasio, Sabrina Natsume. La muerte de ésta última en especial afectó a Red, pues ella fue de vital importancia para que él finalmente lograra desbloquear parte de sus recuerdos. Con una antigua aliada y amiga perdida, la cruda realidad golpeó duramente al chico. Ya nada de eso era una simpe venganza.

¿Cuál es el umbral de la venganza? ¿Hasta dónde se es capaz de llegar con tal de cobrarle a alguien por sus actos? ¿Cuándo una venganza deja de serlo y se convierte en algo más? Lo cierto es que Red pensó por días en eso, pero nunca alcanzó la respuesta por él mismo. Fueron las palabras de Samuel Oak, profesor regional y amigo de su familia, que tras los sucesos de Saffron se mudó al laboratorio donde estaban atrincherados, las que le sirvieron de guía.

"El deseo de venganza es intrínsecamente egoísta, solo busca satisfacerlo a uno mismo; en cambio, el deseo de justicia busca satisfacer a todos los que sea posible"; esas fueron las palabras que le dijo el anciano, cuando Red le preguntó al respecto. Entonces fue cuando Red volvía a dudar de aquello que lo impulsaba. Claro, él deseaba recuperar la memoria de Ash e Yvonne, él quería que Serena fuera feliz. Pero esa no era su única motivación, él también quería hacer pagar a Giovanni por lo que le hizo, él quería vengarse porque lo habían usado y subestimado. ¿Acaso eso estaba mal?

Red Sakaki siempre se movió por beneficio propio o de sus ideales pro-Pokémon, él asesinó porque creía que eso era lo único para lo que servía, su vida carecía de sentido, así que solo tenía eso. Pero ya no era el caso, tenía a Yvonne, Serena, una madre y muchos amigos. Ya no estaba solo, así que ya no luchaba solo por él mismo; que no los recordara, no cambiaba el deseo en su interior de evitar que les sucediera algo malo. ¿Entonces eso bastaba para decir que luchaba por la justicia? No, claro que no, la verdad es que la venganza ahora era parte del espíritu de Red, y eso no cambiaría.

La venganza era una de sus motivaciones, tal vez ya no la principal, pero seguía siéndolo. Entonces, si él podía ser Red Ketchum, ¿cuál era el problema de luchar por la justicia mientras cumplía su venganza? Tal vez eso en sí fuera una contradicción para cualquier otro, pero para él, que se consideraba una dualidad en vida, eso no era tan descabellado. Esa fue la conclusión que alcanzó.

Pero con eso no bastaba, pues aún tenía una cosa en mente, algo relacionado con un secreto que había mantenido guardado; solo Serena sabía de él. La noche que Red comprendió que su camino era la mezcla de la venganza y la justicia, se acercó a su madre y le pidió que hablaran a solas. Una vez aparte de los demás, él le reveló lo mismo que Giovanni le dijo poco antes de que su aliado lanzara a Yvonne al Ultraumbral; que él había sido el asesino de Satoshi Ketchum. Delia Ketchum pareció tomárselo mejor de lo que él pensó en un inicio, y la explicación a esto no tardó en llegar…

Fue cuando Ash Ketchum era un bebé. Satoshi Ketchum, un entrenador prolífico y candidato a la Elite Four de Kanto, fue convocado por su amigo, el Campeón de Kanto, el genuino Red Sakaki. Ese día, Red le habló de como su padre, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian, era en secreto el líder de la mafia de Saffron, el Team Rocket, y de como la policía no había podido hacer nada debido a la falta de pruebas contundentes. Con la promesa por parte de Silver, su hermano, de que finalmente obtendría las pruebas que necesitaba, Red no dudaba de que finalmente haría caer a su padre.

Lo que el Campeón buscaba era alguien que le cubriera la espalda, ¿y quién mejor que su amigo? Satoshi accedió y lo acompañó hasta un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Ciudad Celeste, lastimosamente, todo era una trampa. El mafioso atacó a Red por sorpresa con su Rhydon, pero al parecer no esperaba que él viniera acompañado por nadie. Satoshi luchó usando su querido Lucario, pero, aunque estuvieron cerca, no lograron vencer al poderoso Pokémon de roca y tierra. Un Terremoto, el movimiento insignia del líder de gimnasio, fue lo que sepultó las esperanzas de victoria de Satoshi.

Pero el hombre era un recién casado, con un sueño por el que luchar; ver a su hijo crecer. Haciendo uso de su as bajo la manga, el hombre utilizó el poder que le fue heredado por su padre: el aura. No tenía demasiado control sobre ésta, debido a la falta de un entrenamiento serio, pero aun así le bastó para hacer frente a la aterradora creatura. Giovanni se había confiado y solo había llevado a ese Pokémon, si perdía, lo perdería todo, por eso decidió confiar en el arma que llevaba oculta. Un disparo bastó para acabar con el molesto usuario del aura, y el poder de su apenas consciente Rhydon bastó para eliminar las pruebas…

Delia no conocía toda la historia, pero sí sabía que su marido había decidido ayudar a su amigo, el Campeón, con algo relacionado a una persona peligrosa. Giovanni fue el único sospechoso por años, pero la fiscalía nunca logró demostrar nada… Delia ya había sufrido mucho con eso en el pasado, era agua que pasó por debajo del puente hace muchos años; aun así, al menos saber la verdad le daba un cierre que no sabía que todavía necesitaba.

"¿Por qué Satoshi lo hizo? ¿Qué obtenía con eso?", esa fue la pregunta de Red tras un rato de silencio. Y la respuesta de la castaña no tardó en llegar: "Porque al igual que tú, Ash, él siempre creyó en hacer lo correcto. Su ideal era que siempre que podía, debía ayudar a todos, sobre todo a sus amigos". Tras escuchar eso, Red agradeció a su madre por las palabras y se retiró a su habitación. Una vez en ese lugar en el que había pasado tanto tiempo desde el rescate de Yvonne, Red se puso a procesar la nueva información.

Era cierto, él no era Ash. No compartían ideales ni valores, tampoco motivaciones. Pero en el fondo sí eran la misma persona, ahora lo sabía. Él protegía a los Pokémon porque eran sus amigos, él asesinaba por un mundo en el que no fueran explotados. Él quería a Yvonne y Serena, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Las amaba a ambas. Él deseaba ayudar a los amigos de Ash, así como antaño ellos lo ayudaron. Saber eso bastaba para comprender que estaba en el camino correcto…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué aún le dolía tanto hablar del pasado? Eso aún no lo comprendía. Hablar de Satoshi con su madre, escuchar las historias de los viajes de sus amigos y los relatos de Serena con Ash; todo eso lo hacía sufrir tanto como el día que descubrió que él había sido Ash Ketchum. Y a pesar de que ahora se sentía en armonía con Ash como nunca antes, el sentimiento prevalecía. Al final la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, al alcance de su mano. Escuchar de su pasado era doloroso, pues él lo había perdido; por mucho que lo demás hablaran de lo sucedido antes de coma, él nunca se sentiría como parte de los relatos.

Y talvez nunca lo haría, por eso no valía seguir sufriendo por ello. Al final, era probable que, al recordar, Red dejara de existir y regresara Ash, así que ese pasado nunca sería suyo ni parte de su ser. El tiempo con Delia, con Serena y sus amigos, antes del coma, nunca sería del todo suyo. Y, por otra parte, él le estaba arrebatando a Ash el tiempo con su novia, hija, madre y amigos; y eso también lo hacía sentir ligeramente culpable. Incluso, de no ser porque ya había superado su miedo a dejar de existir, eso le habría causado otra crisis. Pero ya no era tiempo de eso… Por eso, lo mejor era enterrar la melancolía y disfrutar de su tiempo al lado de las personas que formaban parte de su antiguo ser; mientras pudiera hacerlo.

–¿Red, estás bien? Has permanecido muy pensativo todo este tiempo. –El chico elevó la mirada, encontrándose con la expresión preocupada de su compañero. Sonriendo, regresó a su Pokémon acuático, y asintió.

Al frente suyo, las brasas aún ardían, solo que con menos fuerza que antes. Las brasas representaban a su espíritu, un espíritu que siempre a luchado por mantenerse ardiendo. Sea por la venganza, o por el deseo de justicia, mientras algo lo mantenga encendido, su espíritu seguirá impulsándolo hacia adelante, sin importar que reto le ponga la vida. Esa era la característica que unía a Red y Ash…

–Looker, creo que por hoy será suficiente, volvamos al… –Pero antes de que Red pudiera terminar de hablar, un sujeto de pelo rubio se acercó a ellos corriendo.

–¡Kiawe acaba de contactarnos a través de la línea de emergencia! ¡El Team Rainbow Rocket liberó a sus Ultraentes en la Isla Melemele! –Sea que estuviera en el umbral de venganza o en el de la justicia, lo importante para Red era detener las atrocidades de la organización que una vez contribuyó a construir; sería por el bien de sus seres queridos, y por la satisfacción de acabar con quienes destruyeron su vida. Por eso, más que nunca, estaría dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado y aceptar ayuda de quien hiciera falta, para así al fin alcanzar todos sus objetivos.

–¿Gladio, crees que lleguemos a tiempo si lo intentamos? –Preguntó Red, acercándose al recién llegado.

–Por lo que le entendí a Kiawe, ya habían devastado completamente Ciudad Hau'oli. Por ahora solo han demostrado interés en las capitales, así que no creo que se queden por mucho más tiempo. Sucedería lo mismo que con Saffron. –Sentenció Gladio, visiblemente frustrado.

–Está bien. –Respondió Red, causando que Looker y Gladio lo miraran extrañados. –Ahora, por descarte, ya sabemos cuál será su siguiente objetivo. Dile a Bill que contacte con Phraser y le diga que nos vea en Lumiose para el final de esta semana; entre más ayuda mejor. Es hora de comenzar el contraataque… ¡Giovanni finalmente lamentará el haberme subestimado!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Tierra y Mar: Conflicto Doble.


	53. Tierra y Mar: Conflicto Doble

Tierra y Mar: Conflicto Doble

–Ehmm… Señor Red…

–Yvonne, ya te he dicho que no me digas señor. Dime papá, o papi… –La niña, cohibida, bajó su mirada, visiblemente avergonzada. –Pero también puedes decirme Red si no te sientes cómoda llamándome así. –Añadí, acariciando su cabeza. La pequeña negó moviendo su cabeza, causando que mi mano se hundiera en su cabello negro.

–No… no me incómoda… –Susurró, alzando un poco la mirada, apenas como para dejar ver sus ojitos apenas cubiertos por mi brazo. –Es solo que todavía no estoy acostumbrada. –Sonriendo, quité mi mano de su cabeza. –¡Pero lo intentaré! –Añadió ella, llevando sus manitas a su pecho.

–Está bien, no hace falta que te presiones. Haz solo aquello que te haga sentir feliz. –La pequeña asintió efusivamente. –… Entonces, ¿querías preguntarme algo?

–Ehmm… Sí… Ehmm… papi… –Tartamudeó la pequeña, esforzándose por decir cada palabra. Aun así, a pesar de que sus palabras carecían de confianza, en sus ojos podía apreciar que estaba feliz de poder haberlo dicho. Era esa expresión, escondida entre lo que era la nueva Yvonne, la que me dejaba ver los retazos de lo que la niña era antes de ser secuestrada. Solo eso bastaba para hacer que algo dentro de mi se estrujara; realmente ella era capaz de ponerme muy emotivo. –Ehmm… Quería saber… si en verdad hace falta que te vayas. –Ahora la anterior expresión que se reflejaba en sus ojos celestes, idénticos a los de su madre, fue reemplazada por una de preocupación.

–Hmm… Yvonne, me temo que sí. Tu padre tiene asuntos de los que hacerse cargo, y para ello tengo que salir de este lugar. –La pequeña, con lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos, volvió a bajar la mirada.

A decir verdad, tratar con Ye desde su rescate, ha sido de todo menos un trabajo sencillo. Es cierto que, después de que la lleváramos al pediatra, Yvonne comenzó abrirse ante los demás con mucha más facilidad, pero eso nunca cambió que Serena y yo fuéramos los más cercanos a ella. Como sus padres, eso era de esperarse, pero terminó generando un efecto no precisamente esperado. La que una vez fue una niña bastante independiente, inteligente y madura, terminó teniendo una especie de regresión hasta alcanzar un comportamiento más acorde con su edad…

Antes de que Serena y yo pudiéramos hacer algo para evitarlo, la niña terminó adquiriendo una dependencia muy fuerte hacia nosotros; se volvió incapaz de estar sin al menos uno de nosotros a la vez. En papel no suena como algo problemático, y tal vez, de no haber estado lidiando con el Team Rocket, no lo habría sido del todo; pero no era el caso. Y dado que yo he estado entrenando a mis Pokémon, y monitoreando la actividad de Giovanni y su grupo, eso dejó a Serena en una situación un tanto incómoda; Yvonne no soportaría no estar a su lado, y eso implica tanto a la hora de dormir, como a la hora de ir al baño.

Literalmente, Yvonne se volvió incapaz de estar sin nosotros por al menos un segundo. Y cuando sucedió, llanto y ataques de pánico lo precedieron. Todo eso dejó a Serena en un estado de agotamiento emocional; por eso yo me ofrecí a cuidar de Yvonne durante todo el día. Mientras que Serena salió con su madre para dar una vuelta alrededor del laboratorio, yo me quedé a preparar todo para el viaje en compañía de la niña. Después de haber descartado Hearthome, pues fue la primera capital en ser atacada, solo quedaba partir hacia Lumiose y esperar para emboscar al Team Rainbow Rocket. Lo que no esperaba era que Yvonne ya se hubiera enterado del fin de dichos preparativos; esperaba no tener que lidiar con su reacción sin la compañía de Serena.

Que yo tuviera que irme por varios días, estaba varios niveles sobre el simple hecho de no estar con ella todo el día. Y es que Yvonne, aunque no recordara nada, parecía haber quedado con un post-trauma; yo sabía que, por ello, el irme le sentaría muy mal… Y lo peor es que no podía evitar pensar en una Yvonne bebé, en manos de Serena; ambas solas, sin mí, sin Ash. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando ignorar la culpa. "No fue mi culpa, yo había perdido la memoria; Giovanni es el único culpable"; comencé a repetir en mi cabeza. Pero, aunque eso me ayudara a mí, a Yvonne no la ayudaba…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza, sus parpados se estaban comenzando a hinchar, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. La pequeña Yvonne frente a mí no era la misma niña que fue endurecida por las circunstancias, era una niña indefensa e inocente, la cual almacenaba torturas bajo la capa que bloqueaba sus recuerdos. Tan necesitado de ayudarla, como ella necesitada de mi ayuda, me lancé al suelo, golpeándome las rodillas, y con todo el ancho de mis brazos, cubrí su pequeño cuerpo.

La niña continuó llorando aún con el calor de mi pecho contra su carita, como si yo no estuviera ahí. ¿Será acaso que así se sintió cuando yo desaparecí de su vida? Yo, el padre que nunca tuvo, el padre que murió bajo una tonelada de sus propias memorias. ¿Es que acaso, mientras yo moría por dentro, ella sufría me ausencia? Es probable que sí; y con Serena fue igual. Yo, por muy inocente que fuere, les causé un gran dolor a ambas féminas. Y lo peor es que ahora que regresé, no he hecho nada para cambiar eso.

Ahora que la niña sufrió el mismo destino que yo, ambos somos parte de la misma carga que ahoga a Serena. Irónico, ¿no? Lo pesada que puede ser la falta de algo. Y lo peor de todo, es que no tengo idea de cómo cambiar eso… Prometí regresarnos los recuerdos a la niña y a mí, le prometí a Serena la vida que hasta ahora no ha podido tener; pero lo único que he hecho ha sido planear mi venganza. Claro, ahora sé, después de haber hablado con Delia y el viajo Oak, y haber analizado sus palabras y relacionarlas con mi pasado como Dead Spark, que recorrer el camino que estoy recorriendo es inevitable. Sé que tengo un espíritu movido por la de venganza y la justicia, y sé que eso nadie lo cambiará, ni siquiera yo mismo.

Pero con eso no basta. Vengarme de Giovanni y evitar que siga amenazando la realidad de todas las dimensiones, no basta; eso, sin el pasado, no nos sirve de nada… Vencer a Giovanni no me regresará mis recuerdos, tampoco a Yvonne. Lastimosamente, vencerlo… matarlo, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora. El camino que nos llevará al umbral de los recuerdos sigue oculto, y no estoy seguro de ser capaz de encontrarlo. Por más que prometí hacerlo, no veo el cómo cumplir esa promesa. Antes pensaba que encontraría la respuesta mientras me encargaba de los demás asuntos, pero ya no estoy seguro, y eso me fastidia.

Entonces mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por señales de más llanto, y para sorpresa mía, se trataba de mí mismo. No sé qué fue lo que me quebró, bien pudo ser la culpa, la tensión, la situación en sí, o las tres al mismo tiempo; quien sabe… La cuestión es que finalmente fui incapaz de aguantar, y terminé uniéndomele a la niña. A cada segundo que pasaba, yo lloraba con más fuerza, mientras que la niña se calmaba. Su espalda dejó de sacudirse y su respiración se acompasó; ahora mis lágrimas eran las que la empapaban. En verdad me sentía perdido.

–¿Papi… tú también estás triste porque te vas? –Preguntó la niña inocentemente, con su cara aun pegada a mi pecho… Fueron esas palabras las que lograron tranquilizarme; por mucho que me persiguiera no saber cómo recuperar nuestros recuerdos, no podía darme el lujo de perder la compostura. Ya habiéndome recuperado, me limpié las lágrimas con el brazo y solté a Yvonne.

–Sí, Ye… –La chica instintivamente sonrió al escuchar su apodo. –A mí también me entristece tener que irme. Por eso pienso regresar lo más antes posible.

–¿Lo prometes? –Asintiendo, estiré mi brazo y limpié, con la manga de mi jacket, las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y su húmeda nariz.

–Lo prometo… Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a lavarnos la cara? Tu madre podría asustarse si nos ve así…

–¿Yo qué? –De respingo, ambos volteamos hacia la entrada de la habitación en la que nos hallábamos. Una habitación en exceso simple; al fin y al cabo, estábamos en un laboratorio. Ahí en la entrada estaba Serena, con una mirada de preocupación transfigurándose en su rostro. –¿Qué les pasó? ¿Estuvieron llorando? –Velozmente, la chica corrió hacia nosotros, colocándose a nuestro lado. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar que la niña no tuviera una lesión o algo similar.

–Yvonne está bien, no es nada. –Serena me miró directamente a la cara, con sus ojos extremadamente expresivos posados sobre los míos; había escepticismo en ellos. Tras suspirar, me decidí a explicarle. –Yvonne se puso a llorar porque no quería que yo me fuera… –Serena rápidamente miró hacia abajo, cerca de sus regazos, donde estaba la niña.

–¿Eso pasó…? –La pequeña, mostrándose apenada, asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas.

–Intenté consolarla, pero yo también terminé llorando… Je, je… Soy un fracaso de padre, ¿no es así? –Serena entonces nos abrazó a Yvonne a mí; un abrazo de grupo un tanto incómodo por la posición en las que nos hallábamos.

–Ye, sé que tienes miedo de que a tu padre le pueda pasar algo allá afuera, pero debes confiar en que él será capaz de volver sin problema. Si tú no confías en él, ¿cómo crees que se podría sentir? –La pequeña intercaló su mirada entre Serena y yo, antes de asentir a su madre y lanzarse a mis brazos.

–Papi, te estaré esperando. Cuando vuelvas te contaré todo lo nuevo que hice. –Acariciando su cabello, agradecí en silencio sus dulces palabras. Entonces miré a Serena, la cual me sonrió con melancolía.

–Y tú… ¿Qué te puedo decir…? –Estirando sus brazos, me abrazó por el cuello, acercando sus labios a mi oído. –Eres todo lo que una vez deseé para Yvonne… Me alegra tanto que… me alegra tanto que estés aquí para ella… y para mí. –Sollozando sus últimas palabras, Serena dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ese momento, por más que estuviera imbuido en un aura melancólica, me dio toda la fuerza de la que estaba flaqueando. Ellas dos, ahí, me estaban otorgando el coraje que tanto sentía que necesitaba. Ya no importaba que no tuviera idea de cómo recuperar a Ash y los recuerdos de Yvonne, lo importante era seguir avanzando… Mientras no me estancara, estaba seguro de que encontraría la respuesta. Y de hacer falta, se la sacaría a Giovanni a golpes; con el conocimiento que demostró poseer sobre el Ultraumbral y sus efectos, existía la posibilidad de él en verdad tuviera la respuesta. Lo importante era no dejar morir la esperanza.

Al final, resultó que ese día apenas y pude planear nada de lo que haríamos en Lumiose; por suerte, entre Phraser y Gladio idearon un plan de acción bastante decente. Al día siguiente, Gladio, Clemont, Iris y yo, partimos en dirección a Kalos; Brock y Misty decidieron quedarse, en caso de que algo sucediera en Kanto. Después de la muerte de Sabrina, ser precavidos jamás estaría de más… Kanto necesitaba de sus líderes de gimnasio y Alto Mando más que nunca.

Partimos al alba, cuando la niebla cubría nuestras huellas. La aeronave se elevó en el cielo, internándose en las nubes. Tomamos altura hasta que Kanto y Johto se volvieron una sola masa de tierra, y entonces comenzamos a avanzar hacia el oeste. Dado que pasé la noche con Serena e Yvonne, apenas y pude dormir, pues sacrifiqué mi comodidad en pos de la de ellas; debido a ello, le comuniqué a mis compañeros que tomaría una siesta. Confiaba en que me despertarían una vez llegáramos a Kalos…

–¡Mierda, llegamos demasiado tarde! –Me desperté sobresaltado; con la vista aún borrosa, noté que Clemont se movía de un lado al otro de la cabina, a la vez miraba su ordenador portátil, mientras era observado por mis otros dos compañeros.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunté, a la vez que me levantaba del asiento en el que me había dormido. Entonces Clemont se detuvo al lado de la morena y el otro rubio, y me miró.

–El Team Rainbow Rocket… Ya comenzó su ataque en Lumiose. –Respondió el científico sin despegar la mirada de su dispositivo. Gladio e Iris se habían colocado detrás suyo, y ahora miraban lo mismo que él. Tomando en cuenta eso, la aeronave debía estar en piloto automático.

–La MOA acaba de llegar a Lumiose. –Comunicó Gladio, después de que su HoloCaster recibiera una notificación.

–El ataque comenzó hace diez minutos… La Torre Prisma fue la primera en caer. –Informó Clemont con cólera. –Así que ellos también llegaron tarde.

–Clemont… Nadie llegó tarde. Tomando en cuenta que no sabíamos cuando iban a atacar, hacerlo ahora es mejor que no haber hecho nada; así como sucedió con las demás regiones. –Argumentó Iris, pero Clemont decidió ignorarla. –Mira, sé que te molesta haber perdido tu gimnasio, pero recuerda que yo tampoco pude hacer nada para proteger Ciudad Castelia… Ahora los medios de Unova se la pasan criticándome por no haber hecho nada, y no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso porque, por más que lo odie, tienen razón… Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo, así que no te quedes aferrado a lo que perdiste y piensa en lo que puedes salvar. –Bajando la mirada, el científico asintió, apenado.

–Como sea… ¿A cuánto estamos de Lumiose? –Inquirí, ignorando lo que acaba de suceder; sentí que no me correspondía meterme.

–A menos de diez minutos a nuestra velocidad actual; cruzamos la frontera hace unos minutos. Estábamos por despertarte, cuando Clemont se dio cuenta de que Lumiose estaba bajo ataque. –Tras escuchar eso, me moví de regreso al asiento donde había estado durmiendo. Una vez ahí, tomé por instinto la Pokéball de Raichu; estaba listo para lo que fuera… Menos para lo que sucedió.

Aún estaba… meditando, si es que podría llamarse de esa forma, cuando la aeronave pasó por una muy fuerte turbulencia. Turbulencia que habría ignorado, de no ser porque fue acompañada de un sonido de explosión y una segunda turbulencia considerablemente más fuerte. Rápidamente me levanté y busqué con la mirada a mis compañeros. Gladio había ido junto con Clemont a la cabina de vuelo, e Iris se encontraba mirando a través de una de las ventanas que daban al ala izquierda.

–Iris, ¿que sucedió? –Cuestioné, acercándome a ella.

–Nos dieron… –Susurró ella; tan bajo que no pude entenderle.

–¿Cómo? –Volví a preguntar.

–¡Nos dieron, Giratina sea! ¡Tendremos que saltar en paracaídas, o moriremos! –Gritó ella, finalmente volteándose. Su piel morena estaba tan pálida que parecía muerta.

–Cálmate, Iris. –Demandé, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros; la chica ahora estaba hiperventilando, claramente a falta de costumbre a situaciones como esa. Yo, por otro lado, tenía un poco más de experiencia. –Si saltamos en paracaídas estaremos expuestos a los ataques; lo mejor será usar nuestros Pokémon. Ella entonces respiró hondo y asintió…

La chica parecía estar recuperando la calma, cuando una explosión más ocurrió en el ala que ella antes estaba mirando; con eso, la aeronave comenzó a caer en picada. Debido al ángulo de caída, era especialmente difícil acceder a mis demás Pokéballs; además, yo había quedado en la parte posterior de la nave, justo al contrario de Iris, que había sido expulsada hacia la cabina. En donde antes habíamos estado, ahora había un enrome agujero, desde el cual se podía ver un cielo contaminado por el humo.

Debido a la explosión, yo estaba bastante aturdido y apenas era capaz de escuchar. Pude detectar que Iris me gritaba algo, siendo seguida por Gladio; al no entender, me limité a repetir que debían salir con sus Pokémon. Intentando luchar contra el mareo, me apoyé en una de las paredes de metal y volví a intentar sacar la Pokéball de Charizard, a su vez que devolvía la de Raichu. Pero otra explosión me lo impidió. Esta vez, el impacto causó que la aeronave se partiera en dos, enviándome a mí para un lado y a mis aliados para otro.

Al principio, la gravedad me empujó contra la placa de acero, pero tras un brusco cambio de dirección, me desprendí de lo que quedaba de la nave y comencé a caer en picada. Debido a la fuerza de los impactos, fui incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la Pokéball de Raichu… Inmediatamente comencé una torpe persecución por el objeto rojiblanco. Como efecto ante la presión del aire, la bola comenzó a perder altura de forma menos acelerada que yo, lo que causó que en pocos segundos me resultara imposible recuperarla.

"Me lleva Ditto"; pensé, desesperado. Estirando frenéticamente la mano, finalmente alcancé la zona de mi cinturón donde se hallaban las demás Pokéballs. Tomé la del dragón falso y la presioné, liberándolo. Charizard apareció en el aire, pero pronto el también comenzó a caer. La situación lo había tomado en tanta sorpresa como a mí. Estirando los brazos, le señalé la Pokéball de Raichu; éste lo comprendió en seguida.

Abriendo sus alas, Charizard frenó en seco, pero esto causó, debido a la velocidad que caíamos, que una de sus alas se doblara de manera poco natural. El Pokémon soltó un alarido de dolor, pero aun así se las arregló para planear hacia mí y permitirme montar su lomo. Temiendo la integridad de Charizard, me subí sobre él con el mayor cuidado posible. Él volvió a rugir, pero no de dolor… Usando toda la fuerza de su ala en buen estado, él se impulsó de forma en la que pude alcanzar la Pokéball de Raichu. Pero cuando estaba por recuperarla, una explosión de agua impactó en el pecho de mi dragón, provocando que volviéramos a precipitarnos hacia el suelo.

Instintivamente, hice todo lo posible para mirar de donde provino el ataque, y al hacerlo noté dos enormes Pokémon en el suelo, a varios cientos de metros más abajo. Ambos estaban sobre lo que parecían los resto de la Torre Prisma; uno era un gran Pokémon de agua que levitaba, su cuerpo estaba rodeando de nubes de tormenta. A su lado estaba un Pokémon rojo como el magma ardiente, que con su calor causaba que la luz calcinara todo a su paso. Ambos Pokémon, contrarios el uno del otro, estaban lado a lado, provocando que los dos climas chocaran en medio suyo; eran Groudon y Kyogre.

Para mi pesar, no tardé en percatarme que ambos estaban mirando en mi dirección. Groudon, dando un paso al frente, abrió su hocico de volcán y dejó salir un rayo de fuego que golpeó a Charizard. La explosión me lanzó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para notar como la Pokéball de Raichu estaba cayendo a pocos metros por encima de mí. Desde esa posición también pude vislumbrar como de los restos de la cabina de la aeronave salían dos Pokémon. No pude identificarlos debido a la distancia, pero al menos ahora sabía que mis compañeros estaban bien; bien a medias, pues rápidamente fueron interceptados por otro grupo de Pokémon voladores.

Aún seguía cayendo, y por mucho que Charizard se esforzara por retomar el vuelo, eso no cambiaría. Los metros para impactar con la tierra se estaban acercando a números rojos, y estaba comenzando a temer por mi vida. Pero yo no podía morir ahí, debía cumplir mi promesa. Abriendo mis extremidades, me esforcé por detener la caída lo más que me fuera posible; y estaba dando resultado, hasta que Charizard volvió a ser golpeado por otro ataque de agua, proveniente de Kyogre. Estaba desesperado por hacer algo, pero la piedra llave estaba guardada junto a mi gorra en mi mochila; la cual se hallaba en la aeronave destruida…

El cuerpo de mi Pokémon fue lanzado contra mí, golpeándome en el abdomen con su cola y sacándome el aire… Por suerte, el golpe me impulsó hacia arriba, permitiéndome tomar la Pokéball de mi roedor. Oprimí el botón lo más rápido que pude, le grité a Raichu por ayuda y cerré los ojos… Segundos después me golpeé contra el suelo y todo se volvió negro. Pero no todo estaba perdido, pues un increíble dolor envolvió todo mi cuerpo, señal de que aún estaba vivo. Eso sí, sin duda me había quebrado un brazo y varias costillas.

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que mi cuerpo y el de Charizard estaban cubiertos de un aura magenta; Raichu estaba levitando sobre nosotros, y parecía muy cansado. No había duda, él nos salvó. El roedor se acercó a mí, y luego de que se lo agradeciera, le pedí ayuda para levantarme. Usando su poder psíquico, Raichu me permitió levantarme sin apoyar el brazo quebrado, que estaba colgando en una posición anormal. Para mi pesar, era mi brazo derecho.

Tomando la Pokéball de Raichu del suelo, la regresé al cinturón y tomé la de Charizard de nuevo, luego volteé hacia él. El pobre estaba completamente inconsciente. Estaba por regresarlo, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. Seguidamente, el aire se volvió increíblemente caliente y húmedo; era casi imposible respirar…

–Sorprendente, sobrevivió a la caída… ¿Quién lo diría? –Soportando el dolor, me giré en dirección a esa voz. Ahí, a pocos metros de mí, se encontraban los dos legendarios de Hoenn, y sobre ellos había dos personas, de quienes solo podía ver la silueta; aparentemente no estaban siendo afectados por el clima.

–¡Eso es porque esa estúpida lagartija tuya no pudo matarlos! –Respondió la otra persona; ambos eran hombres.

–¡No culpes a Groudon! ¿Qué no ves que era un Charizard? ¡Tú tenías la ventaja de tipo! –Ambos hombres se pusieron a discutir entre ellos, como si yo no estuviera, lo que causó que la ira ardiera en mi interior.

–Estúpidos, ¿acaso ustedes son más lacayos de Giovanni? –Pregunté, elevando la vos lo más que pude sin ceder al dolor de mi tórax. Al escucharme, ambos sujetos se callaron…

–¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta la situación en la que está?

–Espera, Archie… Creo que lo he visto antes. ¿No es él aquel sujeto al que supuestamente Giovanni le enseñó una lección…? El padre de aquella niña…

–Tienes razón, Maxie, para variar… Parece que al final no la aprendió. ¿Qué dices? Nos hacemos cargo nosotros de que esta vez no olvide porque no se debe meter con el Team Rainbow Rocket. –El otro hombre no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta para que entendiera sus intenciones. ¡Y yo no moriría sin luchar!

–¡Raichu usa Atactrueno en Kyogre! –Usando mi mano sana, regresé a Charizard y saqué a Greninja. Éste ni siquiera necesitó escuchar mi indicación. Antes de que ambos miembros del Team Rainbow Rocket pudieran reaccionar, sus Pokémon legendarios fueron golpeados por ataques súper eficaces.

–¡Mierda, nos dejamos llevar por su estado! Igual eso no bastará para vencer a nuestros Pokémon… ¡Groudon, Filo del Abismo!

–¡A la mierda! ¡Kyogre, Pulso Primigenio!

Ambas bestias soportaron el daño causado por los ataques súper eficaces sin problemas, así que, sin ninguna demora, contraatacaron usando sus movimientos insignia. El rocío de agua que se encontraba en los alrededores, comenzó a condensarse cerca de la boca de Kyogre, formando una especie de rayo acuático. Incapaz de esquivarlo, Raichu fue lanzado contra un grupo de escombros a su espalda, quedando completamente enterrado en éste.

Elevando sus brazos, Groudon controló la forma de la tierra; los escombros comenzaron a temblar, y desde debajo empezaron a surgir gigantescas estacas de tierra. Greninja, previendo el ataque, comenzó a usar su agilidad para esquivar cada estalagmita que aparecía debajo suyo. Al principio no tuvo problema, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la cantidad de estacas de tierra iba en aumento. Tras dar un mal giro en el aire, la rana fue impactada por uno de los pulsos de agua de Kyogre, dejándolo a la merced de Groudon. Incapaz de esquivar, fue impactado en el abdomen por el Filo del Abismo. La filosa formación de tierra rebanó su piel, causando que la sangre surgiera a borbotones.

"¡Mierda!"; deseaba poder hacer algo, necesitaba poder ayudarlo, pero en mi estado estaba convencido de que no podría sincronizarme con él. Aún consciente de ello, cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en Greninja; pero nada pasó. Entonces un fuerte sonido provocó que volviera a abrir los ojos; al hacerlo, pude ver que Raichu había usado Cola de Hierro para evitar que la estalagmita dañara aún más el cuerpo de Greninja. Ver eso, me hizo agradecerle a Arceus por haberle enseñado a mis Pokémon a actuar por su cuenta.

–¿Greninja, puedes seguir? –La rana seguía en el suelo, cubierta por un charco de su propia sangre; eso me estaba preocupando. Para mi alivio, él comenzó a moverse, y usando sus brazos, se reincorporó. Raichu podría haberlo ayudado con su poder psíquico, de no ser por su segundo tipo…

–¿Seguir? ¿Es que no lo ves? No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros. –Escupió el entrenador del Groudon.

–Chico, de donde yo vengo, el mar se rindió ante mí… Yo soy su rey. –Comentó el otro, riendo con suficiencia.

–Y de donde yo vengo, la tierra aparece donde postro mis ojos… Yo soy su dios. –Por lo visto, ambos poseían un gigantesco ego.

–¿Tú, un dios? Y pensé que no podías ser capaz de decir más tonterías. En mi dimensión, el agua te impidió suplicar por mi perdón… Pero en tus ojos estaba claro que te arrepentías de haberte metido en mi camino.

–Pues en la mío viste todo el mar a tu alrededor desaparecer. El sol acabó hasta con tú última esperanza; la desesperación de morir de sed te volvió loco. Tu cadáver ha de estar en alguno de los desiertos de mi Hoenn…

–¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! ¡Raichu, Paz Mental y Atactrueno! –Mientras ambos villanos, provenientes de dimensiones ajenas, discutían, yo aproveché para comprobar el estado de Greninja; tenía una herida profunda, pero aún era capaz de luchar… Aun así, para evitar comprometer aún más su salud, sabía que lo mejor sería terminar todo lo más rápido posible; aunque no pudiéramos sincronizarnos.

Dado que, como sus entrenadores, los dos legendarios también parecían tener una seria riña, los dos ataques volvieron a tomarlos completamente por sorpresa. Me sentía con el deber de agradecer el pésimo trabajo en equipo entre ambos líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket, pues, de no ser por eso, es posible que ya hubiera muerto junto con mis Pokémon.

Raichu cerró sus ojos y se rodeó de un aura celeste, aumentando así ambas estadísticas especiales. Greninja, mucho más lento que antes debido a su herida, se colocó frente a Groudon y lanzó múltiples Shuriken de Agua. Para mi sorpresa, todos los impactos lo dañaron muchísimo más que antes; al prestar más atención, me di cuenta que era debido a que los efectos de su habilidad, Sequía, estaban acabando. El clima estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y eso afectaba enormemente a ambos legendarios. Por su parte, el Atactrueno de Raichu, con su ataque especial aumentado, golpeó con gran fuerza a Kyogre. Ambos legendarios rugieron de dolor…

–¡Mierda, esto es lo que me pasa por andar discutiendo contigo! –Gruñó el entrenador del Groudon.

–¡A mí no me culpes! No es mi culpa que tu Groudon sea un debilucho y no aguante unos cuantos ataques de agua… –Pero antes de que el entrenador de Kyogre pudiera seguir burlándose, su compañero lo interrumpió.

–¡Lo había olvidado! A diferencia de los efectos de Mar del Albor y Tierra del Ocaso, los efectos de Sequía y Llovizna son temporales… –Razonó éste, mirando a su Groudon.

–¿Crees que deberíamos probar con los orbes? –Preguntó su compañero.

–No va a servir de nada… Recuerda lo que dijo Cyrus. Todo lo que venga de nuestra dimensión resonará con una energía distinta a la de este planeta. Los orbes son energía pura, será inútil si…

–¡Dejen de subestimarme! ¡Raichu, usa Atactrueno una vez más! ¡Igual tú Greninja, repite el uso de Shuriken de Agua! –Viendo que ambos entrenadores no tomaban en serio mi presencia, decidí aprovechar su falta de atención al combate una vez más. Al menos ahora mis Pokémon estaban un poco más descansados. Pero antes de que ambos atacaran…

–¡No lo creo, chico! ¡Kyogre, aprovecha mientras aún dura el clima lluvioso, usa Trueno!

–Groudon, usa Puño Fuego…

El enorme ser creador de los continentes imbuyó su puño en llamas, y usando sus garras como navajas, golpeó la tierra cercana a Raichu. Fragmentos de concreto y roca salieron despedidos contra mi roedor, que nada pudo hacer para esquivarlos; tras ello, fue golpeado por las llamas. Greninja intentó esquivar el Trueno, pero fue inútil, pues Kyogre aún tenía varias nubes de tormenta encima suyo. Como un misil teledirigido, el torrente de electricidad bajó del cielo y golpeó su cuerpo con una fuerza sin igual… Inmediatamente lo regresé a su Pokéball, incluso antes de que cayera al suelo, temiendo seriamente por su salud. Ver eso causó la risa del entrenador de Kyogre.

Sintiéndome como la mierda, con el abdomen y el brazo derecho matándome, y con los pies entumecidos, me arrastré de apoco hasta donde había estado Raichu. Estaba empezando a preocuparme, cuando noté un brillo entre los escombros. Poco después Raichu salió de ahí, bastante dañado, pero capaz de seguir luchando. Miré hacia los legendarios, y vi que sus entrenadores una vez más volvían a discutir. Sabía que otro ataque sorpresivo sería inútil, así que necesitaba pensar en un plan mejor… Llevé mi mano útil a mi cinturón, donde la posé sobre la Pokéball de Sceptile; lo mejor sería mantener la ventaja de tipos.

Pero antes de que la tomara, múltiples estrellas de energía golpearon a los dos legendarios, obligándolos a retroceder. Al buscar por su fuente, vi como un imponente Mega-Manectric se posaba frente a los poderosos legendarios de Hoenn. A su lado había un chico que no tardé en reconocer; el amigo de Serena, Calem. Al notar que lo estaba mirando, Calem comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero, debido al dolor, perdí el equilibrio y caí. Justo antes de golpearme contra el suelo, Calem llegó para sostenerme. Con su ayuda volví a levantarme; al ver sus ojos, noté la seriedad de un entrenador furibundo y determinado.

–Me alegra haber logrado llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… Parece que necesitas una mano. –Sin necesidad de decir nada, regresé a Raichu a su Pokéball y lo reemplacé por Sceptile; hecho eso, asentí y miré hacia nuestros enemigos, los cuales claramente ya no iban a perder tiempo en estúpidas discusiones. Era momento de vencer a tierra y mar.

 **Nota de Autor: Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todo el que haya llegado hasta acá. Además, quiero comentar que, todo comentario o critica, suelo tomarlo en cuenta… Y lo que me hizo escribir esta nota; nada más quiero aclarar que estaré dos semanas ausente, no es por nada del brazo, por dicha eso ya está en el pasado. No, es solo que saldré de viaje fuera de mi país, y entre que no llevo mi laptop, y que no me gusta escribir en mi celular, decidí que mejor no escribo del todo. Y la verdad es que tampoco creo que vaya a sacar tiempo para hacerlo, así que nos vemos en dos semanas. ¡Gracias por leer y apoyar!**

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Todo sea por una Dimensión más Bella.


	54. Todo sea por una Dimensión más Bella

Todo sea por una Dimensión más Bella

Una vez más, me encontraba en el lugar equivocado de la balanza. Que tuviera al líder de la Elite Four de la región a mi lado, no cambiaba ese hecho. Mi vida ha sido así desde que lo recuerdo, primero como miembro del Team Skull, luego como un solitario miembro del Team Rocket, después como un iluso mercenario, y tras todo eso, como el enemigo de una de las peores organizaciones que ha existido. No importaba como lo viera, simplemente no había forma de que la suerte se pusiera de mi lado…

Y, aun así, allí estaba; vivo, con personas que defender y un pasado por el que luchar. Tal vez, bajo todas esas capas de miseria que me abrumaban, existía la fuente de la verdadera felicidad, mi felicidad. Porque fuera por Yvonne, Serena, Delia, mi madre, o aquellos amigos de mi pasado, ahora en verdad no me encontraba solo… Por mucho que a veces pareciera lo contrario. Incluso ahora, cuando estaba al borde de la verdadera derrota, no había sido abandonado.

Y sí, puede que Calem no se contara entre mis amigos del pasado, y menos entre aquellos del presente, pero aun así el formaba parte de ese grupo, él era uno más de aquellos que influían en lo que ahora era mi cambiante status quo. Fuera porque de alguna forma él estuvo para Serena cuando yo, o, mejor dicho, Ash no pudo; o porque ahora estaba a mí lado. Calem también era parte del cambio, por poco que fuera… Las cosas serían muy distintas de no haber sido por él, y por eso debía aceptar que, aún con todo en mi contra, mi suerte no era tan mala… Una vez más no me hallaba solo.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo lidiar con ellos? –Murmuré, mirando de reojo al par de legendarios. Calem, sin despegar del todo la vista de sus enemigos, me respondió con otro murmuro.

–Hasta hace menos de una hora, estaba enfrentando a un retador de la anterior Conferencia de Liga, completamente ignorante a lo que estaba por ocurrir aquí… Así que no, no tengo idea. Apenas supe que Lumiose había sido atacada, salí lo más rápido que pude de las instalaciones de la Liga y vine hacia acá. Que nos encontráramos no fue más que una coincidencia. Una que no sé si sea buena o mala… –Su última afirmación claramente cargaba más de un sentido.

Por como miró mis lesiones visibles a simple vista, estaba claro que su primera intención era dar a entender que nuestro encuentro era infortunito debido a mi estado. A su vez, era fortuito porque no tendría que lidiar con ambos legendarios por sí solo... Pero eso no era todo, en su voz, y en lo profundo de su mirada, estaba implícito el rencor. Fuera por lo ocurrido entre Ash y Serena, por mi inesperado regreso durante la final del PWT, o por lo sucedido en el aeropuerto, semanas atrás, estaba claro que él aún no había superado el resentimiento generado por ello.

–En ese caso, hará falta que improvisemos. –Aclaré, ignorando lo anterior mencionado. El entrenador de la Elite Four se limitó a asentir, regresando toda su atención a nuestros enemigos en común.

Ambos hombres, aún ubicados sobre sus Pokémon, se encontraban buscando llegar a un arreglo. A decir verdad, ignoraba todo el trasfondo de su enemistad. Pero, por lo que alcancé a oír, ambos habían matado a la contraparte de su compañero en su propia dimensión. Así que claramente no era una simple rivalidad entre amigos o algo similar.

Al final, cuando estaba comenzando a considerar intentar un último ataque sorpresa, ambos sujetos asintieron, satisfechos con la resolución temporal de su conflicto. Resolución que no alcancé a escuchar, debido a la distancia que nos separaba y al tono empleado por ambos. Al fin y al cabo, de ellos no podía ver más que una oscurecida silueta.

–Bien, como sea, hagámoslo de una vez. –Gritó el entrenador del Kyogre, volviendo a asentir. Su compañero imitó su gesto y concentró toda su atención en su Pokémon. Ambos legendarios atacaron a la vez, concentrando su poder en dos ataques súper eficaces. Por parte de Groudon, éste causó que la tierra se sacudiera violentamente con un simple movimiento de sus extremidades. Por parte de Kyogre, éste escupió un veloz rayo gélido en dirección de mi Pokémon.

Pero Calem y yo no caeríamos tan fácil. Apoyándome en el hombro de mi compañero, me preparé para resistir el movimiento de tipo Tierra, a la vez que le indicaba a mi Pokémon que utilizara Avalancha. Elevando sus brazos en el aire, Sceptile causó que una lluvia de rocas surgiera, de la nada, sobre el campo de batalla.

–¡Empieza a escalar ahora! –Indicó Calem a su mega. Mientras que Sceptile soportaba sin problemas el ataque de tierra, el can eléctrico escapó del suelo comenzando a trepar sobre las rocas que convocaba mi Pokémon.

Ante la mirada asombrada de nuestros enemigos, el Manectric de Calem se elevó hasta superar la altura de ambos legendarios. Para desde ahí contrarrestar el Rayo Hielo dirigido hacia Sceptile, con una potente liberación de energía eléctrica, afectando enormemente a Kyogre en el proceso. El Chispazo se extendió por el campo, dañando únicamente al tipo Agua y dejando a su emisor abierto a un contraataque. Una risa confiada resonó desde la espalda del legendario de la tierra. Completamente confiado, su entrenador le ordenó a Groudon atacar con Filo del Abismo…

Lo que él no esperaba era que eso fuera a ser aprovechado por mí. Sin dejar tiempo a la duda, le grité a Sceptile que usara Tormenta de Hojas. Aprovechando su velocidad superior, el inicial de Hoenn detuvo su ataque de rocas y en su lugar convocó una monstruosa cantidad de hojas, todas dirigidas hacia Groudon. Incapaz de hacer nada para esquivarlo, el legendario intentó proteger a su entrenador, pero le fue imposible, pues la lluvia de hojas engulló su cuerpo por completo. Debía admitirlo, para haber sido una combinación de ataques improvisada, había salido espléndidamente bien.

Un grito desgarrador se dejó escuchar desde la espalda del legendario, el cual poco después fue precedido por un sonido seco. No fue hasta que Sceptile fue incapaz de mantener su ataque, ya habiendo perdido parte de su poder, que los demás pudimos apreciar que había sucedido. Incluso el entrenador del Kyogre parecía curioso, pues había dejado de lanzar órdenes a su Pokémon. Bajo lo que era una capa de residuos verdes, yacía un increíblemente debilitado Groudon; su entrenador no estaba a la vista.

–¡Mierda! –Exclamó el entrenador de Kyogre… Groudon seguía consciente, pero su estado estaba lejos de ser optimo, y no parecía que fuera a ser capaz de soportar más ataques de ese estilo. Por muy legendario que fuera, jamás habría sido capaz de salir ileso del ataque más fuerte de mi poderoso Sceptile. Y el entrenador de Kyogre sabía que no estaba en posición de regodearse. –Kyogre, Pulso Primigenio, ¡ahora!

Sin darnos la oportunidad de reaccionar, el ser acuático abrió su hocico, almacenando frente a éste todo el rocío que lo cubría, y lanzando un poderoso pulso de agua. El agua, con forma casi de tentáculo afilado, se abalanzó sobre nuestros Pokémon, lanzándolos hacia atrás. Mientras que Sceptile, que ya había recibido el daño del Terremoto de Groudon, se esforzaba por reincorporase, el Manectric apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente. Claramente, la resistencia le estaba dando una enorme ventaja a mi Pokémon…

–¡Tormenta de Hojas otra vez! –Grité a mi tipo Planta, consciente del riesgo, pero también consciente de lo necesario que resultaba acabar rápidamente con el combate.

–¡No, no lo harás! ¡Kyogre, usa Rayo Hielo! –A pesar de su naturaleza mística, la velocidad de Kyogre aún no podía compararse con la de mi súper entrenado Sceptile, el cual lo superó sin problema alguno. Una vez más, la Tormenta de Hojas apareció tras un movimiento de mi Pokémon, siendo lanzada inmediatamente hacia su imponente blanco.

El ataque dio en el blanco sin ningún contratiempo, engullendo a la creatura. Pero ni siquiera eso hizo que el gesto de duda desapareciera de mi rostro; yo sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. Y tenía razón. Un vaho gélido cubrió las hojas que golpeaban el cuerpo de Kyogre, congelándolas en el acto. Tras las hojas congeladas, se asomó el legendario, que se mostraba dispuesto a acabar todo ahí mismo. Estaba claro que el poder de esa Tormenta de Hojas era muy inferior al de la primera; lastimosamente así es como funciona el movimiento.

Cruzando los dedos, me enfoqué en dar apoyo a mi Pokémon, pues de momento era lo único que era capaz de hacer. Pero eso no serviría de nada, no mientras nuestro rival fuera una fuerza de la naturaleza. El Rayo Hielo avanzó por el ataque de tipo Planta, congelando cada vez más hojas; si la cosa seguía así, Sceptile sería impactado en muy poco tiempo; sobre todo debido a que él apenas y podía seguir ejecutando se ataque. Las hojas se congelaron y el frío nos cubrió, ya quedaba menos de un metro entre las hojas verdes que pasaban por el cuerpo de Sceptile y aquellas que habían sido congeladas. A ese ritmo, no habría nada que pudiéramos hacer…

–¡Chispazo! –Pero una vez más, el destino me recordaba que ya no estaba solo, que ya no hacía falta que fuera el mercenario solitario que fui por años… El Manectric de Calem, que finalmente se había recuperado, se colocó al lado de Sceptile y lanzó su propio ataque, abriéndole paso a la Tormenta de Hojas. El torrente eléctrico se abrió paso luchando contra el Rayo Hielo, dándole una reñida pelea… Ahora era mega contra legendario, ambos poderes fuera de la imaginación humana. Pero no por eso Sceptile se quedaría fuera…

Rugiendo encolerizado, el reptil volvió a sacar fuerzas de su espíritu para alimentar su debilitado ataque, dejando todo de sí, logró dar apoyo al Chispazo, permitiendo así que éste finalmente superara al ataque gélido. Ambos, el Chispazo y la Tormenta de Hojas, avanzaron imponentes, hasta que juntos golpearon a Kyogre, logrando que éste detuviera su propio ataque. Fue tanta la fuerza del impacto, que la electricidad salpicó en el campo de batalla, calcinando las hojas, que explotaron debido a la carga de presión. Ahora no solo Kyogre había sido afectado, también Groudon, que aún parecía no estar del todo recuperado; todo eso fue acompañado por el grito del enemigo que permanecía en pie.

Las chispas no se detuvieron ahí, pues avanzaron violentamente por toda el área, provocando que varios dispositivos eléctricos, regados por la zona, explotaran. Instintivamente me cubrí con el brazo herido, manteniéndome aún apoyado al hombro de Calem. El poder del ataque combinado, había resultado muy superior a lo que yo esperaba… Cuando el humo y el polvo elevado al aire fueron dispersados, finalmente pudimos apreciar los resultados del movimiento en conjunto. Sabía que no debía sorprenderme, pero aun así lo hizo; ambos legendarios seguían en pie.

Tras recibir el poderoso ataque combinado, completamente de lleno, Kyogre no se hallaba en mucho mejor estado que su rival y compañero. Groudon estaba aún peor que antes, pero debido a que solo fue parte del daño colateral, aún parecía capaz de seguir luchando. Pero eso de nada servía, pues ambos Pokémon parecían estar de la misma forma en que estaba Dialga; zombificados. Al parecer, ambos habían sido víctimas de lo mismo que doblegó al legendario del tiempo, por lo tanto, sin las órdenes de sus entrenadores, no eran más que dos seres carentes de alma.

Eso mismo sacaba a colación lo más importante de todo el asunto; el paradero de ambos entrenadores. El entrenador de Groudon desapareció cuando su Pokémon fue víctima de la poderosísima Tormenta de Hojas de Sceptile, y el entrenador de Kyogre lo hizo cuando su Pokémon fue superado por el ataque combinado. ¿Acaso eso significaba que ambos habían muerto? Después de todo, estando en la espalda de sus Pokémon, el par de hombres estaba expuesto a los mismos ataques que éstos.

Claro, esa era una probabilidad, pero una que sería demasiado buena para ser verdad. No, a lo mejor que podíamos aspirar Calem y yo, era a que uno de los dos hubiera muerto, al menos así nos habríamos librado de uno de los dos legendarios. Pero eso solo era especulación. Sin antes verlo, jamás podría saber que tan cerca estábamos del final del combate. Instintivamente di un paso al frente, pero antes de poder comenzar a avanzar, fue jalado del brazo por Calem. Me volteé hacia él con una expresión de molestia, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando atentamente al campo de batalla. Suspirando, decidí imitarlo.

Las cosas en el campo de batalla no habían cambiado, ambos Pokémon seguían ahí; uno postrado en el suelo sobre sus dos grandes patas, y el otro flotando sobre los residuos de la tormenta convocada por su cuerpo. Ambos se notaban físicamente exhaustos, pero sus gestos blancos no demostraban ni una pisca de sentimiento. A simple vista, era obvio que ambos Pokémon se estaban limitando a esperar la siguiente orden de su entrenador; llegara en ese momento, o años después, aparentemente eso no era importante para ellos. Era triste ver Pokémon en ese estado…

Estaba por insistir con ir en busca de ambos líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket, cuando un quejido se dejó oír. El quejido, ahogado y lleno de agonía, provenía desde el área detrás de los legendarios; una zona en la que solo había residuos de concreto y lo que antes había sido la Torre Prisma. Suerte que Bonnie no vino debido a su edad, pues de lo contrario su corazón se habría roto al ver lo ocurrido con su amado gimnasio. Un quejido más, de diferente tono, un poco menos apagado, pero no menos cargado de agonía, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–Los dos siguen vivos… –Murmuró Calem, sin despegar la mirada de donde se encontraban los legendarios. No hizo falta que yo añadiera nada.

Pasaron los segundos, pero nada ocurrió. Ni las figuras de los entrenadores se dejaron ver, ni los legendarios movieron una sola de sus extremidades. Era como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido, y la verdad es que eso estaba comenzando a causarme bastante ansiedad. Por suerte para mí, no tuve que esperar mucho más tiempo para recibir las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. Ahí, en medio de ambos Pokémon de Hoenn, aparecieron ambos entrenadores.

Uno era un sujeto de piel pálida y ojos rasgados, sobre su cabello negro llevaba una especie de bandana azul; no tardé en reconocerlo como Archie, el líder del Team Aqua. Claro, parecía ligeramente distinto, pero eso lo podía explicar el que viniera de una dimensión ajena a la nuestra. Por claro descarte, el otro debía ser Maxie, el líder del Team Magma. Y no me equivoqué. Al lado de Archie, estaba un sujeto de piel un poco menos pálida pero igual de blanca, tenía ojos pequeños y redondeados, y poseía un cabello rojizo como el magma ardiente.

Al parecer, ambos habían decido extender su alianza a límites insospechados por ellos mismos, pues ambos caminaban lado a lado, uno apoyado al hombro del otro, de manera no muy diferente a como me hallaba yo con Calem. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de cortes, sobre todo el de Maxie, y el de Archie exhibía numerosas quemaduras. Claramente había sido mala idea quedarse sobre sus Pokémon durante el combate; se confiaron y pagaron por ello. Ahora apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, pero no por ello habían dejado de ser una amenaza. Pero eso tenía una sencilla solución.

–No podemos darles la oportunidad de hacer nada, debemos matarlos rápido… –Murmuré a Calem, volteando a mirar a Sceptile, que hasta entonces se había mantenido alerta a cualquier señal de peligro. –¡Sceptile, usa…!

–¡Detente! ¿Qué se supone que piensas hacer? –Reclamó mi aliado, alarmado.

–Ya te lo dije, debemos matarlos ahora que están indefensos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que puedan regresar al combate. –Señalé como lo más obvio. –Mira, si no estás acostumbrado a esto de los asesinatos, voltea a otro lado y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

–¡Jamás! Decidir sobre su vida no es nuestro derecho. –Aclaró él, frunciendo el entrecejo, con una mirada de decepción en sus ojos. ¿Acaso esperaba algo mejor de un exmercenario? Suspirando con molestia, señalé al frente.

–¡Pero si bien pudieron haber muerto durante los ataques que les lanzamos antes!

–Eso habría sido un resultado de la batalla; era su responsabilidad por estar en donde no debían. ¡Pero ejecutarlos es algo muy distinto! No, nosotros debemos apresarlos y entregarlos a las autoridades de Kalos, para después dejar el resto en sus manos. Además, como líder de la Elite Four de Kalos, tengo que preguntarle algo a esos dos hombres. –Cuando me dispuse a abrir la boca para detenerlo, ya era demasiado tarde. –¡¿Por qué están atacando las capitales?! ¡¿Qué ganan con esto?!

El grito avanzó campante por el campo de batalla hasta llegar a oídos de ambos hombres. Éstos entonces levantaron la mirada en nuestra dirección. Maxie no dijo nada, pero su compañero no se quedó en silencio. Una adolorida pero burlona risa empezó a salir de sus lastimados pulmones, causando que una sien se me hinchara. Calem estaba cometiendo un graso error, y era mi deber evitarlo, pero en mí estado…

–Nosotros solo queremos que la dimensión se vuelva más bella. Realmente bella… –Mis pupilas se encogieron, mis retinas se movieron sin cesar… Maxie seguía con sus labios sellados y Archie seguía riendo. ¿Entonces quién había hablado? El pulso se me aceleró, al punto que el corazón empezó a dolerme. No había nada que temer, al menos no a simple vista, ¿entonces por qué mi instinto se estaba volviendo loco?

–Calem… –Llamé, buscando señalarle que debíamos salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un viento aural, provocado por un potente aleteo, empujó los escombros del campo de batalla, haciéndonos necesario cubrirnos los ojos. No podía ver, pero sí escuchar, y fue entonces que un agudo chirrido me abrumó el sentido del oído. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se crisparon, mi piel palideció y mi corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido que antes. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera sobre nosotros, era sumamente peligroso.

–Mierda… –Susurró Calem, en lo que casi fue un grito ahogado. Al quitar mi brazo herido de mi cara, pude captar que el chico se encontraba mirando al cielo, justo donde podía sentir a la peligrosa presencia. Por lo tanto, yo también alcé la mirada. Ahí en el cielo, donde antes debía haber estado la Torre Prisma, estaba un ser de piel rojiza y palpitante, con plumaje negro, alas que terminaban en largas garras, al igual que su cola, dándole forma de "Y", y una mirada fría como un Abomasnow. No había que ser un experto para reconocerlo. –Yveltal…

Fue Calem el que expresó mis pensamientos en forma de palabras. Era cierto, sobre nuestras cabezas se encontraba el temible Pokémon de la muerte, el señor de la oscuridad, el fin de la vida. Podrás enfrentar a los creadores del planeta, a los guardianes de los secretos antiguos y al mismísimo señor del tiempo, pero nada de eso se compara a estar frente a la muerte misma. La sensación, el aura que trasmitía ese Pokémon, no era nada comparado a algo que ya hubiera visto. La sola presencia de Yveltal hacía que el miedo inundara mi cuerpo; eran los vestigios de mi poder aural, que me suplicaban que escapara de ahí.

–Calem… –Insistí, pero mi garganta no era capaz de producir otra palabra. El líder de la Elite Four de Kalos estaba demasiado absorto por la presencia de Yveltal, como para notar mis inútiles intentos de llamar su atención. Ambos éramos incapaces de hacer nada más que mirar.

–Yo a ti te recuerdo. –Afirmó una voz proveniente del legendario volador; no sabía si hablaba con Calem o conmigo. –Sí, debes de ser el mismo… El chiquillo que se metió en mi camino, junto con su grupito de amigos, y terminó muriendo en el intento. Veo que la vida te ha tratado mejor en esta dimensión. ¿Dime, que fue de tu noviecita? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Qué se yo? La chiquilla que usaba ropa roja con negro y tenía pelo castaño claro. –La voz parecía dispersa, ida en su propio monólogo. Pero por la reacción de Calem, al parecer hablaba de él. –Bueno, da igual… Supongo que esta vez no podré verte llorar sobre su cadáver de piedra. ¡Yveltal, acábalos ahora!

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, mi respiración estaba súper agitada y apenas era capaz de respirar; esquivar no era una opción. Volteé hacia Calem, que desde que escuchó las palabras del extraño sujeto, había estado apretando sus puños con cada vez más fuerza. Su mirada gritaba ira, su rostro expresaba frustración; él tampoco se movería. No importaba como lo viéramos, realmente estábamos en una mala posición; una vez más estaba del lado equivocado de la balanza. ¿Acaso esa sería mi última vez? ¿Acaso les fallaría a Yvonne y Serena?

La respuesta era no. No importaba que mi cuerpo estuviera malherido, tampoco que el miedo me estuviera paralizando, mientras aún respirara, no me iría sin luchar. Usando mi brazo bueno, tomé a Calem del cuello y salté hacia el lado, llevándomelo conmigo. Instintivamente intenté poner mi brazo quebrado para frenar la caída, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas. El hueso crujió una vez más, e incluso podía jurar que éste había atravesado mis músculos. Quería gritar, pero la voz simplemente no me salía.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, pero había sido inútil. Yveltal unió sus dos alas, permitiendo que un rayo de energía oscura se formara en éstas. Con otro chillido desgarrador, Yveltal lanzó su ataque asesino hacia nuestra dirección, el rango era tan amplio, que de nada serviría que volviera a intentar escapar de éste. Con la ira inundando mi cuerpo, con el miedo bañándola y la tristeza sazonándola, miré desamparado como el ataque se acercaba hacia nosotros; era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido.

–¡Scep! –Pero, una vez más, no era mi momento de morir. Alcanzando una velocidad solo comparable a la de su mega, Sceptile saltó sobre mí y me tomó en brazos, seguido de cerca por el Manectric de Calem, que hizo lo propio con su entrenador. Ambos Pokémon, poseedores de una velocidad extraordinaria, se alejaron del rango del ataque, dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí. Pocos milisegundos después de que nuestros Pokémon actuaran, el ataque dio en el blanco, fundiendo los escombros en una sola masa rocosa.

–Supongo que eso era de esperarse. Trabajar por el mundo perfecto nunca fue fácil. –Comentó el sujeto sobre Yveltal. Entonces fue que ambos Pokémon se detuvieron, colocándonos de nuevo en el suelo y preparándose para luchar. Con dificultad, me acomodé contra lo que quedaba de un pilar de concreto y me enfoqué en el combate. Calem, a mi lado, parecía estar aún en shock.

–¿Oye, estás bien…? –Pregunté, mirando de reojo a mi compañero. Éste instantáneamente sacudió su mirada pérdida y observó a su Pokémon con seriedad.

–¡Lo estoy! ¡Élec, usa Rapidez en Yveltal! –Estaba extrañado del porque no había ido por un ataque súper eficaz, pero decidí dejar eso de lado y enfocarme en mi propio Pokémon.

–¡Sceptile, acompáñalo usando Pulso Dragón! –Mientras que el can eléctrico lanzó múltiples estrellas desde su cuerpo, mi reptil abrió su hocico y escupió un potente rayo de energía morada.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso no les servirá de nada! ¡Yveltal, esquiva y ataca usando Pulso Oscuro! –El ave oscura chilló una vez más, batiendo sus alas. Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, esquivó las estrellas lanzadas por Manectric, para después abalanzarse contra Sceptile. Mi Pokémon se enfocó en apuntar al cada vez más cercano legendario, pero era inútil, éste no tenía problema alguno para evadir el rayo de energía. Estando a pocos metros de Sceptile, ocurrió algo que era de esperarse, la Rapidez, ataque que nunca falla, finalmente halló la oportunidad para golpear la cola de Yveltal. En ese momento…

–¡Ahora o nunca, Élec, Chispazo! –Aprovechando que el entrenador de Yveltal se había enfocado en Sceptile y que la Rapidez había dado en el blanco, Calem le indicó a su Pokémon que finalmente usara su as bajo la manga. Pero no todo sería tan sencillo.

–¡Eso no servirá de nada! ¡Yveltal, usa el Pulso Umbrío ahora! –Manectric, que había saltado al aire para acercarse al legendario, expulsó una fuerte cantidad de energía eléctrica en dirección de su objetivo. Energía que fue contrarrestada sin problema por el pulso de negrura que surgió del cuerpo de Yveltal. El Pulso Oscuro engulló al Mega-Manectric, lanzándolo contra el suelo. El Pokémon del tipo Eléctrico empezó a descender sin nada que lo detuviera, incapaz de buscar la forma de evitar parte del daño de la caída.

–¡Avalancha! –Pero yo no dejaría que eso ocurriera de esa forma. Dado que el Pulso Dragón nunca dio en el blanco, Sceptile, determinado, convocó una feroz lluvia de rocas sobre Yveltal. Éste logró esquivar algunas, pero eventualmente fue superado y golpeado en la cabeza por una, logrando dejarlo disperso por un corto periodo de tiempo. A su vez, Manectric pudo reaccionar antes de estamparse contra el suelo, repitiendo su acrobacia trepa rocas.

Usando las rocas como como escalones, el can recuperó la altura pérdida, y sin demora, volvió a lanzar su ataque eléctrico. Ésta vez nada pudo detenerlo. El legendario de la muerte recibió el ataque, y al parecer su entrenador, al igual que sus dos compañeros del Team Rocket, también fue afectado. Un grito de ira resonó desde el lomo del ave, gritando sin misericordia: "¡Ala Mortífera!".

El ave, aunque visiblemente afectada por la electricidad, logró reunir la fuerza para lanzar un potente ataque desde sus alas. Uno que el can no logró esquivar a tiempo, por mucho que Calem le suplicó que lo hiciera. Las patas traseras y parte del lomo del Pokémon fueron atrapados por la energía de muerte, y entonces el Manectric volvió a descender velozmente. Sceptile no tuvo que escuchar dos veces mi indicación para correr y tomarlo en el aire…

Sceptile se acercó a Calem y a mí con la mega en sus brazos… bueno, esa afirmación no es correcta, pues Manectric ya había perdido dicho estado. Su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de raspones, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo ocurrido en su zona trasera; parte de su espalda baja y patas traseras ahora eran de roca pura. Mi Pokémon depositó con cuidado al Pokémon y volvió al campo de batalla. La mirada de Calem lo decía todo… El Pokémon aún estaba vivo, pero no parecía que eso fuera a ser así por mucho más tiempo.

–Eres un malnacido, Lysandre. –Farfulló entre dientes el líder de la Elite Four, tocando con cuidado la cabeza de su Pokémon. La tristeza e ira que abrumaban su alma irradiaban de su ser.

–¡¿Así qué si me reconociste?! –Dijo el sujeto, para entonces pedir a su legendario que se acercara al suelo. El ave descendió hasta que el sujeto pudo regresar a tierra firme. Al bajarse del legendario, finalmente pude verlo, así como sucedió antes con Maxie y Archie. Su figura era idéntica a la de él mismo de nuestra dimensión; su cabello rojizo, similar a la melena de un Pyroar, coronaba un rostro de mirada fría y calculadora. Lysandre se detuvo a pocos metros de nosotros y sonrió con malicia. –Pero yo, ni de cerca, soy el mismo Lysandre que pudiste haber conocido. No, yo soy quien logró su cometido, yo soy el que obtuvo la victoria. Purgué mi mundo de la fealdad que lo infectaba, y pienso hacer lo mismo aquí. No hay emoción que me detenga, ni enemigo que pueda conmigo, yo soy el creador del mundo perfecto y dueño de la muerte, Lysandre Fleur-de-Lis.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Respuesta Desesperada.


	55. Respuesta Desesperada

Respuesta Desesperada

Enemigo de la muerte; a lo largo de mi vida he realizado muchas locuras que pensaba imposibles, pero nunca llegué a considerar que podría ostentar un título como ese de manera literal. Pensé en eso, mientras veía a la bestia alada directo a sus ojos. Yveltal poseía un aura tan densa, que era abrumador el simple hecho de estar ante él. Su cuerpo irradiaba una especie de manto oscuro, que se tragaba toda esperanza y sentimiento de alegría; al final, solo el temor, odio y pena quedaban en quien se atreviera a posarse delante suyo.

Recuerdo haber leído respecto a eso en algún libro de la biblioteca del cuartel del Team Rocket, recuerdo que, al hacerlo, pensaba que esa era una habilidad muy interesante; Aura Oscura era su nombre. Su efecto, en combate, es el de aumentar la potencia de los ataques de tipo Siniestro, otorgándole una enorme ventaja a su único poseedor. En papel resultaba genial, incluso me deleitaba imaginando lo que podía hacerles a mis enemigos con un Pokémon así en mi poder. Era casi corrosivo…

Pero ahora que tenía que enfrentarlo cara a cara, mi opinión difería mucho de la de entonces. El que apenas pudiera mover los músculos de mis ojos, decía mucho al respecto. Estaba paralizado del miedo, con mi cabeza llena de pensamientos negativos. Imágenes de muerte y desolación, con Yvonne y Serena en todas ellas; todo se veía tan real, que un reflujo de vomito estaba amenazando con salir de mi garganta. Era tan real, que por mucho que mi instinto me rogara que escapara de ahí, mis pies simplemente no podían moverse. Me sentía estúpido por creerme la ilusión, pero aun así no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de ella.

Quería escapar, pero no podía; quería gritar, pero no podía; quería llorar, pero no podía; quería vivir, pero ya no podría. La amenaza de muerte era latente, sobre todo en el estado en que me encontraba. Con las lesiones que poseía, ya no era más que una pesada carga. Sabiendo eso, pensé en decirle a Calem que escapara, que me dejara atrás y se salvara él. Ultimadamente, le pediría que cumpliera las promesas que yo no pude…

–… Ash… No, no… ¡Red! Red, necesito que me ayudes aquí. –Mi mente estaba nublada a tal punto, que las voces que captaban mis oídos se percibían tan lejanas que solo escuchaba su eco residual. Creía ya no estar solo, pero así me sentía en ese momento. Una vez más había sido abandonado, esta vez en serio. En ese mundo al cual me desterró Yveltal, en verdad estaba completamente solo. –¡Mierda, no reacciona! ¡Carajo, no sé si Élec pueda soportar mucho más! ¡Kanga, necesito que aguantes un poco más! ¿Sceptile, crees que puedas ayudarme?

–¡Scep, Sceptile!

–¡Gracias! No sé qué movimientos sabes, así que tendrás que arreglártelas por ti mismo…

–¡Tile!

–Perfecto, al menos así nos la podremos arreglar en lo que llegan refuerzos… Si es que lo hacen… ¡Mierda, no debí haber venido sin un plan de contención! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Red! ¡Red! ¡Por Arceus, reacciona ya!

El mundo en el que me hallaba permanecía imperturbable, como el interior una esfera de cristal, aislado del mundo exterior. Ese mundo, cargado de emociones negativas, poseía una atmosfera turbia y pesada, tanto que me hacía apenas posible el respirar. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, in…ex… exhala, inhala, inhala, inhala. Me estaba quedando sin aire, mis pulmones se sentían vacíos, a pesar de que mi pecho se inflaba cada vez más. Iba a morir ahí, ahogado en una ilusión creada por Yveltal. Iba a morir ahí, donde se hallaban los cadáveres de las dos chicas que habitaban aquella casita en Vaniville; en verdad era el fin…

–¡¿Red?! ¡Me lleva Giratina, no está respirando! ¡Li´l Kanga, ven, necesito tu ayuda! –El mundo se desvanecía, todo se estaba difuminando al negro… –Bien, oprime aquí ¡Con fuerza! ¡No dejes que muera! ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Élec, aguanta un poco más! Pondré más Restaurar Todo en tus patas, dame un segundo… ¡Li´l Kanga, sigue así, oprime su pecho con más fuerza! Mierda… ¡Kanga, aguanta un poco más! ¡Usa Atactrueno y cuando Yveltal éste aturdido lo atacas con Megapuño!

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Parece que las cosas no cambian! En mi dimensión moriste solo, mirando como el mundo que juraste proteger se desmoronaba ante tus ojos… Si hubieras aceptado unirte a mí, tal vez habrías presenciado su renacimiento, pero te negaste. Allá lo perdiste todo y abrazaste tu muerte, ¿cuánto tardará en ocurrir lo mismo acá?

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate! ¡Kanga, Atactrueno una vez más…! –El mundo estaba oscuro, en tinieblas, pero por alguna razón, aún captaba los ajenos sonidos del exterior… No entendía que ocurría, pero por lo que captaba, la situación allá no era mejor que lo que yo estaba pasando. –¡Bien, al fin! ¡Megapuño, ahora! –Un chillido se escuchó en ese mundo… Lo curioso es que la intensidad subió, subió y subió aún más… En el mundo en el que me encontraba empezó a resonar el chillido, y las imágenes de muerte empezaron a desmoronarse… En su lugar… en su lugar estaba yo… Pero, al mismo tiempo, no era yo.

–¡Es inútil! ¡Yveltal, levántate y ataca una vez más…! ¡Maldita sea ese Sceptile! ¡Yveltal, Ala Mortífera!

–¡Kanga, ataca con Sumisión! ¡Perfecto, ahora retrocede…! ¡Genial, gracias Sceptile!

–¡Malditos, malditos! ¡Yveltal, levántate de una vez y drénales toda su vida!

–¡Hey, Lysandre! ¡Parece que no te está yendo muy bien! ¿Necesitas una mano?

–¡Manténganse fuera de esto! ¡Tuvieron su oportunidad y demostraron ser inservibles!

–Giovanni fue muy claro… ¡Ese orgullo será tu perdición!

–¡Cierren la boca! ¡Yveltal, Respiro seguido por Pulso Oscuro! ¡Cúbrete…! ¡Maldito Kangaskhan! ¡Ataque Centrado, Yveltal!

–¡Kanga, esquívalo…! ¡No, Sceptile! ¡Kanga, rápido, usa Atactrueno…!

Ahí estaba yo, muerto de nervios… ¿Acaso diría que sí? ¿Cómo se supone que lidiaría con ello si decía que no? Era demasiado nuevo en eso; muchos sentimientos contradictorios, muy distinto a lo que se vive durante un combate. Aun así, cuando ella finalmente aceptó, mi mundo se iluminó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Luego, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, creí que podría desmallarme de la felicidad…

Ante mí, como si se tratara de una película, se estaban desplegando muchos recuerdos de mi pasado; y gran parte de ellos eran nuevos para mí. Ahí estaba yo, luchando contra Paul; ahí estaba yo, partiendo para Unova; ahí estaba yo, reencontrándome con Dawn; ahí estaba yo, mirando como la escalera eléctrica me separaba de Serena; ahí estaba yo, mirando como Max y May se alejaban; ahí estaba yo, despidiéndome de Brock por última vez; ahí estaba yo, combatiendo una última vez con Clemont mientras Bonnie observaba; ahí estaba yo, alejándome de Iris y Cilan; ahí estaba yo, conociendo a todos en la Escuela Pokémon de Alola; ahí estaba yo, perdiendo mi virginidad junto con mi amada; ahí estaba yo, comenzando mi viaje; ahí estaba yo, abrazando a mi madre; ahí estaba yo, separando mi camino del de Misty y Brock; ahí estaba yo, siendo electrocutado por Pikachu; ahí estaba yo, ocultando mis lágrimas… Los extrañaría tanto, a todos… De haberme encontrado en otra situación, habría disfrutado más del momento, pero no podía…

Aún se sentía impersonal, como si no fueran mis propios recuerdos. ¿Le daría un nuevo sentido a mi relación con todos ellos? Mis amigos, mi madre, Serena… Claro que sí, ahora podría entender nuestros lazos de mejor manera; pero eso no era suficiente. Yo quería recuperar mis recuerdos, yo quiero recuperar a Ash y a Yvonne, y una porción de mis recuerdos no basta. Levanté mi mirada, decidido, para entonces cruzarla con Yveltal. El ser, apenas corpóreo, estaba flotando a pocos metros de mí.

–¿Por qué me mostrarte eso? –Cuestioné de manera demandante, restándole importancia al cómo de la extraña situación.

–Fue un error… Ese nunca fue mi objetivo… Tu aura te hace débil ante mí, pero, paradójicamente, también te hace resistente… Soportaste el choque de mi aura, sobreviviste a mis visiones y extrajiste algo que no debía ser visto… –La voz ominosa del ser resonó por todo su mundo. Habiendo escuchado eso, recordé lo que A.Z. me había dicho; que mi aura era la clave. Si mi aura logró convertir las visiones de Yveltal en parte de mis recuerdos perdidos, entonces definitivamente a través de ella encontraría mis memorias faltantes. El cómo tendría que resolverlo después…

–Si estoy vivo, significa que ya no tienes poder sobre mí… ¡Quiero que me liberes! –Exigí. El ave no reaccionó, simplemente mantuvo su gélida mirada posada sobre mí. Entonces una risa burlona inundó la atmosfera del ese mundo.

–Si estas vivo, es porque aquellos que interfieren con mi trabajo me impiden acabar contigo... Aquí es el único lugar donde aún soy libre, el único lugar donde puedo seguir ejecutando mi labor. La muerte, a diferencia de lo que los humanos creen, no es malvada… La muerte es equilibrio, un equilibrio más que necesario… Tú solo eres una víctima más, cuya muerte es necesaria para alcanzar ese equilibrio…

–El aura es mi única arma aquí… –Suspiré, sin separar mi mirada de la Yveltal. El ser legendario no reaccionó ante mis palabras. –Sí no pudiste matarme, es porque mi aura lo evitó… Si eso sucedió de manera inconsciente, entonces se supone que puedo salir de aquí si lo intento… –Yveltal volvió a permanecer en silencio, así que cerré mis ojos y me concentré en los recuerdos que acababa de ver. Si antes me había dejado vencer por la negatividad, ahora alimentaría mi aura con mi fuerte deseo de recordar… Fuera un sentimiento negativo o positivo, la fuerza de ese deseo debería bastar por sí mismo.

Dejé fluir mis nuevos recuerdos, me concentré en ellos y en la promesa ligada a ellos… Mientras que mi cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de mi pasado, mi corazón volvía a sentir la misma soledad de antaño. Abrí los ojos, para entonces darme cuenta que Yveltal ya no estaba, en su lugar, las imágenes de desolación habían vuelto, acompañadas de la misma aura corrosiva de antes. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me concentré con más fuerza en mis memorias recién recuperadas.

Yo, el mercenario sin pasado, finalmente había encontrado el camino correcto que seguir para recuperarlo. Con más razones que nunca para tener de vuelta mis recuerdos, no cedería ahora, no cuando Yveltal estaba debilitado. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez con más fuerza, aumentando la vitalidad de mi cuerpo. No importaba lo que me enseñaran las visiones de Yveltal, Serena e Yvonne estaban vivas, esperando por mi regreso; era momento de recordar…

Sentí un fuerte pulso de energía abandonar mi cuerpo, y entonces todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse. La atmosfera se disolvió en el aire, uniéndose a la nada misma. Las cadenas, que antes me habían sujetado, desaparecieron, regresándome mi libertad. Habiendo dejado atrás la opresión de la muerte. Entonces abrí mis ojos y exhalé con fuerza, comenzando a toser en el proceso. Lo primero que vi fue una pequeña cría de Kangaskhan, que, al verme, no tardó en llamar a su entrenador.

Calem se acercó rápidamente a mí, y tras indicarle, con un gesto de mano, que estaba bien, intenté ponerme en pie. Pero, aunque mi vitalidad interna había regresado, diferente era mi vigor físico. Las lesiones seguían ahí, haciéndome difícil el simple hecho de respirar. Calem se percató de ello rápidamente, así que me ofreció su mano en señal de ayuda. Un tanto indispuesto, acepté el gesto; no era momento para dejar al orgullo interponerse. Faltaría bastante para que recuperara mi plena independencia.

Una vez de regreso a la posición de antes, con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, me di el lujo de estudiar la situación. Lo primero que capté era a Yveltal, que tenía su mirada fija en mí; por su estado, era obvio que estaba muy debilitado. Luego pude ver a una Kangaskhan adulta en medio del campo; la cría acababa de regresar a su bolsa tras la indicación de su entrenador. Cerca de mí se hallaba el Manectric, que, aunque aún vivo, se le veía bastante mal; su respiración debilitada y mirada pérdida eran señales de ello. Y entonces mi mirada se topó con el cuerpo de Sceptile, a simple vista se hacía obvio que estaba vivo, pero también era obvio que había sido derrotado. Al notar que veía a mi Pokémon debilitado, Calem comenzó a disculparse.

–Está desmallado, recibió un ataque por Kanga y no soportó más… Red, yo lo…

–No lo digas, no hace falta… Sceptile, regresa. Hiciste un buen trabajo. –Tras regresar al tipo Planta a su Pokéball, miré al frente, donde estaban ahora reunidos los tres líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket. Lysandre parecía molesto y sus compañeros se veían ofuscados; era hora de acabar con ellos. Tomé entonces otra Pokéball y oprimí su botón; al lado del tipo Normal de Calem apareció mi simio de fuego. –Infernape, te dejo el resto…

Lysandre cada vez parecía más irritado, no paraba de insultar a sus compañeros y de pedir acciones casi imposibles a su Pokémon. No sé qué límites poseyera ese Yveltal en su dimensión de origen, pero estaba claro que estaban lejos de ser los que poseía en la nuestra. Ya antes Cyrus, Maxie y Archie habían sufrido por ello, y al parecer Lysandre no sería la excepción. Al parecer, fuera el legendario que fuera, éste siempre sería afectado por la naturaleza extraña del cambio de dimensión.

Claro, lo que caracteriza a los Pokémon legendarios y singulares, es que todos se hayan conectados profundamente a un elemento del mundo mismo. Mesprit a las emociones, Darkrai a las pesadillas, Articuno al invierno, Dialga al tiempo, Solgaleo al Sol, y esos solo son algunos ejemplos. Dicha conexión, al parecer juega en su contra al cambiar de dimensión, pues, aunque sea poco, todo aquello a lo que han estado conectados por años, cambia bruscamente. Así es como funciona el Efecto Butterfree; un solo átomo de energía, puede cambiar por completo la composición de algo con el paso del tiempo o tras una fuerte reacción.

Y eso, a su vez, explica bastante bien el terrible desempeño de los legendarios de los líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket. Hablando solo de aquellos a quienes he enfrentado, todos han compartido una misma característica además de haber salido victoriosos en sus propias regiones; que todos han luchado con legendarios mayores. Mientras que los legendarios menores apenas tienen conexión con la naturaleza, los mayores están profundamente relacionados con ésta. Dialga, Groudon, Kyogre e Yveltal, todos están enlazados con un elemento primordial de su mundo, de su dimensión.

Tal vez Pokémon como Virizion o Azelf, legendarios de menor rango, habrían tenido poco o nulo problema con el cambio de dimensión. Pero lo mismo jamás podría aplicarse a los grandes legendarios, pues, al tener que ver con las leyes de la naturaleza de sus propias dimensiones, su poder está intrínsecamente relacionado con éstas. Lejos de la naturaleza misma de su fuera, apenas son una sombra de lo que eran. Por lo tanto, el error de todos esos villanos, fue creer que aún con sus legendarios debilitados, repetirían las acciones que los llevaron a la gloria en su mundo. Los que una vez fueron la cima, ahora no eran más que un escalón hacia el verdadero reto…

–¡Mierda! –Ahora Lysandre no tenía nada que hacer, entre el Kangaskhan de Calem y Sceptile habían diezmado fuertemente la salud de su legendario. Ahora que estaba en su límite, quedaba más que claro lo lejos que estaba de ser la amenaza que Yveltal realmente es. El ser de la muerte liberó un tenso chillido y comenzó a lanzar Ala Mortífera a todo a su alrededor, desesperado por recuperar vitalidad.

–¡Infernape, esquiva y usa Puño Trueno!

El ágil simio evitó un torrente de energía oscura, saltando sobre un grupo de escombros metálicos que se encontraba a su lado. El Ala Mortífera casi impactó contra el Pokémon de Calem, de no ser porque éste se cubrió justo a tiempo con Protección. Calem, que no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su Manectric, insultó al aire; entre todos, el más desesperado por acabar el combate era él.

Entonces, mientras que Yveltal recuperaba el aliento tras realizar su más poderoso ataque, Infernape aprovechó para saltar hacia él con su puño cubierto por electricidad. El Puño Trueno dio en el blanco, sacándole otro chillido a Yveltal; pero la alegría no duró mucho… Un torrente de agua engulló a Infernape, lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo. Aún tras eso, mi tipo Fuego se levantó con un salto, encarando a quien lo había atacado.

–¡Les dije que se mantuvieran fuera de esto, Archie! –Lysandre, más que agradecido por la acción de su compañero, parecía aún más irritado que antes.

–¡Ya me cansé de verte fallar una y otra vez, Lysandre! Kyogre ya descansó lo suficiente, es hora de que volvamos a la batalla. –Antes de que Archie pudiera continuar, el suelo tembló violentamente; era Groudon, que también se había unido. El Terremoto no afectó Infernape, pues él reaccionó a tiempo, saltando para evitarlo. En el caso del Kangaskhan, éste soportó con determinación el ataque, pero distinto era el caso del Manectric, que nada podía hacer para evitar el daño…

–¡Élec! –Calem, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que su Pokémon, dejó de sostenerme y se lanzó al lado del tipo Eléctrico, buscando la forma de evitar que sufriera más daño. Yo, como era de esperanzarse, perdí el equilibrio debido a mi estado y al movimiento de la tierra. Pero no caí de nuevo al suelo, pues Infernape se colocó a mi lado justo a tiempo para evitarlo. Sonriéndole, le agradecí por ello; por suerte, el Terremoto había perdido potencia, así que Infernape no resultó afectado.

–¡Yo tampoco pienso quedarme mirando un segundo más, Lysandre! Es hora de acabar con esto, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, así que Giovanni no debe tardar en venir por nosotros. Y no es mi intención dejar que se entere que ese idiota que lo ha estado molestando, sigue insistiendo en desafiarlo. –Maxie, aún apoyado contra el hombro de Archie, declaró.

–¡Me da igual lo que piense Giovanni! –Gritó Lysandre, encarando a sus dos compañeros. –Este combate se ha vuelto algo personal para mí, así que no quiero que se metan.

–A nosotros nos da igual lo que tú digas, Lysandre… –Archie, sin hacer el menor caso a lo dicho por el pelirrojo, miró una vez más al campo de batalla. –¡Pulso Primigenio, Kyogre! –Miré a mi lado para comprobar el estado de Calem; éste estaba apoyado sobre su tipo Eléctrico, el cual parecía en peor estado que antes… Suspirando, le pedí a Infernape que me dejara apoyado contra una pila de escombros cercana, antes de que el simio lo hiciera, tomé la Pokéball de Krookodile…

–¡Krookodile, cúbrenos con Roca Afilada! ¡Infernape, usa Puño Trueno en Kyogre! –Todo sucedió en un segundo; el cocodrilo salió de su esfera rojiblanca y creó una barrera de rocas justo a tiempo para evitar que Calem, sus Pokémon y yo saliéramos lastimados. Entonces, tras haberme dejado en una poción medianamente segura, Infernape desapareció. Del otro lado de campo se escuchó un rugido agónico, clara señal de que el tipo Fuego/Lucha ya había dado en el blanco… De no haber perdido mis Cristales Z y mi mega-aro, ya habría acabado con ese absurdo combate eterno. –¡Ahora usa Roca Afilada en Yveltal, Krookodile! ¡Infernape, usa Corpulencia y luego ataca a Groudon con Bombardeo!

Mi instinto me decía que ese era el correcto curso de acción, así que decidí hacerle caso. Una vez las rocas que tapaban mi visión, fueron reducidas a escombros por un ataque de Groudon, la sonrisa regresó a mi rostro. Kyogre estaba paralizado, Groudon se encontraba en el suelo apenas consciente e Yveltal apenas y se mantenía en el aire. Ese era el jaque, ahora solo me quedaba hacer el jaque mate y… Mi mente volvió a distorsionarse, de la nada el mundo que me rodeaba cambió y regresé al otro plano existencial… Ahí estaba Yveltal, pero ya no parecía ser una amenaza, ni siquiera parecía consciente de que una vez más estábamos conectados por el aura.

–Necesito… Monolito… Poder… Lysandre… Ayuda… Poder… Aura… –El ave solo estaba balbuceando cosas, pensamientos y palabras que aparentemente estaban dirigidas a su entrenador. –Sin eso… regresaré a mi forma capullo… Ya no tengo energía… Necesito la energía aural del monolito…

Entonces el mundo una vez más volvió a ser el de antes. Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando estabilizarme. Estaba mareado y me dolía la cabeza, pero al menos seguía en pie; metafóricamente hablando, pues seguía apoyado contra los escombros. Miré al frente, para ver como los tres legendarios caían. Un Megapuño del Kangaskhan derribó una vez más a Groudon, las rocas de Krookodile hacían lo propio con Yveltal, y un puño electrificado de Infernape fulminaba a Kyogre. Entonces escuché un gruñido a mi lado, que me obligó a voltear hacia allí.

–¡Así hace, Kanga! ¡Acábalos! –Calem estaba abrazado a su Manectric, que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Los ojos del entrenador de elite estaban rojos, con lágrimas saliendo de ellos a borbotones. Al ver que Groudon finalmente caía, él sollozó, bajando la mirada hacia su fallecido Pokémon…

No estaba seguro de como lo sabía, pero ahí estaba mi instinto de nuevo. Y no me refiero a las claras señales, no, lo sabía de manera más compleja que eso… Aunque era un poco obvio, la verdad… Instinto, mi forma personal de nombrar a las manifestaciones de mi aura; aura de la cual carecía control. Estaba pensado en que decirle a Calem, pero entonces él habló primero. Su voz sonaba cansada, muy cansada.

–Élec fue el primer Pokémon que atrapé en Hoenn. –Al escucharlo, dejé de pensar en que decirle y me concentré en poner atención a sus palabras. –Aún recuerdo lo feliz que era cuando era niño, tenía la vida perfecta en el lugar perfecto. Tenía una familia amorosa, un Pokémon que era mi amigo y una amiga a la que amaba en secreto… Lo que no esperaba, era que después de que ella volviera de su visita a Kanto, ahora solo se dedicara a hablar de un chico al que conoció allá.

–Ehmm… Calem, creo que no es el momento… –Viendo por donde iba, me dispuse a detenerlo, pero el negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Déjame terminar, seré lo más breve posible. –Suspirando, miré al campo de batalla; al notar que no parecía que fuéramos a ser atacados aún, decidí hacerle caso. –No creo que haga falta que siga jugando de misterioso, porque es obvio de que hablo… Cuando Serena regresó de Kalos, de lo único que hablaba era de ti… o bueno, de Ash. Al principio no me molestaba, pensaba que sería algo pasajero, pero no fue así… Cuando cumplí diez años, decidí pedirle a Serena que me acompañara durante mi viaje Pokémon, pero ella se negó. "Voy a esperar que él venga a Kalos, y entonces viajaré con él". No entendía como es que ella aún se aferraba a ese recuerdo, así que decidí llamar su atención de la única forma que se me ocurrió. Tomé a Kanga y fui a por mi inicial, y después de mucho esfuerzo, gané la liga… Pensé que ese día sería el más feliz de mi vida, pero no lo fue. Aún recuerdo salir de estadio y ver la cara de angustia de mi madre… Ese día, cuando venía de camino para verme combatir en la final, mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico; si mi madre no hubiera tenido un compromiso previo, los habría perdido a ambos… Desde entonces, mi vida dio un vuelco. Los medios se enteraron de donde vivía, y por ser el campeón de la Conferencia de Liga más joven de la historia de Kalos, se obsesionaron conmigo y comenzaron a acosarme… Además de eso, ya no podía ver a Serena, pues ella apenas y tenía tiempo, ya que su madre empezó a obligarla a entrenar para las carreras de Rhyhorn. Después de un par de años así, estaba en el fondo de una seria depresión… Serena intentó ayudarme, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Al final, cansado de eso, decidí alejarme de todo, así que partí a Hoenn… Élec simbolizaba mi decisión de cambiar… Ahora que lo perdí, siento que lo perdí todo… Dime, ¿cómo se regresa de algo así?

–Calem, insisto, no es tiempo de tener una conversación como esta… Lysandre ha estado discutiendo todo este tiempo con sus compañeros, así que pienso que deberíamos rematarlos, o algo por el estilo. –Pero la mirada de Calem me indicaba que no pensaba cooperar. Suspiré una vez más y le indiqué a mis dos Pokémon que estuvieran alerta. Entonces miré a Calem a los ojos. –Por mucha mierda que he vivido, nunca me he estancado… Ese es mi secreto. –Calem no estaba entendiendo, así que decidí explayar. –Nunca dejé de avanzar, Calem. No dejé que nada me detuviera, ni siquiera lo más duro. ¿Qué si tuve días difíciles? Claro que sí, por años amanecí tirado en el piso, acompañado solo por botellas vacías de vodka. Pero no por eso dejé de perseguir mi objetivo; recuperar mis recuerdos. Han pasado más de seis años, y aun así sigo buscando… Nunca te rindas, ese es mi consejo. En tu caso, desquítate con quienes te hicieron daño… Perder a un Pokémon es una mierda, así que… –Pero el tiempo se acabó.

–¡Estúpidos, les dije que no lo hicieran! –Ambos, Calem y yo, miramos hacia el campo de batalla. Estaba dispuesto a luchar con lo que fuera, pero lo que vi era totalmente inesperado. Archie y Maxie estaban el suelo, convulsionando violentamente; ambos tenían un orbe de un color, azul y rojo respectivamente, en una de sus manos. A su vez, Groudon y Kyogre estaban siendo rodeados por energía fluctuante y violenta, y no parecía que ésta les estuviera haciendo ningún bien. Ambos rugían y chillaban agónicamente, mientras intentaban escapar de su suplicio. Como nunca antes, mi instinto me rogaba que escapara de ahí.

–¡Calem, regresa a tus Pokémon a sus Pokéballs! ¡Luego nos encargaremos de honrar a Manectric, por ahora debemos alejarnos de aquí! –Calem me miró por un momento, para entonces asentir. Tomando dos Pokéballs, regresó a su Kangaskhan y almacenó el cadáver de su Manectric. Yo estaba por hacer lo mismo con mis Pokémon, cuando Krookodile fue atacado con Ataque Centrado. El cocodrilo rebotó varias veces contra la tierra, para entonces reincorporarse bastante herido. Yveltal rugió, mirándome con cólera, al igual que su enloquecido entrenador.

–¡Me da igual lo que les pase a estos idiotas, pero ustedes no se irán, no antes de que los convierta en piedra! ¡Yveltal, Ala Mortífera! –El ave compartía sentimientos con Lysandre, pero estaba claro que apenas y podía seguir… En un momento como ese, necesitaba terminar lo más rápido posible. –¡Mátalos, y entonces comenzaremos la búsqueda del monolito! –Ese objeto otra vez… Yveltal chilló, listo para atacar, pero entonces fue golpeado por un ataque de fuego; un ataque realizado por Groudon. El ave de la muerte se desplomó…

Mientras que Lysandre me distraía, no me percaté de que ambos legendarios del clima habían perdido el control de sí mismos. Aunque la energía los rebozaba, sus cuerpos la estaban rechazando, haciendo que empezaran a deformarse… Kyogre parecía hinchado y su cuerpo expulsaba agua por cada orificio; Groudon se estaba resquebrajando, mientras que lava surgía de su ser sin parar. Ambos parecían a punto de explotar, y lo único que les quedaba era atacar a ciegas. Lysandre entonces se percató de la situación, y sus ganas de luchar se esfumaron.

–¡Yveltal! –El ave de la muerte apenas pudo reincorporarse, para así acercarse a donde su entrenador. Agachando su cabeza, lo dejó montar en su lomo. Tras eso, batió sus alas de manera desesperada y retomó vuelo, comenzando a desaparecer en las alturas. Me vi en la tentación de atacarlos, pero pensar en luchar en un momento como ese, era más que estúpido. Me volteé para hablar con Calem, pero entonces me encontré frente a una gran piedra, que se encontraba en medio de unas enormes ruinas… "El monolito… me devolverá mi energía aural…"; los pensamientos de Yveltal se mezclaron con los míos, haciendo de la realidad una ilusión. Intenté caminar, pero entonces comencé a caer hacia un enorme y oscuro agujero.

Desde ahí observé, como si de un recuerdo lejano se tratara, como Groudon y Kyogre atacaban a la nada. Los escombros eran arrasados por potentes chorros de agua semi-congelada, tormentas de fuego, agua y truenos desolaban lo que quedaba de Lumiose. ¿Acaso Calem y yo habíamos muerto? No creía que fuera así, pero me era imposible no dudar. Entonces ambos legendarios comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, desesperados por descargar energía; pero fue inútil. Sus cuerpos alcanzaron su límite y explotaron, cual estrella en el firmamento a la hora de su muerte, ambos engulleron todo a su alrededor…

–¡Mierda, no puedo creer que hasta acá llegara la onda expansiva! –Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces, totalmente confundido. Todo daba vueltas y el suelo temblaba; me era imposible distinguir la realidad de la ficción. –Esos estúpidos… Y pensar que ambos vencieron en sus propias dimensiones… ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste que hicieron, Calem?

–No vi muy bien… Pero me pareció notar que habían usado una especie de orbes. Si eran lo que creo que eran, entonces se trataban de las Esferas Azul y Roja. Se supone que ambas sirven para controlar y potenciar a Groudon y Kyogre, pero supongo que, al ser de una dimensión diferente, reaccionaron mal con la energía del planeta. Ya antes ellos habían dicho algo de que el cambio de dimensión les afectaba a los legendarios…

–… Entiendo. Pues que estupidez, casi vuelan la región entera.

–Jeit, ¿podrías callarte? Tengo familia en Ciudad Laverre, así que no quiero oír al respecto.

–Sí, sí, está bien. –Hasta entonces fue que todos se percataron que ya no estaba inconsciente. La cabeza me dolía y aún tenía la imagen de todo lo ocurrido grabada en mi cerebro, así que no me sentía capaz de hablar. Miré entonces a quienes estaban hablando; eran Calem, Phraser y un sujeto que no conocía, parecía ser un soldado de la MOA. Al verme, Calem se me acercó.

–¿Red, estás bien? Cuando Lysandre escapó volviste a desmallarte… De no ser porque Clemont y los demás llegaron con la ayuda de estos soldados, jamás habríamos salido con vida… –Aún desorientado, solo alcancé a parpadear. –Por cierto… Toma. –Miré hacia abajo, donde Calem me estaba pasando un par de Pokéballs. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que estaba con todo el cuerpo vendado, menos mi mano sana. Con ella tomé las Pokéballs… –Los regresé antes de que subiéramos al helicóptero. Ehmm… Creo que eso es todo, gracias por lo de allá atrás. –Con la mirada en blanco, me limité a asentir.

Tras eso, Phraser llamó a Gladio, que no tardó en llegar acompañado de Iris y Clemont. Al verme, la chica morena se me acercó rápidamente y me abrazó. Pero su gesto solo fue respondido con un adolorido quejido, por lo que ella rápidamente me soltó, disculpándose por ello. Tras eso, ambos rubios también se acercaron… Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ambos comenzaron a preguntarme sobre múltiples cosas… Cosas que en ese momento no era capaz de responder. Sonriendo, miré a ambos a la cara; los tres tenían raspones y moretones, pero parecían estar bien, eso me tranquilizaba… Pero mi sonrisa murió al recordar la imagen que me mostró Yveltal. Con ello aún en mente, solo fui capaz de preguntar una cosa.

–¿Saben dónde está el monolito de energía aural? –Ambos me miraron extrañados, Iris y Calem, que se hallaban a mi costado, también se mostraron confundidos. Estaba por repetir mi pregunta, como si eso fuera a servir de algo, cuando una gruesa voz me respondió.

–La última vez que supe de ese monolito, el Campeón de Hoenn lo estaba trasportando a una ubicación segura luego de años rastrándolo… Es seguro que él sepa donde está. –Volteé en dirección de la voz, pero entonces todo mi cuerpo se paralizó. Frente a mí se hallaba un hombre enorme, con pelo largo y canoso. –Si preguntas sobre eso, me imagino que es porque finalmente descifraste como desvelar tu pasado… ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Red? –No podía creerlo; era A.Z.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El Camino hacia el Pasado.


	56. El Camino hacia el Pasado

El Camino hacia el Pasado

–… ¿Có-cómo? –Frente a mí estaba el primero en ayudarme tras años rodeado por Mightyenas, el primero que genuinamente me había tendido su mano, sin cuchillos tras su espalda ni filo bajo su lengua. Aquel gigantón de buen corazón estaba ahí, de pie a pocos metros de mí… A.Z. estaba vivo. –Lograste evitar que la explosión afectara al Pueblo Geosenge, pero la base del Team Flare desapareció… Todo a su alrededor lo hizo… Entonces… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo sigues vivo? –Me estaba costando mucho procesar lo que ocurría, realmente tenía la cabeza repleta de preguntas a las que desesperadamente necesitaba encontrarles respuesta.

Mis palabras, al recorrer la habitación, comenzaron a causar distintas reacciones. Pero, en general, todos, instintivamente, comenzaron a intercambiar miradas entre A.Z. y yo. Eso me confirmaba que ellos no eran conscientes, del todo, de la identidad del alto hombre. Solo yo sabía sobre su pasado como rey, podía deducir. Eso me generaba otra pregunta, pero de menor importancia; ¿qué hacía A.Z. ahí y en ese momento?

A.Z. notó que todos lo miraban, confundidos, por lo que suspiró, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no golpearse con el techo metálico de la nave, se hizo espacio en una silla que le quedaba ridículamente pequeña. Ya sentado, el hombre de los tres mil años miró a todos ahí presentes. Empezando por Phraser y su compañero, seguidos por Gladio, Clemont, Iris y Calem, para entonces terminar mirándome a mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un par de tensos segundos, tras los cuales le quedó claro que no podría seguir guardando silencio.

–Primero te responderé a ti. –Indicó, sin separar su mirada de mí. –Después a los demás; porque estoy seguro de que todos tendrán muchas preguntas después de esto… En fin; Red, soy inmortal. –Me dispuse a decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de mi garganta. ¿Inmortal? –Ya te lo había dicho, yo soy el rey de Kalos que la leyenda de hace tres mil años cuenta. ¿Cómo crees que viví por tanto tiempo? Que no envejezca es solo parte de mi maldición… Tampoco puedo morir por otros factores; sean enfermedades o heridas. Si no salí después de la explosión, fue porque mi cuerpo debía recuperarse…

–¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? –La explicación me resultó convincente, así que lo insté a aclararme lo otro que tenía en mente.

–Intenté localizarte después de que me recuperé, pero la única pista que encontré me llevaba hasta Unova. Pensé en partir hacia allá, pero entonces escuché sobre los rumores de un entrenador con gran parecido a un subcampeón de la Liga Kalos del pasado. Entonces supe que encontrarte sería aún más difícil de lo que había pensado… Volví a saber de ti hasta hace unas semanas, cuando regresaste a Kalos. Pensé ir a por ti, pero tu aura me lo dijo todo… Estabas en proceso de recuperación de tus recuerdos, y aún no era mi momento de interferir… Y así lo había sido hasta hoy. Red, creo que es momento de que recuperes tu pasado.

–Mi pasado… –Repetí, aún abrumado.

–¡¿Espera, eres el rey que activó el arma definitiva?! –Entonces, cuando aún mi mente estaba cubierta por una densa neblina de incredulidad y dudas, todo fue disipado de un alarmante grito que me hizo sobresaltarme. Tras recuperarme de la sorpresa causada por el fuerte sonido, volteé hacia atrás, para entonces comprender lo que ocurría.

¿Cómo me encontraba yo tras todas las anteriores revelaciones? Pues confuso se le quedaba corto. Acaba de descubrir que A.Z. es capaz de sobrevivir al impacto de una explosión y, además, recibí una confirmación de su parte de que finalmente había llegado al final del túnel. Abrumado, asustado, emocionado… Esos solo eran unos cuantos sentimientos que inundaban mi ser… Y eso era yo, quien ya sabía la historia de A.Z.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos quienes no la sabían? Pues la imagen tras de mí era bastante explicativa. Phraser y el soldado estaban sin hablaba, como en trance, y eso que eran los que parecían menos afectados. Iris, Gladio y Clemont parecían estar en un nivel similar de sorpresa, todos se mostraban abrumados, confusos e impactados. Y quien parecía estar más afectado, y no sin razón, era Calem. Él fue quien gritó, y su piel pálida y ojos muy abiertos revelaban el estado de shock en que se encontraba; como habitante de Kalos y probable conocedor de la leyenda de A.Z., eso no era tan sorpresivo.

–Sí, lo soy, mi nombre es Ambiorix Zaidane, también conocido como A.Z. –Ante la respetuosa respuesta de A.Z., Calem no pudo más que asombrarse más de lo que ya estaba.

–Pe-pero… ¿Cómo? Han pasado tres mil años… No se supone… Además, ¿por qué activaste el arma? ¿Acaso no pensaste en todas aquellas personas y Pokémon que asesinaste? –Calem entonces comenzó a murmurar, a la vez que le reclamaba a A.Z. por sus acciones del pasado. El alto hombre suspiró con cansancio…

–La respuesta al porqué sigo vivo ya la di, pero está bien, profundizaré al respecto… Entre los muchos experimentos que realicé con respecto al manejo del aura y la vida vital, descubrí la forma de crear una máquina capaz de succionar vitalidad para entregársela a otro ser; así como el mismo Yveltal lo hace consigo mismo. Como la leyenda dice, durante nuestra guerra con Unova, perdí a mi amado Floette… La desesperación me volvió loco, por lo que decidí usar la máquina en ella. Decenas de Pokémon perecieron para devolverle la vida, y cuando Floette se enteró, me abandonó… Loco, desesperado y deprimido, decidí usar la misma máquina, pero en su versión opuesta, la que, en vez de tomar vida para darla, toma vida para quitarla; el arma masiva definitiva… Mi idea era morir junto con el planeta, pero cuando ya era demasiado tarde, descubrí que, al igual que mi amada Floette, también había sido afectado por la energía de vida…

–Eso es… eso es horrible. –Murmuró Iris, pasmada por lo que escuchaba.

–Estás en lo correcto. Fue, y es, algo horrible. Que una máquina como esa existiera era un pecado por sí mismo… –Aceptó él, mirándola inexpresivo. –Tras lo ocurrido, perdí mi reino, y Kalos quedó sumida en la desgracia. No quedaba nada, estaba solo, perdido… Desde entonces he tenido tres mil años para reflexionar sobre mis acciones, he tenido tres mil años para aceptar mis errores, he tenido tres mis años para intentar corregirlos, con la fe de obtener el perdón de mi amada Floette, pero hasta ahora ha sido inútil… Pero ahí es donde entra Red. Sé que, ayudándolo, conseguiré lo que he estado buscando, tal vez no en el momento, pero eventualmente… Su aura me lo dice, ella es la llave para mi salvación, para la salvación de todos… Su aura será nuestra redención.

Para entonces, todos me estaban mirando. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de sentimientos de lo más conflictivos. Mierda, yo mismo me sentía así. Las palabras de A.Z. habían sido duras por sí solas, sin significados más profundos. ¿Acaso él merecía ser perdonado? ¿Acaso yo merecía recuperar lo que se me fue arrebatado? Tal vez no, pero eso no nos detendría, nunca lo hizo. En la mirada de Calem había algo que podía reconocer… No era odio, pero se le acercaba. Tras saber sobre la leyenda de A.Z., no era de extrañar que le guardara rencor; cualquier persona de Kalos podría hacerlo. ¿Acaso los familiares de mis víctimas se sentirían igual? ¿Lo hacían Jeit Phraser y sus soldados de la MOA?

–A decir verdad, me da igual si consigues el perdón de tu Pokémon o no… –Duras palabras provenientes del otro residente de Kalos, Clemont. –Pero si con eso podemos ayudar a Red, entonces haré lo posible para ser de ayuda… –Tardó un poco, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluido Phraser. ¿Acaso realmente me ha perdonado?

–Les explicaré más adelante. Antes falta gente que también necesita ser informada al respecto, ¿no es así? –La respuesta era positiva, así que el tema sería aplazado.

El ambiente estaba tenso y se sentía muy pesado, sobre todo cuando se sumaron más soldados de la MOA. Puede que Phraser hubiera aceptado la diferencia entre Red, Ash y Dead Spark, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros no… Aun así, como hielo expuesto a una pequeña llama, el ambiente se fue calentado de a poco, hasta que se volvió apenas ameno. Fue durante una de las tantas conversaciones llevadas a cabo, que me enteré del como A.Z. terminó en esa aeronave. La historia resultó ser más simple de lo que había imaginado.

Tras sentir como mi aura sufría un gran cambio, probablemente cuando yo estaba encerrado en la ilusión de Yveltal, A.Z. se montó sobre su Golurk y voló hasta Lumiose. En el camino se encontró con Clemont, Iris y Gladio, quienes lidiaban con los soldados del Team Rainbow Rocket; él decidió ayudarlos. Fue durante esa batalla, que los escuchó hablar de mí, así que tras explicarles que también me conocía, ofreció ayudarlos a encontrarme.

Dada la situación de emergencia, ellos accedieron… No avanzaron mucho hasta que apareció Phraser con su aeronave; al final, el alto hombre los acompañó. A.Z. los salvó, tal vez por eso Clemont parecía guardarle menos rencor que Calem. Tras escuchar el relato, Clemont reaccionó saliendo de la cabina rápidamente, para entonces regresar; al ver lo que tenía en brazos, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Ahí estaba mi mochila, con mis mega-piedras y mis Cristales Z. La tomé con cuidado, para después agradecerle a él, y a mis otros amigos del pasado, por haberla recuperado. Sin ella, mi batalla contra el Team Rainbow Rocket habría sido muchísimo más difícil…

El resto del vuelo sucedió sin eventualidades, así que en unas cuantas horas logramos llegar a Ciudad Cerulean. La mirada de temor de Serena y el llanto de Yvonne fueron lo que me recibieron; que eso sea ejemplo de que tan mal parado salí de mi combate contra los líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket. Tras petición de Serena, me llevaron a un consultorio especializado en la ciudad, el mismo al que llevamos a Yvonne, y ahí trataron mejor mis heridas.

Cuando salimos, estaba anestesiado, así que las horas posteriores se escaparon a mi consciencia, por lo que me perdí cualquier reunión ulterior que pudiera haber acontecido. ¿Qué habrá pensado Serena al ver a Calem? ¿Cómo reaccionó él al enterarse del estado de Yvonne? Seguro fue bastante incómodo, así que me alegra no haber participado.

Cuando desperté, ya era de noche, aunque en mi mente se sentía como si debiera ser la mañana; culpa de los bruscos cambios de zona horaria. Al hacerlo, pude notar que Serena, Yvonne, Dawn y Misty estaban en mi habitación… Poco después llegó May, acompañada de su hermano, Bonnie y Brock.

Al notar mi mejoría, todos comenzaron a formular sus preguntas, pero mi decisión fue llamar a A.Z. para así explicarles la situación que acontecía. Ninguno sabía mucho sobre él, pues hasta el momento había sido tratado como un aliado más, tal como los soldados de la MOA. La revelación respecto a su identidad cambió eso…

Como era de esperarse, todos estaban asombrados por su edad y su anterior título, algunos se mostraban recelosos por su pasado, y otros eran todo lo contrario, pues se mostraban conciliadores. Curiosamente, Serena era una de los últimos. La chica, sonriendo con lágrimas, le agradeció por haberme ayudado en varias ocasiones… Habiendo explicado quien era A.Z. y que hacía ahí, ahora quedaba que él explicara como recuperaría mi memoria. Era momento de recorrer los últimos pasos hacia mi pasado…

–… A.Z., dime, ¿qué sabes del monolito? –Una vez esa pregunta abandonó mis labios, el silencio expectante reinó. Ya todos estaban al tanto de la visión que me dio Yveltal, así que nadie interrumpiría con preguntas incómodas o fuera de lugar.

–Así como las mega-piedras nacieron de mis errores, lo hizo el monolito… Pasaron siglos para que me enterara, pero la energía que estalló en la atmosfera, en gran parte, fue absorbida por un meteoro de tamaño mediano que cayó en Hoenn. La roca poseía tanta energía, que por si sola era capaz de catalizar la mega-evolución. Incluso hubo un clan de Hoenn que la veneraba como la fuente de toda energía vital, era el Clan Meteoro, conocido por resguardar grandes conocimientos sobre la mega-evolución…

–Ese monolito… –Entonces alguien se atrevió a interrumpir; había sido Calem, que hasta entonces había permanecido aislado del resto. Al parecer sus ganas de opinar le ganaron a lo que pudiera estar sintiendo respecto Serena, Yvonne, A.Z. y la situación en general.

–¿Tienes algo que decir? –Cuestioné entre dientes, mirándolo de soslayo. Él, que no se había percatado de mi molestia, asintió.

–Escuché algo al respecto por parte de Alain. Fue durante una reunión de la liga. Como líder de la Elite Four, mi lugar está al lado del Campeón, así que es normal que nuestras conversaciones se alarguen, sobre todo los días más aburridos… En fin, recuerdo que él me habló de esa ocasión que ayudó a Steven Stone a lidiar con Groudon y Kyogre; al parecer, esa ocasión ambos estaban combatiendo por conseguir un monolito cargado de energía de la mega-evolución… Incluso me dijo que el monolito causó que Rayquaza evolucionara… Eso significa… –Entonces se calló… ¿Cuánto puede llegar a hablar? Antes de conocer esa faceta suya, había pensado que se trataba de una persona reservada… ¡Pero no! Bueno, cuando Calem se percató de que había interrumpido, debido a la reacción de los demás, A.Z. finalmente pudo proseguir.

–Bueno, el señor Xavier está en lo correcto, de hecho, ya iba a mencionar lo que acaba de relatarnos. –Entonces Calem agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. –Así como él dijo, tal fuente de energía se volvió un gran atractivo para Pokémon y humanos. Incluso se sabe de muchos Pokémon que se acercaban al monolito para recuperar energías. Hasta cierto punto, no era muy distinto a Xerneas. Conforme los años pasaron, Groudon y Kyogre empezaron a confrontarse para tomar su poder, para con él alcanzar la Regresión Primigenia, que viene a ser su estado cuando nacieron como creaturas creadoras de mundos… Por ello, el Clan Meteoro decidió proteger al monolito construyendo un mausoleo sobre él. Ese mausoleo soportó un milenio, hasta que fue destruido durante la penúltima guerra entre Groudon y Kyogre, aquella provocada por los irresponsables Team Aqua y Magma… Tras eso, no tardó mucho hasta que alguien, deseoso de poder, rastreó la expuesta señal de energía del monolito…

–Lysandre… –Esta vez fui yo quien habló. No sabía mucho sobre los andares del Team Flare, pero si había escuchado algo respecto a que tan obsesionado estaba Lysandre con la energía de la mega-evolución.

–Correcto. –Confirmó A.Z.; de fondo pude notar el cambio de expresión sufrido por los residentes de Kalos. –Lysandre sabía que, si deseaba purgar al mundo, debía usar un poder equivalente al que yo una vez usé. Por eso deseaba el poder que el monolito podía otorgarle. Así que, usando su fachada como presidente de los laboratorios Fleur-de-Lis, convenció al Campeón de Hoenn de que lo ayudara a rastrear al monolito. Steven Stone, guiado por su pasión hacia las rocas, aceptó… Al igual que Alain, él fue otra víctima de quien una vez me apresó.

–Mierda… –Escuché a Clemont susurrar, en su rostro pude apreciar cuanta frustración le causaba escuchar respecto a eso. Serena y Bonnie se veían muy afectadas, al igual que Calem.

–… Lysandre dio con el monolito, pero al intentar tomarlo, Rayquaza decidió protegerlo… Al final del día, el legendario de los cielos mega-evolucionó, causando que la energía del monolito se desbalanceara, lo que a su vez causó que el monolito fuera teletransportado por dicha energía. Eso causó el último despertar de Groudon y Kyogre… El resto ya nos lo ilustró el señor Xavier. Después de que ambos legendarios fueran detenidos, el monolito volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro…. Todo lo que les conté, lo sé porque Lysandre mismo me lo dijo. Él tendía a tratar esos temas conmigo, pues me veía como un ejemplo a seguir, o bueno, al yo de hace tres mil años…

–Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el monolito? –Lo apresuré, desesperado por esa respuesta. En verdad no hacía falta tanta historia, yo solo quería saber eso.

–… Pues, después de perderle el rastro al monolito, Lysandre renunció a él, así que optó por presionar a Alain Tsuyomaru aún más… Al final no logró su cometido de lograr usar mi arma, pues yo nunca le revelé mis secretos, por lo que decidió usar a Zygarde para alcanzar su objetivo. No creo que haga falta que cuente el resto… Ahora, en cuanto al monolito, yo mismo no volví a obtener información de una fuente directa, pero sí llegué a enterarme de que Steven Stone logró recuperar el monolito con ayuda de uno de sus aprendices… El qué hizo con él, se escapa a mi conocimiento.

–… Aprendiz… Aprendiz… –Los susurros insistentes de Max llamaron mi atención; estaba por preguntarle si sabía algo, pero él se me adelantó. –¡Sawyer! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Él me mencionó que estuvo ayudando a Steven con la búsqueda de algo, algo que se suponía era secreto. Lo último que supe al respecto, era que lo habían encontrado, pero no me dio detalles debido a la confidencialidad del asunto. ¡Era el monolito, tiene que serlo! En ese caso, solo debemos llamar a Sawyer y…

–Espera. Hace cuanto fue eso. –Lo interrumpió su hermana. "¡¿Qué más da eso?! ¡Lo importante es saber dónde está el jodido monolito!".

–Hmm… Hace ya varios años. –Comentó el menor, de manera reflexiva.

–Me lo imaginaba… Durante el Pokémon World Tournament, Sawyer mencionó que hace meses no habla con Steven, al parecer discutieron o algo por el estilo. Así que no creo que pueda… –Pero ahora fue el turno de May de ser interrumpida.

–Eso no importa, como líder de la Elite Four, tengo el número de contacto de Steven, solo hace falta que… –Estaba desesperado, ¡necesitaba hacer algo ya al respecto! Así que impedí que Calem siguiera hablando con un grito que causó el silencio de los demás.

–¡Llámalo de una puta vez! ¡Maldita sea! –Ante mi grito, todos me miraron alarmados; por suerte, Yvonne ya se encontraba durmiendo, así que Serena no podría reclamarme por maldecir en frente de la niña. –¡El Lysandre de la otra dimensión también está detrás del monolito, así que no tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces! –¿Acaso alguien podía culparme por exaltarme? Más de seis años… Mucho tiempo para ser alguien incompleto, una parte de lo que supone que debías ser. Mi pasado y yo, ambos separados a la fuerza y obligados a vivir sin el otro; ya no podía sopórtalo. Nunca más…

–Red… –Miré a Serena, aún exaltado. Ella tenía una mirada conciliadora en sus bellos ojos celestes. –… Sé que estas desesperado por cumplir la promesa que me hiciste. Pero no puedes salir en busca del monolito, así como estás… –Serena tenía que estar bromeando. ¡No era momento para decir algo como eso!

–¿De qué hablas? –Pregunté, casi ofendido. Miré mi cuerpo, donde resaltaba el yeso en mi brazo derecho y grandes cantidades de vendaje blanco. Serena decidió no responder. –¿Hablas de esto? –Volví a preguntar, sin separar mi mirada de mi cuerpo malherido. –¿Hablas del brazo quebrado? ¿Hablas de mis piernas lesionadas? ¿De mi cuerpo raspado y golpeado? –Una vez más no hubo respuesta… –Porque si lo haces, entonces te equivocas. Yo puedo salir y buscar ese desgraciado monolito, yo puedo salir y enfrentar a Giovanni, ¡incluso el Team Rocket entero si así lo deseo! Lo que no puedo es seguir viviendo desgarrado. Separado de mi alma, separado de mi pasado… Destrozado, incompleto…

–Red… –Serena parecía más afligida tras cada palabra, pero ya no había forma de que me detuviera.

–Red… –Repetí. –¿Ese soy yo? ¿Red…? Ni siquiera es mi nombre, es solo el nombre que tomé prestado de la primera persona que se atrevió a enfrentar a Giovanni… El hijo que creí ser por cinco años… ¿Qué soy? Una cascara vacía, eso soy…

–¡Red, eso no es cierto! Yo… –Volví a detenerla, esta vez levantando la mano. El gesto iba también dirigido hacia los demás, que también parecían dispuestos a interferir.

–Si estuviéramos hablando de Yvonne, no dirías lo mismo… Quieres que ella vuelva a ser la de antes, quieres que ella recupere sus recuerdos. Me lo dices. porque a todos les hice creer que era otra persona, alguien distinto al Ash que conocieron. Y aunque en parte es cierto, no lo es del todo… Nunca he sido autónomo como ser individual… Sin mi pasado, siempre he estado incompleto, sufriendo, deseando encontrar eso que me faltaba. Dediqué años de mi vida a buscarlo… Pasé dos años mirándolas, a ti y a Yvonne, porque algo dentro de mí me decía que recuperaba parte de eso solo viéndolas… Me volví adicto a eso, pues era la única conexión que sentía con mis recuerdos… Sin ustedes, sin mi pasado, nunca he sido más que una cáscara vacía; mis años de depresión son prueba de ello…

–Pero Red, todo este tiempo te dio una consciencia distinta, te hizo una persona distinta. Tú mismo mencionaste que temías desaparecer y… –Detuve a Clemont antes de que siguiera. Era cierto, un día, no mucho después de que salvé a Yvonne, me abrí con otros además de Serena, y les hice saber sobre mis preocupaciones… Pero eso no cambiaba nada… Después de haber visto lo que Yveltal me mostró, ahora entendía todo como en realidad era.

–Lo que dije era cierto… Pero lo dije porque me negaba a ver el cuadro completo. ¿Tenía miedo de "desaparecer" como persona? Pues sí, pero eso ya no importa. Porque como persona, soy infeliz. –Entonces hice silencio y cerré los ojos. Dejé que las imágenes de los recuerdos que vi durante la ilusión que me mostró Yveltal, inundaran mi mente. –Ahora están todos ustedes aquí, conmigo… Todos tienen algo que los conecta a mi pasado, o al menos la mayoría… Ese pasado es lo que los hace estar aquí… Ustedes me aprecian por eso… Pero yo no poseo tal cosa. Para mí, es como si los conociera desde hace solo unos meses, y, aun así, mi corazón me dice que los conozco desde hace años. Nuestro pasado juntos solo existe para ustedes, pero no para mí… Y ahora que fui torturado por Yveltal y miré mis peores miedos, comprendí que ellos solo involucraban a personas de mi pasado; Serena, Yvonne… Porque como Red, no tengo nada que atesorar. –Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con las miradas agobiadas de los demás.

–Pero recuperaste parte de tus recuerdos, ¿no es así? –Cuestionó Dawn tímidamente.

–Sí, pero eso no cambia nada… Aunque recuperé parte de mis recuerdos y eso dio un poco más de sentido a nuestra relación… ¡Eso jamás será suficiente! Aún me siento incompleto, ¡ahora más que nunca! Todos estos recuerdos que he recuperado, solo han servido para mostrarme lo que he perdido, pues no han sido más que imágenes, ¡carentes de sentimientos! Me he sentido vacío desde que desperté del coma, y ahora que están todos aquí, con mi pasado tan cerca de volver, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en hacer algo, ¡lo que sea! Ya no puedo esperar un día más… Ya no… Estoy cansado de esta sensación… Por eso ya no me importa que Red muera, yo solo quiero recuperar lo que me fue robado injustamente… Quiero volver a ser un ser completo.

Antes de que pudiera percatarme de ello, las lágrimas ya abandonaban mis ojos, dejando atrás estelas de rocío sobre mis mejillas. Después de años sintiéndome incompleto, el estar tan cerca de recuperar lo que me hacía falta me hacía sentir desorientado y desesperado… Soportar más de esa tortura, la de ser alguien y no serlo a la vez, se había vuelto más difícil que nunca. Como cuando se ha subido una larga y empinada cuesta, y se está solo a pocos metros de llegar…

Fue entonces que Serena me cubrió con sus brazos y palabras cálidas. Su aliento rozó contra mi oreja, causándome un escalofrío. Aún esa situación deprimente, estaba obligándome a retener las ganas de besarla. ¿Acaso es incorrecto desear a la madre de tu hija? ¿Acaso está mal que me haya enamorado dos veces de ella? Tal vez sí, porque la segunda vez que lo hice, se sustentaba mayormente en el pasado. Mis sentimientos no solo eran míos, pues estaban mezclados con los de Ash… Aun así, se sentía también poder derretirme sobre su pecho.

Habiendo usado el pasado para curar la falta de éste, me separé de Serena y le sonreí asintiendo, dándole a entender que ya estaba bien. Entonces mordí mi labio, conteniendo un mayor derroche de emociones; me sentía un tanto melancólico, pero no quería demostrarlo. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Pues porque sabía que esa podía ser la última vez que estuviera así con ella… "Ash… En verdad envidio tu vida"; que irónico pensar así, ¿no es así?

–Red… Yo, todos aquí… te entendemos, o al menos nos esforzamos por hacerlo. Entendemos que estés desesperado, y entendemos que quieras partir ahora… Pero tú aún sigues siendo tú, y eso es lo que importa. No puedes irte, así como estás, antes necesitas recuperarte un poco, o de lo contrario solo lograras lastimarte aún más. –Pensaba reprocharle a Serena, pero ella me calló colocando su delicado dedo sobre mis labios. –Espera a que preparemos todo. Primero necesitamos contactar con Steven… Así tendrás más tiempo de pensarlo. –¿Pensar qué? Ya no había nada que pensar…

–… Hace poco hablé con Kiawe, al parecer él y los demás chicos de Alola piensan unírsenos. Así que también deberíamos esperarlos a ellos. Al fin y al cabo, no sabemos con qué tendremos que lidiar cuando vayamos a por el monolito… Además, también está Yvonne… –Miré a Gladio, comprendiendo lo que me quería decir. Resignado, acepté de mala gana.

–Está bien. Pero solo esperaré a que coordinemos lo que haremos con el monolito, a los de Alola no los esperaré. Con respecto a lo otro… Déjame primero probar si lo del monolito funciona.

Esa noche la pasé con Serena e Yvonne. No era la primera vez que compartíamos cama; de forma casta, claro. Pasé muy mala noche. Por un lado, las vendas y el yeso resultaban increíblemente incómodos, y por el otro, mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz. ¿En verdad ya no me importaba morir como consciencia? Miré a Serena e Yvonne, ambas dormían plácidamente; recordé lo que me mostró Yveltal… No, ya no me importaba dejar de existir; Red finalmente estaba listo para aceptar a Ash de regreso sin problema alguno.

Pasaron tres días para que todo se concretara. Contactamos con Steven y eventualmente hablamos con su antiguo aprendiz, un amigo de Ash llamado Sawyer. El chico nos ayudaría guiándonos al monolito, pues Steven estaba ocupado lidiando con los desastres causados por el Team Rainbow Rocket. Con eso listo, solo quedaba descubrir que sucedería con los capitanes de las Prueba Insular de Alola; por mucho que eso me disgustara. Al cuarto día llegó la respuesta que tanto había esperado; se habían atrasado lidiando con la Fundación Aether, así que no llegarían a tiempo.

Gladio y Lillie estaban muy molestos de que Faba utilizara a su organización como un conglomerado terrorista, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer… aún. Con todo listo, llamamos a Phraser y le indicamos la hora a la que partiríamos. Con ayuda de la MOA, Dead Spark finalmente moría en los confines de la mente de Ash Ketchum; que poético. Como siempre, decidí que solo los más capaces iríamos a Hoenn…

Hubo ligeros cambios, pues al final solo fuimos Brock, Iris, A.Z. y Max. Los demás decidieron quedarse en Kanto por distintas razones. Y Max… bueno, su argumento de que su conocimiento de la región nos sería de utilidad, le dio el pase a pesar de su edad. Claro, con la condición de que se atuviera a las reglas. Lo ideal habría sido poder contar con la ayuda de Looker, Ana y la P.I., pero ellos también estaban con las manos llenas por culpa de Giovanni…

–Red, ya llegó Jeit, es hora de que se vayan. –Asintiendo, le indiqué a Gladio que ya iría a la salida del laboratorio. Tras hacerlo, volteé hacia Yvonne. –Toma. –La pequeña tomó el objeto esférico que le ofrecí. –Lo dejo a tu cuidado, cuando vuelva es posible que lo quiera de vuelta, así que espero que esté bien.

–¿Quién está aquí, seño… Papi? –La pequeña cubrió su cara con la Pokéball, ocultando el sonrojo que le causaba decirme así. Al ver esto, no pude evitar reír suavemente. Tras acariciar su cabeza, quité la esfera de su rostro y la miré a los ojos.

–Ahí está Talonflame. A ti te gustan muchos los Pokémon voladores, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió tímidamente. –Pues tu madre me lo dio por hoy, pero creo que es mejor idea que tú la tengas en mi lugar. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Puedo jugar con él? –Inquirió, con sus ojitos cargados de esperanza.

–¡Claro que sí!

–¡Genial, gracias! –La pequeña abrazó la Pokéball, visiblemente emocionada; era como ver a Yvonne a través de un espejo empañado. ¿Es así cómo me veían los demás? Pues de ser el caso, ya no lo harían por mucho más tiempo.

–Bien, es hora de que me vaya.

–¡Okay! ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡No te lastimes coma les vez pasada! –Riendo ante su inocente preocupación, volví a acariciar su cabeza. La pequeña infló sus mejillas tiernamente, mientras usaba sus manitas para quitar mi mano, esforzándose por que su pelo se mantuviera liso y ordenado.

–No lo haré, lo prometo. –Tras eso, caminé hasta la salida de la habitación, pero al llegar ahí, me detuve y giré sobre mí mismo. Yvonne estaba mirándome con curiosidad. La observé directo a sus ojos, idénticos a los de su madre, y abrí mis dos brazos. –Antes de irme, podrías darme un abrazo. –La pequeña abrió los ojos, sorprendida; tras pensarlo un momento, aceptó. Se acercó a mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Ese no era nuestro primer abrazo, pero sí el primero que yo pedía de tal forma. Cubrí su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, dejando fluir los recuerdos del primer día que hablamos. Ella había sido el primer paso hacia el umbral de los recuerdos. –Cuando regrese, me aseguraré de devolverte lo que perdiste… Así que solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, Yvonne… En verdad… en verdad te amo…

–… Yo también te amo, papi. –Tras ocultar las lágrimas que no pude contener, me despedí de ella definitivamente y salí de la habitación… La miré por última vez, su mirada sorprendida y avergonzada expresaba mucho de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabecita… Para mí, esa sería la última vez que la abrazaría como Red. Finalmente, la puerta se cerró, separándome de la niña que cambió mi vida. Ahogando un sollozo, me dirigí al ascensor por el camino más solitario posible.

El motor ya estaba en ignición y Phraser parecía apurado. Aparentemente, la MOA también tenía asuntos que tratar en Hoenn, aparte de llevarnos hacia donde estaba el monolito. Al verme, Gladio se acercó a mí, y tras desarme suerte y darme unas emotivas palmadas en el hombro, regresó al laboratorio. El día anterior ya me había despedido de todos, fue algo corto y no muy emotivo; yo les pedí que no lo hieran la gran cosa, pues para ellos sería como si nunca me hubiera ido. Aun así, ahí estaba Serena, esperándome a las puertas que me llevarían al final de mi vida. La chica me sonrió melancólicamente.

–Bueno… es hora… Te espero cuando vuelvas. –Ella parecía muy incómoda, por sus ojos rojos, podía jurar que había estado llorando. ¿Tanto se había apegado a Red? Serena me abrazó con fuerza tras decir eso, dejando que su calor me cubriera una última vez; en verdad la extrañaría.

–Gracias por todo… –No me sentía capaz de decir nada más, en verdad que no, así que decidí ser lo más simple que pude. Ella entonces separó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró a los ojos… Me estaba diciendo algo sobre lo que pasamos desde nuestro poco favorable encuentro en Unova, pero no era capaz de escucharla… Entonces lo hice, besé sus dulces y sonrosados labios una última vez; después de todo, ese era el último deseo de un moribundo, Ash no podría reprochármelo.

Como nuestro primer beso, la saliva y las lágrimas se mezclaron, formando un elixir agridulce capaz de satisfacer dos almas separadas por el tiempo. Sollozando, ambos nos abrazamos, juntando aún más nuestras bocas. Ash me daba igual, yo disfrutaría de la chica que estuvo en mi subconsciente por seis años. Nunca pude amar a Plum, menos aún a Ana, pues siempre sentí que era fiel a una figura desconocida que solo habitaba en mis sueños; pero ya no era solo eso. Serena era el amor de mi vida, en el pasado y presente, y me encargaría de demostrarlo aún no fuera del todo yo mismo…

Finalmente nos separamos, pero por unos vitales segundos, juntamos nuestras frentes. Como si de mi aura oculta se tratara, nuestras emociones se conectaron, dejándonos entender al otro de forma que con palabras nunca habría sido posible. Satisfechos, nos separamos del todo; un último y desesperado abrazo fue el final de nuestra aventura.

Melancólico, monté la aeronave, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de los demás. No dejé de mirar hacia la fachada del laboratorio, donde Serena se quedó parada, hasta que desapareció tras lo árboles. Suspirando, acomodé el yeso en una abertura de la pared de metal y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones residuales del beso. Después de seis años, era hora de decir adiós… Mi aventura, la aventura de Red, ha llegado a su fin.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Después de Seis Años…


	57. Después de Seis Años…

Después de Seis Años…

El rugido del motor de la aeronave era ensordecedor, lo que lo hacía servir como la perfecta excusa para no tener que hablar con los demás. Sabía que eso no duraría por siempre, pues una vez alcanzáramos la velocidad y altura óptimas, finalmente se podría retornar a la relativa normalidad. Así que solo me quedaba disfrutar del tiempo que tardara en suceder eso... No es que me molestara la idea de hablar con mis compañeros, es solo que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para ello.

Se acercaba la muerte de Dead Spark, Red Sakaki y Red Ketchum, mí muerte. En Hoenn sería el funeral y la aeronave era el carro fúnebre. No importaba como lo viera, yo iba a morir. Claro, mi cuerpo quedaría atrás, quedando libre para el regreso de su legítimo dueño; pero ni siquiera eso cambiaba el hecho de que yo moriría. Claro, realmente afirmar algo como eso era aventurarme demasiado; estaba sacando conclusiones que no podía fundamentar.

Pero mi instinto me lo decía, y hasta ahora nunca me había fallado. Además, pensándolo bien, nunca nadie, en la misma situación que yo, había recuperado el más mínimo de sus recuerdos. Cuando Looker estuvo con nosotros en el laboratorio de Bill, fue completamente claro con ello. La Policía Internacional había realizado los estudios suficientes para afirmar eso, y la misma Ana era prueba de ello; ¿O debería decir Anabel? No, si yo soy Red, ella es Ana…

Entonces tenemos mi estado; la falta de memoria debido a un factor externo a mi cuerpo. Síndrome Amnésico del Ultraumbral; si mal no recuerdo, según palabras de Looker. Conocido también como Amnesia del Ultraumbral, es causado por la potente energía que sobrecarga el interior de los Ultraumbrales. Como víctima de ese extraño síndrome, yo tampoco debería tener la esperanza de ser curado.

Aun así, esa misma esperanza es la que me está guiando a mi muerte. Porque yo, a diferencia del resto, poseo poder aural; y, se supone, soy capaz de controlar el aura. Yo, como Ash, nunca entrené mi aura, por lo que eso explicaba que tuviera que pasar por tanto para poder curar la amnesia. Ahora bien, que nunca se hubiera podido curar a nadie antes, no explicaba el que yo estuviera rendido ante la idea de mi muerte.

Cierto, que no exista un caso anterior, no es razón para ceder ante la negatividad de tal manera. Y, aun así, mi instinto, dígase también aura, me gritaba que dejaría de existir como identidad. Porque yo solo existo como una personalidad producto del coma que sufrió Ash Ketchum. Habiendo empezado casi de cero, yo fui creado por los estímulos a los que fui expuesto; en su mayoría negativos.

De no haber sido porque tuve la mala suerte de caer en manos de Giovanni y sus aliados, es posible que yo nunca hubiera acabado corrompido. Nunca habría sido un mercenario ni un asesino, y mis manos estaría limpias; aun así, eso pasó, y ya nada podía hacerse. Tal vez olvidando que sucedió, mi espíritu finalmente recupere la paz. Claro, perdería mucho, pues como personalidad terminé formando un criterio y sentimientos propios. Me dolía dejar atrás aquello que valía la pena conservar en mis recuerdos, pero no podía retractarme.

Iba a morir, de eso no tenía duda. Red dejaría de existir al final del día, y Ash regresaría. Mi instinto me lo decía, y nunca antes se había equivocado. En fondo deseaba que ésta fuera la excepción, pero sabía que pensar así era inútil. Seguir aferrándome a mi ser era una necedad. Sabía que lo mejor para Serena, Yvonne, Delia y los demás, sería que Ash regresaría sin mis memorias. Para Ash mismo lo sería, pues no tendría que cargar con la culpa y el dolor a los que Red fue expuesto. Ash volvería a ser el héroe que Red nunca pudo ser.

Con mi muerte, también morirían Red Sakaki, el hijo falso de Giovanni, y Dead Spark, el asesino frío y sádico. Ambos, Red Sakaki y Dead Spark, nunca fueron buenas personas; vicios, odio, envidia, sadismo, maldad. Eso eran; antivalores y emociones que nunca definieron a Ash Ketchum, según palabras de su madre y Serena. Aún yo, Red Ketchum, una mezcla de mis yo del pasado y parte de los recuerdos de Ash, seguía siendo una antítesis de Ash, pues la venganza y el odio me han dado vida.

Ash era el héroe perfecto, mientras que yo, a lo largo de más de seis años, no he sido más que un villano con distintas facetas. Pertenecí a dos organizaciones criminales, me convertí en mercenario, trabajé, sin saberlo, para un cómplice del Team Rocket, asesiné a culpables e inocentes por igual, torturé y amenacé. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera mi deseo egoísta de no morir al recuperar mis recuerdos; al final, lo mejor para todos sería que Ash regresara sin nada que lo conectara con Red.

Suspirando, masajeé mi frente. Pensar en eso me molestaba. En verdad quería seguir con Serena, quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar nuestra relación. Quería relacionarme con mis amigos del pasado y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi madre. Pero, sobre todo, quería poder pasar más tiempo con mi hija. Sin embargo, por doloroso que fuera, hacer todo eso sin lo que me conectaba a ellos, sin mis recuerdos, se sentía como si robara la vida de otro; y así era. Por eso estaba ahí en primer lugar, porque ya estaba cansado de ser un ser incompleto y carente de sentido.

–… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Apenas me percaté que esa pregunta iba dirigida hacia mí, abrí los ojos y miré a mi costado. Brock, que era quien se encontraba más cercano a mí, me miraba con gesto de preocupación.

–Sí, lo estoy… Al menos estoy lo mejor que se puede estar en una situación como la mía. –Brock asintió con su cabeza ante mi respuesta. Respuesta que atrajo la atención de los demás. En los ojos de todos brillaba la compresión y la lástima; odiaba ser visto de esa manera. "No pasé por tanta mierda para ser tratado como un mártir…".

–¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar de eso…? –La pregunta de Max estaba cargada de preocupación. Pero su insistencia solo había logrado molestarme. No quería sentirme de esa forma, ¿qué acaso no entendía el porqué de mi silencio?

–No, Max. Creo haber sido más que claro ayer. Para ustedes, será como si mi desaparición no hubiera ocurrido. Así que olvídense de Red y piensen en lo que Ash pueda sentir cuando vuelva. –Mi tono no fue precisamente agresivo, pero si estaba cargado de frialdad.

El más joven del grupo asintió tímidamente, tragando con fuerza debido a lo intimidado que estaba. Miré a los demás, para asegurarme de que no poseyeran intenciones de presionar aún más con tal tema. Brock se mostraba contrariado, pero no precisamente intimidado; no alguien con la madurez suya. Iris solo parecía estar triste; desde que les dije que no quería una despedida la noche anterior, ella no me había dirigido la palabra. A.Z., por su parte, parecía ni siquiera percatarse de lo que ocurría; era como si estuviera en su propio mundo aparte.

–Mencionaste algo sobre tu boda, ¿no es así? –Sorprendentemente, esa pregunta provino del mismísimo A.Z. Su mirada seguía fija en el techo; que, por su tamaño, estaba a pocos centímetros de su frente. Aunque no parecía prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba, aparénteme si lo hacía, pues su pregunta llegó justo cuanto el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportablemente incómodo.

–Sí… Lucy y yo pensábamos casarnos en estas fechas, pero con todo lo ocurrido… –Instintivamente parpadeé un par de veces. Sabía que no era del todo mi culpa, pero aun así me era imposible no sentir culpa por incordiar de tal forma la vida de quienes se llamaban mis amigos. Brock seguro se percató de lo que yo pensaba, pues añadió. –Por mi lado, no he parado de estar alerta en caso de un ataque del Team Rainbow Rocket, y ella, como sublíder de los Cerebros de la Frontera, no ha podido dejar su puesto desde que los ataques comenzaron…

Ya había escuchado algo al respecto… Ana había poseído el puesto que ahora la pareja de Brock poseía. Su desaparición provocó que el dueño cambiara las políticas del Frente Batalla, también llamado Batalla de la Frontera. Entre dichos cambios, se les obligó a los Cerebros mantenerse más cercanos que antes, fuera con reuniones semanales o estableciendo una red de comunicación grupal. Al final, el grupo se acostumbró a trabajar como una especie de familia, y ello implicaba que las instalaciones eran su hogar. Por eso, habría sido mal visto por parte de Lucy, la novia de Brock, que abandonara su puesto. Aunque si me lo preguntaran, diría que eso era una estupidez…

–Ya estamos cerca… –La profunda voz de A.Z. fue acompañada por el casi inmediato aviso por parte de Phraser. Él y sus soldados estaban en una cabina aparte, porque tenían asuntos confidenciales que tratar respecto a lo que pensaban hacer en Hoenn. Eso también me parecía una estupidez. ¿Acaso no éramos un equipo? Bueno, podía ser que mi presencia fuera lo que obligara a Phraser a tomar tales medidas, en señal de respeto a sus soldados…

Poco después de que Phraser nos dio el aviso, la aeronave hizo la primera parada. A.Z., Brock, Iris, Max y yo, nos bajamos en Pueblo Pacifidlog. Tuvimos que bajar usando una escalera de cuerda, porque, debido a que el pueblo estaba construido sobre balsas grandes de madera, el vehículo aéreo no tenía donde aterrizar.

A mí me costó un poco más que a los demás, debido al yeso, pero eventualmente todos lo logramos. Phraser entonces nos deseó suerte y se marchó, con la promesa de volver por nosotros una vez hubiera acabado con sus asuntos. Una vez ahí, fuimos recibidos por un chico de pelo verde oscuro, bastante alto, casi de mi tamaño; él llevaba ropa formal y tenía una expresión relajada pero firme. Era Sawyer, el antiguo aprendiz del Campeón de la región.

–¡Hola a todos! –Se acercó a cada uno del grupo y los saludó con un gesto alegre, pero se detuvo ante A.Z., mirándolo con recelo. Tras saludar de manera incómoda al alto hombre, el chico se acercó a mí. No me agobió con preguntas que ya había escuchado, él se conformó con abrazarme, darme unas palmadas en la espalda y separarse de mí. Nos miró a toda una vez más, con nostalgia escrita en todo su rostro. –Acompáñenme, tenemos que ir con quien nos llevará a donde se encuentra el monolito.

Caminamos a través de un camino de maderos, hasta que llegamos a un bote de tamaño medio. Sawyer nos guío dentro de él, hasta que llegamos con un hombre anciano, que llevaba un Wingull en su hombro. El marinero se presentó como el capitán de aquel barco, su nombre era Briney; el nombre de su ave era Peeko. A todos los saludó de manera natural, al parecer conocía a Brock y Max, así que fue más efusivo con ellos; pero a mí me miró con genuina extrañeza. Después de que Sawyer le dijo algo al oído, el hombre asintió y nos señaló que partiríamos.

No era un misterio lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esa fue la reacción de mucha gente con la que me reencontré una vez asumí quien era en verdad. Y lo cierto es que estaba cansado de ella. Me hacía sentir asilado e ignorante; por suerte esa sería la última vez que viera esa reacción… Después de lo ocurrido con el anciano, volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro; sobre la muerte y la vida. Sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir. Por eso, apenas y escuché lo que Sawyer relataba…

Por lo que medio entendí, nos dirigíamos a una isla a la que solo podía accederse cada cierto tiempo y con condiciones muy específicas. No recuerdo cuales eran, pero una vez llegamos a una zona en la que solo había niebla, escuché al viejo ordenarle a su Pokémon usar Despejar, causando que la niebla se disipara. Luego Sawyer sacó un Slurpuff, al que le indicó que usara Destello… El viejo le indicó a un Huntail, que sacó de su Pokéball, que lanzara un par de ataques por el estilo más, como Remolino y Surf, y entonces él y Sawyer esperaron a que pasara algo.

Pensé que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que los mares se agitaron y las olas se elevaron varios metros. Pensé que el barco sería tragado por el océano, pero nada pasó; una vez todo volvió a la normalidad, había una isla donde antes solo había niebla y agua. Resultó que Briney era el único marinero capaz de forzar la aparición de esa isla, la Isla Espejismo. Tras eso, el barco avanzó hasta que llegamos a la orilla de la isla.

Nos bajamos del bote y caminamos entre múltiples arbustos de baya Liechi; una baya muy poco común. La isla parecía encontrarse desolada, solo había una pequeña cueva en uno de los extremos, pero en general no tenía mucho más que ver. Excepto porque en el centro del lugar, recubierta por una especia de cristal extraño, estaba una enorme roca gris; era el monolito. Instintivamente di un paso al frente, pero me detuve en seco cuando el cristal explotó…

–¡Por días esperé! Pensé que lo descifraría, pero nunca lo hice… ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera Yveltal encontró la forma de llegar a la extraña ubicación del monolito… Así que gracias. ¡Gracias por darme lo que necesitaba para recuperar el poder que perdí al venir a esta dimensión olvidada por Arceus!

Gruñí al ver quien estaba ahí. Sabía que algo así era esperable, pero al menos creí que me daría tiempo de actuar, pero no… Lysandre e Yveltal estaban ahí, deseosos por tomar lo que no les correspondía. Ambos estaban en pésimas condicionas, pero no por eso dejarían de ser una amenaza. Tomé una Pokéball y la oprimí, liberando a Krookodile. Era hora de acabar lo que no pudimos cuando estábamos en Lumiose.

–¡Krookodile, acércate y usa Triturar! ¡Aléjalo del monolito lo más que puedas! –Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero definitivamente no podía ser una "bonita" sonrisa. Habiendo aceptado que, como personalidad, moriría, decidí dar rienda suelta a aquello que me separaba de Ash; era hora de la venganza.

–Red, no creo que lo correcto sea apresurase de esa forma. Debiste haber esperado a que nosotros…

–No me importa. –Respondí, interrumpiendo a Brock. –Ustedes están acá como apoyo, nada más. Esto es personal, así que déjenmelo a mí; Yveltal se metió conmigo, y ahora es mi turno de regresarle el favor. –No importaba que el legendario me hubiera regresado varios de mis recuerdos, su idea era torturarme psicológicamente hasta la muerte, así que no se lo dejaría pasar. Con respecto a su entrenador; a decir verdad, no podía importarme menos lo que pudiera pasar con Lysandre.

El lagarto de tierra se acercó velozmente a nuestros enemigos, envistiendo al legendario con su mandíbula abierta de par en par. Yveltal esquivó el ataque fácilmente, pero falló en detectar el segundo ataque. Ya había entrenado una manera de sobreponer la imposibilidad natural de Krookodile ante los Pokémon voladoras, fue durante el tiempo que estuvimos esperando por una oportunidad para atacar al Team Rainbow Rocket. El movimiento consistía en no depender demasiado de Roca Afilada, que era un ataque de baja precisión.

Tardamos varios días, incluso sucedió el ataque a Ciudad Saffron que acabó con la vida de mi amiga psíquica… Fue ese evento, que teniéndome terriblemente frustrado, me ayudó a encontrar la respuesta. Estaba desesperado por encontrar técnicas para detener a los Pokémon Giovanni, y para ello necesitaba que mis Pokémon sobrepusieran sus debilidades más que nunca. Así fue como surgió el coletazo post-Triturar; un movimiento personalizado, creado especialmente para lidiar con Mewtwo.

Girando ciento ochenta grados, Krookodile quedó mirando al suelo, dejando expuesta su espalda. Este movimiento serviría como trampa para atraer un contraataque, pero en este caso no hizo falta. Yveltal estaba visiblemente debilitado, tal vez incluso más que la última vez que luchamos contra él. Incapaz de hacer nada, la gruesa cola del cocodrilo se estampó en su pecho, lanzándolo varios metros lejos del monolito. Lysandre gruñó, y de mala gana, se alejó de la roca para así comprobar el estado del legendario. Pero no tuvo que caminar mucho, pues su Pokémon retomó el vuelo rápidamente. Sonriendo de manera enloquecida, el pelirrojo me miró y gritó.

–¡Ingenuo! ¡Eres un ingenuo! Tú estabas en la batalla de Lumiose hace unos días, y no pudiste detenerme; incluso te pasaste toda la batalla sufriendo ante el poder de Yveltal… –Si Lysandre sabía eso, era probable que se debiera a que su Pokémon se lo había dicho de alguna manera. –… ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez será diferente? ¡Yveltal, usa tu Aura Oscura para doblegarlo! Con el fuera de camino, obtener el poder del monolito no será problema…

Lysandre se notaba cansado, muy cansado… Su pelo, similar a la melena de un Pyroar, ahora estaba despeinado y lleno de suciedad; era como ver a un rey con su carona caída. Su ropa formal estaba sucia, desordenada y llena de huecos. Yveltal no se encontraba mejor que él, sus alas estaban maltratadas y le hacían falta plumas. Por el estado de ambos, quedaba preguntarse que tanto tuvieron que sufrir para llegar a Hoenn.

Pero no era momento de preguntarse tales cosas. Ordené a Krookodile atacar con Roca Afilada. Yveltal lo esquivó, causando que el cocodrilo gruñera y volviera a atacar. Fue en ese momento, en el intervalo de ataques, que los fríos ojos de Yveltal se conectaron con los míos. El ave chilló de dolor, probablemente debido a que esta vez el ataque si había sido efectivo. Digo probablemente, porque yo no podía estar seguro de ello…

Mi mente se puso en blanco antes de teñirse de un tono negro rojizo, como sangre coagulada de hace varios días. Parpadeé un par de veces, pero el fondo no cambiaba. No había que ser un genio para comprender que había sucedido. Como antes, imágenes de desolación llenaron mi mente. Primero Serena, que, tras ser atravesada por una Roca Afilada, escupía todos sus órganos junto a litros de su sangre. Luego Delia, a la cual desmembraban entre tres Mightyenas, que no perdían tiempo en alimentarse de sus entrañas. Por último, estaba Yvonne, que pegaba terribles alaridos, mientras que Giovanni, con una miserable sonrisa, forzaba su órgano sexual dentro de ella…

Las imágenes eran peores que antes. ¿Es que acaso ahora tenía más miedo? Quería dejar de ver eso, pero no importaba que intentara cerrar los ojos, tampoco que intentara desviar la mirada; las dolorosas imágenes siempre seguían ahí. Un vicioso Rhyperior se acercó a Serena, y con su monumental brazo, golpeó la roca que atravesaba su cuerpo, rompiendo sus costillas y columna y desparramando todo su interior sobre el suelo. A pesar de que se suponía que estaba muerta, un chillido aterrador salió de su boca.

Intenté tapar mis oídos, pero el sonido cada vez era más fuerte. Intenté volver a cerrar los ojos, pero la imagen solo se hizo más clara que antes. Un Mightyena rugió, usando su mandíbula para tomar a Delia, mi madre, del cuero cabelludo y forzar a su cabeza a separarse del resto del cuello. La piel se rompió a jirones, y con ruidos líquidos, finalmente ambas partes del cuerpo se separaron. La tráquea quedó colgando, mientras que el siniestro can se alimentaba del cráneo de mi madre…

Grité, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba dejar de mirar eso, necesitaba huir de la ilusión. No importaba que no fuera real, se sentía como tal. Era demasiado grafico… Era… era lo que yo había hecho en el pasado... Krookodile usó Roca Afilada para empalar a mis enemigos, Charizard usó sus alas para decapitar personas, Raichu los electrocutó hasta la muerte, Sceptile los cortó hasta que no quedó nada de ellos, Greninja los amputó, Infernape golpeó a un sujeto hasta que su cráneo quedó reducido a carne molida y huesos.

Ese era mi castigo, era el castigo que Dead Spark merecía. Ejecuté a mucha gente, buena y malvada, inocente y culpable. ¿Acaso ahora era mi turno de ser castigado? ¿Acaso merecía ver todo eso? Tal vez sí… Pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser ellas? ¿No podía ser yo quien fuera empalado, decapitado, comido y violado? Violado… Yo hice muchas cosas malas en mi vida, pero jamás llegué tan lejos. Fuera por las razones equivocadas o no, siempre pensé que hacía lo correcto, al menos desde mi retorcido punto de vista. Pero nada justificaba una violación.

¿Entonces por qué Yveltal me obligaba a mirar eso? Tal vez porque no era una cuestión de si lo merecía o no, su deseo era solo torturarme, y yo estaba aceptándolo debido a la culpa. Debido a la culpa con la que moriría… Deseaba poder redimirme, pero la única forma de hacerlo era regresando a ser Ash; por ello, nunca vería los frutos de mi redención. Tendría que vivir con la culpa de mis acciones hasta el último de mis pensamientos. Y eso era un buen castigo…

Lo aceptaría, aceptaría la culpa y dejaría de pensar en estupideces como la rendición divina. Con regresarle a Serena e Yvonne su sonrisa, con regresarle su querido hijo a Delia y su querido amigo a todos los demás, me bastaría. Lo que no aceptaría sería ver como ellas sufrían por acciones que nunca cometieron. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, no las suyas…

La pequeña niña gimoteó, pues el hombre que abusaba de ella estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. No importaba que fuera imposible para su pequeño cuerpo el ser fecundado, aun así, sería manchado con la sucia esencia de un violador. La niña lloró, pidiendo ayuda. "Papi, ayúdame"; suplicaron sus pequeños labios…

Mi mente no lo soportó más, líquido comenzó a brotar de mis ojos que ya no podían ser cerrados. Miré hacia abajo y noté que lo que salía de ellos era sangre. Estaba llorando sangre. No soportaría más, no importaba que fuera una ilusión, tenía que detener lo que estaba sucediendo. Viví una ilusión por años, y aun así me aferré a las mentiras que me rodeaban... Así que no había manera de que aceptará ver lo que les hacían a las personas que amaban. No aceptaría que la pesadilla, producto de las palabras de Ghetsis, se hiciera realidad.

–¡Aghh! –Un grito salió de mi garganta. Como si la fuerza que me oprimía se tratara de cuerdas, ésta se despedazó, dejando libre mi cuerpo. Pateando el suelo, salté a la ilusión del violador; sorprendentemente, era tan real que pude interactuar con ella. Tenía una especie de aura rodeando mi brazo derecho, que no estaba enyesado en ese mundo ilusorio.

Así que, con el puño de ese mismo brazo, empecé a golpear la cara de Giovanni. Su rostro se inundó con el primer golpe, bañándome completamente con sangre. Pero eso no me detuvo... ¡Splat, splat, splat, splat! Cada golpe deformaba aún más su cara, pero eso no me detendría. Sus ojos se salieron de las orbitas que los albergaban, sus dientes volaron, su nariz quedó aplastada, su cráneo se astilló, su pelo quedó hecho una maraña desagradable; pero no era suficiente. ¡Splat, splat, splat…!

–¿Red? –Parpadeé un par de veces… A.Z. estaba sobre mí, al yo parecer había caído. Por la posición de sus manos, sobre mi frente, supuse que había estado intentando liberarme de la ilusión de Yveltal. Estuve por agradecerle, pero recordé lo que vi, y la ira inundó mi cuerpo.

–¡Al carajo con todo! –Grité, a la vez que me levantaba y rodeaba al enorme hombre. –¡Mátalo Krookodile! Olvida la regla de no matar Pokémon, ¡esa bestia merece sufrir! –Al mirar, pude notar que la pelea se había emparejado debido a mi estado. Krookodile estaba lleno de raspones y sangre brotaba de algunos de ellos; pero al escucharme, sus ojos brillaron con ira. Yveltal me miró, pero sus vacíos ojos no se miraban tan fríos como siempre. ¿Detecté miedo? Si era el caso, hacía bien en temer. –¡Triturar seguido por Roca Afilada! ¡Desmiémbralo!

Krookodile, que parecía haberse revitalizado, saltó de modo que sus mandíbulas se clavaron en la cola del ave de la muerte. Yveltal chilló, intentando desesperadamente por zafarse, pero entonces Krookodile usó Roca Afilada. Las rocas surgieron del suelo, golpeándolo justo donde estaba su cola; Krookodile cayó al suelo con todo y la mencionada extremidad aún en su hocico. La Roca Afilada había rebanado al legendario, que ahora no paraba de chillar agónicamente. De la herida brotaba sangre negra y corrupta.

Habiendo visto eso, supe que estaba por ganar, así que decidí que era hora de acercarme al monolito. Al hacerlo, me percaté de algo que no había notado antes. Lysandre también estaba luchando con un Mega-Gyarados y un Pyroar macho. Ambos Pokémon se enfrentaban a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Steelix, a la vez que un Hydreigon les daba apoyo. Miré a mis aliados, e inmediato noté quienes luchaban y quiénes no. El anciano y Max miraban atentos, pero él último parecía fastidiado; seguro le prohibieron participar. El Steelix era de Brock y el Hydreigon de Iris, por lo que el Pokémon restante era de Sawyer…

Les hice una señal con la mano a los que combatían y les señalé el monolito; el trío comprendió, por lo que asintieron en seguida; ahora dependía de ellos que llegara a salvo a la roca. Suponer que había sucedido antes no era difícil; yo caí al suelo al entrar en contacto con el aura de Yveltal, y ellos se unieron al combate para cubrirme, lo que llevó a Lysandre a usar más de sus Pokémon… Sin detenerme, corrí decidido hacia donde estaba ubicado el monolito; un área solo cubierta por hierba. Pero ya que el sonido de fuertes pasos llamó mi atención, miré atrás de mí…

–¿Qué…? –Pensé haber sido claro cuando dije que era algo personal. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué A.Z. me estaba siguiendo? Le lancé una mirada molesta, por lo que él contestó.

–Aún no sabemos cuánto podrá afectarte la exposición al monolito, lo mejor será que yo esté a tu lado cuando lo toques. –Recordando lo ocurrido con su máquina y el Mundo Distorsión que viví, decidí aceptar su ayuda en silencio…

Una vez estuvimos cerca del monolito, pude escuchar Lysandre maldecir por el estado de su legendario, a la vez que le deba órdenes a sus demás Pokémon. Una Llamarada salió de la boca del Pyroar en dirección al Sceptile, pero el Hydreigon la contrarrestó usando Pulso Dragón. El Steelix usó Terremoto y el Sceptile lanzó un poderoso Rayo Solar en dirección del Gyarados, que no pudo defenderse a tiempo. La batalla parecía bastante interesante de ver, pero no era momento para eso.

–¡Ala Mortífera! ¡No importa que en este mundo no puedas recuperar energía, acaba con todos igualmente! –El desesperado Lysandre estaba contra la pared. Habiendo escuchado lo que decía, entendí el porqué del estado de Yveltal. El ave maligna chilló, iracunda, y comenzó a lanzar rayos de muerte que convertían la hierba en roca. Sabiendo lo que pasaría si eso le daba a un Pokémon, decidí que era hora de acabar con todo.

–¡Krookodile, acabalo con Roca Afilada! –Demasiado enloquecido como para defenderse, otra roca que surgió del suelo atravesando el abdomen del Pokémon legendario; causando que perdiera todo rastro de cordura. Yveltal comenzó a atacar sin control, exponiendo a todos, incluido su entrenador, a una muerte segura. Ahora que él había sufrido lo mismo que me hizo ver en las visiones, no quedaba más que matarlo; era momento de darle fin a la encarnación de la muerte de una dimensión paralela.

–¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO! –Sentí una peligrosa mirada sobre mí, era Lysandre, que me observaba con el gesto más desquiciado que nunca vi en mi vida. Tenía que ser rápido. Giré el cristal en la Pulsera Z; ya había estado colocado desde antes de bajar de la aeronave. Hice un movimiento similar al de un espectro y permití que el baile de Alola despertara el poder del Movimiento Z.

–¡El odio y la maldad que residen en mí serán usados hasta desaparecer! ¡Agujero Negro Aniquilador, última expresión del odio de Dead Spark! –Descargando toda mi culpa en ese movimiento, dejé que Krookodile se encargara del resto… Una esfera negra se formó en el cielo, tragándose no solo a Yveltal, también al resto de Pokémon de Lysandre. ¿Por qué el no? Pues porque estaba acercándose a mí, con obvias intenciones homicidas. Decidí que lo mejor sería esperarlo; de todas formas, ya estaba a pocos pasos del monolito. Al fin y al cabo, después del Movimiento Z, estaba muy cansado como para moverme.

–¡Te mataré! –Gritó, sacando una especia de arma extraña y apuntándome con ella. El arma se disparó, pero no sucedió nada… Un escudo de energía nos estaba cubriendo; miré a A.Z., quien parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Pensar que un descuido pudo haber terminado con todo…

–Yo no soy un usuario de aura natural, así que no puedo usar mucha energía al día… –Su voz sonaba adolorida. –¡Lysandre, eres un hombre que no merece vivir! Pero no es mi decisión…

–¡Krookodile! –Debido a que A.Z. estaba esforzándose para evitar que Lysandre nos disparara, no pudo evitar que Krookodile tomara al pelirrojo con sus mandíbulas y lo lanzara lejos…

A.Z. parecía dispuesto a reclamarme, pero entonces el Agujero Negro Aniquilador acabó su efecto, escupiendo lo que parecían tres cadáveres… Excepto porque uno parecía ser un capullo. A.Z. maldijo a la nada y cerró los ojos, aumentando la fuerza del escudo de aura. Al principio no entendí porque hacía eso, pero cuando una explosión de aura nos cubrió, absorbiendo la vida a unos veinte metros a la redonda, lo comprendí.

El capullo implosionó, liberando una especie de gas que cubrió un pequeño radio a su alrededor. Lysandre, que, aunque estaba herido seguía vivo, intentó arrastrarse lejos del área afectada, pero le fue imposible escapar. Ante el primer contacto con el aura en forma de gas, su cuerpo se secó, dejando algo que parecía una momia; su agónico grito final me hizo sonreír un poco; al menos me daría el lujo de disfrutar mi última venganza. Al fin y al cabo, fue bajo sus órdenes que vi toda esa mierda que me mostró Yveltal.

El gas apenas rozó la barrera de energía y se dispersó, dejando como únicas víctimas a Lysandre y sus Pokémon; estos últimos bien pudieron haber muerto por el efecto de la muerte de Yveltal o por el poder del Movimiento Z. Krookodile, que escapó bajo tierra, y los demás, que estaban fueran del rango, estaban ilesos. Eso no habría sucedido de no haber sido porque Yveltal estaba muy debilitado.

La leyenda dice que cada vez que Yveltal llega a su límite, absorbe la vida de varios kilómetros a la redonda y queda en un estado de sueño en su forma de capullo. Pero en este caso eso no parecía ser lo que ocurrió, pues su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo que se dispersó tal como lo hizo el gas. El legendario, estando en su límite y lejos de su mundo natal, fue incapaz de seguir viviendo. Con eso en mente, decidí que no valía la pena seguir esperando, así que terminé de acercarme al monolito.

Cada paso era bastante difícil de dar por la falta de energía, pero era muy orgulloso como para aceptar ayuda. Tenía que caminar esos metros que quedaban, solo. No quería que los demás rompieran el trato de no despedirme, así que no tenía intenciones de esperarlos. El campo de batalla ahora estaba desolado y apestaba a muerte, pero a mí solo me interesaba tocar ese maldito monolito.

Finalmente llegué al lado de la roca, así que, determinado, acerqué mi mano, pero me detuve justo a unos milímetros. Pensé en todo lo que pude, recordé todo lo que viví… Ya no me quedaba nada más por hacer que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Serena. Curar a Yvonne sería tarea de su padre, su verdadero padre.

–Es probable que sufras mucho… Recuerda lo que te dije de tu aura corrompida… Sabes muy bien que eso no ha cambiado… Ibas a asesinar a Lysandre; asesinaste a Yveltal… –Asentí, haciéndole saber a A.Z. que era consciente de ello; tal vez ese dolor redimiría a Ash por mis acciones. Suspiré y, finalmente, después de seis años de espera, toqué la roca…

Al principio no ocurrió nada, así que estuve a punto de rendirme. Pero entonces, cuando solo mis dedos permanecían unidos al monolito, un torrente de imágenes inundó mi mente. Así como cuando estuve en la máquina de A.Z., mi cabeza se sentía como su fuera a estallar, pero el dolor iba mucho más allá. Sentía como si la sangre fuera a salir por mi piel y mis extremidades estuvieran a punto de salir ser cercenadas. Grité, pero no pude producir ningún sonido…

Intenté prestar atención a las imágenes, pero eran demasiadas, tantas que abrumaban todos mis sentidos. Sentí como si llorara, y estaba vez estaba seguro de que estaba llorando sangre en la realidad. Intenté pensar en algo, pero solo podía ver el torrente infinito de imágenes del pasado. Cuando creí que no aguantaría más, cuando pensé que moriría, todo quedó en blanco… En ese momento, solo quedaba hacerme una pregunta. "¿Quién soy?".

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Recuperando lo Perdido.


	58. Recuperando lo Perdido

Recuperando lo Perdido

La ansiedad estaba matándome por dentro. Caminaba de un lado al otro, recorriendo una habitación de tamaño mediano ubicada en el centro del laboratorio de Bill. Ya había pasado un día desde que se fueron, y no entendía que pudo haber salido mal. Se supone que irían a Hoenn, Sawyer los guiaría al monolito, Red lo tocaría y, tras ver los efectos, tomarían una decisión.

Ash no era el único que debía recuperar sus recuerdos, Yvonne, que se hallaba jugando frente a mí, sería la siguiente en la lista. Y, dependiendo de los resultados obtenidos con el monolito, ellos llamarían y darían su veredicto. En un principio, habíamos considerado dos posibilidades. Una, descubrían la forma de traer la energía del monolito hasta acá, o dos, determinaban que lo mejor sería regresar por Yvonne, para que ella por sí misma tocara el monolito.

Claro, eso era tomando en cuenta que, en primer lugar, el monolito nos regresaba a Ash. Porque en caso de que no… Bueno, la verdad es que A.Z. estaba muy seguro de que serviría, así que decidimos atenernos a su criterio. Después de todo, si eso fallaba, no habría otra forma de regresarle sus recuerdos a Ash.

¿Acaso eso me dañaría como lo hizo su supuesta muerte? La verdad es que no. Mi amor por Ash trascendió el tiempo y el espacio. Comenzó como un enamoramiento infantil; mi primer amor. Se trasformó en un anhelo, luego en deseo, luego en ilusión. Pensé que moriría ahí, cuando me convirtiera en una mujer madura, pero entonces él llegó a Kalos. Aún recuerdo el día que lo vi en las noticias; estaba tan impactada, que casi dejé de lado que casi muere por salvar al Garchomp del profesor Sycamore y a Pikachu.

Sintiendo que mis sentimientos resurgían como la lava de un volcán dormido, decidí usarlos como combustible, y excusa, para escapar del entrenamiento que mi madre me forzaba a llevar. Encontré a Ash, y con él, un sueño, amigos y un objetivo. Lastimosamente, cuando creí que estaba por conseguir todo aquello, la vida nos escupió en la cara, separándonos por seis años. Todo ese tiempo, hubiera dado lo que fuera por su regreso. Así que cuando se dio, el shock me dejó completamente anonadada por un par de horas.

Pero no era lo que yo, ni los demás, esperábamos. Ash no era Ash, era Red. Al principio me sentía extraña, e incluso incómoda, con él; se veía como Ash, hablaba como él, pero no era él, al menos no en su cabeza. Aun así, sentir que había regresado, fuera a través de Red, bastó para sacarme de un profundo hoyo del que creí que nunca saldría. El tiempo pasó y pude relacionarme con Red, y así como él volvió a enamorase de mí, yo volví a enamorarme de él.

Claro, Red en verdad no era Ash. Ambos eran muy distintos. Red era valiente, decidido y testarudo, como una vez Ash lo fue. Pero, en contraste, era serio, vengativo, calculador y frío. Aun así, con el tiempo fue derritiéndose, al punto de convertirse en una persona irremplazable para mí, y, sobre todo, para Yvonne. Ver a mi hija reunida con su padre, tras tanto tiempo desde su nacimiento, me dio una felicidad a la que ya había renunciado.

Así que, después de meses a su lado, terminé aceptando a Red como Ash. No, eso estaría mal; por mucho que fuera parte de Ash, yo aprendí a amar a Red por sí mismo. Así que, aunque me dolería en el alma si no pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos, tener a Red a mi lado sería suficiente para hacerme feliz. Más allá de eso, después de que vi la nave desaparecer tras las copas de los árboles, rompí en llanto. Tuve que ser consolada para poder calmarme.

Porque los sentimientos de Red habían calado en mí; sabía que el regreso de Ash significaba su muerte, él estaba convencido de eso, y aunque anhelaba lo primero, me dolía muchísimo lo segundo. Pensar así me hacía sentir insegura e inmadura, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que, en esencia, Red y Ash seguían siendo la misma persona. Al final acepté que podría vivir mejor que antes con cualquier resultado que se diera, así que me preparé para recibir la noticia. Noticia que vendría en forma de llamada.

Entonces ahí estaba el problema. Ellos partieron temprano, así que, tomando en cuenta la posible duración del vuelo y del viaje hacia el monolito, ellos debieron haber llamado a más tardar la media noche de acá, tomando en cuenta el cambio horario. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo habían hecho? ¿Sería que algo había salido mal? ¿Fueron atacados? ¿O el monolito tuvo un efecto negativo? Preguntas como esas se acumulaban en mi mente, aumentando aún más mi ansiedad…

–¿Serena, estás bien? –Miré a mi lado, donde había aparecido Calem. Si estaba ahí, probablemente ya había terminado de hablar con Looker. Él y Ana habían regresado al laboratorio de Bill, apenas se enteraron de que Red finalmente había partido para recuperar sus recuerdos. Su idea era comprobar si el monolito daba resultados, estudiar el caso y monitorear a Yvonne; de paso aprovecharon para entrevistar a Calem, que había enfrentado a varios de los líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket.

–¿Cómo se supone que esté bien? –Pregunté sarcásticamente, mirándolo de reojo, sin perder de vista mi hija.

–Sé que estás nerviosa sobre lo que pueda pasarle a Red… ¿o Ash…? Bueno, la cuestión es que estoy seguro de que, si no han llamado, es porque tienen una buena razón. Después de tanto esfuerzo invertido, dudo que caiga, el regresará bien, estoy seguro. –Escucharlo, efectivamente me calmó; dejé de moverme, para entonces mirarlo directamente. Él sonrió y yo lo imité.

–Extrañaba esto, extrañaba tus palabras de apoyo… –Murmuré, sentándome en una silla. El asintió, sentándose a mi lado en silencio. Después de que nos peleáramos en el aeropuerto hace unos meses, Calem y yo habíamos dejado de hablar.

Es triste que lo diga, pero con todo lo que ocurría en mi vida, me olvidé de mi mejor amigo. Así que cuando lo vi acompañando a Red, después de que regresó de Kalos, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Hablamos y nos reconciliamos, pero solo habían sido palabras. Cuando, con ayuda el Excadrill de Iris, enterró a su amado Manectric, no pude estar ahí para él, y eso me hizo sentir mal; pero aún existía un aura de tensión e incomodidad entre nosotros, que evitaba que nos acercáramos. Ver esa aura desvanecerse, devolviéndome a mi amigo, me hizo feliz.

–¿Qué te preguntó Looker? –Cuestioné casualmente, deseosa de conversar de manera normal con él después de lo que, debido a las circunstancias, se sintió como una eternidad. Después de pensarlo por un momento, Calem respondió.

–Quería saber con detalle lo ocurrido en Lumiose… La verdad es que no me hacía ilusión hablar de ello por todo lo que pasó, pero le dije todo lo que pude. –Por su expresión, estaba claro que seguía bastante dolido por lo que vivió durante el combate contra el Team Rainbow Rocket.

–En verdad lo siento… –Quería poder decirle algo más, pero no encontré palabras que pudieran aminorar el dolor de su pérdida; irónico, tratándose de yo misma. Calem miró al suelo, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

–Supongo que es lo que sucede cuando se enfrenta a fuerzas que no se pueden comprender. Pensar que ese combate acabó con toda la ciudad… –Sus puños se tensaron debido a la frustración. Calem no solo había perdido a Élec, también había fallado en proteger a la Ciudad Lumiose; o al menos eso pensaba él. Tal vez su dolor habría sido incluso más grande, de no ser porque Clemont ya había enviado una alerta a la policía de Lumiose; eso no solo salvó a su padre, también a muchas personas que aceptaron la advertencia de su antiguo líder de gimnasio.

–No fue tu culpa. Estuviste ahí, hiciste lo que mejor que pudiste; los únicos culpables fueron los líderes del Team Rainbow Rocket.

–No, yo soy el líder de la Elite Four, como tal, y en la ausencia de Alain, yo era quien debía hacerme cargo de la seguridad de Kalos… –Negó con la cabeza, hablando con una voz que estaba cargada de culpa.

–Tal vez tendrías razón si no hubieras hecho nada, pero estuviste ahí hasta el final. Además, ¿no es también deber del resto del Alto Mando proteger a Kalos? –No es que quisiera crear conflicto entre ellos, en verdad tenía genuina curiosidad.

–Sí, así es. Pero los demás miembros de la Elite Four tienen trabajos aparte, y eso les quita mucho tiempo. Dudo que se hubieran dado cuenta a tiempo como para poder hacer algo.

–¿Y Alain?

–Él ha estado reunido con los demás Campeones Regionales desde hace varios días, al parecer están colaborando con la Policía Internacional para detener al Team Rainbow Rocket. Por eso Steven no pudo llevar a Red y los demás a donde el monolito. –"Cierto, recuerdo que Ana mencionó algo al respecto cuando llegó hace un rato…"; estaba por continuar la conversación, cuando la mención de Red y el monolito causó que la ansiedad volviera. Parpadeé un par de veces y busqué instintivamente a Yvonne. ¡No estaba!

–¿Serena, pasa algo? –Probablemente había palidecido, pues Calem me miró preocupado. Tal vez estaba sobre reaccionando, pero con todo que tenía en mente, me era difícil no hacerlo.

–Calem… ¿Dónde está Ye? –Él miró al fondo de la habitación, donde aún estaban los juguetes, y al percatarse de a que me refería, se levantó de la silla. –Debe haber salido, iré a… –Pero entonces fue interrumpido. Atravesando la puerta, que ya estaba abierta, regresó Yvonne. Pude respirar tranquila por un momento; miré a la niña, que estaba más feliz que de costumbre.

–¡Mami, mami! ¡Ya llegó, ya llegó! –¿Ya llegó? Me puse regida. No se suponía que sucediera de esa forma. Ellos tenían que llamar antes de regresar a Kanto; creí haber estado lista, pero en verdad no estaba lista para verlo, no de forma tan súbita. Fuera Ash o Red; sentía que la duda y la tensión me mataría.

–¿Ya llegó Red? –Preguntó Calem, confundido.

–¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya llegó mi papá! –La niña no esperó por nuestra reacción y volvió a salir de la habitación.

–¿No sé suponía que deberían haber llamado? –Calem estaba casi tan confundido como yo… Sin decir nada, me levanté de la silla y salí de la habitación, seguida de cerca por mi amigo. Calem me preguntó un par de cosas, pero no estaba en condición como para responderle; él se percató de ello y dejó de intentar hablarme…

Cuando llegué a la habitación donde se encontraba el elevador, pude notar que ésta se hallaba atiborrada de gente; casi todos los que estaban en el laboratorio se encontraban ahí, a excepción del dueño y Gladio, que suelen ser quienes reciben a la gente en la cabaña. Lillie, May y Dawn se encontraban al borde, cerca del pasillo, al lado de ellas estaban Lana y Mallow, que no tenían mucho de haber llegado de Alola.

Kiawe, Chris y Clemont se encontraban un poco más lejos; tal vez, en caso de que las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, con ellos se habría encontrado Cilan. Red tardó en hacerlo, pero hace un par de días nos reveló lo ocurrido con él. Iris estaba muy molesta, al punto en que descargó su molestia en Red; creo que él no se percató, pero ella en verdad lo culpaba de alguna manera. Para todos fue un duro golpe enterarnos de su traición; aunque, a decir verdad, eso explicaba las actitudes extrañas que había tenido y su tendencia a desaparecer.

Así que Cilan era el único entre los amigos cercanos de Ash, que no estaba con nosotros; tal vez estando en custodia de la MOA, se podría llegar a arrepentir de sus actos. Dejando ese lamentable tema de lado… Frente a los chicos se encontraban Misty, Bonnie, Delia, la señora Berlitz y mi madre. Yvonne estaba con ellas. Cerca de ese grupo de mujeres, estaban Wicke y Lusamine; que después de años de tratamiento, realmente comenzaba a verse como antes: una mujer fuerte y hermosa.

Looker y Ana estaban completamente al lado de la entrada al elevador, un poco más al frente que todos; probablemente debido a un tema de seguridad. Y esos eran todos los presentes; tal vez no se escuchara como mucho, pero realmente se debía a que el lavatorio no podía abastecer a mucha más gente. Por eso solo estaba la gente a la que el Team Rocket podía tener en la mira; gente como los padres de May y Max, o el padre de Clemont y Bonnie, había decido quedarse en sus regiones natales. Aunque el último lo hizo porque no quería dejar atrás la ciudad que protegió por años con su alter ego.

Calem me dijo algo y se dirigió a donde se hallaban Clemont y los chicos de Alola, pero estaba tan dispersa que fui incapaz de escucharle. Dejé eso de lado y comencé a hacerme paso entre la gente. Al verlos, pude percibir que todos estaban extrañados por la situación. Varios intentaron preguntarme al respecto, pero yo los ignoré. No me detuve hasta que estuve frente al elevador, con ambos agentes de la P.I. a mi lado.

–Hey… Serena, ¿sabes algo al respecto? –Miré hacia ambos. La que me había hablado era Ana, que me observaba con sus intensos ojos color violeta. Looker estaba mirando hacia el ascensor, como una estatua muy realista. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pues tenía la garganta seca debido a los nervios, negué meneando la cabeza. –Que extraño que no hayan avisado hasta ahora. –¿Hasta ahora? Mi expresión se tornó más confusa, y eso la agente lo notó. –Tampoco sé mucho. Solo que Jeit Phraser avisó hace un momento que ya estaban por llegar…

Asentí, dando a entender que había comprendido. Tras eso, miré la puerta metálica del elevador de la misma forma que lo hacía Looker. Pasados unos tensos momentos, la luz de la placa, ubicada arriba de la puerta metálica, señaló que la cabina estaba en movimiento. Sentí como si me hubieran inyectado agua helada en las venas. Los números empezaron a descender, a la vez que el sonido del motor del ascensor se volví cada vez más fuerte. Entonces el número del piso actual coincidió con el de la placa y la máquina se detuvo…

La expectativa estaba en lo más alto, la tensión era palpable. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, y por lo tanto casi sufro un paro cardiaco cuando Ye se acercó a mí corriendo y me tomó de la mano. Sudando frío, miré a la niña que me tenía tomada de la mano, una sonrisa gigantesca estaba plasmada en su rostro. ¿Estaba así de feliz porque regresaba su padre? ¿O por la promesa que él le había hecho? Sí todo había salido bien, sería su turno de recuperar los recuerdos...

¡Clac! La puerta se abrió, y casi puedo jurar que vi vapor salir de la cabina. Era como si lo que hubiera dentro fuera un secreto milenario que se había encontrado oculto todo este tiempo. Cuando las dos placas de metal desaparecieron tras el concreto, revelaron a un hombre muy alto; era A.Z. Él, inexpresivo, salió del elevador y se hizo paso entre la gente. Como él no era a quien los demás esperábamos, nadie lo detuvo… Detrás de él salió Brock, seguido de cerca por Iris, Max, Bill y Gladio; este último parecía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos lo delataban. Todos, que seguro ya comprendían la situación, siguieron el ejemplo de A.Z. y se colocaron hasta el comienzo del pasillo.

Miré dentro del ascensor una vez más, y mis ojos se encontraron con los que tanto había esperado. Ahí estaba Red, ¿o debería decir Ash? Tenía esa duda, pero temía que, preguntándolo, la figura frente a mí se desvaneciera. Parpadeé un par de veces, luchando con las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos; me sentía demasiado emocional, tanto, que era imposible de expresar con palabras. Entonces la figura dio un paso fuera de la cabina metálica, y con una sonrisa casi idéntica aquella de Ash, hace más de seis años, levantó su mano izquierda, la que no estaba enyesada, y saludó.

–¡Hola a todos! –Dicho eso, me miró a los ojos, a mí, que era quien estaba evitando que pudiera seguir su camino. ¿En verdad era Ash? Miré sus labios y sus ojos; esa sonrisa solo la había visto en una persona… Tenía algo extraño, algo que me parecía diferente, pero decidí atribuirlo al paso de los años. No había dudas, ese era Ash. ¿Eso significaba la muerte de Red? A decir verdad, no quería pensar en eso.

–¿Ash…? –Un susurro de añoro abandonó mi garganta. Él sonrió con más entusiasmo. ¿Por qué me daba la sensación de que esa sonrisa no alcanzaba del todo a sus hermosos ojos? No quería pensar en eso, debía dejar las dudas atrás; entonces las forcé a un lado y me enfoqué en el presente. La figura frente a mí me miró con nostalgia, abriendo sus brazos. Dejándome atraer por la gravedad de su cuerpo, presioné mi cabeza contra su pecho y comencé a sollozar. Él, aún con su cabeza en alto, mirando a los demás, dijo lo que todos necesitaba escuchar.

–Chicos… ¡He vuelto! –Eso era todo lo que necesitamos escuchar. Un sueño que parecía imposible se hizo realidad. Después de mucho tiempo, lloré de alegría… Y no era la única. Delia fue la siguiente en reaccionar, abrazando a su hijo por encima de mí. –Mamá, me alegra ver que estás bien…

Después de eso, cada quien exigió el momento que había deseado por años. Aquellos que viajaron con él por meses, aquellas madres que lo consideraban un segundo hijo, aquellos que le tenían estima. Hubo abrazos, palmadas en la espalda, choques de puños y demás muestras de afecto. Después de casi media hora de reencuentros, todos nos hallábamos en el salón principal. Ash tenía en brazos a Yvonne, y ésta no parecía dispuesta a liberarlo. Eso me hacía tan feliz, pero, a su vez, me plantaba una duda.

"¿Qué tanto recuerda?"; cuando Ye reclamó la atención que merecía, tras tanto reencuentro emocional, él la abrazó, llamándola por su nombre. Ash no sabía nada de ella… Yo me enteré del embarazo hasta después de que él desapareció. Dado que nadie de la MOA, que podría haberme dicho algo de lo que sabían, se encontraba ahí, pues ellos también se reunirían con los Campeones, me vi en la necesidad de buscar a Brock, Iris o Max.

Ambos chicos estaban hablando con varia gente, y necesitaba que fuera algo privado. Entonces solo quedaba Iris. Con eso en mente, me alejé del lado de Ash y me acerqué a la morena, que estaba ligeramente aislada de los demás. Lo más probable es que aún no hubiera superado lo ocurrido con Cilan. Al verme, noté que ella ya estaba al tanto de mis pensamientos.

–Quieres saber que pasó con él, ¿verdad? –Asentí. Hasta ahora, Ash se había mostrado muy esquivo con lo que acontecía. No quería hablar de Hoenn, ni del Team Rocket, ni de su pasado como Red. ¿Era porque no lo recordaba? ¿O por otra razón? Esperaba que Iris pudiera despejarme esa duda. Entonces ella me habló de lo ocurrido tras llegar a Hoenn, de como accedieron a la Isla Espejismo y llegaron a donde estaba el monolito, para entonces ser atacados por Lysandre. –… Después de eso, sin esperar por nada, tocó el monolito.

–¿Entonces? –Tal vez no debía presionarla, Iris parecía muy reflexiva, así que podía estar considerando si Ash estaría de acuerdo con que me dijera lo que seguía. Al final decidió decírmelo.

–Sufrió mucho dolor. Brock y yo tardamos un poco en llegar, y cuando lo vimos, pensamos que moriría. Gritó por varios minutos e incluso llegó a convulsionar; teníamos miedo… Entonces le preguntamos a A.Z., pero él nos aseguró que no le pasaría nada. Aun así, yo no estaba del todo convencida… Fue entonces que se detuvo, parecía dormido. No pasó mucho antes de que abriera los ojos y nos dijera que regresaríamos a Alola. Le preguntamos respecto a sus recuerdos, pero solo nos dijo que sabía cómo hacer que Yvonne recuperara la memoria. Se negó a que avisáramos, según el para que fuera sorpresa… No sé qué decir, se ha estado comportando muy raro. Es como si no recordara parte de lo que vivió el tiempo que desapareció, pero sí recordara algunas cosas… No sé…

Tras hablar con Iris, ella decidió ir a descansar, alegando que estaba agotada. Nuestra conversación solo me generó más dudas que respuestas. Antes de que pudiera volver con Ash, noté que Ana se estaba acercando a mí. La chica llevaba su uniforme de la P.I. y tenía el pelo amarrado en una cola. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si había averiguado algo; al parecer ella también estaba dudando de la actitud de Ash, aun a pesar de solo haber conocido a Red. O al menos solo haberlo conocido a él después de perder la memoria.

–… Aún me resulta tan extraño que haya recuperado su memoria. Se supone que era imposible… –Ana parecía completamente contrariada. –Por eso mismo decidí no saber nada de mi yo del pasado, estoy mejor así. –Su mirada inexpresiva me impidió saber si lo decía en serio. –A veces desearía hacerlo, no voy a mentir, pero por lo que me he entendido de mi pasado, estoy mejor ahora…

La teoría de Looker era que Ana, o, mejor dicho, Anabel, intentó suicidarse. Las marcas en su cuerpo daban a entender que se autolesionaba, y por lo que luego investigó al viajar hasta la antigua morada de Anabel, ella probablemente intentó lanzarse de un barranco cercano a donde vivía; habría sido así que calló en el Ultraumbral.

Scott, durante uno de los cumpleaños de Ye, mencionó que Anabel vivía muy sola, y que la única persona con la que había conectado en mucho tiempo era Ash. Tal vez la soledad la llevó hasta ese límite; es algo en lo que puedo comprenderla. Estaba por decirle algo a Ana, cuando en el salón se armó un revuelo.

Delia y la señora Lusamine, además de mi madre, estaban discutiendo con Ash. Había varia gente rodeándolos, intentando impedir que saliera de donde estaba. Estaba por irrumpir, con el fin de entender que sucedía, cuando sentí que una especie de onda energética me empujaba hacia atrás. Se abrió un espacio entre la gente y Ash, que parecía molesto, y él aprovechó para escapar.

–¡Esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer! –Gritó, intentando excusarse con los otros. En sus brazos llevaba a Yvonne, la cual estaba dormida… –Serena… –Al verme, me tomó por de un brazo y, apresurado, me sacó de la habitación. –Quieren impedir que haga a Ye recordar.

–¿Qué estás…? ¿Ash, qué está pasando? –Estaba confundida, ahora más que nunca. En verdad era muy extraña la actitud de Ash.

–¡No quieren que la haga recordar! Dicen que quieren estudiar que cambios sufrí yo, dicen que es peligroso… ¡No saben nada! ¡No saben lo que yo sufrí al tocar el monolito! ¡Solo yo puedo ayudarla, pero no están dispuestos a dejarme! –¡Ahora yo estaba de acuerdo con ellos! Haciendo fuerza con los pies, evité que siguiera avanzando. Mi mirada decía todo lo que estaba pensando. Ash parpadeó, mirándome de una forma que hizo mi cuerpo temblar. –Serena, no tú… ¡Necesito que confíes en mí! ¡Si no cumplo esta promesa…! –Ash parecía muy afectado por algo, algo que temía preguntar. Él me jaló el brazo, con mirada suplicante, y como una estúpida enamorada, cedí…

–Listo, esto debería bastar. Me aseguré de no hacer el procedimiento doloroso. –Ash había usado aura en el cuerpo de Yvonne… Pulsos de aura, para ser más específicos.

Después de que nos encerramos en la enfermería, Ash colocó a Yvonne en una camilla y me dijo que usaría aura para hacer que Yvonne recordara. Según él, hacer eso antes habría sido imposible. Pero ahora que había tocado el monolito, podía controlar una pequeña parte de su aura a voluntad. Él estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pues afirmaba que ya había sentido el poder del aura en Ye. Al parecer por eso estaba dormida en un principio, pues usó un pulso de aura en ella para sentir su energía; eso agotó inmediatamente a la niña.

–¿Y cuándo despertará? –No es que desconfiara de él, es solo que había estado actuando de manera cada vez más sospechosa…

–En unos minutos, tal vez… Me aseguré de que siga sin recordar lo que pasó después de que la secuestraron. Es lo bueno de que usara pulsos de aura, en vez de hacerla tocar una fuente de energía bruta, como lo es el monolito. –Asentí, comprendiendo a medias. Al decir eso, las dudas de antes volvieron, borrando la desconfianza que sentía. Si decía eso, significaba que recordaba todo, Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Red? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad deseando poder hacerle esa pregunta, ésta abandonó mis labios. –Entonces… ¿En verdad eres Ash? –El me miró por un momento, completamente inexpresivo, pero entonces sonrió cálidamente.

–¿Qué es esa pregunta, tontita? ¡Obvio soy yo, Ash! ¡Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta! –Esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento, esa alegría inocente, como la de un niño; en verdad era Ash. No pude evitar sonreír, para entonces abrazarlo con fuerza. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello.

–Me alegra que hayas regresado. –Le respondí extasiada. El me regresó el abrazo; pero entonces, al sentir sus brazos, recordé la despedida de Red. Recordé tomo mi tiempo junto a Red y mi sonrisa se volvió melancólica…

–No tienes que ponerte triste. –¿Se dio cuenta de cómo estaba sintiendo? No quería que me malinterpretara, así que iba a negarme, pero el habló más rápido. –Porque, a la vez, también soy Red… –No supe cómo reaccionar, estaba confundida. ¿Cómo funcionaba eso? ¿Acaso ahora tenía dos personalidades aparte? Volviendo a leerme como a un libro abierto, el respondió a mis pensamientos. Esta vez su voz no sonaba tan jovial, era ligeramente fría, como la de Red. –Volví a ser Ash, eso es cierto. Recuerdo todo lo sucedido antes del coma, recuerdo mis aventuras, mi tiempo con mi madre y mis amigos, pero, sobre todo, mi tiempo contigo… Soy Ash, ya no necesito del nombre Red para sentirme yo mismo. Pero, y aunque ya lo había considerado, sucedió algo que pensaba que no ocurriría; el resultado, a medias, más optimista. Recuerdo lo que hice como Ash, pero también recuerdo las desgracias que viví como Red. Así que mi deseo de vengarme de Giovanni, si es que acaso era posible, solo se ha encendido aún más.

–¿Ash…? ¿Red…? –Estaba estupefacta.

–Ya no hace falta que me digas Red. Ya no tengo conflicto con aceptar quien soy en verdad… Es solo qué… –Su voz se escuchó carente de emoción. –No les dije a los demás que sigo con los recuerdos de Red, porque no sé cómo hacerlo… Siento que les falle, ¡siento que te fallé! Te prometí el regreso de Ash, pero no sucedió como debía, pues yo aún sigo aquí, yo, que soy toda la desgracia que debía ser olvidada. Siento que, al no haber desaparecido, he corrompido tu recuerdo de como era antes del coma. Yo, que tanto daño hice como Red y Dead Spark, no perdí la parte negativa de mí. Por eso quería curar rápidamente a Yvonne, aunque los demás no quisieran; era mi única forma de cumplir mi promesa… Siento que con esta carga que llevo, nunca podré volver a sonreír genuinamente como antes lo hacía, he incumplido con mi promesa; no pude regresarte al Ash que recordabas… –No quería seguir escuchando sus dolorosas afirmaciones, así que lo silencié con un beso. Al separarme de él…

–Yo me aseguraré de que vuelvas a sonreír… No importa cuanto dolor cargues, yo te ayudaré… Pero ya no quiero perder más partes de ti. Yo te amo como un todo, seas Ash, Red, o ambos. Y los demás piensan parecido; solo piensan que has estado actuando raro. Y eso solo se debe a tu desconfianza… Además, no quiero que todo lo que vivimos desde nuestro recuerdo muera para ti… Sé que es algo egoísta, pero… –Ahora fue su turno de callarme con sus labios. El beso anterior había sido casto, hasta un poco frío, pero ahora era más un grito desesperado.

–¿Mami? ¿Papi? –Escuchar eso hizo que nos separáramos. –¿Dónde estoy? –La pequeña parecía desorientada, pero, por su mirada, sabía que en verdad había funcionado. Yvonne había vuelto.

Los tres tuvimos un emotivo abrazo grupal, uno que se sintió muy corto a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos pegados. Tras eso, decidimos dejar entrar a los demás, que, aunque al principio parecían molestos, lo olvidaron al ver el estado de Yvonne. Ese día hubo dos felices reencuentros, que alivianaron cualquier mal que pudo haberlos acompañado. Al final, todos recuperamos algo que habíamos perdido.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería que la niña descansara, dejamos las preguntas, las explicaciones de lo ocurrido y los planes para el día siguiente, y llevamos a Yvonne a nuestro cuarto. La pequeña, que a diferencia de Ash, parecía haber olvidado parte de lo sucedido tras perder la memoria, se mostraba más feliz que nunca. Ahora que su padre había recuperado la memoria, ella quería escuchar todas sus historias del pasado.

Era curioso, pero más allá de eso, el que Ash hubiera regresado, no la afectó tanto como a los demás. Claro, ella había recuperado a su padre hace meses, fuera con o sin memoria, eso carecía de importancia para ella. Una vez que la niña se durmió, mientras Ash le relataba como recibió a su ahora Raichu, la atmosfera del lugar se enturbió; era momento de continuar la conversación que habíamos dejado en espera. Hasta ese momento, yo era la única que sabía que Red no había muerto. Suspirando, Ash habló…

–… Si a ti no te disgusta, entonces a mí no me importa cargar con mi pasado como Red, sea como sea, aprendí muchas cosas que antes del coma no sabía. Aprendí cosas que me servirán en el futuro, así que no todo es malo… Yo lo único que quiero es poder hacerte feliz. –Al escucharlo, una sonrisa, húmeda por las lágrimas que se me habían escapado, se dibujó en mi rostro.

–Sí eso es lo que quieres, entonces, con solo estar aquí, lo has logrado. –Lo miré a él, luego al lado nuestro, donde Yvonne descansaba tras el esfuerzo mental de haber recuperado la memoria. –Esto, nosotros tres, lo he anhelado por mucho tiempo… Finalmente… –Volví a mirarlo, lo tomé por las mejillas y lo acerqué una vez más a mis labios. Pensé que tendría el final feliz que deseaba, completado por ese simbólico beso, pero Ash se echó para atrás, arruinando el momento. Lo miré, confundida, para entonces encontrarme con un gesto que solo Red era capaz de hacer. Se mostraba frío, pero la melancolía desbordaba de sus pupilas.

– Éste es también mi anhelo… –Su voz fue como un suspiro. "Entonces acepta que este es nuestro final feliz"; quería decir eso, pero mi corazón adolorido sabía que no era tan fácil. Tal vez el Ash de hace seis años, por mucho que lo pensara, no hubiera dicho lo que venía, pero ahora era diferente. –Yo soy Ash, eso es cierto… Pero después de haber vivido como Red tanto tiempo, aún tengo algo pendiente; tú lo sabes… Serena, no quiero que me malentiendas, esto no lo hago solo por un simple deseo egoísta. Si no hago nada ahora, esta vida que anhelamos, nunca será posible… Mientras Giovanni y el Team Rainbow Rocket sigan en pie, será imposible que podamos vivir felices. Como Ash, y como Red, cumpliré la otra promesa que aún debo, ¡es hora de vengarme del Team Rocket por todo lo que nos hizo sufrir!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Inicia el Clímax: Hora de la Venganza.


	59. Inicia el Clímax: Hora de la Venganza

Inicia el Clímax: Hora de la Venganza

–Creo que eso es todo. –Ana liberó un suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Entonces? –Pregunté, fallando en ocultar la tensión en mi voz.

–Parece que tu cuerpo ha sido expuesto a una cantidad nada sana de radiación, lo cual a largo plazo puede llegar a ser un problema; pero de momento estás bien. Tu proceso de recuperación de memoria parece haber salido muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que habíamos calculado. Aunque eres una excepción estadística, sigue siendo un hito; tu caso podría cambiar las cosas. –La chica sonrió, para entonces mirar al costado suyo.

Yo hice lo mismo, siguiendo su mirada, y entonces me di cuenta que había dos personas ingresando al laboratorio en el que estábamos. Uno era un hombre serio, vestido con una jacket de cuero, pantalones negros y zapatos lustrados; sus ojos brillaban con suspicacia y su cabello negro estaba pintado por las canas. Con él estaba una niña de ojos como el cielo de verano, pelo negro como la noche y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el alma de un moribundo.

–Ye. –La llamé, sonriendo. La niña abandonó el lado del hombre, saltando sobre mí, que estaba sentado en una camilla blanca, y me abrazó. Tras regresar el abrazo, miré hacia el hombre. –Looker, ¿qué dijo el doctor?

Ya había pasado un día desde que regresamos a Kanto. Después de que decidí no hablar con nadie sobre el estado de mi memoria, presioné a Phraser para que volviera por nosotros al Pueblo Pacifidlog. A regañadientes, el hombre aceptó, alegando que de todas formas ya había terminado sus asuntos pendientes y que necesitaba volver a Kanto para terminar de arreglar unas cosas. Al parecer la MOA se ha estado moviendo con respecto a conseguir el poder humano, y Pokémon, para lidiar con el Team Rocket, lo que me venía de maravilla.

Dejando a Phraser, que partió apenas nos dejó a mis acompañantes y a mí en el laboratorio de Bill, y la MOA, de lado, una vez entré a instalaciones del laboratorio, supe que mantener la fachada no sería fácil. Tal vez debí haber aceptado mi fracaso valientemente, pero me negaba a ello, me negaba a aceptar que en vez de que Red hubiera muerto, lo había hecho Ash…

Serena y los demás creen una mentira que, debido a mi cobardía, decidí usar para cubrir mi vergüenza. Todo empezó cuando decidí sacar a la luz el tema de la memoria de Yvonne; ¿quién diría que causaría tanto revuelo? Al final terminó saliéndose todo de control, y yo, incapaz de manejar la situación, volví a escapar. Moría por mostrar que no todo había sido un fracaso, y eso me llevó a cometer errores; errores estúpidos. Por suerte, Serena confió en mí, dándome un respiro que necesitaba. Con el regreso de la memoria de Yvonne, ya no todo sería un fracaso.

Con Yvonne en la camilla, recuperándose del proceso de recuperación de memoria, Serena y yo aprovechamos para ponernos al día. Hice todo lo posible para mantener la fachada, incluso cuando me pregunto si era Red o Ash. Pero su mirada adolorida me hizo flaquear, y terminé por decirle una verdad a medias. Esa verdad a medias se extendió más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Después de una noche bastante pesada, en la que apenas pude dormir, lo que la hacía la segunda en fila, desperté para verme en la necesidad de explicarles a los demás la situación. Con el apoyo de Serena, "revelé" lo que había ocultado; les entregué la verdad a medias en una bandeja de plata, tan brillante que era capaz de ocultar las imperfecciones de su superficie. Una mentira maquillada que todos aceptaron fácilmente. Eso nos llevó a la situación concerniente…

Cuando noté que Ana y Looker estaban esperando por mi llegada, al igual que todos los demás, supe inmediatamente que buscaban de mí. Fuera por la idea altruista de darnos a Yvonne y a mí una mano, o por el deseo de avanzar en su investigación referente a los Ultranseuntes, la cuestión es que la P.I., específicamente el apartamento manejado por Ana, deseaba estudiar los resultados de nuestro proceso de recuperación de memoria.

Al principio pensé en negarme, pero la insistencia de Ana bastó para convencerme; tal vez nuestros días como amantes murieron silenciosamente, sin la necesidad de palabras que los sellaran, pero no por eso habían sido eliminados de nuestro pasado. Ana fue una persona importante para mí cuando más solo me encontraba, y aunque nunca llenó el vacío que Serena dejó, al igual que Plum, me ayudó a sobrellevar el dolor.

Además, de no ser por ella y la ayuda que, de parte de la P.I., me otorgó, para mi habría sido imposible llegar a donde estoy. Con mis amigos, con mi madre, con Serena, con mi hija y con mis recuerdos. Gracias a que ella usó su influencia en la Policía Internacional para cubrirme, además de darme una fuente trabajo provisional, nada de eso habría regresado a mi vida. Así que sentía que se lo debía.

Al final, con ayuda de dos doctores contratados por ellos, estudiaron las respuestas neurológicas de nuestros cuerpos, de Yvonne y mío, nos hicieron pruebas médicas básicas y nos realizaron preguntas concernientes a nuestro pasado. Eso era lo que temía… Las preguntas fueron obtenidas tras discutirlo con Serena, mi madre y mis amigos, y aunque sabía que había recordado todo, temía demostrar donde estaba la mentira. Temía vislumbrar la ausencia del antiguo Ash en mí… Por suerte, nada de eso pasó, y el doctor se fue dejando a Ana satisfecha con los resultados; pero debido a que los exámenes se realizaron por separado, estaba ansioso por saber los resultados de Ye.

–… Por lo que veo, ambos salieron muy similares. –Murmuró Looker. Tras mi pregunta, el agente me había pedido que esperara y tras ello tomó el folder, con mis resultados, de manos de Ana. Comparó el contenido del folder que ya traía, con el que recién había recibido, y una vez terminó levantó la cabeza y respondió. Él también parecía satisfecho. –En el caso de Yvonne, debido a que no fue expuesta a radiación, parece no haber ningún efecto secundario, más allá de la pérdida de algunos fragmentos de la memoria de los últimos meses. –Al decir eso, me miró por encima del folder; él también sabía que esa pérdida de memora fue decisión mía. ¿Acaso alguien puede culpar a un padre por desear no ver a su hija sufriendo por los traumas?

–Ahora Ash… –Murmuró Ana, como instándolo a seguir. Pude ver que hizo una expresión extraña al decir mi nombre real; eso se debía a la falta de costumbre.

–… Ajá. Por otro lado, tú tampoco pareces haber sufrido efecto secundario alguno. Recuperaste todos tus recuerdos, aunque, a diferencia de Yvonne, mostraste un ligero cambio en tu personalidad. –Al escuchar eso, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. –Pero eso es completamente normal; seis años no pasan en vano.

–Claro… –Respondí sarcásticamente; tal fría respuesta me ganó miradas desconcertadas por parte de ambos agentes. Miradas que pronto fueron reemplazadas por comprensión. Claro, ellos estuvieron en primera fila, viendo como mi vida se desmoronaba parte por parte hasta dejar una cascar vacía de un hombre incapaz de morir, debido a su desesperado anhelo.

–En fin. Lo único diferente entre ambos, dejando de lado el tiempo que tardaron en recuperar sus recuerdos, sería la exposición a la radiación aural. Al parecer la radiación aural, que es energía pura, es capaz de expulsar del cuerpo de la radiación del Ultraumbral, sirviendo de paso como cura para las neuronas afectadas. Se podría decir que el aura es como el tratamiento y la cura. El problema es que, como toda radiación, en exceso es potencialmente mortal. –Las palabras de Looker causaron que Yvonne se retorciera en mis brazos. –Por los resultados de las muestras de sangre, parece ser que ese no es el caso, pero a largo plazo puede ser un problema.

–Lo mismo le dije yo. –Añadió Ana, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Eso pensé. –Respondió Looker, asistiendo también. –Bien, no sé si la jefa ya te lo dijo, pero deberías hacerte pruebas de manera constante durante cierto periodo de tiempo, para asegurarte de que la radiación no deje secuelas graves en tu cuerpo.

–Looker tiene razón, lo mejor sería que después de que acabe todo esto, cuides mucho de tu salud. Todo esto del aura, la radiación y el regreso de tus recuerdos. No sabemos que tanto más pueda soportar tu cuerpo, así que después de tanto, deberías tomar un merecido descanso. –Estaba claro que Ana también se estaba refiriendo a los cinco años de sufrimiento por los que pasé; cinco, porque al menos mi tiempo con el Team Skull no fue tan malo a pesar de todo. Por ello le agradecí agitando la cabeza, causando que ella sonriera dulcemente. Viendo el intercambio de gestos, Looker tosió levemente para llamar nuestra atención.

–Debo salir para despedir a los médicos y pagarles por sus servicios, así que vuelvo dentro de un rato, jefa. –La chica asintió, recuperando su semblante serio. Looker agachó la cabeza respetuosamente y salió de la enfermería. Una vez detectó que la conversación había acabado, Ye me soltó y se sentó en mi regazo, mirando a Ana mientras meneaba sus pies.

–También eres como nosotros, ¿verdad? –Esa pregunta indiscreta, que solo habría salido de la boca de un niño, fue dirigida hacia Ana. La chica fue tomada por sorpresa, así que por un momento su expresión se mantuvo en blanco, hasta que de pronto sonrió con ternura.

A Yvonne ya se le había explicado brevemente la situación y ésta terminó tomándolo muy bien; demasiado diría yo, pues empezó a usar su incidente con el Ultraumbral para compararse conmigo. "Papi y yo somos iguales"; gritó durante la mañana por varios minutos. De la misma forma, ella ya había escuchado que Ana había pasado por lo mismo. Así que su curiosidad era inevitable.

–Sí, al igual que tú y tu papá, yo perdí la memoria. –Fuera porque era buena ocultándolo o en verdad ya no le molestaba, su voz salió tan calmada como siempre.

–¿Y no te gustaría recordar como nosotros? –Otra pregunta inocente pero inadecuada. Sin embargo, Ana no perdió su dulce sonrisa; tan dulce como para enamorar a cualquier hombre.

Tal vez si Serena nunca hubiera existido, lo nuestro tal vez habría funcionado. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de Plum, pero desde el inicio nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso; solo éramos dos almas deseosas de lo que se les había negado. Ahora que pensaba en eso con todos mis recuerdos, luego de lo mal que una vez pensé del Team Skull, me hallé sintiendo nostalgia por los que una vez fueron mis enemigos. "Definitivamente, haber perdido mi memoria no fue malo del todo"; no todo fue negativo, pero sí la mayoría.

–Hmm… Me da curiosidad, pero tampoco es algo que me preocupe. Me gusta ser como soy ahora. Además, yo no puedo recordar. A diferencia de ustedes dos, yo no tengo aura. –Yvonne asintió, también sonriendo, parecía satisfecha con las respuestas obtenidas. –Ahora es mi turno… ¿Cómo se siente recordar?

Esa pregunta me golpeó peor de lo que habría pensado. Yvonne habló de como había sido como haber dormido por mucho tiempo, para entonces despertar en un lugar extraño. Ana miró con interés a la niña mientras hablaba, pero yo solo podía pensar en el dolor que sufrí tras tocar la roca. Entonces había pensado que el dolor sería mi liberación, pero fue todo lo contrario… Inmerso en mis pensamientos, fallé en percatarme que Ana me miraba ahora a mí, a la expectativa de mi respuesta.

–¿Papi…? –La voz de Ye me regresó de golpe a la realidad, y tras un vistazo al entorno, comprendí la situación.

–Yo… Fue parecido a lo que dijo Yvonne… Todos mis recuerdos regresaron de golpe y me dolía la cabeza… –Tras mi respuesta, la conversación cambió de rumbo, sobre todo debido a que Yvonne estaba interesada en conocer mejor a la segunda persona que era igual que ella. Hasta ahora tenían tiempo de hablar de esa manera…

El día se acabó y llegó la noche, pero mi situación seguía atormentándome, lo que era bastante inconveniente con el momento de actuar tan cerca. Calem contactó con Alain y Phraser llamó a Gladio. Los Campeones y la P.I. estaban listos para moverse, y eso involucraba a cualquier voluntario dispuesto a ayudar. Con todo básicamente listo para avanzar contra el Team Rainbow Rocket, Phraser llegó al laboratorio acompañado por Cynthia; la representante de los demás Campeones.

Ambos, representante de los Campeones y representante de la Milicia de Oposición a Aether, bajaron por al ascensor y se dirigieron al salón de reuniones ubicado en el centro del laboratorio de Bill. Ana, que jugaba su papel como representante de la Policía Internacional, los estaba esperando con un proyector ya preparado; éste estaba conectado a un ordenador, en el cual estaba abierta una presentación con toda la información que poseía la P.I. del Team Rocket.

Cinthya y Phraser se sentaron en la mesa rectangular, mirando directamente a la superficie blanca en la que se proyectaba la primera diapositiva con información. Frente a ellos estaban Iris, la única Campeona que no asistió a la reunión general de Campeones, y Gladio, el hombre encargado en reunir a las tres organizaciones en cuestión. Junto con ellos estaba Clemont, que había formado parte importante de la inteligencia detrás de toda la planificación.

Lusamine también estaba, pero su papel era de oyente, pues su estado de salud la había mantenido alejada de todo lo ocurrido afuera. Los Aether, a los cuales les fue arrebatada su empresa por un empleado que cooperó con el Team Rocket, estaban tan interesados, como cualquiera ahí presente, en detener a dicha organización criminal. A.Z. también estaba como oyente.

En cuanto a lo concerniente a los líderes de gimnasio y miembros de la Elite Four, éstos no parecían dispuestos a tomar cartas directamente en el asunto. Los Campeones se encargarían de representarlos a ellos también. Y la verdad es que podía entenderlo. No solo su poder de lucha estaría por debajo de lo necesario, además, su deber como protectores de sus respectivas ciudades no podía ser relevado; sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Ciudad Saffron y Sabrina.

Un grupo de elite de agentes de la Policía Internacional, todos los Campeones regionales, los mejores soldados de la MOA y varios voluntarios; ese sería el poder de ataque enviado contra el Team Rocket. Por supuesto, no todos los presentes en el laboratorio cabrían en la sala de reuniones, así que solo nos encontramos un grupo muy definido.

Además de los antes mencionados, también estaba Brock, representando a los pocos líderes de gimnasio dispuestos a actuar en el frente. Junto a él estaba Calem, que, aunque no era Campeón, su papel para unir a éstos, con la P.I. y la MOA, había sido imprescindible. Bill era otro de los presentes, aunque como dueño de las instalaciones en las que nos encontrábamos, eso era de esperarse. Looker también se hallaba ahí, pero su trabajo era el de cambiar las diapositivas con la información del enemigo. Y por último estaba yo; obviamente. Yo era el que más podía aportar sobre el estilo de combate del Team Rocket…

La primera presentación terminó, lo que llevó a que varios aplaudieran torpemente. Ana se había puesto en su modo "jefa seria", y había explicado impecablemente la información que la compañía para la que trabajaba había obtenido. Una vez ella tomó asiento, Phraser ingresó una memoria portátil en el ordenador y desplegó su propia presentación, con información que su milicia había obtenido, junto con los datos que recopiló de boca de los Campeones.

Su presentación fue considerablemente más densa que la de Ana. Mientras que yo estuve desplegando una vendetta sin fin, Phraser tomó tiempo para estudiar al enemigo como a mí nunca se me llegó a ocurrir. Después de escucharlo hablando de estrategias de combate, entendí como fue que casi muero por su mano aquel día en Ciudad Kiloude. El estratega militar estaba tomando demasiado en cuenta la imposibilidad de que Giovanni no hubiera abandonado su base en la vieja Ultropolis, lo que era una acción arriesgada.

Claro que muchas de sus estrategias habían salido de lo que yo le relaté sobre mi propia experiencia, así que sabía del peligro de llevarlas a cabo y arriesgarse a que fallaran. En todo caso, si Giovanni decidió mudar su base para evitar problemas, entonces los planes de Phraser se desvanecerían en el aire, perdiendo toda utilidad. Podría haberlo señalado, pero no hacía falta; todos conocían el riego.

Igualmente, la principal razón por la que me mantuve en silencio, fue porque conozco a Giovanni. Un hombre engreído y adicto al poder, obsesionado con demostrar que está por encima de los demás. Él jamás haría tal cosa como mudar su base, no ahora que obtuvo todo el poder que deseaba. En un momento como éste, es seguro que desee probar que tanto poder ha amasado, así que nos dejará jugar en tablero justo; él será local, pero nosotros no iremos a ciegas.

Lo que es más importante, es probable que me esté esperando. Ignoro si Lysandre le habló de mi regreso después de haber escapado de Lumiose. Si lo hizo, Giovanni estará esperando, y si no lo hizo, será lo mismo. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, él me conoce, y sabe que no aceptaré sus amenazas con la cabeza gacha; después de todo lo que me hizo, y después de lo que le hizo a Yvonne, es obvio que sabe que volveré a atacarlo. Un titiritero conoce a su marioneta. Pero esta marioneta no está dispuesta a seguir siendo controlada.

Habiendo dejado en claro su plan de acción, Phraser instó a los presentes a que opinaran; nadie lo hizo. Su estrategia era perfecta, tomando en cuenta que nada hubiera cambiado en la dimensión donde se encuentra el Team Rainbow Rocket. Incluso contemplaba distintas situaciones que pudieran llegar a darse, así que no había razón para declarase en contra o necesidad de añadir nada.

–… Quiero que todos sean conscientes de la realidad. Es posible que muchos de los vayamos, no volvamos con vida, o simplemente no volvamos del todo. Deben entender eso antes de subir a la aeronave que los llevará a allá. Si no están dispuestos a dar su vida, será mejor que se queden aquí, donde estarán seguros…

Las palabras de Phraser fueron recibidas por un tenso silencio, uno que nadie se atrevió a romper. Sin añadir nada más, el líder de la MOA tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar; no se quedaría en el laboratorio, pues debía partir hacia la base de su milicia, en Unova, para preparar a sus soldados para la guerra que se avecina. Cynthia sí decidió quedarse, así que no parecía apresurada por moverse.

La gente, de a poco, empezó a abandonar el salón tras transcurrido un tiempo. Al final, solo quedábamos Gladio, que estaba escribiendo algo en el ordenador, A.Z., Cynthia y yo. Yo seguía demasiado inmerso en mis propios pensamientos como para moverme. Al poco tiempo salió Gladio, ya habiendo terminado de hacer lo que fuera que hubiera hecho.

El ataque comenzaría al día siguiente. Todos usaríamos las aeronaves de la MOA para cruzar el Ultraumbral que nos llevaría hasta a donde se encuentra la base del Team Rainbow Rocket. Ya Lusamine había contactado con la Profesora Burnet; ella y Clemont volverían a ser los encargados de manejar la máquina encargada de abrir el portal. Gladio ya no sería el encargado de organizar todo desde afuera, así que no se repetiría la formación del día que rescaté a Yvonne.

En lugar de Gladio, estarían Lillie y Wicke. ¿Qué haría Gladio? Pues su trabajo sería ir con un grupo de soldados de la MOA y agentes de la P.I. a las instalaciones de la Fundación Aether, o sea, el Paraíso Aether. Eso con el fin de detener al aliado de Giovanni, Faba, y evitar que le de apoyo desde la isla artificial. Eso explicaría que hubiera estado tanto rato frente al ordenador, pues lo más probable es que estuviera coordinando todo respecto a dicho asalto.

Poco después de que Gladio salió de la habitación, A.Z. también lo hizo. Su actitud era tan reservada como siempre. Lo miré a la cara, pero él no dio señal de haberse dado cuenta. Antes de que llegaran Cynthia y Phraser, me topé con él cuando iba hacia el salón de reuniones. Verlo, bastó para que comprendiera que él estaba dispuesto a acompañaros durante la lucha, así que me fue imposible no preguntarle la razón de ello.

La verdad es que no lo entendía, A.Z. había dicho que su objetivo era ayudarme a recuperar la memoria, para así conseguir la redención por sus pecados. Aunque no estaba seguro de si ya había obtenido tal redención, sí sabía que él ya había cumplido su objetivo, así que no tenía por qué seguir ayudándonos. Pero su respuesta me aclaró las dudas.

"Ya te lo había dicho, siento que mi deber es ayudarte hasta conseguir mi redención. No sé si acabar con el Team Rainbow Rocket sea suficiente, pero es una posibilidad. Así que haré más fácil tu camino hacia ese objetivo."; esas fueron sus palabras. Y negar la ayuda de alguien inmortal, sería un desperdicio, así que me limité con agradecerle, por más que en sí, no fuera un acto altruista.

Con la partida de A.Z., solo quedábamos dos personas en el salón. Y por la reacción de Cynthia ante la salida del alto hombre, era obvio que ella estaba esperando por ello. La rubia se meció en su silla, colocándose de manera en que podía mirarme de frente. Sintiendo su mirada sobre mí, dejé de mirar la puerta por la que había salido A.Z. y volteé hacia ella; nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Cynthia no se veía muy distinta a como la última vez que nos vimos, durante la final del Pokémon World Tournament. Llevaba su largo pelo ordenado en un moño y vestía una ropa oscura que le daba un aire muy formal. Ambos nos miramos por un rato, pero ninguno dio el primer paso. Yo tenía curiosidad sobre que deseaba decirme. Finalmente, la mujer decidió romper el hielo.

–Escuché que recuperaste la memoria. –"Así que era eso…"; asentí con indiferencia. Tal vez no debía actuar de forma tan fría, pero es que me molestaba que constantemente me recordaran mi propio fracaso. –Entonces… ¿en verdad ahora eres Ash?

Sin responderle, me levanté de la silla y salí de la habitación violentamente. Escuché que la chica me estaba llamando, pero no me detuve hasta perderla de vista. "¿Ahora eres Ash? ¿Ya no eres Red? ¿Recuerdas todo? ¿Nos recuerdas?"; ¿acaso solo podían preguntar eso? Estaba molesto, molesto y confundido.

¿Por qué me sentía así en primer lugar? El fracaso. ¿Qué fracaso? Aún recuerdo las miradas de todos cuando les revelé que no era Ash. Ese día que desperté después de la final del PWT, me hallé en una situación que no deseaba. Después de años buscando mi pasado, por primera vez, necesitaba huir de él. Habiendo creído ser otra persona, la realidad simplemente fue demasiado abrumadora; había vivido una mentira.

Esa fue la primera vez que mi pasado comenzó a ser una molestia más que un anhelo. Pero no fue la última. Las miradas de todos al ser incapaces de llamar por mi verdadero nombre, Ash, se volvieron algo con lo que era difícil tratar. Pero eso solo era la punta del iceberg. El verdadero problema empezó cuando me di cuenta de que me era imposible relacionarme con las personas de mi pasado de manera natural. Hasta el estar con Serena se volvió algo difícil de tolerar.

Me enamoré de Serena, pero ella lo estaba de mi yo del pasado, quería hacer lazos con mis viejos amigos, pero ellos solo conocían a mi yo del pasado, no sabía cómo tratar a mi madre, siendo que no la conocía. Eso me hizo sentir más incompleto de lo que nunca me sentí. Por eso me desesperé por recuperar mi memoria. Quería regresarles a todos ellos mi yo del pasado; porque era de él de quien todos hablaban, era a quien todos deseaban.

Pensaba que mi yo actual de ese entonces, Red, moriría. Descarté posibilidades como la permanecer con mis dos personalidades al mismo tiempo, que es lo que ahora los demás creen que sucedió, pero nunca pensé en lo que realmente se dio. Recordé todo, eso es cierto, pero fallé en traer de vuelta a mi yo del pasado.

Sé cómo era yo, ya no solo por las historias del pasado que quienes me rodeaban contaban, sino porque ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo al niño determinado, al muchacho alegre, al héroe ideal, al hombre justo, al amante de una justicia estúpida e inocente. Recuerdo como yo, Ash, era antes del coma. Pero eso quedó ahí, en un simple recuerdo. Porque nunca olvidé lo que viví por los seis años posteriores. No olvidé la corrupción de mi alma, no olvidé la sangre que manchó mis manos, no olvidé el dolor, el alcoholismo, la depresión, el vacío…

Recordé todo, pero Ash, el Ash que fui hace tanto tiempo, no regresó como todos esperaban. Al recordar todo lo que sufrí como Red, me fue imposible sentir que cumplí con mi promesa. Ahora soy un alma jodida y confusa, que sabe que nunca volverá a ser como una vez fue; la inocencia murió y en su lugar solo quedó el dolor y la culpa. Pensé que mis pecados morirán con Red, pero no fue el caso; ahora, una vez más como Ash, debo cargar con lo que viví después de perder la memoria.

Serena asegura que me hará sonreír de nuevo, pero, ¿cómo se hace sonreír a alguien muerto por dentro? Me siento tan vacío como antes, tal vez incluso peor. Claro, no tendré que mentir ni fingir, pues todos creen que, aunque en parte sigo siendo Ash, tengo un poco de Red conmigo. Pero es una mentira, a medias, pero mentira al fin. Porque no es tan fácil, no es un tema de si soy Red o Ash, es un tema de que soy alguien completamente diferente, al menos por dentro. Alguien que sabe quién fue una vez, pero que carga con una culpa con la que nunca creyó que cargaría, una carga que borra cualquier bondad del pasado

En verdad no creo merecer esto… Como Ash, siempre fui lo mejor que pude. Pero todo eso quedó manchado, y eso me hace sentir sucio, no merecedor de la vida que una vez tuve. Pensando en eso, liberé un pesado suspiro… Tal vez no sea tan complejo… Tal vez Serena si pueda ayudarme a recuperar la persona que una vez fui, y si no, al menos a alivianar el dolor de mi alma. Tal vez mi vida en verdad comenzará a dirigirse hacia el norte, metafóricamente hablando.

Pero eso aún no es posible, eso lo sé. Con el peso de todos mis recuerdos, sé que debo cerrar varias heridas que no sanarán de otra forma que no sea a través de la venganza. Tal vez una vez caiga el Team Rainbow Rocket, tal vez una vez me manche con la sangre de Giovanni, pueda ver la luz al final del túnel que me niego a ver. Tal vez…

Regresé a mi habitación. Estaba a oscuras, pero ya sabía a donde debía dirigirme. Me quité los zapatos y me metí en mi cama. Para mi sorpresa, sentí un bulto en ella. Eso en sí no sería tan raro, de no ser porque si no era ninguno, deberían ser dos. Mi habitación la comparto con Serena e Yvonne, y en ella hay dos camas. Lo normal es que, si Serena no duerme con Yvonne, ambas duerman conmigo. Así que duermo solo, o acompañado por las dos, pero nunca solo con una. Y, por el tamaño del bulto, no tenía que preguntarme de quien se trataba.

–¿Serena…? ¿Ye dormirá sola? –Claro que esa era mi primera preocupación, como padre primerizo, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Al principio no recibí respuesta, así que creí que estaba dormida. Pero no era el caso. Serena se volteó, revolviendo las sabanas. No podía verla, pero al sentir su piel, comprendí que estaba vestida apenas con lo mínimo.

–Cynthia se trajo a Verity, su hija… Ye y ella son amigas, así que Ye me pidió permiso para pasar la noche en la habitación de ella. –Parpadeé un par de veces, comprendiendo la situación; pero sabía que había algo más. Mi instinto no me falló. Apenas terminó de hablar, Serena su subió sobre mí, sentándose a horcajadas. Apenas podía ver, ahora que me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero podía vislumbrar que solo llevaba su ropa interior. –Apenas te he recuperado, y mañana volverás a irte, así que no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Ash, no sabes cuanto he deseado poder volver a hacer esto…

Hace más de seis años, después de que la boda de Kukui y Burnet terminara, Serena y yo nos despedimos de mis amigos, los cuales regresarían o a su casa, o al hotel en el cual se hospedaban. La pareja recién casada se quedó en la habitación principal de la cabaña del Profesor Kukui, y ambos, Serena y yo, compartimos un colchón en la alcoba que había cerca de la sala de estar.

Esa noche, llevados por las hormonas y la curiosidad, lo que eran unos simples besos se convirtieron en caricias cada vez más apasionadas. Ese día, con los nervios a flor de piel, vi su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, ese día sentí lo que era ser uno con la persona que amas, ese día perdí mi virginidad con la chica que amaba. Esa noche, después de cometer el error de una pareja de principiantes y acabar dentro de ella, sentí que no podía ser más feliz.

Esa noche, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, salí de la cabaña en la que estábamos y bajé a la costa. Me planté frente al mar y miré como la luna se reflejaba en el agua salada, sentí la arena en mis pies y disfruté de la brisa. Serena, que se había percatado de mi ausencia, salió también de la cabaña y se acercó a mí, abrazándome por detrás. Esa noche nos juramos amor eterno. Ese momento me hizo pensar que nada podía salir mal…

Ese momento fue tan importante para mí, que aun cuando perdí la memoria, se negó a desaparecer por completo. Ese recuerdo volvió a través de sueños, después de que A.Z. usara su máquina en mí. Ese momento fue la primera pista que tuve de quien era esa persona que había dejado el gigantesco vacío dentro de mí. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo separados, Serena estaba por volver a unirnos.

La chica, tomando la iniciativa, se acercó a mí y me besó con una pasión capaz de robar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en comenzar a danzar, desesperadas por recuperar el ritmo de los años perdidos. Tras una larga sesión de besos, Serena me despojó de mi camisa y mis pantalones, dejándome solo la ropa interior, ahora ambos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

El yeso en mi brazo había sido extraído durante las pruebas de la tarde, gracias a mi insistencia, así que ya no estaba ese impedimento. Ana había reclamado, pero yo sabía que ya estaba curado; la rapidez del proceso probablemente se debió al aura, sobre todo a la descarga que recibí por parte del monolito. Al fin cómodo, y llevado por el ímpetu del momento, estiré mis manos y despojé a Serena de su sostén. Ella no se mostró timada, todo lo contrario, se lanzó a por otra sesión de besos desesperados.

Aun con nuestras bocas juntas, sentí la mano de Serena bajar hacia nuestras zonas bajas, usando su mano, empujó mi bóxer hacia abajo, dejando mi miembro viril expuesto. Sin dudarlo, hizo a un lado su braga y bajó su cintura. Tomando mi miembro con su mano, calculó el lugar correcto y lo introdujo, y entonces comenzó el vaivén de nuestras pelvis.

Sentía que la engañaba una vez más, pues yo no era el Ash que ella creía… Sin embargo, sentir el amor en cada uno de sus besos, sentir su pasión en cada vaivén; en verdad sentí que no importaba quien fuera ahora, ella me amaba como siempre lo hizo. Dejé de lado mi conflicto mental y dejé que mis deseos sublimaran. Nuestros cuerpos, bañados en el sudor, la saliva y demás fluidos del otro, se unieron aún más, causando que ambos liberáramos un gemido. Un sonido solo acallado por la cercanía de nuestros labios…

Hicimos el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos se agotaron, nos hablamos palabras de confort directo en nuestros oídos hasta que nos quedamos sin voz, nos adoramos el uno al otro hasta que no pudimos más, y aun así seguimos haciéndolo. Al final el sueño nos venció, y entonces ambos nos abrazamos, cumpliendo un anhelo que ya había sido enterrado en el mundo de las fantasías. Después de tanto tiempo, en verdad habíamos vuelto a ser uno solo…

"¡Papi, te amo mucho! ¡Ya quiero que vuelvas, para que entonces mami, tú y yo podamos vivir juntitos!"; la despedida fue tan dura como me lo imaginé. Mi madre fue incapaz de decirme nada, simplemente me abrazó, trasmitiéndome todo lo que sentía. Con Serena fue algo similar, al fin y al cabo, ya nos habíamos expresado todo lo que teníamos en el corazón. Yvonne, con sus ojos brillantes por la esperanza, solo podía esperar porque todo terminara, para entonces ser la familia que teníamos que ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de múltiples despedidas, todos partimos en varias aeronaves de la MOA y nos dirigimos hacia Alola. Los demás Campeones ya estaban en el Altar de Sol cuando llegamos. Todos nos dividimos en las naves de acuerdo al orden de prioridad y, una vez estuvieron terminadas las preparaciones, entramos en el portal. Al cruzarlo, llegamos al mismo mundo que yo ya antes había visto. Todo seguía tan desolado como la ocasión que rescaté a Ye.

Buscando evitar un posible ataque aéreo, como el ocurrido en Kalos, le indiqué a Phraser la ubicación de la base del Team Rainbow Rocket y le señalé donde era el mejor lugar para aterrizar. Una vez en el suelo, nos acercamos a las ruinas de la antigua torre luminosa. A partir de ahí nos dividimos en grupos, según Phraser lo había planeado.

Al principio parecía que no había nadie, pero antes de llegar a la zona desde donde era visible la mansión que es usada como base, un ataque nos hizo detenernos en seco. El estallido de energía dio en el suelo, dejando un cráter en donde impactó. Todos corrimos a cubierto, y entonces, al buscar la fuente del ataque, vi varias caras familiares. Eran los antiguos Ejecutivos del Team Rocket.

–¡¿Red, creíste que no pondríamos sensores en la ciudad después de la última vez?! –Esa era la voz se Archer. –El jefe Giovanni sabía que regresarías tarde o temprano, así que nuestro trabajo desde entonces ha sido monitorear el área. ¡Ahora es cuando este mediocre trabajo dará frutos! ¡Nos vengaremos por la muerte de Protón! –Al parecer su muerte no pasó tan desapercibida como había pensado…

–¡Como quieras! –Grité en respuesta. Luego volteé hacia mis compañeros, que estaba cubiertos por una lámina grande de acero; A.Z. estaba detrás de unos restos de la torre, un poco más atrás. – Yo me haré cargo, cúbranme en caso de que sea necesario. ¡Infernape, yo te elijo! – "La venganza es un arma de doble filo… ¡Así que veamos quien se corta primero!".

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Paraíso del Sufrimiento.


	60. Paraíso del Sufrimiento

Paraíso del Sufrimiento

Looker y Ana, que finalmente terminaron acompañando a Gladio hasta el Paraíso Aether, con el fin de asegurarse que el Team Rainbow Rocket no tuviera refuerzos resguardados ahí, habían obtenido información interesante sobre los antiguos Ejecutivos del Team Rocket. El antaño grupo de poderosos entrenadores, bajo el mando de Giovanni, había sido degradado. La razón: varios errores consecutivos que llevaron al Team Rocket al borde del fracaso.

De eso último yo sé un poco. Fue después de que abandoné dicha organización. En ese entonces, no supe mucho, nada más que Giovanni estaba teniendo problemas con algo, y eso me alegraba un poco, a decir verdad. Lo que no sabía, era que ese problema estaba relacionado con la localización de los líderes de las organizaciones criminales en otras dimensiones.

La tecnología obtenida en secreto, gracias a Sauboh, no estaba resultando tan útil como esperaban. Los experimentos fracasaban, y ni siquiera Necrozma bastaba para solucionar el problema. Al final, Giovanni mismo tuvo que visitar dimensión paralela por dimensión paralela, en búsqueda del momento exacto; el momento en que podría reclutar a los más grandes villanos existentes.

Al final, gracias a que Giovanni aprendió a utilizar el poder de Necrozma, sus objetivos fueron alcanzados. La cuestión es que los Ejecutivos ya habían perdido su confianza. Y eso empeoró después de que fallaron al intentar asesinar a un enemigo importante; un soldado de Unova llamado Jeit Phraser. Ya que el Team Rocket sabía de la MOA y el como estaban interfiriendo con el trabajo en cubierto de Sauboh en la Fundación Aether, al fallar el asesinato del líder de la milicia, los Ejecutivos perdieron su rango.

Dada la molestia de Giovanni, Archer y sus compañeros cada vez tuvieron menos participación en el área ejecutiva, y comenzaron a convertirse en simples soldados de elite. La última tarea de control que realizaron, fue monitorear a Dead Spark, o sea, a mí. Ellos estaban a cargo de vigilar que yo estuviera asesinando a los blancos que, posteriormente, le habían indicado a Menek.

Esa tarea les resultó bien, pues yo nunca me percaté de la mentira frente a mí, al menos no hasta que fue muy tarde. Sin embargo, no recuperaron el favor de su jefe, pues nunca lograron obtener la información que realmente necesitaban. Mi tarea era lidiar con los miembros de la MOA, reporteros peligrosos y organizaciones rivales que ellos, los Ejecutivos, localizaran; obtenían dicha información y se la entregaban a Menek, mi falso aliado. Pero Phraser, su objetivo principal, supo ocultarse lo suficientemente bien a lo largo de los años. Los Ejecutivos fallaron en evitar que la MOA obtuviera más poder y creciera.

Fue por eso que, cuando Giovanni reunió a todos sus nuevos aliados, los hombres extra-dimensionales, decidió reemplazar a sus antiguos ejecutivos con ellos. Ese fue el fin de Archer, Protón, Ariana y Petrel. Todos ellos terminaron como simples guardias de la base del Team Rainbow Rocket. La única excepción a la regla, fue cuando los enviaron a vigilar las ciudades cercanas a Hearthome, durante el atentado en Sinnoh. Ese día tuvieron suerte, pues Cyrus informó de mi presencia y Giovanni los envió a la casa de Dawn… Tuvieron suerte; aunque yo diría que fue todo lo contrario.

Sabía eso porque Looker y Ana me lo dijeron. No fue durante la reunión del día anterior, fue antes. Fue durante una conversación relacionada con el tema. La información se la extrajeron a uno de los soldados de elite arrestados después del atentado en Sinnoh; uno de los pocos que no pudo suicidarse con veneno para morir con el secreto. La información definitivamente me hacía sentir un poco de lástima por ellos; yo los vi cuando estaban en lo más alto, al fin y al cabo.

Pero eso no bastaría para aplacar el odio que les sentía. Fuera porque ya nos llevábamos mal desde mi época en el Team Rocket o, más importante aún, por secuestrar a Yvonne, dispararle a mi madre y dañar a Serena. Amenazaron a mis amigos y causaron, de manera indirecta, la pérdida de memoria de mi hija. Esas eran razones suficientes para no tener piedad; tal vez antes del coma la hubiera tenido, pero ya no soy esa persona…

Fruncí el entrecejo, mirando como las tres personas ante mí luchaban por vencer a mi Infernape; era inútil. Incluso cuando yo era un soldado bajo las ordenes de Giovanni, siempre los superé por mucho. De Guzma aprendí técnicas sucias y despiadadas, comparables a las que ellos usaban, así que sabía como lidiar con sus técnicas y engaños. Los Pokémon, la experiencia, y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, el talento; en todo los superaba.

Sonreí de soslayo; no era una sonrisa agradable. Era la sonrisa de alguien que sabía que estaba cerca de cumplir uno de sus deseos; alguien que saboreaba la venganza. Yo ya había predicho que me encontraría con alguno de ellos durante mi camino a la base del Team Rainbow Rocket. Gracias a mi encuentro con Protón en ese mismo lugar, la primera vez que estuve ahí, y a la información que me dio Looker, supuse que podría encontrarlos merodeando. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con todos juntos; "Es bueno saber que Giovanni no me está subestimando demasiado esta vez".

Debido a lo anterior, yo había pedido recorrer éste camino. Se me asignaron un par de agentes de la P.I. y un par de soldados de la MOA, además, A.Z., Kiawe, Lana y Brock decidieron acompañarme. El resto, incluidos los Campeones, se dividió en dos grupos más, de mayor tamaño que el mío, y su tarea consistía en flanquear la base y atacar desde afuera, atrayendo la mayor cantidad de fuerzas del Team Rocket.

Una vez ambos grupos lidien con la mayoría de los enemigos, su trabajo será entrar a la mansión que funciona como base y limpiar cada zona de ésta. Mi trabajo, por otro lado, es aprovechar la confusión del momento, entrar a la base e ir en búsqueda de Giovanni. Una vez sin cabeza, el resto del cuerpo se desvanecerá en el aire. "Con los Campeones al frente, sé que no tendré problemas para escabullirme junto con mi equipo en la mansión, pero lo mejor será lidiar con Archer y sus compañeros lo más rápidamente posible".

–¡Ustedes adelántense! –Grité, mirando hacia donde se hallaban mis compañeros a cubierto. Las llamas se apoderaron de los ojos de Kiawe, en lo que parecía una mirada de indignación.

–¡Nosotros vinimos para ayudarte, no podemos simplemente…! –Antes de que siguiera, lo detuve levantando una mano.

–En cualquier momento Cynthia y Lance comenzaran los ataques en conjunto. –Ambos Campeones eran los líderes de los dos grupos restantes. –Debemos aprovechar la confusión inicial, así que no podemos llamar la atención llegando por el frente. Antes debemos rodear la entrada, y es seguro que encontremos algunos guardias rezagados, así que debemos neutralizarlos de la manera más rápida y silenciosa posible. Si todos nos quedamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, entonces la infiltración será un fracaso... Así que adelántense y ustedes y limpien el camino, yo los alcanzaré apenas termine con estos acabados.

–¡¿Acabados?! ¡Insolente, no creas que permitiremos que te infiltres dentro de la mansión! ¡Ahora que sabemos tus planes, los detendremos y recuperaremos el aprecio del jefe Giovanni! –Ignorando el parloteo de Archer, miré fijamente al grupo que me acompañaba. Tras un momento de tensión, Kiawe, que era el más renuente a adelantarse, suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces, los siete entrenadores rodearon la lámina de acero y comenzaron a alejarse, seguidos de cerca por A.Z., que estaba obedeciendo mis órdenes en silencio desde que llegamos a la muerta Ultropolis.

–¡Archer, están escapando! –El imponente aullido de Ariana llegó a mis oídos. Entonces me digné a mirarlos de nuevo; los tres ejecutivos estaban en desventaja, o al menos lo estaban Ariana y Petrel. Archer se volteó hacia ella, fastidiado.

–¡Encárguense ustedes de ellos! ¡¿Acaso no ven que yo soy el único que está haciendo algo por detener al maldito Infernape?! –Los otros dos ex-Ejecutivos se retorcieron ante la voz cargada de ira de su superior; pero rápidamente, Ariana más rápido que Petrel, ambos asintieron, desviando su atención al área por la que estaban escabulléndose mis miembros de equipo. Bufé, aburrido.

–¡Raichu, encárgate! –El roedor, que todo ese tiempo había estado esperando a mis espaldas, oculto tras mis piernas, se lanzó al ataque. Después de lo ocurrido contra Maxie y Archie, Raichu estaba ansioso de demostrar su valor. Pensar que él era el mismo Pikachu alegre que nunca entraba en su Pokéball; después de todo, no fui el único en cambiar.

–¡Houndoom, utiliza Finta! –Debía admitirlo, para hallarse en desventaja de tipos, Archer no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

–Infernape, espéralo y esa Combate Cercano una vez te golpee. –Finta es imposible de esquivar, así que esa era la única manera. –¡Raichu, usa Atactrueno en el Honchkrow y Psíquico en el Weezing!

Mientras que el simio esperaba a por el desaparecido can infernal, Raichu se interpuso entre la vía de escape de mis compañeros y los dos Ejecutivos restantes. El ser tóxico intentó atacar con una Bomba Lodo, pero el roedor se la devolvió con su poder mental, aprovechando entonces para estrellarlo contra el piso. El ave recibió su orden y se lanzó utilizando Ala de Acero. Pero Raichu fue más rápido y usó el cuerpo del Weezing como escudo, haciendo que ambos Pokémon aliados sufrieran daño por el impacto. Cuando aún estaban en el aire, Raichu les lanzó un poderoso Atactrueno, haciendo que cayeran casi completamente debilitados…

Infernape ignoró como el roedor atacaba al Weezing, mientras usaba su oído para detectar cualquier señal de que sería atacado. Entonces su puño se movió, fue tan rápido que apenas y pude notarlo. Los cuernos del can se estrellaron contra el pecho del simio, pero éste estaba preparado para ello. Levantando su puño, y bajándolo como un martillo de carne, estampó el hocico del Houndoom contra el suelo. Entonces lo pateó de nuevo en la cara. Lo tomó de los cuernos y los sacudió, repartiendo patadas en su abdomen, para entonces usar sus dos puños para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

–¡Houndoom! –Archer se quejó, genuinamente asustado. Ahora que estaba solo, su desempeño mediocre se había desplomado. Sonreí, saboreando la frustración en su rostro; poco me importaba que antes nunca hubiera pensado así, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para importarme. Entonces noté que Archer sacó algo de la bolsa de su camisa, era como un reloj de bolsillo. Lo miré con curiosidad. –¡Sabía que necesitaría usar esto, pero tenía esperanza de haber podido derrotar a un par de tus Pokémon antes de eso…! ¡No importa, ya no puedo darme el lujo de esperar! ¡Siente la frustración en mi interior, libera el infierno en la tierra! ¡Mega-evoluciona, Houndoom!

El cuerpo del can infernal se rodeó del brillo magenta, una luz conectó el reloj y un collar que llevaba el Pokémon… El proceso de la mega-evolución llamó la atención de los otros dos Ejecutivos, que hasta hace un momento estaban lamentándose por el estado de sus Pokémon; había asombro en sus ojos.

El brillo murió, dejando tras de sí una figura imponente, negra como la noche y vestida con los huesos de sus víctimas; el Mega-Houndoom gruñó y su entrenador sonrío, arrogante; ambos listos para el segundo round. "Puede que esto sea un poco más interesante de lo que pensé"; la sonrisa regresó a mi rostro.

–¡Infernape, usa Corpulencia!

–¡Ataca ahora con Finta!

El can infernal desapareció en el aire, mientras que Infernape flexionaba sus músculos aumentando su ataque y defensa. Entonces la mega reapareció, golpeando a mi Pokémon de la misma forma que antes. El golpe fue considerablemente más fuerte que antes, pero no fue problema para Infernape, que se mantuvo firme. Le ordené usar Puño Trueno, esperando paralizar…

Mientras ese combate se desenvolvía, los otros dos enemigos retomaron el combate, pero era obvio que, aunque los números los favorecían, estaban en gran desventaja. Raichu esquivó grácilmente un ataque del ave mafiosa, estampando así su cola en el pico de ésta. Luego esquivó el ataque tóxico del Weezing, y aunque su cola recibió parte de la Bomba Lodo, no bastó para envenenarlo. Un Atactrueno voló por el aire, impactando al defensivo ser venenoso…

El Houndoom saltó para atrás, apenas manteniéndose en pie luego de haber recibido el puñetazo electrificado. No importaba que hubiera aumentado su poder, la vitalidad que tenía antes de mega-evolucionar seguía siendo la misma. Archer escupió un insulto, molesto por el desarrollo del combate. Era obvio que sabía que la situación empeoraría si no hacía algo.

–Archer, ¿por qué no te rindes de una vez? ¿En verdad crees que Giovanni espera que me derrotes? Solo eres carne de cañón, basura para hacerme más incómodo el camino. Alguien tan orgulloso como tú debería negarse a aceptar tal trato. –Sonreí aún más cuando vi la expresión del mafioso endurecerse.

–Lo sé. –Murmuró, apretando la Pokéball en su mano. "Entonces, ¿por qué insistes?"; pensaba preguntarle eso, pero él habló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. –Sé que para el jefe Giovanni no somos más que estorbos. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Sí mi trabajo es hacer de alfombra de carne y sangre, lo haré! ¡Me aseguraré de retrasarte lo más posible! ¡Houndoom, retrocede y recupera aliento! ¡Crobat, Toxapex, salgan a cubrirlo!

El can infernal retrocedió hasta estar al lado de su entrenador, siendo entonces reemplazado por una estrella de mar en forma de domo, cubierta por púas, y un murciélago con cuatro alas delgadas. "Mierda…"; pensé al verlos. Sabía que ambos serían problemáticos de vencer; uno por su velocidad y el otro por su resistencia. Pensé en pedirle a Raichu que regresara, pero en ese momento los compañeros de Archer siguieron su ejemplo, liberando dos Pokémon cada uno. Ahora era un nueve contra dos; "Que injusto". La sonrisa no abandonó mi rostro.

–¡Raichu, te encargaré que luches como mejor consideres! ¡En una situación como ésta, no puedo comandarte tan bien como desearía! ¡Si veo que tienes una oportunidad de atacar cómodamente, te lo haré saber! –El roedor asintió, mirando fijamente a sus nuevos enemigos. Seguirle la pista a nueve Pokémon al mismo tiempo me resultaría imposible, así que debía confiar en los reflejos de mis Pokémon y en su experiencia.

Podría haber sacado más Pokémon para que ayudaran, pero considerando todos los combates que vendrían, lo mejor sería no agotarlos a todos apenas comenzando. Aun así, decidí traer varias Pociones, en caso de que alguno de mis Pokémon resultara muy dañado durante alguno de los combates. Considerando el nivel de los enemigos, solo el Mega-Houndoom de Archer resultaba una amenaza, y apenas una amenaza ligera; contra Infernape, simplemente no tendría mucho que hacer. Los demás no representarían demasiado problema para Raichu, aun con los números a su favor.

Un Raticate de Alola, acompañado por un Drapion, se lanzó contra Pikachu, suplantando al casi debilitado Weezing. Raichu usó Paz Mental, aumentando su ataque especial, y respondió atacando con un Atactrueno que paralizó inmediatamente al Raticate. Luego saltó, usando el impulso para caer con su cola metalizada sobre el dañado Drapion.

Desde la cabeza de su enemigo, se volteó hacia un Arbok y un Vileplume, que habían salido para socorrer al Honchkrow. Usó Psíquico en ambos, golpeándolos uno contra y otro, y después esquivó la Bomba Lodo del Weezing. El Drapion se recuperó, usando Tijera X para estamparlo contra el suelo, pero Raichu ni siquiera se quejó. Usó su cola para levantarse y alejarse de él, y luego lanzó un Atactrueno contra el Honchkrow, que lo estaba envistiendo usando Golpe Aéreo.

El ave quedó inconsciente, pero aun así su cuerpo no perdió el impulso y se estrelló contra Raichu. Aprovechando el momento, el Vileplume atacó con Gigadrenado. La vitalidad empezó a ser absorbida del abatido roedor eléctrico. Éste no se quedó quieto mientras era debilitado; salió de debajo del Honchkrow y atacó usando Psíquico. Los colmillos, cargados de veneno, del Arbok, se acercaron a sus espaldas.

–¡Raichu, Cola de Hierro!

Tras escuchar mi grito, el roedor reaccionó girando sobre sí mismo. La cola metalizada se estrelló contra el hocico de la serpiente, derrotándola con un poderoso impacto crítico. Con dos de sus Pokémon fuera, la mujer pelirroja gruñó, pidiéndole a su compañero de pelo morado que la ayudara. El Drapion se acercó con sus tenazas cubiertas de veneno, pero Raichu lo esquivó sin problema. Tras él, el Weezing volvió a atacar con Bomba Lodo; usando Atactrueno la diseminó. El torrente de energía dio contra el Pokémon defensivo, que apenas pudo soportar el ataque.

El Drapion se giró, pero se detuvo a tiempo para evitar que el cuerpo del Raticate lo golpeara. El Raticate, que había sido golpeado con Cola de Acero, se reincorporó, chillando. Raichu intentó atacar al Vileplume que se disponía a dañarlo con Gigadrenado nuevamente, pero el Drapion bloqueó el ataque Psíquico. Molesto, Raichu optó por atacar al Raticate, que se había abalanzado mostrando sus grandes colmillos. El cuerpo grande del roedor fue atravesado nuevamente por un torrente eléctrico.

Aprovechando que el roedor negro estaba paralizado, Raichu volvió a usar Atactrueno en el Drapion, que falló a la hora de esquivarlo. Raichu entonces saltó, surfeando sobre su cola, hasta la cabeza del Raticate de Alola. La Cola de Hierro golpeó su cráneo y sangre bañó el suelo cubierto por escombros. Usando el impulso tomado, Raichu dejó atrás al derrotado roedor y usó Psíquico en el Weezing. El Pokémon tóxico fue golpeado contra su entrenador y ambos cayeron al suelo. Mientras Petrel quedó medio muerto, su Pokémon finalmente fue derrotado.

–¡Mierda! ¡Archer, Petrel está herido! –La pelirroja no se acercó a Petrel, pues tenía los ojos fijos en el roedor psíquico.

–¡Ahora no podemos hacer nada por él! ¡Si alguno de sus Pokémon sigue en pie, comándalo tú, lucha hasta que no puedas más! –La mujer claramente tenía sus dudas, pero aun así le hizo caso a Archer. Ella llamó al problemático Drapion y le pidió que vengara a su entrenador, el asintió, colocándose junto al Vileplume; Raichu le restó importancia a esto y se preparó para seguir atacando…

Mientras que Raichu luchaba ferozmente con sus seis contrincantes, Infernape se esforzaba por llegar hasta adonde estaba el Mega-Houndoom recuperando energías. Pero hasta ahora eso había demostrado ser un reto más grande de lo esperado. El Crobat se enfocaba en atacar usando movimientos como Ataque Ala o Veneno X. y cuando Infernape se disponía a contraatacar, el Toxapex recibía el ataque. Luego Crobat volvía al ataque y la estrella de mar aprovechaba para usar Recuperación. Ese proceso se había repetido unas tres veces y se estaba volviendo considerablemente tedioso.

–¡Infernape, usa Bombardeo ahora! –El simio dejó de cubrirse de los golpes de ala del Crobat, y envolvió su cuerpo con fuego

–¡Toxapex, cúbrelo ahora! –Volví a sonreír…

–¡Infernape, cambia por Puño Trueno! –Una mueca de terror se apoderó del rostro de Archer. El fuego que cubría el cuerpo de Infernape se extinguió, dejando solo su cabeza cubierta en llamas. Alzando su puño, el simio golpeó con fuerza.

–¡Búnker! –El grito ahogado del mafioso de pelo turquesa llegó demasiado tarde. Las poderosas chispas de su puño recubrieron a la estrella de mar, empujándola varios metros hacia atrás. No estaba derrotada, pero el daño recibido no lo curaría después de un solo uso de Recuperación. La cadena se había roto.

–¡Ahora usa Puño Trueno en Crobat! –Con las bajas defensas del murciélago, eso sería suficiente para derrotarlo.

–¡Bola Sombra! –Una esfera negra golpeó a Infernape, dando al Crobat el suficiente tiempo para escapar y reacomodarse. Miré al Houndoom, que seguía al lado de Archer. Si no me quitaba de encima a sus guardaespaldas, la batalla duraría más de lo que debía.

–¡Infernape, usa Corpulencia una vez más! –El simio empezó a flexionar sus músculos y entonces Archer ordenó al Crobat que atacara. Una de las alas del murciélago lo golpeó en la cabeza a gran velocidad, por con su aumento de defensa, apenas y le hizo daño. –¡Ataca ahora!

Como era de esperarse, el Crobat retrocedió a una velocidad vertiginosa y fue reemplazado por el domo que siempre estaba esperando para cubrirlo. Debía admitirlo, la estrategia era buena, pero tenía un defecto: dependía demasiado de sí misma. Archer no sabía cómo lidiar conmigo fuera de su estrategia estrella, así que, si encontraba un solo error en ella, eso bastaría para hacer que la formación se desmoronara.

–¡Búnker! –Archer creía que yo permitiría que Infernape volviera a golpear a su Toxapex, sobre todo ahora que estaba dañado por el ataque de tipo Eléctrico. Era fácil de deducir lo que pensaba; dejó que las primeras veces Toxapex recibiera golpes y se recuperara. Me hizo creer que eso era todo y que, con un par de ataques súper efectivos, lograría vencerlo; a cualquier otro lo hubiera engañado. Pero su error fue mostrar su carta de triunfo cuando Infernape atacó con Puño Trueno; ahora sabía que esperar.

–¡Infernape, salta! –Usando su agilidad, Infernape esquivó el cuerpo de Toxapex, que se cerró, exponiendo sus púas tóxicas. Incapaz de escapar, el Crobat siguió las ordenes de su entrenador y contraatacó, pero Infernape simplemente giró en el aire y lo golpeó con su otro puño. La electricidad rodeó el cuerpo del murciélago, que cayó al suelo completamente debilitado. –¡Se acabó, Archer!

–¿¡Eso crees!? ¡Houndoom ya descansó lo suficiente! ¡Houndoom, usa tu velocidad y ataca con Finta! ¡Toxapex, aprovecha para recuperarte!

La estrella de mar se rodeó de energía brillante, a la vez que la mega desaparecía en el aire. La Finta le hacía honor a su nombre; la idea era obligar a Infernape a estar en guardia mientras el Toxapex se recuperaba. Pero yo no permitiría que esa molestia defensiva hiciera eso. Le ordené a Infernape que lo atacara. Con un gran salto, el simio golpeó el cuerpo expuesto de Toxapex con Puño Trueno. La estrella de mar se cubrió con sus extremidades, volviendo a su forma de domo. No había bastado para derrotarla, pero sí para evitar que se recuperara.

–¡Ahora usa Combate Cercano! –Como intuí, en ese momento el Mega-Houndoom atacó, golpeando las patas de Infernape. Éste perdió su equilibrio, pero antes de caer, impulsó su cuerpo al frente y golpeó con gran fuerza el cuerpo del can siniestro.

El tipo Siniestro/Fuego cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre ennegrecida. Si no se hubiera recuperado un poco, no hubiera aguantado el ataque de Infernape. La piel de Archer palideció; entonces Ariana lo llamó, declarando que su compañero había sido herido. Yo sabía eso, pues hasta entonces había dividido mi atención entre ambos combates; aunque me había enfocado en darle órdenes a Infernape. De nueve Pokémon, ahora solo quedaban cuatro, y todos estaban al borde de la derrota…

Archer y Ariana estaban solos, y por el sonido de combates a lo lejos, estaba claro que la guerra ya había empezado, así que la posibilidad de que recibieran ayuda, era mínima. Miré a ambos lados con malicia. Una vez terminara con sus Pokémon, sería su turno de sufrir; los haría viajar al país del sufrimiento. Me dispuse a acabar finalmente con eso, pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca, un estruendo removió la tierra y un ser enorme se colocó entre los antiguos Ejecutivos y yo.

No tardé en reconocerlo, era Dialga, y sobre él estaba su entrenador, Cyrus. El hombre de mirada seria se bajó del Pokémon y miró el campo de batalla. Detrás de él no tardaron en aparecer cinco entrenadores más; por su apariencia, parecían ser miembros de elite del Team Rocket. Ariana y Archer estaban boquiabiertos, lo que implica que también pensaban que no tendrían apoyo. El primero en hablar fue Archer.

–¿Cyrus, que hace acá? –Su voz estaba cargada de incredulidad.

–Giovanni me envió. –Señaló a la mega que seguía en el piso. –Él sospechaba que algo como esto podría llegar a pasar. –Archer frunció el ceño, pero no alegó. –Háganse a un lado, yo me encargo del resto. Quédense atrás junto con los refuerzos que traje.

–¡No! ¡Cyrus, escuche! ¡Ese Infernape es increíblemente poderoso! ¡Nosotros sabemos la experiencia que Red tiene! ¡Sabemos que tan problemático puede ser! ¡Además, Dialga está debilitado! ¿No es así? ¡Al menos deje que mi Mega-Houndoom lo asista! ¡Los demás se harán cargo del Raichu! –Cyrus no cambio su expresión, simplemente miró a Dialga y luego a Infernape, que, a pesar de haber luchado, se veía más fuerte que nunca; aunque eso era efecto de la Corpulencia.

–Está bien, Archer. Solo evite convertirse en un estorbo. –Aunque con su orgullo herido, Archer aceptó. –¡Ariana, sé que sabes algo de administración y liderazgo! ¡Te dejo a ti y a los soldados el derrotar a ese Raichu!

–¡Es-Está bien! ¡Lo haré! –Los soldados del Team Rainbow Rocket se acercaron a la pelirroja y liberaron a sus Pokémon. Uno cada uno. –¡Manténganse al margen e intervengan cuando se los pida, de lo contrario no conseguiremos nada! –Los soldados asintieron con un grito afirmativo. "Mierda, no sé si Raichu pueda por sí solo con tantos Pokémon". –¡Mientras, ustedes dos ayuden a Petrel y colóquenlo fuera de peligro! –Un par de soldados se alejaron en dirección de Petrel, y tras sacarlo de debajo de su Weezing, lo arrastraron hasta un área apartada del campo de batalla.

–¡Entonces, acabaré contigo, Dead Spark! –La fría voz de Cyrus llegó a mí, cargada de odio. –¡Dialga, usa Rugido Temporal!

–¡Houndoom, ataca con Bola Sombra!

–¡Infernape, esquiva y usa Corpulencia! ¡Acabaremos esto de un solo golpe! –Estaba apostando, pero por la imagen de Dialga, era obvio que estaba mucho más débil que la ocasión que nos enfrentamos en Ciudad Hearthome; eso significaba que él, tal como los demás legendarios extradimensionales, tampoco había podido recuperarse del todo. Y nunca lo haría, pues Looker recuperó el Orbe Adamant poco después de que le hablé del deseo de Cyrus de conseguirlo.

Mientras que Infernape lidiaba con los debilitados Pokémon más fuertes del combate, Raichu se esforzaba por no ceder ante los números brutos de nuestros enemigos. El problema era que, de manera similar a como lo habían hecho Crobat y Toxapex, el Vileplume y el Drapion usaban sus tipos para cubrirse y complementarse. Uno recibía los ataques psíquicos y otro los ataques eléctricos. Aun así, Raichu no estaba teniendo problemas para defenderse de los ataques que recibía. Un Pokémon de los soldados se acercó para atacar ante la orden de Ariana, pero fue fulminado por un poderoso Atactrueno.

–¡Ahora! –Aprovechando la distracción, Ariana le ordenó al Drapion atacar. Raichu fue golpeado por una Tijera X, la cual lo hizo retroceder; ese ataque súper eficaz estaba demostrando ser un problema. "Esos soldados están siendo un problema…". El Pokémon derrotado fue reemplazado por otro, que tomó la posición vacante. "¡Mierda!".

–¡Raichu, usa Cola de Hierro en el Drapion! –Incapaz de cubrirse, el escorpión ogro fue golpeado. Pero justo en ese instante uno de los soldados ordenó a su Pokémon atacar.

Un Seviper lanzó veneno de su boca, golpeando a Raichu. Tras eso, un Victreebel usó sus lianas para detenerlo, mientras el Vileplume succionaba su energía vital. Consideré dejar a Infernape por su cuenta, pero entonces un Pokémon blanco, con tentáculos y una cúpula como de cristal, lanzó un rayo prismático contra los atacantes, obligándolos a liberar a mi Pokémon y retroceder. Busqué el origen de ese ataque, y noté a tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, todos vestidos con ropas roídas.

–¡Dulse! –No pude evitar gritar su nombre. Era el hombre que salvé de Protón cuando asesiné a éste. No sabía cómo fue que recordé su nombre, pero fue una suerte que lo hiciera, pues necesitaría su ayuda. Antes de que pudiera expresarme, el hombre me miró y me exclamó…

–¡Es hora de que pague la deuda que tengo con usted! ¡No solo eso! ¡Hemos estado esperando el momento para actuar desde hace semanas! ¡Y ahora que la mansión está siendo atacada, claramente este es el momento! ¡Nos vengaremos por lo que esta gente hizo a nuestro pueblo y ayudaremos a liberar a nuestros compañeros esclavizados! ¡Acaba con ese monstruo, mis compañeros y yo te quitaremos de encima al resto! –Él señaló a Dialga. Asentí y le pedí que él y sus compañeras ayudaran a Raichu; al menos ya no tendría que preocuparme por eso…

–¡Gracias! –Observé como Dulse y sus dos compañeras usaban a varios Ultraentes para atacar a los Pokémon de los soldados; reconocí un Nihilego, un Poipole, lo que me causó un poco de nostalgia melancólica, y un Pheromosa. Raichu entonces volvió al combate, y supe que ya no tendría más problemas.

–Es hora de que conozcan el miedo… –Debido a que había estado prestando más atención al combate de Raichu, hasta ahora Infernape solo había podido conectar un par de golpes. Un Bombardeo en Dialga, que gracias a su ataque aumentado le hizo mucho daño, y un Puño Trueno, también en Dialga. –Infernape, acércate rápidamente y ataca los pies de Dialga.

–¡Usa Bola Sombra! –Miré a Archer, y sonreí satisfecho al ver su expresión cuando el simio esquivó el ataque de su mega. Infernape se acercó a los pies del legendario y usó Puño Trueno en ellos, forzando la parálisis; un par de golpes y la suerte se puso de mi lado.

–¡Pulso Dragón! –El pulso de energía morada golpeó a Infernape, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Gruñí, molesto conmigo mismo, por haberme confiado. Antes de que mi Pokémon pudiera levantarse, una Bola Sombra lo golpeó. Miré molesto a la mega. –Levántate rápido y ataca a Dialga con Combate Cercano!

–¡Finta!

–¡Puño Trueno! –El can infernal golpeó a Infernape cuando éste se reincorporó, pero al hacerlo, fue recibido por un puñetazo eléctrico súper cargado. El Houndoom cayó al suelo convulsionando; ya no volvería a molestar. Archer gruñó decepcionado y regresó a su Pokémon a la esfera rojiblanca, entonces…

–¡Rugido Temporal! –Un poderoso grito abandonó la boca de Dialga; Infernape no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se vio afectado; sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo de la nada. Maldije a Cyrus; había aprovechado la derrota de su aliado para atacar. Si Infernape recibía otro ataque como ese, no podría seguir luchando. Ahora el legendario necesitaría recuperarse, así que era todo o nada.

–¡Todo el poder de nuestra ira será llevado a tus puños, Ráfaga Demoledora! –Giré el Cristal Z que posteriormente había preparado y golpeé el aire un par de veces. La energía rodeó el cuerpo de Infernape y éste se preparó para atacar.

–¡En verdad no entiendo por qué Giovanni ha jugado tanto contigo! ¡Eres un enemigo a tener en cuenta! ¡Mierda…! ¡Hace mucho no sentía tan claramente el espíritu de batalla de un entrenador! ¡Dialga, como dioses de nuestra dimensión, sería indigno quedarnos atrás! ¡Rugido Temporal!

Habiéndose recuperado, Dialga volvió a rugir. Pero Infernape, que ya había terminado de reunir energía en su cuerpo, lo embistió, esquivando sin problemas las ondas de sonido. Levantando sus puños recubiertos de energía, realizó un ataque directo en el pecho de Dialga, que haría que su típico Combate Cercano parecieran caricias. Los enormes puños de energía Z golpearon sin piedad una y otra vez. Cada vez que lo hacían, sonaba como vidrio que se quebraba.

Entonces Infernape tomó impulsó y propinó su golpeó final, y al hacerlo, la formación de diamante en el pecho de Dialga se resquebrajó. Tras eso, todo el cuerpo del legendario se agrietó; liberando un chillido capaz de detener el tiempo, el dragón se desintegró en toneladas de polvo diamantino. Al igual que los otros legendarios, su cuerpo fue incapaz de lidiar con el cambio de dimensión forzoso y sucumbió… A los pies de lo que una vez fue el legendario del tiempo, estaba Cyrus con una genuina expresión en su rostro, una expresión de desesperanza.

–No los dejaré huir… –No es que odiara a Cyrus, pero el solo recordar que fue por él que Giovanni se enteró donde se hallaban las personas importantes para mí, bastó para convencerme de actuar...

Archer intentó huir, pero Raichu, que acababa de derrotar a los dos Pokémon que lo enfrentaban, usó un Atactrueno para detenerlo. Donde antes había estado el roedor eléctrico, solo quedaba el cuerpo mutilado de Ariana. Entonces Infernape se acercó a Archer, y sin dudarlo, golpeó su pecho, hundiéndoselo. El hombre comenzó a gritar, pero la voz apenas le salía. Me acerqué a él…

–Tú morirás ahora, eso es inevitable… Infernape, usa Puños Trueno de potencia media para darle una muerte agonizante. –El simio aceptó.

Llamé a Raichu y miré a Cyrus; el hombre no intentó resistirse, ni siquiera parecía interesado en su muerte cercana. No pensé que mereciera una tortura; el dio la señal de mi presencia, pero eso se debió a mi falta de cuidado… Así que simplemente le pedí a Raichu que usara Atactrueno. El torrente eléctrico atravesó el cuerpo de Cyrus y éste se desplomó, completamente muerto. Suspiré, dándole cierre a una de mis tantas vendettas pendientes.

Después de la muerte de Cyrus, me acerqué a donde antes estaba luchando Raichu. Ahí estaban Dulse y sus compañeras. Ninguno parecía interesado en detenerme, simplemente miraban con curiosidad mis acciones, desde una distancia segura; estaba torturando a sus torturadores, así que no era algo para extrañarse.

Los cuerpos de los soldados se hallaban desperdigados por los escombros; por las marcas en sus cuerpos, era obvio que no todos habían muerto por la electricidad de Raichu. Los esclavos, antiguos habitantes de ésta dimensión, los habían matado. Los ignoré y me acerqué al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Petrel. Ya estaba despierto. Al verme, intentó arrastrarse lejos de mí, pero Raichu usó su poder Psíquico para detenerlo y elevarlo en el aire, luego lo hizo mirarme a la cara.

–Tú estuviste ahí, en casa de Dawn, secuestrase a Yvonne y la hiciste sufrir. A ti, y a todos los aliados de Giovanni, les espera el paraíso del sufrimiento. –Sonreí ante la mirada suplicante de Petrel. –Raichu… asesina.

Usando su poder psíquico, comenzó a jalar cada una de sus extremidades; los huesos se fracturaron, varios se dislocaron, y la piel y los músculos se desgarraron poco a poco. Los gritos de Petrel se intercalaron con los de Archer. Eso solo era una muestra de lo que les esperaba a quienes estaban dentro de la mansión. Antes del coma, jamás habría sido capaz de hacer como eso, pero Giovanni me había corrompido; "Para descargar mi odio y cumplir mi venganza, estoy dispuesto a mancharme aún más de sangre. Y ahora, por eso, el fin del Team Rocket estará adornado por los gritos de sus miembros...".

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: En la Boca del Mightyena.


	61. En la Boca del Mightyena

En la Boca del Mightyena

–Hmm… Parece que por ahora todo se está desenvolviendo como debería… –Aparté la mirada del efervescente campo de batalla y miré a los tres individuos, de piel azulada, a mi lado. –¿A partir de ahora que harán? Sus Ultraentes parecen ser bastante poderosos, así que creo que podrían ser de ayuda si se unen a la guerra.

–Mil disculpas por rechazar su propuesta, señor. –El hombre al que una vez salvé, agachó la cabeza de manera respetuosa, haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo. –Nosotros esperamos por semanas el momento de atacar. Esas personas… –Señaló los cadáveres o, mejor dicho, la carne apelmazada que era sus cadáveres. –… Ellos, contando al hombre que mató la ocasión que me liberó del yugo que me oprimía, eran los encargados de manejar la obra esclava. Nos querían obligar a atacar otro mundo; le diría más, pero es todo lo que pude averiguar. Como tal, ellos eran nuestros esclavistas, y estaban a cargo de las celdas donde se encuentra mi gente. Mi deseo, nuestro deseo, es liberar a los supervivientes de nuestra raza y abandonar este páramo desolado…

–Entiendo. –Respondí asintiendo. –En ese caso, aquí se separan nuestros caminos. –Su ayuda habría venido bien, pero realmente no creía que fuera necesaria. Con Cynthia y Lance manejando los dos equipos, vencer a los soldados del Team Rainbow Rocket no sería un problema. Y en cuanto a lo demás, bueno, solo mis manos se mancharían con la roja sangre de aquellos que dominan dentro de la mansión.

–Ehmm… –Una de las mujeres que acompañaban a Dulse, una chica bajita, con una coleta pelirroja expuesta al viento, exclamó. Volteé a verla, y su cuerpo delicado tembló. Después de verme ordenarle a mis Pokémon torturar de manera tan fría, no me extrañaba su actitud. Yo mismo, antes del coma, me habría despreciado.

–¿Sucede algo? –Pregunté, con el objetivo de instarla a hablar.

–Ehmm… S-Sí. –Sin decir nada más, señaló a un lado mío. Al voltear hacia el lugar que apuntaba, noté el cuerpo molido a golpes de Archer.

–Ahh… Ya entiendo. Lo que Zossie trata de decir, es que él, el líder, tenía la llave de las celdas. –Asentí, comprendiendo la situación. Me acerqué a la masa de carne e inspeccioné entre el traje roído, sentí algo metálico en la bolsa de la camisa. Al tomar el objeto, me topé con una llave metálica. Sin dudarlo, se la lancé a Dulse. Tras atraparla en el aire, el hombre sonrío agradecido. –¡Gracias, ahora, si me lo permite…!

–Solo una cosa, ¿dónde están los calabozos de los que hablas? –No era información vital, pero si éstos se encontraban en la mansión, entonces existía el riesgo que Dulse y sus compañeras se metieran en mi camino sin desearlo.

–Mhmm, ¡claro! –Señaló a una zona tras de mí. Ahí solo había montañas, era una zona un tanto alejada de la mansión. –En una cueva ubicada entre esas montañas.

–Bien. En ese caso, este definitivamente es el adiós. Como sea, gracias por ayudarme cuando me hacía falta. Supongo que eso es todo. –Dulse agachó una vez más su cabeza ante mis palabras, y tras eso, acompañado de las dos mujeres, se alejó en dirección de los calabozos.

No es que me importara demasiado, pero al menos sabía que no caminaban hacia su muerte; con el ataque a gran escala que estábamos presentando, sería estúpido que alguien se quedara atrás por un grupo de esclavos. Al menos no alguien que pudiera hacerle frente a los Ultraentes. "Adiós, habitantes de Ultropolis. Lamento haber fallado en derrotar a Necrozma, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, todo habría sido diferente… Ahora, debo dejar de pensar en eso y enfocarme en cumplir mi último objetivo antes de poder pensar en estabilizar mi vida".

Miré la espalda de los tres entes alejarse en la distancia, contrario al campo de batalla, y entonces miré a éste último. Los ataques iban y venían, Pokémon caían y se levantaban, era en verdad una guerra. Suspirando, caminé por sobre un dique de escombros y salté a la planicie de tierra negra. Ya había regresado a Infernape, y Raichu me seguía de cerca. "Es hora de que te nos unas, amigo mío". Liberé a Greninja y le indiqué que vigilara desde las sombras.

Hecho eso, empecé a moverme entre un camino de rocas. Cada paso me acercaba más al campo de batalla, cada paso aumentaba el riego de ser visto y quedar atrapado entre la tela de un Spinarak. Aun así, avancé sin mirar atrás. Surqué una zona estrecha entre rocas y escombros, y pude acomodarme en una especie de camino formado entre la tierra. Miré por sobre mi hombro, pero aún me resultaba imposible reconocer a aquellos que luchaban en el campo de batalla.

Ignorando eso, caminé en silencio, atento a cualquier sonido. En ese momento, maldije nunca haber entrenado mi aura. De haberlo hecho, habría podido detectar sin problema a cualquier acechador. Pero eso ahora me sería imposible, sobre todo, porque usé casi toda el aura que absorbí del monolito, para recuperar la memoria de Yvonne. "Mierda, no vale la pena pensar en lo que pudo o no pudo ser… Si ese fuera el caso, me hubiera gustado no venir nunca a esta dimensión en primer lugar. Me habría gustado asustarme cuando Serena me revelara su embarazo, me habría gustado recibir el regaño de nuestras madres, juntos. Me habría gustado verla nacer…"

Fuera lo malo o lo bueno, me perdí de todo eso. No pude estar al lado de mis seres queridos, y me perdí años enteros de sus vidas. Perdí amigos, como el casi de Cilan, y me alejé de muchos otros. Hice sufrir a todos, y yo mismo sufrí mucho. Y nada de eso dejará de ser así; peor aún, ni Red ni Dead Spark desaparecieron. De eso ya había hablado mucho, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarme. Tiempo robado, que fue reemplazado con dolor; eso fue lo que me dejó Giovanni.

Por eso anhelaba tanto vengarme, pues necesitaba liberar toda la ira que estaba almacenada dentro de mí. "Tal vez, luego de eso, pueda sentir que dejé toda la mierda atrás; tal vez, entonces, pueda dejar el pasado atrás". En verdad no creía que eso fuera verdad, no creía que fuera posible que olvidara todo lo ocurrido durante los seis años que fui Red. Pero necesitaba aferrarme a esa esperanza, o de lo contrario no podría enfocarme en lo que me rodeaba.

Me detuve, y Raichu lo hizo al lado mío. Me golpeé ambas mejillas con las palmas de mis manos, y entonces pensé en solo una cosa: el odio. La tristeza, la desesperanza y el dolor, todo quedaba en segundo plano. Con el odio como combustible, di otro paso y reanudé la marcha. Caminé por varios minutos, y las señales de la guerra se hicieron más obvias. Pedazos de roca volaron por sobre la hondonada en la que estaba, la tierra tembló y múltiples rugidos retumbaron en el aire.

Por un momento, sentí curiosidad, pero la suprimí de inmediato. No podía darme el lujo de exponerme a ser descubierto, solo por mi deseo de mirar el combate campal. Así que, sin detenerme, seguí caminando por el camino entre las rocas y los escombros. No tuve que avanzar por mucho tiempo, para dar con la primera imagen clara de mi destino. Era una especia de puerta metálica, ubicada a un par de decenas de metros.

Miré a mí alrededor, con el fin de asegurarme que seguía sin ser visto. Entonces mis ojos se posaron sobre dos cuerpos que decoraban el lecho de la hondonada, a pocos metros frente a mí. Escrupulosamente, caminé hasta ellos. Una vez estuve cerca, pude finalmente notar los detalles que la distancia y la oscuridad me impedían ver. Era dos hombres, y ambos vestían el uniforme del Team Rainbow Rocket. Por simple curiosidad, acerqué mi mano a sus cuellos; ambos estaban vivos. "Parece que los demás pudieron avanzar sin muchos problemas".

Para mí, era obvio que eso era obra de mis compañeros de equipo, y eso implicaban que ellos debían de estar esperando detrás de la puerta de metálica. Satisfecho con mi descubrimiento, dejé atrás a los dos soldados inconscientes y recorrí el trecho hasta el costado derecho de la mansión. Una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca, la hondonada se elevó hasta quedar al mismo nivel que las planicies.

Agachado, y con cuidado de no llamar la atención, me arrastré hasta que las primeras paredes de la mansión me cubrieron. Miré, desde la oscuridad, que no hubiera nadie cerca. Con eso comprobado, me puse de cuclillas; entonces decidí que no perdía nada midiendo el avance del combate. Me asomé con cuidado, aún cubierto por la mansión, y pude ver, a no más de cien metros de distancia, a múltiples entrenadores enfrentándose entre sí.

Lo que veía, era el combate entre el grupo de Lance y la primera mitad del Team Rainbow Rocket. Más al fondo, a varios cientos de metros, se encontraba el grupo de Cynthia, enfrentando a la otra mitad. No era el lugar ni el momento adecuados, pero eso no evitó que la sangre fluyera rápidamente por mis venas, producto de la emoción. El combate que se desenvolvía al otro costado, no se podía apreciar, pero eso no sucedía con el combate que se desarrollaba más cerca de mí.

El flanco derecho para Lance y su equipo, y el izquierdo para Cynthia y su equipo; eso era lo que había sido decidido. Phraser se quedó con el primero y envió a su segundo al mando con la Campeona, dividiendo las fuerzas de la MOA y la P.I. entre los dos. El campo de batalla apenas y estaba iluminado por una ominosa luz roja que provenía de la mansión, dándole un aspecto sangriento al combate…

Lance ordenó a su Dragonite usar Enfado. El dragón, que normalmente tendría aspecto bondadoso, atacó a un Liepard sin piedad alguna, derrotándolo en el acto. Un hombre chilló, molesto, y reemplazo al felino por una enorme bolsa de basura viviente. El Garbodor lanzó enormes cantidades de mugre, que el dragón no tuvo problemas en esquivar. Usando el elemento aéreo a su favor, el Dragonite se elevó en el aire y escupió una estrella de fuego que engulló al tipo Veneno, derrotándolo en el acto.

Mientras que Lance se encargaba, sin problemas, de dos Raticate que habían reemplazado al tipo Veneno, uno Alola y otro Continental, Misty usaba a su enorme Mega-Gyarados para lidiar con un molesto Kingdra. El dragón de agua usó surf, apenas afectando al Pokémon de la líder de gimnasio. Rugiendo, la pelirroja le ordenó a su Pokémon usar Triturar. La serpiente marina se lanzó hacia el dragón y lo presionó con sus enormes mandíbulas; el Kingdra intentó liberarse, pero fue inútil y cayó debilitado.

"¡Mierda!"; quería gritar, pero no podía exponerme. El entrenador del Kingdra había liberado a un Dusclops, mientras Misty no lo veía, y le había ordenado atacarla. La chica cayó al suelo y comenzó a ser ingerida por el cuerpo vacío del fantasma. El área de combate era un total desastre, y por la falta de una adecuada iluminación, nadie se había percatado de lo que ocurría. Le hice una señal a Greninja, al que no podía ver; la rana cruzó al lado mío y se preparó para atacar…

Pero al final no hizo falta. Un imponente Mega-Garchomp usó atacó desde las sombras, usando sus garras como guadañas. El fantasma fue derrotado y el Gyarados, que había sido atrapado en un sueño plagado con pesadillas, se levantó. Un hombre se colocó al lado de la pelirroja y la ayudó a levantarse, era Phraser. Ahora, ambos juntos, se enfocaron en enfrentar a un Mega-Aggron y un Persian Alola; ambos Pokémon eran comandados por una mujer de peli violeta y un hombre musculoso.

"¡Esos malditos!"; los reconocí de inmediato. Durante mi tiempo en el Team Rocket, interactué poco con ellos, así que mi molestia no se debía de ese entonces. Era Matori, la secretaria de Giovanni, y su subordinado. Si estaban ahí, era porque realmente el Team Rainbow Rocket estaba fallando en contener el ataque. Y ahora, ¿por qué los odiaba? Porque fueron los que secuestraron a Poipole en primer lugar. "¡Ellos deben morir!".

Le hice señas a Greninja y el entendió; debía esperar hasta que Misty y Phraser los derrotaran, para no llamar mucho la atención. Mientras esperaba, mi atención se desvió a un combate doble que se desarrollaba entre el Dragonite de Lance y el Mega-Metagross de Steven, contra un Mega-Scizor y un Tyranitar. El Pokémon de roca se encargaba de cubrir al tipo Bicho, mientras que éste se turnaba para atacar con Puño Bala.

Era un combate similar al que tuve contra Archer. El Metagross del Campeón de Hoenn usó Puño Meteoro, pero el Scizor se interpuso, usando su pinza. El Tyranitar, entonces atacó con Roca Afilada, golpeando al Dragonite de Lance. Metagross usó Pulimiento y volvió a atacar, Scizor intentó detenerlo, pero su velocidad lo superó. El Puño Meteoro chocó contra el rostro del Tyranitar, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Entonces el Dragonite aprovechó para lanzar Llamarada. Las llamas envolvieron al tipo Bicho/Acero, derrotándolo en el acto. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, otra Roca Afilada le dio al Dragonite, derribándolo; no se levantó. Lance lo regresó, y en lo que parecía una disculpa, se llevó la Pokéball a la boca. Steven no se esperó y ordenó Puño Bala. El Tyranitar recibió el golpe y finalmente fue derrotado. Ambos Campeones se mantuvieron serios, Lance llamó a su Aerodactyl y juntos siguieron luchando contra las hordas de Pokémon.

El ataque del Gyarados de Misty, Hidrobomba, finalmente derrotó al Persian de Matori, la cual ardió en cólera. Ya solo quedaba el Mega-Aggron, y parecía que no podría con ambas megas. El Pokémon de Misty se acercó y escupió otro torrente de agua, el cual el ser de metal soportó sin problema, pero eso era un Finta. Garchomp golpeó el suelo, causando un Terremoto. El polvo cubrió la ya pobre visibilidad. "¡Ahora!".

Hice una señal y dos destellos se dejaron ver a la distancia. Antes de que lo supiera, Greninja ya estaba a mi lado. Miré por última vez el campo de batalla. El polvo se asentó, revelando al Aggron, derrotando y sin su mega. Pero eso no era todo. Matori y su subordinado, ambos, tenían un Shuriken de Hielo clavado en su pecho. Misty y Phraser parecían conmocionados, y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar a alrededor suyo, pero yo ya me había ido.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, caminé, acuclillado, hasta la puerta de acero. Al mirarla, noté que estaba ligeramente mal colocada. Eso se debía a que las bisagras habían sido arrancadas de cuajo. Eso era señal de que mi equipo había hecho lo que debía; al menos hasta ese momento. Le pedí a Raichu que moviera la puerta, y éste lo hizo. Una vez adentro, él la regresó a su lugar usando Psíquico. Vi varias figuras moverse en la oscuridad. Entonces la luz de Raichu los iluminó, y pude notar los rostros preocupados de mis compañeros.

–¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –La pregunta vino por parte de Lana. Levanté la mano, indicándole que se calmara; la chica frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

–La pelea se extendió más de lo que esperaba, llegó Cyrus y…

–¿¡Ya enfrentaste a uno de los líderes!? –Molesto, golpeé el hombro del agente de la P.I. que gritó.

–Sí, lo hice. Y antes de que preguntes, Dialga murió, al igual que los demás legendarios. Así que, si a mí se me olvida, díselo a Looker. –El agente asintió, siendo respaldado por su otro compañero. –Ahora bien… Ya perdimos, o perdí, mucho tiempo; debemos apresurarnos y encontrar la manera más rápida de llegar a donde se encuentra Giovanni. Puede ser que me espere en el mismo lugar en que nos vimos la última vez; no, eso es seguro. No recuerdo demasiado bien como llegar, pues básicamente fui arrastrado por Mewtwo, así que es probable que necesitemos… preguntar por ello en el camino, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lana, Kiawe, los agentes de la P.I. y los dos soldados de la MOA me siguieron. Un poco más adelante, donde estaba la puerta que daba paso a las profundidades de la mansión, se encontraba A.Z., resguardando en caso de que apareciera alguien relacionado con el Team Rocket. Al vernos, el gigantón se hizo a un lado, permitiéndonos pasar. Con una señal de la mano, les indiqué que esperaran. Abrí la puerta brevemente, dejando un pequeño espacio.

Con cuidado de no exponerme, miré por entre la rendija. Parecía estar libre de amenazas, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos apenas iniciada la infiltración. Por lo mismo entreabrí la puerta un poco más, dejando un espacio un poco más grande. Hice una señal con la cabeza, y por ello mis compañeros me miraron extrañados. Parecían dispuestos a preguntarme al respecto, pero negué con la cabeza antes de que pudieran.

Pasaron uno segundos, y los demás se estaban comenzando a poner nerviosos. Entonces Greninja apareció a mi lado, casi de la nada. Lo miré, y él no tardó en sacudir su cabeza. En silencio, les señalé que me siguieran. Habiendo comprendido lo que ocurría, no se atrevieron a dudar una vez más de mi criterio. Tal vez no fueron muchas ocasiones, pero yo llegué a trabajar en varias misiones que requerían el sigilo y la infiltración, así que ya tenía la experiencia.

Una vez fuera de la primera habitación, que básicamente se trataba de un sótano, nos encontramos con un largo pasillo, hecho con el mismo material rojizo que el exterior de la base. Con la sensación de estar adentrándonos en la boca del Mightyena, recorrimos los intricados pasillos, siguiendo siempre la misma dirección. Habíamos entrado por la derecha, así que, para llegar al vestíbulo central, teníamos que asegurarnos de seguir el camino hacia la izquierda, mientras evitábamos pasillos alternos o ramificados.

Con Greninja y Raichu guiando, avanzamos sin detenernos un solo momento. Los Pokémon, poseedores de mejores sentidos con los humanos, se encargarían de señalar si detectaban algo extraño. Dicho eso, caminamos por varios minutos, y la ansiedad se estaba comenzando a volver cada vez más presente dentro de mi corazón. "¿Por qué parece que éste lugar fue abandonado?". La sensación de que algo andaba mal, simplemente no abandonaba mi cuerpo. Claro, con una guerra ocurriendo a las afueras de la mansión, era de esperarse que la base estuviera bastante solitaria. Aun así, no tenía sentido que no hubieran quedado atrás agentes, con el fin de resguardar la base.

"Esto tiene que ser un plan de Giovanni… Pero, ¿qué gana con esto? Que nos enfrentemos, eso debe ser. Pero, ¿entonces qué desea de mí? Ya me ha jodido lo suficiente. ¿Qué más desea…?". Pensar eso sería inútil. Giovanni, un hombre sediento de poder, también es un hombre en extremo vengativo. Hasta ahora, solo se ha divertido jugando conmigo, su marioneta… "Solo pensar en eso, me hace hervir la sangre. ¡Maldito, si esta vez no me atacas a matar, estarás jodido! ¡No esperes piedad de mi parte!".

El silencio podía ser cortado con una Cola de Hierro de Raichu, el aire apenas circulaba, y un frío sobrenatural cubría los infinitos pasillos color rojo sangre. El sonido mudo de nuestros pasos, repiqueteando en la soledad, era toda la respuesta a nuestras pausadas respiraciones. En verdad parecía que la mansión del Team Rainbow Rocket había sido abandonada. Seguimos avanzando, y topamos con unas escaleras; subimos hasta llegar a lo que parecía el piso base.

Ante nuestros ojos, había un complejo de varios laboratorios. Éstos también parecían abandonados. Si ese era el caso, eso significa que, o Giovanni nos había estado esperando, o que su reacción ante el ataque fue extremadamente rápida. Yo me inclinaba por la primera; no sería raro que Giovanni infiltrara una de las tantas reuniones u organizaciones en cuestión. Pudo incluso haberlo hecho durante los primeros atentados. Haber descubierto nuestro plan no habría sido muy difícil para él.

Bufé, molesto. Me irritaba saber que, a pesar de todo, seguía caminando por el sendero que él ya había preparado para mí. Así fue desde el momento que Matrix Matori secuestró a Poipole. Ese día, el tejió cuerdas a mis extremidades y me hizo su marioneta. Odiaba saber que después de tanto tiempo, seguía condenado por el hilo del destino en las manos de Giovanni. "Pensar que alguna vez te llamé padre". Apreté los puños, pensando en todo lo que podía esperarnos al frente; si Giovanni ya sabía todo, no sería de extrañar que conociera cada uno de nuestros pasos.

"Expusiste a toda tu organización al ataque combinado de los Campeones, la MOA y la Policía Internacional, ¿solo porque deseas enfrentarme una vez más? ¿Solo porque necesitas humillarme un poco más de lo que ya lo has hecho?"; la respuesta era sí. Yo liberé a Mewtwo, evité múltiples veces que el trío Rocket hiciera su trabajo, arruiné sus planes en Unova… Como Red, aunque serví como su arma sin saberlo, también lo jodí cuantas veces pude.

Con eso en mente, no era de extrañar que me odiara tanto. Además, estaba la historia de mi padre y el verdadero Red, su hijo. El odio mutuo entre ambos está en la sangre, es tan fuerte, que al parecer no nos importa mandar a Giratina todo lo que nos rodea, mientras podamos imponernos sobre el otro. Giovanni ya habría ganado, de no haber sido por ese odio tan calado en su interior. Ya pudo haberme matado, pero decidió jugar conmigo. "¡Y ese fue su error más grande!".

–Ash. –Dejé de apretar los puños y relajé mi cuerpo. La mano de Lana me había detenido, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Agradecí internamente que me hubiera liberado del trance de ira en el que estaba. Tras ello, moví la cabeza, indicándole que me dijera que deseaba. –Mira…

Sus susurros alcanzaron mi oído, e hice caso a sus palabras. Entonces noté algo que antes no había notado. Raichu se había detenido, mientras que Greninja había desaparecido por completo. Me acerqué al roedor, y éste me indicó que me detuviera. Eso significaba que habían detectado algo, así que decidí esperar el regreso de Greninja.

Cuando lo hizo, usó una sola señal para comunicarse, una señal rápida y concisa; hay enemigos adelante y saben de nosotros. Eso significaba. Les comuniqué esto a mis compañeros, y éstos procedieron a tomar sus Pokéballs. No había de otra, debíamos luchar; ya no había tiempo para ponernos a buscar una ruta alterna. "Además, tratándose de Giovanni, es seguro que ya lo sabe todo…".

–No duden en atacar a matar. –Eso fue todo lo que dije. Ambos Pokémon lo captaron y comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante. Al final del pasillo, éste se abría en lo que reconocí como el salón al que entré la primera vez que invadí la mansión. Tenía un candelabro con forma de Chandelure en el centro, y era los suficientemente espacioso como para albergar a varias personas y sus Pokémon. No terminamos de acercarnos, cuando llovieron distintos ataques.

–¡Red, sabemos que estás ahí, sal de una vez! –Volteé un momento hacia mis compañeros, y les indiqué que atacaran a mi señal.

–Que sorpresa… No me digas, Giovanni ya lo sabía todo… –Tras mis palabras cargadas de desinterés, reí de manera burlona.

–¡Deberías tener cuidado con aquellos a los que prestas información, nunca se sabe quién podría venderte! –Fruncí el ceño. Entonces había sido una traición… Claro, eso podría ser mentira, pero tampoco podía negar la posibilidad. "¿Quién pudo haber sido?". Sacudí la cabeza, decidiendo que eso no era importante de momento.

–Como sea, saber que estoy aquí, tampoco es algo tan espectacular… Con la batalla allá afuera y todo eso… Era bastante obvio, diría yo. Igual morirán, el conocimiento no evitará eso. ¡Greninja, ahora!

Se escucharon un par de gritos y esa fue la señal. Salí a la habitación y liberé a Charizard, tras lo cual le indiqué a Greninja que se ocultara; Raichu se colocó a mi lado. Charizard fue acompañado por el Turtonator de Kiawe y la Primarina de Lana. Luego, tras ellos, surgieron un Beheeyem, un Gumshoos, un Braviary y un Tropius.

Dos soldados del Team Rocket habían caído con el ataque de Greninja, pero aún quedaba más de una docena. Charizard entonces usó sus alas para lanzar múltiples Cortes Aéreos. Las sierras de aire fueron esquivadas por algunos Pokémon, pero otros no fueron tan rápidos para reaccionar; incluso uno calló debilitado de un solo golpe.

Esa fue la señal de ataque. El dragón del moreno se cubrió, exponiendo su espalda. Con esa acción, los dos Pokémon que lo atacaron, fueron devueltos a sus entrenadores tras una fuerte explosión. La Primarina a su lado usó Aria Burbuja para golpear a múltiples objetivos. Y los demás Pokémon, debido a la falta de fuerza individual, se vieron envueltos en múltiples combates uno contra uno.

Una gran ola provino del campo enemigo, pero esta de disipó al chocar contra la Vastaguardia de Turtonator. Aun así, no todos los Pokémon aliados salieron impunes; fue ahí cuando A.Z. usó a su Audino para curar a los heridos. Ése era su trabajo, servir de soporte. Charizard, molesto por la enorme cantidad de Pokémon que lo atacaban, escupió un gigantesco torrente de fuego, que incineró en el proceso a tres soldados del Team Rocket. Viendo sus filas rotas, los soldados liberaron más Pokémon de los que podían manejar.

–¡Primarina, usa Surf!

–Turtonator, ¡Lanzallamas!

El ataque de agua golpeó un costado, derribando a varios Pokémon. A su vez, las llamas consumieron el costado contrario. Tras eso, Turtonator cubrió a su compañera, dándole la oportunidad de atacar con su Movimiento Z: Sinfonía de la Diva Marina. Una enorme burbuja se formó en medio del salón y calló sobre el lado enemigo, derribando a todos los Pokémon restantes y dejando inconscientes a sus entrenadores.

Lana sonrió, satisfecha; pero eso no duró mucho. Todo el salón estaba bloqueado, las entradas y salidas estaban cubiertas por varias barras de acero. Solo había un camino disponible para seguir avanzando, que era el de las escaleras que subían al segundo piso. Una trampa demasiado obvia; aunque Giovanni sabía que no necesitaba esforzarse. Yo llegaría a él de todas formas. Fue en ese instante de alegría efímera, que las rejas tras los caídos soldados se levantaron, dejando pasar a otra turba de personas vestidas con el traje negro del Team Rocket.

–¡Mierda! –Kiawe no pudo contener la frustración. Un Graveler envistió al dragón de fuego y el moreno ordenó Coraza Trampa. Entonces el Pokémon de roca explotó, llevándose consigo a Turtonator. La mirada de Kiawe lo decía todo; molesto e indignado, regresó a su Pokémon y lo cambió por su Marowak Alola.

El fuego en sus ojos brilló, estaba muy enojado. Quise detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Realizó los movimientos y gritó con todo pulmón. Entonces una pared de fuego consumió a los recién llegados; ¿acaso todos estaban preparados para matar? ¿O solo era producto de la frustración? El Team Rainbow Rocket ya había masacrado a miles durante sus atentados, y había dañado de manera indirecta y directa a todas las regiones. Pero Alola había sido la más afectada tras la pérdida de la empresa más importante de la zona; la Fundación Aether.

El moreno jadeó, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento, pues otra horda de soldados carentes de valor individual, salió al ataque. Lana decidió atacar rápidamente con Aria Burbuja, dándole a A.Z. la oportunidad de curar a los Pokémon heridos. En ese momento entendí que la idea de Giovanni era separarme de quien fuera que me acompañara; o, fuera el caso, desgastarme antes de nuestro combate. "Te daré el gusto, porque esto es algo personal".

–¡Necesito que todos ustedes se encarguen de contenerlos! –Tras mi grito, mis compañeros me miraron de soslayo. –No puedo quedarme aquí, o será demasiado tarde. Necesito enfrentar a Giovanni con el poder total de todos mis Pokémon. –Ellos parecieron entender.

–¡No te preocupes, nosotros te dejaremos el camino libre!

–¡Exacto! ¡Además, tú no eres el único que debe vengarse! ¡Akala, Alola entera debe ser vengada!

Asentí, agradecido, por el apoyo de Lana y Kiawe. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, dadas las circunstancias, tampoco es que pudieran negarse. El único que parecía dispuesto a venir conmigo, era A.Z. Yo sabía que lo hacía por todo eso de la redención de su pasado, pero él debía entender que el resto del camino se adentraba en terrenos personales. Le detuve, y le dije que ayudara a los demás, y que me alcanzara cuando ya hubieran terminado.

–… De esa forma me serás de mucha más ayuda. –A regañadientes, el gigantón aceptó. Y tras curar a todos mis Pokémon, incluido Infernape, me subí a la espalda de Charizard. Mientras me alejaba del suelo, noté que ninguno de los soldados parecía dispuesto a detenerme. Estaba claro que esos eran los deseos de Giovanni.

El dragón falso se elevó hasta alcanzar el segundo piso, y entonces yo salté a éste. Miré furtivamente, y visualicé la misma puerta por la que había sido arrastrado por Mewtwo. Regresé a Charizard y llamé a Greninja. Sin esperar a nada, abrí la puerta y entré. Era una oficina bastante vacía, en comparación a su tamaño. Solo tenía un escritorio y algunas estatuas; pero, sobre todo, tenía los recuerdos de como Yvonne había sido maltratada. Entonces mi mirada se posó en las dos personas que estaban frente a mí; apreté los puños con fuerza.

Detrás del escritorio, sentado en una silla de cuero, estaba Ghetsis, con una mirada fría en su cara y una sonrisa peligrosa. A su lado estaba quien nos había traicionado. El hombre con pelo rubio y un mechón celeste se movió, haciéndose a un lado. Sus ojos estaban cargados de curiosidad. "¡Ese maldito Colress!". Después del rescate de Yvonne, él apenas y se dejó ver, pasaba encerrado en su laboratorio personal, e incluso se negó a colaborar con la segunda venida a esta dimensión; según él, trabajaba en algo muy importante. Ahora entendía que eso se debía a que él era el traidor.

–Colress, ahora obtendrás lo que querías. Verás el verdadero potencial de los Pokémon ser explotado. Y si gano, Giovanni te permitirá estudiar a Necrozma. –El científico asintió e intercambió su mirada entre Ghetsis y yo. Era una mirada cargada de curiosidad y expectativa, como la de un niño.

–Ustedes dos solo son estorbos, me aseguraré de quitarlos de mi camino lo más rápidamente posible… –Murmuré, mirando detrás de Ghetsis. Ahí se podía observar el brillo similar a las placas de teletrasportación ubicadas en la vieja base del Team Rocket. Adonde fuera que me llevara esa placa, estaría la venganza anhelada. Ghetsis se río de manera hostil y rodeó el escritorio.

–¿Sabes?, siempre he pensado que esto de los combates Pokémon no tiene sentido. Lo mejor es atacar a matar. ¡Zekrom, asesínalo! –De una de las esquinas apareció un dragón de varios metros de altura, que no habría cabido de no ser por la amplitud de la oficina. El ser legendario abrió su boca, liberando un portentoso rugido, y su cola brilló.

–¡En eso estamos de acuerdo! ¡Sceptile!

Un torrente eléctrico surgió del cuerpo del dragón negro de ojos rojos, para apenas ser detenido por Sceptile. La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, que se mantuvo firme. No había sido muy eficaz, pero aun así el poder bruto del ataque bastó para afectarlo. Crucé miradas con el dragón de Unova, y me preparé para sortearlo. Ni todos los ideales de la maldad, bastarían para interponerse en mi camino.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Oscuro Ideal; Pesadilla de Tres Cabezas.


	62. Oscuro Ideal, Pesadilla de Tres Cabezas

Oscuro Ideal; Pesadilla de Tres Cabezas

Un impacto me lanzó contra el suelo, fragmentos de cristal y concreto volaron conmigo. Debido a un mal cálculo, coloqué mi brazo derecho para detener la caída. Sentí un fuerte dolor, por un momento tuve que contener un grito. Caí de costado, sobre mi recién recuperado brazo. El sudor que provenía de mi frente, acompañado por múltiples partículas de polvo, entró en mis ojos. La sensación de ardor fue instantánea.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que quería era ganar una maldita liga, competir por el maldito título de campeón, seguir viajando por muchos años más, casarme y vivir una vida feliz junto con mis amigos y familia! ¡Me lo quitaron todo, me lanzaron las cenizas de mis sueños y luego se burlaron de mí! ¡Maldita sea, no voy a perder! ¡No hasta que Giovanni se arrodille ante mí!

Usé mi brazo izquierdo para limpiarme la cara, froté mis ojos con el antebrazo, intentando no empeorar la situación. Al terminar y mirar el resultado, noté que la suciedad, que se había adherido a mi brazo, estaba acompañada de sangre. Como si mi cerebro hubiera podido procesar lo ocurrido hasta entonces, sentí un profundo sabor metálico proveniente del interior de mi boca. Escupí, y noté que mi saliva estaba teñida de rojo; no, sería más acertado decir que en un todo, eso no era saliva.

Insulté al aire una vez más y me forcé a levantarme de una vez por todas. Usando mi brazo izquierdo, me impulsé hacia arriba. Un terrible dolor me abordó desde la zona del abdomen. Temiendo encontrarme con la desagradable imagen de mis entrañas adornando el suelo, miré lentamente hacia abajo. Un aliento de paz despejó mis pulmones, pues no había señal evidente de daño. A lo sumo me había fracturado un par de costillas, pero eso no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

Entonces llevé mi mano izquierda hasta mi brazo derecho, no dudé en dirigirla directamente hacia el hueso que anteriormente me había fracturado. La imagen de mi mano carente de meñique se presentó ante mí; hace mucho había superado la pérdida de mi dedo, pero no por eso había dejado de molestarme. "¿Es que piensan destruirme pedazo a pedazo…? Conociendo a Giovanni, lo más probable es que sí".

Ignorando el muñón, me enfoqué en sentir usando el dedo índice y el pulgar. Inmediatamente sentí dolor, aun así, debía soportarlo. Después de tantear por un corto momento, determiné que no se había vuelto a quebrar. Al menos eso me ahorraría volver a soportar el yeso… Gruñendo, bajé mi brazo derecho y lo guardé en mi costado, protegiéndolo de otro posible ataque. Frunciendo el ceño, miré directamente al campo de batalla.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Dices que te lo hemos quitado todo? Sigues vivo, así que yo diría que estás lejos de haberlo perdido todo… –La odiosa voz de Ghetsis llegó a mis oídos. –Mientras te tengas a ti mismo, lo tienes todo; todo lo demás, no es más que el camino para alcanzar la cima. Así que una vez te venza, le demostraré a Giovanni como se le quita todo a una persona. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

–¡Quiero verte intentarlo, estúpido! ¡Sceptile, esquiva y vuelve a usar Agilidad!

–Debo admitirlo, ese Pokémon es bastante molesto… Su velocidad es incomparable, pero estoy seguro de que, si no estuviera mega-evolucionado, jamás habría sido rival para Zekrom. Ahhhh… Pero su velocidad sí que es una gran molestia. ¡Zekrom, ataca con Garra Dragón! –El dragón legendario se acercó a Sceptile y lo atacó con sus extremidades, sus garras con forma circular apenas lo rozaron, pero bastó para que Sceptile optara por retirarse en vez de atacar.

–¡Mierda! Sceptile, aún no podemos arriesgarnos a bajar tu ataque especial, necesitamos estar seguros de que Tormenta de Hojas será fulminante, así que retrocede y usar Avalancha.

El lagarto verde aprovechó su velocidad y se colocó en un área lejos del peligro de un ataque de corto o mediano rango. Zekrom, como Pokémon físico, solo poseía ataques físicos de poco alcance, así que no tendríamos que temer a un posible ataque de largo alcance. Dicho eso, la situación habría estado desde el principio de mi lado, de no ser por la habilidad de Zekrom.

La habilidad de Mega-Sceptile es Pararrayos, lo que le permite no solo atraer el poder de los ataques eléctricos, sino que también negar el daño y de paso aumentar el ataque especial. Contra un Pokémon como Zekrom, eso habría sido el jaque. Pero me olvidé de su habilidad: Terravoltaje. Esta le permite atacar ignorando habilidades, como Pararrayos. Y lo recordé de una muy mala manera.

Aun con su resistencia al tipo Eléctrico, Rayo Fusión y Ataque Fulgor, ambos movimientos insignia del legendario de los ideales, habían logrado afectar considerablemente a Sceptile. Y mientras que Rayo Fusión posee un rango medio, mejor precisión, pero menor potencia, Ataque Fulgor posee rango corto, siendo un ataque de contacto y poca precisión, pero una gran potencia. Los dos movimientos habían logrado acorralar a Sceptile, que de pronto parecía sentir que la gran oficina le quedaba corta de espacio.

Usando Cuchillada y Garra Dragón para ahorrar el uso de Ataque Fulgor, Zekrom demostró ser el legendario más poderoso con el que me había enfrentado. En ese momento sabía que, si no hacía nada, perdería inevitablemente, así que me enfoqué en ordenarle a Sceptile que aumentara su velocidad con Agilidad. Eso no lo hacía con fines ofensivos, todo lo contrario, mi idea era darnos tiempo para usar nuestro as bajo la manga.

Tras varios minutos, en los cuales el centro de la oficina quedó hecho un desastre, encontré el momento para mega-evolucionar a Sceptile. Pero como ya había dicho antes, no salió como esperaba. El Ataque Fulgor que, confiaba fallaría, dio de lleno en el pecho de Sceptile, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Tardé un momento en comprender lo que había sucedido, pero cuando lo hice, ya me encontraba en el suelo, bañado en escombros del concreto del suelo y las paredes, además del vidrio proveniente del candelabro, que hasta entonces había sobrevivido de manera milagrosa.

Fue debido a que olvidé la habilidad de Zekrom, que nos expuse a Sceptile y a mí a una más que probable derrota. Y, considerando que todavía no enfrentaba a Giovanni, la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar, entonces eso sería un fracaso. Como mínimo, debía obtener una victoria cerrada. Así que, a partir de ese momento, debía enfocarme en explotar hasta la última ventaja de Sceptile, y hasta la más mínima desventaja de Zekrom.

–¡Usa Agilidad por una última vez y acércate! –Sceptile se rodeó de energía psíquica, aumentando de esa manera su movilidad. Tras eso, las rocas dejaron de caer sobre Zekrom, y Ghetsis le ordenó que contraatacara con Cuchillada. Con su velocidad al máximo, mi lagarto logró colocarse frente al legendario en solo un movimiento. Pero la velocidad por sí misma no bastó. Zekrom se cubrió usando su brazo, y entonces ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo de garras.

–¡No importa que tan rápido se vuelva tu Pokémon, lo único para lo que le servirá será para huir! –La risa maniática de Ghetsis inundó la habitación. –¡Si Reshiram no pudo detenerlo, ¿qué te hace creer que tu Sceptile lo hará?!

–Mi Sceptile no es un Sceptile cualquiera, ¡y ésta no será la primera vez que venza a un Legendario o Singular! ¡Lo hizo antes y lo volverá a hacer! Tú no eres más que un estorbo que me impide llegar a mi destino. –Ghetsis, tras oír mis palabras, dejó de reír y frunció el ceño.

–No me agradas… Y debo admitirlo, no lo haces porque nos parecemos en varias cosas. ¡No aceptaré que nadie me arrebate mis objetivos! ¡El único obstáculo aquí, eres tú! ¡El único que hará que Giovanni se arrodille, seré yo! –Su voz tembló por un momento. –He fingido servidumbre por demasiado tiempo ya, a diferencia de la demás escoria que vino conmigo, yo no pienso estar bajo la suela de nadie. Yo no acostumbro a ostentar el título del más grande y fuerte de manera estúpida, nunca lo he hecho. No, mi estilo es el de gobernar desde las sombras, para que al final del día, ¡sea yo quien gobierne todo! ¡Así como me deshice del monstruo con piel humana, llamado N, me desharé de ti y de Giovanni!

–¡Tienes muchas agallas para decir eso aquí, donde cualquiera puede estar escuchando, eso no te lo puedo negar! ¡Pero no pienso dejarle a nadie más el trabajo de humillar a Giovanni! ¡Yo, y solo yo, puedo encargarme de esa tarea! ¡Sceptile, usa una finta y ataca a conveniencia!

Sceptile usó el brazo, que no estaba ocupado en el choque de garras, para lanzar un zarpazo hacia la cara de Zekrom. Éste, por puro instinto, intentó cubrirse. En ese momento Sceptile alejó su otro brazo del choque de garras y se lanzó a su costado. Zekrom intentó volver a contraatacar, ante el aviso de su entrenador, pero su velocidad inferior jugó en su contra. Sceptile esquivó la respuesta del legendario y se lanzó a su cabeza, escupiendo un Pulso Dragón a quemarropa.

Es cierto que deseaba volver a ser el yo que fui antes del coma, sin importarme las consecuencias que eso pudiera acarrear, pero ahora, una parte de mí agradecía que esas consecuencias nunca llegaron. Una vez saqué el tiempo para hacerlo, entre tanto caos de la preparación para el asedio de la mansión, entender a mis Pokémon no fue difícil; ellos seguían en el mismo punto que yo una vez estuve. Recordaban solo su vida como Pokémon de Red, pero no su vida como Pokémon de Ash.

Ellos me acompañaron a lo largo de la búsqueda de mis recuerdos, eso es cierto, pero nunca se mostraron realmente ansiosos por recordar ellos mismos. Si tuviera que adjudicarlo a algo, sería a que ellos no poseían el mismo tipo de aura que yo o Yvonne. No sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero creo que de haber tenido a un Lucario o a un Togekiss, la historia habría sido distinta.

Al ser carentes del control del aura, quedaron encasillados en el mismo lugar que lo está Ana. Seres que rehicieron su vida sin sentirse especialmente anclados a su pasado. Claro, eso se debe a que es la misma aura la que sirve de ancla. Así que podrá sonar egoísta, pero que el entrenamiento para actuar de manera individual no hubiera sido borrado, en verdad era algo por lo que podía agradecer durante el actual desarrollo de los hechos. ´

Claro, eso por sí mismo no significa que no me importa el estado de mis Pokémon. No, desde que supe que ellos no recuperaron la memoria ante nuestro contacto con el monolito, consideré las varias posibilidades. Es cierto que la P.I. determinó, tras extensos estudios, que es imposible regresarle la memoria a un Ultranseunte, al menos que tenga contacto con el aura, claro está. Pero ellos nunca pensaron en la otra salida posible, y no lo hicieron porque desconocían del todo su existencia; al menos a grandes rasgos.

Este segundo camino, jamás habría pasado por mi cabeza de no haber recuperado mis recuerdos, esa es la verdad, así que, a partir de ahí, era necesario que, al menos, yo recordara todo. Enterrado en mis recuerdos, solo vivo debido a un comentario de Giovanni, estaba un hecho. El hecho de que Mewtwo puede controlar los recuerdos. No puedo estar seguro de si puede regresarle a un Ultranseunte sus recuerdos, menos tratándose de Pokémon, pero tampoco puedo renunciar a la posibilidad. Así que primero debo acabar con Ghetsis, vengarme de Giovanni y liberar a Mewtwo, para finalmente poder dar ese último paso hacia la "normalidad".

–¡Zekrom, Rayo Fusión!

–¡Finta otra vez! –Usando su libertad de decisión, adquirida durante los peores años de nuestra vida, Sceptile esquivó fácilmente el ataque eléctrico y se lanzó contra el pecho de Zekrom. Éste intentó defenderse con Garra Dragón, pero Sceptile realizó la finta y lo golpeó en la espalda. Como estrategia que tiende a fallar, una vez es usada de manera repetida, comencé a pensar en otra forma de drenar efectivamente la vitalidad del legendario…

Oprimí con fuerza mis nudillos, causando que éstos tronaran sonoramente. Estaba alcanzando un nuevo nivel de desesperación. Simplemente era imposible, Zekrom había recibido muchísimo daño por parte de Sceptile, y mucho de ese daño había sido súper-eficaz gracias a Pulso Dragón. Y, aun así, no había señal evidente de que estuviera cerca de ser derrotado. "¡Tch! ¡Espero que ese maldito no sea el único capaz de soportar el cambio de dimensión!".

Miré con más detenimiento el intercambio de golpes. Garra Dragón, Sceptile esquivó, retrocediendo, y usó Avalancha. Zekrom soportó el daño de las rocas y se acercó, impactando a Sceptile con Rayo Fusión. El muy poco efectivo ataque apenas afectó a Sceptile. "No… Mierda, lo paralizó". Ahora había perdido parte de la ventaja conferida por el aumento de velocidad. Con ríos de sudor recorriendo mi rostro, abrí ampliamente los ojos y busqué con mayor determinación señal alguna de que Zekrom estuviera cediendo.

–¡Es inútil! ¡No nos ganarás con un poder tan pobre! ¡Zekrom, Garra Dragón!

–¡Bloquea y contraataca con Pulso Dragón! –Usando su cola con forma de pino, Sceptile evitó recibir el golpe directo de las garras del legendario. Entonces disparó otro pulso de energía a quemarropa, dando de lleno en el pecho de Zekrom; nada pasó. "¡Mierda! ¡Estamos jodidos!". Maldije mi suerte, pues aparentemente Zekrom era mucho más fuerte que los demás legendarios. "Tal vez se deba a Ghetsis, tal vez es mejor entrenador que los demás y… ¡No, espera!".

Lo había visto, un chisporroteo anormal en la cola de Zekrom. No, lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que lo notaba. La cuestión es que antes lo había confundido con la electricidad normal de su cola. Pero ahora, era lo suficiente obvio para que lo pudiera diferenciar. "¡Groudon estalló como una bomba de magma! ¡Kyogre se deshizo en un mar de agua muerta! ¡Yveltal se quedó sin energía y murió! ¡Dialga se fragmentó al igual que su tiempo! ¡Eso significa que la electricidad de Kyurem, su elemento, el que lo conecta con la naturaleza de su dimensión, será su propia perdición!".

–¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya te lo dije, será mejor que te rindas. ¡Si lo haces, podré considerar asesinarte de manera rápida y piadosa! –Era un farol. Ghetsis sabía que su Pokémon estaba en las últimas y quería llevarme al borde de la desesperación total. Pero yo no cedería.

–¡Sceptile, necesito que demuestres toda tu determinación, solo un poco más! ¡Pulso Dragón con toda tu fuerza! –Un potente rayo de energía salió de la boca de mi lagarto, golpeando a Zekrom directo en su cuerpo; el cortocircuito en su cola se hizo aún más evidente.

–¡No dejaré que una sabandija como tú se entrometa en mi camino hacia la gloria! ¡Así como no dejé que N lo hiciera, no dejaré que ni Giovanni ni tú lo hagan! ¡Zekrom, Ataque Fulgor a toda potencia!

La cola de Zekrom brilló con un peligroso resplandor amarillo, contrario a su típico resplandor azulado. El Pulso Dragón de Sceptile no se detuvo… Zekrom se lanzó hacia él, pero la energía draconica simplemente no se lo permitía. Pero como siempre sucede, si algo puede salir mal, lo hará. Un choque eléctrico recorrió a Sceptile, era la parálisis. Incapaz de seguir atacando, mi Pokémon se quedó paralizado ahí donde estaba. Y Zekrom no desperdicio esa oportunidad. Usando su cola como una espada, el legendario la blandió hacia el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, listo para desprender todo el voltaje de su cuerpo.

–¡Sceptile, ahora o nunca, Tormenta de Hojas! –La cola cónica del legendario golpeó a Sceptile, pero éste no desperdició su oportunidad de sacarle provecho a su velocidad. La parálisis ya había pasado, así que pudo mover su propia cola y rugir… Cuando el cuerpo de Sceptile cayó a pocos pasos de mí, una lluvia de hojas surgió de su cuerpo y se disparó hacia la cola cargada de energía del legendario.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para poder comprenderlo al principio. La cola eléctrica de Zekrom golpeó a Sceptile y lo lanzó al suelo, pero justo en ese instante las hojas golpearon a Zekrom, especialmente en su generador de energía. Chispas salvajes de todos los colores azotaron la oficina, destruyendo todo a su paso. Y entonces… ¡Pum! Un brillo cegador llegó acompañado de un fuerte estruendo. Electricidad bañó todo el campo de batalla, y de no ser porque Sceptile me cubrió, habría sido rostizado…

El campo de batalla ahora parecía un páramo desolado, no muy diferente a los paisajes fuera de la mansión. Al fondo, aún se mantenían en pie Ghetsis y Colress. No hacía falta decir que sobrevivieron gracias a un Pokémon, pero éste no estaba a la vista. La onda expansiva casi me lanza al suelo una vez más, pero Sceptile se encargó de recibir todo el daño por mí, así que yo estaba en perfecto estado.

–Mierda… Gracias por todo, amigo mío, te dejaré descansar. –Como era de esperarse, Sceptile se encontraba en el suelo, completamente fuera de combate. Agradecí haber regresado a Raichu y a Greninja a sus Pokéballs con antelación, porque de lo contrario podrían haber salido lastimados también. Después de regresarlo a su Pokéball, miré hacia el frente. Ahí no había nada más que un cráter de varios metros de diámetro; como había previsto, Zekrom se sobrecargó y terminó explotando. Si hubiera tenido su poder original, es probable que toda la mansión hubiera sido reducida a cenizas.

–Bueno, supongo que en algún momento tenía que acabar su vida útil. –Inevitablemente, escupí al aire, molesto por las palabras frías de Ghetsis. Liberé a Infernape y le indiqué que se preparara para matar.

–¡Ghetsis, me encargaré de hacerte pagar por todos tus pecados! ¡Tú lastimaste a mi hija, hijo de Ditto, también la lanzaste al Ultraumbral! ¡Así que me aseguraré de que mueras sufriendo…! –Ghetsis entonces comenzó a reír, era una risa repulsiva

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No te confíes… Desde el principio, Giovanni nos habló de como sería inútil enfrentarte usando Pokémon convencionales; y me doy cuenta de que no exageraba. Aun así, si sigues vivo, es porque ese estúpido juega demasiado con su comida. Claro, yo soy parecido… Hasta ahora, todos se han aferrado a sus legendarios para enfrentarte, pero eso claramente no ha servido de nada… ¿Sabes?, yo fui el primero en darme cuenta de que nuestros legendarios perdían poder fuera de nuestra propia dimensión; pero eso nunca significó un problema para mí. Zekrom era bueno para hacerse cargo de los problemas, pero nunca fue mi Pokémon principal… No. ¡Hydreigon, muéstrale quien es el verdadero rey!

De la nada, así como lo hizo Zekrom, salió un enorme dragón de cuerpo oscuro y tres cabezas. Su objetivo no era Infernape, era yo. Abriendo sus fauces, el dragón escupió tres pulsos de energía morada directamente hacia mí. Infernape, reaccionando apenas a tiempo, logró colocarse frente a mí para entonces recibir el ataque. Pero no era como esperábamos… Los Pulsos fueron precedidos por una roca que se dividió en una lluvia de energía. "¡Es una mescla de Pulso Dragón y Meteoro Dragón!".

La jugada había sido perfecta, algo que yo mismo habría aprobado en mis días como Dead Spark. Ese movimiento le costaría mucho al Hydreigon de Ghetsis, pero nos costaría más a nosotros. Había sido lanzado con el fin de matar, nada más, nada menos. El Pulso y Meteoro Dragón impactó contra Infernape; la energía estalló, lanzándonos a ambos contra una de las paredes de la oficina. Al golpearme contra ésta, pude confirmar que me había roto unas tres costillas.

Carente de aire, intenté reincorporarme apenas vi que el polvo comenzaba a asentarse. Pero apenas comenzaba a hacerlo, otra onda de choque me devolvió al suelo. Miré hacia arriba, y noté que Infernape, con su pelaje bañado en sangre, estaba golpeando con violencia una de las tres cabezas del Hydreigon. El dragón entonces abrió su cabeza principal y escupió otro Pulso Dragón, golpeando a Infernape en la cara; éste retrocedió por un momento, pero nuevamente volvió a atacar usando Combate Cercano.

Necesitaba levantarme y volver al combate, o Infernape sería derrotado incluso antes de poder demostrar su valor. Abrí la boca para gritarle que usara Corpulencia, y apenas un susurro salió de ésta. Infernape me escuchó y comenzó a flexionar sus músculos, pero fue demasiado lento, y una ola de agua bañó su cuerpo antes de que pudiera terminar de aumentar su defensa y ataque. "¡Mierda!".

–¡No te detengas, Hydreigon! ¡Ataca hasta que no quede nada que lamentar! –Ignorando a Infernape, que apenas estaba reincorporándose, el dragón se acercó a mí y gruñó. Un pulso de energía oscura lo rodeó, el Pulso Oscuro me golpeó, empujándome contra la pared una vez más. Sentía mi vista oscurecerse y mis pulmones contraerse, estaba luchando contra la muerte misma.

Eso no duró mucho, de la nada recuperé mi estado anterior y pude respirar con normalidad. Una vez recuperé la visión, noté como Infernape volvía a atacar usando Combate Cercano… Era arriesgado disminuir tanto sus defensas, eso él lo sabía, pero estaba determinado a no dejar que el Pokémon enemigo se me acercara.

–Infer… nape… Tú…

–¡Sin misericordia, acabaló ya! –Infernape golpeó el abdomen del dragón con su puño izquierdo. El Hydreigon chilló molesto y se preparó para obedecer las órdenes de su entrenador. Infernape volvió a golpearlo en su abdomen y entonces lanzó otro puñetazo a su cabeza central, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un poderoso Pulso Dragón salió de ahí y engulló el cuerpo de Infernape…

–¡Mierda! –Sintiendo la adrenalina golpear mi cuerpo, finalmente pude levantarme ignorando los dolores que me acometían. Pero cuando lo hice, lo peor ya había pasado; el cuerpo de Infernape cayó al suelo… Sabía que, si no lo sacaba de ahí de inmediato, sería muy tarde para él. "¡Al carajo con todo!". Presioné las Pokéballs de Greninja y Raichu.

El roedor usó su poder psíquico para alejar a Infernape del Pulso Dragón que iba dirigido hacia él, y Greninja usó Shuriken de Hielo para hacer retroceder al dragón. Una vez lo tuve cerca, regresé a Infernape a su Pokéball, no sin antes agradecerle por priorizar protegerme. "De no haber sido por mi descuido, habrías ganado sin problemas… ¡Ahora también te vengaré a ti!".

–Raichu, ayúdame… –El roedor asintió, y sin necesidad de que le dijera nada más, comenzó a usar psíquico para mantenerme flotando ligeramente. Esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero lo cierto es que hace mucho no había hecho falta que lo hiciera. La finalidad de tal acción, era ayudarme a no desgastar más mi cuerpo… Tenía que soportar hasta mi combate contra Giovanni, así que era necesario que no me forzara más. Para eso, también era necesario vencer rápidamente al Hydreigon. –¡Greninja usa Doble Equipo y después Rayo Hielo!

–¡Lanza Surf para eliminar las copias!

Una ola impactó a los clones de Greninja, pero aun así no pudo con todos. Un rayo de energía gélida dio de lleno al dragón, que se vio obligado a retroceder. Puede que él hubiera vencido a Infernape, pero no salió ileso de la batalla. Todo lo contrario, recibir más de tres veces Combate Cercano, lo tenía al límite de la derrota.

Aun así, se notaba de lejos que era un Pokémon demasiado poderoso, uno al nivel de Pokémon como el Dragonite principal de Lance, el Metagross de Steven, el Garchomp de Cynthia, y como no, mi equipo entero… Ese Hydreigon era un rival a la altura de cualquiera de mis Pokémon, y solo afirmar que Greninja estaba fuera de peligro, habría sido una total estupidez. Contra un Pokémon como ese, que fácilmente igualaría el poder de un legendario, debería ser en extremo cuidadoso.

"Mierda, desearía tener un tipo Hada… ¡El Sylveon de Serena me habría venido muy bien!"; nunca había deseado tanto explotar la ventaja de tipos, como en ese momento. El dragón de tres cabezas esquivó los Shuriken de Agua de Greninja y escupió por segunda vez su Meteoro Dragón. Las rocas golpearon a los clones restantes; ni siquiera el original se salvó. Greninja fue derribado, y ese suceso fue acompañado de los gritos sádicos de Ghetsis.

–¡Acabalo ahora, mátalo antes de que explote tu pérdida de ataque especial! –Usando Pulso Dragón con la intención de rematar, Hydreigon se acercó. El pulso de energía salió de las tres fauces y se aproximó a Greninja, golpeándolo. Raichu se preparó para unirse al combate, pero un grito orgulloso provino del campo de batalla. La rana se levantó con dificultades y me miró directamente; asentí.

–¡Ghetsis, ya te lo dije, te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hija! ¡Greninja, seremos más y más fuertes! ¡Acaba con ese monstruo! –Un torrente de agua cubrió a Greninja, materializándose en una estrella colocada en su espalda. Con nuestras emociones sincronizadas, Greninja se preparó para seguir luchando. De pronto sentí una nueva ola de dolor recorrer mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no se debía a que hubiera sido lanzado al cuerpo, no. Se debía a que estaba sintiendo todo el dolor que sentía Greninja…

"¡Ese maldito Hydreigon es una pesadilla!". Ordené a Greninja usar Doble Equipo una vez más. La hidra reaccionó usando Pulso Oscuro para dispersar la mayor cantidad posible de copias… Apenas siendo capaz de lidiar con los múltiples Shuriken de Agua que llovieron sobre él, el dragón volvió a atacar con una mezcla poco eficaz de Pulso Oscuro y Surf. O al menos así pensé que sería, pues éste movimiento bastó para eliminar todas las copias.

–¡Acabalo ahora con Meteoro Dragón!

–¡Rayo Hielo! –Los meteoros chocaron con el rayo gélido, muchos fueron congelados, pero eventualmente Greninja recibió varios impactos. Gemí de dolor ante el poderoso ataque, pero eso fue todo. Con su ataque especial tan diezmado, ese Meteoro Dragón no bastó para derrotar a Greninja. Por otro lado, el Rayo Hielo engulló al Hydreigon. Y cuando los vapores gélidos disminuyeron, el cuerpo congelado del dragón fue revelado; sonreí, pero no era momento para confiarme… –¡Greninja, usa Shuriken de Hielo para asegurarte de que no romperá el hielo y seguirá atacando!

Habiendo dejado de volar, el dragón se encontraba expuesto a un ataque; Greninja no tendría piedad. Tomó el Shuriken de Agua ubicado en su espalda y lo lanzó con fuerza, congelándolo en el proceso. Una vez el Shuriken de Hielo impactó contra el Hydreigon congelado, un fuerte sonido inundó el ambiente. Era el sonido de hielo quebrándose, pero también de algo más…

–¡Maldición, deberías estar muerto! –Parpadeé un par de veces, incrédulo. Frente a mis ojos se encontraba una bala, estaba completamente detenida en el aire. Al mirar hacia abajo, noté que eso era obra de Raichu, que había reaccionado justo a tiempo. En ese momento la bala cayó al suelo. Raichu dejó de mantenerme en el aire y se preparó para protegerme en caso de que volviera a ser necesario. Sentí a Greninja hacer lo mismo; nuestra conexión terminó… –¡No te dejaré! ¡No lo haré! ¡Muere, maldito, muere!

El sonido del gatillo sonó y Greninja se lanzó al ataque, pero al final nada pasó. Cuando mi inicial de Kalos llegó a donde se suponía que estaba Ghetsis, ya no había nada. Confundido, enfoqué la mirada en ese mismo punto, deseoso por encontrar la respuesta a lo sucedido. Costó un poco, pero pude ver que algo no muy distinto a la ceniza caía sobre el suelo. Apenas era visible, pero era indudable que se trataba de los restos de Ghetsis. Estaba por expresar mis dudas, cuando la voz de Colress llegó a mis oídos.

–Bueno, parece que mi separador molecular también sirve en humanos… Aunque no pensé que el resultado fuera tan drástico… –Lo miré, completamente descolocado, pero él no me hizo caso y comenzó a oprimir varios botones en una maquina extraña, similar a un control, que tenía en sus manos.

Con ayuda de Raichu y respaldado por Greninja, avancé por el desastroso campo de batalla. Pasé sobre los múltiples cráteres y escombros, hasta que finalmente llegué al extremo final de la oficina. Cerca estaba el cuerpo del Hydreigon, que había sido fragmentado en varios pedazos de carne y sangre congelados. Una vez estuve cerca del escritorio, que ahora estaba astillado y desordenado, decidí hablar con Colress.

–¿Qué hiciste? –La respuesta era obvia, pero quería confirmar lo que sabía.

–Te ahorré los problemas de matarlo, ahora podrás ir a por tu ansiada venganza. –Fruncí el ceño. –Tú no eras el único que tenía cuentas pendientes con él…

–¿Por qué me salvaste?

–Hmm… Supongo que hablas de mi traición… ¿Sabes?, yo no lo llamaría así. Nunca les hablé del laboratorio de Bill, de hecho, lo único que hice fue avisarles de tu llegada. Y eso te servía, ¿no es así? Fue gracias a eso, que Giovanni te dejó el camino limpio para que pudieras enfrentarlo. Claro, eso no sucedería sin una prueba, así que dejó atrás a Ghetsis, pero es mejor que lo que te hubiera esperado si él no te hubiera estado esperando.

–¿Viniste aquí por eso? –No creía que fuera el caso.

–No. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Estaba interesado en Necrozma. Es el segundo Pokémon del que escucho que puede fusionarse con otros, y quería realizar varios experimentos que no pude debido a que Kyurem, Zekrom y Reshiram, de esta dimensión, desaparecieron junto con N y Ghetsis. Tal vez no sonará bien, pero decidí apostar al mejor postor. Al principio estaba del lado del Team Rainbow Rocket, y ahora estoy de nuevo de tu lado. Yo lo único que quiero es tener a Necrozma en mis manos…

–¿Eso tiene algo que ver con esa máquina? –Habiendo decido no tomarme de manera personal el accionar de Colress, le pregunté tras señalar el objeto en sus manos.

–Ahhhh… Sí, lo llamó Necrozer. Esto fue el producto de meses encerrado en el laboratorio, y me agrada decir que es completamente funcional. Sirve para separar a Necrozma de Solgaleo y Lunala, al menos teóricamente. No sé si ambos seguirán vivos después de que lo haga, pero por eso mismo tengo que probarlo. Al menos ahora sé que sirve como separador molecular en los humanos... Bien, me aseguraré de evitar que alguien te interrumpa durante tu combate con Giovanni, si te comprometes con entregarme a Necrozma cuando termines.

–Como sea…

La verdad es que, después de lo ocurrido antes de caer en coma, no tenía interés en que fuera de Necrozma después de que lo venciera. Es más, si Colress podía recuperar a Nebby, aunque fuera su cuerpo muerto, entonces eso sería mejor. Dicho eso, me despedí de Colress con un gesto, regresé a Greninja a su Pokéball y me acerqué al trasportador al final de la habitación. Entonces di un último vistazo a los restos de la oficina demolida; Colress estaba configurando el dispositivo en sus manos. Decidido, di un paso al frente y desaparecí tras el brillo del teletrasportador; y todo se volvió negro.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Padre e Hijo; el Último Obstáculo.


	63. Padre e Hijo, el Último Obstáculo

Padre e Hijo; el Último Obstáculo

Después de un pequeño lapso de oscuridad total, sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Como si hubiera dado un salto al vacío, pude sentirme volar por un efímero espacio de tiempo. Entonces, el suelo se materializó bajo mis pies y la gravedad volvió a ejercer su fuerza sobre mí. De no haber estado acostumbrado a la sensación, por mis días como agente del Team Rocket, estoy seguro que habría estado tanto mareado, como desorientado.

Poco después de haber aparecido en el otro lado de la plataforma luminosa, sentí una presencia detrás de mí. No tuve que voltearme, para entender que se trataba de Raichu. Completamente seguro de que el teletrasportador me había llevado a mi destino, abrí los ojos. Sentí la necesidad de ocultarme tras la pared más cercana, una vez los abrí completamente. Estaba ante una amplia estancia, bastante más amplia que la oficina anterior, que, igualmente, daba la sensación de estar casi vacía.

Ésta estancia estaba hecha del mismo material rojizo brillante que el resto de la mansión, y, aun así, daba la sensación de ser múltiples de veces más peligrosa que el resto de la estructura. En ella, había dos estatuas de un Rhydon ubicadas a los lados, varias vitrinas donde se mostraban fósiles Pokémon, en las paredes había varias bandereas con el logo del Team Rainbow Rocket, y, sobre el suelo, había una larga alfombra roja, que llegaba hasta un lujoso mueble de mármol.

Detrás de dicho mueble, y con su Persian recostado a su lado, se encontraba Giovanni, el hombre que fingió ser mi padre por cinco años. Además del Pokémon felino, que se encontraba a su derecha, estaba Mewtwo, que flotaba a su izquierda. El legendario, a diferencia del Pokémon insignia de Giovanni, parecía estar completamente alerta.

Giovanni no reaccionó ante mi precipitada aparición, y eso, seguramente, se debía a que ya me había visto venir a través del monitor colocado sobre la mesa de mármol. Como si nada hubiera pasado, el hombre siguió haciendo lo que había estado haciendo al momento que abrí los ojos; acariciar a su Persian. La ira que me causaba el solo verlo, no fue suficiente para obligarme a dar un solo paso. Estaba paralizado por una abrumadora cantidad de emociones, que se arremolinaban dentro de mí.

–Te ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba. –Entonces, Giovanni finalmente habló. Su voz era gélida como aliento de Glalie. "Mentira, recuerdo que mi Glalie resultaba mil veces más cálido que ese hombre". Su mirada lentamente se desplazó de la cabeza de su Persian hasta mí; al final, nuestra visión se cruzó por completo. –¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha sido de mi gimnasio?

Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño. "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?". Con respecto a ello, hasta hace no mucho, la Liga Pokémon finalmente decidió hacer algo respecto a ello, fue un tiempo después del ataque de Giovanni a Ciudad Saffron, que fue donde se reveló la verdadera identidad de Giovanni como líder del Team Rocket. Aunque claro, eso era un secreto a voces; si nadie hacía nada, era por el poder de su mafia.

Debido a que su revelación implicó que finalmente abandonaría por completo Kanto, algo confirmado después por la P.I., la Liga Pokémon decidió elegir un líder temporal para el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. Personalmente, me pareció estúpida la idea, pero ellos necesitaban mantener el status quo, así que no hubo nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Al final, el puesto fue ofrecido a Gary, que siendo aprendiz del Profesor Oak, poseía un curriculum increíble entre educación y experiencia en combate.

En ese entonces, Gary y el profesor aún estaban en el laboratorio de Bill, pero eso cambió cuando Gary aceptó la oferta. Los dos Oak decidieron dar el ejemplo, para así fortalecer al resto de líderes de gimnasio, y se volvieron una imagen de la fuerza de la Liga Pokémon en Kanto. Después de eso, se unieron con la P.I. para lidiar con futuros ataques del Team Rainbow Rocket en Kanto, convirtiéndose, entonces, en una imagen de seguridad para los Kantonianos.

Por suerte, nunca hizo falta que entraran en combate abierto, pero tal compromiso evitó que Gary participara en la redada a la dimensión del Team Rainbow Rocket. De todas formas, tomando en cuenta la fuerza con la que vine acompañado, tampoco es que hiciera falta. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior, eso explicaría porque Giovanni preguntaba por su gimnasio, aun así, ese no era el momento, y yo no era la persona indicada, para hacer esa pregunta.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Vine a matarte, no a conversar contigo sobre la actualidad fuera de aquí! –Finalmente reuní el coraje para moverme, pero, al hacerlo, una fuerza invisible me detuvo en el acto. Debido al chillido de ira que escuché detrás de mí, entendí que Mewtwo también había detenido a Raichu.

–Yo solo quería tener una conversación padre e hijo y saber que ha sido del gimnasio que manejé por años, sería una pena que terminara en las manos equivocadas. ¿Es que eso es mucho pedir, Red? –Ni siquiera fingiendo, su voz dejaba de escucharse fría y carente de sentimientos. Oprimí con ira mis puños y me preparé para gritarle cuanto insulto se me pasó por la cabeza, pero nada salió de mi boca. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro. –Ya veo… Mewtwo, creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos, ¿no ves que le impides gastar su aliento en amenazas sin valor?

–Lo siento, amo… –Después de que una voz ominosa inundara el ambiente, sentí que la fuerza que me ataba desapareció levemente.

–Ahora… Dejando de lado mi gimnasio, que no te preocupes, quitaré a ese chiquillo estúpido que me suplantó, una vez Kanto entera se arrodille ante mí. Sé qué quieres, y no puedes negar que soy comprehensivo, pues te he dado vía libre para llegar hasta mí.

–¡Lo que eres es un iluso! ¡Me has subestimado por última vez! ¡Te mataré y…!

–Mewtwo… Cambié de opinión, será mejor que no hables. –Incapaz nuevamente de mover los labios, observé con impotencia como Giovanni se levantaba de la enorme silla en la que estaba sentado y se colocaba frente a Mewtwo. –Si aún estás vivo, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho para molestarme, es porque me niego a dejarte tener una muerte digna. Sé que, si te matara ahora, serías como una especie de mártir enterrado en mi memoria, y no puedo aceptar eso. A decir verdad, nunca pensé que te detendrías, incluso cuando amenacé la vida de tu familia, así que todo este tiempo estuve esperando tu regreso, esperando por cobrarme lo último que queda de ti…

–Mal… dito… –Con la frente sudando, logré pronunciar esas palabras, que, aunque simples, cargaban con todo el odio que albergaba mi ser.

–Típico de ti, nunca sabes cuándo rendirte. ¿Acaso eso te ha servido de algo? Mira donde estás; en mi completo poder y con tu vida pendiendo de un hilo. Pero, como ya aclaré, no morirás… aún. Éste es el momento de que nos enfrentemos el uno al otro. Después de años en los que no fuiste más que una molestia que me veía obligado a soportar, finalmente será la hora de que te humille y destroce en aquello en lo que siempre has sobresalido. Pero antes quiero agradecerte. Agradecerte por acabar con las basuras que traje de distintas dimensiones. Claro, que hayas derrotado a los sujetos que duré años en recolectar, hace que la sangre me hierva en ira, pero te agradezco por mostrarme que en verdad no servían de nada. No solo no sabían seguir indicaciones, tampoco sirvieron para derrotarte, ni siquiera con sus legendarios. Y luego estaba Ghetsis… Lo cierto es que, si tú no te encargabas de él, yo lo hubiera hecho. Lo que me recuerda, debo mandar a que asesinen a ese Colress, después de que haya acabado contigo. Me fue útil, pero no pienso tolerar a alguien como él, incapaz de reconocer el poder cuando lo tiene al frente; que al final te hubiera apoyado, es prueba de ello. En fin, supongo que después de todo este tiempo, tendré que volver a buscar subordinados de calidad en las otras dimensiones, algunos en verdad capaces…

–Te… mata… ré… –No estaba dispuesto a detenerme, no frente a Giovanni. Sin importar que tan inútil fuera mi insistencia, debía demostrarle que su poder no me intimidaba.

–¿Sigues con eso? En verdad eres un cabeza dura, Red. Pensé que te había educado mejor que eso… Bueno, la verdad es que no importa, de todas formas, ya no podrás seguir siendo una molestia, una vez te acabe. Mewtwo, libéralo; mantente al margen una vez empiece el combate.

–Sí, amo.

–¡Maldito, desgraciado, hijo de Ditto! ¡Te mataré después de hacerte chillar del dolor, ya lo verás! –Capaz de hablar con fluidez de nuevo, dejé salir lo que había sido obligado a retener hasta ese momento.

–Red, Red, Red… ¿Acaso no entiendes que todo eso es un desperdicio de energía? Nada ganas insultándome. Para mí, que te he usado como mi marioneta personal, eso no es más que el berrinche de un niño impotente.

–¡No dirás eso en unos minutos, te lo aseguro! ¡Además, ya no me llames Red, soy Ash! ¡Lo recordé todo, así que no tienes que seguir actuando como si fueras mi maldito padre, infeliz!

–Ohh… Así que al final lo has logrado. –Su expresión no había cambiado, pero su voz no sonaba igual… Como si se limpiara, sacudió su traje negro, estampado con el logo de su organización, y se quitó el fedora. Tras colocarlo en la mesa de mármol, levantó la mirada, revelando una sonrisa fría y cruel. –¿Lo disfrutaste, maldito chiquillo? ¿Disfrutaste que el asesino de tu padre lo reemplazara? ¿Disfrutaste que jugara contigo, como si de una pieza de ajedrez te trataras? ¿Disfrutaste lo que le hice a tu hija? ¿Disfrutaste como arruiné tu vida? Por tu mirada, puedo deducir que no… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo sí lo disfruté, así como disfrutaré humillarte en combate, para después asesinarte de manera lenta y dolorosa. Si hubieras dejado a esos tres inútiles robar a tu Pikachu, tal vez tu vida habría sido mejor… Y no te bastó solo con eso, también te frustraste muchas misiones importantes del Team Rocket. Por eso te hice trabajar como agente durante un tiempo, como paga de tus errores. Aunque eso nunca sería suficiente, verte usando nuestro uniforme, fue la mejor manera de humillar tu recuerdo. Ash… No, no te daré el gusto. Red, como el hijo al que usé a mi gusto, hoy ha llegado el día de deshacerme de ti. ¡Hoy será el día que lamentarás haberte metido en mi camino!

–¡Hipócrita de mierda, antes que nada, fueron tus subordinados los que se metieron en mi camino! ¡Además, no creas que la gente te dejará hacer lo que se te da la gana, sin hacer algo al respecto! ¡Que seas fuerte, no cambia nada! ¡Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú, eso pienso enseñártelo a la fuerza! ¡Greninja!

–¡Te cerraré esa boca, Red! ¡Rhyperior! –Dos Pokéballs se elevaron en el aire, y entonces dos Pokémon aparecieron. Por un lado, estaba mi rana ninja, y por el otro, un gigantesco Pokémon de roca, con dos cuernos uno frente a otro, una cola que terminaba en una maza, y un cuerpo recubierto por placas de protección. Los dos Pokémon se embistieron, pero antes de que chocaran, un maullido molesto se escuchó. –… Persian, éste no es un combate en el que puedas participar…

–¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! –Pensé que había aprovechado la distracción, pero no fue el caso. El Pokémon rocoso se cubrió, limitando los daños a su cuerpo, recibiendo el ataque con su parte color naranja, y entonces se movió rápidamente, considerando su tamaño, y golpeó a Greninja.

–No creas que eres el único que le ha enseñado a sus Pokémon a actuar de manera independiente. –Gruñí al escuchar su comentario sarcástico. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con algo así, considerando la experiencia de Giovanni como entrenador, pero no por eso me frustraba menos.

–¡Greninja, lo mejor será atacar desde lejos, mantente a la distancia y ataca con Shuriken de Agua a discreción!

Giovanni nunca ha sido cualquier entrenador, claro que no. Como líder de la mafia más importante de Kanto, y el exlíder del gimnasio de mayor nivel de la zona, siempre ha destacado por ser un entrenador enfocado en el ataque. Tanto es así, que se dice que él inventó el movimiento Terremoto, forzando a sus Pokémon a alcanzar niveles de fuerza inimaginables.

Eso implica dos cosas. La primera: que, al enfocarse en el ataque, suele descuidar su defensa. Y la segunda: que recibir un solo ataque de sus Pokémon, puede bastar para sellar por completo un combate. Incluso así, Giovanni cometió un enorme error, y éste fue convocar a su Rhyperior. Es cierto que su nivel debe rondar el del Hydreigon de Ghetsis, pero a diferencia del caso anterior, la ventaja de tipos estaba por completo a mi favor.

–Se lo que debes estar pensando… –Al escuchar su voz, volteé hacia él y noté que tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios. –Crees que cometí un error al usar a Rhyperior. Claro, contra tu Greninja, es cierto que nada podrá hacer. Pero eso no importa, pues él solo se encargará de agotar a tu Pokémon, para que entonces entre Mewtwo y barra con todo tu equipo. Y si te lo digo, es porque no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Conoces el poder de Mewtwo, sabes que él no te permitirá escapar; estás aquí encerrado, y la muerte será tu única salida. Así que, ¿qué harás? ¿Derrotarás rápidamente a Rhyperior para que de esa forma ataque Mewtwo? ¿O te dedicarás a alargar tus últimos minutos de vida?

–Elijo la tercera opción: derrotaré rápidamente a tu Rhyperior, luego me encargaré de Mewtwo y arrancaré a Necrozma de tus manos. ¡Vamos Greninja, usa Doble Equipo ya sigue atacando con Shuriken de Agua!

Por un momento, Greninja dejó de atacar al arrinconado Rhyperior, entonces, su cuerpo se dividió en más de una docena de copias. Las copias y el original rodearon al Pokémon de Giovanni y volvieron a atacar lanzando múltiples estrellas de agua. Hasta ahora, el tipo Roca/Tierra no había hecho más que usar los protectores de su cuerpo, para concentrar el daño en ellos. De no haber hecho eso, es seguro que ya estaría completamente debilitado. Sin embargo, la estrategia no era perfecta, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar señales de agotamiento.

–Buen intento… ¡Rhyperior, deja de jugar y usa Terremoto! –Como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido solo un acto, el Pokémon dejó de cubrirse y se expuso a los ataques. Pero no esperó simplemente a recibirlos, no, lo que hizo fue golpear el suelo con su pata izquierda, provocando que todo el suelo se sacudiera violentamente. –¡Ahora Roca Afilada!

Mientras duraba el Terremoto, los múltiples Greninjas comenzaron a recibir daño, causando que las copias comenzaran a desvanecerse en grupo. Con el real expuesto, Rhyperior no dudó en golpear el suelo con su cola, causando que montañas de roca cristalina surgieran del suelo. El movimiento tipo Roca avanzó hasta Greninja; curiosamente, el suelo dañado inmediatamente era reparado por el mismo material oscuro rojizo, que actuaba como las plaquetas en la sangre. Eso no había sucedido antes, así que era de suponerse que la habitación era especial en es sentido.

–¡Greninja, esquívalo saltando y vuelve a usar Doble Equipo! –Antes que la última montaña de roca cristalina surgiera del suelo, Greninja reaccionó velozmente. Cuando la Roca Afilada surgió, la rana la usó para impulsarse hasta donde estaba el Pokémon del mafioso, dividiéndose en múltiples clones en el aire. –¡Cuchillada Nocturna!

Impulsados como una bala, Greninja y varios clones embistieron al Rhyperior con dos kunai negros en cada mano. Fue un movimiento invisible a la vista. En un momento, Greninja estaba saltando sobre la roca azulada, y al otro estaba junto a sus clones, al otro extremo del campo de batalla. No parecía que hubiera pasado nada, pero entonces Rhyperior, que había levantado sus brazos para cubrirse, perdió la fuerza en éstos. Había quedado completamente descubierto, así que probablemente Greninja había atacado directamente en la base de sus hombros.

–¡Rhyperior, Terremoto una vez más!

–¡Shuriken de Hielo en su cola y patas!

La diferencia entre la velocidad de ambos, era otro factor muy importante. No importaba que el Rhyperior ostentara de una defensa superior, si era incapaz de atacar, entonces eventualmente caería. Tres Shuriken de Agua congelados dieron justo en los tres blancos, todos los clones habían vuelto a rodear a la bestia, así que había sido imposible determinar de donde habían venido los ataques. Lo que sí podía ser determinado, era que habían causado el efecto deseado.

–¡Libérate, Rhyperior, hazlo y ataca con Terremoto!

–¡Ataca, Greninja!

Sin esperar a más direcciones, Greninja y sus copias formaron múltiples Shuriken de Agua en sus manos, y entonces comenzaron a lanzarlos sin detenerse. Como si de un fusilamiento se tratara, el indefenso Pokémon tipo Roca/Tierra, recibió de lleno miles de ataques por parte de Greninja. Con cada Shuriken de Agua que golpeaba su cuerpo descubierto, un ronquido de ira y dolor abandonaba su garganta.

A ese ritmo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Rhyperior cayera derrotado, sobre todo, considerando que su defensa especial no debería ser mejor que la física. Aunque era probable que eso Giovanni ya lo hubiera tomado en cuenta. Los golpes siguieron por un rato, y lo cierto es que yo comenzaba a desesperarme. "¿Cómo es que ha aguantado tanto?"; no importaba como lo viera, no tenía sentido. "A menos que Giovanni se refiriera a eso, cuando mencionó que desgastaría a Greninja…".

Lo cierto es, que el hielo que había congelado las patas y la cola del Pokémon rocoso, estaba comenzando a fragmentarse, así que no aguantaría mucho más. Greninja tenía que dar el golpe final para poder enfrentar a Mewtwo, y si sus ataques especiales no hacían el trabajo, entonces no quedaba de otra que probar por el lado físico. Por eso mismo, no dudé en ordenarle que usara Cuchillada Nocturna, pero entonces…

El suelo tembló y un sonido similar al cristal quebrándose resonó por todo el lugar. Grietas surcaron por toda la habitación, y aunque éstas se cerraron casi de inmediato, lograron llegar hasta donde Greninja y sus copias. Como muñecos de nieve bajo el Sol, todas las copias se desvanecieron en el aire, dejando solo a Greninja. Y mientras que el Terremoto no había detenido a mi Pokémon, si había liberado a Rhyperior, que ya se estaba preparando para contraatacar. Solo quedaba una opción, y era apuntar a su cuello…

Greninja sabía eso, así que hizo una finta, como dando a entender que lo apuñalaría en la espalda. El enorme Pokémon movió su cola, listo para usarla como un poderoso mazo; con sus brazos de martillo inutilizados, no le quedaba de otra. A la velocidad de un Rayo Hielo, Greninja saltó, dando un giro en el aire, pero antes de aterrizar sobre la espalda de Rhyperior, cambio su trayectoria y se colocó frente a él. Un solo movimiento y daría un golpe fulminante.

Miré a Giovanni, fue solo un instante minúsculo, en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Al ver el gesto en su rostro, supe que había vuelto a caer en su trampa. Intenté gritarle a Greninja que se detuviera, pero fue inútil. Con su cuerno brillando de un color verdoso, el Pokémon rocoso bajó su cabeza, antes de que Greninja pudiera golpearlo en la garganta, y golpeó con ésta la cabeza de Greninja.

¡Pum! Greninja fue estampado contra el piso por una fuerza sin igual, y lo peor es que había sido un golpe súper-efectivo, pues eso había sido Megacuerno. Con la rana derribada delante suyo, el Pokémon de Giovanni levantó su cola y se preparó para golpear con ella el suelo; usaría Roca Afilada. Si ese ataque impactaba a Greninja, sería su derrota; no podía permitirlo. Con la adrenalina inundando mis venas, grité con a todo pulmón.

–¡Greninja, hemos salido de peores situaciones juntos! ¡Levántate y ataca una vez más, hazte más fuerte, mucho más fuerte! ¡Así como nuestro lazo nunca fue derrotado por el tiempo y nuestra falta de memoria, no lo hará por el hombre que tanto daño nos causó! ¡Levántate y corta con Cuchillada Gélida!

–¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Lazos? ¡Todo eso es completamente inútil, solo importa el poder apabullante! ¿Es que no ves que tu Greninja no puede ni moverse? ¡Rhyperior machaca con tu cola, usa Roca Afilada!

La cola, que se mantenía alzada, descendió a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sabía que, si esa maza hacía contacto con el suelo, habría perdido mi primer Pokémon ante Giovanni; después de eso, solo me quedaría tres Pokémon para enfrentar a Mewtwo y Necrozma. Esperaba enfrentarlos con al menos una ventaja de dos a uno, así que perder a Greninja, sería cuanto menos problemático. "¡Si no hubiera sido por el Hydreigon de Ghetsis…!".

Estaba bastante desesperado, pero aun así no fue una sorpresa sentir que la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo se había duplicado. Hubo un enorme estruendo, pero no fue debido a que la cola de Rhyperior hubiera golpeado el suelo, sino que todo su cuerpo lo hizo. De su garganta emanaba un vapor frío. Había esperado ver a Ash-Greninja manteniendo una pose victoriosa, pero era todo lo contrario…

Su cuerpo estaba decaído y respiraba con dificultad, su dolor era mío, así que podía sentir que tan dañado estaba por los dos combates que había llevado a cabo de manera seguida. Así como para él resultaba difícil mantenerse en pie, para mí comenzaba a ser lo mismo. Me sentía cansado, al borde del colapso, y esas era pésimas condiciones para lidiar contra el enemigo que enfrentaríamos a continuación.

Intenté pensar en las distintas opciones que tenía a mano, entre todas ellas, la mejor era cambiar a Greninja por Krookodile y darle descanso por si necesitaba nuevamente te de él. Pensé en otras opciones, pero con mi limitado tiempo, nada más se me ocurrió. "No hay de otra, cambiaré a…"; no había terminado de pensar en eso, cuando una potente ola de dolor rodeó mi cuerpo. Parpadeé, intentando captar que había pasado, y entonces lo vi…

El Rhyperior ni siquiera había sido regresado a su Pokéball, cuando Mewtwo abandonó el lado de su esclavizador y atacó a Greninja. Una luz rojiza finalmente absorbió al tipo Roca/Tierra, pero ya no había tiempo para fijarse en eso; el combate de verdad había empezado. Sentí miedo, miedo como hace mucho tiempo no lo había sentido, un miedo capaz de devorarme por dentro; pero no era el momento para dejarme consumir por eso. Apreté con fuerza mis puños y me enfoqué en dar lo mejor de mí; pude sentir que Greninja estaba de acuerdo con mi resolución.

–¡Greninja, Doble Equipo!

–¡Mewtwo, utiliza Onda Mental para acabar con las copias!

Apenas Greninja se había dividido, un choque de poder psíquico hizo que la habitación entera se sacudiera. Lanzando múltiples pedazos de suelo al aire, los clones simplemente se desvanecieron al ser impactados. Y aunque Greninja había salido ileso, gracias a su energía siniestra, ahora estaba expuesto a un ataque frontal.

–¡Acércate y usa Cuchillada Nocturna! –Sabía que atacar de cerca sería peligroso, pero no tenía de otra. Greninja, con su velocidad superior, corrió ágilmente hacia el legendario artificial, esquivando los escombros que habían quedado atrás luego del ataque psíquico.

–¡Rapidez!

–¡Doble Equipo! –Rapidez es un movimiento que nunca falla, pero no pensaba rendirme ante eso, no estando conectado con Greninja. Usando sus copias como distractor, Greninja rodeó a Mewtwo, buscando acercarse a él, con las estrellas de energía siguiéndolo de cerca. Dando una rodada, Greninja pudo colocarse a sus espaldas, y entonces atacó.

Greninja se lanzó hacia la espalda de Mewtwo, con sus dos kunai listos. Mewtwo, como era de esperarse, se percató de esto, pero su velocidad jamás podría superar a la de Ash-Greninja. La rana ninja hizo un profundo corte en Mewtwo, que chilló con dolor, y tras eso, saltó y permitió que la Rapidez diera a aquel que la había lanzado. Greninja había evitado ser dañado y había dañado, al menos ese era un buen comienzo.

–Es cierto que eres un entrenador del más alto nivel, tanto que me enorgullece haberte llamado hijo. –Escupí un insulto al escuchar las palabras de Giovanni, que cabe mencionar, estaban cargadas de veneno. –También eres un excelente asesino; de no haberse tratado de ti, habría hecho todo para mantenerte de mi lado… Pero nada de eso servirá para detener a Mewtwo. ¡Mewtwo, Mega-evoluciona a tu forma X y usa Recuperación!

Algo dentro de mí se rompió al escuchar esas palabras; Giovanni, al ver mi rostro, comenzó a reír con locura. Un brillo iluminó el cuerpo de Mewtwo, conectándolo con un anillo que llevaba Giovanni. Al difuminarse, en su lugar quedó un ser de cuerpo robusto; era Mewtwo, pero claramente ahora su estilo de batalla estaría enfocado en el lado físico.

No era del todo ignorante a lo que ocurría. Giovanni ya había hablado al respecto, durante mis días bajo su mando; probablemente lo hizo pensando en este momento. Aunque Giovanni entonces ya había recuperado a Mewtwo, eso yo no lo sabía. Él se limitó a hablarme de como, después de sus investigaciones sobre la Mega-evolución en Kalos, el Team Rocket había decidido hacer dos mega-piedras para Mewtwo, para usarlas el momento que lo recuperaran.

Ese día, la idea, supuestamente, solo era teoría. Consistiría en darle la cualidad a Mewtwo de usar movimientos físicos y especiales libremente, dejándolo con la libertad de ejecutar en combate hasta siete de éstos. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo más impactante es que permitiría a Mewtwo mega-evolucionar en dos formas distintas. Mega-Mewtwo Y, enfocado en el ataque y defensa especiales, y Mega-Mewtwo X, enfocado en el ataque y defensa físicos.

Ambas formas serían logradas con una mega-piedra especial, que sería colocada dentro de su cuerpo, además, no sería necesario ningún tipo de lazo de confianza entre el entrenador y el Pokémon. En sí, el proceso asesinaría a cualquier Pokémon normal, solo Mewtwo podría lidiar con tantos cambios en su cuerpo y no morir, pero, al mismo tiempo, sería inevitable que se agotara con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, a cambio de eso, Mewtwo sería virtualmente invencible.

–¡Greninja, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder aquí! ¡Sigue luchando, no te detengas! ¡Aléjate y usa Shuriken de Agua! –Sabía que no podría vencerlo, era obvio que no importaba lo que hiciera, aun así, decidiera pedirle a Raichu que se uniera. En ese caso, solo me quedaba desgastarlo lo más posible con Greninja, para entonces intentar vencerlo con el Movimiento Z de Krookodile. Porque si Giovanni había decido mega-evolucionarlo tan temprano, era porque otra vez me estaba subestimando.

–¡Mewtwo, usa Onda Mental para destruir los Shuriken de Agua! –Podría parecer que hacía todo lo contrario, que había decido tomarse el combate en serio y mostrar su poder desde el inicio. Pero ese no era el caso, él solo estaba buscando destruir mi espíritu, por eso no le importaba desgastar a su Pokémon desde el inicio. Sin embargo, no pensaba darle el gusto de verme destruido; "¡Al final, seré yo quien ría!".

–¡Cuchillada Gélida! –Mientras que Mewtwo usaba su poder psíquico para detener los Shuriken en el aire, Greninja se escabulló velozmente por debajo suyo y lo golpeó con fuerza colosal en su cola. Dicho miembro se congeló levemente, lo que causó que perdiera velocidad. –¡Shuriken de Agua!

Era el momento, llevé mi mano a la pulsera en mi mano y me dispuse a girar el cristal sobre ella; de ante mano había colocado el Hidrostal Z, por si llegaba a necesitarlo. Pero entonces me detuve, pues sabía que no contaba con la energía para hacer dos Movimientos Z durante el mismo combate, menos si contaba con Mega-evolucionar a Charizard más adelante. "No puedo dejarme llevar…".

Maldije al aire. Greninja, aunque no hizo el mismo movimiento que usó contra el Garchomp de Cynthia, sí lanzó el Shuriken ubicado en su espalda. Éste giró, alcanzando un color anaranjado, e impactó contra el cuello del legendario. Mewtwo volvió a quejarse, pero decidí ignorar eso, priorizando así el aprovechamiento total del tiempo. Greninja cayó de pie sobre el suelo y escupió un potente Rayo Hielo.

–Córtalo con Corte Psíquico. –El rayo se partió en dos, dejando un intervalo de tiempo que Mewtwo aprovechó para embestir a Greninja.

–¡Shuriken de Agua! –Mewtwo ahora era más grande que en su forma normal, lo que lo hacía un blanco más fácil. Varios Shuriken lo golpearon, pero eso no bastó para detenerlo.

–¡Karatazo! –Usando su puño, Mewtwo golpeó el pecho de Greninja y lo lanzó al aire. –¡Mega-evoluciona en tu forma Y, y usa Aura Esfera!

El cuerpo de Mewtwo se encogió, mostrando una versión de sí mismo que sobresalía por el tamaño de la protuberancia en su cabeza. Ahora era el momento de atacar en verdad… Hay otro detalle que había excluido sobre las mega-evoluciones de Mewtwo, y es que, aunque la Y mantiene su tipo, la X adquiere el tipo Lucha, haciendo inútil el uso de los Pokémon del tipo Siniestro. Pero ahora que Giovanni había optado por ataques a distancia, podría aprovechar la oportunidad…

–¡Recibe el ataque y usa Cuchillada Nocturna!

–¡Mega-evoluciona en tu forma X, Mewtwo!

Ahora era demasiado tarde para que Giovanni se arrepintiera. Greninja se dejó caer, aceptando el daño de la Aura Esfera que había sido lanzada hacia él. Ambos sufrimos un dolor indescriptible, pero eso no evitó que Greninja siguiera adelante. Formó los dos kunais negros en sus manos y embistió al Pokémon que comenzaba a ser rodeado de un brillo magenta.

Sucedió rápidamente, así como cuando Greninja atacó los hombros del Rhyperior. Hubo un sonido agudo, producto del viento siendo cortado, y de pronto Greninja apareció en el suelo. El brillo desapareció, y ahí estaba Mewtwo en su forma X, pero por su respiración agitada, era obvio que había recibido el golpe aun estando en su forma Y. Parecía que estábamos remontado la situación, pero yo sabía que no era el caso; Greninja no aguantaría mucho más.

–¡Vamos, amigo mío! ¡Da todo de ti! ¡Shuriken de Agua! –Greninja asintió, y entonces sentí un dolor agudo recorrer mi cuerpo. Por su parte, mi inicial de Kalos fue rodeado por un torbellino, que rápidamente fue almacenándose sobre la palma de su mano. Ese era el movimiento más poderoso de Ash-Greninja, si no se toma en cuenta su fusión con el Movimiento Z; el Shuriken de Agua Colosal.

El agua acumulada, ahora giraba sobre las dos palmas de Greninja a una gran velocidad, la estrella tenía hasta diez puntas y su color era un anaranjado rojizo. Giovanni, visiblemente molesto porque Greninja siguiera en pie, le ordenó a Mewtwo acabarlo con Karatazo. Mewtwo se abalanzó con su máxima velocidad, pero jamás sería rival para mi Pokémon, ni siquiera con su aumento de poder.

Greninja gritó, haciendo un esfuerzo que yo pude sentir en mis huesos, y entonces lanzó el Shuriken Colosal. Pero antes que éste impactara contra el legendario, mi Pokémon escupió un último Rayo Hielo que endureció aún más la estructura del agua. El fuerte impacto pareció detener el tiempo. Hubo una lluvia de escarcha, que pronto se tiñó de rojo. Mewtwo, con su cuerpo cubierto de cortes sangrantes, siguió adelante.

Cerré los ojos, preparándome para el impacto, pero justo antes de que ocurriera, la conexión se rompió. Pude respirar de nuevo, ya habiendo recuperado mis propias sensaciones. Aunque dejé de lado eso de inmediato, para prestar atención al campo de batalla. La escarcha entorpecía un poco la visión, pero no había que ser un genio para entender lo que había sucedido.

Antes de que la salud de Greninja estuviera en aún más peligro, saqué la Pokéball de Krookodile y la lancé al aire, y en ese momento, con mi otra mano, apunté al campo de batalla, a donde presumía estaba Greninja, y oprimí el botón de su Pokéball. El rayo rojizo iluminó el maltrecho cuerpo de la rana, que ahora estaba a varios metros del legendario; probablemente debido al impacto. Con él de regreso a la seguridad de su esfera de contención, me enfoqué en la siguiente fase del combate. Estaba por ordenarle a Krookodile atacar, cuando escuché la fría voz de Giovanni.

–¡Mewtwo, usa Recuperación! –"¡Mierda!"; si no encontraba una manera de derrotar a Mewtwo con el Movimiento Z de Krookodile, ese sería el fin…

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Hasta que la Sangre Llueva.


	64. Hasta que la Sangre Llueva

Hasta que la Sangre Llueva

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Krookodile había entrado al combate, pero la situación no parecía querer moverse para ningún lado. Mientras que Mewtwo se enfocaba en cambiar de forma según le conviniera, para así usar sus ataques del tipo Lucha, Krookodile se aseguraba de enterrarse o usar Roca Afilada para defenderse de éstos. Estaba enfrentando al Pokémon más fuerte y no estaba cediendo terreno; sin haber entrenado para ese momento, eso habría sido imposible.

Durante todo el tiempo que tuve libre, me dediqué tanto a pasar tiempo con Yvonne y Serena, como a entrenar. Por supuesto que entrené a todos mis Pokémon, no dejé a ninguno de lado. Pero decidí dar prioridad a dos sobre los demás. El primero había sido Raichu, al que preparé para enfrentar a Necrozma; esa sería una batalla personal. Y el segundo fue Krookodile, al que entrené para poder enfrentar a Mewtwo sin tener problemas con sus ataques de tipo Lucha.

–¡Mewtwo, cambia a tu forma Y, y ataca con Rapidez!

–¡Entiérrate para evitar el ataque!

El legendario perdió su forma musculosa, transformándose en un ser más pequeño, y disparó varias estrellas que empezaron a seguir a Krookodile. Éste no tardó en usar sus fuertes garras para hacer un agujero en el material rojizo. Así de rápido como mi Pokémon se enterró, el material volvió a cerrarse, protegiéndolo del ataque que nunca suele fallar. Las estrellas de energía se estrellaron contra el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter.

Sonreí de soslayo al notar la expresión irritada de Giovanni. Se notaba muy frustrado. "¿Acaso eres tan estúpido como para creer que me vencerías usando solo el poder de Mewtwo?". Por el brillo ardiente en sus ojos, pude deducir que estaba pensando en cómo hacer que la situación se tornara a su favor. ¿Qué haría? ¿Sacaría a Necrozma y me enfrentaría en un combate doble? Miré a Raichu de reojo; si eso pasaba, no me tomaría por sorpresa.

Aunque pensaba en ello, la verdad es que no creía que eso fuera a suceder. Si Giovanni decidía sacar a Necrozma antes de que Mewtwo ganara o fuera derrotado, básicamente estaría admitiendo que su creación súper poderosa no estaba a la altura en la que lo colocaba con sus palabras. Alguien tan orgulloso como Giovanni, no aceptaría humillarse de tal manera. Y eso trabajaría completamente a mi favor.

–¡Krookodile, impúlsate fuera del suelo con Roca Afilada y ataca con Triturar!

–¡No dejes que lo haga! ¡Ataca a discreción con Aura Esfera y prepárate para detenerlo con Onda Mental! –Si Krookodile no hubiera olvidado Excavar, usar Roca Afilada para impulsarse y atacar no habría sido necesario, pero eso era lo de menos, pues Terremoto sería más efectivo en una situación como esa.

–¡Antes de atacar, usa Terremoto! –Sabía que pensaba hacer Giovanni, durante ese mismo combate ya lo había hecho una vez, y por ello Krookodile falló un ataque y casi fue derrotado. La Onda Mental de Mewtwo jamás afectaría a mi Pokémon, pero sí serviría para lanzar una enorme cantidad de escombros a Krookodile, deteniéndolo antes de que sea capaz de atacar y exponiéndolo a un contraataque directo.

Mewtwo, visiblemente irritado, comenzó a lanzar Aura Esferas al suelo, creando cráteres y soltando los escombros que necesitaría. Uno de esos ataques podría impactar a Krookodile, y ese era un riesgo que tendríamos que correr. Mewtwo lanzó un par de Aura Esferas más, pero nada ocurrió; como era de esperarse, Krookodile había usado el suelo para evitarlas. Por un instante no sucedió nada, y entonces el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente.

El legendario se detuvo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y los escombros, que reposaban sobre el suelo recién reparado, comenzaron a flotar en el aire. El Terremoto causó que fuera imposible notar de saldría Krookodile, pues cada parte del suelo se agrietó y hundió; de una de las tantas grietas, una mancha rojiza surgió, bajo ésta, un mineral azulino erupcionó violentamente. De manera increíblemente veloz, Krookodile evadió los escombros lanzados hacia él y mordió con violencia la larga protuberancia que surgía de la cabeza de Mewtwo.

El Pokémon artificial liberó un agónico grito. La habitación entera se sacudió con fuerza, escombros flotaron por todos lados. Sus ojos brillaban con una peligrosa intensidad. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme y, por la reacción de Giovanni, deduje que él también estaba siendo afectado. La onda psíquica estaba amenazando a todo lo que estuviera dentro de la habitación, todo excepto a Krookodile.

Mi Pokémon oprimió con más fuerza, y entonces un chillido agudo surgió del legendario. Un sonido similar al de carne siendo cortada inundó el lugar; no, era exactamente eso. Krookodile rebanó la extremidad y empezó a caer. Y aunque Mewtwo estaba bañado en sangre, eso no lo detuvo. Giró sobre su cuerpo y lanzó una poderosa Aura Esfera a la espalda expuesta de mi Pokémon. Por el tamaño de ésta, se notaba que cargaba con toda la ira que ardía en su interior. Pero la situación no era como aparentaba, pues Krookodile no estaba realmente expuesto.

"Coletazo post-Triturar"; no hacía falta que lo dijera, Krookodile sabía cómo actuar. Todo sucedió en un segundo. La extremidad en forma de cola fue rebanada y mi tipo Tierra empezó a caer, Mewtwo se giró y cargó un enorme ataque, pero fue incapacitado de lanzarlo, pues la pesada cola de Krookodile se estampó contra su cuerpo, lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

–¡Mewtwo, usa Onda Mental para ayudarte!

–¡Roca Afilada, rápido, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de tomar la ventaja!

El legendario de cuerpo menudo intentó protegerse creando un escudo de escombros a su alrededor, pero no hubo forma de que pudiera hacerlo a tiempo. Aún a unos metros del aire, fue recibido por un montículo de filosas rocas que lo golpearon desde abajo. Su cuerpo revotó, evitando el filo, y cayó con fuerza al suelo. Aparentemente, estaba desorientado. Cualquiera habría detenido su ataque ahí, ¡pero yo no lo haría!

–¡Levántate, Mewtwo, cambia a tu forma X!

–¡Sin piedad, Krookodile, Terremoto!

Un instante después de mi orden, Krookodile cayó al suelo golpeándolo con su cola. El suelo volvió a sacudirse, con aún más violencia que antes. Las grietas se reabrieron y los escombros temblaron. Mientras, el ser legendario no pudo hacer más que recibir el daño, completamente impotente. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, la sangre salía sin cesar de su cabeza y su respiración estaba agitada. Con su baja defensa en la forma Y, había recibido una cantidad importante de daño. Si seguíamos así…

–¡Recuperación! –Aun debilitado, logró flotar torpemente en el aire mientras su cuerpo brillaba.

–¡Krookodile, rápido, usa Afilagarras y luego Triturar! –Era un movimiento arriesgado, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que fuera un golpe contundente.

El lagarto de tierra golpeó repetidamente sus garras por un momento, y entonces, como un depredador envistiendo a su presa, se lanzó con su mandíbula abierta. El cuerpo de Mewtwo aún brillaba, probablemente debido a la cantidad de daño que tenía que curar. Aprovechándose de eso, Krookodile se impulsó con Roca Afilada y se preparó para morder; pero un instante antes de poder hacerlo, su cuerpo fue rechazado por un poderoso puñetazo que lo devolvió al suelo. Su cuerpo se clavó en el material rojizo, sufriendo varios cortes en el proceso.

–¡Mierda! –Incapaz de contener mi frustración, grité al aire y pateé al piso. Busqué la mirada de Giovanni y noté que, efectivamente, su gesto de confianza había regresado; no, no del todo. Había algo fuera de lugar, pues su mirada era ligeramente diferente. Entonces me enfoqué en donde estaba Mewtwo, su cuerpo había dejado de brillar y ahora estaba en su forma X; había aprovechado para transformarse mientras se recuperaba. Como era de esperarse, su cola estaba ahí…

"Parece que una vez más se ha recuperado completa… No, no es así"; entrecerré los ojos y presté más atención. Su cola estaba ahí, pero era visiblemente más corta, lo suficiente para que se pudiera notar con una segunda mirada. Además, su cuerpo no estaba completamente curado. Había pequeños cortes por aquí y por allá, además de varios moretones esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Y lo más importante; Mewtwo seguía agitado. La victoria ya no se veía tan lejana, solo debía seguir presionando, hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para usar el Movimiento Z.

Mis pensamientos optimistas se desvanecieron cuando mi mirada se deslizó hasta donde estaba Krookodile. El lagarto estaba reincorporándose, pero con muchísima dificultad. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, su piel estaba bañada de sangre espesa como el barro y, al igual que Mewtwo, su respiración estaba muy agitada. Era obvio que, de no haber contado con una clara ventaja, gracias a su tipo Siniestro, él ya se habría encontrado derrotado.

–¡Sé que debes estar cansado, en verdad que debes estarlo, Krookodile! ¡Pero no es momento de rendirse!¡Necesito que des tu último aliento, necesito que te levantes y luches hasta que hayas derrotado a Mewtwo, y entonces podrás descansar! ¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo, confío en ti, termina lo que comenzó Greninja! –Krookodile se terminó de levantar y asintió, acomodando sus anteojos, que estaban llenos de grietas; incluso a un lado le hacía falta el lente. Rugiendo, dejó salir la frustración que afloraba en su interior y se preparó para continuar el combate.

–Mewtwo, mantén tu forma X, prepárate… –No hubo burlas ni comentarios de victoria; Giovanni sabía muy bien que me había subestimado una vez más. O tal vez no, tal vez solo había sobrestimado el poder de Mewtwo; o tal vez fue ambas…

–¡Roca Afilada!

–Esquívala, Mewtwo, y ataca con Karatazo.

Krookodile movió su cola, y entonces multitud de rocas surgieron bajo el legendario. Éste se movió hacia al frente, esquivándolas sin problema. Tras ello, levantó su puño, el cual se rodeó de energía, y se lanzó hacia mi Pokémon.

–¡Excava! –Mi Pokémon rápidamente evadió el ataque lanzándose contra el suelo y usando sus garras para abrir un hueco en éste. Antes de que Mewtwo pudiera atacar, Krookodile ya había desaparecido. Esa técnica ya la había usado varias veces durante el mismo combate, así que estaba confiado de que funcionaría. Pero esa confianza murió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Giovanni.

–¡He esperado por este momento durante un largo rato! ¡Mewtwo, Terremoto! –¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? La respuesta sería simple: estaba esperando para usar ese movimiento en un momento en el que en verdad Krookodile fuera dañado por el ataque. Con la poca vitalidad que tendría mi Pokémon, el Terremoto sería fulminante.

–¡Krookodile, sal de ahí usando Roca Afilada! –Pero mi grito no llegó a tiempo. Mewtwo dejó de cargar el ataque del tipo Lucha, y en su lugar, usó su cola para golpear el suelo, causando que éste temblara.

La habitación se sacudió por un momento, y entonces Krookodile salió expulsado del suelo. Había podido llevar a cabo la orden que le di, y por eso no había sido derrotado, y, aun así, había recibido mucho daño. No entendía como Giovanni había planeado guardar ese movimiento, cuando ni siquiera parecía tomarme en serio. Mi rostro debió haber sido muy transparente, pues Giovanni me respondió…

–¿Creíste que te había subestimado? No… Red… –Fruncí el ceño. –… Red, Red… La verdad es que hace mucho acepté tu valor como entrenador, de lo contrario, nunca habría pensado en usarte cuando descubrí que estabas en coma… Ahora que la espera ha dado frutos, no queda nada más que aplastar tu esperanza. ¡Mewtwo, acabalo con Karatazo!

–¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ya lo dije! ¿No? ¡No me rendiré, ni yo, ni mis Pokémon! ¡Krookodile, Roca Afilada!

–Es inútil, Red… ¡Mewtwo, usa Corte Psíquico en la roca y ataca!

La adrenalina recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ese era el momento… Mewtwo estaba cansado, y mucho. La pelea contra Greninja debió haberse alargado más de lo que esperaba, por eso guardó el uso de Terremoto para un momento adecuado. Y ese momento no solo llegaría cuando Krookodile estuviera debilitado, también lo haría cuando Mewtwo lo estuviera. Giovanni sabía que estaba contra las cuerdas, por eso no podía esperar más. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Pues, porque una vez fuimos padre e hijo, y aun con todas sus mentiras, aprendí a leer la expresión en sus ojos…

Mewtwo levantó se brazo… Krookodile había logrado ponerse en pie nuevamente, aunque apenas. Sus ojos se notaban cansados y sus manos estaban decaídas. Sin embargo, eso no bastaría para que diera el brazo a torcer. Movió su cola, pero esta vez la estampó contra el piso. Una fila de montículos surgió del suelo, uno detrás del otro. Las rocas se acercaron al legendario, pero éste, con un simple movimiento de mano, hizo que múltiples navajas de energía flotaran hacia éstas, rompiéndolas en el acto.

Los escombros de las rocas flotaron en el aire por un momento, y fue entonces cuando la verdad se reveló. Los ojos de Krookodile se cruzaron por un momento con los de Mewtwo… Un chillido de ira y dolor inundó una vez más la habitación; las fauces de mi lagarto habían atrapado el cuerpo medio de Mewtwo, incluidos sus brazos y cola.

Mientras que los montículos de rocas avanzaban, Krookodile se había enterrado bajo tierra, siguiendo de cerca la trayectoria de la Roca Afilada. Cuando los montículos fueron destrozados, Krookodile salió del suelo, inafectado por las navajas de energía. Mientras había hecho eso, usó Afilagarras, mejorando su precisión y ataque. Ese Triturar que había atrapado a Mewtwo, tenía la potencia necesaria para derrotarlo.

–¡Oprime más, Krookodile, pártelo a la mitad! –Sabía que vencerlo en su forma X sería difícil. Por eso, era necesario ponerlo en una situación desventajosa. Con sus brazos atrapados, no le quedaba de otra que huir. Conociendo a Giovanni, él sabría lo mismo que yo, y estaría preparado para contraatacar.

–¡Mewtwo, cambia a tu forma Y! –El ser comenzó a brillar y entonces su cuerpo se encogió, dándole la oportunidad de escapar por entre los colmillos de mi tipo Tierra/Siniestro.

No alcanzaría el tiempo para que ninguno de los entrenadores presentes diera una orden; todo dependía de los Pokémon. Mewtwo, con su cuerpo ensangrentado, comenzó a brillar. No era recuperación, estaba regresando a su forma X; estaba dispuesto a atacar con todo. Parecía que Mewtwo había tomado la decisión correcta, pero un Pokémon doblegado por la Master Ball no tendría mejor criterio que un Pokémon entrenado para actuar libremente…

Una Roca Afilada surgió del suelo. Había sido un movimiento rápido e imperceptible, la cola de Krookodile apenas se movió. Pero eso bastó para convocar un montículo de rocas extremadamente filosas, que, sin avisar, empalaron al ser legendario. Había dejado de brillar, la transformación había sido evitada correctamente. La parte izquierda de su cuerpo estaba atravesada por la roca, y Mewtwo era incapaz de gritar; estaba congelado por el shock. Giovanni también lo estaba, pero eso solo duró un momento. Tras ello, un gritó y su eco se escucharon…

–¡Recuperación!

–¡No! ¡Ya no más! ¡Krookodile, usa la negrura que habita en nuestro ser, aliméntate de nuestro deseo de venganza! ¡Agujero Negro Aniquilador! – Krookodile se había asegurado de no matarlo al usar Roca Afilada, ahora solo quedaba derrotarlo por completo. Giré el cristal negro colocado sobre la Pulsera Z y realicé rápidamente el baile tradicional.

Krookodile rugió cuando la energía de mi cuerpo fue transportada al suyo. Con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, abrió la boca y miró al cielo. Arriba de donde estaba Mewtwo empalado, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, se formó un enorme agujero negro. La fuerza del Movimiento Z comenzó a tragarse los escombros, los restos de las estatuas y la alfombra hecha jirones.

Mewtwo intentó resistirse, pero le fue imposible. Su cuerpo fue separado de la roca e inmediatamente absorbido por el agujero negro. Hubo un segundo de silencio, y entonces la masa de energía oscura estalló, escupiendo el cuerpo de Mewtwo, que había vuelto a su forma original. Su cuerpo ya no tenía el agujero causado por la roca, lo que significaba que le había dado tiempo de usar Recuperación. Aun así, por su estado, era obvio que no se levantaría.

Krookodile lo había logrado, lo había vencido… sin matarlo. Sin embargo, Mewtwo no fue el único en caer. No supe en que momento sucedió, pero una vez acabó el Movimiento Z, pude notar que mi Pokémon se encontraba desmayado sobre el suelo. Después de una dura batalla, casi imposible de ganar, había logrado ganarse su momento de descanso. Orgulloso, regresé a Krookodile y me preparé para lo que seguía…

–No… Perdí tanto por crearte… ¡Perdí mucho más por recuperarte! ¡Silver perdió su brazo y muchos de mis hombres murieron! De no haber sido por Necrozma… ¡Y después de todo, perdiste…! –Un aura de odio rodeaba el cuerpo de Giovanni, que siguió maldiciendo, aun cuando regresó a Mewtwo a la Master Ball. –¡Maldición! ¡Maldigo el día que naciste, Ash Ketchum! ¡No dejaré que te burles de mí una vez más, no lo haré! ¡Necrozma, necesito tu luz una vez más, quema todo a tu paso!

Ese era el momento que había estado esperando… Oprimí el botón de la Pokéball que tenía en mi mano izquierda, liberando a Charizard; Raichu no se quejó, pues ya eso ya estaba hablado. Ni Raichu, ni Charizard, vencerían por sí solos a Necrozma; eso fue algo que aprendí a las malas durante nuestro primer encuentro. Así que sería trabajo del dragón falso debilitar lo más posible al Ultraente legendario. Nervioso, mientras Charizard era liberado, llevé la mano a la megapiedra colocada en mi gorra; empezaríamos con todo.

Giovanni apretó con ira la Master Ball en sus manos, liberando a un ser cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto puramente de luz. Sus alas de energía se movieron con elegancia, causando que los pedazos de alfombra restantes ardieran. "No puedo creer que Mewtwo fuera solo el principio, me siento tan cansado"; y a pesar de que tenía eso en mente, mi corazón no dejaba de latir violentamente, ante la expectativa de vengarme de los seres que arruinaron mi vida.

–¡Tal vez Mewtwo fue un fracaso, porque ese maldito nunca se doblegó ante mí del todo! –Escuchar eso me impactó al punto de que olvidara momentáneamente la presencia de Necrozma. –No te mató cuando lo mandé a Kalos, no te mató cuando lo mandé a Alola, no te mató en Sinnoh ni en Kanto… Ese estúpido nunca aceptó dar todo de sí para mí… Esta batalla no solo era mi venganza contra ti, era una prueba para Mewtwo… ¡Y falló! ¡Así como todos esos inútiles que tanto me costó traer a esta dimensión! Pero ya nada de eso importa, ya no importa que pase después de esto, ni a cuantos de mis subordinados deba matar debido a lo que ha ocurrido… ¡Lo único que quiero es verte muerto! ¡Y si ninguno de todos esos fracasos pudo cumplir ese deseo, entonces solo queda usar a aquel que sí te derrotó! Odias a Necrozma, ¿verdad? Él destruyó tu vida, al igual que yo… ¡Ahora es el momento de terminar nuestro trabajo! ¡Necrozma, Géiser Fotónico!

–¡Charizard, supera todos tus límites y venga a tus compañeros caídos! ¡Mega-evoluciona y usar Rayo Solar!

Mientras que el ser de luz cargaba un enorme ataque en su hocico, la luz de la mega-evolución cubrió al dragón falso. De pronto comenzó a hacer calor, pero no sabía decir si se debía a la habilidad de Mega-Charizard Y o al ataque de Necrozma. Finalmente, el ataque de Necrozma estuvo listo; era un rayo de luz asesina, el mismo que nos lanzó a mis Pokémon y a mí al Ultraumbral.

La luz del fin avanzó sin demora, devorando todo a su paso, sin embargo, antes de que entrara en contacto con Charizard, éste terminó de mega-evolucionar y escupió un potente rayo de energía verde; gracias a su habilidad, no hizo falta esperar a que cargara. El Rayo Solar chocó contra el Géiser Fotónico, pero la fuerza del segundo era mayor. La luz absorbió al ataque de tipo Planta y siguió avanzando, pero bastó el momento en que ambas energías chocaron, para que Charizard pudiera esquivarlo.

Raichu inmediatamente hizo un escudo de energía sobre nosotros; éste bastó para protegernos de la luz, ahora que estaba debilitada. Miré al frente, y casi como si mirara a un muro de kilómetros de altura, vi a Necrozma. Apreté los puños y me enfoqué en no dejarme intimidar. Le ordené a Charizard flanquear al legendario y atacar con otro Rayo Solar. Giovanni ordenó que usara Pulso Dragón… Necrozma se movió rápidamente y atacó; ambos torrentes de energía chocaron, pero esta vez la fuerza de ambos movimientos estuvo casi igualada, bastando para que éstos se contrarrestaran. "Mierda… Esto será muy cansado…"

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó… Segundos, minutos, horas, días… Podría haber sido cualquiera de los extremos, y no me habría percatado de ello. En una pequeña fracción de tiempo, había usado dos veces la sincronización con Greninja, había mega-evolucionado a dos de mis Pokémon y había usado un Movimiento Z; y todavía existía la posibilidad de que necesitara usar el de Raichu. Mi cuerpo estaba en su límite, y si seguía en pie, se debía a que Raichu me estaba ayudando a hacerlo.

"Rayos, me duele mucho la cabeza, mi brazo derecho está entumecido, tengo sueño y apenas puedo concentrarme en el combate… Si no vencemos rápido a Giovanni, no hay nada que me asegure que vea un nuevo amanecer". Sacudí la cabeza, como si eso fuera a ser de ayuda, y crucé miradas con Giovanni. Ahora, él apenas y hablaba. Ya no se dirigía a mí, simplemente gritaba órdenes a su Ultraente aquí y allá. Su expresión estaba tensa y completamente cargada de ira. La frustración se percibía en el aire; y eso no solo provenía de él. Ese era un combate que lo estaba tomando todo de nosotros.

–¡Necrozma, usa Cuerno Certero!

–¡Recíbelo y contrataca con Lanzallamas!

El poder de mi Mega-Charizard Y estaba por debajo del de Necrozma, de eso no había duda. No solo su poder de ataque era formidable, también lo era su poder defensivo. Cuatro ataques de Charizard solo harían lo que uno de Necrozma, lo que dejaba la balanza completamente del lado enemigo. Y, aun así, Charizard estaba dando la talla. Eso no solo se debía a que él estuviera entre mis dos Pokémon más poderosos, sino que también a que Necrozma carecía de experiencia.

La diferencia entre Necrozma y Mewtwo era considerable. Mientras que Necrozma poseía un poder abrumador, capaz de vaporizarlo todo, Mewtwo poseía una fuerza especialmente táctica. Estaba claro que Giovanni nunca antes había usado a Necrozma para combatir… Así que, a la larga, el combate contra Mewtwo podría considerarse ligeramente más difícil; pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, no cuando Necrozma seguía en pie.

La cabeza de Necrozma, que brillaba con un tono plateado, chocó contra el pecho de Charizard, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros en el aire. El lagarto de fuego abrió la boca y apuntó a la cabeza de Necrozma y, con un rugido, escupió un poderoso torrente de fuego que fue a dar directamente a la cara del Ultraente. El ser chilló con ira y batió sus alas, comenzando a emitir un brillo que presagiaba la muerte.

–¡Esquívalo y usa Rayo Solar! –La luz calcinó todo a su alrededor, incluidas varias capas del material rojizo, que no dejaba de regenerarse cada vez que recibía daño. Charizard, que se había colocado arriba del Ultraente, lanzó un poderoso rayo verde que impactó contra una de las alas de Necrozma, haciendo que volviera a chillar, mientras se sacudía violentamente.

–¡Necrozma, contrólate! –Giovanni gritó repentinamente, mientras oprimía el botón de la Master Ball en sus manos. El ser inmediatamente se calmó, pero ese momento lo había expuesto a un ataque. Varias sierras de aire le golpearon en la base de sus alas, causando que perdiera el equilibrio en medio vuelo. Charizard aprovechó para volar hacia él, mientras escupía otro torrente de fuego. –¡Joya de Luz!

Mi estómago se revolvió cuando vi como un rayo de luz partía las llamas y chocaba contra el abdomen de Charizard, haciendo que cayera al suelo. "Lo había olvidado, Necrozma tiene un ataque de tipo Roca"; ese podía ser el fin de mi Pokémon tipo Fuego/Volador. Cualquier otro Charizard habría caído al recibir ese ataque, pero Charizard no entrenó y sufrió por años en vano. Red "Dead Spark" Sakaki siempre supo cómo fortalecer las debilidades de sus Pokémon. En esos años, entrené a mis Pokémon para soportar lo que ningún otro espécimen de su especie podría.

Fueron entrenamientos no especializados en enfrentar a un Pokémon en específico, como si lo fueron aquellos entrenamientos que llevé a cabo fuera del laboratorio de Bill; esos días, entrené a mis seis Pokémon para enfrentar a Giovanni y solo Giovanni. Pero, cuando era el mercenario Red Sakaki, los entrené para soportar movimientos a los que eran débiles, muy débiles. Fueron entrenamientos a los que yo, antes del coma, no habría podido exponer a mis Pokémon. Ahora era cuando podía agradecer por el endurecimiento de mi alma, causado por Giovanni…

Charizard batió sus alas, evitando chocar contra el piso, y entonces se elevó velozmente, estrellando su cuerpo contra Necrozma. Usando toda la fuerza de su ser para escupir un Lanzallamas capaz de volar por sí solo. Casi como se vería el Movimiento Z del tipo Dragón, el Lanzallamas envolvió con sus fauces a Necrozma y lo empujó hasta pegar contra el techo de la habitación. Ese era un movimiento cargado de toda la determinación de Charizard, pero, así como hace casi siete años eso no le importó al Ultraente de luz, ahora tampoco lo hizo.

Un rayo de luz atravesé el cielo y golpeó el ala izquierda de Charizard; un hueco quedó ahí, donde le rayo impactó. Ésta vez Charizard no pudo hacer nada para detener su caída y se estrelló contra el suelo, dejando un cráter ahí donde cayó. Necrozma descendió de las alturas, con su cuerpo envuelto de tanta luz, que era difícil verlo directamente.

–¡Charizard, levántate, aún tienes trabajo que hacer! ¡Si deseas descansar, deberás hacer como Krookodile! ¡Lucha por ti, lucha por mí, lucha por nosotros! ¡Demuestra porque nuestro lema es nunca rendirnos! ¡Demuestra el poder que existe en la fuerza de nuestros lazos y la voluntad que los sostiene! ¡Levántate y lucha una vez más! –Liberando un grito que hizo que los bellos de mis brazos se erizaran, Charizard batió sus alas y se puso en pie.

Volar no sería algo sencillo de hacer, no con el actual estado de su ala izquierda; pero esa no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera a pesar de las circunstancias negativas. Charizard se elevó y esperó por la llegada de Necrozma. Ambos Pokémon se colocaron uno frente al otro, mirándose con ira, pero también respeto; sus ojos se clavaron el uno en el otro, y entonces ambos rugieron.

Necrozma batió sus alas de luz y se lanzó mostrando su cabeza. Charizard lo agarró de las protuberancias similares a cuernos y lo sostuvo con dificultad. El Ultraente rugió, Charizard le respondió; y entonces mi Pokémon movió bruscamente sus alas. Los múltiples Cortes Aéreos golpearon de lleno el cuerpo de Necrozma, que aun así empujó con su cabeza y golpeó el hocico de Charizard. Molesto, el falso dragón atacó otra vez con Corte Aéreo, mientras que aprovechaba para atacar, con Lanzallamas, la cara descubierta de Necrozma, consiguiendo hacer, por fin, que éste retrocediera.

–¡Ahora, Llamas Solares! –Charizard batió sus alas y se colocó a una distancia segura, entonces escupió un torrente de llamas verdosas; era la fusión de Lanzallamas y Rayo Solar.

El ataque envolvió a Necrozma, y aunque sus alas de luz no fueron afectadas, su cuerpo físico sí lo fue. Su piel se ennegreció, y ahí donde lo hizo, la luz murió. Necrozma chilló, entre molesto y adolorido; satisfecho, noté que el legendario había sufrido profundas quemaduras. La quemadura ahora debilitaría a Necrozma lentamente, así que Charizard ya había cumplido con su tarea principal, ahora solo tenía que infringir el mayor daño posible.

–¡Bien hecho, Charizard, usa Respiro! –Charizard aterrizó sobre el suelo y empezó a botar escamas dañadas; el hoyo en su ala no se cerró del todo, pero sí sanó en gran parte. Un segundo Respiro cerraría el hoyo, pero eso sería exponer a Charizard gratuitamente.

–¡Atácalo con Pulso Dragón, no lo dejes que se recupere otra vez! –Giovanni había aprovechado la técnica de la recuperación de salud con Mewtwo, así que era consciente de que tan molesta podía llegar a volverse, por lo tanto, no le volvería a dar a Charizard la oportunidad de curarse. –¡Estamos cerca de ganar, usa todo tu poder!

Charizard volvió al aire, esquivando un pulso de energía que había sido lanzado contra él. Esquivó otro más y atacó con Corte Aéreo. Las sierras de aire golpearon al legendario, causando que retrocediera y fuera incapaz de seguir atacando. Charizard aprovechó para acercarse y atacar con Lanzallamas, pero Necrozma no tuvo problemas para contrarrestarlo. Uno de los pulsos de energía golpeó a Charizard, pero ese fue el momento que él aprovechó para girar en el aire y golpearlo en la espalda con otro Lanzallamas.

–¡Ahora Rayo Solar! –El rayo de energía golpeó nuevamente la espalda de Necrozma…

–¡Géiser Fotónico!

Necrozma recibió el ataque de Charizard y giró sobre sí mismo. Estando frente a mi Pokémon, el Ultraente extendió sus alas y expulsó una gigantesca cantidad de luz. Charizard fue incapaz de escapar y fue engullido por el ataque. La luz brilló por unos segundos, pero eso bastó para dejarme frente al peor escenario. La piel de Charizard, toda la que era visible, estaba calcinada, mostrando la carne ensangrentada y al rojo vivo del lagarto; esa era una quemadura que no se podía comparar al fuego natural de su cuerpo.

–Mierda… ¡Charizard, Respiro! –No me quedaba de otra, sino ordenaba eso, era posible que Charizard muriera. El lagarto no se molestó en aterrizar, simplemente cayó al suelo, con un sonido seco, y empezó a desprenderse de las escamas quemadas. Pero Giovanni no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

–¡Usa todo tu poder, Ultra-Necrozma! ¡Rompe el espacio!

–¡Lieeeeee! –Un grito como aquel que me mandó al coma, resonó en la habitación, y el cuerpo del Ultraente comenzó a refulgir con más fuerza que nunca. El ser volvió a crear una barrera de luz; pero ésta vez fue diferente a la anterior. Así como sucedió cuando estuve cerca de la muerte, un Ultraumbral se abrió en medio del campo de batalla, y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Charizard fue absorbido por el umbral.

Estaba absorto, completamente en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar. Ni siquiera era capaz de preocuparme por el peligro en que me encontraba. Pero, a diferencia de mí, Raichu no esperó por lanzarse al ataque… Tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio donde mi Pokémon había sido devorado, tanto, que fui capaz de notar que todavía faltaba algo. Necrozma se percató de que mi roedor se acercaba a él, por ello movió sus alas de luz, creando ondas de energía amarillenta.

Donde antes había aparecido el umbral, éste reapareció, pero en forma de una explosión. Ondas de energía azulada surgieron, y con ellas, el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, que había vuelto a su forma básica. Al parecer, ese había sido el ataque fulminante que Giovanni confiaba que le daría la victoria; de no ser así, nunca habría pensado que el Ultraente era superior a Mewtwo. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya nada de eso me importaba.

Dejé a Raichu encargarse de la situación por un momento y levanté la esfera en mi mano. La Pokéball absorbió a Charizard. Con cuidado, la acerqué a mi rostro, y vi que la luz que emitía parpadeaba con normalidad; esa era una señal de que el Pokémon dentro estaba inconsciente… pero vivo. Respiré hondo y me relajé por un momento, pues en verdad había temido por la vida de mi Pokémon. Entonces regresé la Pokéball a mi cinturón y levanté la mirada; si antes odiaba a los seres ante mí, ahora los despreciaba aún más. Fruncí el ceño y le grité a Raichu.

–¡Raichu, Charizard ya hizo su trabajo! Gracias a las Llamas Solares, Necrozma está quemado, ¡aprovecha eso y derrótalo de una vez por todas! ¡Véngate por lo que nos hizo, véngate por lo que te hizo! ¡Es el momento de que lo hagas pagar por obligarte a evolucionar, es ahora o nunca, Pikachu…!

El silencio reinó por un momento, pero rápidamente fue exiliado por un fuerte sonido de impacto. Un rayo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Necrozma, haciéndolo chillar de dolor, aun a pesar de su resistencia al tipo Eléctrico. Raichu ardía en tanto odio como yo, y ese era el momento de dejarlo salir todo. Dead Spark no solo se refería a Red Sakaki; era un apodo que nos dieron a Raichu y a mí, mis compañeros del Team Skull. Y ese era el momento de que, juntos, descargáramos todo sobre aquellos que nos corrompieron; era el verdadero momento de darle muerte a "Dead Spark".

–¡Necrozma, esa rata es la razón de que estemos aquí luchando! ¡No te guardes nada y lucha hasta que toda la energía que robaste, caiga sobre el cadáver de esos dos que se oponen a nosotros!

Eran dos venganzas que habían sido esperadas por años, pero solo una de ellas sería alcanzada; y no permitiría que Giovanni se diera el gusto de lograrlo. Le ordené a Raichu que usara Cola de Hierro. El roedor usó su cola como una tabla de surfear y surcó el campo de batalla, esquivó grácilmente el Pulso Dragón que Giovanni había ordenado y golpeó al legendario, haciendo que, efectivamente, cayera al suelo.

"Puede que se vea pequeño, pero Raichu es en verdad poderoso. Como Pikachu, ya era uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes, y ahora no hay duda de que él está en la cima de mi equipo". Necrozma golpeó el suelo, perdiendo por un instante sus alas y cuernos de luz. Pero eso duró poco, pues rápidamente se levantó y usó su ataque refulgente.

–¡Raichu, usa Psíquico para protegerte! –Una versión más poderosa del escudo que antes había usado para protegerme, lo cubrió. La luz asesina lo envolvió, y aunque por un momento me preocupé, una vez ésta se desvaneció, Raichu permaneció ileso. –¡Ataca con Atactrueno!

–¡Necrozma, usa Cuerno Certero!

Raichu permaneció donde estaba, mientras que el Ultraente lo envistió. Un torrente de energía eléctrica surgió de las mejillas amarillas del roedor y golpeó el cuerpo de Necrozma. Y aunque la luz de su cuerpo pareció perder por un momento su intensidad, esto no lo detuvo y siguió hacia al frente. Los cuernos de luz plateada golpearon a Raichu, lanzándolo contra el techo. El roedor, sin demasiado problema, se detuvo antes de golpearse contra el material rojizo. Ahora que estaba quemado, el ataque físico de Necrozma había disminuido considerablemente.

–¡Usa Psíquico en los escombros y luego ataca! –Usar los poderes mentales de Raichu contra Necrozma no sería precisamente útil, así que lo mejor sería usarlos de la misma forma que lo hizo Mewtwo.

Los escombros flotaron en el aire y golpearon el cuerpo físico de Necrozma. Éste no les prestó mucha atención y usó sus alas de luz para desintegrarlos. Pero fue un segundo y Raichu ya estaba frente a él, con su cola metalizada lista para golpearlo. Necrozma intentó contraatacar, pero fue muy tarde; la Cola de Hierro lo golpeó en la cabeza.

–¡Ataca con Pulso Dragón!

–¡Atactrueno! –Los torrentes de energía chocaron. Necrozma no había sido lanzado al suelo, así que la distancia entre ambos era peligrosamente corta.

–¡Necrozma, Geiser Fotónico! –Y justo como había pensado, sucedió… La luz surgió del cuerpo de Necrozma y Raichu fue incapaz de cubrirse a tiempo con la cantidad de energía adecuada.

La luz lo cubrió una vez más, pero cuando ésta se desvaneció, el cuerpo de Raichu mostraba varias quemaduras. No eran letales, pero claramente habían disminuido considerablemente la salud de mi Pokémon. "Este combate no se puede alargar mucho más…"; a falta de un movimiento de recuperación, le indiqué a Raichu que retrocediera y usara Paz Mental. Por un momento pensé que Necrozma lo seguiría, pero ese no fue el caso.

Curioso, miré cuidadosamente al Ultraente, y entonces noté que la luz de su cuerpo ahora era considerablemente menos brillante. Las quemaduras causadas por Charizard ahora eran manchas negras similares al carbón, y sus alas habían disminuido de tamaño. Fuera porque había usado mucha energía durante los años que Giovanni lo usó para viajar a otras dimensiones, o porque el combate lo había desgastado, la cuestión era que finalmente podía ver la victoria frente a mí. Ahora solo quedaba que Raichu diera el esfuerzo final.

–¡Raichu, usa Atactrueno!

–¡Necrozma, ataca con Géiser Fotónico!

–¡Cúbrete! –La energía eléctrica golpeó a Necrozma, que no detuvo su ataque. La distancia entre ambos era bastante, así que Raichu no tuvo problemas para generar las capas de energía psíquica necesarias para protegerlo.

–¡Ataca ahora! –Pero no era como había pensado. Una vez la luz se difuminó, Necrozma apreció de entre ésta y atravesó el escudo de energía, debilitado por recibir el ataque de luz, usando Cuerno Certero. El ataque de tipo Acero golpeó a Raichu y lo lanzó contra el suelo… –¡Pulso Dragón!

Raichu fue golpeado en el aire por el pulso de energía azulada, lo que causó que su trayectoria cambiara hacia una de las paredes. El roedor impactó contra el muro rojizo y luego descendió hasta caer al suelo. Con aparente dificultad, volvió a colocarse sobre su cola y regresó a flotar sobre el aire. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y quemaduras, y se le veía muy cansado; ese había sido el combate más difícil de Raichu desde que evolucionó, y nada menos que contra el ser que lo obligó a evolucionar.

–¡Raiiiiichuuu! –Gritando con ira, el roedor se acercó a Necrozma y lo atacó con un potente Atactrueno. Necrozma lo recibió y contraatacó con una Joya de Luz. Raichu la recibió parcialmente, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se acercó al legendario y lo golpeó en la cola con su propia cola. El ser de luz gruñó e intentó voltearse, pero Raichu fue más rápido y usó Psíquico para lanzarle escombros a la cara. Habiendo obstruido su visión, giró en el aire y atacó…

–¡Usa Cola de Hierro y Atactrueno! –Raichu impactó a Necrozma en el abdomen y, al hacerlo, lanzó una poderosa descarga; tan poderosa, que el brillo generado superó por un momento al del cuerpo de Necrozma. El ser de luz gritó con agonía y descendió hasta golpearse violentamente contra el suelo. Ahora su cuerpo brillaba de manera intermitente y parecía que la energía de su cuerpo estaba siendo drenada.

–No… ¡No! ¡No pienso permitirlo! ¡No esperé tanto tiempo para perder contra ti, Ketchum! ¡Atrapé a Necrozma! ¡Recuperé a Mewtwo! ¡Viajé a otras dimensiones para conseguir subordinados acordes al poder de mi nuevo Team Rocket! ¡Formé al Team Rainbow Rocket y me adueñé de una dimensión entera! ¡No dejaré que me lo arrebates todo! ¡Ash Ketchum, juro que esta habitación será tu tumba! ¡Ultra-Necrozma, funde el espacio a tu alrededor! ¡Quiebra todas las dimensiones con tu poder!

Incapaz de mantenerse en silencio, Giovanni irrumpió en gritos. Entonces fue que me di cuenta que estaba presionando insistentemente una especie de Pulsera Z que tenía un cristal extraño. Un potente brillo surgió de ésta y envolvió a Necrozma. Fue entonces que me percaté que pensaba realizar el mismo movimiento que acabó con Charizard, pues era el mismo brillo anormal que vi entonces; tal vez simplemente no había notado la Pulsera Z en ese momento…. Pero, en ese caso, Giovanni obligaría a su Pokémon a usar dos Movimientos Z seguidos.

Fuera como fuera, si Raichu recibía ese ataque, eso sería todo para él y habríamos pedido el combate, quedando a merced de Giovanni y sus Pokémon restantes. Así que no podíamos hacer más que ganar… Tomé el Cristal Z que estaba en la pulsera y lo reemplacé por el Alo-Raistal Z. Lo giré e hice los movimientos necesarios… Entonces la energía rodeó a Raichu y éste se preparó para atacar, pero entonces…

–Lieeeeee… ¡Liiiiiiiight! –El ominoso grito de Necrozma volvió a resonar, mientras la energía Z rodeaba su cuerpo. Por un instante, fui llevado al momento en el que fui lanzado al Ultraumbral hace casi siete años, y el miedo me inundó… Sin embargo, de reojo vi a Raichu preparándose para el contrataque, y comprendí que no podía considerar la derrota. Sacudí la cabeza, apreté con fuerza mis puños y fijé la mirada en el campo de batalla.

El Movimiento Z de Necrozma ya había comenzado y parecía ser más potente que la ocasión anterior. La luz surgió de su cuerpo y lo cubrió todo, entonces, múltiples umbrales se abrieron en la habitación. Los umbrales comenzaron a succionarlo todo, y yo, que ya no tenía ni la energía como para mantenerme en pie, ni la ayuda de Raichu, también comencé a ser succionado. Empecé a flotar, pero eso no me importaba. Miré con atención como Raichu se preparaba para realizar el Surfeo Galvánico… Pero era demasiado tarde, pues uno de los umbrales lo atrapó… El Ultraumbral que succionó a Raichu se cerró y explotó, todo había acabado. Cerré los ojos, dejando que la desesperanza me tomara…

–¡Raiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Chuuuuu! –El grito de Raichu llegó a mis oídos y entonces comencé a buscarlo de manera desesperada. Cuando lo vi, no pude evitar sonreír con orgullo. Usando la fuerza psíquica que surgía sin cesar de su cola, Raichu se las había ingeniado para encontrar el camino hacia otro de los umbrales abiertos. Necrozma, que estaba ocupado manteniendo los umbrales en su lugar, decidió que lo mejor era colisionar los restantes y enfrentar directamente al roedor.

El Ultraumbral que me estaba succionando colisionó y entonces comencé a caer, pero no me importó. Con una sonrisa, vi como Raichu atravesaba el Géiser Fotónico, con el que había contraatacado Necrozma, y golpeaba su cuerpo con una ola de poder. Ondas de energía psíquica y eléctrica rodearon todo el campo de batalla, en una explosión de luz que solo podía ser definida como terroríficamente hermosa…

"Lo que estoy viendo… lo que estoy viendo es la expresión visual de nuestro deseo de venganza"; no despegué la mirada del campo de batalla, ni siquiera cuando se volvió aterradoramente obvio que me golpearía contra el suelo. Sentí el viento rodearme y me preparé para el impacto, pero éste nunca sucedió. Nuevamente me hallaba flotando sobre el suelo, y no hizo falta que me preguntara a que se debía.

Raichu se colocó frente a mí, y entonces vislumbre lo que parecía ser una sonrisa cansada. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre y si seguía en pie, se debía a que la adrenalina lo hacía posible. Sin mediar palabra, ambos comenzamos a flotar sobre el campo de batalla, que, aunque estaba reparado, aún quedaban pedazos sueltos del material rojizo por todo el lugar. Conforme nos acercábamos al lugar donde se encontraba Giovanni, más fuerte latía mi corazón.

Miré hacia abajo, y miré lo que era el cuerpo real de Necrozma. Todo el brillo de su cuerpo había desaparecido, y en su lugar había quedado un ser negro, con alas azuladas y una melena color naranja. Así se veía en verdad la fusión de los tres legendarios del Ultraespacio. Necrozma no había sido regresado a su Master Ball…Con lo anterior en mente, miré hacia donde se encontraba Giovanni; el hombre estaba de rodillas, mientras golpeaba con desesperación el piso; su Persian lo acompañaba.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡Después de todo lo que hice…! ¡Después de todo lo que sacrifiqué…! ¡Se suponía que yo era muy superior a ese chiquillo! ¡Tenía a Mewtwo y Ultra-Necrozma! ¡Entonces, ¿por qué perdí?!

–Porque eres basura… –Raichu finalmente me dejó frente a Giovanni. No necesité de su poder para mantenerme en pie. El deseo de venganza y la adrenalina, por sí mismos, bastaron para que me moviera libremente. –No supiste cuando dejar de jugar con tu presa, y por eso, ésta está por devorarte.

–Persian… –Una voz llena de frustración e ira abandonó su garganta. El felino se colocó frente a su dueño, mostrando sus fauces.

–Raichu... asesina. –El Pokémon tipo Normal nada pudo hacer. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar en el aire, y entonces su cabeza fue golpeada por una Cola de Hierro cargada de electricidad. Sonó como si un trueno hubiera caído a mi lado, y tras ello, el cuerpo sin vida del felino se desplomó frente a su dueño.

–¿Así es como acaba? ¿La marioneta vence a su dueño? –Giovanni levantó su cabeza, y pude ver que tan afectado estaba por la situación. Él no podía creerse que había perdido; y esa sería la última vez que me subestimaría.

–Tu error… como ya dije… fue jugar con ésta marioneta, en vez de cortar sus hilos cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora pagarás por no haberme matado antes. Tu venganza, fue tu propia perdición, y ahora todo se volteará en tu contra. –Caminé hasta estar a solo unos pasos de él. Giovanni no reaccionó.

–¿Sería muy inútil si ruego por mi vida? –Su voz ya no era más que un suspiro.

–Si me hubieras preguntado eso antes del coma, la respuesta habría sido diferente. Pero la vida a la que me expusiste me endureció, me hizo frío y me convirtió en un asesino. Mataste mi inocencia, y con ello, tus oportunidades de vivir. Tú me creaste… Ahora lidia con las consecuencias.

–Je, je, je… Lo supuse… En verdad debí de haber sido más profesional, y no dejar que mi deseo de verte sufrir se interpusiera. Ahora lo perdí todo, por una venganza que nunca conseguí.

–Cierto… Raichu, quítale sus Pokéballs; deja por ahí todas, excepto la de Mewtwo. –Seis Pokéballs salieron del saco de Giovanni, que ni siquiera se esforzó por evitarlo. Entre todas, solo había dos Master Ball, y solo una de ellas estaba vacía. La esfera que no lo estaba flotó hacia mí, y entonces yo la tomé; no regresaría a Necrozma, ya no me importaba que fuera de él. Abrí mi mochila y la guardé, y de ésta saqué un objeto metálico. Una cuchilla que había guardado, esperando a por ese momento; solo yo acabaría con Giovanni. –… Nunca debiste haberte pasado por mi padre.

Dicho eso, pateé su rostro. Giovanni se quejó y finalmente intentó defenderse. Mi cuerpo estaba muy débil para un confortamiento, por eso Raichu decidió usar una pequeña corriente eléctrica para paralizarlo. Giovanni cayó de nuevo al suelo, completamente inmóvil. Al ver su impotencia, al ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro, no pude evitar comenzar a reír.

–Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Me lo quitaste todo, jugaste con mi vida! ¡Ahora es mi turno, maldito infeliz! ¡Te devolveré todo el sufrimiento que causaste, no solo a mí, sino a todo ser viviente! –Me coloqué sobre él y apuñalé su muñeca. Ejercí fuerza y entonces los chorros de sangre comenzaron a surgir sin parar; había cortado una arteria. –Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Te cortaré hasta que la sangre llueva!

Tomé el puñal con las dos manos y lo saqué de su muñeca, entonces, apunté a su pierna y lo clavé con fuerza. Sentí que el hierro chocó contra el hueso, pero eso no me detuvo. Los quejidos ahogados de Giovanni comenzaron a escapar de sus labios, y eso hizo que riera con mayor fuerza. Saqué el puñal de su pierna y procedí a cortar lentamente cada dedo de su mano.

Mientras lo hacía, le pedí a Raichu que usara Cola de Hierro en sus piernas; él golpeó hasta que no quedó más que un poco de carne triturada y huesos. Por un momento, dejé de lado el puñal y comencé a golpear su cara. Solo podía usar mi puño izquierdo, pues apenas y sentía mi brazo derecho. Me faltaba energía, pero no el deseo. Así que endurecí mi puño lo más que pude y golpeé hasta que la piel de mis nudillos fue arrancada. La cara de Giovanni ahora estaba destrozada, le faltaban varios dientes y su nariz estaba torcida. Satisfecho, tomé de nuevo la cuchilla…

Luego, con la cuchilla en mano, le abrí su boca a la fuerza, cortando sus mejillas, y arranqué su lengua. Ahora que estaba comenzando a desangrarse, decidí que lo mejor sería pasar a su abdomen. Usé la punta de la cuchilla para mover su saco, y entonces realicé un corte profundo de manera horizontal. Un chorro de sangre salió disparado, bañándome por completo. Los intestinos de a quien, por cinco años, llamé padre, fueron expulsados de su cuerpo, cayendo sobre mis rodillas. Reí con más fuerza. Levanté la mierda y me pareció notar que ya estaba muerto, así que decidí asegurarme.

Levanté el puñal y lo calvé en su pecho. El cuerpo se movió ligeramente, así que seguí haciéndolo. Arriba y abajo, afuera y adentro. Apuñalé su pecho hasta que los brazos comenzaron a dolerme, y aun así seguí haciéndolo. En algún momento de mi venganza, había comenzado a llorar, y ahora reía y lloraba mientras apuñalaba sin cesar al cadáver de Giovanni. Dead Spark no moriría hasta que hubiera descargado hasta la última chispa de odio y venganza; así que no me detuve…

–… ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Si escucha este mensaje, ésta en un área peligrosa! ¡Evacue de inmediato! ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Falla en el sistema dimensional! ¡Si escucha…! –¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de sonar esa alarma? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían esas luces en las paredes de estar parpadeando? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo tenía de haber comenzado mi venganza. Lo único que sabía era que estaba muy cansado.

Miré hacia abajo, y noté que estaba sobre lo que podía ser descrito como carne molida sobre un charco de sangre. Decidí buscar con la mirada a Raichu, y entonces recordé que, en algún momento, después de destrozar los pies de Giovanni, lo había regresado a su Pokéball. Él estaba muy cansado, al igual que yo. Tomé la mochila, pero no regresé la cuchilla; decidí dejarla enterrada en el pecho de Giovanni. Finalmente, Dead Spark había alcanzado su ansiada venganza; ahora podría descansar, finalmente podría morir… Me preparé para salir de ahí, pero me sentía muy cansado…

Me dolía todo, había descargado la adrenalina producto de mis deseos de venganza, y ahora no podía moverme. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente… Todo lo que veía era negro y todo lo que escuchaba era la alarma recordándome que estaba por morir, y ni siquiera sabía cómo. Quería volver con Serena, Yvonne, mi madre y mis amigos, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para eso… Mi consciencia se desvanecía y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ya lo había dado todo mí, con el fin de poder vengarme, así como Giovanni…

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿Volviendo a la "Normalidad"?


	65. ¿Volviendo a la Normalidad?

¿Volviendo a la "Normalidad"?

"¿Acaso me queda algo por hacer…?"

Todo era negro, no había nada, solo yo y mis pensamientos, juntos hasta el fin de la eternidad. ¿Fin de la eternidad? ¿Tiene eso sentido? Tal vez, desde el punto de vista lógico, no; pero, para mí, sí lo tenía. Así me sentía, y no podría explicarlo aún si incluso me dispusiera a intentarlo. Era como si no me quedara ya nada por hacer, y solo pudiera esperar a que la negrura que me rodeaba terminara por absorberme. Como a un cadáver enterrado bajo tierra.

Estaba solo, yo y mis pensamientos. Buscaba mis dedos, mis manos, mis pies… Pero no había nada, solo quedaban mis pensamientos. Podía escucharlos, incluso verlos; era como si las palabras se formaran frente a mí. No podría decir como se veían, pues su presencia era etérea, incorpórea; pero ahí estaban, haciéndome compañía en ese solitario mundo. Ya lo había dado todo de mí, así que no me quedaba nada; solo mis pensamientos.

Pensar era lo único que me quedaba. No había aire que respirar, luz o sombras que mirar, brisa que sentir, comida que saborear o palabras que escuchar. Se podría decir que en verdad no estaba ahí. Realmente, yo mismo dudaba de mi existencia. Pero, si podía pensar, entonces, de alguna forma, podía existir. Claro, para semejante situación, realmente sería cuestionable si valía la pena existir. Y esa era la razón por la que esperaba al final de la eternidad.

Si esperaba lo suficiente, tal vez mis pensamientos se diluirían en la negrura, y finalmente dejaría de existir. Sería mi final; mi muerte. O bueno, tal vez ya estaba muerto, y no era capaz de percatarme de ello. Al fin y al cabo, si no podía consumir ni reproducirme, ¿cómo podía considerarme un ser vivo? Solo era un cúmulo de ideas, perdido en la oscuridad infinita. Sin embargo, visto de esa forma, no importaba si estaba vivo o muerto. Lo que realmente importaba, era si dejaba de existir o permanecía haciéndolo por el resto de la eternidad.

Una eternidad solo, sin nada más por lo que luchar, sin nada por lo que vivir, sin nada de mí que dar. Ese sería mi castigo. "¿Castigo? ¿Por qué?"; lo último que recordaba, era a mí mismo clavando mi cuchilla una y otra vez en el cadáver de Giovanni. Tal vez por eso estaba ahí. Había sido condenado por mis acciones. "Pero, ¿no era eso lo justo? Giovanni me lo había quitado todo, mi trabajo era regresarle el favor"; tal vez Giovanni estaba en una situación similar a la mía.

Él me lo quitó todo, y yo se lo quité todo a él. Ambos nos quedamos sin nada que arrebatarle al otro. Seguramente por eso estaba en ese lugar, sin una razón para seguir existiendo más que la de preservar los recuerdos por los que trabajé tanto en recuperar. Aunque… Si eso era cierto… "¿No lo perdí todo? ¿No lo di todo de mí mismo?"

Cierto, Giovanni me lo quitó todo, menos mis recuerdos… Fue Necrozma el que me los quitó, no Giovanni… "¿Por eso sigo recordando? ¿Por qué fui capaz de recuperarlos?"; no estaba seguro. Solo me quedaban mis recuerdos, lo único que Giovanni fue incapaz de arrebatarme. Claro, lo cierto es, que de ahí partió él para quitarme el resto. Pero lo primero que perdí, no fue debido a que él me lo haya quitado.

Además, después de años buscando, finalmente encontré lo que había perdido; los recuerdos que Necrozma me había robado. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no había recuperado lo demás? Giovanni me quitó mucho, sobre todo, mi vida y mis seres queridos. Perdí mi inocencia, mis sueños, mi felicidad… Algo que nunca recuperé. Pero si recuperé parte de ello, lo más importante, diría yo. Recuperé parte de mi vida, recuperé a mis seres queridos, y claro, recuperé mi memoria. "Entonces, ¿por qué ahora solo me queda mi memoria?" …

"… ¡Cierto! ¡Debo regresar! Le prometí a Yvonne que regresaría… Me comprometí con regresarle a ambas, Serena e Yvonne, todo el tiempo que perdimos como familia… ¡Ellas me necesitan!"; no… La verdad es dura, pero ellas necesitaban a Ash, al Ash que murió el día que Red Sakaki nació. Haber recuperado la memoria no causó el regresó de ese Ash…

Pensé que vengarme solventaría ese problema. Creí que, si finalmente me deshacía del causante de tanta desgracia, de todo el dolor que me acometió el haber perdido la memoria, entonces lograría darle cierre a ese ciclo. Podría, finalmente, volver a ser, al menos parcialmente, el Ash que ellas merecían. "Pero no fue el caso. Asesinar a Giovanni no sirvió de nada, y ahora me siento más vacío que nunca".

Ellas necesitaban a una persona fuerte y confiable, no a alguien que estuviera estancado en la necesidad de vengarse… "Pero ya no soy ninguno". Si regresara, Serena e Yvonne se encontrarían con la cáscara de un ser amado, y eso no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos… Lo mejor para ellas, para todos, sería si finalmente pudiera descansar. Si dejara de existir, el mundo estaría mejor. Las victimas de mis años como marioneta, las víctimas de Dead Spark, finalmente podrían descansar.

"Pero Serena lo dijo… Ella me haría sonreír… Además, Yvonne nunca me conoció antes del coma, a ella no le importa si no soy el Ash del pasado… Le importa es que soy su padre, nada más"; ¿de qué sirve vivir, si no se tiene nada porque hacerlo? Ser amigo de los Pokémon, ser maestro Pokémon, ser un mercenario empeñado en recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado, ser una marioneta sedienta de venganza. Durante todas las fases de mi vida, tuve una motivación que me mantuvo avanzando. Ash Ketchum, sin memoria o con ella, siempre fue sinónimo de determinación.

"No me rendiré, nunca..."; esa era mi frase. Siempre avanzando, siempre mirando al horizonte, deseoso por alcanzar mi objetivo, siempre entrenando para lograrlo. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué me queda? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder seguir adelante, después de haber manchado mis manos con tanta sangre. Pensar que creía que, asesinar a Giovanni, me haría sentir pleno de alguna manera… Que equivocado que estuve. Su muerte solo causó la muerte de Dead Spark, haciéndome sentir más vacío que nunca.

Mis deseos de luchar murieron, y ahora no podré ver a mis Pokémon a la cara. Primero están aquellos que dejé al cuidado del profesor Oak o en manos de Serena. Nunca me digné a aceptarlos de vuelta… Pensaba que tenía que usar a los mismos compañeros que sufrieron conmigo después del coma, sentía que eso nos liberaría a todos; pero, al final, solo los lastimé a todos. Segundo, están mis compañeros de lucha… Después de obligarlos a convertirse en bestias asesinas, ya no puedo llamarme su entrenador.

No soy mejor que Giovanni… Por eso el mundo estará mejor sin mí, por eso mis Pokémon estarán mejor sin mí, por eso mis amigos estarán mejor sin mí, por eso mi madre estará mejor sin mí, por eso… Serena e Yvonne estarán mejor sin mí. Quería recordar y olvidar, quería olvidar y morir; quería que los seis años después del coma, desaparecieran, para así ser quien debía ser… Pero claro, yo tenía que vengarme. ¿Cómo podría desaparecer? La venganza le quitó todo a Giovanni, la venganza me lo quitó todo a mí.

Yo soy como Giovanni… Sacrifiqué tanto, que no me di cuenta cuando dejé de enfocarme en lo que importaba. Pensaba que la sangre derramada de Geovanni y aquellos que me lo quietaron todo, me devolvería eso que me quitaron. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, pues perdí aún más de lo que ya había perdido. Al final, me perdí a mí mismo…

"¿Acaso importa? Cierto, lo di todo de mí… Perdí todo lo que habitaba en mi interior… Quemé mi alma, destrocé mi espíritu y vendí mi vida… Pero, ¿eso importa? ¿Puedo ser tan egoísta para quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras hago a los demás pasar por lo mismo que yo? Serena volverá a sufrir, Yvonne perderá a su padre, mi madre llorará mi muerte, mis amigos sentirán el vacío que dejé, mis Pokémon serán abandonados… ¿Qué importa si el mundo está mejor sin mí? Ellos son mi mundo… Y ellos me necesitan… Si no puedo darles lo que merecen, al menos puedo regresar y satisfacerlos con mi sola y vacía presencia. Ese sería el último acto desinteresado de Ash Ketchum".

¿Me queda algo por lo que luchar? Tal vez no… Tal vez mi vida a partir de ahora sea tan vacía como todo lo que me rodea, pero eso no va a cambiar. Si me quedo, tendré que esperar a que la eternidad me consuma, si salgo, tal vez encuentre en mis seres queridos la felicidad que me fue arrebatada. No importa que tanto me haya perdido, lo que importa es dar lo poco que queda de mí a todas esas personas que sufrieron por la muerte de Ash, mi yo original…

Tal vez vaya a sufrir por el pasado que no desapareció, tal vez los seis años que viví como Red Sakaki, me persigan hasta el día de mi muerte. Sin embargo, mientras pueda hacer sonreír a mi pequeña, mientras pueda hacer llorar lágrimas de felicidad a mi amada, mientras pueda abrazar a mi madre, mientras pueda conversar con mis amigos y mientras pueda luchar con mis Pokémon… Aunque para mí todo haya perdido sentido, lo haré con gusto. Lucharé por eso, aunque mi voluntad y determinación hayan muerto con Giovanni.

"Hoy no es el día para desaparecer, aún tengo que vivir la vida que tanto luché para recuperar... Adiós, Dead Spark, supongo que ya no serás necesario… Es hora de vivir mi vida como Ash lo habría hecho…"

–¿Ash…? –La negrura se resquebrajó, mostrando un pequeño hilo de luz. Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, y como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño, éstos comenzaron a ser olvidados. –¿¡Ash…!? –No estaba seguro de donde estaba, ni que había ocurrido después de que intenté alejarme del cadáver de Giovanni, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que ya no estaba en peligro. –¡Ash, despierta…!

Sentí mi cuerpo ser zarandeado ligeramente, como un Magikarp siendo sacado del agua, sentí el mundo a mi alrededor estremecerse. Lentamente, abrí los ojos, hasta que me topé con la imagen de un hombre greñudo, con pelo canoso largo hasta sus hombros, cubierto por un gorro verde oscuro, y una barbilla mal rasurada. Parpadeé, y fue entonces que el hombre se movió ligeramente.

–A.Z., ¿qué pasó? –Estaba muy desorientado, así que apenas fui capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

–Como verás, ganamos la guerra…

Estaba mareado, sentía que el cuerpo me explotaría, empezando por mi cabeza. Aun así, hice todo lo posible por levantar la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Estirando mi cuello como un Arbok, alcancé a dar un vistazo a lo que me rodeaba. Lo primero que alcancé a ver, era digno de una imagen de los viejos libros de historia que tenía mi padre; aquellos sobre la gran guerra que involucró a Kalos, Galar, Unova, Kanto y Hoenn.

Había cráteres del tamaño de trincheras por todo el lugar, la llanura negra estaba bañada por más escombros que nunca, y había zonas del suelo que habían sido arrancadas de cuajo. Sobre la llanura desolada, múltiples cuerpos yacían. La sangre no había dejado de brotar de algunos, y otros estaban acompañados por compañeros que lloraban su muerte. Piernas, brazos, cabezas… Los menos afortunados no eran más que carne adornando el campo de batalla.

Más allá de esa imagen grotesca, podía ver varias personas vestidas de negro. Todas estaban amontonadas y estaban siendo vigiladas por quienes, creía, eran el Campeón de Johto y el Campeón de Kanto. A Ritchie no lo había visto pelear, debido a que él se había encargado del flanco contrario de la mansión a aquel por el que ingresé, pero no hacía falta para determinar que el combate había sido encarnizado.

–¿Esos son…?

–Sí, los agentes del Team Rainbow Rocket sobrevivientes… Todos serán condenados a cadena perpetua, de eso no hay duda… –A.Z. respondió antes de que yo pudiera terminar mi pregunta; su voz se sentía vacía… –También están ellos… –Señaló hacia el lado, donde pude ver a varios de mis conocidos, recostados en el suelo. –Amigos tuyos murieron, deberías ir con ellos…

¿Debería? Parpadeé un par de veces, y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en el oscuro horizonte. No podía estar seguro, pero parecía que dos de los agentes, además de Kiawe, murieron después de que los dejé para ir por Giovanni. Brock parecía estar bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Misty. Mallow lloraba junto con Lana y Chris, así que ellos también sobrevivieron. Brock e Iris hacían lo mismo, sobre quien fue mi primera compañera de viaje. Extrañamente, también estaba Gladio…

Busqué con la mirada, y no tardé en dar con Looker y Ana. Ambos estaban sobre lo que parecía el cuerpo de Faba. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? "¿Acaso importa? Dos de mis amigos murieron, ¿y solo puedo pensar en eso?"; ¿por qué me sentía tan vacío? Era como si ya nada tuviera sentido, ni siquiera sus muertes… Tal vez, solo tal vez, si nunca hubiera perseguido la venganza, habría evitado que ellos murieran; Misty, Kiawe, Sabrina y tantos más…

¿Merecía llorar? Me sentía mal, claro que sí, pero las lágrimas no salían. "Nada tiene sentido… Lo di todo de mí, ya no queda nada… La venganza lo tomó todo de mí…"; más allá de mis sentimientos, no creía que realmente mereciera llorar. ¿Cuánta gente maltraté durante mi tiempo con el Team Skull? ¿A cuántos dañé durante mi estadía con el Team Rocket? ¿Cuántos murieron durante mi época como mercenario?

Dead Spark era frío… A él no le importaba tomar vidas, con tal de acercarse a su objetivo. Yo estaba obsesionado por la verdad que me había sido robada, quería recuperar mis recuerdos y entender mi pasado… Por eso pasé sobre tantas personas. Y ahora que era yo quien sufría perdidas por mis acciones, ¿rompería a llorar? ¿Con qué derecho? Quería enfocarme en la muerte de mis amigos, pero no podía…

Dead Spark era un monstruo, una creación de Giovanni, que terminó acabando con su propia vida… Como Red Sakaki, nunca sentí verdadera culpa por mis acciones. Creía que al trabajar para Menek, hacía lo que debía, pero estaba tan cegado por perseguir mis objetivos, que nunca me detuve a contemplar que tan manchado de sangre estaba. Por mi obstinación, contribuí, sin quererlo, con el nacimiento del Team Rainbow Rocket… Sin embargo, ahora que Dead Spark finalmente se había sacrificado en pro de mi venganza, ya no era protegido por su barrera anti-emociones.

La culpa… La culpa era abrumadora. Parpadeé una vez más, y las imágenes de mis amigos fallecidos por culpa de mis acciones, desde Sabrina hasta Misty, se sobrepusieron en el aire. Junto a ellos, las caras de sufrimiento de mis víctimas, las víctimas de Dead Spark, las victimas del Team Rainbow Rocket, también aparecieron. Cuerpos y cuerpos de Pokémon y personas, todos muertos por mi culpa; fuera directa o indirecta. Tal fue el peso de la repentina carga de culpa, que mi estómago se revolvió y tuve que acercarme al piso.

–¡¿Ash?! –Vomité un poco de saliva y ácido estomacal; no había nada más dentro de mí. Realmente estaba vacío. A.Z. se acercó a mí, pero yo lo detuve levantando mi mano. No merecía llorar la muerte de mis amigos, pero sí merecía cargar con esa culpa, merecía todo el dolor que sentía, merecía sentirme vacío. Esa sería mi paga por todo el tiempo que nunca miré atrás, por todo el tiempo que avancé hacia al frente, sin preocuparme por las consecuencias de mis acciones, solo enfocado en mis intereses…

–A.Z. –Levanté la mirada, la llanura estaba apenas iluminada por la luz proveniente de varios Pokémon; de no ser por eso, habría sido imposible ver nada. Eso solo significaba una cosa: la mansión había desaparecido. –… ¿Qué pasó? –Repetí mi pregunta, señalando todo lo que nos rodeaba.

–… No creo que sea el momento… –Lo detuve, y asentí. –Está bien…–A.Z. no entró en detalles, era obvio que no deseaba hacerlo…

Después de que yo me fui, los soldados de Giovanni siguieron atacando sin dar tregua. La batalla se extendió por varios minutos, y pronto los Pokémon de mis compañeros empezaron a caer como insectos bajo una avalancha. Los Pokémon de A.Z. nada podían hacer por mantener a todos en pie, así que los números se volvieron desventajosos antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

Entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar, y eso causó una reacción en cadena. Uno de los soldados gritó, y entonces todos sacaron Pokémon como Weezing, Electrode y Golem, todos capaces de explotar. Al parecer, la alarma era señal de que todo estaba perdido… El Team Rainbow Rocket realizaría un ataque suicida. En un momento de conmoción como ese, Kiawe les ordenó a mis compañeros que retrocederían y se enfocó en usar una vez más su Movimiento Z.

Usando a su Turtonator, el moreno intentó contrarrestar la onda expansiva del ataque. Pero ese no era todo su plan, pues también tenía en mente que, si fallaba en hacerlo, su Pokémon podría protegerse con Coraza Trampa. Aun así, las cosas se salieron de control, parte de la mansión estalló, y Kiawe recibió una peligrosa parte de las llamas… Al escuchar eso, miré nuevamente hacia donde estaban mis amigos; era cierto, su cuerpo estaba calcinado.

Aunque él murió, los demás se salvaron con apenas unos raspones y quemaduras de grado bajo; así que les salvó la vida. Aunque, tras la explosión, se dieron cuenta que el salón de la mansión había quedado expuesto a la intemperie. Así fue que ellos pudieron apreciar, que la mayoría de los agentes del Team Rainbow Rocket hacían lo mismo; todos estaban realizando ataques suicidas.

Muchos de los entrenadores, soldados de la MOA y agentes de la P.I. que se encontraban en medio de la "guerra", fueron atrapados en medio de las explosiones. Aun así, no todos los enemigos decidieron morir en ese momento; los que no, aprovecharon la conmoción para atacar a aquellos que estaban desprevenidos. Las fuerzas aliadas de la Liga Pokémon, la MOA y la P.I. decidieron detener a todos los enemigos que pudieran…

Fue así que murió Misty. Estaba luchando contra uno de los agentes del Team Rainbow Rocket, cuando fue atacada por la espalda. Uno de los renegados la atacó con un Drapion, que la golpeó, envenenándola en el proceso. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez habrían podido salvarla, pero en medio de explosiones y atentados, nadie pudo hacer nada a tiempo…

Habiendo visto todo eso, aquellos que me había acompañado dentro de la mansión, decidieron salir a ayudar. Brock tomó el cuerpo de Kiawe y, acompañado de Lana, salió en busca de Misty; al hacerlo, no sabía aún sobre el destino de nuestra amiga. A.Z. decidió ir en mi búsqueda, pues ayudarme era su misión. Convenció a los dos soldados de MOA y a los dos agentes de la P.I., que nos acompañaron, que él podía hacerlo solo, que lo mejor que podían hacer era salir a ayudar; al hacerlo, él no sabía que condenaría a dos de ellos a morir por una explosión de un Voltorb.

Los Campeones decidieron romper las formaciones de ataque y se reunieron frente al centro de la mansión. Así buscarían evitar más bajas. Pensaron que los agentes del Team Rocket empezarían a abandonar el campo de batalla, pero no fue así. Con sus cerebros tan lavados como una vez lo estuvo el mío, todos fueron leales a Giovanni aun en su muerte, así que siguieron adelante con su plan de llevarse a cuanta alma pudieran al Mundo Distorsión. Lo que había sido un combate controlado, se convirtió en una masacre; nadie esperaba que las cosas terminarían así. Tal vez si yo no hubiera asesinado a Giovanni…

Tragué la culpa y dejé que se almacenara en mi espalda, mientras A.Z. continuaba con su relato. Lo que sucedió afuera, él lo escuchó de uno de los Campeones, de Steven. Mientras se esforzaban por contener a los agentes suicidas y renegados, un portal se abrió al lado contrario del campo de batalla. De él salió Faba, que pronto fue perseguido por Gladio, Ana, Looker y parte de los entrenadores que los habían acompañado al Paraíso Aether.

Faba estaba huyendo. Seguro había sido derrotado, y no viendo otra opción, escapó a la dimensión de su aliado; seguro no esperaba que la situación estuviera peor allí. A aquel que robó la presidencia de la Fundación Aether, no le dio tiempo, tan siquiera, de comprender que había sucedido. Quedó atrapado en medio de uno de los atentados y murió; por suerte, Gladio y los demás llegaron después que él, o habrían sufrido el mismo destino.

Ante la situación a la que ahora se enfrentaban, los recién llegados decidieron unirse a los aliados; fue así que comenzó el fin de la "guerra". Desde ambos flancos, encerraron a los enemigos restantes. Y, gracias a un agente de la P.I. que tenía un Golduck con Humedad, muchas vidas fueron salvadas. Al final arrestaron a los miembros restantes del Team Rainbow Rocket, y los confinaron en uno los extremos de la llanura…

Mientras que el fin del combate comenzaba, A.Z. logró llegar a donde se encontraba Colress. Extrañado por la vista familiar, el gigantón se acercó precavidamente, para entonces ser recibido por un sonriente Colress. El rubio le explicó lo sucedido sin demora y luego le mostró la pantalla de un ordenador. El ordenador que había sobrevivido al combate entre Ghetsis y yo. Colress le reveló lo sucedido durante el combate, y le mostró los resultados.

A.Z., con mirada perdida, me explicó lo que vio. Ahí estaba yo, usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba para apuñalar el pecho abierto de Giovanni. Mis muñecas estaban rasgadas por el contacto con sus costillas expuestas, pero yo era ajeno a eso; seguía apuñalando, mientras reía y lloraba, como si fuera un maniático. A.Z. le dijo que debían ir por mí, y el rubio estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos atravesaron el teletrasportador y llegaron a la habitación de gran tamaño. Para ese momento, yo ya había caído desmallado.

A.Z. se acercó a mí, pasando de largo a Necrozma, y pudo ver que había varias Poké Balls tiradas en el suelo; pensó en ignorarlas también, hasta que notó que Colress tomó una y encapsuló al legendario. Tras eso, el científico usó una máquina extraña en forma de control y abrió un portal. Cuando el gigante lo cuestionó, Colress le habló sobre su "traición" y su verdadero objetivo. Le dijo que se iría con Necrozma, pues ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí…

A.Z. intentó detenerlo, pero él le reveló la verdad de la mansión. Ésta se encontraba ahí, porque había sido creada con el poder de Necrozma; básicamente había sido trasportada a ese plano dimensional. Sin el poder de Ultra Necrozma, que era su forma de luz pura, esa mansión sería incapaz de existir y desaparecería. En pocas palabras, A.Z. tenía que decidir entre salvarme o detenerlo; no hay necesidad de decir cual eligió. Poco después de que el gigante me sacó de los restos de la mansión, la estructura entera se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera estado allí…

–… Eso es todo…

–Ya veo… Supongo que la formula se repite, Giovanni lo pierde todo, y yo también… ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera muerto deja de ser una molestia… –Bufé molesto e intenté levantarme, pero antes de lograrlo, mi cuerpo cedió y volví al suelo.

–No deberías estar moviéndote, Ketchum. Después de todo, tu cuerpo está en su límite. –Miré hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz; era Phraser. A.Z. se hizo a un lado, para que el líder de la MOA pudiera colocarse frente a mí. El hombre lo hizo, y entonces miró a los alrededores. –… Cumpliste tu promesa… Al fin la Milicia de Oposición a Aether ha alcanzado su objetivo. Aunque debo decirlo, ese nombre ya está obsoleto… Todos lo estamos; tal vez debería unirme al ejercito de Unova, o volver al de Kanto…

–Lo siento. –El soldado dejó hablar y volvió a mirarme; al hacerlo, fue inevitable que diera un paso atrás… Las lágrimas finalmente habían brotado de mis ojos, estaba pálido y me sentía apunto de vomitar una vez más. No merecía el perdón, merecía cargar con la culpa el resto de mi vida; incluso así, mis victimas merecían escuchar cuanto lo sentía…

–¿Sentirlo? Pero si tu eres el héroe que ayudó a derrotar al Team Rocket y…

–Siento todas las muertes de tus compañeros… Las muertes que causé durante mi época como Dead Spark. –El soldado permaneció en silencio por un momento, y entonces finalmente suspiró con pesadez.

–No, no hace falta. Yo…

–No, sí lo hace… También hablo de los compañeros que perdiste hoy… Hablo de aquellos a los que les arrebate su vida actuando ciegamente; fuera de manera directa o indirecta. Siento todo lo que hice como Dead Spark... y todo lo que hice como Red y Ash…

–Ahh… En verdad no hace falta, tú una vez lo dijiste; no eras del todo consciente sobre lo que hacías. ¿Y ahora? Bueno, tú no nos obligaste a venir, fue nuestra decisión… Aun así, gracias por decirlo…

Jeit Phraser estiró su mano, y sintiendo que el corazón me pesaba, acepté el gesto. Una vez partió, miré a A.Z. y le pedí que me llevara a donde estaban mis amigos. Cuando llegué donde ellos, ellos me abrazaron y lloraron; yo hice lo mismo, pero las lágrimas me traicionaron y se negaron a salir… No merecía llorar por aquellos a los que yo perdí… Entre abrazo y abrazo, entre el silencio, lo único que resonaban eran mis lamentos… "Perdón… Perdón… Perdón…"

Poco después, los cuerpos de los caídos, tanto de aliados como enemigos, habían sido colectados. Los cuerpos de los enemigos serían dejados atrás, donde pertenecían, y los cuerpos de amigos serían trasportados para que sus seres queridos les dieran su último adiós, y entonces fueran enterrados en su dimensión…

La nave despegó. Mi vista se encontraba fija en la dimensión que una vez albergó a una hermosa ciudad de obsidiana. Mientras la nave se acercaba a la entrada al portal, de lejos, pude ver una conglomeración de personas. Por su ubicación, pude deducir que se trataban de Dulse y su gente… Ahora que estaba libres y el Team Rainbow Rocket había sido disuelto, tal vez podría recuperar sus vidas. "En verdad espero haber pagado mis pecados… Si no hubiera perdido contra Necrozma, su vida habría sido diferente… Espero que haber acabado con Giovanni al menos sirva para algo".

La luz nos envolvió y entonces regresamos a nuestro mundo… Después de que nos separáramos y la gente comenzara a dispersarse y volver a sus hogares, unos para retomar sus vidas y otros empezar de cero, aún quedábamos unos cuantos en el laboratorio de Bill. Lusamine ya estaba por terminar su tratamiento, así que junto a Wicke, pronto regresaría a Alola; tenía que retomar el control de su compañía. Atrás quedaba mi grupo de amigos, pues teníamos que celebrar el funeral de Misty. Kiawe tendría el suyo en Akala, y sería una ceremonia cerrada; una tradición de su familia, que consistía en lanzar los cuerpos de sus difuntos al volcán.

Chris, Lana y Mallow dieron sus respetos a las hermanas de Misty, pero decidieron volver cuanto antes a su región. Ellos pasarían por su propio proceso de luto tradicional. A excepción de ellos, los hermanos Aether sí se quedaron para el funeral de la pelirroja… Mientras que las madres ayudaban con los arreglos, yo me alejé de todos y salí del laboratorio. Caminé hasta llegar a donde solía entrenar con mis Pokémon; tomé siete Pokéballs y las abrí.

–Chicos, no sé si lo recuerdan, pero él es Mewtwo. –Mis seis Pokémon, que ya habían sido curados, se colocaron en posición de ataque, pero yo inmediatamente les señalé que no hacía falta. Todos me vieron extrañados, mientras que yo me conformé con señalar al legendario. Él Pokémon flotaba en el aire sin mostrar la más mínima hostilidad…

–Ash… –La voz ominosa del Pokémon retumbó. –Lamento hacer lo que hice… La Master Ball me obligaba a… –Lo detuve, negando con la cabeza.

–Ya lo sé… Si Giovanni estaba tan molesto como lo estaba, es que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para evitar doblegarte. Eso ya es mejor que lo que yo hice… –Sonreí con tristeza. –Además, según él, pudiste haberme matado, pero no lo hiciste; así que gracias... Si alguien debe pedir perdón, soy yo. Por mi incompetencia, Necrozma ayudó indirectamente a que Giovanni te recordara; por eso te recapturaron. Además, para detenerte durante nuestro combate, hice que mis Pokémon te lastimaran mucho… Así que lo siento. –Fue el turno de Mewtwo de negarse.

–No… Si fui capturado, fue porque me confié; no esperaba que un ser como Necrozma estuviera en su poder. Además, yo entiendo que lo que hiciste durante nuestro combate era necesario. Ahora vuelvo a ser libre, y todo gracias a ti… Nuevamente me demuestras que la bondad existe entre los humanos, Ash Ketchum… –Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude evitar agachar la cabeza.

–Ya no soy la buena persona que conocías, Mewtwo… Además, lo estuve intentando hace un rato, pero no encuentro forma de romper la Master Ball. Ni Bill ni Clemont lo lograron… Me temo que no podré regresarte la libertad que te arrebató Giovanni… Esta Pokéball en verdad está maldita.

Lo primero que hice tras regresar y unirme a los demás, fue buscar una forma de liberar al legendario artificial. Quería despejar de mi mente la culpa y el dolor, así que necesitaba concentrarme en algo positivo. Serena, Yvonne y los demás parecían interesados en escuchar mi versión de los hechos, pero no tardaron en comprender que tan renuente estaba en hacerlo. Tal vez lo vieron en mi mirada; el deseo de escapar de esa dolora realidad. Por eso Bill y Clemont no tardaron en ofrecer su ayuda. Lastimosamente, no hubo forma de violar la seguridad perpetua de la Master Ball.

–Ohh… –Exclamó Mewtwo, con su mirada perdida. Inmediatamente pude comprender su dolor. Él, al igual que yo, creyó haberse liberado de las cadenas impuestas por Giovanni, para terminar dándose cuenta que sería algo imposible. –Bueno… –Pronunció en tono solemne. –Al menos si estoy en tus manos, no me molestará ser un Pokémon con entrenador. Tampoco es como que tenga a donde volver; Giovanni asesinó a mis amigos clones y destruyó mi hogar… –Un triste silencio permaneció por un momento, hasta que me atreví a hablar.

–Mewtwo… Yo quería… yo quería preguntarte si podías regresarles la memoria a mis Pokémon. –No estaba seguro de ello, temía que sufrieran lo mismo que yo si Mewtwo lo hacía… Pero tampoco podía negarles su pasado. El ser miró un momento a mis Pokémon, que parecían emocionados.

–Sí, no veo porque no… –Sus ojos se iluminaron, y entonces todos mis Pokémon cayeron al piso. Me apresuré a acercarme a ellos, pero éstos rápidamente se levantaron. Todos me miraron, y rápidamente me rodearon, en lo que parecía un abrazo grupal liderado por Raichu… Por un momento olvidé la culpa, pero fue poco lo que duró. Como si reaccionaran por fin, pude ver gestos de dolor y depresión formarse lentamente en los rostros de mis Pokémon; lo comprendí de inmediato. –Mewtwo… –Lo miré. –Podrías quitarles sus recuerdos de los pasados casi siete años… Todo desde que desperté de mi coma… –Crucé miradas con el ser, y entonces éste asintió.

–Sí, también puedo hacerlo… –Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pero entonces mis Pokémon se acercaron a él y comenzaron a negar, meneando sus cabezas y gritando sus nombres… Extrañado, miré al legendario en búsqueda de una explicación. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar. –Lo siento, Ash. No puedo hacer algo que esté en contra de la voluntad de mis compañeros… Ellos no quieren que sus memorias sean eliminadas; dicen que temen que cargues con toda la culpa de sus actos tu solo… "Todos fuimos asesinos…"; esas son sus palabras. Ellos quieren cargar el peso de la culpa junto a ti. Y después de todo lo que yo hice por órdenes de Giovanni, creo que ese es un camino que todos podemos recorrer juntos.

–Gracias… Chicos… –Eso no es lo que quería… Ellos habían sufrido por mi culpa, todo lo que hicieron lo hicieron por mí, por mis órdenes, no por voluntad propia. Aun así, ir en contra de sus deseos, no era la respuesta. Por eso los regresé a todos, incluido Mewtwo, a sus Pokéballs, mientras tenía una sonrisa triste dibujada en mi rostro.

Estaba por regresar al laboratorio, cuando escuché el llamado de A.Z. Volteé hacia donde había escuchado su voz, y pude apreciar que venía acompañado por su Golurk. La escena se explicaba por sí sola. El tampoco pasaría más tiempo dentro del laboratorio. Ya Phraser, Ana y Looker, además de los Campeones exceptuando a Iris, se habían ido, y ahora era su turno. Sintiéndome decepcionado de mí mismo, me acerqué a él; una vez había prometido purificar mi aura mediante buenas acciones, y ahora había fallado.

–A.Z., por lo que puedo ver, ya te marchas. –Me acerqué a él, señalando a su Pokémon.

–Estás en lo correcto… ¡Por fin lo siento! Siento que finalmente he logrado recuperar el perdón de mi amada Floette, algo en mi aura me lo dice… Después de tanto tiempo, siento que al fin me he redimido; lo siento en mi energía aural… Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de la tuya, pero… Ahora debo regresar a mi hogar, para finalmente reunirme con mi amada Floette. Ash Ketchum, ésta será nuestra despedida. Yo… yo te deseo lo mejor... Espero que encuentres la paz que tanto anhelas.

A.Z. parecía falto de palabras. No sabía si se debía a lo que vio; a mí asesinando a Giovanni. Si se debía a que había logrado su objetivo y estaba abrumado. O si se debía a que sentía pena por mí… Como fuera, ese era el adiós, y por muy amargo que se sintiera, para alguien vacío como yo, no habría de otra. El gigantón me dio una palmada en la espalda, que recibí con una sonrisa seca, y tras ello montó sobre su autómata y se alejó, desapareciendo tras las nubes.

Después de ello, me senté contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras me esforzaba por luchar una vez más contra la culpa. Imágenes de todos los cadáveres que dejé atrás, asaltaron mi mente, imágenes de mi vida como Ash y mi vida como Red… Mi estómago comenzó a dolerme, y fue cuando volví a vomitar; en ese momento, tenía el sanguinolento cadáver de Giovanni muy presente en mi mente.

–¡Ash!

–¡Papi!

Escuché dos voces femeninas llamándome, así que me limpié la boca y me levanté del suelo. Usando la suela de mi calzado, tapé el vómito con tierra y hojas, en un inútil esfuerzo por cubrirlo. Ahí iba lo poco que había comido desde el regreso de la dimensión ajena. Tras ello, salí de detrás del árbol y me acerqué a la zona de entrenamiento. Desde ahí pude ver a Serena e Yvonne, las cuales se acercaron con entusiasmo al notarme. La pequeña corrió hacia mí, para entonces cubrir mis pies con sus bracitos. Fingiendo una sonrisa, bajé la mirada.

–¿Qué pasó, Ye? ¿Vienes a ver a papi? –La niña, con su inocencia infinita, parecía inafectada por todas las tragedias recientes, era como si solo pudiera ver lo bueno detrás de todo.

–Sí, es que finalmente mami, papi y yo podremos ser una familia feliz, así que estoy muy emocionada. –Sonreí, medio en serio ésta vez, y usé mi mano para desordenar su pelo. La niña sonrió, sin molestarse por ello, y entonces decidí sacar a Raichu para que jugara con ella. Viendo como mi hija y mi amigo de toda la vida jugaban, me hizo entender que no había otro camino que recorrer que ese, aunque yo me hubiera perdido a lo largo de él.

–Ha estado muy feliz desde que llegaste. Me alegra que al menos eso la distraiga de la tristeza causada por las muertes de Misty, Kiawe y tantas personas más... –Miré a mi costado, donde ahora estaba Serena. La chica se acercó más a mí, hasta lograr colocar su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Nuestras miradas estaban posadas sobre nuestra pequeña, pero nuestro corazón estaba en la conversación que teníamos… Ella no volvió a retomar el tema de lo sucedido durante el ataque a la dimensión de Giovanni. Se limitó a hablarme de lo que ella e Yvonne hicieron durante mi ausencia. Verla así, tan llena de vida, pero al mismo tiempo tan incompleta, me hizo pensar en todo lo que sabía sobre lo que vivió desde mi desaparición… Con ello en mente, decidí romper mi silencio, para interrumpirla un momento; al menos me daría el lujo de quitar un poco del peso de la culpa que cargaba.

–… Serena, creo que mereces volver a ser feliz… Quiero que vuelvas a ser la chica alegre que eras antes de que todo esto pasara… –"Al menos ella merece serlo". Serena levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró a la cara, visiblemente confundida. –Quiero que te vuelvas a dar una oportunidad… Quiero que vuelvas a realizar performance… Ahí estaremos Yvonne y yo apoyándote, te lo aseguro… Quiero que recuperes tu propósito y vuelvas a perseguir tus sueños… –"Ella merece hacerlo". –… Si ya no es el performance, entonces lo que sea que te haga sonreír… Dijiste que me harías sonreír, y eso es lo que quiero para hacerlo… Yo… yo quiero devolverles la felicidad que les arrebaté al desaparecer…

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, EL FINAL: Héroe Celestial.


	66. Héroe Celestial

Héroe Celestial

–… ¡Togetoge, esquiva y ataca con Brillo Mágico! –Mi voz resonó, mientras que movía mis brazos para mantener el equilibrio en el aire. Mi pequeña amiga realizó una pirueta en el aire, evitando por apenas unos centímetros el ataque que le habían lanzado. Estando frente a frente con su rival, mi hada emitió un potente brillo, envolviéndolo.

–¡El Murkrow de Jean no puede continuar! Eso lo deja con solo un Pokémon… –Tras el veredicto del juez, que volaba a la misma altura que nosotros, el chico frente a mí frunció el ceño tras los visores que cubrían su rostro, mientras regresaba a su Pokémon. Después de ello, tomó otra de sus Pokéballs y la lanzó al aire. Una vez ésta alcanzó un par de metros de altura sobre su cabeza, un rayo rojo salió de ella, y de éste se materializó un ave, cuyo cuerpo estaba recubierto de acero negro.

–¡Ahora sí Ketchum, le enseñaré a tu Togetic lo que es…!

–Regresa, Togetoge.

–¡Ehhh! ¿¡Espera, que haces!? –Le sonreí a mi rival, mostrando mis dientes de manera burlona.

–¡Fletchy, yo te elijo! –El hada frente a mí fue reemplazada por un ave con un pico ligeramente alargado, plumas rojizas sobre su lomo, alas negriamarillas y pecho grisáceo; mi primer Pokémon, el Fletchling que me dio mi abuela.

–¿Un Fletchinder? ¿Acaso temes que tu hada salga lastimada? –Preguntó Jean, con gesto burlón, mientras aprovechaba una corriente de aire para colocarse en posición vertical.

–No es eso, Jean… Es solo que no soy tan egoísta como para exponer a mi Pokémon a salir lastimada. Deberías pensar en eso la próxima vez que combatas. –El chico gruñó, y sin responderme, le lanzó una orden a su Pokémon.

–Corviknight, aprovecha el viento nuestro favor y enviste usando Ala de Acero. –El cuervo de acero extendió sus alas, de manera en que su pesado cuerpo fue empujado como si se tratara de un jet.

–¡Fletchy, usa As Aéreo para esquivar y ataca con Carga de Fuego! –Mi Fletchinder se elevó en el aire, siendo perseguido por su contrincante. Justo cuando éste último estaba por alcanzarlo, mi ave dio un giro en al aire y desapareció.

–¡Detrás de ti, Corviknight! –La advertencia de mi rival llegó demasiado tarde.

El cuervo intentó girarse para atacar usando su ala a modo de espada, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo, Fletchy apareció detrás de él. Cubriendo su cuerpo de fuego, mi Pokémon se estrelló contra el rostro girado del cuervo, causando que el fuego lo envolviera. Ambas aves retrocedieron en el aire y se miraron de frente. Mientras que mi Pokémon recibió un aumento de velocidad, el Pokémon de mi rival había recibido mucho daño.

–¡Fletchy, utiliza Viento Afín y nuevamente Carga de Fuego! –Sonreí, esa era mi victoria.

–¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Ketchum! ¡Esto no ha acabado! ¡Corviknight, es todo o nada, usa Ave Brava! –El cuervo asintió, y mientras que las corrientes de aire cambiaban para ponerse a mí favor, se preparó para embestir a toda velocidad.

Aprovechando las ráfagas causadas por el Viento Afín, me permití elevarme un poco más en el aire. Desde donde me encontraba, pude visualizar el basto cañón desértico que se extendía en la superficie. En la cima de una montaña rocosa, en la entrada al cañón, se encontraba un edificio que servía como academia de entrenamiento para los entrenadores aéreos.

En ese lugar se empieza con las prácticas más básicas, realizadas dentro de un tubo gigantesco, con un ventilador en su base que escupe aire sin parar. Después de aprender a manejar el equipo aéreo, que consta de un traje de tela especial, que sirve para surcar los aires, ya se puede proceder con los combates aéreos. Tras ganar la experiencia suficiente, entonces se podrá ganar el privilegio de surcar los cielos fuera del edificio de la academia.

Pregúntale a quien sea, la primera vez que se surca el cielo junto a tu Pokémon, con el cañón a tus pies, es simplemente espectacular; la experiencia te deja sin palabras. El traje sirve como una membrana que se extiende de brazos a pies, formando una especie de alas que son las que te permiten maniobrar en el aire. Gracias a su diseño aerodinámico, es posible seguir de cerca a nuestros Pokémon durante un combate aéreo.

Y hoy, después de dos años de dura práctica, finalmente obtuve la oportunidad de tener mi primer combate aéreo al aire libre. Ya había tenido varios combates dentro de la zona de prácticas, y ya había sobrevolado el cañón, pero nunca había luchado allí; esa era mi primera vez, y por ello no podía manchar la experiencia con una derrota temprana. Dicho eso, ese no era un simple combate amistoso, pues, dependiendo del resultado, podría participar en la liga de combates aéreos de Galar.

Era un torneo de la academia. Las fases de grupo y las eliminatorias fueron llevadas a cabo en la zona de prácticas, y solo los finalistas podrían luchar fuera de ésta. Al final, el campeón competiría por un cupo en la liga, junto al resto de academias de las demás regiones. Claro, las academias de Kalos, debido a la cercanía entre ambas regiones, tienen un porcentaje muy elevado de participación; por eso debía darlo todo para ganar.

El combate había sido de tres contra tres, lastimosamente, mi Emolga cayó junto al Archen de Jean; de no haber sido así, habría tenido un margen mucho más cómodo. Aun así, contra Jean, ese era un buen resultado. Jean ha sido muy rival principal desde que ambos entramos a la academia, a los diez años. Y aunque yo suelo ser superior a él, ha habido combates en los que ha logrado superarme por un gran margen, por eso no podía confiarme…

–¡Vamos, Fletchy, tu puedes! –Dando un giro en el aire, logré colocarme sobre de él, de forma en que podía ver mejor lo que ocurría. Usando su velocidad aumentada, Fletchy se lanzó hacia el cuervo. Su cuerpo volvió a ser cubierto de fuego, dándole la imagen de un fuego artificial elevándose en el aire.

–¡Corviknight!

El cuervo se lanzó al ataque con toda su fuerza, su cuerpo se cubrió de energía brillante, mientras estallidos de energía surgían de sus alas. Ambas fuerzas chocaron, sin que ninguna cediera. La energía de fuego y la energía de aire, ambas estaban luchando por vencer a la otra. La fuerza de ambas era tal, que las dos aves quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Quien venciera en ese choque de energías, sería quien resultara campeón; claro, aunque a mí aún me quedaba mi Togetic, Togetoge.

Las aves chillaron, mientras que Jean y yo sobrevolábamos a una distancia segura. Apenas surgiera un ganador, ambos tendríamos que estar preparados para regresar al Pokémon perdedor, antes de que se precipitara lejos de nuestro alcance. Corviknight, que era considerablemente más grande que mi Fletchinder, chilló con frustración; antes de poder entender porque, una luz brillante cubrió a Fletchy…

Al principio, había creído que se trataba del Ave Brava del cuervo, pero pronto noté que no era el caso. Cuando entendí que sucedía, quedé sin palabras. El cuerpo de mi ave comenzó a crecer, sus alas y patas se alargaron, y al final de las últimas surgieron poderosas garras, su pico se ensanchó y su cuerpo se volvió más robusto. El que una vez fue mi pequeño Fletchy, ahora era un poderoso Talonflame.

Una violenta llamarada cubrió el cuerpo de mi ave, energía como de volcán lo cubrió. De inmediato supe que eso no era una simple Carga de Fuego; ese poder correspondía a Erupción. Me preocupe, pues ese envite ígneo dañaría también a mi Pokémon; pero ya nada podía detener lo que pasaba, pues esa era una muestra de la gran determinación de mi Pokémon.

El choque de energía siguió por un momento, hasta que el fuego pudo más y envolvió la energía en forma de ave del Pokémon cuervo. Los ojos rojizos del ave negra brillaron, ésta intentó romper el choque de energías, pero fue demasiado tarde. Mi recién evolucionado Talonflame cruzó el aire como si de un rayo se tratara, dejando un rastro de llamas a su paso…

–¡El Corviknight de Jean no puede continuar! ¡Por lo tanto, Yvonne es la ganadora del torneo escolar…! –Tardé un poco en reaccionar. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, allá donde desaparecía el cañón. No reaccioné hasta que Fletchy volvió a mi lado y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor mío. Entonces sacudí la cabeza y lo miré; recordé todo el esfuerzo que realizamos para lograr esa victoria, y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. "¡Finalmente lo logré!" …

–… ¡Te lo digo, ese combate fue espectacular! Espera a que Verity y Janine se enteren, ¡estarán tan felices! Todo lo contrario de Jean… Hace rato no lo veía tan enfadado. La verdad es que lo entiendo, yo también quería ganar el torneo, pero negarse a dar el saludo de respeto… ¡Que patán!

–Sí… –Miré de reojo a mi amiga, que ignoró mi respuesta seca y siguió hablando de lo genial que lo había hecho. Ella, al igual que Jean, entró a la academia al mismo tiempo que yo. Su nombre era Francine, y tendía a hablar sin parar, sobre todo cuando estaba emocionada. La escuché, apenas respondiendo un par de monosílabos cada vez que me miraba, hasta que llegamos a ciudad Lumiose.

Ella, a diferencia mía, era de dicha ciudad, así que una vez nos despedimos, ambas tomamos caminos distintos. El servicio de taxi había sido importado de Galar recientemente, así que no tardé en encontrar uno. Me acerqué a un hombre, que estaba colocado a la par de un vehículo sobre el que descansaba un Corviknight. Antes de que el servicio llegara a Kalos, ver a ese Pokémon allí habría sido imposible, pero ahora era una vista normal.

Después de pagar el servicio, me subí al vehículo y éste comenzó a elevarse en el cielo. A decir verdad, la razón por la que había estado tan callada a pesar de mi gran victoria, estaba justo en el destino al que me dirigía. Me sostuve el estómago, intentando contener los nervios. No es que estuviera molesta o asustada, simplemente me sentía insegura. No sabía que diría él, sobre mi futuro viaje a Galar…

Tras casi una hora de vuelo, Vaniville finalmente apareció ante mí. Bueno, no es que lo notara de inmediato, pues tenía la mirada fija en el celeste cielo despejado que tenía sobre mí en ese momento. Los tejados de las casitas cada vez se encontraron más cerca, hasta que sentí una sacudida y nuevamente me encontré en tierra firme. Me bajé del vehículo y agradecí al ave.

Vi como el Pokémon empezaba a alejarse en el aire, y entonces me volteé. Al ver la casa frente a mí, mi casa, sentí los nervios asaltarme con más fuerza. Me acerqué al portón y lo abrí, recorrí el camino de piedras que atravesaba el patio, y sentí una fuerte nostalgia al ver la fuente en la que solía jugar junto al Sylveon de mi madre. Una vez terminé el recorrido, tomé la manija de la puerta de madera y la giré; estaba abierta. Respiré profundo y entré a la sala de estar.

Miré a los alrededores, pero no había nada allí, solo tres sillones vacíos. En la mesita ubicada en medio de éstos, había un plato con restos de comida, así que eso era prueba de que, definitivamente, había alguien en la casa. Llamé a mi madre, pero no recibí respuesta. Habiéndola descartado a ella, solo me quedaba una opción, pues, al menos que yo no lo supiera, no teníamos visitas. Respiré profundamente una vez más, exhalé e inhalé, y entonces lo llamé a él.

–¡Papá! –Por un momento no recibí respuesta, y ese silencio solo ayudó a que mis nervios aumentaran. Pasado un tiempo, que sentí semejante a una eternidad, una voz me habló desde el segundo piso.

–¡Estoy en mi cuarto, Ye!

Tras recibir una confirmación de su ubicación, respiré una vez más y, como un mecanismo oxidado, moví mis pies hacia las escaleras. Sentía como si unos fuertes grilletes se encargaran de detener mis pasos, la tensión recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me costara respirar. Con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, casi al borde de la taquicardia, me acerqué lentamente a la puerta que daba paso a la habitación de mis padres. Una vez allí, pude ver que estaba abierta.

Había una rendija de varios centímetros, así que no estaba del todo abierta. Aun así, con ello alcanzaba y sobraba para ver hacia el interior del cuarto. Estaba simplemente decorado. Allí había una cama matrimonial, cubierta por una cobija de color crema, y sobre ella descansaban varias almohadas decorativas.

Al fondo había una ventana que daba a la calle, cubierta por dos cortinas. Y al lado de donde se ubicaba la ventana, había un escritorio de madera. Sobre éste había una repisa, sobre la que descansaban varios trofeos. Ubicada al borde del escritorio, había una computadora portátil, y frente a ella estaba mi padre. Él, que hasta entonces había estado mirando fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador, reaccionó ante mi presencia. "Maldición… Siempre ha sido muy perceptivo".

–¿Ye…? –Mi padre me llamó…

Normalmente habría entrado rápidamente, con los brazos abiertos. Tal vez mi accionar de a entender que no es el caso, pero yo en verdad amo a mi padre. Recuerdo que en la escuela Pokémon a la que asistía, antes de cumplir los diez años, una vez me preguntaron que ha quien prefería, si a mi padre o a mi madre. Muchos de los presentes respondieron casi en seguida, y la mayoría escogió a uno de ellos.

"Es que ella me cocina muy rico". "Él juega conmigo todos los días". "Ella es mi inspiración". "Él es mi modelo a seguir"; esas fueron algunas de las razones que dieron quienes respondieron. Cuando todos los involucrados en la conversación terminaron de dar su opinión, yo fui rodeada de miradas. Entonces habían pasado casi tres años desde el regreso de mi padre, y todos estaban convencidos de que elijaría a mi madre. A él tenía tres años de conocerlo, y a ella nueve, después de todo…

No recuerdo haber respondido, pero si lo hice, definitivamente mi respuesta habría sido que a ambos. Mi madre lo dio todo de sí por mí, se esforzó hasta el cansancio por darme una educación basada en el cariño, en el respeto y la confianza. Pero mi padre no fue muy distinto, él también lo dio todo de sí, hasta casi su vida, por volver a la mía. Tal vez existan personas que lo han olvidado, pero él cambió el mundo, solo por cumplir una promesa, nuestra promesa.

Claro, yo sé lo que suele decir cuando está en "esos" días. Suele llorar, suplicándome que lo perdone, pues asegura que su egoísmo y sed de venganza lo cegaron. Él carga con la culpa total de todas sus acciones, y aunque el fin no siempre justifica los medios, el tenerlo a mi lado debido a ello, hace que me sea imposible darle importancia a todo eso que él me suplica que le perdone. Desde el día que él volvió, yo no he dejado de ser feliz…

–… ¿Yvonne? –Parpadeé un par de veces, y entonces reaccioné. Levanté la mirada, sorprendida. Me encontraba tan ajena a lo que me rodeaba, enterrada en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté de cuando él se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta por completo. –¿Yvonne, pasa algo?

Debo repetirlo. Él siempre ha sido muy perceptivo. Probablemente desde antes sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Qué fue? ¿El que no entrara inmediatamente a abrazarlo? ¿El que me quedara estática ante la puerta? ¿El que tardara más de lo normal en llegar a donde él, después de que lo llamé? ¿O lo supo desde que entré a la casa? Fuera como fuera, su mirada reflejaba preocupación, así que, con tal de no verlo en ese estado, forcé una sonrisa y entré en su cuarto, suyo y de mi madre.

–Estoy bien, es solo que estaba pensando en algo… –Su mirada se volvió más penetrante, así que reí con torpeza y me senté sobre la cama. –… No es nada importante, lo juro… –Sonreí, ésta vez de manera más genuina. Él se quedó mirándome, sin reaccionar, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Nerviosa, le sonreí, palmeando la cobija al lado mío. Él, entonces, finalmente sonrió, y se sentó a mi lado.

–Llegaste más temprano de lo usual, ¿no te quedaste entrenando en la academia? –Mi sonrisa por un momento casi desfallece, pero logré ocultarlo justo a tiempo.

"Lo olvidó"; quería sentirme bien por eso, quería pensar que me daría más tiempo para prepararme, pero no podía. Él jamás se olvidaría de algo como el torneo, al menos no de manera particular. La única forma de que olvidara algo a lo que dedicamos tanto tiempo las últimas semanas, es que "eso" volviera a afectarlo.

Con "eso", me refiero a aquello que lo ha atormentado desde que volvió de su batalla contra el Team Rainbow Rocket. Entonces era una niña, bueno, era más niña de lo que soy ahora, así que no lo noté. Al igual que no comprendí la atmosfera depresiva, causada por las muertes de los amigos de mi padre y mi madre, las muertes de Misty y Kiawe.

A Kiawe casi no lo había visto antes, pero sí a Misty, y lo cierto es que la quería mucho. Así que no es que no lloré sus muertes por falta de interés o cariño, todo lo contrario. Yo, que viví pensando que mi padre al morir se convirtió en un héroe celestial, pensé que ellos habían pasado por lo mismo. Incluso, en algún momento llegué a creer que, así como él había regresado, ellos también lo harían.

Era una niña, una niña inocente que era incapaz de ver lo que estaba mal, incapaz de comprender porque todos lloraban. La felicidad me cegaba, la felicidad que me causaba saber que mi padre finalmente volvería con mi madre y conmigo. Ya lo había hecho, pero para mí no empezaría a contar hasta que él formara parte de mi vida diaria. Lo cierto es que, en el fondo, temía que él volviera a irse ahora que había terminado con los malos; por suerte, eso no pasó. Pero no todo sería perfecto, como yo creía.

Las primeras veces, mi madre supo ocultarlo bien. "Es solo que tu padre está muy cansado… Después de todo lo que pasó, necesita descansar"; no sabría decir cuantas veces llegué a escuchar eso. Todo empezó con él negándose a abandonar la cama, estuvo ahí por varias semanas, al punto que mi madre fue incapaz de ocultar la preocupación. Pero no solo era eso…

Mi padre solía tener ataques de pánico, en los que solía perder el control de su cuerpo. Una vez, incluso, llegó a golpear a mi madre sin quererlo; ese día, durante la noche, escuché sus llantos a través de la pared de mi cuarto, hasta que el sueño me venció. Cuando sufría ataques de pánico, comenzaba a golpear, mientras se hiperventilaba y hablaba hacia la nada, suplicando perdón; a veces incluso llegaba a vomitar.

Debido a ello, mi madre y su madre, la abuela Delia, tuvieron que contactar con tía Ana. Ellas confiaban en que ella encontraría a alguien capaz de tratar con su estado, pues lo atribuían a todo lo que le ocurrió durante el tiempo que había estado desaparecido. Tía Ana contrató a un psicólogo, que no tardó en diagnosticar a mi padre con un severo TEPT, o trastorno de estrés postraumático. Al parecer, mi padre cargaba con una gran culpa, que lo estaba carcomiendo desde el interior de su mente.

Además, eso no era todo… Una vez empezó el tratamiento, que involucraba el uso de antidepresivos, mi padre empezó a mostrar un síntoma aún más preocupante; cambios de personalidad. Había días en los que despertaba comportándose como lo hacía Red, de forma fría y aislada. Inclusive llegaba a referirse a sí mismo como tal; esos días no quedaba de otra que tratarlo con más cuidado que nunca. Junto a dichos síntomas, también empezó a mostrar severos problemas de memoria…

Mi madre cuestionó a Ana respecto a ello, y ella teorizó que eso se debía a que su cuerpo había eliminado gran parte de la energía aural que había absorbido del monolito. Yo, que entonces ya era consciente de más cosas, pregunté sobre por qué yo no sufría pérdidas de memoria, como él, y ella me explicó que seguramente se debía al tiempo que pasamos entre perder la memoria y recuperarla. Otra teoría suya, fue que podía deberse a la cantidad de energía del Ultraumbral a la que fuimos expuestos, pero lo cierto es que no había manera de comprobar nada de ello.

Ante la nueva información, el psicólogo y el psiquiatra a cargo de mi padre, decidieron modificar el tratamiento. Con el tiempo, empezó a mostrar leves mejoras, pero, aun así, al día de hoy, suelen haber días mejores o peores. Dependiendo de la situación, mi padre puede llegar sufrir ataques de pánico que lo haga perder la memoria o incluso sufrir un cambio de personalidad… Por ello estaba tan nerviosa de verlo.

Recuerdo muy bien lo sucedido hace cuatro años... El señor Jeit Phraser, actual líder policía de Unova, avisó a mi padre que finalmente se daría juicio a un examigo suyo, Cilan. Él, al igual que Kiawe, era considerablemente más ausente que otros amigos de mis padres, así que no solía verlo y no sentía especial apego hacia él. Pero mi padre lo conoció mucho más tiempo, y él sí estaba interesado en el resultado del juicio.

Mi padre quería ir, pero mi madre se negó, pues útilmente había pasado por un periodo especialmente inestable. Al final, la noticia le llegó por medio de tía Iris; Cilan había sido condenado a treinta años de cárcel, por traición al estado. Su apoyo al Team Neo Plasma y al Team Rainbow Rocket, le costaron mucho tiempo de libertad, y mi padre se sentía culpable por ello… La mañana siguiente a la noticia, mi padre despertó con amnesia, y no fue hasta un mes después que recuperó la memoria, y desde entonces suele olvidar las cosas de manera más frecuente.

Con ello en mente, darle noticias importantes a mi padre, se vuelve una tarea especialmente difícil. Y en mi caso, revelarle que saldría de Kalos, sería el problema. Desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, se mostró increíblemente sobreprotector. Claro, no tuvo problemas con que mi madre volviera a los performances, más bien la motivó. Pero distinto era el caso cuando se trataba de que ella abandonara Kalos o tratara con sus fanáticos.

Puede parecer gracioso, y lo es, un poco, pero una ocasión mi padre se lanzó sobre un sujeto que se acercó demasiado a mi madre para pedirle un autógrafo. Fue detenido por los guardias del evento y no pasó a más, pero la mirada asesina de mi padre lo decía todo; ese día no era él, era Red. A veces, distinguir entre mi padre y Red suele ser difícil, pues él, por sí mismo, se encarga de ocultarlo; aunque, cuando sufre cambios de personalidad, suele hablar consigo mismo.

Mi madre, mi padre y yo, esa fue siempre la fórmula. Mi madre siempre le agradeció por apoyarla, pero llegó el día en que ella, preocupada por él, le preguntó por sus sueños propios. Mi padre afirmó que no tenía tales… Mi padre, de hecho, sí intentó volver a los combates, pero era normal que, en medio de éstos, sufriera ataques de pánico, así que no le quedó de otra que abandonarlos. Hoy en día aún combate, pero solo durante eventos de exhibición relacionados con mi madre, o cuando un amigo suyo lo reta a un combate amistoso.

Curiosamente, mi padre nunca ha dejado de entrenar a sus Pokémon… De hecho, después de que empezó a estabilizarse tras empezar a vivir con nosotras, mi padre habló con Gary Oak, su amigo de la infancia, y le pidió que le enviara todos sus Pokémon. Mewtwo, su Pokémon especial, y Raichu, no se han separado de él desde entonces, pero el resto de sus Pokémon convive en un terreno que el profesor Sycamore y Alain le arrendaron. Siempre que puede, visita a sus Pokémon. Y aunque ya no combate profesionalmente, su pasión por los combates nunca desapreció del todo.

Es por ello que, cuando mi madre decidió volver a retirarse de los performances, tras cuatro años de haber regresado, ambos siguieron el mismo camino… Tras ser vencida por mi madre, Tía Shauna se dedicó al modelaje, y mi madre, por otro lado, decidió seguir los pasos de su antigua mentora, para convertirse en la guía de las futuras Reinas de Kalos; de hecho, mi madre es la mentora de la actual Reina de Kalos, una chica llamada Carol Bourbon.

Como mi padre nunca perdió su experiencia en combates, pero ahora era incapaz de darle uso práctico, decidió heredársela a aquellos a los que considerara dignos. Tomó la decisión de hacerlo, durante un evento en Galar. Esa ocasión, mi madre acompañó a su, entonces principiante, aprendiz a un concurso de coordinación. Sería la competencia nacional, donde participarían los mejores coordinadores y artistas Pokémon. Su aprendiz no participaría, solo irían como espectadoras, y, como de costumbre, mi padre y yo iríamos también.

Mi padre se negó a ir al evento, alegando que no deseaba ir a donde hubiera tanta gente reunida. Así que yo acompañé a mi madre y a su aprendiz, y mi padre dio una vuelta por la capital de Galar. Cuando terminó el espectáculo y nos reunimos con él, mi madre y yo notamos que tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Él no habló de lo que tenía en mente, hasta que volvimos a Vaniville. Ese día, mi corazón dio un vuelco…

Lo cierto es que mi padre, hoy en día, rara vez sonríe, y para bien o para mal, lo normal es que solo mi madre y yo logremos la hazaña. Pero el día que nos habló de aquello que lo emocionaba, no dejó de sonreír… La Liga Pokémon de Galar, es la más grande de todas las regiones. Allí, los combates se toman más enserio que nunca. Ese día, mi padre se encontró con un promotor de la Liga Galar que, de casualidad, lo reconoció…

En Galar, para que una persona pueda entrar en su liga, es necesario que ésta sea recomendada por alguien con la capacidad de hacerlo. Ahí es donde entran los patrocinadores y promotores, que ayudan a los entrenadores a conseguirles equipo, como Pokéballs y pociones, y además los guían. Mi padre quería hacer eso mismo. "Quiero hacer que otros puedan perseguir y alcanzar sus sueños… No quiero que nadie más se rinda…"; esas fueron sus palabras.

Después de ello, consiguió la autorización del mismo hombre con el que se encontró, y empezó a buscar promesas dentro de Kalos, pare enviar a Galar tras instruirlos por un periodo de tiempo. Y aunque sí suele ir a Galar cuando alguno de sus discípulos va a competir, por lo general, lo evita contactándolos a través de su computadora; ese es su trabajo. Desde su ordenador, se asegura de que sus discípulos estén donde deben estar, y cuenten con lo que necesitan para participar en los combates de gimnasio; también les realiza rutinas de entrenamiento y los ayuda con las estrategias.

Al final, ni él ni mi madre suelen salir de la región, y cuando lo hacen, todos lo hacemos juntos. Hay dos razones por las que mi madre renunció a su título por segunda vez; porque estaba cansada, y por mi padre. No solo se debía a que su agenda la obligaba a estar viajando, sino que, además, apenas y tenía tiempo para estar con él.

Que yo recuerde, mi madre nunca le reclamó a mi padre por su insistencia de viajar juntos; eso se debe a que ella tampoco quería alejarse de él, no después de todo lo sucedido tras su desaparición. Además, nadie más que ella puede estar tan atenta a la salud mental de mi padre. Yo hago lo que puedo, pero solo ella pasará una noche entera en vela, intentando calmar los ataques de pánico de mi padre, causados por alguna pesadilla cargada de recuerdos dolorosos. Ambas hemos llorado por la salud de mi padre, hasta que nuestros ojos ya han quedado secos, pero ella ha llorado más…

Mi madre no tuvo problema de quedarse a su lado, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, al menos no de la misma forma que ella. Y, además, sé que ni mi padre ni ella, querrían que lo hiciera. En algún momento debía comenzar a viajar, y eso lo sabían ambos; es solo que prepararse para ese momento, nunca ha sido fácil, para ninguno de los tres. Pero mi silencio tampoco resolvería nada, así que sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi padre. Su mirada estaba fija sobre mí.

–… No, hoy no entrené… ¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy era el torneo… –Sonreí, pero los nervios me fallaron y terminé haciendo una mueca. Mi padre abrió los ojos de par en par, y entonces se levantó de la cama.

–¡Cierto, lo había olvidado! ¡Lo siento, Ye! ¡He estado tan ocupado con el trabajo y todo eso…! –Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, así que decidí detenerlo asegurándole que no había problema. Una vez se calmó, se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y me miró, con expectativa reluciendo en sus pupilas. –En fin, ¿cómo te fue?

Temía que mi padre se negara a que saliera de Kalos, porque en ese caso, no sabría qué hacer… Temía que mis palabras lo dañaran, pues en ese caso no sabría qué hacer con la culpa. Ya había considerado simplemente no ir al torneo, pero sabía que mi padre se sentiría culpable si se enteraba de ello, lo que sería peor a la larga. Él había estado muy involucrado con mi entrenamiento, como instructor y compañero de combates, así que definitivamente se enteraría de alguna forma. No quedaba de otra, debía decirle la verdad y esperar lo mejor.

–Gané… –Tragué. –Fletchy evolucionó a Talonflame y le gané al Corviknight de Jean. Ahora… ahora tengo un puesto casi asegurado en la liga de combates aéreos de Galar. –Por un momento, pensé que mi padre no reaccionaría. Simplemente se quedó mirándome, de manera fija.

Entonces sus brazos me envolvieron y, riendo, mi padre comenzó a felicitarme. Sentí algo húmedo en la espalda, y comprendí que eran las lágrimas de mi padre. Por el tono de su voz, podía deducir que eran lágrimas de alegría. Serena Gabena y Ash Ketchum solo tuvieron una hija… Mi padre, tras haber absorbido cantidades casi mortales de radiación, quedó completamente estéril. Yo era, y sería, su única hija; por eso necesitaba hacerlo sonreír…

–¡Estoy orgulloso, hija! –Exclamó entre sollozos. –¡Ahora debes seguir adelante, lucha por tus sueños! ¡Yo siempre estaré apoyándote…!

–¡Hey, Ash, Ye! ¡Aquí estaban…! ¿Qué pasó? –Miré sobre el hombro de mi padre, y vistiendo un vestido rojo y con su cabello recogido en una cola, ahí estaba mi madre. Parecía preocupada por la escena ante ella.

–¡Serena, amor, nuestra hija lo logró! –Exclamó mi padre, sin despegarse de mí. –¡Ganó el torneo de la academia y podrá participar en la liga de combates aéreos de Galar! –Quise añadir que aún no era del todo seguro, pero no lo hice; el momento era demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo de esa manera.

–¡Qué bien! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías, hija! –Mi madre se acercó a nosotros, realizando un abrazo grupal…

Esa noche fuimos a cenar donde mi abuela. Mis padres llamaron a todos sus amigos, y les hablaron de que finalmente competiría profesionalmente como entrenadora aérea. Esa noche, mis padres no dejaron de sonreír, y yo tampoco. Le debía todo a mi madre, pero también a mi padre, que no nos abandonó y regresó cuando más lo necesitábamos. Y aunque el dolor nunca se fue del todo, momentos como éste, eran los que prevalecían al final. Porque mi padre, el héroe que habitaba en el cielo, bajó de él como un ángel, y se cortó sus alas para poder darme la familia que yo anhelaba. Mi padre, mi héroe celestial.

 _FIN… ¡Gracias por leer!_


	67. Capítulo Extra: Psicofonía

Capítulo Extra: Psicofonía

Psicofonía, se dice de los sonidos procedentes de ninguna fuente física aparente. Recuerdo haber leído sobre ello en algún libro de mi padre; aquellos que usaba para intentar mejorar su condición. Según leí, las personas con tendencia a lo paranormal, añoran con, algún día, captar una psicofonía. "La prueba irrefutable del más allá"; decía una cita, ubicada en el mismo párrafo. Los Pokémon del tipo Fantasma no son fantasmas como tal, son seres con poderes que parecen ser fantasmales, por eso se les cataloga como tal. Pero, ¿acaso existen en verdad los fantasmas?

La mayoría de gente, la cuerda, al menos, te diría que todo ello no es más que una invención de estafadores y lunáticos. Pero hay casos de gente que dice todo lo contrario y vale la pena escuchar. Durante una etapa de mi niñez, ese tipo de temas me llegó a interesar en demasía, y no por otra razón que mi padre. Me duele admitirlo, pero si tuviera que catalogar a mi padre en una de las anteriores "casillas", sería en la de lunático.

"Hija… ¿los escuchas? ¿Acaso puedes oír lo que dicen?"; una vez mi padre me dijo eso, sus palabras salieron completamente de la nada, tomándome por sorpresa. Entonces era más niña, no podía tener más de ocho años, así que aún no comprendía del todo lo que sufría mi padre. Lo miré, sonriendo, y le dije que no; estábamos solo él y yo, los Pokémon no se hallaban cerca, ¿qué podía escuchar?

"No, papi. Dime, ¿qué escuchas?"; con la inocencia a flor de piel, y la curiosidad al tope, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar. Mi padre, visiblemente cohibido, agachó la cabeza y negó. Permaneció en silencio, al punto que, nerviosa, me vi en la necesidad de acercarme a él. Con los ojos temblándome, acaricié su cabello, intentando llamar su atención. "Papi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te dicen las voces?".

"… Me recuerdan mis pecados, hija. Me recuerdan que tan poco merezco todo esto..."; un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta. Él, de pronto, abrazó mi cuerpo, con lagrimones escapando de sus ojos. Asustada, intenté retroceder, pero él me impidió hacerlo. Usando mi cuerpo como apoyo, empezó a llorar con más fuerza. "¡Lo siento, hija! ¡En verdad lo siento! ¡Todo es mi culpa! Merezco que las voces me hagan la vida imposible…".

Hay personas que merecen atención al hablar de esos temas. Muchos habrían dicho que mi padre no era una de ellas, pero para mí ese no era el caso. Después de ese día, a escondidas, comencé a leer los libros que mi padre había conseguido. El Secreto del Aura, Telequinesis y Psicoquinesia, El Arte del Misticismo, Los Auténticos Psíquicos; esos eran algunos de los títulos de los libros. Curiosamente, uno de los libros más apreciados de mi padre, se llamaba: Historia del Aura y la Psique. Estaba escrito por un hombre llamado Harry Natsume.

El libro hablaba de la relación entre el aura y los poderes psíquicos y como, aunque se habían ramificado y separado con el tiempo, procedían de la misma fuente de energía. Ese libro era importante, pues hablaba sobre como aquellos con el poder del aura o el control sobre la psique, eran capaces de detectar los rastros de energía dejados atrás por los fallecidos. Solo era necesario cumplir con ciertas condiciones, y se sería capaz de escuchar a los muertos.

Un día, incapaz de mantenerme callada, le pregunté a mi padre al respecto; él lo negó todo. Me sentía despreciada, indignada; incluso dejé de hablarle por días. Me mantuve así, hasta que mi madre me cuestionó respecto a mi actitud y yo, necesitando desahogarme, le revelé todo; desde lo que me dijo mi padre, hasta lo que leí en los libros. Para mi sorpresa, ella no reaccionó como esperaba.

Con una sonrisa triste, ella se sentó a mi lado y me habló con detalle, por primera vez, sobre el estado real de mi padre. Entonces entendí, mejor que antes, el porqué de las constantes visitas de tía Ana y los doctores que la acompañaban. Yo sabía sobre mi conexión con el aura, pero ese día entendí aquello que necesitaba para completar el rompecabezas.

"Mami, ¿sabes algo sobre éste libro?"; después de hablar con ella, y tras un pequeño silencio, me bajé de mi cama y saqué el libro que había ocultado bajo ella. Era el mismo libro escrito por Harry Natsume. Los ojos de mi madre brillaron al verlo; con delicadeza, lo tomó. "Ahora entiendo porque tu padre se hallaba tan acongojado la última vez que fue por sus libros. Ese hombre… Si aprendiera a ser un poco más abierto, comprendería lo fácil que es aliviar su dolor".

Mi madre me miró e inmediatamente agaché la cabeza, avergonzada. Comprendí que había obrado mal, afectando a mi amado padre en el proceso. Ella me tomó del mentón, levantando suavemente mi cara. Con ojos cargados de compasión, me dijo: "Está bien tener curiosidad, sobre todo si es para comprender mejor a tu padre. Pero debes aprender de él, y entender que hay secretos que hacen más mal que bien…".

Hubo un momento de silencio contemplativo, y entonces mi madre, mirando el libro, me explicó sobre su importancia. "Éste libro lo recibió tu padre hace unos años. Fue enviado desde Ciudad Saffron, por una familiar del mismo escritor del libro. Era un regalo de su hija, que había sido amiga de tu padre y lo ayudó cuando más falta le hacía. Cuando tu padre lo recibió, debido a las circunstancias, no le dio la importancia que merecía. Pero ahora que su amiga no está entre nosotros, lo atesora con un cariño especial… Hija, tu padre se siente culpable por lo ocurrido a su amiga, por eso busca, con desesperación, el perdón dentro de sus páginas. Sin saber que el perdón se encuentra dentro de su corazón…".

No recuerdo bien que dijo mi madre después de eso, y ello se debe a que mi concentración pasó a estar completamente sobre las letras bordadas en la portada simple del libro. Así como mi padre, yo me encontraba fascinada por la historia detrás del libro, y quise saber más sobre la hija del escritor del mismo. Mi madre no me habló más al respecto, y yo preferí no preguntar más; quería descubrir por mí misma la verdad; pensaba que, tal vez así, lograría entender, por mí misma, lo que pasaba por la mente de mi padre. En ese entonces, más que nunca, estaba interesada en lo paranormal.

Seguí leyendo los libros, busqué en la red al respecto y descubrí que el nombre de la chica era Sabrina, Sabrina Natsume; la antigua líder de gimnasio de Saffron. Ella murió durante un ataque del Team Rainbow Rocket, orquestado por el mismísimo líder de la organización, Giovanni. Averigüé mucho sobre su historia, sobre como era una de las pocas psíquicas reconocidas y sobre su poder de ver cosas que los demás eran incapaces de ver.

Creí que me estaba acercando al destino que tanto anhelaba, creí que encontraría la respuesta al misterio que era la mente de mi padre… Pero me equivoqué; al final, terminé estancándome. La escuela estaba por terminar, y si quería matricularme en la academia de entrenadores aéreos, necesitaba concentrarme en mis estudios y sacar buenas notas. Por eso, terminé dejando el tema de lado, por eso, y porque mi padre por fin estaba comenzando a mejorar…

Me despedí de mi interés por lo paranormal y no volví a tocar los libros de mi padre… Pensé que el tema no volvería a resurgir, hasta que, a mis once años y pasado un año desde que ingresé en la academia, mis padres, finalmente, decidieron "oficializar su relación". Desde que se mudó con nosotros, mi padre nunca se casó con mi madre. Entre tantos conflictos, con su estado y la vida movida de mi madre, era simplemente imposible.

Pero ahora que se encontraba mejor, y mi madre había abandonado su puesto de Reina de Kalos, decidieron finalmente casarse. Mi padre aún sufría de ataques si se encontraba rodeado de mucha gente, y sus problemas de memoria resultaban un obstáculo, así que decidieron hacer una ceremonia pequeña; solo asistieron familia y amigos equivalentes a familia. Fue ese día, que regresó a mi mente el tema que había sepultado en lo oscuro de ella.

Estaba caminando de un lado al otro, hablando con la gente y jugando con mis amigas. Eran pocas las veces que me reunía con Verity y Janine, así que debía aprovecharlo. Estaba entablada en una conversación sobre combates, cuando lo escuché. La mesa en donde se hallaban los tíos Brock, Gary, Calem y Gladio, y las tías Iris y Lillie. Mencionaron a Sabrina, y como, de no ser por ella, mi padre nunca habría "regresado".

Curiosa, me acerqué a ellos y escuché un poco sobre lo que sucedió durante el último torneo en el que participó mi padre; el Pokémon World Tournament que, irónicamente, había sido organizado en honor a mi padre. Ese día, tras recordar el como murió Sabrina, comprendí porque mi padre cargaba con tanta culpa… Si solo le hubieran insistido en ir al laboratorio de Bill.

Mi padre ya no hablaba de las voces… Así que no hice nada con la información que obtuve ese día, simplemente la almacené en mi corazón. Y ahí se quedó hasta el día que escuché mi primera psicofonía. Psicofonía; un sonido sin fuente física que lo produzca. Me levanté temprano y bajé a la recepción del hotel en el que me estaba alojando. Gracias a la posición de mi padre, mis amigos de la academia que vinieron conmigo y yo, obtuvimos el privilegio de hospedarnos en uno de los mejores hoteles de Galar.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que llegué, y hasta ahora solo me había dedicado a entrenar en compañía de Francine. Después de reunirme con uno de los chicos de la academia de entrenadores aéreos de Galar, que conocí durante un entrenamiento, fuimos al comedor. Ese día iríamos a uno de los estadios de la región, donde nos reuniríamos con el presidente de la Liga Pokémon de Galar; el Señor Rose.

Después de comer, subí a mi habitación, donde Francine seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Como ella no sería más que una espectadora, al igual que el resto de mis amigos de la academia de Lumiose, ella no tendría que asistir a la reunión con el Señor Rose. Con ello en mente, la dejé seguir durmiendo y entré al baño para alistarme… Peinaba cuidadosamente mi pelo, con el cariño que mi madre me enseñó, cuando escuché una voz llamarme.

–¿Franci? –Mi amiga no me respondió, así que lo atribuí a mi imaginación. Seguí peinándome, hasta que nuevamente escuché como mi nombre era llamado. –¿Qué pasó Franci…? ¿Será que alguien está llamando a la puerta? Esa Franci…

Salí del baño y confirmé que, efectivamente, Francine seguía dormida. Fastidiada, me acerqué a la puerta y miré por la mirilla; no había nadie allí. Esperé por un momento y volví a escuchar el llamado. Miré hacia la cama de mi amiga, la cual seguía profundamente dormida a pesar de que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Entonces miré otra vez por la mirilla, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Molesta, abrí la puerta y miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo; era imposible que alguien se hubiera ocultado tan rápido, si se trataba de una especie de bromista.

"Tal vez se trata de uno de los vecinos…"; con ello en mente, le resté importancia al asunto y regresé al baño. Una vez allí, seguí peinándome. Estaba por salir del baño, ya completamente lista, cuando noté movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Vislumbré una especie de sombra fundirse en el suelo, dejando atrás una especie de humo morado. "¿Un Gastly o una de sus evoluciones?"; eso explicaba la sombra, pero no las voces…

La duda se mantuvo en mi mente el resto de la mañana, aun cuando me reuní con mi nuevo amigo y partí junto a él y otros entrenadores hacia el estadio. Como se trataba de gente que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque usaban el hotel, aún calificaban como locales. Por ello, no perdieron la oportunidad de mostrarme cada punto curioso o llamativo que nos topáramos en el camino. Al final del recorrido, cuando llegamos al magnífico estadio, ya había olvidado todo el asunto de las voces.

Nos quedamos en una especie de sala de estar, en lo que daba la hora en que nos reuniríamos con el presidente de la Liga Pokémon. Los chicos decidieron ir a entrenar al campo de combate, pues teníamos permiso de usarlo; pensaban usar el fenómeno Dynamax. Yo aún me sentía algo cansada, pues me dormí hasta tarde hablando con Francine, así que me negué a la invitación de acompañarlos y me quedé en la sala de estar.

Completamente sola, recordé lo sucedido en el baño, así que decidí sacar a mi Emolga, Emomo, para que me hiciera compañía. El roedor eléctrico usó su cuerpo aerodinámico para planear sobre mi cabeza y luego colocarse sobre mi hombro. Le sonreí, y entonces saqué un Poképuff que me regaló tía Miette antes de partir de Kalos. El roedor lo tomó, con sus ojos brillando, y procedió a comérselo de un bocado. Entre risas, miré divertida a mi Pokémon, hasta que algo volvió a aparecer a mi costado; lo vi de soslayo…

–Yvonne… –Sin duda alguna, esa era la misma voz que escuché en el baño. Rápidamente, miré hacia la sombra que se había materializado allí mismo, pero al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que ya no había nada.

–¿Qué… qué fue eso? ¿Emolga, tú lo viste? –Observé a mi Pokémon, que parecía extrañado. Su mirada me recordó como se desenvolvió la misma situación cuando yo era más pequeña; cuando mi padre me preguntó algo similar. –Olvídalo, debe ser que el estrés ya me volvió loca. –Sonreí torpemente y mi Pokémon siguió masticando el dulce que le di. Aunque quería ignorar lo sucedido, ya no podía. Volví a mirar el lugar donde apareció la sombra y mantuve fijamente la mirada…

–Yvonne… Yvonne… –No había nada allí, pero la voz era inconfundible.

–¿Qué su-sucede? –Tartamudeando, pregunté a la voz. Emomo me miró extrañado, pero decidí no hacerle caso.

–Yvonne… Tú… –La voz sonaba distorsionada, como si la realidad misma se estuviera quebrando. –Tú… estás interesada en mi historia… –Al escuchar eso, comprendí menos de lo que ya entendía.

–¿Qué historia? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? –Eran preguntas que me parecían estúpidas, pero que necesitaba decir.

–Estoy aquí… Y a la vez no lo estoy… Solo tú… Tú aura… Podrá escucharme… Sé que quieres saber sobre mí… Sobre lo que nadie vivo pude contarte… Tal vez… Si me escuchas… Puedas ayudar a tu padre… A alivianar su culpa… –Tragué con fuerza, todavía completamente confundida. No era que no sospechara que ocurría, simplemente era demasiado irreal como para tan siquiera procesarlo de manera lógica.

–Si te escucho… ¿Mi padre se sentirá mejor?

–Tal vez… Una vez me hayas escuchado… Será tu decisión… –Seguía desubicada, pero asintiendo, acepté que la voz extraña me contara lo que tenía que contarme. –Bien… Yvonne… Yo te mostraré lo que, nadie con vida, puede…

Entonces, desde el mismo lugar donde antes había visto la sombra, una especie de humo morado comenzó a surgir. Ésta vez supe que Emomo sí lo había visto, pues se puso a la defensiva. El humo comenzó a inundar la sala de estar, los parpados comenzaron a pesarme y la realidad se comenzó a fragmentar. El humo comenzó a tomar forma, primero parecía una nube, luego ganó brazos, luego pies… Ojos rojos aparecieron en el centro de su cuerpo, acompañados por una sonrisa tétrica…

–¡Gengar, tenemos que apurarnos! –Hasta hace solo un momento, había estado luchando contra un retador. Su Zoroark había vencido a Alakazam y solo me quedaba Gengar, pero el daño que había recibido el tipo Siniestro por parte de mi Pokémon, me aseguraba que sería vencido por mi tipo Fantasma. Estaba por ordenar el ataque final, cuando el suelo se sacudió y la alarma comenzó a resonar.

Después de lo sucedido en Sinnoh y Hoenn, era de esperarse que más capitales fueran atacadas por el Team Rocket, así que yo, junto al gobernante de Saffron, determinamos como lidiar con dicha amenaza. Montamos un sistema de alarmas y realizamos varios simulacros. Si alguien atacaba la ciudad, tendríamos un plan para poder reaccionar. Aun así, el plan consistía en que, mientras los civiles evacuaban, yo tendría que contener a las amenazas.

Por eso, aun cuando me sentí alagada por la invitación de Misty, Brock y Red, decidí declinarme a ir al "búnker" en el que se estaban resguardando. Como líder de gimnasio, además de guiar a los retadores por el camino correcto, mi trabajo consistía en mantener a la ciudad, e incluso a la región entera, segura. Si alguien ataca Saffron, mi trabajo es detenerlo, no importa cuales sean las consecuencias de hacerlo.

Tal vez, antes de haber conocido a Red, cuando aún se llamaba Ash, el egoísmo me habría cegado y habría optado por salvarme a mí misma. Pero después de que él me regaló una sonrisa, decidí que yo haría lo mismo por las personas que se encontraran en la misma situación que yo; carentes de su felicidad. Casi como si de un símbolo se tratara, el Gengar, una vez Haunter, que él trajo a mi lado, estaba acompañándome a defender Kanto…

Por lo que escuché, Yvonne, la hija de Red, también perdió su memoria. Ahora son dos casos que necesitan ayuda para encontrar el camino hacia sus antiguos yo. Me gustaría poder hacer más por ellos, pero como una vez le dije a Red, yo no soy la persona indicada para acompañarlo hasta el final del camino. Y con la niña será lo mismo. Con suerte, Serena pondrá de su parte y los ayudará a ambos. Aun sin poderes, ella es más indicada que yo para el trabajo.

Sonreí con tristeza, mientras recorría las calles, llenas de escombros, de mi ciudad. "No pude regresarle la sonrisa, no puedo ayudar a su hija, y ahora no puedo volver al pasado y evitar que mi ciudad sea atacada. ¡Mierda, de que me sirven mis poderes, si no puedo usarlos para predecir cosas como ésta!"; ofuscada, usé telequinesis para detener varios escombros que estaban por destruir un puesto de ventas en el que se resguardaban varias personas.

–¡Salgan de aquí, éste lugar no es seguro! ¡Sigan hacia el sur y abandonen la ciudad, yo haré los que pueda para detener a los atacantes! –Las personas me vieron con miradas asustadas, pero rápidamente asintieron.

–¡Haremos como dice, señorita Sabrina! ¡Dejamos el destino de la ciudad en sus manos! –El grupo de personas escapó hacia mis espaldas, dejando en mí una carga más pesada de la que ya llevaba.

Ignorando el dolor que crecía dentro de mí, seguí adelante… Tal vez no podría ayudar a todos, pero haría todo dentro de mi poder para intentarlo. En el caso de Red y su hija, decidí regalarles un tomo que escribió mi padre sobre el aura y la psique. No conozco a nadie que sepa más que él al respecto, así que con suerte les es de ayuda lo que se encuentra en él. Enviaría a mi padre mismo, pero su salud se ha desgastado mucho debido a su edad, y sacarlo del asilo en el que se encuentra sería una crueldad; solo mi muerte lo haría volver a Saffron… "Espero que no sea el caso".

Corrí a través de las calles cada vez más destrozadas, hasta que llegué al centro de la ciudad, cerca de donde se ubicaba el edificio de Silph Co. Rodeé un edificio de varios pisos de altura, y entonces quedé frente a frente con la fuente de todo el daño que estaba recibiendo mi ciudad. Miré a Gengar y le trasmití sus órdenes. "Atácalo desde abajo usando Bola Sombra".

Mi Pokémon se fundió con el suelo, dejando solo una sombra atrás. La sombra se movió sigilosamente hacia el monstruo que causaba terremotos y lanzaba rocas. El ser morado elevó su cabeza, como olfateando el aire, y entonces miró hacia el suelo. Se preparó para golpearlo, cuando una esfera de energía negra surgió de él, golpeándolo en la cara.

"Ahora Psíquico"; sin salir de la sombra en la que se estaba ocultando, Gengar causó que el ser monstruoso se elevara en el aire. Frunciendo su fea cara, adornada por orejas puntiagudas y un grueso cuerno. Su espalda se contorsionó, mostrando los cuernos que surgían de ésta, y un rugido de ira abandonó su boca plagada de filosos colmillos. El Nidoking, siendo débil al tipo Psíquico, estaba pasando un mal rato…

Aun así, éste ser no era un simple Pokémon, era un monstruo, así que ignorando uno de los ataques más fuertes de uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes, se liberó de la fuerza que lo oprimía y calló al suelo. Inmediatamente se encontró de nuevo sobre sus pies, usó su cola para causar un fuerte Terremoto. Incapaz de mantenerme en pie, caí de rodillas, y entonces vi como Gengar surgía de la sombra, visiblemente dañado.

"Gengar, rápido, reacciona y ataca una vez más con Psíquico"; pero mi Pokémon no pudo hacerlo a tiempo. Su cuerpo, que ya no era tan etéreo, recibió una cornada directamente. Y no se trataba de una simple cornada. Por el brillo que cubría la frente del Nidoking, supe que se trataba de Megacuerno. Aunque no era un ataque eficaz contra Gengar, aun así, su poder bruto bastó para lanzarlo al suelo y dejarlo contra las cuerdas.

"¡Gengar! ¡Gengar! Maldito sea Giratina…"; dado que mi Pokémon parecía completamente desorientado, y su enemigo se disponía a usar nuevamente Terremoto, me vi en la necesidad de detenerlo. Miré fijamente al Nidoking y estiré mi mano; la cola que estaba por golpear el suelo, se detuvo en el acto. Sorprendido y molesto, el monstruo cruzó miradas conmigo y comenzó a sacudirse desesperadamente. Pero era inútil; yo no permitiría que siguiera dañando a mi Pokémon y mi ciudad.

"Gengar, vamos, tienes que reaccionar"; el cuerpo inmóvil de mi Pokémon comenzó a desvanecerse, y en un parpadeo, volvió a fusionarse con las sombras. "¡Genial! Ahora… No es tiempo para jugar, tenemos que ir con todo". Usando el poder de mi mente, hice que un collar oculto tras mi blusa comenzara a flotar. Con una de mis manos, lo tomé y presioné. En ese momento, el Nidoking quedó libre, pero un brillo me cubrió al mismo tiempo.

El brillo me enlazó con la sombra oculta en el suelo, y entonces hubo una explosión de poder. De la sombra surgió un ser más grande, con tres ojos y las sombras mismas arrodillándose ante él. El Nidoking retrocedió por un momento, reconociendo el poder de mi Mega-Gengar, pero en ese momento, una sombra lo ató al ahora campo de combate. Sonriendo, le di la orden final a mi Pokémon. "¡Acabalo con Psíquico!".

El Nidoking, percatándose de que no podría escapar, decidió golpear el suelo con toda su fuerza; pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo se elevó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y entonces se estrelló contra el concreto una vez, y otra y otra. Pasado un momento, Gengar determinó que era suficiente y se detuvo. El Nidoking parecía seguir consciente, pero ya no podía moverse. Miré a Gengar y le agradecí por su esfuerzo. Aún no sabía quién comandaba el ataque a la ciudad, pero al menos había derrotado a la principal amenaza; o eso creí…

–Me preguntaba que estaba deteniendo a mi Nidoking, ahora veo que era… –De pronto, una persona apareció flotando en el aire. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero cuando lo hice, deseé no haberlo hecho… –Sabes, estaba en medio de mi presentación ante el mundo. Tras tantos años oculto en las sombras, no puedo creer que una chiquilla haya arruinado el momento. Se suponía que mientras lo hacía, mi Nidoking destrozaría, calle por calle, ésta ciudad. Pero tú lo impediste… ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

–Gio-giovanni… Pe-pero, ¿por qué? Después de tantos años… Silenciaste a tantas personas, ¿para nada? –Giovanni, el líder del Team Rocket, el hombre que la Policía Internacional nunca detuvo, debido a la falta de pruebas. Dos buenos conocidos míos, murieron por saber de más…

–¿Por nada? Te equivocas, todo fue por éste momento. Mi entrada triunfal. ¿Qué mejor que esto? Yo, destruyendo la ciudad que me vio nacer. Pensé en atacar Ciudad Viridian, pero creo que tomé la decisión correcta… O al menos lo pensaba hasta que detuviste a mi Nidoking. Sabrina, una vez te ofrecí unirte a mis filas, pero te negaste. Te perdonaré la vida, si ésta vez aceptas formar parte del Team Rainbow Rocket. ¿Qué dices? Puede que incluso deje vivir al resto de personas que no pudo evacuar y se quedó atrás…

–¡Eres un mentiroso! –Creer en Giovanni; solo un idiota o alguien sin control sobre sí mismo lo haría. Tal vez, por eso Red se sentía tan mal después de recuperar la memoria… Bueno, esa sería una de las razones. –¡Eres un maldito y un mentiroso! ¡Jamás me uniría a tu organización de Giratina! ¡De hecho, ahora que estás aquí, me ahorraste la necesidad de buscarte! ¡Limpiaré el nombre de Ciudad Saffron, acabando contigo! –"Gengar, atácalo!".

–Es una lástima… Eres igual que él… No sabes cuándo rendirte… –Una Bola Sombra surgió del cuerpo de mi Pokémon y fue lanzada contra Giovanni. Por un momento, uno muy corto, pensé que le daría; pero no verlo reaccionar me hizo entender que estaba equivocada. La esfera se desvaneció antes de tocarlo. Busqué con la mirada que había evitado que fuera golpeado, pero no estaba a la vista; por lógica, sería lo mismo que lo mantenía en el aire, así que ese era el objetivo… –Mewtwo, muéstrales que sucede a aquellos que me contradicen.

–Sí, señor, lo que usted ordene. –Una voz ominosa resonó en el aire… De pronto, un chillido terrible llegó a mis oídos; era Gengar. Su cuerpo fue arrancado de las sombras y estaba siendo comprimido. Intenté darle una indicación, pero entonces estalló en una nube de gas que se desvaneció en el aire. Ya no podía sentir a Gengar…

–¿Gengar…? –Miré a Giovanni, que sonreía con satisfacción. De pronto, mi cuerpo comenzó a flotar; intenté luchar, pero era inútil.

"Lo siento…"; la voz ominosa resonó en mi cabeza. Un instante después, todo mi cuerpo empezó a doler; no, dolor no es palabra suficiente para describir lo que sentía. Podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo era rasgada. Estaba siendo expuesta a una fuerza psíquica inimaginable, que rompería mi cuerpo entero. Desde donde estaba, miré mi ciudad destrozada y sufrí por no haber regalado sonrisas como a mí me las regalaron… "¡Crack!"; mi cuerpo resonó de una manera antinatural y todo empezó a volverse negro…

Miré al ser morado que flotaba al lado de Giovanni, y comprendí que, si nadie detenía al Team Rocket, ese sería el fin de todo, no solo de mi ciudad. "Red… Ash… Debes detenerlo… Tal vez, cuando lo hagas, yo pueda descansar en paz… Antes, no me habré redimido… por no repartir sonrisas… como tú lo hiciste…". Vi la nube de gas dispersado, proveniente de mi Gengar, por una última vez, y finalmente todo se volvió negro…

–Ye… Ye… ¡Ye! ¡Yvonne! –Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome completamente desorientada. Mi amigo me miró a los ojos, y viendo que finalmente había reaccionado, continuó. –Vamos, los demás nos están esperando, no podemos hacer esperar al señor Rose.

–Tienes razón… Solo dame un momento. –Me tomé la cabeza, sintiendo tantas nauseas que no sabía si aguantaría por un momento más.

–¿Estás bien? Te vez muy pálida…

–Sí… Solo estoy nerviosa, eso es todo.

–Bueno, nos reuniremos con el presidente de la Liga Pokémon, así que tiene sentido. Bueno, te daré tu espacio entonces, te espero afuera de la habitación. –Le asentí, fingiendo una sonrisa. Una vez salió, vomité todo el contenido de mi estómago en el pulcro suelo de cerámica.

Emomo se acercó a mí, preocupado. Con la mano, le indiqué que estaba bien, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Al final, como no dejaba de insistir, le pedí que fuera por alguien que pudiera limpiar… Una vez estuve sola, miré mi reflejo en el fluido espeso; gracias al ángulo en que daba la luz, eso era posible.

La experiencia, además de sentirse muy real, no había sido nada bonita, pero había aprendido una o dos cosas… Aun así, ver de cerca la destrucción y el dolor causados por Giovanni, me recordó el terrible tiempo que sufrí por lo mismo. Busqué con la mirada la fuente de gas morado o la voz, pero parecía que ésta vez en verdad estaba sola. Miré una vez más el vómito… Parpadeé un par de veces, aún desubicada. "¿Acaso eso fue una… psicofonía…?". No, había sido algo más complejo que eso. Un vestigio del pasado…

Con suerte, si la voz que, presumía, era Sabrina y/o su Gengar, tenía razón, entonces lo que había visto me serviría para quitarle peso de encima a mi padre. Si eso servía para aliviar su culpa, entonces valdría la pena hablarle de ello; aunque, por su bien, tendría que dejar detalles por fuera… "La próxima vez que lo vea, le hablaré de como sus acciones salvaron a más de los que se niega aceptar y redimieron a aquellos que fallaron en detener la crueldad de Giovanni. Le haré ver, finalmente, que en verdad es un héroe…"

 ** _Fin del capítulo extra._**

 **Nota: Bueno, éste capítulo extra se me ocurrió hace semanas, pero hasta ahora me atreví a escribirlo. Surgió por un comentario que me hizo ver que tal vez la manera de matar a Sabrina no fue la mejor, así que al menos ahora le doy más valor a ésta. Además, aproveché para explicar cosas que dejé en el aire el capítulo final. Ahora sí, aquí acaba Umbral de los Recuerdos, no tengo nada más que añadirle a ésta historia; gracias a todos los que la leyeron…**


End file.
